MLP-FIM: Moonbeam
by halsenbert
Summary: Luna esta cansada de la situación, sin importar sus esfuerzos parece incapaz de salir de la sombra de su hermana, lo que la llevara a su destierro. El dolor y la culpa por lastimar a quienes ama la atormentan. Será capaz de escapar de su propia obscuridad y perdonarse a si misma. Cover by "nightfuryshadows".
1. The moon's lover

Hola queridos lectores.

Les traigo mi primer historia basada en la popular serie de MLP, espero la disfruten.

Aclaro que la presente historia Ocurre en un universo paralelo por lo que toda incongruencia con los eventos de la serie pueden pasarse por alto.

Sin más por el momento los dejo con la historia.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** La presente historia fue hecha con fines meramente recreativos y con fines de entretenimiento. My little Pony Friendship is Magic, así como sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

Capitulo 1 - The moon's lover

Sabía que sería difícil quedarse a esperarla y sin embargo tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho antes de marcharse. Después de todo sabía muy bien que acompañarla solo terminaría por traerle más problemas. Una relación como la suya no era tan bien vista después de todo, especialmente después del fiasco que había provocado aquel _draconequus_ años atrás. Sabía perfectamente y de buena fuente que la diosa del Sol había sido gravemente lastimada por aquella traición, aunque no estaba del todo segura de lo que había provocado la ira de la criatura en primer lugar, después de todo él y las princesas eran buenos amigos mucho antes de que las conociera, o al menos a ella ya que solo había escuchado historias de la princesa del Sol pero no había tenido la fortuna (o desventura) de verla cara a cara.

Sus pasos resonaban en la habitación, el ritmo acelerado de su respiración y el nervioso golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho sobrepasaban sus capacidades mentales. Por cada minuto que transcurría sentía como si sus nervios estuvieran un paso más cerca del quiebre emocional. Y lo que era peor era continuar escuchando los murmullos que se filtraban a través de las paredes de madera seca que recubrían la habitación. Sabía que los habitantes de Equestria estaban desesperados y su moral decaía día con día y verse rodeada por ese ambiente no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Sus pesuñas ya habían formado un círculo perfecto apartando el polvo del área por la que había estado trotando nerviosamente durante horas. La luz de la luna aún continuaba filtrándose silenciosa por la ventana de la modesta habitación, en la misma posición en la que la había visto desde que había llegado a esa habitación.

A su alrededor no había más que una vieja cama cubierta por ásperas sabanas de tela, un par de taburetes de madera vieja que despedían un fuerte olor a humedad, un pequeño espejo apenas lo suficientemente grande para poder mirarse a la cara colgaba de la pared opuesta, pero ese ropero viejo y ruidoso que permanecía al lado opuesto de la cama era el único objeto al que realmente detestaba, había cometido el error de aventurarse a abrir las puertas para echar un vistazo a su interior, cuando las viejas y desgastadas bisagras le habían asaltado los oídos con un chirrido infernal provocándole un zumbido que le duro varios minutos. En definitiva era un lugar deprimente, no era como si pudiera esperar mayor lujo sobre todo en tiempos de guerra después de todo, pero la taciturna atmosfera no hacía más que aumentar las variables a la ecuación que tarde o temprano terminaría por quebrar su estado emocional.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar la Luna, aquella hermosa esfera blanca que iluminaba los cielos parecía sonreírle dulcemente. Mirarla siempre le ayudaba a tranquilizarse aun cuando en esa noche las estrellas fueran tan escasas. Sabía perfectamente el esfuerzo y dedicación que ella ponía con tal de hacer lucir aquel manto oscuro lo más hermoso posible, aun cuando la situación apenas se lo permitía ella siempre encontraba el tiempo. Por un momento creyó haber visto los cielos ennegrecerse aún más de lo normal, mientras el hermoso astro blanco parecía incrementar su intensidad luminosa.

Cerro los ojos para tomar un respiro profundo, dejo que el aroma del frio invierno entrara en sus pulmones y los llenara por completo, se deleitó al sentir esa misma frescura que sentía cada vez que la besaba en los labios, mientras la luz de la Luna bañaba su ennegrecido cuerpo. Se quedó ahí de pie frente a la ventana, pues no temía ser descubierta en ese lugar. Habían pasado varias noches en esa misma habitación y sabía perfectamente que a estas alturas habría muy pocos ponis lo suficientemente locos como para salir de sus refugios.

Miles de sensaciones la llenaron en ese momento, imagino sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules y profundos como el mar nocturno, la suavidad de los mágicos cabellos de su melena, aquel pelaje suave y esponjoso que cubría su cuerpo, casi podía sentir aquellas curvas que tanto deseaba recorrer, su fuertes y tonificados cascos y por su puerto ese hermoso y bien estilizado flanco que tanto la enloquecía. Todas y cada una de las sensaciones que la invadía en ese momento traía hermosos recuerdos de los que no quería separarse. Pero en ese mismo instante también empezaron a invadirla los recuerdos de las últimas semanas, el inminente peligro que corrían todos en ese momento, sobre todo ella, ahora estaba en Celestia sabrá donde enfrentando al peor de los tiranos del que se tuviera registro.

Habría arriesgado todo por estar a su lado en ese momento de no ser por esa estúpida promesa. Confiaba en ella por supuesto, había confiado en ella cuando el draconequus había esclavizado Equestria por todos los cielos y eso era decir mucho, después de todo cada cuando te enfrentas a una criatura del caos, inmortal, capaz de romper la realidad misma a voluntad y tienes la virtud de salir viva y en una sola pieza.

-Entonces porque me siento tan angustiada- dijo mientras abría sus ojos color esmeralda y bajaba la mirada dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

Su respiración parecía haberse calmado un poco pero su corazón aun palpitaba con fervor, el miedo y la angustia la envolvían de su cola a su hocico y sus nervios no la dejaban en paz.

Sabía que era fuerte y que tenía una fiera voluntad, la había visto molesta un par de veces y sabía que a pesar de toda la ternura y serenidad que despedía también podía ser intimidante cuando lo deseaba.

-¿Porque me siento así?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

Últimamente ella había sido su mayor sustento, no habían intimado todavía pero si se habían besado en varias ocasiones y aunque ella quería respetar su ritmo no podía evitar sentir como si algo no estuviera bien. Quizá eso era, tal vez se estaba tratando de reprimir demasiado por miedo a lo que podrían pensar de ella, después de todo era una figura pública, o quizá tenía miedo de echar a perder lo que habían construido en estos meses, se conocían desde hace algunos años pero habían empezado a salir hace muy poco.

Dejo escapar una risa nerviosa al recordar ese día, confesarle sus sentimientos había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, pero ella la había aceptado, después de todo a pesar de lo dura que podía verse en el exterior ella sabía lo frágil que podía ser en realidad su pareja.

-¿Quizá solo estoy delirando?- concluyo.

No, ella sabía que algo había estado mal desde antes que la guerra comenzara, lo sabía, lo había sentido en ella desde hace algún tiempo y aunque aún no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para describirlo sabía que era algo... que andaba muy mal con ella. No era miedo y tampoco era inseguridad, de eso estaba segura. La noche anterior había sido especialmente extraña. Sus besos gélidos no la habían llenado de la misma forma que antes, algo la había estado preocupando, no, atormentando sería una mejor descripción y sin embargo, no podía descifrar de que se trataba. No era normal, almenos no en ella y con el paso del tiempo era algo que había aprendido a notar.

Una fuerte explosión se vislumbró a lo lejos, lo que descarrilo su tren de pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más de lo que jamás habría imaginado y por un segundo sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido por completo, quedo inmóvil ahí frente a la ventana observando a la nada, mientras la luz lentamente se disipaba.

Los murmullos rápidamente se incrementaron, los habitantes de esa pequeña aldea a las afueras de los límites del helado imperio estaban claramente horrorizados, los sollozos desesperados de los ponis que compartían el establecimiento con ella se hicieron cada vez más audibles, pero ni siquiera pareció notarlos. Simplemente permaneció ahí, inmóvil, pasaron solo un par de minutos pero fueron los minutos más largos que había experimentado hasta ese momento. Su boca se movía de arriba hacia abajo tratando de articular palabras que no salían de ella, sus patas permanecían firmemente clavadas al suelo de madera, trataba de moverse, pero su cerebro no parecía querer funcionar y su cuerpo simplemente se había desconectado por completo.

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando recuperar el control, mientras una lagrima cristalina escurría por su mejilla.

Lo sabía, debí de ir con ella, debí estar a su lado... P-porque demonios me deje convencer, si hubiera insistido yo estaría ahí, podría hacer algo pensó mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba los dientes dejando ver sus afilados y largos colmillos que ahora sobresalían amenazantes.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, la determinación en su mirada era palpable, si tenía que arriesgarse a ser asesinada lo haría sin meditarlo con tal de salvarla, pero de pronto algo la detuvo, la luz del horizonte disminuyo casi por completo. Su mirada se posó entonces en la Luna, el astro continuaba brillando con intensidad, la misma intensidad con la que sus ojos la miraban cada vez que se encontraban. Lo sabía, no necesitaba de alguien que se lo dijera, directamente simplemente lo sabía, seguía viva de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato, mientras la Luna comenzaba su ascenso triunfal cruzando el cielo nocturno con lentitud hasta posarse en lo más alto de este. Las estrellas entonces comenzaron a aparecer una tras otra como si alguien las estuviera pintando sobre un lienzo, era un hermoso manto tan radiante y profundo como su melena. Cerro los ojos nuevamente imaginándola, aquella concentración que mostraba en el rostro cada vez que se empeñaba en su labor, aquel empeño que siempre ponía con tal de mostrarle al reino entero la belleza que la noche también podía ofrecerle a quien se diera un poco de tiempo solo para contemplarla. Nuevamente aspiro con profundidad, dejando que la fresca brisa la llenara. Ella volvería y la esperaría paciente en su lecho.

* * *

La batalla había terminado, habían salido triunfantes, pero sus expresiones no eran de júbilo. La diosa del Sol avanzaba erguida, con la mirada seria fija en los soldados que se agrupaban en el campamento.

Se podían escuchar los gemidos y lamentos de los cientos de soldados heridos que eran atendidos con urgencia por el equipo de paramédicos.

-¡Majestades!- Gritó un pegaso cubierto por una armadura solida de color plateado, con acabados en oro, su crin de color naranja y pelaje amarillo.

La multitud presto inmediata atención a las dos alicornios que se aproximaban con paso cansado pero firme. Celestia, la princesa y co-gobernante de Equestria portaba una armadura de oro, sobre su pelaje blanco, mientras sostenía su casco con una de sus alas dejando que su crin de coles pastel ondeara con gracia, mientras que una larga lanza de oro permanecía firmemente sujeta en la otra ala, sobre su lomo llevaba a cuestas una pequeña Pegaso de color rosado, cuya crin y cola multicolor formaba hermosos risos en sus puntas. Su expresión era imposible de leer, simplemente se limitaba a pasear sus ojos magenta de un lado a otro evaluando calculadoramente la situación.

Había sangre manchando la blanca nieve, restos de metal y cristal esparcidos por aquí y por allá. No hacía falta decir que la batalla había sido dura, las tropas de Equestria habían sufrido varias bajas, cientos o quizá miles de ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios estaban cubiertos con mantas en las afueras del campamento, mientras sus amigos y alguno que otro familiar (soldados al igual que los caídos) se reusaban a apartarse de sus cuerpos inertes mientras sollozaban en silencio.

La princesa de la noche, por otra parte, continuaba su andar ligeramente rezagada de su hermana, su mirada perdida en el horizonte denotaba una expresión un tanto melancólica, llevaba puesta una armadura de un color azul oscuro una espada de plateada reposaba bajo su ala derecha mientras mantenía su casco aun sobre su cabeza, el cual poseía una afilada cuchilla frente a su cuerno, dándole un aire bastante intimidante, su melena recogida hacia atrás en una cola de caballo ondeaba con gracia.

El Pegaso avanzo hasta estar de frente a sus gobernantes, hizo una reverencia antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Me alegra enormemente que se encuentren a salvo sus majestades- dijo con respeto.

-Se lo agradezco capitán- respondió Celestia tomando la palabra -Por favor reúna a los líderes de escuadrón en mi tienda personal, para darles las noticias de lo ocurrido y prepare un informe de los daños que hemos recibido.-

-De inmediato su majestad- respondió el capitán no sin antes dirigir su mirada a la Pegaso que dormía en el lomo de la princesa del Sol para después salir volando a toda velocidad hacia el campamento.

Decirle tienda era poco, la carpa destinada a las princesas era bastante amplia, sin embargo las cosas que en ella se encontraban eran en su mayoría de Celestia. en el interior había una mesa grande y redonda en la cual se podía observar el mapa de Equestria, sobre su superficie se encontraban pequeñas figuras que representaban los ejércitos equestriences estratégicamente situados en los límites del imperio de cristal que había dejado de existir hace apenas unas horas. Había un escritorio situado en una de las esquinas y estanterías de libros cerca del mismo, en el centro se hallaban dos tronos situados frente a la enorme mesa de piedra y al lado opuesto se podía ver una cama medianamente grande.

Cabe mencionar que Celestia se incomodaba constantemente con el enorme espacio con el que contaba, no podía evitar sentirse sola. A pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo el lugar estaba repleto de sus líderes de escuadrón, no era capaz de evitar que la ausencia de su hermana le afectara, ciertamente entendía las necesidades y deseos de la yegua por poseer su propia habitación, pero parecía más como si ella estuviera tratando de mantener la distancia a propósito.

La princesa del Sol suspiro mientras recostaba a la pequeña Pegaso sobre su cama y procedía a arroparla del frio.

Había pasado todo el camino desde el imperio de cristal (o más específicamente del lugar donde alguna vez estuvo el imperio) hasta el campamento pensando en el asunto que aún continuaba dando vueltas una y otra vez en su mente.

El ataque de ilusión de sombra le había mostrado una visión bastante aterradora. Su hermana se había convertido en una criatura totalmente distinta y la miraba con malicia, un destello de odio y desprecio se había reflejado en aquellos ojos de zafiro.

No le había hecho preguntas a Luna acerca de cómo había logrado vencerlo. Intuyo que de alguna manera el rey en su cobardía y sabiéndose superado debió arrastrar consigo a todo el imperio, pero algo no estaba bien. Los elementos debieron haberse hecho cargo del asunto tan pronto como lo sorprendieron, pero la magia de estos no parecía haber funcionado, sería más excepto decir que no se habían activado correctamente.

Volteó la mirada en dirección al trono que yacía junto al suyo, el marco tenía un color azul rey hermoso y una pequeña luna creciente en su cúspide.

-¿Pero que estoy pensando?- se dijo sacudiendo las ideas de su cabeza -Luna es mi hermana hemos estado juntas por siglos...-.

Un pequeño y sutil murmullo llamo su atención. La pequeña Pegaso se movía erráticamente sumergida en un sueño mientras hacia una mueca como si estuviese comiendo algo sumamente ácido y pataleaba graciosamente. La deidad del Sol no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

Era la única sobreviviente y sabía perfectamente la suerte que había tenido de encontrarla con vida.

-Me alegra que hallas sobrevivido Cadence y lamento no haber llegado antes- dijo recordando a la reina de cristal, quien había muerto poco antes de que lograran entrar en el castillo del rey sombra.

-Hermana mía- escuchó la voz de Luna desde la entrada de la carpa -los líderes de escuadrón están aquí.-

-Dejalos entrar- respondió la mayor.

Varios ponis de las tres especies se hallaban sentados en el perímetro de la mesa de piedra, Celestia se sentó sobre sus flancos a la cabeza de la mesa seguida por su hermana que permanecía a sus espaldas. La deidad del Sol notó esto pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Capital Caramel, su informe por favor- dijo la deidad del Sol con total calma y usando un tono amable.

El Pegaso de crin naranja y pelaje amarillo saco un par de pergaminos, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer. La princesa de la noche permaneció inmóvil llevando aun su casco sobre la cabeza mientras escuchaba el reporte de las últimas horas, la mitad del ejército había caído tras el asalto al imperio miles de vidas se habían perdido en tan solo un par de horas, de la mitad restante algunos cientos habían salido con heridas menores. 300 soldados, sin embargo, aún luchaban por sus vidas en ese momento mientras los equipos de paramédicos hacían hasta lo imposible en los quirófanos improvisados que se habían montado en el campamento. No necesitaba ser una experta para entender que más de la mitad de ellos ni siquiera llegarían a ser atendidos y morirán irremediablemente.

-Las pérdidas de estas vidas las llevaré en mis hombros y le aseguro que tan pronto como nuestro poder se reestablezca lo suficiente mi hermana y yo haremos lo posible por asistir a los heridos- dijo Celestia, un tono triste acompañaba sus palabras -La batalla de hoy ha finalizado con la derrota del Rey Sombra, sin embargo, esta no podría considerarla una verdadera victoria, pues hemos perdido el imperio de cristal y junto con él a una gran cantidad de soldados valientes que han luchado por construir un futuro para nosotros a cambio de sus vidas- continuo.

Los presentes no podían hacer más que asentir bajando la mirada. Las palabras de su princesa eran ciertas, a pesar de haber triunfado, el precio que debieron pagar había sido extremadamente caro.

-Ahora les pido que descansen, coman y beban que mañana partiremos a casa- continuo Celestia dirigiendo a sus súbditos una sonrisa alentadora.

-¡Larga vida a Celestia!, ¡LARGA VIDA A NUESTRAS PRINCESAS!-vitorearon en respuesta para posteriormente retirarse.

Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír con encanto mientras observaba a su soldados retirarse con aire de regocijo y felicidad, felicidad de volver con sus seres amados, felicidad de regresar a casa. Completamente ajena a la mirada de su hermana quien simplemente se levantó y paso a un lado de ella dejando que la sombra de su casco cubriera su rostro.

-¿Luna?- pregunto Celestia notando a su hermana después de que esta pasara a su lado.

-Estoy cansada hermana mía, espero nos perdones, nos gustaría retirarnos a reposar a nuestros aposentos, la batalla nos ha agotado a sobremanera- dijo la alicornio oscura sin voltear a verla.

-Por supuesto Luna, descansa- respondió la deidad del Sol dándole una sonrisa a su hermana, quien no perdió tiempo y salió de la carpa cerrando la cortina de la entrada tras de sí.

Una vez afuera y azotada por el frio de los vientos, emprendió su andar rumbo a su tienda que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la tienda de su hermana.

* * *

Ella permanecía recostada sobre la cama, su esbelta figura y sus largas piernas cubiertas por una cobija áspera, no había podido conciliar el sueño a causa de la preocupación. Cuando el inconfundible sonido y resplandor del hechizo de teletransportación la sobresaltó. Se levantó de la cama sentándose de golpe sus ojos rápidamente escudriñando la habitación que ahora permanecía en penumbras ya que la modesta ventana se encontraba ahora cerrada bloqueando el paso de la luz de la Luna.

-Hemos regresado- fue lo único que escucho en las penumbras, sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar la voz por un segundo, antes de caer en cuenta del tono con el que aquellas palabras venían acompañadas.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por ajustar su visión. Fue entonces que logró notarla. Aquella melena ondeante con majestuosidad desprendía un brillo tan tenue que era casi imperceptible, acompañada por un par de ojos de color azul zafiro, tan profundos como el mar y tan hermosos como una gema. Pero fueron esos hermosos ojos los que le desgarraron el alma al instante.

Su mirada era vidriosa, parecía haber acumulado una inusual cantidad de líquido en ellos, en cuestión de instantes perdió toda capacidad de habla, se limitó a avanzar hacia ella y envolverla con sus cascos agujerados al tiempo que su amada diosa de la noche se dejaba car sobre su pecho presa de un incontrolable llanto. Sintió sus lágrimas humedecer su pecho rápidamente, sus fuertes gimoteos desgarraban su corazón como dagas de hielo que se le clavaban una y otra vez.

Su lengua parecía haber olvidado como articular palabras, deseaba tanto decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar, simplemente se quedó ahí abrazándola mientras frotaba dulcemente su espalda con un casco y revolvía su melena con el otro. Le dolía no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, la impotencia le devoraba el alma. Tenía el poder para convertir su cuerpo en cualquier cosa que deseara y sin embargo no poseía el poder para aliviar el dolor de su amada.

Permanecieron en la misma posición por lo parecieron ser horas, no podía apartarse de su lado ni romper el abrazo, no hasta estar segura que ella estuviera calmada. Continuó masajeando su espalda y melena en un intento por transmitirle sus sentimientos hasta que sus lamentos cesaron y ella cayó presa del profundo sueño y cansancio que hasta ese momento noto que cargaba. Encendiendo su cuerno deforme en un aura de color verde brillante la envolvió en su poder telequinetico y procedió a reposarla sobre la cama. Para después envolverla nuevamente entre sus cascos mientras cubría a ambas con la tela áspera y gruesa para mantenerlas calientes.

-Lo siento Chrisi-murmuro ella.

-No, soy yo quien lo siente... no debí dejarte ir por tu cuenta- le susurro al oído mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Sus sollozos continuaron unas horas más aun después de caer presa de la enorme fatiga que la acompañaba, pero Chrysalis no podía conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos, sus dientes apretados unos contra otros, sus colmillos amenazantes. Aun no sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que Luna no aguantaría mucho más, nunca la había visto quebrarse de esa manera.

Ella era fuerte, mucho más de lo que sus súbditos le daban crédito.

Sabía lo mucho que se había esforzaba cada noche, incluso trabajaba de día, manejando a la guardia de la luna y asegurándose de proteger el reino desde las sombras. Cargaba sobre sus espaldas un peso mayor del que podía soportar y con solo tenerla cerca de si podía percibir que no estaba lejos de quebrarse, tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudarla.


	2. Prophecy

Es hora de continuar con la historia estero les este gustando.

 **Nota del Autor:** My little Pony -es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 2 – Prophecy**

La luz del sol cruzaba las fisuras de la ventana de madera que permanecía cerrada. Chrysalis abrió los ojos con pesadez, una sensación de calor la llenaba en su pecho, miro hacia abajo y noto la fuente responsable. Se movió un poco para poder observarla con más detalle, aunque la habitación estaba oscura, no estaba completamente en las penumbras, la escasa luz que alcanzaba a cruzar por la barrera de madera le brindaba suficiente iluminación para contemplarla.

Luna se encontraba acurrucada contra su pecho, su rostro oculto entre las cobijas y el pecho de la entonces princesa de los changelings. Su respiración era calmada, podía sentir la frescura de su aliento con cada exhalación, su melena completamente inmóvil caía con gracia sobre la cama.

Chrysalis pasó uno de sus alargados cascos por su apacible rostro, la sensación de su pelaje la enloquecía, permaneció un largo tiempo dibujando con su casco cada curva del rostro de la princesa de la noche. Sus mejillas, su nariz, su orejas (las cuales se movían inconscientemente cada vez que las tocaba, algo que sin duda le parecía adorable), aparto ligeramente la melena de su rostro prosiguiendo a guiar su casco por su frente. Cerró los ojos imaginando cada relieve que recorría hasta que sintió una protuberancia poco común, abrió sus ojos esmeralda nuevamente para observar con detenimiento.

Pero claro, como podía ser tan idiota, era obvio que sus ojos estaban hinchados, había llorado tanto que aun podía sentir su pecho y parte de las sabanas húmedas a causa de sus lágrimas.

-Maldición Celestia, ¿porque siempre tengo que reparar tus errores?- musitó con molestia.

-No es que me importe en realidad, después de todo fue esa la razón por la que terminamos conociéndonos- continuó, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Aun así no la merece, yo soy mucho mejor haciendo su trabajo_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Un leve gemido emergió de debajo de su mentón regresándola a la realidad, hizo a un lado su casco por un momento mientras Luna levantaba la cabeza, su melena ondeando nuevamente como si una brisa invisible la meneara de pronto. Se tallo los ojos con uno de sus cascos frontales y miro a su compañera de cama con somnolencia, en tanto intentaba recordar lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

-Buenos días Lulu- dijo la princesa changeling esbozando una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos... ¿días?-respondió Luna de pronto abriendo sus ojos de una forma muy cómica.

-Así es, días- confirmo la changeling.

-¡Por todos los Ancestros, debemos estar en nuestra tienda antes que note nuestra ausencia!- dijo dando un salto fuera de la cama, casi derribando a su acompañante de su lecho.

Rápidamente hecho un vistazo por la venta, para corroborar sus sospechas. Efectivamente los primeros rayos del sol habían comenzado a calentar la tierra. Chrysalis dejó escapar un quejido tras el repentino cambio de luz, mientras Luna se apresuraba al espejo que se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Ahhhh... No es posible, ¿no podíamos estar un rato más juntas Lulu?- de quejo la princesa changeling hundiendo su rostro en las almohadas, en un intento por bloquear la luz que asaltaba sus retinas.

 _Por Celestia, su olor es tan fresco que me intoxica_ pensó mientras inhalaba profundamente en el lugar donde la princesa de la noche había estado reposando.

-Lo lamentamos en verdad Crisi, pero nuestra amada hermana dará la orden de regresar a casa hoy. Seguramente los soldados ya comenzaron a empacar- continuó mientras se acicalaba un poco la melena y examinaba sus ojos hinchados en el espejo.

-¿¡Así que se acabó!?- contesto Chrysalis levantando la mirada de pronto y dirigiéndola a su acompañante -Finalmente lograron vencerlo- fue más bien una afirmación -No sabes lo mucho que me alegra Lulu, finalmente podremos dejar esta incomoda habitación y regresar a casa, estoy segura que nos vendría excelente darnos un buen chapuzón en el lago- Continuo entusiasmada mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama con energías renovadas y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Luna se limitó a fijar su mirada en la yegua de pelaje azul obscuro que tenía en frente. Sus ojos cambiaron por un momento pudo notarlo en el instante en el que Chrysalis había hecho mención a su victoria ante el rey Sombra. Fue solo por un segundo pero estaba segura de que había pasado.

-... nos pasearemos por el claro, Oh-oh y te prepararé algo, no estoy segura de poder hacer algo muy bueno, después de todo no puedo ingerir comida común pero estoy segura que encontrare algún conejillo de indias que me sirva bien.- continuaba diciendo la princesa changeling mientras pensaba detenidamente con el casto en su mentón.

La deidad de la noche cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de serenar su mente.

-¡Oh pero tienes que contármelo todo!- Dijo de pronto Chrysalis aproximándose entusiasmada a su acompañante dando pequeños saltitos -¿Cómo era el rey Sombra?, ¿Usaste el encantamiento que practicamos la otra noche para crear copias espectrales de tu espada?, dime ¿Quién le dio el golpe final?... Fuiste tú o Celestia, crees que...-

-¡BASTA!-

Chrysalis enmudeció al instante al escuchar el tono de la real voz de Canterlot salir de la princesa de la noche, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y parecía temblar en su lugar.

-Lo-lo siente Lulu, yo...- Pero la voz de la deidad de la noche la interrumpió nuevamente.

-Hablas como si acabar con la vida de un poni fuera motivo de celebración- dijo bajando el tono de voz -Pero... No nos enorgullece lo que hicimos en ese lugar.- continuó.

 _Estas segura de eso querida, porque a mí me parece que lo disfrutaste_

Luna abrió los ojos nuevamente, su expresión en completo shock, aquella había sido su voz, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Se trataba de la misma voz que había estado escuchando desde que Star Swirl (su amado mentor y el de su hermana) hubieran desaparecido. Más ahora la había escuchado tan claramente como escuchaba a Chrisi. Tan real como la había escuchado la noche anterior antes de perder el control durante su enfrentamiento con el rey Sombra.

 _Bien hecho Chrysalis, eres una completa idiota, ella vino anoche con el alma destrozada, aún no sabemos qué demonios le paso... y que es lo primero que haces... olvidarte de los acontecimientos de anoche y empezar a decir tonterías mientras la elogias por hechos de los que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo ocurrieron. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan torpe?_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Al ver que Luna no se movía decidió aproximarse con cautela y poner un casco en su hombro. Ella volteo la mirada, su expresión dibujaba miedo pero no parecía la misma sensación que tiene una presa al ver a un depredador, ese miedo dibujado en su rostro era distinto y sin lugar a dudas era la primera vez que lo veía reflejado en sus hermosos ojos de esa manera.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención Lulu- dijo de inmediato envolviéndola rápidamente entre sus cascos.

La deidad de la noche no se resistió, dejo que la calidez de su acompañante distrajera sus pensamientos.

\- También lo lamentamos- su voz ahogada por el pecho de la changeling.

Chrysalis, levanto su mentón y la miro a los ojos mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los suyos. Ella no se resistió y cerró los ojos dejando que las sensaciones la invadieran.

Tan pronto como sus labios entraron en contacto La princesa changeling pudo sentir el fresco aliento de la alicornio, sus suaves labios cubiertos por aquel fino pelaje se sentían tan bien contra los suyos que eran cubiertos por suaves y pequeñas escamas moldeables. Disfrutaba cada instante, cada pequeña sensación que su princesa oscura le daba. Paso suavemente su alargada lengua por debajo de sus labios rogándole acceso.

Luna no tardo en separar sus propios labios permitiendo que la changeling profundizara el beso, sintió sus alargados cascos, sujetarla por la parte trasera del cuello mientas incrementaba la fuerza del beso, paseando su delgada lengua por toda la cavidad. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza a medida que el beso se intensificaba. Vacilante, alargo su propia lengua recorriendo los largos y delgados colmillos de la Changeling, sintió entonces la lengua de Chrysalis enroscarse alrededor de la suya succionándola de pronto, un brillo de color verde brillante se coló a través de sus parpados mientras sentía como su acompañante succionaba con delicadeza su amor y saliva.

Chrysalis se éxito aún más al escuchar los ligeros gemidos que salían de su acompañante, el amor que le brindaba la llenaba a sobremanera y le era realmente difícil detenerse una vez que comenzaba a alimentarse. Pero no podía negar que aquel aliento fresco como la menta y frio como el hielo la enloquecía. De pronto noto algo... algo que no estaba bien,... algo que era notoriamente distinto en ella.

 _Puntiagudos_ Pensó retirando el agarra de su lengua y rompiendo el beso en ese instante sorprendiendo a la deidad de la noche al apartarse de ella tan repentinamente.

Un hilito de saliva aun las unía cuando la diosa de la Luna abrió los ojos. La mirada de Chrysalis era imposible de leer, tenía una expresión entre sorpresa, emoción, temor y excitación, todo combinado en una extraña mezcla que le impedía apartar la mirada de la de su compañera.

-Crisi...- dijo la alicornio ladeando la cabeza con una mirada un tanto confundida.

-No es nada- dijo la princesa changeling unos segundos después de recolectar sus pensamientos -Pero según me parce debes darte prisa y regresar antes que noten tu ausencia, te alcanzaré después en el campamento tan pronto me ponga mi disfraz- continuó.

-E-está bien Crisi, te veré más tarde- y sin decir otra palabra concentro energía en su cuerno y acto seguido desapareció en un destello de luz azul.

Chrysalis se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes más mientras un solo pensamiento invadía su mente. Estaba segura de no haberlo imaginado, los dientes de Luna se sentían puntiagudos, no tanto como los suyos propios claro, pero si lo suficiente como para sobresaltarla, pero su ojos la habían sorprendido mucho más. Aquella tierna y cálida mirada había regresado a los pocos segundos pero por un instante pudo notar sus retinas alargadas y mirándole con intensidad, como si se tratara de otra poni, una poni intimidante mucho más de lo que jamás había sentido jamás.

* * *

Celestia se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias, era realmente complicado poner las cosas de vuelta en cajas y baúles después de tanto tiempo. En especial cuando cierta pegaso se la pasaba sacando todo constantemente.

-Eres una diablilla querida sobrina- rio con el casco cubriendo sus labios.

-¿Majestad?-

La deidad del Sol giro su cuello para hacer contacto con la mirada del Pegaso que se encontraba en la entrada de la carpa.

-Oh Capitán, me da gusto verlo tan feliz. Dígame, están listas las tropas para marchar de vuelta.

-Así es su majestad- Contestó Caramel haciendo una reverencia.

-Deberemos tener especial cuidado con el grupo de paramédicos, los hechizos de curación que implementamos en los heridos solo restauraron los daños que ponían en mayor riesgo sus vidas pero continúan delicados.- Advirtió la gobernante.

-Entiendo majestad, aun así agradezco enormemente su apoyo. De no ser por su ayuda muchos más ponis habrían muerto antes del alba-

-No ha sido nada de verdad- dijo la princesa mientras iluminaba su cuerno y atraía a la pequeña pegaso bajo el cobijo de su ala, mientras esta última dejaba salir un largo bostezo.

-Veo que tiene los cascos ocupados, si lo desea podría pedirle a algunos de los cadetes que le ayuden con sus cosas-

-Oh, no, no, no- negó rápidamente la deidad del Sol un ligero nerviosismo palpable en su rostro -No quisiera molestarlos con semejante cosa.-

-No es ninguna molestia majestad- respondió el Capitán -Ahora si me disculpa iré a traer algo de ayuda para usted.-

-Capitán- lo llamo la princesa antes que saliera de la carpa -dígale a la señorita Zephora que quisiera verla antes de partir.-

El capitán asintió un tanto inseguro por la repentina petición.

* * *

Luna reapareció nuevamente en su tienda, No era muy grande a decir verdad, de hecho era extremadamente modesta casi del mismo tamaño que la de un soldado de infantería. Le había costado extremo trabajo asegurarse de obtenerla, después de todo no se sentía cómoda compartiendo la carpa con su hermana y mucho menos permitiendo que sus súbditos le armaran una nueva solo para ella. Estaba segura que lo habrían visto como un simple capricho aunque no se lo dijeran. Sin embargo, nadie le diría nada si la tienda era de este tipo.

En su interior había una pequeña capa perfectamente hecha, un modesto escritorio, varios libros regados por todo el lugar y por supuesto un maniquí hecho a la medida para colgar su armadura.

-¿Princesa, es usted?- pregunto la inconfundible voz de su guardia personal.

-Adelante Siegfried, nosotras te permitimos el paso- respondió con elegancia.

-¡Princesa Luna!, estaba preocupado por usted, ¿otra vez fue a verla cierto?, debo recordarle que no es prudente lo que hace- le reprocho el poni tras entrar en la tienda asegurándose de que nadie le siguiera.

Tenía un pelaje azul metálico y su crin era de un tono de azul más claro, sus ojos amarillos idénticos a los de una serpiente, y alas negras como las de un murciélago.

-Lo sé y lo siento, no era nuestra intención pasar la noche con ella, simplemente paso- dijo sin deseos de entrar en detalles.

-Quiere decir que usted y ella se...-dijo el guardia lanzándole una mirada picara.

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡NO!... Claro que no, pfff... que preguntas...- respondió avergonzada y con un notable rubor en el rostro (aun a pesar de que su pelaje le ayudaba a disimularlo bastante bien).

-No puede culparme princesa, podrá ser de la realeza pero estoy seguro que tiene sus... ejem... inquietudes de vez en cuando- continuo desviando la mirada sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?, el arte de la intimación entre dos seres no es algo que se deba hacer fuera del matrimonio, no es correcto- se defendió -El hecho de que tú seas un empedernido no significa que nosotras también lo seamos.- continuó acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No lo sé princesa, es decir hasta su hermana lo hace, bueno no últimamente pero sabe a lo que me refiero.- continuo nerviosamente mientras llevaba ambos cascos al frente en defensa.

-No estamos interesadas en saber lo que nuestra amada hermana hace en las noches- respondió Luna dándose media vuelta intentando sonar molesta.

-Bueno yo no diría que solo en las noches- respondió con su característica mirada y meneando las cejas.

-Eres incorregible- pronuncio la deidad acompañada por un suspiro.

-Lo sé, es mi encanto natural. No hay razón para que lo haga a un lado, ¿sabe a cuantas potras tengo locas detrás de mí?- le dijo en voz baja poniendo uno de sus casco a un lado de su hocico, como si le contara un secreto.

-No y no me interesa saberlo muchas gracias Siegfried- dijo divertida mientras lo apartaba de su lado con su propio casco.

-Es una lástima- continuo siguiéndole la corriente -Por cierto creo que debería comenzar a empacar antes de que nos dejen.-

-¿Aun no has empacado tú tienda?- pregunto extrañada la alicornio.

-Como podría hacer tal cosa sin asegurarme que usted haya vuelto sana y salva- respondió llevando su casco derecho a su pecho como si lo hubiera herido su comentario -Que clase de caballero seria si lo hiciera-

-Ya veo, lo lamentamos y prometemos recompensártelo cuando hallamos vuelto a casa- respondió ella mostrándole su encantadora sonrisa.

-Bueno, esto si es digno de alarde. Quien diría que lograría conseguir una cita con la princesa- Respondió Siegfried con tono burlón.

-Nosotras JAMÁS mencionamos nada acerca de una cita- lo corrigió la princesa.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos al café de Canterlot al caer la noche?, dicen que es un lindo lugar a pesar de que el pueblo apenas está siendo construido y tampoco está lejos del nuevo castillo-

Luna dejo escapar otro suspiro sabiendo que no podría persuadir a su protector. -De acuerdo Siegfried, nosotras aceptamos la invitación.-

-Excelente entonces comencemos a empacar de una buena vez- dijo mientras comenzaba a levantar los libros del suelo.

-¿De verdad?- la deidad de la luna lo miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?, no pensó que la dejaría a su suerte teniendo tan poco tiempo para empacar o si, es decir... y no es por reprenderla pero... sabe que vamos horas retrasados de los demás cierto.-

-No, supongo que no. En realidad no tenia idea que fuera tan tarde.- respondió apenada.

-Excelente, ahora ya que tenemos nuestro acuerdo, cascos a la obra su majestad- continuo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

-Solo llamanos Luna cuando estemos solos, ya te lo hemos repetido en varias ocasiones- dijo encendiendo su cuernos y sacando algunos baúles para proceder a abrirlos y comenzar a guardar sus pertenencias.

-No las suficientes creo yo... Luna- le respondió con un guiño del ojo.

La deidad de la noche no pudo más que dejar escapar una dulce risita, mientras proseguía con su labor. Atesoraba el tiempo que pasaba con su amigo. Siempre encontraba la forma de levantarle el ánimo de un modo u otro y ayudarle a olvidarse de sus problemas.

* * *

La mayor parte del campamento había sido levantado y Celestia se encontraba cerrando el último de los baúles. A su lado reposaba un cofre de gran tamaño, diferencia de sus demás pertenencias este era mucho más especial, el cerrojo estaba bien protegido y construido especialmente para soportar cientos de hechizos avanzados. Estaba cubierto de inscripciones por todas partes y los símbolos del sol y la luna entrelazados en el frente.

Sin previo aviso una figura encapuchada abrió la cortina de la entrada cerrándola tras de sí y avanzo hasta donde se encontraba la princesa. Su tamaño no era prácticamente el mismo del de cualquier otro poni, sus pezuñas negras eran cubiertas por un pelaje blanco ligeramente más opaco que el de la deidad del Sol.

-Me siento honrada, por haber sido llamada. Decidme su alteza, ¿a qué debo esta gentileza?- dijo la criatura mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Zephora, me alegra que pudieras venir antes de partir. Hay un par de cosas de las cuales me honraría saber tu consejo.-

-Mientras este en mi poder, puede estar segura que responderé- dijo la criatura retirándose la capucha.

Su pelaje era en su mayoría blanco, adornado por líneas negras entrelazadas y una larga melena que se erguía sobre su cabeza.

Celestia encendió su cuerno y abrió el cofre, de su interior extrajo seis cristales esféricos y procedió a levitarlos frente a ella.

-¿Sabes lo que son cierto?- Era más una afirmación pero dejo que la cebra respondiera.

-Efectivamente conocía de su existencia. Pero dígame su alteza a que se debe su presencia-

-Nuestra idea era utilizar los elementos para detener al rey Sombra sin arriesgarnos innecesariamente, pero...- La deidad intensifico el poder de su cuerno.

Una luz emanó de los elementos, tenían un brillo tenue y cálido que brindaban una sensación de comodidad, calma y serenidad.

-Puedo ver que tan solo tres pertenecían a usted-

Celestia dejo salir un suspiro mientras regresaba los elementos al cofre y lo cerraba con su magia.

-Así es, cuando enfrentamos a Sombra pude sentir algo extraño en los elementos al momento de activarlos, pero esa sensación ha desaparecido. En su lugar puedo sentir el poder de los elementos que pertenecían a mi hermana. No esto segura del porque no podía sentirlos antes, es decir, es como si antes no me escucharan y ahora...-

-Una grave consecuencia, los sucesos de esta guerra.- la Cebra cerró los ojos y sacando una esfera de cristal comenzó a concentrarse, mientras meneaba cascos sobre la superficie.

La deidad del sol permaneció expectante mirando con atención a la Cebra mientras trabajaba. Los ojos de la cebra se abrieron despidiendo un brillo bastante inusual mientras recitaba.

 _Aproximándose la noche está._

 _Y aquella a quien teme se mostrará._

 _Un sacrificio deberá rendir._

 _Si victoriosa ha de salir._

 _Sangre inocente abras de derramar._

 _Si realmente la deseas salvar._

 _En su prisión mil años se mantendrá._

 _Hasta que el crepúsculo la logre liberar._

La energía se disipó de pronto y la Cebra regreso a la normalidad. La mirada de Celestia era incierta. Miles de pensamientos se acumularon en un cuello de botella impidiéndole procesar con claridad lo que había pasado.

-Preparada debe estar, si el desastre desea evitar.- La voz de la cebra la devolvió a la realidad.

-No es posible, tiene que ser una broma- dijo a nadie en particular.

-Ha de saber que nuestra lealtad esta con usted-

-Nos trasladaremos a Canterlot, pero necesito de alguien de confianza para la tarea que te voy a asignar- dijo la deidad con tono serio.

-Ordene majestad y así se hará.- dijo al cebra su mirada serena.

-Lleva los elementos al viejo castillo de mi hermana y mio, ocultalos y resguárdalos bien. Nadie debe enterarse de esto Zephora, debes mantenerlo en absoluto secreto- La gobernante lanzo un hechizo sobre el cofre haciéndolo invisible. -Cuando hallas terminado envía a un mensajero a verme para que pueda darte más instrucciones.- dijo recolectando rapidamente el resto de sus cosas.

-No dejes que nadie te vea en especial la guardia nocturna.- la cebra asintió y se aproximó a donde había visto el cofre por última vez -Una cosa más Zephora...- la cebra miro a la deidad antes de cubrirse la cabeza nuevamente tras haberse colgado el cofre (ahora invisible) sobre su espalda -¿Tienes un _buen_ consejo que puedas darme?- continuo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Zephora medito con el casco en su mentón por un momento antes de responder -La clave es su corazón- respondió sin rodeos llevando el casco a su pecho para enfatizar -Oh... y consiga un huevo de dragón.-

Dicho esto la cebra sonrió y salió de la carpa uniéndose a un grupo de cebras que la esperaban fuera, todas llevando el mismo manto que ella.

-Trabajo tenemos, a la tribu alertemos- dijo Zephora a sus compañeros y sin perder tiempo comenzaron su andar lejos del campamento, sabían que si querían evitar a la guardia nocturna debían cruzar el pueblo antes que la deidad de la noche levantara la Luna.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** No he leído los comics así que no se si existe alguna historia detrás del porque las Cebras no aparecen en la serie. Sin contar el hecho de que parecen ser muy escasas.

Espero hallan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Mucha suerte hasta la próxima.


	3. Friendship in the darkness

Hola queridos lectores les traigo un capitulo nuevo de este fic.

Espero lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo XD.

 **Nota del** **autor:** My little Pony no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

Capítulo 03 – Firendship in the darkness.

El viaje a la recién formada ciudad de Canterlot fue extenuante. Afortunadamente las vías del tren no habían sufrido daños durante las batallas por lo que pudieron utilizar dicho transporte para apresurar su llegada.

La deidad del sol se encontraba en su camarote, no era una habitación muy grande, pero tenía espacio suficiente para lo que realmente necesitaba. El escritorio estaba repleto de hojas y pergaminos, varias pilas se habían acumulado en las últimas horas con cada nuevo mensaje que recibía de los gobernadores de las distintas ciudades de Equestria, solicitando se les informara de la situación. Si había algo de lo que Celestia realmente no terminaba de acostumbrarse (y quizá jamás lo haría), era lidiar con las casas nobles de Equestria.

La mayoría de las grandes familias nobles eran petulantes, siempre alardeando de su estatus social y aprovechándose de las familias más pobres. Antes de que ella y su hermana menor tomaran el liderazgo, las casas nobles habían practicado actos bastante cuestionables. Algunas de las familias más problemáticas de la entonces recién formada Ecuestria, llevaban a cabo lo que se conocía como cacería de supervivencia. Si bien la mayoría de estos actos habían sido abolidos y se consideraban penas graves tras la llegada de las dos hermanas, también era cierto que no aún quedaban algunas casas nobles que se resistían a dejar sus hábitos enfermizos.

Por otro lado, era agradable saber que con la ayuda de las familias de la princesa Platinum, la comandante Hurricane y Puddinhead, el cambio en la sociedad equina pasara sin mayores complicaciones, con ayuda de las tres gobernantes, se lograba mantener un relativo orden entre las constantes diferencias de opiniones que pocas veces derivaban en peleas y se mantenían más como desacuerdos entre las tres razas, sin embargo había que admitir que incluso ellas estaban bastante acostumbradas a ciertas manías que causaban incomodidad entre sí.

Para empezar, Platinum solía ser bastante especial con sus gustos, ropas, finas, ornamentas llamativas, accesorios caros y adornados con piedras preciosas siempre habían sido su principal debilidad y le gustaba alardear de la refinada sociedad de la que los unicornos provenían. Tenía la mala costumbre de contratar servidumbre principalmente constituida por ponis terrestres dada su resistencia física para las labores que ella consideraba indignas de los unicornios, aunque cabe admitir que trabajar para ella era redituable.

Puddin head en su lugar era bastante extraña, siempre pasando de una idea a otra de forma constante, le costaba trabajo enfocarse en los temas cada vez que se realizaba una de las asambleas para discutir el estado de la nación y tratar de encontrar soluciones a los problemas cotidianos (incluso la deidad del Sol debía admitir que su nombre le quedaba bastante bien con respecto a ello), pero Celestia sabía que la poni en realidad tenía un buen corazón y hacia lo posible por proteger los intereses de su pueblo. Aun cuando esto no siempre podía mostrarlo de la mejor manera.

Finalmente estaba la comandante Hurricane, demasiado militarizada para su propio bien, tenía un grave problema de manejo de la ira, aunque Celestia lo atribuía a la forma en la que se entrenó en la academia militar de los pegasos, por lo que podía entender su carácter fuerte y en muchas ocasiones necio y falto de tacto. Era muy común que terminara discutiendo con las otras dos líderes, cada vez que estas se tomaban en atrevimiento de contradecirla, sobre todo Platinum, cuya personalidad contrarrestaba bastante con al de ella.

Era un alivio que Clover, Pansy y Smart Cookie fueran tan buenas amigas y siempre buscaran una forma de mantener a las tres líderes enfocadas en asegurarse de resolver las cosas para el bien de la nación y no dejar que las acaloradas discusiones pasaran a mayores.

Pero lo que ahora ocupaba principalmente su atención era la pegaso con la que jugaba alegremente. Era un enorme alivio para su corazón, verla sonreír y volar de un lado a otro con entusiasmo le hacía comprender la belleza de la ignorancia, era demasiado joven para entender con claridad lo que había sucedido a su alrededor y aun cuando en sus sueños corría peligro de ser acechada por pesadillas relacionadas con las horribles experiencias que había experimentado en el castillo de Sombra, confiaba en que su hermana sería capaz de brindarle a la pequeña la protección que ella no podía darle durante las noches. Al verla tan feliz no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, extrañaba sus años de potra y los múltiples juegos que compartía con su adorada hermanita. Ahora casi no tenía tiempo para pasar tiempo con ella y mucho menos hablar. Lo que era peor, tras la derrota de Discord Luna parecía cada vez más distante.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Adelante- dijo mientras dirigía su atención a la puerta del camarote y se erguía sobre sus cascos.

-Majestad lamento la interrupción- dijo una unicornio tras cruzar el umbral. Su pelaje lucía un color arena pálido, mientras que su crin relucía un color castaño ligeramente claro. Llevaba abrochada sobre su cuello una capa de color cobalto con algunos tonos más obscuros y adornado con estrellas que parecían moverse por voluntad propia a lo largo de la tela.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Clover- respondió la alicornio con tono amable y dándole una sonrisa cálida a la unicornio mientras esta cerraba la puerta de tras de si.

-Seré breve su majestad, busque el encantamiento que, de acuerdo a su descripción, Sombra uso en ustedes- Celestia mantuvo su atención en la unicornio –El encantamiento fue diseñado para hacer salir los miedos más profundos del poni que lo recibe, la única forma de romperlo es superando el propio miedo o interrumpiendo la magia del conjurador.-

Celestia continuaba mirando a la unicornio más su atención parecía trasladarse al momento en que Sombra la había impactado con aquel hechizo.

-Los efectos del hechizo permiten al conjurador inmovilizar a su víctima mientras se encuentre atrapada en la ilusión y al mismo tiempo la debilita mentalmente disminuyendo su concentración, entre más tiempo permanezca atrapada dentro de la ilusión, mayor es el daño mental que infringe. Esto afecta directamente los tiempos de respuesta de la víctima y en el caso de los unicornios o alicornios- agrego mirándola -Disminuye de manera importante su capacidad para usar magia al afectar la concentración que la víctima requiere para conjurar hechizos.- Clover hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar.

–El problema radica en que el hechizo también es capaz de romper las defensas mentales de la víctima, desestabilizando su equilibrio emocional, si la magia de sombra hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte o en su defecto, la fuerza mental de su majestad no hubiera contado con la convicción para resistir el ataque, el efecto podría haber sido mucho más devastador.-

-¿Que tan grave?- preguntó Celestia claramente procesando la información mientras revivía en su mente los sucedido esa noche.

-Bueno para empezar habiendo causado un desequilibrio mental el victimario podría fácilmente ejercer un hechizo de control mental sobre su víctima, disminuyendo las posibilidades de que exista una respuesta por parte de esta última. Si el daño recibido por el ataque fuera mayor puede causar que la víctima sufra un colapso mental que la lleve a la locura. No es el mejor de los finales si me permite la aclaración- dijo la unicornio mientras dirigía la mirada a la pegaso que de alguna manera había trepado a su espalda y ahora jugaba con un mechón de su melena.

-Ya veo- comentó la deidad del Sol mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de Zephora daban vueltas en su cabeza, las imágenes de lo que recordaba de l combate con Sombra revoloteaban en su mente en un intento por organizarse. Era claro que Sombra había planeado incapacitar a Celestia y de ese modo enfrentar a Luna, quizá persuadirla de seguirlo. La deidad del Sol conocía bien a su hermana y jamás le había fallado, era cierto que Luna era más reservada que antes, pero también podía atribuirlo al trabajo y por supuesto que tras la traición de Discord ni ella ni su hermana eran las mismas.

Más a pesar de todo, si realmente Sombra le había mostrado a Celestia cuál era su mayor miedo y Zephora había advertido q este se volvería realidad tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. El problema radicaba en la forma en la que abordaría el tema.

-Clover, necesitaré que te comuniques con Zephora y le cuentes lo que descubriste, es de suma importancia que tú y ella mantengan contacto y me sirvas como mediadora. ¿Puedo confiarte esto?-

-Como usted desee majestad, será un placer cumplir con esta orden.- Dijo la unicornio incapaz de ocultar la emoción en su voz. Celestia sabía perfectamente que una de las virtudes de Clover era su interés por el conocimiento y su capacidad para guardar secretos.

-Y una cosa más no quiero que le cuentes a mi hermana de esto por el momento, no quisiera preocuparla.-

-Con el debido respeto, su majestad, la princesa Luna es quien menos debería preocuparse de este asunto, su magia está basada en el poder de la oscuridad, no creo que este tipo de hechizos sea capaz de afectarle en sobremanera.- comentó la unicornio mientras soplaba sobre el vientre de la pegaso, haciéndola reír a carcajadas mientras la sujetaba con su magia para evitar q esta callera al suelo.

-Es eso lo que temo- Respondió Celestia casi en un murmullo.

Nuevamente un par de golpeteos rítmicos en la puerta llamaron su atención. La deidad del sol reconocía perfectamente ese golpeteo.

-Adelante capitán- dijo mientras avanzaba detrás del escritorio.

El pegaso entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, al ver a Clover jugando con la pequeña Cadence, miro a la princesa como si esperara que esta pidiera que los dejaran a solas.

-No hay problema capitán puede hablar con libertad, Clover no es de las ponis que divulga noticias y mi sobrina es demasiado pequeña aún como para recordarlo que se discuta en este momento.- dijo la alicornio consiente de los pensamientos que habían inundado la cabeza del semental.

-De acuerdo su alteza.- dijo enderezándose y colocándose de frente la alicornio. Después de una ligera pausa para recolectar sus pensamientos continuó. – Ya he preparado al equipo personal de la princesa Luna– continuo mientras le pasaba una lista de nombres.

Celestia miro la lista con detenimiento antes de regresarla al capitán con una mirada de aprobación.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la selección que hizo capitán, ¿Quién será el encargado de liderar el grupo?-

-Considero que teniente Siegfried es el más adecuado para la tarea… y la princesa no se sentirá incomoda teniéndolo a él a su lado- agregó manteniendo su rostro impasible.

-Bien proceda de inmediato capitán. Hablare con mi hermana para darle la noticia.- esta vez se dirigió a Clover –Dejare a mi sobrina a tu cargo, no tardaré-

Clover asintió mientras continuaba jugando con la pequeña pegaso rosada. Tras esto Celestia y Caramel salieron de la habitación.

-Capitán cuando el equipo esté listo quiero que los reúna, debo hablar con ellos antes de su presentación oficial ante mi hermana-

-Así será su majestad- dicho esto el capitán y la deidad partieron en diferentes direcciones del corredor.

* * *

Luna se encontraba en su Camarote recostada sobre el regazo de una joven unicornio de color negro, y melena verde esmeralda. La unicornio se encontraba completamente embelesada mientras revolvía con su casco la melena de la princesa de la noche.

-Se siente extraño- la voz de Luna era suave y delicada, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras disfrutaba del cariño que le brindaba su acompañante.

-¿A qué te refieres Lulu?- pregunto la unicornio sin parar sus caricias.

-Esto…- indico la princesa de la noche señalando el casco de su acompañante.

-¿Acaso no te gusta?- pregunto la unicornio un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de la alicornio de melena índigo.

-¿QUE?- dijo sorprendida levantándose para mirarla a los ojos –NO, claro que no es eso- dijo aproximándose tanto que sus narices quedaron a solo un par de centímetros. –Yo solo…- Luna suspiro antes de volver a recostarse sobre el regazo de la unicornio –Es solo que Preferiría que estuvieras en tu forma real. Sé que es tonto, pero aunque eres tu siento que no eres la misma persona Crisi… Y sé muy bien que no podría pedirte que mantengas tu forma real por el riesgo de que alguien pueda descubrirte pero… Es que yo solo,… Lo que quiero decir es…-

Chrysalis silencio a la deidad de la Luna colocando suavemente uno de sus cascos sobre sus labios.

-Lo entiendo querida- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. –Y estoy segura que tu también lo comprendes, no tienes que explicar nada-

-Pero Crisi yo… tu… no lo entiendes… l-lo que pasa es que… - intento decir la princesa de la luna antes de ser silenciada nuevamente, esta vez por lo labios de Chrysalis.

El beso era suave, aun cuando los labios de Chrysalis eran distintos, Luna sabía que era solo una ilusión, esa unicornio era la misma Changeling que había encontrado fuera del castillo de las dos hermanas aquella noche y que le había acompañado durante sus solitarias caminatas nocturnas, la misma Changeling que siempre alagaba su cielo nocturno, la misma changeling de la que se había hecho amiga, la misma Changeling de la que se había enamorado.

Se dejó guiar por el beso, permitiendo que sus recuerdos la trasladaran a su hogar. En lo profundo del bosque Ever Free.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

La deidad de la noche caminaba, por los jardines del castillo que compartía con su hermana. Desde que las habían coronado princesas de Equestria, su hermana estaba cada vez más ocupada. Lo que había derivado en una reducción importante en el tiempo de calidad que podía compartir la una con la otra.

A ella siempre le divertía en sobremanera jugarle bromas a su hermana y ocultarse en las múltiples cámaras secretas que habían construido en el castillo. Y sobre todo amaba el órgano, tardo una eternidad en terminarlo pero valió la pena cada gota de sudor invertido. El aparato no solo tenía un excelente sonido, también era capaz de activar las trampas del castillo al presionar la tecla correcta. No era por presumir pero fue una de sus mejores ideas.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas, con el montón de trabajo que su hermana parecía tener todos los días, apenas tenía tiempo de estar con ella. Las comidas y largas charlas que tenían a menudo entre el crepúsculo y el amanecer, habían pasado a ser solo comidas con alguna que otra charla medianamente decente, hasta convertirse en saludos y despedidas. Esa noche en especial Celestia se había quedado dormida en su escritorio lo que le impidió cenar a lado de su hermana nuevamente. Todo lo que pudo hacer Luna fue buscar una manta para cobijarla y evitar que se resfriara, poco después levantó la Luna y comenzó su labor de adornar el cielo nocturno.

Ahora estaba afuera admirando su trabajo y siendo sincera con ella misma, a pesar de lo solitario que parecía el castillo de día en ocasiones, durante sus hermosas noches el castillo lucia prácticamente abandonado, el silencio era tal que podían escucharse la melodía de grillos y otros animales e insectos que rondaban el Bosque Ever Free.

Muchos temían adentrarse al bosque en la noche y con justa razón, el lugar era tétrico, al caer la noche uno nunca podría estar seguro del tipo de criatura que podría estarte acechando, oculta por la cobija que las profundas sombras. Pero a Luna, la oscuridad siempre le había traído serenidad y calma, le permitía meditar y ordenar sus ideas con más facilidad, no obstante mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba la compañía de algún poni. Al estar a cargo de las actividades de la noche no era de extrañarle que la actividad del castillo disminuyera, después de todo la mayor parte de los ponis usaban ese tiempo para dormir y soñar, viajando a un lugar remoto en su imaginación en el que podrían librarse de sus problemas y angustias.

Más sin embargo, ¿por qué nadie parecía tomarse un poco de tiempo para admirar sus noches? Desde que ra una potra había escuchado historias fantásticas, de romance y aventura y todas tenían un factor en común. La noche era el símbolo del miedo, así como la lluvia era atribuida a la tristeza y el sol a la alegría. Desde que había descubierto su talento especial y por consiguiente su Cutie Mark se empeñaba en hacer que las noches fueran hermosas y dignas de alabanza, se había propuesto darle a sus súbditos una hermosa vista que les permitiera sentir que estaban soñando con solo mirar el firmamento. Sus noches estaban diseñadas para que los ponis de toda Ecuestria pudieran sentirse igual que ella, llenos de serenidad, como si caminaran bajo un techo de diamantes a la tenue luz de la luna. Deseaba fervientemente que sus noches pudieran brindar alegría a todo ser que las viera.

Un sonido de pronto llamó su atención cuando de entre los arbustos apareció una criatura que nunca antes había visto.

Su cuerpo parecía estar protegido por capas de corazas negras como las que tenían los insectos para protegerse de otros depredadores, sus cascos o lo que suponía eran sus cascos, tenían agujeros a lo largo de su superficie. Su melena estaba completamente desalineada y no precisamente por estar galopando por el bosque, tenía un par de alas de color verde claro al igual que su crin, pero estas estaban hechas de una membrana tan delgada que podía verse a través de ellas.

La criatura detuvo su galope al notarla de pie, bañada por la luz de la luna en aquel jardín la deidad de la noche lucia imponente. Su mirada cambio rápidamente a una de extrema preocupación cuando notó que la alicornio la miraba atenta.

Pero de pronto el sonido de cascos galopando en su dirección la obligo a romper el contacto visual y rápidamente refugiarse entre los arbustos de los jardines del castillo. De las sombras aparecieron los guardias del castillo vistiendo sus armaduras. Era claro que habían estado persiguiendo a aquella criatura por algún tiempo ya que parecían bastante exhaustos y les faltaba el aire.

-Maldición la perdimos- Dijo uno de ellos arrojando su lanza contra el suelo y clavando la punta justo frente al arbusto donde se ocultaba la criatura.

-Tranquilizate Ginger Cake, no puede estar muy lejos, logramos dañar una de sus alas por lo que no puede emprender el vuelo.- contesto un segundo soldado mientras examinaba el área lo mejor que podía. Acercándose peligrosamente al conjunto de arbustos en el que se había ocultado la criatura.

Sin meditarlo la deidad de la noche se aproximó al grupo de soldados y aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención. La mirada de los sementales se posó entonces en la alicornio que avanzaba con porte hacia ellos.

-Princesa Luna, majestad ¿qué está haciendo fuera del castillo a estas horas y sin protección?, acaso no se da cuenta que podría ser atacada por alguna criatura.-

-¿Como la que persiguen?- dijo levantando una ceja.

Podía sentir con claridad la presencia de la criatura que se encontraba en los arbustos, parecía tener algún tipo de magia aunque era extremadamente débil, Luna lo atribuyo de inmediato a la criatura estaba demasiado exhausta para defenderse a sí misma. Basándose en las sensaciones que percibía de las sombras a su alrededor podía deducir con claridad que la criatura estaba aterrada, posiblemente agazapada lo más que le permitía su cuerpo mientras temblaba de cascos a cabeza.

-Así es majestad- dijo el primer soldado sin vacilar, si Luna no había escuchado mal, su nombre empezaba con jengibre o algo parecido. Un nombre no muy intimidante a su parecer.

-¿Saben lo que era?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-No su majestad pero, pero la encontramos alimentándose de algunos animales y dado su aspecto concluimos que podía presentar un riesgo para ustedes por lo que tratamos de capturarla, pero…-

-Yo diría que parecía que la cazaban- continuó la alicornio con una mirada que claramente indicaba que no creía en las palabras del soldado.

Ya había escuchado antes de este tipo de prácticas por parte de su maestro Star Swirl, Algunos ponis practicaban la caza de otras especies en especial especies de extrema rareza que mantenían como trofeos personales. Si era cierto que tras la creación de Ecuestria estas prácticas habían disminuido notoriamente y su hermana hacia un esfuerzo por abolirlas por completo, no le extrañaba que aun existieran algunos nobles que las practicaran sin miramientos.

-Bueno a mí no me parecía realmente tan peligrosa, en especial estando herida. Aun así estoy segura de que para este momento ya se encuentra fuera de su alcance caballeros y dudo que a mi hermana le agrade escuchar que han abandonado sus puestos persiguiendo una criatura del bosque a la que claramente han interrumpido a mitad de su cena.- Luna los miro con una mirada que parecía más una especie de reto que otra cosa, como si los desafiara para que alguno de ellos se animara a negar sus palabras, al no recibir respuesta de los guardias continuó –Puede que no sea una experta en animales y esas cosas, pero sí sé que aproximarse a un depredador que se encuentra alimentándose, es lo mismo que invitarlo atacarte. No es una decisión muy inteligente a menos que estés esperando que te ataque para tener algún tipo de… digamos "excusa" para practicar alguna actividad que podría ser… No sé… Ilegal- continúo dirigiéndoles una mirada un tanto burlona.

Sabiendo perfectamente q no era conveniente poner a prueba su suerte los guardias hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar sin decir palabra alguna aunque claramente se notaba en sus semblantes que no estaban contentos con la situación.

Tan pronto como los guardias estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. La princesa de la noche se aproximó al arbusto donde permanecía oculta la criatura.

-Ya puedes salir, no tienes nada que temer. No te lastimarán mientras te mantengas a una distancia prudente del castillo.-

La criatura salió de entre los arbustos, su mirada insegura. Luna la miro con mayor detenimiento que antes. Era distinta sin lugar a dudas, distinta a cualquier otra cosa que haya visto con anterioridad, pero a pesar de todo a Luna no parecía producirle ningún tipo de miedo. Si le causaba algo en realidad era curiosidad.

La diosa de la noche desvió la mirada hacia el ala herida de la criatura y encendiendo su cuerno ejecutó uno de los hechizos de sanación que Star Swirl le había enseñado para curarse las múltiples heridas que solía hacerse durante sus juegos en el interior del castillo.

La criatura se encogió una vez más al sentir la energía de la princesa transferirse a su ala. Por un momento pensó que aquella yegua de pelaje añil, , solo había despachado a los corceles para divertirse ella misma torturándola, quizá arrancándole las alas primero. Sin embargo al percatarse que el dolor desaparecía de prácticamente de cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y dejar salir un suspiro que hasta ese momento no sabía que había mantenido.

-Listo, eso te ayudará a regresar a tu hogar- dijo la deidad de la noche.

La criatura la observo por un momento más, total confusión en su rostro. Luna se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el castillo.

-Gracias- la débil y temerosa voz de la criatura llamo la atención de la princesa de la noche.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y una voz que le pareció aún más melodiosa de lo que posiblemente era en realidad, la alicornio le contesto. –Fue un placer querida- tras esto Luna reanudo su andar rumbo al castillo dejando a la criatura en aquel lugar.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

El recuerdo se desvaneció de su mente al instante en el que Chrysalis apartaba sus labios de los propios.

En par de golpes en la puerta llamó la atención de las yeguas. Rápidamente se separaron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos mientras la deidad de la noche recobraba su compostura antes de contestar.

-Adelante-

Del umbral emergió un alicornio blanco de crin multicolor, la cual ondeaba con gracia mientras emanaba una tenue luz.

-Hola querida hermana, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante- dijo con un tono un tanto pícaro.

-N-No por supuesto que no hermana mía-dijo tratando de sonar casual y fallando admirablemente.

Celestia miro a la unicornio que permanecía sentada al otro lado de la habitación antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente a su hermana menor. –Perdona no recuerdo que nos hayan presentado con anterioridad señorita…-

-Crisi, ella es mi hermana Celestia, Hermana ella es Crisi- respondió Luna de forma apresurada y casi cómica.

-Es un gusto Crisi- continuo Celestia estirando el casco.

-Por el contrario el gusto es mío princesa- respondió Chrysalis tomando total control de la situación y dándole un apretón de cascos a la deidad del Sol.

Luna se sonrojo, era obvio que Chrysalis estaba acostumbrada a ser una líder, después de todo ella misma era la princesa de su colmena.

-En fin- continúo la alicornio blanca nuevamente dirigiendo su mirada a su hermana menor. –Solo venía a comentarte que estuve pensando en tu solicitud de construir la guardia nocturna-

Luna no tardo en prestar total atención a las palabras de su hermana.

-Después de lo que sufrimos con esta guerra, empecé a considerarlo más detenidamente. Y finalmente llegue a la conclusión de que tener a un equipo especial que nos ayude a mantener la nación protegida durante la noche es una excelente idea.- dijo Celestia.

-Te lo agradecemos Tia – respondió Luna rodeándola con los cascos delanteros por el cuello.

-Me da gusto saber que lo apruebas, espero que esta guardia pueda ayudarte con tu trabajo y te dé más tiempo libre para hacer otras… hemm… actividades más personales- le dijo en un susurro al oído.

Las mejillas de Luna cambiaron de rosa a un rojo intenso que apenas podía ser disimulado bajo su pelaje. Mientras tímidamente bajaba la mirada claramente avergonzada. Satisfecha con la reacción de su hermana Celestia dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Me retiro aún tengo un par de cosas de las que encargarme. Te notificaré cuando el equipo de tu guardia esté listo para que lo conozcas Luna- dirigiendo su mirada a la unicornio negra dijo – ha sido un placer señorita Crisi, espero nos podamos ver más seguido y quizá tomar una taza de té con algunos pastelillos.-

-Por su puesto su alteza será un honor- respondió Chrysalis haciendo un aligera reverencia.

Celestia se dio media vuelta para salir del camarote antes de detenerse por unos instantes y voltear a ver a su hermana con una mirada picara.

-Oh casi lo olvido hermana querida. Tienes un poco de saliva en tus labios desde que entre a la habitación, sería bueno que cuidaras esos detalles la próxima vez en especial frente a Siegfried, podría ponerse celoso-.

Y sin esperar una respuesta de su hermana salió de la habitación, no se había alejado mucho del camarote cuando la voz de luna se escuchó fuerte por el pasillo tras haber usado la real voz de Canterlot, una clara señal que daba su hermana menor cada vez que perdía su autocontrol.

-¡CELESTIA POR QUE NO ME HABÍAS DICHO!- era claro que su hermanita no estaba molesta y seguía siendo la dulce e inocente alicornio que había visto crecer a su lado.

No siendo capaz de aguantar más comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras regresaba a su camarote.

* * *

Y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de " _Moonbeam_ " después de un fin de semana atareado.

Espero estén disfrutando de esta pequeña historia.

Sin más por el momento:

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Bye


	4. The Two Princesses

Hola queridos lectores les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero la estén disfrutando. y sin mas preámbulos continuamos.

 **Nota del Autor:** MLP no me pertenece así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todas las referencias que contiene este fic son propiedad intelectual de sus correspondientes autores.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

Capítulo 04 – The two Princesses

El tren arribó a Canterlot en las primeras horas de la mañana. La imponente locomotora se detuvo produciendo un agudo rechinido de sus ruedas metálicas contra las vías. Una vez en alto total, dejo escapar la presión de las calderas envolviendo sus alrededores con vapor de agua.

El andén se encontraba repleto, unicornios, pegasos y ponis terrestres, esperaban impacientes que las puertas del transporte se abrieran para recibir a sus seres queridos. Rápidamente el ambiente paso, de una extrema y silenciosa tensión a la algarabía en el instante en el que las compuertas del tren se abrieron para dar paso a los soldados que finalmente volvían con expresión de júbilo y victoria dibujada en sus rostros.

Los sollozos, se convertían en llanto, el llanto pasaba rápidamente a risas y estas a su vez eran acompañadas por abrazos y regocijo. Hermanos y hermanas, padres y madres, hijos e hijas, familias enteras reunidas al fin después de meses de combates e incertidumbre. Si bien era cierto que el correo mantenía informados a la mayoría de las ciudades también era comprensible que muchas de las cartas llegaran retrasadas a sus destinos lo que impedía que muchos de los familiares se angustiaran al no recibir noticias de sus seres amados.

La deidad del Sol había decidido permitir que sus subordinados descendieran del tren primero, con el fin de no alargar más la espera de las familias para poder reunirse nuevamente, mostraba una sonrisa amable en el rostro mientras observaba como lentamente el andén se vaciaba al momento que las familias nuevamente reunidas emprendían su marcha a casa.

Por su parte la princesa de la noche permanecía mirando en dirección a los últimos vagones donde la desesperación y el llanto se hacían presentes. De los vagones de carga descendían lentamente, los líderes de los escuadrones, seguidos por una caravana de soldados que cargaban los féretros de sus hermanos y hermanas caídas en combate. Cada féretro iba cubierto con la bandera de Ecuestria y era soportado por un grupo de cuatro ponis, en su mayoría se trataban de miembros del mismo escuadrón, amigos o familiares cercanos, todos ellos soldados.

Entre el tumulto, se escuchaba el llanto de los familiares sobrevivientes, sus lamentos y alaridos causados por el dolor de sus corazones invadían a la princesa de la noche con una fuerza abismal. No podía evitar pensar en el dolor por el que pasaban en ese momento sus súbditos. Sus expresiones llenas de dolor y desesperanza se clavaban en su pecho como dagas de hielo, perfectamente afiladas, traspasándole el cuerpo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Entre el grupo de soldados alcanzó a distinguir a un cuarteto singular conformado por tres corceles y una yegua quienes cargaban sobre sus lomos un féretro que a diferencia del resto era de un color negro opaco y no llevaba una bandera cubriéndolo. Los ponis eran de pelaje azul metálico, crin de color cobalto, ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente y alas similares a las de un murciélago, los cuatro aún portaban sus armaduras negras, sobre las cuales se podía distinguir múltiples daños de las batallas libradas.

No tardo tiempo en reconocer al poni que se encontraba sosteniendo el féretro de la parte frontal derecha, aunque era extraño verlo con la mirada melancólica, el dolor era evidente en su mirada al igual que la de sus compañeros. Siegfried le había contado acerca de lo ocurrido poco después de que ella regresara al campamento. Durante el último enfrentamiento él y su escuadrón habían intentado cruzar las líneas enemigas para protegerla a ella y a su hermana, pero una flecha perdida termino clavara en la garganta de una de sus compañeras, derribándola al instante, Aunque trataron de proporcionarles primeros auxilios, no contaban con algún unicornio cercano que les pudiese apoyar en ese momento y debido a que la flecha había atravesado la garganta de la soldado, no pudieron evitar su muerte.

Luna los conocía a todos, Los cinco ponis pertenecían a un familia muy antigua de ponis, mitad demonios mitad ponis, debido a sus características especiales su hermana había aceptado su participación en el ejército, aunque normalmente los usaban como último recurso, después de todo su raza contaba con la mejor reputación. Sin embargo y a pesar de la falta de confianza que su hermana mayor mostro en un inicio, los cinco ponis habían probado ser uno de los mejores escuadrones al momento del combate.

A un lado de su amigo trotaba Epsilon, la yegua tenía una crin corta y rebelde. Su ojo derecho lucía un corte profundo que atravesaba desde su frente hasta la parte superior de su cachete, el corte sin duda había provocado la ceguera de la poni ya que este carecía de color y brillo. Su armadura sin lugar a dudas era la que llevaba una mayor cantidad de cortes y daños y la deidad de la Luna podía apostar que su cuerpo también estaba lleno de cicatrices. Detrás de ellos avanzaban los hermanos Merak y Alcor. Ambos tenían cuerpos bien tonificados, melenas largas trenzadas en tuyas puntas se destacaba una cuchilla al igual que en las puntas de sus colas,

-Se llevara a cabo una ceremonia para conmemorar a los caídos y ya he solicitado que se esculpa un monumento en su honor en los jardines traseros del castillo, estoy segura que de ese modo su sacrificio podrá ser recordado por generaciones.- Luna miro a su hermana quien a pesar de mantener una mirada serena y un rostro impasible, no podía ocultar aquel tono de desilusión en su voz.

-¿Qué hay de Megrez?– preguntó de inmediato la deidad de la Luna -¿Ella también estará con los demás… cierto?-

La deidad del Sol miro a su hermana con ternura y melancolía, acobijándola con su ala antes de responder.

-Querida hermana, sabes que ellos no son bien recibidos por el resto de los ciudadanos-

-Lo sabemos…- Respondió ella bajando la mirada.

-Además pensaba que quizá estarían más cómodos si les hacemos su santuario en nuestro antiguo castillo, estoy segura que Siegfried y los demás apreciarán el gesto.- Continuó Celestia levantando el mentón de Luna con su casco frontal.

-Entendemos.- respondió Luna. Al sentir la presión de otro casco sobre el hombro, giró su cabeza para centrar su mirada en la unicornio de pelaje negro y crin esmeralda que la miraba con los mismos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

-Vamos hermana, ya es hora de que nos dirijamos al castillo-

Haciendo un ademan con la cabeza indico a sus guardias personales (un grupo de pegasos y unicornios blancos acorazados con armaduras doradas) para que iniciaran el avance. Luna caminada al lado de su hermana ligeramente rezagada de Celestia, a su lado trotaba Chrysalis quien mantenía su disfraz de unicornio, detrás de ellos avanzaba Clover the Clever quien llevaba a cuestas a una hiperactiva Cadence.

* * *

El camino al palacio resultó ser más molesto de lo que esperaba, después de pasar tanto tiempo realizando los deberes del turno nocturno se sentía extraña de andar rodeada de semejante tumulto. Pero no era la cantidad de ponis que abarrotaban las calles lo que la ponía en ese estado de incomodidad, no, lo que realmente le molestaba era lo que vitoreaban.

-¡VIVA CELESTIA!, ¡LARGA VIDA ALAS PRINCESAS!-

Una y otra vez los gritos de júbilo y alabanza se hacían presentes por cada uno de los ponis a los que miraba.

-¡LARGA VIDA A NUESTRA SALVADORA!- gritaba un pegaso que revoloteaba sobre ellos.

-¡LA AMAMOS PRINCESA!- gritaba una poni terrestre con un potrillo en brazos.

-¡QUE VIVA SU MAJESTAD!- era el vitoreo de la multitud.

A su paso los ponis arrojaban flores o realizaban una pronunciada reverencia tras su andar.

La deidad del Sol saludaba entusiasmada a la multitud, les sonreía y ellos a ella. Comenzaron a subir los escalones que guiaban al enorme castillo en construcción que se situaba en la ladera de la enorme montaña. Múltiples cascadas se precipitaban desde los ríos y lagos que rodeaban los jardines exteriores del castillo. Varias edificaciones ya se habían levantado en las cercanías, en la periferia se hallaban organizados puestos y casas recientemente construidas, para albergar a la creciente población.

La princesa de la noche continuaba su andar detrás de su hermana. Celestia era majestuosa, con sus enormes alas blancas desplegadas lucia aún más imponente. Su cuerpo delgado, perfectamente tonificado y su gran estatura le convertían en la soltera más hermosa, si ase agregaba su linaje y poder, podía fácilmente darse cuenta que su hermana mayor era sin duda la soltera más codiciada de todo Ecuestria. Incluso en varias ocasiones, Clover había sido enviada por la princesa Platinum con cartas de propuestas enviadas por lo las familias nobles de los unicornios solicitando que la princesa se conociera a los primogénitos de sus casas. Situaciones muy similares ocurrían con las familias nobles a las que representaban Hurrycane y Puddinhead. Semana tras semana se enviaban nuevas propuestas o invitaciones para que la princesa del Sol conociera a los solteros más codiciados de las casas más poderosas de Ecuestria. Aunque hasta la fecha Celestia no había aceptado ninguna de las invitaciones rechazándolas siempre de una forma muy cortes, no cabía duda del interés que se fijaba en ella, cosa que no pasaba realmente con la deidad de la noche.

De hecho en raras ocasiones los cementales se aproximaban a ella, en un intento por llamar su atención durante los bailes de gala que las hermanas acostumbraban ofrecer en su antiguo castillo pero la mayor parte de ellos la usaban solo como segundo recurso. Generalmente se trataban de cementales a los que Celestia no había aceptado acompañar, el recurso le hacía hervir la sangre, realmente repudiaba a las familias nobles, y su prepotencia, su arrogancia y más que nada su insaciable deseo de poder.

 _No son más que un montón de lambiscones y lo sabes, el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin ellos_ dijo la voz de su cabeza. Pero si era sincera con ella misma, tenía que admitir que compartía el pensamiento de aquella voz. Afortunadamente ahora tenía a su lado a Crisi, y debía que admitir que eso era un cambio bastante importante, y gracias a la interrupción de su amada hermana en su camarote del tren, ahora podía llevar a su acompañante a las próximas festividades.

 _Podremos bailar, comer y disfrutar de la compañía la una de la otra_ en su rostro parecía dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa que la hacía sentirse mejor.

 _Tienes razón, por lo menos con ella a nuestro lado no tendremos que lidiar con esas basuras_ le contesto nuevamente la voz de su cabeza.

La deidad de la noche dirigió su mirada nuevamente al frente para observar la silueta de su hermana, el camino las había llevado a una posición desde la cual Celestia se encontraba en el punto medio del rango de visión entre ella y el astro de fuego.

Sinceramente no supo que fue lo que la hizo darse cuenta en ese instante de lo sola que se había sentido hasta entonces, era la primera vez que realmente notaba la sombra de su hermana era la primera vez que realmente notaba la sombra de su hermana cubrirla por completo. La sensación fue abrumadora no estaba segura del porque aquella sombra la hacía sentirse insegura, o quizás inconforme, después de todo la oscuridad siempre le había acompañado. Sintió por primera vez el frio que la sombra que Celestia proyectaba sobre ella, era como si la consumiera, incluso los colores de su pelaje y melena se perdían en la oscuridad que la envolvía. Era una sensación de soledad que no había sentido desde hace que había conocido a Chrysalis. Y lo peor era que nadie parecía notarlo. Por una fracción de segundo se sintió indefensa en la oscuridad.

A pesar de ser su igual, la multitud no la aclamaba a ella, ni le vitoreaban a ella. Era a su hermana, los rezos y plegarias los dirigían a su hermana, era a su hermana en quien los habitantes del reino ponían sus esperanzas, no en ella. Era su hermana en quien confiaban más no en ella. Era su hermana a quien miraban llenos de alegría, esperanza y emoción, pero no a ella. Para ellos, la princesa de la noche parecía simplemente no existir. Nadie parecía notarla, nadie, parecía agradecer lo que ella y sus contados amigos habían sacrificado por ellos.

Recordó el féretro de Megrez, las heridas de Epsilon, la mirada melancólica y pérdida de Siegfried, la profunda tristeza de Mizar quien había perdido a su futura esposa.

 _¿A caso no somos digas de su respeto y alabanza?_ pensó mientras bajaba la mirada. _¿A caso somos solo un instrumento que pueden usar y después desechar?, meramente un medio para que alcancen sus objetivos._ su mente comenzaba a trabajar mientras cerraba los ojos apretando sus parpados con fuerza, _¿Es que acaso piensan que somos menos que ella?_

 _Eres más digna de alabanza, que Celestia_ las palabras de sombra resonaron en su mente. _¿Someterte?... De la misma forma que te has sometido a tu hermana…._

Las palabras del rey le habían herido más que los golpes que había recibido de él y sin lugar a dudas la había presionado hasta hacer algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía. Celestia no parecía haberse percatado del peso que ahora recaía en su lomo.

-Lo que les hicimos no tiene perdón- se recrimino a sí misma.

 _Pero lo disfrutaste_ Respondió nuevamente la voz.

La deidad dela noche volvió a la realidad al sentir el casco de Chrysalis posarse en su hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lulu?- pregunto en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella pudiera escucharle, mientras le dirigía una mirada de preocupación.

-Si Crisi, estamos bien…- respondió con la garganta rasposa. –Solo queremos llegar y pasar tiempo a tu lado es todo- dijo sin darle mayor importancia y continuó su avance manteniendo la mirada al frente.

Al llegar a las puertas del palacio fueron recibidas por las tres representantes de las tres razas.

-Ah su majestad, me alegra mucho haber recibido su carta, la noticia de su victoria ante el rey Sombra fue un gran alivio para todos nosotros- pijo Platinum.

-Así es, aunque realmente me habría encantado estar al frente en la batalla- acompañó Hurricane dando un par de pasos al frente -No me malinterprete, es un verdadero honor haber dejado a mis fuerzas bajo su comando y de no ser por esta estúpida herida no habría permitido que mis consejeros me mantuvieran lejos del campo de batalla-

-Lo entiendo comandante, pero me alegra que a pesar de todo usted nos haya apoyado manteniendo la protección de los ciudadanos de Ecuestria desde el castillo de Canterlot-

-Fue un placer su majestad- respondió la pegaso haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh, Oh eso me recuerda, que ya está todo preparado para su mudanza majestad, Smart Cookie ya ha preparado todo para que su estancia sea placentera. Oh, Oh y les encantaran sus habitaciones son tan… ¿cómo lo describiste esta mañana Platinum?- dijo Puddin Head mirando a la princesa Platinum.

-Para ser específicos dije que eran simplemente maravillosas, fueron diseñadas para que…-

-Si, si. Eso, eso. Pero no les arruines la sorpresa deja que ellas las vean con sus propios ojos- la interrumpió Puddin Head.

–Pero nuestra prioridad ahora es dejar que las princesas descansen del largo viaje- dijo una poni terrestre que permanecía de pie detrás de Piddin Head.

-Cookie tiene razón deberíamos dejar que descansen un poco- asintió una pegaso que al igual que Smart Cookie permanecía detrás de su líder.

-Es bueno saber que contamos con su apoyo, aunque yo me encuentro perfectamente bien, me gustaría pedirles que escolten a mi hermana a su aposentos, estoy segura que las constantes noches en vela y las actividades diurnas la han dejado bastante agotada- contestó la deidad del Sol mirando a las tres líderes.

 _Solo quiere deshacerse de nosotras te lo puedo apostar. Ni siquiera ella nos ve diferente al resto de estos ponis_ la vocecilla de su cabeza comenzaba a ser bastante insistente.

-Por su puesto su majestad- respondió Platinum antes de dirigirse a su confidente de mayor confianza quien continuaba distraída con la pegaso que permanecía a su cuidado. –¿Clover crees que puedas hacernos el honor?-

La unicornio en cuestión desvió la mirada en dirección a la princesa Platinum pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por la comandante Hurricane –No será necesario creo Pansy es perfectamente capaz de hacer eso-

-Sería un honor si las tres escoltamos a la princesa Luna- agregó astutamente Smart Cookie.

-Me parece una idea excelente Smart Cookie, adelante y por favor Clover dejare a tu cargo por un tiempo más a Cadence espero no te cause muchos problemas.-

-Oh no por supuesto que no su majestad- respondió rápidamente la unicornio.

-Sí creo que será una experiencia agradable cuidar de ella- continuo Pansy sin percatarse de la mirada que le lanzaba su comandante.

-Entonces está decidido- dijo la deidad del Sol. Después se dirigió a su hermana menor –Te veré en el crepúsculo Luna, por favor descansa-

-Entendemos hermana querida- contesto la deidad de la noche reanudando su marcha seguida por Chrysalis.

-¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?- Pregunto Hurricane mirándola. Probablemente su perfecta mascara se había roto por unos segundos al haber notado algo extraño en el tono de su hermana, pero rápidamente recupero su fachada y con una sonrisa que realmente parecía convincente contestó.

-No, comandante todo está bien, es solo que estoy preocupada por la salud de mi hermana. No ha descansado adecuadamente estas últimas semanas-

-Entiendo su alteza- continuo la pegaso.

-Sin embargo hay un tema de importancia que quiero discutir a solas con ustedes- dijo la deidad del Sol.

-Por aquí su majestad, la guiaremos a la sala del trono ahí tendremos la privacidad que necesita- Platinum dio media vuelta seguida por Hurricane, Puddin Head y la princesa Celestia quien hizo un ademan al Capitán Caramel para que la siguiera.

* * *

El recorrido por los interiores del nuevo palacio fue en extremo tranquilo, las tres potras cuchicheaban entre ellas y hacían caras extrañas para divertir ala pequeña pegaso.

-Es hermosa- dijo Pansy mientras sobrevolaba el grupo en círculos seguida de la pequeña pegaso rosada que aleteaba sus pequeñas alas con emoción.

-Me entristece saber que ella es la única sobreviviente- comentó Cookie.

-Lo sé Cookie, yo misma no podía creerlo cuando la princesa me lo contó- respondió Clover bajando la mirada mientras profundizaba en sus pensamientos -La princesa me dijo que buscaron por los alrededores pero no pudieron encontrar nada, todo lo que había era un montón de nieve cubriendo el paisaje y una pequeña pegaso prácticamente sepultada en la nieve-

-Pero si la encontraron a ella quiere decir que también existía la posibilidad de encontrar a otro sobreviviente ¿no es así?- Cookie la miraba con extrañeza.

-Es lo mismo que yo pensé, es decir, es demasiado joven, en esa situación ella tenía menos probabilidades de sobrevivir que un poni mayor. Pero la princesa me aseguró que no encontraron más sobrevivientes.- tomo aire antes de mirar al techo -Y tampoco parece ser como los ponis de cristal, los pocos que vi tenían el cuerpo opacado, pero aun así su pelaje parecía hecho de finas fibras de cristal. Sin mencionar que todos los ponis de cristal eran ponis terrestres- Clover colocó su pesuña en su mentón mientras trataba de pensar.

-Eso es inusual sin duda- dijo Pansy uniéndose a la conversación mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de la pequeña pegaso rosa. –Tu eres inusual preciosa-

-Dime Clover- la poni interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar a su amiga.

-¿Si, Cookie?-

-La princesa te comentó lo que tenía pensado hacer con la pequeña, no parece q esté pensando en ponerla en adopción o algo parecido-

-No, al parecer la piensa adoptar como su sobrina o algo así- contestó.

-No la culpo, yo también estaría encantada de cuidar a tan hermoso angelito- añadió Pansy mientras jugaba con la barriga de la pegaso que no dejaba de carcajearse.

-Te entiendo Pansy, es muy difícil no encariñarse con ella- admitió Cookie.

-Es un verdadero milagro, como ver una campanilla de invierno por primera vez-

-Lo que no me queda del todo claro es el tipo de conjuro que uso Sombra para desvanecer el imperio entero a excepción de esta pequeña-

Clover hizo un ademan a sus amigas para indicarles que se acercaran un poco más a ella. Una vez que las yeguas se aproximaron les susurro al oído.

-Sinceramente no creo que fuera obra de Sombra, la magia que sentí en el momento en el que el imperio desapareció era mucho más poderosa que la magia de Sombra y se sentía…-Cookie miro a su amiga atenta –No sabría cómo explicarlo, su magia estaba llena de rencor, pero podia sentir un intenso dolor emanando de ella… pude sentir soledad y tristeza. Aunque en su mayoría sin lugar a dudas había odio y rencor, quizá algo de miedo…-

-Bueno si te soy sincera eso no me dice mucho-

-No sé cómo explicarlo Cookie- después de una pausa continuó –pero si se algo, ese no era el mismo poder del Rey Sombra-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Pansy.

-Porque el poder de sombra a pesar de ser magia oscura, podía sentirse cálida, como si la alimentara el orgullo y laconfianza, pero esa magia era fría… muy fría, cuando mi cuerno la registró sentí… - el repentino silencio de Clover y la expresión de su rostro preocupó de inmediato a sus amigas quienes se dirigieron unas miradas entre si –Era algo muy similar a lo ocurrido con los Windigos-

La mención de las criaturas rápidamente captó la atención de sus dos amigas que la miraron temerosas.

-¿Estas segura Clover?- comentó Cookie -Eso podría ser algo extremadamente grave-

-También lo pensé fue por eso que le comenté mi preocupación a la princesa pero lo único que me pidió fue que investigara un par de hechizos que sombra había usado, aunque ninguno de ellos parece tener relación o un efecto relacionado con la desaparición del imperio, parecía interesada n uno en particular. Después me pidió que contactara a Zephora así que imagino que ya está tomando cartas en el asunto, al parecer le encargo una misión muy especial aunque aún no cuento con el detalle de la misma. De hecho mañana debo partir rumbo al Bosque Ever Free para encontrarme con ella-

-Es una lástima que no estarás para la ceremonia de despedida, escuche que será grande. Le darán el último adiós a nuestros compatriotas caídos y finalizaran con una fiesta por todo el reino para celebrar la caída del Rey Sombra.-

-Solo espero que la princesa sepa lo que hace- dijo Pansy preocupada

-No deberías preocuparte tanto Pansy, recuerda que fue nuestra unión lo que detuvo a los Windigos, estoy segura que mientras estemos unidos nada podrá afectarnos.- las alentó la poni terrestre.

Por el bien de Ecuestria espero que tengas razón Cookie-Clover levanto la mirada y miro la enorme puerta del dormitorio de la princesa -Bueno ya estamos aquí- anuncio Clover detrás de su hombro dirigiéndose a la princesa y su acompañante.

* * *

El paseo por los corredores le había permitido tranquilizarse y la constante presencia de Chrysalis la mantenía enfocada. Solo tenía un par de objetivos en mente. El primero era asegurarse de pasar tiempo de calidad con su poni especial, la segunda consistía en relajarse lo más posible. Quería alejar sus pensamientos lo más rápido posible y suponía que una siesta le ayudaría a calmarse lo suficiente.

Había estado hablando con Chrysalis durante su caminata. Algo relacionado a lo simples que lucían los enormes ventanales y que sería mejor que los decoraran con algún vitral para hacerlos más agradables y así mismo brindarle a los corredores una mejor vista. Sin embargo su tren de pensamientos la había distraído prácticamente en su totalidad, por lo que terminó limitándose a responder a casi todas las preguntas y comentarios de Chrysalis con un "Si" o un "No" ocasional.

En algún momento de la caminata, Chrysalis pareció percatarse que su acompañante había dejado de prestarle atención y aunque no estaba segura de lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento podía ver reflejado en el rostro de la deidad de la noche que se trataba de algún tema de importancia por lo que decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran completamente solas antes de abordarla,

La gobernante de la noche salió de su trance al momento en que se percató de un par de cascos que la habían detenido de improvisto. Frente a ella se encontraba Pansy. La Pegaso había estirado sus cascos en un intento por detener el avance de la princesa quien tras dirigir una mirada al suelo se percató que Smart Cookie se hallaba prácticamente haciendo de escudo a una pequeña pegaso rosada a la cual había estado a punto de aplastar con su casco delantero.

Después de procesar la situación lo mejor que pudo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de hablar apenada de sí misma. –L-lo… Lo sentimos mucho creo que estábamos… Les pedimos una disculpa-

 _Mmm. No lo sé a mi parecer ellas deberían cuidar mejor de la mocosa_ Luna hizo caso omiso del comentario en su cabeza.

-No hay cuidado princesa, estamos al tanto de lo fatigada que esta, por lo que entendemos su falta de concentración, en cualquier caso fue nuestra culpa por perder de vista a la pequeña Cadence- se excusó Clover mientras levitaba a la pegaso y la depositaba sobre su lomo.

 _Lo vez, son pésimas niñeras. Me sorprende que la mocosa sobreviviera al viaje en el tren bajo su cuidado, Les doy dos días más_ Nuevamente ignoró la voz de su cabeza.

Luna no tardó mucho en observar las enormes puertas de madera tallada con una enorme Luna creciente en el centro. Sin perder tiempo avanzó y encendiendo su cuerno abrió de par en par las puertas.

La habitación realmente enorme y tenía la forma de una Media luna. En el centro se encontraba una cama cubierta por sábanas blancas como las nubes, el interior estaba decorado con constelaciones perfectamente posicionadas en el techo de la habitación, las paredes eran de un color garzo oscuro y los suelos eran de un mármol plomizo y gris. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes repletos de libros, al parecer habían recordado trasladar algunos de los libros de su antiguo castillo a este.

-¿Necesita alguna cosa princesa?- preguntó Pansy.

-No gracias- respondió la deidad de la noche –Solo solicitamos que envíen a alguien para que nos notifique cuando el crepúsculo haya llegado, para reunirnos con nuestra amada hermana—

-De acuerdo princesa enviaremos a alguien para que le notifique cuando sea hora- respondió Clover haciendo una reverencia seguida por sus amigas y procediendo a retirarse con paso calmado.

Un completo silencio invadió la habitación una vez q las puertas se cerraron. Por lo que Chrysalis decidió que ya no era necesario seguir esperando.

-Bueno, ya estamos solas así que…-

No termino la frase cuando la princesa de la noche se lanzó sobre ella envolviéndola en un abrazo que la mantenía fuertemente sujeta mientras sus labios la devoraban llenos de desesperación y lujuria.

Sintió a la alicornio pasar sus cascos por su espalda sin aflojar la pinza que su otro casco hacia sobre la parte trasera de su cuello para mantenerla unida a sus labios. Sin duda era inusual que Luna tomara la iniciativa y mucho menos de esa manera, parecía realmente desesperada por el contacto con su pareja. No era que realmente le preocupara, de hecho le excitaba la fiereza de la alicornio, la supremacía que ejercía en ella era en extremo intoxicante.

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que la invadían, las caricias rítmicas que propinaba su acompañante color índigo seguidas por una fuerte corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. El aliento de la alicornio era mucho más frio que la última vez y la fuerza de succión que aplicaba sobre su lengua le daba la sensación de que no tardaría en arrancársela.

De pronto sintió como la alicornio la levantaba sobre sus patas traseras y la empujaba derribándola sobre la cama sin soltar su agarre.

Chrysalis encendió su cuerno incapaz de contenerse y comenzó a succionar los cálidos sentimientos que Luna le ofrecía con desesperación. Más antes de que pudiera absorber la más pequeña porción Luna rompió el beso y comenzó a besarle el cuello propinando pequeñas mordidas sobre este.

Las sensaciones que sentía fueron tan grandes que no cayó en cuenta del momento en el que perdió su transformación. Como una experta Luna trasladó sus cascos hacia abajo recorriendo el pecho y vientre de la Changeling hasta llegar a sus flancos.

Aun con el otro casco sujetándole por el cuello mientras sus besos bajaban a su pecho la alicornio separó las patas traseras de la Changeling colocando la punta de su casco libre sobre su entrepierna.

-AAHH-

El gemido que Chrysalis dejó escapar fue sin duda algunas involuntario pero alentó a la deidad de la noche a continuar con el asalto. Encendiendo su cuerno en un aura color zarco inmovilizó las extremidades de la changeling separando aún más sus patas traseras y levantando sus patas delanteras por encima de su cabeza.

Chrysalis estuvo a punto de protestar cuando una fuerte corriente la invadió por completo, la sensación no era nueva y en extremo placentera. Aquel objeto largo y grueso la comenzaba a invadir. Sintió su entrepierna humedecerse como nunca antes mientras Luna introducía su lengua en su interior recorriendo con desesperación cada rincón de las pareceres de su cavidad.

-¡LU-LULU!-

La Changeling intentaba desesperadamente recobrar la compostura pero el asalto de la alicornio la había tomado por completo desprevenida y ahora le era imposible enfocar su mente ni siquiera para invocar la más pequeña pisca de magia.

Luna comenzó a introducir y sacar su lengua de manera rítmica, ocasionalmente sacándola por completo para recorrer con ella la superficie de su entrepierna antes de morderle el clítoris en un par de ocasiones.

-¡No puedo aguantar más!- alcanzó a decir entre dientes arqueando su espalda por cada espasmo que sufría su cuerpo.

Sin detenerse luna comenzó a masajear sus flancos y después sus glúteos mientras asaltaban una y otra vez su entrepierna.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo, Chrysalis dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras su entrepierna liberaba un líquido a presión. La sensación fue tal que perdió por completo la capacidad de respirar, incluso pudo sentir como si su corazón se hubiera detenido por completo.

Poseída por su instinto e incapaz de procesar lo que ocurría el cuerno de Chrysalis brillo nuevamente al momento en el que ella perdía por completo el conocimiento.

Pasaron un par de minutos que a la princesa changeling le parecieron durar una eternidad antes de que pudiera volver a enfocar sus sentidos. Sus ojos se movían erráticos en un desesperado intento por enfocarse. Pero lo único que pudo ver era la melena azul claro de una poni mucho más alta y delgada que su querida Luna, su melena estaba adornada con centellantes brillos que asemejaban el cielo estrellado y su pelaje era negro como la noche. Tenía un par de ojos color zarco la miraban intensamente mientras una enorme sonrisa cubierta por filosos colmillos cruzaba su rostro de lado a lado.

Estaba segura de haber visto esos ojos anteriormente, pero su estado actual le impedía centrar su mente de forma correcta.

-Descansa princesa, lo mereces– fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de aquella alicornio desconocida antes de caer nuevamente en la inconciencia.

* * *

Antes que nada le doy las gracias a la comunidad por la enorme cantidad de material de excelente calidad, ya que gracias a ellos fue que me interesé en crear este fic, que aun que es el primero espero derive en varios proyectos futuros.

Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta de la razón por la que esta aquí Chrysalis y que papel jugara en la historia al igual que la cantidad de referencias a cierto Fanvideo de SillyFlilly studios.

Bueno sin mas por el momento.

Les deseo una excelente semana y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. The Nigth Guard

Hello there

Hola queridos lectores, vuelvo a traerles un nuevo capitulo de este fic, agradezco a nightfuryshadows por permitirme usar su imagen como cover para esta historia no olviden pasar por su canal en devianart tiene excelentes trabajos.

Y sin más preambulos: ¡Comenzamos!

 **Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes. Esta historia fue desarrollada con índole de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro por lo que todos los personajes que aparecen en ella pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 05 – The nigth guard**

Cuando recupero sus sentidos, la noche ya había caído, a su alrededor todo estaba en penumbras y al única fuente de luz provenía de una puerta de cristal que daba al balcón. El viento mecía las gruesas cortinas con suavidad, dándole un refrescante respiro a los aposentos de la princesa de la noche.

Chysalis se levantó con pesadez, trabajosamente distribuyendo su peso en sus cuatro cascos. Miró en todas direcciones en busca de su acompañante sin éxito. Lenta pero segura avanzo al balcón mientras en un resplandor de fuego verde cambiaba nuevamente su apariencia a la de una unicornio de color carbón de melena esmeralda.

-Podemos ver que ya has recuperado la conciencia- dijo la deidad de la noche, su mirada permanecía fija en el horizonte.

-Supuse que estarías aquí afuera, nunca te ha gustado estar encerrada en tu cuarto- añadió mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la alicornio índigo.

-Siempre nos ha gustado sentir la briza de las últimas noches de otoño- dijo sin apartar la mirada del horizonte –Pronto caerá la primera nevada del año y nos deleitaremos con su presencia en la ceremonia de invierno-.

Chrysalis dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección que Luna y divisó a lo lejos una ciudad flotante construida por nubes y un bello arcoíris lunar que la atravesaba de lado a lado.

-¿Clousdale?-

-El orgullo de los pegasos, una ciudad que viaja por toda Equestrita manteniendo el control del clima y las estaciones- respondió la princesa de la noche.

 _¿Sin embargo solo es uno al que anhelas ver no es así?_

El rostro de Luna estaba rebosante, su mirada permanecía fija en la ciudad flotante gobernada por la comandante Hurrcane como si esperara impaciente la llegada de la fortaleza flotante.

-No me gusta el invierno, nuestra raza no puede generar calor propio y los inviernos suelen dejarnos bastante vulnerables a los ataques de otras criaturas-

-No parecía incomodarte tanto cuando estuvimos en el Imperio de Crystal- la alicornio desvió su mirada para observar a su compañera.

-¡Obvio!- respondió la changeling agitando el casco como si le diera poca importancia –cuando estuve en el imperio pasaba las noches a tu lado, eso me daba el calor suficiente para soportar las nevadas-.

Ambas continuaron mirándose por un tiempo. Un agradable silencia las envolvió, por ese breve momento solo eran ellas dos y nada más importaba. Eventualmente Luna rompió el silencia con una simple pero incomoda pregunta.

-¿Cuándo volverás a la colmena?-

Chrysalis rompió el contacto visual y oculto su rostro en los mechones de cabello que ahora caían frente a ella.

-A mi madre no le va a agradar verme después de estos… meses de ausencia, aunque con la cantidad de amor que me has ayudado a recolectar en este tiempo estoy segura que se olvidará del asunto-

-No pareces muy convencida- resaltó la princesa de la noche arqueando una ceja.

-No lo estoy- musitó la changeling.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-

Chrysalis levanto la mirada por unos instantes el pánico se reflejaba en su rostro usualmente sereno –¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA!… ¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE MI MADRE TE HARIA SI TE VIERA?!...-

-Tranquila Crisi, era solo una sugerencia, supongo que después de pelear con el Rey Sombra conocer a tu familia paso a un nivel mucho menor de peligro para nosotras-

 _Si a alguien deben temer es a nosotras, bueno a ti principalmnete_ Luna ignoró el comentario de la vocecilla en su cabeza.

-Puede ser… Aun así no lo considero prudente-

-Lo entendemos, no es necesario que nos des explicaciones-

 _En realidad yo esperaría que lo hiciera pero ¡HEY!, no soy yo la que tiene el control_

-Realmente desearía que las cosas fueran distintas. Quizá en el futuro cuando tome el lugar de mi madre como reina pueda hacer algo para unir nuestros reinos Lulu- dijo la changeling frotando su hocico contra el cuello de ella cariñosamente.

-Rezaremos a los antepasados para que así sea- contestó la alicornio índigo devolviendo el afecto.

-Partiré mañana temprano-

Luna simplemente asintió ligeramente. Chrysalis realmente no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentar a su madre, sin embargo sabía que entre más tiempo pospusiera el encuentro peor sería el castigo.

-Mañana debemos estar presentes en la ceremonia de los soldados caídos, pero viajaremos a nuestro viejo castillo tan pronto como al ceremonia termine-

 _Lo cual es una lástima esperaba que pudiéramos divertirnos un poco_

-Entiendo si todo sale bien te lo haré saber de inmediato, puede que logre enviar a uno de mis súbditos para que te entregue mi recado-

-Gracias por entenderlo Crisi-

 _¿Entenderlo?, ¿De verdad eso crees que hace?_ últimamente esa vocecilla y acostumbraba interrumpir en los momentos menos oportunos.

Sin decir más Chrysalis estiro el cuello hasta conectar sus labios con los de luna. La indescriptible sensación que le brindaba aquella princesa a su cuerpo era algo a lo que se había empezado a volver adicta y siendo sincera consigo misma le encantaba.

Antes de que Chrysalis pudiera profundizar el beso, Luna lo rompió, separándose de ella.

-A pesar de lo mucho que nos encantaría brindarte nuestro amor en este momento, aún existen temas que requieren de nuestra atención y los cuales hemos retrasado hasta que despertaras-

La princesa de la noche se puso en pie y emprendió su marcha a la puerta de su habitación. Encendiendo su cuerno abrió las puertas de par en par. Antes de salir miro a su acompañante por sobre sus hombros.

-¿Estarás aquí para cuando volvamos… cierto?-

-Eso depende, ¿Estás pensando darme alguna recompensa si me comporto de buena manera hasta que vuelvas?- contesto pícaramente la changeling.

-Antes de que despertaras estuvimos haciendo un poco de investigación y encontramos cosas bastante… ¡Ejem!... Interesantes… que nos gustaría poner a prueba- replico haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su rostro serio y sereno.

 _Bueno ciertamente yo también quisiera intentar algunas cosas_

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad?, bueno quizá debería ayudarte con ese experimento, solo para asegurarnos que es funcional-

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces- dijo la princesa de la noche antes de salir de la alcoba dando pequeños saltitos mientras tarareaba una tonada.

* * *

En el interior de uno de los pasillos más profundos del castillo caminaba una pony de pelaje color arena y melena de un color castaño ligeramente más obscuro. Llevaba puesta una capa de color zarco que la cubría casi en su totalidad.

La pony detuvo su andar cuando se encontró frente a una puerta de madera con bisagras de acero custodiada por dos pegasos blancos de armadura dorada y crin azul rey.

Al verla los dos pegasos dieron aun paso a un lado para permitirle el paso. Sin perder tiempo la unicornio abrió la puerta por medio de su magia e ingreso en la habitación.

La habitación no era muy grande ni tampoco gozaba de muchas comodidades. Alrededor de la habitación había algunas antorchas encendidas con un fuego apenas suficiente para alejar las sombras de la mayor parte del cuarto. En el centro había una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas colocadas en la periferia de las cuales solo una estaba ocupada.

En la habitación ya se encontraban cuatro ponis más además de ella. Todos ellos tenían un color de pelaje de un azul metalizado y ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente.

-Maldición esperaba que fuera la princesa- refunfuño la única otra chica de la habitación.

Al igual que sus compañeros Épsilon aun portaba su armadura de combate sin embargo a diferencia del resto, no parecía haber recibido algún tratamiento médico, siendo la herida de su ojo derecho la más notable, tampoco parecía particularmente preocupada por su aspecto físico o al menos esa era la impresión que Clover tuvo al verla.

-Tranquilizate- la reprendió Siegfried.

-Él tiene razón no ganaras nada con esa actitud- dijo Alcor estando de acuerdo con su compañero.

-Sinceramente preferiría estar preparando el traslado de Megrez. Ya que al parecer no somos lo suficiente dignos para enterrar a nuestra amiga junto al resto de los " _HEROES_ " de Equestria- dijo la poni sin hacer el más mínimo intento por disfrazar el veneno que lanzaba con cada palabra.

-Vamos Épsilon todos estamos molestos por eso pero sabes bien que no fue decisión de las princesas, son los nobles quienes aún no confían del todo en nosotros- respondió Siegfried.

-En todo caso es Merak quien debería estar haciendo las quejas no tú- la reprendió Alcor señalando a su hermano quien permanecía sentado y en silencio.

No tardó mucho en arrepentirse de sus palabras cuando la yegua lo tomo del cuello de su armadura y lo levanto sin esfuerzo alguno del suelo. Lo miraba con su único ojo, pelando los dientes y mostrando sus afilados colmillos como si en cualquier momento fuera capaz de arrancarle la yugular.

-Megrez era como una hermana para mí, al igual que lo es cada uno de ustedes. Como te atreves siquiera a decir que no tengo derecho de opinar sobre ella- Alcor levanto las pezuñas en defensa mientras Épsilon afianzaba su agarre con mayor fuerza acercándolo más a su rostro.

-¿Acaso piensas que no habría dado más que solo mi _MALDITO_ ojo con tal de haberla salvado?-

-T-Tr-Tranquilizate Épsilon n-no quise decirlo en ese m-modo- balbuceaba Alcor claramente Aterrado.

-Todo parece igual que antes pero en realidad es mucho peor porque la sangre que hemos derramado por este… este… Maldito montón de ANIMALES NO VALIO LA PENA-

-¡Épsilon!- Siegfried rápidamente se acercó a su compañera en un extraño impulso de valentía que se disipó en el instante que el ojo derecho maltrecho de la yellua girase en su dirección seguido por la cabeza de esta.

-¡Y PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO, NO ESTOY CULPANDO A LAS PRINCESAS Y MUCHO MENOS A LUNA!- gritó con furia soltando su agarre y haciendo que Alcor callera al suelo sobre su flanco pesadamente -¡SE PERFECTAMENTE BIEN QUE NO ES CULPA DE ELLAS! ¡ELLAS HAN SIDO MUY AMABLES CON NOSOTROS Y DE NO SER POR ELLAS PROBABLEMENTE SEGUIRIAMOS VIVIENDO DE CARROÑA EN ESE ASQUEROSO BOSQUE!-

Con un solo aleteo de sus poderosas alas se colocó frente a Siegfried –Así que no Siegfried no estoy molesta con ellas- tomo aliento antes de rugir nuevamente señalando a la recién llegada con su casco –¡ES CON EL RESTO DE EQUESTRIA Y SU ESTUPIDOS NOBLES CON LOS QUE ESTOY MOLESTA!-

-También es un placer conocerla en persona Teniente Épsilon- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Los presentes miraron a la yegua que acababa de hacer su entrada a la habitación. La comandante Hurricane llevaba su uniforme militar, perfectamente pulcro mientras aleteaba manteniéndose ligeramente suspendida sobre el suelo.

-Quizá no escucho con claridad, comandante pero nunca dije que fuera un placer- respondió la yegua sin mirar a su superior.

-Es suficiente teniente Épsilon, aléjese del teniente Siegfried y regrese a su asiento por favor- dijo el Capitán Caramel entrando seguido por Celestia, tras la cual se cerraron nuevamente las puertas.

-Su majestad- respondió la yegua haciendo una reverencia seguida por sus compañeros –¿Sería tan amable en decirme porque CARAJOS decidió invitar a esta peste a nuestra reunión?-

-¡ÉPSILON!-

-¡TENIENTE!-

Exclamaron al unísono los presentes. La deidad del Sol se limitó a levantar un casco para demandar silencio antes de responder con su tranquilidad habitual.

-Aunque comparto el dolor por el que pasan en este momento y estoy en completo desacuerdo con la decisión que el consejo acordó para con la situación de la señorita Megrez. Me temo que se trata de un tema completamente fuera de mi alcance ya que en nuestra situación actual podría causar un mayor problema con las casas nobles del reino si comienzo a imponer mis decisiones sobre las del consejo-

-La entendemos majestad y estoy seguro que Épsilon también lo comprende- dijo Merak mientras ayudaba a Alcor a ponerse en pie.

-Así es, Épsilon simplemente tiene un problema de control de ira es todo- respondió Siegfried como si no le diera importancia.

-Quien dices que tiene problemas de manejo de ira ¡EHH!- respondió Épsilon mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

-Acabas de probar mi punto querida hermana- Épsilon simplemente volteo la mirada ignorándolo.

Clover dejó escapar un suspiro –Su majestad creo que sería mejor que dejara en claro la razón de esta reunión-.

-Si supongo q tienes razón- Colocándose al frente de los presentes dijo –La comandante hurricane ya está enterada de sus acciones en combate y el enorme apoyo que ofrecieron durante la guerra contra el imperio de cristal-

-A pesar de haber sido un comando tan joven formado de novatos y con tan solo cinco integrantes han demostrado un desempeño muy por encima del nivel de cualquier equipo táctico de pegasos unicornios y ponis terrestres que haya visto antes– continuó Hurricane tomando la palabra –Su trabajo en equipo, el nivel de concentración y sobre todo sus características únicas los han hecho merecedores de mucho más de lo que los nobles están dispuestos a darles- sonriendo continuó –Afortunadamente no soy como Platinum o PuddinHead y me dejo llevar más por el talento de combate que por el estatus social, por lo que soy la única que ha votado a favor de mantenerlos activos como parte del ejercito de nuestro reino-.

Ante la mirada incrédula de los soldados la comandante continuó –Y fue por ello que cuando la princesa me comentó de la idea que tenía para ustedes decidí en conjunto con ella que para un mayor resultado y aprobación llevaríamos a cabo su plan en absoluto secreto, por lo cual el día de mañana toda Equestria será notificada de la nueva situación teniendo la total aprobación de la casa noble que representa la mayor parte de los ejércitos de su majestad, de ese modo podrán formar parte de las filas de nuestro ejército-.

-No lo entiendo princesa, ¿A qué se refieren?-.

-Hemos decidido formar un equipo especializado en tácticas de combate que sea capaz de trabajar bajo las órdenes directas de la realeza y el cual estará encargado de responder a cualquier amenaza que esté por encima de la capacidad de la guardia real, esta fuerza tendrá privilegios superiores a los de la guardia real y su principal misión será mantener la seguridad de Equestria y su futuro-

-¿Así que nos convertirá en un equipo especial?- dijo Alcor mirando con expectación a la deidad del Sol.

-En efecto- respondió el Capitán Caramel –Su escuadrón estará encargado de pelear las batallas que nosotros como guardias reales no podamos enfrentar por nuestra cuenta. Sin embargo su equipo solo podrá ser llamado a combate bajo las órdenes estrictas de las princesas y debido a que serán un equipo especial de respuesta ante situaciones de alto riesgo se les solicitará que trabajen en absoluto secreto y en las sombras, lo que implica total anonimato ya que tendrán total libertad de ejecutar su propios juicios sobre todo aquel que represente un peligro para Equestria o las princesas-.

-Genial ahora seremos como ninjas- dijo Siegfried, Épsilon simplemente se limitó a mirar a la alicornio blanca.

-Si algo así, pero su principal prioridad será la protección del reino, desafortunadamente eso significa que, nunca nadie fuera de los altos mandos de la guardia real y nosotras como princesas sabrán sus nombres, sus localizaciones ni sus ocupaciones de ese modo podrán investigar y actuar sin que otros se percaten de su propósito real- respondió la deidad del Sol.

-De acuerdo majestad, si este es el camino de nuestros destinos, le prometemos que serviremos a la realeza y solo a la realeza, ante cualquiera que atente contra su integridad- Respondió Épsilon haciendo una reverencia con el respeto y devoción que pocas veces se le veía.

Inmediatamente sus compañeros la siguieron permaneciendo arrodillados y con las cabezas bajas hasta que su princesa diera la Orden.

-Bien esta hecho a partir de este momento los declaro los primeros miembros de la Guardia Nocturna- dijo colocando su cuerno sobre cada uno de los hombros de Épsilon –Pueden ponerse de pie caballeros nocturnos-

Los cuatro ponis se pusieron de pie y mostrando su respeto, saludaron con sus cascos en el corazón recitando –Desde las sombras vigilaremos, las noches guardaremos y a nuestras princesas y su reino protegeremos. Ese es nuestro juramento como caballeros y guardianes de la noche-

Sorprendido por la devoción de los caballeros Hurricane se limitó a quitarse su sombrero y devolverles una reverencia seguido por el capitán Caramel y Clover The Clever.

-Muy bien… capitán, comandante ya puede retirarse nos veremos mañana en la ceremonia de nuestros camaradas caídos, su presencia ya no es requerida por el momento, agradezco mucho su atención y su tiempo- ante la orden de la deidad los soldados se retiraron de inmediato tras una breve reverencia a su princesa.

Celestia espero hasta que los pasos y el aleteo de los ponis se dejaran de escuchar del otro lado de la puerta antes de continuar.

-Ahora mis pequeños ponis, me gustaría asignarles su primer trabajo como guardia nocturna-

Los caballeros permanecieron en sus puestos en espera de sus órdenes.

-Desde nuestro enfrentamiento con el rey Sombra he notado a mi hermana un tanto extraña, estoy segura que también ustedes habrán notado un cambio en su comportamiento habitual- los ponis asintieron –Estoy preocupada por ella y me tendría mucho más tranquila saber que cuento con alguien que pueda estar a su lado para protegerla, incluso si eso significa protegerla de sí misma-

-Princesa, perdone si la mal interpreté, pero… acaso nos está pidiendo que vigilemos a la princesa Luna- inquirió Siegfried mirando a la alicornio con una expresión un tanto confundida.

-Sé que es extraño lo que les estoy pidiendo en este momento pero es importante que Luna este segura, temo porque Sombra le haya afectado de alguna manera- Celestia tomo un respiro antes de continuar –Durante el combate Sombra me atrapo dentro de una ilusión en extremo poderosa. Luna logro liberarme tras vencerlo, pero me angustia que durante la batalla ella se viera obligada a hacer algo que pueda haberla afectado emocionalmente. Creo que de alguna forma se siente culpable por la desaparición del imperio, y no quisiera que esa culpa la llevara a cometer alguna acción… digamos… desesperada-.

-Entiendo- dijo Merak.

-¿Así que teme que pueda lastimarse a sí misma si la situación sigue así?- inquirió Alcor.

-Así es, primero la traición de Discord y después la rebelión del imperio. Con todo lo que ha pasado en estos años me ha sido muy difícil prestarle atención a Luna y creo que todas estas cosas se han estado acumulando en ella, es por ello que creí que ustedes podrían ayudarme en esto-

-Cuente con ello, mantendremos a la princesa Luna a salvo y la acompañaremos en todo momento para asegurarnos q nada malo le suceda- respondió Épsilon.

-Gracias- antes de retirarse la princesa se volteó hacia los caballeros –Por cierto una cosa más. Lamento que Megrez no pueda ser enterrada junto con el resto de los soldados mañana en la ceremonia, así que hable con Luna y ella está de acuerdo en que su última morada sea en los jardines de nuestro viejo castillo. Después de todo creo que el lugar que vio nacer su amistad es el mejor lugar para su última morada-

-¡Gracias Majestad!- exclamaron al unísono agradecidos, mientras hacian una pronunciada reverencia.

-No tienen por qué agradecerme nada, es a Luna a quien deben agradecer, después de todo fue ella la primera que decidió darles una oportunidad-

-Le agradeceremos a su hermana por su generosidad y su amabilidad tan pronto como la veamos- Y sin decir más la deidad del Sol salió de la habitación seguida por la unicornio.

Después de recorrer los pasillos subterráneos por un tiempo la princesa habló.

-¿Has recibido noticias de Zephora?- preguntó la deidad mientras tomaban un camino distinto para regresar al palacio.

-Así es su majestad. He recibido la noticia de que Zephora y su tribu se han establecido en el interior del bosque EverFree, y han ocultado los elementos en el interior del viejo castillo como usted lo solicitó-

-Excelente, estaba pensando dejar a Luna a cargo de esa área, me preocupaba que pudiera sentirse sola, pero ahora que la guardia nocturna estará a su lado y con la tribu de zephora en la periferia no tengo nada más de qué preocuparme-

-Disculpe que se lo pregunte majestad, pero… Si esta tan preocupada por la princesa Luna ¿Por qué dejar los elementos en el castillo a donde planea enviarla?-

-Porque espero que teniendo cerca los elementos, la magia de estos pueda ayudarla-

-Entiendo majestad-

-Mañana iré a ver a Zephora mientras Luna acompaña a la guardia al entierro de Megrez-

-De acuerdo princesa, le hare saber a Zephora de su llegada para que esté al pendiente-

-Gracias Clover, te veré mañana creo que ya he abusado de tu tiempo lo suficiente-

-No tiene de que preocuparse es un placer su majestad-

Y dicho esto Clover realizó una reverencia antes de encender su cuerno y abrir la puerta que daba a los corredores internos del castillo tomando un camino mientras la deidad del Sol tomaba el otro rumbo a sus aposentos.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Muy bien aquí lo tienen, el nuevo capitulo.

Poco a poco se va formando el rompecabezas aun hay cosas que no tengo del todo claras como las voy a insertar pero todo llegara a su debido tiempo.

Por lo pronto espero que estén teniendo un excelente tiempo leyendo este fic.

Lean y comenten.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	6. Farewell Ceremony

Hey que tal queridos lectores, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Este capítulo esta inspirado en la canción "Daughter of the moon" interpretada por "Nightcore", la pueden encontrar en youtube.

Creo que queda muy bien con la trama. XD

Sin más por el momento comencemos, les parece y recuerden Lean y comenten para mejorar la historia en la medida de lo posible.

 **Nota del Autor:** My little Pony así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Así mismo los personajes originales que se mencionan en la historia son propiedad de sus correspondientes autores.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 06 – Farewell Ceremony**

El salón del trono era magnifico durante el día, con sus enormes ventanales que daban paso a la luz del sol sin importar la posición del mismo. El interior era de un tono salmón y una alfombra recorría todo el pasillo hasta los pies del imponente trono.

Siendo sincera consigo misma le abrumaba, el salón del trono era mucho más grande que el del viejo castillo, permitiendo que durante los días una mayor cantidad de ponis pudieran pasearse de un lado a otro sin concurrirlo demasiado. También le daba un aire de magnificencia palpable tan pronto cruzabas las enormes puertas, sin embargo, a esta hora de la noche el salón no era más que un cuarto vacío más en el enorme palacio.

La princesa de la noche camino a lo largo de la alfombra que se extendía por el suelo, sus pezuñas no emitían el más mínimo ruido al desplazarse. Caminaba con la elegancia y porte de la realeza, con el rostro en alto y su crin y cola ondeante, mientras observaba con detalle el lugar que la rodeaba.

El silencio era sepulcral, tal que cualquier ruido por mínimo que fuera se escucharía como un estruendo en semejante situación. Así mismo el ambiente se sentía frío a pesar de no haber corrientes de aire en la habitación.

No era como si le incomodara el silencio, de hecho le gustaba tener tiempo para lidiar con sus propios problemas sin que ningún poni le molestara y ciertamente estaba acostumbrada a pasar la mayoría de las noches en soledad. De esa forma tenía su propio tiempo para meditar o deleitarse observando los ríos o las luciérnagas que paseaban en los jardines del viejo palacio. Ciertamente este nuevo hogar contaba también con jardines, lagos y riachuelos maravillosos, a pesar de ello, contra todo pronóstico y por razones que le eran desconocidas había decidido ir a ese salón en específico.

La deidad de la noche se detuvo frente al trono, a sus pies se sentía diminuta, La estructura de mármol se alzaba por encima de ella imponente en las penumbras. A diferencia del viejo castillo que había compartido con su hermana, este únicamente contaba con solo trono situado perfectamente en el centro de la habitación y con un respaldo que le parecía, en su humilde opinión, exageradamente grande.

 _Incluso los arquitectos han decidido que sería mejor usar un solo trono y no desperdiciar materiales inútilmente con un segundo_. Dijo aquella voz a la que estaba empezando a apreciar hasta cierto punto.

-Nuestra amada hermana, debió pensar que sería mejor ya que solo una de nosotras gobierna en cada turno- dijo en voz baja, aunque el eco de la habitación hacia resonar su voz mucho más de lo necesario.

 _Si… últimamente parece más ocupada incluso para cenar a nuestro lado_.

-Seguramente el trabajo se ha acumulado a causa de la guerra… Hemos estado ausentes por meses- contestó la alicornio índigo.

 _Ciertamente… Aunque incluso en el campo de batalla no te permitiste un descanso. Presentándote a las reuniones durante el día para planear las estrategias de menor riesgo y velando el sueño de los soldados por la noche, alejando las pesadillas que se acumulaban por el horror que vivían día tras día. ¡Cielos!, incluso parte de tus horas de sueño las pasabas a lado de Chrysalis con tal de no hacerla sentir sola. Lo que me recuerda querida… ¿Qué hay de ti?_

La simple pregunta hizo un eco en su cabeza que no pudo ignorar.

 _¿Quién vela tus sueños ahora, Chrysalis? Ella está más interesada en poseer tu cuerpo que en asegurarse que duermas como se debe._

-Te equivocas- respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

 _Dime, ¿Quién se preocupa por que no te sientas sola?_ Otra pregunta más que no deseaba responder.

 _¿Acaso hay alguien que realmente pase tiempo a tu lado por el simple hecho de disfrutar tu compañía?_.

-Nuestros amigos siempre están a nuestro lado cuando más los necesitamos, ellos aprecian nuestra compañía-respondió esta vez desafiante.

 _¿De verdad… y donde están ahora?, ¿En Clousdale, preparando el invierno como cierta pegaso que conocemos?, o tal vez rumbo al viejo castillo preparando el funeral de Megrez, a quien por cierto no pudiste salvar. No me extrañaría que no quisieran verte, en este momento debe ser extremadamente doloroso para ellos verte cara a cara sabiendo lo que han perdido, ¿y todo para qué?, aún después de sus esfuerzos y sacrificios siguen siendo unos marginados, condenados al anonimato. ¿No te recuerda a alguien?._

La princesa de la noche cerró fuertemente los ojos.

 _Pero hey anímate aun tienes a tu amante. Oh no espera, no, ella está en tu habitación porque obedientemente aceptó tu petición de dejarte por tu cuenta con tal de poder divertirse contigo al amanecer. Si me lo preguntas a mí, le interesa alimentarse de nosotros más que otra cosa._

-Todos tienen sus propios problemas no puedo arrebatarles su tiempo por razones egoístas-

 _No sé lo que tu pienses pero creo que ellos usan más tu tiempo en sus razones egoístas de lo que tú usas el suyo. Quizá sería bueno equilibrar las cosas… Ahora que lo pienso si hay alguien a quien no le preocupará que le robes algo de tiempo para que este a tu lado… Siempre fuiste muy cercana a tu amigo draconequus, quizá puedas pasar un tiempo a su lado, seguro que se siente solo estando en los jardines, sobre todo ahora que lo han convertido en piedra ¿no crees?._

-Y-Yo- intento responder pero su voz se quebró y las palabras le abandonaron.

 _Sabes quizá no sería mala idea que dejaras tus deberes de lado un par de veces para hacer algo que quieras, después de todo no es como si a alguien le preocupara el esfuerzo que pones todas las noches creando el hermoso cielo nocturno y sinceramente creo que más de uno de esos ponis merecen tener un par de pesadillas de vez en cuando._

El silencio volvió a retomar el control del salón del trono, Luna tardo varios minutos antes de abrir los ojos, con mirada melancólica decidió bajar a los jardines. No supo cuánto tiempo tardo en llegar y ciertamente tampoco le importaba.

Llego a los jardines exteriores con facilidad, ahí estaba él, su figura bañada por la luz de su hermosa Luna. Su cuerpo había quedado detenido en el tiempo en una posición galante como si se estuviera burlando de la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente.

A su andar unas cuantas luciérnagas comenzaron a volar por encima del césped humedecido por el frio de la noche. Avanzo hasta la base de piedra de la estatua antes de reposar sus flancos contra el suelo a su lado.

-Sabes Discord, siempre quisimos saber cuáles fueron tus razones para traicionarnos….- hizo una pausa antes de continuar dirigiendo la mirada al cielo que resplandecía sobre ellos con cientos de estrellas titilantes –Sabemos bien que nada de lo que digamos podrá hacer que nos perdones por lo que te hicimos, pero… Pero, creo que hemos comenzado a comprenderte- dirigió la mirada al draconequus que permanecía inmóvil en su prisión –Desde que te encerramos en tu prisión no pasa una sola noche en la que no pensemos en lo solo que debiste sentirte… debió ser duro para ti el enterarte de esa forma- dejo salir un suspiro –Pero… queremos que sepas que aun después de lo que paso no te guardamos rencor… aunque a Celestia puede que le cueste más trabajo el perdonarte- la princesa de la noche le dirigió una sonrisa triste y después se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la vegetación.

-Espero que no te importe, pero la vista es hermosa y no quiero regresar al castillo ahora- Sonrió débilmente al draconequus –Así que tendrás que soportar mi presencia por unas horas más-

La alicornio cerró lentamente los ojos, mientras encendía su cuerno y se preparaba para viajar a la sala de los sueños para cumplir con sus deberes una vez más.

* * *

La princesa del Sol se levantó con dificultad de su lecho. No se sentía de humor ese día pero debía ser fuerte por sus súbditos, tenía que darle a sus pequeños ponis el coraje y la fuerza que ellos por si mismos no podían tener. Todo el reino contaba con ella, si mostrara debilidad en su ser era seguro que ellos también se dejarían caer en la depresión.

Afortunadamente tenía a su hermana a su lado, en los últimos meses había demostrado ser una excepcional ayuda para sus labores, sabia lo mucho que se esforzaba día y noche y también sabia lo fácil que le era culparse por las cosas malas que llegaban a pasar. Si Luna tenía un punto débil era lo mucho que le preocupaba decepcionar a otros. Eso la inclinaba a esmerarse al máximo en cualquier cosa que hacía y poner todo su corazón en cada pequeño detalle. Pero ella era la mayor y debía ser el ejemplo a seguir, no podía mostrar inseguridad ni siquiera ante su querida hermana, su deber era guiarlos y protegerlos, tal como se lo había enseñado su mentor.

En silenció encendió su cuerno y sin mayor dificultad levantó el Sol por encima de las montañas, con un movimiento fluido y sin pausas. Posteriormente se acicaló la melena hasta estar segura que se viera impecable, se tomó su tiempo para colocarse sus accesorios y asegurarse que las bolsas de sus ojos no fueran visibles aplicando un poco de maquillaje sobre ellos.

Tan pronto como se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor para degustar algo antes de su reunión.

A su paso los ponis le saludaban con pequeñas reverencias y sonrisas en el rostro que ella devolvía encantada.

-Buenos días Princesa-

-¿Qué tal estuvo su noche princesa?-

-El día de hoy se ve radiante su majestad-

Los halagos eran bien recibidos por la alicornio color perla, le hacia infinitamente feliz ver que sus esfuerzos eran recompensados con el amor que ellos le brindaban día a día.

A pesar de ser tan temprano por la mañana el castillo estaba rebosante de vida, ponis ivan y venían en todas direcciones, algunos arreglando y decorando el nuevo palacio de la recién formada capital, otros se la pasaban limpiando cada rincón del palacio para mantenerlo impecable. Estaba orgullosa por haber logrado proteger a sus súbditos y sobre todo aliviada que la guerra hubiese terminado.

Hace solo un par de días a los únicos ponis que podía ver de un lado a otro eran soldados y médicos cargando heridos. El miedo, la tristeza, la depresión eran solo algunos de los sentimientos que se dibujaban en los rostros de los ponis, ahora sin embargo, todos llevaban sonrisas firmemente plantadas en el rostro las cuales se agrandaban, si eso era posible, con solo verla pasar.

Seguro que no existe un poni más amado y querido que yo pensó, se sentía culpable por ello pero no podía evitarlo, el buen humor de quienes la rodeaban rápidamente le contagiaba.

Tomo un desayuno simple, esperaba encontrarse con su hermana en el comedor pero una de las yeguas, su cutie mark en forma de una barra de chocolate blanco con chispas, le informó que su hermana menor había desayunado horas antes.

-No se desanime princesa estoy segura que su hermana no lo hizo con mala intención- la alentó la yegua, su pelaje era de un color violeta claro y su melena cyan estaba trenzada a un lado al igual que su cola.

-Te lo agradezco Crunchie Bar, eres muy amable en preocuparte por mí- dijo Celestia.

Conocía a todos y cada uno de los ponis que la acompañaban, era uno de sus hobbies, sentía que era parte de los deberes de la realeza conocer el nombre de todos sus súbditos, o por lo menos los que trabajaban para ella en el castillo. Y eso había hecho, había pasado un tiempo considerable con la mayoría de los ponis que rondaban el viejo castillo y que ahora la acompañaban en su nueva sede, al punto de memorizar tantos detalles como le fuera posible de cada uno de ellos.

-¡Pero claro que nos preocupamos por usted princesa!- exclamó la poni -Después de todo vuestro reinado nos ha traído paz y seguridad aun a pesar de las… complicaciones de los últimos años-

-Muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significan tus palabras para mí-

-Al contrario Princesa somos nosotros quienes le damos las gracias por todo lo que hace por nosotros- contestó Crunchie Bar. El resto de los ponis que se encontraban haciendo sus labores asintieron reafirmando lo mencionado por la yegua.

-Muchas gracias a todos- respondió la deidad del Sol dirigiéndoles una cálida sonrisa.

Tras cepillarse adecuadamente los dientes, se dispuso a colocarse su vestido. Era de un hermoso tono amarillo con encajes, y lentejuelas que adornaban los bordes formando figuras de soles y enredaderas de oro.

Tan pronto como terminó de prepararse para la ocasión, Celestia procedió a dirigirse al salón principal. Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con su hermana quien era acompañada por una pegaso de pelaje negro y crin esmeralda. La alicornio índigo lucía un vestido negro con acabados en plata, las lentejuelas de este resaltaban mucho más simulando pequeñas estrellas adornando el cielo. La tela se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura, una larga cola de tela ondeaba a la par de su cola, mientras que la pegaso solo llevaba puesto un collar de Jade.

El rostro de la princesa de la noche lucía un ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas, una de las cuales aún era sostenida por el casco de la pegaso, cuya atención se había dirigido a la deidad del Sol.

-Sabes Luna si gustas les puedo dar algo de privacidad- dijo la alicornio blanca divertida señalando su recamara con el casco sobre el hombro.

-N-No será necesario hermana querida, Crisi ya tiene que retirarse a casa de todos modos- respondió la alicornio índigo apenada.

-¿De verdad?, es una lástima. Las dejo para que se despidan adecuadamente pero no tarden demasiado- la princesa del Sol le guiñó el ojo de forma picara haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara aún más.

A pesar de todo, su hermana no tardo en alcanzarla mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. Un incómodo silencio se apodero del ambiente.

-y… ¿volverá a visitarte pronto?-

-Ha estado lejos de casa un largo tiempo y no sabemos cómo reaccionará su madre por ello- respondió la alicornio índigo quien caminaba ligeramente rezagada. Su tono de voz denotaba cierta angustia.

-Ten fe querida hermana- dijo la alicornio mayor intentando levantarle el ánimo.

 _Bueno, ¿No es eso gracioso querida?, fé es lo que menos tienes últimamente._ Rió la vocecilla en su cabeza.

-Lo sabemos hermana mía- le respondió ella.

-Bien, recuerda que nuestros súbditos no pueden verte decaída. Nosotras somos sus pilares y soporte, debemos ser fuertes para ellos- continuó la deidad del Sol.

 _Mmmm, no estoy tan segura de ello, después de todo apenas y nos notan._

-Lo sabemos hermana, No tienes de que preocuparte- contestó la princesa de la noche ignorando la insistente voz de su cabeza.

-Bien… Porque ya estamos aquí- anunció Celestia, Luna miró al frente donde una enorme puerta de cristal y madera custodiado por dos guardias pegaso daban al interior del salón principal.

Tan pronto como las princesas ingresaron al salón fueron recibidas con ovaciones y aplausos de los presentes.

Las dos hermanas avanzaron atravesando la multitud de ponis que las rodeaban hasta las puertas que daban al jardín real. Frente a la puerta ya se encontraban las tres líderes de las familias nobles de Equestria, así como sus fieles acompañantes.

Los ponis hicieron una reverencia a las princesas quienes respondieron de la misma forma antes de que una energética e hiperactiva pegaso rosada se arrojara contra la princesa del Sol, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para poder atraparla.

-Lo siento princesa- dijo Clover acercándose para tomar a la pegaso.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, nadie salio herido- rio la deidad del Sol –además estoy segura que has pasado por bastante hasta ahora, así que no tengo inconveniente en darte un respiro y cuidar de ella el resto del día- continuo.

-Oh pero no es ninguna molestia, de hecho Cadence es un verdadero terroncito de azúcar, me hace muy feliz poder cuidar de ella mientras usted atiende sus deberes-

-Si estoy segura que así es, aun así insisto en cuidarla el día de hoy- dijo la princesa acariciando a la pegaso con su nariz.

Luna simplemente se limitó a mirarlos, aunque su expresión no cambio podía sentir una cierta incomodidad llenándole el pecho.

-Si, si muy linda princesa, pero en serio, sería mejor que continuemos antes de que los demás se impacienten- dijo la princesa Platinum dando un paso al frente y señalando la puerta de tras de ellos.

Platinum llevaba puesto uno de sus ostentosos y llamativos vestidos, por otra parte Puddin parecía haber seleccionado el vestido más simple de todos aunque si llevaba opuesto su característico sombrero. Por su parte Hurricane había optado por usar uno de sus trajes de gala del ejército en cuyo pecho había colgado por lo menos diez medallas de honor.

-Bueno no creo que vallan a ir a ningún lado- Respondió Puddin Head.

-Después de usted majestad- dijo la comandante Hurricane haciendo un ademan con el Casco antes de que sus compañeras iniciaran una de sus discusiones.

Las princesas cruzaron el umbral seguidas por el resto, avanzaron pro los jardines exteriores donde una multitud de ponis se hallaba compartiendo lagrimas por las pérdidas sufridas. Había mesas de comida distribuidas por todo el lugar y ponche de frutas.

Celestia comenzó entonces su labor, hablando un poco con algunos ponis, y compartiendo el dolor de las pérdidas con otros, Luna permanecía detrás de ella en todo momento, como una fiel sombra que le seguía en silencio.

Tampoco se sentía particularmente interesada en hablar de algún tema, no es que ningún poni en particular la invitara a la conversación de todos modos. En algún punto de la tarde Luna se separó de su hermana, esta no pareció notar su ausencia, así como tampoco lo notaron aquellos con los que entablaba su animada conversación. Por lo que decidió continuar observando desde lejos.

 _¡Es increíble!, a pesar de lo que hicimos por ellos ni siquiera se dignan a hablarnos_. No estaba segura si aquel pensamiento fue suyo o de la voz de su cabeza. Lo único que le importaba es que era cierto.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo paso bebiendo ponche y comiendo sándwiches, mientras observaba a su hermana hablar, reír y sufrir al lado de sus ponis, mientras lidiaba con una que otra travesura de la pegaso a la que abrazaba con ternura antes de que percatarse que la hora de iniciar con la ceremonia estaba por iniciar.

La pegaso rosada rio alegre mientras Celestia la levantaba en sus cascos. Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sensación extraña de incomodidad en su pecho. No estaba segura de lo que era pero si sabía que no le agradaba.

Se reunió nuevamente con su hermana llamando su a tención con tono serio y junto con ella se adentraron aún más en los jardines hasta un punto en el extremo más alejado del castillo, se trataba de un enorme espacio cubierto por un césped brillante, en el horizonte se podía ver el atardecer con el Sol dejando ver sus últimos rayos de luz pintando el cielo de un tono naranja y rojo.

En la pequeña llanura las esperaban los capitanes de los escuadrones de Equestria, cada uno se encontraba frente a una serie de lapidas sobre las que se encontraba escrito el nombre de los soldados que habían caído en combate durante el enfrentamiento con Sombra. Junto al nombre se hallaba grabado el número de escuadrón y la leyenda "Descanse en Paz".

Frente a las lapidas se erguía una escultura construida con piedra de onix que asemejaba una llama.

Las princesas se detuvieron frente a la escultura antes de girarse. Ambas extendieron sus alas y se pararon erguidas en su máxima altura, ambas mostrando lo imponentes que eran en realidad.

-SI ME PERMITEN SU ATENCIÓN PORFAVOR- dijo Celestia usando la voz real de Canterlot para asegurase que todos los presentes la escucharan con claridad y prestaran atención, en un tono más bajo continuo -Como deben saber bien, la guerra contra el imperio de cristal ha terminado. El rey Sombra fue derrotado y no representa más una amenaza para nuestro reino-

La audiencia la escuchaba atenta, en el jardín se hallaban las familias de los soldados caídos así como los ponis más cercanos a estos. Había mensajeros de todos los rincones de Equestria tomando nota de la ceremonia, también podía verse a los miembros más importantes de las familias nobles de las tres razas, todos ellos cubriendo los jardines del palacio formando una alfombra de colores que podía ser fácilmente visible desde las alturas.

-Sin embargo, esto no es motivo de alegría o regocijo pues hoy estamos reunidos no para festejar la derrota de un tirano, sino para brindar reconocimiento a nuestros seres amados- la audiencia permaneció en silencio.

-Muchos valientes ponis dieron su vida por esta causa. Padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas, hijos hijas, amigos y amigas nos han dejado en el transcurso de estos meses y se han adelantado a reunirse con nuestros ancestros- la deidad del Sol hizo otra pausa tomando aire.

-Debemos ser conscientes que no todas las batallas terminan en victorias y que no en todos los casos existe lo correcto o lo incorrecto. En esta vida todos peleamos por lo que consideramos que es correcto. Es por ello que les puedo decir que nosotros ciertamente no salimos victoriosos, pues la derrota del Rey Sombra se ha llevado consigo a todo el imperio de cristal así como sus habitantes. Ponis inocentes que fueron obligados a pelear hasta la muerte por medio de hechizos de control mental, mentiras y amenazas. Familias enteras que no tenían culpa alguna de los pecados de su rey.- Los presentes bajaron la mirada en señal de respeto.

-Más no todo se ha perdido- Sujetando a Cadence con su magia la elevo a su altura para que los presentes pudieran verla –MiamoreCadenza ha sido la única sobreviviente del imperio, y representa la esperanza que aun albergan nuestros corazones. Demostrándonos que aún en medio de la muerte, hay vida y en medio del dolor aún queda alegría y una razón para seguir adelante-

-Estos ponis podrán haberse adelantado a recorrer un nuevo camino sin nosotros, pero mientras sus recuerdos permanezcan en nuestros corazones y seamos capaces de honrar sus memorias con acciones que apoyen la causa por la que ellos pelearon y murieron, les aseguro que nunca nos abandonarán- nuevamente bajo a Cadence abrazándola con una de sus patas frontales.

-Les pido que miren a los ponis a su alrededor, porque en este momento no nos separan nuestros estatus, o nuestra posición y mucho menos nuestra raza. Hoy todos somos iguales, todos somos ponis que compartimos el mismo dolor, ponis que compartimos este momento, ponis que podemos disfrutar de un futuro gracias al sacrificio y valor de aquellos que lo arriesgaron todo, porque creían fielmente que peleaban por algo que valía la pena proteger, recuerden la basé bajo la que se fundó nuestro reino, el primer reino formado por la unión de razas distintas de ponis que trabajando en armonía ha logrado superar los obstáculos que han enfrentado hasta ahora-

-Que este lugar sirva como recordatorio para todo aquel que haya perdido la esperanza. Un recordatorio de que aun en las noches más obscuras la luz prevalecerá y nos iluminará- La deidad del Sol hizo un ademan a la comandante Hurricane.

-¡ESCUADRON, ENCIENDAN SUS CUERNOS!-

Una línea de unicornios dio un paso al frente cargando sus cuernos con su aura mágica.

-¡APUNTEN!- grito con voz autoritaria la comandante.

-¡FUEGO!-

Los unicornios dispararon ráfagas de energía de sus cuernos que se elevaron por el cielo antes de explotar y convertirse en miles de esferas de luz tenue que comenzaron a flotar por todo el castillo maravillando a los presentes.

La princesa de la noche tomó una de las esferas con su casco. Se sentía cálida y llenaba su corazón de una tranquilidad y calma que no había sentido en meses. Conocía el hechizo, ella misma lo había creado hace unos años y lo había usado en varias ocasiones para iluminar los jardines del viejo castillo.

-Brillo de Luna- dijo en voz baja.

-Pensé que era la mejor opción- la princesa de la noche miro a su hermana. –Después de todo, la primera vez que sentí tu hechizo me lleno de una tranquilidad y paz que nunca antes había sentido-

Y era verdad. El hechizo de Luna, aunque no intencionalmente, creaba esferas de energía que estimulaban los sentimientos positivos del corazón. Inundando al usuario con sensaciones tranquilizantes.

-Quizá no pueda curar sus corazones por completo, pero les brindará la tranquilidad necesaria por el momento-

Lentamente la sensación se esfumaba a medida que la esfera de luz se agotaba hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Debemos partir, es casi hora de levantar la Luna- dijo la deidad de la Noche.

-Te acompañare al bosque EverFree-

-Gracias Celestia- respondió Luna sin apartar la mirada de la esfera de luz hasta que esta se desvaneció por completo en su caso.

* * *

La noche había caído en Equestria, la obscuridad ahora cubría todo lo largo y ancho del bosque EverFree, el cual, cubierto por la tinieblas y repleto de escalofriantes y brillantes ojos que acechaban en las sombras ponía los pelos de punta de cualquier poni.

En lo profundo del bosque a las orillas de un barranco se encontraba un claro, en su centro se edificaba un palacio que resplandecía bajo la luz de la Luna, oculto en el bosque el edificio parecía impasible y tranquilo, la mayoría de las criaturas salvajes que habitaban el impredecible bosque no se atrevían a acercarse demasiado.

En la parte trasera del palacio de las dos hermanas, se encontraba un hermoso jardín constantemente bañado por la luz de la Luna y las estrellas y cubierto por flores de múltiples colores perfectamente delimitadas las unas de las otras. En la periferia se hallaban estatuas de distintas criaturas, la mayoría seres que habitaban el antiguo bosque como Timberwolfs, Manticoras, Monstruos Marinos o Enormes cocodrilos capaces de devorar a un poni de un solo bocado.

Los jardines se extendían hasta topar con los enormes árboles que rodeaban la zona. El área era cubierta por una alfombra de flores violetas las cuales brillaban tenuemente en medio de la obscuridad de la noche, frente a estas flores de encontraban cuatro ponis.

Los hermanos Merak y Alcor se encontraban al frente colocando una hermosa lápida pulida a casco, su color plateado resaltaba en en interior del decorado jardín, en la parte frontal llevaba gravado el nombre de la yegua que yacía bajo esta. "Megrez" debajo de su nombre se encontraba tallada con la misma calidad y precisión el emblema de la Luna adornado por cinco estrellas que formaban un arco debajo de ella.

Al terminar de colocar la placa, Épsilon se acercó avanzó a la recién terminada tumba de su amiga con un ramo de flores lunares en sus cascos. Las flores eran blancas y bajo la luz de la luna desprendían un brillo similar al de la Luna que brillaba sobre ellos, a diferencia de otras flores estas recibían su nombre por el color plateado que tomaban sus petalos una vez que estos se marchitaban, pero su característica más notoria era su capacidad de regenerar su petalos mientras fueran capaces de recibir la luz del astro nocturno.

-Te he traído un regalo Megrez- dijo Épsilon depositando el ramo en la superficie de la tumba –Son flores lunares, tus favoritas. Estoy segura que a Luna no le importara que las tomara de su jardín en Canterlot. P-Pensé que lucirían mejor a tu lado- su voz se quebraba más con cada palabra –Siempre te sentiste atraída por el jardín de nuestra princesa y… y de no ser por tu terquedad y deseo de verlo todas las noches… jamás habríamos conocido a nuestra querida Luna.-

Fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas que salían de su ojo, sus compañeros le siguieron, les partía el corazón ver a su estoica amiga romperse de esa manera.

-L-Lo lamento…- dijo entre sollozos –Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes… Aún estarías con nosotros- sus sollozan se intensificaron mientras sus lágrimas humedecían la fría lápida.

Permaneció un momento ahí de pie frente a la tumba hasta que envolvió con su ala. El contacto era cálido y suave, pronto sintió el ala de Alcor envolverla por el otro lado y aunque no podía verlo si era capaz de sentir la presencia de Merak.

-Desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, supe q eras especial- dijo Merak mientras acercándose más a la tumba.

-Y sé que tú también sentiste lo mismo por mí- se arrodillo frente a la tumba –Siempre vivirás en mi corazón "Meg" y juro que continuaré peleando por lo que creo correcto- dijo antes de romper en llanto sobre la lápida.

-Fuiste tú quien nos pidió unirnos al ejército para proteger a nuestra princesa- habló Siegfried mientras Alcor se aproximaba a su hermano.

-Así que te prometo aquí mismo que sin importar lo que pase, permaneceremos a lado de las princesas y velaremos por su seguridad como tú ahora velas por la nuestra-

Los cuatro permanecieron ahí por lo que parecieron horas. De pronto la luz de la luna se intensificó y las estrellas del ennegrecido cielo cobraron vida reacomodándose en el cielo mientras se formaba una nueva constelación.

Asombrados por el espectáculo nocturno no cayeron en cuenta del momento en el que la deidad de la noche se hizo presente.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella- dijo la alicornio índigo acercándose a los ponis.

-Su propia constelación- dijo Merak atónito sin poder retirar los ojos del cielo, como si este lo hubiese hipnotizado de algún modo. La princesa asintió con la cabeza antes de aproximarse, el resto se hizo a un lado para abrirle paso.

-Querida amiga…- dijo colocando su casco sobre la superficie de la lápida justo sobre el nombre que en ella se encontraba grabado –De ahora en adelante formarás parte de este jardín que al igual que nosotros amaste en sobremanera- con su magia multiplicó las flores que yacían el ramo cubriendo los alrededores de la tumba –Descansa en paz-

Permanecieron ahí, cobijados por la noche y bañados en la luz de la Luna y las estrellas. Los únicos sonidos que se estuchaban provenían de las melodías interpretadas por los grillos y los sollozos de Merak.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

¿Y bien que les pareció el Capítulo?

Ciertamente es un fic que estoy apreciando hacer. Aunque hay cosas que aun no se como meteré en la historia, ciertamente tengo la idea general de como debe desarrollarse para que sea creíble XDXD.

Sin más por el momento les mando un saludo y un excelente inicio de semana.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. The autumn fire dance celebration

Hola queridos lectores.

Antes que nada lamento el retraso de este capítulo en especial pero bueno eso ya es historia, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam, espero les agrade.

No olviden Lean y Comenten para mejorar la historia y mi estilo de redacción.

 **Alerta:** El presente capitulo contiene escenas sexuales, por lo que se recomienda discreción.

Sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capítulo

 **Nota del Autor:** MLP así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, el presente fic fue hecho con motivos de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. todos los personajes y OC's presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 07 – The autumn fire dance celebration.**

El bosque Ever Free era famoso por ser el único lugar de toda Equestria que no podía ser controlado de ninguna forma, la vegetación crecía por su propia cuenta, el clima que le rodeaba era totalmente impredecible y la fauna que contenía era en extremo salvaje.

En medio de este ambiente caminaba Celestia a su lado Clover the Clever, ambas iban escoltadas por un par de guardias.

-Sinceramente no puedo comprender porque decidieron vivir en este lugar - comentó Clover –Es decir, pudieron haberse establecido a las afueras, o incluso en el interior del palacio, pero nooooo… Tenían que escoger vivir DENTRO del bosque- continuó.

-Debido a su naturaleza salvaje, este bosque permite ocultar con facilidad la presencia de la magia. Es por ello que mi hermana y yo fuimos entrenadas aquí por Star Swirl, así nuestra magia no sería detectado por otras criaturas que cuya hambre de poder sin duda las habría traído a nosotras- contestó La deidad del Sol.

-Supongo que el maestro siempre estuvo un paso adelante. Pero aun así creo que es un lugar muy peligroso para criar potrancas-

-Bueno puede que ese sea otro motivo, el castillo está protegido por un escudo de magia que lo oculta a la vista desde el aire, por lo que el único modo de poder localizarlo es viajando al nivel del suelo-

-¿Quiere decir que no se puede volar en estos terrenos?-

-Mmmm No precisamente- respondió la deidad con un casco en el mentón –Ciertamente el bosque no es capaz de bloquear los poderes mágicos, ni la capacidad de volar, pero desde el aire es imposible visualizar el castillo, al pasar lo verías como una parte más del follaje del bosque-

-Ya veo-

-De ese modo cualquier intruso está obligado a cruzar los senderos antes de poder acceder al edificio- Celestia medito un poco antes de continuar –Quizá por eso Star Swirl decidió que sería el mejor lugar para ocultarnos en los años en los que nos encontrábamos más vulnerables. Ya que los peligros del propio bosque son suficientes para mantener a raya a la mayoría de las criaturas ajenas a él-

-Entiendo, y… ¿cree que sea sensato que las cebras habiten la periferia?, es decir, ellas están mucho más expuestas sin la protección de los muros del castillo o ¿no?-

-Zephora y su tribu provienen de un linaje único incluso entre su especie. Conocen las artes arcanas de la alquimia y pueden inclusive manipular el maná de la naturaleza misma para invocar hechizos- explicó la deidad –Es por ello que decidí que serían la mejor opción para proteger el lugar en mi ausencia, quiero decir, no esperarías que dejara a Luna sola por su cuenta sin asegurarme que estuviera bien protegida, ¿o si Clover?- continuó la princesa dirigiéndole a su acompañante una mirada difícil de descifrar.

-P-Por supuesto que no, quiero decir, sé bien que usted se preocupa mucho por la princesa Luna y a su vez desea darle más independencia- respondió agitando los cascos frente a ella –Es solo que no entiendo todo esto, cual es el objetivo de que se separen ahora. ¿No debilitará más al reino si ustedes dos se encuentran en lugares distintos?-

Celestía dejó salir un profundo y largo suspiro. Clover la miró con preocupación.

-Últimamente he notado un comportamiento extraño en Luna- la alicornio hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Lo estuve meditando la otra noche y creo que empezó desde el día que sellamos a Discord con los elementos de la harmonía. Soy consciente de que los tres éramos cercanos así que no me extraña que la situación la afectara de alguna manera… a las dos de hecho. Pero supongo que su carácter empático la hace más propensa a que este tipo de cosas le afecten- La deidad continuo caminando esquivando raíces y arbustos sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Lo que realmente me preocupa son los hechos que ocurrieron con respecto al combate con sombra. Ciertamente Luna se ha estado distanciado un poco y la he notado mucho más seria de lo que normalmente es. Al principio lo atribuí al estrés que nos causaba la guerra, pero hoy la note nuevamente distante, sobre todo en la ceremonia- La unicornio color arena levanto la mirada hacia la alicornio.

" _Entonces también se percató_ " pensó.

-Creo que se siente culpable por la desaparición del imperio y de los ponis que en él vivían- sin pensarlo mucho agregó –Puede que esa sea la razón por la que su corazón se ha desconectado de los elementos-

-Disculpe el atrevimiento majestad- dijo la unicornio llamando la atención de la deidad del Sol –Pero dejar a Luna en el viejo castillo no podría afectarla más, quiero decir, es realmente sensato dejarla sola, no sería mejor que la mantenga a su lado-

-Si te soy sincera Clover no estoy segura de cual sea la mejor acción en esta situación. Por un lado me preocupa que Luna este recluyéndose a sí misma, pero no creo que eso cambie mucho incluso en Canterlot, es decir, rara vez habla con otros ponis- Clover mantenía la mira en la princesa del Sol –Por otro lado, pensé que debido a que ella y los caballeros de la guardia nocturna son tan buenos amigos, dejarla pasar más tiempo con ellos sin que interfieran los demás podría ayudarle a reconectarse consigo misma-

-Comprendo…- respondió Clover –Solo espero que funcione-

-Yo también Clover… Yo también- respondió la deidad claramente decaída.

Continuaron su andar por el bosque unos minutos más hasta que lograron distinguir luces tenues en la distancia. Conforme se aproximaron las luces se intensificaron dejando ver un conjunto de tiendas de campaña adornadas con extraños símbolos. En las entradas de las tiendas se podían apreciar colgadas máscaras talladas en madera de distintos colores y formas. Pequeñas fogatas se hallaban encendidas en los alrededores donde grupos de cebras bailaban y contaban historias.

Una tonada Celta se podía escuchar con claridad ambientando el área, tenía un ritmo en su mayoría conformado por instrumentos de percusión seguidos por algunos instrumentos de cuerdas y de viento.

Clover detuvo su andar por un momento para admirar la escena frente a ella. Los grupos de cebras llevaban puestos trajes claramente típicos de su tribu, Las hembras bailaban perfectamente sincronizadas con el ritmo de la música, como si sus cuerpos se menearan por cuenta propia.

Los machos tocaban animadamente los instrumentos marcando perfectamente los tiempos con cada movimiento de sus cascos y soplidos de sus pulmones.

Los más jóvenes iban y venían de aquí para allá, jugando con figuras talladas en madera, mientras reían a carcajadas. Parejas de cebras podían verse por todas partes y de todas edades. Jóvenes enamorados disfrutando de la compañía del otro, algunos compartían collares, brazaletes o trajes hechos a casco, las parejas de cebras adultas cuidaban a los más pequeños, mientras llevaban sobre sus cabezas jarrones de agua o bandejas de comida que depositaban a un lado de las fogatas para alimentar a la tribu. Los más ancianos por su parte se dedicaban a disfrutar del ambiente, algunos contaban historias a otros grupos de cebras más jóvenes, otros seguían el ritmo de la música meneando sus cabezas con suavidad, otros más observaban las estrellas señalando las constelaciones claramente transmitiendo conocimiento a las futuras generaciones.

Una cebra macho de gran tamaño y con músculos que parecían hechos de metal se acercó a los recién llegados, su crin estaba peinada formando una enorme cresta sobre su cabeza, en la parte frontal su pelaje había sido teñido de un color rojo intenso como las llamas del fuego, al final de esta se formaba una larga trenza que colgaba a uno de los costados de su cuello. Su cola estaba igualmente decorada por los mismos diseños rojo vivo, una pequeña trenza iniciaba en la base hasta una tercera parte donde un hilo la sujetaba firmemente, mientras el resto de su cola bailaba al compás del viento. En el rostro llevaba decorados símbolos y trazos hechos con el mismo tinte de su crin. En la base de sus orejas se hallaban incrustados aretes formados por hilo rojo y trozos de rubíes, en la punta un par de pequeñas plumas de Fenix con tonos rojos y naranjas. Vestía un pequeño chaleco de tela color marrón delineado por franjas amarillas y un par de pantalones acampanados de la misma tela de color marrón. Una de sus patas frontales lucía una serie de brazaletes de oro, al igual que su cuello, mientras que el otro estaba adornado con arcanos y líneas de color rojo fuego. Sobre su espalda descansaba, fuertemente sujetada con una cuerda gruesa, una alabarda hecha de hueso, cuya hoja había sido fabricada con piedra de obsidiana.

-Su majestad, la esperábamos con ansia- hablo con una voz gruesa y profunda que causo una extraña sensación recorrer la espalda de Clover.

-Lamento la espera Kendall , fue un día muy atareado esta tu esposa disponible, quisiera discutir algunas cosas con ella- dijo la alicornio con tono amable.

-Zephora se está preparando para el baile de fin de otoño. No creo que haya problema alguno en que se reúnan después de su presentación- respondió Kendall –Por aquí majestad- añadió con una reverencia e invitándola a seguirlo con un movimiento de su casco.

Celestia, Clover y los guardias que las acompañaban siguieron a la cebra adentrándose en la celebración. A la alicornio realmente le costaba trabajo mantener la compostura y evitar que sus ganas de bailar la controlaran. No tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo en frente de todos, de hecho Flash Magnus y Mistmane, siempre la había elogiado por su forma de bailar cuando era tan solo una pequeña potrilla. Pero debía mantener la compostura, como gobernante de Equestria debía mantener la calma y las apariencias en todo momento.

-Es un ritmo pegajoso no lo cree- dijo Clover

La deidad del Sol noto que había estado moviendo los flancos al compás de la música mientras andaba. Dio una rápida mirada a sus guardias que habían desviado la mirada de ella, mientras un ligero rubor pintaba las mejillas de ambos pegasos. Rápidamente miro al frente sintiendo como la sangre le calentaba el rostro, sin duda alguna sus mejillas estaban igual o más enrojecidas que las de sus protectores.

-S-Si, si lo es- respondió riendo nerviosamente.

Kendall las guió hasta unos pequeños cojinetes colocados en el extremo de un camino de tierra iluminado con antorchas. Detrás de ellos se alzaban estructuras de madera con grabados y arcanos de distintos tipos. Sin lugar a dudas aquel podía considerarse el asiento destinado a los líderes de la tribu. Celestia tomo asiento a lado de Kendall, mientras Clover tomó un lugar al final de la línea de cebras que disfrutaban de la velada. Al otro extremo del camino una gran fogata ardía con fiereza iluminando el área casi en su totalidad.

-Así que este es el festival de otoño que celebra la tribu de Zephora- dijo Clover a nadie en particular.

-Oh sí, sí, sí. El festival de otoño ser uno de los más antiguos de la tribu, sí, sí, síii- respondió una joven y enérgica cebra sentada a su lado, su acento era extraño y por la forma en la que conjugaba las palabras no parecía que el Ponish fuera nativo para ella.

La cebra lucía un peinado un tanto extraño, mechones de su crin levantados en todas direcciones, algunos trenzados con hilos de colores y moños, otros completamente teñidos con tintes de diferentes colores. Al igual que la mayoría de la tribu, tenía pintados símbolos en su rostro con pintura de varios colores. Uno de sus ojos tenía un particular tono azul mientras que el otro lucía un tono más verdoso. Tenía puesto un vestido escotado construido con plumitas de aves tropicales e igual de colorido que estas. En sus patas delanteras llevaba brazaletes de distintos metales, uno en particular que llamo la atención de Clover ya que su característico brillo purpura lo hacía inconfundible. Su mentor Star Swirl, le había contado acerca de los objetos construidos con Heráldica, debido a que sus propiedades les permitían no solo canalizar la magia sino también anularla eran extremadamente valiosos, sin embargo su escases se debía también a que estos metales generalmente eran desarrollados en el interior del cuerpo de los dragones, por lo que conseguirlos requerían por lo general matar a un dragón para extraerlo de su interior.

-Es emocionante, había leído acerca de este festival pero nunca pensé que podría ver uno con mis propios ojos- dijo Clover, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Nosotros felices también, sí, sí, sí. Pensamos que festival no llevarse a cabo a causa de guerra, no, no, no- dijo la cebra meneado la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Yo también estoy feliz que el conflicto terminara al fin- coincidió la unicornio color arena.

-Ser primera vez que tribu unida desde guerra, sí,sí,sí. Mi feliz de disfrutar este momento, sí, sí, sí– respondió la Cebra meneándose alegremente de adelante hacia atrás.

-Mi nombre es Clover- la unicornio color arena extendió su casco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Shayla. Mio placer de conocer a poni cuernuda- respondió la cebra tomando el casco con ambos cascos suyos y sacudiendo la pata de la unicornio de arriba a abajo con una sorprendente rapidez.

-¿C-Cuernuda?- dijo Clover su rostro completamente sorprendida por las palabras de la cebra, mismas que la habían tomado completamente por sorpresa.

La cebra detuvo el movimiento de sus cascos y con uno señalo el cuerno que se erguia orgulloso desde la frente de la unicornio.

-Oh, comprendo- dijo Clover –Pero no soy una poni cuernuda soy una unicornio querida- dijo riendo ligeramente.

-Unicuerno querida sí, sí, sí- Clover simplemente rodó los ojos -Mi no tener pero siempre desear uno. Mi imaginarse usando cuerno para dibujar, pinceles muy gruesos no servir para hacer líneas en extremo delgadas, no, no, no- continuó la cebra mientras sacaba de unas alforjas que se encontraban a su lado un pequeño estuche. En el interior se encontraba una pequeña colección de pinceles finos, de distintos tipos, la mayoría parecían haber sido fabricados a casco, sin embargo el detalle de estos era increíblemente preciso.

-A mí me parece que tienes pinceles mucho más variados que los de cualquier otro pintor que haya conocido antes- dijo Clover maravillada por la variada e indiscutiblemente valiosa colección de pinceles.

-Gracias, Shayla Feliz que a poni gustarle- dijo la cebra cerrando el estuche y volviendo a guardarlo en sus alforjas.

Poco a poco las cebras comenzaron a reunirse en la periferia del camino. La princesa del Sol tomo una de las bebidas que le ofreció una joven cebra.

-Vino- dijo un tanto sorprendida la princesa tras probar un sorbo.

-Encontramos algunas frutas en el bosque que nos permiten fabricarlo, es más dulce que el vino al que imagino que su majestad está acostumbrada, aún así, espero sea de su agrado- dijo Kendall.

-Oh claro que lo es, a decir verdad me encantan las cosas dulces, supongo que eso es algo que me diferencia mucho de mi hermana ella prefiere los sabores amargos- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con el casco.

-Sin embargo ambas soy muy similares también- respondió la cebra mirando a Celestia a los ojos.

-¿Mmmmm?- dijo la monarca levantando la vista fuera de su tarro de madera.

-Las dos tienen un alma generosa, corazones fuertes y un gran amor- respondió Kendall –Sin embargo incluso la diosa más sabia, con el cuerpo más atlético y el alma más amorosa, puede ser tan frágil como una copa de cristal- continuó la cebra sin apartar la mirada de la deidad del Sol.

Celestia dirigió su mirada nuevamente al interior de su tarro donde la figura de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie de su vino.

-Es bueno ser fuerte y no demostrar debilidad frente a otros y embotellar nuestros sentimientos de aquellos a quienes gobernamos, pero si no se cuenta con alguien con quien poder compartir esas penas, estas pueden terminar por derramarse de la botella que las contiene-

Celestia no dijo nada más su mirada permanecía fija en el interior de su tarro, su mente en profundos pensamientos mientras analizaba las palabras del jefe tribal. A pesar de ser una de las gobernantes del reino, ciertamente habían muchas cosas que aun debía aprender.

El sonido de los tambores la trajo de vuelta al presente. Levanto la mirada y rápidamente quedo hipnotizada por lo que presenciaba.

Un grupo de cebras vestidas con trajes ceremoniales en extremo sensuales avanzaban por el camino empedrado. Las cebras tenían dibujadas runas en su pelaje del mismo color rojo intenso Faldas de ceda traslucida cubrían sus flancos. Un traje de dos piezas perfectamente ajustado a la esbelta figura de las cebras se hallaba cubriendo sus entrepiernas y pechos, en sus paras llevaban hermosos brazaletes de oro, sus cuellos adornados con collares de rubíes de fuego.

Las cebras portaban armas a las cuales hacia danzar con movimientos precisos y perfectamente calculados. Cimitarras, con hojas grabadas que resplandecían a la luz de las llamas de las antorchas colocadas a lo largo del camino se combinaban en una danza a la par de las largas lanzas que las cebras manipulaban con destreza.

La música subió de intensidad cuando de entre las llamas de la enorme fogata emergió Zephora, su vestimenta era idéntica a la de sus compañeras pero sus armas ardían en llamas. Meneando los flancos mientras soportaba su peso sobre sus patas traseras, comenzó a danzar rodeada por sus compañeras.

Sus cimitarras hacían contacto con las armas de sus acompañantes despidiendo chispas de colores, sus cascos manipulando con pericia las armas mientras daba vueltas y piruetas a lo largo y ancho del camino pedregoso, esquivando con gracia las mortales espadas y las afiladas lanzas que amenazaban con alcanzarle en cualquier momento. Cada movimiento estaba perfectamente calculado, cada extensión de su cuerpo se meneaba como si estuviese bajo un hechizo. Los movimientos rítmicos de sus caderas, parecían embelesar a la audiencia que permanecía en completo silencio, observando el espectáculo.

Arqueando la espalda Zephora bajo hasta recostarse boca arriba sus cascos se meneaban, al compás de los tambores, con un rápido giro de sus patas se puso en pie transformando sus cimitarras en un látigo de fuego. Con movimientos de su casco, hizo danzar el látigo de llamas a su alrededor.

Lentamente se aproximó al frente de Kendall seguida por sus acompañantes, hizo danzar su látigo a su alrededor creando ondas de luz y círculos a su alrededor, en todo momento acompañando el ritmo de la música con los movimientos de sus Flancos.

Finalmente en un veloz movimiento creo una ráfaga de fuego que la envolvió antes de concentrarse rápidamente en sus cascos los cuales levanto aplaudiendo en el aire y provocando una explosión que se esparció por los alrededores al tiempo que la música se detenía abruptamente.

El público vitoreaba entusiasmado ante la presentación de las cebras, Kendall se aproximó a Zephora besándola con pasión.

La música nuevamente comenzó a sonar esta vez con un ritmo mucho más salvaje mientras las cebras comenzaban a buscar pareja.

Clover fue tomada por sorpresa cuando la Shayla la tomo por el casco y comenzó a bailar con ella uniéndose a las cebras que rápidamente comenzaron a invadir el área, sus movimientos eran en extremo sensuales. Por razones que no podía comprender una intoxicante sensación comenzó a invadirla. Su mente comenzaba a perder todo sentido de cordura a una velocidad alarmante mientras rápidamente otras sensaciones comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.

Celestía se percató de inmediato que la extraña sensación que comenzaba a ponderarse de su ser, mientras observaba a las cebras más adultas retirarse del lugar seguidos de los infantes.

Vasto solo un momento para que la tienda principal y el camino rodeado por antorchas de fuego se perdiera por completo en el mar de cebras que bailaban pegadas las unas a las otras restregando sus cuerpos las unas contra las otras.

" _¿Que me sucede?_ " se preguntó Clover un tanto alarmada.

En algún momento había perdido completo control de sus funciones motrices mientras su cuerpo tomaba el control de sus acciones. Sintió los ojos de Shayla posarse en ella, como si estuviese devorándola con la mirada. La cebra la tomo de la cintura recorriendo su cuello con su hocico, de arriba abajo y de vuelta inhalando profundamente el aroma de la unicornio.

Sintió su respiración acelerarse al igual que su pulso, el calor de su cuerpo estaba llegando a niveles críticos y le costaba un esfuerzo sobrenatural enfocar su mente y ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Mi, amar la celebración del baile de fuego otoñal, sí, sí, sí- susurro Shayla al oído de la unicornio color arena.

Sintió las pesuñas de la cebra recorrer su vientre dibujando pequeños círculos sobre su pelaje usando la punta de su casco. Incapaz de entender lo que pasaba, Clover se vio envuelta en una danza distinta, sintió la tierra a sus espaldas, mientras la cebra comenzaba a invadir su boca. El beso fue profundo, la lengua de Shayla se abrió paso por la cavidad de Clover mientras esta la recibía con frenesí y un deseo descontrolado.

Celestia se mantuvo en su lugar, observando atónita lo que sucedía. Miro a su alrededor, la música había envuelto el lugar con un ritmo que despertaba en ella sensaciones muy poco pudorosas, de hecho, de no ser por su voluntad y autocontrol estaba segura que se había arrojado al mar de cebras hace ya varios minutos. Busco con la mirada a Clover y a sus guardias pero fue incapaz de encontrarlos, los sonidos envolvían sus oídos y sus sentidos comenzaban a perderse.

Incapaz de aguantar por mucho más comenzó a avanzar hacia el mar de cebras cuando una pesuña se posó en su hombro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Zephora quien le hizo una seña para indicarle que la siguiera. Un tanto frustrada pero a su vez aliviada por su incapacidad de satisfacer sus necesidades en ese momento, se dispuso a acompañar a la cebra como si estuviese aún bajo algún tipo de trance mientras su mirada seguía atenta el movimiento de los flancos de la cebra.

A Clover había dejado de importarle la situación. Su cuerpo le exigía con urgencia desmedida cumplir con sus deseos más profundos. Depositó un par de mordidas en el cuello de la cebra de colorida melena deleitándose con el sabor de su carne, sin saber cómo había sucedido se encontraban completamente desnudas en ese momento, a excepción de los brazaletes y collares de la cebra cualquier otra prenda las había abandonado, su capucha estaba segura debajo de ella ya que aún podía sentir la tela rozarle su espalda pero era obvio que no la llevaba abrochada a su cuello pues la familiar sensación de su peso se había esfumado por completo.

Shayla nuevamente se prendió de su boca mientras sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una batalla por tener el control. Clover envolvió a la cebra con sus cascos acariciando sus flancos con deseo. Sintió la suavidad del pelaje de la cebra bajo sus pezuñas, la firmeza de su piel y la increíble sensación se sus glúteos al ser presionados. Se enfrasco en un absoluto deseo por obtener el conocimiento que esta situación le ofrecía. Recorrió con sus cascos las curvas de la cebra, desde su pecho hasta la base de su cola, asegurándose de grabar cada minúsculo detalle de ella en su mente.

Una sensación la estremeció de pronto cuando el casco de la cebra comenzó a masajear su entrepierna. Podía sentir la humedad escapar de su flor con cada movimiento de va y ven que la cebra ejecutaba. La electrificante sensación la obligo a estrujar con mayor deseo los glúteos de la cebra, mientras depositaba uno de sus cascos en al base inferior de su cola. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de la cebra bajo su toque, un calor tan grande como el que ella sentía en su propio cuerpo en ese momento.

Shayla se giró dejando expuesto su sexo para el deleite de la unicornio que sin perder tiempo comenzó a saborear cada rincón de la enloquecida cebra. Esta a su vez le devolvió el favor de inmediato introduciendo su larga lengua en ella. La sensación era completamente nueva para Clover, sentir aquel objeto extraño invadirla por dentro le causaba sensaciones tan fuertes que sus patas traseras comenzaban a estremecerse. Pero su cuerpo parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía en ese momento pues cada movimiento esta ba perfectamente sincronizado con el de Shayla.

Inconscientemente Clover comenzó a menear sus flancos de arriba abajo siguiendo los movimientos de Shayla. Invadida por las sensaciones de placer que experimentaba se aferró con fuerza a la entrepierna de la cebra sujetando fuertemente sus flancos en un abrazo estrangulador.

Saboreo, la carne y el jugo de la cebra que se encontraba sobre ella, de vez en cuando le daba pequeñas mordidas a su clítoris mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos que escapaban de Shayla, su lengua viajo por los labios inferiores y superiores de la cebra, en un intento por no dejar ningún pequeño espacio sin probar. El sabor la intoxicaba, y el olor del sexo de ella la volvía cada vez más loca.

A su alrededor podía escuchar los gritos de placer de los que las rodeaban, mientras la música continuaba tocando bajando y subiendo la intensidad.

La sensación llego a su punto máximo cuando una corriente eléctrica le obligo a estirar a cada uno de sus miembros, mientras sentía como la carga de mágica de su cuerpo se concentraba en su cuerno haciéndolo brillar con una luz extremadamente intensa. El grito de la cebra no se hizo esperar mientras sentía su rostro ser bañado por un líquido tibio que no parecía tener olor alguno. Unos instantes después Shayla cayó sobre su costado.

Clover se incorporó con cierta lentitud en busca de la mirada de la cebra, al cruzar nuevamente sus miradas, la llama en su interior se encendió nuevamente. Aquella noche seria una que recordaría sin duda alguna.

* * *

Celestia tomó asiento en el interior de la carpa de Zephora, muy a su pesar le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener sus deseos bajo control.

-Esta celebración, menospreciar no debe. Pues fuerte es la tentación, segura estoy que lo siente.- dijo la cebra mientras se servía un poco de vino.

Celstia que había estado levitando su tarro de madera decidió aproximárselo a la cebra.

-Tengo que admitir que no estaba preparada para esa sensación- dijo la deidad del Sol con voz nerviosa.

-De nuestra raza un ritual sagrado es, y por ello que no es común de ver-

-Si supongo que sería incomodo que tuvieran este ritual rodeados por otras criaturas-

-Oh, no-dijo la cebra tomando el tarro de la princesa y llenándolo nuevamente –La tribu vergüenza no tiene. Más es de saber, que no todos son comprensivos como usted- contestó Zephora entregándole el tarro a Celestia.

-Supongo que tienes razón, yo tampoco creo que otros lo vean bien- la cebra simplemente asintió mientras bebía otro sorbo de su vino.

Tras una pausa que le permitió ordenar sus ideas la deidad del Sol tomo la palabra nuevamente.

-Sé que lo que te pido a ti y a tu tribu es mucho, pero espero que entiendas que mi preocupación por Luna es la única razón por la que les he pedido esto-

-Disculparse no debe, siempre estaremos para ustedes –

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sienta que abuso de tu buena voluntad Zephora-

-Gran riesgo presiento es verdad, pero el destino no se puede burlar- respondió la cebra.

-¿Lograste investigar acerca del hechizo de Sombra?- pregunto la deidad con tono serio.

-De sentimientos negativos su magia se alimenta y eso un gran peligro representa. Si la princesa fue infectada, cuanto antes deberá ser restaurada-

-De verdad crees que la magia de Sombra le haya afectado-

-Su preocupación comprendemos, por ello bajo vigilancia la tendremos-

-Entiendo no están seguros aún- la alicornio color perla tomo un sorbo de su vino antes de continuar -Por favor Zephora, se los encargo mucho. Ya he asignado a un equipo que estará al pendiente de sus seguridad y son buenos amigos suyos así que su presencia no le molestará, pero cuento contigo y tu tribu ya que cuentan con una mayor experiencia con la magia obscura que cualquier otro que haya tenido el placer de conocer-

-A la joven princesa protegeremos, por ustedes nuestras vidas daremos. El hechizo obscuro analizaremos y en unos días una respuesta tendremos-

-Es todo lo que puedo pedir- dijo Celestia haciendo una reverencia a Zephora.

-En verdad no hay necesidad, siempre es un placer ayudar- respondió la cebra con una sonrisa –Aquí puede descansar, mañana un día largo será. Pero si lo desea nos puede acompañar- dijo Zephora mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Aunque la oferta es tentadora, lo mejor será que descanse, aún hay muchos asuntos que atender en Canterlot antes de que Luna se mude al viejo castillo-

-Está bien, no hay nada que temer, la veré al amanecer- respondió la cebra antes de salir.

-Oh querida hermana espero no cometer un error con todo esto- dijo la deidad del Sol mientras terminaba su tarro de vino antes de retirarse a descansar.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Muy bien que les pareció el capítulo.

Espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo.

Nuevamente lamento la tardanza y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. The Queen Cocoon

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capitulo de Moonbeam.

Primero que nada lamente mucho la espera, en verdad fue una semana complicada.

Pero dejando eso de lado aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia espero la sigan disfrutando, tanto como yo. XD.

Y sin más preámbulos, lean y comenten.

 **Nota del autor:** MLP no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener.

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_

El presente capitulo contiene escenas violentas, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 08 – The Queen Cocoon.**

El pantano era vasto, las lianas que colgaban de los árboles fácilmente podían ser alcanzadas por un pony terrestre sin mucho esfuerzo, la tierra estaba tan húmeda que era fácil terminar hundida en el fango que cubría la mayor parte del viaje. Los gruesos troncos de los árboles y el basto follaje que poseían debido a la abundante humedad, provocaban que la luz del Sol fuese tratada como un huésped no deseado, siéndole negada la entrada al territorio y dejando el lugar casi en penumbras.

La fauna del lugar era constituida en su mayoría por serpientes, insectos y cocodrilos de tamaños colosales, pero lo más peligroso de aquel lugar no era ninguno de aquellos animales que aunque abundantes y aterradores no se comparaban en absoluto a las criaturas que se habían establecido en lo profundo del pantano. Y era precisamente una de estas criaturas la que en ese momento se abría paso por el rico follaje.

La criatura tenía una figura similar a la de un poni, sin embargo sus patas eran largas y delgadas como las de un insecto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una coraza de piel dura como la de un alacrán, sus alas eran en extremo delgadas y transparentes a la vista, pero lo suficientemente fuertes y resistentes para levantar el peso de la criatura, su melena y cola estaban hechas de mechones de cabello de un tono esmeralda pálido, mientras que en su cabeza se podían ver un par de grandes y hermosos ojos de color verde intenso y un pequeño hocico armado con filosos dientes y colmillos, mientras que en la base de su frente se erguía un largo cuerno retorcido.

Chrysalis avanzó por el pantano con cautela, sus orejas levantadas y atentas hasta al más pequeño sonido que se producía a su alrededor, sus patas estaban levantadas pero no demasiado , lo que le permitiría responder cualquier ataque que la tomara por sorpresa, mientras su alas aleteaban con fuerza y velocidad produciendo un sonido característico de su raza.

De pronto sus oídos captaron el movimiento de algunas de las hojas de los árboles seguido por el repentino silencio de los insectos y animales del lugar.

Chrysalis detuvo su avance disminuyendo ligeramente el aleteo de sus alas lo que le permitió descender casi al nivel del fango bajo sus patas.

-Princesa- se escuchó una voz proveniente de detrás de los árboles.

-He vuelto- contesto la changeling con la mirada en alto.

-Estábamos preocupados por usted su alteza- dijo nuevamente la misma voz la cual parecía provenir de una piedra situada sobre la base del tronco del árbol que tenía frente a ella.

La roca de pronto se vio envuelta por un fuego verde antes de revelar a una segunda criatura de color negro, sus ojos a diferencia de los de Chrysalis parecían estar cubiertos por una membrana luminosa. El segundo changeling era más pequeño que Chrysalis, y no poseía la misma melena que esta, por el contrario, tenía una pequeña cresta formada por una membrana de piel en su espalda y cola, su pequeño cuerno tenía una forma curveada y puntiaguda como la de un colmillo, sus patas aunque más cortas también tenían agujeros al igual que sus pequeñas alas transparentes.

-Me alegra verte Carpio-

-A mí también me alegra verla sana y salva majestad- contestó Carpio –Aunque su madre ha estado bastante preocupad por su ausencia-

-Si lo imagino- respondió la changeling bajando la mirada –Es por eso que decidí regresar ahora, supuse que si no lo hacia ella mandaría a una patrulla a buscarme-

-De hecho lo hizo- respondió el soldado de inmediato robando la atención total de la princesa changeling.

-L-Lo hizo- fue más una respuesta que una interrogante.

-Así es, cuando se enteró que la guerra entre Equestría y el Imperio de Cristal había llegado a un punto crítico, decidió enviar a una patrulla a buscarla pero al parecer después de que le entregaron su reporte, decidió que usted no corría peligro por lo que no envió a ninguno de nosotros a traerla-

La mente de Chrysalis comenzó entonces a formular cientos, quizá miles de posibles razones por las que su madre habría decidido simplemente dejarla ser. Ella se había alejado de la colmena solo para estar al lado de Luna pero no esperaba que su madre realmente entendiera semejante razón. Había abandonado la misión que se le encomendó con tal de permanecer a lado de su amada alicornio. Era completamente consiente de la regla que sin duda alguno rompió el día en que decidió entregarle a Luna su corazón y sin embargo… a su madre no parecía haberle importado e lo más mínimo.

-¡Pero que grosero he sido!, lo lamento majestad- dijo de pronto el soldado lleno de pánico –debe estar cansada por el viaje, permítame escoltarla de regreso a la colmena-

-Realmente no estoy tan cansada Carpio, pero te agradezco el gesto, adelante guía el camino-

Sin perder tiempo Carpio se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a aletear sus alas para emprender el viaje seguido por Chrysalis. No les tomo mucho volver a la colmena. La estructura estaba formada por gruesas paredes que parecían estar fabricadas por algún tipo de crisálida. A su alrededor volaba una gran cantidad de changelings quienes simplemente se limitaban a hacer pequeñas reverencias al ver a su princesa pero sin abandonar sus puestos en ningún momento.

Una vez en el interior, Carpio guio a su princesa a través de los intrincados complicados túneles y caminos que conformaban la colmena, hasta llegar a la parte más profunda de esta.

El soldado se detuvo frente a una puerta construida por lo que parecía ser un material viscoso de color esmeralda brillante.

-Sus aposentos majestad- dijo el changeling más pequeño señalando la puerta esférica y viscosa de antes.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Carpio- respondió la princesa changeling.

-¿Quiere que le notifique a su madre que se encuentra de regreso?- pregunto el soldado.

-Por supuesto y dile que me gustaría hablar con ella a solas-

El soldado asintió y nuevamente emprendió el vuelo, adentrándose más en la colmena. Chrysalis espero hasta que Carpio desapareciera de su vista antes de ingresar a su habitación.

El cuarto no era muy grande, en el interior se encontraban muy pocos muebles construidos de madera seca uso para fabricarlos a casco en sus ratos libres. Aunque habían pasado ya varios meses desde que se había marchado no sentía ningún remordimiento por haber abandonado la colmena, pero si era sincera consigo misma nunca se había sentido parte de esta realmente, por lo que en realidad no le importaba. Miro a su alrededor, en la habitación había una cama hecha del mismo material de las paredes, el colchón era viejo y se encontraba lleno de polvo al igual que el resto de los muebles. Se acercó a su escritorio donde aún había algunos de sus dibujos esparcidos por la superficie de este.

Con una mirada melancólica encendió su cuerno y levito uno de ellos frente a ella. Todos y cada uno había sido hecho con carbón, obras de arte cuidadosamente fabricadas de inicio a fin, le tomo meses perfeccionar su técnica, hasta que realmente crear dibujos de excelente calidad. En los pedazos de pergamino se mostraba dibujada a la misma criatura, en ocasiones de pie, o recostada incluso en pleno vuelo. Más todos los dibujos tenían el mismo paisaje, se trataba de un pequeño jardín rodeado de árboles e iluminado por la luz de la Luna. La criatura de los dibujos era una alicornio de color obscuro, tenía una larga melena y cola que oscilaban en el viento y en su falco se distinguía una media luna blanca sobre una mancha negra. El jardín de flores que la rodeaba era acompañado de una hermosa noche con un alucinante cielo estrellado y una gigantesca luna llena en el cielo, todo perfectamente detallado con una técnica majestuosa.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Chrysalis mientras abrazaba el dibujo presionándolo contra su pecho como si temiese que este desapareciera de pronto.

-Oh mi amada diosa, dame la fuerza y el coraje que necesito en estos momentos- dijo sin soltar el pedazo de pergamino que contenía aquel dibujo.

Pudo sentir una extraña sensación, como si algo estrangulara su pecho impidiéndole respirar correctamente, su corazón se sentía aprisionado y por primera vez pudo percibir una sensación con la que no estaba familiarizada, miedo, el miedo y dolor que surgían en su interior por temor a perder a su amada.

Sin embargo debía ser fuerte, si realmente quería vivir una vida al lado de la deidad de la noche, tendría que estar dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo.

* * *

 _ **Flash back.**_

-¿Porque regresaste?- preguntó la alicornio índigo a la criatura que de pronto irrumpió en el jardín la cual había salido de los mismos arbustos de los que la había visto la primera vez.

La criatura claramente mostraba aun cierto miedo ante su presencia pero sus ojos también reflejaban curiosidad, una curiosidad que pocas veces veía en sus súbditos.

-Adelante no tienes nada que temer, no pensamos hacerte daño- continuó la deidad de la noche, mientras continuaba colocando las estrellas en el firmamento con ayuda de su magia.

La criatura no respondió, sin embargo si tomo el coraje suficiente para salir de su escondite y recostarse sobre el frio césped.

-Aun así, te arriesgaste mucho al venir nuevamente- la princesa de la noche hizo una pausa –Dinos querida, ¿qué razón podría ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para poner tu vida en peligro de esta manera?, sabes bien que los guardias volverán a perseguirte si te encuentran merodeando por los alrededores-

-Quería ver las estrellas- respondió la changeling.

La deidad de la noche miro a la intrusa con curiosidad y verdadera sorpresa. La mirada de aquella criatura estaba clavada en el obscuro cielo, sus pupilas alargadas estaban abiertas al máximo mientras una expresión de asombro se dibujaba en su rostro completamente cautivada por la hermosa noche que se alzaba frente a ella.

-En verdad me alegro que te guste- respondió Luna reanudando su tarea de embellecer el cielo nocturno, una genuina sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

El paso del tiempo se sintió como una eternidad, hasta que el sonido de un casco golpeando la entrada llamó su atención.

-Princesa- dijo el pequeño changerling con respeto –Su majestad la espera en la sala del trono-

Chrysalis levanto la vista y haciendo uso de su magia regreso el dibujo a su lugar.

-Muchas gracias Carpio, iré de inmediato- dicho esto la princesa se dio media vuelta y emprendió su andar rumbo al salón del trono seguida por el soldado.

No le costó trabajo encontrar lo que buscaba a pesar del constante cambio que sufría la estructura de la colmena.

En poco tiempo se encontró saliendo de un túnel que la llevo directamente a una habitación bastante espaciosa. En los alrededores se podía observar una gran cantidad de capullos los cuales prácticamente tapizaban gran parte del suelo y que claramente contenían a la nueva generación de changelings.

En el centro se hallaba recostada una changeling mucho más alta que ella (claramente de un tamaño incluso mayor que la misma Celestia). Sus alas, eran alargadas y desprendían un brillo bastante peculiar. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, cada curva en su lugar y cada músculo perfectamente tonificado, su coraza brillaba como si hubiese sido pulida. Largos mechones caían de su melena y cola formando una cortina que cubría uno de sus enormes ojos cuyo iris brillaba de un intenso color esmeralda. Su hocico era mucho más largo que el de Chrysalis al igual que los afilados y puntiagudos colmillos que sobresalían de este, mientras que un largo y retorcido cuerno se alzaba por encima de su frente justo en frente de una corona de color negro que se hallaba posada sobre la cabeza de la changeling.

-Oh, pero que gusto me da verte de nuevo querida hija- dijo la reina con una voz metalizada que rápidamente causo que la espalda de Chrysalis se erizara.

-A–a mí también me da gusto verte madre, te vez muy bien y saludable-respondió la princesa con voz temblorosa –Tu sabes en especial después de desovar, jeje- rió nerviosa.

-Sí, supongo que es un trabajo complicado para una madre, pero sabes he aprendido que el trabajo más complicado no es dar a luz a un hijo, sino criarlo correctamente- la reina se levantó lentamente hasta alcanzar su altura total ensombreciendo a Chrysalis.

-Sabes, estuve bastante preocupada por ti hija mía- continuo depositando su casco sobre la mejilla de la princesa changeling quien inconscientemente dio un pequeño respingo ante el suave contacto.

-L-lo lamento madre, t-te aseguro que no tenía malas intenciones y-yo solo…- fue silenciada por el casco de la reina, el cual se encontraba ahora sobre sus labios.

-Shhh… No tienes que explicar nada querida- respondió la reina mirando a su hija con ternura.

Chrysalis no aparto la mirada.

-De hecho, lo sé todo querida- continuo. -Escuche que estuviste alimentándote de un poni muy cercano, el cual te ha estado entregando una generosa cantidad de amor voluntariamente- dijo con un tono en extremo amable –Siendo sincera hija mía, me alegra que así fuera-

-¿D-De verdad?- respondió la princesa incrédula de las palabras de la reina –Cielos madre, pensé que estarías en contra de esto- continuo aliviada dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿No veo porque debería?, es decir, después de toda la energía que he gastado al poner esta cantidad de huevos, llegas cargada con una fuente de energía que me ayudara a restaurar mis fuerzas mucho más rápido- su casco acaricio maternalmente la melena de la princesa changeling quien no se negó a la poco común muestra de afecto.

-Me alegra escucharlo madre, me encantaría hablarte de ella y de lo bien que me hace sentir aquí dentro- dijo señalando su pecho emocionada.

-Y creeme no puedo esperar a escuchar los detalles, pero después de todo este esfuerzo, realmente creo que no podré prestarte la debida atención querida-

-Oh, no te preocupes madre, solo tienes que tomar algo de la energía que Lulu me brindó y te sentirás mucho mejor-

-Te lo agradezco querida- respondió la reina besando de pronto a Chrysalis.

Sintió de pronto tremenda fuerza de succión extrayendo de golpe una gran cantidad de energía de su interior, provocándole náuseas y una extraña sensación de mareo.

Desorientada y completamente tomada por sorpresa Chrysalis trato de enfocar sus alrededores mientras rompía bruscamente el contacto con los labios de la reina.

Sin previo aviso la invadió un intenso dolor en el cuello, como si un par de dagas perforaran su garganta sujetándola firmemente con un agarre que rápidamente comenzó a dejarla sin aliento mientras sentía un potente veneno invadir su cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la princesa changeling sintió las reservas de amor que había acumulado de Luna abandonarla por completo, dejando en su lugar un hambre atroz. Sintió como su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie cayendo de bruces en el suelo en el instante en el que la presión se liberó su cuello, al caer Chrysalis escucho con claridad como algo de quebraba debajo de ella.

La reina dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de intenso placer.

-¡ES INCREIBLE!, NO HABIA RECIBIDO TANTA ENERGIA EN AÑOS DEBO ADMITIRLO QUIEN QUIERA QUE TE LA HALLA BRINDADO REALMENTE VALE LA PENA- la reina miró a la changeling que yacía en el piso frio cuyo cuerpo al caer había aplastado varios huevos.

-Es una pena Chrysalis, pero debes saber que aunque me alegra que hallas encontrado una fuente de energía tan rica como esa, eso no te exime de tu falta- la voz de la reina carecía ahora de toda amabilidad.

-Pe-pero, madre… -

-Tenías una tarea Chrysalis, ¡UNA!- la silenció la reina golpeando el costado de su hija con fiereza, hundiendo su casco en las costillas de Chrysalis, lo que produjo un intenso grito de dolor de esta última.

-TU DEBER ERA ENCONTRAR UNA FUENTE DE ENERGIA Y TRAERLA A MI- le grito al tiempo que energizaba su cuerno envolviendo el cuerpo de Chrysalis en una aura esmeralda antes de arrojarla contra una de las paredes.

Es golpe produjo un estruendo, que hizo vibrar la habitación, los sonidos de los huesos de la changeling rompiéndose al mismo tiempo que en la pared se formaban grietas a causa del terrible impacto, obligo a la princesa a soltar un agudo grito de dolor que resonó por poda la colmena.

De inmediato los changelings comenzaron a hacerse presentes, en el salón del trono. Sus expresiones preocupadas porque alguna criatura hubiese ingresado y atacado la colmena cambiaron a una de absoluto terror, al ver como la reina golpeaba una y otra vez a la princesa. Quien soltaba gritos de dolor cada vez más desgarradores.

-Responde Chrisalis- le ordeno la reina –¿Porque decidiste proteger a esa poni de mí?- sus palabras se sentían como veneno en la sangre. Los changelings permanecieron inmóviles ante la cruel escena.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

Chrysalis miraba a Luna mientras esta formaba una nueva constelación en el cielo. Ambas se encontraban en el jardín rodeadas por las flores lunares que Chrysalis le había ayudado a plantar.

-Dime Lulu, ¿de dónde sacas la inspiración cuando creas una nueva constelación?- pregunto la changeling,

-Cada vez que vemos algo que nos asombra o nos ocurre algo que nos llena de felicidad, es cuando surge la inspiración- respondió la alicornio índigo.

-Y ¿Cuál fue ti inspiración para esta?- volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno… Eso, es información clasificada- respondió la deidad de la noche con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Oh vamos Lulu, eso fue un injusto, quiero saberlo…-

-No- respondió juguetona.

-Dime-

-No-

-Vamos, no le diré a nadie-

-Tendrás que arrancarme las palabras de mis labios- respondió Luna.

-Acepto el reto- la changeling se abalanzó contra Luna derribándola sobre el césped y besándola con pasión.

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

-¿Acaso planeabas quedarte esa energía para ti sola?- escucho la voz de la reina, la cual no había perdido aquel tono despectivo.

Sintió otro casco hundirse en las zona blanda de su costado, tras lo cual su cuerpo fue propulsado por los aires hasta caer con pesadez nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

Las dos se encontraban recostadas boca arriba en el claro del lago. Una manta yacía debajo de ellas y una cesta con los pocos sándwiches de margaritas que quedaban se situaba en medio de ambas.

-No termino de entender porque los ponis no son capaces de apreciar esta vista- mencionó la changeling,

-La mayoría le teme a la obscuridad Crisi, es difícil para ellos ver más allá, pero estoy segura que por lo menos esta noche alguien más debe estar disfrutando de esta vista tanto como nosotras- respondió la deidad de la noche. En su voz claramente se podía percibir aquel tono de tristeza que la changeling había aprendido a reconocer.

-Estoy segura que así debe ser- la alentó.

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

-La colmena es PRIMERO, una pensaría que por lo menos aprenderías eso correctamente Chrysalis-

La magia de la reina envolvió uno de los cascos traseros de la princesa changeling y con un rápido movimiento, la extremidad se torció en una posición antinatural.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo y un terrible grito de agonía escapaba de su garganta lastimando sus cuerdas vocales-

-DESOBEDECER UNA ORDEN MIA, ES LO MISMO QUE TRAICIONAR A LA COLMENA. Y TODO AQUEL QUE PRETENDA TRAICIONARME SUFRIRA POR SU FALTA- grito la reina golpeando el rostro de la princesa una y otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

Chrysalis llego al jardín como cada noche, pero detuvo su andar al ver a la princesa de la noche rodeada sollozando sobre las flores lunares. Su rostro oculto por sus cascos y su melena ondeaba mientras las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas mojaban las flores bajo ella.

Tenía deseos de reconfortarla, pero detrás de ella se encontraban cinco ponis de una apariencia muy distinta a la de cualquier otro que hubiese conocido con anterioridad. Aquellos ponis tenían ojos amarillos como una serpiente, y alas similares a las de un vampiro. Todos tenían la misma mirada triste e impotente que ella misma debía tener dibujada en el rostro.

-Te falle… Todo ha sido mi culpa… Lo lamento tanto… Discord- sollozaba la alicornio índigo murmurando lo más bajo que podía.

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

-Luna- susurro Chrysalis, casi al borde de la inconciencia.

-¡Reina Cocoon, basta por favor!- grito un changeling con lágrimas en los ojos –Si continua la matará-.

La reina detuvo el ataque, miro al changeling por un momento y después regreso la mirada a su hija.

-Ya entiendo- dijo con repulsión en su voz –Te has enamorado de ella-concluyo.

Continúo avanzando hasta estar frente a Chrysalis.

-Su majestad se lo ruego…- el changeling guardó silencio en el instante en el que la reina Cocoon levanto su casco.

-Escucha con atención hija mía- la princesa hizo un esfuerzo enorme para abrir su ojo sano y mirar a su madre –El amor es el sentimiento más ridículo de todos, te hace actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Destruye el balance emocional. Te obliga a poner tu vida en riesgo por otros y provoca que olvides tu lugar en el mundo haciéndote pensar que puedes hacer lo que desees- la reina encendió su cuerno pero esta vez el aura mágica envolvió al soldado, el cual floto hasta quedar entre ella y Chrysalis.

-El amor solo es un combustible para nosotros, nada más que una fuente de energía que nos fortalece, pero si olvidas eso y lo almacenas en tu interior, se convierte en tu debilidad, una debilidad que te llevara a la muerte-

-Carpio- murmuro la princesa changeling al identificar al soldado que se encontraba envuelto en el aura de Cocoon, su garganta le dolía a causa de los gritos.

-Que esta sea una lección de vida Chrysalis. Te mostrare a ti y al resto, lo que le sucede a todo aquel que se atreve a traicionarme a mi o a la colmena- miro a los ojos a Carpio antes de abrir las fauces y comenzar a succionar el amor que residía en el interior del changeling.

-¡NO!, ¡MADRE POR FAVOR DETENTE!- grito Chrysalis, su garganta ardió con cada palabra y su cuerpo envió señales de dolor de todas partes producidas por el repentino movimiento.

Unos segundos después la magia de la reina liberó el cuerpo de Carpio el cual callo completamente inerte sobre el suelo, ante los ojos de las legiones de changelings y de la misma Chrysalis.

-Soldado Moth- ordeno la reina Cocoon sacudiéndose de su casco los cascos de su hija.

-¿S-si su majestad?- dijo el changeling acercándose con cautela.

-Lleve a mi hija a los calabozos, y asegúrese de encadenarla correctamente- la reina dirigió su mirada asesina al aterrorizado soldado –yo misma revisare que las cadenas estén correctamente colocadas, así que si no deseas sufrir el mismo final que Carpio, te recomiendo que hagas un buen trabajo-

-P-por supuesto, s-su majestad- rápidamente el soldado se dirigió al cuerpo de Chrysalis y tras colocarla sobre sí mismo emprendió el vuelo a los calabozos. El ojo de la princesa observaba lleno de lágrimas el cuerpo de Carpio tumbado en el suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, podía sentir el peso de la muerte de aquel changeling recaer en ella con brutalidad.

-No lo olvides Chrysalis, el amor es fuerza para aquellos que nos alimentamos de él, pero se vuelve debilidad cuando lo haces parte de ti.- Espero a que Moth saliera de la habitación antes de dirigir su atención al resto de la colmena -El resto de ustedes, vuelvan a sus labores yo me encargo de disponer del cuerpo-

Sin esperar que la habitación se vaciara Cocoon, abrió sus fauces y comenzó a devorar el cuerpo del changeling caído haciendo que el resto de la colmena, dejara el lugar tan rápido como les era posible mientras el sonido le la carne siendo desprendida y los huesos siendo triturados llenaba el ambiente.

* * *

En la oscuridad de su habitación una alicornio de pelaje oscuro ensombrecida por las penumbras que cubrían la habitación permanecía con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

" _¿Aun esperas su carta?_ " resonó la voz en su cabeza-

-Ella prometió que nos escribiría- respondió la alicornio con voz desafiante.

" _Si quizá tengas razón, pero aun así creo que no deberías esperar demasiado de ella, poner tus esperanzas en los demás solo terminará por lastimarte al final y entre más esperes de otros mayor será la decepción que te darán_ ". Continúo diciendo la voz en su mente.

-Hemos tenido una noche larga el cansancio comienza a afectarnos- dijo Luna cerrando la cortina de la habitación al tiempo que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte –Nos sentimos exhaustas, quizá un poco de sueño nos ayude a pensar con claridad-

La deidad de la noche se dio media vuelta, sus ojos lucían pupilas rasgadas las cuales eran perfectamente camufladas por la obscuridad de la habitación.

Sin decir más la deidad de la noche subió a su cama y con su magia cubrió su cuerpo envolviéndolo con las cobijas, mañana sería una noche maravillosa. Y debía tomar un descanso por lo menos antes de partir de regreso a Canterlot para la celebración de la primera nevada del año.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Pues bien espero que hallan disfrutado de este pequeño capítulo, XD.

El invierno llego y con el vendrán nuevas sorpresas. espero les gusten.

Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Excelente semana.


	9. The winter's stars maker

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Este capítulo introduce a un personaje especial y uno de los más importantes del fandom además de uno de los primeros personajes de los que realmente me enamoré, espero lo disfruten.

Y sin más preámbulos, lean y comenten.

 **Nota del autor:** MLP no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 09 – The winter's stars maker.**

Su sueño fue bruscamente interrumpido por el malestar que le provocaba la luz del Sol en su rostro. Si bien era cierto que el astro rey brillaba con menor intensidad durante el invierno, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la falta de sueño y el extremo cansancio provocado por la constante actividad nocturna que había tenido, incrementaran en sobremanera el malestar.

Trabajosamente separo los parpados solo para ser asaltada por el intenso brillo de luz directamente en sus pupilas, con una furia tal que termino por causar un sonoro relinchido de la joven yegua quien intentó cubrirse con su casco color arena.

Fue entonces cuando se percató que tanto su cuerpo, como sus cascos se encontraban inmóviles bajo el peso de un cuerpo extraño. Un olor conformado por la extraña combinación de hierbas medicinales y el característico aroma del sexo, se hizo presente en su nariz mientras su cuerpo poco a poco iba recobrando la sensibilidad de cada una de sus partes de poni.

Con trabajo, producido en su mayoría por el drenado físico que había sufrido durante la noche, se giró sobre su lomo en un intento por distribuir de manera uniforme el extraño peso que la envolvía, lo que también le permitió mayor maniobrabilidad para observar aquello que restringía de forma tan precisa sus movimientos.

Lo primero que notó fue una larga melena de colores que parecía no tener una dirección definida, ya que cada mechón parecía apuntar en distintos puntos cardinales como si se tratara de un enorme erizo multicolor.

Lo segundo que logró notar fue que aquel erizó tenía un hocico muy similar al de un poni pero la mayor parte del pelaje que cubría su rostro mantenía un patrón de color monocromático.

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras sus recuerdos se volvían cada vez más claros. El calor del extraño cuerpo que permanecía envolviéndola en un abrazó firme y a su vez delicado, sumado al inconfundible aroma que la rodeaba y al intenso dolor que se producía en sus músculos a causa del esfuerzo físico, le daban una clara idea de lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, si algo caracterizaba a Clover era su increíble habilidad de razonamiento.

-¿Shayla?- su voz sonaba rasposa, sin duda un efecto secundario de los gritos y gemidos de la noche anterior.

La joven cebra únicamente emitió un ligero gruñido mientras reajustaba su cabeza contra el pecho de la unicornio color arena.

-¿Shayla?- pronuncio la poni, su garganta aún se sentía adolorida por el incontable número de gritos de placer que había experimentado.

-Cinco minutos más. Si, si, si- respondió la cebra enrollándose sobre sí misma, sin soltar su firme agarre del casco de la poni.

-Cielos, esto no se verá bien cuando la princesa regrese- dijo Clover resignándose y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el césped.

Decidió mirar a sus alrededores en un intento de identificar que tan grave era su situación actual. Sin importar la dirección en la que se enfocara, lo único que podía distinguir eran cebras recostadas unas con otras, algunas aun completamente dormidas, otras consientes (bueno, casi consientes). Un par de alas blancas llamaron su atención.

Levanto su cabeza nuevamente para tratar de observar mejora la figura.

-Creo que la ceremonia se salió de nuestro control- concluyó al ver que ambos guardias que las habían acompañado ahora se encontraban en una situación muy similar a la suya.

* * *

Zephora ingreso en la cabaña al tiempo que la alicornio terminaba de preparase una taza de té con algunas hiervas que había encontrado en la habitación.

-Me da gusto ver, lo cómoda que se encuentra usted- dijo la cebra a forma de saludo con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

-Oh, Buenos días Zephora, espero no te importe que me haya preparado un poco de té- contestó la deidad del sol mientras levitaba la taza frente a ella –¿Gustas un poco?-

-Una taza de té, siempre hace bien- respondió la cebra aproximándose a la princesa.

Zephora tomo asiento en uno de los cojinetes colocados al frente del que ocupaba la princesa del Sol.

Celestia encendió su cuerno y con destreza se dispuso a tomar una segunda taza y llenarla con agua caliente antes de sumergir delicadamente las hierbas del té en su interior.

Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, el único sonido que se escuchaba provenía de los pequeños sorbos de té que ambas tomaban. La princesa considero romper el silencio varias veces pero se contuvo, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a charlar con otros ponis y en ocasiones como esta eso le causaba cierta incomodidad. Si bien era cierto que en ocasiones disfrutaba del silencia, generalmente era a solas y cuando su mente se encontraba más serena, sin embargo, a pesar de lo relajada que podía aparentar por fuera, en estos momentos la alicornio repasaba por su mente una y otra vez los hechos más recientes y la presencia impasible de la cebra no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios, sobre todo cuando sus ojos la miraban sin parar.

Los últimos sucesos comenzaron a pasar por su mente .

Primero fue el problema con Discord, aún no estaba segura de que lo había encaminado a tomar el control de Equestria de la forma en la que lo había hecho. A pesar de que su naturaleza caótica llegaba a ser un dolor en el flanco (en ocasiones literalmente hablando), ni en mil años habría imaginado que se rebelaría de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Nunca pudo entender sus razones, no es como si él hubiera dado alguna de todos modos, pero aún así se lamentaba por ello.

Quizá Discord nunca había tenido la verdadera intención de entablar amistad con su hermana o con ella de cualquier modo y aunque era consiente que Luna parecía albergar ciertos sentimientos de aprecio hacia él, no podía asegurar si se trataban de sentimientos lo suficientemente profundos o mera amistad.

Ella por otro lado ella había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de tener una relación más cercana con el draconequus, al punto de realmente verlo como algo más que una simple amistad, pero su traición había conseguido que todo sentimiento relacionado se fuera por el desagüe. Una pena de verdad, después de todo Discord era quizá el ser más poderoso de toda Equestria, y la naturaleza de su magia le permitía romper con facilidad la ley del intercambio equivalente que su mentor Starswirl le había repetido hasta el cansancio. Más ahora el draconequus permanecía encerrado en una prisión de la que jamás volvería.

Aun así Celestia pensaba que sería cruel simplemente dejarlo abandonado y había sido por esa razón que tomo la decisión de trasladar la estatua a uno de los jardines principales del nuevo castillo, de esa manera siempre estaría acompañado, quizá de esa forma podría disminuir el peso del castigo que en él había caído.

Su tren de pensamientos se dirigió a los primeros días tras la derrota y aprisionamiento del amo del caos, el comportamiento de su hermana había comenzado a cambiar, si aún mantenía su carácter alegre, era obvio que este se había disminuido con el paso del tiempo. Poco a poco su relación se volvió más distante, al principio era el simple silencio, después su hermana comenzó a pasar más tiempo en su habitación o en su estudio personal de lo que pasaba en compañía de algún otro poni.

Incluso se había tomado la libertad de hacer oficiales algunas festividades, con el objetivo de obligar (en una forma sutil) a su hermana para que tuviese alguna excusa que le permitiera distraerse y pasar un tiempo con sus súbditos. Sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos Luna no parecía mejorar mucho con respecto a sus capacidades sociales.

Afortunadamente la más joven de las princesas había logrado hacerse de algunos amigos a los que claramente apreciaba y los cuales sin duda alguna la amaban de igual forma. Gracias a Siegfried y los demás su hermana había comenzado a recuperar su característico brillo, La deidad del Sol sabia lo mucho que su hermana se esforzaba noche tras noche para velar y proteger el sueño de sus súbditos y también era consciente de la falta de atención que la mayoría de los ponis daba a sus noches. Pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que en algún momento las cosas cambiaran, aún ahora materia esas esperanzas vivas en su corazón.

Sin embargo la guerra contra el imperio de cristal había levantado un nuevo muro en el corazón de su hermana.

La calidez que había recuperado en ese corto tiempo de paz, se esfumó más rápido de lo que habría imaginado. Desde que recibieron la noticia del primer ataque del rey Sombra a las regiones del norte de Equestria, Luna misma había tomado el liderazgo de la batalla en los límites colindantes con el imperio. Por supuesto que la deidad del Sol no tardó en unírseles, pero en el instante que la vio de pie rodeada por quienes ahora formaban parte de su guardia personal se percató que algo en ella se había perdido por completo, aquella mirada ensombrecida por el acero del casco de su armadura de guerra, su postura inamovible y esos ojos carentes de expresión, se lo habían confirmado.

Su amada y cariñosa hermana se había vuelto mucho más fría que antes, se esforzaba en sobremanera, noche y día, si bien era cierto que ninguna de las dos deidades habían descansado apropiadamente era obvio que Luna descansaba mucho menos ya que eludía incluso los recesos que su hermana le asignaba y los usaba para entrenar a Sigfried y al resto de sus compañeros, después de todo ninguno de ellos había recibido un entrenamiento real de combate y la mayoría de los demás ponis les temían demasiado como para acercarse a ellos. Debido a eso Luna se había hecho cargo de adiestrarlos en las artes más básicas de combate y ciertamente fue una sorpresa que ellos lograran superar las expectativas de la mismísima Hurricane.

-Algo terrible le atormenta, en su mirada se refleja- la voz de Zephora la hizo volver a la realidad.

La deidad del Sol levanto la mirada y se encontró con los profundos ojos de la cebra, lo que causo que diera un pequeño respingo.

-Oh, Zephora. Es solo que no se si lo que estoy haciendo es correcto- dijo desviando la mirada a su ahora frio té –Desde que Starswirl desapareció, las cosas solo van de mal en peor. A veces me pregunto que estaba pensando, es decir, no creo que Luna o yo estuviésemos listas para asumir una responsabilidad como la de cargar con el futuro de Equestria- Zephora permaneció en silencio no deseando interrumpir a su princesa.

-Es decir, Puddin, Platinum y Hurricane habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero ponernos a nosotras a cargo de esa forma tan… espontánea. Solo desearía ser un poco más sabia, como él, siempre sabía qué hacer y cómo actuar y sin embargo mírame a mi. No soy una mejor poni, y mucho menos una mejor princesa, me aterra tomar la decisión equivocada y terminar decepcionando a todos-

-Starswirl es verdad que sabio fue, pero debo recalcar que un inexperto también fue- dijo la cebra captando la atención de la princesa –Incluso con todo el conocimiento que adquirió, hubo algo que jamás dominó, pues a abrir su corazón jamás se enseñó-

-Si lo sé, nunca fue muy bueno para mostrar sus sentimientos a otros-

-Acompáñeme su majestad, hay algo que le quisiera mostrar, espero sus preocupaciones logre apaciguar- Zephora su puso en pie y salió de la tienda seguida de Celestia.

* * *

El castillo de las dos hermanas se encontraba tal y como Celestia lo recordaba, los estandartes colgados a las orillas del enorme pasillo de piedra, al fondo se podía apreciar un par de tronos. El primero adornado con un hermoso Sol con su flamante corona de fuego, a su izquierda un trono adornado con una luna en cuarto creciente. Zephora se detuvo en el centro del pasillo, Cerrando los ojos recito palabras que la deidad del Sol no pudo escuchar. De pronto el suelo del pasillo se hizo a un lado y de debajo de este apareció un artefacto extraño, era semejante a un sistema planetario como los que su hermana coleccionaba para localizar sus estrellas en las posiciones más optimas, pero a diferencia de los de su hermana este solamente contaba con cinco pequeñas esferas que rodeaban a una de mayor tamaño.

Cada una de las esferas era sujetada por un brazo mecánico que se unía en su otro extremo con la base de la esfera de mayor tamaño.

El artefacto no tardó mucho en salir por completo del suelo hasta quedar frente a las dos recién llegadas.

-Impresionante– dijo la alicornio mientras observaba a detalle el mecanismo.

Rápidamente se percató que en el interior de aquellas esferas giraban sobre su propio eje los elementos de la armonía. Sin embargo algunos de los elementos aún no parecían brillar de la misma forma que el resto afectando también la fluidez con la que estos giraban.

-Zephora, ¿por qué…?-

-Risa, Honestidad y Lealtad- dijo Zephora sin esperar a que la princesa terminara la pregunta –La conexión con ellos, la princesa ha perdido.-

-¿Así que esto es lo que querías mostrarme?, no entiendo como se supone que esto me ayude a levantarme el ánimo- dijo la alicornio escéptica.

-La armonía se debilita, el balance se pierde majestad. Una visión tuve días atrás, en ella vi una criatura de obscuridad, nacer del odio y la infelicidad.-

-¿Criatura de obscuridad?- cuestionó la deidad mirando a Zephora con preocupación –¿Podrías describirla?-

-Su silueta difusa era, su cuerpo negro y largo cual sombra, melena y cola larga como la de un cometa, ojos brillantes y colmillos punzantes. Con un largo cuerno armada y una coraza de acero equipada- respondió la cebra–Pero puedo decir sin temor a mentir, que su astro no pertenecía al Sol o a la Luna-

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió la deidad, esta vez su voz ligeramente preocupada.

-Una esfera negra rodeada de fuego vi y un terrible sufrimiento sentí-

La deidad permaneció pensativa mientras trataba de identificar a alguien cuyos rasgos coincidieran con los de la criatura que mencionaba Zephora. Una criatura alta, de color negro con larga melena, ojos brillantes y colmillos, armada con un cuerno largo y una coraza. Algo así no sería fácil que pasara desapercibida.

-Tendré que pedirte que me mandes cualquier actualización que puedas tener con respecto a esos sueños Zephora- la cebra asintió –Si esa criatura realmente representa un peligro para Equestria necesitaré de Luna para enfrentarla-

-El destino engañoso puede ser- advirtió la cebra.

-Lo sé pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo, alertare a la guardia nocturna para que permanezca atenta a cualquier criatura que encaje con la descripción. Aun así me alegra- Zephora la miró un tanto extrañada.

-Perdone por mi honestidad, ¿pero que razón puede tener para sentir felicidad?-

-Bueno, por lo que tú y Clover han investigado el hechizo de Sombra no es capaz de transformar el cuerpo de quien recibió la maldición, su propósito es meramente debilitar la fuerza mental y hacerlo más vulnerable a otros ataques- dijo la deidad mirando a Zephora con alivio –Lo que descarta por completo la posibilidad de que esa criatura y Luna estén relacionadas, aunque eso no descarta el hecho de que Luna pueda ser el objetivo-

-La tribu alerta estará, ante cualquier peligro responderá y a la princesa a salvo mantendrá-

-Gracias Zephora eres una gran amiga-

-Llevar esto con usted recomiendo- dijo la cebra mostrándole a la princesa un paquete envuelto en pergamino y atado con una cuerda-Si bien por el momento útil no es, en el futuro si lo podría ser-

Celestia tomo el paquete con su magia y lo resguardo bajo su ala. Acto seguido encendió su cuerno para ocultar nuevamente el mecanismo que mantenía a salvo a los elementos.

-Gracias Zephora, ya es hora de partir, no queremos llegar tarde a la ceremonia cierto-

La cebra asintió antes de seguirá su gobernante a la salida del palacio.

* * *

Cloudsdale era la ciudad insignia del reino de los pegasos, una verdadera obra de arte Equestriana y una de las fortalezas más imponentes jamás construidas. En los tiempos previos a la primera noche de los corazones cálidos, se le consideraba una de las ciudades más temidas, ahora sin embargo, su función principal se enfoca plenamente al control del clima, dejando de lado su función militar.

La comandante Hurricane se encontraba observando a sus compañeros mientras guiaban a los grupos de pegasos en su camino para esparcir las esponjosas nubes cargadas de nieve.

-Comandante- llamó su atención un pegaso de crin grisácea con forma de rayo, un pelaje azul platino y una cutty mark con la forma de una ráfaga de viento cruzando una nube.

-Dígame cadete Day Brise- respondió el comandante volteando a verlo.

-Los preparativos ya están listos, los equipos solo esperan su señal- contestó el pegaso haciendo un saludo militar.

-Bien, no esperaba menos de los soldados que yo misma entrene- volteo la vista nuevamente a la fábrica de clima de Clousdale –¿Qué hay de ella?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de la fábrica que aun continuaba liberando enormes nubes.

-Ha trabajado incansablemente, debo decir que las princesas han sido sabias en elegirla a ella para cumplir con esta tarea, si me permite un comentario comandante…- dijo Day Brise.

-Tiene mi permiso cadete- respondió la comandante mirándolo atenta.

-Bueno… siendo… completamente sincero, tenía mis dudas con respecto a esa pegaso, la primera vez que la princesa Luna la trajo a la fábrica realmente me tomo por sorpresa, incluso llegue a pensar que se trataba de algún chiste pero… ahora puedo ver lo equivocado que estaba en realidad-

-Nuestras princesas son sabias e inteligentes, pero sobretodo saben ver lo mejor de un pony aun cuando el mismo pony es incapaz de ver ese bien en su interior y considero que esa es su mejor virtud- respondió Hurricane devolviendo la mirada a la fábrica.

-Tiene razón, ellas realmente son asombrosas y han sabido manejar las peores situaciones de la mejor forma… Yo no sabría qué hacer si estuviera en sus cascos-

-Esa cadete, es la razón por la que no te he ascendido todavía- rió un poco la comandante mientras extendía sus fuertes alas.

Day Brise emprendió el vuelo al mismo tiempo que su comandante se posicionaba al frente de los grupos de clima. La pegaso se aclaró la garganta y posteriormente se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Muy bien líderes de equipo, hoy inicia el primer día de invierno, quiero que hagan un trabajo digno, este año romperemos el record de tiempo que impusimos el año pasado, así que quiero que todos y cada uno de ustedes ponga el 100% de su entusiasmo en esto-

-¡SI SEÑOR!- respondieron al unísono los pegasos.

-Bien, ahora… Los quiero en sus posiciones y listos para dar inicio a nuestra ceremonia de invierno-

Entre vitoreo y gritos de júbilo, los pegasos comenzaron a distribuirse por los alrededores de Canterlot para esperar la señal de las princesas.

* * *

Dos carruajes surcaban el cielo uno de ellos brillante como el oro, tirado por dos pegasos blancos cubiertos por armaduras de oro brillante, sobre él viajan la deidad del Sol y una unicornio que constantemente ajustaba su capa en su posición. Detrás de ellas un segundo carruaje de color negro brillante era tirado por los hermanos Alcor y Merak, sobre él viajaba la princesa de la noche escoltada por Siegfried y Épsilon cada uno volando a un costado del carruaje en perfecta sincronía.

-No hay razón para estar tan nerviosa Clover querida- dijo la princesa del Sol mirando a la apenada unicornio que hacia un intento por mantener su rostro cubierto con la tela de su capucha.

-Oh, princesa no sabe lo incomodo que es la situación… debí haber mantenido la situación bajo control pero lo único que logre fue involucrarme en una relación.. si es que así puedo llamarla… con alguien a quien apenas conocí. No tiene idea de lo incomodó que fue el hecho de que me encontrara en una posición tan embarazosa- dijo la unicornio color arena cuyas mejillas ahora eran del color de un tomate.

-Oh pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte… debí haber estado preparada para algo así, de hecho soy yo quien debería disculpase por no haberte advertido en qué consistía la celebración del baile de fuego otoñal. A veces suelo dejar que este tipo de cosas se escapen, además no creo que haya sido tan malo, es decir…- la princesa miró a sus guardias y después a los caballeros de la guardia nocturna antes de susurrar al oído de Clover –Zephora ya me había contado que Shayla es especialmente cariñosa, por lo que dudo que no lo disfrutaras-

-¡Princesa!- dijo escandalizada la unicornio tratando de alejar a Celestia con sus pesuñas delanteras mientras esta reía a carcajadas.

 _"Mírala, actúa como si nada. Es enfermizo y pensar que esta misma noche tuviste que enterrar a una de tus amigas más cercanas.",_ dijo la voz de su cabeza.

 _"Una pensaría que por haber sido sus soldados sentiría una terrible pena por la pérdida de tantas vidas, pero tal parece que nuestra hermana solo está interesada en ella misma. Es una verdadera lástima que alguien así sea la gobernante de este reino"_

 _"Nuestra hermana tiene muchas cosas de las que preocuparse como para perder el tiempo lamentándose por el pasado, aun así, estoy segura que desahoga sus penas en soledad",_ pensó la deidad de la noche.

 _"Estas segura de eso, a mi parecer a ella realmente no le interesa mientras siga recibiendo alabanzas y halagos de otros. Solo mírala, no hace más que reírse de la desgracia de otros y usar sus penas como entretenimiento",_ respondió aquella voz, su tono mucho mas despectivo que antes.

-Te equivocas- dijo la princesa.

-¿Perdón princesa, dijo algo?- preguntó Épsilon quien la miraba con su ojo bueno.

-Q-Que, no… Nada, no hemos dicho nada, solo nos prestes atención- respondió nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo princesa, como usted ordene- respondió Épsilon aun un tanto confundida.

-De cualquier modo ya estamos por llegar- dijo Siegfried señalando con el casco las ciudades de Canterlot y Cloudsdale.

-Coudsdale- susurró Luna mirando la fortaleza flotante -¡Tia!- alzó la voz lo suficiente para que su hermana dirigiera su atención a ella.

Sin perder tiempo Alcor y Merak aceleraron el paso para quedar lado a lado con el carruaje de la princesa del Sol.

-Si nos permites, nos gustaría adelantarnos a Cloudsdale-

Celestia sonrió –Por supuesto Luna, te buscaré tan pronto como sea hora de iniciar la ceremonia- dijo la deidad del Sol.

-De acuerdo te veremos ahí entonces- y sin más Luna golpeo con el casco la base del carruaje indicándole a sus protectores que la llevaran de inmediato a la fortaleza flotante. Acto seguido Alcor y Merak apretaron el paso y rápidamente acortaron la distancia la ciudad de las nubes.

-¡Siegfried, Épsilon!- llamo su atención Celestia antes de que ambos siguieran a su princesa.

-¿Si su majestad?- respondieron al unísono.

-Hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir con ustedes por favor acompáñenme dejen que Alcor y Merak se encarguen de proteger a Luna por ahora-

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza antes de seguir el carruaje de la deidad del Sol de vuelta al castillo de Canterlot.

* * *

La fábrica de clima de Cloudsdale era enorme, en ella se procesaba el agua que los pegasos acarreaban haciendo uso de un ciclón de viento que les permitía succionar el agua de los lagos y elevarla hasta la ciudad.

Las diferentes secciones de la fábrica se encargaban de cargar las nubes con nieve o lluvia, así mismo existían zonas donde se generaban los rayos que se usaban en las nubes de tormenta. Una de las secciones de la fábrica se encargaba de crear los arcoíris que posteriormente se liberaban en las Rainbowfalls para que estas alimentaran las nubes con las cargas de arcoíris y de este modo se pudieran distribuir más rápido por toda Equestria.

Sin embargo en la mente de la princesa de la noche solo existía una sección en particular. Con paso decidido y sin prestar atención a los ponis que se inclinaban a su paso, avanzó por los pasillos de la enorme fábrica hasta llegar a un puerta en particular adornada con un copo de nieve.

Detuvo su andar frente a la puerta seguida por sus caballeros quienes permanecieron inmóviles detrás de ella.

-Denos un momento a solas, no deseamos que nadie nos interrumpa- dijo la princesa con tono serio.

Los dos ponis asintieron con la cabeza antes de que la princesa se aventurara sola al interior de la habitación.

-Ha pasado un año desde que se vieron- comentó Merak observando la puerta cerrarse detrás de la princesa.

* * *

La habitación era amplia, en ella se hallaban varias mesas sobre las cuales se podían observar varias decenas de pequeños copos de nieve, cada uno tallado a casco con una precisión y cuidado tal que realmente parecían tener vida propia, idénticas a las estrellas que la alicornio índigo traía consigo todas y cada una de sus amadas noches.

Los pequeños copos tapizaban cada mesa de trabajo, y si uno los miraba con atención podía notar que ninguno de ellos era igual a los demás. Con forme se adentraba en la habitación Luna podía observar con claridad que la calidad del trabajo empleado en las pequeñas obras de arte iba mejorando hasta convertirse en pequeñas estructuras en extremo complejas.

-¿Princesa?-preguntó una pegaso que salía de una de las puertas del fondo sujetando un costal en sus cascos.

-Vanilla Rose, no esperabamos verla aquí- respondió la princesa. Frente a ella se encontraba una pegaso de color crema y melena rosa con líneas blancas, cuya cuttymark tenía una florde petalos rosas.

-Supongo que vino a ver a mi hija, ha estado trabajando en una nueva estrella, adelante por aquí majestad- dijo la pegaso abriendo la puerta para permitir el paso de la alicornio índigo.

-¡Princesa Luna!- la pequeña voz llamo su atención.

Luna dirigió la mirada hacia el frente. Ahí se cruzó, con la silueta de una pequeña pegaso albina, su melena y cola lucían tan esponjosas como una nube, sus pequeñas alas se menaban alegres, en su flanco se podía vislumbrar una hermosa campanilla de invierno, pero su característica más notoria era la falta de brillo en sus ojos los cuales lucían ligeramente más opacos que los de cualquier otro poni.

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez Snowdrop- saludo la princesa. Las orejas de la potrilla se enfocaron en la princesa y son un rápido movimiento de sus alas se lanzó volando hacia la deidad de la noche.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo su madre alarmada por el rápido movimiento de la pegaso, sin embargo la pequeña cruzó ala habitación moviéndose y esquivando las lámparas y mesas como si conociera su posición de memoria hasta terminar en los brazos de la princesa de la noche.

-También te echamos de menos- respondió la princesa acariciando su cariz contra el cuello de la potrilla que comenzó a reír al tacto.

-Bien las dejo solas, hija tomaré las estrellas de las mesas de la otra habitación por favor no tardes-

-Por supuesto madre- respondió la potrilla agitando su casco. Posteriormente se separó de Luna y bajo nuevamente a la altura del suelo.

-Princesa, deseaba mostrarle esto tan pronto como lo terminara, pero no esperaba que viniera hasta aquí- dijo la pegaso tomando el casco de la princesa y guiándola a la mesa de trabajo que había abandonado momentos atrás.

En ella se encontraba un copo de nieve muy particular, a diferencia de los otros este parecía tener sus cinco puntas alargadas en las cuales se podía observar las pequeñas estrellas que se unían formando cada una de las extensiones del copo. En el centro de la unión de los distintos vértices, se observaba una estrella con un pulido en extremo brilloso. El cual le daba la sensación de que se trataba de una de sus estrellas lo que sostenía en sus cascos.

-Anoche escuche el tintineo de una nueva estrella en el cielo y me pareció que esta era especial así que no pude evitar trabajar en ella tan pronto como pude- dijo la pegaso albina, con entusiasmo.

Una lagrima cayo de la mejilla de la alicornio índigo, para cualquier otro pony, esto habría pasado inadvertido, pero no para la pequeña pegaso. El delicado sonido de la lágrima golpeando el suelo de cúmulo, llamo de inmediato la atención de la joven potra, quien dirigió sus opacos ojos en dirección de la deidad de la noche.

Los entrenados oídos de la potra captaron de inmediato el sollozo ahogado de la princesa, quien parecía no haber notado la mirada de esta, con cuidado comenzó a aletear sus alas acercándose a Luna.

-Princesa- dijo en voz baja casi en un murmullo.

Luna se giró para mirarla quedando atrapada en la mirada perdida de la pegaso. Un pequeño y pálido casco se acercó a su mejilla. La deidad de la noche sintió el delicado toque de la potra contra su pelaje. La pezuña recorrió el camino que había marcado la lágrima hasta alcanzar la base del ojo de la princesa.

Luna simplemente cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza intensificando el toque de la potra contra su rostro mientras un segundo casco acariciaba el otro lado de su rostro con gentileza.

-Tu corazón sufre- dijo Snowdrop sus ojos aunque eran incapaces de ver, se sentían como si pudiesen penetrar en el alma de la alicornio.

-La nueva estrella que escuchaste ayer se llama Megrez- respondió la deidad de la noche mientras se dejaba envolver en el abrazo de la potra.

-Ella era importante para ti, ¿no es verdad?- dijo la potra. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta aun así Luna simplemente asintió débilmente mientras se recostaba sobre el regazo de la pegaso.

-Una de nuestras mejores amigas y sin embargo… y sin embargo yo… No pudimos… no pude hacer nada por ella- respondió la princesa rompiendo en llanto.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-respondió la potra abrazando a la princesa con fuerza como si intentara protegerla –Estoy segura que ella debió ser muy feliz a su lado princesa-.

-¿Cómo podrías saber eso?- preguntó Luna entre lágrimas.

-Porque… así es como me he sentido desde que te conocí- respondió Snowdrop, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Luna se posaron en la pequeña potra.

-Yo… yo no…-

El casco de la pegaso albina la silencio.

-Yo siempre fui evitada por otros ponis. Debido a mi incapacidad de ver el mundo con mis ojos, fui rechazada por muchos y me era muy complicado hacer amigos. Aun cuando no podía verlos estoy segura que muchos me trataban con lástima- dijo mientras acariciaba la melena de la alicornio índigo –Sin embargo, desde el día que la conocí, usted me trató con naturalidad, nunca percibí ese mismo tono de lástima provenir de su voz cada vez que se dirigía a mí. Cuando estoy a su lado princesa Luna, me siento como una poni normal. Es por ello que puedo asegurarle que Megrez también debió sentirse igual de dichosa a su lado- continuó levantando el mentón de la princesa.

Luna desvió la mirada separándose de la potra por un momento. Debía tomar una decisión, la culpa la devoraba por dentro y no sabía si sería capaz de mantener el silencia por mucho más. Lo que había hecho, más específicamente, lo que le había hecho a Sombra y al imperio de Cristal era algo que no podía perdonarse.

 _"Ya te dije que era necesario, teníamos que hacerlo, debíamos demostrarle el error que cometió al enfrentarnos con semejante altanería",_ dijo la voz en su cabeza.

 _"Aun así no fue correcto, debimos buscar otra solución. Sé que había otra forma de arreglarlo"_ , respondió.

 _"Pero esa fue la más eficiente"_.

 _"No, no lo fue"_ , respondió Luna.

 _"En ese momento no parecías interesada en la diplomacia, y admitámoslo, lo disfrutaste"_.

 _"Eso es lo que más temo"_ , concluyó la deidad de la noche.

El silencio reino por un momento mientras la alicornio índigo disfrutaba las caricias que la pegaso albina le brindaba sobre su melena.

-Snowdrop…-

-Si princesa-

-Podrías… llamarnos por nuestro nombre…- dijo la alicornio mirando de reojo a la pequeña pegaso, que sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Por supuesto que si… Luna- respondió Snowdrop alegre.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Luna…- interrumpió el silencio la joven potranca.

-¿Si?- respondió la alicornio mirando a la pegaso.

-Recuerda que siempre podrás decirme lo que sea, yo te escuchare… sin importar lo que sea, puedes decírmelo-

La deidad de la noche se quedó sin palabras en ese mismo instante. La pequeña pegaso que se hallaba frente a ella, a pesar de su incapacidad para ver el mundo con sus ojos podía ver algo mucho más profundo e íntimo… su alma misma. Debía tomar su decisión ahora y no habría vuelta atrás una vez que lo hiciera, sabia que arriesgaría todo al contarle a la verdad a la pequeña. Pero desde que la había conocido había sentido en aquella inocente pegaso algo sumamente especial. Confiaba plenamente en que si había alguien que pudiera comprenderla, a ella y a su hermosa noche, esa era Snowdrop.

-Snowdrop… L- lo que voy a decirte, nadie más lo debe saber-

La potra asintió con seguridad.

-Tu secreto estará seguro conmigo, lo juro- respondió.

-Supongo que escuchaste acerca de lo que ocurrió con el imperio de cristal- dijo Luna su voz de pronto acarreaba un terrible dolor y culpa.

-mhmm- respondió Snowdrop afirmativamente.

 _"Estas segura de la decisión que estas tomando"_ , hablo la voz en su interior.

 _"Ella es nuestra amiga"_.

 _"Y dime… Que harás si ella decide alejarse de ti, te aseguró que después de que sepa nuestro pequeño secreto, terminará por abandonarte al igual que todos los demás"_.

 _"Ella es nuestra amiga y confiamos en ella"_.

 _"Como desees"_ , respondió la voz.

-Te contaré lo que realmente ocurrió pero…- continuó la alicornio índigo elevando su mirada al cielo –Pero temo que una vez que sepas la verdad, termines por alejarte de mí-

El casco de la pegaso se posó sobre su pata izquierda.

-No te obligare a decirme si no lo deseas Luna. Sé que aun soy una potra y probablemente no seré capaz de ayudarte a resolver tu problema…- dijo la pegaso albina –Pero si con escucharte puedo ayudarte a cargar con el peso que estas cargando, estoy dispuesta a escuchar y mantener tu secreto incluso después del fin de mis días-.

Luna dejo respiro hondo cerrando los ojos, mantuvo el aire por un momento antes de dejarlo escapar despacio.

Quizás la voz de su cabeza tenía razón y estaba arriesgando más de lo necesario, pero debía sacar eso de su sistema, tenía que encontrar la forma de desahogar sus sentimientos. Contarle a su hermana no era una opción, ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para añadirle más. Chrysalis sería incapaz de comprenderlo y aunque lo entendiera en estos momentos seguramente se encontraba de vuelta en la colmena encarando a su poco tolerante madre. Siegfried y los otros seguramente no harían más que preocuparse por ella y lo menos que deseaba era convertirse en una carga para ellos, sobre todo después de la pérdida de Megrez.

Necesitaba a alguien que fuera sincera, alguien de confianza y que pudiese entenderla. Necesitaba de alguien que no la juzgara, solo necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara aun si ese alguien no podía darle un consejo, con el simple hecho de estar ahí para ella era suficiente.

 _"Ella siempre ha sido la única que ha comprendido nuestra hermosa noche, nuestra amiga… nuestra más preciada amiga",_ pensó.

La decisión fue tomada en un segundo, si iba a decirle a alguien no había nadie mejor que Snowdrop, solo a ella era capaz de compartirle sus más obscuros secretos y sabía que jamás la juzgaría sin importar que tan terribles fuesen. Solo en ella podía confiar un secreto como este. Debía arriesgarse y apostarlo todo y así lo hizo.

-Todo empezó hace tres noches, después de que el Rey Sombra colocara una barrera para mantener aislado el castillo de cualquier poni que intentara irrumpir en sus dominios…- la princesa comenzó con el relato.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 _Aprovecho este momento para felicitar a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Silly Filly, Studios por haber creado tan hermosas historias y haberme introducido el deseo de adentrarme más a este fandom._

 **Nota del autor:**

Y así terminamos con este capítulo, XD.

Para ser sincero este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo, tuve que ver un par de veces más el excelente video de Silly Filly para poder introducir a este personaje lo más cercano a posible su carácter original y no salirme de su personalidad.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Sin más por el momento gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo que le han dedicado a la historia, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Excelente semana.

 _ **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**_

 _ **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**_


	10. Scythe of Death

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten, es posible que las cosas comiencen a ponerse un poco obscuras a partir de este capítulo, sin embargo no será siempre de esa forma. XP

Y sin más preámbulos, lean y comenten.

 **Nota del autor:** MLP no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener.

 _ **Advertencia: El presente capítulo contiene violencia explícita, gore y escenas se sexo, se recomienda discreción por parte del lector.**_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 10 – Scythe of Death.**

-Que así sea- dijo el rey Sombra concentrando su poder, su irritante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

La alicornio índigo cargó contra el rey Sombra, el filo de su espada apuntando al corazón de su enemigo.

El cuerpo del rey Sombra se oscureció en un color negro profundo, sus ojos despedían un brillo verdoso intenso, sus pupilas habían cambiado a un color rojo como la sangre y despedían un vapor purpura, mientras las sombras lo envolvían haciéndolo crecer varias veces su tamaño original. La princesa de la noche embistió a su contrincante a toda velocidad adentrándose en el cuerpo del rey que ahora estaba completamente formado por sombras.

En un parpadeo Luna se encontró envuelta por la oscuridad, sintió de un momento a otro como su magia desaparecía de golpe, perdiendo el agarre que esta tenía sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

Sintió como si su mente de pronto se separara de su cuerpo perdiendo total control de su vuelo mientras sentía como sus nervios se desconectaban de cada rincón de su cuerpo al tiempo que su ser atravesaba por completo el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-Es una lástima- comentó el rey sombra con pesimismo, mientras recuperaba su forma física.

La princesa de la noche cayó pesadamente al suelo, su cabeza impactando primero contra el suelo de cristal, lo que causo que su casco saliera volando fuera de su cabeza. Intentó ponerse en pie por puro instinto, pero sus cascos apenas le respondían. Le costaba trabajo respirar a causa de la presión que ejercía su corazón contra su pecho. De pronto la mente de la alicornio índigo se puso en blanco y se vio envuelta por una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

La noche estaba en su pleno apogeo, toda Equestria dormía plácidamente cobijada por el hermoso manto de estrellas las cuales brillaban con más fuerza que nunca.

En la cima de la torre del castillo de las dos hermanas se encontraba una alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, sus ojos de color zafiro miraban absortos el vasto infinito frente a ella.

Había pasado horas preparando este espectáculo con la firme esperanza de mostrar al fin a sus amados ponis la belleza que solo una noche como esa podrá traer consigo.

Había pasado días estudiando la mejor forma de ejecutar el impresionante espectáculo que estaba por iniciar, calculando cuidadosamente la mejor trayectoria y la cantidad de magia que debía imbuir en cada estrella del firmamento para asegurarse que los tiempos y movimientos de cada una fuesen perfectos. Pasó días y noches enteras trabajando para ejercitar el control de su magia con el único objetivo de lograr que el espectáculo pudiese durar lo más posible. Aún si ello terminaba por agotarla física y mentalmente, el solo hecho de imaginar los maravillados rostros que sus súbditos le llenaba de alegría y emoción, eso la incitaba a continuar esforzándose dia y noche hasta perfeccionar la ejecución del show.

Durante meses había pensado en una forma de atraer la atención de los ponis y mostrarles lo mucho que los amaba, anhelaba brindarles un regalo único, uno que no se pudiese comprar ni con las gemas más preciadas, uno que solo ella podría darles, un regalo por el que la recordarían de la misma forma que recordaban a su amada hermana.

Había probado de todo durante años, cada noche poniendo más empeño en encontrar nuevas formas de embellecer su hermosa noche para el deleite de otros. Y por Celestia que lo había conseguido, esta era su idea más maravillosa, su obra de arte, su más impresionante pieza de trabajo, una por la que había dado todo lo que tenía, una en la que había puesto todo su esfuerzo y dedicación, una en la que había tratado de replicar el enorme amor que sentía por sus súbditos y lo agradecida que se sentía cada día de ser su princesa guardiana.

Y sin embargo… y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, las calles permanecían desiertas, las casas tenían sus luces apagadas pero ni una sola alma fuera de su cama. Estaba segura de ello tras usar sus últimas reservas de magia para curiosear dentro de la sala de los sueños y averiguar si realmente sus ponis dormían o simplemente permanecían dentro de sus hogares en esperas del inicio del espectáculo.

Le bastó echar un vistazo dentro de la sala de los sueños, lo que vio la dejo sin habla, había gastado toda su energía esa noche solo para descubrir que ni un solo poni en toda Equestria permanecía despierto en ese momento.

Siendo sincera era casi media noche y rara vez algún poni se quedaba tan tarde despierto, pero esta vez esperaba que fuera diferente, después de todo se había asegurado de avisar a Celestia la noche anterior para que le ayudara a correr la voz y así preparar a cada poni para el hermoso espectáculo.

Entonces, ¿porque?, porque maldita razón no había nadie mirando el firmamento que tanto había tardado en preparar, por el que tanto se había esforzado. Que estúpida excusa tendrían esta vez.

La última vez, los pegasos solicitaron a Celestia el permiso de programar una tormenta durante la noche para reponer la falta de lluvia, habían considerado que gracias a que la noche tenía menos actividad poni que el resto del día sería la mejor candidata para asegurarse de que la tormenta no afectara las actividades del día a día del reino, lo que sin duda había molestado a la deidad de la noche. Sin embargo, la joven princesa decidió aceptar los términos por el bien del reino.

Anterior a eso, los unicornios habían causado un terrible error al equivocar las estaciones y terminaron por provocar que la princesa de la noche recortara parte de su tiempo para impedir que las frías noches de ese invierno afectaran en sobremanera la tierra, lo cual sin lugar a dudas la irritó en sobremanera, más sin embargo, supo mantener su máscara perfectamente ocultando su total desaprobación y termino por acceder a la petición de sus súbditos.

La noche que se convirtió en princesa de la noche, la misma noche que obtuvo su cutty mark, la alegría y el orgullo llenaron su corazón pues en ese momento supo lo mucho que podría apoyar al reino usando su magia para traer la noche tras el día. Ahora sin embargo ya no estaba segura. Una y otra vez se la pasaba cediendo a las peticiones más absurdas con el único objetivo de alegrar a otros ponys, siempre manteniendo su máscara firmemente en el rostro y conteniendo sus inconformidades, irritaciones y molestias. Siendo sincera no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo podría seguir así antes de pegar el grito al cielo. A pesar de todo era perfectamente consiente que parte de su trabajo como gobernante consistía en velar por el bienestar de otros antes del propio.

Su mirada se dirigió a una pequeña estrella situada cerca de su hermosa Luna, esta comenzó a despedir un tenue brillo mientras iniciaba su trayectoria.

 _"Ya es hora"_ pensó para sí.

La pequeña estrella aceleró el paso cruzando el cielo nocturno en cuestión de segundos seguida de una segunda estrella, luego otra y otra más. En poco tiempo cientos de miles de estrellas comenzaron a surcar los cielos nocturnos, su brillo era tal que iluminaban la tierra a su paso creando estelas de luz que surcaban el firmamento a toda velocidad.

Sintió sus mejillas humedecerse, mientras miraba fijamente el espectáculo a solas en el balcón. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza para impedir que sus lágrimas brotaran cual pequeñas perlas, cayendo silenciosamente sobre su pelaje índigo. Cada una brotaba formando una lluvia tan silenciosa como la que se producía en su hermoso cielo nocturno.

El cansancio se había apoderado de ella, pero aun así pudo escuchar un llanto enmudecido, simplemente decidió ignorarlo, estaba demasiado cansada como para que le importara. Sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho, como si un objeto la traspasara de lado a lado. Tampoco le tomó importancia. Mantuvo su mirada en el firmamento observando su obra maestra en total soledad. El sonido del llanto se intensificó, pero continúo sin prestarle atención. Después de todo si nadie se preocupaba por ella, porque cascos ella debería preocuparse de alguien más.

 _"No son más que unos malagradecidos"_ pensó encolerizada.

El cansancio se hacía más y más evidente en ella, así que decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre sus cascos que a su vez descansaban en el barandal del balcón.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ era la única pregunta que pudo formular en su estado actual. El sonido del llanto se intensificó, tanto como el dolor en su pecho.

Algo dentro de ella se quebró en ese momento.

Apenas sintió el calor del toque de un cuerpo extraño tomarla y envolverla entre sus alas dejo escapar grito de dolor y tristeza mientras comenzaba a llorar abiertamente. Fue entonces que lo entendió, su corazón era el que había estado llorando, sentía una terrible combinación entre ira, dolor, tristeza y frustración que le carcomían el alma.

Aquella sensación tan familiar del suave pelaje que la envolvía le dolía. Aquel aroma tan familiar le lastimaba. Aquella sensación que antes le brindaba protección ahora la hacía sentirse como una prisionera. La inconfundible voz de su hermana que siempre había sido en extremo melodiosa y amable, ahora le desgarraba el alma.

La deidad de la noche comenzó a maldecir una y otra vez, mientras descargaba furiosos golpes con sus cascos. Sin embargo la alicornio color perla no se apartó ni un milímetro, por el contrario apretó el abrazo dejando caer sus propias lágrimas sobre la melena de su pequeña hermana.

Luna podía escuchar a su hermana hablarle, más no era capaz de entender las palabras que articulaba, quizá la verdad era que no le interesaba escucharlas, en ese momento no estaba segura. Lo único que deseaba era seguir llorando y descargar su dolor.

Había fallado una vez más de forma miserable, sus esfuerzos se habían desperdiciado. Todo ese tiempo invertido se había ido a la basura.

Duró un largo tiempo descargando su frustración y su dolor antes de que el cansancio la obligara a caer en un profundo sueño, mientras las inagotables lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos.

-Lo lamento Luna- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de caer rendida en la oscuridad nuevamente

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Déjame hacer esto por nosotras- dijo una voz, una voz que era suya y a la vez pertenecía a alguien más.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que tú no te atreves- continuó, la deidad de la noche abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse en un espacio vacío y oscuro. Podía percibir una tenue luz, muy similar a la de su hermoso astro, emanar de su cuerpo.

-Dame el control y te prometo que los hare pagar por esto- la alicornio índigo miro al suelo sus cascos se encontraban parcialmente sumergidos en lo que parecía ser una superficie de agua, pero el reflejo en ella era de una alicronio mucho más alta y delgada, su pelaje ennegrecido, y su melena brillante como las estrellas, tenía colmillos puntiagudos cual navajas y una sonrisa sádica firmemente plasmada en su rostro.

-Solo tienes que desearlo y yo me hare cargo por ti- hablo la alicornio en el reflejo, sus ojos del mismo color zafiro que los suyos, pero con pupilas rasgadas como las de un reptil.

Luna no respondió, había algo familiar en aquella figura, algo… en extremo familiar, pero que por alguna razón en ese momento no le causaba ningún temor.

-Sombra merece un castigo por obligarnos a revivir ese recuerdo, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo debes dejarme salir… todo lo que necesitas es desear mi libertad y yo te prometo que todo estará bien para nosotras- dijo la alicornio de pelaje umbroso, su sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro.

-Sombra…- murmuró la alicornio índigo imitando la sonrisa de su reflejo.

-Solo tienes que desearlo… Te prometo hacerme cargo de él… Podemos mostrarle a él y a todo el mundo el verdadero poder de la noche-

La imagen de una alicornio de pelaje color perla, apareció derribada frente a ella.

-Tia…- gritó Luna.

-Si deseas protegerla solo debes dejarme libre- continuó la aliconrio de pelaje umbroso.

A su derecha se hizo presente otra figura esta vez de trataba de una poni de pelaje azul metálico, sus alas similares a las de un vampiro, la cual yacía sobre un montón de nieve teñida de sangre. Una larga estaca de cristal clavada en su corazón.

-Yo puedo vengarla si lo deseas- dijo la alicornio en su reflejo.

-Megrez…- musitó Luna sintiendo su rabia crecer mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-Solo tienes que liberarme y me aseguraré de cumplir tu deseo-

-La muerte sería una liberación. Sombra merece un destino distinto… Merece vivir una pesadilla eterna- respondió la deidad de la noche, sus ojos imitando los de su reflejo.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- Respondió la alicornio de pelaje umbroso, mientras el cuerpo de luna comenzaba a hundirse en el la oscuridad.

El eco de una risa enloquecida comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar.

* * *

-JAJAJAJAJA-

El sonido de tan espontanea risa lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Crees que encontraste un aliado en la oscuridad?- pregunto una voz, una voz que concia y que a su vez le pareció completamente ajena.

-Comprendes los poderes que te fueron otorgados, el mismo poder del cual yo nací- en ese instante Sombra quedo completamente sin palabras. Algo había salido mal… terriblemente mal… su naturaleza fría y calculadora había previsto cientos de posibles escenarios… y sin embargo parecía haber cometido un error.

-¿Dónde crees que las sombras van cuando buscan refugio para ocultarse de la hermosa luz?- El rey miro impactado a la alicornio índigo que se aproximaba a paso lento pero firme. Su hechizo había fallado…Pero como era posible que algo así ocurriera. Había dominado a la perfección el poder de la magia negra, era imposible que su hechizo no resultara. Después de todo la otra hermana aún permanecía atrapada en su pesadilla.

-¿Quién crees que puede hacerle frente?- La aliconrio encendió su cuerno tomando la guadaña que Sombra había dejado clavada al piso.

-Lo que posees es una mera fracción de su poder- comentó mientras observaba con detalle el arma.

Sombra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su lomo, una sensación que le era familiar en sus victimas, pero que hasta ese momento no había sentido en carne propia.

-El mismo poder contra el que me enfrento inflexible todas y cada noche- su mirada era penetrante, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y su presencia se hacia más grande y aterradora cada segundo.

-¡ATRAS!- la presión lo hizo actuar precipitadamente, obligándolo a atacar a la alicornio por instinto.

El rayo d energía viajo a gran velocidad sin embargo la deidad de la noche bloqueó por completo el ataque usando el filo de la guadaña que de un momento a otro cambio de forma. La enorme cuchilla ahora brillante como la misma Luna que en el cielo se alzaba con un brillo perlado en extremo intenso. El arma lucia amenazante caso parecía tener vida propia por Celestia que Sombra sintió por un momento como si el arma vibrara de emoción e impaciencia por probar la sangre del rey.

Si era sincero la magia oscura no era tan fuerte como la magia blanca, usadas en combate la fuerza de la oscuridad era menor a la de la luz, sin embargo la magia oscura era mucho más maleable y con algo de ingenio podía ser mucho más letal. Pero la alicornio frente a él poseía una magia que no solo era maleable sino también inmensamente grande.

-No eres NADA comparado con ellos… No eres NADA comparado CONMIGO- rugió la alicornio amenazante.

Sombra no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar antes de sentir la hoja de la guadaña presionando su cuello. Podía sentir el filo de la hoja a punto de atravesar su piel y el frio de los cristales en su espalda impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-¿¡TE JACTAS DE CONOCER EL MIEDO!?… ¡DEBERÍA MOSTRARTE EL VERDADERO TERROR!- Los ojos de la criatura frente a él eran capaces de rasgar su alma como cuchillos, sus dientes perlados, tenían forma de cierra y su pelaje lucía un color negro tan profundo que daba la sensación de tragarse por completo la luz del exterior.

-¿Qué… eres?- apenas pronunció, su garganta se sentía seca, sus labios temblaron al pronunciar las palabras y estaba seguro que sus cascos se sentían flácidos e incapaces de soportar su propio peso.

La pequeña risa que dejo escapar la princesa de la noche le helo la sangre.

-Yo… Soy una PESADILLA- pronuncio la alicornio alzando el arma y dejándola caer sobre el cuerpo del rey.

Su cuerpo se movió por instinto en un intento por evadir el ataque mientras la brillante hoja del arma cortaba el viento haciendo un sonido espeluznante. Sombra uso la pared de cristal a su espalda para impulsarse y ganar velocidad lo más rápido posible esquivando el golpe por unos milímetros.

Rodó por el suelo y mientras conjuraba una espada su arma. Sobre él apareció un círculo mágico de color rojo, de su centro se materializó una espada larga. La empuñadura estaba bañada por coltán y plata, la hoja por otra parte brillaba con un intenso color rojo, del mismo tono de su cuerno.

La princesa de la noche simplemente sonrió cargando contra el rey quien apenas logro bloquear el primer swing de la guadaña cuando tuvo que bloquear un segundo… después un tercero y un cuarto.

Ambos demostraban gran destreza manipulando su arma, sin embargo era claro que la velocidad y maniobrabilidad de la alicornio era mucho mayor.

La deidad de la noche atacó con un corte de abajo hacia arriba, Sombra bloqueo la afilada hoja con su espada pero la velocidad del golpe lo hizo retroceder perdiendo su guardia.

Sin dar cuartel, ala princesa de la noche golpeo al umbrum con la el mango de la guadaña con una fuerza tal que alcanzó a escuchar la quijada de su enemigo romperse.

-¡HAAA!- grito sombra mientras rápidamente cambiando de su forma sólida a su forma de sombra mientras trataba de apartarse de la alicornio.

-¡Oh vamos!, nos estamos divirtiendo- dijo la alicornio transformando su cuerpo en un humo de color azul y dando caza a su oponente.

Sombra debía cambiar su estrategia si quería tener alguna oportunidad contra aquella criatura, sabía muy bien que Luna poseía un talento natural en el manejo de la magia oscura el cual provenía directamente de su control sobre la noche misma, sin embargo no imaginó que aquel poder oculto le sobrepasaría de esa manera, y mucho menos le daría caza como si se tratara de un deporte sádico y sin sentido.

En su forma de sombra recorrió rápidamente los pasillos, tratando de alcanzar la torre central, si bien sabía que el corazón de cristal podía causarle un gran daño, estaba seguro que su simple presencia afectaría a su persecutora, quien, al poseer semejante cantidad de energía negativa, recibiría un daño mucho mayor.

Una vez incapacitada podría ingeniárselas para lanzarla dentro de la trampa que protegía el corazón de cristal y con algo de suerte eso le daría tiempo de sellar a la princesa con su hechizo de cristalización.

Sorpresivamente un casco lo tomo por su melena jalándolo fuera de la sombra y obligándolo a retomar su forma física.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor- dijo la alicornio la mitad inferior de su cuerpo aun en su forma etérea mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza por medio de sus cascos delanteros.

La alicornio dio un rápido giro cambiando de dirección y golpeando a Sombra contra otra los muros del palacio, obligándolo a atravesar la estructura.

El rugido de Sombra se escuchó por todo el pasillo mientras este último caía al suelo rebotando una y otra vez a causa de la velocidad.

Sin perder tiempo enfocó a su oponente y calculo la distancia y velocidad a la que esta se aproximaba a él. Mientras aún giraba estiró uno de sus cascos traseros golpeando firmemente el suelo de cristal. El impacto causo que su casco se hundiera ligeramente en el suelo, lo que le permitió frenar su avance de golpe tomando desprevenida a la alicornio.

Con un rugido, rápidamente tomo uno de los cascos de su oponente entre los suyos y dio un giro dislocando tanto su propia pata trasera como el casco de su oponente antes de estrellar a su oponente contra el suelo.

Sombra transformó en sombra su pata dañada para posteriormente regresarla a la normalidad.

-Jajajajaja… A esto me refería- la riza de su contrincante llamo de inmediato su atención.

La alicornio se encontraba de pie justo frente a él, su casco dañado ahora se había fundido con las sombra del suelo la cual tenia un color tan oscuro como el alquitrán. La sombra de la deidad de la noche se proyectó rápidamente debajo del rey antes de transformase en una serie de estacas que comenzaron a emerger del suelo.

Confiando plenamente en sus instintos el rey dio un giro hacia atrás, para evitar el mortal ataque, si bien los ataques físicos que Celestia le había asestado no habían causado un daño considerable, los ataques de Luna ciertamente podían dañarle incluso en su forma de etérea debido a la naturaleza de su magia, por lo que un mal movimiento podría significar una muerte segura en esa situación.

Rápidamente concentró su energía en su cuerno y creo un muro de cristal el cual empleo para subir hasta la parte superior de la habitación en la que se encontraban y con un segundo ataque creo un agujero por el cual pasar al nivel superior.

-Grrr- gruño la deidad de la noche antes de retomar su forma etérea y atravesar el lugar en un parpadeo.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de esto Sombra- se escuchó la voz de la alicornio –Deja de correr y enfrentame-.

Sombra avanzó rápidamente hasta la torre perfectamente consciente de no avanzar demasiado raído para evitar que su persecutora le perdiera el rastro. Finalmente detuvo su carrera justo debajo de la cámara donde mantenía oculto el corazón de cristal.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la alicornio apareciera por el umbral de la puerta que daba a las escaleras de la torre.

-Sabes muchos ponis matarían por ser perseguidos por una deidad como yo- se burló la alicornio.

-Dudo que sean conscientes de su propia ignorancia y estupidez- le devolvió el rey sonriéndole.

-Sin lugar a dudas lo son- contestó la princesa, avanzando a paso lento –Dime, y tú… ¿qué tan ignorante y estúpido puedes ser?-

-Estas a punto de descubrirlo- Sombra dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Lo que causo que la mirada de la alicornio se endureciera.

-¡BIEN, AVERIGUEMOSLO!- gruñó la alicornio cargando contra el rey nuevamente.

Sombra desvaneció el hechizo que bloqueaba el poder del corazón de cristal, causando que la habitación fuera golpeada por el poder purificador de la reliquia en segundos.

Sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerza mientras una sensación de malestar le invadía por completo. Escucho un golpe seco cerca de él y un gruñido por parte de la alicornio que en ese momento se encontraba tendida en el suelo.

-Lección de supervivencia princesa, jamás subestimes a un enemigo con el que compartes una debilidad, puede que este ultimo la haya superado- se mofó el rey mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la ahora incapacitada princesa.

-No, esperaba que pelearas tan sucio… ¿A-acaso no tienes HONOR?- respondió la deidad de la noche levantando su mirada encolerizada.

-Vamos, no seas una mala perdedora, después de todo llevo un largo tiempo soportando este malestar, era obvio que me serviría en algún momento. Aunque siendo sincero no esperaba que fuera en una situación como esta- continuo el rey mientras comenzaba a concentrara su energía en su cuerno.

El dolor que le causaba la energía de la reliquia se incrementaba a medida que la magia oscura se acumulaba en su cuerno. Razón por la que tenia que terminar con la batalla lo antes posible para evitar un daño mayor.

Tan pronto como su hechizo estuvo listo apunto su cuerno en dirección a la princesa de la noche lanzando una ráfaga contra ella. El característico sonido de cristalización le indicó a Sombra que tenía la victoria asegurada.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Lo único que podía escuchar, era el eco que producía su respiración, sentía el palpitar de su corazón en sus orejas, sus patas apenas podían mantener el equilibrio d su cuerpo bajo el peso de su armadura que ahora se sentía más pesada que nunca.

A sus pies se encontraba solidificada en cristal la figura de la alicornio, aun podía sentir su enorme poder envolviendo la habitación, sin embargo ahora que había sido transformada en cristal le era imposible continuar con su ataque.

Probablemente si la dejaba en aquel lugar la energía del corazón de cristal se haría cargo de debilitarla hasta que regresara a su forma anterior y entonces podría lidiar con ella con más tranquilidad, pero por el momento debía encargarse de la hermana mayor, quien no tardaría en despertar de su pesadilla, sobre todo ahora que sus poderes habían sido disminuidos por la energía de la reliquia del imperio.

Debía apresurarse a regresar al salón del trono y acabar con la deidad del Sol de una vez si quería ganar la guerra.

Sombra emprendió su camino de vuelta al salón del trono, mover cada uno de sus cascos representaba un esfuerzo terrible, pero siguió avanzando a paso cansado.

-Jejejejejeje-

El sonido lo hizo detenerse en seco y levantar la mirada completamente en shock.

-Quien lo diría… el temible y cruel rey Sombra… Ahora no eres más que un monton de carne y huesos, completamente incapaz de usar tu magia a voluntad y mucho menos entablar una batalla-

La habitación entera se cubrió en penumbras, detrás de él podía sentir el helado aliento de otra criatura, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

-No… es imposible- dijo incrédulo.

-Te demostraré lo que es el verdadero terror y la desesperación de una pesadilla en carne propia- La voz de la alicornio le erizó la piel.

Frente a sus ojos apareció una línea blanca brillante como la Luna, la línea comenzó a engrosarse rápidamente hasta que un dolor intenso se hizo presente en sus ojos, al tiempo que su visión se tornaba roja mientras una mancha negra terminaba por sustituirlo todo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-rio a carcajadas la deidad de la noche, al ver como el rey se arrojaba al suelo gritando de dolor, la hoja blanca de su arma ahora se encontraba teñida de rojo y los ojos de Sombra sangraban a causa del corte.

El rey encendió su magia en un intento por curar la herida lo antes posible, sin embargo el sonido del viento siendo cortado por la letal arma, le obligo a arrojarse hacia un lado en un intento por esquivar el golpe, sin embargo, el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada y el hueso siendo quebrados, seguidos por un intenso dolor, le hizo saber de inmediato que su reacción no fue lo suficientemente veloz.

El alarido de dolor que soltó el Rey pudo escucharse con claridad por todo el palacio. Sintió como la alicornio aplicaba más fuerza mientras torcía el arma abriendo aún más la herida de su pata trasera.

Concentró su magia en un intento de tomar su forma de sombras para escapar de la cuchilla que lo mantenida adherido al piso, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo parecía ser incapaz de cambiar a su forma etérea.

Probablemente debió tener una expresión de dolor combinada con confusión porque la criatura comenzó a reír burlonamente

-No sé qué te sorprende, mientras tengas clavado esto en el cuerpo podré controlar el flujo de magia en tu interior lo que me permite bloquear por completo cada conjuro que desees ejecutar-

Sintió como el arma se incrustaba aún más mientras la hoja se torcía en dirección opuesta, sus gritos de agonía le quemaban la garganta. Podía sentir el suelo humedecerse a su alrededor, El característico olor a hierro de la sangre inundaba su nariz, estaba seguro que si para ese momento su pata trasera no había sido mutilada no faltaba mucho para que lo estuviera.

La deidad de la noche uso el arma como un gancho para levantar al rey del suelo y clavarlo contra la pared.

-Siéntete libre de gritar todo lo que quieras- dijo la alicornio antes de impactar uno de sus cascos contra las costillas del rey, rompiéndole varias de ellas en el acto y causando que Sombra escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre por el hocico.

-Tengo un poco de decencia ¿quieres?- dijo la alicornio en burla –Eres un rey, no deberías escupir en el suelo frente a una dama… no es cortes-

¡CRACK!

La deidad de la noche tomo uno de los cascos de Sombra y lo torció produciendo un sonido enfermizo dejándolo en una posición antinatural.

-Sabes… romper el cuerpo de un poni es muy sencillo, le quita la diversión a esto y disminuye el tiempo que uno puede disfrutar- la alicornio colocó uno de sus ennegrecidos cascos bajo su mentón -Solo espero que tu espíritu sea mucho más resistente- se mofó la princesa de la noche mientras concentraba su magia en su cuerno al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar intensamente.

Sin perder más tiempo, la princesa lanzó el hechizo contra el cuerpo del Rey sombra.

-Serás el primero en probar el poder de mis pesadillas, deberías sentirte alagado por ello-

Sombra sintió como si su cuerpo entero fuese desollado y después envuelto en llamas.

* * *

 _ **Dentro de la Pesadilla**_

Cuando Sombra recupero la conciencia, descubrió su cuerpo completamente atado, sus extremidades extendidas por completo. Se encontraba en el centro de la plaza principal de imperio de cristal, los ponis de cristal lo miraban llenos de júbilo, sus rostros sonrientes lo observaban atentamente.

-Q-Que es esto- preguntó atónito el rey mientras intentaba liberarse de sus amarres.

-Bien parece que finalmente has despertado- dijo una poni entrando en su campo de visión, su melena de colores y su pelaje brillante como un cristal la hacían inconfundible. Se trataba de la reina de cristal, la misma a la que había encerrado en las mazmorras del castillo junto a su hija.

-¿Cómo escapaste?- Pregunto molesto el rey, su mente era un caos y no podía procesar correctamente la situación.

Las princesas de Equestria nos liberaron y te entregaron para que pudiéramos darte el castigo que mereces por tus crímenes.

-No me hagas reír, ustedes no tienen el coraje de hacerme nada a mí… ¡YO SOY SU REY!… ¡YO, LE DI UN PROPÓSITO A SU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA!… ¡YO!-

-No Sombra tú nos enseñaste el error que cometimos, el error que cometí al pensar que podría darte la oportunidad que tu raza nunca tuvo. Pero ahora esta claro, ni tu ni tu raza merecen el perdón de nuestra gente-

-Jajajaja… y que puedes hacerme TÚ a MÍ, no tienes nada…no puedes hacer nada que pueda dañarme, tú…- El rey enmudeció al ver como las princesas se aproximaban a él levitando entre ellas el corazón de cristal -N-no, no puedes…-

-Lo lamento Sombra pero no me dejaste otra opción- dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sombra miró el instante en que la reina de cristal encendía el corazón de cristal, mientras los ponis de cristal se inclinaban al frente llenos de alegría. En segundos el corazón de cristal se cargó de poder liberando un resplandor puro que cubrió el imperio por completo.

La energía lo impactó causándole serias quemaduras en la piel, sintió como su cuerpo era rasgado por la energía de la reliquia, mientras observaba las sonrisas amables de los presentes.

Observó aterrorizado como su cuerpo se volvía pútrido mientras los pedazos de su carne eran destruidos por la energía que envolvía el reino.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- sus gritos de dolor eran opacados por los cantos de júbilo de los presentes.

Forcejeaba una y otra vez por liberarse de sus amarres y destruir a esos ponis y borrarles esas patéticas sonrisas de sus rostros.

CRACK

Sombra miró atónito su casco o con mayor certeza lo que quedaba de su casco. El muñón de su casco tenia pedazos de carne colgando y un pedazo de hueso que sobre salía del centro.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Su grito fue desgarrador.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sombra recuperó al conciencia. Lo primero que sintió fue una superficie fría y dura debajo de él. Lo segundo, que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente inmovilizado y su hocico amordazado. Lo tercero que notó era que a su alrededor se encontraba grupo de ponis encapuchados.

-Me parece que es hora de iniciar con la extracción- dijo uno de ellos, su voz le sonaba increíblemente familiar pero no podía concentrar su mente para identificarla.

El resto de los ponis asintieron y comenzaron a acercarse posicionando a sus lados varios carritos de metal en cuya superficie se hallaban instrumentos quiricos de distintos tipos.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Intentó concentrar su magia para salir de aquel lugar sin éxito.

-Oh no te angusties terminaremos pronto- dijo el poni de antes cargando un frasco de cristal en cuyo interior se encontraba su cuerno.

-MMFFFF- trató de gritar, sin éxito.

-Primero los cascos-dijo el poní encapuchado.

-MMFFFF-

Otro de los presentes tomó y martillo y un cincel y comenzó a golpear una de sus patas, desgarrando la carne y rompiendo el hueso. El proceso duró lo que le pareció a Sombra una eternidad, hasta que por fin el poni logro desprender por completo el primero de sus cascos, procediendo con los demás. Cada uno causándole al Rey una terrible agonía mientras este sacudía su cuerpo con fuerza en un intento por librarse.

-No te preocupes, colocamos un hechizo para impedir que mueras por falta de sangre… u órganos- escucho la voz del poni enmascarado, únicamente era capaz de ver uno de sus ojos color zafiro y su blanca sonrisa sobresalir de entre la obscuridad que ocultaba su rostro.

-Así que no se preocupe su majestad, le aseguro que permanecerá vivo y consiente durante todo el proceso- la sonrisa de la poni creció de tamaño.

El un dolor intenso se presentó en su abdomen, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y observó como uno de los ponis abría una incisión a lo largo de todo su vientre dejando expuesta sus órganos.

Con horror observó cómo los ponis a su alrededor extirpaban cada uno de sus órganos dejando el espacio vacío, mientras cortaban con una cierra sus costillas para posteriormente abrirlas con una pinza metálica exponiendo el interior de su caja torácica.

-Sabes envidio tus ojos, siempre he querido tenerlos-

La mirada de Sombra se dirigió nuevamente a la poni que ahora se encontraba frente a él hocico con hocico.

-Sujétenlo bien, no quisiera dañar tan hermosos objetos-

El rey observó horrorizado como la poni abría el hocico, sus afilados dientes perforaron la carne mientras observaba como uno de sus ojos entraba en la boca de la poni antes de ser masticado por esta.

El proceso duró lo que le parecieron horas, finalmente los encapuchado envolvieron su cuerpo con vendas, el olor pútrido que despedían le causaba nauseas, solo uno de sus ojos se encontraba descubierto, y lo único que podía ver a los ponis cargarlo y depositarlo dentro de un sarcófago de madera y oro.

Ahora su majestad, podrá permanecer por toda la eternidad envuelto por la oscuridad que tanto ama.

-MMFFFF-

-MMFFFFFFFFF

-MMMMMMMFFFFFFFFF- trataba de gritar el rey, mientras los ponis colocaban la tapa envolviéndolo en la fría oscuridad.

Lo último que pudo ver era la sonrisa sádica de la poni que al parecer había aumentado de tamaño. Uno de sus ojos era de color azul zafiro, su pupila alargada como la de un reptil, el otro era de color rojo, el cual brillaba en un tono verde y purpura reconoció su propia mirada en él antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad.

* * *

-¡VASTA!- grito la alicornio índigo

-No lo entiendo querida, como puedes sentir lastima por esta criatura-

-¡Es suficiente!, ya ha recibido su castigo. Fue divertido, pero esto ya es demasiado. ¡LIBERALO NIGHTMARE!- ordenó Luna golpeando el agua con su casco.

La alincornio alquitrán la miró a los ojos extrañada –Después de lo que nos hizo, como puedes siquiera pensar en tenerle compasión, recuerda lo que le hizo a Celestia, lo que le hizo a Equestria, a los ponis de cristal, a Megrez… ¡ESA COSA NO MERECE NUESTRA COMPASIÓN!-

-N-Nightmare…-

-No seas cobarde Luna dejame hacerlo personalmente y así tu no tendrás que cargar con la culpa-

La alicornio índigo desvió la mirada.

-Es que acaso deseas seguir siendo pisoteada por otros ponis, acaso no deseas que toda Equestria sepa que has sido tú quien los ha salvado… Es tu oportunidad de mostrarle a todos lo que puedes hacer… lo que ambas podemos hacer-

Nightmare se aproximó a Luna cobijándola bajo su ala –Es tu única oportunidad de mostrarles de lo que eres capaz- levantó el mentón de Luna con su casco –Sabes que jamás te mentiría-

-Y-yo… nosotras… E-está bien, hazlo- Luna miró a la alicornio a los ojos –Pero… prométeme que no lo lastimarás más-

-Oh Querida por supuesto que no le haré más daño-

-Solo quiero terminar con todo esto, solo quiero que desaparezca de nuestras vidas y no vuelva más-

-Tus deseos son órdenes- Respondió la alicornio de pelaje umbroso.

* * *

Sombra se encontraba en el suelo. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez las horribles muertes que había presenciado, cientos, quizá miles, había perdido la cuenta por completo. Su cuerpo le dolía, y le era imposible concentrar su energía. Su mente era un caos total.

El sonido de unos cascos golpeando el suelo llamarón su atención. Levantó la mirada. La silueta frente a él era imponente, la criatura de sus pesadillas estaba frente a él, su característica sonrisa perfectamente plasmada en el rostro y sus ojos lo miraban como si se tratara de un simple insecto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras miraba horrorizado a la criatura mientras se acercaba a él.

-N-No…N-no… N-No eres real… N-No puedes ser real…- dijo tartamudeando por el miedo, sintió su sangre helarse con cada paso que la alicornio daba hacia él -¡ALEJATE!- grito desesperado.

-Mirate… eres patético… no mereces la muerte, te dejaré en un lugar del que jamás podrás salir-

La luna comenzó a brillar mientras avanzaba a lo más alto del ennegrecido cielo.

-Quedarás sepultado en las profundidades de este hielo por toda la eternidad entre este mundo y el otro- sentenció la alicornio concentrando todo su poder.

-Tú y todos los que te acompañan recibirán su castigo- finalizó descargando su hechizo contra el rey.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" gritó Luna en el interior.

La explosión de energía se distribuyó por todo el castillo, alcanzando los límites del imperio, un mar de sombras comenzó a devorar al imperio y a sus habitantes.

-¡Retirada!- ordenó el capitán Caramel.

Los ponis comenzaron a huir del mar de sombras antes que estas lograran alcanzarlos. Sin embargo los Ponis de Cristal que habían sido liberados del control mental de Sombra se encontraban demasiado aturdidos para registrar lo que sucedía, siendo estos alcanzados rápidamente por el conjuro mientras sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por sombras posteriormente tragados por la nieve ante las miradas de horror de los soldados del ejercito de Equestria.

Luna se vio a si misma aleteando en el aíre. No había podido detener a tiempo el hechizo de Nightmare.

A su alrededor se hallaba un paisaje desolado de nieve y oscuridad, el brillo de su astro regreso a la normalidad el ennegrecido cielo volvió a tener su color azul profundo de siempre. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el imperio entero había sido consumido por la oscuridad, por su oscuridad, sobre la nieve logró ver el resplandor que despedía la reluciente armadura de su hermana, quien parecía comenzar a recuperar la conciencia.

La deidad de la noche descendió lentamente hasta situarse detrás de su hermana. Quien despertó sobresaltada.

-¡¿Luna?!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

La deidad del Sol miro a su hermana respiro aliviada –Gracias a los dioses que estas bien- dijo mientras envolvía a su pequeña hermana con sus alas. La alicornio índigo le devolvió el gesto.

Después de un momento se separaron la una de la otra. Celestia observó los alrededores -¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó desorientada –¿Que paso con…?- La realización la golpeó de pronto al ver la mirada entristecida de Luna.

-Sombra ya no está…- respondió la hermana menor su mirada firmemente clavada en la nieve –Pero, el Imperio… Él… Yo…- realmente no sabía cómo decirlo, Ella era la culpable, la única responsable, habían tardado meses combatiendo a Sombra con el objetivo de liberar a los ponis de cristal de su control pero ahora no quedaba ningún poni al cual salvar. Sabía que recibiría un castigo por ello, pero imaginar el dolor en el rostro de su hermana cuando se enterara le dolía aún más.

-Desterrar todo un imperio de esa forma…-

Las palabras de Celestia silenciaron a Luna por completo.

-¿Cuánto poder y odio estábamos enfrentando…?- la deidad del Sol dejo escapar un suspiro –Estoy agradecida que este ilesa y pudieras sacarnos de ahí a salvo-

Luna desvió la mirada avergonzada, ¿acaso su hermana no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado?, ¿en verdad podía dejar que la culpa cayera plenamente en Sombra?

Celestia se aclaró la garganta llamando nuevamente la atención de su hermana menor.

–Debemos informar a nuestros súbditos la noticia de su derrota…No todas las peleas resulta en una victoria- informó a su hermana -Vamos, hace frio- continuo en un tono mas cálido –Regresemos a casa-.

Dicho esto la deidad del Sol desplegó sus alas y emprendió el vuelo completamente.

 _"Lo vez nadie te culpara por esto"_ escucho aquella voz en su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo abrió sus alas y se dispuso a seguir a su hermana, lo primero que harían seria buscar algún sobreviviente, después de eso volvería al campamento desde su tienda, podría teletransportarse a la cabaña donde Chrysalis la esperaba, con un poco de suerte su compañía le ayudaría a despejar su mente y olvidarse de lo ocurrido.

* * *

La habitación quedo en silencio tan pronto como Luna termino su relato, si bien era cierto que había omitido varias de los detalles acerca de lo ocurrido se había asegurado de darle a la potra la información superficial necesaria.

-Debes pensar que somos una especie de monstruo ahora-

-No creo tener el derecho de juzgarte de ninguna forma Luna-

Luna levanto la mirada, su cabeza aun reposaba en el regazo de la pequeña pegaso albina.

-Snow…-

La deidad de la noche fue silenciada por el casco de la potra.

-Lo importante es que estas arrepentida de lo sucedido y estoy segura que buscarás mejor forma de hablarlo con la princesa Celestia, ella es tu hermana Luna, estoy segura que te perdonará así como tu siempre la perdonas-

-Es complicado-

-Por supuesto que lo es, mamá dice que todo lo que vale la pena en este mundo nunca viene gratis. Generalmente las cosas y recuerdos que apreciamos más son aquellos que nos cuestan más trabajo, aquellos que nos obligan a superarnos a nosotros mismos para ser mejores…- dijo la pegaso mientras acariciaba la melena de la deidad de la noche con el casco –Y lo mismo aplica en las relaciones con otros ponis-.

-No sabemos cómo podríamos decírselo, no es un tema que puedas sacar en medio de una cena sabes- respondió la aliconrio índigo poniéndose sobre sus cascos –No puedo simplemente llegar y decirle: "¿Hey Tia como estuvo tu día?, nuestra noche estuvo genial gracias por preguntar, oh por cierto olvidé mencionarte que desterré a todo un imperio dentro de una prisión eterna de hielo y nieve entre este mundo y el otro"…- la deidad suspiro cabizbaja –No, las cosas así no salen bien-

-Bueno pudiste decírmelo a mí-

-Es distinto, tú eres nuestra amiga, ella… bueno ella es nuestra hermana-

-¿Y no podría ser ambas?-

-No estamos seguras de eso Snow, mi relación contigo es distinta a la que tengo con mi hermana o cualquier otro pony. Siento que tú me entiendes mejor que nadie y por eso te considero una poni sumamente especial.-

La pegaso aleteo sus alas acercándose a la deidad de la noche, tomo su rostro entre sus cascos y le depositó un beso en la base de su cuerno. En ese momento Luna dio gracias a que gracias a su incapacidad visual, la pegaso no podía ver en ese momento que su rostro lucia un tono rojo intenso. Posiblemente lo ignoraba ya que al ser de especies diferentes era muy probable que la pegaso albina no fuera consienta que los cuernos de los unicornios así como los de los alicornios eran en extremo sensibles al tacto por lo que solo alguien en extremo cercano podía darse el lujo de tocarlo.

-Me alegra que me consideres de esa manera Luna, pero debes entender que la princesa Celestia, es la única con la que podrás contar siempre… aun soy una potra, pero estoy segura que tu seguirás aquí mucho después de que yo me haya ido, así que debes prometerme que lo intentarás-

-Aún eres muy joven como para pensar en eso Snow-

-Soy consciente y créeme que espero pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado Luna, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nuestros tiempos de vida son distintos, pero aun después de que pase el tiempo la princesa Celestia seguirá estando a tu lado-

-Lo sé-

-Prométemelo Luna… Prométeme que le abrirás tu corazón a la princesa de la misma forma que me lo has abierto a mí-

-L-lo, Lo intentaré-

-Bien… Cambiando de tema me ayudarías a llevar el copo de Megrez, la ceremonia está por comenzar, y debemos estar puntuales, después podemos ir a mi casa mamá preparó dulce de calabaza, estoy segura que te encantará-

-Tú llevarás el copo de Megrez y yo me encargo del resto de los copos. Le avisaré a Tia que estaremos contigo esta noche, estoy segura que se pondrá celosa- rio un poco.

-¿Celosa…?- pregunto la pegaso mientras colocaba el copo de nieve de Megrez cuidadosamente bajo su antes de subir al lomo de la princesa.

-Oh, es verdad aun no te he contado, teníamos un amigo, su nombre era Discord, podía hacer toda clase de cosas con su magia y un día hizo un postre para mi hermana, sin embargo creo que era un postre hechizado o algo por el estilo porque desde entonces Tia se volvió adicta a las cosas dulces…- dijo entre risas mientras envolvía los copos de nieve restantes con su magia y emprendía el vuelo con la pegado a cuestas. –Aunque ya esta tratando de controlar sus impulsos, la he visto colarse en las noches dentro de la cocina del palacio para tomar algunos bollos glaseados-

Ambas rieron divertidas mientras salían de la habitación y se disponían a dirigirse al palco real desde donde se ejecutaría la ceremonia de apertura del invierno.

* * *

El sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando el suelo y el tintineo que producían las cadenas cada vez que se movía era lo único con lo que se familiarizaba en ese momento.

Las cadenas en sus cascos le quemaban la piel y las numerosas heridas le impedían descansar apropiadamente ya que el dolor terminaba por despertarla cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la reina Cocoon, su madre, la había puesto en el calabozo, pero si sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

Aún podía recordar a su amigo Carpio ser asesinado frente a sus propios ojos antes de ser devorado. Si bien era cierto que los changelings requerían consumir amor para sobrevivir y en caso de no conseguirlo durante un largo tiempo podían alimentar sus cuerpos con frutas o carne, estas últimas no les brindaban las reservas de magia que necesitaban, lo que por consiguiente hacía que las prácticas de canibalismo de su madre fueran más desagradables que beneficiosas en cualquier sentido.

A lo lejos escucho los aleteos de la patrulla de changelings acompañada por los firmes pasos de su carcelera.

Con trabajo se puso en pie trastabillando ligeramente. Levantó la mirada, aun tenia uno de sus ojos notoriamente hinchado a causa de los golpes, más sin embargo eso no le impedia distinguir con claridad la silueta de la criatura al otro lado de los barrotes.

-Así me gusta Chrysi, realmente haces que mami esté orgullosa de ti- la sonrisa de la reina cambio a una mueca de molestia –Lo que me lleva a preguntarme porque sigues siendo tan necia y torpe. Dejándote llevar por tus sentimientos-

El cuerno de la reina brillo abriendo el cerrojo de la celda.

-Lo preguntaré una sola vez…- la princesa permaneció en silencio su mirada fija en el rostro de su madre –¿De quién obtuviste esa energía?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Bien, tal vez un castigo un poco más íntimo logre hacerte cambiar de opinión- meneando la cabeza le indico a los soldados que ingresaran en la celda.

Los soldados miraron a la maltrecha princesa quien a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, después miraron a la reina preocupados.

-Adelante, hagan lo que quieran con ella y asegúrense de no ser gentiles o de lo contrario yo misma me hare cargo de aplicarle su castigo debidamente.

Los soldados miraron preocupados a la princesa, claramente estaban en desacuerdo con los métodos de su reina.

-Por favor…- les susurro la changeling. Era consciente del dolor por el que tendría que pasar pero sabía a la perfección que los soldados la tratarían mucho mejor de lo que la trataría su madre –Se los suplico…- murmuró tan bajo que solo los soldados pudieron escucharla.

El grupo la miró con tristeza, en su mirada podían ver el miedo, más comprendían perfectamente cuál era el verdadero terror que la invadía en ese momento, Ellos eran soldados de la colmena y su misión era velar por sus majestades, incluso si para ello debían lastimarla.

-Ya escucharon- dijo uno de ellos cerrando los ojos en un intento de reunir el coraje para hacer lo que le dictaba su deber.

El grupo se aproximó a la princesa con paso firme y lágrimas en los ojos. Les basto solo un pequeño empujón para derribar a la ya adolorida princesa.

Chrysalis mantuvo la boca cerrada y su mirada fija en Cocoon, no le daría a su madre el placer de verla gritar, gemir o suplicar.

Los changelings comenzaron mordiendo su cuerpo, clavando sus colmillos en el cuerpo de su princesa, que permaneció sin emitir un solo sonido.

El primero de los soldados se colocó en su parte baja y separó sus piernas traseras mientras los otros continuaban mordisqueándole el cuerpo

-Lo lamento princesa- musitó el soldado antes de envestir la intimidad de la changeling con todas sus fuerzas.

La sensación del miembro del soldado atravesando agresivamente su intimidad casi la hizo gritar. Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad mantener sus labios firmemente cerrados, aunque poco pudo hacer para impedir que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos no apartó ni un momento la vista de la de su madre.

Los soldados comenzaron a abofetearla y a morder con más fuerza. Uno colocó su pata delantera sobre su garganta cortándole la respiración mientras las embestidas continuaban aumentando de ritmo.

Otro de los soldados introdujo bruscamente su miembro en su boca hasta tocar su garganta. Los soldados comenzaron a turnarse, Unos penetraban por el frente, otros por detrás. Hacían lo posible por tener el mayor cuidado de no golpear o morder las zonas del cuerpo de Chrysalis que aún estaban gravemente heridas,

El acto continuó una y otra vez, Coccon permaneció fuera de la celda en todo momento mientras sus mininos trabajaban insaciables. Podía ver a su hija retorcerse por el dolor sin apartar la vista de la mirada desafiante que esta le lanzaba.

Fue hasta que os soldados quedaron exhaustos que la reina dio la orden para que se retiraran.

-Volveré en una hora, espero que para entonces hallas pensado mejor las cosas- dicho esto encendió su cuerno cerrando nuevamente la celda.

Chrysalis permaneció tendida en el suelo, cuerpo cubierto por un líquido viscoso con un característico aroma, su boca estaba llena de saliva combinada con ese mismo líquido, de sus ojos aún continuaban silenciosamente las lágrimas de su corazón.

Después de un tiempo dejo de escuchar los pasos de su madre, indicando que esta había abandonado el calabozo.

-Luna- pronunció con voz quebrada, mientras dejaba escapar el llanto que había contenido en su interior.

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales:**_

 _ **Aprovecho este momento para felicitar a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Silly Filly, Studios por haber creado tan hermosas historias y haberme introducido el deseo de adentrarme más a este fandom.**_

 **Nota del autor:**

¿Que tal la pasaron en estas fiestas de día de muertos y Halloween?.

Como se habrán dado cuenta estuve algo ocupado visitando a quienes se nos han adelantado. Lo que impidió que pudiera subir el capítulo con anticipación.

Además del especial de navidad de MLP que como saben salió en estas fechas.

Este capítulo fue ligeramente mas largo que los anteriores, ojalá no se acostumbren mucho a esto porque no suele ocurrir.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Sin más por el momento gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo que le han dedicado a la historia, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Excelente semana.

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	11. Decisions

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

No me dedicare a poner excusas del porque tardé tanto en subir este capítulo, para no aburrirlos, jejejeje. Así que sin más preámbulos…

¡Comenzamos!.

 **Nota del autor:** MLP no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 11 – Decisions.**

Tan pronto como accedieron a los vestíbulos de castillo Clover fue recibida por un proyectil rosado que la mandó directo al suelo seguida de una poni terrestre quien no pudo detener su carrera y terminó tropezando con la unicornio y la pequeña pegaso, quien continuaba riendo incesantemente.

Celestia soltó una pequeña risita cubriéndose la boca con el casco ante la escena, después uso su magia para separar a las ponis y colocarlas nuevamente de pie.

-Por… todos… los… ponis,… me… alegra… que… volvieran…- dijo Smart Cookie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Celestia se inclinó ligeramente para dejar que la hiperactiva pegaso frotara si hocico contra el suyo afectuosamente.

-Yo también te extrañe Cadence- respondió la alicornio con tono maternal.

La pequeña pegaso rosada revoloteó alrededor de la unicornio color arena, mientras esta dejaba escapar una risita divertida.

-De acuerdo jugaré contigo, pero tendrás que ser una buena poni, ¿entendido?-

La pequeña pegaso continuó riendo mientras aplaudía con sus cascos con algarabía.

-Así me gusta jovencita- dijo dejando que la pegaso aterrizara sobre su lomo antes de comenzar a trotar hacia los jardines traseros del palacio –Vamos Cookie te enseñare un par de cosas acerca de cómo cuidar potrillas-.

-Sabes… que no es… justo… tu siempre usas… tu magia para… atraparla, yo… por otro lado… tengo que… corretearla… UFFF… por todo… el… castillo.- respondió la poni terrestre tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras obligaba a sus patas a alcanzar a su amiga.

-Se le ve contenta princesa- declaró Siegfried.

-Si, lo estoy… Después de todo, escuchar a mis amados ponis reir otra vez, es… una verdadera bendición-

Épsilon noto el tono entristecido de la deidad y comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería su princesa. Después de todo, la guerra contra el imperio de cristal había abierto heridas que quizá jamás lograrían cicatrizar. Era casi como despertar de una pesadilla, solo que esta realmente había ocurrido.

Muchos ponis habían perdido sus pertenencias, sus hogares y a sus seres queridos. Sabía de antemano que el reino de Equestria era demasiado joven, era lógico que debiera pasar por muchas pruebas antes de lograr la harmonía y estabilidad que sus dos princesas deseaban. Pero nunca imagino que dos catástrofes ocurrieran en tan corto tiempo.

Ella y sus hermanos habían decidido seguir a Luna porque creían en ella, creían en ella porque habían sido testigos de la bondad de la que eran capaces las princesas, después de todo ellas fueron las primeras en aceptarlos como iguales.

Fue por ello que Megrez, Alcor, Merak, Siegfried y ella misma aceptaron pelear por ellas, aun cuando no contarían con el soporte ni la empatía del resto de los soldados del reino.

Era por ellas que serían capaces de derramar hasta la última gota de su sangre, era por ellas que se levantarían incluso con todos sus huesos rotos. Era por ellas que estaban dispuestos a permanecer en las sombras. Eran capaces de eso y más, si con ello lograban ver a sus princesas prosperar.

-La recompensa más grande que puede recibir un gobernante es el amor desinteresado de su pueblo- mencionó la poni de pelaje azul metálico mientras mantenía la mirada en la dirección en la que habían desaparecido el trio de ponis.

-Siempre he pensado que un regalo así debe ganarse- completo la deidad del Sol antes de reanudar su andar.

Siegfried y Épsilon, siguieron a la deidad del Sol hasta su estudio, el cual se encontraba en el ala este del castillo.

El cuarto estaba repleto de pergaminos, libros, pinturas y objetos por todas partes. Varios estantes completamente desordenados formaban un pequeño laberinto de conocimiento que abarcaba la mayor parte del espació del estudio.

La alicornio navego por los pequeños corredores que se formaban entre los estantes, hasta un modesto escritorio sobre el que se hallaban apiladas varias torres de papeles y libros viejos. Unos frascos de tinta y unas cuantas plumas se hallaban a un costado de un par de pergaminos enrollados y sellados con el inconfundible escudo de Equestria.

La deidad del Sol no tardó en tomar asiento al otro lado del escritorio, acomodó su parte posterior sobre el cojín hasta sentirse a gusto. Después miró a los dos ponis azul metálico que permanecían inmóviles al otro lado del escritorio.

La princesa dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de dejarse caer sobre el escritorio pesadamente, sorprendiendo a ambos caballeros nocturnos.

-Emmm… Princesa, ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Siegfried aproximándose un par de pasos.

-Es complicado- respondió la alicornio color perla, mientras le dirigía su mirada, sin molestarse en levantar el mentón de la superficie de madera.

-Puede confiar en nosotros majestad- respondió el caballero nocturno, mirándola con preocupación.

Los ojos de Celestia se posaron en Épsilon, quien aparte de haberse retirado el casco de la cabeza permanecía en su posición mirándola con su ojo bueno, mientras un mechón de melena le cubría el costado opuesto, ocultando la herida de su otro ojo.

-Se trata de Luna…- dijo la deidad del Sol levantando el rostro de la superficie del escritorio con pesadez.

-¿Ocurrió algo con ella?- intervino Siegfried preocupado.

-Anoche pasamos todo el tiempo a su lado, yo personalmente monté guardia en su habitación después del entierro. Le aseguro majestad que si algo malo le hubiese ocurrido lo habría notado- respondió Épsilon con propiedad teniendo especial cuidado en mantener en secreto los constantes sollozos de la alicornio índigo. Sabía que a pesar de siempre mantener un exterior sereno y fuerte la princesa de la noche era especialmente sensible y era consiente que aún se culpaba por la muerte de Megrez.

-Quizá lo mejor será que les cuente todo desde un inicio. Verán Clover y yo pasamos la noche con la tribu de Zephora-

La deidad notó como la mirada de preocupación de Siegfried crecía en intensidad.

-P-pero majestad, la última noche de otoño la tribu de las cebras hacen un festival un tanto… bueno…- se sonrojó el poni.

-Si bueno supongo que esa información habría sido de utilidad para Clover más que para mí, aunque tampoco puedo decir que la tribu de Zephora tuviera malas intenciones-

-No, pero…- Siegfried optó por dejar de lado el tema, no tenía interés en saber lo que su princesa o la protegida de Star Swirl había hecho esa noche –En fin, ¿Decía usted princesa?-

-Si bueno, dejando eso de lado. Nuestro objetivo era informarnos si Zephora había logrado averiguar algo acerca de los posibles efectos secundarios que podrían surgir a raíz de nuestra exposición a la magia de sombra- La princesa dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación. –Sin embargo no parece haber identificado algo nuevo. El problema es que Zephora piensa que existe algún tipo de amenaza con la que tendremos que lidiar pronto. Y… estoy segura que Luna es su objetivo, aún no estoy muy segura de que tan grave sea la amenaza pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo, es una de las razones por las que me aseguré de convencer a Hurricane de permitirme crear la guardia nocturna-.

Ambos ponis miraron a la deidad con atención.

-Se lo mucho que significa Luna para ustedes y lo mucho que ella los aprecia, y después de ver su desempeño en combate incluso Hurricane no tuvo otra opción que confiar en mi juicio y dejarlos a ustedes al cuidado de mi hermana de forma permanente como sus guardias personales, en especial en los momentos en los que yo no soy capaz de cuidar de ella-

-Entiendo que el trabajo de gobernar un reino en caos le sea complicado, pero ahora que las cosas se han calmado, ¿no será posible que usted también pueda pasar más tiempo con ella?-

-Desafortunadamente no Siegfried- respondió con tristeza la deidad del Sol –Aun cuando la guerra ha terminado, todavía queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Los pueblos de Appeloosa, Manehattan y Filly Delphia tuvieron que detener su construcción para poder enviar recursos a los campamentos del ejército. La mayor parte de la fuerza laboral de todo el reino fue trasladada a los distintos campamentos para detener el avance de las tropas de Sombra, y de esos voluntarios no todos regresaronen una pieza y con la posibilidad de continuar con su trabajo. Eso sin mencionar que los saqueos que hemos sufrido por parte de otros reinos no han dejado de incrementarse. La economía del reino se vio terriblemente afectada por el gasto de la guerra, y las materias primas también se vieron sobre explotadas para poder cubrir la demanda de estos últimos meses. Lo que es más algunas de las familias nobles no están del todo satisfechas por todo lo ocurrido y soy consciente del hecho que desconfían de nosotras, no dudo que algunos de ellos piensan que no estamos lo suficientemente preparadas para el trabajo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta es la segunda vez que el reino es atacado a este nivel-.

-Entiendo-comentó Siegfried.

-Si quiere evitar un golpe de estado o un levantamiento de por parte de los nobles nosotros podemos encargarnos princesa- dijo la potra con molestia estirando un par de alas similares a las de un vampiro, claramente le ofendía el hecho de que algún niño rico mal educado pudiese pensar siquiera en destronar a las princesas.

La deidad del Sol miro con severidad a la yegua. Sabía que si daba la orden ninguno de los presentes se tentaría el corazón antes de tomar la vida de algún poni que estuviese en contra de la corona real.

-Preferiría evitar otro enfrentamiento de ser posible Épsilon-

La yegua hizo una reverencia, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con la monarca pero tampoco tenía pensado desobedecer a su princesa.

-Si prefiere encargarse usted misma respetaré su decisión-

-Aunque para ser sincera no creo poder con toda la carga de trabajo por mí misma. En especial teniendo en cuenta las numerosas reuniones con los nobles. Me será complicado organizar mi tiempo-.

-¿Qué me dice de enviar a Luna a hablar con ellos?, estoy seguro que ella estará más que feliz de ponerlos en su lugar- comentó Siegfried meneando las cejas.

-No quisiera enviar a Luna a liderar con ellos en estos momentos, no después de todo el estrés con el que ha estado lidiando últimamente-.

-¿Así que piensa enviar a Luna a hacer expediciones por toda Equestria, para que se encargue de actividades económicas?, perdone si le ofendo princesa, pero Luna no es del tipo de yegua a la que se le da bien la administración financiera, ella es más una poni de acción. ¿Acaso no fue por eso que decidió adelantarse al campo de batalla mientras usted terminaba las preparaciones administrativas?- mencionó Épsilon.

-Luna es tan capaz como yo de manejar todas mis actividades, simplemente le cuesta un poco más de trabajo algunas materias-

Celestia hizo memoria por un momento, si bien era cierto que tanto ella como su hermana habían sido educadas para administrar todo un reino, Luna nunca había mostrado un interés particular en las actividades administrativas tales como las finanzas o las extenuantes negociaciones de comercio. Siempre se había visto más atraída por las actividades de estrategia y combate de las que su mentor StarSwirl hablaba siempre que les contaba de alguna de sus aventuras al lado del resto de los pilares, razón por la cual no le había extrañado que fuese ella quien tomara la iniciativa de enfrentar a Discord tan pronto como se enteraron de la traición del Draconequus.

Lo mismo sucedió tras el primer ataque de Sombra, Luna no dudó y seguramente tampoco reflexionó ni un segundo antes de trasladarse al frente de batalla para intentar frenar el avance del imperio.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su negativa a la idea de permitirle a su hermana menor liderar el combate con sus propios cascos, la deidad del Sol no podía pensar en nadie más capaz para encargarse del contraataque por lo que le permitió ir, sin duda Celestia se había pasado días y noches en vela trabajando sin descanso con tal de alcanzar a su hermana menor en el campo de batalla, pero eso no demeritaba el excelente trabajo de Luna al mantener a Raya al imperio hasta su llegada.

Pero eso fue antes de su pela con Sombra. Algo realmente había cambiado en Luna y aun en ese momento le era imposible identificar qué.

-Luna es muy fuerte física y mentalmente. Pero toda criatura tiene un punto límite y creo que mi hermana ya ha alcanzado el suyo desde hace algún tiempo-.

-¿A qué se refiere princesa?- pregunto Siegfried.

-Después de que Sombra desvaneciera el imperio ella y yo tratamos de encontrar algún sobreviviente. No tarde en darme cuenta que Luna lucia extremadamente agitada en ese momento, buscaba frenéticamente y con extrema desesperación alguna señal de vida, pero todo lo que podíamos ver era nieve y rocas- La deidad del Sol hizo una pausa –No podría describir lo feliz que se puso cuando encontramos a Cadence en la nieve- La alicornio color perla cerro los ojos, su rostro lucia triste y extremadamente preocupado –No dudo ni un segundo en ejecutar uno de sus hechizos de sanación en ella a pesar de lo exhausta que estaba en ese momento-.

Tras un breve silencio continuó.

-Sé que Luna tiene un corazón muy bondadoso, pero a veces esa es su mayor debilidad. Cuando pone demasiado esfuerzo en algo y las cosas le salen mal suele culparse por ello, incluso cuando la culpa sea de alguien más-.

La princesa miro por la ventana un recuerdo vino a su mente mientras observaba el hermoso cielo azul.

-...-

-...-

-...-

* * *

 **Flashback**

Celestia se revolvía en su cama, se sentía en extremo cansada, sus ojos le dolían, sus mejillas estaban entumidas por sonreír durante tanto tiempo, por todos los ponis, incluso era incapaz de soportar el dolor de sus cuartos traseros a causa de permanecer tanto tiempo sentada.

Hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de pedir a sus asistentes que le consiguieran un cojín más suave para el trono.

A pesar de lo agotada que estaba por las reuniones y todos los deberes reales que habían surgido a raíz de la traición de Discord sabía que olvidaba algo, era como una vocecilla que constantemente le hablaba pero no podía entender las palabras.

Esa vocecilla la había seguido todo el día, desde que se había levantado hasta ahora y por más que había deseado hacer memoria no podía recordar que cascos había olvidado.

Se había ido a la cama con la esperanza de que un poco de descanso le ayudara a liberar su mente y le permitiera recordar lo que había olvidado. Sabía que era importante, eso sí lo recordaba, también sabía que tenía mucho que ver con sus amados ponis, pero era incapaz de hacer memoria.

-HAAAA- se quejó audiblemente extendiendo los cascos.-Es oficial, no podré dormir bien esta noche-

Con pesadez y con sus flancos adoloridos, se paró sobre sus cascos y se dispuso a servirse un poco de pastel.

Siendo sincera la broma que Discord le había jugado no le era del todo desagradable, al menos ahora podía disfrutar más seguido de los deliciosos postres que la cocinera real, Jelly Cake preparaba aun cuando le hacía lucir como si fuera adicta a estos.

-¿Quizá una caminata por el jardín me ayude a despejar mi mente?- declaró la monarca encendiendo su cuerno y abriendo las puertas de su habitación de par en par.

En frente de su habitación se encontraba la alcoba de Luna, la puerta permanecía abierta y se podían ver las cortinas corridas de par en par.

-Supongo que Luna ya está trabajando- comentó.

Avanzó con paso cansado por los largos pasillos, por lo general las noches eran en extremo tranquilas en el castillo de las dos hermanas y esa no era la excepción.

Entre una mezcla de frustración por no tener a nadie con quien platicar y alivio porque nadie la viera caminar de forma tan extraña, en verdad tenía que asegurarse de cambiar ese cojín a primera hora, finalmente arribo a la cocina real.

Descubrió con su magia el pastel que aún quedaba y tomo una rebanada. Posteriormente volvió a colocar la cubierta de cristal para proteger el pastel y levito el trozo hacia su boca.

-Mmmmmhhh- gimió placenteramente en el instante en el que el glaseado de fresa toco su paladar, saboreo delicadamente la textura, la consistencia y los ingredientes de cada mordida mientras trotaba alegre en dirección a los jardines exteriores.

Su boca se llenaba con sensaciones en extremo placenteras, cada pequeña mordida desencadenaba en ella sensaciones de placer y satisfacción como ninguna otra.

No tardo en sentir la suavidad del césped bajo sus cascos antes de levantar la mirada, lo que vio la dejó maravillada.

El cielo lucia impresionante, las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes lo había hecho antes, las más pequeñas titilaban sutilmente mientras que las más grandes parecían cambiar de forma constantemente. Era casi como si emitieran una melodía silenciosa, como si se tratara de una pintura viviente y en extremo majestuosa, en lo más alto se erguía orgullosa la blanca Luna, inundando el ambiente con gotas de luz.

-Es majestuosa Luna- murmuro, parecía estar bajo alguna clase de hechizo que le impedía apartar la mirada del maravilloso manto que cubría los cielos.

La realización la golpeo tan fuerte como una bloque de concreto a mitad del rostro. Al punto de hacerle perder por completo su control en la energía que mantenía su trozo de pastel a flote.

Sin perder ni un segundo más se dio la media vuelta e ingresó en el castillo, el pánico la invadió al punto de nublarle el juicio por completo. Avanzó a todo galope por los pasillos, sin detenerse a pensar si hacia demasiado ruido con sus cascos o cada vez que abría una puerta.

Ahora lo recordaba a la perfección, la única cosa que no había hecho en el día, la única cosa que no tenía que ver con un problema o desastre natural que estuviese relacionado con la traición del Draconequus, la una cosa que le habían pedido personalmente como un favor.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué en Equestria tenía que ser eso lo único que debía olvidar?!- gritó frustrada.

"Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, ¡Soy una completa idiota!" Se maldecía mientras extendía sus alas y salía disparada por una de las ventanas.

-Oh Luna, ¿Dónde estás?- murmuraba tratando de pensar. Había recorrido todo el pasillo principal y las habitaciones en las que solía estar su hermana, sin éxito.

-¡LA TORRE!- exclamó de pronto aleteando con fuerza.

Rodeo la torre más alta en busca de su hermana hasta que el sonido de un sollozo llamó su atención. Ahí recargada sobre el barandal pudo avistar a su pequeña hermana su mirada fija en las estrellas que habían comenzado a surcar el cielo.

-Luna- murmuró, las palabras le dolieron.

Descendió en silencio detrás de su hermana, quien parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia por lo que decidió aproximarse con cautela, sus sollozos eran cada vez más claros.

-Lu-Luna… yo lo-lo siento…-musitó.

Luna estallo en llanto de pronto lo que la impulso a correr hacia la alicornio índigo mientras la abrazaba con sus cascos y la envolvía protectoramente con sus alas.

-Luna lo lamento tanto- trató de disculparse, sin embargo sus palabras eran suprimidas por el llanto de su pequeña hermana. El sonido que emitía le desgarraba por dentro, acababa de hacerle un terrible daño a su amada hermana. Aunque no de manera intencional claro, aun así no podía perdonarse por esto.

Sintió los golpes que Luna le propinaba sobre su pecho con los cascos, sin embargo lo que más le lastimaba era sentir sus lágrimas humedecerle el pelaje. El daño ya estaba hecho y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerla en sus brazos y esperar que la joven princesa se desahogara con ella.

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

-No hace mucho, le hice un gran daño a mí hermana- confesó la deidad sorprendiendo a los presentes -Me prometí que no dejaría que sufriera de esa forma nunca más, pero…- hizo otra pausa –Sé que algo más ocurrió mientras estuve bajo el hechizo de Sombra, intente, que hablara conmigo pero se negó a decírmelo… Al día de hoy no he dejado de pensar en que quizá el hechizo pudo haberle afectado de alguna forma, es por eso que esperaba que Zephora pudiera darme una pista que me permitiera descifrar el misterio, más ahora creo que estoy más a la deriva que antes-

-Princesa…- enunció Siegfried.

-No quise presionarla con el tema entonces, pero… a estas alturas dudo que esté dispuesta a decírmelo por voluntad propia- lo interrumpió la deidad del Sol.

Los caballeros permanecieron en silencio.

-Desafortunadamente con todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses me ha sido imposible hablar con Luna y la guerra en si solo ha logrado apartarla más de mí lado-.

-Eso no es verdad princesa, Luna…Quiero decir, la princesa Luna no la odia- declaró Siegfried –Ella la estima mucho, y sin importar lo que haya ocurrido estoy seguro que ella la perdonará, no está en la naturaleza de su hermana odiar a alguien de esa forma. Es una de las razones por las que se ofreció a ir al frente de batalla desde un inicio, ella solo quiere ser de utilidad, apoyarla en sus actividades y por eso…-.

-Ese es el problema…- lo interrumpió la monarca –Luna piensa que lo que hace no es suficiente, no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha hecho y de lo mucho que me ayuda-.

-¿Y no cree que si le asigna algunas actividades adicionales ella podría encargarse?- la cuestiono Épsilon –No creo que la princesa tenga algún problema con lidiar con algunos de esos nobles pomposos y creídos o asegurarse que las ciudades de las fronteras prosperen adecuadamente-

-Estoy segura que puede tratarlos por un tiempo, pero… no en su estado actual, estoy segura que ya habrán notado la falta de chispa en sus ojos, esa alegría que la rodeaba se ha ido consumiendo poco a poco y después de esta guerra creo que el daño solo se ha agravado-

Ambos guardias reflexionaron por un momento, si bien Luna actuaba "normal" cuando pasaba tiempo con ellos, también era cierto que su actitud era un poco más cerrada, incluso con Crisi parecía comportarse de forma más reservada, sabían que las relaciones entre yeguas no eran muy bien vistas, más sin embargo tampoco parecía que la unicornio negra hubiera hecho algo que causara el distanciamiento de la alicornio índigo.

-Eso es algo normal después de lo que hemos pasado, pero creo firmemente que ahora que la paz ha regresado al reino, la princesa Luna podrá recuperar su sonrisa- comentó optimista Siegfried.

-Si, bueno… la verdad esperaba que se tomara unas vacaciones pero estoy segura que no lo aceptará-

-No, no lo hará- respondieron al unísono ambos ponis causando que una sonrisa amable se dibujara en el rostro de la alicornio color perla.

-Realmente los envidio- murmuró.

-Lo lamento princesa, pero no escuche lo que dijo- mencionó Siegfried.

-Estoy segura de que lo que sea que intenta dañar a Luna vendrá a buscarla aquí a Canterlot, además creo que sería más fácil mantener un ojo en Luna si este lugar no fuera tan grande-.

-Supongo que tiene razón- estableció el guardia nocturno mientras masajeaba su mentón con el casco –Si pudiéramos limitar el número de ponis que entran al castillo o trasladarnos a una región menos concurrida, sería más seguro para la princesa-

-Hasta ahora solo Puddin, Hurricane, Platinum y Clover son conscientes de mi intensión de dejarle a mi querida hermana las tierras del viejo castillo para que ella las administre- estipulo Celestia reanudando su andar por la habitación.

-¿Es un lugar un poco aislado no cree?- comentó Épsilon levantando la ceja.

-Si lo sé pero creo que podría ser una buena oportunidad, podré pasar algunas de mis actividades a Luna ahí y al mismo tiempo le servirá para alejarse un poco del estrés del día a día-

 _"En especial de mi"_ pensó la monarca.

-Estar un tiempo separadas puede que también ayude en nuestra relación- comentó la deidad del Sol.

-Pero si corre peligro, podría ser muy arriesgado trasladarla a un lugar como ese- objeto Épsilon dando un par de pasos al frente.

-Ese castillo está mejor protegido de este, se los aseguro, además…- la princesa los miro –Estoy segura que no estará sola, aun los tendrá a ustedes cuatro-.

Épsilon dejo escapar un largo suspiro –Debo expresarle princesa, que no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que no dejaremos que nada malo le suceda a Luna-

-Ejemmm… querrás decir princesa Luna- la corrigió Siegfried.

-HUMMM- Lo ignoró la poni desviando la mirada.

-jejejeje, estoy segura que así será- dijo la monarca.

-Dígame su majestad, ¿Zephora le dio alguna pista que nos pueda ayudar a identificar aquello que está amenazando a la princesa Luna?-

Celestia asintió solemne –Todo lo que se es que se trata de una criatura alargada, de color negro, con un largo cuerno, alas y colmillos. Realmente dudo que sea difícil de identificarla-

-¿Cree que se trate de un dragón?- sugirió Épsilon mirando a la princesa con su ojo bueno.

-Lo dudo, sería muy fácil identificar a un dragón y la tribu de Zephora los conoce bien. Si hubiese visto uno en su visión, estoy segura de que lo habría mencionado-

-No lo sé quizá no se le ocurrió algo que rimara con dragón en ese momento y decidió omitir el dato- expresó Épsilon.

La princesa rio un poco –Lo dudo-.

-No importa lo que sea princesa Celestia, le prometo que mantendremos a su hermana a salvo-

-Sé que cuento con ustedes. Ahora…- dijo golpeado sus cascos de forma entusiasta –será mejor que regrese a la ceremonia, no creo que Hurricane me perdone si me retraso- ambos guardias asintieron. Posteriormente siguieron a la alicornio fuera de la habitación-

* * *

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par revelando una unicornio de alcurnia, sus pasos perfectamente calculados mientras caminaba con elegancia meneando ligeramente los flancos perfectamente marcados por el entallado y reluciente vestido que llevaba puesto. Su cuerno brillaba reluciente al igual que sus cascos, su pelaje cepillado a la perfección y su melena caía con gracia a un costado de su rostro., sobre su cabeza llevaba una corona de plata adornada con hermosas piedras preciosas, en su cuello lucía un hermoso collar de rubí que combinaba a la perfección con su vestimenta.

La princesa Platinum bajo las escaleras con gracia, robando la mirad de los cientos de ponis que esperaban ansiosos en el exterior del castillo.

-WOW Platinum, esta vez te luciste con el atuendo-

La princesa cerró los ojos por un momento no tenía que mirar para saber a quién pertenecía aquella vocecilla.

-Es un placer verte también Puddin…-La unicornio se detuvo a media oración, su acompañante llevaba puesto un extraño sombrero que parecía más sacado de un circo que otra cosa, los extravagantes colores que lucía no combinaban en lo absoluto los unos con los otros. Su sorpresa solo se incrementó al prestar una mayor atención al resto de la vestimenta de la poni terrestre., las extrañas figuras, geométricas perfectamente unidas las unas a las otras no parecían seguir un patrón definido, al igual que el color que las rellenaba. Era realmente extraño ver aquel caos tan perfectamente distribuido, algo que sin duda le lastimaba los ojos y sin embargo le obligaba a seguir mirando con atención.

-¿Qué te parece mi traje?, ¿Es fabuloso cierto?- dijo la poni dando una vuelta completa para exhibir cada rincón de su vestimenta.

-Realmente único- Respondió la unicornio.

"¡DULCE CELESTIA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LLEVE PUESTO ALGO ASI A UNA CEREMONIA OFICIAL!" gritó para sus adentros.

-Sabia que estarías de acuerdo, Smart Cookie, se oponía a que me lo pusiera, pero me alegra haber ignorado su consejo, es decir ¿qué sabe ella de moda de todos modos?- dijo la poni saltando d un lado a otro.

-Sabes posiblemente deberías darle más crédito a tu consejera, después de todo yo confió en su juicio- estipuló la unicornio. Realmente debía ser un dolor de cabeza para Smart Cookie tratar con Puddinhead, realmente admiraba a la poni por su paciencia.

-¿Me pueden explicar porque tardaron tanto?- resopló la comandante Hurricane mientras descendía con gracia hasta el nivel de las otras dos líderes.

-Vamos linda, deberías estar de mejor humor después de todo hoy es el primer día de invierno, es una gran celebración- dijo Platinum mientras codeaba ligeramente a la comandante en el pecho.

-Por supuesto que estoy de buen humor- respondió la comandante dándoles la espalda.

-¿Acaso es un rubor el que noté?- la cuestionó Puddin en tono burlón.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, es solo el calor, ahora vengan no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo las princesas no tardan en dar comienzo a la ceremonia-

Las tres avanzaron hasta situarse al frente de la multitud que esperaba ansiosa el instante en el que sus amadas princesas aparecieran en el balcón.

* * *

La deidad del Sol ingresó en la habitación, seguida por un par de sus guardias reales. La habitación estaba ligeramente oscurecida, pero las alegres risas de la alicornio índigo y la pegaso albina inundaban el ambiente de calidez.

-Tenía mucho que no te escuchaba reír querida hermana- dijo la alicornio de melena multicolor.

-Es verdad Tia, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hemos podido reír de esta manera-

-Su majestad- dijo la pegaso albina inclinándose ante la deidad del Sol, a quien parecía ubicar perfectamente a pesar de no poder verla.

-Me da mucho gusto verte nuevamente Snowdrop- respondió la deidad levantando el mentón de la joven potra haciendo uso de las plumas de su ala. -¿Están listas?- preguntó cortésmente.

-Por supuesto majestad- respondió la pequeña pegaso mientras aleteaba con entusiasmo sus diminutas alas.

La deidad de la noche simplemente le dedico una sonrisa amable mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Siendo así no veo razón para que sigan esperando- dijo la deidad del Sol avanzando hacia el balcón seguida por su pequeña hermana, en medio de ambas la pegaso albina avanzaba mientras mantenía entre sus cascos la estrella de invierno que había seleccionado para ese año.

Detrás del trio avanzaron los guardias reales seguidos por una pegaso de color crema y melena rosada.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti mi querida Snowdrop- murmuró la pegaso, mientras observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad a su pequeña hija caminar lado a lado con las gobernantes del reino.

Siempre había visto a su hija como una bendición, a pesar de su incapacidad para apreciar el mundo con sus propios ojos, Snowdrop había sido bendecida con un don mucho mayor, la habilidad de ver a través de los corazones de otros ponis y llenarlos de alegría. Y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella, lado a lado con las ponis más importantes del reino, quienes la habían aceptado como una de los suyos, gracias a sus propios méritos.

Verdaderamente aquella poni había nacido para la grandeza y estaba segura que grandeza seria lo que le esperaría, pues su largo camino apenas comenzaba, pero no lo recorrería sola nunca más.

Miro a su hija cruzar el umbral del balcón y desaparecer en la luz del día entre aplausos y aclamaciones.

* * *

Los ponis estallaron es gritos de alegría y regocijo cuando vieron a sus princesas acompañadas por la pegaso albina aparecer en el balcón de la torre más alta del palacio.

-Es un gran honor compartir un nuevo invierno a su lado. Uno de muchos inviernos prósperos que están por venir- hablo Celestia usando la voz real de Canterlot para asegurarse que sus palabras alcanzaran los oídos de todos sus súbditos. -Este año ha sido uno de los más difíciles que hemos vivido, pero les aseguro que no descansaremos hasta asegurar que la armonía reine en nuestra tierra- la multitud vitoreaba exaltada a su princesa.

La deidad del Sol levanto el casco silenciando a la multitud, posteriormente miro a la pequeña potrilla asintiendo con la cabeza. La pequeña descubrió la estrella de invierno que había mantenido protegida entre sus cascos, los trazos de esa pieza eran hermosos y llenos de vida, Celestia podía apreciar el esfuerzo que la pegaso albina había empeñado para crear semejante obra, que aunque pequeña cargaba un peso mucho mayor al convertirse en un símbolo de los deseos y esperanzas de todo poni en Equestria.

La pegaso de acercó a la orilla del balcón antes de dejar caer la pieza de hielo que tan celosamente había guardado para ese momento.

Tras esto los pegasos comenzaron a patear las nubes, de las cuales comenzaron a caer las cargas de copos de nieve.

En cuestión de segundos los cielos y la tierra se vieron envueltos por millones de aquellas pequeñas estrellas de invierno.

Se trataba de un espectáculo hermoso a la vista, las risas alegres de los pequeños potros y potras que jugaban con la nieve no tardó en hacerse presente.

El invierno no era más una época de tristeza y dolor, ahora podía traer la misma alegría que la primavera, sin perder su propósito original.

La deidad de la noche permaneció mirando el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. Ver nevar de esa forma era uno de sus principales placeres, uno que solo podía apreciar durante un corto tiempo cada año. En el pasado de había visto atraída por las noches en las que la nieve caía silenciosa desde el cielo, pero tras conocer a esa pequeña pegaso albina, su mejor amiga, no podía evitar pensar en ella cada vez que veía caer esas estrellas de invierno desde el cielo hasta la tierra.

Tanto Snowdrop como las estrellas de invierno compartían varias características en común, el mismo color, ambos eras eran silenciosas y por supuesto que ambas eran preciadas para ella. Pero lo más importante era que ambas tenían también mucho en común tanto con sus hermosas noches como con ella misma. En verdad estaba agradecida de haber conocido a aquella potrilla y era por ello que también agradecía cada momento que pasaba a su lado.

Inconscientemente la princesa de la noche envolvió protectoramente a Snowdrop con su ala. A la potrilla no pareció incomodarle ya que simplemente se acurrucó contra el pecho de la princesa. Por otro lado, la deidad de Sol miro la escena con interés.

Quizá era cierto que Luna poseía una libertad de la que ella no podía gozar, aun cuando Luna trabajaba mayormente en las noches, estaba claro que las conexiones que tenía con aquellos que permanecían a su lado eran realmente especiales.

Verla frotar su nariz contra el cuello de la potra mientras le hacía cosquillas la hizo reflexionar. Luna estaría a salvo bajo el cuidado de sus guardias nocturnos y siempre estaría rodeada por aquellos que la amaban aun si ella misma se veía obligada a pasar menos tiempo a su lado sabía que su pequeña hermana no estaría sola jamás.

"Mañana hablaré con Luna para que comience los preparativos para trasladarse al viejo castillo y pueda apoyarme desde allá" pensó para si Celestia mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar. Aun tenia trabajo pendiente que atender y una gran lista de pendientes que parecía nunca terminar.

* * *

Ocultos entre las sombras, la guardia nocturna observaba el espectáculo con atención.

-Luna dijo que ese copo lo fabrico especialmente para Megrez- mencionó Alcor.

-Esa pequeña realmente tiene talento- dijo Siegfried mirando a la pegaso que permanecía entre los cascos de la princesa de la noche.

-Épsilon, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Merak.

La yegua permanecía mirando con su único ojo a la alicornio índigo. Su expresión estóica era difícil de leer incluso para sus amigos.

-Épsilon…- la llamó nuevamente.

-Nuestra misión es cuidar de nuestra princesa y asegurarnos de estar a su lado siempre que nos necesite- musitó la yegua endureciendo su mirada haciendo retroceder a su amigo un par de pasos.

-Lo sabemos, pero eso no significa que no podamos disfrutar de una vista como esta- contestó Siegfried.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras en tus ratos libres Siegfried, pero mientras estés en guardia cumplirás con tus obligaciones sin distracciones- le refutó la yegua abriendo sus alas amenazante.

Sabía de antemano lo peligrosa que podía ser su líder, sin mencionar que sus palabras estaban llenas de verdad. Después de todo, si lo que La princesa Celestia y aquella cebra sospechaban era cierto no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, por lo menos no hasta estar seguro que su princesa estaría a salvo.

-Lo lamento, tienes razón-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Bien…- dijo dándose media vuelta y depositando su mirada nuevamente en su princesa. –Esta noche hablaremos de las rotaciones, quiero asegurarme que este acompañada por alguno de nosotros en todo momento…-

-Si, por supuesto- contestó Siegfried.

-Perdona si el tono no ha sido el adecuado, pero quiero que comprendan el peso del juramento que hemos hecho-

-¡Si capitán!- respondieron a coro los tres.

-Son incorregibles- musito con una sonrisa.

* * *

El olor a sexo invadía por completo su cuerpo, no estaba segura de cuantas veces había sido asaltada, pero podía apostar que a esas alturas toda la colmena había probado su ser.

La escasa luz que alumbraba las mazmorras, apenas le permitía ver más allá de sus cascos, las heridas en su cuerpo aún le dolían pero su cerebro parecía incapaz de procesar las sensaciones en ese momento.

Decidió aferrarse a lo único que podía en ese momento. Había perdido su primera vez, había perdido su orgullo y su porte real, pero aún mantenía en su corazón la única sensación que su madre no podía comprender, aquel sentimiento que crecía en ella cada vez que pensaba en su amada princesa de la noche.

Se puso en pie con dificultad mientras comenzaba a cantar, dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas de cristal una vez más.

 _(Se recomienda seguir el ritmo de la canción "I know those Eyes" del Conde de Montecristo)_

 _..._

 _Si he de ser sincera, si debo decir la verdad._

 _Estoy tan rota, que ya no hay nada que te pueda dar._

 _..._

 _¿Dónde está esa voz?, que me hace feliz,_

 _Que me reconforta en las noches a mí._

 _Extraño su piel, es raro lo sé._

 _Ella es tan bella, es la luz de mí ser._

 _..._

 _¿Cómo soportar el tormento sin ti?_

 _Si ahora muy lejos estas._

 _¿Cómo controlar este odio en mí?_

 _Si el mundo te aleja de mí._

 _..._

 _Este dolor, que siento en mí,_

 _Por dentro rompe mi ser._

 _Como un ladrón, un vil ladrón_

 _Roba mi corazón._

 _..._

 _No entiendo aún, que hice yo._

 _Sin tan solo fue amor._

 _La muerte es, mi salvación._

 _Para librarme de este dolor y de aquello que me hirió._

 _..._

 _¿Cómo poder presentarme ante ti?_

 _Sucia y quebrada estoy yo aquí._

 _Extraño su aroma y sus cascos en mí._

 _Extraño sus ojos que me siguen sin fin._

 _..._

 _¿Podrás perdonarme por tuya no ser?_

 _¿Acaso podré libre un día ser?_

 _Mi cuerpo y mi alma fueron tuyos una vez._

 _Pero ahora soy solo… un vil objeto… para a otros… complacer…_

 _..._

El indiscutible sonido del aleteo de sus carceleros resonó en la celda en la que se encontraba la joven Changeling llamando su atención.

Aunque el miedo la invadía al imaginar lo que estaba por venir, mantuvo firme su máscara. Debía permanecer fuerte y volver con su amada gobernante de la noche.

-Princesa- la Changeling volteó ante la llamada temerosa del soldado.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, la vergüenza invadía la mirada del soldado que se hallaba frente a ella.

-Lamento mucho lo que le hice- continuo el guardia tomando valor para enfrentar a su princesa. –No pediré que disculpe mis actos, pero deseo que sepa que solo intenté protegerla al igual que el resto de la colmena-

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Sé muy bien que no han tenido otra opción- respondió la princesa Changeling.

-Aun así eso no justifica nuestro comportamiento, y es por ello que le he traído algo-.

El soldado colocó uno de sus cascos sobre su pecho el cual comenzó a brillar, al cabo de unos segundos aparto el casco de su pecho, sobre la punta de este flotaba una pequeña esfera de energía que resplandecía en un color azul claro.

-No, no, no, no puedes darme eso, madre te asesinará si se entera- le suplicó la princesa frenéticamente.

-El mayor honor de un soldado es morir por su reina… o por su princesa- respondió el soldado introduciendo el casco entre los barrotes, mientras mantenía la energía sobre la punta de este.

-No, por favor no lo hagas- suplicó la princesa resistiendo el hambre que se apoderaba de ella ante semejante manjar.

-Tómelo princesa, le dará la fuerza que necesita para curar sus heridas y disminuir su agonía- respondió el soldado ofreciendo nuevamente la bola de energía que flotaba sobre su casco.

La princesa changeling se acercó a los barrotes lo más que le permitieron las cadenas que permanecían atadas a su cuerpo. Estiró el cuello y abrió sus fauces para absorber la esfera de energía que sostenía el pequeño Changeling engullendo hasta la última chispa.

La sensación que sintió al consumir esa pequeña porción de amor, la hizo sentir viva una vez más. Aunque no pudo acabar con su hambre ciertamente le ayudó a disminuirla temporalmente.

-Debo retirarme princesa, o de lo contrario la reina podría sospechar- dijo el soldado mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que continuarán a solas.

Tras asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie más, el soldado miro a la princesa una última vez antes de hacer una reverencia pronunciada dando media vuelta poco después.

-¡ESPERA!- lo detuvo la princesa. –Por favor dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Spur- respondió el changeling antes de emprender el viaje fuera de las mazmorras de la colmena.

-Te lo agradezco Spur- dijo la princesa con sinceridad. -Estoy segura que ella vendrá por mí- murmuró esperanzada la princesa.

Espero hasta que el soldado se retirara. Para tomarse un tiempo y reflexionar, si era lo suficientemente fuerte podría consumir parte de la energía de sus soldados durante el acto y quizá sería capaz de contactar a Luna y escapar de aquel lugar.

Sabía lo poderosas que eran las princesas y confiaba en que junto a su amada sería capaz de tomar el trono de su madre. Si la reina Cocoon estaba tan interesada en la energía que la alicornio índigo le había brindado voluntariamente, era porque ese poder podría ser suficiente para derrocarla.

Miro con determinación las cadenas que aprisionaban sus cascos, no importaba que clase de tormento enfrentara, ella se alzaría victoriosa al final.

 _(_ _Se recomienda seguir el ritmo de la canción_ _"I will be there" del Conde de Montecristo)_

 _..._

 _Seré tuya para siempre, a tu lado estaré._

 _Por siempre cada vez, no importa qué._

 _Yo me liberaré y a tu lado he de volver mi amada._

 _Al final, te veré otra vez._

 _..._

 _Volaré bajo tu noche, resguardada por tu luz._

 _Juro que volveré a verte otra vez._

 _No importa que deba enfrentar si al final puedo verte ahí otra vez._

 _Esperándome._

 _..._

 _Ahí estaré, a tu lado._

 _Llueva, truene o relampaguee._

 _Ahí estaré lo juro._

 _Mi amor._

 _..._

 _Ahí estaré, no importa._

 _Lo que tenga que hacer._

 _Te juro que,_

 _Ahí estaré._

 _..._

 _Cerraré mis ojos verdes y a tu reino viajaré._

 _En la oscuridad, mi alma tuya es._

 _Y estando ahi atrapada en tus sombras podre sentir que al fin._

 _Viviré otra vez._

 _..._

 _En el eco de tu océano, bajo tu astro lunar._

 _En mis cascos te tendré una vez más._

 _Mis ojos cerraré y en mis sueños veré tu manto estelar._

 _Ahí iluminándome._

 _..._

 _Ahí estaré, a tu lado._

 _No me importa que deba hacer._

 _Ahí estaré lo juro._

 _Mi amor._

 _..._

 _Ahí estaré._

 _Incluso si de sangre me he de manchar._

 _Te juro amor._

 _Ahí estaré._

 _..._

 _No podrán frenarme, no serán capaces._

 _El mundo conquistaré._

 _Contigo a mi lado, tomaré el mando._

 _Y al fin reina seré._

 _..._

 _Ahí estaré, a tu lado._

 _Y contigo me quedaré._

 _Ahí estaré lo juro._

 _Mi amor._

 _..._

 _Ahí estaré, por siempre._

 _No importa que deba hacer_

 _Te juro que,_

 _Ahí estaré._

 _..._

 _Te juro que…Ahí estaré…_

 _Te juro que…Ahí estaré…_

 _..._

-Jejejeje- rió la princesa changeling.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por seguir esta pequeña historia (y sobre todo por la paciencia que han tenido esperando la publicación de los nuevos capítulos).

Como se habrán dado cuenta es el primer capítulo que cuenta con una canción. XD

Siendo sincero lo más complicado de este capítulo fue darle una coherencia a las ideas que plasmé, por lo que tuve que editar un par de decenas de veces el texto para que las ideas no se sintieran tan forzadas y poder darle un poco más de fluidez a las escenas de Celestia.

Y aunque no es mi mejor trabajo admito que estoy contento con el resultado. Espero lo hayan disfrutado también.

Procuraré que el siguiente capítulo no sea largo y así pueda subirlo en un tiempo no tan prolongado.

Sin más por el momento gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo que le han dedicado a la historia, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 _ ***Sword Shadow:**_

Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que a pesar de no haber sido la historia que buscabas terminaras atrapado por la trama. La razón por la que no puse a Chrysalis en la etiqueta era precisamente para que fuera sorpresa en el primer capítulo, soy un fiel seguidor de la expresión "¡NO ESPOILERS!". En cuanto a la relación entre Luna y Celestia espero este capítulo deje más en claro por qué ambas hermanas han comenzado a separarse de esta forma la una de la otra. Después de todo, la principal razón del nacimiento de Nightmare Moon fue precisamente la barrera que se formó entre ellas.

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	12. In the Dream Room

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam. Agradezco el interés que le han dado a esta historia y el valioso tiempo que le dedican a la misma.

Y sin más que decir por el momento, lean y comenten, me ayuda mucho a saber si el rumbo de la historia es el correcto.

¡Comenzamos!.

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 **Advertencia:** _La siguiente historia contiene contenido violento explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 12 – In the Dream Room.**

El primer día de invierno le había levantado el ánimo considerablemente, al punto que no le importo la falta de atención de los nobles. Después de todo ella tenía su atención totalmente centrada en su pequeña amiga.

Un poni por aquí u otro por allá se animaban a hacer algunas preguntas ocasionales acerca de su persona o referente a la pegaso albina que permanecía a su lado. Si bien era cierto que las princesas eran conocidas por su amabilidad y su dedicación para con el reino, también era cierto que particularmente la gobernante de la noche no era vista acompañada por otro poni constantemente. Por lo que verla tan relajada y esbozando esa sonrisa en su rostro no era algo que se viera particularmente todos los días, o noches.

Luna pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo, jugando con la nieve en los jardines traseros del castillo. Cuando el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse demasiado ella y su acompañante decidieron entrar al castillo donde la monarca preparo un poco de chocolate caliente y encendió la chimenea, para leerle algunas historias a Snowdrop.

La deidad de la noche disfrutaba mucho leerle libros, era un pasatiempo del que se había enterado por la madre de la pequeña. Siendo incapaz de usar sus propios ojos para leer las palabras escritas en los ellos, Snowdrop aprendió a disfrutar de los libros a través de las narrativas de su madre y que ahora también Luna gozaba contarle.

Comúnmente le leía historias de aventuras, en ocasiones le relataba de las historias de las hazañas de su propio mentor e incluso en ocasiones le narraba algunas de las anécdotas que ella y su hermana mayor habían plasmado en el diario de las dos hermanas.

Por supuesto que la pequeña también disfrutaba de esas historias y fue ese gusto de la pequeña lo que inspiro en Luna el deseo de ayudarle a la joven potrilla a disfrutar por si misma de los libros.

Con ayuda de Clover desarrollo un lenguaje que Snowdrop pudiese aprender por medio del tacto. De forma que fuese capaz de leer libros y escritos especialmente diseñados para ella. El lenguaje consistía en generar pequeñas esferas abultadas sobre la superficie del papel o del pergamino en cuestión, era un lenguaje complicado y a su vez se componía de una estructura muy simple, pero perfecto para la pegaso ya que a causa de su ceguera, por medio de este método podía descifrar las ideas al sentir con sus cascos la superficie del papel, con lo que podía generar imágenes mentales de los símbolos y traducirlos a una idea.

La unicornio color arena realmente hacia honor a su sobrenombre, el nuevo lenguaje que había practicado durante meses sin descanso le permitía comunicarse con la pequeña en una forma mucho más profunda, y aunque la princesa misma aún tenía problemas para adaptarse a este nuevo medio de comunicación, no demeritaba en lo más mínimo sus avances.

Antes de que la guerra estallase Luna pasaba grandes cantidades de su tiempo aprendiendo a dominar ese nuevo idioma y ciertamente esto también le ayudo durante la guerra contra Sombra ya que su sentido del tacto y su percepción se vieron agudizados gracias a esta práctica.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y las horas transcurrieron con rapidez, antes de darse cuenta, el tiempo de levantar su astro llegó, dando así paso a la primera noche de invierno y marcando el fin de su tiempo al lado de su querida amiga.

La deidad despegó la mirada del libro que le había estado leyendo, descubriendo que la pequeña había quedado profundamente dormida recostada a su lado, su pequeño cuerpo embonaba perfectamente a su laso y su cabeza descansaba sobre una de sus patas. Permaneció en silencio mirándola a la luz del cálido fuego que permanecía encendido en la habitación, hasta que el sonido de un par de cascos llamó su atención.

-… ¿Su alteza…?- la llamó una voz dulce y en extremo amable. Conocía muy bien la voz de aquella yegua.

-Se ha quedado dormida- respondió la deidad pasando un casco delicadamente sobre la melena con forma de nube de la potra que permanecía acurrucada a su lado.

-Así parece, después de todo se esforzó mucho para terminar esa última estrella no me sorprende que estuviese agotada…- comentó la otra pegaso, su pelaje lucía un color amarillo pálido, acompañado de una melena rosa pastel y unos hermosos ojos azules y claros como el cielo.

-Se esfuerza demasiado-

-Bueno es normal, estaba deseosa de cumplir vuestras expectativas y francamente creo que la mera emoción de verla de nuevo tampoco la dejaba dormir- le sonrió la madre.

-No necesita desgastarse tanto por nosotras. No es nuestra intención que trabaje hasta caer rendida, ella sabe que no es una obligación presentarse en la ceremonia de inicio de invierno-

-Ella es consciente de eso, pero no significa que no desee esforzarse por ello, después de todo sabe que este es su destino y estoy segura que está orgullosa de él. - la pegaso se colocó frente a la princesa quien aún continuaba mirando y acariciando a la pequeña –Además estoy segura que no es la única que se exige más de lo necesario…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Princesa estábamos muy preocupadas por usted, no recibimos respuesta a nuestras cartas durante su estancia en el frente de batalla… creimos que… yo, crei que…-

-Es gracioso sabes…- hablo la deidad de la noche interrumpiendo a la madre de su amiga -Hemos vivido por un largo tiempo en este mundo, hemos visto morir a muchos ponis, sobretodo en estos últimos meses. Pero nunca prestamos mucha atención al hecho de que nuestra vida será mucho mayor a la de todos ustedes.- la princesa hizo una pequeña pausa y después continuó sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña que dormía a su lado –Supongo que por nuestra naturaleza el sentido del tiempo que mi hermana y yo tenemos es muy distinto al de ustedes, pero en esta guerra perdimos a una amiga y… bueno eso nos enseñó lo frágil que es la vida en realidad- su casco tembló ligeramente mientras continuaba revolviendo la melena de la potra.

El movimiento fue apenas perceptible, pero no para la madre, quien lo noto de inmediato. La yegua estaba a punto de romper el silencia cuando la deidad habló nuevamente.

-Es la primera vez que he sentido el miedo de perder a alguien…- dijo la monarca cambiando su pronunciación sonando mucho más coloquial, algo que muy raramente ocurría, en especial frente a otros.

-Las guerras son terribles, solo causan sufrimiento. La crueldad que en ellas se vive cambia a los ponis y al final incluso tras una victoria realmente no existe un ganador, pues todos terminamos por perder algo en el proceso-

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de proteger este reino- dijo la alicornio índigo con determinación volviendo retomar su tono cortés nuevamente -Lo que sucedió con el imperio no volverá a suceder- continuó la gobernante mientras encendía su largo cuerno levitando a la potra hasta los cascos de su madre.

-No olvide que también ustedes deben cuidarse princesa Luna, perderlas también puede causar un profundo dolor en quienes las amamos-.

-Gracias por permitirnos pasar este tiempo con ella Primrose- agradeció la monarca tras devolver a Snowdrop a su madre.

-Soy yo quien esta agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras princesa- respondió Primrose negando con la cabeza. A lo que la deidad de la noche simplemente respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Debemos retirarnos, tenemos que comenzar con nuestros deberes reales, ustedes por otra lado, son libres de quedarse el tiempo que deseen-

-Se lo agradezco majestad, pero debemos volver a casa antes de que las tormentas de nieve comiencen-

-En ese caso utilicen nuestro carruaje, estamos seguras que lo disfrutarán- respondió la deidad de la noche.

-Yo… no podría- comenzó a objetar su acompañante pero guardó silencio de inmediato cuando Luna levanto su casco.

-Me ofendería más que rechazaras mi solicitud- dijo la gobernante tomando un tono un poco más serio, a lo que la pegaso asintió afirmativamente.

–Excelente- dijo la alicornio entrelazando las plumas de sus alas con voz triunfal -Épsilon, sé que estas aquí- llamó la deidad de la noche.

De una de las esquinas obscurecidas de la habitación emergió una poni vestida con una armadura oscura, su pelaje lucía un color azul metálico que parecía absorber la poca luz que provenía del fuego de la chimenea. Sus alas eran puntiagudas como navajas y formadas por una membrana de un color oscuro en lugar de plumas, la punta de su casco cubría su nariz y fauces pero poco hacía con respecto al brillante ojo ambarino cuya pupila rasgada le hizo recordar a la pegaso la mirada de un reptil, mientras que su otro ojo permanecía cubierto por un mecho que caía sobre la otra mitad de su rostro.

-A sus órdenes princesa- respondió la yegua en un tono en extremo amable y cortes.

-Escolta a mis invitadas a su casa, asegurate que lleguen sanas y salvas. Y por favor llevate a Siegfried contigo, siento su mirada en mi trasero-

-Por supuesto que no le miraba los flancos princesa- objetó una segunda voz mucho más grave.

De la otra esquina emergió un poni muy similar a la yegua, aunque claramente se trataba de un semental ligeramente más alto y con músculos bien tonificados sin que estos le hicieran perder su figura atlética.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿acaso no te puedes comportar con propiedad?- lo reprimió Épsilon cuidando de no levantar demasiado el tono de voz para no despertar a la potra que dormía plácidamente en los cascos de su madre.

-Por favor Épsilon sabes que yo no haría algo como eso… ¡AUCH! suelta mi oreja, yo puedo caminar solo no necesito que me arrastres por todo el castillo. ¡AUCH! Cuidado con los colmillos-

-Princesa…- comenzó a decir Primrose un tanto preocupada.

-Pueden parecer aterradores, pero son buenos ponis, ellos cuidaran bien de ustedes- la interrumpió la monarca mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro –A ellos les confiaría mi vida así que no hay razón para no confiarles la de mis amigas- dijo nuevamente en un tono mucho más coloquial y relajado.

 _"Creo que me excedí con la broma"_ pensó la deidad de la noche.

 _"Yo no lo veo así"_ le contestó la voz en su cabeza.

 _"Tendré que disculparme con él en otra ocasión"_ -

 _"Si soy sincera, creo que el castigo es justo, recibió lo que merecía por gastarte aquella broma con el maquillaje"_

-Mmmm, puede que tengas razón- respondió la deidad un tanto divertida.

-¿A qué se refiere princesa?- pregunto Primrose.

-Oh nada, solo estabamos… pensando en voz alta- dijo la princesa un tanto dudosa. Posteriormente se aproximó a la potra que dormía en los brazos de la pegaso de pelaje color crema, depositándole un beso en la frente –Esperamos verte pronto querida Snow- después miro a la pegaso de crin rosa pastel –a usted también Primrose-

-Por supuesto majestad- respondió la pegaso.

Tras esto la alicornio índigo espero a que sus acompañantes salieran de la habitación, escoltadas por sus dos amigos.

En realidad no le molestaba que Épsilon y Siegfried permanecieran cerca de ella durante todo el tiempo que había pasado al lado de Snowdrop despues de todo se había acostumbrado a eso durante su estadía en el frente de batalla. Sin embargo, lo extraño fue verlos vestidos aun con sus armaduras de combate.

Conocía a sus amigos y sabía que no eran particularmente amantes del ejército y la única razón por la que se habían unido a él fue para permanecer a su lado durante el enfrentamiento con Sombra.

-Será mejor que le hagamos una visita a Tia- declaró poniéndose en marcha rumbo a los aposentos de su hermana.

* * *

La deidad del Sol trotaba exhausta por uno de los pasillos alfombrados que conectaban directamente con su habitación, a su lado trotaba Clover quien cargaba una gran pila de libros con su hechizó telequinético.

La monarca había pasado las últimas horas agrupando sus deberes y preparando las actividades que delegaría a su hermana una vez que esta se trasladara al viejo castillo. Lo más complicado seria convencer a los aristócratas y a los nobles de atender a las reuniones en horarios nocturnos, pero se preocuparía de eso después de hablar con su pequeña hermana.

-Parece que el trabajo se acumuló bastante en estos últimos meses- comentó la unicornio color arena mientras ojeaba un pergamino que enlistaba de manera ordenada las numerosas actividades que la princesa del día tendría que atender a primera hora.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Clover- respondió la monarca un tanto exasperada. -Ni siquiera he podido comer con tranquilidad, me sorprende que mi cuerno no se hubiese entumido por estar firmando todo ese papeleo durante horas-.

-Bueno no creo que funcione de esa forma, normalmente el uso extenso de magia habría agotado a cualquier otro pony pero las reservas de magia de los alicornios son bastante superiores así que algo como eso no le afectará mucho- respondió la unicornio sin apartar la vista de la lista.

-Eso no disminuye en ninguna forma el cansancio mental-

-Me encantaría hacer algunas investigaciones de las capacidades de los alicornios, quien sabe tal vez logre encontrar la forma de convertirme en uno- bromeo la unicornio -Quien sabe tal vez pueda retar a Pansy a una carrera- quizá no era broma lo de volverse alicornio después de todo.

-No es tan simple, mi hermana y yo no sabemos mucho acerca de nuestra raza. Es decir, poseemos la fuerza de un poni terrestre, volamos como los pegasos y somos capaces de usar magia como los unicornios, pero al final sigue siendo un misterio incluso para nosotras- dijo la monarca mirando al techo –Siendo sincera ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que llegamos aquí en primer lugar- continuo la monarca con tono melancolico.

-¿Nunca se ha arrepentido de haber venido a este mundo?- pregunto Clover mientras reajustaba el gorro de su capa.

-No y no creo arrepentirme nunca, he conocido muchas cosas y a muchas criaturas valiosas, y aunque se perfectamente que no todo puede ser felicidad en la vida, son esos momentos tristes y difíciles los que nos hacen apreciar aún más los buenos momentos. Creo firmemente que en todo existe un equilibrio-

-Puede que tenga razón- después continuó –Pero eso no la descarta de tener algún deseo egoísta de vez en cuando-

-Bueno si existe uno que otro, pero si tu intención es que te los diga tendrás que prepararme un postre único-

-Oh alteza, eso se puede arreglar- contesto la unicornio color arena, después de todo una de sus amigas conocía a la creadora de uno de los postres más impresionantes jamás hechos en Equestria.

-¿En verdad?- la cuestionó la deidad del Sol un tanto desconfiada, pero Clover pudo notar el tono de interés en su voz.

-Le diré algo princesa, si logro traerle un postre único el día de los corazones cálidos, usted deberá ayudarme con mi investigación acerca de los alicornios, ¿está de acuerdo?-

Celestia miro a su acompañante con escepticismo. La mente curiosa y brillante de Clover podría ayudarle a descubrir más cosas acerca de su propia raza y si de paso podía degustar un postre único, no habría forma de que el trato le fuese contraproducente, ¿cierto?

-De acuerdo, pero si no logras impresionarme con el postre, tendrás que convertirte en mi cazadora de postres oficial, lo que significa que deberás conseguirme uno nuevo cada semana-

-Es un trato princesa- respondió con total confianza.

Ambas yeguas estrecharon sus cascos antes de continuar con su camino. Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo manteniendo una plática animada. Al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas ambas fueron sorprendidas por la aparición de una alicornio de pelaje índigo y cuya crin imitaba al mismísimo cielo nocturno, llevaba puesta una pechera de color negro con una blanca luna en el centro, en sus cascos llevaba zapatillas de color azul metálico y una tiara de color negro se asomaba sobre su cabeza justo detrás de su largo cuerno.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito sorprendida la unicornio de color arena por la repentina aparición de la princesa de la noche.

-¡Luna!- exclamó la deidad del Sol colocando uno de sus cascos contra su pecho –Por todos los ponis, no me percate de tu presencia nos diste un buen susto-

 _"Por supuesto que no te percataste"_ dijo la voz en su cabeza, pero la más joven de las monarcas decidió ignorar el comentario por el momento.

-Podríamos hablar a solas querida hermana- habló la alicornio más pequeña con una expresión inalterable.

-Oh, por supuesto- respondió la gobernante del día, mientras el ritmo de su corazón volvía a la normalidad.

"Eso fue extraño" pensó la deidad del Sol, era realmente extraño que algún poni lograse sorprenderla de esa manera, inclusive Luna, pero esta vez no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermana, ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos a pesar de llevar puestas las zapatillas.

-Clover, ¿podrías llevar los libros a mi cuarto?- le solicitó la princesa del Sol.

-Por supuesto majestad- respondió la unicornio. Acto seguido se despidió de sus gobernantes con una reverencia para posteriormente continuar con su trayecto rumbo a los aposentos de la monarca del Sol.

-Es adorable, ¿no crees?- comentó Celestía.

-Cuidado hermana es varias decenas de años más joven que tu- dijo la princesa más joven con tono burlón.

-Podría abusar de mi estatus para cambiar la ley sabes- respondió la mayor con tono juguetón-.

-Sabes en ocasiones me es complicado saber si hablas en serio o no- respondió su hermana arqueando la ceja, a lo que Celestia simplemente respondió con una risilla.

Después de un tiempo andando por los pasillos se vieron en el comedor del castillo. La mayor de las hermanas se dirigió a una tetera de porcelana y tras tomarla con su magia entró en la cocina, sabiendo lo mucho que su hermana disfrutaba de las charlas acompañada por un poco de té la más joven de las princesas, tomo asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa rectangular.

El comedor era relativamente modesto, ya que generalmente solo las princesas solían utilizarlo pues era más común que se usara el gran salón para los banquetes.

La mesa del comedor había sido construida de madera al igual que las sillas del mismo, todas ellas tapizadas de un color salmón, que para el juicio de la deidad de la noche era un color demasiado llamativo y que en ocasiones terminaba por irritarle los ojos.

La mesa se encontraba cubierta por un mantel de alpaca, el cual parecía haber sido bordado a casco. En el centro de la mesa se encontraba un frutero de oro, rebosante de los más frescos frutos de la región.

El comedor estaba rodeado por ventanales hermosamente decorados en los que se mostraban algunas imágenes de los paisajes de Equestria, otros ilustraban platillos repletos de frutas mientras el resto simplemente tenían vidrios transparentes adornados con hermosas cortinas de terciopelo. Y era gracias a estas enormes ventanas que, la luz de la luna podía iluminar con gracia el interior del comedor sin la necesidad de encender ninguna vela.

-Supongo que tú también gustas una taza de té- la voz de la deidad del Sol llamó su atención.

-Muchas gracias Tia- respondió la alicornio más joven tomando la taza que su hermana le ofrecía haciéndola levitar hasta sus cascos.

La deidad de la noche miro el oscurecido té que llenaba su humeante taza antes de dar el primer sorbo. El sabor del líquido era ligeramente amargo, dejando un sabor a canela en su lengua. Si había algo que realmente admiraba de su hermana, entre muchas otras, era la facilidad con la que podía prepararle ese delicioso té.

-¿Esta bien el sabor?- pregunto expectante la monarca del día ligeramente consternada por la extraña mirada que tenía su hermana.

-El té es delicioso Tia- respondió la alicornio índigo bebiendo un segundo sorbo.

-Me alegra… y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?- pregunto Celestia colocando los codos sobre la mesa y recargando su barbilla en sus cascos cruzados mientras mantenía su propia taza de té levitando a su lado. Por el olor a dulce y el color rosa pálido que lucía el líquido de este, Luna supuso que ese té sería capaz de provocarle diabetes a cualquier pony que se atreviera a beberlo.

La princesa de la noche bajo su tasa manteniendo la mirada en el líquido que esta contenía.

-Dime Tia- comenzó con tono serio -¿Acaso asignaste a Épsilon y los demás para que me estén vigilando todo el tiempo?-

-No precisamente- respondió su hermana acercando la taza de té que levitaba en el aire antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de esta.

-Te importaría explicarme entonces, ¿porque Alcor y Merak no se han apartado de mi lado desde que Épsilon y Siegfried se fueron y el por qué estos últimos estuvieron a mis espaldas desde que inicio la ceremonia de esta mañana?- habló la más joven de las princesas desviando la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermana mayor.

-Bueno la razón de eso es muy simple Luna, ellos son ahora tus guardias personales- respondió la deidad del Sol despreocupadamente.

Al ver a su hermana arquear nuevamente una ceja continuó.

-Después de lo que paso en el imperio me dispuse a hablar con Hurricane y juntos tomamos la decisión de permitirte tener tu propia guardia real- Celestia bebió otro pequeño sorbo de su tasa –Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que apoyaron con la causa, pensé que ellos cuatro serian la mejor opción para que comenzaras- continuo bajando su tasa y mirando a su hermana expectante.

-M-Mi propia guardia real- dijo la más joven monarca bajando la mirada.

-Bueno ya tiene un nombre oficial sabes, "Guardia Nocturna", ese fue el nombre que le dimos- mencionó Celestia.

El silencio se hizo presente, lo único que se podían escuchar eran los sorbos que la deidad del Sol le daba a su taza de té, mientras esperaba a que Luna terminara de procesar la noticia.

-El principal deber de una guardia real es protegernos, por lo que supuse que tener a tus amigos como tus guardias personales seria menos incómodo que asignar algún desconocido- comentó la mayor retomando la palabra.

Nuevamente el silencio reino en la habitación mientras Luna permanecía mirando el contenido de su taza, en tanto que Celestia comenzaba a servirse una segunda taza agregando varios cubos de azúcar en su interior.

La mente de la alicornio índigo trabajaba a toda velocidad. Si bien ciertamente en el pasado había discutido con su querida hermana el tema de tener su propia guardia. Esa petición había sido más con el objetivo de contar con una fuerza de combate adicional que pudiese ser usada para prevenir o en su defecto enfrentar situaciones como la que el reino sufrió durante la traición de Discord o la invasión del imperio de cristal. Nunca fie su intención que la guardia nocturna tuviese la misión de protegerla a ella.

Por otro lado aun si sus primeros soldados tenían como misión mantenerse a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Podría adiestrarlos en técnicas de combate más efectivas. Después de todo si había algo que la guerra contra el imperio de cristal le había enseñado muy bien era a combatir. Había entrenado arduamente desde el primer instante en el que puso un casco en el campamento militar y con el apoyo de sus amigos más cercanos podría perfeccionar sus técnicas así como las de ellos y estar preparados si alguna otra criatura insensata se atrevía a declararle la guerra al reino de Equestria.

-¿Sucede algo Luna?- inquirió la mayor de las hermanas al no recibir respuesta de la deidad de la noche.

La alicornio índigo dejo escapar un suspiro que hasta ese momento no sabía que había mantenido. Después llevo la taza a sus labios sorbiendo nuevamente el contenido de la misma.

-No es nada querida hermana, es solo que la noticia ha sido muy repentina- respondió al fin la princesa más joven.

-Sí, es verdad no es algo que se escuche todos los días después de todo cierto- comento la deidad del Sol mientras continuaba disfrutando de su té.

-En verdad te agradezco el gesto- continuo su hermana menor con tono amable.

-No ha sido para tanto, además a estas alturas lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho antes-

-No necesitas ser tan dura contigo Tía- respondió la deidad de la noche con voz amable.

-No puedo evitarlo Luna, la verdad es que apenas logramos salir ilesas de esa batalla, pensar que si hubiésemos estado mejor preparadas para…-

-Es mejor no pensar en eso Tia- la interrumpió la alicornio índigo.

Celestia dejó escapar un suspiro resignándose.

-Tienes razón, no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas- Luna simplemente la miro por encima de su taza mientras continuaba bebiendo el contenido –Hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo y creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo- dijo la alicornio color perla.

La menor de las hermanas permaneció en silencio para dejar que su hermana se explicara sin interrupciones.

-Los deberes se han estado acumulando y me será muy difícil poder hacerme cargo de todos los pendientes y me seria de mucha ayuda si me apoyaras con un par de tareas adicionales- dijo la deidad del Sol.

-¿Qué clase de tareas?- pregunto la joven alicornio.

-Veras, hay algunas leyes y peticiones que se han estado quedando sin atender y me seria de mucha ayuda si pudieses revisarlas por mí-

-Por supuesto hermana querida- respondió la princesa cortésmente.

-También he tenido que dividir algunas de las reuniones con los líderes de las casas nobles para asegurarme de atender sus solicitudes antes de que termine la temporada- continuó la monarca

-De acuerdo Tia, nos encargaremos de eso- respondió la princesa de la noche con propiedad.

-Una última cosa Luna-

-¿Si, Tia?-

-Estuve pensando en dejarte a cargo del viejo castillo…- dijo la monarca. Al notar la mirada de extrañeza de su hermana menor decidió continuar -Sé que no es el lugar más activo del reino pero creo que es el lugar perfecto para que también puedas relajarte sin descuidar tus otros deberes-

-No hay cuidado Tia, todo estará bajo control lo prometo-.

-Gracias Luna, realmente no sé lo que haría sin ti-. Respondió la alicornio color perla levantándose de su silla y besándola en la base de su cuerno.

Si bien a la deidad de la noche le parecía un poco extraño que su hermana de pronto decidiera darle una guardia personal, un terreno y trabajo adicional en una sola noche, tampoco le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo su trabajo como guardiana de los sueños de los ponis también se había visto incrementado debido a las constantes pesadillas que últimamente los ponis, en especial los que habían sufrido en carne propia los estragos de la guerra, tenían-

En segundo lugar, realmente era extraño que Luna se negara a brindarle apoyo a Celestia cada vez que esta última se lo pedía.

-Debo retirarme Luna, me siento exhausta te veré en la mañana para desayunar- se despidió de su hermana con otro beso en la base del cuerno.

-Descansa Tia- respondió la menor mientras miraba a su hermana salir de la habitación.

La deidad de la noche permaneció en silencio un momento más. Sabía que no lo quedaba mucho tiempo antes de tuviese que iniciar su jornada protegiendo a los ponis en sus sueños de las constantes pesadillas. La deidad de la noche se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a retirarse.

Lo primero que hizo una vez que se encontró sentada en el trono fue revisar sus correos, no eran muchas cartas a decir verdad. La mayoría de ellas adornadas con un listón azul claro y un sello con la forma de una campanilla. Estaba segura que Snowdrop le había enviado todas esas cartas durante su estadía en el frente de batalla ya las había leído todas varias veces y aun así seguía atesorándolas, aunque sabía también que había podido responderle adecuadamente a causa de lo ocupada que había estado.

Otras cuantas eran cartas de disculpa indicándole que varias de las cosas que había solicitado para su nueva habitación en Canterlot no llegarían a tiempo debido a las complicaciones que había sufrido el servicio de correos, durante el encuentro entre el reino de Equestria y el imperio de cristal.

Ojeo con cuidado el pequeño montón de cartas varias veces pero no encontró ninguna que proviniera de Chrysalis.

La monarca suponía que su amada changeling no usaría su nombre real para enviarle un mensaje, más estaba segura de que ninguna de las cartas que tenía en sus cascos había sido enviada por ella. Chrysalis había prometido ponerse en contacto con ella tan pronto como estuviese de vuelta en la colmena y le había asegurado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse pues de un modo u otro encontraría la forma de comunicarse con ella.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse esa piedrita del casco, sin lugar a dudas algo no había salido de acuerdo al plan, de otro modo no había duda de que Chrysalis se hubiese comunicado con ella de inmediato.

-Seguramente estoy exagerando no ha pasado ni un día y me comporto como una tonta- se dijo a regañadientes.

 _"Aun tienes oportunidad de hablar con ella recuerdas, tienes el poder de invadir en el sueño de cualquier ser vivo"_ le respondió la voz en su cabeza.

-Invadir no es la palabra que usaría yo- se contestó a sí misma.

 _"Cuando lo haces sin el consentimiento del otro se le llama invasión y sinceramente no creo que hallas solicitado el permiso de ningún pony para hacerlo así que le seguiré llamando como se me dé la gana"_ respondió la voz en su mente.

Realmente estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esas pláticas personales que entablaba con su conciencia. Por otro lado estaba encantada de que sus nuevos guardias personales se mantuvieran lo suficientemente a distancia para no escucharla murmurar a solas.

-Bien, llámalo como quieras. Pero creo que tienes razón quizá debería intentar entrar en sus sueños, tal vez ahí podamos hablar y quién sabe. Puede que hasta pueda disfrutar de su compañía por un tiempo- dijo para sí.

 _"Esa es mi pequeña Luna"_ respondió afirmativamente la voz.

La deidad de la noche energizó su cuerno dejándose envolver por la oscuridad. En un parpadeo, todo sonido y fuente de luz le abandonó dándole acceso a la habitación de los sueños.

La habitación estaba rodeada por pequeñas esferas de luz flotando por todas partes todas con distinta intensidad luminosa.

Las esferas más brillantes representaban los sueños más placenteros de un pony, en ellos podía inclusive visualizarse con total claridad el contenido del sueño y por lo general tratan de sueños en los que el pony soñador se encontraba en una situación que le brindaba un enorme bienestar a su corazón.

Otros eran ligeramente más opacos, las esferas de esas criaturas estaban cubiertas por una ligera bruma. Esos eran los sueños más comunes entre los ponis, no presentaban una alegría rebosante ni tampoco situaciones de estrés o terror.

Algunos sueños entre los que se encontraban estas dos tipos de esferas de luz eran los sueños intelectuales, en los que el soñador se encontraba dando algún discurso, ejecutando alguna actividad artística, de literatura, ciencia o política.

Otros eran sueños simbólicos, los cuales generalmente presentaban situaciones en las que el soñador podía identificar una situación gracias a sus experiencias y vivencias.

Otros topos de sueños eran los emocionales, en ellos el soñador vivía situaciones de gran fuerza emocional, aunque algunos podían ser situaciones tristes o momentos de angustia, generalmente estos sueños no eran dañinos, ya que solían presentarse por la pérdida de algún ser querido, una ruptura entre amigos o parejas e incluso por haber perdido alguna competencia o fallar alguna prueba importante. Así mismo en estos sueños también podía vivirse situaciones de gran alegría, como reunirse con un ser amado, alcanzar alguna meta que se tenga en mente o incluso conseguir algo sumamente especial.

Otros sueños podría clasificarse como telepáticos, en este tipo de sueños el soñador normalmente adquiere algún tipo de información de una mente hacia otra. Eran estos sueños los que la princesa de la noche utilizaba para construir los sueños compartidos cuando deseaba enseñar alguna lección o permitir que dos o más ponis compartiesen una misma experiencia.

Los sueños motores por otra parte se presentaban cuando un soñador experimentaba un sueño en el cual ejecutaba algún tipo de actividad física que requería un esfuerzo deportivo, como correr, volar o nadar, entre otros.

Por otra parte los sueños instintivos, se presentaban en los soñadores podían ser sueños en los que el soñador se enfrentaba a una situación de mucha adrenalina o a un combate.

Los sueños compensatorios correspondían a aquellos sueños en los que los soñadores obtenían algo que no podrían tener en la vida real, como bien lo era la riqueza.

Por otro lado también estaban los sueños sexuales. Personalmente para la princesa de la noche eran los sueños en los que menos le gustaba intervenir, ya que generalmente intervenían situaciones en las que el soñador vivía una fantasía erótica de algún tipo con alguien más. Estos sueños eran mucho más comunes en los potros y yeguas adolecentes y generalmente eran causados por el cambio hormonal que sus cuerpos sufrían en las épocas de celo.

Algunos de los sueños más complicados para la gobernante de los sueños era sin duda los sueños premonitorios. Estos eran en exceso escasos y solían presentarse cuando un evento en extremo importante podía cambiar el destino de uno o más soñadores a la vez. Entre más destinos afectara dicha premonición más fácil era de identificar en la sala de los sueños.

Por otra parte estaban los sueños desagradables, cuyas esferas generalmente estaban cubiertas por una densa nube y los cuales presentaban situaciones de peligro o una sensación de incomodidad y desagrado para el soñador. Tras los últimos sucesos el número de estas esferas se había incrementado considerablemente, dándole una cantidad mayor de trabajo a la princesa de la noche.

Por último estaban las pesadillas. A diferencia de los sueños desagradables las esferas de sueño de estas, tenían un color oscuro, casi ennegrecido y la luz que despedían era de un tono rojo sangre. Si un soñador quedaba atrapado dentro de una de estas pesadillas podía llegar a sufrir un daño emocional, físico y mental dependiendo de la intensidad de la pesadilla. Las más peligrosas podían generar un trastorno en el soñador tan fuerte que podían inclusive dañar la personalidad y comportamiento de la víctima. Si bien los sueños desagradables podían causar que el soñador viviese una situación de estrés, o en la cual tuviese que valerse por sí mismo de una situación de gran riesgo, las pesadillas por otro lado afectaban los peores temores del soñador, generando un mundo en el que el soñador se vería obligado a enfrentar no solo situaciones de peligro, sino que también debería enfrentar sus propios y más profundos miedos en un nivel que jamás se hubiese experimentado.

Era por esto que la princesa de la noche ponía especial atención a estas. Generalmente una pesadilla no se presentaba de inmediato en la mente de un soñador, sino que esta iba escalando oscureciendo el sueño poco a poco hasta alcanzar un tono ennegrecido.

Sin embargo una vez que una pesadilla lograba oscurecer por completo un sueño y este comenzaba a emitir aquella luz roja, la única forma de salir de la pesadilla en una pieza era superando el terror que esta podía causar.

Incluso para la deidad de la noche acceder a una pesadilla podía ser un reto de gran esfuerzo, pero salir de ella sin que el soñador fuese capaz de superar su miedo o de enfrentar la situación que esta podía generar, representaba un esfuerzo demencial y terminaba por agotarla por completo. Sin mencionar que el soñador podría salir lastimado a causa de la ruptura forzada de la pesadilla en la que hubiese quedado atrapado.

Y era este último tipo de sueño el que ahora debía atender más recurrentemente. Pues a causa de las experiencias de la guerra muchos de sus súbditos y soldados, ahora sufrían se sueños desagradables tan intensos que de no tener el cuidado adecuado podrían convertirse en verdaderas pesadillas.

 _"Bien… ¿y qué esperas para buscarla?"_ preguntó la voz en su cabeza.

-Ya lo sé, no necesitas apresurarme- respondió la alicornio índigo.

La deidad de la noche concentro su magia nuevamente encendiendo su cuerno, por un momento permaneció en su posición mientras buscaba la conciencia de su querida Chrysalis, lentamente abrió los ojos intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

-No esta…- murmuro completamente atónita –Oh Crisi, ¿dónde estás?- continuo, su voz incapaz de ocultar su preocupación. Algo en su pecho le decía que la joven changeling se encontraba en problemas pero no tenía forma de localizarla.

La única pista que tenía era el bosque Everfree. Después de todo sabía que Chrysalis provenía de algún lugar en lo profundo de aquel bosque. Por lo que seguramente la colmena en la que habitaba, debía encontrarse en algún punto dentro de este.

"Bueno tal parece que aceptar la oferta de nuestra querida hermana tendrá más de un beneficio" dijo la voz en su cabeza. La deidad de la noche coincidió.

* * *

Los gemidos de agonía y desesperación llenaban los pasillos de las profundas mazmorras de la colmena.

-Tienes una voluntad digna de la realeza hija mía- dijo la reina con sequedad, su mirada permanecía inalterada mientras observaba a su descendiente retorciese por el dolor que le provocaban las espinosas enredaderas que estrujaban cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Si bien era cierto que sus escamas fungían como una coraza protectora, no eran capaces de bloquear por completo las endurecidas espinas del lazo del diablo, pues al ser una planta del inframundo estaba en su naturaleza estrangular a su víctima y drenarla de su sangre con la cual se nutría.

-Solo tienes que decirme su nombre y esto terminará-

-N-No- respondió la princesa changeling apretando los dientes.

Cocoon la miro con burla -Sabes, me gustaría saber que se romperá primero, si tu cuerpo o tu espíritu- dijo la reina recostándose sobre sus cascos frontales mientras observaba la escena con interés.

Los gritos ahogados de la princesa comenzaron disminuir a medida que las espinosas enredaderas apretaban su cuerpo limitándole el aire con cada segundo.

Chrysalis apretó los dientes con fuerza, la saliva escapaba de su boca mientras sentía como sus extremidades se torcían a causa del abrazo de semejante planta nacida en lo profundo del Tártaro, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de sangre y podía sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo parecía recorrer lentamente sus torrentes a causa de la fuerza estranguladora que la envolvía.

-Y parece que no tendré que esperar mucho para saberlo cierto- sonrió la reina mostrando los dientes.

-Su majestad…- dijo uno de sus generales changelings, en su mirada se observaba la enorme preocupación por su desafortunada princesa.

-S-Su majestad…- repitió el general esta vez en un tono mucho más angustiado.

¡CRACK!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh!-

El sonido de la piel siendo perforada y los huesos rompiéndose fueron opacados por un terrible grito de agonía que le desgarro la garganta.

El instinto protector de los soldados los impulso a volar al lado de su princesa en un intento por auxiliarla, mordiendo la enredadera y desgarrándola en segundos para así liberarla de sus ataduras.

-Parece que tenemos la respuesta querida- dijo la reina dejando escapar una carcajada. Esta noche no habrá más castigo, así que te recomiendo descansar…Si puedes…- se burló la reina comenzando a retirarse.

-Moth, Papillon- el endurecido tono de la reina erizo la piel de los soldados al instante. –Atiéndanla como se debe, esas heridas no son letales pero no quisiera que se siguiera desperdiciando sangre real-. Los soldados asintieron temerosos.

-Bien… Sentenció con voz amenazante.-

-Lo lamente princesa…- Moth callo de inmediato- mientras miraba a la princesa que sostenía entre sus cascos sonriendo a pesar de las heridas sufridas.

-¿Princesa ocurre algo?-

-Así que una noche- dijo adolorida, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro –Es lo único que necesito-

* * *

La deidad de la noche continuaba buscando desesperada a su amada changeling. Concentrando su magia lo mejor que podía para alcanzar los rincones más apartados de toda el planeta.

De pronto sintió una pequeña fracción de su energía, brotar desde uno de los puntos más alejados de la habitación de los sueños.

Sin perder tiempo rastreo la fuente hasta su origen deteniéndose frente a una pequeña esfera que apenas brillaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces irrumpió en el sueño.

* * *

 **Dentro del sueño.**

El bosque en el que se encontró la princesa de la noche era en extremo denso, la noche había caído y las sombras lo cubrían todo. No había rastro de ninguna estrella en el firmamento ni de su hermoso astro en el cielo.

Avanzó por la espesa pastura hasta un claro que reconoció al instante. En el centro del claro se hallaba un hermoso lago de dimensiones moderadas. El mismo lago que residía en las cercanías de su anterior castillo. En la superficie del lago se podía ver la imagen de su hermoso astro el cual parecía estar encerrado en su interior ya que el cielo permanecía oscuro y vacío. Y ahí tumbada sobre el césped a las orillas del lago completamente inmóvil yacía la figura de su querida changeling.

-¡Crisi!- gritó angustiada mientras corría a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Lulu, eres tú?- pregunto con dificultad tratando de abrir los ojos para mirarla.

-Crisi por todos los ponis que te ha sucedido- la llamó la deidad de la noche tratando de acurrucar a la yegua con cuidado de no moverla demasiado.

Podía distinguir, los golpes, cortadas y moretones que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-

-Luna, no tengo mucho tiempo, el dolor de mi cuerpo terminará por despertarme y no se si podré sumergirme en el sueño nuevamente. Necesito que me des un poco de tu magia, solo lo suficiente para poder… acabar con ella-

-¿Crisi, de que hablas? Estas muy débil, dime donde estas e iré por ti de inmediato- demandó la deidad de la noche.

-¡NO!, no puedes venir, ella te lastimará y yo no…- respondió Chrysalis su voz llena de pánico.

-¡Chrysalis por favor!-

-¡Solo dame tu energía!, estoy segura que eso será suficiente, puedo tomar un poco más de los soldados, la próxima vez que vengan a divertirse conmigo, solo dame lo que te pido…-

Chrysalis fue silenciada por la presión de los labios de la deidad de la noche sobre los suyos. Aquel fresco aliento la invadió nuevamente. Se sentía tan bien sentir su larga lengua invadir su cavidad, la deidad de la noche masajeó el paladar de la changeling con movimientos circulares que rápidamente la enloquecieron, después barrio sus colmillos con un movimiento de ida y vuelta solo para finalmente capturar la delgada lengua de la princesa changeling con la propia.

Chrysalis permitió que Luna profundizara el beso dejándose caer por completo sobre el césped. La extrañaba, en verdad la extrañaba y aunque las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento no eran tan fuertes como cuando estaban la una frente a la otra en el mundo real, no podía evitar pensar que pronto podría sentir aquel suave pelaje entre sus cascos una vez mas y saborear su intimidad.

La princesa changeling trato de mover sus cascos hacia el sur del cuerpo de la alicornio pero esta los mantuvo firmes en el suelo como su la hubiese inmovilizado por completo, mas no le dio importancia Luna ya había hecho esto en una ocasión anterior y si era sincera no le disgustaba.

 _"Lo lamento"_ pensó la alicornio.

Antes de que la princesa changeling pudiese comenzar a alimentarse del amor de la princesa de la noche, esta última encendió su cuerno adentrándose en la mente de Chrysalis.

Tener acceso a la habitación de los sueños le daba a Luna la posibilidad de adentrarse en el subconsciente de sus súbditos lo que le permitía identificar con mayor facilidad el temor del poni y por consiguiente facilitarle su trabajo a la hora de lidiar con la pesadilla del soñador.

Sin embargo esta vez Luna accedió al subconsciente de la yegua que yacía a sus pies con un objetivo completamente distinto en mente. Invadió con brusquedad la mente de Chrysalis en búsqueda de algo que le permitiera identificar su localización. La invasión fue repentina y tan agresiva que la changeling sufrió un terrible dolor de cabeza que la obligo a salir del sueño de golpe. El cual se hizo pedazos de forma espectacular mientras la deidad de la noche era envuelta en la profunda oscuridad nuevamente.

* * *

Chrysalis se levantó de golpe recibiendo como recompensa un intenso dolor de cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras gritaba adolorida y pataleaba en todas direcciones.

Paso un momento antes de que la joven princesa changeling se calmara nuevamente y quedara completamente inmóvil una vez más.

Moth y Papillon la miraron un momento más en espera de otra reacción pero lo único que hizo fue permanecer ahí tendida en el frio piso de la celda, sus ojos apenas abiertos mirando al vacio.

-Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos para no volver a lastimarla- dijo Moth acercando nuevamente las hierbas medicinales y los vendajes a la princesa que yacía inmóvil.

Poco después Papillon se le unió y ambos prosiguieron con su labor, curando con mayor delicadeza las heridad en el cuerpo de la princesa.

-Deberíamos hablar con la reina- dijo Papillon.

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo cuestiono Moth.

-Solo mírala Moth, apenas sobrevivió a eso. La próxima vez podría terminar por matarla- La princesa corre riesgo aquí.

-Sabes que ella se detendría si la princesa no fuera tan cabeza dura, todo lo que tiene que hacer es decirle un nombre y la reina la dejará en paz-

-Si lo sé pero-

-Papillon, la colmena trabaja para la colmena, la princesa debe saberlo, no entiendo porque protege a alguien que ni siquiera es parte de esta colmena- respondió Moth con tono molesto. -Ella conoce las reglas todos las conocemos y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos de la reina si comprendo sus motivos y…- Los sollozos de su princesa lo hicieron callar en el acto

-Luna, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- murmuro entre sollozos mientras sus lágrimas caían libremente al suelo.

Los soldados la miraron confundidos, Moth miro a Papillon y el lo miro también.

-Bueno al menos tenemos un nombre- dijo Moth despreocupado.

* * *

¡CRASH!

-…-

-…-

Las puertas de la entrada a la sala de trono se abrieron de par en par.

Los hermanos Alcor y Merak entraron en la sala de trono en el instante en el que la magia de su princesa reventó los vidrios. La escena frente a sus ojos los dejo completamente enmudecidos.

La mayor parte del salón del trono se hallaba cubierto por una densa niebla de oscuridad, de las paredes y techo surgían sombras que parecían moverse por si mismas y las cuales habían oscurecido por completo la habitación. Las afiladas puntas de las sombras habían despedazado varias ventanas a causa de la presión mágica que estas habían ejercido en los cristales. Y ahí en medio de aquella oscuridad se encontraba su amada princesa dándoles la espalda. Su melena ondeaba con gracia mientras su cuerpo parecía continuar emitiendo un extraño vapor de color negro a su alrededor el cual parecía ser el culpable de la densa niebla que ahora cubría casi toda la habitación.

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Merak titubeante.

-Todo está bien- respondió la alicornio índigo con un tono de voz claramente molesto.

-Escuchamos los vidrios romperse y creímos que…-

-¡DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!- grito la alicornio índigo usando la voz real de Canterlot –…Solo déjenme un momento a solas- añadió con su voz normal.

-Por supuesto majestad, como ordene- respondieron al unísono antes de salir de la habitación cerrando las puertas detrás de sí.

-Ya tengo lo que necesito- murmuro la deidad de la noche sin voltearse, sus ojos brillaban como zafiros y sus pupilas rasgadas miraban el exterior en dirección al bosque Everfree, mientras su mirada se llenaba de odio y sus cejas de fruncían endureciendo sus facciones.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

OMG no sé ustedes pero yo siento pena por el que se cruce en el camino de Luna.

Sé que les prometí este capítulo mucho antes pero como se darán cuenta me tomo un poco más poder colocar los hechos en su lugar y en el orden correcto, el resultado fue otro capítulo ligeramente más largo de lo usual. XD.

Espero que lo hallan disfrutado.

Sin más por el momento gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo que le han dedicado a la historia, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 ***Sword Shadow:**

En esta parte de la historia Cadence tiene una edad aproximada a la de Flurry Heart es por eso que no habla XP.

Tal como lo comentas Celestia ha decidido mantener algunas cosas fuera del conocimiento de la Guardia nocturna en especial, el hecho de que las cebras se encuentran en los alrededores del castillo. Lo cual… ALERTA DE SPOILER… nunca termina bien.

Luna siempre luce una apariencia rígida y calculadora frente a otros pero en la serie se le ha llegado a ver su lado más vulnerable, soy un fiel creyente que ella es uno de esos personajes que aparenta ser duro por fuera dado que por su rol como gobernante siente que es su deber ser un pilar en el que otros puedan apoyarse para superar sus dificultades, razón por la cual es se culpaba de su falla al punto de castigarse a si misma obligándose a tener pesadillas todas las noches desde su regreso del exilio hasta la temporada cuatro, pero solo deja ver su lado vulnerable frente a quienes considera sus verdaderos amigos. Es por ello que con algunos de los personajes es más abierta que con otros.

Si tal vez eso de la comunicación en caso de emergencias no lo pensé bien, jajajaja. Oh My Celestia, Creo que es un buen punto que puedo dejar abierto, incluso nos puede ayudar a dar un mayor realismo a la trama después de todos Celestia no es tanto del tipo táctica a diferencia de gamer luna, ejem, perdón quise decir Luna por lo que creo que ese tipo de detalles se le pueden escapar XD.

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	13. Complot

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam. Aunque algo tarde les deseo unas felices fiestas y ojala que hallan tenido una excelente navidad.

Y como dicen en el medio del espectáculo.

Tercera llamada, ¡Coooooomenzamos!.

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 **Advertencia:** _La siguiente historia contiene contenido violento y sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector. Así mismo puede contener o hablar de temas sensibles que no se recomiendan para todas las edades, por lo que la lectura de este contenido cae bajo la responsabilidad del lector._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 13 – Complot.**

La noche había caído sobre toda Equestria, los ponis dormían apacibles y tibios en sus camas, muy pocas chimeneas permanecían encendidas para calentar el interior de las viviendas con el fin de combatir de alguna forma el frio invernal que azotaba el exterior con furia.

Tras el inicio del invierno las ventiscas se habían incrementado considerablemente, la nieve caía en cantidades abundantes durante la noche y las temperaturas caían por debajo de los cero grados. Los ríos y lagos se hallaban completamente congelados y los arboles carecían completamente de hojas y frutos, los cuales eran remplazados por carámbanos de hielo que colgaban de sus congeladas ramas.

En medio de la tormenta se podía percibir una figura encapuchada andar con torpeza a través de la nieve acumulada. Sus cascos parcialmente congelados apenas mantenían su soporte sobre la inestable capa de hielo y nieve.

El poni encapuchado dio media vuelta en un callejón oscuro en el cual se hallaba una puerta de madera iluminada por una tenue luz de vela.

El poni toco tres veces con el casco mientras castañeaba los dientes a causa del frio. No paso mucho tiempo antes que una voz rasposa y vieja respondiera al llamado.

-Esperaba que llegara mucho antes lord Blueblood-

-Es complicado andar en esta tormenta a casco y los carruajes se atascan, ahora hazte a un lado anciano y dejame entrar, mis cascos se congelan- demandó el encapuchado.

-Por su puesto mi lord- respondió el anciano apartándose de la entrada mientras un aura dorada envolvía la puerta la cual se abrió de par en par permitiéndole la entrada al recién llegado.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío a excepción del cantinero que le había contestado la puerta y tres ponis más que compartían una mesa localizada en el lado opuesto.

-¡Blueblood!- exclamo un unicornio de pelaje marrón y crin negra desde la mesa al otro lado del bar.

El unicornio que había llamado su atención vestía un abrigo de lana de oveja bordado a casco, claramente una prenda de la mejor calidad. Su traje oscuro combinaba a la perfección con su crin, debajo vestía una prenda de cuello de tortuga de un color rosa pastel que lucía extremadamente acogedora. A su lado, se encontraban sentado un pegaso de pelaje color cyan y crin grisasea adornada con risos perfectamente definidos y un par de ojos celestes, portaba una chamarra de cuero y varias medallas de sus múltiples logros en batalla. Sentada al lado del pegaso se encontraba una yegua vestida con un elegante vestido estilo gótico, su cuerno era adornado con un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de zafiros, su pelaje rosado era adornado por una crin de color rojo como el fuego que le daba un toque salvaje, pero lo más llamativo eran sus hermosos ojos que al igual que los del otro unicornio lucían un poco común tono violeta.

-¡Greetings Gentle Colts!- Respondió el corcel en su idioma natal -Madame- continuo tomando el casco de la yegua y besándolo con gentileza.

-Nos alegra que pudieras llegar con bien bajo esta tormenta Blueblood- habló el pegaso un tanto molesto por el rubor que el recién llegado había causado en la yegua a su lado.

-Gracias capitán Wind Chaser- respondió el recién llegado mientras se retiraba la capucha dejando expuesto su pelaje blanco y su crin dorada.

-Caballeros por favor, ¿podemos continuar con nuestros asuntos? Les recuerdo que tenemos el tiempo medido- los interrumpió el unicornio de pelaje marrón.

-Lo lamento Lord Redwine- contestó el pegaso apenado.

-Vamos hermano- no seas duro con ellos, solo están siendo ellos mismos.

-Lo dejare pasar esta vez por ti querida hermana- respondió el unicornio con voz cariñosa.

-Dejando eso de lado Red, dime porque cascos deseabas que nos reuniéramos en esta pocilga- cuestiono el unicornio rubio.

-¿Somos amigos cierto Blue?- dijo el unicornio de crin morena lanzándole una bolsa de monedas al rubio, la hizo un muy familiar sonido al caer sobre la superficie de madera iluminando los ojos del recién llegado.

-Por supuesto Red, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo ni lo agradecida que esta nuestra familia por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros- Respondió el rubio tomando la bolsa de monedas y procediendo a guardarla bajo su traje.

-Entonces necesito que seas sincero- continuó red encendiendo su cuerno con una luz magenta mientras levitaba una copa de vino hasta los labios del rubio esperando que la tomara –Adelante bebe, es uno de nuestros mejores vinos-

-C-Claro- respondió antes de beber el contenido de la copa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del unicornio.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te parece el sabor?-

-Es horrible- respondió el unicornio rubio con disgusto, al darse cuenta de sus palabras se cubrió los labios de inmediato con los cascos como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto.

-Jajajaja- rio el Lord de crin morena –estoy consciente del horrible sabor que tiene, es lo que lo hace tan especial-

Incapaz de comprender las palabras del poni Blueblood permaneció en silencio.

-Ahora dime Blue, ¿Qué piensas de las princesas?-

La pregunta era sencilla, una pregunta que había escuchado miles de veces durante años, la misma pregunta que siempre respondía de la misma forma en cada ocasión.

-Son terribles gobernantes, quizá pudieron mantener un balance al principio pero no cabe duda que con el paso de las décadas su reinado no ha hecho más que declinarse. Sin mencionar que nos obligan a nosotros los nobles a rebajarnos al nivel de esos plebeyos ponis granjeros, sucios y asquerosos labra tierra. Honestamente creo que alguien como usted estaría mejor en el poder. Ni siquiera la casa de los Platinum merece retomar el liderazgo, después de todo esto es en gran parte culpa de su estúpida líder, esa Princesa Platinum tomó la torpe decisión de permitirse unirse con Hurricane y Pudinhead. Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de hacer a un lado a las princesas y tomar el control me aseguraría de que alguien como usted tomara las riendas de Equestria, así estoy seguro de que cosas como las que sucedieron con ese dracone… como se llame y ese estúpido rey Sombra no vuelvan a suceder-

Una vez terminado el pequeño discurso Blueblood permaneció inmóvil en su asiente, completamente perplejo, las palabras se habían escapado de su boca inconscientemente, sus verdaderos deseos y no su estúpida respuesta perfectamente ensayada había salido de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Sus labios temblaban de terror, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar mientras miraba atónito la copa vaciá que le había sido ofrecida momentos antes.

-Te dije que era de mis mejores vinos ¿no es así? Excelentes para extraer la verdad de los labios de quien los bebe- respondió burlón el otro lord.

-Mi lord lo lamento, por favor no le diga a las princesas, se lo imploro, no me delate ante ellas, me ejecutarán sin piedad por tener pensamientos contra la corona- comenzó a llorar arrojándose los cascos de Redwine dejando de lado toda cortesía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Que patético- dijo asqueada la yegua.

-No, no querida Pinkwine, no seas así con nuestro acompañante- respondió Red –Después de todo me ha hablado con honestidad y verdad, por lo que creo que se merece nuestro reconocimiento-

Blueblood sintió un casco posarse gentilmente sobre su crin. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos brillantes como el fuego mirarlo con interés.

-No temas Blueblood no tengo pensado entregarte, sino todo lo contrario. Considero que la casa de los Blueblood podría sernos de mucha utilidad para nuestra causa y mientras tu verdadera lealtad este con la casa de los Wine, no tienes nada que temer- Red levanto el mentón de Blueblood con el casto para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

Blueblood miro a su interlocutor con temor, sus ojos parecían brillar aún más y su mirada fría parecía traspasarle la carne.

-Ahora Blueblood, que te parece si hacemos un trato-

El corcel rubio simplemente asintió mientras continuaba mirando fijamente los hipnóticos ojos de Red.

-Yo me aseguraré de unir tu casa a la corona real, pero a cambio necesito que hagas lo que yo te ordene de ahora en adelante- dijo el corcel de crin morena –Es un trato justo Blueblood, tú serás el rostro de la realeza y todo lo que tienes que hacer será seguir mis órdenes-

-Por su puesto mi lord- respondió con voz temblorosa el rubio.

-Excelente, Wind Chaser, dame mi daga-

El pegasos sacó una daga de metal que mantenía oculta entre sus alas. El mango era de plata pura y poseía incrustaciones de rubíes. La hoja por otro lado lucía un tono ligeramente enrojecido.

-Aquí tiene mi lord-

Red encendió su cuerno y el aura magenta cubrió la daga haciéndola levitar hasta colocarse frente a él.

-Ahora querido amigo, no creas que no confió en tu palabra pero, como sabes últimamente no se pueden hacer tratos como este sin una garantía, cierto- Red colocó su casco en los labios del corcel rubio antes de que este último comenzara a hablar –Es por ello que tendré que pedirte que hagas un pacto de sangre conmigo, verás es una cosa muy simple, te haré una pequeña herida y combinare tu sangre con la mía, nada del otro mundo, solo es para asegurarme que no rompas el trato, será como una muestra de tu sinceridad y devoción hacia mí-

Sin decir más realizó un corte en el blanco casco de su interlocutor antes de cortar su propio casco y dejar que una gota de su sangre cayera en la herida recién hecha del otro corcel.

Blueblood sintió el tacto de aquella sangre extraña quemarle la carne y la herida, mientras observaba aterrado como ambas heridas se cerraban casi al instante.

-Lo vez, ¿no fue complicado, cierto?-

Y sin decir más el corcel de pelaje marrón se puso en pie retirando su agarre de poni rubio quien se fue de bruces al suelo.

-Ahora que te parece si continuamos nuestra charla con una mejor bebida- tras esto el unicornio se colocó a un lado de su hermana quien le aproximo una botella de vino.

Red esperó hasta que el corcel de crin dorada tomara asiento antes de continuar.

-Ahora, escuche que la princesa Celestia está planeando trasladar algunas de sus actividades reales a las afueras de Canterlot, incluso perece haber reagendado algunas reuniones con los nobles, fuera de la capital. Y todo parece indicar que su hermana menor será la encargada de atender estos asuntos-

Blueblood escucho atento mientras observaba al poni servir un poco del espeso líquido que contenía la botella de vino en otra copa.

-Puede que sea una excelente oportunidad. Verás, con la princesa de la noche fuera de la capital podremos movernos con libertad- el poni bebió un poco del líquido teniendo extremo cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota mientras su hermana lo imitaba.

-La princesa será trasladada en dos días aunque aún no estamos seguros de su destino, pero la comandante Hurricane me comentó que sería escoltada por cuatro guardias personales de elite, por lo que un ataque sería impensable- comentó el pegaso quien no parecía interesado en la bebida de sus acompañantes.

-No será necesario, atacar a la princesa durante su traslado sería estúpido y no me ayudaría en lo más mínimo Wind Chaser, después de todo mi verdadero objetivo es que nuestro futuro príncipe Blueblood se pueda acercar más a la princesa Celestia. Si logramos derrocar a la mayor, la princesa Luna no presentará mayor reto-

-Perdone mi rudeza mi lord, pero el capitán Caramel comentó que la princesa Luna parecía poseer una habilidad natural para las estrategias y el combate, no considero prudente que la menosprecie de esa forma-

-No lo hago Chaser, es esa la razón por la que no tengo intenciones de interponerme en su viaje, sin embargo la princesa Celestia es quien posee mayor influencia en la sociedad de Equestria por eso la opción más sensata es aproximarnos a ella antes que a nuestra otra monarca-

-Comprendo, si logramos simpatizar con la Princesa Celestia será más fácil tomar el control de Equestria desde dentro- concluyo el poni rubio.

-Efectivamente- contestó Red.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la idea mi lord?- Pregunto el pegaso.

-Ya he hablado con los líderes de las casas nobles de Manehattam y con excepción de la familia de los Orange el resto de las casas están de acuerdo con que las princesas han perdido el toque para mantener la harmonía en nuestro reino y consideran que es necesario un cambio.-

-¿Los Orange?, ¿Hablas de esos labra tierras que comparten sangre con los Apple?, no son más que granjeros sin importancia- respondió Blueblood con tono déspota.

-Además de todo es ignorante- murmuró la yegua entes de servirse una nueva copa del liquido rojo.

-Verás mi querido asociado, la familia Apple al igual que los Orange no son muy adineradas, pero poseen una excelente habilidad para la agricultura, sin mencionar que los Apple han estado expandiendo su territorio migrando de una zona a otra en Equestria, te aseguro sin temor a equivocarme que esos labra tierras como tú los llamas, serán capaces de convertirse en una de las familias con mayor influencia en todo el reino en poco tiempo, puede que ahora no tengan muchos terrenos o poder adquisitivo pero se reconocer el talento cuando lo veo y la mejor prueba es el hecho de que incluso tú has escuchado de ellos y sabes quienes son-

-¿Qué hay de los otros territorios?-Pregunto Wind Chaser.

-Ya he comenzado a atenderlos, con el reciente caos que causo la guerra con el imperio de cristal reunir aliados no ha sido ningún problema, aunque los territorios de Fillydelphia, Appleloosa y Trottingham son los más complicados, aun así creo que Manehattam será nuestra sede principal una vez que hallamos estabilizado la situación-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga yo?- pregunto Blueblood. Era obvio que Red había comenzado con estos preparativos desde mucho antes y lo tenía todo bien planeado. Lo cual si era sincero realmente le preocupaba.

-Tu casa noble tiene mucha influencia aquí en Canterlot, todo lo que tienes que hacer es brindar tu apoyo a las casas nobles que fueron afectadas por la guerra y hacer algunas contribuciones con las familias que perdieron a sus seres queridos, eso llamará la atención de la princesa Celestia y te dará el empujón que necesitas para empezar a acercarte más a ella, de lo demás yo me encargo-

-Eso suena como si quisieras que solo este ahí de pie luciendo bien, como si fuera alguna especie de trofeo o algo así-

-Lo vez, parece que entendiste perfectamente y siendo así no tenemos nada más que discutir por el momento. Mandaré a una mensajera en unos días para que te explique cuál será tu itinerario una vez que la princesa Luna se halla marchado de la capital hasta el momento no quiero que hagas nada estúpido- continuo el unicornio color marrón ingnorando la mirada desaprobadora del rubio.

-Y se puede saber cuál es el nombre de tu contacto- preguntó Blueblood un tanto irritado.

-No será necesario que lo sepas-

-En ese caso me podrías decir por lo menos como luce-

-No te costará trabajo identificarla cuando este frente a ti, te lo aseguro-

-¿Y como cascos voy a saber quién es?- pregunto el rubio un tanto molesto.

-Oh por eso no te preocupes, será fácil de identificar, es una yegua increíblemente hábil para su edad, solo asegurate de no dejarla cerca de un instrumento musical, eso hace que se desconcentre por completo- tras decir esto el corcel se puso en pie ofreciendo su casco a la yegua que acababa de terminar su bebida -Ven querida hermana… Wind, asegurate que nuestro invitado regrese a su casa sano y salvo-

-Sin ofender mi lord, pero… creo que yo soy quien debería llevar a mi esposa a su casa, después de todo lord Blueblood es totalmente capaz de regresar a su mansión sin mi ayuda-

Red miro por sobre su hombro al pegaso mientras su hermana se acerca a su lado.

-Esta ha sido una noche muy redituable capitán, no me la arruine con ataques de celos injustificados, ahora haga lo que le he pedido y lleve a lord Blueblood a su mansión. No lo repetiré una tercera vez, ¿Quedó claro capitán?- respondió amenazante el unicornio.

-Como el agua mi lord- respondió el pegaso de mala gana.

-Excelente. ¿Podrías guardarme esto querida?- dijo el unicronio acercándole la daga a su hermana, quien miro la hoja ensangrentada y procedió a limpiarla con la lengua antes de encender su cuerno y levitarla daga para ocultarla en el interior de su vestido. Acto seguido ambos hermanos salieron del bar sin decir nada más.

-Maldito lord, de no ser por su hermana ya lo habría mandado colgar- dijo el pegaso entre dientes –Sabes Blueblood no creo que tengas idea de en lo que te acabas de meter-

-D-Descuida, después de todo creo que lord Red es el mejor para el trabajo, es el líder de una de las casas nobles de Equestria más poderosas y nos ha ayudado mucho durante décadas, seguro podemos confiar en él-

-Como quieras, es tu decisión, ahora regresemos a tu mansión lo antes posible, quiero dormir con mi esposa hoy-

Ambos ponis se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar sin decir nada más. Adentrándose nuevamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

En el interior de un carruaje elegante ambos hermanos permanecían sentados el uno junto al otro.

-No lo entiendo Red, que sentido tenía que me casara con ese soldado de segunda-

-No te alteres querida recuerda que esto es solo temporal, solo debes drenarlo y todo estará perfecto, pero asegurate de hacerlo después de que yo haya tomado control sobre la capital-

-Es molesto tener que fingir esto- dijo la yegua mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su hermano.

-Lo se querida, pero te prometo que no será por mucho-

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, primero suave y después mas apasionadamente. Red dejo que la yegua recorriera su cuerpo con sus cascos, mientras desfrutaba de su sabor, el característico sabor de su saliva combinada con el sabor metálico del líquido que habían estado bebiendo lo enloquecía.

-Red, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de llegar a la mansión?-

-El suficiente- respondió el corcel mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el vestido de la yegua haciendo uso de su magia.

-Dime Red, creed que es sensato enviarla a ella, entiendo que te has encaprichado con ella desde que la encontraste, pero me preocupa que pueda causarnos un problema si llegara a delatarnos-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte querida, la razón por la que le brindé el don de la oscuridad en primer lugar fue porque note en ella una habilidad muy especial. Además no sabe leer o escribir y mucho menos habla, por lo que no representará un problema-

-Y qué pasará si pierde el control-

-No lo hará, es mucho mejor que tú y yo en eso- dijo recostando a la yegua sobre el asiento de terciopelo –Ahora dejemos eso de lado y déjame satisfacer mi hambre contigo-

La yegua asintió una vez, fue indicación suficiente para el lord, quien abrió sus fauces mostrando un par de largos colmillos que penetraron con facilidad el cuello de la yegua, quien gimió al sentir la mordida de aquel corcel.

-Oh Red, en verdad estabas conteniéndote allá atrás-

-No tienes idea querida- Contesto Red con tono seductor apartándose ligeramente de su cuello del cual escurría un ligero hilo de sangre.

Su profunda y grave voz le erizaba el pelaje, pero era una sensación que sin duda le encantaba.

El corcel comenzó a morderla con ternura y deseo, cada mordida dejaba una pequeña marca debajo de su abrigo rosado, mientras viajaba cada vez más al sur.

-Estas muy húmeda Pink- Menciono el semental al alcanzar su intimidad.

La entada de su sexo brillaba a la luz de la luna como si una capa de cristal cubriera cada rincón de su sexo.

-Te deseo Red- dijo entrecortadamente la yegua mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

El semental no tardo en introducir su lengua en la intimidad de su acompañante invadiendo sus suaves y arrugadas paredes, le encantaba el sabor de sus jugos, ligeramente salados y al mismo tiempo poseía un toque ligeramente ácido.

Al sentir la invasión del semental, Pinkwine no pudo evitar arquear involuntariamente el lomo, su cuerpo trataba desesperadamente de ajustarse en una posición que le permitiera a la lengua del corcel adentrarse en lo más profundo de su matriz.

Al Escuchar el gemido de su compañera Red no pudo resistirse más, extrajo su lengua y le dio un mordisco a su endurecido clítoris.

Un sonoro gemido escapo de la yegua, un gemido tan fuerte que hasta el conductor del carruaje podría haber escuchado.

-No lo puedo soportar más… te quiero dentro…- le suplico separando las patas traseras las cuales habían comenzado a temblar.

-Como gustes mi lady- respondió e semental retirándose la ropa dejándola en el suelo del carruaje.

Sin perder tiempo introdujo su miembro en el interior de la yegua, invadiendo su intimidad con fuerza. El repentino asalto causo que la unicornio rosa explotara de placer al instante.

El corcel sintió las paredes de la hembra cerrarse alrededor de su miembro, apretándolo con fuerza e impidiendo que este pudiera extraerlo de su interior. Sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a mover las caderas en un vaivén constante alternando los tiempos, incrementando o disminuyendo el ritmo de las estocadas mientras tomaba los flancos de la hembra con firmeza masajeándolos con sus cascos.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir con intensidad a medida que el semental comenzaba a incrementar el ritmo.

-Estoy al límite Pink-

-Hazlo en mi boca- respondió la yegua poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones de placer que la quemaban por dentro.

El semental extrajo su miembro endurecido y lo introdujo bruscamente entre los labios de la hembra abriéndose paso hasta la garganta.

Podía sentir como la cavidad de la hembra se contraía una y otra vez con cada estocada llevándolo al clímax de inmediato. En una explosión de fuego y locura el corcel dejo escapar su carga inundando la boca de su amante.

La yegua sintió aquel líquido ardiente recorrer su garganta con potentes chorros que explotaban en su interior al ritmo de las palpitaciones del miembro que obstruía su boca por completo lentamente se calmaban.

El momento se sintió como una eternidad mientras el corcel dejaba escapar su carga y la hembra hacia un esfuerzo por tragar tanto como pudiera sin ahogarse, hasta que finalmente Red se apartó dejándola libre.

La yegua comenzó a toser mientras su cuerpo trataba de recuperar algo de aire al tiempo que terminaba de tragar los residuos de aquel viscoso líquido.

Red dio un rápido vistazo por la ventana del carruaje antes de volver la mirada a Pink que a duras penas podía recuperar el aliento.

-Será mejor que te pongas tu ropa querida, ya estamos cerca- comentó mientras comenzaba a colocarse nuevamente el traje.

-No creo que sea posible- mencionó la unicornio señalando sus prendas las cuales habías terminado ligeramente manchadas.

Sin decir palabra alguna el unicornio encendió su cuerno envolviendo su abrigo en un aura de color magenta, la cual levitó el abrigo colocándolo sobre la yegua que permanecía desnuda sobre el asiento del carruaje.

-Usa eso, te protegerá del frio-

-Sabes muy bien que el frio no nos afecta Red-

-Puede ser, pero no es propio de un caballero dejar que una dama ande en la nieve sin prenda alguna- le respondió al oído causando un ligero rubor en la yegua.

-Gracias- respondió la pony dejando envolviendo el abrigo en su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba del aroma de este.

* * *

-¿Princesa, me mandó llamar?- preguntó Alcor entrando en el cuarto.

Durante los últimos días la gobernante de la noche había pedido explícitamente que no se le interrumpiera durante sus descansos así como tampoco permitió que los sirvientes entraran a arreglar su cuarto. Por esa razón la recamara de la deidad de la noche estaba repleta de libros y papeles por todas partes, habían varios mapas dibujados de los distintos rincones del reino e incluso de algunos reinos vecinos.

También había varias anotaciones en muchos de ellos las cuales parecían tener relación con la poción de las estrellas del cielo y un gran número de libros de hechizos de todo tipo regados por todo el lugar.

-Dinos Alcor, ¿está todo listo para nuestro viaje de vuelta a nuestro castillo?-

-Así es su majestad, los preparativos ya han sido hechos, Siegfried personalmente se encargó de supervisar todo, Épsilon se encuentra de guardia y Merak está patrullando el castillo en este momento-

-Nos alegra escucharlo. Estuvimos investigando un poco la zona y al parecer hay algunas áreas que no han sido correctamente exploradas dentro del bosque, nos complacería si pudieran explorar un poco el área antes de nuestro traslado, si no les molesta claro- añadió la gobernante levantando la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia princesa, con gusto, hablaré con Épsilon-

-Perfecto Alcor, nos será de mucha ayuda- respondió la deidad de la noche cuidando de mantener un tono neutral.

-Es un placer servirle princesa, si eso es todo me retiro-

Tras el asentimiento de la princesa, el guardia se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación tan pronto como pudo.

" _Así que ahora los usaras para que te ayuden a localizarla_ ". Le habló aquella conocida vocecilla de su cabeza.

-No veo problema con eso, además, debo asegurarme de concentrarme en mis deberes hasta localizar su ubicación, afortunadamente estoy segura de que esta en lo profundo del boque Everfree y ellos conocen gran parte del bosque por lo que rastrear el lugar no les será complicado-

" _Yo tampoco creo que sea una mala idea, pero ¿estas segura de confiarles esto?, ninguno de ellos estará contento cuando se enteren de lo que es ella en realidad_ ".

-Estoy segura que estarán de acuerdo, después de todo saben lo que se siente ser rechazados por la sociedad. Confió en que aceptarán a Crisi tal y como es, lo único que lamento es no habérselas presentado en su forma real con anterioridad-

" _Yo no tendría mucha confianza en eso_ "

-Son nuestros amigos, no nos fallaran- Respondió con seguridad la alicornio índigo mientras miraba el trozo de pergamino que yacía sobre su escritorio, en él se podía observar el mapa del bosque Everfree, en el cual se hallaba enmarcada una zona cercana a los pantanos venenosos.

La deidad de la noche continúo con sus actividades adentrándose a la habitación de los sueños y revisando algunos decretos que su hermana le había encomendado leer para determinar si debían ser aplicados o no. Llenar papeles y revisar la información actual de las ciudades que fueron afectadas durante la guerra no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario, conocer un poco más a fondo la situación de su reino le ayudaba a sentirse más en contacto con sus súbditos. Eso la incitaba a dar su mayor esfuerzo para convertirse en una gobernante digna como lo era su hermana. Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación llamó su atención.

-¡Adelante!- anuncio la gobernate de la noche.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando a la vista a una yegua de pelaje azul metálico y crin de un color azul grisáceo ligeramente más obscuro el cual cubría la mitad de su rostro, mientras su miraba atenta con su ojo ambarino a la princesa de la noche. A su lado se hallaban Alcor y Merak.

Los tres ponis llevaban puestas sus armaduras las cuales habían sido personalizadas con el emblema de la luna en el pecho. Los tres guardias nocturnos ingresaron en la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Princesa, Alcor me conto acerca de su petición y afortunadamente Merak ya ha terminado su ronda por el castillo, si lo desea puedo preparar un viaje rápido para investigar el bosque antes de que nos traslademos al viejo castillo-

-Te lo agradezco Épsilon, pero debo pedirles un favor antes de contarles cualquier detalle acerca de esta misión-

-Lo que usted desee princesa- respondió la poni haciendo una reverencia seguida por sus acompañantes.

-Lo que voy a encargarles es una misión que no deben comentar con absolutamente nadie más-

-Por nuestro honor Majestad- respondieron al unísono inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

-De acuerdo- la deidad de la noche hizo una pequeña pausa, como si intentara ordenar sus pensamientos antes de continuar –Necesito que registren esta zona del bosque y me notifiquen de cualquier cosa que encuentren- dijo levitando el mapa que momentos antes se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

-Esa zona del bosque está más allá de los límites en los que nosotros vivimos alguna vez- comento Merak sorprendido.

-Princesa, si no es indiscreción podría decirnos cuál es la razón por la que esta tan interesada en esa zona en particular- añadió Alcor.

-Estoy segura que la princesa solo quiere estar segura que la zona será en lugar adecuado para establecerse- dijo Épsilon mirando con dureza a sus compañeros –No se preocupe princesa nos encargaremos-

-Se los agradezco- dijo la princesa entregándole el mapa a Épsilon –Pero no quiero que corran ningún riesgo innecesario así que si encuentran cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, necesito que me notifiquen de inmediato- continuo la princesa con seriedad en su tono.

-No tiene de que preocuparse princesa, nos encargaremos de todo-

-Alcor, tú y Merak se quedarán aquí, Siegfried y yo nos encargaremos de la exploración y volveremos en la mañana- ordeno Épsilon con tono autoritario.

Los corceles asintieron de inmediato.

-Tan pronto como tenga alguna noticia se lo notificaré princesa-

-Gracias, tengo plena confianza en que harás un excelente trabajo Épsilon- dijo la deidad de la noche colocando un casco sobre el hombro de su caballero más leal.

-No la defraudaré- tras decir esto la yegua extendió sus puntiagudas alas y de un momento a otro se fundió en las sombras abandonando la habitación. Merak y Alcor hicieron una reverencia antes de salir de los aposentos de la deidad de la noche para montar guardia fuera de su puerta.

Tan pronto como se aseguró de estar sola nuevamente la deidad se dirigió al palco de su habitación.

-No te preocupes Crisi, pronto estaré contigo- dijo colocando un casco sobre su pecho.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Ok siendo sincero esperaba publicar este capítulo mucho antes, pero por asares del destino me vi obligado a posponerlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 _ ***Sword Shadow:**_

En realidad parece que Luna si es capaz de acceder a los sueños de todas las criaturas, ya que fue capaz de incluir a Spike en el sueño en conjunto que creo para derrotar a Tantabus. Así mismo en el primer capítulo de la temporada cuatro Discord menciona que Luna es capaz de acceder a sus sueños (Aunque eso bien podría haber sido solo para molestar a las mane 6 lo tomare como válido para esta historia XD).

* * *

 **Diccionario:**

 _¡Greetings!: ¡Saludos!_

 _Gentle colts: el equivalente a "Caballeros" en idioma poni._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	14. To the Rescue

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam. Agradezco les deseo unas felices fiestas y un excelente año nuevo (Aunque sé que esta felicitación ya va casi medio mes tarde XD). No olviden comentar para ayudarme a encaminar la historia de forma correcta.

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _La siguiente historia contiene contenido violento y sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 14 – To the Rescue.**

Los días se sentían como una eternidad, el dolor del cuerpo no la dejaba conciliar el sueño y en ocasiones lo único que lograba era quedar inconsciente a causa del intenso dolor de sus heridas, solo para regresar a la realidad a causa del mismo dolor.

Sabía que no soportaría mucho más en ese estado y las pocas energías que había logrado recolectar cada vez que las patrullas de changelings asaltaban su cuerpo e invadían su intimidad apenas era suficiente para sanar sus heridas.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto la luz del Sol o el sutil resplandor que emitía la Luna y encerrada en aquella celda tampoco era capaz de decir en qué momento el día daba paso a la noche.

Por un momento su mente le permitió viajar a las noches que había pasado al lado de la gobernante de la noche, su intoxicante olor, la suavidad de su pelaje, la dulzura de su sonrisa, aquella melodiosa voz que tanto le encantaba y por supuesto aquel delicioso sabor que poseían sus labios. Los recuerdos cálidos y felices rápidamente se convirtieron en dolorosos momentos.

El simple hecho de saber que las posibilidades de verla una vez más eran cada vez más escasas, le provocaban una sensación de dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. Un dolor que no era físico y sin embargo le lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Se sentía como si una fuerza ajena estrujara su corazón abriendo incontables heridas en su interior una y otra y otra vez.

Algo había cambiado en ella desde la noche en la que la deidad de la noche le salvase la vida de esos guardias. Desde el momento en el que aquellos ojos de color turquesa la miraron, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un calor que nunca antes había experimentado, un calor agradable que había crecido día tras día y que se había comenzado a expandir con rapidez en su interior con cada momento que pasaba al lado de la alicornio índigo.

Pero ahora ese mismo extraño sentimiento que había florecido en su interior comenzaba a consumirla. La hundía en una profunda tristeza y le provocaba un dolor que aunque parecía imposible, le causaba más daño que todo el dolor que su madre le infringía con cada visita.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, sus ojos esmeralda que una vez lucieron llenos de vida ahora solo reflejaban la tristeza y el vacío que la consumía en su interior.

Su cuerpo apestaba a sudor, sangre, sexo y tierra. Su melena verde como el jade se encontraba tan sucia que se le comenzaban a formar nudos. Las cadenas en sus cascos le habían quemado la piel aunque a esas alturas el intenso dolor que asaltaba cada rincón de su cuerpo le hacía difícil saber cuál de todas las partes de su cuerpo era la que realmente le dolía y en qué momento.

Escuchó algunos murmullos fuera de la celda, seguidos por el inconfundible sonido de los cascos de su madre. Instintivamente su piel se tensó, le era imposible asegurar que tipo de tortura le esperaba esta vez pero si estaba segura de una cosa, pasara lo que pasara no diría ni una palabra, moriría antes que delatar a su amada alicornio.

-Realmente me impresionas hija, pocos serían capaces de soportar lo que tú y sin embargo tu necedad sigue siendo molesta- dijo la reina changeling, mientras, desde el otro lado de los barrotes miraba el cuerpo de su hija tendido en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

-Majestad, en verdad creo que será mejor que la dejara descansar un poco más si continua así la princesa no durará por mucho tiempo-

-Dime Moth, ¿estas inconforme con mis métodos?- hablo la reina con un tono que le erizó las escamas al pequeño changeling.

-Es solo que…-

-Si muere todo lo que tengo que hacer es engendrar a una nueva princesa, lo cual no sucederá mientras esta continúe con vida- dijo la reina envolviendo al changeling con su magia en un firme agarre.

-Pero si consideras q mis decisiones son incorrectas tienes todo el derecho de expresarlo, aunque no puedo prometerte lo que haré después de escucharte- mencionó mientras comenzaba a apretar el agarre de su magia sobre la carne de su súbdito al tiempo que pasaba su delgada lengua por su mejilla.

-¡Luna!- grito un tercero.

El sonido llamó la atención de la reina quien desvió la mirada al segundo guardia que la acompañaba.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Spur?-

Moth miro a su compañero con preocupación, momentos después su mirada se posó en la de su reina.

-La otra noche la princesa mencionó ese nombre, no sabemos lo que significa ni de quien se trata pero parece ser el nombre de la poni que busca majestad-

-Lo vez Moth querido, deberías aprender de nuestro amigo, acaba de salvarles la vida a ti y a mi querida hija- dijo la reina soltando el agarre del changeling quien cayó de bruces.

-Aliméntenla como se debe, pero no dejará esta celda por un tiempo, su negligencia aún no ha sido perdonada- ordeno Cocoon.

Dándose la media vuelta ña reina procedió a volver a sus aposentos.

-No debiste decir nada- murmuró Moth tan pronto como la reina se encontró fuera de su vista.

-Los habría matado si no lo hubiera hecho-

-La princesa no lo aprobará-

-En ocasiones es necesario lastimar a quienes amamos, con tal de protegerlos- respondió el changeling restregando su hocico en el cuello de su compañero.

* * *

Los pantanos situados en lo profundo del bosque Everfree eran conocidos por ser uno de los sitios de mayor riesgo en el bosque. Los gases de metano envolvían la superficie, mientras el viscoso líquido era capaz de atrapar a cualquier animal o criatura que se posara sobre su superficie sin el debido cuidado.

El área era cubierta por una espesa vegetación formada por gigantescos árboles y múltiples flores en extremo venenosas.

Ahí en lo profundo del bosque dos sombras hacían su recorrido por el área mientras atravesaban el lugar.

-No lo entiendo cuál es el objetivo de explorar esta área, está demasiado apartada de los límites del castillo, aunque encontremos algo no representará ningún peligro mientras permanezca aquí-

-No lo sé, posiblemente la princesa sabe algo que nosotros no y lo menos que podemos hacer es seguir sus órdenes, esa fue nuestra encomienda y debemos cumplirla sin importar que-

-No por eso significa que debamos obedecer ciegamente Épsilon- respondió Siegfried.

Épsilon retomó su forma física nuevamente manteniéndose a flote con el aleteo de sus alas antes de detener su avance. Siegfried se detuvo un par de pasos al frente igualmente retomando su forma física.

-Dijiste que… la obedezco ciegamente-

-No te lo tomes a mal pero, obedecer sin reflexionar se le conoce como hacer las cosas a ciegas-

-A ciegas-

-Si, a ciegas-

-Te aseguro que mi obediencia no es ciega, además esto nos dio la oportunidad de saber si la extraña criatura de la que nos habló la princesa Celestia está por los alrededores, no me sentiré tranquila hasta encontrarla-

-Si lo sé, he igual a mí, he estado pensando en eso y por eso tampoco dije nada cuando me pediste acompañarte, es posible que encontremos algo aquí que nos pueda dar alguna pista-

-Una criatura negra, con alas y un cuerno-

-SI eso mismo, pero no necesitas-

-No torpe- lo reprendió golpeándole la nuca con el casco produciendo un sonido hueco.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa?!-

-Cierra el hocico- lo silencio cubriendo su boca con el casco –observa allá- indico la yegua apuntando con su otro casco.

Siegfried desvió la mirada siguiendo la dirección en la que apuntaba Épsilon. Ahí entre los árboles alcanzó a distinguir a una criatura que nunca antes había visto, tenía la forma de un poni pero su estructura era más similar a la de un insecto, llevaba agujeros en las patas y un pequeño cuerno que sobresalía de su frente mientras aleteaba enérgicamente un par de alas transparentes.

-Ok, debo admitir que eso no lo esperaba- comentó el corcel mientras se agazapaba en la maleza detrás de uno de los troncos.

-Debemos notificar a la princesa de inmediato- dijo Epsilon.

-Y que haremos con Luna… Perdón, la princesa Luna- se corrigió al notar la mirada molesta de la yegua.

-Debemos hablar con Luna primero, además viéndola con más atención no coincide del todo con la descripción que nos dio la princesa Celestia, esa cosa no es tan grande como la describían y tampoco tiene un cuerno alargado, parece más una especie de aguijón-

-Bueno ahora que lo veo con detenimiento tienes razón-

-Ven volvamos al castillo hablaremos con las princesas de esto. Tú te encargarás de informar a la princesa Celestia. Pero hablaremos con la princesa Luna primero-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos ponis retomaron su forma etérea y se retiraron del lugar en silencio teniendo extremo cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no alertar a la criatura.

* * *

La deidad del Sol se encontraba en las calles de Canterlot, como era costumbre iba acompañada de un par de guardias pegaso vestidos con armaduras doradas brillantes, a su lado trotaba el Capitán Caramel.

-Bien princesa, nuestra próxima parada será en el orfanato Sweetcandy- comento el capitán mientras ojeaba su lista de pendientes –Tras el conflicto, el número de huérfanos se incrementó y el lugar apenas tiene espacio para alojarlos-

-Entiendo Capitán- respondió la monarca –Supongo que tendremos que destinar algunos recursos para su expansión-.

No les tomó mucho tiempo para llegar hasta el orfanato Sweetcandy. El edificio era relativamente nuevo como todo en la capital, sin embargo su tamaño claramente no había sido diseñado para alojar a más de 40 pequeños ponis.

Los jardines apenas tenían espacio suficiente para que la oleada de pequeños potros y potrillas anduviera con libertad por los alrededores.

La mayoría lucia saludable, sin embargo la deidad pudo notar que algunos de los pequeños llevaban vendajes. Aunque no parecían graves era obvio que los infantes habían sufrido considerablemente las consecuencias de la guerra.

-Su majestad, es un honor tenerla con nosotros- hablo una pony terrestre, su rostro estaba arrugado a causa del paso del tiempo, vestía una túnica larga que cubría su cuerpo por completo, y portaba un sombrero con flores de colores.

-Es un placer señora Sweet, ¿nos permitiría pasar?- hablo la gobernante con tono sutil.

-Por supuesto princesa, adelante esta en su casa- Respondió la anciana, guiándola al interior del recinto.

-Es hermosa, y tiene un pelaje muy reluciente- comento una pequeña unicornio, su melena lucia un color rosa claro y era adornado por líneas amarillas y azules, su pelaje licua un color blanco, tenía un par de ojos claros como el cielo y mantenía una muñeca de tela abrazada contra su pecho.

-Ven Freshmint quiero verla más de cerca- comentó una segunda unicornio de pelaje color cacahuate, sus pezuñas y orejas estaban cubiertas por un pelaje café de un tono más obscuro, mientras que su hocico tenía un color mucho más claro, su rostro era adornado por una pequeña peca y su melena rebelde lucía un color ligeramente anaranjado.

-Espera Cinnamon- dijo la potra corriendo detrás de su amiga colocando su muñeca sobre su lomo con ayuda de su magia.

-Que están tramando estas dos en esta ocasión- murmuro un potrillo de un pelaje café más obscuro, que se encontraba al otro lado del jardín –Vamos Dreamwish- dijo codeando a un pegaso de pelaje azul obscuro.

-Chestnut sabes que adoro a tu hermana pero siempre termina por meternos en problemas, deberíamos dejarla sola esta vez- respondió.

-Precisamente pro que se mete en problemas debo estar con ella, en especial ahora que nuestros padres ya no están, yo soy su hermano y es mi deber cuidar de ella- respondió el potro.

-Está bien Chest. Pero después no te quejes- dijo resignado el pegaso.

El lugar era humilde pero tenía potencial, el orfanato estaba construido en su mayoría con madera, pero el terreno era lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar un par de pisos más. Sus ojos recorrieron con atención los detalles de los pasillos, habitaciones y la recepción, estaba segura de que alguno de sus constructores reales podría darle un retoque al lugar.

-¿Su majestad?- la voz de la anciana la regreso de inmediato a la realidad.

-Lo lamento mucho creo que me deje atrapar por este lugar- respondió la princesa.

-Oh lo lamento mucho sé que no está acostumbrada a tan poco es solo que… con la llegada del último grupo de potros, el dinero ya no es suficiente para soportar los gastos del inmueble y prefiero usarlo para alimentar a los niños-

-Oh no, no, no, no es eso lo que llamó mi atención, es decir es normal que una casa este desordenada cuando hay un potro en ella… ahora veo lo que hacen cuarenta…- rio un poco cubriéndose con el casco -De hecho me preocuparía más si la casa estuviese en condiciones impecables, dada la situación actual- dijo la monarca tranquilizando a la anciana. -A decir verdad creo que los niños se ven felices. Aun a pesar de lo que han tenido que pasar, puedo ver esa chispa en sus ojos y escuchar esas risas llenas de alegría. Todo esto me hace ver que el dinero que se invertirá en este lugar será bien aprovechado-.

Por un momento la vieja yegua no supo que decir, permaneció ahí mirando como la deidad del Sol se paseaba observando cada rincón del lugar siempre con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. La escuchaba hablar pero no lograba procesar correctamente las palabras que captaban sus oídos.

-Algo de pintura… creo que un 50% adicional podría ser suficiente para cubrir los gastos y me alegra que la familia Bluebood decidiera proveer el dinero para cubrir los gastos de ahora en adelante-

La mención de la famosa casa de nobles llamo de inmediato la atención de la yegua.

-Un momento princesa… ¿Me está diciendo que la casa de los Blueblood accedió a patrocinar el orfanato?-

-¿Es tan difícil de creer? - Pregunto la monarca un tanto extrañada -Caramel me dijo lo mismo- añadió la deidad del Sol mirando a su capitán, quien simplemente levantó los hombros.

-No es que desconfié de su palabra pero los Blueblood no son precisamente los más conocidos por su generosidad, o su amabilidad… Bueno en general si me permite el atrevimiento, debo decir que su actitud no es la mejor-

-Si bueno, siempre han sido bastante amables conmigo, así que no me sorprendió cuando su hijo mayor envió la carta con el sello de los Blueblood explicando lo deseosos que estaban de ayudar-

La princesa extendió el casto a Caramel quien saco un rollo de pergamino y se lo entregó. La alicornio de pelaje perlado encendió su cuerno y por medio de su magia extendió el pergamino antes de comenzar a leerlo en voz alta.

* * *

 _Estimada princesa Celestia:_

 _Hemos escuchado de lo complicada que esta la situación actual del reino, y debo decir que la casa noble de los Blueblood lamentamos mucho la perdida de tantas vidas inocentes a casusa de la desaparición del imperio de cristal, sin mencionar las vidas que nuestros valientes soldados dieron para asegurar nuestra supervivencia._

 _Comprendo que el reino tiene una enorme responsabilidad para con nosotros su pueblo y que la familia Platinum nos ha comunicado la necesidad de apoyarles en lo que esté a nuestro alcance._

 _Es por ello que me alegra informarle que la casa noble de los Blueblood está dispuesta a brindar su total e incondicional apoyo para el mantenimiento y protección del orfanato Sweetcandy._

 _Esperamos que el apoyo le sea de gran utilidad. Por favor no dude en contactarme si se le ofreciera algo más._

 _Cordialmente: Lord Blueblood._

* * *

La vieja yegua permaneció en silencio varios segundos después de que la princesa terminara de leer el pergamino.

-Supongo que no tiene ninguna objeción con respecto a esto señora Sweet- dijo la monarca, sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Oh no por supuesto que no, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que la familia blueblood nos apoye-

-Me alegra escucharlo, ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme, todavía tengo un par de asuntos que atender con PuddinHead- mencionó, la princesa –Mi hermana vendrá mañana con el equipo de arquitectos, para revisar el inmueble y estudiar la estructura- añadió despidiéndose de la anciana.

-Oh princesa Celestia es usted muy amable no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco- dijo la anciana haciendo una pequeña reverencia dado que sus viejas caderas le impedían hacer más.

-No es nada en serio, a quien debe agradecer en realidad es a Lord Blueblood, después de todo él fue quien se ofreció a brindar su apoyo-

-Por favor déjeme mostrarle un poco de nuestra gratitud, permítame prepararle un poco de té princesa-

La princesa miro a la yegua con cariño antes de responder cortésmente.

-Bueno yo…-

-Vamos princesa permítame ser una buena anfitriona y permítame servirle un poco de té, creo que hay un poco de pastel- la interrumpió la yegua anticipando la declinación de la gobernante.

-Bueno siendo sincera sería muy descortés de mi parte rechazar tan amable invitación- respondió la princesa un tanto nerviosa, como si estuviese tratando de aguantarse las ganas de gritar de alegría.

-Disculpe majestad, pero ¿está segura que es lo correcto?- la cuestionó el capitán con la ceja levantada.

-Vamos Caramel no seas quisquilloso, es solo una taza de té-

 _"Y un poco de pastel"_ pensó la monarca.

-No tardaremos- comentó Celestia colocándose detrás del capitán empujándolo con el Ala mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Por todos los ponis- murmuro el soldado –Bueno no creo que haya problema si nos teletransportamos hasta el castillo para ahorrar el tiempo de traslado de regreso-

-Por supuesto yo me encargo, ahora. ¡Andando! Que se enfría es pastel- Carraspeo –¡Ejem! El té, se nos enfría el té- se corrigió sin dejar de empujar al soldado.

Al otro lado del pasillo se abrió una puerta de la que se asomaron cuatro pequeños ponis

-Escucharon eso van a remodelar el orfanato- dijo Cinnamon un tanto emocionada.

-No lo sé Cinnamon, no me agrada ese tal Blueblood, la vez que nos lo topamos en la calle no fue muy amable con Freshmint- respondió Chestnut.

-Vamos hermano tienes que admitir que al menos ese corcel con cerebro de maní sirve para algo y si quiere donar su dinero quienes somos para negarnos-

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano, la mayoría de los nobles nos ven con expresiones de desprecio y los que no lo hacen nos miran con pena y lástima, no quiero la ayuda de ninguno de ellos solo porque quieren quedar bien con la princesa, no son más que unos hipócritas- dijo Dreamwish.

-Si Paprika y Peppermint estuvieran aquí estarían de acuerdo conmigo- respondió la potra de pelaje cachuate un tanto indignada –Tu si estas de mi lado verdad Fresh- dijo mirando a la unicornio blanca.

-Bueno yo…-

-No hagas eso Cinnamon, sabes que ella no te diría que no aunque supiera que estas equivocada- la sermoneo, Chestnut.

Cinnamon frunció el ceño y comenzó a alejarse a trote.

-Pues aun así creo que es una buena oportunidad-

-Espera ¿a dónde vas?- la llamo su hermano.

-A tomar té con la princesa por supuesto- dijo la potra alzando el mentón con orgullo.

-Oh por el amor de Celestia, Cinnamon vuelve aquí- la llamo su hermano.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver una figura blanca moviéndose con lentitud. Al notar la mirada de Chstnut Freshmint se detuvo en su posición.

-Vamos Chest, sabes que, cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza nunca te hace caso- le comentó Dreamwish.

El potro dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Lo sé, además Fresh también quiere ir y como dije si se va a meter en problemas lo mejor es que yo esté ahí para tomar la responsabilidad-

* * *

La deidad del Sol se encontraba sentada frente a una modesta mesa de madera. Una pequeña taza de té de porcelana entre sus cascos y una generosa rebanada de pastel de piña frente a ella. A su lado el capitán caramel bebía su té con calma, su pieza de pastel mucho más pequeña parecía tener un trozó perdido que ahora formaba parte de la porción de su monarca.

Frente a ambos se encontraba sentada la SweetCandy, no había pastel en su plato pero si tenía su taza de té preparada entre sus cascos.

-Lo ve capitán, lo mejor para dejar ir el estrés es una buena taza de té acompañada con un postre de calidad-

-Se lo agradezco princesa- dijo la anciana bebiendo un poco del dulce líquido.

-Oh no yo soy quien debe darle las gracias por dejarme degustar este rico postre, realmente es una experta en el arte de la repostería- comento la deidad del Sol mientras cortaba una porción del pastel y lo degustaba haciendo un adorable sonido en el instante en el que el sabor de la piña y el glaseado hicieran contacto con su lengua.

-Bueno me alegra que le gustara tanto pero el postre no lo hice yo, fueron las niñas, yo solo las estuve supervisando-

-Bueno pues creo que tendrán una increíble carrera como reposteras si continúan practicando de esta manera... MMMMmmmhh- gimió de placer mientras se deleitaba con el dulce sabor del postre.

El capitán miro a la princesa que parecía haber perdido toda fachada y se comportaba de una forma tan… bueno tan suya. Generalmente era difícil leer los sentimientos de la alicornio color perla, pero verla desenvolverse de una forma tan natural, abandonando por completo toda diferencia de clases y títulos le hizo sonreír.

Aunque los estragos de la guerra aún seguían presentes hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar lo mucho que extrañaba ver a su monarca sonreír tan sinceramente. Siempre la veía serena y amable, siempre tan increíblemente perfecta que parecía irreal, pero ahora… verla ahí sentada conversando tan abiertamente con un una yegua común del pueblo, bebiendo té en un orfanato y disfrutando de una rebanada de pastel (y de parte de su propia rebanada). Le traía recuerdos de sus primeros días como capitán de la guardia real de la princesa.

* * *

 **Flashback**

-Escúchame bien Caramel, no quiero que me pongas en ridícula entendiste así que compórtate con la princesa, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja. Porque si escucho una sola queja, te desplumaré como un pollo-le advirtió Hurricane, sus narices peligrosamente cerca la una de la otra.

-P-Pero comandante somos vegetarianos-

-SILENCIO SOLDADO. Usted no sabe las cosas que he tenido que hacer para sobrevivir en los campos de batalla. Y NO ME CONTRADIGA-

-S-Si comandante le prometo que no la defraudaré- respondió el pegaso en extremo nervioso. Podía sentir varias gotas de sudor recorrer su rostro.

-Bien, ahora mueve tu trasero, entra ahí Y PRESÉNTATE COMO ES DEBIDO- le ordeno gritándole al oído, haciendo que el pegaso saliera volando a toda velocidad y se estrellara contra la puerta de madera que daba al salón del trono.

El recién nombrado capitán perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dando un par de maromas antes de quedar a los pies del trono en una posición más que embarazosa.

La dulce risita de una joven llamó su atención, el recién ascendido capitán levanto la mirada y se topó con la criatura más hermosa que había visto hasta el momento. Se trataba de una yegua joven de pelaje blanco como una perla y melena rosada. Quien se estaba riendo suavemente mientras cubría su boca con el casco.

El capitán desvió la mirada a un lado de la joven yegua en donde una segunda joven se encontraba sentada en el almohadón del segundo trono, su pelaje color índigo y su crin de un tono ligeramente más claro lo miraba con una expresión estoica.

Desvió nuevamente la mirada a la yegua que tenía en frente quien no paraba de reír, se quedó ahí embelesado hasta que una tercera voz llamó su atención.

-Cielos no esperaba una entrada tan peculiar de su parte capitán- dijo una pony de pelaje color arena a la que el capitán la reconoció de inmediato.

Se levantó de un salto, su cuerpo sudaba a causa de los nervios mientras saludaba con el casco en la frente.

-Lo lamento mucho su majestad, por haberles presentado un comportamiento tan inadecuado-

-Cielos Tia el chico se dio duro en la cabeza y creo que me debes un par de moras por perder la apuesta- dijo la deidad de la noche acercándose al su hermana.

-E-Esta… Esta… bien… jajajaja. Lo acepto comeré de las moras de Discord, jajajaja- continuaba riendo la deidad del Sol.

-N-No no lo entiendo, ¿acaso no está molesta?-Caramel.

-Excelente trabajo capitán- la Voz de la comandante le puso la melena en punta –Relájese capitán nunca he desplumado a un pollo, soy vegetariana. Además no parce que las princesas estén molestas, por lo que diré que fue un excelente comienzo-

-Bueno dejémonos de juegos- dijo la deidad del Sol recuperando la compostura –Es un placer capitán, desde ahora estaremos a tu cuidado, espero que nos llevemos de maravilla- dijo la princesa estirando el casco.

-P-Por supuesto majestad- respondió Caramel estrechando el casco de la princesa con entusiasmo –Puede contar conmigo. No la defraudaré-

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

El capitán cerró los ojos mientras dejaba fluir sus recuerdos en su mente.

-¡IKK!- la deidad del Sol dio un respingo alertando tanto a la anfitriona tanto como al capitán que extendió sus alas exponiendo las afiladas dagas de acero que se ocultaban entre sus plumas.

La princesa miro por detrás de ella al tiempo que el capitán bajaba las armas siguiendo la mirada de la monarca hasta la base de sus flancos, donde una pequeña potrilla se encontraba acurrucada detrás de la princesa, mientras sostenía entre sus cascos la ondulante cola de la deidad del Sol.

-¡Cinnamon, por todos los ponis que le haces a la princesa!- la reprendió SweetCandy levantando a la pequeña potra del suelo alejando la cola de la princesa de sus pequeños cascos.

-Lo siento abuelita Sweet, es solo que quería saber de qué estaba hecha, ¿porque se mueve de esa forma?- dijo la curiosa potra mirando con sus ojos esmeralda a la princesa del Sol.

-He hare contigo pequeña diablilla- dijo resignada la anciana.

-Está bien Sweet, los potros son curiosos y no habían malas intenciones, así que no hay necesidad de regaños- dijo la princesa mirando a la potra con su amable sonrisa.

-Está bien majestad- dijo la anciana bajando a la potra.

-¿Le gusta mucho el pastel princesa?- preguntó la potrilla casi de inmediato.

-Me encantan los colores de su melena princesa- dijo una segunda unicornio desde la puerta del comedor.

-Vamos mis pequeños ponis pueden acercarse- dijo la princesa sonriendo.

Los tres potrillos corrieron hasta quedar a los cascos de la princesa mientras la miraban con asombro.

-Es usted muy alta princesa- dijo Chestnut.

-¿Es muy difícil levantar el Sol?- preguntó Dreamwish.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Cinnamon.

-¿Tiene un poni especial?- pregunto Freshmint.

-Oh, si que son interesantes. No, no es muy difícil levantar el Sol, después de todo he practicado por mucho tiempo. No tengo un poni especial y debo decir que no es muy cortes preguntar la edad de una yegua querida- respondió divertida la monarca.

-Pero yo también soy una yegua, eso anula la confidencialidad cierto-

-Si que son adorables, por desgracia queridos ya he excedido mi tiempo disponible, pero prometo venir otro día a verlos, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ahh- exclamaron decepcionados los pequeños.

-No es justo porque solo soy yo la única a la que no le han respondido sus preguntas- comentó Cinnamon cruzándose de cascos.

-Suficiente pequeños, la princesa está ocupada, tienen que comprenderlo- dijo Sweet mientras escoltaba a los pequeños fuera del comedor –Ha sido un placer princesa espero que nos visite otro día-.

-Por supuesto que sí, estaré encantada de volver- respondió la princesa, mientras miraba a la yegua guiar a los pequeños al jardín.

-El sacrificio valió la pena. A pesar de las vidas que se han perdido, logramos salvar muchas más- dijo Caramel.

-Sí, así es- respondió la princesa, su tono se escuchaba melancólico.

Mientras miraba a los ponis la princesa vio la imagen de una joven potrilla de pelaje índigo y crin azul clara revoloteando alegremente, su naturaleza curiosa, en extremo juguetona y poseedora de una sonrisa amable, recordó las noches en las que su hermanita se escabullía en su habitación para recostarse a su lado cada vez que tenía pesadillas y de las muchas veces que le había preparado sus terribles desayunos, siempre mirándola con esos hermosos ojos de turquesa expectante por saber si era del agrado de su hermana mayor. No podía recordar la última vez que había probado uno de esos terribles pancakes, pero de verdad los extrañaba.

-¿Princesa?- la llamó nuevamente el capitán, su preocupación presente en su voz.

-Caramel, ¿crees que estoy haciendo a un lado a mi hermana?-

-¿Qué?, no princesa no piense eso. Por supuesto que no, usted solo quiere protegerla, si las advertencias de Zephora son ciertas y alguien esta tras su hermana, el primer lugar en el que la buscarán será aquí en Canterlot, además los guardias nocturnos la protegen, la protegieron durante la guerra con el Rey Sombra no es verdad, son ponis muy capaces no tiene nada que temer. Usted misma lo dijo, el castillo de las dos hermanas es el lugar más seguro para ella-

-Lo sé pero… tengo el presentimiento de que algo no está bien. Sé que no tiene ningún sentido, es solo que, siento que Luna corre riesgo. Es el mismo sentimiento que me invadió cuando Sombra me lanzó ese conjuro, no se lo he dicho a nadie pero en la pesadilla que me hizo ver, pude distinguir a una yegua de color negro, alta y delgada, con alas y un largo cuerno, aunque no puedo recordarla con lucidez. Sé que lo que vio Zephora está relacionado con esa criatura-

-Acaso cree que…-

El pegaso no pudo terminar la frase cuando una figura alada emergió de las sombras, su crin azul claro y pelaje azul metálico, lo hacían inconfundible a los ojos de la monarca.

-¡Siegfried!, ¿sucede algo? te vez agitado-

-Su… su majestad, se… se trata de… de la… princesa Luna… Ella y el resto de la guardia… se han ido… -pronuncio el guardia tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Ido?, ¿A dónde?- Pregunto la deidad del Sol, su tono de voz lucia alterado.

-Al bosque… Everfree- Continuo el semental mientras jalaba aire con desesperación.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿porque?- fue lo único que pudo decir la princesa.

-Debe venir conmigo, no tenemos tiempo que perder- continuo el corcel emprendiendo la marcha por la puerta trasera.

-Princesa espere debo avisar a los guardias, que se quedaron en la puerta para que nos acompañen-

-Nos adelantaremos capitán pero necesito que nos alcance tan rápido como pueda, y notifique a Clover, pídale que contacte Zephora para que tome acción- le ordenó la deidad del Sol apresurándose a seguir a Siegfried sin esperar la respuesta del capitán.

* * *

 **Horas antes**

-¿Podrías repetirnos lo que vieron?- el tono de la princesa de la luna era profundo y serio. Mucho más de lo que hubiesen esperado.

-Bueno, era una criatura extraña, como un insecto pero con la forma de un poni- repitió Épsilon con tranquilidad -Tenía alas y un pequeño cuerno. Aunque no parecía peligroso, creímos que sería algo que le gustaría saber- continuó.

-Crisi- murmuró la princesa de la noche.

-¿Disculpe dijo algo princesa?- habló Siegfried.

-Debo ir, ahí es donde la tienen- respondió la deidad de la noche son determinación.

-La tienen, ¿de quién habla majestad?- pregunto Épsilon.

-Hablo de Crisi, algo malo le paso y estoy segura de que esta cerca de donde encontraron a ese changeling-

-¿Changeling?- preguntaron al unísono mirándose el uno al otro.

-No importa por ahora, no tengo tiempo que perder debo ir por ella- dijo la deidad de la noche mientras abría la puerta oculta de su habitación.

Ambos ponis quedaron perplejos al ver lo que la princesa ocultaba en ese cuarto. Sobre la pared se encontraban varias espadas una gran Guadaña y su armadura de batalla.

-¿Qué?, NO. Disculpa Luna pero no te vamos a dejar ir a ningún lado en especial si es un lugar, al que tienes que ir vestida con armadura-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Siegfried, no me importa que Crisi sea su poni especial princesa, la vida de una poni cualquiera no se puede comparar a la de usted. Nuestra misión es protegerla y si eso significa evitar que haga una estupidez entonces eso haremos- sentenció Épsilon con firmeza golpeando el suelo con el casco.

-¿Una poni cualquiera?- Siegfried dio un paso atrás al escuchar el tono de la princesa, sin embargo Épsilon decidió avanzar.

-De acuerdo estuvo mal lo que dije, pero debe entender, que poner su vida en riesgo no justifica sus acciones, arrojarse al peligro de esa manera no es correcto-

-Dime Épsilon, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?, el dolor que se siente perder a alguien amado- Los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a humedecerse mientras su mirada se endurecía.

-Por supuesto que no pero…-

-Tú sabes al igual que yo lo que se siente ver morir a alguien a quien consideras parte de tu familia, saber que estuviste ahí y aun así no fuiste capaz de salvarla. Saber qué el destino decidió arrebatarte algo que amabas de verdad, pero dime una cosa, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente saber que la muerte de esa persona es tu culpa?- la princesa se aproximó a la yegua quien no retrocedió ni un paso mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la de su princesa.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Se muy bien lo que se siente saber que de haber reaccionado más rápido habría podido salvar a Megrez, aun puedo recordar lo que le dije en ese momento, mientras la sostenía entre mis cascos, está tan fresco en mi memoria como en el momento en el que sucedió- respondió casi gritando, claramente molesta por la acusación de la princesa.

-¿Y que pensarías si te dijera que yo hubiese podido salvarla?- Las palabras de la princesa le helaron el corazón.

De entre las sombras se hicieron presentes dos corceles más.

-¿Qué sucede princesa porqué los gritos?- pregunto Merak.

Al ver a la princesa con aquella mirada fría que reflejaba furia y dolor, él y Alcor quedaron inmóviles en sus posiciones.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó Épsilon incrédula.

-Yo estaba ahí, las vi mientras combatían, estuve a punto de acercarme para ayudarlas cuando mi hermana logro abrir un orificio en el escudo que protegía el castillo. En ese momento tomé la decisión de abandonarlos a ustedes para enfrentar a Sombra. En ese momento opte por dejarlos a su suerte para salvar a los ponis de cristal. En ese momento opté por sacrificar a mis cinco mejores amigos para salvar a miles- La deidad de la noche se aproximó a la yegua acortando aún más la distancia que las separaba.

Épsilon pudo sentir como si la mirada de la princesa le atravesara el alma, sintió como sus cascos le fallaron mientras caía de espaldas al suelo, podía ver su propio rostro reflejado en los ojos de su amada princesa. Y lo que vio la dejó sin habla, por primera vez en su vida se sentía aterrada. Aterrada de su princesa.

-¿Y sabes qué fue lo que conseguí?- continuo la deidad de la noche, mientras su magia consumía la luz de la habitación esparciéndose por los rincones ennegreciendo las paredes y ventanas–Conseguí que todos y cada uno de los ponis de cristal se desvanecieran en el frio del norte. Conseguí que muriera uno de ustedes. Conseguí que Merak perdiera a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Conseguí que tú perdieras la vista de tu ojo izquierdo. Conseguí que Cadence quedara huérfana. Conseguí que mi hermana tenga pesadillas todas las noches a causa del efecto secundario que le provocó el conjuro de Sombra. Conseguí que los elementos de la armonía que me pertenecían se desconectaran de mí. Y conseguí que Sombra tomara lo mejor de mí y lo retorciera por completo hasta convertirme en alguien como él- dijo enfatizando cada palabra mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Los presentes permanecieron en silencio mientras la princesa hablaba. Su rostro frente a frente con el de Épsilon.

-Así es Épsilon, yo lo asesiné. Desollé al bastardo, lo corte y lo desmembré parte por parte y lo peor de todo fue que disfrute cada segundo de su agonía. Lo disfrute tanto que jamás me puse a reflexionar que ese cobarde usaría sus últimas fuerzas para crear un conjuro que vinculaba su vida con la de los ponis de cristal durante el tiempo que lo torturé, así que cuando lo golpee con mi magia para darle fin, la uso como catalizador para detonar el conjuro y desaparecer llevándose consigo a todo el todo el imperio de cristal y a sus habitantes-

La princesa se mordió el labio con fuerza provocando que sangrara, después se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a colocarse su armadura.

-Así que ahora no me digas que deje a Crisi a su suerte con tal de no ponerme en riesgo. Una líder que espera que sus súbditos mueran por ella debe estar dispuesta a morir con ellos y yo jamás haré algo tan cobarde como sentarme a mirar como otros pierden la vida por miedo a morir. Eso sería deshonroso para mí- añadió la gobernante de la noche.

La habitación permaneció en silencio únicamente el sonido del metal de la armadura podía escucharse con claridad, finalmente tomó la guadaña con su magia y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta oculta.

-Ahora solo tienen dos opciones, se quedan aquí o vienen conmigo y me ayudan a volver con ella, es su decisión- comento Luna mirándolos.

-Nosotros le debemos la vida princesa y como sus caballeros, nuestro deber es permanecer a su lado sin importar el costo- dijo Épsilon poniéndose en pie, para después ponerse de rodillas a los cascos de su princesa. El resto de los caballeros la imitaron.

-Bien entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo la deidad de la noche.

La princesa emprendió el vuelo seguida por Alcor y Merak quienes la siguieron a toda velocidad saliendo por el balcón de la habitación. Siegfried se acercó a Épsilon poco después.

-¿Sabes que si una de esas cosas es la que va tras la princesa, la estaremos prácticamente entregando a ellos verdad?-

-Así es, por eso necesito que alguien consiga refuerzos y solo nosotros sabemos llegara esa parte del bosque-

-Refuerzos hablas de la princesa Celestia…-

-Vamos hermano se creativo y perdóname-

-¿Perdonarte porque?-

-Por esto…-

La yegua golpeo con fuerza la zona del riñón del semental, derribándole al instante. El corcel intentó ponerse en pie un par de veces sin éxito a causa del terrible dolor que le acababan de causar.

-Debo irme. Y nuevamente, lo lamento- fue lo último que dijo la yegua antes de emprender el vuelo.

-Maldición Épsilon solo tenias que pedirlo, no era necesario que me golpearas- refunfuño entre dientes –Esa yegua de verdad que no se mide- añadió al sentir el dolor del golpe nuevamente.

* * *

 **En algún lugar a las afueras de Canterlot - Hora actual.**

En el interior de una vieja mansión se encontraba un corcel de pelaje marrón y crin de color negra, tomando un baño. A su lado un par de yeguas limpiaban su pelaje usando las burbujas que se formaban en la superficie de la enorme bañera.

De pronto se escuchó un golpeteo de cascos en la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- ordeno el corcel con su profunda voz.

-Mi lord- hablo una joven yegua de pelaje naranja y melena de color verde, abriendo las puertas del baño. En su flanco se podía apreciar una cuttymark con la forma de una cobra mostrando los colmillos.

-Que noticias me traes viper- preguntó el corcel mientras el resto de las yeguas continuaban su labor.

-Lord Blueblood entrego la carta como se le pidió, el plan está en marcha, los representantes de las casas nobles de las ciudades de Manehattan y Fillydelphia no pudieron ver a la princesa Celestia para exponer sus demandas. Al parecer la princesa termino entreteniéndose en el orfanato y no se presentó a la reunión solo vimos a su capitán salir y retirarse junto a los guardias, pero no hubo señal de la princesa. Enviamos a uno de nuestros pequeños canarios a contárselo a los representantes de las casas nobles, por lo que ambos se vieron muy molestos y han decidido apoyarle y dejar que alguien más tome el control de Equestria-

-Excelente trabajo Viper, prepara a nuestro silencioso canario. Ya es momento de que se ponga en contacto con nuestro peón de sangre azul- dijo el corcel.

-Como ordene mi señor- respondió la yegua retirándose del lugar.

-Será delicioso, casi puedo probarla. La sangre de una alicornio me dará el poder suficiente para apoderarme de toda Equestria y cualquier otra nación que se atreva a estorbarme. Pronto el mundo entero será mi ganado y mi querida PinkWine será solo mía una vez más. Solo necesito ser paciente y dejar que el torpe de Blueblood tome el control. Y cuando lo haga, podre encargarme de esas princesas de una vez por todas- dijo Red, mientras acariciaba los flancos de una de sus acompañantes –Pero antes no me vendría mal un poco de entretenimiento- añadió aproximando a la otra yegua, quien sin decir nada comenzó a besar al corcel con pasión.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Consideré adecuado agregar la escena de los pancakes a esta historia para dar una mayor fuerza emocional al final del capítulo de "Royal problem" de MLP y sinceramente estoy conforme con la forma en la que lo dejé, espero también haya sido de su agrado. Aunque es un capítulo algo corto comparado al tiempo que me tarde en subirlo, considero que aporta lo necesario para la trama.

Por el momento es todo, un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Moonbeam.

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 ***Sword Shadow:**

 _Seguiré tu consejo de cambiar la clasificación ya que creo que aunque los temas de este fic no son principalmente el sexo y la violencia… Espera jajaja creo que si tiene mucho de eso._

* * *

 **Diccionario:**

¡ _Greetings!: ¡Saludos!_

 _Gentle colts: el equivalente a "caballeros" en idioma poni._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	15. Reunion and Freedom

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Deberé aclarar algo antes de iniciar este capítulo, solo para que no entren en confusión. El personaje que voy a introducir es uno de mis favoritos y estoy tomando su participación en esta historia en base a una de las muchas teorías del porque de su comportamiento en la serie. No daré Spoilers así que explicaré este trasfondo en las notas finales, así que sin más preámbulos.

COOOOMENZAMOS!

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 **Advertencia:** _La siguiente historia contiene contenido violento y sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector_.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 15 – Reunion and Freedom.**

La mansión de la familia Platinum, se encontraba ubicada en el centro de la nueva capital de Canterlot, el lugar había sido elegido estratégicamente por la princesa Platinum, ya que de este modo podrían estar al pendiente de cualquier eventualidad que pudiera surgir en la capital y tener igual tiempo de reacción sin importar donde ocurriese.

Su familia era sin duda alguna la más poderosa de las tres tribus, durante años fueron la representación de la prosperidad, elegancia y poder que poseían los unicornios. Cualidades que en la antigüedad los había vuelto pedantes y prepotentes, haciéndolos sentir superiores a las tribus de los Pegasos y en especial de los ponis terrestres.

Si bien era cierto que en muchos sentidos la raza de los unicornios había demostrado su apatía con respecto a las demás razas de ponis, también era cierto que esto había cambiado radicalmente tras la primera noche de los corazones cálidos. La princesa Platinum, había cambiado drásticamente su forma de pensar tras presenciar el poder que solo la unión de las tres razas podía producir. Junto con Clover the Clever dedicaron varios años a la reformación de las grandes cazas nobles de su tribu sin éxito, haciéndose de varios enemigos en el proceso.

Junto con esos problemas la joven princesa Platinum también se vio obligada a lidiar con los múltiples casos de ataques provocados por otras razas, los cuales ocurrían por todo el recién fundado reino. Ella junto con PudinHead y Hurricane hicieron todo cuanto pudieron para mantener los ataques al mínimo con ayuda de los pilares liderados por Starswirl.

No fue sino hasta la desaparición del alabado hechicero que las tres jóvenes gobernantes se enteraron de los labios de la misma Clover de la existencia de las jóvenes alicornios que habían estado bajo el cuidado de StarSwirl y la preparación que ambas habían tenido por parte de este para que un día pudieran tomar su lugar como gobernantes del reino, por ello las tres lideres decidieron poner sus esperanzas en las jóvenes yeguas e instruirlas para gobernar con virtud, justicia y armonía. Siendo la victoria de las jóvenes Celestia y Luna sobre Tirek, el momento que definiría su coronación como gobernantes absolutas del reino por encima de las tres familias líderes. Esto dió pauta a que el reino prosperará y diera comienzo a una época libre de guerras y conflictos.

Sin embargo, la llegada de Discord y su traición al reino había desatado una enorme cantidad de conflictos siendo la guerra contra el imperio de cristal, la gota que derramara el vaso.

Platinum ya no era la misma joven poni fuerte y aunque su cuerpo no era el de una anciana, ella y sus amigas ciertamente no eran tan jóvenes como lo eran aún Clover the Clever, Private Pansy y SmartCookie. Aunque ciertamente la longevidad de los unicornios era mayor a la de los pegasos y más aún de los ponis terrestres, si tenía que elegir un término escogería "Madura".

-Hey princesa, ¿porque la cara larga?-.

La repentina voz de otra yegua descarrilo por completo el tren de pensamientos de Platinum haciendo que estuviese a punto de derramar su pasa de té.

-Cielos eres tú Clover- dijo la unicornio colocando un casco sobre su pecho y depositando la taza de porcelana fina sobre la mesa de té que se encontraba frente a ella.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa y llena de cuadros, esculturas, jarrones y todo tipo de cosa caras a las que Clover jamás le interesaron realmente. De hecho, recordaba haber quemado una de sus alfombras por accidente mientras practicaba un hechizo frente a la chimenea que como ahora, rebosaba de un fuego abundante y cálido.

-Te lo he repetido miles de veces, no es propio de una dama andar a hurtadillas- la reprendió la unicornio.

-Bueno si me permite decirlo, yo estaba caminando normal, era usted quien parecía no estar en este mundo- contestó la hechicera con perspicacia.

Platinum simplemente desvió la mirada.

-¿Sucedió algo en la reunión con los nobles de Manehattan y Fillydelphia?- preguntó la hechicera retirándose la capucha de su cabeza y dejando su alborotada crin libre una vez más.

Platinum dejo escapar un largo y exhaustivo suspiro antes de responder.

-Las cosas no están bien Clover, las casas nobles de Equestria están empezando a cuestionarse de nuestra capacidad de liderazgo. Hurricane dice que es totalmente capaz de mantener a los rebeldes a raya y Puddinhead cree firmemente que todo esto solo es un problema temporal a causa de la guerra, piensa ciegamente que solo debemos darles tiempo a los nobles para que se las aguas se calmen-

-¿Y usted que piensa princesa?-

-Sabes que no me gusta que uses ese término conmigo Clover, yo ya no soy tu princesa, deje de serlo hace muchos años- contestó la elegante unicornio parándose del sofá y avanzando hasta la chimenea.

-Si bueno, para mí siempre seguirá siendo mi princesa, princesa- respondió la hechicera con amabilidad.

-Creo que otra guerra esta por desatarse Clover- dijo la unicornio seriamente -Se que Hurricane confía en las capacidades de sus soldados y se también que Puddin solo trata de animarnos y evitar el pánico, pero lo he visto en sus ojos ambas saben que la más mínima chispa puede hacer estallar otra guerra. Los nobles ya no confían en nosotros como lo hacían en el pasado y sin se ponen en nuestra contra ahora que el reino esta tan vulnerable, no creo que podamos soportarlo-

-Son solo imaginaciones suyas, sabe que los nobles no se alzarán, pueden ser un dolor de cascos, pero no son tontos. Rebelarse contra la corona no les servirá, ninguno de los hechiceros se les unirá y siendo sincera las princesas tienen el poder suficiente para acabar con cualquier levantamiento que ellos pudieran provocar. No tiene el poder para hacer algo contra la corona-

-Pero tienen influencia Clover, sabes muy bien lo peligrosa que puede ser una persona que sabe manipular las palabras-

La hechicera bajo la mirada.

-Si, lo sé. Pero si algo me han enseñado mis amigas es que el verdadero poder de un poni proviene de su amor por otros, la amistad y el cariño son la fuerza más grande de nuestra raza, nos ayudó con los Windigos aquella noche, ¿lo recuerda?-

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?, esa fue la noche en la que recuperé la esperanza y mi humildad- Platinum se volvió y centró su mirada en la hechicera -Sabes Clover, creo que nunca te agradecí por lo que tú y tus amigas hicieron por nosotras esa noche-

-No tiene nada que agradecer princesa- respondió la yegua de pelaje color arena.

-Creo que será justo que te recompense con un favor, así que adelante pídeme lo que quieras y te prometo que hare lo que este a mi alcance para concedértelo- dijo Platinum colocando un casco en el hombro de la hechicera.

-Bueno ahora que lo menciona si hay algo que me gustaría. Pero será en extremo complicado que yo pueda obtenerlo, pero por otro lado estoy segura de que usted si podrá-

Platinum sonrió.

-Bueno adelante dime de que se trata querida-

-Necesito la receta de cocina del pudin especial de la noche de corazones cálidos de la canciller PuddinHead-

La sonrisa de Platinum se borro casi de inmediato antes de volverse a dibujar en su rostro nuevamente.

-Si, creo que se cómo conseguirla-

Unos murmullos se hicieron presentes fuera de la habitación. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a las yeguas. Ahí de pie en el portal de la entrada se encontraba un muy agitado Capitán Caramel.

-Señorita Clover, la he estado buscando por todas partes, Necesito su ayuda AHORA- dijo el pegaso tomando a la yegua por el casco y llevándosela fuera de la habitación mientras el mayordomo de la familia Platinum lo sermoneaba reiterativamente acerca de su allanamiento a la mansión.

Platinum permaneció varios minutos de pie frente a la fogata, contemplando las llamas mientras consumían los troncos de madera.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro que esa poni está en peligro?- Pregunto la deidad del Sol mientras volaba al paso de Siegfried.

-Fue lo que dijo la princesa Luna, aunque no se como es que lo sabe- respondió el guardia nocturno.

-Mi hermana es demasiado imprudente, debió habérmelo notificado en lugar de ir por su cuenta. Es demasiado arriesgado-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, Pero lo hace porque no tiene idea de que ella misma está en peligro, quizá debería decirle la verdad, estoy seguro de que la princesa lo entenderá-

-Hablare con ella de esto más tarde lo primero es encontrarla y asegurarnos de que no salga herida. Al menos me alegra que ustedes no la dejaran sola-

-Es nuestro deber y placer el protegerlas su majestad- respondió el poni con orgullo -AUCH- dijo el corcel sujetándose el abdomen lo que hizo que disminuyera su velocidad.

-Siegfried, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la princesa genuinamente consternada.

-No es nada, estoy bien- respondió el semental, duplicando sus esfuerzos para volar con mayor velocidad.

 _"Maldita Épsilon, en verdad no sabe medirse"_ pensó mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor en su abdomen, así como la mirada de la princesa.

-Puedo ver que estas herido-

-Estoy bien princesa, no tiene que preocuparse por mi lo principal es hallar a la princesa Luna cuanto antes- respondió Siegfried.

-Lo mejor será que te cure, si mi hermana corre peligro necesitaré que estés en perfectas condiciones para que me ayudes. Te aseguro que no tomará mucho-

-Bien puede hacerlo, pero solo si lo puede hacer mientras volamos- contestó el corcel sin disminuir la velocidad.

-Por supuesto, use este hechizo muchas veces en Luna, solía golpearse con las cosas muy seguido cuando era una potranca- mencionó la deidad del Sol, aminorando la tensión del momento.

-Si me imagino que debía ser algo torpe-

-Aun ahora la sigo viendo como una pequeña potra- dijo Celestia mientras comenzaba a ejecutar el conjuro -No importa lo mucho que haya crecido, muchas veces olvido que ya es una adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero… Es solo que la he cuidado desde que éramos pequeñas, hemos peleado en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre hemos sabido reconciliarnos. No sé qué sería de mi sin ella- comentó la monarca.

* * *

 **FlashBack**

Sentada sobre un almohadón de tela se encontraba una joven alicornio apenas más pequeña que un poni, tenía un pelaje blanco como el de una perla y crin roza pastel. Sobre sus cascos yacía un grueso libro.

Su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando un pequeño grito se escuchó al otro lado de una de las estanterías seguido pro el sonido de varios libros cayendo al suelo.

-¡Luna!- grito, la joven Celestia haciendo a un lado su libro y corriendo al auxilio de su hermana menor.

Al dar la vuelta al pasillo se encontró con una enorme pila de libros que formaban una pequeña montaña.

-¡Luna, ¿estás bien?, respondeme!- la llamaba asustada mientras retiraba los libros del montículo con desesperación.

Tras retirar un libro particularmente polvoriento halló a la pequeña alicornio índigo, quien tosió un poco a causa del polvo acumulado, su crin azul cielo, estaba cubierta por el polvo de los libros al igual que su rostro, mientras que su pequeño cuerno aún tenía varias hojas de papel adheridas.

Sin perder tiempo la mayor encendió su cuerno y levito a la más pequeña hasta sus cascos.

-Por todos los ponis Luna, ¿estás bien?, ¿te lastimaste?, ¿te duele algo?-

La pequeña potra tosió un par de veces más antes mirar a su hermana mayor con esos enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas, claramente tratando de evitar que estas brotaran con libertad.

-Estoy bien intenté usar un hechizo para atraer un libro pero, estaban muy apretados y terminaron por caerme encima- respondió la alicornio índigo mientras se tallaba los ojos en un intento por secar sus ojos.

-Oh Luna, no tenías por qué hacerlo sola, pudiste haberme pedido que te ayudara-

-No quería molestarte en tus estudios- respondió la mas pequeña mientras Celestia pasaba sus plumas sobre sus ojos para secarle las lágrimas.

-No es ninguna molestia Luna, ven conmigo encontré un libro que seguro te va a encantar-

-¿Tiene dragones?- pregunto la pequeña entusiasmada.

-Valla que los tiene- respondió Celestia situando a la pequeña sobre su lomo.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

-¿Princesa?- llamo su atención el guardia.

-Oh, lo lamento estaba pensando-

-Le decía que ya estamos en el bosque debemos descender, de otra forma no los podremos localizar-

-De acuerdo vamos- respondió la deidad del Sol descendiendo con rapidez seguida del guardia nocturno.

 _"Luna por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería hasta que yo llegue"_ pensó la princesa para si.

* * *

La oscuridad del bosque lucia más densa de lo normal, la escasa luz que penetraba desde las copas de los árboles había disminuido considerablemente. En lo profundo del bosque dos criaturas sobrevolaban el perímetro, su delgadas alas aleteando con gran velocidad para mantenerlos a flote sin saber lo que los acechaba en ese momento.

-¿Escuchas eso?- pregunto una de las criaturas.

-¿Qué cosa?, yo no escucho nada- respondió el segundo changeling.

-Exacto, nada de insectos, ni sapos, todo esta tan silencioso que me pone las escamas de punta Midge- dijo el primero mirando a los alrededores.

-Vamos Slug, no seas gallina, hemos patrullado esta zona por años, sabes que el bosque puede ser extraño de vez en cuando-

-Si lo sé pero no de esta forma, es demasiado silencio, algo no está bien, puedo sentirlo-

-Deja de ser tan cobarde y continuemos, no quiero que el capitán Moth nos reprenda por demorarnos- dijo el segundo changeling continuando con su avance.

Pasó solo un momento para que la changeling notara que su compañero estaba inusualmente callado. Teniendo en cuenta lo cobarde que era lo más seguro sería que intentara convencerla de retirarse, pero esta vez Slug no había dicho nada, lo cual la hizo dar media vuelta. Detrás de ella no había nadie, su compañero se había esfumado por completo sin hacer ningún ruido y tampoco había señales de alguna batalla.

-Pero que…-

No termino la frase cuando un par de cascos la sujetaron con fuerza por el cuello cortando por completo su suministro de aire. Mientras presionaba su pecho contra sus alas impidiendo que pudiese moverse con libertad.

Midge sintió como su atacante la obligaba a descender silenciosamente hasta los arbustos, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue el pelaje azul metálico de un poni extraño, sus ojos tenían la forma de un reptil y brillaban de un color ámbar intenso, llevaba un casco de color negro con acabados en plata y azul, y podía distinguir sus afilados colmillos sobresalir ligeramente de sus labios antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Esos son todos los guardias del perímetro princesa- dijo Alcor retirándose del cuerpo inconsciente de la changeling.

-Bien átenlos y amordácenlos como los demás no quiero que alerten al resto, debemos entrar con sigilo, respondió la princesa de la noche mientras encendía su cuerno- Lentamente la oscuridad comenzó a invadir el lugar mientras Merak y Alcor ataban a los dos changelings inconscientes.

-No podremos entrar por la puerta principal, nos verán llegar- mencionó Épsilon mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la enorme colmena que permanecía oculta en lo profundo del bosque.

-No lo haremos, existen mejores formas- dijo la princesa mientras las sombras de los alrededores comenzaban a formar un agujero de color negro en el tronco de uno de los árboles.

La princesa de la noche y sus guardias entraron en el agujero de sombras fundiéndose con el para reaparecer en el interior de un largo túnel en lo profundo de la colmena.

-No tenía idea de que supiera un truco como este majestad- dijo impresionado Alcor.

-Hemos estado estudiando algo de magia en los últimos días- mencionó la deidad sin darle importancia.

-La magia que acaba de usar es muy similar a la que usaba Sombra- puntualizó Épsilon mirando a la princesa.

 _"Parece que te descubrieron querida"_ le dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Si bueno, tal parecía que su hechizo estaba basado en la manipulación de las sombras de los objetos, y siendo la gobernante de la noche resulto que nuestra magia es compatible con ese tipo de conjuros y es idéntico a la habilidad que ustedes tienen para trasladarse por las sombras- contestó la deidad -Ahora, síganme debemos localizar a Crisi sin atraer mucho la atención- continuó comenzando su silenciosa caminata. El resto la sigue de inmediato, colocándose alrededor de la princesa.

-Tiene algún plan para localizarla- preguntó Épsilon colocándose al frente del resto.

-Se encuentra en los calabozos, lo sé porque lo vi en su memoria solo sigan mis indicaciones y estaremos ahí en poco tiempo-

El grupo avanzó por los túneles de la colmena con velocidad y precaución, Épsilon asalto a un par de changelings más mientras descendían al calabozo, dejándolos inconscientes sin dificultas, los tres guardias despejaban el camino con destreza ocultando a los changelings inconscientes en las sombras.

Tras varios minutos finalmente localizaron la entrada a los calabozos, La cual era custodiada por un par de guardias armados con una armadura de metal y un par de lanzas.

-De acuerdo, el pasillo hasta la puerta es muy largo no hay forma de que nos acerquemos sin que nos noten- dijo Épsilon mientras miraba el pasillo usando un la hoja de su daga como espejo.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que alguna de esas cosas descubra a los soldados que dejamos inconscientes – añadió Alcor.

-¿Puede usar un hechizo de sueño con ellos princesa?- pregunto Merak.

-Aún no he perfeccionado el hechizo de sueño inducido, si lo usara no duraría lo suficiente para salir de la colmena antes de que despierten nos delaten- respondió la princesa de la noche mientras se mantenía pegada a la pared.

-Bueno tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo debemos pensar en algo rápido- mencionó Alcor.

-De acuerdo yo lo hago- dijo Épsilon tomando una daga curva en cada casco.

En un rápido movimiento la yegua salió de la esquina lanzando la primera daga apuntando con precisión al ojo del primer guardia que cayó muerto al instante.

Sorprendido por el repentino ataque el segundo guardia apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar su arma cuando un segundo proyectil impacto contra su cuello atravesándolo de lado a lado.

Ahogado en su propia sangre el changeling intento hacer algún sonido que alertara a su compañeros. Épsilon se apresuro a volar hasta el presionándolo contra el suelo antes de tomar la afilada daga y abrir la herida completamente dejando que la sangre de la criatura empapara el suelo formando un enorme charco de sangre.

-¡Maldición Épsilon!, ¿qué crees que haces?- le reprocharon Alcor y Merak tratando de no gritar mientras se aproximaban a su compañera a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Ahora cuál es el problema?!- respondió la yegua mirando a ambos con incredulidad -No podíamos noquearlos, y si queríamos evitar que no nos descubrieran esta era la mejor forma- continuo tirando de la cabeza del changeling -Lo vez, está muerto no hay forma de que pueda avisarle a alguien-

-Prometimos que no mataríamos a nadie si no era absolutamente necesario- le reprocho Merak.

-Por favor, después de todos los ponis de cristal que matamos en la guerra vas a darme un sermón de Ética y Moral-

-Fue diferente Épsilon, estábamos en guerra, lo hicimos para sobrevivir y para proteger a las princesas- la reprendió Alcor apoyando a su hermano.

-Eso lo mismo, si los hubiéramos enfrentado en un combate ellos no se habrían tentado el corazón-

-¡Basta!- la voz de la Luna los silencio de inmediato a los tres guardias.

-Lamento mi comportamiento princesa, estaré dispuesta a recibir mi castigo por mis actos-

-No será necesario Épsilon, tenías razón era la forma más adecuada de hacerlo- dijo la deidad de la noche pasando de largo y abriendo la puerta del calabozo. -Ahora vigilen la entrada sacaré a Crisi y nos marcharemos de aquí-

-Como ordene su majestad- respondieron los tres haciendo una reverencia.

-Épsilon acompáñame- sentencio Luna a lo que la yegua simplemente asintió antes de seguirla al interior del calabozo.

El lugar apestaba terriblemente, en las celdas había cuerpos de animales y otras criaturas, cadáveres que yacían en sus celdas, todos ellos devorados parcialmente.

Continuaron avanzando hasta una celda de gran tamaño, la oscuridad impedía visualizar con claridad lo que había en el interior.

Luna inhalo profundo el aroma de la criatura que yacía en la celda, el olor era fuerte y desagradable, el sudor, la tierra, la sangre y los fluidos sexuales se combinaban en un aroma que obligo a Épsilon a cubrirse la nariz. Sin embargo, entre aquella peste había un olor que reconocería en cualquier lugar, un olor que le brindaba paz cada vez que lo percibía.

-Crisi- hablo la deidad en tono bajo y con suma amabilidad.

-¡NO!, ¡LÁRGATE!, ¡DÉJAME SOLA!-la voz del otro lado de la celda era inconfundible, había dolor en su tono, y un temor casi palpable.

-Crisi soy yo, Luna ¿acaso no me reconoces?- dijo la deidad aproximándose con cautela a la celda.

-¡NO ERES REAL!, ¡ES UN TRUCO DE MI MADRE!, ¡QUIERE TU NOMBRE Y NO SE LO DARE!, ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE ME HAGA, JAMAS SE LO DARÉ!- grito encolerizada la voz al otro lado de la celda.

El sonido de cadenas moviéndose le indicaron a Luna que Chrysalis se había alejado de la entrada adentrándose aún más en la oscuridad de su celda.

La deidad de la noche se aproximó al cerrojo y encendiendo su cuerno golpeo la cerradura con una buena cantidad de magia

-Princesa- el casco de Épsilon se posó sobre el suyo en el momento en el que se disponía a abrir la reja -tenga cuidado, lo que verá ahí puede que no le agrade- añadió la yegua mirando a su princesa con tristeza en los ojos.

Sin decir nada más La deidad de la noche abrió la reja y se adentro en la celda, ahí envuelta en la oscuridad sus ojos cambiaron, sus pupilas tomaron una forma rasgada, su mirada ahora adaptada para penetrar las tinieblas pudo distinguir a una Chrysalis completamente distinta, su cuerpo tenia heridas en todas partes, su crin era un desastre, tenia uno de sus ojos hinchado a causa de los golpes y sus cascos y cuello se encontraban encadenados y sangrando.

-Oh Crisi que te han hecho- las lagrimas de la princesa comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin pensarlo tomo a la princesa changeling entre sus cascos con extremo cuidado para no agravar ninguna de las heridas y después la envolvió con sus alas -¿Quién te ha hecho esto? dímelo por favor- continuo dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran sobre el rostro de su amada.

La inconfundible suavidad del abrazo le ayudo a volver en sí, había ansiado tanto tiempo volver a sentir a su amada princesa, restregó su nariz contra el pelaje de la deidad de la noche inhalando profundamente su esencia, son dificultad levanto un casco para sentir la suavidad de aquel pelaje índigo que tanto añoraba. Fue cuando sintió las lagrimas que derramaba su princesa, que las suyas comenzaron a brotar, se sentía feliz, como nunca antes, pero a la vez le atemorizaba que aquello fuera un sueño, temía que en cualquier momento su madre la despertara nuevamente solo para volver a su pesadilla en vida.

-Lo lamento Lulu, todo ha sido mi culpa- dijo con la voz quebrada -Nunca debí dejarte-

-No digas eso Crisi, ya estoy aquí ahora todo estará bien, te vas a poner bien, lo prometo- respondió la princesa.

Si había aprendido algo en la guerra era a distinguir las heridas de un poni. Y las de Chrysalis eran demasiado graves, aun si lograban sacarla, en su estado no duraría lo suficiente y moriría antes de llegar al viejo castillo.

-Princesa, lamento interrumpirla, pero debemos irnos, no tenemos tiempo- dijo Épsilon, desde su posición no era capaz de ver el estado de Crisi, pero por el comportamiento de su princesa sabia que no era probable que no sobreviviera -debemos irnos, le ayudare a llevarla, pero tenemos que salir ahora-

-Mátalos- murmuro entre lágrimas.

-Disculpe, no la escuche bien-

-Los quiero muertos- respondió la deidad apretando los dientes –Mátalos a todos-

-Pero princesa son miles de ellos podemos matar a unos cuantos, pero nos superan en número de forma considerable, sería un suicidio-

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!-

-Lo lamento princesa, pero es una orden que no puedo cumplir- respondió la yegua

-Entonces déjanos solas- dijo la deidad de la noche mientras continuaba sollozando.

-Entiendo- sin decir nada más Épsilon se dio la media vuelta y avanzo a la entrada del calabozo.

 _"Ellos lo hicieron"_ no estaba de humor para escuchar a la voz de su cabeza, pero aun así lo hizo de todas formas.

 _"Está muy grave, no puedo perderla"_ pensó.

 _"Aun puedes salvarla"_ le respondió aquella voz.

 _"Mis hechizos de curación no serán suficientes, necesita un doctor de verdad, tiene heridas internas, si uso el hechizo incorrecto podría provocarle más daño"_.

 _"Aún tienes otra opción. Tienes que alimentarla"_ respondió la voz. Podía sentir como si aquella yegua de pelaje oscuro como la noche le hablase al oído. _"Te lo dijo la primera vez que la besaste no es así, tu amor es capaz de sustentarla, eso significa que una cantidad muy generosa de él podría sanarla"_.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de golpe, sabía lo que debía hacer, aún si eso ponía en riesgo su propia vida.

-Crisi- dijo con voz amable -Necesito que me beses-

* * *

-¿Y la princesa?, ¿qué paso ahí adentro Épsilon?- la cuestionó Alcor tan pronto como la vieron llegar.

Sin decir palabra alguna la yegua continuó avanzando cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- esta vez fue Merak quien la cuestiono.

-La princesa no se irá estas criaturas lastimaron a su poni especial, por lo que alcance a ver no le queda mucho tiempo-

-Entonces debemos sacar a la princesa cuanto antes, por que a nosotros tampoco nos queda mucho tiempo- respondió Alcor impacientemente.

-¿No lo entendiste verdad?- la mirada de Épsilon le hizo dar un par de pasos atrás -Ella no se moverá y nosotros no tenemos la fuerza para obligarla a hacerlo-

-Excelente, así que ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Merak.

-El plan es muy simple mis amigos. Nosotros somos la guardia nocturna, nuestro deber es proteger a la princesa a cuesta de nuestras propias vidas, así que, nos plantaremos en este lugar y mataremos a cualquier criatura que intente cruzar por esta puerta-

-Sabes que esto es suicidio verdad, viste al cantidad de soldados que hay en este lugar, fue por eso que decidimos entrar a hurtadillas, porque no había forma de que nosotros lográramos acabar con estas cosas solos-

-Jamás dije nada acerca de salir vivos de esto Merak, sin embargo puede que aún podamos tener una oportunidad, si Siegfried hizo su trabajo llegara con refuerzos- comento la yegua tronando su cuello mientras se preparaba para pelear -Si logramos soportar hasta entonces, puede que logremos sobrevivir. Si no… bueno, debo decir que habrá sido el trabajo mas corto de toda mi vida- añadió sonriéndole a sus amigos.

-Cielos Épsilon, deberías tomarte las cosas con más seriedad- comento Alcor. Tomando la lanza del guardia que su amiga había abatido momentos antes.

-Estoy seguro de que Megres estará orgullosa de nosotros- dijo Merak tomando la otra lanza.

-No importa lo mucho que quieras verla solo hazme el favor de no morirte primero, de acuerdo-

-SI CAPITANA- respondieron al unísono sus compañeros.

Los tres escucharon de pronto un zumbido similar al que produce un enjambre de avispas al volar.

-Bueno chicos es hora de demostrar lo que podemos hacer, el que mate menos invita la cena-

-Hecho- dijo Alcor.

-Solo espero que no cocines tu Épsilon- bromeo Merak.

Por la esquina del pasillo apareció un grupo de changelings, ninguno de ellos armado.

-Spur…- mencionó uno de los soldados -Alerta a la reina, tenemos intrusos en el calabozo-

-Así lo hare- respondió el changeling antes de salir volando.

-Las damas primero caballeros- dijo Épsilon antes de impulsarse con un rápido movimiento de sus alas hacia los sorprendidos soldados.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar la yegua cortó la garganta de dos de ellos, pateo el rostro de un tercero y finalmente lanzó una cuchilla en forma de pluma con una de sus alas la cual se incrustó en la base del cuello de Spur derribándolo al instante.

* * *

-N-No Luna…estoy muy débil…B-besarte ahora…en esta condición…podría matarte- respondió la princesa Changeling respirando con dificultad.

-Crisi, escuchame…estas, muriendo- sentenció la alicornio índigo con pesar -Tienes que hacerlo,, no quiero perderte -

-Preferiría morir antes que vivir sin ti- le respondió la agonizante Changeling.

-Yo no moriré, te lo prometo- le aseguro la princesa de la noche.

-¿Como puedo estar segura de eso?-

-Solo necesito que sanes tus heridas más graves, cuando lo hagas te detendré yo misma te detendré. Confía en mí, lo hare antes de que puedas drenar mi amor por completo-

-No puedo arriesgarme Lulu-

-No hay ningún riesgo Crisi- dijo la princesa de la noche aproximando sus labios a los de Chrysalis.

-Te amo…- susurró la agonizante princesa antes que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de ella.

El beso era como los recordaba, aquellos suaves labios eran tibios como la luz del sol, pero el aliento y sabor de la princesa de la noche eran tan fríos y frescos como las noches de invierno, beso una y otra vez, profundizando cada vez más mientras introducía su lengua en la cavidad de la alicornio índigo. Se deleito en el instante en el que su amada le respondió enredando su lengua en la propia, succionando una y otra vez como si la provocara, era como si la incitara a combatirla en aquella danza y no se negaría. Comenzó a succionarla a ella también, jalando su saliva mientras mordía su lengua con delicadeza, no podía resistirlo, aquel sabor la enloquecía como ninguna otra criatura lo había hecho en el pasado.

La princesa de la noche sintió los cascos de la changeling subir con lentitud hasta la parte trasera de su cuello mientras comenzaba a succionarla. Podía sentir su energía salir de su cuerpo mientras esta comenzaba a llenar el de su amada. No podía entender porque hace unos meses no podía decirle aquellas palabras, Chrysalis era su mas grande tesoro, y sin embargo hace unos días su corazón no lo aceptaba. Pero ahora no tenia dudas, sabia lo que significaba Chrysalis para ella y lo que estaba dispuesta a dar por verla feliz.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la changeling se aferro con más fuerza al tiempo que intensificaba sus fuerzas.

 _"Suficiente"_ pensó tratando de apartarse sin éxito.

-Crifi- trató de llamarla por su nombre, pero la changeling se había caído en un éxtasis, total, consumiendo su amor a un ritmo alarmante. Debía detenerla y debía hacerlo rápido.

 _"Siiiii"_ la voz de su cabeza le respondió _"Dáselo todo. Libérate de esos sentimientos"_ continuó _"No los necesitas, todo lo que necesitas es permanecer a MÍ LADO"_.

 _"De que hablas"_ pensó mientras continuaba tratando de apartarse de Chrysalis.

-Crifi- Volio a pronunciar empujando con más fuerza.

 _"¿No lo entiendo querida?, ¿Por qué te resistes a tu verdadero ser?, solo tienes que dejarme tomar el control y yo me aseguraré de que salgamos de esto con vida y en una sola pieza"_ continuo aquella voz resonando en su cabeza.

-NOF- trató de gritar -CRIFI-

* * *

-Majestad, hay intrusos en la colmena, intentan llegar a la princesa- dijo el changeling entrando sorpresivamente en el nido.

-¡Spur!- grito Moth corriendo hasta su compañero para ayudarlo a apoyarse, de inmediato notó la cuchilla que permanecía clavada en su cuello, si la retiraba lo mataría y si la dejaba aun así moriría -Majestad, Spur esta grave debemos ayudarlo-

La reina se aproximó serenamente, miro a Spur un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Cuántos son?-

-Tres su majestad- respondió el changeling con dificultad.

-Ustedes eran diez y ellos solo tres. ¿Aun así no pudieron detenerlos?- lo cuestiono la reina con desaprobación.

-No son ponis comunes, pelean como demonios acabaron con seis de nosotros en un instante- se excusó el soldado.

-Majestad acaso no ve que está grave debemos atenderlo de inmediato- interrumpió Moth.

-Decepcionante- dijo la reina -Pero supongo que tienes razón debemos atenderlo lo antes posible- dijo aproximándose nuevamente al soldado mientras Moth se apartaba un par de pasos.

Cocoon miro con atención la herida examinando la gravedad de la misma.

-Dígame su majestad, se pondrá bi…- No termino la frase cuando la reina golpeo la cuchilla con el casco hundiéndola profundamente provocando que el soldado se retorciera por unos segundos antes de quedar inerte en el suelo.

-Asunto resuelto-

-¡SPUR!...- grito el changeling tomando el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero, mientras sus escamas se manchaban desangre -¿POR QUÉ?- le grito a la reina encolerizado.

Cacoon ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera el comportamiento de su subordinado.

-Querías que lo atendiera y eso hice, acaso no te das cuenta ya no está sufriendo, fui piadosa con él- le respondió la reina.

-No tenía el derecho de hacerle eso-

-Bueno era claro que tu no lo harías, y siendo sinceros, él era mi hijo al igual que lo eres tú y todos los demás, creo que tengo todo el derecho de quitarles la vida que YO les brinde- respondió molesta.

-No la perdonaré- le respondió lanzándose a ella.

La reina esquivo magistralmente el ataque capturando una de las alas de Moth con sus colmillos. Posteriormente retrajo el cuello desgarrando el ala del changeling por completo mientras este último era lanzado al otro lado de la habitación golpeándose contra la pared. Le tomo un par de segundos recuperarse cuando una sombra lo envolvió. Miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada inexpresiva de su reina.

-Escúchame bien Moth, no necesito que me perdones de nada, lo único que necesito es que hagas tu trabajo como lo hizo Spur, ahora alerta a las tropas, quiero que acaben con los intrusos, antes de que yo llegue o me aseguraré de devorarte en frente de todos para ver si aprenden la lección-

El soldado asintió con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo gritando ordenes a los soldados curiosos que se habían asomado en la cámara del nido a causa del alboroto.

* * *

La puerta de la entrada al calabozo se abrió de par en par, Épsilon, Alcor y Merak dirigieron su atención a la entrada de inmediato. A sus cascos había una gran cantidad de changelings tendidos en el humedecido suelo ya sin vida. la superficie del pasillo se encontraba teñida de rojo, las paredes del tunes estaban manchadas de sangre.

-Princesa me alegra que recapacitara, debemos salir de inmediato cada oleada que vencemos se duplica, no podremos seguir con este ritmo por mucho tiempo- dijo Merak mientras se tomaba algo de tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

-Puedo ver que pudo darle primeros auxilios a Crisi, luce mejor de lo que anticipaba- mencionó Épsilon señalando a la unicornio que cargaba la princesa de la noche sobre su lomo. Su pelaje era negro como la noche y su crin verde como el Jade.

-Princesa ¿sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Alcor cuando noto que la princesa no dijo nada.

Luna levanto la mirada, sus ojos lucían un color zarco claro como el hielo, y sus pupilas era alargadas como las de ellos, no fue sino hasta que la gobernante sonrió ligeramente, que pudieron apreciar su afilados colmillos como navajas

-No pasa nada Alcor, es hora de volver a casa, tengo una reunión en el orfanato mañana y no quiero que mi hermana se preocupe por mi ausencia- respondió la alicornio índigo.

-P-por supuesto majestad pero, ¿qué hay de los changelings?, ¿? Como quiere que salgamos de aquí, será difícil pasar desapercibidos-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Merak, yo me hare cargo de ellos-

-Princesa no parece usted misma- puntualizó Épsilon tras notar la forma en la que hablaba su princesa.

La princesa encendió su cuerno levitando a Chrysalis en su disfraz de unicornio hasta colocarla sobre el lomo de Épsilon.

-Asegúrense de que nada le pase- dijo la gobernante reanudando su andar.

* * *

El sonido de los gritos y lamentos de sus subordinados, guiaron a la reina hasta el túnel principal.

Cocoon se detuvo un momento para observar la situación con cuidado, frente a ella se encontraba una masacre, los cuerpos sin vida de cientos de sus soldados yacían en el duelo o empalados en estacas de color negro que parecían haber sido creadas a partir de las mismas sombras.

Algunos soldados habían sido afortunados al haber perdido la cabeza o recibido cortes en el corazón con un arma de gran tamaño.

Levantó la mirada en dirección a la entrada de la colmena, donde los últimos tres soldados enfrentaban a una alicornio armada con una gran guadaña en forma de media luna y la cual a pesar de estar cubierta de sangre aún poseía el brillo de la luna misma en su hoja. Dirigió su mirada a los tres extraños ponis que la acompañaban, uno de ellos cargaba a una unicornio de color negro y crin verde, no le tomo tiempo descubrir su identidad.

 _SLASH_

El sonido del arma cortando la carne llamo nuevamente su atención, ahí frente a sus ojos observó como la alinornio abatía a otro de sus soldados, sin mayor dificultad, cuando otro trató de copiar la forma de la princesa de la noche un par de espadas espectrales aparecieron sobre el atravesándolo y salpicando con su sangre a la alicornio mientras esta última hundía su cuchilla en el pecho del último soldado que tenia de frente.

-Majestad- dijo Moth.

La reina levanto el casco para solicitar silencio a lo que él accedió de inmediato al igual que el ejercito de changelings que los acompañaban.

-¿Los dejara marcharse después de lo que hicieron?- comentó otro de los capitanes situado al la izquierda de la reina.

-Déjalos que se marchen, no ganaremos nada con acabar con ellos ahora- sonrió la reina.

-Pero su majestad- dijo Moth una vez más indignado por al actitud de su monarca.

-Si no eres capaz de verlo Moth no tiene sentido que te lo explique, pero creo que podemos dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo actual- dijo la reina dándose la media vuelta de vuelta a su nido seguida por el resto del enjambre.

-No lo entiendo, porque dejarlos llevarse a la princesa- dijo Moth mirando incrédulo la entrada de la colmena mientras esta se cerraba dejando a los intrusos fuera de su vista.

-Así que esa es Luna, ahora entiendo porque el nombre me era tan familiar. Es gracioso, puede que mi hija haya hecho su trabajo mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba– rió la reina -Mira que robar el corazón de la princesa de la noche. Puede que la más joven de las princesas se convierta en la ruina de Equestria. Cuando mi hija halla consumido todo su amor, al fin nuestra verdadera diosa nacerá y nosotros reinaremos en la tierra- continúo hablando para sí.

La reina medito un poco mientras entraba al nido y observaba a su pequeñas larvas recorriendo el lugar.

-Pero primero necesito conseguir algo para proteger la colmena, no puedo dejar que otra criatura mágica entre a mis dominios de la misma forma que lo hizo la princesa-

* * *

-Lo siento no puedo ayudarte, no, no, no –

-Por Celestia que acaso no comprendes que se trata de una emergencia Shayla, necesito hablar con Zephora cuanto antes, es importante- enfatizó Clover desde la torre de astronomía de Canterlot.

Frente a ella se encontraba un plato de plata lleno de agua, reflejada en la superficie del líquido se podía observar el rostro de una joven cebra, su crin era tan colorida como un arcoíris y su rostro tenia delineadas un par de figuras arcanas.

-Yo no saber dónde Zephora estar, por eso no poder con ella comunicar, no, no, no- respondió la cebra negando con la cabeza repetidamente

-Maldición Clover esto es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Caramel quien caminaba impaciente de un lado al otro.

-Cálmese capitán solo han pasado un par de horas el equipo que envió no debe tardar en llegar al bosque, pero sin alguien que conozca el bosque seria un suicidio adentrarse denunciado en busca de las princesas y en lugar de buscar a seis ponis tendríamos que preocuparnos por encontrar a todo un regimiento- dijo la hechicera tratando de calmar al capitán de la guardia real -Escúchame Shayla sé que estas molesta por lo que pasó la noche que nos conocimos y por haberme ido sin decirte nada pero esto es una emergencia, Zephora es la única que puede encontrar a las princesas en el interior del bosque así que ayúdame por favor-. Le imploró la hechicera.

-No, no, no, tu equivocada, Shayla conocer el bosque mejor que Zephora, Shayla poder guiar a los ponis hasta las princesas, si, si, si-

-Oh por Celestia ¿porque demonios lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque poni pedir a Shayla buscar a Zephora para hablar poni no haber pedido a Shayla ayuda para buscar a princesas en el bosque-

-Bien Shayla de acuerdo lo siento, ahora necesito que esperes a los guardias reales, y les ayudes a localizar a las princesas, tan pronto como sepas algo de ellas contáctame-

-Si, si, si, después Shaylia cobrar favor a poni- respondió la cebra menando la cabeza afirmativamente repetidas veces antes de interrumpir la comunicación.

-Caramel, ¿qué fue lo que dijo al final?- pregunto la hechicera un tanto preocupada.

-Que te cobraría el favor Clover- respondió el capitán -Ahora si me disculpas debo alcanzar a mis soldados, antes de que le pase algo a la princesa- Continuo el capitán saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.

-Por Celestia necesitaré un buen trago, creo que hablaré con Smartcookie de esto antes de que la jaqueca me termine matando-

* * *

Lord Blueblood entro en su mansión tras regresar de su paseo con su nueva prometida Summercream. No era extraño que el joven lord invitara chicas de la alta sociedad con la promesa de convertirlas en sus reinas, pero desgraciadamente hasta el momento no había encontrado una que realmente valiera la pena, todas eran muy " _parlanchinas_ ", eran peores que aves, no paraban de hablar y preguntarle cosas sin sentido. Summer por otra parte parecía haber sido una chica reservada y callada, lo cual le había alegrado bastante, pero no podría aceptarla como su prometida, no con un nombre como ese.

-Summercream, por toda Equestria quien en su sano juicio le pondría a su hija Summercream, es un nombre terrible. ¿No tengo idea de porque se molestó tanto cuando se lo dije, si es la verdad?- continuaba echando pestes, mientras le arrojaba su abrigo y sombrero al viejo mayordomo que se encontraba de pie a un lado de la puesta.

El mayordomo portaba ropa elegante, su pelaje lucia un tono gris opaco y su crin blanca aun poseía algunas líneas de color negro en ella.

-No me imagino por qué mi lord- opino el mayordomo el sarcasmo inundando cada silaba de sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo Cent, ahora dile a las sirvientas que me traigan una buena taza de cocoa caliente y preparen mi baño, tengo muchas ganas de quitarme esto de encima- dijo el unicornio de pelaje blanco señalando una enorme mancha de miel sobre su pecho.

-Si señor pero…-

-Shhh, ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de pensar Cent?-

-Que no debería expresar mis ideas si no se me solicita señor- respondió el mayordomo.

-Bien ahora que aclaramos el punto, haz lo que te pedí, la miel es muy difícil de quitar así que tengo que hacerlo cuanto antes-

-Lo sé señor pero…-

-Basta Cent, no estoy interesado en tus ideas. Todavía estoy esperando mi taza de cocoa caliente-

-Enseguida señor pero…-

-¡QUÉ CENT!, ¡QUÉ!, HABLA DE UNA VEZ ¿QUE QUIERES?- respondió molesto el mayordomo.

-Bueno señor hay una jovencita que vino a verlo- respondió el mayordomo.

-Jo-jovencita- dijo sorprendido el corcel -Y dime Cent, esa jovencita es… atractiva- dijo interesado el Lord.

-Oh por supuesto que si señor-

-Bueno y ¿cómo se llama?-

-No lo sé señor-

-ok, ¿de qué casa noble viene?-

-Tampoco lo sé señor- respondió el mayordomo sin más.

-Por todos los…-el corcel de crin rubio tomo aire para calmarse un poco -De acuerdo Cent, de casualidad sabes a que vino o tampoco tienes idea-

-No tengo idea de la razón por la que vino hasta aquí, pero trae una carta para usted-

-Así que, ¿Es una cartera?-

-No señor no luce como una-

-Eso lo juzgare yo mismo Cent Ahora ve por mi cocoa que todavía tengo frio en los cascos por andar en la nieve-

-Si señor, de inmediato, la joven lo espera en la recepción-

Blueblood entro a la recepción con su usual porte, pero lo que vio ahí lo dejo sin habla. Se trataba de una joven yegua en sus veintes, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, llevaba puesto un suéter gris con púrpura de cuello alto, en sus cascos traseros llevaba un par de calcetas largas que pertenecían a distintos pares pero que de alguna forma extraña combinaban entre si , su cola y crin color azul eléctrico lucían desarregladas con un extraño toque un tanto salvaje que la hacía irresistible a la vista. En sus flancos se podía apreciar una cuttymark con la forma de una nota musical de color negro.

Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención era que la joven yegua se encontraba hojeando las partituras del piano de cola de la habitación.

-Ejem- carraspeo el lord tratando de llamar su atención.

La yegua simplemente colocó las partituras de nuevo en su lugar y abrió la cubierta del piano, sentándose en el banco con destreza antes de empezar a tocar las teclas con rapidez, alternando los tiempo de lento a más rápido para volver a lento.

El lord reconoció la melodía, o mejor dicho las melodías, aquella extraña poni estaba tocando dos melodías al mismo tiempo encajando las notas y tiempo de una con la otra mientras su cuerno despedía un tono de magia de color roza intenso para mover las partituras de ambas canciones al mismo tiempo.

-Lo ve señor le dije que no trabajaba en la correspondencia- dijo el mayordomo, con la taza de cocoa caliente en el casco.

-Deja de asustarme de ese modo Cent o te despediré antes de que me provoquen un ataque al corazón-

-¿Y eso seria…?-

-Malo Cent, eso sería malo ahora dime cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso-

-Bueno desde que llego hace un par de horas, prácticamente desde que usted salió a su cita, y dígame señor ¿no le fue bien acaso?- pregunto el mayordomo claramente burlándose de la situación del lord.

-No Cent la cita no fue bien… Disculpa- alzó la voz el rubio para tratar de hacerse escuchar por encima del sonido del piano sin éxito.

-Desista señor, he intentado detenerla un par de veces, pero solo me presta atención cuando termina de tocar-

Resignado el Lord permaneció en silencio hasta que la yegua termino la melodía, que a pesar de encontrarla ruidosa y fuera de cualquier estándar musical que conociera había resultado de su agrado.

-Excelente querida fue un buen trabajo- dijo el mayordomo acercándose a la unicornio blanca, seguido por Lord Blueblood.

En el instante en el que la yegua volteo la mirada la sorpresa asaltó una vez más a lord al notar que la joven llevaba un par de cristales obscuros de color violeta protegiendo sus ojos.

-Querida este caballero cubierto de miel es lord Blueblood- dijo el mayordomo recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte del lord.

-No crees que tienes mejores cosas que hacer Cent-

-Por supuesto que no señor, pero estaré afuera por si necesita de mis servicios- dijo el mayordomo retirándose de la habitación.

-Muy bien querida me dicen que trajiste algo para mí-

La unicornio encendió su magia saco una carta debajo de su suéter. El lord la tomo en sus cascos para observarla. Al distinguir la enorme _"W"_ que adornaba el sello de la carta supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, su mirada paso de la carta a la unicornio que ahora lo miraba por encima de las gafas con un par de brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre mientras paseaba su lengua sobre sus labios.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo. Sé que muchos pensaban que mataría pero me contuve.

Ahora lo prometido es deuda:

En esta historia estoy tomando la idea del fandom que le dio a Vynil Scratch una personalidad vampírica y si, sé que sus ojos no son rojos en la serie, pero es el color que toman cuando los vampiros de esta historia aun no pueden controlar por completo su hambre, me adelantaré a la pregunta y la respuesta es No, Vynil no hablara en esta historia me gusta pensar que ella es capaz de comunicarse por medio de su música sin la necesidad de usar palabras, iré añadiendo más detalles de ella conforme transcurra la historia así que no coman ansias.

 **PD:** Solo por si se lo preguntaban la razón por la que Luna no ha perfeccionado el hechizo del sueño inducido es porque ella desea que los ponis del reino disfruten de su noche más no que duerman durante ella, es por ello que, aunque lo conoce no es precisamente su hechizo preferido.

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 ***Sword Shadow:**

Red es un tanto cuidadoso con los detalles, sabe que levantarse en armas no servirá de nada, por ello estará tomando un acercamiento distinto además de asegurarse de no ser el ejecutor es más un titiritero y tomando en cuenta que tiene una larga vida a causa de su condición, se toma su tiempo.

Efectivamente Luna es la más "vulnerable" teniendo en cuenta que tiene menos protección numérica, aunque como lo han mencionado en varios capítulos, los cuatro guardias nocturnos que la protegen son bastante peligrosos en comparación con otros guardias, en especial tomando en cuenta su condición de semi-demonios y es una de las razones por las que el mismo ejército de Equestria desconfía de ellos.

En cuanto al porque Celestia es el blanco principal de Red, es debido a su influencia, como lo mencionó si logra de algún modo hacer que Celestia caiga en su juego, obtendrá el apoyo de toda Equestria, empezando por aquellos que han comenzado a perder su fe en las princesas. Procuraré afinar estos huecos argumentales poco a poco, pero me es de mucha ayuda los comentarios como este para ver la apreciación externa y anotar las cosas que necesito afinar.

Nuevamente gracias pro el apoyo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **Diccionario:**

Calmar las aguas: Tranquilizar.

Parlanchin: Que habla mucho.

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	16. A Place to Call Home

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Espero que el trabajo me siga dejando tiempo para actualizar esta historia, así que aprovechando el lapso de tiempo libre con el que cuento…

COOOOMENZAMOS!

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener_.

 **Advertencia:** _La siguiente historia contiene contenido violento y sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 16 – A Place to Call Home.**

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, la princesa de la noche tomo a Crisi con su magia y la depositó sobre su lomo mientras, detrás de ella los tres guardias volaban casi al nivel del suelo.

Épsilon a diferencia de Alcor y Merak, apenas lucia algunos raspones en su armadura, mientras que los otros dos tenían algunos golpes y cortadas en sus cuerpos.

-Esas cosas realmente eran molestas, y tenían una piel bastante dura- comento el más joven de los hermanos.

-Eran escamas Merak, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escamas, son parecidas al exoesqueleto de los insectos- respondió el Alcor.

-Bueno lo que fueran, fue increíble lo que hizo princesa. La forma en la que manejo su arma y los derrotaba sin dificultad, realmente me sorprendió- dijo impresionado el corcel mientras aleteaba y se movía de una lado a otro imitando torpemente los movimientos de la princesa -Es decir, la habíamos visto combatir en los entrenamientos y durante la guerra nunca tuve el tiempo para detenerme a observarla con detenimiento en un combate real, pero…-

PLOP

-AUCH, ¿Por qué hiciste eso Épsilon?- se quejo el poni tras recibir el golpe del casco de la yegua en la cabeza.

-¡SHHH!- lo reprendió la hembra colocando un casco sobre sus labios enfatizando la orden.

Sin decir nada más la yegua se dio la media vuelta y continuo su vuelo, a una distancia prudente de su princesa. No dejaba de preguntarse como era posible que su princesa, en el pasado una de las criaturas más amables que hubiese conocido, había sido capaz de arrebatarle la vida a tantas criaturas sin tentarse el corazón.

A decir verdad, en ese momento la princesa no lucia como ella misma. No era solo su actitud, sino su lenguaje corporal. Sus movimientos y su presencia parecían haber cambiado en ese instante, incluso ahora podía sentir residuos de aquella extraña presencia en ella. Era una sensación incomoda y a la vez atemorizante.

Merak miro por un momento a la Princesa, su andar era lento y calmado, pero de inmediato entendió la preocupación Épsilon, algo había ocurrido en ese calabozo, algo que él y su hermano posiblemente jamás sabrían, pero un rápido vistazo a la yegua de pelaje negro reafirmó su sospecha, lo que le hicieran a la unicornio de melena de jade que la princesa llevaba a cuestas había desencadenado algo más.

Alcor por su parte se limitó a seguir al grupo, pero algo le llamó la atención, el sendero por el que cruzaban era ligeramente distinto al mismo por el que llegaron en un inicio.

* * *

Siegfried tomo entre sus cascos a la criatura que yacía en el suelo, sus cascos estaban atados y su hocico amordazado, aun se encontraba inconsciente, pero con vida.

-Este también está vivo, no parece haber opuesto resistencia, supongo que mis hermanos se encargaron de dejarlos fuera de combate para evitar una matanza innecesaria. Aunque no sé si podría decir lo mismo de las cosas que abandonaron ese extraño castillo, muchos tenían marcas de sangre en sus bocas- al no recibir respuesta el corcel se puso en pie y miró a la deidad que lo acompañaba.

Celestia mantenía la mirada fija en la enorme colmena, Momentos atrás, fueron testigos de como cientos de esas criaturas abandonaban el lugar guiados por lo que parecía ser una especie de reina insectoide con forma de pony y ligeramente más alta que ella misma. Cuando la vio supo de inmediato que las palabras de Zephora se habían cumplido, aquella criatura debía ser la misma que estaba tras su hermana y eso le ponía la melena de punta, Ambos habían permanecido ocultos en los arbustos sabiendo a la perfección que ellos dos no serian capaces de enfrentar a tan grande ejército.

Ahora, sin embargo, permanecía inmóvil en su posición aun sabiendo a la perfección que aquellas criaturas ya se habían retirado del lugar. Sus cascos no encontraban el valor para avanzar. No fue sino hasta que sintió el suave toque d un casco sobre su hombro que pareció salir de su trance.

-¿Princesa, se encuentra bien?- pregunto el guardia nocturno, su preocupación se reflejaba en su voz.

-Estoy bien Siegfried, solo pensaba es todo, vamos debemos investigar el lugar antes de que esas cosas vuelvan- sin perder más tiempo ambos se encaminaron con precaución a la colmena abandonada.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para la escena que presenciaron al ingresar en el túnel principal.

El lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres, el suelo se encontraba teñido con ala sangre d los cuerpos mutilados y parcialmente devorados, sangre esparcida en las paredes y techo era todo lo que podían ver, a donde quiera que fueran el olor metálico de la sangre asaltaba su sentido del olfato.

-Es terrible lo que les hicieron, al menos eso explica sus hocicos sangrantes, parece que se devoraron entre si- dedujo el corcel, mientras examinaba uno de los cuerpos -Lo compadezco en verdad, nadie merece un destino como este- añadió.

-Es verdad que los otros parecen haber devorado algunos de los cuerpos, pero…- la princesa hizo una pausa mientras observaba a detalle los cuerpos -No parece que fuera eso la causa de sus muertes-

Siegried se aproximó a la monarca para observar el montón del cadáveres junto al que se encontraba d pie.

-Todos los cuerpos parecen haber sido mutilados o perforados por alguna clase de espada, aunque al juzgar por el tamaño de las heridas, la hoja debió ser de un tamaño considerable, como…-

-Una guadaña- complemento el guardia.

-Dijiste que mi hermana llevaba consigo una guadaña, Estoy segura de que Luna no maneja ese tipo de armas, pero al ver esto, solo puedo deducir que mi hermana debió tomar la guadaña de Sombra sin que yo lo supiera, posiblemente como un trofeo de guerra o algo parecido-

-¿Lo dice en serio?, la princesa Luna no es de ese tipo de ponis, ella no guardaría un trofeo de guerra- negó el corcel.

-También lo encuentro difícil de creer, pero lo más importante ahora es que ella y los demás estuvieron aquí-

-Entonces, quiere decir que llegamos tarde- la voz de Siegfried estaba a punto de quebrarse eas cosas debieron haberlos matado, no hay manera en que los cuatro pudieran escapar de un ejercito tan grande por si solos.

-Te equivocas al parecer encontraron la manera de hacerlo- dijo la princesa mirando en dirección a la entrada.

¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?-

-Observa los cuerpos- añadió la princesa.

El corcel miro el montón de cadáveres, podía ver los cortes y mordiscos, todos ellos estaban esparcidos a lo largo y ancho del túnel.

-Puedo ver que lograron matar a cientos, pero dudo que lograran escapar del resto o todas esas criaturas también estarían muertos.

-Si miras con atención Siegfried, la mayoría de los cadáveres fueron abatidos en una posición a espaldas de la entrada, lo que significa que intentaban evitar que algo o alguien saliera del lugar- comentó la princesa.

Siegfried miró la escena con mas detenimiento, algunos de los soldados parecían haber sido arrojados a las pareces, otros habían caído dándole la espalda a la entrada mientras que otros cuantos yacían boca arriba con las entrañas expuestas pero las marcas en el selo indicaban que el golpe del arma había venido del otro lado de la entrada.

-Aún que entiendo el punto, no es suficiente, estoy seguro de que no salieron ilesos de un combate como ese podrían estar gravemente heridos-

-Por lo que debemos salir y buscarlos de inmediato- mencionó la deidad del Sol mientras observaba el suelo -Hay dos pared de huellas de sangre de cuatro ponis, los cuales parecen dirigirse a la entrada, posiblemente podamos seguir el rastro de la sangre, si están heridos será mejor encontrarlos antes que ese ejercito lo haga primero- agregó la princesa Celestia abriendo sus alas y saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar seguida por el guardia nocturno.

" _Espero que Luna se encuentre bien_ " pensó la deidad del Sol temerosa de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a su hermana.

Volaron varios metros a ras del suelo siguiendo las huellas de sangre.

-Las huellas desaparecen aquí- mencionó Siegfried mirando los alrededores.

-Es una buena señal- respondió la princesa ganándose una extraña mirada por parte del corcel -Significa que los cuatro tienen la fuerza suficiente para emprender vuelo-

-Entiendo, pero eso dificultará la búsqueda, no creo que se elevaran demasiado, después de todo el bosque les provee una buena protección será mas difícil que ese ejercito los encuentre, si permanecieron ocultos en el interior del bosque-

-Conozco mi hermana la única razón por la que caminarían tanto seria para obligar a sus perseguidores a que pensaran que se dirigen en la misma, pero estoy segura que si emprendieron el vuelo sin salir del bosque significa que cambiaron su trayectoria, posiblemente de vuelta al viejo castillo, es el lugar más cercano que Luna conoce y si alguno de ellos resulto herido, es el lugar más obvio pues está equipado con medicamentos y equipo de primeros auxilios-

* * *

-¿Princesa a donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Alcor

-Coloque algunas estrellas en el cielo durante nuestro trayecto a la colmena- dijo la princesa, su voz carecía de expresión alguna -En tanto mi hermana no baje el Sol estarán bien ocultas a plena vista. Las estoy usando para volver al castillo ahí podré atender las heridas de Crisi- añadió con un ligero tono de tristeza.

-Y qué hay de Siegfried, estoy segura de que ya debió advertirle a la princesa Celestia de esto, si ellos tratan de buscarnos no nos encontrarán- añadió Épsilon.

-Mi hermana es lo suficientemente lista como para no atacar la colmena sin un ejército adecuado en cuanto a Siegfried lo mejor será que hablemos d lo que sea que haya pasado en mi habitación del castillo de Canterlot tan pronto como termine de tratar las heridas de Crisi, ¿está claro Épsilon?- al notar el tono de su princesa la yegua trago saliva.

-P-Por supuesto majestad- respondió Épsilon, sus acompañantes simplemente compartieron una mirada preocupada entre ellos.

-Bien- dijo finalmente la alicornio índigo -El castillo no está lejos, llegaremos pronto-

-Épsilon…-

-No importa Alcor, suponía que lo averiguaría tarde o temprano-

-¿Entonces tú le pediste a Siegfried que buscara a la princesa Celestia?- preguntó en voz baja Merak, esperando que la princesa no lo escuchara.

-Sería más acertado decir que lo obligue, pero si en términos simples lo hice- respondió la yegua manteniendo su ojo bueno fijo en la princesa frente a ella.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que por fin divisaron a lo lejos el castillo. La última vez que el grupo estuvo en aquel lugar fue para enterrar a su amiga, y ahora nuevamente arribaban al lugar con sangre en los cascos. Ingresaron por el ala oeste del castillo donde un guardia los recibió completamente atónito, Épsilon estaba agradecida de que el poni se abstuviera de hacer alguna pregunta, en ese momento y los dejara pasar al interior sin más. Cruzaron varios corredores hasta llegar a la vieja habitación de la deidad de la noche.

-Esperen afuera- fue lo único que dijo la princesa antes de ingresar en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Me quedare aquí a cuidar de la princesa, ustedes vallan a asearse un poco- dijo Épsilon.

-No es necesario, podemos estar aquí también-

-Yo no he recibido daño en el combate, pero ustedes lucen bastante mal, así que por favor vallan y atiendan esas heridas- dijo Épsilon sin voltear a verlos

-De acuerdo, no tardaremos- mencionó alcor colocando su casco sobre el hombro de Merak

Tan pronto como los dos hermanos se retiraron la yegua avanzó hasta una ventana frente a la que se dejó caer sobre sus flancos con pesadez, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo hubiera podido aguantar mintiéndoles a sus hermanos. La yegua se llevó uno casco a su costado izquierdo haciendo una mueca de dolor antes de retirarlo y observarlo por unos momentos. La sangre que lo teñía era fresca, no como el resto de las manchas de sangre en su cuerpo y armadura.

-Parece que perder la vista de mi ojo izquierdo si me afecto- dijo mientras sonreía -Por lo menos en esta ocasión no deje que nadie recibiera el ataque en mi lugar- la yegua tosió un poco mientras se cubría con el casco.

El dolor en su costado se intensificó por un momento antes de calmarse, nuevamente, sin embargo, el sabor metálico de su sangre en su boca se lo dejaba claro su tiempo comenzaba a terminarse.

-Es divertido Megres, pensar que sacrificaste tu vida por mi aun cuando eras la única que sabías que no me queda tiempo… El destino puede ser ciertamente caprichoso con algunos de nosotros, pero no pienso dejar a nuestra princesa cuando más nos necesita, así que tendrás que esperar un poco más para poder verme otra vez- dijo la yegua mirando el jardín trasero del castillo desde la ventana. Desde ahí se podía distinguir con claridad la lápida de su amiga y hermana -Te prometí protegerlos y lo cumpliré después de todo ellos son nuestra familia aun si no compartimos lazos de sangre, siempre serán lo más preciado para mí-

Una tonada celta comenzó a escucharse mientras la noche lentamente comenzaba a cubrir al reino. En ese momento ya yegua comenzó a cantar.

 _…_

 _Cantaré a la Luna creciente_

 _Danzando con las castañuelas_

 _Aunque el fin llegue muy pronto_

 _A la tierra del crepúsculo._

 _..._

 _La, la, la, la, laaaa,_

 _La, la… la, la ,laaaa_

 _La, la, la, la, laaaa_

 _La… la, la, laaaa_

 _…_

 _En la tierra del crepúsculo,_

 _Bajo la Luna bailaremos por esos idiotas_

 _Formando un anillo alrededor de las rosas,_

 _"Salta a la Luna" cantamos con las castañas_

 _…_

 _Cantaré a la luna creciente_

 _Danzando con las castañuelas_

 _Aunque el fin llegue muy pronto_

 _A la tierra del crepúsculo._

 _…_

 _Fuerte y ruidoso, el sonido de tu campanita en el crepúsculo suena._

 _Solitaria, suena y hace eco en el crepúsculo._

 _…_

 _Ahora tu nos observas desde fuera del circulo_

 _Quieres estar en nuestra compañía_

 _Pero estas sola_

 _Bailando sin nadie a tu lado_

 _Huye lejos niña, a tu escondite secreto_

 _…_

 _La, la, la, la, laaaa,_

 _La, la… la, la ,laaaa_

 _La, la, la, la, laaaa_

 _La… la, la, laaaa_

 _…_

 _Cantaré a la luna creciente_

 _Danzando con las castañuelas_

 _Aunque el fin llegue muy pronto_

 _A la tierra del crepúsculo._

 _…_

 _Fuerte y ruidoso, el sonido de tu campanita en el crepúsculo suena._

 _Solitaria, suena y hace eco en el crepúsculo._

 _…_

 _En la tierra del crepúsculo,_

 _Bajo la Luna bailaremos por esos idiotas_

 _Formando un anillo alrededor de las rosas,_

 _"Salta a la Luna" cantamos con las castañas_

 _…_

Termino de cantar mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su pelaje y hacia relucir su ensangrentada armadura.

* * *

Celestia y Siegfried arribaron al castillo sin mayores complicaciones. siendo recibidos por el mismo guardia que había recibido a su hermana, sin embargo, al ver a la mayor de las monarcas fue incapaz de continuar en silencio.

-Su majestad, me alegra tanto que este aquí, no sabía qué hacer, no tengo idea de lo que paso, pero… yo… yo simplemente no supe que hacer y creo que…- dijo rápidamente y tropezando las palabras a causa de sus nervios.

-Tranquilízate por favor- le dijo la princesa colocando su alas gentilmente sobre los hombros del guardia real -Respira hondo- el corcel obedeció manteniendo el aire -ahora déjalo salir lento- el guardia real obedeció nuevamente dejando exhalando con lentitud -Ahora si dime que sucedió-

-es la princesa Luna su majestad, llego aquí hace unos momentos, pero ella y sus guardias lucían, bueno, lucían muy mal y estaban cubiertos de sangre-

Al escuchar las palabras del semental, la mirada serena de la princesa se transformó de inmediato. Su mirada reflejaba miedo y una profunda preocupación.

-Siegfried, ve a mi habitación encontraras una esfera de cristal necesito que te comuniques de inmediato con Clover y le indiques en donde nos encontramos- Sin perder el tiempo el corcel asintió y con un rápido aleteo ingreso en el castillo a toda velocidad.

-Princesa yo…- comenzó a decir el guardia antes de ser interrumpido por la deidad del Sol.

-Escuchame bien, necesito que te adentres al bosque en esa dirección- añadió apuntando con su casco -Encontraras una aldea de cebras, necesito que busques a Zephora o a cualquiera que sepa de medicina arcana- el guardia asintió son más, pero antes de emprender el viaje la princesa añadió -Y por favor, ten cuidado- El corcel asintió nuevamente antes de comenzar el galope.

Sin perder más tiempo, Celestia encendió su magia para tratar de localizar la presencia se du hermana. En el instante en el que la luna comenzó a ascender por el cielo pudo localizar a su hermana, cerca de ella había dos presencias más, reconocía la que se encontraba fuera de la habitación, pero no estaba segura acerca de la segunda, la cual se encontraba en el interior de la habitación de Luna. Por lo que tomó la decisión de hablar con la guardiana que custodiaba la entrada a los aposentos de la deidad de la noche antes de hacer algún movimiento descuidado.

Rápidamente la gobernante de los esplendorosos días de Equestria se teletransportó al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de su hermana.

Al reaparecer escucho con claridad el canto de una yegua no muy lejos de su posición, se aseguró de dejarse ver por la yegua con armadura, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando la luz de la luna que la cubría le permitió ver con claridad la abundante cantidad de sangre que la cubría de los cascos a la cabeza.

-Su majestad- dijo sorprendida la yegua al verla llegar trotando y con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro.

Antes de que Celstia pudiese decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando a la vista a una alicornio índigo bañada en sangre. Si bien Épsilon tenia abundantes salpicaduras y por todo el cuerpo, la princesa de la noche lucia un color marrón oscuro en especial es su melena, en su rostro y sobre su espalda. Su mirada lucia mucho más tranquila de lo que Épsilon recordaba y aun llevaba su armadura puesta con excepción de su casco.

-Luna- exclamó la alicornio color perla lanzándose a los cascos de su hermana y envolviéndola en un abrazo protector -No me des esa clase de sustos otra vez- dijo antes de apartarse un poco de ella -Dime, ¿estás bien?, ¿te lastimaste?, ¿Te duele algo?- comenzó a preguntar genuinamente preocupada.

-Está bien Tia, estoy bien- respondió la alicornio índigo, en un tono frio. casi carente de sensaciones.

Celestia dio un par de pasos atrás por la sorpresa, sin embargo, recuperó rápidamente su postura y endureciendo su tono dijo.

-Bien, me alegra que no tengas heridas, sin embargo, debo puntualizar que el hecho de que tú y tus guardias estén cubiertos de sangre no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera-

-No veo cual es el problema si la sangre no es de ninguno de nosotros- respondió la princesa de la noche como si el tema careciera de importancia.

-Luna esto es un asunto serio, no puedo creer que hallas hecho algo tan descuidado, es que acaso no te das cuenta de que pudieron haber muerto- insistió la princesa mirando con severidad a su hermana.

-Dime una cosa, ¿se supone que debíamos dejarla en ese maldito lugar?, ¡Casi la matan!- respondió la más joven de las princesas levantando la voz mientras apuntaba a la pony que dormía bajo las cobijas de su cama.

-Ustedes también podrían estar muertos ahora mismo. Si me hubieras notificado podríamos haber reunido a un grupo de rescate sin ponerse tontamente en peligro-

-Claro y dime una cosa Tia- dijo la princesa de la noche, inyectando veneno en cada palabra -¿Dónde están esos soldados ahora he?, si tanto temías que algo me pasara, debiste haber formulado un plan de acción ¿o no?-

-¡Escucha Luna…!-

-¡NO! ¡TÚ ESCUCHA!- la interrumpió su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Cuando la encontré estaba agonizando!- dijo la princesa de la noche entre sollozos -Apenas tuve tiempo de salvarla, creí que moriría en mis cascos… Tú no sabes lo que se siente ver a alguien a quien amas desvanecerse de esa manera. No tienes idea de lo agonizante que fue ese momento para mí ni de lo que estuve dispuesta a hacer para salvarla- continuó tratando de contener el llanto.

-Luna yo…-

-Princesa…- murmuro Épsilon, al sentir el dolor de su monarca y amiga.

-Y sabes que, No me arrepiento de nada, porque valió la pena… Pude salvarla… Logré protegerla, y ahora está aquí a mi lado, pero eso a ti no te importa, porque para ti ella o es más que otra poni del reino, así que no me sermonees por lo que hice, porque sin importar lo mucho que me pese, te juro que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría sin dudarlo, ahora si no te importa debo volver a la ciudad tengo una reunión con nuestros súbditos, y todavía no he podido asearme como se debe-

Celestia siguió a Luna con la mirada mientras esta se dirigía al cuarto de baño privado cerrando l puerta de sus aposentos tras cruzar el umbral.

-Épsilon- añadió la princesa de la noche sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-S-Si princesa-

-No quiero que nadie moleste a Crisi hasta que yo haya regresado, te la encargo- añadió.

-Sus deseos son ordenes no la defraudaré-

-Nunca lo has hecho- le respondió la alicornio.

Al escuchar esas palabras la yegua se sintió agradecida como nunca antes. Después miro a la princesa del Sol quien tenia la mirada fija en su hermana menor.

-Su majestad…-

-No te preocupes por mi Épsilon, la entiendo. A decir verdad, yo hice lo mismo que ella y me aventure a tratar de rescatarlos sin esperar a los refuerzos, sabía que tardarían demasiado y para entonces quizá sería demasiado tarde- la alicornio color perla cerro los ojos y después miro a la yegua que se encontraba a su lado -Me alegra que los tenga a ustedes, puedo ver que tomé la decisión correcta al confiarles la protección de mi hermana a ustedes-

-No diga eso princesa sabe que lo hacemos con gusto- respondió la yegua.

He pedido que traigan a Zephora para que cure sus heridas, estoy segura de que, aunque no lo demuestren todos ustedes resultaron bastante golpeados también.

-Si, bueno, es solo un pequeño corte no es nada grave- respondió la yegua sonriente -Debió ver a Alcor y a Merak, ellos si… Oh no…- de pronto la expresión de Épsilon se convirtió en una de pánico -Por todas las estrellas de Luna, los chicos están tomando una ducha, si al princesa entra…-

-KIAAAAAAAAAA-

-Bueno supongo que eso le hará olvidarse un poco de todo esto además parece ser que ya es muy tarde para eso- mencionó Celestia -Iré a mis habitaciones en cuanto llegue el médico, les hare saber- comentó mientras emprendía su camino a su alcoba.

PLOP

Épsilon simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro tras escuchar el sonido de los cascos de la princesa golpeando las cabezas de sus desafortunados guardias nocturnos.

-Supongo que esta será tu casa por el momento- dijo Épsilon mirando la enorme puerta tras de sí.

* * *

El unicornio rubio permaneció inmóvil ante la situación, si aquella joven yegua era quien suponía que era, significaba que Red estaba listo para iniciar su jugada.

Abrió la carta sin apartar los ojos de la yegua que nuevamente había comenzado a ojear las partituras. Momentos después comenzó a leer su contenido, la escritura era pulcra y cursiva un tipo de escritura típica de las familias nobles.

* * *

-…-

 _Querido Lord Blueblood._

 _Por medio de la presente me complace informarle que sus donaciones al orfanato han sido aprobadas con éxito por las princesas._

 _Se me ha informado que dentro de poco la princesa preparará una reunión para hablar con los lideres de las familias nobles más importantes del reino y discutir el rumbo que tomaremos, para con nuestro reino._

 _Así mismo me complace el comunicarle que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con sus aportaciones a los más necesitados por lo que ha decidido seguir su ejemplo y realizar algunos donativos a las ciudades que se encuentran más alejadas del reino. Será un placer para mi comentar esta decisión con la princesa el día de mañana al caer el ocaso, desafortunadamente mis actividades no me permitirán presentarme más temprano, pero agradecería que usted me apoyara solicitando la audiencia a la princesa Celestia, con el fin de que se refleje mi compromiso para con esta decisión, he enviado esta carta con uno de mis familiares más cercanos, Vinyl le acompañara en lo que necesite a partir de ahora, es una joven talentosa y seguramente sabrá que tipo de consejos darle, aunque debo advertirle que no habla mucho, estoy seguro que sabrán trabajar en equipo en poco tiempo._

 _Sinceramente: Lord Wine_

 _PD: Espero no le importe que mi familiar viva en su mansión por el momento No tiene que preocuparse por sus gastos yo me encargaré de cubrirlos._

-…-

* * *

Aunque no entendía porque Red había escrito una carta tan poco clara de sus intenciones, dos cosas si eran claras para él. La primera, era que Red esperaba ponerlo a él en la mira de la princesa, tal y como lo había prometido aquella vez en el bar.

La segunda y más importante, consistía en que aquella extraña y bastante atractiva yegua estaba ahí solamente para vigilarlo. Si había algo que le agradaba de todo eso era que la pony no parecía ser como el resto de sus conquistas y aunque ruidosa, la música que tocaba no era especialmente molesta.

-Muy bien señorita, emmm…- el rubio miro nuevamente la carta -Vinyl sería tan amable en indicarme si trajo consigo algún equipaje-

La yegua desvió la mirada de las partituras para mirar al corcel, sus ojos permanecían ocultos tras sus cristales obscuros

-Y bien, ¿trajiste alguna pertenencia contigo para pedirle a Cent que ta ayude a instalarte en una de las habitaciones?- mencionó el corcel.

La joven yegua miro sus calcetas, después su suéter de cuello de tortuga y después se paro sobre sus cuatro cascos antes de empezar a dar saltitos hasta la entrada de la sala donde el mayordomo permanecía a la espera de las ordenes de su lord.

-¿Señorita?- dijo el poni terrestre al notar a la yegua acercarse a él dando saltitos antes de arrojarse los cascos del mayordomo quien aunque sorprendido por la repentina acción logró atrapar a la yegua -¡WOW!, cuidado señorita podría hacerse daño si sigue haciendo eso-

-No puedo creer que Lord Red me enviara a una yegua tan infantil- mencionó Blueblood acercándose a ellos.

Al notar la proximidad del corcel, la yegua pasó su lengua por el cuello del mayordomo al tiempo que hacía sonar la nota "DO" de las octavas bajas del piano de cola, produciendo un tono grave que hizo eco en la habitación.

Ambos corceles quedaron inmóviles en sus posiciones mientras la yegua descendía nuevamente al suelo.

La joven miro fijamente al lord, aunque esta llevaba puestos aquellos cristales obscuros, podía sentir la mirada hambrienta de la yegua posarse en él. El mensaje, aunque no había sido con palabras, fue bastante claro. Si no accedía a lo que ella le pidiera, la yegua no se tentaría el corazón para acabar con la vida de él o de cualquiera de los habitantes de la mansión.

-Entiendo no necesitas ponerte así- respondió el corcel –Cent, prepara una habitación, la señorita Vinyl nos acompañara por un tiempo- ordeno el rubio.

-Entiendo señor, por aquí señorita- le indicó el mayordomo a la joven que no tardo en seguirlo de cerca.

-Fantástico, esto me pasa por hacer tratos con quienes no debía- dijo para si -Solo espero que Red cumpla su parte del trato y me dé el control de Equestria a mi-

* * *

Vinyl observaba cada detalle de la mansión, grabando en su memoria cada rincón de esta, no era la primera vez que hacia un trabajo así para Red, no lo encontraba particularmente agradable, pero el vampiro le había salvado la vida cuando se había visto al borde de la muerte y debía pagarle de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa había sido aun mayor cuando la yegua había descubierto que los rayos del sol no le afectaban de la misma forma en que le afectaba al resto de sus asesinos y gracias a eso su amo le asignaba la mayor parte de los trabajos de infiltración.

Incluso entre su propia raza, la joven parecía tener talentos poco comunes, su memoria le permitía aprender con rapidez, especialmente el manejo de los instrumentos musicales.

Al parecer Red pensaba que la transformación en vampiresa había incrementado de alguna manera el poder de su talento especial. De alguna manera era capaz de consumir comida sólida lo que la hacía pasar por un poni común entre la sociedad, pero debía mantener una dieta de sangre para mantener sus talentos sobrenaturales funcionando en especial su magia la cual de debilitaba considerablemente con la falta de sangre, más a pesar de ello, la yegua no era particularmente atraída por su deseo de sangre a diferencia del resto de los miembros de su clan por lo que solo se alimentaba si era necesario para la misión que se le asignaba.

-Sabe señorita, debo decir que usted tiene un increíble talento musical- puntualizó Cent llamando al total atención de la yegua de melena azul eléctrico.

Al notar que tenia la atención de su acompañante el corcel continuo.

-Sabe señorita yo solía ser instructor de música antes de que se desatara la guerra, tenía una escuela en Fillydelphia, pero… la guerra me arrebato a mis estudiantes- comentó.

La chica miro al corcel con curiosidad, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo de las múltiples habitaciones.

-Muchos de mis estudiantes eran jóvenes prodigiosos… como usted, desafortunadamente muchos también eran descuidados- continuo mientras recordaba los hechos.

-Muchos de ellos decidieron enlistarse en el ejercito cuando se enteraron de que el Rey Sombra levanto su casco contra Equestria, querían hacer algo por su país sabes- dijo el viejo corcel.

La unicornio continuaba mirándolo con atención.

-Algunos eran demasiado ambiciosos y pensaban ciegamente que si participaban en la guerra alcanzarían la gloria más rápido, pero…- el viejo mayordomo dejó salir un suspiro -la mayoría murió en la primera semana-

La unicornio blanca ladeo la cabeza.

-Aún recuerdo sus rostros el último día que los vi salir de la academia. Estaban listos para darlo todo en el campo de batalla y yo no pude hacerlos cambiar de opinión sabes-

Continuaron caminando hasta llegara una habitación muy particular. Al mirar el interior la joven yegua no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Abandoné la escuela y durante años estuve viviendo de limosnas hasta que la señorita Daisy Blueblood me ofreció un hogar a cambio de mis servicios-

La habitación estaba amueblada con un escritorio varios libreros, una cama en perfecto estado y múltiples instrumentos. La habitación tenia instrumentos de viento, de cuerdas y de percusión por todas partes.

-A la señorita Daisy siempre le gusto escucharme tocar algo para ella sobre todo cuando enfermó- hizo una pausa recordando a la antigua cabeza de la familia recostada en la cama -y yo siempre estuve orgulloso de tocar para ella-

El viejo corcel de pelaje gris, miro mientras la yegua pasaba de un instrumento a otro, asombrada con cada uno. Después de examinarlos Vinyl se detuvo en uno en particular, se trataba de un Cello, no parecía tener nada especial, pero por alguna razón el instrumento atrajo su atención.

-Veo que no solo tienes buen oído, también tienes un buen ojo para estas cosas, ese era el instrumento favorito de Daisy-

La yegua miro el instrumento y después colocó un casco suavemente sobre la superficie.

-Ese era el instrumento con el que la señorita Daisy me conoció, el mismo Cello que tocaba la noche que me encontró en la calle y me dio un hogar-

La joven deslizó su casco por el instrumento sintiendo su cuerpo, sus finas curvas y la rigidez de sus cuerdas.

-¿Te gustaría escucharlo?- preguntó el viejo corcel.

La unicornio albina asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente sacudiendo su alborotada melena.

-Me alegra, espero no te moleste, pero hace años que no pongo mis cacos sobre un instrumento, así que puede que no sea una buena presentación- dijo el viejo corcel tomando el arco y posicionando el Cello a su lado.

Vinyl tomó un cojín con su magia y se recostó sobre apoyando su cabeza en sus cascos delanteros.

La melodía del instrumento la hizo sentir extraña, podía sentir una gran alegría al escuchar las notas de la melodía que inundaba sus oídos y sin embargo, también podía sentir la tristeza del corcel que la interpretaba en ese momento.

Era una melodía perfecta en muchos sentidos, tenía un ritmo suave, que subía y bajaba de todo en sincronía con sus latidos.

Por un momento, por ese precioso momento Vinyl olvido por completo todo lo que había a su alrededor y se dejo guiar por un sueño maravilloso mientras la música la guiaba por un mundo que no había conocido antes, de todos los instrumentos que había escuchado en su vida era el primero que la hacia sentir en paz.

Sintió su espíritu libre por primera vez en años, como el día en que recibió su cuttymark, esa misma sensación de algarabía y orgullo la llenaban nuevamente.

Se sintió viajando a la época en que aun tenia su voz, aquella época en la que ella y su familia vivían felices en los rincones de Equestria Aquella época donde solo importaba su música y nada más, la época en la que no tenia que matar para sobrevivir.

Esos años que ahora se sentían tan lejanos, se sentían tan cerca, la música le había tocado el corazón por primera vez en varios años.

Cuando la melodía terminó, la unicornio albina aun permanecía recostada sobre el cojín sus ojos cerrados detrás de sus gafas oscuras y su cabeza recargada completamente relajada sobre sus cascos.

-Me alegra que te gustara- mencionó el viejo mayordomo devolviendo el instrumento a su lugar.

La yegua permaneció en su posición sin moverse, como si esperara que el corcel continuara con su interpretación.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero mi tiempo libre es limitado, debo ir con lord Blueblood, pero si lo desea y en vista de que parece que se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo, podría tocar un poco para usted, quien sabe, tal vez hasta podría enseñarle a tocarlo-

Vinyl asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, sin moverse de su posición, aun procesando la experiencia que aquel instrumento le había brindado.

-Entonces la veré más tarde señorita- se despidió el corcel cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La joven permaneció varios minutos recostada recordando cada nota, cada sonido que aquel instrumento podía brindar, era un sonido que podía combinar con muchos otros instrumentos, pero por alguna extraña razón prefería escucharlo solo.

La yegua abrió los ojos y se levantó de su nuevo lugar favorito para escuchar música y se aproximo al instrumentó frente a ella.

Nuevamente acaricio la superficie del Cello antes de tocarlo con la punta de su cuerno. En silencio ejecutó un conjuro en el instrumento, después lo miró nuevamente había tomado su decisión, podía aprender a tocar cualquier instrumento que ella deseara, pero jamás se atrevería a tocar aquel instrumento por si misma, Ese seria su Cello y solo aquellos ponis que tuvieran el alma de la música como lo hacia ella, serian dignos de tocarlo para ella.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Espero que este capítulo halla sido de su agrado:

La canción que Épsilon canta en este capítulo es esta: **Yuki Kajiura - In the land of twilight, under the moon**.

Por si a alguien le interesa escucharla es muy buena, y tiene un ritmo pegajoso. Como es de entenderse tuve que hacer algunos cambios, pero trate de dejar la traducción lo más fiel a la original.

En cuanto a la canción que interpreta Cent con el Cello, es " **Perfect** " interpretada por **Vesislava Todorova** , la pueden encontrar en su canal de youtube acompañada de un piano.

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 ***Sword Shadow:**

Jajajaja, lo siento tienes razón olvide agregar esos detalles, se me fueron por completo, solo para aclarar. Si como lo mencionaste la colmena de Cocoon no tiene el mismo sistema que el de Chrysalis quise darle un trasfondo al funcionamiento de la colmena actual como una medida de seguridad a causa del allanamiento de Luna y sus guardias.

Efectivamente Platinum es más consentida en la historia original y mucho más pedante, pero en esta historia la colocó unos años después de la primer noche de los corazones cálidos por lo que en esos años tuvo el tiempo para cambiar un poco su forma de pensar, aunque aún conserva algunas características no tan gratas, creo que el error lo cometí en capítulos anteriores ya que no había pensado bien en como el paso del tiempo les afectaría en su forma de ser original.

 ***ghost994**

Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, espero cumpla con tus expectativas.

* * *

 **Diccionario:**

"Por todas las estrellas de Luna": derivado de la expresión "Por todos los cielos".

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	17. My Other Me

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Ahora si el momento que esperaban, tengamos unos maravillosos juegos del hambre:

¡Y QUE LA CORRUPCIÓN COMIENCE!

Lean y comenten.

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 **Advertencia:** _La siguiente historia contiene contenido violento y sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 17 – My other me.**

El cuarto de baño era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una decena de ponis en su interior, las antorchas de las paredes resplandecían con una hermosa luz ambarina lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar el cuarto y a su vez lo suficientemente tenue para no lastimar los ojos.

La princesa comenzó a retirarse su armadura con lentitud, su rostro aun tenía un ligero rubor a causa del incidente con los hermanos Alcor y Merak, sabía que no tenían malas intenciones. Y siendo justa, gran parte de la culpa la tenia ella al no haber llamado a la puerta antes de deslizarla.

Si bien era cierto que muchos ponis, incluyéndola a ella y a su hermana, no usaban algún tipo de prenda, era bien sabido que el aseo personal si era una actividad privada. No era la primera vez que veía a un corcel en su forma más natural, pero no dejaba de ser algo realmente vergonzoso para ella.

Deposito las piezas de acero de su armadura sobre un maniquí diseñado especialmente a su medida y procedió a retirar sus zapatillas y corona para colocarlos a un lado de un juego de toallas que reposaban sobre la superficie de un mueble de madera situado a un lado del maniquí, momentos después camino sobre el brillante mármol hasta la bañera.

Metió primero sus cascos antes de zambullirse por completo en el interior. El agua caliente relajó sus cansados y tensos músculos, sintió el agua humedecer su brillante melena. Extendió sus alargadas alas para permitir que el calor del agua las empapara por completo. Después cerro los ojos y relajo su cuerpo por completo dejándose llevar por el agua.

En ese momento pensó en olvidarlo todo, en dejar de preocuparse por la junta a la que debía asistir en Canterlot en unas horas, dejo de preocuparse en los cientos de changelings que había asesinado con sus propios cascos, y en los múltiples ponis de cristal a los que les había fallado. Tenia que admitir que últimamente se la pasaba cometiendo más errores que aciertos y eso la terminaba frustrando más de lo necesario.

" _Seamos sinceras la una con la otra Luna. Si me hubieses dado control total en aquella ocasión con Sombra como lo hiciste con esos changelings, el rey habría muerto antes de poder preparar su hechizo_ " le hablo aquella voz.

-Tú fuiste la que quiso divertirse con él en ese momento- respondió la alicornio índigo sin abrir los ojos.

" _Aun así lo disfrutaste y no lo puedes negar, sentiste esa misma excitación en esta ocasión, pude sentirlo_ " le respondió aquella familiar voz nuevamente.

-Debo admitir que se sintió muy bien descargar toda mi furia sobre ellos- respondió la deidad de la noche mientras giraba su cuerpo, quedando boca arriba sumergida en la superficie del agua, manteniendo en todo momento sus ojos cerrados.

" _Me alegra escucharlo, ellos lo merecían, no hay razón por la cual tenerles lástima. Se metieron con lo que era nuestro y lo dañaron, teníamos todo el derecho de destruirlos, aunque habría preferido acabar con todos de una buena vez_ " respondió nuevamente con aquel tono burlón.

-Teníamos que cuidar de Crisi, si nos quedábamos a acabar con el resto, podríamos haberla puesto en peligro otra vez-

" _Solo lo digo porque es posible que busquen vengarse, si los hubiésemos exterminado no tendríamos nada de qué preocuparnos. Aún eres demasiado amable con tus enemigos Luna eso solo terminará por traerte más problemas que soluciones_ "

-Tia tenía razón, podríamos haber muerto en ese lugar- formuló la princesa de la noche, abriendo los ojos para observar el techo. Aun podía ver en él los grabados que ella y su amada hermana habían hecho con la pintura luminiscente que Starswirl les había llevado en una ocasión.

" _No entiendo porque no confías en mis palabras. No te das cuenta de que conmigo a tu lado no tienes nada que temer. Te prometí que me encargaría de sacarnos a salvo de aquel lugar y lo cumplí, ¿No es así Luna querida?_ " le respondió la voz.

-Si, admito que cumpliste con tu parte del trato y estoy agradecida por ello- comentó la gobernante ladeando la cabeza.

" _Aunque debo decir que me decepcionaste un poco, esperaba que tu rabia hiciera mucho más, pero parece ser que algo te impide liberarla por completo_ " puntualizó la voz.

-No lo sé, entiendo lo que dices, pero aun así no pienso que fuera lo correcto-

" _Tú misma le dijiste a Celestia que de ser necesario lo harías de nuevo_ "

-Y lo mantengo… Pero eso no significa que sea lo correcto… Tampoco soy tan inconsciente como para justificar mis actos de esa forma, al final ellos también seguían las ordenes de su madre- le reprocho la alicornio índigo, enderezando su cuerpo en el interior de la bañera.

" _No entiendo por qué no la buscaste entonces, extrajiste información de la colmena por medio del subconsciente de Chrysalis, investigaste en que parte la tenían prisionera y como llegar a ella sin ser detectados. Incluso buscaste su localización aproximada dentro del bosque, entonces por qué no buscar el nido también, pudiste haber matado a la reina y después rescatar a tu amada princesa_ " le respondió la voz en su cabeza.

-Acceder bruscamente en el subconsciente de otro puede causar un grave daño y entre más tiempo durara mayor sería el daño que le haría, por eso solo me enfoque en buscarla a ella, después nos encargaremos de la reina no estoy dispuesta a dejar que quede impune por lo que le hizo- respondió la princesa de la noche endureciendo la mirada.

" _Entonces por qué no buscarla ahora que es más vulnerable_ "

-Tengo pensado destruir su orgullo junto con su cuerpo y para ello necesito enfrentarla en su mejor estado, además no quiero involucrar a Tia en esto- contestó la alicornio índigo.

" _Lo juro esa maldita lealtad que le tienes a tu hermana terminará por acabarte, pero puedes estar segura de una cosa… yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Luna querida, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo y yo te ayudare, será un placer terminar con la mente y cuerpo de esa reina._ "

-Te lo agradezco emmm…- Luna pensó por un momento -Disculpa pero ¿cómo debo llamarte?-

" _Oh mi querida Luna. Yo soy la pesadilla que creaste para cazar y atormentar a tus enemigos, así que tienes todo el derecho de llamarme como tu desees_ " le contestó.

-Bueno si lo pones así, creo que lo más adecuado sería llamarte Nightmare- respondió la alicornio recostándose nuevamente sobre la superficie de agua y cerrando sus ojos una vez más.

La alicornio terminó de asearse, usando un poco de su jabón de olor favorito. Después enjuago su cuerpo y procedió la ardua tarea de cepillar su pelaje, melena y cola antes de envolverse en las suaves toallas.

-Dime Nightmare, dijiste que yo fui quien te impidió que alcanzaras tu potencial, ¿a que te referías con eso?- pregunto la alicornio mirándose al espejo.

La alicornio que vio en el reflejo lucia un pelaje negro como la noche, ojos y melenas brillantes y fríos como el hielo y mantenía una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

" _Oh mi querida Luna, eso supongo que depende de ti, tu y yo poseemos un gran poder, pero solo unidas seremos imparables, si nuestros deseos y corazones no se encuentran sincronizados nuestro poder no podrá estar completo, pero te aseguro que, si ambas nos unimos nadie ni nada podrá detenernos. Puedes estar segura de eso_ ".

-Bueno eso será complicado si tus intenciones son las de acabar con la vida de otros sin miramientos sabes…-

" _No te has dado cuenta aún querida. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ciertamente yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo, pero quien dio la orden fuiste tú, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?_ " le respondió la alicornio en el espejo.

-Eso fue porque…-

" _En realidad tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, muy en el interior sabes lo que se debe hacer para acabar con los problemas del reino. Es necesario poner en su lugar a esos nobles que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos, demostrarles a los ponis de este reino que no solo Celestia los gobierna, después de todo tu también estás en tu derecho de ser amada de la misma forma en que la aman a ella._ " continuó la aicornio del espejo

Una tonada suave comenzó a sonar.

 _(La canción que cantan está basada en la letra y melodía de Wolfsheim - Kein Zurück)_

 _-…(Nightmare)…-_

 _No hay vuelta atrás_

 _¿Recuerdas nuestra infancia?_

 _Maravilloso y lleno de color_

 _Nuestro mundo fue._

 _-…-_

 _Hasta que un día caíste en la cuenta_

 _De que no todo es felicidad_

 _Hay dolor también_

 _-…-_

 _Siempre adelante_

 _Paso a paso_

 _No hay vuelta atrás_

 _Lo que hoy es, nunca volverá a ser_

 _-…-_

 _El tiempo pasará_

 _Lo que has hecho, hecho está._

 _Lo que hoy es, nunca volverá a ser._

 _-…-_

 _Ya no hay vuelta atrás_

 _-…-_

 _Ya no hay vuelta atrás_

 _-…-_

 _Una palabra dicha con rabia_

 _El paso que te arriesgaste a dar_

 _En el pasado están_

 _-…-_

 _Decidiste continuar_

 _Lo que has dicho, dicho está_

 _Y aquello que creíste eterno, no lo es más_

 _-…-_

 _Siempre adelante_

 _Paso a paso_

 _No hay vuelta atrás_

 _Lo que hoy es, nunca volverá a ser_

 _-…-_

 _El tiempo pasará_

 _Lo que has hecho, hecho está._

 _Lo que hoy es, nunca volverá a ser._

 _-…(Luna)…-_

 _Ojalá pudiera_

 _Tan solo una vez_

 _El reloj retroceder_

 _-…-_

 _Pues me gustaría_

 _No haber visto jamás_

 _Las cosas que ahora sé_

 _-…(Nightmare)…-_

 _No hay vuelta atrás_

 _-…(Luna)…-_

 _No hay vuelta atrás_

 _-…(Ambas)…-_

 _No hay vuelta atrás_

 _-…(Nightmare)…-_

 _Tu vida en círculos vueltas da_

 _Desperdiciado el tiempo esta_

 _Sueños quebrados te atormentan sin final_

 _-…-_

 _Como tu hermana buscas ser_

 _Si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo será…?_

 _Pues ese sueño también se quebrará, lo sé_

 _-…(Luna)…-_

 _Siempre adelante_

 _Paso a paso_

 _No hay vuelta atrás_

 _Lo que hoy es, nunca volverá a ser_

 _-…-_

 _El tiempo pasará_

 _Lo que he hecho, hecho está._

 _Lo que hoy es, nunca volverá a ser._

 _-…-_

 _Ojalá pudiera_

 _Tan solo una vez_

 _El reloj retroceder_

 _-…-_

 _Pues me gustaría_

 _No haber visto jamás_

 _Las cosas que ahora sé_

 _-…(Ambas)…-_

 _Siempre adelante_

 _Paso a paso_

 _No hay vuelta atrás_

 _Lo que hoy es, nunca volverá a ser_

 _-…-_

 _El tiempo pasará_

 _Lo que has hecho, hecho está._

 _Lo que hoy es, nunca volverá a ser._

 _-…-_

Al terminar, la princesa de la noche se halló frente a su propio reflejo, más sin embargo, sus ojos y sonrisa eran idénticas a las de Nightmare.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- murmuró para sí.

* * *

A la entrada del castillo arribo un grupo de pegasos guiados por Caramel quien se encontraba acompañado por una joven cebra con un particular y colorido pelaje.

La cebra portaba un curioso artefacto construido principalmente con cristales y madera, el poco convencional mecanismo producía un sonido muy similar al de un reloj mientras que una de las gemas parecía cambiar de color pasando de un tono cristalino a un tono ligeramente verdoso.

En la entrada, se encontraban en sus cuatro cascos la deidad del sol y los tres varones que conformaban la guardia nocturna.

-Se los dije, si, si, si. Mi brújula no fallar no, no, no- dijo alegre la cebra mientras sacudía el curioso mecanismo de arriba abajo con el casco.

Al ver a los tres corceles de armadura negra, con sus inconfundibles ojos ambarinos los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-!Princesa Celestia!- Dijo Caramel apresurando el paso para encontrarse con la monarca del reino ignorando pro completo a sus subordinados.

-Me alegra que pudiera llegar capitán- comento la princesa con su particular tono amable.

-Me alegra que se encuentre bien princesa, lamento mucho la tardanza, estuvimos registrando el bosque, pero parecía que el aparato de la señorita Shayla solo nos hacía ir en círculos- mencionó el pegaso mirando de reojo a la cebra que ahora parecía dibujar algo en la tierra con una rama que sujetaba con la boca -Fue una verdadera suerte que nos topáramos con el cabo GreatWhistle a mitad del bosque o de lo contrario seguiríamos vagando en el Bosque EverFree-.

-A mí también me alegra verle capitán- la princesa miro a la cebra por encima de la cabeza del pegaso antes de proceder a aproximarse a ella –¿Señorita Shayla?- la llamó manteniendo un tono calmado.

La extravagante cebra dejo la rama de madera en el suelo antes de contestar energéticamente.

-Oh si, si, si. Yo Shayla. Ser un honor Majestad- dijo la cebra estrechando el casco de la princesa quien de primera instancia pareció sorprenderse, sin embargo, después de un instante le sonrió con calidez.

-El placer es mío señorita Shayla, dígame sabe usted de medicina arcana-

-Oh, si, si, si. Yo estudiar todo libro de Medawbrooke, saber recetas de memoria- respondió la cebra con júbilo.

-Es un alivio escuchar, eso acompáñeme por favor- dijo la alicornio color perla indicándole a la joven cebra que la siguiera, Shayla obedeció sin más -Me gustaría que atendiera las heridas de algunos ponis si o es mucha molestia- añadió la princesa deteniéndose frente a los tres guardias nocturnos.

-Si si, si. Mi encantada- respondió la cebra aproximándose a los tres corceles, la cebra examino con curiosidad a la extraña raza de ponis por unos segundos -Venid conmigo, si, si, si. Shayla tener los ingredientes necesarios si, si, si. Dijo la cebra entrando a castillo seguida por los tres guardias.

Tan pronto como el grupo ingreso en el castillo los murmullos de los soldados reales parecieron incrementar el volumen. A pesar de no hablar en voz alta, Celestia no tuvo ningún problema para escuchar algunas de las cosas que mencionaban.

-No puedo creer que dejen a esas cosas al cuidado de nuestras princesas- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Lo sé, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo GreatWhistle? No me extrañaría que una de esas cosas halla lastimado a la princesa Luna y por eso estuvieran todos llenos de sangre- respondió otro.

-Es verdad, cuando combatieron a los ponis de cristal no se tentaban el corazón para acabarlos, estoy seguro que harian lo que fuera con tal de saborear la carne de otro poni- se unió un tercero.

-Esas cosas solo son útiles en las guerras, ahora que la paz ha regresado, deberían dejarlos encerrados antes de que ataquen a alguien, en lugar de darles el título de caballeros. No me siento a salvo cerca de ellos- añadió un unicornio.

-No entiendo porque la princesa los tiene cerca de su hermana, si algo así estuviera cerca de mi familia no sería capaz de dormir por las noches de solo pensar en lo que esos monstruos podrían hacerle- comento otro soldado.

-Deberían estar agradecidos por la princesa, de no ser por ella seguirían siendo unos vagabundos- dijo el primero.

-Eso solo demuestra la bondad de nuestra princesa- añadió el segundo.

-La princesa Luna corre más riesgo con ellos que con nosotros, aun no comprendo porque la princesa Celestia los puso al cuidado de nuestra princesa de la noche- comento el tercero.

-Soldados- Hablo Celestia levantando la voz con tono firme, la molestia se notaba en su tono –En lugar de estar discutiendo tonterías, quiero que se aseguren de que todas las entradas del castillo se encuentren seguras, nada ni nadie entrará sin mi permiso o el de mi hermana. ¿Ah quedado claro caballeros?-

-¡SI SU MAJESTAD!- respondieron al unísono haciendo un saludo militar antes de dividirse dirigiéndose a las entradas del complejo.

Tan pronto como se retiraron la princesa del Sol dejo salir un largo suspiro. Desde el momento en que ella y Hurricane habían decidido formar a la guardia nocturna estaban consientes de la negativa que recibirían por parte del resto de los guardias reales y en especial de los soldados que a buscaban ganarse su derecho a formar parte directamente de la guardia real. Después de todo, a diferencia de un soldado que trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Hurricane, los guardias que se encontraban bajo las ordenes directas de las princesas eran conocidos como la élite entre los guerreros, un honor que pocos podían tener y el cual solo podía ganarse por decisión de las mismas princesas.

Los celos y la envidia siempre había sido un problema con el que las dos hermanas habían tenido que enfrentarse y desde la traición de Discord, esos sentimientos parecían haberse multiplicado en sobremanera.

-¿Majestad?- la voz de Caramel detuvo su tren del pensamiento.

-Estoy agotada Caramel, Luna quiere regresar a la capital para presentarse a su reunión con los representantes de las familias nobles de Canterlot, desearía que se tomara esta noche, pero dudo mucho que me escuche, en especial después de lo que sucedió hoy-

-Con respecto a eso, Siegfried y los demás lucen bastante bien, un poco maltratados, pero no parece ser nada grave. Pero que hay de la princesa Luna y Épsilon. ¿Se encuentran bien o sucedió algo que deba saber?…-

-Una poni importante para Luna resulto herida hoy, en este momento se encuentra fuera de peligro gracias a los hechizos de mi querida hermana, pero… por lo que escuche esa poni estuvo a punto de perder la vida en ese lugar.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle princesa Celestia?- dijo el capitán colocando un reconfortante casco sobre el hombro de su gobernante.

La princesa se tomó unos segundos para organizar sus pensamientos. me temo que esto solo ha terminado por agravar la situación

-No quería recurrir a esto, pero creo que lo más prudente será que Clover reúna a un grupo de hechiceros para reforzar la seguridad del castillo en caso de que las criaturas a las que se enfrentaron decidan volver a atacar a mi hermana. Estoy convencida que ella y la tribu de Zephora podrán mantener a raya a cualquier cosa que se acerque al castillo- Caramel asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo princesa-

-Esta noche mi hermana y yo regresaremos a Canterlot. Estoy segura de que Luna dejará a su amiga al cuidado de alguno de sus guardias y necesito que te quedes también. Busca a Zephora, debó hablar con ella lo antes posible, hay algo que quiero discutir antes de tomar alguna acción-

-Yo me encargaré de buscarla majestad, tan pronto como la localice le informaré-

-Te lo agradezco Caramel, te gustaría acompañarme estoy segura que una buena taza de té me ayudará a tranquilizarme-

-Por supuesto majestad- respondió el capitán acompañando a la monarca al interior del viejo castillo.

En el gran salón se encontraba Shayla masajeando a Merak con un líquido viscoso al igual que él, Siegfried y Alcor se habían retirado sus armaduras para permitir que la cebra trabajara con libertad sobre las heridas. Sobre la superficie del piso se encontraba n un par de alforjas de cuero y un montón de pequeños frasquitos de distintos colores y formas, Al mirarlos Celestia supuso que se tratarían de algún tipo de loción o medicamento que la tribu de las cebras usaba como remedio medicinal.

-Oh princesa ya casi he terminado, si, si, si- dijo la cebra mientras aplicaba presión con suavidad sobre algunos de los moretones que se visualizaban en el cuerpo del corcel bajo sus patas.

La princesa del Sol podía apreciar con claridad lo mucho que la cebra disfrutaba estando encima del corcel, manteniendo cada una de sus patas traseras a cada costado de la cadera del guardia. Quien parecía hacer un esfuerzo anormal para evitar tocar cualquier zona privada de la cebra.

-Tan pronto como termines con ellos avisame para que te lleve con mi hermana y Épsilon, puede que no les agrade mucho pero es importante que también las examines un poco para descartar cualquier posibilidad- dijo la monarca mientras seguía su camino.

-Oh, Si, si, si. Mi estar feliz de ayudar- respondió la cebra con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

* * *

Afuera de una enorme puerta adornada con un cielo estrellado, nubes y una hermosa luna talladas a casco se encontraba una joven yegua, su armadura negra y plateada resplandecía ante la luz de la Luna.

Su cuerpo aun resentía un poco el cansancio del combate. Su costado había dejado de dolerle casi por completo, su melena caía sobre su rostro dejando ligeramente expuesto su ojo malherido.

El sonido de dos pares de cascos andando llamaron su atención de inmediato. Por un momento creyó que su ojo le jugaba una broma. Pensó que quizá el cansancio y el estrés del combate la hacían ver cosas extrañas, pero después de sacudir su cabeza, con fuerza y volver a enfocar su mirada en la deidad de la noche que se aproximaba a ella por el largo pasillo alfombrado, pero había algo que no era igual.

La princesa lucia normal o casi normal, su pelaje era un poco más oscuro que de costumbre, probablemente por la falta de luz. Pero sus ojos lucían un brillo espectral, como si se trataran de los ojos de alguien más.

Por un momento la yegua se perdió en esos hermosos y atemorizantes ojos brillantes como la luna y fríos como el hielo. Inmediatamente reconoció aquella sensación, se trataba de la misma sensación que había tenido durante el trayecto de regreso al castillo.

-¿P-Princesa?- dijo encontrando finalmente su propia voz -¿Se encuentra usted bien?- agregó sin apartar la vista de aquellos hipnóticos y brillantes ojos de zafiro.

-Jamás nos hemos sentido mejor - respondió la princesa de la noche con tranquilidad deteniéndose frente a ella. Su voz era la misma al igual que aquel tono que siempre habia usado con ellos.

Por un momento el silencio perduró, Épsilon sintió perderse por completo en la profunda mirada de la princesa, aquella atemorizante mirada, que de alguna manera también la cautivaba.

-No tienes por qué temernos Épsilon, ninguno de ustedes- dijo la princesa colocando un casco a un costado del rostro de la yegua con delicadeza.

Épsilon quedo atrapada en aquel suave toque, era la primera vez en un largo tiempo, que la princesa de la noche la tocaba de esa forma tan delicada. Era un toque delicado y lleno de amor, el toque de la princesa que ella y sus hermanos conocieron años atrás en los jardines de ese mismo palacio, mucho antes de las guerras, mucho antes de todas esas tragedias.

-Ustedes son criaturas que nacieron de la noche y que me han probado una y otra vez su lealtad y amistad. Y así como ustedes están dispuestos a darlo todo por mi bienestar, yo también estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por ustedes- añadió la princesa sin apartar la mirada de la yegua.

-P-Princesa… yo…- Épsilon no podía encontrar las palabras, como si estas se reusaran a salir de sus labios. Era como si el poder de Luna la hubiera atrapado por completo en un eterno estado intermedio entre un sueño y la realidad, aquella imponente presencia capaz de hacer terribles cosas y a su vez capaz de brindar un amor incondicional.

-Shhh-

La silencio la princesa aproximándose a ella. Luna miró con atención a la yegua, los ojos de Nightmare improvisaban su visión y le permitían ver las cosas sobrenaturales que la noche ocultaba a otros. Fue gracias a esos ojos que pudo ver la silueta que rodeaba a su amiga, la misma silueta que había visto muchas veces en el campo de batalla un aire de muerte.

-Épsilon, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Luna sorprendida por la falta de cuidado de su amiga.

-Yo… no sé de qué me…- trató de decir la yegua saliendo temporalmente de su trance.

La mirada de la princesa la hizo detenerse por completo. Su mirada se había suavizado y reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos. Comprendió entonces que la alicornio índigo la había descubierto de alguna forma. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro apartando su rostro del delicado casco de la monarca.

-Mi sangre está envenenada- hablo la yegua sin atreverse a mirar a la deidad de la noche a los ojos -Sucedió poco antes de conocerla- añadió en un tono apenas audible.

Se tomo un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-En aquel entonces mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en lo profundo del bosque- comenzó a relatar.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Las noches en lo profundo del bosque EverFree eran en extremo oscuras, ella y sus hermanos habían viajado por días alimentándose de las pequeñas criaturas del bosque.

-Épsilon deberíamos volver- comento Alcor. En ese entonces lucia mucho más delgado y frágil de lo que era en la actualidad, aunque sin duda seguía siendo el de mayor tamaño. En sus flancos se podía apreciar una cuttymark con el símbolo del ying y el yang envuelto en llamas detrás de las cuales se podía apreciar un pentagrama.

-No podemos regresar a ese lugar y lo sabes, no sabemos lo que nos harán cuando sepan que escapamos- respondió una joven Épsilon sus dos hermosos ojos ambarinos mirando fijamente al frente. En sus flancos se podía observar una cuttymark formada por un pentagrama en cuya superficie un par de zorros de fuego se entrelazaban formando el símbolo del ying y el yang.

-Lo sé, pero estamos muriendo de hambre y comer hierbas no parece funcionar de la misma forma que lo hace la carne de otras criaturas- contestó Alcor.

-Ya te dije que solo comeremos a otros animales cuando no tengamos alternativa, sabes lo mucho que eso le desagrada a Megres- respondió Épsilon mirando con dureza al mayor del grupo.

-No tienen que matarse de hambre por mi Épsilon- dijo la otra yegua, su melena y cola eran largas y lacias, por su brillo podía concluirse que las tenía muy bien cuidadas, a diferencia de sus compañeros su melena lucía un color azul celeste adornado con franjas blancas que corrían a lo largo de estas. El color de su pelaje sin embargo era del mismo tono azul metálico que el de sus hermanos. Tenía una complexión delgada sus músculos no estaban tan torneados como los de Épsilon, más su atractivo no se veía afectado por ello.

En sus flancos se podía apreciar una cuttymark con la forma de un conejo formado con fuego el cual surgía de un símbolo de ying y yang situado justo detrás de él, en la frente del conejo se podía distinguir un pequeño pentagrama.

-A mí tampoco me gusta alimentarme de carne, es extraño y la sensación es asquerosa- añadió Merak, mientras mantenía una de sus alas sobre el lomo de Megres intentando protegerla del frio. En sus flancos, se podía observar una cuttymark con la forma de un murciélago que parecía emerger de un pentagrama de fuego, aquel murciélago protegía celosamente una esfera con el símbolo del ying y el yang entre sus alas.

-De todos modos, debemos tener cuidado, el hecho que los guardias de ese lugar se atrevan a adentrarse al bosque significa que debemos tener especial cuidado- añadió un joven Siegfried mientras miraba nerviosamente los alrededores. Al igual que sus hermanos sus flancos lucían una cuttymark constituida por un pentagrama rodeado por un aro de fuego en cuyo centro se hallaba el símbolo del ying y el yang.

GURRRR

El sonido alerto a los jóvenes ponis quienes se colocaron el uno contra la espalda del otro formando un circulo que les permitiera localizar a su atacante.

GURRRR

El eco del sonido les hizo mirar de un lado a otro tratando de localizar la fuente de aquel gruñido.

GURRRR

-¿Alcor?- llamo su atención Megres, al notar la fuente de aquel sonido.

-¿Si?- preguntó el poni.

-¿De verdad tienes tanta hambre?- añadió levantando una ceja.

GURRRR

El rugido de su estómago no paso desapercibido esta vez para el resto de sus compañeros, quienes lo miraron extrañados. Haciendo que el joven corcel rápidamente mostrara un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Por Celestia no tenía idea de que pudieras hacer un ruido como ese- comentó burlonamente Siegfried.

-Que susto nos diste hermano, por un momento pensé que…-

GRRRR

-Ese no fui yo- dijo Alcor al sentir la mirada de sus compañeros.

El sonido de las hojas alerto a Épsilon quien en un rápido movimiento apartó a Megres del camino empujándola con el peso de su cuerpo antes de que una sombra saltara de los arbustos llevándosela consigo.

La criatura rodó varias veces a causa de la perdida de equilibrio provocada por el movimiento de la yegua, quien con sus cascos alcanzó a detener las temibles mandíbulas mientras clavaba las puntas de hueso de sus alas en los costados de su adversario repetidamente.

Sintió las garras de la bestia rasgar su lomo abriendo su carne al instante. Actuando por instinto la Yegua aplico una palanca con sus cascos abriendo la boca de la bestia antes de introducir su hocico en el interior y morder la lengua de la criatura con sus propios incisivos.

Al sentir el abrumador dolor de su lengua siendo arrancada con un solo movimiento, la criatura soltó un alarido al tiempo que retiraba sus garras de la yegua. Que quedo prendada de un ala al costado de la criatura.

Épsilon forcejeo por un par de segundos antes de liberar la punta de su ala del costado de la criatura antes de sentir un intenso dolor recorrerle el costado izquierdo antes de ser arrastrada por aquel extraño objeto un par de metros antes de que su propio peso terminara por darle fin al agarre mientras el enorme aguijón se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Dirigió la mirada al lugar donde la criatura había desaparecido emitiendo alaridos de dolor, estaba segura de haber visto la melena de aquella criatura alada y el enorme aguijón que tenía por cola.

-¡Épsilon!- La voz de sus compañeros llamaron su atención mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse sobre sus cascos nuevamente.

Siendo las más veloz del grupo, no le extraño a Épsilon que Megres llegase primero a la escena. Su preocupación se hizo evidente en el instante en el que la sangre de la yegua comenzaba a cerrar las heridas sufridas en su lomo.

-¡Épsilon!, ¿por todos los ponis que era eso?- dijo su amiga ayudándole a levantarse.

-Parecía una especie de león con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión pero estoy bien, Mis heridas se curaran en un momento… ¡AUCH!- exclamó la yegua cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

-Déjame revisarte-dijo si amiga. No le tomo mucho notar la herida en el costado de la yegua la cual parecía tardar más de lo normal en sanar por completo cerrando el orificio que aquel aguijón había abierto en su cuerpo.

-Lo vez te dije que estoy bien. A veces me alegro de que lo que me hayan hecho en ese lugar me diera la capacidad de sanar de esta manera de lo contrario estoy segura que no podría volver a ponerme en pie por varios días jejejeje- rio la yegua colocándose sobre sus cuatro cascos justo en el instante en el que el resto de sus compañeros arribaron al lugar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-Una Mantícora- murmuro la princesa de la noche.

-En ese momento no le di mucha importancia- dijo la yegua manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo bajo sus cascos.

Épsilon levanto la mirada sonriéndole a la princesa.

-Cuando nos examinaron para entrar al ejército para unirnos a usted en la guerra, una de las enfermeras me dijo que mi sangre era tóxica. Al parecer estaba impregnada con un veneno en extremo potente- dijo la yegua sin dejar de sonreír -Dijo que mi capacidad para sanar me había permitido mantenerme sana durante este tiempo, pero tal parece que eso también provocó que mi sangre fortaleciera el veneno al punto que mi propia sangre comenzará a destruirme desde el interior– Épsilon sintió los cascos de la princesa rodearla en un abrazo.

Épsilon trato con toda su fuerza de voluntad evitar que su voz se quebrara, apretó los dientes mientras impedía que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos. No era propio de un guardia real dejarse caer de esa manera. No era propio de alguien como ella dejar que otros la vieran quebrarse. Como podía ella llamarse guardia nocturno, si no podía mantener sus propios sentimientos bajo control frente a su amada princesa.

-No tienes por qué contenerte Épsilon- le hablo Luna envolviéndola con sus alas.

-Megres era la única que lo sabía, cuando aquel poni de cristal nos atacó, me di cuenta de que su arma estaba hecha de heráldica, puesto que el corte que me hizo fue capaz de privarme de la vista. Megres debió darse cuenta de eso y decidido recibir el golpe que la mató en mi lugar-

Para ese punto Épsilon apenas podía mantener una voz estable, pero era incapaz de impedir que sus lágrimas rodaran por su mejilla.

-Creí que tenía más tiempo, pero al parecer la herida de esa lanza afecto mi poder de regeneración por lo que mi tiempo de vida se ha recortado aún más-

" _Si lo deseas puedo darle más tiempo_ " le habló Nightmare.

" _¿A que te refieres?_ " pregunto Luna con intriga.

" _Conozco un hechizo que permitirá que su alma y la nuestra se vinculen de esa forma nuestra magia podría disminuir el efecto de la heráldica en su cuerpo y podríamos alargar su esperanza de vida_ " comentó la voz en su cabeza.

" _Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer_ " preguntó la alicornio índigo.

" _Solo haz lo que yo te diga. Recuerda que entre mas coincidan nuestras opiniones mayor será nuestro poder._ " añadió Nightmare.

La yegua se apartó de la princesa desviando la mirada.

-Entiendo su molestia por habérselo ocultado por tanto tiempo, pero no quería causarle más preocupaciones de las que ya tiene princesa Luna- dijo la yegua secándose las lágrimas con el casco.

-Lo único que me molesta de todo esto es no haberme dado cuenta mucho antes- dijo la deidad de la noche mirando a la yegua -Ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotras, es momento de que te entregue un regalo digno de tu sacrificio- dijo la alicornio índigo. Sus ojos parecían brillar más intensamente que antes y el color de su pelaje se había oscurecido aún más.

Ëpsilon siguió con la mirada los cascos de la princesa hasta que estos sujetaron su rostro con delicadeza.

Lentamente la princesa se acercó a su rostro. Como si estuviera hechizada por algún tipo de embrujo, Épsilon cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Podía sentir como la sangre era bombeada a través de su cabeza, cuando de pronto el suave toque de sus labios con los de su princesa hizo que su corazón diera un vuelto.

Sintió el frío sabor de la princesa, fresco como la noche que tanto amaba. Pudo percibir como si algo recorriera su cuerpo, llenándola por completo de la punta de su nariz hasta la punta de su cola, la sensación era agradable y a su vez extraña. Pero sin duda alguna decidió aceptarla.

Después de un momento la princesa se separó de la yegua, quien aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados siendo un delgado hilo de saliva era lo único que las unía.

-Abre tus ojos mi amada estrella nocturna- dijo la princesa -abre tus ojos y observa el mundo con el regalo de la noche que te ha sido entregado- añadió la alicornio índigo.

La yegua abrió lentamente sus ojos. El iris de su ojo izquierdo lucia un hermoso color plateado, que contrastaba por completo con el color ambarino de su ojo derecho. Podía sentir una energía extraña recorriendo su cuerpo, un poder como nunca antes, aquella fuente de energía la llenaba por completo.

La yegua levanto la mirada encontrando la mirada de la princesa una vez más. Esta vez los ojos de Luna habían regresado a la normalidad y su pelaje había tomado su tono natural.

-A partir de esta noche tú serás mi espada y ejecutora. Desde esta noche yo seré tu fuerza y tu sustento, dos almas que viven como una, pero existen separadas- dijo la gobernante de la noche.

-Se lo agradezco princesa Luna, le juro aquí y ahora que mi vida le pertenece a usted y será por usted que yo viviré sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, le juro que velaré por su bienestar por el tiempo que me quede- respondió al yegua haciendo una reverencia de profundo respeto y gratitud.

-Te lo agradezco Épsilon, espero me disculpes, pero quisiera pasar un momento a solas con Crisi antes de partir a la capital. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-

-De acuerdo princesa- respondió Épsilon haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a la más joven de las monarcas del reino.

La princesa entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos recorrieron la oscurecida habitación hasta depositarse en la cama que se encontraba al centro.

Se aproximo hasta quedar a un lado de la cama. La figura de la criatura de dormía plácidamente envuelta por la oscuridad de la noche no era más la de una unicornio, tenia el cuerpo protegido por escamas suaves y una melena lisa y alargada, sus enormes ojos permanecían cerrados mientras sus fosas nasales respiraban profunda y rítmicamente el aire a su alrededor. Un par de largos colmillos se asomaban por sus labios superiores recorriendo casi hasta la base de su hocico. En el centro de su frente se podía apreciar un largo y retorcido cuerno que apenas destellaba un ligero brillo de color verde brillante.

Aun en la oscuridad y gracias a la propiedad de sus ojos nocturnos, Luna podía distinguir aun las marcas de los golpes y heridas que permanecían frescas en el cuerpo de la changeling.

Fue un trabajo extenuante y cuidadoso el te tuvo que hacer para curar y limpiar las heridas en el cuerpo de Chrysalis, desinfectar las cortadas, desinflamar los golpes, y reparar varios huesos rotos. Sin embargo, si algo bueno había aprendido de su estancia en el frente de batalla eran sin duda los hechizos de sanación. Y daba gracias a ello, pues de lo contrario se habría visto en la necesidad de conseguir a alguien que se encargara de curar a su amada y eso no solo podría haber puesto en riesgo la identidad de Chrysalis, sino que también podría haber puesto en riesgo la vida de la princesa changeling.

-Crisi, buscaré a quienes te hicieron esto y los acabaré te lo prometo- dijo la princesa basándola en la base de su retorcido cuerno -Aquí estarás a salvo, Épsilon te protegerá. Descansa, volveré por ti más tarde- le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la changeling con el casco haciendo a un lado un par de mechones de su rostro.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Soy consciente que lo mencioné previamente, pero… la canción que Nightmare y Luna cantan es: **kein zurück** interpretada originalmente por **Wolfsheim** y como se imaginaran tuve que modificar un poco la letra en especial porque no es una canción en español y la traducción literal de la letra no se acoplaba correctamente al rito, por lo que hice lo posible por hacerla encajar sin que perdiera el sentido.

En esté capítulo consideré importante incluir un poco de la historia de la guardia nocturna y aunque se que hay mas preguntas que respuestas, al menos espero que haya despertado su curiosidad. XD. Debo decirles que aun no he pensado del todo en cual será la habilidad única de cada uno de ellos, pero por el momento solo les he revelado la de Épsilon. Como dato curioso, debo decirles que las cuttymarks de los cinco guardias guardan varios elementos en común lo que hace su lazó aun más fuerte entre ellos. Esto tomando en cuenta la forma en la que están estructuradas las cuttymarks de las CMC's las cuales muestran una conexión entre sí y aun así poseen algo que las diferencian.

Como siempre gracias por el apoyo, que me dan me ayuda a seguir adelante con la historia.

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 ***Sword Shadow:**

 _Desafortunadamente en ese momento solo iban Celestia y Siegfried por lo que no podrían arriesgarse a llevar un rehén además de que como bien lo dice la misma Celestia su prioridad era encontrar a su hermana, lo que nubló su juicio en muchos sentidos a causa de su preocupación. Por otro lado, tomar a un rehén nunca ha sido algo que considero que Celestia haría, aunque creo que Luna si seria más capaz de algo así._

 _Es verdad que Épsilon puede ser un poco irrespetuosa y desafiante de las reglas, pero ella es la más Leal a Luna, por lo que siempre procurará cumplir con sus deseos lo mejor que puede. Como dato curioso te comento que Merak es el más joven, seguido de Épsilon eso en ocasiones causa que no mediten bien sus acciones, por otro lado, Megres y Alcor eran los mayores (ahora solo es Alcor), dejando a Siegfried como el de en medio, jajaja._

 _Efectivamente el castillo cuenta con su propio personal, sin embargo, no es tan numeroso como el de Canterlot ya que el traslado de Luna no estaba programado para esa noche._

 ***ghost994**

 _Gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te este gustando la historia, Efectivamente el rango de la historia fue modificado a "M" por seguridad._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	18. The Captain and The Ruler

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Espero que lo disfrutes y sin más preámbulos ¡COMENZAMOS!:

Lean y comenten.

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener_.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 18 – The Captain and The Ruler.**

Los pasillos del intrincado castillo de las dos hermanas eran sin duda algunos mucho más lúgubre durante las noches que el mismo bosque EverFree, o por lo menos ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente Shayla mientras recorría el interior del castillo en compañía de la deidad del Sol.

La decoración era sin lugar a duda sublime, había estandartes fabricados con las más finas telas que colgaban de las paredes. Se podían apreciar una gran cantidad de objetos de valor como jarrones, y pinturas por todas partes un unas cuantas armaduras de batalla que igualmente se usaban como decoración. Las alfombras de los pasillos eran suaves y afelpadas y sin embargo la cebra seguía prefiriendo el bosque, realmente se sentía extraña estando en un lugar como ese. Ciertamente en ningún momento se vio a si misma viviendo en un lugar como ese, quizá en el interior de un árbol, pero jamás en un castillo, no le parecía "Natural".

Celestia y Shayla se acercaron al cuarto que se encontraba custodiado por Épsilon. La enorme puerta de madera adornada con un paisaje nocturno tallado a casco hacia lucir a la Capitana de la guardia nocturna mucho más pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

La yegua miró a las recién llegadas fijando su atención especialmente en la llamativa cebra que acompañaba a la deidad del Sol. Le intrigaba bastante el hecho de que aquella cebra usara tantos colores en su pelaje y melena. Sin embargo, después de un barrido rápido de las orejas a los cascos, centró su atención en el poco común brazalete que portaba en una de sus patas frontales cuyo color purpura emitía un inconfundible brillo.

-Princesa- dijo la guardiana haciendo una ligera reverencia sin despegar la mirada de la cebra.

-¿Se encuentra mi hermana disponible?- pregunto la alicornio color perla mirando la puerta de la habitación que permanecía firmemente cerrada desde.

-Me temo que la princesa Luna desea estar a solar por el momento. Mas me aseguró que estaría lista para irse a la capital a tiempo junto con usted- contestó la yegua dirigiendo su mirada a la princesa antes de levantárse y centrar su ojo ambarino una vez más en la cebra.

La extravagante cebra no estaba familiarizada con aquella raza de ponis, tras haber atendido las heridas de Siegfried y sus hermanos notó una gran diferencia entre ellos y los ponis comunes. Si bien su propia curiosidad le había encaminado a aprender la anatomía de muchas criaturas sobrenaturales. Aquella raza de ponis seguía siendo un misterio bastante intrigante.

En primer punto se encontraban aquellas alas construidas con huesos rígidos y delgados como agujas, que eran sujetados por una membrana elástica muy similar a las de un murciélago y cubiertas por una delgada capa de pelaje en extremo fino.

En segundo sus ojos parecían estar más adaptados a las actividades nocturnas, por lo que sus pupilas podían percibir mejor los cambios de luz permitiéndoles moverse con mayor destreza durante la noche o en lugares con poca luz.

Finalmente, la mayor diferencia que notó en ellos se encontraba en sus dientes. Aunque sus dientes frontales eran muy similares a los de un poni común siendo estos extremadamente gruesos y resistentes para triturar hierbas, ramas o frutas, los colmillos y molares afilados con los que contaban parecían estar mucho más adaptados para sujetar y rasgar carne. Un hecho que era interesante y algo horripilante si lo pensaba desde el punto de vista de una presa.

A pesar de ello también encontró grandes similitudes, si bien sus cuerpos tenían diferencias notables, sus estructuras óseas y sus músculos no eran muy distintas a las del resto de los habitantes de Equestria. Contaban con cuerpos muy similares a los de un poni, sus cascos eran lisos como los de cualquier otro semental y no tenían garras como las que un depredador tendría.

A pesar de todo ello, no podía comprender por qué los soldados habían mostrado un comportamiento tan poco grato al encontrarse frente a Siegfried, Alcor y Merak. Después de todo Aquellos ponis también eran criaturas que podían sangrar y sentir como cualquier otro poni.

Ahora, sin embargo, su curiosidad acababa de recibir un empujón de proporciones gigantescas. La yegua frente a ella emanaba un aura bastante anormal incluso para su especie. Si bien aquella aura podía ser una característica de las hembras de su raza, no parecía natural del todo. Por otra parte no estaba segura si aquella raza de ponis tenían la misma fecha de Celo que las demás o si esta raza en particular iniciaba su temporada de celo en estas fechas. Y aunque su naturaleza le incitaba a formular la pregunta, prefirió contenerse pensando que quizá sería un primer acercamiento poco grato.

Le vasto mirar a la yegua a los ojos… o al menos al único que no se encontraba cubierto por el mechón de pelo, para notar que aquella yegua era distinta incluso a los tres sementales que acababa de atender en la recepción del castillo. Su naturaleza curiosa le hizo concentrar su total atención en aquella guardia nocturna… En su interior podía percibirse un rastro de magia similar a la de un unicornio aunque no podía ubicar la fuente de aquella energía. Y siendo sincera no podía negar que aquella yegua tenía un cuerpo… que realmente la encendía.

-Ella es Shayla, es una excelente curandera, la traje para que se asegurara de que cuide de ustedes, tus hermanos tenían varios golpes y quisiera asegurarme que todos se encuentran en excelente estado… eso te incluye a ti- añadió al notar la mirada que Épsilon le dirigía a la cebra que se encontraba a su lado.

La guardiana nocturna miro a su princesa por un momento para responder con propiedad.

-Con todo su respeto majestad, yo me encuentro en mejor estado que mis hermanos-

-Querida, estas llena de sangre- añadió la deidad del Sol con amabilidad.

-Sangre que no me pertenece- respondió la yegua. El movimiento de la cebra llamo rápidamente su atención obligándola a centrar su mirada en ella nuevamente.

La cebra dio un par de pasos al frente observando el casco de la yegua sin embargo detuvo su avance al notar la mirada de Épsilon.

-Shayla lo siente, si, si, si. Pero a Shayla parecerle que esa sangre ser tuya- dijo la cebra apuntando al casco de la yegua.

Épsilon retiro el casco de la vista de la cebra antes de devolverle su atención a la princesa que permanecía frente ella.

-Estoy bien, fue un rasguño, nada de lo que deba preocuparse princesa-

-Luna ya me había comentado que ninguno de ustedes se siente cómodo cerca de algún médico, pero te aseguro que Shayla no te hará ningún daño, solo quiere ayudar- La cebra asintió enérgicamente varias veces.

La princesa bajo la cabeza para estar al nivel de la yegua después procedió con tono suave.

-Además tiene muy buenos conocimientos en lo que respecta a la anatomía de criaturas poco comunes. Como podrás darte cuenta no tiene complejos racistas- añadió la gobernante del día guiñándole el ojo.

Épsilon solamente arqueó la ceja.

-…-

-…-

Al notar la falta de respuesta de la yegua, la princesa decidió tomar otro tipo de acercamiento.

-Por favor- dijo la deidad del Sol poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro… o en este caso de potra.

Épsilon trato de ignorar esto, pero la insistencia y los enormes ojos magenta de la princesa terminaron por obligarla a ceder.

-De acuerdo- dijo la yegua de mala gana -Pero no me pondrás un solo casco encima entendiste- añadió dirigiéndose a la cebra.

-Oh no, no, no. Shayla promete no tocar… solo revisar- aseguró la cebra siguiendo a la yegua al cuarto de baño.

-Y deberás permanecer fuera del cuarto de baño mientras me aseo- agregó la yegua mirando por sobre su hombro a la cebra que la seguía de cerca como una sombra.

Celestia espero hasta que el pasillo estuviera solo una vez más antes de proceder a golpear suavemente la puerta de madera con su casco.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

El sonido de los cascos golpeando su puerta llamaron la atención de la princesa de la noche, quien tenia entre sus cascos el casco de Chrysalis.

Luna dejó salir un suspiro algo exasperada, antes de colocar el casco de la princesa Changeling sobre el colchón, procediendo a cubrirla con las cobijas lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera verla desde la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Luna?- la llamó su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta -Solo quería saber cómo se encuentran, lamento mucho lo que te dije hace unos mometos, estuvo mal, yo… solo quiero que sepas que estaba preocupada por ti… y cuando de vi llena de sangre yo… por un momento yo…- Celestia dejo salir un suspiro, en realidad no sabia que decir, en ese momento.

Trató de pensar en algo durante su camino de la recepción al cuarto de su hermana, pero nada le llegó a la mente, ahora estaba ahí parada en frente de una puerta que parecía haber crecido considerablemente, aunque bien podría ser un efecto secundario de su ansiedad.

-En verdad lo lamento Luna- dijo finalmente recargando su cabeza sobre la superficie de madera.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna del interior, Celestia se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse… Quizá su hermana aún estaba molesta… Quizá sería mejor esperar a que se calmara un poco. Por mucho que le doliera dejar las cosas así esperaría un poco más.

-Yo también lamento lo que te dije Tia- hablo la alicornio índigo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si -No fue correcto de mi parte. Pero espero que comprendas que no me arrepiento de nada más-

La princesa del Sol miro a su hermana menor con ojos tristes.

-Entiendo, si prefieres quedarte con Crisi… yo podría reemplazarte en la reunión de esta noche- se ofreció la monarca.

-La vida de Crisi ya no corre peligro, al parecer los hechizos que me enseñaron en la milicia funcionaron bien, ahora lo que necesita es descansar-

Era cierto… en parte… los hechizos que aprendió durante la guerra le habían permitido tratar las heridas restantes de Chrysalis, aunque su mayor suerte sin duda recaía en la habilidad de la changeling para curar sus peores heridas gracias a la energía que le había brindado con aquel beso en el calabozo.

-Lo entiendo, pero…-

-Estoy bien Tia, también soy una princesa y tengo deberes para con nuestro pueblo, no puedo desatenderlos por motivos egoístas- Celestia guardó silencio -Supongo que fuiste tu quien le pidió a Épsilon que se retirara- añadió la menor de las hermanas al notar la ausencia de su guardiana.

La deidad del Sol asintió.

-Entiendo, tan pronto como ella regrese podremos partir- dijo la princesa de la noche regresando a su habitación.

-Por supuesto Luna- contestó la deidad del Sol mientras su hermana desaparecía una vez más detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

La deidad del Sol se dispuso a retirarse, su ánimo un tanto decaído.

-KYAAAAAA- El grito de Épsilon la tomó por sorpresa -¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS AFUERA!-

* * *

-¿No estará hablando en serio o sí majestad?- preguntó Caramel la confusión presente en toda su expresión.

El y la princesa se encontraban en los jardines traseros del castillo. La luz del astro nocturno alumbrada el lugar con un brillo tenue y claro, sin embargo, varis nubes blancas y esponjosas habían comenzado a agruparse bloqueando gran parte del cielo nocturno.

-La criatura que encabezaba ese enjambre coincide perfectamente con la descripción que nos dio Zephora. No puedo dejar que sigan siendo una amenaza para Luna-

-Pero no puede dividir esfuerzos buscando algo que se oculta en el bosque Everfree, será una pérdida de tiempo, sin mencionar que terminará poniendo en riesgo no solo a su hermana sino a usted con ella-

-Aunque no fuera mi deseo… un enfrentamiento será inevitable. Mi hermana y sus guardias atacaron su colmena en respuesta al secuestro de una de sus amigas-

" _Aunque estoy segura de que es más que una simple amiga_ " pensó para si la monarca.

-Tarde o temprano ellos nos atacarán para vengarse y prefiero que se haga algo ahora que tenemos la ventaja a esperar que esas criaturas tomen la iniciativa como lo hizo Sombra-

El pegaso miro a su princesa pasearse de un lado a otro sin parar. Comprendía a la perfección la inquietud de la princesa, pero el hecho de que su hermana estuviese involucrada en el asunto le nublaba el juicio con facilidad.

-Entiendo su postura princesa… y le aseguro que yo siempre seré el primero en estar dispuesto a velar por su bienestar y el de la princesa Luna. Pero seamos sinceros, ellos conocen mucho mejor el bosque, incluso ustedes que han vivido durante tanto tiempo en este castillo desconocen lo que habita en este lugar. Los soldados reales tendrán menos oportunidad siendo este un territorio desconocido para nosotros- comentó el semental, haciendo valer cada palabra.

Celestia detuvo su nervioso andar antes de mirar la solitaria lápida que se hallaba en el centro de jardín. Aquella pieza de mármol grabado, le dejaba muy en claro lo frágil que era la vida en realidad. El reino estaba debilitado, la guerra contra el imperio de Cristal había disminuido el número de soldados considerablemente. La economía del reino estaba casi por los suelos, las granjas apenas podían producir suficiente comida a causa de la sobre explotación de la tierra y la gran mayoría de la fuerza laboral se encontraba herida física o emocionalmente y en el peor caso enterrados bajo tierra y nieve.

Inclusive se vio obligada a cerrar varias escuelas para evitar el desvió de recursos que usarían las tropas de avanzada. Equestria estaba en sus peores momentos y no contaba con los recursos para enviar a un grupo en busca de aquella amenaza sin poner en mayor riesgo a su hermana o a sí misma. Realmente tenia los cascos atados esta vez.

-Mi hermana y yo hemos estado al frente de este reino por varias décadas, siempre supe que sería complicado gobernar un reino tan vasto. Pero las sonrisas de los habitantes de esta tierra siempre me brindaban la fuerza que me faltaba para seguir adelante-

La alicornio color perla cerro sus ojos recordando aquellos años de paz y armonía que habían cubierto a su reino durante tanto tiempo atrás.

* * *

 **Flashback**

PUFFF

Una de las nubes que surcaban el cielo en ese momento tomó la forma de una pera con alas, antes de comenzar a aletear y atravesar varios círculos de luz que adornaban el cielo.

-¡No es justo!- relinchó una pequeña alicornio de pelaje índigo, la pequeña Luna aun no tenía su CuttyMark y su pequeño cuerno apenas sobresalía de su esponjada melena azul celeste

La pequeña alicornio se concentró enormemente en un intento por recolectar suficiente energía en su cuerno antes de que una pequeña chispa de luz saliera de este y comenzara a flotar frente a ella. El brillo de la esfera de luz era tenue y agradable, un tipo de luz que emitía un calor propia que parecía llenar el corazón de cualquier poni al contacto.

-Wow- exclamó una joven Celestia su tamaño era apenas menor al de un poní promedio, su melena rosada contrastaba con la colorida melena que ahora portaba orgullosa. En sus flancos se podía apreciar un pequeño Sol de color dorado. A su lado se encontraba recostada una criatura alargada con expresión aburrida y cuyo cuerpo parecía un zoológico combinado en un solo animal.

-¡Es hermosa!- añadió la joven alicornio de blanco pelaje poniéndose sobre sus cascos para aproximarse a la esfera que levitaba frente a su pequeña hermana – Mira, ¿no es increíble?- dijo la alicornio perlada tomando la esfera de luz entre sus cascos. Mientras su pequeña hermana sonreía alegre y orgullosa.

-Si me lo preguntas a mí, sinceramente preferiría que tuviera muchos más colores, quizá un poco de rosa, azul, tal vez verde- respondió el draconequus mirando la esfera con cierto aburrimiento. La criatura Chasqueo los dedos de su pata de león haciendo explotar su nube al instante creando una pequeña lluvia de chispas de colores que caían alrededor de los tres.

-Oh vamos Discord, no seas así, Luna se esforzó bastante… además- agrego la alicornio mirando a su pequeña hermana con cariño quien le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria -Es un hechizo bastante impresionante-

Celestia tomó la garra de águila del draconequus.

-Vamos Celestía si quieres pedir mi pata por lo menos debemos tener una cita primero- se burló la deidad del Caos sin cambiar su expresión aburrida.

-Oh Sush- respondió Celestia -Solo quedate quieto- agregó y colocó la esfera sobre la garra de su acompañante.

-Vamos Tia solo armate de valor y di-me que…- el draconequus miró la esfera de luz en su garra

Por alguna razón aquel tenue brillo captó su atención por completo, haciendo a un lado cualquier comentario sarcástico que se le pudiese ocurrir en ese preciso instante.

-Lo vez incluso lograste mantenerlo callado- rio Celestia a unísono con la pequeña Luna.

Las carcajadas de ambas sin embargo no parecieron distraer al draconequus quien permaneció mirando aquella esfera de luz por un rato más. Mientras el calor de aquella luz recorría su cuerpo hasta depositarse en su pecho.

-Supongo que si lo es- respondió el joven Draconequus.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-Extraño esos días Capitán. Aquella época en la que éramos jóvenes y sin todas estas obligaciones. Eran buenos tiempos, ¿Por qué no pueden ser todos momentos felices?, ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto en este mundo?- preguntó la princesa abriendo sus hermosos ojos color magenta.

-Creo que la vida tiene esos malos momentos para que seamos capaces de apreciar las buenas experiencias- comentó Caramel acercándose a su princesa.

-Supongo que eso tiene sentido- comentó reflexionando, con mayor calma la situación.

Caramel miro a la princesa su melena ondeando a la luz de la luna lucia tan espectacular como un arcoíris lunar, esas largas pestañas que adornaban aquellos hermosos faros de luz que día a día le hacían recordad que aun tenia mucho por lo que vivir.

-Tienes razón, el reino aún no se ha recuperado del daño que sufrimos en la guerra, pero tampoco puedo ignorar la advertencia de Zephora- dijo mirándole a los ojos -Caramel, quiero que permanezcas aquí con mi hermana, estoy segura de que podrán mantener el castillo bien resguardado hasta que las situación se estabilice-

-Pero majestad no creo que sea lo mejor…- La princesa puso su casco sobre los labios del corcel.

-Se que tu deber es proteger el reino por sobre todo lo demás, pero te aseguro que no será por mucho, estoy segura que en un par de meses ya tendremos el apoyo de las casas nobles y ellos nos ayudarán a reconstruir nuestro reino-

-De verdad piensa que ayudarán por pura caridad, sabe lo codiciosos que pueden ser los nobles y aunque existen sus excepciones, estoy seguro que la mayoría no brindara su apoyo sin antes recibir algo a cambio-

-Soy consciente de ello Caramel, pero no podemos reconstruir el reino sin el apoyo de todos. Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer para proteger a mis súbditos y si eso significa que deba ceder a algunas peticiones estaré dispuesta a hacerlo-

-Pero princesa Celestia…-

-Se que lo que te estoy pidiendo está fuera de tus deberes, entiendo tu angustia, pero tampoco puedo dejar que mi pueblo siga sufriendo por culpa mía. Existen sacrificios que una princesa debe hacer para asegurar el correcto funcionamiento de su reino. Con todo el trabajo que tendré los próximos meses me será imposible cuidar de Luna. Tampoco quiero dejarla sola, pero creo que el estrés la está afectando, realmente quiero que se tome un tiempo alejada del estrés que conlleva ser una princesa, un poco de tiempo a solas con su poni especial puede que le ayude a olvidarse de los problemas por un tiempo, y quizá vuelva a sonreír como antes de todo esto-

-Usted también es una poni y como tal tiene derecho a tomarse un tiempo libre de vez en cuando-

-Lo haré cuando las cosas se estabilicen te lo prometo-

Un silencio agradable se hizo presente mientras el corcel observaba a la deidad del Sol levitar un par de flores hasta la lápida de mármol.

-No creo que algo pueda acercase al castillo sin que Zephora lo detecte. Clover y un par de hechiceros también estarán cerca para mantener los escudos del castillo activos en todo momento. Y contigo resguardando los alrededores junto a tus soldados estoy segura de que Luna no correrá ningún peligro. Y en el peor de los casos Luna tendrá a sus guardias a su lado en todo momento, son ponis muy capaces y sé que sabrás guiarlos en un combate si fuera necesario-

-No dudo de ellos, realmente son criaturas impresionantes, pero…estoy seguro de que ya habrá notado que los soldados aun no logran acostumbrarse a ellos- comentó desviando la mirada -A pesar de todo lo que el teniente Siegfried y la capitana Épsilon han sacrificado, muchos ponis aún les temen-

-Los ponis le temen a lo que es diferente y es por eso que terminan rechazando todo lo que no sea como ellos, incluso entre las tres razas aún existe mucha fricción y practicas poco éticas. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por disminuirlas, pero no puedo ser tan arrogante como para pensar que lograré deshacerme de ellas por completo en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, espero que llegue el día en el que todos podamos vivir en paz y armonía-

Pequeñas estrellas de invierno comenzaron a caer del cielo llamando la atención de la princesa y el capitán.

-Se que se esfuerza por que todos seamos felices y lo que ha pasado últimamente le ha afectado mucho, pero no es momento de dejarse caer, si es necesario yo mismo me encargaré de cargarla hasta el final del camino, para que vea nuevamente el amanecer después de cruzar por esta tormenta- comentó el capitán.

Celestia tomo un par de copos de nieve en sus cascos, observando la obra de arte con aquella mirada amable que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Los pegasos han comenzado a esparcir el invierno por todo el reino, espero que este año podamos tener una noche de los corazones cálidos juntos- dijo la princesa dirigiendo su mirada a la torre del castillo que se hallaba detrás de ella, detrás de las ventanas de aquel balcón situado en la cima de la torre se encontraba la habitación de su amada hermana.

-Hermana querida-

La deidad del Sol bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana menor quien iba acompañada de Siegfried, Alcor y Merak. La alicornio color perla supuso que su hermana había dejado a Crisi bajo el cuidado de Épsilon.

-¿Estas lista Luna?-

-Si, querida hermana. Debemos irnos ahora o de lo contrario no llegaremos a tiempo para la reunión - dijo la alirconio índigo.

Tras despedirse del capitán de su guardia real, Celestia se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar seguida de Luna y los guardias nocturnos. Caramel simplemente se quedo en su lugar mirándolos emprender el vuelo de vuelta a la capital.

-Yo también espero poder pasar la noche de los corazones cálidos con usted princesa- dijo el corcel mientras depositaba su mirada en la lápida de Megres mientras los copos de nieve la cubrían poco a poco.

-Nunca se lo dije soldado, pero siempre pensé que era poco profesional que amaran a la princesa Luna más de lo que amaban al reino. Es irónico que ahora sea yo quien comparta un pecado similar al amar a mi princesa más de lo que amo a mi reino- agregó el capitán antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo para organizar a sus tropas sin percatarse de la yegua que lo miraba desde una de las ventanas del castillo con su ojo ambarino fijo en él.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Bueno he aquí el nuevo capítulo, realmente no es tan largo como los últimos capítulos que he subido, pero espero eso no les moleste XD.

Les deseo un excelente inicio de fin de semana.

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 ***Sword Shadow:**

 _Solo para aclarar, aunque son de la misma especie, los únicos hermanos de sangre en la guardia nocturna son Alcor y Merak. Sin embargo, la unión que tienen es lo suficientemente fuerte para tratarse como hermanos y hermanas. Es parecida a la relación que tengo con algunos amigos a los que aprecio como parte de mi familia, aunque no compartimos ese lazo de sangre._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	19. The Forgotten ones

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Espero que lo disfrutes y sin más preambulos ¡COMENZAMOS!:

Lean y comenten.

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener_.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 19 –The forgotten ones.**

La noche había llegado a Canterlot, los ponis se preparaban para ir a dormir plácidamente en la comodidad de sus camas. La nieve que caía del cielo cubría las calles por completo y mantenía un ambiente bastante frio en el exterior.

En el centro de la ciudad, se hallaba una gran mansión en la cual se podía observar la luz de una ventana aun encendida.

PLOP

-AUCH- gimió de dolor un corcel de pelaje blanco como la nieve y crin rubia -¡No tenías que golpearme con la baqueta!-

La yegua al otro lado de la habitación levitó la baqueta hasta sus casco nuevamente antes de continuar golpeando con entusiasmo los tambores y platillos.

-¡Por Celestia, no puedo concentrarme con tanto escándalo!, ¿no podías escoger otra cosa para tocar?-

-Sabe señor creo que esa es su forma de decirle que está haciendo un pésimo trabajo con la distribución de gastos- comentó un poni terrestre entrando en el despacho de Blueblood cargando una charola en el casco sobre la cual se encontraban servidas dos tazas de té.

-Escuchame Cent, si de alguien es la culpa debo reiterar que es tuya por haberle enseñado a tocar ese instrumento infernal, sabes que lo detesto-

-En realidad ella parecía conocer muy bien eso, porque lo escogió precisamente para traerlo hasta el despacho-

-Bueno eso no me ayuda. Y siendo que yo no le he contado de mi vida privada el único que queda eres tú Cent-

El redoble del tambor y golpeteo de la tarola a gran velocidad obligo al Lord a llevarse los cascos a las orejas en un intento bastante inútil para evitar que el sonido asaltara sus oídos. Por otro lado, el mayordomo permaneció inmóvil observando a la yegua que continuaba tocando con entusiasmo a un ritmo frenético.

-Muy bien, Muy bien. _YA BASTA_. Solo dime qué demonios es lo que no te parece para corregirlo-

La yegua finalizó golpeando los platillos y esbozando una blanca sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por e mayordomo… siendo sinceros era difícil hacerlo cuando la yegua tenia un par de colmillos tan pronunciados

Vinyl se aproximó al escritorio de Blueblood tomando una pluma con su magia y realizando varias anotaciones en el pergamino.

El Corcel rubio miró el pergamino por un momento, la redistribución de recursos le afectaría directamente el bolsillo por un tiempo, pero si el proyecto de caridad brindaba frutos seria capaz de llamar la atención no solo de las princesas, sino de otras familias nobles, especialmente las de Manehattan. Si el plan de la yegua era correcto, la falta de recursos en aquella zona podría brindarle poder convirtiéndose en un socio importante como proveedor de bienes y por supuesto como socio de negocio. Podría ayudar a los empresarios a poner sus nuevos locales y después cobrarles un porcentaje de sus ganancias.

A pesar de ser un plan formulado sin ningún aparente conocimiento de negocio la Yegua sabia donde dirigir la atención del corcel. El problema ahora residía en una pregunta. ¿Por qué Red Wine esperaba que fuera él quien comenzara las inversiones? Si bien Red le había dejado claro que le apoyaría, le parecía extraño que al prominente Lord no le interesara conseguir fama, al parecer sus intereses eran otros y aunque aún no podía descifrar su juego, era obvio que Red pensaba beneficiarse con esto.

-No parece una mala idea mi lord, pero creo que para poder apostar por invertir en el desarrollo de Manehattan requiere de un socio adicional o de lo contrario correrá el riesgo de caer en la banca rota. Aunque las únicas familias que se atreverían a hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado en nuestra situación actual serían la casa de la familia Platinum y la casa de los Pants- Opinó el viejo mayordomo.

-Si los tres nos unimos podríamos solventar el gasto y agilizar el crecimiento comercial de Manehattan- dijo el lord pensativo -El problema es que ninguno de ellos tiene suficiente influencia en esa zona, será difícil que los empresarios acepten hacer un trato de inversión con nosotros-

Una pluma levito sobre el pergamino envuelta en energía telequinética de color violeta deteniéndose sobre la alcaldía de la ciudad que se podía apreciar en un mapa situado a un lado del montón de pergaminos. La alcandía dibujada en el mapa estaba adornada con una "W" perfectamente trazada sobre el arco de la entrada.

-Ahora recuerdo que la Familia Wine, estuvo ayudando con la construcción de los primeros edificios de Manehattan, aunque después de que estallara la guerra parece que dejo de enviar materiales a esa región. Lord Red podría darle a usted el apoyo para iniciar la construcción de los locales. ¡Es verdad!- Exclamó el mayordomo mientras le entregaba su taza de té a la yegua de melena azul eléctrico -Escuché que Lord Red Wine y Lord Luxury Pants se presentarían esta noche en el castillo. Al parecer también Lady Marvel estará presente si se apresura aún podría alcanzarlos y hablarles del tema- Comentó Cent mientras le entregaba su taza de té a Blueblood.

-Maldición Cent ese tipo de cosas es de lo primero que deberías acordarte- Dijo el corcel de melena rubia tomando los pergaminos con su magia y saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

Vinyl decidió beber un poco del té. El sabor era dulce pero apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera percibirse, sin opacar el sabor de las hiervas. Despegó su mirada del té para dirigirla al mayordomo.

Sin soltar su agarre telequinético de la taza de té que se le había ofrecido, la yegua avanzó hasta el mayordomo hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él. Después en sun rápido y fluido movimiento le colocó un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse y dedicarle una sonrisa amable al viejo mayordomo.

-Me alegra que fuera de su agrado señorita Vinyl- dijo el mayordomo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tras esto la yegua salió de la habitación trotando rítmicamente para seguir al lord.

De pie en el exterior de la reja de la entrada principal de la mansión se podía ver la figura de un pequeño pony terrestre de crin plateada y pelaje café oscuro cubierto con un viejo y roído suéter el cual despedía un olor a suciedad difícil de ignorar. El potro tenia varios raspones en el cuerpo y sus extremidades se sentían como si estuviesen a punto de romperse a causa del frio. La acumulación de nieve en las calles no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo pues la altura de esta le dificultaba aún más su andar.

La reja de metal se abrió de pronto empujada por una aura de energía de color amarilla golpeándolo de lleno en el hocico y causando que el rebote de la reja impactara de igual forma en la cara de Blueblood, quien al perder el equilibrio termino tropezando con sus propios cascos para finalmente aterrizar de con el rostro sobre la fría y blanca nieve.

El potro se puso en pie aun aturdido por el golpe cuando una sobra lo cubrió por completo.

-¡Como te atreves a obstruir el paso de un lord tu pequeño…!- al mirar al andrajoso potro rápidamente dio un par de pasos atrás como si el pequeño estuviese infectado o algo por el estilo.

-L-lo Lo lamento- respondió el atemorizado potro agazapándose lo más que podía.

-Por Celestia, vete a otro lado y llévate tu suciedad contigo- dijo el corcel sacudiendo el casco mientras se mantenía a una distancia prudente del potro.

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera lograr que sus cascos le obedecieran una bola de nieve del tamaño de una bola de boliche voló por los aires golpeando al lord y derribándolo nuevamente.

Esta vez la que apareció en su campo de visión fue una yegua de pelaje blanco como la nieve y una salvaje crin de color azul eléctrico la cual llevaba puestas solo un par de gafas oscuras mientras levitaba una taza de té hacia él.

El potro miro extrañado el líquido que se le ofrecía con tal amabilidad antes de que su propia sed y el su impulso por beber algo que pudiera calentarlo un poco terminaran por obligarlo a tomar la taza y comenzar a beber su contenido.

-Maldición el hecho de que estés viviendo en mi casa por solicitud de Lord Red no te da derecho a tratarme de esa manera- resopló el corcel de melena rubia desde el suelo.

Vasto con que levantara la mirada para darse cuenta de su error. La yegua lo miraba desde arriba, justo de pie a un lado suyo, aun cubiertos por aquellos cristales oscuros el lord pudo notar el brillo enrojecido que los ojos de la unicornio despedían en ese momento.

-Lady Vinyl no debería salir sin su abrigo, podría pescar un resfriado- grito Cent desde la puerta cargando un abrigo en su casco frontal.

Blueblood suspiro aliviado de que su mayordomo terminara por atraer la atención de la yegua

La unicornio blanca encendió su cuerno con un brillo violeta tomando al potro e intercambiándolo por el abrigo que Cent cargaba en su casco.

-¿Sabes que no podemos cobijar a un niño de la calle solo porque sí, cierto?- dijo el lord poniéndose en pie mientras se sacudía la nieve de su abrigo y recogía los pergaminos que habían caído al suelo tras su tropiezo.

Vinly simplemente le dirigió una mirada.

-Si estoy haciendo labores de caridad es porque Red me lo pidió, pero te aseguro que no es mi intención gastar en ese potro ni uno solo de mis centavos, si quieres que se quede lo mantendrás con tu dinero y solo estará hasta que termine el invierno, después deberá irse-

La yegua simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

-Me alegra que quedara claro. ¡Cent!- dijo con autoridad el unicornio rubio.

-¿Si mi lord?- respondió el mayordomo aun con el potro en sus brazos.

-Asegúrate de darle un baño primero- ordenó el lord – espero que cuando vuelva no despida ese desagradable olor- añadió el corcel reanudando su camino.

Al notar la mirada de la yegua depositada en el pequeño potro al mayordomo de pelaje gris y crin canosa agregó.

-No te preocupes, se cuidar bien de los potros, después de todo yo crié a mis hijos cuando eran pequeños. Ahora viven lejos por supuesto, pero nos aseguramos de vernos todas las noches de Corazones Cálidos sin fallar- contesto Cent tranquilizando a la unicornio de pelaje blanco, quien tras asentir con la cabeza se dispuso a seguir al lord.

El mayordomo espero hasta que ambos estuvieron fuera de su vista para proceder a cerrar la reja y volver a l interior de la mansión.

-Bueno pequeño ya lo escuchaste te daré un baño y después te serviré algo de cenar- dijo ingresando a la mansión.

* * *

Las antorchas del imponente castillo brillaban en la oscuridad con un tono luminoso cálido. Por las grandes ventanas de los largos pasillos del castillo se podía observar el hermoso cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor.

El pasillo principal sin embargo se encontraba adornado por un par de vitrales bastante recientes. En uno se podía observar con claridad a las dos hermanas usando los elementos de la armonía contra el dios del caos y encerrándolo en su prisión de piedra. Al lado opuesto se podía observar un vitral que contenía al ahora extinto imperio de cristal, sin embargo, a diferencia del primer vitral este era desmantelado por un par de ponis quienes retiraban las piezas para situarlas sobre un carro de carga teniendo cuidado de no romper los coloridos cristales.

Tres ponis vestidos elegantemente avanzaban por el largo corredor, uno de ellos tenía un pelaje rojo y crin negra, vestía ropas finas y un abrigo en extremo grueso que sin duda lucia también sumamente caliente.

El segundo corcel llevaba puesto un sombrero de copa de color negro y un monóculo colocado frente a uno de sus ojos, portaba un smoking y un abrigo a juego de color negro, su pelaje era tan blanco como la nieve que rodea el exterior del castillo y su melena de color zarco lo le daba un porte de superioridad.

En medio de los dos corceles se encontraba una hermosa yegua, su pelaje blanco y melena purpura lucían tan perfectas que era difícil imaginar que no se trataba de una muñeca de aparador. Sus hermosos ojos violetas hacían juego perfectamente con el vestido que Lucia esa noche.

Los tres unicornios avanzaron hasta las enormes puertas del salón del trono donde dos ponis de pelaje azul metálico y ojos ambarinos los esperaban vestidos con sus armaduras negras en cuyo pecho se podía observar con claridad el emblema de la princesa de la noche.

La inmutable mirada de los guardias nocturnos puso nerviosa a la yegua quien hizo lo posible por no mirarlos a los ojos.

-Buenas noches caballeros, serían tan amables en anunciarle a la princesa que Lord Luxury Pants, Lady Marvel y Lord Red Wine han llegado- dijo Red tomando la palabra.

-Por supuesto mi lord, esperen un momento- respondió Alcor entrando en la sala del trono y cerrando la puerta detrás de si

-Si que son intimidantes los guardias de la princesa Luna- susurro la yegua al corcel del sombrero de copa.

-Escuché que vienen de una raza especial de ponis, aunque es la primera vez que los veo- respondió el corcel con un encantador color de voz.

-Adelante la princesa Luna los espera- dijo alcor entrando nuevamente en el pasillo y apartándose de la entrada para permitirles el caso. Merak simplemente lo imitó.

Los tres unicornios cruzaron el umbral el cual quedo cerrado nuevamente detrás de ellos. El salón del trono era imponente y en extremo espacioso, los ventanales que le adornaban tenían un tamaño mucho mayor al de los que se apreciaban en el pasillo, las paredes color salmón ahora oscurecidas por la escasez de luz eran adornadas por enormes pilares que recorrían todo lo largo del salón del trono sobre los cuales se podían apreciar ramos de flores de lavanda adornándolos.

En el fondo del pasillo se hallaba el trono de Canterlot, a los pies del trono se encontraba otro de los guardias nocturnos, quien cargaba su casco bajo una de sus alas. Su crin larga formaba un par de puntas en su fleco y su fisionomía le hacia lucir delgado a pesar de tener muy bien tonificados los músculos.

Sentada en el trono, se encontraba la deidad de la noche, su melena y cola ondeaban con gracia, su postura perfecta y su mirada fría y calculadora se mantenía centrada en los recién llegados.

-Su majestad, espero no la hallamos hecho esperar demasiado- tomo nuevamente la palabra el corcel de crin negra.

-Descuide Lord Red- hablo la alicornio índigo -Mi querida hermana mencionó que tienen una petición para nosotras- dijo la princesa sin rodeos.

-Así es su majestad, hemos solicitado esta reunión para poder tratar algunos temas referentes a la situación actual del reino- Hablo Luxury Pants retirándose el sombrero para hacer una pequeña reverencia -Los daños totales que la guerra ha dejado a su paso aún no han podido ser calculados con precisión, pero si es de importancia hacerle saber que las colonias del norte son las más afectadas-

-Somos conscientes de los daños de los que hablas, durante nuestro regreso del campo de batalla hemos podido apreciar el estado de las ciudades y pueblos del norte- dijo la princesa permaneciendo en su asiento -También soy consciente de los saqueos y los constantes ataques que Manehattan, Fillydelphia y Appeloosa han sufrido por causa de los reinos vecinos, pero espero que no hayan solicitado esta reunión solo para hablarnos de lo que ya todos conocemos. Sinceramente espero que tengan alguna idea por más pequeña que pueda parecer para analizarla en conjunto y ver si puede llevarse a cabo para mejorar la situación del reino- añadió la princesa sacando un pergamino el cual levitó a un lado suyo.

-La situación es complicada su majestad- habló la yegua dando un par de pasos al frente -Muchas de las casas nobles están extremadamente disgustadas con la situación, entendemos que a causa de los acontecimientos de los últimos meses la situación sea más complicada que antes, pero debe comprender que las nuevas leyes que impiden a los nobles cobrar impuestos a sumado a las leyes que han abolido la compra de casco de obra y la caza deportiva ha comenzado a afectar el modo de vida de muchas de las casas nobles-

La deidad de la noche se puso en sus cuatro cascos, su mirada completamente centrada en la yegua quien al sentir la amenaza rápidamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-No estarás hablando de las leyes que impiden el esclavismo, la trata de ponis y la matanza deportiva de otras criaturas y otros ponis, ¿o sí Lady Marvel?-

-No me mal entienda su majestad…-

-Porque debo recalcar que estoy completamente de acuerdo con Celestia con respecto a que esas prácticas deben desaparecer por completo- añadió la deidad de la noche dando un par de pasos al frente.

-Y estoy de acuerdo con usted majestad, pero…-

-Pero que… Lady Marvel- respondió la princesa con un tono claramente molesto, lo que hizo que la yegua tragara saliva.

-Lo que lady Marvel trata de decir es que, aunque nosotros compartimos sus ideales, así como lo hemos hecho con los ideales de la familia Platinum para mejorar la relación entre los unicornios, los pegasos y los ponis terrestres. Existen muchas casas nobles cuyas principales fuentes de ingreso provenían de esas prácticas, prácticas que han llevado a cabo por generaciones enteras y desde mucho antes de la primera noche de los corazones cálidos- dijo Luxury Pants tratando de disminuir la tensión.

-Razón por la cual no me extraña que la tierra fuera arrasada por el poder de los Windigos en ese entonces-respondió la monarca desviando su mirada hacia el corcel con sombrero de copa.

-Se que no es de su agrado princesa, y lamento si la hemos ofendido en alguna forma, pero si queremos que las familias nobles de los extremos de Equestria cambian sus costumbres tendremos que hacer algo mejor que presionarlos y ponerles una espada en la garganta cada vez que se algún soldado del reino los descubre realizando esas prácticas. Necesitamos una solución mucho más estable y permanente-

" _Estoy de acuerdo en lugar de amenazarlos simplemente deberíamos ejecutarlos, sería mucho más sencillo, menos bocas que alimentar y podríamos repartir sus bienes con el resto del reino, eso también ayudaría a disminuir la pobreza_ " dijo aquella voz, aunque esta vez tenía que aceptar que bien podría haber sido su propio pensamiento y no el de Nightmare.

-Creo que tengo una solución que nos podría ser de utilidad princesa- dijo Red con tono calmado -Lord Blueblood y yo hemos estado hablando del tema por un tiempo, y sinceramente creo que su idea podría sernos de gran utilidad-

-Te escuchamos- dijo la alicornio índigo regresando al trono para alivio de Marvel.

-El joven líder de la familia Blueblood me ha comentado su interés en realizar inversiones con las familias nobles de Manehattan para desarrollar nuevos mercados y negocios-

Al notar que la princesa se mostraba interesada continuó.

-Si desarrollamos nuevos mercados en los que puedan enfocarse las casas nobles de los bordes exteriores podríamos desviar sus frustraciones y encaminarlos a generar un nuevo comercio que permita que la economía del reino vuelva a ponerse en marcha-

-Esa sería una buena solución, aunque muchos de los líderes de las familias se opondrán, son más desconfiados que los nobles de la capital jamás aceptaran un trato como ese de parte de los Blueblood, ya que son una casa noble muy reciente-

-Marvel tiene razón incluso con el respaldo de la palabra de una casa noble como la de los Wine, dudo mucho que los nobles de los bordes exteriores acepten- Añadió Luxury.

-Qué hay del resto, es posible que las casas nobles de Canterlot puedan unirse para llevar a cabo este proyecto- pregunto la deidad con una mirada mucho más serena.

-Si las princesas dan su aprobación dudo que las casas de la capital se opongan, e incluso le brindaría una mayor solidez a la idea de Blueblood. Con las casas nobles de la capital respaldándolo, ninguna de las familias nobles de Equestria vería en riesgo su patrimonio- comentó Red colocando un casco sobre su mentón.

-Hablaremos con Celestia para notificarle del proyecto de Blueblood, tan pronto como tengamos una respuesta se las haremos saber-

-Por supuesto majestad- respondieron a coro los tres unicornios.

-Si no tienen algo más que agregar pueden retirarse- añadió la princesa con un ademan.

-Bueno yo quisiera hablarle un poco de la fiesta de corazones cálidos que se llevará a cavo en el castillo, he estado trabajando en los detalles y quisiera poder compartirlos con usted su majestad- dijo lady Marvel sacando varios pergaminos de su vestido.

-Desafortunadamente yo debo retirarme su majestad, estaré al pendiente de su respuesta y la de la princesa Celestia- se excusó Red haciendo una reverencia antes de salir del salón del trono.

* * *

Tan pronto como salió del castillo Red fue interceptado por un exhausto unicornio de crin rubia el cual era acompañado por una yegua de alocada crin de color eléctrico la cual llevaba frente a sus ojos un par de cristales oscuros.

-Oh mi querido Blueblood puedo ver que mi asistente te esta tratando con algo de rudeza- se burlo el lord mirando el enorme chipote en la frente del corcel.

-Oh esto me lo hice con la reja de la mansión- respondió el corcel -Pero eso no es lo importante lord Red…-

-Si eso puedo verlo- añadió el lord mirando a la yegua que los acompañaba.

Vinyl siempre había despreciado la forma vulgar con la que Red la miraba, afortunadamente para ella su particular estado le impedía a red ejercer sobre ella el mismo control que ejercía sobre todas las demás yeguas de su clan.

Por lo cual se había dado a la tarea de investigar el porque descubriendo un viejo libro en la biblioteca privada de Red. En el cual se explicaban las cuatro reglas de sangre de los vampiros.

Al primer ritual se le conocía como " _LAZO DE OBEDIENCIA ABSOLUTA_ ". Tal parecía que un vampiro podía fácilmente ejercer cierto nivel de control sobre la voluntad de aquellos con los que combinaba su sangre. No era difícil en realidad, solo se tenía que abrir una herida en la victima y posteriormente verter un poco su propia sangre sobre la herida expuesta. Algo que por alguna razón no parecía tener un efecto en ella de la misma forma en al que lo tenia con las otras yeguas del clan.

El segundo ritual era conocido como el " _LAZO DE SUPREMACÍA_ ", el cual indicaba que si un mortal bebe la sangre de un vampiro, esta le brinda al receptor una fuerza, velocidad y capacidad de sanar superiores a las de un poni ordinario, lo anterior solo hasta que la sangre ingerida sea completamente digerida por el organismo del receptor. Aunque hasta el momento no había tenido interés en probarlo con algún poni en especial.

El tercer ritual del que tuvo conocimiento era llamado " _LAZO DEL DON OSCURO_ ", el cual explicaba que para convertir a un mortal en vampiro era necesario inyectar el veneno por medio de sus colmillos en el cuerpo del mortal y posteriormente la victima debía beber de la sangre del vampiro antes que el veneno le matara.

Sin embargo, también existía una ritual en extremo importante y peligroso que Vinyl jamás olvidaría, uno que podría significar su propio fin. Era un ritual conocido como " _LAZO DE SANGRE_ ", el cual consistía en verter la sangre de un mortal vivo directamente en una herida expuesta del vampiro, al hacerlo el vampiro perdía su capacidad de segregar el mortal veneno de sus colmillos volviéndolo completamente dependiente del mortal con el cual había compartido su sangre. Lo cual ataba al vampiro a una sola presa de por vida y al morir está el vampiro también perecería.

Siendo sincera no le veía sentido a que existiera una regla como esa y francamente no tenia pensado hacer uso de ella nunca en su no vida. Después de todo ya había experimentado una primer muerte no tenia intensiones de experimentar una segunda.

-Escuchame Red el plan que tienes para el proyecto de inversión no funcionará sin el apoyo de las otras familias nobles…- dijo el unicornio rubio mostrándole los pergaminos garabateados por Vinlyl.

-Oh no tienes por qué angustiarte tu proyecto de inversión ira viento en popa, te lo aseguro ya le he compartido tu idea a la princesa y dudo que deje pasar esta oportunidad, así que puedo asegurarte que pronto te llamaran ante su presencia para darte la buena noticia-

Blueblood quedo boquiabierto ante el comentario del corcel.

-P-Pero yo creí que tú-

-Oh no por supuesto que no tienes que agradecerme de nada Blueblood- dijo Red colocando un casco sobre el hombro del rubio -lo hice con gusto después de todo tengo grandes esperanzas en ti- añadió retirando su casco y procediendo a retirarse del lugar.

-Pero como lo…-

-Oh por cierto- lo interrumpió el lord -Asegurate de llevar a mi querida Vinyl cuando la princesa te mande llamar, será de gran ayuda para ti su presencia te lo aseguro- dijo mientras pasaba un casco sobre la mejilla de la joven yegua, quien incomoda por el contacto se apartó de inmediato. Ganándose una sonrisa del lord.

Si bien era cierto que la yegua era rebelde y poco cooperativa cuando se trataba de intimar, lo cierto era que a Red eso le excitaba bastante, siendo Vinyl la única de sus concubinas, como le gustaba llamarlas, en resistirse a sus encantos y métodos.

-Me encanta que te hagas la difícil, aun sabiendo que me debes la vida- dijo el corcel –Esperaré tu reporte con impaciencia mi querida Vinyl- añadió antes de subir a su carruaje y emprender el viaje de vuelta a su mansión.

* * *

El llanto ahogado de una potra la despertó de su sueño. No era uno particularmente bueno, pero aun así era mucho mejor que el promedio, sin embargo, la pequeña unicornio de pelaje café claro optó por investigas quien se sus compañeros de cuarto era el que se encontraba tan triste, aunque tenía una muy buena idea de quien podría ser.

Cinnamon bajo la escalera de su cama procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Para evitar despertar a sus compañeros.

Una vez fuera de la cama procedió a salir de la habitación, en la que dormía el resto de sus amigos al igual que su hermano.

La potra encendió una luz en la punta de su cuerno y procedió a recorrer los oscuros pasillos del orfanato siguiendo el llanto que se escuchaba con mas claridad a casa paso.

Salió al jardín trasero, siendo sincera no le sorprendió verla ahí, su pelaje blanco resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna hacia que se confundiera fácilmente con la nieve de los alrededores, siendo su crin color rosa pastel su único distintivo.

Cinnamon, se aproximo a la otra unicornio quien abrazaba su conejo de peluche como si intentara que este la reconfortara, mientras sus lágrimas caían como cataratas sobre la nieve.

-¿Fresh?-

La repentina voz de su amiga la hizo contener un poco las lágrimas.

-Oh Cinnamon yo no… yo no quise despertarte… pensé que si me quedaba fuera no molestaría a ningún poni-

-Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te dé un resfriado Fresh, ven entremos a la casa te prepararé un poco de chocolate, se dónde esconde la abuelita el frasco-

-Pero no podemos usar la estufa, la abuelita Sweet nos lo prohibió- respondió la potra secándose las lágrimas con el casco.

-Quizá, pero si puedo hacer feliz a mi amiga vale la pena correr el riesgo- le respondió la unicornio de pelaje color canela.

Freshmint siguió a su amiga hasta la cocina, Cinamon trepó a uno de los bancos y usando su magia tomó un frasco con barras de chocolate. Colocó la s barras de chocolate en un tazón con un poco de agua y procedió a encender la llama del quemador. No tubo que esperar mucho antes de que las barras de chocolate se derritieran bajo el calor del fuego, después tomo el recipiente y vertió el contenido en dos tazas las cuales procedió a colocar sobre la mesa. Ambas tomaron asiento en la mesa la una a un lado de la otra.

-Y bien Fresh dime, ¿fue otra pesadilla?- preguntó la potra mirando a su amiga mientras sorbía un poco del chocolate caliente.

-Si- respondió tímidamente su amiga

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un momento hasta que Freshmint se animó a continuar.

-Se que ya no hay nada que temer pero sigo reviviendo el mismo momento una y otra vez, esos ponis de cristal entrando en nuestra casa y… y papá… yo… trato de ayudarle p-pero.. mama me lleva a ese viejo armario y se coloca frente a la puerta para que no me encuentren, aun puedo escuchar sus gritos- dijo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

-Se que esto no detendrá tus pesadillas, pero la próxima vez, grita mi nombre y me aseguraré de alejar a esos soldados de sombra de ti y de tu familia- dijo Cinnamon abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Pero como piensas hacerlo?-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, después de todo yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa en mis sueños, te aseguro que alejar esas pesadillas será heno comido- le aseguro su amiga mientras acariciaba su crin con su casco.

-Oh Cinnamon, desearía ser tan valiente como tú, tú no le temes a nada-

-Antes de que mi mama muriera, me enseño la mejor forma de compartir tu valentía a alguien a quien aprecias-

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?- pregunto la potra mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

-Lo primero es beber una taza de chocolate caliente- dijo Cinnamon encendiendo su cuerno y acercándole su taza a su amiga.

Freshmint bebió el contenido de la taza mientras los cascos de su amiga la abrazaban protectoramente.

-¿Y cuál es el segundo paso?- pregunto Freshmint una vez que se terminó el contenido de su taza.

-Lo siguiente es dormir en los brazos de mi mama, pero en vista de que ella ya no está, yo me encargare de abrazarte mientras duermes, ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Cinnamon mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa simpática en el rostro.

-Me parece perfecto respondió Fresh recargando su cabeza en el cuello de su amiga-

Un par de horas mas tarde una vieja yegua entro a la habitación, al ver a las dos pequeñas abrazadas, una de ellas con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar la vieja yegua las tomo en sus cascos y procedió a llevarlas a ambas a su habitación.

-Desearía poder hacer más por ustedes pequeñas, pero me temo que por el momento lo único que puedo hacer es velar su sueño- dijo la anciana arropando a las dos potras asegurándose de no separarlas la una de la otra, después de todo solo se tenían ellos mismos -Gracias a Celestia que Blueblood decidió donar parte de su dinero a nuestro orfanato, al menos con eso podremos cocinar una cena para la noche de los Corazones Cálidos, temía que este año no pudiéramos tener una-

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Personalmente me gustó el final de este capítulo, espero que sepan quienes son estos pequeños ponis y puedan darse una idea del papel que tendrán en nuestra historia.

La noche de los corazones cálidos se aproxima. Y con ella vendrá un periodo de tranquilidad en la historia espero, jajajaja. Puede que cambie de parecer después XD.

Existe un fan fic llamado "Simply Rarity" escrito por Somber, que les sugiero que revisen es muy bueno y les ayudará a entender por qué Lady Marvel es tan similar a Rarity al menos físicamente.

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 ***Sword Shadow:**

 _En efecto la princesa Celestia es muy conocida por no hacer mucho en la serie, jejeje. Creo que esta Celestia podrá terminar por sacar de quicio a uno que otro. En cuanto a Zephora y su tribu bueno, ellos tendrán un papel importante eso lo aseguro, aunque no será inmediato. XP_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	20. The touch of a tinny hoof

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

Como siempre les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero también sea de su agrado, la verdad a mi me gustó mucho, pero no puedo ser juez y parte así que lo dejo a su consideración. XD

Sin más por el momento Coooomenzamos:

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener_.

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 20 –The touch of a tinny hoof.**

Tranquilidad absoluta…esa fue la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

El olor fresco del césped y la briza suave la envolvían en ese momento. El cielo lucía un tono azul claro como nunca lo había visto. Sobre él surcaban cúmulos de nubes que viajaban sin prisa alguna cruzando el cielo de extremo a extremo.

Su astro se erguía orgulloso en lo alto, iluminando con una cálida y brillante luz, en tanto su ondulante crin al igual que su cola se mecían al ritmo del viento en un baile interminable.

Bajo sus cascos podía sentir la suavidad de aquella alfombra verdosa, los miro y observó con sorpresa que estos se encontraban desnudos. No llevaba ninguna de sus zapatillas ni su collar y aunque ciertamente esto la hacia sentir extraña debido a la falta del peso de aquellos accesorios, en ese momento no era realmente algo que le preocupara.

Con sus ojos magenta observó sus alrededores. Los campos de flores se extendían por varios kilómetros hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. A los lejos se podían apreciar los tupidos bosques y las imponentes montañas que la rodeaban. Ríos y lagos de aguas glaucas y cristalinas adornaban el paisaje a su alrededor, emitiendo un sonido relajante.

" _Que tranquilidad_ " pensó cerrando los ojos un momento mientras dejaba que la brisa jugueteara con su crin. La deidad posó su flancos sobre la superficie húmeda del césped mientras disfrutaba del calor de su astro y los sonidos de la naturaleza que la rodeaban. Después de un momento finalmente abrió sus hermosos ojos nuevamente.

En aquel vasto y majestuoso paisaje reparo en algo que realmente llamó su atención. Detrás de ella se hallaba una colina cubierta de una especie de flores que no pudo reconocer, en la sima se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un enorme y frondoso árbol de cristal. Sus ojos se posaron fijos en el objeto de su interés, sintió un poderoso impulso que le incitaba a acercarse a aquel extraño árbol que se alzaba majestuoso en lo alto.

Observó cada detalle mientras subía la colina a paso lento acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar debajo del follaje del aquella imponente planta.

Era un árbol en extremo peculiar, tenía un tronco extremadamente grueso y brillante, se encontraba cubierto por un rico follaje que se extendía a lo largo y alto de la copa de este abarcando un área bastante extensa. Cada hoja, cada rama, cada fruto estaba hecho de un material similar a un cristal luminiscente.

De sus numerosas ramas colgaban miles de frutos de colores con la forma de ciruelas regordetas que despedían un brillo cárdeno claro a diferencia de las ramas y hojas, las cuales brillaban con un tono zarco pálido. Cada uno de ellos poseía una estructura cristalina traslucida, en su centro se podían apreciar distintas figuras, cada una única e irrepetible.

La princesa albina se situó debajo del follaje del árbol apreciando su esplendor, ahí techada bajo su tenue luz dirigió su mirada a la base del tronco, en ella se encontraba sobre sus cascos un poni que la miraba de frente, sin embargo, al estar a contraluz, la alicornio albina solo pudo distinguir su silueta iluminada por la brillante luz que emitía el tronco del monumental árbol que se hallaba detrás.

Entornó los ojos intentando enfocar al otro poni lo mejor que pudo. Considerando el hecho de que la silueta del poni tenía curvas bien delineadas no cabía duda alguna que se trataba de una yegua. Sobre la coronilla de su cabeza se podía distinguir una protuberancia situada justo al centro por lo que no reparó en suponer que se trataba de una unicornio.

La complexión de la yegua era delgada y tenía un tamaño muy similar al de su hermana, su melena era lacia al igual que su cola y a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro estaba segura de que aquella yegua la miraba esbozando una sonrisa amable.

La deidad del Sol trato de hablar, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Intentó carraspear para aclarar su garganta, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

La luz del árbol comenzó a intensificarse de pronto, obligando a la deidad del Sol a cubrir sus ojos con un casco. El viento arreció soplando con fuerza impidiéndole escuchar con claridad. La yegua pareció hablarle, sin embargo, era incapaz de escuchar una sola palabra. Pronto el follaje, ramas y frutos del árbol comenzaron a brillar con la misma intensidad cegándola por completo.

-Princesa Celestia…- fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar, el color de la voy de aquella yegua era cálido y lleno de aprecio y respeto, se sentía familiar y sin embargo estaba segura de que nunca antes lo había escuchado. A pesar de ello pudo detectar un ligero tono de tristeza en el tono de aquella yegua.

Trató desesperadamente de hablar, más el resultado siguió siendo el mismo.

-… lo lamento- esas fueron las últimas palabras que logro escuchar.

* * *

La princesa se despertó temprano tal como usualmente solía suceder, sus hermosos ojos color magenta miraron los alrededores de sus aposentos, era la primera vez que soñaba algo como eso y no estaba segura de que significaba.

" _Debería hablar con Luna de esto_ " pensó para sí, pero rápidamente hizo a un lado la idea.

Su agenda estaba demasiado atareada y no tendría tiempo de ver a su hermana quien seguramente debía estar exhausta para ese entonces. La noche anterior le ofreció interminables veces encargarse de atender la revisión en el orfanato SweetCandy, La idea original era que la princesa de la noche se hiciera cargo de hablar con los arquitectos reales para asegurarse de que estos inspeccionaran correctamente la edificación y pudiesen construir un mejor refugio para los pequeños ponis. El problema era que a causa del incidente del día anterior su hermana no había pegado un ojo por un largo tiempo y conociéndola, estaba segura que tan pronto como terminara sus deberes en el orfanato, no perdería tiempo en volver al castillo de las dos hermanas para continuar al cuidado de Crisi.

No podía culparla del todo, ella misma había pasado en vela muchas noches cada vez que algo la preocupaba en sobremanera, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que esa fuese una característica que compartía con su hermana menor. En especial después del fiasco de la lluvia de estrellas de hace unos años.

Aquella noche se maldijo e incluso ahora no podía terminar de perdonarse por haberla hecho llorar de esa manera. Siendo sincera no creía que algún día lograría perdonarse por ello.

Lentamente se puso sobre sus cascos y avanzó hasta su tocador del cual abrió el cajón superior con su magia para tomar un cepillo de color rosa pastel.

Haciendo uso de su magia encendió algunas de las antorchas de su habitación y comenzó a acicalarse su crin, después procedió a repetir el proceso con su cola para finalizar cepillando su pelaje. Tomó sus accesorios de una pequeña mesa de centro, colocándose, su collar, sus zapatillas y su corona. Definitivamente se sentía más cómoda con estos puestos.

De uno de los cajones inferiores, tomo una pequeña caja, de la cual saco algunos cosméticos. Aplicó un poco de sombra a sus parpados y algo de volumen extra a sus pestañas. Nunca había necesitado realmente de mucho maquillaje, por lo que consideró que quizá podría vender algunos de sus cosméticos para donar el dinero o quizá pasárselos a su hermana, aunque los colores de sus maquillajes probablemente no serían mucho de su agrado.

Con un rápido vistazo al espejo decidió que estaba lista para comenzar su día. Avanzó hasta el balcón y tras abrir las puertas de par en par salió del cuarto exponiéndose al ambiente del exterior. Se tomó un momento para admirar el cielo estrellado de su hermana al igual que la briza de la fresca mañana invernal.

La capital estaba cubierta por la blanca nieve, las casas y edificaciones lucían un manto blanco resplandeciente que dejaba muy pocos espacios sin recubrimiento.

La princesa respiro profundamente, inhalando el aroma de aquella mañana de invierno antes de encender su cuerno y proceder a levantar el Sol.

Observó con satisfacción como la luz de su astro lentamente cubría la superficie, dejando ver las hermosas montañas, bosques y lagos que rodeaban su reino. Aquel paisaje era muy similar al que había presenciado en su sueño y le brindaba el mismo nivel de tranquilidad.

Se quedo ahí observando la vista con su mentón recargado en su cascos, los cuales reposaban sobre el balaustre del balcón.

Definitivamente amaba a su reino, tenia todas sus esperanzas puestas en que quizá un día ella y su hermana lograrían eliminar los constantes conflictos y vivir una vida tranquila protegiendo a los ponis a los que tanto amaban.

El reino de Equestria era uno de los lugares más ricos en recursos naturales, las fértiles tierras que lo conformaban eran perfectos para sembrar y cultivar cientos de distintos tipos de productos como frutas, verduras, legumbres, cereales y trigo.

También contaba con una gran cantidad de ecosistemas sumamente variados, lo que permitía a las tres razas de ponis elegir su morada en las regiones con los climas que estuviesen mas acorde a sus gustos. Y con las nuevas tierras que estaban siendo pobladas en los extremos del reino, estas opciones también crecían.

En efecto Equestria era un reino basto y rico por lo que la princesa esperaba que restaurar la economía y reactivar los comercios no le tomarían demasiado, quizá en unos meses podrían tener algo de solvencia o por lo menos mantener un nivel económico que no continuara cayendo en picada. Pero era indispensable el apoyo de todos sus habitantes para conseguirlo, cada poni debía poner su granito de arena si querían restaurar la grandeza del reino y ella debía ser el ejemplo a seguir, trabajaría día y noche de ser necesario, se aseguraría de guiar a sus súbditos y liderarlos lo mejor posible para asegurar que cada acción se ejecutara correctamente.

Tenia que hacer lo que estuviese a su alcance. Se aseguraría de restaurar el reino y encaminarlo a una nueva época. Una época con la que había soñado muchas veces.

Sabía que tenia una obligación con su pueblo y ellos la necesitaban ahora más que nunca, debía ser el pilar que soportara el dolor y mostrara la fortaleza en los tiempos difíciles.

Ya había comenzado su labor ordenando a varios de los ayudantes del castillo para que comenzaran a repartir algunos de los bienes del castillo como gemas, prendas y cobijas a distintas partes del reino, principalmente las zonas más pobres, también había ofrecido refugio a las familias que lo habían perdido todo durante la guerra.

Con un poco de suerte podría auspiciar la cena de la noche de los corazones cálidos en el castillo para levantar un poco los ánimos de sus pequeños ponis, esperando que de alguna manera eso también alentara a los habitantes de Equestria a ayudarse los unos a los otros.

Por lo menos estaba segura de que las tres lideres estaría de acuerdo con ella y su hermana siempre estaría a su lado para apoyar su decisión.

" _Un pueblo feliz es un pueblo que puede prosperar_ " pensó disponiéndose a comenzar su día una vez más.

* * *

-Necesita descansar princesa- le reclamó Siegfried.

-Estoy bien, puedo hacer esto, no tomará mucho tiempo- respondió la deidad de la noche dejando escapar un largo bostezo.

-En serio- respondió con sarcasmo levantando una ceja.

-Si- aseguró la princesa tajantemente.

-Bien, pero debido a que estoy a cargo de tu seguridad y especialmente porque no quiero morir a cascos de Épsilon por dejar que te pase algo, me aseguraré de permanecer a tu lado en todo momento- afirmó el guardia mirándola con seriedad.

" _Sabes me agrada el chico, tiene un claro sentido de la supervivencia_ " dijo la voz en su cabeza a lo que la princesa simplemente entornó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos, estoy segura que si no vienes tú, Alcor o Merak lo harán-

-Me alegra que comience a comprender lo que implica tener una guardia personal Princesa- respondió burlonamente el corcel.

-Y créeme que estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de ello- respondió la deidad de la noche sacándole la lengua.

Si bien era cierto que el corcel le tocaba los nervios, también sabia que a diferencia de Épsilon Siegfried siempre había sido mucho más abierto con ella en especial cuando estaban solos. Sabia que podía contarle lo que fuera y siempre obtendría una respuesta sincera.

Siendo sincera Siegfried era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo y su presencia siempre le había ayudado a desahogarse muchas veces, él fue el primero al que le contó de su relación con Chrysalis y si bien aún no le contaba toda la verdad acerca de su poni especial sabia que sería el que tendría la reacción menos… "exagerada" de todos.

-Sabes Luna, aún no me he cobrado la malteada que me debes por encubrirte cada vez que ibas a ver a Crisi-

" _Si, definitivamente el que menos exageraría_ " pensó para sí.

-Esperaba que para estas alturas lo hubieras olvidado- respondió juguetona, mientras empacaba unos cuantos muffins que había pedido a los cocineros reales, depositándolos en el interior de una canasta y procediendo a cubrirla con un una pieza de tela para mantenerlos calientes.

-Vamos Luna me ofendes, ¿realmente pensaste que dejaría pasar una oportunidad para que esos nobles pomposos me vieran teniendo una cita con la princesa de la noche?- respondió el corcel exagerando sus gestos.

-No, es solo que no quiero ser asesinada por media capital cuando tus conquistas se enteren de lo nuestro- le siguió la corriente.

-Oh vamos sabes que siempre serás mi favorita-

-Seguro le dices lo mismo a todas la yeguas que conoces-

-No, solo a las que me atraen- añadió meneando la cejas.

-Lo que digas casanova- dijo la princesa lanzándole la canasta de bocadillos -Tu llevarás los bocadillos, andando no quiero llegar tarde- añadió emprendiendo su camino.

-A sus órdenes majestad- respondió el guardia tomando la canasta con una se sus alas y procediendo a seguir a la princesa de la noche.

* * *

El bullicio se convirtió en murmullos y estos rápidamente se transformaron en gritos de alegría, al ver a los recién llegados. Mientras el ejercito de potros y potras corrían a la entrada seguidos por SweetCandy.

-A un lado pequeños vallan a jugar al jardín- dijo la anciana con su voz maternal. El ejército de ponis se apartó de la puerta para permitir que Sweet pudiese recibir a los recién llegados de forma correcta.

Sweet realmente no podía culparlos, era la segunda vez que una princesa se presentaba en el orfanato y tras haber escuchado la experiencia de Cinnamon con la princesa Celestia era claro que los jóvenes ponis no tenían pensado desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer a la más joven de las gobernantes.

-Princesa Luna es un honor tenerla con nosotros- dijo Sweet haciendo una reverencia lo más pronunciada que le permitían sus viejas articulaciones.

-¡SALUDOS LADY SWEETCANDY, LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE HA LLEGADO!- respondió la princesa usando la voz real de Canterlot. Provocando que la anciana se desconcertara por un momento y causando que los pequeños potros se ocultaran detrás de la puerta.

Siegfried simplemente se llevo un casco al rostro.

-Oh no su majestad no soy una lady, simplemente puede llamarme Sweet- respondió la poni anciana.

-De acuerdo Sweet, ¿podemos pasar? quisiéramos comenzar con la revisión lo antes posible- dijo usando un tono más neutral.

La princesa señalo al poni situado a su derecha el cual llevaba un casco de obrero, un chaleco y en cuyo flanco se podía observar una cuttymarck con la forma de una tabla con clavos

-Por supuesto princesa, adelante por favor- dijo la anciana apartándose de la entrada.

Lo primero que pudo ver al entrar fue una enorme cantidad de ojos curiosos observarla desde detrás de SweetCandy. Inmediatamente llego a su mente la imagen de una pegaso de pelaje rosa tendida en la nieve.

Había treinta, quizá cuarenta potros y potras viviendo en ese orfanato y no podía asegurar que estos fueran los únicos que se habían quedado sin hogar tras la guerra, probablemente por toda Equestria existían varias decenas más de pequeños ponis que se habían quedado sin alguien que velara por ellos. Sabia muy en el fondo que no era su culpa, pero aun así se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. Apretó los dientes inconscientemente antes de dirigir su mirada a su guardián.

-Siegfried quiero que te quedes a cuidarlos, si te necesito te lo haré saber- le ordeno con tono firme.

-Como ordene princesa- respondió el corcel -Vamos, síganme- dijo el corcel sonriéndoles a los pequeños quienes parecían haber perdido el entusiasmo por un momento bajo la mirada seria de la princesa de la noche.

-Adelante pequeños está bien- dijo la anciana.

Algo inquietos e inseguros el ejército de potros salió al jardín siguiendo los pasos del guardia nocturno.

Tan pronto como los pequeños estuvieron fuera de su vista Sweet dirigió la mirada a la princesa que charlaba con el otro corcel. Mientras este último comenzaba a tomar notas y a realizar mediciones.

Si bien era una yegua vieja, la vida le había enseñado mucho y realmente era algo que apreciaba, pues gracias ello podía ver con facilidad cuando uno de los potrillos trataba de ocultarle algo o cuando uno de ellos sufría. Y… por un momento estaba segura de haber visto ese sentimiento de dolor en los ojos de la princesa, había sido breve, casi tan extenso como un parpadeo, pero estaba segura de que lo había percibido. Si bien ella no era nadie para darle consejos a las gobernantes del reino, no podía dejar pasar algo como eso, después de todo su CuttyMark siempre había significado su talento para cuidad de otros, sus instintos nunca le habían fallado y aun si así lo fuera, su propia naturaleza le impedía pasar por alto aquello.

* * *

-Helo aquí pequeños, un regalo de la princesa para ustedes- dijo el corcel descubriendo el contenido de la canasta.

-OHHHH- Dijeron a coro, al observar los suculentos muffins que contenía la canasta.

-Desafortunadamente no teníamos idea de cuantos de ustedes eran así que tendrán que compartirlos- anunció Siegfried tomando los bocadillos y partiéndolos por la mitad usando una de las cuchillas que llevaba bajo su ala.

Los jóvenes ponis aceptaron los bocadillos con gusto mientras continuaban jugando en el jardín. Verlos ir de un lado a otro riendo y jugando en la nieve entre ellos, le hizo pensar en su infancia, si bien el simple hecho de que él y sus hermanos nacieran en lo profundo del bosque Ever Free los obligó prácticamente a pelear por su propia supervivencia desde el inicio, lo cierto es que sus peores momentos los habían vivido dentro de un edificio de cuatro paredes. Aún no estaba seguro como era posible que estos potros fuesen capaces de lucir tan felices en tiempos tan complicados. Era casi como estar dentro de un mundo totalmente aislado de lo que conocía. Y eso por si solo le producía pensamientos encontrados.

Por un lado, se alegraba de que aquellos ponis no se la pasaran sufriendo todo el tiempo, viviendo el día a día como él y sus hermanos, luchando por sobrevivir un día más.

Por otro lado, le preocupaba que al estar prácticamente solos en el mundo podrían no estar preparados para enfrentar los retos de la vida.

-¿Señor soldado?- la voz de una de las pequeñas llamó su atención.

-Puedes llamarme Siegfried linda- respondió el corcel a la pequeña unicornio de pelaje café claro y orejas obscuras.

-Ok, ¿Señor Sie-Siiieg-?- trato de pronunciar correctamente fallando miserablemente -¿Señor soldado?- dijo la potra volviendo a su pregunta inicial lo que causo que el guardia soltara una risita.

-Dime querida- respondió Siegfried sonriendo divertido ante la curiosidad de la potra.

-¿Qué clase de poni es usted?- Preguntó mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Yo querida soy un guardia nocturno, un poni demonio que como te darás cuenta somos super especiales y carismáticos- añadió con su sonrisa perfectamente dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Usted también participó en la guerra?- pregunto la potra.

-Si pequeña, pero créeme que no te gustaría escuchar historias de lo que se vivió allá- añadió con un tono ligeramente más serio, pero sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

-¿Señor soldado?-

-… ¿Si?- pregunto nuevamente el corcel mirando a la potra.

-¿Usted es el poni especial de la princesa Luna?- pregunto nuevamente

Al escuchar la pregunta el corcel casi se ahogó de la impresión con su propia saliva. Después de tener un ataque de tos que pareció durar una eternidad, el soldado contestó con la mayor calma que pudo.

-N-No- tartamudeó produciendo un tono agudo a causa de sus nervios.

Siegfried maldijo su tartamudeo en el instante en el que una divertida mueca se dibujó en el rostro de la potrilla estaba seguro que aquella pequeña no dejaría de hacerle preguntas todo el día y tenía una clara idea del tema que trataría la mayoría.

* * *

Tan pronto como la princesa se separo del poni que la acompañaba Sweet tomo la iniciativa acercándose a la gobernante.

El rostro de la gobernante lucia cansado, ahora que la miraba con mayor detenimiento sus ojos parecían estar formando un par de bolsas bajo sus parpados. Sin previo aviso la alicornio índigo dejó volteo en su dirección (quedando completamente a espaldas del corcel que continuaba trabajando con las toma de medidas del lugar) y dejo escapar un largo bostezo.

Tan pronto como pudo abrir uno de sus ojos y notó a la anciana que la miraba sorprendida, trato de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Princesa…?-

-¡Oh!, es un hermoso lugar, realmente se siente acogedor, puedo ver que los pequeños disfrutan mucho de su estancia aquí, jejeje- rio nerviosamente la gobernante -Lo sentimos Hammer Wood debemos dejarlo a solas por un momento esperamos no le incomode- dijo dirigiéndose al corcel que continuaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Por supuesto princesa, yo me encargaré de todo se lo aseguro- respondió el corcel reanudando su labor.

-Disculpe las molestias Sweet Candy pero, ¿nos podría indicar donde esta el cuarto de baño?- dijo la princesa colocando su mejor mascara y tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-No es ninguna molestia majestad, el cuarto de bajo está subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda- contesto la anciana señalando el camino.

-No tardaré y nuevamente lamento mucho la molestia- dijo la princesa siguiendo el rumbo que le habían indicado.

No tardo mucho en encontrar el cuarto de baño entrando a toda prisa y cerrando la puerta detrás de si, con su magia giró la perilla del agua y tomando un poco en sus cascos procedió a empaparse el rostro con el agua fresca. Tras repetir el proceso varias veces tomo una toalla que se encontraba colgada a un lado al tiempo que cerraba la llave.

Tras secar su rostro se miro al pequeño espejo que se encontraba frente a ella. Ciertamente el cansancio era palpable en su rostro, las bolsas de sus ojos parecían crecer a cada minuto y las orillas de sus ojos comenzaban a lucir algo irritadas, lo que la hizo soltar un suspiro al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

-Soy una vergüenza como princesa- se dijo.

" _No negare que luces terrible querida_ " dijo otra voz.

La deidad de la noche levanto la mirada observando la silueta de Nightmare en el espejo frente a ella.

" _Sinceramente crees que a Celestia le preocupa si estas durmiendo bien o si estos ponis te agradecerán lo que sacrificas con tal de asegurarte que todo salga bien. Quiero decir ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, supervisando a ese constructor._ "

-Arquitecto- dijo la deidad.

" _Lo que sea, no es tu trabajo, si ese tal Blueblood fue quien decidió patrocinar todo el numerito para remodelar el edificio ¿no debería ser él quien se debería tomarse la molestia de estar presente para asegurarse de que las cosas se hagan como de deben?_ "

Luna permaneció en silencio por un momento meditando,

-Lord Red mencionó que también estaba comenzando un proyecto de inversión en Manehattan, estoy segura de que está ocupado con eso también y por ello no era capaz de supervisar la construcción personalmente-dijo la princesa tratando de sonar convincente.

" _Oh mi pobre, inocente e ingenua Luna, ¿de verdad crees que si esto fuera realmente tan importante como para enviar a una princesa los nobles no se presentarían. Yo creo que tu hermana solo te está dejando los trabajos de menor importancia, quizá piensa que no estas lista para las grandes ligas._ "

-Darles un buen hogar a estos ponis no me parece un trabajo de menor importancia, en especial después de lo que le hicimos a los ponis de cristal… a Cadence… le arrebatamos su hogar, la dejamos sola en el mundo y eso es enteramente nuestra culpa-

" _Y es por eso que aceptaste que Celestia la adoptara como su sobrina, sabias que no tienes experiencia cuidando potros, así que la dejaste con ella y le diste toda la responsabilidad a ella, menuda forma de expiar tus pecados querida._ "

-Callate- respondió molesta.

" _Te molesta porque sabes que es cierto. Supongo que por eso también decidiste aceptar este trabajo y te negaste a que Celestia tomara tu lugar_ " dijo burlonamente Nightmare.

-No es eso, es solo…-

" _Últimamente has estado tomando muy malas decisiones. Como dejar que Chrysalis fuera sola a ver a su madre por ejemplo._ " Añadió la yegua del espejo esbozando una sonrisa que hizo hervir la sangre de la princesa de la noche. " _Ambas sabemos lo bien que terminó eso y de no ser por mí ni siquiera hubiéramos salido vivas de ahí_ " agregó la figura en el espejo añadiendo leña al fuego. " _Me necesitas más de lo que crees Luna._ "

-¡Maldición CALLATE!-

CRASH

* * *

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose llamó la atención de Siegfried al igual que la potra que no paraba de hacerle preguntas embarazosas.

Sin pensarlo el guardia aleteó con fuerza elevándose y atravesando la ventana más cercana del piso superior dejando a Cinnamon completamente confundida.

Siegfried entro en el pasillo central rodando un par de veces para amortiguar el golpe e impedir que los cristales se incrustaran en su cuerpo. Rápidamente se irguió sobre sus cascos traseros tomando un par de dagas curvas. Sus alas abiertas y en posición listo para atacar.

Los pasos apresurados de Sweet Candy llamaron su atención al verla subir por la escalera lo más rápido que le permitían sus articulaciones.

-¿Pero que…?- dijo el guardia guardando nuevamente sus dagas debajo de sus alas.

-Oh por Celestia, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo la yegua genuinamente desconcertada.

-¿Y la princesa?- Pregunto silenciosamente a lo que Sweet respondió señalando la puerta del cuarto de baño.

El guardia se acerco a la puerta apartando gentilmente a la anciana con un casco.

-Valla con los niños puede que el sonido los halla espantado, yo me hago cargo- le dijo en voz baja. Tan pronto como la anciana comenzó a bajar por las escaleras procedió a abrir la puerta. Sus sentidos atentos y alertas a cualquier sonido, olor o movimiento.

En el interior se encontraba la princesa, su casco frontal presionando firmemente sobre los trozos de vidrio del espejo. Se podían observar varios trozos del cristal esparcidos por el azulejo. Los ojos de la alicornio estaban humedecidos y las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas, sus pupilas parecieron por un momento lucir alargadas y delgadas como las de él, pero sus ojos de zafiro miraban con furia el punto en el que su casco había hecho contacto atravesando la superficie del espejo y parte de la superficie de la pared, había sido un golpe que claramente podría haberle roto los huesos a cualquier animal.

-Princesa- dijo finalmente encontrando su propia voz tras salir de su shock inicial.

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo la mirada de la princesa se relajó por competo, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad de inmediato y su quijada se relajó nuevamente

-Lo-lo siento, yo…- dijo la princesa dejándose caer sobre sus flancos.

En el instante que si casco quedo libre Siegfried pudo apreciar los numerosos cortes que había sufrido. Rápidamente el guardia aparto los vidrios del suelo lo mejor que pudo haciendo uso de su propia cola… a falta de algo mejor. Después abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba empotrado en una de las paredes del cuarto, afortunadamente aun tenia suficientes medicamentos y vendajes para tratar las heridas de la princesa que parecía haber quedado en un estado de shock mientras miraba sus propios cascos con ojos vacíos.

-Princesa, ¿podría decirme que fue lo que sucedió?- pidió el corcel mientras extraía un par de trozos de crista de la carne de la princesa antes de proceder a lavar las heridas y aplicar un poco de medicamento y desinfectante para finalmente envolver el casco de la gobernante con vendas.

-¿Princesa?- pregunto nuevamente el guardia nocturno tratando de llamar su atención sin éxito.

Sin saber que más hacer, Siegfried de paro sobre sus cascos traseros y procedió a envolver a su amada princesa en un cálido abrazo.

-Está bien Luna, todos estará bien- recito como un mantra una y otra vez mientras acariciaba la nuca de la alicornio intentando reconfortarla, pronto sintió las tibias lágrimas de la princesa caer sobre su cuello sin embargo no hubo llanto o gimoteos, solo un llanto silencioso.

* * *

El resto del día paso sin mayor incidentes, Siegfried se disculpó con Sweet por haber llevado a la princesa hasta una de las camas sin autorización alegando que a causa del cansancio la princesa había sufrido un mareo que terminó causando la ruptura del espejo del cuarto de baño. Por supuesto también se disculpó por la ventana que el mismo rompió al entrar por el pasillo con tal prisa.

Era obvio que el guardia mentía, por lo menos la parte que indicaba como se había herido la princesa, pero la anciana decidido no indagar en el asunto. Por lo que simplemente le dijo que no debía preocuparse, afortunadamente el dinero que estaba comenzando a recibir de parte de la familia Blueblood, podría pagar el gasto de la reparación. Sin embargo, si expreso su preocupación por la gobernante de la noche.

-La princesa puede descansar todo lo que sea necesario- añadió amablemente.

Hammer Wood continuo con su labor asegurándose de tener todo listo sin necesidad de molestar a la alicornio que había pasado el resto del día tendida en la cama, más a la fuerza que por otra razón.

Para cuando el atardecer cayo en el reino, la princesa de la noche decidió salir de la habitación que, aunque era cómoda, no la hacia sentir mejor. Tomó asiento en el último escalón de la entrada que daba al jardín trasero, mientras observaba la siguiente nevada.

Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, uno que ni siquiera su amada hermana se hubiera atrevido a negarle.

Desde que conoció a Snowdrop tomó la iniciativa de observar cada nevada con atención, apreciando los diseños de los distintos copos de nieve que caían del cielo, era después de todo, un regalo muy similar al que ella brindada todas las noches. Aunque siendo sincera, una parte de ella envidiaba a su pequeña amiga. El hecho de que las estrellas de invierno lograsen traerles alegría a los ponis en los crudos inviernos era algo hermosos en verdad. Mientras que su noche era algo que muy pocos ponis apreciaban.

-Desearía que los ponis también fueran capaces de apreciar mis noches de la misma manera- murmuró la deidad de la noche atrapando uno de los copos de nieve con su casco vendado. Las heridas no le dolían, al menos no mucho, pero lo atribuía a las bajas temperaturas.

* * *

-¿Qué haces Cinnamon? vuelve aquí- dijo un potrillo de pelaje café oscuro muy similar al suyo.

-No pienso molestarla Chest- respondió la potra avanzando rumbo al jardín.

-Solo terminaras metiéndote en problemas otra vez y no pienso salvarte el pelaje otra vez- dijo su hermano tajante.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras- dijo Cinnamosn dándole la espalda y prosiguiendo su caminata.

-Maldición esa potra es un imán de problemas- se resignó su hermano.

-Sabes que no la puedes detener, sin importar lo que le digas- le recordó su amigo, un pegaso de pelaje azul marino, colocando un casco sobre su hombro -Pero eso tampoco te detendrá de ir tras ella cierto-

-No- dijo resignado el otro pegaso –Pero como buenos amigos que somos sé que me acompañarás-

-Temía que dijeras eso- dijo siguiendo a su amigo -sabes comienzo a pensar que esto nos pasa muy seguido- añadió el pegaso de pelaje oscuro mientras aleteaba sus alas.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió frente a ellos. Del interior salió Sweet Candy acompañada de Freshmint y Pappermint.

-¿Chestnut?, ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó la yegua mirándolos a los ojos.

-No, ¿p-porque lo pregunta abuela Sweet?- respondió nervioso.

Sweet dirigió su mirada a la potra que se dirigía al jardín, lo mismo hicieron los cuatro pequeños ponis.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por ella, estará bien, la princesa Luna no es una mala poni… solo tienen que conocerla un poco mejor- añadió volviendo al interior de la cocina y dejando a los cuatro pequeños en la entrada.

-Hermano…- dijo Freshmint mirando al pegaso de crin verde y pelaje color menta con sus grandes ojos.

-Adelante Fresh- respondió su hermano dándole un empujón.

Fresh, no perdió tiempo en emprender la carrera sujetando su peluche con su magia y colocándolo sobre su lomo.

La potra color canela se colocó un suéter tejido a casco que se encontraba sobre un estante con su nombre.

-¡Cinnamon!-

-¿Fresh? no deberías salir hace frio afuera-.

-Si tú vas, Fuzzy y yo también- dijo la unicornio de crin rosada colocándose su propio suéter y una bufanda color verde pastel.

El repentino cambio de temperatura las hizo temblar por un momento. Cinnamon levanto la vista escaneando el jardín, hasta que encontró a la princesa Luna, quien se encontraba un poco apartada observando atenta la precipitación de nieve.

-Luce concentrada no deberíamos molestarla- dijo Fresh abrazando su conejo de felpa.

-Creo que esta triste- dijo su compañera sin apartar la mirada de la alicornio índigo.

-¿Triste?, ¿Cómo sabes que…?- dijo la unicornio de crin rosa antes de mirar los ojos vidriosos de la princesa.

Sentada ahí en la nieve, aquella alicornio no lucia atemorizante como esa mañana, por el contrario, tenia una mirada melancólica, era una mirada que todos en el orfanato conocían muy bien. La misma mirada que todos habían visto en sus rastros cada vez que se miraban al espejo. Una mirada que proyectaba soledad.

-Adelante, estoy seguro de que la princesa Luna apreciará su compañía- habló una voz detrás de ellas.

Ambas voltearon cayendo en cuenta que Siegfried se encontraba detrás de ellas, recargado sobre la pared a un lado de la puerta, con su melena alocada a la vista y su casco bajo de ala.

Ambas potras asintieron y comenzaron a caminar sobre la nieve acumulada en la superficie.

La deidad de la noche se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de pequeños pasos sobre la nieve llamó su atención, miró hacia abajo donde dos pequeñas unicornios se encontraban sentadas a su lado.

-No deberían estar afuera a esta hora, podrían pescar un resfriado- dijo la princesa mirando a las potras con una expresión seria.

-No podíamos evitarlo nos gusta ver el cielo cuando oscurece- dijo Cinnamon con sinceridad recordando la última noche que había pasado con sus padres y lo hermoso que lucía esa noche el manto estelar.

La princesa sonrió amable sorprendiendo a las dos potras a su lado.

-Bueno en ese caso ¿les gustaría ver algo asombroso?- dijo la princesa encendiendo su cuerno.

Las potras asintieron, Freshmint tímidamente mientras que Cinnamon lo hizo con entusiasmo.

La deidad de la noche dirigió su cuerno al cielo apartando las nubes del firmamento al tiempo de creaba un espiral de estrellas que danzaban alrededor de su astro mientras este comenzaba a ascender.

Ciertamente era un poco más temprano de lo usual, pero estaba segura de que Celestia no se molestaría por levantar la Luna un par de horas antes.

-WOWW- Ambas potrillas observaron el espectáculo maravilladas de principio a fin.

Luna simplemente dirigió su mirada a las ahora sorprendidas potras que comenzaron a correr de a su alrededor señalando el pequeño espectáculo. Inconscientemente los labios de la deidad formaron una sonrisa de clara felicidad.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 _Y bien que les pareció, ya tenía tiempo que quería acercar a Luna a los ponis del orfanato desgraciadamente tenía que terminar las escenas anteriores para poder pasar a esta, XD._

 _Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y espero verlos en el próximo._

 _ **PD**_ _: No se ustedes pero creo que luna tiene un grave problema de entendimiento con otros ponis, pero no pude resistirme a que usara la voz real de Canterlot como lo hizo en el episodio de la noche de Nightmare._

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 ***Sword Shadow:**

 _Me encantan las escenas de Vinyl, jejeje disfruto mucho escribiéndolas._

 _Nop el problema anterior era que luna aun no tenia planeado el traslado al castillo de las dos hermanas, pero eventualmente tendrá que trasladar sus actividades allá._

 _Con respecto a las actividades de los ponis de esta línea de tiempo en esta época, he estado haciendo algunas menciones de las actividades de caza que realizaban los ponis, después de todo esta sociedad de esta línea de tiempo es más agresiva a la de 1000 años más adelante. Un ejemplo de esto es lo que ocurrió en el flash back en el que Chrysalis conoció a Luna. En el cual ella fue una de las victimas de este tipo de prácticas afortunadamente para ella Luna estaba en el lugar preciso en el momento preciso para salvarla. Me gustaría agregar un poco mas del detalle de la relación entre Chrysalis y Luna en capítulos futuros para que no se sienta tan forzada._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	21. Triggered

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Antes que nada agradezco a " _Sword Shadow_ " por la observación realizada y teniendo en cuenta que estoy en un buen punto de la historia para hacerlo, decidí seguir tu consejo y agregar un poco del punto de vista de Celestia.

Sinceramente este capítulo iba a ser mucho más meloso, pero opte por un acercamiento un tanto distinto. XD

Solo para no causar confusión los siguientes hechos ocurren al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior.

Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña entrega y sin más por el momento… Coooomenzamos:

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 **Advertencia:** _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo o violencia explicita, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

Lean y comenten.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 21 – Triggered.**

Para cuando la princesa inicio sus actividades diurnas su hermana ya se había retirado del castillo acompañada por Siegfried.

Esperaba que con el fin de la guerra la barrera que se había formado entre ellas se disolviera. Si bien podía asegurar que Luna se preocupaba por ella, ciertamente sus conversaciones no pasaban de unos cuantos minutos y las últimas dos veces habían sido desacuerdos, lo que parecía haber incrementado la distancia entre ambas aún más.

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras ingresaba a la habitación con paso cansado, un buen desayuno y algo de azúcar le ayudaría recuperar un poco el ánimo por lo que decidió prepararse algunos pancakes.

Saludó amablemente a los cocineros y chefs antes de tomar unos cuantos ingredientes una bolsa de harina, algunos huevos, un poco de leche y azúcar entre otros.

Al equipo de cocineros no pareció incomodarle esto, pues era bastante normal que la princesa del Sol preparara el desayuno para ella y su hermana.

-Buen día princesa Celestia- dijo un viejo chef, se trataba de un poni terrestre cuya cuttymark tenía la forma de un plato de ensalada sobre la que se encontraban dos frascos uno de sal y otro de pimienta-.

-Buenos días Spice- respondió amablemente la princesa mientras colocaba sus ingredientes en una mesa de madera.

-¿Pancakes otra vez, tan mala fue su noche princesa?- preguntó el chef acercándole un frasco de mermelada de manzana.

-Digamos que ayer no fue uno de los mejores días- respondió la princesa mientras comenzaba a prepara la mezcla de harina, huevo y leche al tiempo que tomaba el frasco que le ofrecía el chef con su magia.

-Entiendo, supongo que la situación aún está algo tensa-

-Si, pero confío plenamente en mi pueblo, estoy segura de que encontraremos la forma de sobrellevar todos estos inconvenientes- sonrió la princesa mientras tomaba la batidora que le ofrecía el poni -¿Y qué tal va su mañana Spice Fruit?-

-Bastante bien majestad, estamos preparando todo para tener los ingredientes listos antes de la cena del día de la fogata, aunque algunos de los ingredientes han sido complicados de conseguir estoy seguro de que superaremos sus expectativas- dijo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Estoy segura de que lo harán-

La princesa se agacho ligeramente para quedar a la altura del poni antes de susurrarle.

-Supongo que ya tiene una idea de cuál será el postre de este año, ¿cierto?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Oh no princesa, Clover nos contactó muy temprano esta mañana y nos dijo que ella se encargaría del postre, mencionó algo acerca de una maravilla culinaria-

Celestia permaneció pensativa, frotando su casco en su mentón mientras continuaba mezclando la masa.

Spice miro a la princesa, recordando aquellos días que pasó enseñándole a cocinar.

Desde que StarSwirl llego al castillo situado en medio del bosque Everfree acompañado por dos pequeñas alicornios, los ponis que conformaban la servidumbre se enamoraron de ellas. Eran un par de adorables potras y a su vez eran bastante exóticas. Hasta ese entonces no se conocía de la existencia de ponis que compartieran las características de las tres razas combinadas.

Ciertamente Spice fue uno de los pocos ponis que pasó gran parte de su vida al lado de las princesas. Y sobre todo uno de los que convivía más con la deidad del Sol al ser él quien le enseñó a preparar casi todos los platillos que se servían en el castillo. Le enseño y la ayudó a desarrollar el arte culinaria de la preparación de todo tipo de alimentos, especialmente postres, algo que hasta la fecha nadie entendía realmente por qué le fascinaban en sobremanera.

Desde pequeña la alicornio albina absorbía conocimiento de libros cual esponja, a diferencia de la princesa Luna que tendía a ser mucho más distraída. Sin embargo, aquellos que convivían más con las monarcas, sabían que Celestia tendía a ser más torpe que Luna en las actividades físicas.

Siendo Celestía la mayor de ellas era muy normal que los ponis comenzaran a tomarla como la modelo a seguir, en especial debido a que la deidad del Sol tendía a sobresalir notoriamente con las actividades que realizaba y bajo la tutela de StarSwirl no tardó mucho en convertirse en una estudiante modelo.

Todos en el castillo la veían centrada en sus estudios y anteponiendo sus deberes y el bien de otros antes que el suyo. No era de extrañar que la mayor de las monarcas rápidamente comenzara a recibir mayor atención de los demás ponis, en especial cuando la princesa Luna pasó a tomar sus deberes nocturnos tras recibir su Cuttymark.

-… supongo que Clover realmente espera ganar la apuesta, espero que consiga algo único me muero de ganas de probarlo- comentó mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios saboreando el postre que la hechicera tenía pensado ofrecerle para ganar la apuesta.

Con su magia agregó algunos ingredientes adicionales a la mezcla que parecía ya tener una consistencia adecuada para finalmente comenzar a avanzar hasta la plancha de acero.

Tan pronto como Celestia comenzó a tararear para si mientras continuaba con su labor el chef decidió que era hora de continuar con sus actividades, mientras dejaba a la princesa quien comenzó a platicar animadamente con cualquier otro poni que se acercaba a ella.

Era realmente increíble que la princesa pudiese irradiar tal actitud positiva en especial en esos días, pero en cierto modo la noche del día de la fogata se acercaba y eso claramente alegraba el corazón de más de un habitante de Equestria.

* * *

La deidad permaneció en su asiento mientras comía pequeños bocados de su desayuno. Su mirada lucia ausente. El pequeño comedor se había vuelto un lugar ideal para ella, le gustaba meditar mientras disfrutaba de algún bocadillo acompañado por algo de té y esta no era la excepción.

Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar, masticaba con lentitud mientras giraba su tenedor con ayuda de su aura mágica. En la semana debería atender a varias reuniones con algunos ponis de alcurnia que seguramente deseaban obtener algún tipo de permisos especial sobre las tierras que habían sido abandonadas durante la guerra, una de sus mayores preocupaciones era principalmente el incremento de los impuestos que los nobles habían solicitado para tratar de mantener su estatus social sin afectar a sus bolsillos con las crecientes reparaciones que se llevaban a cabo en todo el reino.

Debía comenzar a repartir nuevamente los recursos del reino de forma equitativa en las regiones y poner especial atención en las necesidades de los pueblos y ciudades que sufrieron la mayor parte de los daños causados por la guerra.

Tenía que enfocarse en abrir nuevamente los centros de estudios para evitar problemas de analfabetismo y ello significaba que tendría que formar una nueva asociación que se encargará de manejar el sistema académico del reino. Una asociación que fuera totalmente independiente de la corona para poder mantener las escuelas funcionando aun si se presentaban problemas dentro del gobierno que le impidieran prestarle la debida atención a los centros de estudio y las academias del reino.

Aún estaba pendiente el tema de la reactivación de la economía y el comercio. Sabía que la mayoría de las materias primas que empleaba el reino, no representarían un problema, sin embargo, tenía que tomar en cuenta que la mayoría de los productos derivados, tendrían una seria baja en la producción pues debían limitar mucho el consumo de las materias primas, especialmente aquellas que provocaban la sobreexplotación de la tierra. Aunque no les gustara la idea a los empresarios, debía asegurarse que los recursos del reino no escasearan y para ello era necesario dejar descansar a la tierra por un tiempo.

Movió su cubierto hasta la torre de pancakes para tomar otro pedazo y llevárselo a la boca con un movimiento casi automático.

" _Quizá la cena del día de la fogata logre calmar a mis pequeños ponis_ " pensó la alicornio albina. Esa noche era especialmente importante, pues ayudaría a su pueblo a reconectarse nuevamente y era por eso mismo que a pesar de la falta de capital se había decidido por realizar la fiesta a puertas abiertas, para ayudar un poco a los ponis que lo habían perdido todo durante la guerra.

Sabia que Luna podría encargarse de las actividades de reconstrucción y reorganización militar, pues con todas las bajas sufridas durante la guerra era más que obvio que tendrían que buscar la mejor manera de restaurar el poder del ejército para poder mantener el reino protegido sin sacrificar más números y tomando en cuenta que la mayor parte de la fuerza militar volvería a sus labores de civiles.

Por otra parte, introducir a Luna en las actividades de apoyo a los damnificados, le ayudaría a su hermana menor a convivir un poco más con su pueblo y desviar su atención de todos los problemas que la agobiaban, en especial si convivía con los ponis más jóvenes, eso era algo de lo que ella misma no se daba crédito, pero Luna parecía tener un buen toque con los ponis más jóvenes, especialmente los infantes.

Trago el trozo de pancake antes de introducir uno nuevo en su boca. Sus pensamientos pasaron después a los acontecimientos del día anterior.

" _¿Como en Equestria fue posible que aquellas criaturas raptaran a Crisi sin que ningún otro poni lograra notar algo?_ " se preguntó.

Era curioso que Luna hubiese enviado a Siegfried y Épsilon a revisar el bosque Everfree, específicamente cerca del área donde se encontraba atrapada Crisi.

Al principio no le tomo mucha importancia, pero ahora que lo meditaba con un buen pancake podía asegurar que su hermana era consciente de lo que pasaba mucho antes de que Épsilon y Siegfried encontraran la colmena, recordó que noches antes, su hermana se había encargado de recolectar varios pergaminos y libros, especialmente aquellos que hablaban de encantamientos de alto nivel y enciclopedias de mapas de las regiones de Equestria. Lo sabia porque ella misma había tratado de acceder a algunos de esos libros cuando la encargada de la biblioteca le comentó que le parecía curioso que su hermana menor también los hubiese pedido días atrás.

Esto la llevó a pensar en la criatura que encabezaba al ejército de insectoides de aquella ocasión. Era absurdo que un ejercito tan grande y bien organizado hubiese perdido la pelea contra tres guardias y una alicornio. Por lo que llevó a la deidad del Sol a pensar que esa criatura los dejó ir con algún propósito específico.

Después estaba el problema de los elementos, eran el último medio de defensa con el que contaban y sin embargo su poder en estos momentos era insuficiente. La última carta que recibió de Zephora no contenía novedades alentadoras, a grandes rasgos parecía indicar que estos estaban de alguna forma perdiendo su conexión con las dos alicornios. No parecía que existieran indicios de que los elementos de la Risa, la Honestidad y la Lealtad estuviesen restaurando su característico brillo, parecía más bien como si los tres elementos estuviesen perdiendo poder con cada día que pasaba.

Ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban aquellos artefactos, antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, su maestro StarSwirl le contó acerca de la semilla que habían plantado fuera del castillo como último medio de protección para mantener a Equestria a salvo. Durante el combate con Discord los elementos funcionaron bastante bien, aunque aún no comprendía cual era el criterio que los elementos usaron para transformar al Draconequus en piedra.

Ingenuamente habían pensado que esos artefactos les ayudarían a detener a Sombra, desafortunadamente algo salió terriblemente mal con sus cálculos y durante la pelea terminaron perdiendo a todo el imperio de cristal.

Ahora estaba aquel sueño que había tenido esa mañana, si bien no estaba segura de lo que significaba si sabía que de alguna forma el árbol de la armonía parecía estar tratando de contactarla. Posiblemente aquella sombra con forma de unicornio representaba de alguna forma la voluntad del árbol de la armonía. Necesitaba respuestas, respuestas que no encontraría en ninguno de los libros del castillo.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe la devolvió a su realidad de una manera tan inesperada que terminó por caer de su asiento.

-Lo lamento su majestad- dijo Smart Cookie entrando detrás de la pequeña pegaso que revoloteaba por el comedor.

-No quisimos interrumpir su desayuno- añadió Pansy aproximándose para auxiliarla.

-No te preocupes, estaba distraída- contestó mientras se flotaba la nuca de la cabeza, donde un enorme chipote había comenzado a crecerle.

-Cademce es demasiado hiperactiva y solo parece estar tranquila cerca de Clover- añadió Smart Cookie mientras correteaba a la pegaso rosada por la habitación.

-La anterior princesa de cristal me comentó que Cadence realmente era un caso bastante especial, ahora veo por qué- dijo la princesa meintras se ponía en pie con ayuda de Private Pansy.

Tras sacudirse un poco y limpiar los rastros de mermelada de su pelaje, la princesa observó a las recién llegadas, Cookie parecía ser el blanco de todas las travesuras de la pequeña Cadence, mientras Pansy resultaba ser la que mantenía a la pobre poni terrestre lo más relajada posible. Mientras le daba lecciones acerca de cómo cuidar de la pequeña potra.

Realmente era una suerte tener a la pequeña cerca, más sin embargo, continuaba siendo un doloroso recordatorio de la tragedia en la que había terminado el imperio de cristal.

Con un suave llamado la deidad del Sol captó la atención de la pequeña potra quien no tardó en posarse entre sus cascos para recibir un beso de la alicornio albina, posteriormente la deidad se excusó retirándose de la habitación dejando a Cadence en los cascos de Cookie y Pansy.

No podía corregir el error que había cometido en el imperio de cristal, pero no tenía sentido seguir martirizándose por ello, lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era guiar a sus súbditos y ayudarlos a salir de la situación por la que pasaba el reino.

Llenando su corazón con aquellos pensamientos positivos, decidió iniciar su día dirigiéndose al salón del trono.

* * *

Lo primero que notó fue el espacio vacío que había dejado el vitral que los decoradores del castillo habían colocado el día anterior.

Aunque a su parecer era un buen vitral, bastante agradable a la vista incluso, no tenía que ser ninguna adivina para saber que Luna debió solicitar que se retirara durante la noche. Seguramente se seguía sintiendo incomoda por la situación, por lo que simplemente decidió que seria mejor aceptar la decisión de Luna y dejar la ventana tal y como se encontraba ahora.

Ya en el salón del trono la deidad del Sol recibió el reporte nocturno de Alcor, tras revisar el reporte estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a la casa Blueblood así como las familias de Lord Luxury Pants, Lady Marvel y Lord Wine, para que comenzaran con el desarrollo del proyecto de inversión en Manehattan.

Así mismo hizo algunas anotaciones con respecto a las observaciones que Luna había escrito en referencia a las practicas que las familias nobles de los límites del reino aún continuaban realizando.

-La princesa Luna me pidió que le entregara esto también- añadió Alcor entregándole a la alicornio color perla un trozo de pergamino firmado con el sello real de Luna.

Se trataba de una orden real para arrestar a todo habitante del reino al que se le sorprendiera practicando actividades ilícitas dentro del territorio de Equestria, en cual caso el perpetrador sería llevado a juicio ante las princesas tras el cual, de ser encontrado culpable, se le acusaría de traición y la sentencia podría llevar desde ser encerrado en los calabozos del Tártaro de por vida hasta la inmediata ejecución del perpetrador dependiendo de la gravedad de la falta.

Luna ya había redactado la orden completa y por supuesto que había firmado el pergamino, sin embargo, para poder implementar este tipo de solicitudes, se requería de la firma de Celestia para proceder a entregar la orden al consejo de Equestria el cual se encontraba formado por Platinum (Quien representaba a la raza de los unicornios), Hurricane (Quien representaba a la raza de los pegasos), Pudin (Quien representaba a la raza de los ponis terrestres), Clover (Quien a pesar de su juventud había sido nombrada como representante del consejo de hechiceros por solicitud de StarSwirl) y Zephora (Quien formaba parte del consejo gracias a sus amplios conocimientos y su total imparcialidad para con cualquiera de las partes involucradas). Y serian ellas cinco quienes terminarían aprobando o rechazando la implementación de la orden.

No le cabía duda alguna a la alicornio albina de que Hurricane aceptaría la moción. Pero estaba segura de que Pudin, Playinum y Clover no estarían de acuerdo en lo referente a la ejecución, pues las consideraban prácticas innecesarias y barbáricas. Francamente ella misma las considera de igual manera razón por la cual había rechazado en reiteradas ocasiones las peticiones de su hermana para encargarse personalmente de este tema en particular.

Aunque si lo reflexionaba con detenimiento, después de la reciente guerra tenia que admitir que por lo menos Pudin podría terminar por aprobar la moción.

Sería imposible que Platinum aceptara la moción, en especial tomando en cuenta que el objetivo de esta nueva ley afectaría directamente a los unicornios nobles, quienes conformaban la mayor parte de las casas nobles de Equestria.

De forma similar estaba segura de que Clover no aprobaría la nueva ley principalmente por la parte de la ejecución, después de todo Clover The Clever consideraba muy pocas cosas merecedoras de castigos tan severos como el que había sufrido Tirek al intentar conquistar Equestria poco después de la derrota de Discord.

Por otra parte, no podía estar del todo segura de que Zephora no aprobaría la moción si durante la deliberación se decidiera retirar la pena de muerte como parte del castigo.

Siendo sincera si quería construir un mejor reino, debía evitar en la medida de lo posible, basar su reinado en actividades violentas, debía existir alguna otra forma, estaba segura de que la había el problema radicaba en que aún no encontraba como hacerlo.

Una de las notas que Luna había dejado bastante claras era el permiso para tomar acción con la ayuda de la guardia nocturna para arrestar a los practicantes y llevarlos al castillo para enjuiciarlos tan pronto como la ley fuera aprobada. Ciertamente era importante comenzar a tomar cartas en el asunto pero después de los sucesos de la noche anterior, no estaba segura que Luna estuviese pensando con claridad en este momento. Posiblemente seguía molesta por lo ocurrido con Crisi y eso terminaría por nublar su juicio a la menor provocación.

Debía ser ella quien la hiciera entrar en razón, quizá una charla antes de dormir sería perfecta, después de todo a esa hora la alicornio índigo estará más descansada y podría recibir las noticias con una actitud más serena.

-Te lo agradezco Alcor, hablare con Luna de esto a primera hora de la noche-

El guardia nocturno hizo una reverencia y se retiró del salón empleando la puerta localizada a espaldas del trono de Canterlot.

La deidad continuó con sus labores haciendo a un lado todo lo demás por el momento. Corroboró la lista de pendientes que tenia para la fiesta de la noche del día de la fogata y decidió darle un vistazo a los preparativos del gran salón en el que se llevarían a cabo las festividades.

Se dedico a organizar y firmar las peticiones que le habían llegado el día anterior y a ponerse al corriente con su papeleo retrasado.

Durante la tarde comenzó con la reunión que tenía con Platinum, Hurricane y Puddin Head. Ciertamente las tres líderes eran mucho más acomedidas y reunirse con ellas directamente ya que esto reducía mucho el tiempo en comparación con las reuniones que desarrollaba directamente con las familias nobles o con los gobernadores de las regiones.

Platinum se ofreció para supervisar el tema del proyecto de inversión, así mismo su presencia seguramente le daría mayor peso al proyecto haciendo que las familias nobles pudiesen dar su aprobación y unirse a la causa con mayor facilidad.

Puddin se aseguraría de preparar un plan que le ayudara a las princesas para desviar los recursos restantes del reino de forma eficiente sin afectar más a ninguna de las zonas afectadas. Aunque la deidad del Sol estaba segura de que la mayor parte de esa organización la realizaría Smart Cookie.

Para cuando se retiraron solo Hurricane y la princesa permanecieron en la habitación. Tan pronto como la comandante se aseguró de que sus amigas se habían marchado, decidió dirigirse a la princesa.

-Busque la información que me pidió majestad, pero lamento decirle que los resultados no son buenos-

-Comandante, de antemano era consiente que no sería una información de mi agrado- comentó la deidad tomando con su magia el pergamino que le extendía la comandante con el casco.

-Nos tomará por lo menos dos años entrenar medianamente a nuevos cadetes, ya que la mayor parte de los decesos fueron de soldados del reino después de todo di la orden de que nuestros soldados estuvieran en primera línea para evitar en lo posible que los civiles enlistados terminaran muertos-

-¿Qué hay de los aspirantes a la guardia nocturna?- pregunto la princesa mientras leía con detenimiento el informe de la comandante.

-Aún no tenemos reclutas, puede que se deba a la naturaleza de Épsilon y los muchachos- comentó la comandante.

Al notar la mirada de Celestia por encima de los documentos rápidamente agregó.

-No lo mal interprete no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero los soldados no se sienten cómodos con ellos cerca-

-Bueno, debe existir otro modo, después de todo el propósito de ponerlos a ellos como sus primeros guardias era principalmente demostrar que somos imparciales y no juzgamos a un poni por su etnia, sino por sus logros-

-Créame que a mi también me molesta, pero hablar con ellos es casi como hablar con una pared, solo hacen las cosas porque se las ordeno más no porque deseen hacerlo-

-Le pedí a Caramel que permaneciera unos días allá al cuidado de mi hermana, ¿es posible que encontremos nuevos reclutas antes de que mi capitán vuelva?-

-No puedo prometerle nada en este momento majestad, pero seguro encontraremos a alguien que esté pensando en enlistarse-

-Se lo agradezco comandante- respondió la monarca.

En cuanto la pegaso se retiró, la princesa apiló los documentos que le había proporcionado Hurricane, para después tomar un par de documentos que permanecían sobre el escritorio en los cuales aparecían fotografías de ponis, con sus nombres y aptitudes.

Entre los currículos la deidad del Sol tomó uno que le llamo bastante la atención. Se trataba de un poni terrestre, en su historial laboral podía apreciarse un amplio conocimiento en su materia y un dominio bastante completo para desempeñar el puesto que le ofrecería. Lo mejor era que su trabajo actual no quedaba lejos del castillo por lo que sería relativamente sencillo encontrarlo y ofrecerle un puesto en la nueva Asociación de Educación de Equestria que buscaba construir.

-Lo mejor será hacerle una visita, además creo que a Cadence y a mi nos caería bien un poco de aire en estos momentos-

* * *

DING DONG

Desde que Platinum le enviase la carta con la aprobación del proyecto que le había sugerido su asistente por obligación, como ahora acostumbraba llamar a Vinyl, supuso que tarde o temprano terminaría por ser llamado al palacio real para comenzar con los preparativos.

DING DONG

Cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada principal por tercera vez, el rubio pensó en la cantidad de veces que tendría que reprender a su mayordomo.

-¡Cent!- gritó aun sabiendo que en medio del ruido del instrumento le sería imposible que lo escucharan- ¡Maldición deja de tocar ese instrumento y abre la puerta de una buena vez!-

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna se puso sobre sus cuatro cascos y emprendió su andar hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Maldición le recortaré la paga por esto, parece que esa torpe yegua y ese potro fueran los amos de la mansión, ¿y que hay de mí?, soy el amo de esta mansión, yo soy a quien le deben agradecer por brindarles un techo donde dormir, pero NO-

DING DONG

-¡Por todos los ponis que se le ofre…!- dijo antes de quedar completamente inmóvil en su posición.

Ciertamente estaba listo para echar a patadas a cualquier invitado no deseado, especialmente si se trataba de algún vendedor. Lo último que esperaba, sin embargo, era ver a la yegua que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta de madera mirarle con aquella amable sonrisa y centrando sus hermosos ojos magenta en él.

-¡MAJESTAD!- dijo casi arrojándose al piso tras intentar hacer una reverencia en extremo pronunciada.

Buenas tardes mi lord, espero no llegar en un momento inadecuado, mencionó la alicornio albina mientras la potra en sus cascos jugaba con su crin.

-N-No, por supuesto que no majestad, adelante pase esta es su casa- le ofreció el corcel apartándose para que la princesa y la pegaso ingresaran al interior mientras los dos guardias que la acompañaban permanecieron a cada lado de la entrada.

-Dígame princesa, ¿en qué le puedo servir?- preguntó el rubio bastante contrariado.

-Oh he venido a ver un par de temas, pero antes me gustaría saber quién es el que está tocando ese instrumento- comentó la princesa maravillada por el sonido de la melodía que provenía del piso superior.

-Se trata de mi mayordomo, le ha estado dando clases a una invitada- comentó.

Trató de explicar un poco más acerca de la yegua pero por alguna razón su boca permaneció cerrada.

-Es una melodía hermosa. Y es gracioso que lo menciones porque precisamente vengo a verlo a él, le agradecería enormemente si pudiera llamarlo, no creo tardar mucho tiempo.

-No se preocupe en seguida iré por él, mientras tanto puede tomar siento en la recepción- comentó el rubio subiendo al primer piso.

Al poco tiempo el rubio regreso acompañado de un corcel delgado de pelaje gris opaco y una melena pateada en su mayoría con algunas franjas negras. El equino vestía un traje muy bien planchado y llevaba sobre su lomo un hermoso Cello perfectamente cuidado.

Detrás de él se encontraba una yegua de pelaje blanco como la nieve vistiendo dos pares de calcetas de distintos tipos cuyos tonos azules, violetas, verdes y celestes extrañamente combinaban entre si, su melena alborotada, tenia un color azul electrillo en extremo llamativo y sobre sus ojos portaba un par de cristales oscuros que mantenían oculto el color de sus ojos. A un lado de la yegua caminaba un potro de pelaje oscuro y crin plateada quien parecía no querer apartarse de la yegua.

-¿Quería verme su alteza?- preguntó el corcel haciendo una reverencia seguido de la yegua y el pequeño potrillo.

-Profesor Melody, me alegra verlo de tan buen humor, la última vez que nos vimos no terminamos en buenos términos y me preocupaba que no deseara verme-

-¿Qué…? No, su majestad por supuesto que no princesa, si es verdad que tuvimos una discusión, pero le puedo asegurar que comprendo la razón por la que tomó la decisión de cerrar la escuela, no quisiera que pensara que le guardo algún rencor por eso- dijo el anciano.

-No sabe lo mucho que me alegra escucharlo- respondió la deidad sonriendo con amabilidad -Por favor tome asiento- mencionó la princesa señalando uno de los sofás.

La princesa esperó a que los presentes tomaran sus respectivos lugares antes continuar.

-Profesor Melody-

-Por favor princesa, solo llámeme Cent ya he dejado de ser profesor de música- comentó el corcel.

-Ahora que la guerra a terminado espero que comprenda que una de mis prioridades es restaurar los centros de estudio del reino. Razón por la cual estoy pensando en reabrir las escuelas y academias nuevamente- comentó la princesa mientras miraba con seriedad al corcel.

-No me malinterprete majestad, pero no era necesario que viniera a buscarme para que regresara a la academia de música-

-No, eso lo sé, supongo que con una carta habría bastado, pero existe otra razón. Verá profesor, con el objetivo de evitar este tipo de conflictos en el futuro, he decidido formar una asociación totalmente independiente de la corona, la cual tendrá el poder de tomar las mejores decisiones para enseñar a los ponis las mejores técnicas de estudio, de forma que si algo como lo que ocurrió durante esta guerra volviese a suceder, esta asociación podrá tener la posibilidad de mantener las actividades escolares, sin que esto afecte directamente las acciones de la corona-

-¿Desea separar las funciones de la corona de las funciones educacionales?-

-Pienso que sería la mejor manera de asegurarnos de no descuidar la educación de las nuevas generaciones. Pero para ello deseo que la asociación, este formada por profesores capaces y dedicados y usted profesor Melody es uno de ellos. Cumple con el perfil que busco, posee un amplio conocimiento en la materia, tiene una larga carrera en el campo de la educación y sobre todo posee valores morales fuertes. Estoy convencida que los jóvenes estarán en buenos cascos con usted como parte de la Asociación de Educación de Equestria-

-Majestad, yo… No sé qué decir, realmente me alaga que me ofrezca una oportunidad como esta, yo… Por todos los ponis, realmente no sé qué…-

-Podría empezar por aceptar el trabajo profesor- comentó la princesa sonriendo.

-Me gustaría aceptar su oferta princesa Celestia pero… en estos momentos trabajo para Lord Blueblood y no quisiera dejarlo de esta manera tan abrupta-

-Si, lo comprendo-

Vinyl tomó un violín que se encontraba a un lado del piano y lo levitó hasta sus cascos. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a tocar un par de notas para después detenerse abruptamente y señalar con el arco a Blueblood. Después reanudó su tonada deteniéndose para señalar a Cent y a ella misma antes de continuar con la tonada. Después bajo el instrumento y miró al lord.

Blueblood permaneció mirando a la yegua, su expresión era de total confusión al igual que la princesa, quien parecía intrigada por la forma en la que la yegua se comunicaba.

Al notar esto la yegua meneo la cabeza señalando a Cent nuevamente y después señaló el violín con su casco.

El rubio sintió como si algo lo hubiese golpeado en la nuca, miro detrás de él para observar una naranja que levitaba detrás de el sostenido por la magia de la yegua, al prestarle atención noto que parte de la cascará había sido removida formando una "W" en la superficie.

El lord inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje, el punto era que la princesa comenzara a tener interés en él, y para ello debía encontrar una solución rápida al problema sin que este afectara sus intereses.

-Si me permite opinar princesa- dijo el corcel rubio llamando la atención de la gobernante -Consideró que si la Asociación es establecida aquí en la capital, Cent podría presentarse durante las mañanas en la academia y en las tardes, podría regresar a la mansión para continuar sus deberes, después de todo en la mansión Cent tiene a su cargo al personal, podría dejarles instrucciones para que se ejecuten durante su ausencia y en las tardes que yo me desocupe de mis deberes el también podrá regresar y continuar apoyándome-

-La decisión es suya profesor- mencionó la deidad del Sol.

-Me parece excelente la propuesta de Lord Blueblood, eso me permitirá atender las actividades de la academia sin descuidar mi trabajo en al mansión-

-Me alegra escucharlo, después de todo si lord Blueblood y tu están de acuerdo no tengo razón para oponerme-

La deidad se puso en pie seguida por los presentes.

-Quisiera pedirle un segundo favor profesor-

-¿Qué se le ofrece princesa?-

-Podría tocar un poco de música para mi sobrina Cadence, he escuchado que la música es buena para estimular a los pequeños, y creo que le haría muy bien escuchar a un gran artista como lo es usted-

-No soy tan bueno en realidad- mencionó el corcel con un casco en la nuca -Pero con gusto tocaré algo para usted, después de todo le prometí a la señorita Scratch que continuaría tocando para ella también-

-Entonces me parece que está de suerte porque esta tarde tendrá más público- sonrió la princesa.

El mayordomo se puso en pie y colocó el instrumento a su lado posicionando sus cascos para iniciar la melodía.

Celestía observó como la yegua de crin azul eléctrico, se recostaba sobre el suelo cruzando sus cascos traseros mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus cascos delanteros. La deidad del Sol pudo darse cuenta de que la yegua disfrutaba enormemente las presentaciones del profesor.

 _***-(La melodía que Cent toca en esta escena es: Sonata en "A" menor, Arpeggione)-***_

Cent comenzó su primer movimiento con gracia, su casco recorriendo el brazo del instrumento con la experiencia que los años le había dejado, sus movimientos rápidamente alternaban su velocidad, tocando en tiempos cortos y después alargando los tiempos sin perder la sincronía.

Con cada tonada se podía sentir un sentimiento de emoción que invadía el alma. Vinyl no pudo evitar menear la cabeza y cascos traseros al compás de la melodía que exaltaba su corazón.

El sonido de su amado instrumento siendo tocado con tal maestría, la hacia sentir como si estuviese viajando a un mundo nuevo, mientras las notas de la melodía le hacían navegar en un mar de emociones sin final. Su corazón daba saltos con cada cambio de tiempo, sus cascos se meneaban al compás de la melodía y su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro bajo el encanto de las cuerdas.

Con excepción de Blueblood el resto de los presentes parecían haber caído en un hechizo. Ninguno hizo ruido alguno durante la presentación del músico, todos permanecieron en silencia deleitándose con el sonido que producían las viejas cuerdas del refinado instrumento de principio a fin.

El viaje de Vinyl terminó al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el profesor, se sentía como si estuviese despertando de un largo y hermoso sueño. Deseaba escuchar aquel instrumento por el resto de su vida. Era el único instrumento que le transmitía un sentimiento que ningún otro había podido hasta el momento.

No podía entender el porqué, pero aquel poni no solo era diestro con el instrumento, sino que también podía proyectar sus sentimientos a través de él y quizá eso era lo que más le apasionaba. Ella que había perdido la voz ahora solo podía comunicar sus deseos a través de su música y Cent era el primer poni en toda su vida que había logrado transmitir sus sentimientos de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacía.

No negaba que el reino tenía muchos talentosos músicos, pero algo era definitivamente distinto en este, algo que sabía que no encontraría en ningún lugar. Sabía que no encontraría a otro poni capaz de hacer algo así, eso la hizo sentirse un poco triste, comparada con ella aquel mayordomo no poseía una vida prolongada, pero tampoco deseaba que Cent se convirtiera en una criatura de la noche como lo era su maestro y el resto de su clan. Condenados a la oscuridad eterna ya que hasta donde tenía conocimiento ella era la única de su linaje que podía sobrevivir bajo la luz del astro rey.

-Ha sido una hermosa melodía profesor le agradezco haber accedido a mi petición-

-El placer ha sido mío princesa- respondió el mayordomo tomando el casco de la alicornio albina y besándolo con delicadeza.

-Mi lord, espero verlo pronto nuevamente para comenzar los preparativos de su proyecto, estoy realmente ansiosa de comenzar con él lo antes posible-

-Por supuesto princesa- mencionó el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

Después de despedirse la princesa emprendió su viaje de regreso al castillo dejando atrás la mansión.

-Este ha sido un día muy productivo- mencionó la deidad del Sol mirando la nieve caer del cielo, no se había percatado de que era tan tarde, aun faltaba tiempo para que su hermana levantara la Luna pero deseaba estar de vuelta en el castillo antes de que Luna despertara, así podría verla a tiempo y hablar de la ley que su hermana deseaba implementar así como la orden que deseaba darle a la guardia nocturna una vez que la ley fuese aprobada.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, las nubes de invierno se dispersaron formando un enorme agujero en el cielo al tiempo que el astro de la noche hacia su triunfal entrada rodeada de una espiral de estrellas que la seguían, formando un espectáculo poco común.

Escucho los murmullos de varios ponis a su alrededor que miraron extrañados el suceso, más ella no le tomo mucha importancia, simplemente se dedicó a admirar el corto espectáculo. Si su hermana había hecho un espectáculo tan llamativo seguramente estaría de un excelente humor.

* * *

Luna regreso al castillo exhausta, más no por la falta de sueño, después de todo había tratado de descansar en la alcoba que amablemente Sweetcandy le había proporcionado.

El verdadero problema era que realmente no había descansado desde su arrebato en el cuarto de baño. Sentía como si algo le hiciera falta, era extraño el silencio que la acompañaba ahora que la voz de Nightmare había desaparecido por completo.

Pero sabía que había verdad en aquellas palabras, parecía que Celestia no le estaba dando los trabajos importantes y solo estaba tratando de dejarla a cargo de los deberes que simplemente eran demasiado problemáticos o sin importancia suficiente para que ameritaran su atención.

" _Oh mi pobre, inocente e ingenua Luna, ¿de verdad crees que si esto fuera realmente tan importante como para enviar a una princesa los nobles no se presentarían. Yo creo que tu hermana solo te está dejando los trabajos de menor importancia, quizá piensa que no estas lista para las grandes ligas._ "

Aquellas palabras daban vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza haciéndola sentir cada vez más irritada.

De pronto sintió los cascos de Siegfried detenerla de golpe, sobresaltándola.

-Princesa- la preocupada voz de su amigo el sacó de su sorpresa inicial.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no se había percatado de la enorme puerta que se erguía frente a ella y con la cual estuvo a punto de estrellarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Luna?- pregunto Siegfried genuinamente preocupado.

-S-Sí, sí. Estamos bien solo un poco distraídas- respondió la deidad de la noche encendiendo su cuerno para abrir la puerta de par en par para después entrar en el interior.

-Distraída- repitió en voz baja el corcel mientras observaba el casco herido de la princesa de la noche.

Dejando de lado la paliza que Épsilon le daría por dejar que Luna se lastimara de esa forma durante su guardia, no podía apartar de su mente en la imagen de Luna, la mirada que tenia en ese momento era muy similar a la que les había lanzado cuando trataron de persuadirla de no ir sola a buscar a Crisi.

Parecía como si estuviese mucho más inestable con cada día que pasaba, sabia que Luna seguramente se molestaría con él por ello, pero debía notificarle a la princesa Celestia lo sucedido.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al salón del trono, desde el otro lado se podían escuchar murmullos de una acalorada discusión que se llevaba a cabo al en el interior de la habitación.

Frente a la puerta se encontraban dos de los guardias reales de Celestia los cuales se hicieron a un lado tan pronto como Siegfried y Luna se aproximaron a la puerta.

Sin esperar, la princesa de la noche encendió su cuerno abriendo las puertas de golpe.

En el interior se encontraban Celestia, Hurricane y tres pegasos que Luna reconoció de inmediato como los capitanes del control del clima, Fuzzy Cloud, Melty Snow y Wind Chaser. Estos últimos la miraron con molestia.

-Es suficiente hablaremos de esto mañana, ahora retírense- anuncio la gobernante del Sol con un tono autoritario que rara vez usaba.

Los tres capitanes salieron del salón del trono, no sin que Wind Chaser mirara a la deidad de la noche con las cejas fruncidas.

Luna no se intimidó por ello, por el contrario, se irguió por completo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo hacia abajo con expresión estoica abriendo las alas.

Al notar la posición de la deidad de la noche, Siegfried rápidamente se interpuso entre la princesa y el capitán Wind Chaser.

-Soldado, le voy a pedir que quite esa mirada y se retire de inmediato, de lo contrario…-

-De lo contrario que fenómeno- respondió el pegaso con desprecio.

-¡LUNA NO!-

-¡CAPITAN CUIDE SU…!-

Gritaron al unisonó Celestia y Hurricane más fue demasiado tarde.

¡ZAAAP!

Antes de que Siegfried pudiera abalanzarse contra el corcel que se encontraba frente a él. Un potente rayo de energía golpeo al pegaso en un costado arrojándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Wind Chaser soltó un alarido de dolor que hizo eco en el salón del trono, el impacto le produjo un dolor intenso en su ala lanzándolo por los aires sin control. Hasta que sintió el suelo detener su travesía. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero una nueva onda de inmenso dolor lo recorrido por completo, dejándolo en un estado entre la inconsciencia producida por los sedantes naturales que su cuerpo comenzaba a generar a toda velocidad, como un estado consciente provocado por el inmenso dolor en su costado.

Siegfried permaneció paralizado por un segundo a causa del repentino ataque, su rostro manchado por la sangre del pegaso al igual que parte de la alfombra. Al otro lado se encontraba el cuerpo del pegaso el cual sangraba de un costado, esparcidos por el suelo se podían observar los trozos de una de sus alas.

Observó el pánico en el rostro de los dos soldados que previamente se encontraban custodiando la entrada, pues al entrar al salón del trono atraídos por el alarido de dolor nunca esperaron presenciar semejante escena.

Celestia y Hurricane rápidamente se aproximaron al soldado derribado para proporcionarle primeros auxilios y evitar que muriese desangrado, mientras la deidad del Sol les ordenaba a sus guardias que buscaran al médico del castillo.

Fuzzy Cloud y Melty Snow permanecieron apartados, ambos mirando a la princesa Celestia y después a la princesa Luna, quien al mirarlos les produjo un terrible terror obligándolos a agazaparse en su posición.

Al notar su reacción la mirada de la princesa se suavizó por completo, el peso de lo que acababa de suceder le cayo como un balde de agua helada. Acababa de herir a uno de sus súbditos sin siquiera pensarlo, espantando no solo a los dos pegasos que la miraban aterrados, sino a su propia hermana, al igual que a la comandante Hurricane y seguramente al mismo Siegfried.

-Princesa será mejor que hable con su hermana- dijo la comandante apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que la deidad del Sol la escuchase.

-Hablaré con ella, más espero que comprenda que el comportamiento de su soldado no ha sido el más adecuado. Independientemente de la situación, retar a Luna de esa manera y provocar a Siegfried de la forma en la que lo hizo, ameritaba un castigo bastante severo- respondió la gobernante, su tono denotaba su molestia.

-Comprendo majestad y lamento si mi actitud le a incomodado, es solo que cuando los traje aquí, no esperaba que las cosas salieran tan mal-.

La princesa se aproximo a su joven hermana y a su guardián. Su rostro serio reflejaba su falta de aprobación por lo sucedido, lo que causo que Siegfried bajara la mirada apenado.

-Acompáñame a mis aposentos Luna… Siegfried, por favor ve a descansar me gustaría hablar contigo en la mañana de ser posible- dijo la princesa del día con tono serio y autoritario emprendiendo su camino a la puerta que se hallaba detrás del trono.

Siegfried miro a Luna por primera vez desde que el hechizo había sido lanzado, en su rostro se reflejaba una combinación de tristeza y rabia.

El guardia nocturno miro nuevamente la herida de la princesa de la noche, y después colocó un casco reconfortante sobre el hombro de la deidad de la noche.

-Ve- murmuró el semental.

-Luna- dijo la mayor de las hermanas con tono severo.

La princesa de la noche bajo la mirada apenada procediendo a seguir a su hermana.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio, el único ruido que se podía percibir era el de los cascos de su hermana chocando con el suelo.

Sentía una terrible pena y molestia consigo misma, si bien podía decir que el ataque estaba justificado a causa de la actitud del soldado, no era motivo para mutilarlo por mero impulso. Sabia que lo que había hecho era incorrecto, una cosa era matar a los ponis de cristal durante una pelea a muerte o masacrar a un montón de changelings por haber lastimado a su poni especial, pero arrancarle el ala a un soldado solo porque su actitud había sido agresiva… Bueno si lo veía de ese modo, tenía que admitir que se había excedido y a lo grande.

Siguieron su andar en silenció, la falta de comunicación comenzaba a aumentar su ansiedad, si tan solo Nightmare le contestara, quizá podría tranquilizarse un poco, después de todo aquella voz en su cabeza le había sido de mucha ayuda estos últimos días. Pero incluso a ella la había alejado con aquel arrebato de ira descontrolada.

Caminando por los fríos pasillos del castillo de esa forma la hizo sentir más sola que nunca.

" _Si tan solo no lo hubiese atacado_ " se reprendió a sí misma.

" _Si no lo hubieras hecho tú, te aseguro que lo habría hecho Siegfried, pero el castigo que le darían a él sería mucho peor que el que te darán a ti_ " le habló aquella voz.

Por un momento pudo sentir un alivio al saber que aún seguía a su lado.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación de Celestia, ambas hermanas ingresaron al interior antes de que la deidad del Sol cerrase la puerta de tras de ambas.

-No te voy a preguntar porque lo hiciste, creo que es bastante obvio. Pero sí quiero que me digas en que pensabas cuando lo hiciste hermana- dijo la deidad del Sol, su tono mucho más tranquilo que el que había empleado en el salón del trono.

-No lo sé Tia, yo solo…-

-Luna, sé que has pasado por mucho estos últimos días y de verdad quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas entrar-

-Lo lamento Tia-

-Los capitanes vinieron a quejarse porque al parecer abriste un enorme agujero en las nubes que colocaron para la nevada de hoy estropeando su trabajo, para serte sincera a mí no me pareció que fuese algo grave…-

Celestia siguió hablando, pero el cerebro de la alicornio índigo dejo de seguirle la conversación:

" _¿Así que todo era por lo que hizo para deleitar a Cinnamon y Freshmint es noche en el orfanato?_ "

" _Jajajajajaja, y pensar que por un momento estuve a punto de pensar que nuestra hermana lo entendería_ " se burló Nightmare.

Luna mantuvo la mirada fija en sus cascos, mientras sentía como su rabia volvía a crecer una vez más.

-… Para eso tenemos reglas Luna, si nosotras no las seguimos Equestria no prosperará- dijo la deidad del Sol sacando un pergamino que Luna reconoció de inmediato.

-Eso es…- dijo en voz baja.

-Lo lamento Luna pero no puedo aceptar una solicitud como esta, en especial después de lo que paso hace unos momentos- dijo la mayor de las gobernantes, rompiendo el pergamino y arrojándolo a la chimenea.

-Que egoístas- murmuró la princesa de la noche.

-Perdóname Luna, no te escuché- dijo su hermana con voz amable.

-Está bien, no volverá a suceder- dijo la alicornio índigo antes de darse la media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación con el ánimo por los suelos.

-Luna, por favor…-

-¡Dije que ya entendí!- gritó la deidad de la noche golpeando el suelo con su casco herido.

-¿Luna que te paso?, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- dijo la alicornio albina al notar los vendajes.

-¡Y eso que importa, lo único que te interesa es que se hagan las cosas como tu deseas!- rujío la alicornio índigo encarando a su hermana nariz con nariz.

-¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te acabo de decir Luna? No se trata de lo que yo quiera se trata de gobernar correctamente, de seguir las leyes que establecimos-

-¿Entonces puedes tener una ley para encerrar en una prisión de piedra a un amigo, solo porque no supo manejar el dolor que le causaste cuando le rompiste el corazón?, pero no puedes permitirme acabar con los nobles que continúan desafiando tus leyes comprando esclavos y cazando a otras criaturas como ocurrió con mis amigos Épsilon, Siegfried, Merak, Mergres y Alcor- respondió con fiereza la princesa de la noche.

-Sabes muy bien que no fue por eso- respondió Celestia perdiendo la compostura ante las palabras de su hermana.

-¡Que puedes saber tú de lo que ellos sintieron!, ¡de lo que Discord sintió!-

"De lo que yo siento" pensó.

-¡Es tu culpa que él terminara enloqueciendo!, ¡es tu culpa que terminara convertido en piedra!, ¡ES TU CULPA QUE YO…!-

SMAAACH

Celestia se congelo al instante al notar la mejilla enrojecida de su hermana y después su casco.

-Tal parece que no soy la única que actúa por impulso- gruño la princesa de la noche dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación cerrándola con fuerza de tras de sí.

La deidad del Sol permaneció ahí inmóvil observando su propio casco por un largo tiempo, podía sentir el impacto de la bofetada que le había dado a su hermana con total claridad.

Caminó hasta su espejo, miro su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos húmedos e irritados a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Levanto su casco nuevamente, para después dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre su propio rostro.

SMAAACH

* * *

Cuando regreso al salón del trono Hurricane y los demás ya se habían retirado probablemente para atender de emergencia a Wind Chaser.

En el interior del Salón solo la esperaban Alcor y Merak de pie frente al trono.

-¿Princesa se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Merak.

-Si, estoy bien-

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Miraron las manchas de sangre que aun se encontraban en el suelo y después dirigieron su mirada nuevamente a la gobernante de la noche.

-Alcor, ¿pudiste conseguir la lista que te pedí?-

-Si princesa, lord Wine fue bastante cooperativo, su asistente dijo que estaba encantado de darnos la información si eso ayudaba a mejorar el reino-

-Excelente- respondió la deidad tomando los pergaminos que le ofrecía Alcor, los cuales se encontraban envueltos en cintas rojas sellados con una " _W_ ".

* * *

La conciencia llego a ella lentamente. Podía sentir la suavidad de las cobijas que la arropaban, y la extraña y esponjosa superficie sobre la que se encontraba recostada.

El olor de las celdas había desaparecido y reemplazado por un olor mucho mas dulce con un toque de madera. También percibió un aroma familiar, uno que la tranquilizó por completo. Podía viajar al fin del mundo y nunca encontraría un olor similar en ningún otro lado.

Abrió sus ojos esmeralda observando la habitación en la que se encontraba. En la habitación había varios muebles y estantes de madera. Pudo distinguir varios libros y pergaminos esparcidos por el lugar.

Se giró sobre la cama observando el lado opuesto de la habitación, por un segundo se sobresaltó a quedar de frente a la figura de un poni que parecía estar flotando a un lado de la cama, sin embargo, al observarla con detenimiento pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba de una armadura de color oscuro, en cuyo pecho se podía apreciar el símbolo de la Luna.

Escudriño el cuarto con la mirada, era la primera vez que entraba a aquella habitación, siempre había deseado hacerlo y ahora estaba ahí sin embargo hacia falta lo más importante.

Intento ponerse en pie sin embargo el dolor que permanecía en su cuerpo se lo impidió devolviéndola al colchón. Encendió su cierno para levitar un vaso de agua que se encontraba sobre el tocador a un lado de ella y procedió a beber el contenido del vaso por completo.

Su cuerpo le dolía y su magia apenas era suficiente para levitar objetos pequeños, sin embargo, se sentía segura y en calma una sensación que realmente había extrañado en los últimos días. Si este era un sueño no quería despertar jamás.

Un murmullo proveniente del otro lado de la habitación la sobresaltó. Sin pensarlo mucho activo su disfraz, aparentando la forma de una unicornio de color carbón y melena esmeralda.

Aún adolorida, hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse sin apartar la vista de la puerta de la habitación, notando que el volumen de los murmullos parecía incrementarse.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse de pronto, dejando pasar la luz del pasillo en el interior, Su corazón dio un vuelco en el instante en que distinguió la figura que se encontraba en el umbral.

La alicornio índigo la miro un momento antes de permitir que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Bienvenida de vuelta Crisi-Dijo la princesa alicornio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Chrysalis permaneció inmóvil no estaba del todo segura de que aquello fuera real. Ciertamente los últimos días habían sido un infierno, sentía un terrible deseo de correr hacia Luna, pero le aterraba que al hacerlo esta se esfumara y finalmente despertara de aquel hermoso sueño.

-Puedo ver que te sientes mucho mejor- dijo la princesa de la noche mientras se aproximaba por un lado de la cama, los ojos de la princesa changeling siguiéndola en todo momento -No sabes el gusto que me da que por fin estés despierta, estuve muy preocupada por ti desde que logramos traerte- continuó la princesa.

Chrysalis la miro avanzar hacia ella, siguiendo el compás de sus caderas, observó la crin ondeante de Luna menearse con gracia en el aire, como si una fuerza invisible la mantuviese a flote. No fue sino hasta que cruzaron sus miradas que la changeling se perdió por completo en ese profundo océano que eran sus ojos.

-Por favor, dime que eres real- Sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse y sus orejas pegarse contra la base de su cráneo cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras esperanzadas.

La princesa de la noche suavizó su mirada al ver a su amada mirarla al borde del llanto, se aproximo a ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Oh Crisi, lamento no haber podido darme cuenta antes, pero ya estas a salvo y no dejare…-

-¡LUNA!- grito la changeling perdiendo sus disfraz mientras se lanzaba a sus cascos.

La alicornio índigo la abrazó protectoramente, mientras observaba las numerosas vendas que la envolvían.

"No temas Crisi, yo estaré aquí para protegerte" pensó.

Con un movimiento rápido y a pesar de las heridas de su cuerpo, la changeling redirigió el peso de la alicornio haciéndola caer cobre la superficie acolchonada situándose sobre ella.

Los ojos de la changeling la miraron de la misma forma en la que un depredador mira a su presa, sus largos colmillos expuestos, sus transparentes alas completamente extendidas y su cuerno brillante con aquella aura esmeralda.

-Crisi- murmuró la alicornio mirándola confundida.

Los cascos de la princesa changeling temblaban mientras la criatura trataba desesperadamente de no perder el control. Podía sentir el amor de su pareja, ese intoxicante sentimiento que su raza deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Deseaba desesperadamente unir su cuerpo al de Luna y sustituir aquellos recuerdos que permanecían frescos en su memoria por la sensación que el cuerpo de su amada alicornio podría brindarle.

Verla ahí recostaba debajo de ella mirándola con esos grandes ojos de zafiro, provocó que sus instintos comenzarán a liberarse. Su naturaleza le ordenaba a gritos tomar posesión de aquella yegua y dominarla. Su cuerpo le exigía extraer hasta la última gota de amor que aquella criatura de pelaje índigo poseía.

La tenía completamente a su merced, completamente indefensa, si lo deseaba podría hacer cualquier cosa con ella, podría descargar sus deseos con ella, podría olvidar las torturas sufridas si recuperaba su supremacía usándola a ella. La frustración acumulada por permanecer encadenada tanto tiempo ahora deseaba liberarse.

Recordó cada una de las veces que la tomaron a la fuerza, todas esas veces que tuvo que reprimir sus propios gritos cada vez que un soldado la penetraba con tal de no darle a su madre la satisfacción de verla quebrarse. Su madre se había asegurado de destruir su orgullo y reemplazarlo por un terrible deseo de venganza, estando ahí completamente a merced de las atrocidades que le hacía pasar una y otra vez inconscientemente desarrollo un deseo por recuperar el control en su propia vida. un deseo que trataba de manifestarse con furia sobre Luna.

-N-No, así n-no- Siseó cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

El suave toque de la yegua bajo su cuerpo la obligo a abrir sus ojos de golpe. El suave pelaje del casco de Luna haciendo contacto con sus mejillas acompañadas por aquella mirada melancólica le decían que todo estaría bien. Aún cuando ella misma no podría creerlo.

Luna la guió con su casco hasta que la princesa changeling estuvo completamente recostada sobre ella.

-No temas Crisi- dijo la alicornio sacando su lengua para lamer con ternura los labios de Chrysalis -… Está bien- añadió sin apartar la mirada.

La princesa changeling salió de su propio shock y se acercó para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue un beso cortó quizá un par de segundos, pero para ella ese momento fue lo equivalente a la felicidad total, repitió el proceso una y otra vez besándola lentamente. Poco a poco la intensidad del momento comenzó a crecer. Sus besos comenzaron a durar más y más. Sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo incrementarse mientras rogaba a la princesa de la noche que le diera acceso a su boca.

Luna no tardó mucho en separar su labios al igual que su mandíbula para dejar que Chrysalis pudiese saborearla una vez más.

Ambas profundizaron el beso mientras el casco de la changeling acariciaba el pelaje de al alicornio con movimientos circulares repetidos sobre su pecho y vientre.

Sin previo aviso la changeling rompió el beso dirigiendo sus besos a su mejilla avanzó hasta la base de la oreja de la alicornio dándole pequeños mordiscos, antes de descender por su cuello continuando con los mordiscos, acompañados de besos y ocasionales caricias con su lengua.

-Crisi- gimió la deidad.

Los besos continuaron descendiendo más, un par de ellos eran depositados en su pecho antes de volver a subir mientras los cascos de la changeling continuaban sus caricias recorriendo la parte superior de su cintura.

Las alas de Luna se extendieron sobre las sábanas, podía sentir el peso de la changeling sobre su cuerpo. No estaba segura si el retumbante latido que sentía entre su pecho y el suyo era producido por su corazón o por el de Chrysalis.

Extendió sus cascos en el aire tomando a Chrysalis para pegarla contra su cuello incitándola a continuar con su labor mientras gemía gustosa al sentir las muestras de afecto de su amada.

No deseaba que terminara, deseaba que su pony especial la tomara en ese momento. Deseaba que le ayudara a olvidarse del resto del reino por un día. Deseaba alejar su mente de los problemas de otros y enfocarse solo en ellas dos. Quería olvidarse de su hermana y de lo que le había hecho a aquel soldado y para eso la necesitaba a ella más que nunca.

Sintió sus cascos traseros temblar de emoción en el instante en el que Chrysalis comenzó a bajar nuevamente, descendiendo lentamente propinando un beso, una mordida y ocasionalmente lamiendo su cuerpo.

Una explosión de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo cuando la changeling poso sus cascos en sus flancos empujando hacia arriba el cuerpo de la alicornio encorvándola y dejando expuesta su intimidad.

-Luna- susurro Chrysalis jadeando, mientras observaba el cuerpo expuesto de su amada.

La deidad de la noche pudo sentir su rostro enrojecerse por completo, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de placer, sus alas extendidas eran una señal de que su cuerpo trataba de liberar todo ese calor. Su cuerno comenzó a emitir un aura color zarco que se propagaba de la base a la punta del mismo.

-No te quedes mirando es vergonzoso- murmuró la deidad mientras miraba a la changeling que no apartaba la vista de su sexo.

Chrysalis aproximó su hocico a la intimidad de Luna, su nariz percibió el aroma de la alicornio , encendiendo aún mas su lujuria, podía ver su pelaje húmedo a causa de los líquidos que expulsaba su sexo.

-Por favor Crisi- le rogo la princesa de la noche.

La umbrosa criatura la miro a los ojos en el instante en el que comenzó a saborear su intimidad, causando que la alicornio arqueara el lomo dejando escapar un potente gemido obligándose a morderse su propio casco para mantenerse callada.

La lengua de la changeling recorrió la superficie de su carne con lentitud, al llegar a su clítoris endurecido, se enredo sobre él como si se tratara de una serpiente y le dio un tirón produciendo más gemidos de la alicornio.

Luna se retorció de placer con cada movimiento de la changeling, se encontraba en pleno éxtasis. Su cuerno resplandeciendo, sus ojos firmemente cerrados, su boca abierta mientras jadeaba una y otra vez dejando escapar gemidos audibles de placer.

Sintió la lengua de la changeling introducirse en su interior retorciéndose al ritmo de las paredes de su matriz. Su mente comenzó a nublarse por completo. Sintió como si su conciencia racional la abandonara por completo entrando en un estado de locura total.

Sus gemidos llenaron al habitación mientras sentía como si su ser se perdiera en lo profundo de su mente. Fue cuando una explosión de energía la sacudió por completo. Sintió su cuerpo llegar al clímax entre gritos y espasmos de placer que recorrían cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo haciéndola consiente por primera vez de semejante placer antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Luna cayó inmóvil sobre la acolchonada superficie, su respiración era pesada y su cuerpo aun presentaba movimientos involuntarios esporádicos.

Chrysalis sonrió al verla exhausta, claramente orgullosa de su labor para con su amada princesa de la noche. Su rostro se encontraba humedecido por la explosión de éxtasis y lujuria de la alicornio. Acababa de absorber una generosa cantidad de energía de su amada y pudia sentir como sus heridas comenzaban a acelerar su proceso de sanación mientras sus fuerzas retornaban lentamente.

-Eso fue asombroso- murmuró para sí.

-Si que lo fue- dijo la alicornio tomando a la changeling y rodando sobre ella.

-IKKK- exclamó la changeling al perder el equilibrio y rodar sobre la cama hasta quedar debajo de su compañera.

Intentó moverse, más sus cascos se encontraban firmemente presionados contra los de ella inmovilizándola por completo.

-¿Lulu?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Es mi turno querida. Espero que estés preparada porque la diversión apenas comienza- le dijo al oído encendiendo su cuerno y erizándole la piel.

Sus ojos fríos y salvajes lucían un color mucho más claro, un par de pupilas alargadas la miraban hambrienta. Su pelaje parecía haber tomado un tono mucho más oscuro. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa que no pudo reconocer en el rostro de su preciada Luna.

No era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma, pero ahora que la observaba con mayor detenimiento pudo notar que no se trataba de la misma Luna.

* * *

Épsilon se encontraba en el exterior de la habitación, sinceramente no le molestaba hacer guardia ya fuera de día o de noche, tampoco le molestaba quedarse fuera de la habitación por horas permaneciendo simplemente de pie como una estatua y francamente tampoco le molestaba su posición actual como guardiana nocturna… Pero por todos lo ponis sí que era difícil fingir que no había escuchado todos esos ruidos. Su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate y su corazón latía a un ritmo fuera de toda escala posible.

-Maldición princesa, para que cree que se inventaron las burbujas de silencio- se maldijo por lo bajo mirando sus cascos antes de recargarse sobre la superficie de madera de la puerta de la habitación.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió de pronto haciéndola caer de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza con un casco.

La molestia se convirtió en sorpresa y esta rápidamente escaló hasta preocupación cuando noto la silueta de la princesa haciéndole sombra.

-Princesa, lo lamento mucho no quise interrumpirla- dijo poniéndose rápidamente sobre sus cuatro cascos haciendo un saludo militar casi cómico.

-No tienes que preocuparte Épsilon, tengo un trabajo para ti y debes hacerlo esta noche, ¿Lo entiendes? -

-Princesa que…- dijo la yegua al notar los ojos de la deidad de la noche, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando habían escapado de aquella colmena, la misma mirada fría y carente de sentimientos que había presenciado días atrás.

-En las fronteras externas del reino aún existen familias nobles que continúan quebrantando la ley, usando esclavos y abusando de otras criaturas, de la misma forma que abusaron de ustedes- dijo la princesa proporcionándole una serie de pergaminos envueltos con cintas de color rojo.

El rostro de la yegua se tornó serio de inmediato. Tomó los pergaminos que le ofrecía la princesa y observó en ellos el sello de la familia Wine.

-¿La información es verídica?- preguntó la yegua guardando el pergamino -¿Desea que lo verifique?- preguntó épsilon seriamente.

-No será necesario, la fuente es confiable- anunció la alicornio índigo.

-Si me da un par de días podría organizar a Siegfried y los demás para ponerlos a todos en custodia y llevarlos a Canterlot para enjuiciarlos-

-No Épsilon- respondió la princesa con un tonó autoritario -Celestia ya ha tenido su oportunidad para lidiar con ellos. Ya hemos sido más que tolerantes con ellos y no me arriesgaré a otra traición a la corona como sucedió con Discord y el rey Sombra- añadió la princesa.

La yegua asintió con la cabeza una vez mientras se colocaba el casco -¿Cuál es su orden princesa?-

-Mátalos, que sean un ejemplo del castigo que representa la traición a la corona. Pero hazlo con discreción y rapidez, nadie deberá reconocerte- añadió la princesa con seriedad.

-Me encargaré del asunto majestad, saldré esta noche- respondió la yegua haciendo una reverencia.

-No espero menos de ti mi querida Épsilon- respondió la deidad de la noche retirándose nuevamente al interior de la habitación.

La yegua miró por la ventana, la luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo de la noche, no tenia mucho tiempo para prepararse e intercambiar su guardia con la de Merak, de sus tres hermanos sabía que él sería el único que no le haría preguntas.

* * *

La princesa había permanecido un largo rato observando su mejilla hinchada por su propio casco, si la situación con su hermana era complicada ahora era mucho peor.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su tocador del que saco una caja medianamente grande. Sabía que Zephora no le entregaría una caja como esa sin ninguna razón, pero el hecho de que estuviese sellado con un conjuro arcano le parecía bastante singular. Quizá Clover podría ayudarle a descifrar su contenido e incluso encontrar la manera de cómo abrirla.

Pensó en hacerle una visita a Zephora después de todo las reuniones de la mañana seguramente se verían afectadas a causa del incidente de esa noche por lo que tendría tiempo de ir y volver si usaba un hechizo de teletransportación.

De pronto sintió como si una extraña fuente de energía recorriera su cuerpo, no se trataba de una sensación desagradable… del todo… pero si estaba segura de que algo no estaba bien cuando un trozo de pergamino apareció de pronto de la punta de su cuerno.

Aquella era una nota de emergencia, los únicos ponis con los que podía usarla eran Starswirl, su hermana Luna y Zephora.

Observó la nota, sellada con una figura arcana que representaba a la tribu de Zephora.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Lo único bueno que me deja el exceso de trabajo es que me ayuda a descargar mis frustraciones en la historia. Pero no mutilen a nadie solo porqué les cae mal, es contra la ley. XD_

 _Espero este capítulo halla sido de su agrado, es uno de esos capítulos con altibajos, tuve que descartar algunas ideas debido al numero de palabras, jajajaja, ya que resulto ser mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba._

 _Por cierto una disculpa, he estado usando el nombre de la noche de los corazones cálidos, traducido literalmente de su versión en ingles, pero en MLP latino la traducción es día de la fogata, por lo que en este capítulo hice el cambio._

 _Es curioso como puede ser el destino ¿no crees Vinlyl?_

* * *

 _ **El buzón:**_

 _ *** SwordShadow:**_

 _Nuevamente te agradezco por la observación y creo que si tenías razón, no quiero indagar mucho en Celestia ya que la idea es mostrar las cosas más del punto de vista de Luna, pero agregar un poco la vista desde los ojos de Celestia si me ayudó un poco con este capítulo._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	22. The Advice

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, entregándoles un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Les agradezco mucho por todo este tiempo que han seguido la historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado y sobre todo que la estén disfrutando al máximo.

Aquí haremos un contraste importante con respecto al final del capítulo anterior y también puede que se aclaren algunas cosas y surjan nuevas preguntas XD.

Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña entrega y sin más por el momento… Coooomenzamos:

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

Lean y comenten.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 22 – The Advice.**

PUFF

El destello del hechizo de teletransportación llamó la atención de los presentes que inmediatamente se giraron para encontrarse de frente con una alicornio de color perla y crin multicolor adornada con tonos pastel.

-Su majestad- dijeron los guerreros haciendo una reverencia y bajando inmediatamente sus armas.

-Lamento la repentina visita, pero hay algo importante que debo hablar con Zephora- anunció la alicornio manteniéndose erguida e imponente.

-No tiene de que preocuparse princesa Celestia, la estábamos esperando-

La voz gruesa y profunda de Kendall llamó su atención mientras los soldados se apartaban para darle espacio al enorme guerrero para aproximarse a la deidad.

-Zephora me envió esto- dijo extendiendo la carta -usando un hechizo de comunicación de emergencia- agregó mirando a los ojos del guerrero cebra.

-Estoy al tanto, sígame por favor, mi espesa la espera en el interior de nuestra morada-

Ambos emprendieron el viaje hasta la choza que pertenecía a Zephora, se podía percibir un olor a incienso emanar del interior de la morada.

-Por favor, adelante princesa- dijo el guerrero antes de que la alicornio pudiese decir algo.

La deidad del Sol se adentro a la choza cruzando el umbral que Kendall mantenía abierto. En el interior se encontraban varios muebles tallados a casco y fabricados con las maderas de los árboles del bosque, la mesa de centro en la que había disfrutado su té hace varios días había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un gran caldero de color negro debajo del cual ardía una fogata que despedía un calor tenue. En el interior del caldero burbujeaba un líquido glauco y viscoso.

El aroma a incienso que inundaba el interior provenía de múltiples varitas que se hallaban encendidas alrededor de la habitación. Al acercarse al caldero un olor desagradable y pútrido invadió su nariz obligándola a retroceder varios pasos para inhalar el aroma del incienso nuevamente.

El lugar parecía desierto, por lo que tomo asiento en uno de los cojinetes que se encontraban cerca y procedió a leer nuevamente la carta

* * *

 _Querida Princesa:_

 _El fruto de mi investigación se ha conseguido, más me temo que el tiempo no se ha tenido._

 _Es imperante su presencia para hablarle de mi sospecha._

 _Att: Zephora_

* * *

La nota era corta no dacia mucho, pero el tono denotaba que la cebra había descubierto algo de lo que era urgente hablar.

-Majestad- la voz de la cebra llamó su atención -lamento hacerla esperar-

-No hay problema Zephora, pero dime que es lo que descubriste que tanto te inquieta como para haberme enviado una nota de emergencia-

-Con sus propios ojos lo deberá ver si el misterio quiere resolver- respondió la cebra indicándole a la princesa que se aproximara.

La deidad de aproximo a la alquimista, mientras esta preparaba una mezcla con algunas de las botellas que tenia a su alcance. Ninguna de ellas lucia particularmente atractiva.

-Lamento mi ausencia la noche que no estuve en su presencia. Me encontraba indagando, en los textos antiguos de mis ancestros- dijo la cebra ofreciéndole la bebida.

El primer instinto de la alicornio fue el de rechazar el gesto, pero se decidió por aceptarlo y beberlo mientras la cebra la miraba atenta.

Tenía un sabor amargo, extremadamente amargo, sus papilas gustativas alteradas para soportar disfrutar de los sabores dulces prácticamente gritaron en protesta al sentir el liquido tocar su lengua y pasar por su garganta.

Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente mientras la alicornio se relamía en un intento por retirar el sabor de su lengua.

-El hechizo de Sombra poseía un secreto que no conocía- continuó la cebra tomando la taza vacía de la princesa.

La deidad guardó silencio poniendo toda su atención en la cebra nuevamente,

-El hechizó afecta la mente pues su meta es detenerte, usando sus miedos en su contra el hechicero un alma pura desvirtúa, sin embargo, de Luna el dominio es el reino de los sueños. Para asegurar su victoria el rey debió cambiar su estrategia, afectando su mente con un recuerdo que dañara su conciencia-

-¿Quieres decir que Sombra la hizo revivir un recuerdo doloroso en lugar de encerrarla en una pesadilla como lo hizo conmigo?-

-El veneno oscuro afectó su cordura, liberando las cadenas de su yo más oscura-

-Eso explica su agresividad- dijo la princesa en voz baja.

-Dígame su majestad, ¿recuerda algo en particular?- pregunto la cebra.

Celestia pensó por un momento, tratando de recordar algo que le diera una pista. Recordó de pronto la noche que su hermana creo la primera lluvia de estrellas. Aquella noche Luna había llorado inconsolablemente hasta quedarse dormida.

-Después de que usamos los elementos para detener a Discord, ella intentó crear una lluvia de estrellas que pudiera verse desde cualquier rincón de Equestria. Una noche antes de tener todo preparado me pidió que le ayudara a darle el anuncio a nuestros súbditos para que esa noche pudieran disfrutar del espectáculo que había preparado para ellos. Pero mis descuidos y el exceso de trabajo causaron que me olvidara por completo de avisarles del evento y este termino por ejecutarse sin que hubiera testigos que lo disfrutarán- dijo la deidad recordando el doloroso incidente -Luna lloro desconsolada esa noche maldiciendo durante horas-

-Hasta el corazón más puro posee un lado oscuro al igual que el alma más oscura posee luz pura- respondió la cebra colocando un reconfortante casco en el hombro de la alicornio.

-Luna ha estado muy agresiva últimamente hoy incluso termino atacando a un soldado, no pienso que su arranque haya sido injustificado, pero la Luna que conozco no habría hecho algo así por una provocación como esa-

La cebrá miro a la princesa, sus ojos denotaban preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo lucían como si la equina estuviese meditando la situación.

-Dime Zephora, ¿Será permanente?- preguntó la deidad preocupada.

-Amabilidad y generosidad deberá mostrar para su corazón sanar, solo así la podrá salvar-

-Bueno debo admitir que últimamente esas dos cosas nos han faltado mucho- respondió la monarca bajando la mirada apenada tras recordar la bofetada que le había dado a su hermana.

-Debo advertirle majestad, que si de amor y cariño su corazón carente está, la princesa podría ser tragada por la oscuridad-

-No sé qué hacer Zephora, no puedo simplemente perdonarle sus arrebatos o elogiar su imprudencia-

-Amarla más no malcriarla, es el consejo que le dejo- respondió la cebra levantando la ceja.

-Lo sé, pero parece que mientras más tiempo pasamos juntas más peleamos- respondió la princesa dejándose caer al suelo frustrada.

-Si la princesa pudiese sentirse relajada quizá su situación se verá mejorada- comentó la cebra.

-Quizá si pasa un tiempo en el viejo castillo acompañada de su poni especial y alejada de mí por unos meses, nuestra situación podría mejorar-

-AH, el calor de una pareja puede sanar el corazón, eso es verdad. Un tiempo a solas podría ser de utilidad, más debe recordar que su relación deberá remendar, ambas se deberán perdonar- mencionó la cebra ofreciéndole otra taza del extraño remedio.

Esta vez la deidad rechazó el ofrecimiento.

-Te lo agradezco Zephora pero no, aún debo volver a Canterlot y descansar un poco… por cierto- mencionó la alicornio antes de salir de la habitación -¿Has tenido algún sueño nuevamente acerca de la criatura que amenaza a mi hermana?-

-No- respondió la cebra meneando la cabeza.

-Creo que se de quien se trata o al menos la hemos visto-

La cebra se puso en pie para tomar un pedazo de pergamino, tinta y un par de plumas, las cuales le entrego a la princesa.

Entendiendo el gesto, la princesa encendió su cuerno y comenzó a hacer un dibujo de la criatura con a que se habían topado en el bosque días atrás. Tan pronto como termino se lo entrego a la cebra quien lo observó con una ceja levantada.

Ciertamente Celestia no era la mejor dibujante, pero el garabato era tan extraño que a la cebra le costó descifrarlo.

-¿Quizá sería mejor si me diera una descripción?- dijo la cebra mirándola por encima del pergamino.

-Bueno era una criatura alta, como yo. Tenía un cuerno largo como el mío, un par de alas y afilados colmillos. Oh si y tenía la forma de una especie de insecto aunque su cuerpo era muy similar al de un poni-

La cebra medito por un momento rascándose el mentón con el casco.

-Oh cierto y encabezaba a un ejército de criaturas de color negro muy similares a un poni, pero con pequeños cuernos como aguijones, alas transparentes y escamas que cubrían sus cuerpos-

-Esto muy malo podría ser, si la criatura que comenta es quien creo que es- dijo la cebra caminando hasta una de las estanterías y tomando un libro viejo y grueso.

-¿Sabes de que criatura se trata?- pregunto Celestia acercándose a la cebra.

-La descripción de un changeling podría ser, criaturas antiguas son y se alimentan sin moderación succionando de su presa todo su amor- comentó la cebra.

-Espera, a que te refieres con succionando su amor-

-El beso de un changeling puede un corazón drenar de todo sentimiento de bondad-

-Eso significa que…-

-La condición de la princesa podría empeorar, si con una de esas criaturas se llegara a encontrar-

-Celestia medito por un momento, ciertamente la actitud de Luna se había ensombrecido tras su enfrentamiento con aquellas criaturas, aunque lo atribuía más al estado en el que habían dejado a Crisi-

-Pospondré el traslado de Luna hasta después de la cena del día de la fogata, pero voy a necesitar que estés muy atenta, puede que esos changelings deseen venir por mi hermana, tendré listo un hechizo de teletransportación forzada para que Luna pueda escapar al Castillo de Canterlot, si algo llegara a salir mal- La cebra asintió. -Gracias Zephora cuento contigo-

Dicho esto, la princesa abandonó la morada de Zephora y se dispuso a retirarse de vuelta a Canterlot. Usando nuevamente su hechizó de teletransportación.

-Zephora- la voz de Kendall llamo su atención -Te vez preocupada, ¿hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarte?-

La cebra negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué hay de la poción, funcionó?- pregunto el guerrero.

-Segura aún no estoy, pero en la princesa del Sol no hubo reacción. Shayla deberá a la princesa Luna acompañar y una muestra del brebaje le deberá entregar- mencionó la cebra.

-Debe ser algo importante si piensas asignar a nuestra hija para este trabajo-

-Es la única en quien puedo confiar, pues su brazalete protegida la mantendrá-

-No entiendo porque quieres hacerlo, ya le entregaste a la princesa Celestia el cofre que mantiene sellado a aquella criatura y ahora quieres que el brazalete de heráldica también este cerca de las princesas. Sabes bien que si lo hacemos, la oscuridad podría interesarse más en las dos hermanas. StarSwirl no estaría de acuerdo en que ambos objetos permanezcan cerca de las princesas, es peligroso. Sabes que él lo sacrificó todo para mantenerlas a salvo del poni de las sombras-

-El destino no se puede cambiar, su regreso inminente será. La oscuridad volverá y este mundo cubrirá-

-Lo sé, pero…- dijo el guerrero frotando su nariz en el cuello de su amada -Si tu premonición es correcta, su regreso significará tu final-

-Mientras los elementos permanezcan esperanza quedará-

-Lo sé solo desearía que ella hiciera algo antes de que todo se desmorone-

-En el pasado no puede influir, al igual que ella solo nos queda al destino persuadir-

-Lo sé- dijo el guerrero besándola en la frente

-Ahora deberé crear un remedio para a los changelings identificar- mencionó la cebra besando la mejilla de Kendall.

-Iré contigo- mencionó el guerrero siguiendo los pasos de su amada.

* * *

Cuando recupero la conciencia, la princesa Changeling se encontró a si misma recostada bajo el cálido abraso de un par de alas y cascos índigos.

Sintió la fría respiración de su amada princesa acariciándole la nuca. La actividad al final de la noche anterior había sido extenuante. No era que se quejara por ello, pero le parecía extraño que Luna optara por abandonar su puesto temprano para pasar tiempo a su lado, no era común en la alicornio índigo escapar de sus deberes.

Peor aún había notado algo realmente extraño en ella la noche anterior.

Bajo la mirada hacia los cascos que la mantenían aprisionada y notó que uno de ellos se encontraba vendado.

Tomó el casco con el suyo para observarlo con mayor detenimiento. La herida no parecía grave, ni siquiera se había percatado de que la alicornio hubiese cojeado la noche anterior.

Se giró con cuidado tratando de no despertar a la deidad de la noche. Permaneció mirándola dormir apacible. El ritmo calmado de su respiración que subía y bajaba su pecho, su melena cubriéndole parte del rostro. Paso uno de sus cascos por el contorno de su mejilla, podía sentir le suave pelaje de la princesa el cual rozaba sus escamas.

-Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado Lulu- dijo cariñosamente la changeling besando suavemente los labios de la gobernante de la noche para no despertarla.

Salió de la cama con extremo cuidado dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, se remojó un poco la cara antes de tomar una toalla y secarse. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos verdes brillantes y una melena esmeralda reluciente. La princesa changeling soltó un pequeño grito ahogado al reconocer el rostro de su madre en el espejo.

Después de un momento cayo en la cuenta que realmente se trataba de su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo.

No podía comprender el porqué, pero de alguna forma su cuerpo parecía haberse fortalecido considerablemente, sus alas parecían emitir un ligero brillo, aunque no tan intenso como el de su madre. De igual forma la sensación de insatisfacción en su estómago le había abandonado completamente. No sentía hambre ni malestar en el cuerpo, de hecho, jamás se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida.

-Así que esto es lo que se siente al consumir grandes cantidades de amor- dijo en voz baja mirando sus cascos.

-Si logró consumir la cantidad suficiente podría devolverle todo mi sufrimiento con creces- añadió

-Madre se arrepentirá por haberme hecho pasar por todo ese martirio- continuó mirándose al espejo.

-La próxima vez que nos encontremos seré el depredador y no la presa- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

* * *

Más allá de los límites del bosque Everfree, se encontraba en construcción una nueva colmena, los changelings trabajaban día y noche sin descanso, para fortificar los muros que construían alrededor de un trono poco común hecho de una piedra de color negro de un material duro como el granito.

La reina se mordió el casco derramando parte de su sangre en la superficie de la roca, haciéndola brillar con intensidad.

Excelente con esto la colmena estará protegida de esos hechiceros, ni siquiera el mismísimo Discord será una amenaza mientras este trono permanezca intacto.

-¿Majestad?- pregunto Moth adentrándose al corazón de la colmena.

-Espero que traigas buenas noticias, querido- respondió la reina con su voz metalizada.

-Por supuesto, verá hemos descubierto que en el castillo de Canterlot se dará una fiesta a puertas abiertas, al parecer dejaran que cualquier poni entre para disfrutar de un banquete ofrecido por las princesas de Equestria-

-Excelente Moth, ¿tienes idea de cuándo será el evento?-

-En un par de días su majestad-

-Bien, prepara a un par de nuestros mejores guerreros, nosotros también asistiremos a la ceremonia-

-Pero majestad pensé que había dicho que debíamos mantenernos alejados de la capital-

-No seas cobarde Moth además, no podemos rechazar tan generosa oferta de parte de las princesas. Estoy segura de que mi querida Chrysalis ya está haciendo su trabajo correctamente, pronto habrá drenado el amor de la princesa Luna y cuando lo haga estaremos un paso más cerca de nuestro objetivo-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-A que pronto podré tomar el lugar de Celestia y seré capaz de alimentarme de todos esos ponis que tanto la adoran. Pero primero deberé encargarme de mi rebelde hija y de su necedad-

-Su majestad, no lo entiendo, si lo que quería era sustituir a las princesas, ¿porque no lo hizo cuando atacaron la colmena? Los superábamos en número, podríamos haber terminado con ellos si no nos hubiese detenido-

-Porque en ese momento la princesa de la noche no poseía nada que valiera la pena obtener, no sirve de nada alimentarse de un poni cuyo corazón no posee amor alguno y mi querida hija descubrirá eso del modo difícil, dime Moth ¿acaso tú sabes lo que le pasa a un changeling que consume la última gota de amor de la criatura de la que se ha enamorado?-

-N-No, majestad no lo sé-

-Si un changeling drena por completo el amor de un poni del que se ha enamorado, su cuerpo será incapaz de consumir el amor de otra criatura. Porque desarrollará un corazón, el cual quedará sellado por el sentimiento que compartía con esa criatura especial, lo que significa que morirá de hambre tan pronto como la criatura con la que formó el vínculo deje de existir- dijo la reina -Es curioso cómo trabaja la naturaleza, nosotros que nos alimentamos de los sentimientos puros de otras criaturas, corremos el riesgo de morir si desarrollamos sentimientos propios- añadió.

-Pero majestad la princesa no lo sabe, si no hacemos algo ella podría…-

-… Aunque existe una cura- lo interrumpió la reina.

-Eso es una fortuna majestad, por favor no me asuste de esa manera, dígame, como podemos salvar a la princesa-

-Arrancándole el corazón de la misma forma en la que lo hice yo- mencionó la reina levantándose la escama de su pecho y mostrándole al soldado el agujero en donde debería encontrarse su propio corazón -Los changelings no nacemos con un corazón es por eso que nos alimentamos primordialmente del amor de otros, pero si desarrollamos un sentimiento especial por otra criatura de igual manera desarrollaremos un corazón. Al arrancarnos el corazón que desarrollamos perdemos los sentimientos que nos ata a la otra criatura destruyendo toda capacidad de sentir nuevamente o de desarrollar un nuevo corazón- continúo cubriendo nuevamente el agujero de su pecho.

-¿Entonces usted estuvo enamorada alguna vez?- Pregunto el soldado.

-Debería conocer su lugar soldado- respondió la reina con un tono bastante molesto. Lo cual rápidamente erizo la piel del pequeño changeling.

-Lo lamento mi reina no volverá a suceder-

-Bien, ahora ve por los demás quiero un buen equipo de intrusión, para esta operación-

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró nuevamente en aquel paisaje mágico y maravilloso. La suave briza acariciaba su blanco pelaje meneando su crin que por alguna razón había regresado a su color roza pastel original. Desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba aquel majestuoso árbol de cristal

No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, el colosal tamaño de aquel árbol no dejaba de sorprenderla, así mismo podía notar que era completamente distinto al que se hallaba oculto debajo del viejo castillo.

Rodeo el tronco del árbol cuyo brillo aún seguía siendo fulgurante. Pero no encontró a la yegua de la última vez.

Se giró para observar el paisaje desde la perspectiva de aquella yegua recargando su lomo contra la superficie del tronco.

Miro a lo lejos, aquel hermoso lugar lucia tan apacible y calmado. Casi podía sentir como la paz del lugar la llenaba por completo.

Cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba del cantar de las aves, el suave césped bajo sus cascos, la sensación de tranquilidad que emitía aquel árbol a través de su cuerpo.

Todo era tan perfecto que apenas podía creerlo.

-Es la primera vez que veo tu melena de ese color- mencionó una voz, su tono denotaba aquel extraño tono de felicidad combinado con melancolia.

La deidad, escudriñó los alrededores en busca de la yegua, hasta que el ruido de las hojas llamo su atención.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el follaje del árbol, en su interior pudo ver la silueta de aquella yegua, para su desgracia la yegua aún se encontraba perfectamente bloqueada por la luz del gigantesco árbol, lo que solo le permitía observar la silueta de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la alicornio bloqueando la luz con su casco para tratar de enfocar a la poni.

-Lamento mucho lo que hice la otra noche, pero no tenía otra opción- respondió la yegua mientras se recostaba por completo sobre una de las ramas, su lacia cola cayendo flojamente mientras el viento la meneaba con gracia.

-¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la alicornio mirando a su alrededores.

-Solo he venido a darte un poco de ayuda, pero realmente espero que no la necesites- mencionó la yegua mientras observaba una extraña gema entre sus cascos.

Aquella gema tenía un brillo azul celeste intensó y poseía la forma de un globo de fiesta.

Realmente no podía entender cómo podía distinguir tan bien aquella gema, pero no a la yegua que la custodiaba.

-¿Ayudarme con qué?- aquella conversación solo le generaba más preguntas que respuestas, lo que provocaba que comenzara a frustrarse.

-Una sonrisa puede ser falsa si no nace del corazón, conocí a una poni que podía ocultar su dolor detrás de una. No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberlo notado antes. Solo espero que tu no cometas el mismo error que yo- dijo la yegua.

Celestia pudo ver el brillo purpura de sus ojos por unos instantes, cuando la yegua acercó la gema a sus labios para besarla con ternura.

-Por favor cuídalo bien, tiene un recuerdo muy importante para mí- respondió la yegua dejando caer la gema de color celeste, la cual aterrizó en los cascos de la deidad del Sol.

En el instante en el que la princesa sintió la gema tocar sus cascos pudo sentir una energía recorrer su cuerpo entero, de alguna forma aquella gema la lleno de una alegría como nunca antes, pronto supo que todo estaría bien. En ese momento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro de forma involuntaria.

-Sin importar lo que pase, prométeme que no te rendirás- dijo la yegua mientras el viento soplaba nuevamente.

Celestia observó a la yegua desde donde se encontraban, por alguna razón y aunque no podía asegurarlo, sintió como si aquella poni estuviese llorando. Intentó decir algo, pero la corriente de aire se lo impidió, al mismo tiempo que el brillo del árbol se intensificaba hasta cegarla.

-… Lo lamento- Fué lo último que pudo escucharle a la yegua murmurar con un tono de profunda tristeza.

* * *

La deidad se despertó sobresaltada. Son su casco extendido en el aire y sus alas abiertas bajo las sábanas.

Aquel sueño había sido tan real que le costaba creer que fuera solo un sueño.

Se llevó su casco a sus ojos de los cuales brotaban lagrimas incesantemente. No podía entender porque, pero por alguna razón no podía detener aquel sentimiento de melancolía que la invadía en ese momento, como si ella fuese aquella yegua que lloraba sobre la rama del árbol.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, aun así me parece que quedo bastante bien. Ahora sabemos quién es la pony del Árbol, es una lástima que Celestia no, XD._

 _Decidí agregar una historia de fondo acerca de cómo funcionaba la raza changeing, debo remarcar, que esta era mi creencia hasta antes del final de la temporada seis de MLP._

 _Sin más por el momento les dejo un cálido saludo, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, hasta el próximo capitulo._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	23. The Hearth's Warming Eve

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, entregándoles un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam.

Supongo que por el título no hay mucho que decir, por cierto, hubiera deseado que este capítulo saliera en diciembre pero en fin, jajajajaja, no soy muy bueno con eso de las festividades y sin más por el momento… Coooomenzamos:

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 **Aviso:** _la presente historia puede contener contenido violento explicitó, por lo que se recomienda discreción del autor._

Lean y comenten.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 23 – The Hearth's Warming Eve.**

El invierno estaba en pleno apogeo, cada rincón del reino había sido cubierto por una gruesa capa de blanca nieve, Los ríos y lagos eran tan solidos que se podía patinar en ellos sin ningún problema, los árboles habían perdido por completo su follaje.

La mayoría de las criaturas salvajes habían entrado en un estado de hibernación para ahorrar energía durante esa época del año. Los fríos vientos azotaban el territorio sin miramientos.

A pesar de ello el ambiente era cálido y alegre. Se podía ver a los pequeños potros jugando con la nieve, algunos armaban ponis de nieve, otros dibujaban ángeles sobre la nieve, la gran mayoría se lanzaban bolitas de nieve los unos a los otros.

Las calles y hogares lucían múltiples adornos de colores, coronas y moños colgaban de las ventanas y entradas, mientras que pequeñas luces encendían y apagaban rítmicamente en los tejados o ventanas.

Se podía observar a las familias de ponis pasearse por aquellas hermosamente adornadas avenidas y caminos. Jóvenes parejas compartían su tiempo disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro, algunos bebiendo chocolate caliente en los restaurantes. Otros disfrutaban de la maravillosa vista que ofrecían los jardines de la capital.

Sin duda alguna el ambiente irradiaba un agradable calor que inundaba el corazón de los ponis de toda Equestria desde la imponente capital situada en las elevadas montañas hasta las modestas granjas situadas en los límites del reino. Y no era para menos, pues la víspera del día de la fogata por fin había llegado.

Una joven yegua vestida con una prenda que le cubría de la cintura hasta el cuello se encontraba sentada sobre la blanca nieve tocando suavemente un violín, la joven lucía un pelaje blanco que se confundía fácilmente con el color de la nieve, con excepción de la nota musical que adornaba sus flancos y el llamativo color azul eléctrico de su melena y cola.

Aquella yegua observaba ausente el pasar de los ponis, que cantaban alegres canciones del día de la fogata, mientras tanto ella simplemente continuaba tocando el violín que sostenía entre su hombro y su casco, las notas del instrumento despedían una tonada triste.

 _(La melodía que toca Vinyl en esta escena es "Sadness and Sorrow" en su versión de violín)_

La puerta de la mansión perteneciente a Blueblood se abrió de pronto, sin embargo, ella no le prestó atención y continuó tocando el instrumento, completamente absorta en su propio mundo, mientras sus cristales oscuros mantenían sus ojos protegidos de la luz del Sol.

Percibió el sonido de los suaves pasos de los cascos de un poni aproximarse a ella. Mas prefirió continuar con su melodía en un intento pro ignorar la presencia del recién llegado.

-Es una hermosa melodía señorita Scratch- dijo el anciano mayordomo.

La yegua continúo tocando, su casco sujetaba el arco con suavidad, mientras lo deslizaba sobre las cuerdas con total control.

-Hoy deberé partir a Manehattan a ver a mi familia- comentó el corcel -supongo que no podré tocar el Cello para ti esta noche, pero te aseguro que podrás escuchar una excelente interpretación de él en el castillo durante la fiesta de esta noche, después de todo los músicos de la orquesta real son muy talentosos- dijo el anciano poni extendiéndole una invitación con el casco.

La yegua encendió su cuerno tomando la invitación que le ofrecía el poni y tras doblarla varias veces procedió a guardarla debajo de su prenda justo donde su cuello y la tela hacían contacto. El movimiento no fue rápido, por lo que el mayordomo alcanzó a notar un par de marcas sobresalir por debajo de su pelaje, lucían como pequeños orificios hechos en su cuello, muy cerca de su garganta.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento señorita, pero…- el mayordomo guardó silencio al instante.

El coraje que había reunido momentos antes lo había abandonado, no estaba seguro de porque se había animado a hacerle aquella pregunta. Después de todo en su poco tiempo como mayordomo de la familia Blueblood era consiente de muchos de los secretos que mantenía el lord de melena rubia al cual servía. Parte de sus votos, consistían en un juramento de silencio absoluto ante cualquier cosa que pudiese presencia o conocer de su maestro o de aquellos con los que el lord se relacionaba.

Tampoco era un poni tonto o ingenuo y sabia perfectamente lo que eran los ponis de la familia Wine. Después de todo entre las múltiples reuniones de su maestro con lord Red, era imposible no notar ciertas actitudes y comportamientos característicos del adinerado Lord de la casa Wine. Aunque debía admitir que conocer a un poni vampiro tan de cerca era muy distinto a lo que los mitos contaban, pues aquella joven yegua no presentaba muchos de los comportamientos que se le atribuían a su especie. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo del líder de la casa Wine o de la servidumbre del enigmático lord.

Si bien ya le había expresado con anterioridad a Blueblood acerca de su preocupación por la relación que este entablaba con la adinerada familia, era más que obvio que Blueblood le debía demasiado al lord como para pensar siquiera en traicionarlo. Pero aquella yegua era distinta en muchos sentidos y el más notorio era su capacidad para desenvolverse tanto en ambientes nocturnos como diurnos, cosa que nunca había visto hacer a ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Wine, después de todo en los únicos eventos en los que se le veía al ostentoso unicornio era en los eventos nocturnos de alcurnia.

-Lo lamento olvide lo que dije mi lady- el mayordomo opto por guardar silencio y retirarse, cuando sintió un tirón en la cola de su esmoquin.

Dirigió la mirada hacia atrás donde una energía de color violeta sujetaba su prenda evitando que este se retirara del lugar. Por un momento pensó que la yegua podría estar pensando en hacerle algo, más al no identificar ningún tipo de actitud agresiva de parte de la poni desecho la idea al instante.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Vinyl?- preguntó amablemente el mayordomo.

El mayordomo observó como el agarre de la magia de la unicornio se desvanecía, mientras la yegua comenzaba a interpretar otra melodía.

Se trataba de una tonada mucho mas suave y dinámica que la anterior, con el mismo tonó melancólico. El mayordomo pudo sentir como si el instrumento le hablara, sintió como si aquel violín tratara de contarle una historia a través de su melodía.

 _(La melodía que interpreta Vinyl en este cambio es "Kokoro to Kokoro")_

El mayordomo miro a la unicornio de melena alocada, sus ojos viejos y cansados fijos en la joven que permanecía sentada sobre la nieve tocando para sí misma.

-Usted no eres como los demás ¿cierto?- pregunto el mayordomo.

Vinyl negó ligeramente con la cabeza, su expresión permanecía serena mientras continuaba con su interpretación.

-La herida de su cuello… ¿le duele?- Nuevamente recibió una negación de parte de la joven.

Por la posición de aquella marca el antiguo profesor pudo deducir que la yegua había recibido algún daño en sus cuerdas vocales como efecto secundario de la herida recibida.

-La otra noche la escuche salir al jardín- esta vez no hubo respuesta -Supongo que fue a cazar algo, no hay mucha comida para sus necesidades en nuestra alacena- dijo el mayordomo.

La yegua solo sonrió mostrando un par de pequeños colmillos que apenas eran perceptibles a la vista. Se trataba de una sonrisa pícara, casi como si la joven se mofara de la situación.

-Supongo que por eso tampoco hemos encontrado tantas ratas como antes, es decir, no es raro que su número decremente durante el invierno, pero la cocinera me ha confirmado que ciertamente hay muchas menos que en otros años- comentó el mayordomo.

Vinyl mantuvo su sonrisa mientras cambiaba el tono le la melodía por uno ligeramente más alegre.

-Supongo que en invierno es más difícil encontrar comida debido a su dieta- comentó el mayordomo observando al exterior de la mansión, donde las familias continuaban sus alegres vidas ignorando por completo su conversación.

La joven yegua de pelaje blanco simplemente asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo, podría darte un poco si lo llegaras a necesitar- dijo sin pensar.

" _¿Te volviste loco?, ¿qué crees que haces?_ " se reprendió a sí mismo.

La yegua comenzó a interpretar nuevamente su primera melodía, esta vez con un tono menos triste, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El mayordomo miro extrañado la tranquilidad con la que se mostraba aquella joven, considerando la naturaleza de la conversación.

No acababa de entender porque había ofrecido algo así, si sus sospechas eran correctas y estaba seguro de que lo eran, Vinyl podría terminar matándolo. En verdad acababa de poner su propia vida en una balanza. Aún así, podía sentir una extraña conexión entre aquella joven yegua de melena alocada y él, aunque no podía entender bien de lo que se trataba.

-…-

-…-

-¿Te gustaría un poco de chocolate caliente?- pregunto el mayordomo, rompiendo el silencio y poniéndose sobre sus cascos ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que había tomado asiento al lado de la señorita Scratch.

La yegua se retiró los cristales de los ojos por un momento, mirando al mayordomo con un par de ojos violetas que lo dejaron embelesado, la última vez que los había visto lucían un color rojo intenso, sin embargo, aquel parecía ser el color natural de sus ojos. La unicornio de crin salvaje asintió nuevamente regalándole una amable sonrisa antes de cubrir sus ojos nuevamente y dirigir su mirada al exterior de la mansión.

-De acuerdo, te traeré uno- menciono el viejo mayordomo regresando al interior de la mansión.

Vinyl permaneció en su lugar sin dejar de interpretar sus melodías, era la primera vez que un poni se ofrecía a brindarle de su propia sangre por voluntad propia. Generalmente cuando su clan se alimentaba las pobres victimas gritaban y suplicaban piedad, una razón más a la lista del porqué prefería alimentarse de animales y del porque solo lo hacia cuando sus niveles de sangre se encontraban peligrosamente bajos.

No podía quitar el casco del renglón, estaba segura de que su destino la había llevado a conocer al mayordomo por alguna razón en particular, de la misma manera en la que al había llevado a conocer a su amo aquella noche de invierno.

La vida y la muerte la habían visitado esa noche y aunque siendo sincera nunca se había visto atraída a su maestro físicamente, si le tenia un cierto respeto, después de todo le había dado una oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida.

* * *

Durante el resto del día las calles se vieron inundadas de alegría, aquellas festividades ayudaban a levantar mucho el animo de sus súbditos y por consiguiente el suyo, desde muy temprano la deidad del Sol había supervisado los preparativos para la gran cena, todo estaba listo para el gran evento, todo excepto el Postre que Clover había prometido llevar.

Era realmente difícil mantener la compostura con lo mucho que su boca salivaba cada vez que pensaba en la sensación del dulce manjar asaltar su paladar.

Clover se había asegurado de mantener el secreto bien guardado, pues ni un solo poni en todo el castillo tenia idea de lo que la hechicera había preparado.

-No lo sé Majestad, pero Clover me aseguró que será delicioso- Era la respuesta de todo poni al que le preguntaba.

Debía reconocerlo, la hechicera sabia hacer su trabajo, de alguna forma había logrado correr el rumor de lo increíble que seria el postre de esa noche sin divulgar una sola clave que le diera una pista para adivinar de lo que se trataba.

Por otro lado, se legraba de haber conseguido suficiente capital para poder llevar a cabo el evento. Si bien había tenido que deshacerse de muchas de sus posesiones para auspiciar la fiesta, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pues sabia que su sacrificio sería recompensado con la felicidad de sus amados súbditos.

Esperaba que el gesto inspirara a otros ponis a ayudar a sus semejantes ahora que más lo necesitaban, Siempre había puesto el ejemplo y esta no era la excepción, después de todo si podía conseguir que de algún modo los ponis de Equestria volvieran a sonreír como lo hacían en el pasado valdría la pena su esfuerzo.

Paseo por los pasillos del castillo, dando algunos consejos a los decoradores, esperando que les fuera de ayuda. Ninguno pareció quejarse sin embargo y parecían tomar las ideas de la princesa en cuenta en toda ocasión.

La alicornio color perla decidió recorrer los jardines reales, por doquiera que pasaba los ponis la saludaban con sonrisas y halagos. Era algo que le levantaba el ánimo, el saber que sus esfuerzos eran recompensados de alguna manera.

Cada que podía se detenía un momento para platicar un poco con sus súbditos. No se trataba de platicas particularmente interesantes, de hecho, eran conversaciones bastante casuales además tenia que admitir que ir acompañada de su pequeña sobrina Cadence, realmente iluminaba sus días, si bien generalmente dejaba a la pequeña al cuidado de Smart Cookie y Private Pansuy, también era cierto que adoraba pasar tiempo con la pequeña pegaso rosada. De algún modo le recordaba a su pequeña hermana cuando era más pequeña.

No podía evitarlo, era difícil no compararlas tomando en cuenta que ambas eran en extremo hiperactivas y risueñas.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

El castillo estaba iluminado pro las tenues luces de las velas que adornaban el lugar. Los rápidos aleteos de un par de pequeñas alas llamaron la atención de la joven deidad de crin color rosa pastel y pelaje color perla.

-jajajajajaja-

-¡Por favor jovencita vuelva aquí!-

La deidad decidió asomar la cabeza fuera de sus aposentos, había tenido muchas tareas por parte de su mentor, y realmente le estaba comenzando a costar trabajo seguir el ritmo de las lecciones, especialmente las de resistencia física.

-Atrápame si puedes- dijo animada la pequeña alicornio índigo que volaba por los pasillos completamente empapada de los cascos a la cabeza.

-Por todos los ponis señorita Luna aun no termino de darle su bajo, terminará enferma si sigue volando con el pelaje húmedo- se quejaba una de las jóvenes sirvientas que habían sido asignadas al cuidado de la pequeña alicornio.

La yegua saltó de pronto atrapando a la alicornio en pleno vuelo, más al creer que por fin había logrado ganarle al pequeño torbellino azul, se llevo un gran sorpresa cuando la potra comenzó a sacudirse el exceso de agua de su melena empapando por completo a la yegua, quien termino por soltarla de su agarre en un inútil intento por cubrirse de las salpicaduras de agua.

La joven deidad de pelaje color perla comenzó a reír al ver la escena. Era difícil imaginarse en la situación de la joven sirvienta del castillo.

-Luna querida no debes hacer eso, la señorita Prism es tu amiga, no debes ser mala con ella- dijo la alicornio de melena rosada mientras abandonaba la habitación y se aproximaba a su pequeña hermana.

-¡Tia!- grito emocionada la alicornio índigo volando hasta los cascos de su hermana mayor -¿Ya has terminado con tus deberes?, ¿Podemos jugar esta noche a encuentra al poni?, ¿Me leerías una historia?, ¿Quiero que me enseñes a levantar el Sol como lo haces tú?- bombardeó la pequeña potra con preguntas.

-Aún no termino pero que te parece si me tomo un pequeño descanso y te secamos esa crin antes de que te enfermes- dijo la alicornio levitando a su hermana sobre sus hombros -Prim yo me encargo de Luna no te preocupes y ve a cambiarte, no quisiera que pescaras un resfriado-

-Pero señorita Celestia, aún no ha terminado con sus tareas, no puede distraerse-

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos necesitaba un buen descanso, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de arropar a Luna esta noche-

-De acuerdo señorita, como usted desee- dijo la sirvienta retirándose.

Una vez en su cuarto la joven deidad tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar el cuerpo de su hermana con suavidad.

-Luna sabes que no debes portarte mal con Prism, ella solo quiere cuidarte, se preocupa mucho por ti-

-Lo sé Tia, es solo que quería verte y Prism no me dejaba, así que escape en cuanto tuve la oportunidad-

La joven alicornio dejo salir un suspiro resignada.

-¿Hemos estado separadas últimamente cierto?, Que dices si hablo con Starwirl para que me dé un día libre y pueda pasarlo contigo-

-¿En verdad Tia?- Los ojos de su hermana brillaron esperanzados.

-Por supuesto- dijo la deidad tomando un peine de su tocador para comenzar a cepillar la melena de su hermana.

-Podríamos tomar el té o hacer un día de campo en el jardín encontré una flor muy linda que quiero mostrarte-

-Eso se escucha prometedor querida Luna-

-Ven es hora de que vayas a descansar- dijo la alicornio poniéndose en pie.

-Tia…- hablo la pequeña son moverse de su lugar -Puedo… yo… me gustaría pasar la noche contigo- dijo la pequeña mirando a su hermana con aquellos enormes y azules ojos.

-Oh Luna querida, por supuesto que puedes, pero aun debo terminar un par de cosas así que tendrás que recostarte primero-

-Por favor déjame quedarme a tu lado mientras estudias no hare ruido y no te distraeré lo prometo- respondió la pequeña abrazando el casco de su hermana mayor.

-De acuerdo-

-Genial quizá puedas enseñarme algo también a mi, podría aprender muchos hechizos como tú- dijo la potra acomodándose entre los cascos de su hermana mientras esta abría el libro que había dejado inconcluso.

-Estoy segura de que aprenderás muchos hechizos hermanita- respondió la mayor besando la base del cuerno de Luna.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la pequeña potra terminada rendida en un profundo sueño, acurrucada a los cascos de su hermana.

Tan pronto como Celestia terminó sus deberes tomo a su hermana y la recostó en la cama, cubriéndola con las suaves cobijas, antes de recostarse a su lado.

-Tia… Te quiero…- dijo entre sueños la potra estirando sus pequeños cascos para alcanzar la calidez que emitía el cuerpo de su hermana.

-Yo también te quiero Luna- respondió la deidad, apagando las velas con su magia antes de acurrucarse al lado de su pequeña hermana.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

-Luna, solo espero que esta fiesta también nos ayude a reconciliarnos- dijo la deidad del Sol mientras continuaba caminando por los jardines siempre manteniéndose cerca de Cadence.

Continuo su caminata hasta llegar a lo profundo del jardín donde una estatua muy peculiar se mantenía intacta y en su máxima gloria.

Dejo a la pegaso jugando con las flores que adornaban el jardín a su alrededor antes de aproximarse a la estatua.

-Feliz día de la fogata Discord- comentó la princesa sacando una muñeca hecha de tela con la forma del draconequus -Se que no acostumbras a celebrar nuestras fiestas, pero pensé que quizá podría hacer algo por ti esta vez- añadió.

La deidad colocó la muñeca a los pies de la estatua antes de mirar a la criatura, la expresión de su rostro lo hacia lucir tal y como lo había conocido, aquella expresión era la de una criatura orgullosa de sí misma, confiado de su enorme poder y siempre gastándole broma a otros.

Las palabras de su hermana le habían hecho reflexionar un poco. Durante muchas noches se había preguntado la razón por la que el draconequus entró en semejante estado de locura desenfrenada, ahora podía hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-Supongo que ya es muy tarde para decirlo, pero… lamento mucho si te hice daño Discord… no fue correcto de mi parte herir tus sentimientos, pero descargar tu rabia lastimando a ponis inocentes… Sabes bien que no podía perdonarte algo así… Aun así quiero que sepas que yo también sentí algo por ti, pero ese sentimiento no existe más- mintió.

La princesa comenzó a aletear para elevarse lo suficiente como para estar cara a cara con el draconequus y depositarle un delicado beso en su petrificada mejilla.

-Debo irme tengo que preparar todo para la fiesta de esta noche- se despidió descendiendo nuevamente al suelo.

Los balbuceos de la pegaso rosada llamaron su a tención.

-Veo que tu también le quieres dar un regalo- dijo la monarca tomando a la pequeña pegaso con sus cascos y levantándola hasta los pies de la estatua, donde la potra depositó un ramo de flores que había recolectado con la boca.

-Esta será una noche como ninguna otra- dijo dando la media vuelta -Vamos Cadence, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar todavía- añadió volviendo al castillo con la potra sobre sus hombros.

* * *

La princesa del día se deleitó con la compañía de sus súbditos. No le tomó mucho tiempo asignar distintas tareas a cada uno de los encargados, repartiendo las actividades con maestría y experiencia para asignar las tareas a los ponis más adecuados para ejecutarlas con eficiencia mientras ella orquestaba cada movimiento, como una maestra de ceremonias.

No había forma de negar que la monarca tenia talento para dirigir al reino, conocía las fortalezas y carencias de cada uno de los ponis que servían a su lado. Eso le daba las herramientas para saber quién, en que momento y como debía realizar cierta actividad para asegurar que se realizara con la mayor calidad y eficacia posible.

Rápidamente el Castillo quedo completamente adornado y listo para el gran evento. Los alimentos y bebidas, habías sido preparados y servidos en las mesas adornadas con manteles blancos con moños rosas que habían sido colocadas por todo el gran salón. Había preparado a un conjunto de sus guardias reales al igual que varios cadetes al servicio de Hurricane, para que pudiesen resguardar el perímetro durante el evento.

Tan pronto como Smart Cookie y Private Pansy estuvieron libres, pasaron a cuidar de la pequeña Cadence y vestirla para el evento.

Tan pronto como se aseguró de que el resto de las actividades estaban cubiertas, la deidad del Sol, se retiró a su cuarto para vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Tomo un vestido de color Rosa, con acabados en un tono violeta claro, tenia hermosos encajes en los costados y cola del vestido, la tela era adornada por pequeños soles bordados en su superficie. Las zapatillas contaban con hermosos listones que subían por sus cascos formando espirales. Tenia un escote pronunciado encima del cual se podía observar un vello collar de oro con gemas de color rosa incrustadas sobre su superficie.

Decidió llamar a un estilista para que le hiciera un peinado ligeramente distinto. Realmente era complicado acomodar su cabello a causa de su constante movimiento, pero cuando su estilista terminó, su cabello lucía un peinado recogido en la parte superior mientras que el resto de su crin caía elegante a uno de sus costados haciéndolo lucir ligeramente más corto y dejando a la vista su cuello y rostro.

Regresó al gran salón para recibir a los ponis que habían comenzado a arribar al evento. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando un par de ponis ingresaron al gran salón acompañados de varios sirvientes cargando una gran cantidad de bocadillos y montones de regalos, mismos que colocaron en una de las mesas grandes del fondo.

El corcel llevaba puesto un traje de sastre fabricado especialmente con las medidas exactas del Lord. La yegua por otra parte llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color vino el cual era adornado por un sombrero rojo con flores purpuras como su crin. Sus ojos azules eran adornados por largas pestañas, su pelaje perfectamente limpio y brillante lucia un tono blanco puro.

-Oh su majestad me alegra verla una vez más, realmente es un deleite poder admirarla una vez más- dijo el lord acompañado de una ligera reverencia mientras besaba el casco de la gobernante.

-El placer es mío, mi lord- respondió la deidad con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Su majestad- dijo Marvel haciendo una reverencia.

-Me alegra que usted también pudiese presentarse Lady Marvel- comentó la princesa.

-No podíamos quedarnos cruzados de cascos cuando nos enteramos de que la fiesta del día de la fogata de este años sería a puertas abiertas- dijo la yegua -Lord Pants y yo decidimos traer algo para que los ponis que más lo necesitan puedan pasar unas hermosas fiestas- añadió.

Por un momento la princesa permaneció sin habla, esperaba que algunos ponis siguieran su ejemplo, aportando un poco esa noche para que las familias más afectadas a causa de la guerra pudiesen tener una noche del día de la fogata lleno de felicidad.

-Se los agradezco- respondió finalmente la princesa esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-No tiene por qué agradecernos por esto, la verdad es que desearíamos poder hacer mucho más su majestad- respondió Lord Luxury Pants retirándose su sombrero de copa.

-No se trata de la cantidad mi lord- respondió la deidad -Es la intención la que realmente importa… solo tienen que darse la vuelta y podrán verlo con sus propios ojos- agregó.

Ambos unicornios miraron a sus espaldas, Se podía observar a muchos otros lords y ladys entrar cargando regalos o platillos de comida aportando un poco con la causa.

-Mientras existan ponis de buen corazón nuestro reino aún tiene esperanza- dijo la deidad. Marvel y Luxury asintieron.

Antes de darse cuenta el salón ya se encontraba rebosante de ponis de todas las clases sociales, edades y razas.

Todos disfrutando de la alegre música que la orquesta de la capital interpretaba para ellos. Estar ahí rodeada de sus sonrientes súbditos llenaba su corazón de alegría. Después de todo, su pueblo nunca dejaba de sorprenderla con cosas como esas.

Pudo ver a Private Pansy volar detrás de Smart Cookie quien a su vez persiguia a la pequeña Cadence por todo el salón, sin lugar a dudas la poni terrestre era victima constante de las travesuras de la pegaso rosa, sin embargo, parecía que Cookie no lucia molesta o irritada, por el contrario parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía de la pequeña pegaso.

Cuando el tiempo llegó decidió bajar el Sol para dar paso al inicio de la noche y el comienzo oficial de la celebración.

* * *

La noche del día de la fogata era la única noche en la que los ponis de Equestria apreciaban su hermoso cielo. Tan pronto como llegó el momento Luna levantó su astro iluminando el cielo con sus hermosas estrellas.

Los últimos días habían sido exasperantes para ella, si bien el trabajo de resguardar los sueños de todos los habitantes del reino no era tarea sencilla, lo que realmente la sacaba de sus casillas, era lidiar con los nobles. Existían algunos nobles tenían excelentes valores, la gran mayoría, por otra parte, no eran más que un montón de ponis ególatras, racistas y con un ego del tamaño de una ballena.

Por lo menos sabía que al menos esa noche no tendría que lidiar con esas situaciones. Después de todo Chrysalis había logrado mejorar en poco tiempo y eso significaba que podrían pasar tiempo juntas durante la celebración. Siegfied se encargaría de escoltar a su amada Changeling hasta el castillo de Canterlot y gracias a que la ceremonia seria a puertas abiertas podría volver a pasar tiempo con los pequeños potros del orfanato, incluso si tenía un poco de suerte podría volver a ver a su mejor amiga una vez más.

Si bien sabia muy bien lo mucho que la pegaso albina se esforzaba con la creación de sus estrellas de invierno, también era cierto que siempre buscaban la manera de pasar un tiempo juntas cada vez q se presentaba una oportunidad adecuada. Y esta era una de esas oportunidades adecuadas.

Se vistió con uno de sus más elegantes vestidos de invierno, era de un color negro brillante adornado con acabados en azul rey, llevaba puesto un abrigo de color negro a juego, la cola de su vestido estaba fabricada con un material ligeramente transparente que dejaba a la vista sus flancos.

Tan pronto como se colocó su corona la deidad de la noche salió al encuentro de sus súbditos resguardada en todo momento por Alcor y Merak quienes habían pulido sus armaduras especialmente para la ocasión.

Si bien era cierto que a diferencia de los guardias del amanecer, ellos no estarían a la vista de todos, pues su trabajo principalmente consistía en permanecer en las sombras, consideraban que presentarse en el evento sin el debido cuidado en su atuendo podría dar una mala impresión de su princesa.

Tan pronto como arribaron al gran salón fueron recibidos por un ambiente amable y armonioso, La princesa de la noche observó a los múltiples invitados bailar y degustar de los manjares que el evento ofrecía, Entre la multitud pudo observar en su mayoría a los representantes de las casas nobles de toda Equestria.

Sus ojos se entornaron al ver a muchos de ellos ahí, siendo que solo se presentaban en eventos de alcurnia de la alta sociedad, varios de ellos ni siquiera se habían dignado a presentarse a las reuniones que había tenido con ellos y en su lugar habían enviado a sus sirvientes de confianza para atender muchos de los asuntos que, ella como princesa consideraba, le comercian a los Lords y a sus intereses.

Era molesto que muchos de ellos antepusieran sus propios intereses antes que el reino mismo, de alguna manera también podía sentir que aquella era su forma de quejarse de la deidad del Sol por haber reprogramado sus reuniones al horario nocturno dominado por ella.

A pesar de todo no pudo localizar con la mirada a muchos de los representantes de las casas nobles de los bordes exteriores.

Con su acostumbrado sigilo bajo las escaleras hasta el salón y se mezclo con la multitud, mientras sus guardias se mantenían ocultos en las sombras que se proyectaban en el salón.

-Princesa Luna- Hablo una de las ladys de Fillydelphia. Llevaba un vestido ostentoso, y varias joyas adornando su cuello, cascos y orejas, a decir verdad, parecía más como un extraño candelabro andante que una poni, Sin embargo la princesa decidió omitir ese comentario y en su lugar responder con propiedad.

-Lady Cristal Print es un placer tenerla en nuestro castillo esta noche, esperamos que su estadía le sea placentera-

" _¿De verdad?, que asco me da, no es más que una oportunista_ " le susurró Nightmare al oído.

-Por el contrario su majestad, es un placer poder verla, sabe la situación del pueblo realmente se ha complicado después de estos últimos meses en guerra, afortunadamente usted y su hermana lograron salir ilesas. No podría imaginarme lo que sucedería si el linaje de su especie desapareciera por completo-

" _Genial aquí vamos_ "

-Y hablando de preservar linajes, no sé si le he presentado a mi hijo mayor, Ink Print- mencionó haciendo un ademan con el casco.

Un joven semental de pelaje grisaseo y crin de color plata se aproximo a ambas, llevaba puesto un abrigo elegante y un moño perfectamente amarrado a su cuello. Usaba una colonia con un olor penetrante que molesto al instante la nariz de la gobernante, aunque esta no hizo ningún gesto al respecto.

-Es mi orgullo, muy pronto heredará el negocio de tinta de la familia y aún es soltero, pero estoy segura de que muchas yeguas estarán detrás de él muy pronto…-

-Oh pero por supuesto que lo estarán se lo podemos asegurar mi lady, un joven corcel como su hijo no tendrá problemas en desposar a una bella joven dentro de poco y realmente nos sentiríamos honradas de ver a su amado hijo en los cascos de una yegua que esté dispuesta a amarlo como es debido y a guiarlo por el buen camino, para que en el futuro él también sea capaz de seguir el ejemplo de mi hermana y ofrecer una fiesta del día de la fogata en su mansión e invitar a los más necesitados, sin tener que presentarse en el castillo para disfrutar de esta noche de fiesta. Pero no quisiera aburrirla con un largo discurso como ese así que, si me disculpan, estoy ansiosa de probar algunos de los bocadillos que nuestros chefs tan amablemente han preparado para esta noche- respondió la gobernante de la noche con un ligero asentimiento, antes de adentrarse aún más en la multitud.

" _Es realmente molesto no lo crees querida Luna, estoy segura de que esa yegua trato de desposar a su hijo previamente con nuestra querida hermana, supongo que tu eras la segunda opción más obvia_ " comentó Nightmare.

-No me interesan los ponis como ellos- dijo en voz baja mientras entornaba sus ojos.

Estar cerca de todos esos ponis altruistas le comenzaba a producir una extraña sensación de nauseas, en especial cuando la situación comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez. Si tan solo pudiese encontrar a su amada Chrysalis las cosas podrían mejorar enormemente y mientras se encontrara acompañada de ella, dudaba mucho que otros nobles decidieran acercársele sin miramientos.

Un pequeño tirón en su melena llamó su atención. Ahí a sus cascos se encontraban un par de potras, vestidas a juego con suéteres bordados a casco, los cuales lucían en extremo abrigadores, un gorrito que hacia juego y guantes para sus cascos.

La princesa no tardó en reconocer a las pequeñas unicornios que habían pasado aquella noche a su lado en el jardín del orfanato.

-Su cabello es mucho mas frio que el de la princesa Celestia- dijo Cinnamon mientras acariciaba la melena de la gobernante con sus cascos.

La deidad de la noche simplemente sonrió ante la curiosidad de las potras.

-Me alegra que SweetCandy accediera a traerlas- comentó mientras ponía su casco sobre la melena de la joven potra acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

-Bueno Fresh, habría llorado mucho si no lograba convencer a la abuelita de traernos así que hable con el resto de los chicos del orfanato y decidimos venir con la abuelita- respondió la potra señalando en la dirección en la que una vieja poni terrestre daba indicaciones al ejercito de potros que la acompañaban.

-Princesa, ¿Ya no le duele su casco?- pregunto la segunda unicornio culla melena rosa y pelaje blanco le recordaban a su hermana cuando era más joven, con excepción de la franja de color que atravesaba su crin y cola de la raíz a la punta.

-Por supuesto que no Freshmint- contestó la alicornio mostrándole su casco, el cual ahora se encontraba completamente sano.

-Es increíble, a mí me toma varias semanas cuando me llego a lastimar con el cuchillo de la cocina cada vez que preparo algo para Fresh- comentó la unicornio de color canela.

-Las alicornios tenemos un índice de curación mayor al de cualquier otro poni- comentó la princesa -Es por ello que debes tener mucho más cuidado al manejar esos utensilios y siempre debes usarlos bajo la supervisión de un adulto querida- la sermoneó.

-Si majestad- respondieron ambas a coro.

-Muy bien, ahora acompáñenme- dijo la princesa emprendiendo su andar rumbo a la vieja poni de sombrero de flores que intercambiaba su mirada con las dos potras que avanzaban a su lado.

-Es un placer verla nuevamente- dijo la princesa.

-El placer es nuestro majestad, espero que las niñas no le estén causando problemas-

-Oh no, por el contrario quisiéramos ser nosotras quienes los guíen y degustar algunos de los bocadillos hasta que sus estómagos estén satisfechos- comentó la princesa despeinando la melena de Cinnamon con el casco.

-Se lo agradezco su majestad- respondió la anciana asiendo un ademan para que los pequeños la siguieran.

* * *

La deidad del Sol se tomó su tiempo hablando con todo poni con el que podía, notó que su hermana se encontraba guiando a los ponis del orfanato hasta las mesas de bocadillos. La mayoría de los nobles hacían lo posible por mantener su distancia de los pequeños sin hogar, aunque otros cuentos parecían tomar cierto interés en ellos.

-Su majestad- la llamó un poni de pelaje blanco y crin dorada acompañado por una joven yegua de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve vestida con ropas de colores y un suéter que le cubría de la cintura a mas de la mitad de su cuello, esta ultima usaba un par de gafas oscuras que mantenían sus ojos ocultos.

-Oh Lord Blueblood, me alegra mucho que haya decidido acompañarnos esta noche- dijo la alicornio color perla aproximándose a él.

-No podía perderme un evento como este majestad-

-Especialmente porque los pequeños del orfanato han venido también- mencionó la alicornio señalando detrás de ella con el casco.

-Acaso esos…Ufff-

No termino la frase antes de recibir un golpe en las cosillas por parte de su acompañante quien, a pesar de llevar aquellos cristales oscuros, era obvio que lo miraba con una total desaprobación.

-Esos Adorables potrillos- sonrió forzadamente el Lord mirando a la yegua que lo acompañaba.

-No recuerdo que nos hayan presentado con anterioridad, aunque recuerdo haberte visto la otra noche cuando visité la mansión- comentó la princesa extendiendo su casco hacia la joven yegua que lo acompañaba.

-Ella no habla princesa- comentó el lord tomado la palabra.

-Me sorprende mi lord, realmente es extraño que alguien de la nobleza contrate a alguien con ese tipo de discapacidad para servirle en especial tomando en cuenta que parece bastante cercana a usted. Me alegra saber que no es como los demás-

-Se lo agradezco majestad- mencionó el corcel algo extrañado.

-Y podrías ser tan amable en presentarnos- comentó la deidad del Sol.

-Por supuesto princesa, ella es Vinyl Scratch, una de mis ayudantes más cercanas, aunque debo admitir que la contrate hace poco en realidad, sin embargo, me ha sido de gran ayuda para el desarrollo del proyecto de inversión de Manehattan-

-¿De verdad?, me alegra escucharlo querida- menciono la monarca estirando nuevamente el casco.

Vinyl dudo por un momento antes de estrechar el casco de la deidad. Al momento de entrar en contacto con la yegua la deidad noto una extraña sensación recorrer su lomo. Como si su cuerpo intentara advertirle que aquella yegua era peligrosa.

-Adelante pasen a disfrutar del banquete, son bienvenidos- los invitó la deidad.

-Se lo agradezco majestad- respondió el corcel continuando con su andar.

La intérprete por otro lado permaneció un momento en su lugar antes de descubrirse el casco que había hecho contacto con la princesa momentos antes. Su pelaje lucia ligeras quemaduras y su piel se encontraba irritada, era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría.

Sabia que su maestro estaba acostumbrado a besar el casco de las yeguas como muestra de caballerosidad y sabía que lo había hecho anteriormente con la princesa del Sol, sin embargo, en el momento en el que ambas entraron en contacto, Vinyl sintió una descarga de calor quemándole la piel, como si la monarca hubiese usado alguna especie de hechizo para protegerse.

A diferencia de los ponis de su clan, el poder de la princesa del Sol parecía afectarle mucho menos que a los de su misma especie y eso solo podía significar una cosa, su maestro no debía acercarse esa noche a la gobernante, no si quería mantener su fachada intacta, si Lord Red entraba en contacto con la princesa esa noche no cabía duda alguna de que su maestro perdería su fachada en el instante en que tomara el casco de la princesa del Sol tenia que hacer algo y tenia que pensar con rapidez.

* * *

A las afueras de Canterlot, en el interior de una enorme mansión se podían escuchar una serie de gritos los cuales eran opacados por las gruesas paredes de ladrillo y roca

En el interior sin embargo los gritos incrementaban su intensidad a través de los pasillos de la enorme mansión hasta las mazmorras, donde podían escucharse con claridad.

Dentro había un pegaso de pelaje celeste y crin entre pistache y plateada, sus cuatro extremidades se encontraban atadas a un conjunto de cadenas que lo mantenían en su posición, su cuerpo lucia múltiples laceraciones por todas partes, una de sus alas permanecía cerrada a su costado mientras que la otra lucia graves daños como si hubiese explotado en pedazos. Frente a él se encontraba sobre sus cascos una poni de color naranja y melena verde sosteniendo un látigo en su casco.

-Creo que es suficiente Viper, nuestro capitán debe haber aprendido bien la lección, puedes soltarlo- mencionó un poni vestido con ropas elegantes y un gran abrigo, su pelaje lucia un color marrón opaco y su crin era negra como el carbón.

-Como ordene amo- respondió la yegua golpeando una palanca con su casco trasero provocando que las cadenas de soltaran y dejaran caer al pegaso al suelo.

-Capitán Wind Chaser, sabe muy bien que no me gusta tener que lidiar con este tipo de problemas, si no fuera porque me es de utilidad yo mismo le habría arrancado la yugular cuando la comandante notificó a mi querida hermana de su situación-

El pegaso tosió un poco de sangre antes de poder hablar con dificultad.

-L-Lo… Lamento mi lord, no-no fue mi inten… COOFF…COOFF- tosió nuevamente -no e-esperaba que… la princesa me… atacara de sorpresa, e-esperaba que… el guardia lo hiciera- continuo el corcel tratando de ponerse sobre sus cuatro cascos.

-Es una suerte que no te expulsaran del ejercito Wind, aunque Hurricane lo habría hecho sin miramientos de no ser porque estas comprometido con mi hermana. Lo que me recuerda que tienes mucha suerte, de no ser por el ritual del " _lazo de supremacía_ " que firmaste con mi hermana, no tengo la menor duda de que ese golpe te habría perforado el cuerpo de lado a lado- comentó Red mirando al poni a sus cascos -En su lugar parece que solo perdiste una de tus alas-

-Mi lord…-

-Sin embargo, tu estupidez también trajo beneficios inesperados- lo interrumpió el lord -Mis amados canarios me han contado que las hermanas parecen más distantes que antes, creo que es el momento perfecto para comenzar con la comenzar con la próxima fase, después de todo mi querido y silencioso canario me ha notificado que la princesa ya se ha puesto en contacto con nuestro peón de sangre azul puede que esta noche sea crucial-

-¿Así que piensa asistir a la celebración que se lleva a cabo en el castillo?- pregunto la yegua enrollando su látigo en su casco.

-Si, además es una buena oportunidad para ver el progreso de mi querida vinyl- mencionó el corcel, dándose la media vuelta -Tú permanecerás en la mansión esta noche Wind y te recomiendo que limpies bien tus heridas, puede que Viper pueda controlar su deseo de succionar hasta la última gota de tu sangre, pero no podría prometer lo mismo del resto de mis concubinas- dijo el lord sonriendo macabramente antes de abandonar la mazmorra seguido por Viper.

-Mi señor, ¿realmente necesita de ese pegaso todavía?, creí que su única función era brindarle información, pero después de lo que paso, Hurricane no volverá a confiarle nada-

-Eso no importa Viper, lo importante es que el capitán Wind Chaser aún tiene conexiones. Puede que sea un idiota impulsivo, pero su estupidez abrió una gran brecha entre las princesas, tal y como el maestro lo predijo-

-Como lo desee amo-

-Esta noche quiero que me acompañes a mí y a mi hermana así que arréglate un poco antes de que salgamos a ver a nuestra querida princesa-

-Si amo- respondió la yegua retirándose.

-No debiste ser tan suave con el- mencionó PinkWine tan pronto como Red entro en la habitación.

-Ya te lo he dicho querida hermana, aún tenemos tiempo. El maestro predijo que llegará el día en el que la oscuridad cubrirá el Sol y la Luna sumiendo el mundo en la oscuridad eterna, y cuando eso pase tú y yo gobernaremos sobre toda Equestria y no tendremos porque temerle al Sol nunca más-

-El maestro…- pensó la yegua mientras se servia una copa de una de sus botellas especiales -Supongo que tendrás un plan de contingencia en caso de que el maestro nos halla mentido y decida no cumplir con su parte del trato- mencionó la yegua bebiendo del contenido de la copa.

-Incluso si el maestro decidiera traicionarnos aún existe una forma de ganar- mencionó Red energizando su cuerno.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 _Bueno aquí comenzamos con la noche del día de la fogata (Hearths Warming Eve), espero que hallan disfrutado del capítulo, un saludo a todos y espero verlos pronto en la próxima entrega._

 _Para los que se lo preguntaban, la edad que aparentan Luna y Celestia en el flashback son muy similares a las edades entre las CMCs y sus hermanas mayores, lo anterior debido a que no se exactamente cual es la diferencia de edad entre Luna y Celestia, así que me basaré en esa métrica aproximada._

 _Se que dejo muchos huecos argumentales en este capítulo, pero no quería saturarlo espero no les importe que lo dejara en ese punto_

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, me dan animo de continuar con este proyecto._

* * *

 **El buzón:**

 *** SwordShadow:**

 _Es bueno saber que la historia los mantiene interesados._

 _El cofre que recibió Celestia fue después del baile de la celebración del fuego otoñal, aunque aun no he mencionado lo que contiene si esta relacionado con el brazalete de Shayla._

 _Digamos que Celestia confía bastante en Zephora, una prueba de ello es el hecho de que fue a ella a quien le pidió que ocultara los elementos después de la guerra y fueron las primeras a quienes encargó la protección del castillo de las dos hermanas en el que Luna pasará un tiempo de la historia. XD_

 _Todos sabemos cómo acabará esta historia, pero es bueno ver el deterioro gradual de los personajes hasta alcanzar el punto de ruptura en una forma que sea creíble._

 _Debo admitir que los Changelings mejoraron mucho con cada cambio de gobernante, Cocoon realmente es una criatura que solo se interesa en si misma y no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para mantenerse en el poder, incluso devorar a sus propios hijos. Chrisalis es más precavida y busca principalmente obtener una fuente de amor que pueda sustentar a sus súbditos, aunque ella misma no es capaz de sentir ese amor por otros, hasta ahora. Mientras que tórax es un líder benevolente y amable, totalmente opuesto a Cocoon._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	24. A Song to Warm the Heart

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, entregándoles un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam. Parece que todo va viento en popa con la historia, aunque estos capítulos han sido mucho mas tranquilos y sin tantos conflictos entre personajes.

Que lo disfruten de esta entrega… Coooomenzamos:

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 24 – A Song to Warm the Hearth.**

El gran salón rebosaba de un ambiente agradable y cálido, los ponis cantaban canciones a coro, tomaban ponche y se deleitaban con los bocadillos que ofrecían las grandes mesas del banquete.

La deidad del Sol observaba a sus amados ponis, con sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja mientras disfrutaban de aquella celebración, a pesar de la carencia económica del reino, a los ojos de la monarca de pelaje albino aquella era la fiesta con mayor riqueza que un poni pudiese desear.

Familias unidas, amigos y vecinos compartiendo aquel momento los unos con otros. Incluso aquellos que no tenían mucho que ofrecer podían brindar felicidad a otros con el calor de un reconfortante abrazó o palabras de aliento, que ofrecían a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

Las risas y la felicidad con las que rebosaba el lugar eran tan contagiosas que la monarca se dio el lujo de olvidar todos sus problemas y decidió dejarse llevar por el cálido ambiente.

La deidad del Sol continuó paseándose por el gran salón, hasta que logró divisar a una poni de color arena cubierta con una capa de color azul adornada con estrellas y constelaciones que aparentaban tener vida propia. La poni en cuestión era ayudada por la princesa Platinum para colocar varias charolas de plata cubiertas con tapas de acero sobre una larga mesa situada al final del variado buffet de bocadillos.

Ambas eran escoltadas por Puddin Head quien llevaba puesto su característico sombrero mientras meneaba un par de barritas luminosas con sus cascos para guiar los movimientos de las yeguas.

-¡Clover!-la llamó la deidad del Sol aproximándose a la joven hechicera.

-Oh princesa, me alegra encontrarla la estaba buscando- comentó Clover con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Princesa Celestia- dijeron Puddin y Platinum haciendo una reverencia misma que la princesa respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que vinieran también ustedes- comentó la monarca -Adelante disfruten de la fiesta- añadió incapaz de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Por supuesto princesa, solo queríamos asegurarnos de entregarle esto personalmente- comentó Puddin señalando las charolas de acero que ahora cubrían la superficie de la mesa.

-Clover dijo que le gustaría así que Puddin decidió ayudarle a hacerlos para usted- comentó la princesa Platuinum ajustando su corona en su lugar.

-Oh, ¿De verdad?- comentó Celestia acercándose con gran interés a los platillos que permanecían cubiertos.

-Adelante princesa- dijo Clover -Pruebe uno, seguro le fascinará-

-B-Bueno si insistes- respondió la princesa apenas controlando su impulso por ver lo que había traído la hechicera para ganar la apuesta.

La monarca encendió su cuerno con su característica aura dorada y levanto la tapa de uno de los platos con extremo cuidado.

Tan pronto como la tapa fue levantada, el delicioso aroma del postre alcanzó la entrenada nariz de la monarca, quien apenas pudo mantener la compostura para no enloquecer y arrojarse contra el postre que tenía enfrente.

En el plato se podían observar varios vasos decorados, en cuyo interior se hallaba un postre de pudin de un color verde pistache espolvoreado con chispas de chocolate.

Se trataba de un postre único en su tipo, uno cuya genialidad estaba ligada a la primera noche de celebración del día de la fogata, la curandera Meadowbrook le había contado acerca de aquel manjar, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba justo frente a ella… y no podía creerlo.

-Y bien princesa, ¿porque no lo prueba?- dijo Clover presionando a la monarca, quien parecía haberse quedado sin habla mientras observaba el delicioso postre.

Celestia tomo uno de los vasitos con su magia y una pequeña cuchara. Introdujo la cuchara con lentitud perforando la suave y gelatinosa superficie del postre con extrema facilidad antes de tomar un pedazo y llevarlo hasta su boca.

No hubo palabra para describir la sensación en su paladar, el cual a causa del hechizo del Draconequus estaba mucho más adaptado para disfrutar de las cosas dulces.

La sensación de placer que le causo aquel postre lleno sus sentidos nublando su mente por completo, mientras la montaña rusa de emociones tomaba más y más velocidad llevándola a un éxtasis de sabores que enloquecían su mente por completo.

Abrió los ojos embelesada aún sintiendo los residuos de las sensaciones en su paladar. Miro a sus alrededores notando que las tres ponis la miraban anonadadas.

" _Por todos los ponis ojalá no halla emitido ningún gemido_ " pensó apenada la monarca.

-La mejor expresión del mundo- dijo Puddin mirando a la princesa.

-Puedo asumir que gané la competencia, ¿Cierto majestad?- le susurró la hechicera mientras Puddin y Platinum discutían acerca de la reacción de la monarca.

Celestia simplemente asintió con la cabeza provocando que la hechicera explotara de emoción. Pudo captar fragmentos de las oraciones que la hechicera decía, algo acerca de experimentos e investigaciones acerca de la naturaleza de los alicornios. También pudo captar algunos de los comentarios que discutían Platinum y Puddin entre los que se mencionaban algunos gemidos y expresiones de extremo placer.

" _Bien hecho Celestia, no me extrañaría que los periódicos hables de tu reacción mañana en la primera plana_ " se reprendió a sí misma.

Con un rubor en sus mejillas, la deidad del Sol dirigió su mirada al postre que continuaba levitando frente a ella antes de introducir su cuchara nuevamente en el vaso. Tenia que compartir aquel manjar con Luna cuanto antes.

Levanto la mirada buscando a su hermana, a lo lejos pudo ver a la alicornio índigo obsequiando algunos de los regalos a los potros del orfanato. Su expresión, aunque carecía de su picara sonrisa, lucia brillante y alegre. No le tomó mucho recordar su primera noche de la fogata al lado de su pequeña hermana.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Aquella noche era particularmente fría, las tormentas de nieve arreciaban contra el castillo con fiereza.

Recostadas frente a una chimenea encendida con un cálido fuego, se encontraban dos pequeñas alicornios, la más joven era apenas lo suficientemente mayor para andar por si sola sobre sus cuatro cascos, la mayor era apenas del tamaño de una potra.

-Mira Luna, así es como lo tienes que hacer- dijo la alicornio color perla mientras le mostraba a su pequeña hermana el arte de construir una muñeca hecha con estambre, la cual tenia la apariencia de su hermana menor.

La pequeña Luna se limitó a golpear sus cascos con alegría mientras extendía sus pequeñas alas sonriéndole a su hermana.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es, ¿cierto?- se resignó la mayor de las hermanas tomando a Luna en sus cascos mientras acariciaba la nariz de la pequeña alicornio índigo con la punta de su casco, causando que esta continuara riendo.

-Veo que aprendes rápido Celestia- habló un viejo unicornio desde la entrada de la habitación, llevaba un sombrero alto en punta adornado con cascabeles dorados y una capa a juego, su pelaje era grisáceo pero lo más notorio era la larga y blanca barba que colgaba de su rostro.

-Es realmente impresionante lo que un poco de imaginación y practica pueden hacer- comentó la alicornio albina bajando a su hermana para que jugara con la muñeca que le había hecho.

-Así es- respondió el unicornio con seriedad -Recuerda Celestia, la noche de la fogata es una de las festividades más importantes de nuestro reino, representa la unión de las tres razas de ponis y el comienzo de una nueva era. Llegará el día en el que tú y Luna deberán guiar a los habitantes de este reino, Equestria es joven, aún tiene mucho que aprender para prosperar, existen demasiados peligros que la amenazan y…–

-Vamos no me digas que las estas sermoneando otra vez- comentó una pegaso de pelaje color durazno y crin de color verde oscuro. La yegua era acompañada por una unicornio de edad avanzada, cuya crin ondeaba con gracia, su cuerno lucia mucho más delgado y afilado que el de un unicornio común, tenia un pelaje entre gris y rosa pálidó y su crin y cola tenían un interesante color glauco.

-No es un sermón- comentó el viejo unicornio, ajustando su sombrero por medio de su magia.

-Somnambula tiene razón, es la primera celebración de la noche de la fogata, deberías levantar tu espíritu un poco y dejar de lado tanto estudio por un día- Comentó la vieja unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé ya me lo habías dicho Mistmane- comentó el hechicero saliendo de la habitación.

-Acompáñenme, Stygian dijo que ayudarría a Flash con la cena- comentó la pegaso con su peculiar acento.

La pequeña Celestia tomo en sus cascos a su joven hermana y comenzó a aletear siguiendo a su mentor.

-Recuerda querida- la detuvo Mistmane colocando un casco sobre su hombro -El verdadero valor de un poni no se mide por la fuerza de su magia, sino por la fuerza de su corazón-

La joven potra asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nunca debes perder de vista lo que realmente es importante para ti- añadió la anciana -Te dará la fuerza para levantarte siempre sin importar cuantas veces te derriben- comentó acariciando el estomago de la pequeña alicornio índigo que Celestia cargaba en sus cascos.

-Nunca lo haré- dijo la potra de pelaje color perla mientras miraba a la risueña alicornio que cargaba en sus cascos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

La monarca se puso sobre sus cuatro cascos, sabia que tenia que remediar las cosas con su hermana menor y esa noche era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo. Aunque su hermana estaba molesta con ella, confiaba en que no sería capaz de negarse a disfrutar de aquel postre y posiblemente ambas podrían perdonarse, era la oportunidad que necesitaba y no creía tener otra antes de ambas se separaran por un tiempo.

La deidad del Sol esbozó una sonrisa y rápidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermana menor.

-¡Luna tienes que probar esto!- dijo rebosante de alegría mientras navegaba en el mar de ponis, abriéndose paso con cuidado pero con rapidez.

Clover simplemente dejó escapar una risita al ver la reacción de la monarca, era bueno ver a la princesa recuperar su ánimo después de los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

* * *

Entre la multitud se hallaba una joven yegua de crin azul eléctrico con un peculiar peinado, llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello alto de color gris con rosa. Con su magia mantenía el control de una taza de ponche mientras en ambos cascos sostenía un poco de pan tostado con mermelada.

La yegua permanecía a una distancia prudente de la multitud, tratando de distraer su olfato de los numerosos ponis que bailaban, comían y bebían esa noche. Si bien podía controlar bastante bien sus instintos, no quería arriesgarse más de lo necesario. En cualquier otra situación habría evitado estar presente en aquella fiesta, sin embargo, debía mantener vigilado al hijo mayor de la casa Blueblood pero más importante debía asegurarse de que su maestro no se aproximara demasiado a la deidad del Sol.

Había pasado un largo tiempo observando a la princesa, aún no comprendía lo que había ocurrido o porque aquel contacto le había afectado. Lo único que podía asegurar era que se trataba de alguna clase de magia arcana, una que las tribus paganas habían desarrollado para mantener a raya a su especie durante eventos sociales de magnitud.

-Disculpe señorita, le importaría brindarme esta pieza - dijo una voz a su lado.

La intérprete miró al poni que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella y lo barrio de arriba abajo, era claro que el unicornio venia de una familia adinerada, su pelaje perfectamente cuidado lucía un tono verde claro y una melena peinada hacia atrás.

-¿Que dices no te importaría brindarme esta pieza?- dijo ofreciéndole el casco.

Vinyl simplemente devolvió su atención a su pan con mermelada antes de darle una pequeña mordida, después miró nuevamente al poni mientras masticaba tronando ligeramente la lengua.

Al notar la indiferencia de la yegua, y en especial la falta de modales, el corcel decidió presionar un poco, después de todo la yegua era bastante atractiva y no podía perder la oportunidad que el destino le había puesto enfrente.

-Vamos señorita, por lo menos dime cuál es tu nombre- agregó el corcel.

La yegua negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos linda te prometo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, veras mi nombre es Melondrop de la casa noble de Baltimare. Seguro que has escuchado de nosotros, somos bastante famosos-

La unicornio Albina dio otra mordida a su pan, esta vez tronando más la lengua al masticar, claramente desinteresada.

No era que no conociera a la familia de nobles de Baltimare, después de todo Red le había enseñado bastantes cosas acerca de las familias nobles del reino.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna el corcel decidió hacer un movimiento más arriesgado. Se aproximo a la yegua y encendió su cuerno en un intento por tomar los cristales que llevaba puestos.

Con un movimiento preciso, la joven yegua se posicionó detrás del corcel, sujetando el cuerno energizado del corcel con el casco y tirando ligeramente de él hacia atrás exponiendo el cuello del unicornio.

-Pero que…- jadeó el poni sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de la yegua.

Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando sintió la lengua de la yegua recorrer su cuello antes de acercar sus labios a su oreja, la respiración de la yegua le hizo cosquillas haciendo que su oreja se moviera involuntariamente. Posteriormente la joven artista le dio una mordida en la oreja abriendo una pequeña herida en la misma, poco después pasó su lengua por la oreja del corcel y se retiró liberando al joven y adinerado corcel de su agarre.

El joven noble quejo perplejo mirando a la yegua retirarse del lugar trotando mientras comía alegre su pan con mermelada. Lentamente subió su casco hasta la base de su oreja, la cual sangraba ligeramente.

-Parece que no pudiste conquistarle he Melon- comentó un segundo unicornio, su pelaje lucía un tono verde más oscuro.

-M-Me…-

-¿Te?…- repitió el segundo corcel.

-Me mordió- respondió Melondrop mirando a su interlocutor.

* * *

Vinyl se alejó hasta la entrada principal, sin perder de vista al heredero de la casa Blueblood.

Al llegar a la entrada pudo notar el inconfundible carruaje de su maestro detenerse fuera.

Viper se desengancho del carruaje, antes de abrir la puerta de este para que Red y Pink Wine descendieran. Posteriormente le entrego un par de bits a uno de los valet parking para que tomara el carruaje y prosiguió a seguir a Red y su hermana hasta la entrada.

El lord llevaba puesto su característico abrigo y un traje hecho a sastre, Pink usaba un vestido ostentoso de color azul claro. Por otra parte, Viper vestía un traje negro elegante muy similar a los que usaba Red aunque este parecía haber sido hecho especialmente para ella pues tonificaba bastante bien las curvas de la yegua,

Vinyl se aproximó a la entrada esperando la llegada de su maestro.

-Oh mi querida Vinyl, me da mucho gusto verte otra vez, la mansión es muy silenciosa sin tu presencia- añadió el Lord extendiéndole el casco tan pronto como se encontraron cara a cara.

La unicornio albina le ofreció su casco el cual fue tomado por un casco de color marrón. Red se inclinó para besar el casco de la intérprete con delicadeza, cuando sus labios tocaron el suave pelaje de la intérprete, alcanzó a sentir algo fuera de lugar.

Tan pronto como apartó sus labios de la piel de la yegua miró el casco herido de la unicornio, la quemadura era muy leve, seguramente duraría un par de horas antes de que no quedara rastro de ella, sin embargo la forma de la herida lucia una estructura peculiar, casi como si la herida hubiese sido causada por un objeto muy caliente y cilíndrico. Pero lo más extraño es que la herida era muy similar a las heridas que sufría su especie cuando quedaban expuestos al Sol por demasiado tiempo, algo que sin duda resultaba ser un caso fuera de lo común en la yegua albina, pues una de las características más sobresalientes de Vinyl, esa su notoria resistencia a la luz solar.

-¿Qué Pasó?- pregunto consternado.

La yegua emitió un silbido sentándose erguida y mientras encendía su cuerno para menear su propia melena como si el viento la hiciera ondear.

-Red- dijo Pink Wine mirando preocupada a su hermano.

-Maestro- dijo al mismo tiempo Viper.

El Lord medito por un momento, ciertamente la figura de la quemadura era muy similar a la de un casco. Pensó por un momento mientras se rascaba el mentón con el casco.

-Tal parece que la magia de la Princesa se ha hecho más fuerte. Posiblemente su magia se ha fortalecido lo suficiente para dañar a las criaturas de la noche- comentó el corcel mientras meditaba la situación.

La unicornio albina negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón querida, es imposible que la princesa se halla fortalecido tanto de la noche a la mañana… debe tratarse de otra cosa-

La unicornio asintió levitando su taza de ponche, antes de darle un buen sorbo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Celestia tiene una estrecha relación con la tribu de las cebras, recuerdo haberlas visto en alguna ocasión antes de que la princesa se marchara al frente de batalla- comentó Pink Wine.

-Las cebras son paganos que viajan de un lugar a otro, no me extrañaría que posean conocimientos de alquimia que les permita repelernos - añadió Viper.

-Es posible que esas cebras hallan hecho algo para mantener a la princesa a salvo esta noche, aunque no me explico porque tomarían semejante medida- comentó Red.

Vinyl meneo los cascos señalando a la multitud de ponis que entraban y salían del castillo.

-Podría ser una medida adicional de protección tomando en cuenta que esta fiesta se lleva a cabo a puertas abiertas y cualquier poni podría entrar- comentó Pink.

-Vinyl…-dijo el lord llamando la atención de la intérprete -Mantén vigilada a la princesa cada vez que vengas al castillo con Blueblood y repórtame cualquier anormalidad de inmediato, no puedo dejar que nada interfiera con nuestro plan y si las cebras sospechan algo podríamos correr peligro de ser expuestos- agregó el lord de color marrón.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Red?, ¿deseas que volvamos a la mansión? Después de todo si el conjuro fue capaz de afectar a Vinyl no sabemos lo que podría hacernos a nosotros- pregunto PinkWine.

-No querida hermana, a pesar del riesgo esta noche es importante y si queremos mantener nuestra fachada ante la sociedad, es necesario que nos vean esta noche, además aún tengo temas que discutir con nuestro futuro príncipe de risos dorados- comentó el Lord.

-Como desees hermano querido- respondió Pink acariciando el cuello de Red con su nariz.

-Te agradezco el aviso ahora si eres tan amable de guiarnos a Blueblood- solicitó el lord dirigiéndose a la unicornio albina.

Vinyl asintió antes de dar media vuelta haciendo un ademan con el casco para indicarles que la siguieran.

Ambos hermanos siguieron a la joven yegua de cerca mientras Viper mantenía su distancia, nunca había entendido porque Red mantenía tanta confianza en una poni con las capacidades de Vinyl, especialmente cuando era incapaz de controlar sus acciones. Desde la noche en que Red había llegado a la mansión acompañado de la joven unicornio, el Lord se había obsesionado con ella. Incluso la misma lady Pink le había expresado su descontento en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, el lord no parecía interesado en escuchar razones y le brindaba a la interprete cada vez mas tención, esta vez incluso había decidido asignarla a una misión de extremo cuidado. No dudaba de la capacidad de la unicornio, de hecho la joven yegua era talentosa, pero era precisamente ese talento lo que realmente le preocupaba a Viper.

Un par de susurros llamaron la atención de la guardaespaldas de los Wine, localizó a un par de corceles hablando en murmullos mientras señalaban a la unicornio de melena azul eléctrico. Agudizo su oído para escuchar con mayor detalle la conversación.

-…Te apuesto a que no podrás tenerla Melon-

-Voy a hacerla mía esta noche te lo aseguro, esos flancos me pertenecerán antes de que amanezca. Nunca he fallado en mi objetivo, ni una sola vez, todas las yeguas terminan cayendo a mis pies tarde o temprano-

-Si, pero está en particular parece tener una buena relación con la familia Wine, será complicado que puedas ofrecerle algo que Lord Red no pueda darle a cambio de esos flancos, solo mira como la sigue con la mirada, es más que ovio que el lord está interesado en ella-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Viper, quizá esos nobles podrían serle de ayuda, si de alguna manera lograba deshacerse de Vinyl, no había duda alguna en que Red la elegiría a ella para terminar el trabajo. Ahora solo debía encontrar la mejor manera de alejarse de su maestro sin que este sospechara nada para poder abordar a los jóvenes corceles.

* * *

La deidad de la noche permaneció distraída por un momento, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a notar a un grupo de ponis terrestres, todos usaban sombreros campiranos y sus cuttymarks estaban extrañamente relacionadas con manzanas. El primero tenía una manzana acaramelada. El segundo, una taza de té de manzana con un trozo de manzana decorando la orilla de la taza. El tercero, tenía una manzana de oro con un par de alas del mismo material. Una de las dos yeguas que los acompañaban tenía una manzana rellena de helado, mientras la otra lucia una cuttymark con un cupcake de manzana.

Los cinco ponis subieron al escenario cargando sus instrumentos en el lomo, tan pronto como terminaron de prepararse comenzaron a interpretar su melodía para deleite de los presentes.

La melodía comenzó con instrumentos de viento y la tonada suave de un banyo, la música era lenta y suave, una melodía que rápidamente llamó la atención de los presentes.

 _-(La canción que cantan en esta escena es "Days Gone By", de MLP FIM)-_

 _-…-_

 _Cuando la familia no puede estar aquí_

 _Pues se ha ido a un largo viaje lejos de aquí_

 _Cantamos una canción para honrarlos_

 _Y recordar los días que han pasado._

 _-…-_

 _Así que toma tu copa y levántala alto_

 _Tal como lo hago yo_

 _Y nos reiremos de las historias que se contaran._

 _Mientras le sonreímos a los días que han pasado (x2)._

 _-…-_

 _Para la familia que no está aquí, mis queridos._

 _Que se han ido a un largo viaje lejos de aquí._

 _Por la lealtad y la amabilidad en conjunto_

 _Sonreiremos a los días que han pasado._

 _-…-_

La deidad de la noche permaneció en su lugar observando la presentación de los ponis terrestres. Por el rabillo de su ojo alcanzó a distinguir una figura aproximarse a ella, mas decidió permanecer en su lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno hasta que sintió el ala de su hermana posarse sobre su lomo con cierta vacilación. La deidad de la noche levanto la mirada para observar a su hermana mirándola con amabilidad y esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un poco de pudin.

La deidad miró el postre extrañada por el color verdoso del culinario postre antes de aceptar un poco del pudin que le ofrecía su hermana.

No supo porque, pero aquel pudin tenia un sabor único y en extremo agradable, aún cuando ella no era fan de las cosas dulces como lo hera su hermana mayor, no pudo negar que el postre era delicioso.

Luna simplemente cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del postre y procedió a recargar su cuerpo contra el de su hermana disfrutando por primera vez, desde hace un largo tiempo, del contacto con su hermana.

-…-

 _Nuestros caminos se cruzarán un día nuevamente._

 _Pues el tiempo de nuestra reunión llegará._

 _Por que la familia siempre está cerca_

 _Incluso cuando los separa el ancho mar._

 _-…-_

 _Así que toma tu copa y levántala alto_

 _Tal como lo hago yo_

 _Y haz un brindis por la familia._

 _Y las historias de los días que han pasado._

 _-…-_

 _Para la familia que no está aquí, mis queridos._

 _Que se han ido a un largo viaje lejos de aquí._

 _Por la lealtad y la amabilidad en conjunto_

 _Disfruta de los días que continuarán pasando._

 _-…-_

 _Por la lealtad y la amabilidad en conjunto_

 _Sonreiremos mientras los días pasan._

 _-…-_

La melodía terminó mientras ambas hermanas se miraban la una a la otra. La alicornio índigo pensó que lo mejor seria olvidarse de sus problemas esa noche y disfrutar aquel momento al máximo, sin embargo, una extraña sensación de dolor en la cabeza terminó por obligarla a apartarse de su hermana.

-Lo lamento Tia, debemos ir al cuarto de yeguas- dijo poniendo su mejor mascara, tratando de ocultar la jaqueca que había surgido de pronto.

-¿Sucede algo Luna?- pregunto preocupada la deidad al notar el repentino movimiento de su hermana.

-No- respondió nerviosa la alicornio índigo manteniendo su mascara firme en su rostro -Solo queremos lavarnos un poco- añadió la deidad.

La deidad del Sol miro por un momento el casco de su hermana, recordando los vendajes que le había visto usar hace poco tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo la deidad del Sol preocupada.

-No será necesario, no tardaré- añadió la alicornio más joven.

Celestia asintió y permitió que su hermana se marchara, al mirar nuevamente en la dirección a la que se dirigía Luna sonrió pícaramente tras notar a la yegua que se aproximaba a su hermana por un costado.

-Oh Luna, si lo que querías era tiempo a solas solo tenías que pedírmelo- comento relajándose.

" _Cielos, tu hermana sí que es extraña su sola presencia me hizo sentir muy incómoda_ " dijo la voz en su cabeza.

" _¿Quieres decir que la jaqueca que sentí fue provocada por ella?_ " preguntó extrañada la deidad de la noche.

" _Así es, aunque no puedo entender que sucedió, es algo que no había ocurrido antes_ " contestó Nightmare.

" _No lo sé, pero no creo que haya sido a propósito, quizá solo fue por…_ ".

-Princesa…- la repentina voz interrumpió la conversación de la deidad de la noche.

Luna se dio la media vuelta, para mirar con mayor detenimiento a su interlocutor.

-¿Me haría el honor de permitirme esta pieza?- dijo la unicornio de color carbón y ojos esmeralda extendiéndole el casco, al tiempo que la música comenzaba a sonar nuevamente.

Chrysalis vestía un vestido de color verde jade con acabados en esmeralda. En su cuello llevaba un hermoso collar de color verde brillante, que hacia juego con el par de aretes que lucía en sus orejas.

Inconscientemente la deidad de la noche dirigió la mirada a su hermana mayor, quien tenia una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Tras enviarle una mirada de desaprobación a su hermana, aunque ciertamente en ese momento no podía estar más feliz, la deidad de la noche decidió aceptar la invitación.

-Sería un placer mi Lady- respondió Luna tomando el casco de la princesa changeling con el suyo.

Celestia observó a su hermana avanzar hacia la pista de baile tomada del casco de su poni especial.

Si bien las parejas de ponis del mismo sexo eran algo raro, a la deidad del Sol nunca le habían molestado.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin princesa-

La dulce voz de otra yegua desvió la atención de la monarca.

Frente a ella se encontraba una unicornio cuyo tamaño era bastante mayor al de un poni promedio. Lucía un pelaje de color verde brillante que daba la sensación de estar hecho de esmeraldas, su crin y cola lucían un color negro brillante y poseía un par de enormes ojos amarillos que le dieron una sensación de respeto y temor al mismo tiempo.

La recién llegada vestía un vestido de noche en extremo llamativo y entallado, con un escote abierto que hacía relucir aún más su collar de oro sólido y por supuesto exponía gran parte de su pecho. El vestido lucía un corte lateral en una de sus patas traseras hasta donde iniciaba su cuttymark, la cual parecía tener la forma de tres huevos hechos de _Cuarzo Esmeralda_.

-Oh, el placer es mío señorita…-

-Gemstone- dijo la unicornio haciendo una reverencia -Emerald Gemstone- de una de las casas nobles del extremo oeste del reino- añadió la yegua.

-Lo lamento lady Gemstone pero no me es conocida su familia- añadió la monarca mirando brevemente a los cinco mayordomos que acompañaban a la unicornio, todos llevaban trajes a juego, lucían un cuerpo bastante atlético y a juzgar por su postura al andar no cabía duda que estaban muy bien entrenados en combate.

-No tiene de que preocuparse Princesa Celestia, después de todo mi objetivo era conocer a la poni que le había robado el corazón a mi querida hija. No imagina mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que esa poni era nada más y nada menos que la gobernante de la noche-

Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron como platos ante la revelación, dejándola sin palabras por un momento.

A solo unos metros de las gobernantes de Equestria, una figura encapuchada vigilaba con extrema atención a la princesa de la noche. No se podía distinguir mucho de la criatura a excepción de sus patas que eran adornadas por patrones de arcanos de múltiples colores dibujados a lo largo de sus monocromáticos cascos, uno de ellos portaba una pulcera fabricada con un metal que relucía un color purpura poco común el cual brillaba tenuemente.

-Madre tenía razón, si, si, si- dijo la figura retirándose la capucha y exponiendo su crin de colores la cual poseía tonos en extremo llamativos -Uno de los elementos se ha desconectado de la princesa. Eso no es bueno, no, no, no- comentó para si.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Lamento el retraso de estos capítulos, procuró no tardar más de 15 días en actualizar, pero no puedo prometer nada XD._

 _Bueno parece ser que Luna podrá disfrutar de un momento con su amada Crisi después de todo. Tenia pensado agregar a otro personaje más en esta escena pero decidí que si lo hacía jamás liberaría el capítulo así que tendré que posponer su regreso para después._

 _Las piezas han sido colocadas en el tablero, es hora de comenzar a moverlas hacia su destino._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._ ?

* * *

 _ **Buzón:**_

 _ ***Sword Shadow:**_

 _Poco a poco quiero ir agregando un poco de historia de los personajes que, aunque no son principales en la historia como lo es el caso de Luna, Chrysalis o Celestia, ciertamente si tendrán una conexión con lo que estará ocurriendo, así mismo tengo una idea para una historia posterior de Vinyl que espero salga una vez que termine esta._

 _Los flashbacks serán recurrentes en la historia y explicarán fragmentos que poco a poco permitirán dar una mejor visión de lo que ha ocurrido en las primeras décadas tras la fundación del reino de Equestria. Y de cierto modo me permite integrar personajes como Discord que no tendrán una participación activa pero que si forman parte de la historia del reino. Por cierto, la razón por la que Discord no se liberará es debido a que los elementos aún permanecen conectados a las princesas, lo que mantiene a su vez el conjuro de su prisión. Se que Luna ha perdido totalmente la conexión con el elemento de la risa a estas alturas, pero ese elemento ahora está conectado a Celestia gracias a cierta yegua del árbol._

 _Me alegra que te dieras cuenta de lo del método alternativo para obtener algo de financiamiento y aunque ninguna de las princesas lo ha considera si hay un personaje que lo tiene planeado._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	25. The Dance Of My Heart

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, entregándoles un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento.

Que lo disfruten y sin más por el momento… Coooomenzamos:

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 25 – The Dance Of My Hearth.**

La deidad del Sol quedo completamente sorprendida por la repentina revelación de la unicornio frente a ella, si bien era verdad que le habría gustado conocer un poco más de la yegua por la que su hermana había arriesgado su vida, no esperaba que la oportunidad se le presentara tan sorpresivamente.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerla lady Gemstone, debo decir que me ha sorprendido con la guardia baja, no esperaba conocerla de esta manera- comento honestamente la monarca.

-Lo sé yo tampoco esperaba conocerla de esta forma su majestad- dijo la unicornio esmeralda.

-Bueno, debo decir que a pesar de todo es un excelente momento para vernos- dijo la alicornio color perla extendiéndole el casco amablemente.

-Oh princesa espero no me lo tome a mal, pero no puedo darle el casco. Verá en mi familia no es bien visto que dos ponis tengan contacto directo uno con otro si no existe una relación estrecha entre ambos y mucho me temo que además de que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, usted es de un nivel social mucho mayor por lo que nuestra regla tiene mucho mayor fuerza en casos como el nuestro- explicó la unicornio haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Oh no hay problema, respeto sus tradiciones lady Gemstone- respondió la princesa devolviendo la reverencia.

-Se lo agradezco princesa… En cualquier caso, debo decir que ambas hacen una linda pareja, lucen muy bien juntas ¿no lo cree majestad?- comentó Gemstone mirando a la pareja.

-Si que lo son- mencionó Celestia girando el cuello para mirar a su hermana siendo guiada hasta el centro de la pista.

-Es una verdadera lástima-

Ante las palabras de la yegua, la princesa la miró extrañada.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Acaso hay algo malo en que mi hermana y su hija sean tan cercanas?- le preguntó mirándola arqueando la ceja.

* * *

-… Es difícil encontrar una yegua con la que me pueda sentir identificado… No, más bien conectado- dijo el corcel de crin dorada a dos jóvenes yeguas que lo miraban embelesadas.

-Y… No ha pensado en buscar a una yegua más adecuada últimamente- pregunto una de las jóvenes mirando con picardía al lord.

-Puede que encuentres algo mucho mejor por estos alrededores, después de todo es la noche de la fogata, quizá su sueño pueda cumplirse del modo menos esperado- comentó la segunda joven colocando uno de sus cascos sobre su pecho.

-Oh mi querido Blueblood, en verdad me sorprende que decidieras dejar a mi acompañante a solas para pasearte por el salón en busca de conquistas, aunque podría estar totalmente equivocado y quizá solo estas siendo amable con las señoritas-

Al escuchar el tono grave y profundo de aquella voz, el cuerpo del unicornio rubio se tenso de pronto mientras giraba la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con lord Red Wine, quien era acompañado por su coqueta hermana y… pero claro… Era ovio que Vinyl los había guiado hasta él.

-Lord Red es un placer volverlo a ver- dijo tragando saliva.

El corcel de crin oscura simplemente levanto la ceja mirándolo directamente a sus ojos. El par de ojos azules encontró difícil apartar la mirada de aquel par de ojos violetas.

-Ejem- Carraspeo colocando un casco en su boca -Señoritas lamento mucho esto, pero tengo temas importantes que tratar así que si no les importa les pediré que nos dejen solos-

-Awww, ¿y no podemos quedarnos con ustedes?, seguro que a usted no le importará que los acompañemos cierto mi lord- dijo una de las yeguas restregándose contra el rubio.

El joven lord tragó saliva nuevamente sin quitar la mirada del imponente corcel de color marrón.

-Lo lamento de verdad señoritas, pero es un asunto privado, no pueden acompañarnos- contestó Blueblood.

La yegua estuvo a punto de objetar nuevamente, sin embargo, la mirada del otro lord la obligó a mantener los labios juntos y no decir nada más.

-Me alegra que lo comprendieran, Viper- llamó el lord de color marrón a su guardaespaldas.

-A sus órdenes mi lord-

-Escolta a las señoritas al otro lado del salón no quisiéramos que se perdieran en su camino- comentó el corcel girándose para guiar al resto a un lugar menos concurrido del gran salón para poder hablar con el corcel rubio.

-Por supuesto mi lord- respondió la yegua -Acompáñenme señoritas- dijo la yegua con tono autoritario.

Viper se aseguró de alejar a lambas yegua lo suficiente antes de detenerse, si bien no le agradaba ser usada para algo tan trivial, aquello le había brindado la oportunidad para abordar a sus víctimas.

-Saben dónde es la salida ahora quiero que se marchen y no regresen, o de lo contrario me encargaré personalmente de que ningún corcel desee mirarlas a los flancos después de lo que les haré… ¿Les quedó claro?- dijo la yegua mirando a las dos jóvenes con una mirada asesina.

-Muy claro- contestaron ambas antes de cabalgar despavoridas lejos de la yegua.

-Ahora a buscar a esos dos perdedores- dijo para sí misma.

* * *

La cabeza de Blueblood se golpeo con fuerza contra el muro de mármol, a su alrededor solo se encontraban los jardines interiores del palacio.

-¿Acaso eres torpe?- hablo el lord de pelaje marrón con un tono bastante molesto.

-No- No lo entiendo-

-Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, eso me ha quedado bastante claro Blueblood- lo reprendió.

El cuerno del lord se encendió con un aura violeta aprisionando el cuello del joven lord en un agarre que apenas le permitía respirar.

-Escúchame bien, en lugar de estar perdiendo tu tiempo con yeguas fáciles deberías estar con la princesa Celestia, asegurándote que se percate de tu presencia, haciendo que se interese en ti mostrándole tus mejores cualidades- dijo Red levantando al rubio para acercarlo a su rostro.

Pink y Vinyl simplemente observaban la escena, aunque la interprete lucia ligeramente preocupada por el rubio mientras que la sádica hermana solamente reía burlonamente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que la princesa podría pensar de ti si hubiese sido ella quien te hubiese encontrado con aquellas basuras?- dijo molesto antes de soltar su agarre del cuello del Blueblood dejándolo caer al suelo una vez más.

-Lo, lamento, es solo que…-

-No necesito excusas Blueblood, necesito acciones, o dime ¿acaso no te gustaría convertirte en príncipe?- dijo el corcel mirándolo desde arriba -Yo puedo hacer que Celestia te una a la familia real, pero te puedo asegurar que sin importar lo mucho que trabaje para elevar tu reputación con los otros lord, si eres incapaz de atraer la atención de la princesa, todo esto será en vano-

-Fue un descuido no volver a pasar- respondió el corcel rubio.

-Estoy seguro de que no- dijo Red -Hermana querida, serias tan amable en darme mi cuchillo por favor- añadió extendiendo el casco.

Pink Wine encendió su cuerno con un aura violeta la cual hizo flotar el cuchillo que portaba oculto en su vestido hasta el casco de su hermano. Vinyl estaba segura de que donde fuera que Pink Wine lo había ocultado no sería fácil para ningún guardia notarlo sin invadir la privacidad de la yegua.

-Tu casco Blueblood- ordenó el lord mientras tomaba el cuchillo con su propia aura de energía.

El corcel miro al imponente lord antes de mirar su casco, para nuevamente regresar la mirada a los ojos violetas de Red.

-¿Que esperas?-

Ante la insistencia del lord, el rubio extendió un tembloroso casco. Red tomo el casco del joven lord y abrió una pequeña herida en él antes de hacer lo mismo con el propio y verter un poco de su sangre sobre la herida de Blueblood, cerrando ambas heridas como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Recuerda Blueblood, tu misión es acercarte a las princesas y ganarte su confianza, de los demás me encargo yo. Hazlo bien y pronto estarás en la cima, pero si me vuelves a fallar, te aseguró que tu casco no será lo único que sangrará-

El rubio volvió a tragar saliva, parecía que cada vez que lo hacia le era más difícil.

-Vamos querida tenemos que disfrutar de esta velada-

Ante la invitación del corcel Pink se acercó dándole su casco para que ambos regresaran al interior del salón.

-Por cierto, Vinyl- añadió el lord mirando a la yagua por encima de su hombro -Guárdame la última pieza de esta noche-

La yegua no respondió, bueno en realidad no era como si pudiera hacerlo de todos modos, pero simplemente decidió permanecer en su lugar, completamente estoica como una piedra. Lo que más le atraía a Red de aquella yegua era su capacidad para resistirse a él de esa manera, era un verdadero deleite tener un reto de verdad de vez en cuando.

-Debo retirarme, ustedes no están precisamente vivos así que no son capaces de sentirlo, pero hace bastante frio y quisiera calentarme un poco- dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie, antes de regresar nuevamente al interior del castillo.

Vinyl desvio la mirada hacia el oscuro y solitario jardín mientras observaba las estrellas de invierno caer desde el cielo hasta al superficie.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Esa noche la nieve caía en abundancia, por las calles de Manehattan caminaba una yegua de pelaje blanco, su crin y cola azul eléctrico lucían perfectamente peinadas con un estilo elegante.

Vestía un hermoso vestido de color rosa con moños, un elegante abrigo a juego con el vestido, en uno de sus cascos llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y sobre su lomo cargaba el estuche con su violín favorito.

Aquella noche había sido una de sus mejores noches, la presentación que había hecho con el piano en el auditorio había sido todo un éxito, no podía estar mas orgullosa de su propia interpretación.

Sus compañeros de orquesta le habían ofrecido a llevarla a festejar, pero la joven solo podía pensar en otra poni esa noche. Su abuela era el último miembro de su familia, había ido a verla unos días antes de la presentación para invitarla personalmente y entregarle un boleto exclusivo para el evento, pero la salud de la anciana le había impedido ir a la presentación de su nieta esa noche.

Sin embargo, Vinyl había prometido levarle un hermoso obsequio esa noche además del ramo de rosas que le prometió que ganaría para ella. A su abuelita siempre le había gustado escucharla tocar música, quizá esa era la razón por la que había decidido convertirse en una gran interprete. Y valla que lo era, conocía miles de sinfonías de memoria, y podía interpretar la mayoría en mas de un instrumento. En las palabras de su abuela Happy Harp, ella era el orgullo de su familia y estaba dispuesta a brindarle a su familia el renombre que merecía.

No tardó mucho en llegar al hospital. Entro al complejo saludando a la recepcionista antes de seguir su camino al segundo piso, al acercarse al cuarto en el que se encontraba su abuela, escucho los susurros e un poni del otro lado, sin embargo aquella voz no se parecía en nada a la de ningún poni del personal del hospital.

-… Aún no está lista, te lo pido, no te la puedes llevar- esa era la voz de su abuela.

-No tengo opción Happy, no te queda mucho tiempo y ella es la única sobreviviente que lleva tu sangre- No estaba segura de haber escuchado aquel color de voz, pero si estaba segura que no era la voz de ninguno de los miembros del personal del hospital.

-Entonces toma la mía Sitar-

-¿Estas segura de esto? Siempre te negaste a hacerlo-

-Si buscas a Vinyl solo porque es la única que aún posee mi sangre entonces prefiero que tomes la mía-

Vinyl apenas podía escuchar la conversación y a pesar de que Happy Harp la reprendía siempre que escuchaba conversaciones ajenas no pudo detener su curiosidad. Por lo que pego una oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que conversaban del otro lado

-Será rápido te lo prometo Happy-

-Pero debes prometerme que una vez que te la entregue no la tocaras a ella-

-Lo prometo Happy-

Incapaz de escuchar con claridad Vinyl pegó la oreja aún más, desafortunadamente uno de sus cascos se recargo más de lo necesario sobre la manija causando que la puerta se abriera por completo.

Lo que vio la dejó completamente congelada en su lugar, en la oscuridad del cuarto logró distinguir la figura de un poni el cual se encontraba sobre el cuello de su abuela, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de pronto el poni se apartó de pronto dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada del cuarto dejando ver su hocico lleno de sangre. Tenía un largo par de colmillos y ojos rojos y brillantes que la miraban con expresión de sorpresa y total confusión.

Antes de que la yegua pudiera decir algo, el poni salto por la ventana de la habitación atravesando el cristal.

La intérprete galopó hasta su abuela intentando detener la hemorragia de su cuello, para cuando los paramédicos la apartaron para atender a la anciana, la poni había perdido demasiada sangre.

Incapaz de contener sus propios sentimientos en ese momento la yegua salió del cuarto dispuesta a encontrar al culpable y hacerlo pagar. Galopó por las calles sin rumbo alguno hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina sorprendiendo a un corcel de color marrón y crin negra acompañado por una yegua de pelaje rosa y crin roja.

De pronto sintió el peso de otro poni derribarla sobre la nieve antes de que un par de colmillos atravesar su garganta dañando sus cuerdas vocales e impidiendo que pudiese emitir algún grito de auxilio.

-Vasta Viper- ordenó el corcel, haciendo que la yegua le soltara al instante, sin embargo, la herida que había recibido era mortal, al igual que la de su abuela uno de los colmillos había perforado una de sus arterias liberando la sangre de su cuerpo a un rito alarmante.

-Lo lamento maestro, esa yegua salió de la nada creí que los atacaría-

-Es un bello espécimen- dijo el corcel mirando a la yegua mientras su sangre teñía de rojo la nieve a su alrededor -Sería una lástima desperdiciarla- dijo el corcel.

El Lord mordió su propio casco abriéndose una herida lo suficientemente profunda antes de tomar a la yegua y colocar su casco herido en sus labios.

-Red, ¿Qué crees que haces?- reprochó Pink Wine, más el corcel no pareció prestarle atención.

-Bébela si deseas tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir, el veneno de Viper es extremadamente potente y es muy poco probable que sobrevivas aun después de darte mi sangre-

No supo si fue la falta de sangre que nublaba su mente, la ira que sentía por terminar muerta en aquel lugar sin haber encontrado al asesino de su abuela o el puro impulso, todo lo que supo es que deseaba sobrevivir en ese momento así que hizo lo que el corcel le había pedido y bebió una gran cantidad del espeso liquido que fluía de la herida del corcel hasta perder el conocimiento.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Vinyl abrió sus ojos, de los que salieron un par de lagrimas de sangre, si bien no le agradaba trabajar para Red, era cierto que su presencia aquella noche la había dado la oportunidad de encontrar y vencer al vampiro que había atacado a su abuela Happy y lo haría, aunque le tomase toda su no vida.

De pronto sintió como si algo la golpeara en el cuello, no estaba segura de lo que había sido, pero por alguna razón sintió como si hubiese bebido más de la cuenta una sensación con la que había dejado de estar familiarizada. Exceptuando aquella ocasión en la que se había alimentado de un ebrio.

-Hey linda, que haces aquí afuera, la fiesta es adentro- conocía la voz, aunque solo la había escuchado una vez era bastante buena para memorizar sonidos.

-No lo sé Melon, parece que nuestra amiga se ha pasado de copas dijo una segunda voz que no pudo reconocer-

-Tienes razón quizá sea mejor que la llevemos a que se recueste un momento-

Vinyl trato de encender su cuerno, pero la sensación de mareo rápidamente rompió su concentración haciéndola trastabillar.

Sintió los cascos de los jóvenes guiarla hacia el jardín, exterior, no necesitaba ser una genio para saber lo que ambos pretendían alejándola de la multitud y tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en la parte más oscura del jardín sería imposible que alguno de los guardas que sobrevolaban el terreno los viese con facilidad.

* * *

Luna y Chrysalis llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, mientras la alegre música comenzaba a sonar una vez más.

Ambas se tomaron de los cascos y comenzaron a bailar junto con el resto de las múltiples parejas que se habían reunido a su alrededor.

La princesa Changeling la guio como toda una experta, haciéndola girar una y otra vez mientras su vestido ondeaba con cada vuelta que daba. Pero lo más increíble era que cada vez que terminaba una pirueta sus ojos y los de Crisi se encontraban, era gracioso y excitante a la vez, aquella noche era suya y no dejaría que nada la arruinara.

Dejó que Chrysalis tomara el completo control de la situación, sintió el casco izquierdo de la changeling posarse en su cintura mientras el otro se entrelazaba con el suyo, ambas bailaron pieza tras pieza, sin parar.

-Me alegra que pudieras venir- habló la princesa de la noche.

-No podía perderme esta noche por nada del mundo, además, las noches de la fogata son como un manjar para nosotros, con tanto amor somos capaces de darnos un buen festín sin temor de ser descubiertos- añadió la princesa changeling.

Chrysalis acerco más a Luna quedando tan cerca que ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra.

-Además, esperaba que después de la fiesta pudiéramos pasar un tiempo de calidad juntas, solas en tu habitación- le susurró al oído. Haciendo que se erizara el pelaje de la princesa.

-Oh Crisi tu solo piensas en mis flancos-

-Por supuesto que no…- respondió la princesa changeling fingiendo dolor en su tono acercándose más, sus narices apenas tocándose la una con la otra -También pienso en tus hermosos ojos, en tus suaves labios, en tu ondulante crin y si admito que los flancos ocupan la mayor parte de los pensamientos- ambas soltaron una risa mientras frotaban sus narices cariñosamente.

De pronto el ritmo de la melodía disminuyo sus tiempos, convirtiéndose en una balada lenta y permitiéndole a amabas yegua tomar un pequeño descanso sin necesidad de apartarse de la pista de baile.

-Crisi- dijo suavemente la princesa de la noche recargando su rostro en el cuello de su pareja de baile.

-¿Sí Lulu?- preguntó la changeling acariciando la crin de la alicornio con su mentón

-Cuando te encontré en aquel calabozo temí que te perdería para siempre-

La changeling permaneció en silencio mientras ambas bailaban pegadas la una a la otra por medio de un cálido abrazo.

-No necesitas recordad eso Luna, ahora estoy aquí contigo y eso es lo que importa-

-Lo sé y es por eso que…-

El repentino silencio de la alicornio llamo su atención. Chrysalis bajo la mirada encontrándose con un par de enormes ojos color zafiro mirándola de la forma más tierna y adorable que nunca antes había visto. La changeling sintió somo si su corazón hubiese dado un salto.

-Luna-

-Crisi, yo… deseo pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. Deseo disfrutar de esto al máximo-

-Luna yo también deseo disfrutar de esto tanto como me sea posible. Deseo poder estar a tu lado todos los días de ahora en adelante y nunca más alejarme de ti-

-Oh Crisi no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te sientes igual que yo.

-Por supuesto que si Lulu-

Ambas continuaron bailando abrazadas la una a la otra, no les importaba si la canción había terminado y ahora era una nueva melodía la que sonaba, en ese momento eran solo ellas dos y ningún otro poni.

-Crisi…-

-Hmmm- dijo la changeling sin despegarse de la alicornio de la que se había enamorado.

-Quiero que mis amigos y mi hermana te conozcan-

-hmm hmmm- respondió la changeling sin despegarse de la alicornio mientras disfrutaba el fresco aroma de su crin.

-Me refiero a que conozcan a…la verdadera tú- dijo la alicornio índigo en voz baja.

Le tomo unos segundo a la princesa changeling procesar aquellas palabras, y cuando lo hizo se sepaóa ligeramente de su pareja para mirarla a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

-Luna yo… No puedes, no podemos, yo no…-

-¿Por qué no Crisi? Estoy segura de que a Epsilon ya los otros no les importará, después de todo ,ellos saben muy bien lo que es ser rechazados por la sociedad-

-¿Qué hay de tu hermana?-

-Tia es muy comprensiva, estoy segura de que entenderá y terminará por aceptarte, además si no ha dicho nada acerca de que salgo con otra yegua es porque en realidad aprueba mi relación contigo-

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Y aún si ninguno de ellos te aceptara, yo me quedaría a tu lado, preferiría renunciar a mi título antes que renunciar a lo que siento por ti-

-No… tú… Oh por todos los ponis Luna no podemos hacerlo, no ahora y no te atrevas a decir que abandonarías tu título por mí, no quiero que tu vida se arruine por mi culpa-

-Eres una egoísta Crisi, después de todo tú has renunciado a tu título por estar a mi lado-

Chrysalis permaneció en silencio, no podía decirle a Luna cual seria su plan una vez que se separaran esa noche.

Debía volver a la colmena y enfrentar a su madre, esta vez se aseguraría de no volver a caer en las trampas de la reina, debía liberar a los changelings de su reinado con casco de hierro y tomar su lugar.

Para eso debía estar segura de que su amada princesa no se involucrara más de lo que ya estaba, después de todo ese era un asunto personal y si quería permanecer al lado de Luna sin tener que usar disfraces o sin tener que verse en secreto, debía asegurarse de que el reino Changeling y el reino de Equestria pudieran formar una alianza.

-Solo quiero que me des un poco de tiempo Luna, te prometo que muy pronto poder mostrarme ante ellos como realmente soy- le aseguró la princesa changeling levantando el mentón de la deidad de la noche antes de besarla con dulzura.

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

-No entiendo cuál es el problema, ¿por qué Luna y Crisi no pueden estar juntas?, no existe ninguna ley que lo prohíba y aun si la hubiese podría ayudar a cambiarla, no es correcto apartar a dos ponis que se aman. Solo mírelas lady Gemstone, es ovio que ambas están enamoradas la una de la otra- explicó la deidad del Sol incapaz de comprender la actitud de la unicornio que tenía a su lado.

-Lo sé princesa y créame no es ese el problema, si la situación fuera distinta no me opondría después de todo yo también deseo ver feliz a mi amada hija. Pero ella es mi única heredera. Y sabe muy bien que si ella y la princesa Luna se unen mi hija no podrá tener descendientes.

-No creo que sea correcto basar la felicidad de un poni en su capacidad para tener hijos- añadió la princesa del Sol.

-Perdone si sueno ruda con esto, pero usted y la princesa Luna no necesitan preocupare de esas cosas, después de todo se dice que su raza puede vivir miles de años. Pero quiero que se ponga en mi lugar por un momento, cuando yo muera mi hija será la única heredera de nuestro nombre y sin un heredero de sangre todo nuestro linaje se extinguirá-

La princesa dirigió la mirada a las dos yeguas que bailaban la una con la otra alegremente. Sabia lo mucho que las familias nobles atesoraban su linaje y aunque nunca había estado de acuerdo con su forma de pensar tampoco podía obligarlos a romper con sus tradiciones cuando estas técnicamente eran tradiciones que seguían para poder preservar su nombre, linaje y en ocasiones su estatus, además de que no estaba haciendo nada ilegal.

Como gobernante había aprendido que todas las familias tenían sus propias tradiciones y no podía simplemente imponerles las suyas por el hecho de que las de ellos fueran, a sus propios ojos, incorrectas.

-Si me permite preguntar lady Gemstone, ¿Por qué no tuvo más hijos?- preguntó la deidad devolviendo al mirada a la unicornio esmeralda.

-Mi embarazó fue de riesgo, afortunadamente mi hija logró nacer sana pero desgraciadamente yo apenas pude sobrevivirlo, el doctor me aseguró que intentarlo una segunda vez podría terminar por matarme-

-Comprendo- comentó la princesa bajando la mirada.

Se encontraba entre al espada y la pared, en esa situación, sabia que algunos hechiceros habían buscado alternativas que pudiesen ayudar a las parejas infértiles a tener hijos, sin embargo, los procedimientos eran riesgosos y solo un pequeño porcentaje era exitoso, si a eso le sumaba la posible historia clínica de la madre de Crisi, el riesgo de que la poni especial de Luna quedara embarazada con alguno de esos métodos sería demasiado alto.

-También es importante que piense en su hermana princesa- la voz de la unicornio la devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-Bueno ciertamente es complicado decir esto, pero… se ha puesto a pensar lo que pasará en unas décadas, lo que pasará con la princesa Luna cuando mi hija se halla ido. Ciertamente los unicornios tenemos la esperanza de vida más alta entre los ponis, pero no creo que sea mucho comparado con la esperanza de vida de una princesa como su hermana o usted-

Celestia permaneció en silencio mirando sus cascos con preocupación.

-Se que no es fácil, no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor para ambas, pero quiero creer que es la decisión más sensata- dijo Gemstone con un tono de culpabilidad casi palpable. La princesa del Sol la miro encontrando una expresión culpable y adolorida en el rostro de la unicornio esmeralda, posiblemente muy similar a la suya en ese mismo momento.

-No, estas cosas nunca son fáciles-

-Es parte de ser una líder princesa, muchas veces debemos tomar decisiones que no son sencillas y vivir con las consecuencias que estas puedan acarrear-

-Hablaré con Luna- respondió la princesa del Sol con el ánimo por los suelos -Solo quiero pedirle una cosa lady Gemstone-

-Lo que sea su majestad, mientras este en mis posibilidades- respondió cortésmente la unicornio.

-Deje que permanezcan juntas por lo menos esta noche-

-Por supuesto princesa- respondió la unicornio observando a la princesa retirarse, después miro a la pareja que bailaba abrazaba en el centro de la multitud.

-Oh mi querida Chrysalis, te enseñaré el dolor que una vez sentí, quizá así aprendas a escucharme- sonrió la unicornio mientras sus ojos amarillos centellaban de un color esmeralda brillante por un instante.

Dos jóvenes yeguas se aproximaron al grupo, llamando la atención de los guardaespaldas de Gemstone.

-Parece que no será tan fácil obtener amor de algunos de estos nobles, dijo una de las yeguas-

-Por lo menos no de ese tal Red, por un momento pensé que esa loca yegua nos degollaría- añadió la segunda yegua.

-Eso les pasa por escoger incorrectamente a su bocadillo, ahora vallan y aliméntense, pero asegúrense de conseguir suficiente amor para la colmena, quiero tener una charla a solas con mi querida y rebelde hija antes de irnos-

-Pero majestad es peligroso- hablo uno de los guardaespaldas.

-No te preocupes Moth, esta fiesta está repleta de amor, no debería ser complicado conseguir suficiente amor en especial para ustedes-

Los guardas y las dos yeguas asintieron antes de dispersarse por el gran salón.

-Cazaré un par de corceles antes mientras disfruto de esta noche- dijo en voz baja mientras avanzaba a la pista de baile.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Parece que las cosas no duraran tranquilas por mucho tiempo. Espero estos capítulos hallan sido de su agrado._

 _Nuevamente les agradezco la enorme paciencia y que sigan acompañándome en esta historia._

 _Que tengan un excelente fin de semana y no olviden comentar._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	26. Blood Tears

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento.

Lamento si la historia se ha desviado un poco el foco de Luna y Celestia, pero quería experimentar un tanto con otros personajes y darles un poco más de trasfondo.

Y sin más por el momento, que disfruten del capítulo y… ¡Coooomenzamos!:

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 26 – Blood Tears.**

-Me dieron una gran sorpresa al venir- dijo el corcel rebosante de emoción, su crin y cola tenían un color plateado a causa de sus años, aunque aún se alcanzaban a notar varios mechones de color negro en ella, por otra parte, su pelaje gris no parecía haber tenido muchos cambios. Llevaba puesto un suéter grueso y una bufanda de rayas.

-La idea era sorprenderte papá y afortunadamente lo conseguimos con creces- respondió uno de los jóvenes corceles que lo acompañaban.

-Dime querido como es la vida en la mansión de los Blueblood- hablo una yegua de edad mayor, quien cargaba a un joven pegaso de color oscuro y melena y cola plateadas.

-Yo estoy mas interesado en saber como lograste que un Lord aceptara a este pequeño para que viviera en la mansión con ustedes- comentó su otro hijo.

-La mansión es acogedora, pero debo decir que no la había sentido como un hogar hasta hace unos días Tulip. En cuanto a este pequeño yo no convencí a Blueblood, el crédito es de la señorita Vinyl- comentó el mayor de los corceles.

-Así es, la señorita Vinyl es muy agradable- comentó el pegaso que se encontraba viajando sobre el lomo de la yegua.

-¿Vinyl?, ¿acaso ella es la joven de la que nos contaste en tu última carta?- preguntó el primero de sus hijos.

-Así es Sonnet- comentó Cent dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor -Es una yegua muy interesante, aunque si es un poco quisquillosa con algunos temas… una vez que logras conocerla termina por agradarte… Alegra mucho el ambiente de la mansión-

-¿Y es guapa?- preguntó el mayor de los hijos.

-¡Sonnet!, esa no es una pregunta adecuada- lo reprendió su madre.

-Porque si lo es, podríamos presentársela al pequeño Whistle- dijo el mayor de los hermanos abrazando al menos sobre sus hombros.

-¡QUE!, N-No claro que no, sabes que no soy bueno con las yeguas- reprochó el menor de los hermanos apartando a su hermano mayor.

-¡Vamos Whistle!, solo tienes que tener un poco de confianza en ti mismo, además la joven ya tiene la aprobación de papá- le respondió su hermano mayor guiñándole el ojo.

-No deberías expresarte así Sonnet, es verdad que Vinyl me agrada y es una yegua joven y atractiva, pero no creo que esté interesada en ustedes, no es una yegua común y puede ser de temer cuando la hacen enojar. Les recomiendo no molestarla- dijo Cent mirando a su hijo mayor.

-Aun así en tus cartas la describes como una yegua bastante agradable- comentó su esposa.

-Y lo es, será un honor presentárselas, es muy posible que este en la fiesta dentro del gran salón, después de todo me parece que acompañaría a lord Blueblood-

-Comentaste que tenía un gran talento para la música- comentó Tulip.

-Desde que llego a la mansión me ha pedido que le enseñe a tocar varios instrumentos, le gusta practicar uno diferente todos los días, pero por extraño que parezca, no me ha pedido que le enseñe a tocar el Cello- mencionó el corcel.

-Te refieres al Cello que tocabas para lady Blueblood-

-El mismo, no sé por qué, pero siempre que puede me pide que toque algo para ella con él, pero no me ha pedido que le enseñe a tocarlo ni una sola vez-

-¿Crees que sea por el tamaño? Quizá no se siente cómoda tocando instrumentos tan grandes-

-No querida, dudo mucho que sea por eso, pareciera que disfruta más de escucharlo que de tocarlo. Es difícil de explicar- comentó el viejo corcel.

-Será muy divertido, jamás habíamos conocido un castillo de verdad. Será una experiencia increíble- comentó Sonnet.

La familia continuó su camino al castillo charlando animadamente.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Celestia avanzó hasta la pareja que danzaba lentamente en el centro de la pista, abriéndose paso entre el mar de ponis que la rodeaban.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió, su hermana y su pareja, terminaron la pieza con un cálido beso. Al ver el rostro de su hermana lleno de alegría mientras besaba a aquella unicornio de color negro y crin esmeralda, sintió como si su corazón le doliera con cada latido que daba, sintió una terrible presión estrujar su pecho quedándose completamente inmóvil ante la escena.

Deseaba evitar aquella confrontación, al menos hasta que la fiesta terminara, después de todo no quería armar una escena en plena fiesta de la fogata. Dejaría a su hermana disfrutar de la velada, le debía eso por lo menos.

Quizá con un poco de tiempo podría convencer a Emerald Gemstone de que le permitiera que su hija permaneciera al lado de Luna.

Quizá mientras su hermana se encontraba ausenté ella seria capaz de llegar a algún acuerdo con la madre de Crisi, por lo menos podía intentarlo.

Luna y Chrysalis se apartaron la una de la otra después de un beso que pareció durar una eternidad, las parejas de ponis las observaban con rostros de sorpresa, después de todo no era muy común ver a una de las princesas besarse con otra yegua. Se conocía muy poco de la vida amorosa de las gobernantes, hasta entonces todo lo que sabían era que ambas eran solteras.

Celestia noto la forma en la que varios de sus súbditos miraban a la pareja que continuaba disfrutando de su momento completamente ajenas a todo lo que las rodeaba en ese momento.

Si bien no existía ninguna ley que lo prohibiera, las parejas del mismo sexo no eran muy comunes y a menudo eran discriminadas por la sociedad, la deidad del Sol sabía que eso era una realidad aunque esperaba que quizá la unión de una princesa como su hermana y otra noble como lo era Crisi, ayudaría un poco a demostrar que las gobernantes no pensaban de la misma manera y tal vez eso ayudaría a que con el tiempo otros ponis también fueran capaces de respetar eso.

Varias parejas miraron a la princesa con cierto disgusto, especialmente Crystal Print, quien apenas un par de horas atrás hubiese tratado de llamar la atención de la monarca para presentarle a uno de sus hijos. Si bien la cabeza de una de las familias más poderosas de Fillydelphia no estaba acostumbrada al rechazó. Adicional, no esperaba que la más joven de las princesas tuviera semejantes gustos, quizá debió haber escogido a alguna de sus hijas en lugar de un heredero varón y proponérsela como pretendiente, más aún con eso quedaba el problema de la descendencia, ya que la gobernante jamás engendraría hijos con la sangre de su familia si la copulación se realizaba entre dos yeguas.

-Que desperdicio- dijo la unicornio sin la más mínima intensión de disimular su molestia dándose la media vuelta.

Celestia vio a la yegua retirarse de la fiesta acompañada de su hijo y algunos de sus acompañantes. Esa noche no podía hacer más que apoyar a su hermana.

El comentario, por otro lado, no fue bien recibido por la sombra que se encontraba oculta detrás de uno de los pilares del gran salón. Siegfried miró a la yegua de alcurnia con desprecio. No podía entender como era posible que ella y muchos otros ponis pudieran ver como algo grotesco una muestra de afecto tan pura como esa, en especial de una de las ponis que les habían salvado la vida arriesgando la suya durante la batalla contra Sombra.

-Luna- murmuró el caballero nocturno sin apartarse de su posición. Hablaría con Epsilon de eso más tarde.

-Estoy algo cansada, te parece si nos servimos un poco de ponche- dijo la princesa de la noche.

-Por supuesto- comentó Crisi.

Ambas se colocaron nuevamente sobre sus cuatro cascos y comenzaron a abandonar la pista de baile tan absortas en su propio mundo que ignoraron por completo las miradas que muchos de los presentes les lanzaban. Al igual que a una preocupada princesa de pelaje color perla.

No fue sino hasta que la princesa changeling sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el lomo que fijo la mirada en dirección a la multitud.

Ante el repentino movimiento de la unicornio varios de los ponis que las observaban desviaron la mirada. Chrysalis escudriñó a la multitud hasta que sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con un par de ojos amarillos que centellaron por un segundo mostrando un color verde como el jade con pupilas alargadas que levantaron todo tipo de alarmas en el cuerpo de la princesa changeling.

-¿Crisi?- Chrysalis desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su pareja -¿Estas bien? Te vez un poco pálida- dijo la princesa de la noche aproximándose a la umbrosa unicornio.

-Estoy bien, adelántate en un momento te alcanzo debo ir al cuarto de yeguas- dijo la princesa changeling sonriendo.

-Si… c-claro, como gustes Crisi- dijo la alicornio índigo antes de acercarse a su compañera y besarla en la mejilla. En su rostro había una expresión que Chrysalis no pudo leer por completo, pero no era felicidad, quizá confusión o duda, no estaba segura, pero debía dejarlo de lado por un momento, tenía algo importante que hacer antes.

Chrysalis se adentró en la multitud buscando frenéticamente aquel par de ojos mientras la música continuaba.

De pronto sintió un par de cascos sujetarla y alar de ella colocándola en el centro de la pista de baile, la unicornio que la sujetaba tenía un pelaje verde que brillaba como si cada una de las fibras de su abrigo estuviesen hechas de esmeralda. Su crin era de un color negro brillante al igual que su cola y su entallado vestido, Sus ojos por otro lado eran de un color amarillo intenso, los cuales despedían una terrible sensación de supremacía.

-Quien diría que te encontraría en esta fiesta querida hija- comentó su madre con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-TÚ- gruño la unicornio de color negro y crin esmeralda.

-Deberías aprender a controlarte querida, no querrás que todos se enteren de lo que eres justo ahora ¿cierto? Aunque por mi estaría bien, no tengo problema en mostrarles quien soy y sobre todo quién eres tú en realidad- se burló la reina mientras continuaba bailando con la unicornio.

-Yo tengo la ventaja aquí madre, tan pronto como revele tu verdadera forma, no podrás defenderte de todos al mismo tiempo-dijo confiada la princesa changeling después de todo el lugar estaba rodeado tanto por guardias de Celestia como los guardias nocturnos, tal cual era el caso de Siegfried quien la había escoltado desde el viejo castillo hasta la fiesta– Pero debo admitir que fuiste valiente al mostrarte frente a mí tan desprotegida madre- añadió Chrysalis con confianza imitando la sonrisa de su madre.

-Debes pensar con detenimiento lo que harás hija mía, porque si sobrevivo a tu primer ataque te aseguro que serás tú la que se arrepienta- dijo con tonó amenazante.

La reina aproximo a su hija hasta que sus vientres se tocaron.

-Verás querida, aquí yo tengo la ventaja absoluta, el lugar está repleto de ponis inocentes que puedo usar a mi favor, adicional estoy segura de que ya te habrás dado cuenta que no vengo sola, traje conmigo a la legión más capaz que tenemos. A la menor provocación tienen la única orden de asesinar a tu amada princesa… Una excelente elección por cierto. Debo felicitarte por escoger tan hermoso espécimen- se burló la reina nuevamente.

-Ninguno de tus soldados será capaz de hacerle daño- respondió la princesa mirando desafiante a su madre.

-Por mi adelante, porque no me embistes con tu mejor golpe y probamos tu teoría- Cocoon esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mientras continuaba guiando a la changeling a cada paso al compás de la melodía.

La princesa bajo la mirada. No podía arriesgarse a que Luna saliera herida, si debía enfrentar a su madre lo haría cuando su amada alicornio no corriese ningún riesgo.

-Ese sentimiento te hace débil- dijo la reina exponiendo su cuello, ante el cuerno de su hija dándole un tiro perfecto.

La princesa vaciló por un momento, ¿no podía ser tan fácil?... ¿O si?... Su madre estaba frente a ella, solo debía concentrar energía suficiente y podría arrancarle la cabeza con un buen golpe. Pero… ¿Que pasaba si no era suficiente poder?... Si se excedía podría herir a alguno de los ponis que se encontraban cerca, lo cual la pondría en un predicamento. Lo que era peor, si el impacto no era lo suficientemente fuerte, los soldados de su madre atacarían a Luna sin dudarlo y estando con la guardia baja ni siquiera ella estaba segura que su amada alicornio pudiera salir bien librada.

-Lo vez, eres débil- su madre la miraba a los ojos su cuerno apuntando al suyo -Yo no habría dudado ni un momento, pero tú te preocupas por el bienestar de los demás antes que el propio- añadió la reina con tono burlón.

Chrysalis desvió la mirada.

-Eres una…-

-Por favor querida, un poco de respeto después de todo no solo soy tu madre…- Cocoon mantuvo la mirada puesta en los ojos de Chrysalis emitiendo un leve siseo, perceptible solo por los changelings.

Chrysalis sintió de pronto como si una extraña fuerza la obligara a doblegarse ante su madre, era una sensación que había experimentado cada vez que la reina obligaba a uno de sus changelings a hacer algo que realmente no deseaban hacer.

-También sigo siendo tu reina- añadió Cocoon tocando el cuerno de la changeling con un casco.

Para cuando logro recuperar un poco de control, la princesa noto que habían abandonado la pista de baile y ambas se encontraban en uno de los extremos del gran salón lejos de las miradas curiosas de otros ponis.

 _-(El ritmo de la melodía de Cocoon está basado en la canción "Be prepared" de The Lion King)-_

-Los changelings somos criaturas vulgares e infames, carecemos de toda virtud, ¿de verdad crees que tu princesa, su hermana o alguno de estos ponis, te verá como algo más que una amenaza?- habló la reina.

 _-(Cocoon)-_

 _Se bien del poder que deseas_

 _De tu ansia por mi corona tomar_

 _Mas no eres rival pues mi reino_

 _Tus cascos no podrán soportar._

 _-…-_

 _Se ve en tu mirada perdida_

 _No puedes ni imaginar_

 _Que esta guerra es de dioses y reinas_

 _Para ti no tenemos lugar._

 _-…-_

 _Lo que viene será su caída_

 _Ante un poder absoluto y mayor_

 _Una era siniestra de oscuridad eterna_

 _-(Chrysalis)-_

 _¿Y eso en que nos beneficia?_

 _-(Cocoon)-_

 _Solo escucha querida_

 _-…-_

 _Se que se oye absurdo_

 _Pero habrá recompensa_

 _Para quienes sigan mi cascos_

 _Pues en la cima yo me encontraré_

 _Ya verás_

 _-…-_

-¿En la cima?, ¿de que estas hablando?- dijo sorprendida la unicornio de pelaje negro.

-De la caída de la Luna y el Sol- Respondió su madre susurrándole al oído.

-Luna… No dejaré que le hagas daño- respondió la unicornio cargando su cuerno

-Oh querida yo ni siquiera le pondré un solo casco encima- se mofó la reina -Tú lo harás por mi-

-¿Que…?- dijo la princesa changeling completamente tomada por sorpresa -Te equivocas yo jamás le haría daño- puntualizó -A ti por otro lado…-

-Mi pobre he inocente hija- dijo la reina levantando su mentón con el casco, obligandola a mirarla a los ojos -Cada minuto que pasas a su lado la corrompes cada vez más. Y cuando hayas drenado su amor por completo… Ella morirá y su corazón tuyo será… Literalmente- sonrió la oscura reina con malicia.

-No- respondió la changeling perdiendo su concentración lo que causo que su magia se disipara.

 _-(Coccon)-_

 _Mi orgullo tu eres hija mía_

 _Por fin tu misión cumplirás_

 _-…-_

 _Por su puesto que esto es solo el principio_

 _Pues yo seguiré hasta el final_

 _-…-_

 _Un futuro repleto de premios_

 _Los mejores serán para mi_

 _Y algo que debo asegurarte_

 _No tendrás ni uno de ellos sin mí_

 _-…-_

 _¿Lista estás para dejar a tu amada?_

 _¿O acaso volverás junto a mí?_

 _-…-_

 _El plan ya está en marcha_

 _Es mejor que decidas_

 _Si quieres vivir_

 _O caer de rodillas_

 _-…-_

 _Serás respetada, amada, alabada_

 _¿O prefieres una esclava ser?_

 _-…-_

 _Por fin reina absoluta seré_

 _Ya verás_

 _-…-_

 _Pues la oscuridad pronto llegará_

 _Ya verás_

 _-…-_

La reina comenzó a reír mientras se apartaba de la princesa que permanecía inmóvil en su posición.

-Es tu decisión querida, matar o morir. Es la ley de la naturaleza- dijo la reina mientras un grupo de ponis comenzaba a reunirse a su lado siguiéndola al exterior del salón -Espero que nos veamos muy pronto querida, estaré esperando tu regreso, con o sin el corazón de tu amada princesa- agregó mientras reía burlándose de la joven princesa.

Chrysalis permaneció ahí en pie, completamente absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Se llevó un casco a su pecho donde sintió un leve latido que anteriormente no existía en su interior. Su madre tenia razón, al consumir el amor de Luna la había condenado a morir. Si continuaba alimentándose de ella pronto drenaría a Luna de todo sentimiento cálido dejando un cascarón vacío e insensible. De pronto recordó a aquella noche en la habitación de Luna, la yegua de color negro que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, al principio supuso que aquella presencia se debía a la liberación del lívido de su amada alicornio, ahora no estaba tan segura de ello.

-No- Murmuró para si -Yo soy la culpable- continuó la changeling mirando su reflejo a través de una de las ventanas del gran salón.

Si permanecía al lado de Luna por demasiado tiempo terminaría por consumir lo que quedaba de su corazón y eso la convertiría en una criatura incapaz de amar.

-Luna- murmuró -Yo debo protegerla… de mí- concluyó mientras avanzaba de vuelta a donde su amada alicornio la esperaba, aquella noche sería mucho más complicada de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

Luna observo a la unicornio retirarse y adentrarse en la multitud, la confusión se apoderó de ella tan pronto notó la falsa sonrisa de Chrysalis, no era que su amada changeling fuera mala ocultando sus sentimientos, en realidad aquella sonrisa la había visto millones de veces, en su espejo, la había practicado durante años para ocultar su dolor ante otros, era la misma máscara que se había obligado a usar durante años para no preocupar a sus súbditos, a sus amigos o a su hermana, pero por perfecta que fuera Luna sabia reconocerla con facilidad.

" _Parece que la presionaste más de lo necesario querida Luna_ " dijo la voz en su cabeza con una risa burlona.

" _Calla no deseo escucharte en este momento_ " respondió la princesa de la noche.

" _Te molesta por que sabes que es verdad. Pero debes comprender que yo nunca te abandonaré querida Luna, aun cuando te molestes conmigo, siempre estaré aquí para ti cuando más me necesites, te lo aseguro_ " por un momento la princesa de la noche juró que la voz de Nightmare parecía estar a su lado y no solo en su mente, era casi como si pudiera sentirla rodearla con sus alas negras en un reconfortante abrazo.

La alicornio volteo la mirada en dirección a una de las ventanas del gran salón y lo que vio la sorprendió, la yegua que ocupaba su lugar en aquel reflejo era la misma figura de Nightmare, lucia más real de lo que nunca antes la había visto, incluso comparado con aquel accidente en el orfanato.

Miró sus cascos para asegurarse de que siguieran siendo sus propios cascos y no los de Nightmare. Aunque el hecho de que sus cascos aun conservaran el color índigo de su pelaje no disminuyó su ansiedad.

-¿Luna?- la inconfundible voz de la pegaso albina llamó su atención de inmediato. Sonaba como si la potra no estuviera segura de que se tratara de ella.

-Snow- dijo sorprendida la alicornio índigo.

Al escuchar la voz de la deidad de la noche, la potra sonrio volando con cautela hasta sus cascos.

-Nos alegra que pudieras venir esta noche- dijo la princesa sonriendo alegremente.

La potra colocó su diminuto casco sobre el pecho de la alicornio, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, pero no podía entender de que se trataba. Aquella princesa era la misma que conocía. Su mejor amiga, aquella que se deleitaba contándole historias, aquella misma princesa que le había enseñado a leer y escribir usando aquel único lenguaje (su lenguaje secreto). Sin embargo, podía asegurar que esa no era la misma princesa alegre con la que se había encontrado al inicio del invierno.

-Princesa Luna- dijo Primrose aproximándose a la monarca que cargaba a su hija en sus cascos -Feliz noche de la Fogata- añadió tras una ligera reverencia.

-Feliz noche de la fogata Primrose- respondió la princesa con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la potra quien era incapaz de entender porque sentía aquel extraño sentimiento hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que podía hacer en ese momento. Para sorpresa de la alicornio índigo, la pequeña potra la abrazó fuertemente, abarcando tanto como podía del pecho de la monarca usando sus alas y cascos.

La deidad de la noche devolvió el abrazó con delicadeza cubriendo a su más preciada amiga como un dragón protegería su tesoro.

-Feliz noche de la Fogata Snowdrop- dijo la princesa.

Primrose las miro encantada, aquella era una noche de la fogata agradable.

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

El viejo corcel estaba recolectando algunos bocadillos para llevarlos con su amada esposa cuando una extraña escena le llamo la atención, había notado previamente que tanto lord Blueblood como lord Wine habían salido al jardín trasero del castillo acompañados por lady Wine y la señorita Vinyl.

Había decidido no interrumpir lo que fuera que ambos lords estuvieran discutiendo en ese momento, por lo que decidió no comentarle nada a su esposa Tulip, sin embargo, a pesar de que el resto había ingresado nuevamente a salón la señorita Scratch parecía continuar afuera, y lo más curioso era que solo había visto a un par de ponis más salir al jardín trasero poco después del regreso de los adinerados ponis.

-Soneto ¿podrías llevarle esto a tu madre por mi?- comentó cent entregándole a su hijo mayor una charola con algunos de los más variados bocadillos.

-Por supuesto Padre- respondió el corcel tomando la charola de plata con su casco -Pero… ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto por curiosidad al ver que su padre se dirigía a la salida al jardín trasero.

-No tardaré te lo aseguró, es solo que… olvídalo, no tardo- comentó el poni trotando a la salida.

-De acuerdo padre- respondió el corcel avanzando en la dirección contraria.

Cent avanzó hasta cruzar las puertas del salón, frente a el se encontraba un oscurecido jardín, de enormes dimensiones, estaba seguro de que aquel jardín sería precioso a la luz del Sol, más sin embargo lucia bastante solitario cubierto por la oscuridad.

El viejo corcel avanzó un poco adentrándose al jardín, cuando sus entrenados oídos captaron un sonido peculiar.

Siguió el sonido hasta un conjunto de arbustos situados en una parte bastante apartada de la fiesta en aquel lugar reinaba una inquietante oscuridad, donde los quejidos y forcejeos podían escucharse con mayor claridad.

-Maldición esa yegua dijo que sería sencillo, pero esta preciosura tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta- comentó una de las figuras ocultas por las sombras.

-Cállate y ayúdame con sus patas- dijo la segunda figura mientras intentaba separar lo que parecía ser un par de cascos traseros firmemente entrelazados.

-De acuerdo- contesto el primer poni.

Ambas figuras tomaron un casco y tiraron separando ambas extremidades con cierta dificultad.

-Lo haré primero- dijo la segunda figura colocándose entre las extremidades antes de empujar con fuerza produciendo un gemido de dolor que provenía de una tercera sombra tendida en el césped junto a un par de cristales oscuros que reflejaban el cielo nocturno.

El mayordomo arremetió contra la figura que permanecía observando el acto despreocupadamente, sin embargo, su complexión delgada solo le permitió sacar de balance al corcel.

Antes de que el segundo corcel pudiera reaccionar Cent soltó una potente patada con sus cascos traseros golpeando la quijada del poni que se hallaba situado entre las extremidades de la yegua obligándolo a dar varios pasos hacia atrás extrayendo el miembro de la intimidad de la poni que se encontraba tendida en el césped.

Aprovechando el factor sorpresa el mayordomo tomo al corcel por detrás aplicando una llave en su cuello para inmovilizarlo. El corcel trato de liberarse soltando golpes a las costillas del viejo poni, más sin embargo el agarre era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que el corcel lograra liberarse.

Cent apretó los dientes afianzando aún más el agarre para comenzar a cortar el flujo de aire del corcel que tenia bajo su agarre. Lo único que debía hacer era sujetarlo el tiempo suficiente para que la falta de oxígeno lograra poner fuera de combate a su contrincante, sin embargo, su plan se vio seriamente afectado cuando sintió un potente golpe en sus riñones obligándolo a soltar su agarre.

Apenas levantó la mirada, el viejo mayordomo recibió un golpe de gancho en la mandíbula que lo derribó de espaldas.

Incapaz de contraatacar el mayordomo se cubrió la cabeza con el casco mientras se encogía lo más posible para evitar que la lluvia de golpes impactara un órgano interno provocando daños más severos.

Permaneció en esa posición mientras la lluvia de cascos caía sobre él con furia. En medio de la explosión de rabia de sus atacantes alcanzó a ver la figura del tercer poni ponerse en pie con dificultad, como si estuviese aturdido.

-!Vete!- dijo entre dientes para no morderse la lengua mientras continuaba recibiendo los golpes.

La sombra de aquel poni abrió los ojos en su dirección. Aquellos ojos violetas miraron directamente los ojos cafés del viejo mayordomo antes de que la tercera figura se lanzara hacia él derribando a uno de sus atacantes.

El movimiento de la yegua fue rápido, aunque entorpecido, con sus cascos abrazó al poni que era apaleado por los dos corceles antes de usar su cuerpo para derribar al primer atacante. Gracias al momento de su masa corporal la yegua logro rodar sobre el suelo derribando al segundo poni y haciendo que el mayordomo girara con ella un par de veces más alejándose un poco de sus dos atacantes.

Tras haberse ajustado un poco más a la oscuridad que los rodeaba Cent pudo distinguir el rostro de la yegua de crin color azul eléctrico mirarlo consternada., había sido despojada de sus lentes y su suéter así como sus llamativas calcetas, sus pómulos lucían una sombra de color rojo obscuro que formaba líneas que nacían de sus ojos y se espacian en varias direcciones.

La yegua estiro un blanco casco hasta el rostro del mayordomo, mirándolo preocupada.

-Maldición no esperaba que esta yegua fuera tan problemática- comentó uno de los corceles poniéndose sobre sus cascos nuevamente.

-Parece que tendremos que terminar el trabajo- mencionó el segundo corcel reincorporándose.

El mayordomo pudo notar entonces los cuernos de ambos unicornios y la vestimenta elegante que ambos usaban, no cabía duda alguna de que se trataba de un par de nobles.

-¿Y que haremos si nos descubren?- preguntó el segundo unicornio.

-Bueno podemos decir que la yegua no engaño obligándonos a seguirla y de pronto su cómplice nos atacó, después de todo ella nos confirmó que esta yegua no es más que una sirvienta de la familia Wine, así que no habrá problema si nos deshacemos de ambos-

-Si, es verdad ¿quién podría culparnos por actuar en defensa propia?-

-De verdad que no entiendo cómo es posible que existan nobles como ustedes- dijo Cent apartando a Vinyl con un casco antes de ponerse sobre sus cuatro cascos situándose entre Vinyl y los dos nobles.

-No te preocupes pronto no tendrás que preocuparte de eso- dijo amenazante uno de los nobles mientras ambos se acercaban a ellos.

Cent evaluó sus opciones por un momento. Por un lado, Vinyl parecía estar drogada de alguna manera lo que le impediría protegerse a si misma o ir en busca de ayuda. Por otra parte, aunque sus contrincantes no eran combatientes experimentados, era bastante obvio que no seria capaz de enfrentar a ambos al mismo tiempo

-Escucha Vinyl ganaré tanto tiempo como pueda, pero necesito que regreses a la fiesta y…-

De pronto sintió los cascos de la yegua derribarlo sobre el césped, sorprendiendo no solo al mayordomo si no también a los dos nobles.

-¿Vi-Vinyl?- dijo el corcel mirando a la yegua que lo abrazaba en ese momento.

Su cuerpo tembloroso le indicó de inmediato que la yegua parecía transmitirle que no lo dejaría solo para salvarse ella misma.

-Sabes, podríamos arrancarle la lengua al viejo y de ese modo ninguno de los dos podrá culparnos de nada- comentó uno de los nobles.

-Debemos ser rápidos la luz de nuestra magia atraerá la atención de los guardias- comentó el segundo corcel.

-Bien en ese caso…-

 _CHOMP_

El dolor de la mordida le recorrió el casco, sin embargo, el shock fue tal que el mayordomo no hizo movimiento o expresión alguna, y simplemente observó como la yegua que se aferraba a él bebía de su sangre a través de la herida causada en el casco frontal de corcel.

Los dos nobles observaron la escena completamente impactados.

 _GLUP, GLUP, GLUP_

Por un momento todos quedaron inmóviles mientras la yegua bebía una un poco de la sangre del mayordomo antes de soltar su agarre y apartarse de él

El Mayordomo miró el rostro de Vinyl, sus ojos lucían un color rojo brillante, sus labios estaban manchados de sangre al igual que los pómulos de sus rostro, un par de colmillos se asomaban amenazantes desde sus labios. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo amenazante que pudiese lucir la yegua en ese momento, Cent pudo notar las rojas lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

-Por Celestia, ¿qué demonios…?-

 _SLASH_

El noble no termino la frase cuando de pronto a yegua apareció frente a él mordiéndole la yugular y ahogando al corcel con su propia sangre tras arrancar n buen pedazo de carde de su cuello antes de hacer lo mismo con el segundo corcel bebiendo hasta la última gota de sangre de este último.

Cent se incorporó con dificultad sujetándose la herida de su casco frontal. Los sollozos de la yegua, aunque silenciosos, rápidamente hicieron que el mayordomo, dejara a un lado lo que la joven le había hecho y tan rápido como se lo permitió su herida, se aproximo a la joven abrazándola protectoramente, gesto al que la yegua no se negó mientras continuaba bebiendo la sangre de su víctima con desesperación.

-Debemos volver antes de que alguien nos vea aquí- dijo el mayordomo colocándole su suéter a la joven para que se cubriera un poco.

Después de todo sería un grave problema si algún pony los viese de pie a un lado de dos cadáveres.

Era un verdadero alivio que aquellos ponis eligieran tan buen lugar para violar a la joven, pues estaba seguro de que en ese lugar nadie más los habría visto asesinar a los dos nobles.

Afortunadamente ya había estado en aquel castillo un par de veces acompañando a Blueblood, por lo que pudo guiar a la yegua al exterior rodeando el gran salón sin tener que cruzar la fiesta repleta de ponis.

-Espera un momento, no tardaré- comentó el mayordomo regresando al interior del gran salón tan pronto como ambos se encontraron cerca de la salida.

Vinyl caminó un poco hasta una fuente que se encontraba en las cercanías donde se sentó sobre sus cascos traseros. Tomó la suave prenda que le había entregado el corcel, la cual ahora llevaba puesta. Inhaló profundo absorbiendo el aroma del mayordomo y grabándolo en lo profundo de su memoria.

La yegua miró su reflejo en el cuerpo de agua, observando sus brillantes ojos rojos. También pudo notar los residuos de sus lagrimas de sangre pintando el pelaje de sus pómulos.

Podía sentir la rabia recorrer su sangre, no solo le habían arrebatado a su amada abuela, había perdido su vida y ahora también había perdido su virginidad por la fuerza. Observó sus labios enrojecidos temblando de rabia, aún podía saborear la sangre de Cent, era distinta a cualquier otra sangre que hubiese probado en el pasado, tenía un sabor… deliciosamente intoxicante, al punto de que había perdido por completo su autocontrol obligándola a beber por completo la sangre de una de sus víctimas para evitar atacar a Cent.

Introdujo su cabeza en la fuente antes de tallarse el rostro, en parte para limpiar los rastros de sangre de su rostro, pero principalmente para enfriar sus pensamientos. No podía perder el control en ese momento en especial ahora que había perdido sus cristales oscuros, le costaría trabajo mantener ocultos sus brillantes ojos en esa situación pero continúo remojándose hasta que estos volvieron a su color violeta original.

Un segundo vistazo a su reflejo en el agua, lucia mucho mas limpia que al principio, aunque aún podían notarse rastros de sus lágrimas, aunque estas lucían mas como una especie de sombra que sangre.

-Vinyl…- llamo su atención la voz del mayordomo detrás de ella -regresemos a la mansión, ya hablé con Blueblood- mencionó el corcel colocando un reconfortante casco sobre sus hombros.

La joven intérprete simplemente asintió notando a los dos corceles y la yegua que lo acompañaban, esta última cargando al pequeño huérfano sobre su lomo.

-Oh, ellos son mi familia Vinyl- mencionó el mayordomo al notar la mirada de la yegua -Mi esposa Tulip y mis hijos Sonnet y Whistle-

-Es un placer conocerla Señorita…-dijo Sonnet extendiéndole el cascos a la yegua que por alguna razón estaba usando el suéter de su padre.

Vinyl simplemente asintió con la mirada comenzando a avanzar de vuelta a la mansión. Solo tenia deseos de una sola cosa esa noche y entre más rápido pudiese regresar y escuchar el sonido de su amado Cello quizá el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y alma se desvanecería más rápido.

-Dale un poco de espacio hijo, no ha sido una buena noche para ella- comentó su padre.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con esos golpes- añadió el mayor de sus herederos.

-Se los explicaré más tarde-

No tardaron el llegar a la mansión. Cent le dio instrucciones a su familia para que se acomodaran en un par de habitaciones de huéspedes lo suficientemente humildes como para que Blueblood no protestara.

Notó que Vinyl se había retirado directamente a su habitación, sin embargo, después de lo que había vivido esa noche quería asegurarse que se encontraba bien, así que decidió ir a hasta su habitación.

Levantó el casco para tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes por medio de un brillo de color violeta.

La joven se encontraba hurgando entre una de sus maletas cuando el corcel decidió aceptar la invitación e ingresó en la habitación.

-¿Vinyl te encuentras bien?- preguntó el corcel.

La yegua simplemente estiró un casco señalando el Cello que se erguía a un lado de la cama de la yegua.

El corcel decidió no cuestionarla, sabia lo mucho que amaba escucharlo tocar el Cello y esa noche no tenia pensado negarle una pieza.

La yegua se levantó de pronto mientras levitaba un par de hojas de pergamino hasta el corcel, quien las tomo observando las partituras que en él se encontraban, así como la letra de la melodía.

-¿Quieres que toque esta melodía?- La yegua asintió -De acuerdo- respondió el corcel colocando las partituras donde pudiera leerlas sin problema y decidió comenzar la melodía, sin embargo la yegua lo detuvo golpeando su casco dos veces contra el suelo.

De uno de los baúles que había traído consigo, la yegua saco el estuche de un violín empolvado. De su interior extrajo un hermoso violín, el cual se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

La yegua tomo su violín favorito y le indicó al corcel los tiempos para iniciar la melodía en conjunto.

 _(La melodía que interpretan es "Deliver Us" de "The prince of Egypt")_

 _-(Cent)-_

 _Con dolor soportar cada golpe_

 _De la frente limpiar el sudor_

 _Protegerte mi ti amor_

 _-…-_

 _Esa es mi labor y brindarte_

 _esperanza_

 _-…-_

 _Yo seguiré_

 _A ti te protegeré_

 _Que las noches frías son_

 _Jamás sola estarás_

 _-…-_

 _Yo seguiré_

 _Ni la muerte logrará_

 _Que pueda yo_

 _Protegerte a ti_

 _-…-_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Una pequeña Vynil no mayo años se encontraba recostada en su cama, Happy Harp la cubrió con un par de cobijas mientras le cantaba aquella canción con su dulce tono de voz al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de la yegua.

 _-(Happy Harp)-_

 _Mi amor a tu lado yo estaré_

 _Por tu bien yo velaré_

 _Siempre contigo iré_

 _Te juro que…_

 _-…-_

 **Fin del Flash back**

* * *

 _-(Cent)-_

 _Yo seguiré_

 _Orando siempre por tu bien_

 _Recuerda que al final_

 _La luz te seguirá_

 _-…-_

 _Recuerda bien_

 _Si del infierno he de volver_

 _Te juro que_

 _Nada me detendrá._

 _-…-_

 _Solo llámame_

 _Y contigo estaré._

 _-…-_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Happy limpió las lágrimas de la pequeña potra de crin azul eléctrico con su casco, con delicadeza.

 _-(Happy Harp)-_

 _Calla mi niña, no debes llorar_

 _Duerme y sueña feliz_

 _Siempre tu debes mi arrullo llevar_

 _Así yo estaré junto a ti_

 _-…-_

Tan pronto como los ojos de la pequeña Vinyl se cerraron por completo Happy continuó mientras miraba el astro lunar iluminar el cielo.

 _-(Happy)-_

 _Princesa Luna cuídala por mi_

 _Ella es mi felicidad_

 _Resguarda sus sueños, protégela ahí_

 _Yo te lo imploro a ti_

 _-…-_

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Vynil puso mayor fuerza en su interpretación dejando que sus emociones fluyeran con libertad al igual que lo hacían sus lágrimas de sangre.

Sus cascos se movían al compás de la melodía imprimiendo sus sentimientos en casa nota que emitía de su violín.

El mayordomo dejó la mirada fija en la yegua sin perder la concentración de su propia interpretación, Podía sentir aquellos sentimientos emanar de la unicornio como un rio desbordado hasta que lentamente el ritmó de la melodía comenzó a bajar de intensidad hasta alcanzar un tono suave y calmado. La yegua realmente lo había impresionado con semejante interpretación.

 _-(Cent)-_

 _Aquí estas a salvo y libre eres ya_

 _Tu viaje está por comenzar_

 _Vivé hija mía feliz y audaz_

 _No temas nunca a fracasar_

 _-…-_

La yegua continuó tocando, sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados por un largo tiempo se abrieron nuevamente revelando un hermoso par de ojos violetas que lo miraron directamente a los suyos.

 _-(Cent)-_

 _Te juro amor_

 _Que un día al fin feliz serás_

 _Prométeme_

 _Que no te rendirás_

 _-…-_

 _Y al final_

 _Felicidad tendrás_

 _-…-_

 _Feliiiiicidaaaaaaad_

 _-…-_

Tan pronto como terminó la melodía la unicornio arrojó su violín a su cama y corrió a los brazos del corcel que la envolvió protectoramente entre sus cascos mientras acariciaba su crin calmando los silenciosos sollozos de la joven yegua.

Miró el violín que reposaba en la cama y posteriormente el Cello que permanecía a su lado. Había algo espacial en ambos instrumentos, era algo que él no podía entender, pero sin lugar a dudas la yegua los apreciaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

El sonido de la carne siendo desmembrada y la sangre salpicando las paredes era lo único que podía escucharse.

-N-No por favor- dijo el noble arrastrándose por el suelo. Las múltiples heridas recibidas en sus cascos le hacían imposible ponerse en pie.

Ahí en la oscuridad, se podían escuchar los cascos de acero de otro poni avanzando hacia él. Su sombra lucia aterradora protegida en la oscuridad de la noche, sus alas afiladas, su pelaje azul metálico, su cuerpo que era protegido por aquella armadura negra con acabados en color plata y aquella terrible mirada, le hicieron temblar hasta los huesos. Uno de sus ojos lucia un color ambar brillante como el de un reptil, su otro ojo tenía una "Esclerótica" de un color negro profundo como el de un abismo, mientras su "Iris" brillaba con el mismo brillo plateado que emanaba la Luna en el cielo nocturno, en su centro se podía observar una pupila alargada de un negro profundo.

-Te lo juró no tenía idea de lo que hacían con esas criaturas, pero si me dejas ir puedo ayudarte a encontrar a quienes nos vendieron a esos esclavos- suplicaba el poni aterrado ante la figura que se erguía en la oscuridad.

-Eso no será necesario, ya me he encargado de ellos, de hecho ahora que lo pienso han sido ellos quienes me hablaron de los tratos que tenían con ustedes- comentó la yegua sacando un par de dagas de debajo de sus alas.

-P-Puedo pagarte lo que quieras, t-tengo dinero, s-solo dime cuanto quieres y será tuyo- dijo el noble.

-Me das lástima, si crees que hago esto por dinero eres más superficial de lo que pensaba- respondió la yegua sin apartar su mirada del noble. Su nuevo ojo izquierdo podía percibir la energía de su oponente, era como si ante su aquel ojo que había recibido de su princesa pudiera ver el alma misma de otros, sin embargo, aquella habilidad parecía solo activarse durante las noches.

-Vamos, seamos razonables, puedo llegar a un acuerdo con la princesa Celestia, no hay necesidad de seguir con esto- continuo el corcel mientras seguía arrastrándose por el pasillo dejando un camino de sangre a su paso.

-Eres patético. Yo Épsilon Benetnasch te encuentro culpable de romper las leyes de Equestra. Se te acusa de practicar la compra y venta de esclavos, así como la explotación, tortura y experimentación ilegal con ellos. A causa de la gravedad de sus delitos y en vista de haber continuado con estas prácticas incluso después de haber recibido un aviso de advertencia de la Princesa Celestría de Equestria. Se le acusa de alta traición a la corona, delito que se castiga con la muerte- dijo la yegua alzando las dagas, las cuales brillaron ante la luz de la luna que ingresaba por las ventanas.

-Oh no. Por Celestia por favor Perdóname, te lo imploro. ¡No lo Hagas!-

-Como caballero y capitán de la guardia nocturna, en cumplimiento de la orden de la Princesa Luna de Equestria, yo Épsilon Benetnasch capitán y comandante de la guardia nocturna te sentencio a muerte esta noche- dijo la yegua lanzando las dagas a gran velocidad.

-Nonononono, por Favor ¡NOOOO…!- grito el poni antes de ser silenciado en el momento en que ambas dagas se clavaron en su garganta.

Entre sonidos de dolor y llanto el unicornio murió pataleando, intentando desesperadamente de aferrarse a la vida, mientras Épsilon se aproximaba con total tranquilidad hasta donde se encontraba el corcel retirando sus dagas del cuello del noble unicornio.

-Este fue el último de esta casa- mencionó Épsilon mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera de la mansión, por todos los pasillos se podía observar una gran cantidad de cadáveres tapizando el suelo de la mansión.

-Esta era la última de las familias nobles en la lista de la princesa- comentó Épsilon tomando el pergamino con sus cascos mientras aleteaba.

-Supongo que tendré que presentarme directamente en el viejo castillo para darle mi reporte a la princesa- agregó la yegua antes de salir por la puerta trasera de la mansión que ahora se había convertido en un cementerio.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Wow Tenia rato que no subia un contenido que requiriera la nota de Advertencia, creo que ha estado algo ausente de ideas gore y sexuales últimamente._

 _Debo hacer una nota importante la escena en la que Cocoon doblega a Chrysalis por medio del siseo y su mirada es para enfatizar que de alguna forma los changelings se manejan de forma muy similar a una colmena de hormigas, donde la reina es capaz de obligar a sus súbditos a obedecerle aún en contra de su propia voluntad, lo que da un mayor énfasis al final de la temporada seis, cuando Starlight logra liberar a la colmena del yugo de Chrysalis._

 _Con respecto a la llave de cuello de Cent, les aseguro que no tenía intención de matar al corcel, al cortar el flujo de oxigeno lo primero que sucede es que el poni se desmayaría, si el poni que aplica la llave suelta el agarre, la víctima no muere. Sin embargo, les pido que jamás lo intenten sin la supervisión de un experto en el tema. No queremos accidentes._

 _Espero que hallan notado ahora la razón por la que Vinyl no desea interpretar música con el Cello y la conexión que este y su violín tienen en común._

 _Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Porque este capítulo me encantó… :P_

* * *

 _ ***Sword Shadow**_

 _Me encanto la idea de que Vinyl usara su pan con mermelada para embárraselo en la cara al poni._

 _Se dice que puede uno puede tardar una vida en crear confianza, pero esa misma confianza se puede destruir en segundos, a mi parecer ese es el objetivo de Viper para con Vinyl._

 _Se podría decir que el conocimiento es poder y Red tiene influencias dentro del ejercito por lo que, aunque la relación que tiene La tribu de Zephora y Celestia sea un secreto para el resto de Equestria a causa de la guerra, el Lord fue capaz de enterarse de esto._

 _Aun no he decidido si habrá una religión definida no me gusta meterme mucho con esas cosas. Pero si son considerados paganos a causa de que no pertenecen como tal a las costumbres de Equestria, sus costumbres son ajenas es por ello que algunos los ven como tal. En la serie Twiligth menciona que las cebras vienen de una tierra lejana pero no menciona de donde específicamente._

 _La razón por la que estoy usando palabras en ingles especialmente en los títulos, se debe a que estoy practicando ese idioma. XD y mi idea es subir este fic en ingles también para que pueda ser disfrutado por todos. Además de ayudarme a practicar el idioma. Para las futuras historias que quiero hacer._

 _Con respecto al otro capítulo:_

 _Las yeguas que estaban con Blueblood eran changelings disfrazados, debo decir que la idea se me ocurrió después, jajajaja por eso reaparecen al final de la escena con Cocoon. Le estoy dando mucha suerte al Joven lord literalmente Red le salvo la existencia, aunque no fue intencional claro._

 _La escena de Cocoon interactuando con Su hija en el baile la iba a poner en el capítulo pasado, pero decidí postergarla porque no la tenia completamente estructurada y creo que quedo mejor aquí. Espero hala sido de tu agrado tanto como lo fue del mío pero no puedo ser juez y parte XP_

* * *

 _ **La biblioteca:**_

 _Esclerótica: es la parte del ojo que rodea el iris, (la parte blanca del ojo)._

 _Iris: Es la parte del ojo que se encuentra alrededor de la pupila, esta es la parte del ojo que nos da el color de ojos._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	27. The one who stole my heart

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento.

Este es un capítulo muy especial, lleno de romance, bueno no completamente pero digamos que un 90% más de romance comprado al resto de los capítulos que he escrito.

En las escenas recomiendo escuchar el siguiente soundtrack ya que las melodías me estuvieron inspirando durante la redacción:

1\. "Forest" de "Emily Bindiger"

2.- "L.A." de "Yuki Kajiura"

3.- "Inca rose" de "Yuki Kajiura"

4.- "I talk to the rain" de "Yuki Kajiura & Eri Itou"

5.- "Hear our prayer" de "Yuki Kajiura"

6.- "Ship of fools" de "Yuki Kajiura & Eri Itou" Principalmente para la ultima escena.

Y sin más por el momento, que disfruten del capítulo y… ¡Coooomenzamos!:

 _ **Nota del autor**_ : _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _ **Advertencia**_ : _E_ _l siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

 _Lean y comenten_.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 27 – The one who stole my hearth.**

 **Años atrás en el Bosque Ever Free:**

La criatura se aproximó con cautela deslizándose entre los arbustos mientras observaba a la alicornio índigo que se encontraba en el jardín aquella noche.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los guardias reales se encontrara merodeando cerca antes de salir de su escondite.

-Oh eres tú, me alegra que por fin llegaras, necesito una segunda opinión- dijo la deidad de la noche girando el cuello para mirar a los ojos a la princesa changeling

Chrysalis se aproximó con cautela mientras observaba a la alicornio mientras continuaba colocando estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

-Creo que se ve bien, pero estaba pensando en colocar algunas nebulosas de ese lado- comentó la alicornio apuntando con el casco una sección del cielo.

-¿N-nebulosas?- preguntó la changeling mirando a la alicornio con extrañeza.

-Si, son como cúmulos de polvo de estrellas que asemejan nubes en el cielo, solo que a diferencia de una nube ordinaria estas resplandecen con pequeños brillos que las cubren por completo-

La joven Changeling miró el cielo como si tratara de imaginar cómo se vería una nube cubierta de brillitos en el cielo.

-Si, creo que… se vería… bien- dijo la changeling sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

La deidad de la noche asintió y tras encender su cuerno hizo aparecer en el cielo una pequeña nube de polvo estelar brillante antes de esparcirla como si estuviese dándole pinceladas al cielo con cada movimiento de su cuerno.

Chrysalis permaneció ahí sentada, observando como la magia de la princesa de la noche adornaba el cielo nocturno.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la alicornio una vez que hubo terminado su trabajo.

-Es hermoso- dijo la changeling sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-Me alegra escucharlo- dijo la alicornio desviando su mirada de la criatura para mirar el resultado de su trabajo.

-¡Princesa!- la voz del guardia alerto a la criatura que sin perder tiempo uso su magia tras un resplandor de color verde transformó su cuerpo en el de otro guardia real, no le fue muy difícil imaginar uno, después de todo, caso todos lucían iguales.

La prinesa miró a la changeling sorprendida por su habilidad para imitar la imagen de otro poni, era la primera vez que presenciaba algo como eso, y no pudo evitar pensar si la armadura seria real o si aquella figura era solo una ilusión.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la gobernante de la noche al soldado que se aproximaba a todo galope.

-Su majestad, es… no lo creerá pero… algo llegó al castillo y comenzó a atacar a los guardias… y… bueno ellos nos… ellos nos están superando así que…- dijo el corcel apenado.

La princesa se limitó a levantar una ceja, no era como si la guardia de su hermana fuera… "incompetente, incapaz, torpe…" la deidad se masajeó la cien… "carente de experiencia" si eso… esa era la palabra que buscaba.

-Llévame con ellos, me hare cargo personalmente- sentenció la deidad antes de mirar al segundo soldado que se hallaba a su lado -Espera aquí-

Chrysalis asintió una vez antes de que la princesa partiera. Podrá haber optado por retirarse a la seguridad del bosque, o esperar en ese lugar como se lo había solicitado la alicornio índigo, pero tenía curiosidad, curiosidad de conocer a aquella poni de la noche. Así que sin pensarlo la siguió.

-¡Maldito demonio!- se escucho el gruñido de uno de los guardias.

-¡Inténtalo otra vez y te juro que la siguiente serpa tu cabeza!- grito una la voz de una hembra, aunque no se trataba de ninguna voz que hubiese escuchado con anterioridad.

Al llegar al frente del castillo, Luna quedo sorprendida de ver a varios de los guardias tendidos en el suelo, la mayoría con los cascos y alas dislocados, aunque todos parecían estar vivos y ninguno corroa peligro de muerte. Mas adelante los guardias restantes se encontraban formando un círculo alrededor de cinco criaturas cuatro de ellos tratando de proteger a la quinta.

-¡Ya los tenemos!, asegúrense de que no escapen. Yo me quedaré con las alas de estos demonios como trofeos- se mofó uno de los guardias embistiendo al grupo con su lanza.

-¡Te lo advertí!- sentencio la hembra plantando firmemente sus cascos en el suelo para recibir la estocada.

-¡Épsilon que haces!- Grito otra de las criaturas.

SLASH

La criatura usó uno de sus cascos para detener la cuchilla del arma haciendo que esta penetrara en su casco, usando su otro casco golpeó el arma y por medio de una palanca logró romper la unión del arma desprendiendo la cuchilla del mango y sorprendiendo al soldado, quien segundos después fue recibido por una repentina patada en el costado de su rostro.

La deidad de la noche estaba segura de haber escuchado el crujir de los huesos del soldado a causa del impacto, mientras el corcel caía al suelo llevándose ambas patas frontales a la mandíbula.

Tan rápido como la criatura se había materializado a su lado esta volvió a desaparecer apareciendo al lado de su compañera

-¡A ellos!- gritó otro de los guardias.

Al instante los soldados se abalanzaron contra el grupo que nuevamente se preparó para recibir el ataque.

-¡BASTA!- El sonido de la voz potenciada de la princesa los detuvo en seco. Aunque quizá los relámpagos que tronaron en el cielo también ayudaron bastante a llamar la atención de los guardias.

-¡Princesa no lo entiende, ellos…!- protesto uno de los ponis antes de que la princesa golpeara el suelo con su casco con semejante fuerza que pudieron sentir la vibración del impacto el cual creo varias cuarteaduras en el suelo de piedra.

-¡HE DICHO BASTA!- Hablo nuevamente la deidad de la noche alzando la voz mientras miraba con desprecio la escena.

-No lo entiende majestad ellos atacaron primero-

-No es verdad, lo único que hicimos fue tomar un poco de…- reprochó el semental más pequeño.

GRRRRRUUUURRRG

-L-Lo Siento- dijo la segunda hembra del pequeño grupo de recién llegados mientras se sujetaba el estómago. La deidad de la noche notó que se trataba de la misma yegua que los otros cuatro habían estado protegiendo.

La alicornio índigo miró a las cinco "criaturas"… no estaba segura de si podía llamarlos ponis así que optó por no hacerlo… Todos lucían delgados, lo suficiente para que los huesos de sus costillas se marcaran bajo su piel, Notó también los afilados colmillos y dientes de las criaturas por lo que supuso que posiblemente su dieta se basaba probablemente en carne y ojalá también frutas porque no tenía pensado ofrecerles de la primera opción.

Era mas que obvio que los intrusos estaban hambrientos y tomando en cuenta que se encontraban bastante mal alimentados podía suponer que iniciar un combate no era algo sensato especialmente si la hembra a la que habían estado protegiendo con sus cuerpos era incapaz de pelear por si misma.

Tras un momento de silencio la princesa hablo nuevamente.

-Acompáñenme, me encargare de curar ese casco y si gustan puedo ofrecerles algo de fruta para saciar su apetito-

-Princesa Luna con el debido respeto estas cosas podrían tratar de atacarlas a usted y a la princesa Celestia, no podemos…-

GRRRRRUUUURRRG

El rostro de Épsilon se sonrojo avergonzada.

-¿Sabe que es lo que veo aquí soldado?- hablo con dureza la princesa.

Al no recibir respuesta del soldado, quien solo se había limitado a tragar saliva, continuó.

-Lo que yo veo es a un grupo de criaturas hambrientas pero que a pesar de su estado han hecho todo lo posible por no matar a ninguno de ustedes- añadió la princesa entornando la mirada -Mientras que por otro lado ustedes les han atacado con el único objetivo de asesinarlos sin miramientos- sentenció la monarca.

-¿Como puede pensar que esos demonios merecen compasión alguna después de herir de esa forma a nuestros compañeros?- Protestó otro de los soldados.

Antes de que Luna pudiera responder las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par dejando a la vista a la Deidad del Sol, quien en ese momento no llevaba sus accesorios reales y en lugar de su característica corona llevaba puesto un gorrito de dormir, sus ojos claramente cansados y el ceño fruncido dejó en claro que no se sentía de humor en ese momento.

-Déjame responder esa pregunta Luna- dijo la deidad del Sol avanzando un par de pasos.

Los soldados hicieron una reverencia permaneciendo con la cabeza baja.

-Mi hermana y yo creemos que toda criatura que posee un corazón palpitando en su pecho es capaz de sentir empatía, mostrar amabilidad, clemencia y amor por otros- dijo la princesa -Si estas cinco criaturas fueron capaces de contenerse para evitar derramar sangre innecesariamente, me parece justo darles el beneficio de la duda- Mencionó la deidad del Sol tras observar a los múltiples soldado que aunque apaleados por los intrusos no sufrían heridas mortales -Entiendo su deseo por protegernos y mantener el castillo a salvo. Pero siendo sincera se han presentado situaciones peores y en ninguna de ellas habían actuado tan agresivos- añadió mirando el casco de la hembra que de alguna forma perecía haber dejado de gotear sangre.

Los soldados miraron apenados a la princesa.

-Sin embargo, me gustaría escuchar su versión y si los hace sentir más cómodos espero que puedan acompañarnos a mi hermana, a mi… y a nuestros nuevos invitados a tomar una pequeña merienda- comentó la deidad, a su lado se situó el recién nombrado capitán Caramel, quien parecia haber estado cerca sin que le notaran hasta ese momento.

Los guardias permanecieron en silencio, mientras las cinco criaturas miraban a ambas princesas no solo extrañados por el hecho de que ninguna de las dos había decidido atacarlos como lo habían hecho los soldados, sino por el hecho de que parecía no importales que ni siquiera fuesen de la misma raza que el resto de los ponis y les estuviesen invitando a comer con ellas.

-Vamos Luna te ayudaré a prepararles algo antes de que les que les cocines algo que termine por matarlos- dijo la princesa riendo con el casco en sus labios.

-Oh por favor Celestia solo fue UNA vez. No necesitas recordármelo todo el tiempo- protestó la alicornio índigo.

-¿Una vez? Y que me dices de los pancakes de la otra noche-

-En mi defensa esas manzanas artificiales que compraste lucían demasiado reales y olían igual que una manzana de verdad-

La changeling miro al grupo desaparecer en el interior del castillo respaldado por varios de los guardias, era la primera vez que observaba algo como eso. Ahora sus deseos por conocer a aquella princesa poni se habían incrementado exponencialmente.

* * *

-Es una poni increíble, es decir ya me había ayudado a mí en una ocasión, pero no imaginas lo increíble que se vio cuando protegió a esas criaturas- relató Chrysalis con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Así que esa poni es capaz de anteponer la vida de otros incluyendo a nuestra raza, antes que la suya propia. Es algo bastante amable de su parte ¿no lo crees hija mía?- dijo la reina oscura mientras observaba a su extasiada hija pasearse de un lado a otro del nido.

Cocoon lucía un color mucho más opaco sus alas no brillaban a causa del desgaste mágico que tenia en ese momento y rara vez abandonaba el nido a causa de lo mucho que le costaba moverse. Después de todo, no era tarea sencilla dar vida a tantos changelings, sin embargo, si quería lograr su objetivo debía asegurarse de que sus legiones fueran lo suficiente numerosas.

-Así es madre, estoy segura de que pude sentir un gran amor provenir de ella en el instante en que la conocí y pude sentirlo de nuevo cuando protegió a esas criaturas- respondió Chrysalis con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entiendo- dijo la reina poniéndose en pie con dificultad -Puede que ella sea lo que necesito para poder recuperar mi fuerza- añadió la reina acercándose a su hija con paso cansado.

-¿A qué te refieres madre?- preguntó la princesa.

-Si logras acercarte lo suficiente a esa poni puede que ella decida brindarte amor voluntariamente y podrás dármelo a mi para que pueda recuperarme con más facilidad-

-Si… supongo que tienes razón madre, pero… Tu dijiste que un poni solo puede dar amor voluntariamente a un changeling cuando existe una relación fuerte entre ambos- dijo la princesa changeling.

-Así es, normalmente para conseguirlo necesitamos tomar la forma del poni más cercano a ellos, de ese modo el amor que recibimos será más efectivo para nosotros, pero parece ser que esta poni no tiene problemas con tenerte cerca en tu forma real- respondió la reina mirando a su hija con expresión serena.

-¿Quieres que ella se enamore de mí?- pregunto la princesa extrañada por la solicitud de su madre.

-La energía que recolectes tendrá mejor efecto si logras hacerlo- aseguró la reina.

-De… De acuerdo, si con eso puedo ayudar a que te sientas mejor… te prometo que conseguiré que se enamore de mí-

* * *

-¿Así que esas criaturas decidieron quedarse a tu lado?- preguntó la changeling mientras ayudaba a la princesa a cuidar del jardín trasero del castillo.

-Si, la verdad es extraño, en especial Siegfried, estoy segura de que no pierde oportunidad para mirarme los flancos, aunque debo decir que es divertido cada vez que Épsilon lo descubre en el acto- rio la princesa con el casco en sus labios.

-¿No te preocupa tenerlos cerca?- pregunto Chrysalis.

-Siendo sincera no, son un grupo bastante agradable, especialmente Megres y Merak, ambos tienen corazones muy puros- respondió la princesa mientras le daba forma a un arbusto con un par de tijeras de jardinería.

-Comprendo- respondió la changeling su tono había disminuido considerablemente su nivel de alegría.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó al princesa.

-Es solo que, yo no soy como ellos o ustedes, mi raza nace sin un corazón propio, es por ello que nos vemos obligados a consumir…- la changeling se tapó la boca con el casco mirando con temor a la deidad de la noche.

-¿Chrysalis?- preguntó al deidad.

-Nada, solo olvida lo que dije- dijo apartando la mirada para continuar con sus labores de jardinería.

-Chrysalis, sabes que no estoy particularmente en contra de la dieta de los depredadores, es decir, Siegfried y los demás son omnívoros si bien pueden sustentarse con algo de vegetales y fruta, puedo entender su necesidad de carne de vez en cuando, no es como si pudieran ir en contra de su naturaleza y juzgarlos por haber nacido con la necesidad de comer carne tampoco es correcto-

-No lo entiendes Luna, su caso es distinto al mío… No lo entenderías- respondió la changeling.

-Entonces explícamelo para que pueda entenderlo- dijo la monarca aproximándose a la changelig.

La deidad de la noche colocó un casco en el mentón de la changeling para guiar su mirada a la suya.

-Por favor Chrysalis, quiero poder entenderte. Desde el primer día que te vi, has regresado todas y cada noche. Si, admito que las primeras veces era complicado concentrarme sabiendo que estabas ahí mirándome desde la maleza, supongo que los guardias no te dieron una muy buena primera impresión esa noche, pero me alegra que ahora podamos hablar y pasar algo de tiempo juntas, me agrada hacer amigos nuevos- dijo la princesa e la noche.

La changeling se sintió vulnerable por primera vez, nunca ninguno de los ponis de los que se había alimentado anteriormente había realmente tratado de entenderla. Ninguno había deseado conocerla, generalmente su deseo era únicamente carnal, pero ahora aquella princesa deseaba conocerla no solo por su exterior sino por su interior. ¿Cómo podía dejarla entrar en su alma?, después de todo los changelings nacían sin corazón, lo que los volvía incapaces de amar, ¿cierto?

-No, créeme… tú no quieres conocerme de verdad, no soy lo que aparento… ninguno de nosotros lo es. Somos tan vacíos y falsos como lo son nuestras transformaciones- mencionó la princesa Changeling transformándose en una unicornio de pelaje ennegrecido y melena esmeralda para probar su punto mientras apartaba su rostro del casco de la princesa de la noche.

-Tienes razón, no sé nada de tu raza- respondió la alicornio índigo.

Por alguna razón esas palabras le causaron una extraña sensación de dolor que recorrió todo el pecho de la princesa Changeling.

-Pero eso no significa que no pueda entenderlo- añadió la monarca tomando nuevamente el mentón de Chrysalis -Después de todo somos amigas y como tu amiga quiero ser capaz de ayudarte cuando lo necesites- agregó la princesa cando la frente de la changeling con la suya propia, sus cuernos formando una cruz perfecta.

" _Es tan suave su pelaje. ¡Oh por mi reina! ¿Acaso ese es el olor de Luna?, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. No puedo creerlo se siente tan bien_ " pensó la princesa changeling cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba del contacto con la deidad de la noche, nunca había deseado con tantas ganas consumir el amor de otra criatura como en ese momento. Podía sentir con claridad los sentimientos de aprecio de Luna emanando de su cuerpo, casi al punto de ser capaz de saborearlos.

-L-Luna, yo…- dijo la changeling antes de sentir como la princesa se retiraba. Estuvo a punto de estirar su cuello para recuperar la sensación del suave pelaje de la princesa sobre su frente cuando de pronto la princesa de la noche la abrazó con los cascos.

Chrysalis sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo hasta sus partes mas intimas, no pudo entender el porqué, pero de alguna forma supo que las intenciones de aquella alicornio eran sinceras, Luna solo quería conocer a su verdadera yo y no la juzgaría por ser lo que era, sin importar lo oscura o terrible que fuera su raza.

* * *

-Es maravillosa, tiene un olor fresco como la menta… Oh y su pelaje es taaaan suaaaveee- dijo la princesa changeling mientras se paseaba soñando despierta en el interior de la cámara de incubación del nido.

-Supongo entonces que lograste conseguir algo de energía- dijo Cocoon mirándola con una ceja levantada.

La verdad es que no le importaba lo que aquella poni de la que tanto hablaba su hija hiciera, pero si de algún modo eso le ayudaba a recuperar su energía tampoco se quejaría… o por lo menos hasta estar segura de haber consumido la energía suficiente.

-Oh si por supuesto… toma madre- dijo Chrysalis extrayendo la energía almacenada en su pecho.

Se trataba de una esfera de energía brillante que, aunque considerablemente pequeña contenía una cantidad de energía mucho mayor de lo que hubiese esperado. La reina extendió sus dos maltrechos cascos para tomar la esfera antes de mirarla asombrada, por la pureza que emanaba aquellos sentimientos que la constituían.

-No fue mucho lo que conseguí ya que aún no hemos intimado lo suficiente, pero supuse que ayudaría por el momento- dijo la princesa con un casco en la nuca.

La reina notó el enorme potencial de lo que sostenía entre sus cascos. Quizá con aquel poder seria capaz de lograr su objetivo y finalmente liberar la oscuridad en la tierra de Equestria, pronto sumiría al reino en la profunda oscuridad y desesperación que una vez ella misma había sentido. Se había jurado aquella noche en la que se desprendió de su propio corazón que toda Equestria sufriría con ella. Ahora que podía tener acceso a aquel poder, supo que podría lograr su objetivo con mayor facilidad.

-Has hecho bien hija mía- respondió la reina engullendo la esfera de un bocado.

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperarse de sus dolencias con rapidez.

-Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, pero aun necesito más energía como esta para poder reponerme por completo- añadió la reina

-Por supuesto madre- respondió la joven princesa changeling saliendo de la cámara de incubación.

* * *

Las dos princesas se encontraban recostadas sobre el frío césped, no era como si les preocupara, después de todo la frescura del césped debajo de ellas les ayudaba a mantener la controlada temperatura de sus cuerpos en aquellas noches de verano.

Ambas princesas miraban el cielo infinito, señalando las constelaciones que la deidad de la noche había creado. Permanecían una al lado de la otra disfrutando de la hermosa vista a solas.

Chrysalis se había asegurado de ir la noche en la que Siegfried y el resto de los amigos de Luna salían a cazar animales para alimentarse. Aquello no sucedía a menudo… de hecho era poco común, sin embargo, era necesario para mantener sus cuerpos en forma.

El problema era que debido a que la princesa nocturna no le fascinaba ese tipo de dieta solía permanecer sola en el jardín hasta que los cazadores regresaran, por lo que Chrysalis le había propuesto usar esas noches solo para ellas, podrían hacer todo tipo de cosas sin que la changeling tuviera que usar su disfraz para ocultar su verdadera forma en caso de que alguno de los amigos de Luna apareciera de pronto.

Luna había tratado varias veces de razonar con su acompañante argumentando que ninguno de sus amigos la juzgarían por ser una criatura tan " _Extótica_ ", sin embargo, comprendía el temor de la changeling por ser descubierta y de algún modo terminar siendo despreciada o atacada por otros. La deidad de la noche seguía pensando que era un temor injustificado dado que tanto Épsilon como sus hermanos y hermana tampoco eran de la raza de ponis a las que pertenecían los unicornios, pegasos o ponis terrestres. Sin embargo, tampoco quería incomodar a la changeling por lo que optó por esperar a que Chrysalis se sintiera mucho más cómoda con ella misma y su figura antes de pedirle que se mostrará ante los demás con su forma real y sin usar disfraces.

-Sigo sin entender como logras que las estrellas este en la misma posición cada noche-

-No lo están- respondió la deidad mirando el cielo estrellado -todas las estrellas del cielo se mueven un poco cada noche, le doy vida a cada una de ellas para que sean capaces de moverse con libertad así como también emitir un brillo único ya que cada una tiene una forma diferente, jamás se repite- dijo la deidad de la noche colocando un casco sobre su pecho orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¿No crees que es más trabajo del necesario? Podrías simplemente hacer una y replicarla miles de veces, te ahorraría horas de trabajo- comentó la changeling antes de mirar a la princesa de la noche. Un grave error que cometería en ese momento pues su mirada quejo fija en el rostro de la monarca que era iluminada por la luz de l astro de la noche haciéndola lucir más radiante que nunca y obligándola a perderse en su belleza.

-Si, es verdad que sería mucho menos trabajo, pero me gusta pensar que mis estrellas son como notas musicales, descubrí que si les daba una forma diferente estas emiten un sonido distinto cada vez que centellan en el cielo, si cierras tus ojos puedes escuchar su cantó, es realmente un deleite- dijo la princesa girando la cabeza para mirar a su compañera.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Aquella urgencia que sintió Chrysalis por probar los labios de la princesa de la noche se acrecentó cuando sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con un par de ojos de zafiro.

-¿Te encuentras bien Crisi?- preguntó la alicornio índigo con genuina consternación, la changeling lucia más despistada de lo normal.

Al no recibir respuesta de la changeling la princesa se giro sobre su costado tomando el rostro de Chrysalis con uno de sus cascos

-Yo…- dijo la changeling, con voz temblorosa.

Preocupada por su amiga Luna se incorporó posando sus flancos en el césped mientras miraba a Chrysalis desde arriba.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó la alicornio tocando la frente de la changeling, los ojos de Chrysalis siguiendo los suyos en todo momento.

La princesa changeling pestañeo lentamente rompiendo el hechizó en el que parecía encontrarse hasta ese momento. Posteriormente ladeo el rostro para apartar la vista de su amiga.

" _Amiga, realmente no se escucha correcto cuando pienso en esa palabra. Amiga… no me agrada esa palabra no para Luna_ " pensó la changeling.

-Crisi…-dijo con cariño la princesa de la noche.

-Dime Luna…- la interrumpió su amiga evitando el contacto entre sus miradas -¿Qué piensas de aquellos que viven alimentándose de la felicidad de otros?- dijo la princesa oscura.

-Bueno siempre he pensado que aquellos que se la pasan jugando con los sentimientos de otros son criaturas despreciables, aunque existen quienes aprenden a dar amor en la misma intensidad, lo cierto es que la gran mayoría solo se preocupa por recibir esas muestras de afecto de otros sin dar nada a cambio- respondió la deidad de la noche pensando que la pregunta de la changelig estaba más enfocada a las relaciones, quizá su amiga estaba enamorada de algún changeling y era incapaz de confesárselo.

-¿Y que pensarías si esa criatura no hubiese nacido con la capacidad para brindar el mismo amor que le entregan?- preguntó Chrysalis.

Luna miró al cielo como si esperara que estas le susurraran la respuesta, después respondió.

-No creo que ningún ser nazca incapaz de amar, así como tampoco creo que ninguna criatura nazca incapaz de ser amada- dijo mirando nuevamente a la criatura que continuaba tendida en el césped debajo de ella.

-Nosotros no somos capaces de amar Luna. Nos alimentamos del amor de otros para sobrevivir, pero somos incapaces de brindar amor a otros. No somos como ustedes, o como los ponis a los que gobiernas. Maldición incluso Épsilon y el resto son capaces de hacerlo… sin embargo, nosotros…- dijo antes de que un casco la silenciara.

-Vamos Crisi, eso es ridículo no eres incapaz de amar, nadie lo es, incluso el corazón más cruel ha sido capaz de amar alguna vez- comentó la deidad.

-Ese es el problema Luna, yo no tengo corazón, ninguno de nosotros lo tiene-

-Puede que tú lo digas, pero sé que no es así Crisi. Tú eres una criatura capaz de sentir como cualquier otra, solo necesitas que otra criatura pueda enseñarte a hacerlo- dijo la deidad de la noche. Inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla, quería demostarrle a su amiga lo mucho que el importaba, quería darle una muestra de lo que ella misma sentía en su interior.

-Luna… no estas prestando…-dijo la princesa changeling girando la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

Chrysalis fue interrumpida por los labios de Luna, mismos que se posaron sobre los suyos. El beso fue corto, en extremo corto, durando solo un par de segundos, sin embargo, para la princesa changeling aquel momento pareció durar una eternidad. Por ese preciado instante pudo sentir la energía de Luna transferirse de su boca a la suya, invadiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo con una sensación de regocijo y energía que no había experimentado.

Al notar los labios de Chrysalis presionándose con los suyos, Luna se apartó levantando el cuello, su intención había sido la de besar una de sus mejillas, pero no esperaba que en el último momento la changeling girase el cuello, lo que terminó colocándolas en una situación bastante… embarazosa.

-Bueno, ciertamente no me importaría que tú me brindaras esas clases- dijo la changeling con picardía. En parte porque esperaba disminuir su propio sonrojo y en segunda por que sabia que la princesa no aceptaría, quizá haría alguna clase de broma como las que acostumbraba hacerle cada vez que ambas jugaban en el interior del castillo que para ese entonces estaba repleto de trampas que la princesa de la noche adoraba usar para espantar a la pobre changeling.

-A mí tampoco me molestaría enseñarte-mencionó la deidad avergonzada. Almenos ahora quedaba claro que el problema de su " _Amiga_ " no era causado por un changeling.

O quizá si aceptaría… " _Espera ¿qué?_ " pensó la changeling.

Chrysalis levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para estar a la misma altura de Luna.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó aún incapaz de comprendes las palabras de la princesa.

La deidad de la noche levanto la mirada derribando toda defensa de la changeling. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al extremo, incluso a pesar de su pelaje oscuro era claro el cambio de tono. Sus ojos lucían tan grandes y hermosos ante el brillo de la luz de la Luna que Chrysalis sintió como si estos le hubiesen derretido el corazón si es que tuviera alguno.

-Yo, bueno no suelo conocer muchos ponis y la mayoría de los que me ven son… Tú sabes… interesados. Realmente no se preocupan por otra cosa que no sea ganar un mejor estatus al conquistarnos a Celestia o a mi…- La deidad guardó silencio cuando un par de cascos tomaron su rostro con delicadeza.

-No puedo prometerte ser capaz de devolverte el amor que puedas brindarme, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ser merecedora de él- dijo la changeling mirando aquellos fascinantes y enormes ojos azules.

-Crisi yo…-

-Pero debes entender que mi raza se alimenta del amor de otros, brindarme amor solo terminará lastimándote y eso es lo último que deseo- añadió la princesa changeling.

-No me lastimarás, sé que no lo harás- dijo la princesa de la noche acariciando con su casco el costado del rostro de Chrysalis.

-Luna…-

-Crisi…-

Ambas se acercaron la una a la otra, Chrysalis podía sentir la respiración de su princesa acariciándole la nariz. Le estaba costando un esfuerzo descomunal el evitar arrojarse a ella y devorar todo su amor.

-Deberíamos… Dete-nernos- dijo la princesa incapaz de controlar su propio impulso mientras continuaban acortando la distancia.

Sin decir nada más ambos labios hicieron contacto, nuevamente la Chrysalis sintió aquella energía recorrer su cuerpo, el amor que le brindaba la princesa le dio una sensación de placer inigualable. Lentamente la changeling profundizó el beso en un deseo profundo por obtener más… y más… y más de aquello.

La deidad de la noche se sorprendió cuando sintió algo rosar sus labios, como si estuviese rogándole acceso a su interior.

La alicornio separó sus labios mientras el extraño objeto comenzaba a explorar en su interior, comenzó explorando sus labios, después sus dientes, pasando rápidamente a su lengua, incluso su paladar superior fue acariciado por aquel objeto delgado y húmedo.

Luna permaneció inmóvil permitiendo que la lengua de la changelinga explorara a voluntad, sentía miedo de realizar un movimiento indebido. Después de todo jamás había estado en una relación similar, mucho menos besado a alguien.

Los cascos de Chrysalis permanecían sujetando su rostro como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás. Su propio casco comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Chrysalis, la deidad tomo más confianza y extendió su propia lengua en el interior de Chrysalis, detuvo su avance al sentir los afilados colmillos de su compañera. Antes de reanudar su camino con cierta duda, mientras la lengua de Chrysalis continuaba acariciando la suya.

Sin previo aviso la lengua de la changeling se enrollo en la suya tirando con fuerza, sintió una potente fuerza de succión provenir de la changeling en el instante en el que esta comenzó a consumir su energía. Debió soltar un gemido involuntario por que al hacerlo la changeling la soltó de inmediato apartándose varios pasos de ella.

-Crisi…-Trato de decir la deidad de la noche.

Chrysalis se cubría la boca con el casco, una expresión de Shock plasmada en su rostro. No estaba segura de que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Lo-Lo lamento no debí…- dijo la changeling antes de darse media vuelta transformándose en un halcón y alejándose a toda velocidad.

* * *

Chrysalis no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza, aquella imagen de Luna… su expresión… Si tan solo hubiese controlado sus impulsos, no la habría lastimado.

" _¿Es que acaso no puedo besarla sin tener que alimentarme de ella?_ " dijo la princesa mientras volvía a su habitación en el interior de la colmena.

Miró los dibujos de su escritorio, había hecho decenas de ellos, todos con al misma yegua, en el mismo, jardín iluminado por la misma Luna.

No podía comprender lo que sentía en ese momento no podía entender lo que ocurría con su cuerpo, o con su mente. Consumir el amor de Luna se sintió fabuloso, era por mucho la mejora sensación que había experimentado hasta entonces.

Pero sabia bien la regla de oro de un changeling, su madre no se cansaba de repetírsela día y noche desde que era una larva.

" _Jamás debes sentir empatía por tu víctima, jamás pienses en ellos como algo más que tu sustento y alimento_ "

Le habían dicho hasta el cansancio que un changeling no podía amar. Que estaba fuera de su naturaleza, pero… de ser así porque sentía aquello en ese momento, estaba segura de que algo había ocurrido al consumir el amor de Luna, algo que se supone no debía ocurrir.

-Sentimientos…- susurró -Pude sentir sus sentimientos invadiéndome- añadió mientras miraba aquellos dibujos.

-Volviste antes de lo que pensaba- la voz fuera de su habitación la sobresaltó.

-Ma-madre-

-Supongo que pudiste conseguir algo de energía esta noche- añadió la reina, sus escamas lucían un color negro brillante, su melena tenia un tono esmeralda mas vivo al igual que sus ojos.

La princesa colocó su casco en su pecho extrayendo una pequeña porción de la energía que había recibido, a pesar de ser una pequeña porción podía sentir un enorme poder emanando de ella.

-Lo siento es todo lo que pude obtener- dijo extendiéndole la esfera de energía.

Cocoon miro a su hija, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Chrysalis sintió aquella mirada traspasar su carne hasta alcanzar su alma, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar más con cada paso que la reina daba hacia ella.

-Entiendo, supongo que puedo dejar que te quedas una parte esta vez- dijo a reina tomando la esfera que le ofrecía la princesa antes de engullirla por completo.

Después miró nuevamente a su hija tomándola por el mentón.

-Pero la próxima vez deberás dármela toda- le susurró al oído haciendo que las orejas de la changeling se presionaran contra su cráneo.

-Si madre- respondió avergonzada.

-Eso espero- contestó la reina mirándola sobre los hombros.

Si su madre notó o no los múltiples dibujos del escritorio, pareció no darle importancia. Acababa de romper una regla de su raza, y ahora había roto una orden de su madre al haber mantenido la mayor parte de la energía en su interior, pero por alguna razón no sentía correcto entregarle aquella primera muestra de amor de Luna a su madre, se trataba de algo muy preciado para ella.

* * *

Esa noche la recordaría toda la vida.

Chrysalis arribo al castillo en la noche como usualmente lo hacía, sin embargo, al llegar al jardín notó que su princesa no se encontraba por los alrededores, algo bastante extraño considerando que era el lugar que visitaba para inspirarse al crear su noche.

Aquella noche sin embargo las estrellas del cielo parecían haber sido puestas en ese lugar con prisa y sin su acostumbrado cuidado.

Tomó la forma de un murciélago y recorrió el interior el exterior del castillo, asomándose por cada ventana que podía en busca de su amada alicornio.

El sonido de una acalorada conversación llamó su atención cuando finalmente arribó a la sala del trono.

En ella estaban Celesti, Luna, Caramel y Clover. Yambien situados a la derecha de la princesa del Sol había un grupo de ponis encapuchados que permanecían a los pies del trono, de los cuales solo podía distinguir sus patas luciendo un patrón blanco a rayas. Al lado opuesto de aquel grupo distinguió a Épsilon y sus hermanos quienes se encontraban a la izquierda de Luna. Frente a ellos se encontraba Clover y los líderes de las casas nobles principales de Equestria.

Chrysalis nunca los había conocido, pero reconoció a Puddin Head gracias a su característico sombrero, del cual Luna le había hablado. Considerando eso pudo imaginar que la yegua con porte de princesa era Platinum, mientras que la pegaso que venia acompañada de varios soldados debía ser Hurricane.

-Si el rey sombra ha llegado tan lejos no podemos tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Luna hablando directamente con su hermana.

-No podemos solo irnos al campo de batalla Luna- respondió la mayor de las monarcas.

-Espera… ¿campo de batalla?- dijo para si la changeling.

-Soy la más calificada para hacerlo en este momento. Por favor Tia confía en mí- dijo la princesa de la noche levantándose de su trono.

-Confió en ti Luna, pero estamos hablando de dejarte ir al frente de una guerra. Jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara mientras yo me traslado a Canterlot para preparar la nueva capital y reorganizar las fuerzas de ataque. Prefiero ser yo la que se encargue de contener el avance del imperio en el norte-

-Los nobles ya se han reunido en Canterlot, su apoyo será crucial para repeler a las fuerzas invasoras que tienen asediadas las ciudades del Sur- comentó Hurricane.

-Vamos Tia tu eres mejor que yo tratando a los nobles, estoy segura que te será mas fácil convencerlos-

-Lo sé pero… -

Celestia dejo escapar un largo suspiro, no le agradaba la idea de que Luna se pusiera en semejante peligro, pero tenía razón, Luna era mucho mejor estratega que ella y las relaciones diplomáticas no se le daban bien, la opción más lógica era dejar que su hermana se encargara del contra ataque mientras ella se aseguraba de recuperar el control de las ciudades del sur, en parte para evitar que terminaran siendo atacadas en ambas direcciones y en segunda para poder recuperar las entradas de alimento que habían sido bloqueadas por el ejército de Sombra. Sin mencionar que el apoyo económico de las casas nobles sería de gran apoyo para mantener los gastos que la guerra provocaría.

-De acuerdo Luna tu irás al norte con la fuerza principal, Hurricane se quedará en Canterlot. la nueva capital nos servirá como centro de operaciones, así podremos mantener un mayor control de la situación de los diferentes grupos de ataque y defensa y reduciremos el tiempo de respuesta en caso de que ocurra algo en alguno de los frentes de combate- Hurricane asintió.

-Está decidido, entonces, iré a prepararme para emprender el viaje esta misma noche- comentó la princesa de pelaje índigo retirándose de la sala del trono seguida por sus amigos.

-Lamento pedirte esto Zephora pero de ser posible, ¿Creen que nos puedan apoyar en esta guerra?-

La cebra se aproximó a la princesa retirándose la capucha de su cabeza, dejando libre su larga melena que permanecía formando una larga cresta.

-La amistad no es algo que se pueda comprar y como amigos de su majestad siempre velaremos por su seguridad- anunció la cebra haciendo una reverencia seguida de sus acompañantes.

* * *

-Si tu vas nosotros también lo iremos, eso no está a discusión- dijo Siegfried

-Si lo está, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes sufra en esta guerra, si los llegara a perder yo…-

La deidad de la noche sintió un suave casco tomar su mentó, abrió los ojos para mirar a la yegua frente a ella.

-No lo entiendes Luna, tu nos salvaste la vida, nos has dado un hogar y por sobre todo nos diste algo que nunca creímos que podríamos recibir de alguien ajeno a nosotros. Tú nos diste tu amistad sin pedirnos nada a cambio-dijo Megres, su mirada humedecida a causa de la idea de perder a su preciada princesa.

-Juramos seguirte- añadió Alcor.

-Juramos protegerte- dijo Épsilon.

-Juramos que jamás estarías sola- dijo Siegfried.

-Juramos que siempre te apoyaríamos- comentó Merak

-Porque tú eres un miembro de nuestra familia y en nuestra familia nos cuidamos los unos a los otros- completó Megres abrazando a la alicornio.

-De acuerdo…- respondió la princesa de la noche devolviendo el abrazo a Megres -En ese caso ustedes serán mis soldados personales, así al menos me podré asegurar de protegerlos a ustedes-

Chrysalis espero a que el resto del grupo abandonara la habitación antes de mostrarse ante su amada princesa.

-Supongo que tú tampoco me harás caso si te dijera que te quedaras ¿Cierto?- por alguna razón la changeling no le sorprendió que la princesa supiera que ella se encontraba ahí mucho antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-Sabes que también te acompañaré a donde quiera que vallas-

-Crisi, sabes que lo aprecio de verdad, pero…- la changeling cubrió colocó su casco en los labios de la alicornio índigo para silenciarla.

-Si no pudiste convencerlos a ellos ¿qué te hace pensar que me convencerás a mí?- pregunto la yegua de color negro.

-De acuerdo Crisi a cambio de una condición-respondió la princesa de la noche mirando aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué condición?- respondió Chrysalis escéptica.

-Deberás obedecerme en todo momento estaremos en medio de una guerra y el más pequeño error nos puede costar la vida- Chrysalis asintió. Era toda la respuesta que necesitaba la deidad de la noche.

* * *

 **Tiempo actual**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, las dos yeguas ingresaron en la oscuridad del cuarto antes de que una de ellas encendiera su cuerno con un aura azul claro cerrando la enorme puerta de madera sin ninguna dificultad.

-Esha fue una de mish mejoresh noshesh del día de la fogata- dijo la alicornio trastabillando, su acompañante no estaba segura de si se trataba del cansancio o del inevitable efecto secundario del concurso de cidra en el que había participado.

Para el final de la fiesta, muy pocos ponis quedaban en el gran salón. Celestia se había retirado varias horas antes que Luna, para recostar a la Pequeña Cadence. Una vez que se hubo retirado, los trabajadores del castillo comenzaron a recoger poco a poco el gran salón, anunciando así el fin de la celebración. Uno a uno los ponis comenzaron a desalojar el salón, hasta que los únicos que quedaron el interior fueron los guardias nocturnos, la princesa de la noche, Chrysalis y algunos cocineros y miembros de la servidumbre del turno nocturno del castillo.

Naturalmente que Alcor y Siegfried terminaron retando a la princesa a un concurso de cidra, el cual había terminado dejándola en tal estado.

-Lo sé Lulu, créeme yo también me la pasé muy bien-

" _La mayor parte del tiempo_ " agregó mentalmente.

-¿Pero sabesh cual esh la mejor parte?- preguntó la princesa tratando de hacer una expresión sensual, fallando miserablemente y produciendo una extraña mueca en su rostro.

La changeling, aún en su forma falsa, rio al verla cubriéndose con el casco.

-No Lulu, en verdad no lo sé- dijo mientras guiaba a la princesa hasta la cama sentándola en esta para ayudarle a quitarse las zapatillas.

-Puesh tú bobita- dijo la princesa abrazando a la unicornio que la acompañaba.

Era realmente increíble que a pesar de la enrome cantidad de alcohol en su sistema la princesa aún tuviese aquel característico aroma a menta fresca.

-Oh Lulu yo también me alegro mucho de haber podido pasar esta noche a tu lado- comentó la changeling, mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Oh vamosh Crishi, estamos solash ahora, no tienes porqué fingir conmigo- dijo la alicornio apartándose de su acompañante y dejándose caer de espaldas en la suave cama.

-Lo siento Lulu, es solo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en este momento- dijo la otra princesa.

Aunque ciertamente solo había algo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento y no era algo agradable.

-Shabesh me puedesh ayudar a quitarme eshto- dijo la alicornio tirando del escote de su vestido.

-Sus deseos son ordenes princesa- dijo la changeling comenzando a retirar el vestido de la alicornio.

Tan pronto termino de quitarle las prendas a su amada se dio la media vuelta para colocar el vestido en uno de los maniquíes que se encontraban en la habitación. Desafortunadamente sus planes fueron interrumpidos por un par de cascos que la tomaron por la espalda obligándola a recostarse en la cama.

-Vamos querida…- la unicornio miró aquel par de zafiros mirarle con dulzura.

-Ahora permíteme, esh mi turno de ayudarte- dijo juguetona la deidad de la noche mientras comenzaba a liberar el cuerpo de Chrysalis de aquellas prendas.

-Lulu no creo que…- comenzó la changeling antes de sentir los besos de la alicornio recorrer su abdomen expuesto.

-Quiero eshtar con la verdadera Crishi, eshta noshe- dijo la deidad de la noche con aquellos ojos que tanto le encantaban.

Sin decir nada la princesa changeling regresó a su forma real en un resplandor de fuego verde que ilumino la habitación momentáneamente.

-Musho mejor- dijo la princesa prosiguiendo con su labor.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, pero extremadamente cuidadosos, acariciaba cada rincón del cuerpo de Chrysalis con el más absoluto cuidado, encendiendo rápidamente la llama que la changeling trataba con desesperación de mantener bajo control.

Tenia que hacer algo antes de que la alicornio la enloqueciera de placer, no podía arriesgarse, no esta vez. Encendió su cuerno levantando a la alicornio para posicionarla nuevamente sobre la cama.

-Deja que yo me encargue de ti esta noche- le dijo al oído haciendo que la oreja de la deidad se meneara arriba y abajo. Realmente era adorable.

Chrysalis comenzó a besar el cuello de la alicornio intencionalmente evitando su boca, acaricio su ondulante melena mientras mordía su oreja y su cuello.

La princesa de la noche cerró los ojos gustosa de las caricias de su amada changeling, mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de placer cada vez que la changeling tocaba un punto especial de su cuerpo.

Chrysalis comenzó a masajear el clítoris de la princesa haciendo movimientos circulares con el casco, podía sentir el deseo de la princesa con cada respiración que daba, las hormonas de la alicornio índigo la enloquecían, pero no podía arriesgarse más de lo necesario.

" _Quizá_ " pensó Chrysalis. " _Quizá pueda hacerlo sin alimentarme de ella_ " reflexionó.

Si existía la mínima oportunidad de permanecer a su lado sin ponerla en peligro, ¿acaso no valía la pena intentarlo?

Renovada por la esperanza, la changeling comenzó a besar y acariciar el cuerpo de su princesa con mayor fervor,

Se deleito saboreando a la alicornio que se encontraba debajo de ella, La hizo voltearse boca abajo mientras ella misma se colocaba encima de ella. Continúo masajeando sus flancos, pasando a sus glúteos con destreza, sin dejar de besar o lamer ocasionalmente el lomo de la princesa.

Los espasmos involuntarios de la deidad de la noche le indicaban que lo disfrutaba en gran medida.

Un gemido ocasional o un movimiento involuntario escapaban de la princesa que permanecía recostada sobre su estómago.

La changeling decidió acariciar la cola de su amada causando que la espalda de la alicornio se arqueara de placer. Bajó su casco y comenzó a acariciar el sexo de la princesa con movimientos rítmicos que iban de arriba abajo.

-Crishi sigue, no pares- gimoteo la alicornio meneando sus caderas al mismo ritmó que la changeling menaba su casco.

-¿Le gusta esto princesa?- le preguntó al oído con un susurró que erizó el pelaje de la monarca.

-Es fabuloso- dijo la alicornio con dificultad mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de tenerme a mi querida?- Preguntó la princesa Changeling mientras frotaba su casco contra la húmeda cavidad de la princesa -Que puedes pedirme que sea lo que tu desees, y así podrías cumplir con cualquier fantasía que se te ocurra- dijo la changeling antes de morder la oreja de la alicornio.

-Todo lo que quiero es tener a ti- dijo la princesa entre gemidos restregando con mas fervor sus flancos contra el casco de la changeling.

Chrysalis sonrió satisfecha, era increíble que pudiendo pedirle tomar cualquier forma posible, la alicornio deseara tenerla solo a ella, a su verdadera yo.

Incapaz de soportar la changeling separó las patas traseras de la alicornio colocándose entre ellas como si se entrelazaran dos tijeras meneando sus propios flancos contra los de la monarca. Ambos sexos rozando el uno con el otro. Cada una intensificando el ritmo de los movimientos, hasta convertirlos en una batalla de resistencia.

Sus clítoris se rosaban mutuamente endureciéndose cada vez más hasta que finalmente explotaron en medio de gemidos de placer que llenaron la habitación.

Aquella noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Los sonidos de los gemidos de las yeguas eran audibles desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, era una suerte que a esa hora de la noche no hubiese ningún poni despierto en las cercanías, bueno a excepción de cierto guardia nocturno que había optado por tomar un descanso mientras la princesa terminaba sus " _actividades_ " nocturnas.

Siendo el guardia en turno, optó por moverse a un lugar que no estuviera demasiado lejos pero que a su vez tampoco estuviese tan cerca como para darle ideas.

El poni de pelaje azul metáloco y crin ligeramente más obscura ingresó en el cuarto de baño, aún sentía estaba preocupado por el estado de Alcor y Merak, quienes a duras penas habían logrado regresar a sus habitaciones, siendo Merak el más afectado pues había decidido llevar a su completamente ebrio hermano hasta su cuarto para asegurarse que no se lastimara en el camino. El mas joven de los hermanos no había participado en la competencia, pero valla que tendría una labor titánica llevando a su enorme hermano mayor a cuestas.

-Siento pena por el chico- dijo el guardia nocturno quitándose la armadura, un poco de agua fría le haría bien y le ayudaría a recuperar sus energías, además seguramente si permanecía afuera de aquella puerta le costaría mucho más el evitar ver los flancos de la princesa de vez en cuando.

-Después de todo quien podría culparme, es decir la quiero como si fuera parte de mi familia, pero no puedo negar que tiene muy buenas curvas en los lugares correctos- dijo para si entrando en la bañera.

-Supongo que la princesa Luna realmente tiene muy buenos atributos en los lugares correctos- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Oh valla que los tiene, por todos los ponis, esa yegua sí que es muy…- El corcel se detuvo a media frase volteando la mirada con lentitud.

Detrás de él se encontraba sobre sus cuatro cascos una yegua vistiendo una armadura negra ensangrentada, en su rostro pudo observar una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar la molestia de la yegua.

-Oh hola Épsi…-

PLOP

-¡ESO ME DOLIO!, casi haces que me muerda la lengua- respondió el corcel mientras se sobaba la cabeza alejándose de la yegua.

-No merecías menos- dijo la yegua retirándose el ensangrentado casco de la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿que estabas haciendo?- preguntó el corcel mientras observaba a la yegua despojarse de su armadura, para después limpiar la sangre de esta.

-Tenia que encargarme de un grupo de traidores al sur de Manehattan- comentó la yegua sin prestarle mucha importancia.

-Podrías avernos pedido apoyo- dijo Siegfried.

-No eran la gran cosa, solo un montón de pretenciosos y pomposos nobles- comentó la yegua tomando un cepillo para tallar el metal.

-¿Entonces Luna te envió personalmente a esa misión?-

-Si, parece ser que Celestia aprobó su iniciativa para deshacerse de los traidores en esa zona- comentó la yegua.

-Si, recuerdo que Merak y Alcor comentaron algo sobre eso- dijo el corcel mientras la yegua enjuagaba la armadura antes de hacerla a un lado para proceder a limpiar el piso.

Siegfried miró atento a la joven mientras limpiaba.

-¿No crees que habría sido mejor hacer eso en otro lugar, es decir no creo que las princesas estén muy a gusto si ven el cuarto de baño lleno de sangre?-

-Era lo más rápido, además quería hablar contigo comentó la yegua comenzando a tallarse el pelaje para retirar la sangre-

Siegfried se dio la media vuelta apartando la mirada de la yegua -Y no podías simplemente esperar a que terminara, ¿Acaso no tienes nada de decoro Épsilon?-

-No sabía cuanto ibas a tardar y tampoco me gusta estar llena de sangre, hace que mi pelaje se sienta extraño, así que esta era la opción más rápida- dijo la yegua entrando a la piscina junto a Siegfried -Además no se cuál es el problema los cinco nos hemos bañado juntos desde que escapamos de ese lugar-

-Si pero…- El corcel dejo escapar un suspiro, no tenía energías para tener esa discusión en ese momento y tampoco pensaba que la yegua lo comprendiera, después de todo Épsilon era muy practica para muchas cosas anteponiendo la eficiencia antes que el espacio personal –Olvídalo, ¿De qué querías hablarme?-

-Quería saber si ocurrió algo de lo que tenga que estar enterada-

-Bueno… si realmente quieres saberlo Crisi y Luna se besaron a la mitad de la pista de baile, así que, bueno es muy probable que empiecen a circular las noticias mañana, aunque a la princesa no creo que le importe mucho y no es para menos, es decir, Luna realmente se ha enamorado de Crisi, algo como lo de ayer... bueno solo era cuestión de tiempo y si ella hace feliz a Luna entonces no tengo ninguna razón para no debamos apoyarlas en su relación- la yegua asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que es bueno que la princesa Luna lograra encontrar a alguien que a pueda hacer feliz- comentó la yegua -¿Algo más que deba saber?-

-Les gane a todos en el reto de la cidra- dijo orgulloso.

-No me extraña, te la pasabas invitando a las yeguas del escuadrón a beber cada vez que regresábamos del campo de batalla-

-Oye uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ser nuestro último día-

Siegfried se lamentó de sus palabras al notar la mirada de Épsilon fija en el agua de la bañera.

-Lo-Lo siento Épsilon, sé que aún es difícil para ti aceptar lo que paso con Meg-

-No es solo ella, si le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de ustedes… Los quiero como a mis hermanos, son una parte esencial de mí, puede que no lograr salvarla a ella, pero le prometí no volver a cometer ese error nunca más, por eso tampoco quise decirles de esa misión- dijo con sinceridad.

-Escucha se que eres la única de nosotros que puede curarse de sus propias heridas sin ayuda de nadie, pero no puedes protegernos siempre y ponerte al frente como si fueras carne de cañón... Espsilon recuerda que también puedes morir, no eres inmortal- dijo el corcel.

-Lo sé créeme, lo sé mejor de lo que crees…- sin previo aviso la yegua de inclinó sobre sus cascos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par somo si estuviese a punto de vomitar.

COF, COF, COF.

El ataque la sacudió de pronto llamando la atención de Siegfried quien rápidamente se acerco a ella para ayudarle a recuperarse.

ZAP

-¡Que te pasa acaso no vez que trato de ayudarte!- refunfuño el corcel tras haber sido golpeado por el ala de la yegua justo en la nariz.

-Lo lamento... no quería lastimarte, pero... no quería que te acercaras demasiado- dijo la yegua apartando sus cascos de su boca. Los cuales estaban manchados de sangre al igual que sus labios, la sangre de la yegua rápidamente comenzó a emitir un sonido al momento en el que su pelaje comenzaba a quemarse bajo el acido de su sangre sorprendiendo a Siegfried.

-¿Porque?- fue lo único que dijo el corcel.

-En verdad lo siento mucho, no quería que vieras esto- dijo la yegua enjuagando sus cascos y hocico con el agua de la bañera para contrarrestar el efecto de la corrosión. Tan pronto como se libro de los residuos de sangre su pelaje comenzó a regenerarse con rapidez como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Desde cuándo estas así?- Preguntó Siegfried con tono acusador.

-Desde que la matícora nos atacó en el bosque EverFree- respondio con sinceridad sin mirarlo al rostro.

-Espera un segundo, eso pasó hace años- comentó sorprendido.

La yegua solo le sonrió culpablemente.

-¿Porque no nos habías dicho nada?- preguntó esta vez observando a su hermana con extrema preocupación.

-Porque no había sido un problema hasta aquella noche en que perdimos a Megres- respondio nuevamente dirigiendo al mirada ala bañera

-La lanza de heráldica- comentó el corcel para sí mismo.

-Luna nos había dicho que ese metal tiene la propiedad de anular la magia- dijo la yegua saliendo de la bañera sacudiéndose el exceso de agua.

Siegfried miró el mechón de melena que cubría su ojo malherido. Al parecer aquel metal no solo dejaba heridas incapaces de curarse con magia, sino que la misma herida era capaz de debilitar la magia que poseía el poni que había sido herido por aquel metal.

-Tomaré la guardia de la mañana- dijo la yegua recogiendo su armadura del suelo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

El corcel miró la bañera, observando las pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían alcanzado el fondo de esta a pesar de la diferencia entre las concentraciones de aquellos líquidos. Aquella sangre parecía ser capaz de derretir el metal si se dejaba el tiempo suficiente sobre el material. El solo imaginar que el cuerpo de Épsilon era dañado constantemente por su propia sangre y que de algún modo su capacidad curativa apenas podía regenerarla lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que se derritiera desde dentro era algo que no podía creer.

-Oh Megres, dime por favor ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?-

* * *

La criatura se levantó de su lecho, la criatura que dormía a su lado lucia un pelaje notoriamente más obscuro, aquella noche ambas habían quedado exhaustas, no estaba segura de cuantas veces habían hecho el amor con Luna, pero a pesar de haberse tratado de no alimentarse de ella no pudo impedir que, con cada beso, con cada explosión de placer y con cada gemido que emitía la alicornio, una parte de su amor se transfiriera a su cuerpo. Ahora yacía ahí sobre la cama su pelaje ennegrecido y su crin ligeramente más clara, igual que aquella noche.

No había duda, por más que le doliera las palabras de su madre resultaron ser reales, a pesar de no haber consumido mucho, podía notar el cambio en Luna.

La princesa changeling salió de la cama con extremo cuidado para no despertar a su amada alicornio quien ahora lucia incluso más alta que antes.

Miró sus propios cascos, la energía de la alicornio la había fortalecido, pero… ¿A qué costo?

" _Si tan solo, no me hubiera alimentado de ella esa noche en las mazmorras_ " pensó.

Colocó su casco sobre su pecho sintiendo aquel extraño latido que producía su pecho. Recordó aquella noche en la que besó por primera vez a la alicornio. Ahora sabia a lo que se refería su madre, esa noche ella había roto una regla importante.

-Jamás debes sentir empatía por tu víctima, jamás pienses en ellos como algo más que tu sustento y alimento- recitó en voz baja

Aquella noche ella no pensó en Luna como una simple fuente de alimentó, aquella noche pensó en Luna como su igual, como alguien por la que deseaba sentir algo especial. Su deseo se había cumplido esa noche, esa porción de amor que recibió de la princesa de la noche, le había dado un corazón. Un corazón que se había fortalecido con cada pequeño momento a su lado. Un corazón que había crecido con cada porción de amor que recibía de su amada.

" _Cada minuto que pasas a su lado la corrompes cada vez más. Y cuando hayas drenado su amor por completo… Ella morirá y su corazón tuyo será… Literalmente_ " el peso de las palabras de su madre estrujó su alma.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento incluso podía ser gracioso en un humor oscuro y cruel, su raza nacía sin la capacidad de amar por si mismos, nacían sin un corazón que albergara dichos sentimientos y con un hambre por amor que los empujaba a consumir la felicidad de otros para sobrevivir. No obstante, si lograban amar a alguna otra criatura con la misma intensidad, mientras se alimentaban de ella, la condenaban a la muerte, llevándolos a ellos mismos a una vida llena de sufrimiento.

Chrysalis recordó las palabras de su madre la noche que la encerró en el calabozo.

" _El amor solo es un combustible para nosotros, nada más que una fuente de energía que nos fortalece, pero si olvidas eso y lo almacenas en tu interior, se convierte en tu debilidad, una debilidad que te llevara a la muerte_ " La princesa rio ante la ironia de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Parece que desde un inicio era imposible Lulu- dijo mirando a la alicornio que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama.

Si deseaba proteger a su amada alicornio no le quedaba otra opción. No podía despedirse de ella pues sabia que Luna no la dejaría marchar y tampoco podía permanecer a su lado, pues incluso si hacia lo posible por no alimentarse directamente de ella, su cuerpo continuaría drenando a la alicornio hasta corromperla por completo. Su mejor opción era obligarla a olvidarse de ella, después de todo los changelings no habían nacido para amar.

Avanzó hasta el balcón la luz del Sol comenzaba a iluminar el reino, lo que significaba que la deidad del Sol ya se encontraba despierta.

No podía arriesgarse a abrir el ventanal, el frío del invierno terminaría por alertar a su amada princesa, sin mencionar el repentino cambio de luz en la habitación. Así que optó por tomar el único otro camino que podía tomar. Tomo una bufanda que Luna guardaba en su closet y se envolvió su cuello con ella. Se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar del aroma que despedía la prenda, el mismo aroma que le pertenecía a la deidad de la noche.

-Bueno madre, creo que ya te he hecho esperar demasiado- dijo mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.

La changeling abrió la puerta de la habitación dándole una última mirada a la alicornio que dormía en su interior, por un momento sintió un fuerte deseo de quedarse a su lado, probablemente causado por aquel nuevo corazón que palpitaba en su interior. Pero no podía arriesgarse a dañar aún mas a la alicornio así que hizo a un lado ese pensamiento y recolectando toda su fuerza de voluntad salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con extremo cuidado para no hacer ruido, una vez fuera usó su magia para tomar su forma falsa, mientras la bufanda de Luna ondeaba en su cuello.

Sin dar paso atrás, emprendió su camino, su misión era clara, debía deshacerse de la única amenaza que podía dañar a su amada Luna y la única forma de hacerlo era convirtiéndose en reina para impedir que ningún otro changeling se atreviera a dañarla nuevamente.

La criatura permaneció en las sombras mientras Chrysalis abandonaba el pasillo, un ojo blanco malherido y uno de color ámbar con una pupila alargada como la de un reptil observaban detenidamente a la criatura.

" _Una criatura negra y alargada que poseía largos colmillos, un par de alas y un largo cuerno en la frente_ " pensó la yegua mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¿Como te atreviste a engañar a Luna de esa manera?- las palabras de la yegua estaban llenas de rabia -Ella confiaba en ti… Nosotros confiábamos en tí- dijo con veneno en su voz.

Pero ¿Como podría destruir aquella criatura de la que Luna se había enamorado tan profundamente?, ¿Sabia que no podía decirle a la princesa de la noche, debía notificar a Celestia cuanto antes y encargarse de desaparecer a la criatura sin que la deidad de la noche lo supiera?

Quizá Luna la odiaría por toda la eternidad, pero si eso significaba asegurarse de que la deidad de la noche conservara su bienestar, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Lo arriesgaría todo, probablemente Luna la desterraría, muy seguramente al odiaría e incluso era bastante seguro que seria condenada a muerte por la deidad a la que deseaba proteger. Pero prefería enfrentar ese destino antes permitir que aquella amenaza le hiciera más daño.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Supongo que la vida da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, jajajajaja._

 _Helo aquí queridos lectores el final del primer arco de esta historia y quise cerrarlo con un flashback completo de la relación entre Luna y Chrysalis o como quien dice, con broche de oro._

 _Espero que lo hallan disfrutado._

 _El próximo capítulo será el inicio del segundo arco y estará dedicado en su mayoría a Celestia aún necesito estructurarlo correctamente, pero espero que sea de su agrado._

 _En caso de que se lo pregunten: No tengo pensado abandonar el fic así que no se preocupen._

 _Hasta la próxima…_

* * *

 _ ***Sword Shadow**_

 _Efectivamente este y todos mis futuros fic serán transcritos al inglés. Pero en todos los casos siempre saldrá la versión en español primero._

 _Será una mañana muy agitada para Celestia eso es seguro y espero que pueda profundizar más en su personaje a partir del segundo arco._

 _La verdad es que la guardia nocturna de Luna no simpatiza con la nobleza de Equestria, ire dando detalles de eso mas adelante, es por ello que Siegfried se molestó con el comentario de esa unicornio. Adicional, supongo que se notó más en este capítulo, pero Siegfried, Merak, Megres, Alcor y Épsilon, son leales principalmente a Luna, por lo que al hablar mal de ella o tratarla sin respeto son más propensos a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, en especial Siegfried y Épsilon, ya que Alcor y Merak son de carácter más tranquilo y Megres… pues físicamente ya no está así que… ejem._

 _La relación de Luna con Snowdrop es considerada una de las más importantes que tiene Luna especialmente por el final de la animación de Silly Filly Studios. Yo creo que Luna la considera su mejor amiga muy por encima de los demás porque fue la primera y única que realmente ha visto dentro de su corazón, al haber sido capaz de comprender el significado de la noche. Por cierto, quise hacer un trasfondo del porque ningún copo de nieve es idéntico a otro y se me ocurrió la idea de que las estrellas fueran únicas las unas de las otras, siendo Snowdrop la creadora de estos (según este fic y la producción de Silly Filly), tendría más sentido que Snowdrop creara distintas formas para cada copo de nieve si las estrellas que la inspiran son distintas también las unas a las otras en sonido y brillo._

 _Nuevamente gracias por lo comentarios y nos vemos la próxima vez._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	28. Divided we fail

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento.

Lo prometido es deuda y como lo comenté al final del capitulo anterior este capítulo esta centrado principalmente en nuestra querida Celestia. Guiño, Guiño…

Y sin más por el momento, disfruten de esta entrega… ¡Coooomenzamos!:

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 **Advertencia:** _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 28 – Divided we fail.**

Había dos cosas que Caramel disfrutaba más que cualquier otra cosa. La primera, era pasar tiempo con la princesa del Sol acompañándola mientras realizaba sus deberes reales. La segunda, era mantenerse en forma para asegurarse de estar en condiciones óptimas para poder garantizar su seguridad en todo momento.

Todas las mañanas, el capitán salía a trotar por los alrededores del castillo, un par de horas antes que la deidad del Sol levantara su astro. Le ayudaba a estar completamente despierto y alerta, en especial aquellas noches de invierno siendo que el frio de la mañana le ayudaba a despabilarse.

Llevaba puesto un par de pantalones deportivos, y una sudadera especialmente diseñada para mantener sus alas protegidas del frio y con la suficiente movilidad para extenderlas si la situación lo ameritaba.

Mientras trotaba mantenía una respiración controlada para evitar que el aire frio invadiera su interior de golpe. Después de todo en invierno sabía que debía realizar su rutina con mas calma que en otras estaciones del año.

Esa mañana Equestria había amanecido cubierta de una buena cantidad de nieve que cubría gran parte de las calles y edificaciones de la capital. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por capaz de hielo que se habían formado a causa de la diferencia de temperatura entre el interior con respecto al clima externo.

Notó a la distancia la luz del Sol comenzar a iluminar el oscuro manto de la noche pintando el horizonte con un tono naranja y azul que nacía de las lejanas montañas del este.

La nieve bajo sus cascos era fría, pero de textura suave, el hielo acumulado brillaba a sus pies como si se tratase de pequeñas estrellas esparcidas por el camino.

Mientras disfrutaba de la vista dio la vuelta para ingresar al jardín trasero del castillo. Observó el monumento a los caídos que se encontraba de frente a la enorme cantidad de lápidas que representaban a los soldados que habían dado su vida durante la guerra.

Paso cerca de las lápidas que tenían gravados los nombres de varios de sus compañeros de escuadrón, frente a las que se detuvo por un momento. Cada uno de sus soldados habían peleado valientemente y habían dado todo de si para asegurar el futuro del reino. Sin duda lo llenaba de orgullo, aunque también podía sentir el peso de su partida, pues sabia bien que no los volvería a ver por lo menos hasta que se les uniera en el otro lado.

Continuó avanzando por los arboles que adornaban el lugar mirando sus ramas pelonas, y cubiertas de nieve al igual que el césped.

-¡CAPITAN!-

El grito de uno de sus soldados llamo su atención de inmediato, En su voz se podía percibir un gran estrés, y temor, también era fácil notar la ansiedad que cargaba en ese momento.

-¿Que ocurre soldado?- Pregunto el pegaso quitándose el gorro de la sudadera.

-Venga capitán es urgente, ha ocurrido algo… aunque creo que será mejor que lo vea usted mismo-

-Indícame el camino- respondió preocupado por las palabras del soldado. Realmente esperaba que se tratara de alguna broma o de algún malentendido, pues el tono del poni le daba a entender que el tema en cuestión era bastante grave. Por lo que realmente esperaba que se tratara de algún error.

El soldado emprendió el vuelo seguido por el capitán de la guardia real. Volaron al ras del suelo para no llamar demasiado la atención, aunque siendo sincero, a esa hora de la mañana era muy difícil encontrar algún otro poni rondando por el castillo, con excepciones de la servidumbre del turno nocturno, quienes en su mayoría constaban de guardias que el asignaba para que ayudaran a mantener protegida a la princesa de la noche.

Al llegar a lo parecía ser parte del jardín privado de las princesas, el cual llevaba directo al laberinto en el que la estatua del Draconequus había sido depositada por ordenes de la princesa Celestia, noto de inmediato a un par de guardias que se encontraban bloqueando el paso mientras otro se encontraba a un lado de una yegua vestida con un traje de mucama, sobre el que llevaba puesto un abrigo grueso. El capitán identificó de inmediato a la yegua como una de las ponis que se dedicaban al mantenimiento del castillo.

-¡Capitán!- Saludaron los dos guardias que custodiaban el paso haciéndose a un lado para permitir que el pegaso continuara avanzando.

Caramel observó un extraño cúmulo de nieve que sobresalía bastante con respecto al resto de la superficie. Se aproximó al mismo para descubrir lo que parecía ser un casco ligeramente descubierto que se encontraba a un lado de una pala de nieve.

El capitán miró a la yegua que se encontraba a un lado de uno de los soldados, probablemente la pala de nieve la había utilizado para tratar de quitar el exceso de nieve cuando descubrió el casco de un poni sepultado debajo de ella.

Observando la posición del casco calculó la posición del rostro del poni, con cuidado comenzó a retirar el exceso de nieve hasta lograr descubrir el rostro del desafortunado poni que se hallaba sepultado debajo. En un principio no reconoció al cadáver, su color era pálido, probablemente por las bajas temperaturas a las que estaba expuesto.

-Necesito una lista de los asistentes de anoche- sentenció el capitán.

-En seguida capitán- dijo el soldado que lo había escoltado hasta la escena.

El capitán notó que el tamaño del cúmulo de nieve era demasiado grande para cubrir el cuerpo de un solo poni y demasiado pequeño como para haberlo inmovilizado si este le hubiese caído encima. De hecho, ya había visto esta escena varias veces en los límites del imperio de cristal durante la guerra.

Usando su casco nuevamente comenzó a retirar un poco más de nieve, esta vez del extremo que e hallaba a la derecha del recientemente descubierto cadáver. No tardó mucho en descubrir un segundó mechón de pelo, de un color distinto al del primer poni. Continuó retirando la nieve con cuidado hasta descubrir un segundo rostro, este último tenía varias manchas en la cara de lo que parecía ser salpicaduras de color negro. El capitán examinó la nieve que cavaba de remover de su rostro descubriendo que esta tenia un color ligeramente enrojecido.

Si anteriormente dudaba que el primer poni hubiese quedado sepultado por accidente, esto confirmaba sus sospechas. Algo que por supuesto no le alegraba en lo más mínimo.

-Bubble Pop- añadió, dirigiéndose a uno de los guardias que se encontraba bloqueando el paso.

-¿Capitán?- respondió el pegaso aproximándose al corcel.

-Necesito una audiencia urgente con la princesa y asegúrese de que esto se tome con la mayor discreción posible, no quiero tener que lidiar con pánico de ser posible-

El corcel asintió de inmediato retirándose del lugar.

-¿Señorita?- dijo el capitán aproximándose a la yegua que se encontraba recuperándose del reciente shock.

-¿C-Capitán?- respondió entre sollozos. Mientras le limpiaba el rostro con el casco.

-Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, ¿Puedo?- La yegua asintió -Bien-

* * *

Esa mañana la alicornio color perla despertó extremadamente exhausta, había pasado una gran parte de la noche despierta, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amados ponis y por supuesto que también entablando conversación con su amada hermana y su poni especial.

Crisi, era una yegua educada, bastante agradable y por obre todo era bastante obvio que el amor que le tenia a su pequeña hermana era 100% real. Varias veces la había descubierto mirando a Luna cuando esta no se daba cuenta o se encontraba hablando con algún otro poni. Aquellas miradas que Crisi le robaba a su pequeña hermana eran… especiales, la forma en la que sus ojos esmeralda resplandecían cada vez que miraban a Luna sonreír, saborear algún bocadillo, estornudar, reírse por algún buen chiste o refunfuñar cada vez que Celestia le hacia alguna broma para después ser ella quien le devolvía la broma… prácticamente cada vez que la unicornio de pelaje negro miraba a su hermana, se podía notar el extremo cariño que le tenía.

Eso hacia aun mayor su deseo por ayudarles con su relación, desafortunadamente después de su charla con Lady Gemstone, no volvió a saber de ella el resto de la noche, por lo que decidió que lo primero que haría tras levantar el Sol sería escribirle una carta a la madre de Crisi, se aseguraría de entregarla a sus mensajeros reales para que la entregaran a la brevedad posible y si todo salía según sus planes, podría obtener una audiencia con ella a solas para tratar de llegar a un buen acuerdo. Después de todo valía la pena intentarlo, pues la noche anterior había logrado hacer las paces con su hermana y planeaba mantener las cosas así.

-Será una excelente noticia para cuando Luna regrese, el decirle que la madre de su poni especial nos ha dado su consentimiento para su relación. Oh no puedo esperar a ver su carita llena de felicidad- dijo la princesa colocando sus cascos sobre sus cachetes completamente emocionada.

Los quejidos de la pegaso rosa que aún dormía en la cama hicieron que la deidad del Sol riera ligeramente con el casco en los labios.

-Perdona querida- dijo la princesa acercándose a la pegaso de melena de colores, besándola en la frente con ternura.

La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa mientras continuaba durmiendo, la mayor de las monarcas no inmediatamente recordó esa misma expresión en el rostro de su hermana cuando eran más pequeñas. Recordó que su hermana siempre terminaba dormida aventando las sabanas por todas partes quedando completamente descubierta sobre el colchón y siempre terminaba siendo ella quien volvía a su habitación para arroparla nuevamente. Incluso ahora seguía teniendo ese mismo habito, especialmente cuando volvía a la cama después de una larga noche.

Con energías renovadas, la deidad levantó el Sol en el horizonte dejando que la luz de su astro comenzara a calentar la tierra una vez más. Con tranquilidad procedió con su rutina matutina, acicalando su melena, cola y el resto de su pelaje y plumas, se colocó sus artículos de princesa y zapatillas antes de salir de la habitación no sin antes darle una última mirada a la pequeña Cadence, para asegurarse de que seguía dormida.

Salió de la habitación de su cuarto dirigiéndose al de su hermana, esperaba que la alicornio no se hubiese sobrepasado la noche anterior, y por alguna razón sentía que debía ir a verla.

Cuando se hubo frente a la enorme puerta de madera del cuarto de su hermana adornado con aquel hermoso cielo nocturno y una enorme Lona creciente permaneció de pie en el exterior como si sus cascos de pronto hubieran dejado de responderle.

-Princesa Celestia-

 _IKKK_

La voz de la yegua la sobresalto haciéndola dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

-Oh eres tú Épsilon, me diste un buen susto- dijo la princesa tras notar a la yegua de armadura negra que permanecía oculta bajo la sombra que se formaba en el pasillo.

-No era mi intensión majestad- respondió la yegua saliendo de la oscuridad para permitir que la princesa pudiera verla mejor.

-Sabes si… No olvídalo será mejor que comience con mis actividades- dijo la gobernante dándose la media vuelta.

-Crisi ya no se encuentra en la habitación, salió hace unos minutos- dijo la yegua sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. La noticia hizo que la princesa voltear a verla un tanto extrañada.

-¿Te dijo a donde iva?- preguntó con cierta duda, quizá su madre le había pedido que volviera antes a casa lo que complicaba su plan original, tenía que hablar con Gemstone antes de que esta decidiera hablar con su hija y pedirle que no siguiera saliendo con Luna.

-No… Tenía pensado entrar a ver si la princesa Luna se encontraba bien pero, no lo creí prudente-

Ahora la princesa del Sol estaba consternada, a que se refería Épsilon con entrar a ver si estaba bien.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó la deidad.

-No soy nadie para impedirle el paso a usted Majestad, después de todo no he recibido instrucciones de la princesa Luna que me indiquen lo contrario-

Vacilante, la princesa del sol Encendió su cuerno abriendo la puerta de la habitación. La deidad entro en el cuarto con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido innecesario seguida por Épsilon.

La habitación de Luna se sentía extrañamente más fría de lo normal, o por lo menos más fría de lo que la recordaba, la oscuridad del cuarto era bastante espesa incluso teniendo en cuenta que las cortinas se encontraban cerradas era difícil que alguna habitación pudiera despedir semejante cantidad de oscuridad.

" _Probablemente algún hechizo de Luna_ " pensó la deidad mientras se abría paso por la habitación seguida por la yegua a sus espaldas.

La mayor de las hermanas se aproximó a la cama sobre la que descansaba su hermana, tal como lo había imaginado, su hermana se encontraba completamente descubierta de los cascos a la cabeza. Su pelaje lucía un tono azul más oscuro de lo habitual a causa de la oscuridad que envolvía el cuarto. Su melena ondeante y esponjosa despedía destellos de luz similares a los de las estrellas del manto nocturno.

Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que su hermana parecía haber dormido con al boca abierta provocando que un hilo de saliva se extendiera por sus labios hasta la almohada.

Encendiendo su cuerno cubrió las sabanas con su aura y procedió a arropar a su hermana menor, mientras pasaba un casco por su mentón cerrando su boca y posteriormente acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó Épsilon aproximándose a la monarca.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía esto- murmuró la deidad del Sol mientras continuaba acariciando a su hermana menor.

Las caricias de Celestia produjeron una pequeña sonrisa en la alicornio índigo, quien a pesar de estar profundamente dormida podía sentir el amor de su hermana a través de su delicado toque. La deidad del Sol no pudo evitar sonreír de igual manera, aquello le recordaba las numerosas noches que ambas habían pasado en el viejo castillo durante su niñez.

-Descansa querida hermana- dijo la princesa agachándose para besar a su hermana menor en la mejilla. Después se dio la media vuelta y se retiro de la habitación seguida por Épsilon.

Celestia cerro la puerta tan pronto como salieron de la habitación, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible al hacerlo.

-Necesito buscar a Cris antes de que se encuentre con su madre- pensó en voz alta.

-Princesa hay algo importante que le debo informar- comentó la yegua llamando la atención de la monarca.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna el llamado de uno de los soldados la interrumpió.

-¡Princesa Celestia me alegra encontrarla por fin!- la llamó el guardia mientras corría hasta ellos.

Celestia notó el tono nervioso del soldado y el temor en su mirada. Sabia que aquellas no serian buenas noticias, aun así, mantuvo la compostura y usando su acostumbrado tono calmado preguntó mientras se aproximaba al soldado.

-¿Qué sucede Bubble Pop?- Al notar la mirada del corcel adoptar cierta duda tras notar a Épsilon la gobernante añadió -Esta bien, puedes decírmelo, Épsilon es la capitana de la guardia nocturna, es una yegua de confianza- El soldado dudó un par de segundos antes de tomar aliento para ordenar sus ideas.

-Necesito que venga conmigo su majestad, es un asunto urgente, ocurrió un incidente en el jardín trasero y el capitán Caramel solicitó una audiencia urgente para discutir el tema- comentó el soldado.

-Comprendo- respondió la princesa, dándose la media vuelta se dirigió a Épsilon -Hablaremos más tarde, parece que surgió algo importante- la poni simplemente asintió una vez antes de hacer una reverencia -Bubble Pop, dile a Caramel que lo veré en mi estudio ahí podremos hablar en privado- tras asentir el soldado emprendió el viaje de regreso -¿Te parece si te veo en el salón del trono durante el almuerzo?- preguntó la deidad.

-Por supuesto majestad, ire tan pronto como Alcor tome mi lugar- respondió la yegua.

Con esto la princesa se retiró dejando a la yegua sola frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

* * *

Su estudio siempre había sido un lugar especial en el castillo en el que la princesa se sentía libre de hacer y decir lo que deseara, era como un pequeño cuarto donde podía olvidarse de sus problemas por un momento y disfrutar de sus contados momentos libres.

Comúnmente usaba ese cuarto para meditar, relajarse leyendo un buen libro, disfrutar uno que otro postre que lograba tomar de la cocina. Se podía decir que era como su lugar sagrado.

En ese momento sin embargo la mirada de la princesa se encontraba totalmente atónita, tras la explicación de Caramel, la mente de la princesa parecía haberse quedado en blanco. Le parecía difícil de creer que dos nobles hubiesen sido asesinados a escasos metros de ella y en especial le preocupaba que aquello hubiese ocurrido durante la noche de la fogata.

Ciertamente no podía evitar que cosas como esa pasaran en distintos lugares del reino, pero la noche de la fogata era una noche especial, si bien muchos ponis aun tenían problemas para adaptarse a los cambios que sufría el reino y en especial a las nuevas reglas que poco a poco se iban estableciendo para mantener el orden en el reino. Todo poni sabía bien que la noche de la fogata, pues no solo se trataba de una celebración que mantenía la armonía de toda Equestria sino que además evitaba que la oscuridad cayera sobre el reino atrayendo a los Windigos nuevamente.

Lo anterior hacia aún más difícil de creer, el hecho de que dos ponis fueran asesinados durante esa celebración.

-¿Tienes alguna pista de quien pudo haberlo hecho?- preguntó la princesa levantándose se su asiento detrás del escritorio para comenzar a pasearse por la habitación en profunda meditación.

-Los cuerpos están siendo examinados ahora mismo- comentó el capitán mientras observaba a la princesa andar de un lado a otro -de lo poco que pude observar uno de los nobles fue desprendido de su yugular, lo que explica las manchas de sangre y la falta de esta en su cuerpo, de hecho es increíble que la nieve lograra absorber la mayor parte de esta, el problema viene con la otra víctima, ya que su cuerpo también parecía estar en una situación similar pero no alcance a notar una herida que pudiese haber causado la perdida de sangre.-

-¿Quien se está encargando del examen?- preguntó la alicornio mientras se detenía frente a una ventana para observar el exterior.

-Le pedí a Clover que nos ayudara a examinar los cuerpos- dijo el capitán.

-Entiendo, Zephora me notificó que Shayla y tu volvieron juntos ¿no es así?-

-Así es majestad, pero…-

-Busca a Shayla y pídele que le ayude a Clover a revisar los cuerpos, ella es una cebra con gran conocimiento en criaturas sobrenaturales, seguro encontrará algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda- lo interrumpío la alicornio.

Era la primera vez, desde el comienzo de la guerra contra el imperio de cristal que el capitán escuchaba aquel tono en extremo serio y molesto en la princesa del Sol.

-Enseguida hablaré con ella, parace que esta alojada en una de las torres del ala este- aseguró el capitán.

-¿Las familias ya lo saben?- preguntó la princesa mirando al capitán a los ojos.

-Estaba por enviar a un mensajero para que se encargara de notificarles- comentó el corcel.

-Envía el mensaje pidiéndoles que solicito su presencia en el castillo, esta tragedia ocurrió bajo mis narices, por lo que no puedo hacer más de responsabilizarme de esto-

-Princesa aún no sabemos qué fue lo que paso así que no debería…-

-No caramel, aún si esto hubiese sido un completo accidente, ellos estaban aquí para atender a una fiesta que yo organice, y como tal es mi responsabilidad y si esto se trató de un asesinato con mayor razón debo asumir la responsabilidad pues es de suponer que el castillo debería ser el lugar más seguro de Equestria. Si dos nobles fueron asesinados en los jardines del castillo, que clase de seguridad puedo ofrecerles a mis súbditos, sabiendo que ni yo misma estoy a salvo en mi propio castillo-

-En toco caso la culpa debería ser mía su majestad, yo soy el capitán de la guardia real, soy yo quien debe tomar esta responsabilidad no usted-contestó Caramel.

-No Caramel-

-¿Pero majestad?-

-Esta es la regla de un líder Caramel, toda falla en un equipo, es la falla de un líder. A esas familias no les va a importar quien estaba de guardia esa noche, lo único que saben es que ocurrió bajo mi supervisión-

-No es una razón para culparse-

-No me estoy culpando Caramel, estoy asumiendo la responsabilidad que tengo como líder tuya y del resto de la guardia real, esto ocurrió bajo nuestras narices, así que es lógico que la representante, en este caso yo, sea quien deba brindar cuentas y aceptar las consecuencias que esto traerá-

-Entiendo- respondió Caramel bajando la mirada.

Después de un momento en silencio el capitán hablo nuevamente.

-Hay algo más-

La princesa lo miró con una ceja levantada., al notar que la monarca no tenía pensado interrumpirle continuó.

-Revisé la lista de asistentes, varios de los nobles de la periferia del reino que se encontraban en la lista de invitados no se presentaron anoche-

-Déjame verla- pidió la princesa a lo que el pegaso le extendió el rollo de pergamino.

Tras encender su cuerno para acercar el pergamino y desenrollarlo, para leer la lista de los nobles ausentes, la princesa no pudo evitar notar un patrón de importancia entre los nombres de los nobles flotantes y los nobles que habían sido asesinados, esa noche.

-La mayoría de los nobles que no atendieron a la fiesta a pesar de haber confirmado su asistencia son de las regiones de Manehattan, Baltimare y Trottingham- Comento la monarca sorprendida.

Aquello era demasiada coincidencia para ser un incidente aislado. Si bien no todas esas casas nobles simpatizaban con la Princesa, era muy poco probable que no atendieran a la fiesta, especialmente sabiendo que las casas nobles de mayor renombre estarían presentes, después de todo lo que los nobles buscaban generalmente era reconocimiento, y la mejor forma de mantener una buena relación con otras casas nobles era atendiendo a los eventos de alcurnia por lo que no presentarse a algo así podía afectar gravemente su estatus social.

-Caramel, necesito que mandes a un mensajero a las casas nobles de Manehattan, Baltimare y Trottingham que no atendieron a la fiesta de anoche. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- dijo la princesa del Sol devolviéndole el pergamino a su capitán.

-En seguida princesa-

-Y otra cosa aprovechando que enviaras a los mensajeros, ¿me puedes ayudar enviando esta carta también?- comentó la princesa extendiéndole al corcel un rollo de pergamino sellado con el sello real.

-Por supuesto majestad-

-Asegúrate de que sea enviada a Emerald Gemstone-

-Como ordene majestad- dijo el capitán retirándose tras hacer una ligera reverencia.

Tan pronto como el capitán la dejo sola en el estudio la princesa no pudo evitar comenzar a preocuparse nuevamente.

-Necesito una taza de té- dijo para si antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Como cada mañana la cocina del palacio estaba repleta de cocineros y chefs quienes madrugaban para iniciar desde temprano con sus labores.

Las risas y murmullos de los ayudantes y cocineros, así como muchos de los comentarios de los encargados de limpieza no eran algo nuevo para la princesa, después de todo era bastante común que las diferentes noticias y rumores fueran el pan de cada día de la servidumbre del castillo y ciertamente la princesa lo usaba para mantenerse al día con las novedades de la cultura popular de sus súbditos.

De cierto modo le ayudaba a medir el nivel de satisfacción que su reinado le brindaba a sus seguidores, Muchas veces era más real que los reportes que recibía de los mismos alcaldes.

La princesa del sol noto, sin embargo, las extrañas miradas que muchos de sus súbditos le lanzaban, aunque la gran mayoría procuraba disimular. Era bastante obvio que muchos de los ponis parecían apenarse al mirarla, especialmente porque la mayoría desviaba la mirada cuando notaban que la princesa centraba su atención en alguno de ellos.

Aún así ninguno de ellos rechazaba el saludo que la gobernante amablemente les daba.

-Buenos días Spice Fruit- saludo amablemente al chef.

-Buenos días su majestad- respondió el chef quien a diferencia del resto de los ocupantes de la cocina mantuvo la mirada en la princesa con una sonrisa amable en los labios -Puedo ver que tuvo una gran noche princesa, aunque la noto un tanto estresada, esperaba que después de una celebración como la de anoche, su ánimo estaría por las nubes- comento el corcel.

-Si bueno, jejeje- rió nerviosa la princesa con un casco en la nuca -Ciertamente anoche fue una noche para recordar, y Luna y yo pudimos reconectarnos un poco y liberar algo de la tensión que habíamos estado cargando sobre nuestros lomos los últimos años- comentó la princesa.

-Me da mucho gusto princesa, ¿Qué dice si le preparo un plato especial para que retome sus fuerzas?- ofreció el corcel acomodando su gorro con forma de champiñón.

-Te lo agradecería enormemente Spice Fruit- respondió la princesa encantada.

-No se preocupe es un placer- añadió el chef -Por cierto, lamento la actitud de mi equipo- dijo el poni lanzando una dura mirada a los curiosos cocineros que rápidamente volvieron a sus actividades -En ocasiones olvidan su educación, pero debe entender que algunos rumores y chismes pueden salirse de control si no se manejan adecuadamente-

-Si entiendo a lo que te refieres- dijo la deidad del Sol.

Al notar la sonrisa despreocupada de la princesa, el corcel adivinó que quizá la gobernante aún no estaba enterada de la situación.

-En ese caso le recomiendo que le dé un vistazo a la primera plana del periódico de esta mañana, mientras disfruta un buen té para evitar el mal sabor de boca- añadió el corcel con una ceja levantada, mientras le ofrecía una taza de té que parecía haber sacado de la nada.

Intrigada por el comentario del corcel, la princesa aceptó la taza de té de la cual emanaba un dulce aroma y procedió a tomar asiento en el comedor. Como se lo sugirió Spice Fruit, Celestia llamó la atención de una de las camareras para que le proporcionara el periódico de la mañana. Mientras esperaba su desayuno disfrutando de aquel té.

Paso un tiempo meditando y reflexionando acerca de las cosas que habían ocurrido durante la mañana, sabía que Shayla y Clover encontrarían la causa de la muerte de aquellos ponis, y también estaba segura de que tendría que prepararse mentalmente para la reunión que tendría con las familias nobles a las que pertenecían aquellos dos sementales que habían sido hallados sepultados bajo la nieve de los jardines traseros del palacio.

Conocía perfectamente la falta de tolerancia que muchos de los nobles mostraban por lo que sabia que tras una noticia como esa no habría manera de evitar que la discusión se tornara acalorada, por otro lado confiaba en sus habilidades para manejar situaciones como esa por lo que aún si los nobles se molestaban por lo ocurrido, y seguro que lo harían, sería capaz de controlar situación lo suficiente para evitar que el tema terminara en una revuelta social, después de todo aun necesitaba del apoyo de las familias nobles para poder levantar la economía del reino.

Afortunadamente el proyecto de Blueblood estaba dando frutos y le proporcionaba un gran apoyo de parte de las familias nobles con mayor peso, entre los que estaban los Wine, los Pants, la familia Platinum y la familia noble a la que pertenecía Marvel, sin mencionar a Puddin Head y Hurricane, quienes hasta el momento no habían dejado de confiar en ella.

También tenia el asunto de la familia Gemstone, realmente esperaba que Lady Emerald Gemstone recibiera su nota mucho antes de que hablara con su hija. Con un poco de suerte, la cantidad de nieve en el camino retrasaría el regreso de Crisi a su hogar lo suficiente para que el correo entregara la carta con anticipación, después de todo los pegasos eran los mejores repartidores gracias a su facilidad para desplazarse de un lugar a otro, pues su naturaleza los hacia mucho más resistentes a las inclemencias del tiempo.

Ciertamente confiaba en que mientras Luna se tomaba un tiempo para relajarse en el viejo castillo ella podría convencer a Emerald, tenia plena confianza en que lograría algo.

-Aquí tiene princesa- dijo la camarera acercándole el periódico. La deidad notó cierto titubeo en su voz cuando le extendió el casco con el objeto de su interés.

-Gracias- respondió la princesa tomando el periódico con su magia.

Tras esto observó a la camarera retirarse a un paso ligeramente más rápido de lo normal. Algo que Obviamente llamó la atención de la princesa, quien desvió su mirada de la yegua centrándola en el periódico que se encontraba enrollado y levitaba a escasos centímetros de ella. La deidad miro con sospecha el objeto antes de comenzar a desenrollarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus pupilas se contrajeron en completa sorpresa tras leer la primera línea del encabezado de la primera plana.

 ** _-***Éxtasis y locura en la fiesta de la fogata***-_**

El título atravesaba la primera plana, con una foto de Luna en pleno beso con Crisi y una foto de ella misma con un rostro de extremo placer mientras disfrutaba de la primera cucharada del Pudin que le había llevado Clover esa noche para ganar la apuesta.

Rápidamente paso a abrir el periódico para leer la columna, con cada línea la sorpresa de la princesa se incrementaba exponencialmente, mientras su mandíbula se abría más a y más casi hasta caer sobre la mesa por la impresión.

* * *

 _ **Éxtasis y locura en la fiesta de la fogata**_

 _La más reciente celebración de la noche de la fogata llamó nuestra atención desde el anuncio oficial de nuestra amada gobernante, al saber que se trataría de una fiesta a puertas abiertas para permitirnos disfrutar de una de nuestras celebraciones más amadas, los ponis de toda Equestria incluyéndome a mí rebozamos de alegría al saber que seriamos capaces de disfrutar de una gran celebración que nos ayudaría a salir adelante y a levantarnos los ánimos tras el daño que esta guerra nos ha causado._

 _Sinceramente no esperaba que la noche nos trajera semejante nivel de entretenimiento y debo añadir, sorpresas monumentales que no esperábamos._

 _Ponis de familias de la alta nobleza y muchos más de clases mas humildes pudieron disfrutar juntos de una cena sin precedentes._

 _Ciertamente el banquete fue de lo mejor, grandes platillos de inigualable exquisitez cubrieron las mesas del gran salón por horas. Bebidas de excelente gusto para nuestros paladares fueron ofrecidos por la servidumbre del castillo con impecable presentación._

 _Pero que puedo decir, que nuestra amada princesa no nos halla demostrado, ciertamente la expresión capturada en foto con perfecta sincronía nos brinda una probada de lo que esta noche brindó a muchos de nuestros corazones. EXTASIS, DESEO y LOCURA fueron algunas de las principales sensaciones que me vinieron a la mente al escuchar a nuestra amada princesa, y debo decir que su voz ha sido un deleite. Aunque no creo haber sido el único en pensar de esta manera, me alegra haber visto a nuestra querida princesa en una faceta más común._

 _Aunque en la opinión de este reportero estoy seguro de que después de esta noche muchos de nuestros más cotizados sementales y yeguas estarán interesados en tener una probada de ese "postre" tanto como lo deseaba yo._

 _Pero quien más nos ha sorprendido ha sido la hermana menor de nuestra querida gobernante. Por mucho que me duela decirlo, el escenario de esta noche se lo ha llevado la princesa Luna._

 _Durante años hemos estado completamente vendados de los ojos y cubiertos de los oídos con respecto a los gustos maritales de las princesas. Siendo el hecho de que ambas son solteras la única prueba que tenemos de que nuestras gobernantes han dedicado más tiempo a nuestro cuidado que a sus vidas privadas._

 _Durante años hemos sido testigos de los múltiples rechazos de nuestras gobernantes para con las múltiples propuestas de matrimonio que ambas han recibido desde su ascensión al trono, siendo el rechazó de esta noche el último registrado en nuestro libro de récords personales, el cual debo añadir fue ejecutado por la hermana menor de la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna._

 _Ahora debo admitir que nadie se esperaba que la verdadera razón de aquellos rechazos se debiese principalmente al género de los pretendientes. Tal como lo están leyendo, ciertamente esperábamos que los rechazos de aquellas propuestas de matrimonio fuesen meramente basadas en la desconfianza de nuestras princesas o quizá para mantener la atención principalmente centrada en nosotros, pero quien diría que la razón detrás de esas acciones fuera algo tan simple como el gusto de un poni, o mejor dicho una princesa por una yegua de su mismo género. Ciertamente yo no lo vi venir._

 _Lo que nos hace pensar, quien es la afortunada yegua que ha logrado conquistar el corazón de la gobernante, aquella misteriosa potra que dio semejante espectáculo en la pista de baile. No me malinterpreten a mis ojos todo lucia bastante normal, he visto bailar a cientos de yeguas juntas, pero jamás se me ocurrió que el baile de nuestra princesa de la noche pasara de un baile a un completo cortejo. No solo puedo decir que su baile era en extremo placentero de observar, pero sinceramente ese beso al final sí que no lo esperaba._

 _Por lo menos ahora sabemos que nuestra princesa de la noche realmente tiene mucha más experiencia de la que pensábamos. Después de todo ella ha sido la guardiana de nuestros sueños por las ultimas décadas. Pero me intriga pensar que quizá halla tomado algunas lecciones mientras atendía ciertos tipos de sueños._

 _Al menos sabemos que esta noche el frío del invierno en ciertas habitaciones del castillo de Canterlot pasará desapercibido._

 _Lo que me hace pensar que quizá nuestra princesa favorita también podría tener un gusto especial oculto bajo esa mirada calculadora que le caracteriza. ¿Acaso será posible que la Princesa Celestia esté interesada en otras yeguas al igual que lo hace su hermana?_

 _En la opinión de este humilde reportero, espero que no sea así. Esperemos que nuestra princesa pueda aclararnos el tema._

 _¿Qué piensa la princesa Celestia del emparejamiento de su hermana con la misteriosa yegua de anoche?_

 _¿Qué será de la descendencia de nuestras gobernantes ahora que se sabe que una de ellas será incapaz de darnos a un heredero natural?_

 _¿Quién es la afortunada yegua y que piensa su familia del emparejamiento?_

 _¿Será esto un sentimiento sincero o la princesa de la noche solo está experimentando otras opciones?..._

* * *

La deidad del Sol cerro el periódico incapaz de continuar leyendo. Ahora podía entender porque Spice Fruit le había recomendado el té que a estas alturas estaba increíblemente frío.

Si bien el reportero no había expresado alguna mala intención directamente, solo hacía falta leer entre líneas para notar la negativa del escritor con respecto a todo el asunto.

El problema era que no todos en Equestria eran tan abiertos a ciertas ideas como lo era ella. Lo que era peor, estaba segura de que la familia Gemstone estaba enterada de todo el asunto, al menos ahora tenía más sentido el hecho de que Crisi se hubiese retirado del castillo tan temprano en la mañana.

No le extrañaba que la unicornio fuera capaz de controlar un hechizo de llamado de emergencia, ciertamente no era común que ese tipo de hechizos fueran usados, ya que solo funcionaban si el conjurador y el receptor eran lo suficientemente cercanos. Puesto que para ejecutarlo ambas mentes debían ser capaces de conectarse la una a la otra, de ese modo el conjurador seria capaz de enviar una carta o un mensaje de emergencia a la mente del receptor.

Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que lady Gemstone se preocupaba por su única hija no le extrañaba que hubiese practicado lo suficiente para poder establecer un vinculo entre ella y su hija con el objetivo de recibir mensajes de emergencia.

Aunque si tal vinculo hubiese sido activado, le parecía bastante extraño que Crisi no hubiese sido capaz de notificar a su madre de su encarcelamiento en el bosque Ever Free.

De lo poco que había logrado saber de lo ocurrido aquella noche gracias a los guardias nocturnos, Crisi había pasado un tiempo prolongado bajo la tortura de aquellas extrañas criaturas a las que Zephora se había referido como Changelings. Hasta que Luna había sido capaz de localizarla.

Aunque quizá la misma Crisi había logrado establecer algún tipo de contacto con Luna prefiriendo su ayuda a la de su madre, cosa que también era bastante probable.

-Veo que ya lo ha leído- comento una voz aproximándose a ella.

La princesa dejo salir un largo suspiro para calmarse un poco.

-Spice… te conozco desde niña y siempre me has dado buenos consejos… estoy segura que muchos de mis súbditos no estarán contentos con la elección de Luna y sinceramente no quiero que algo como esto arruine el avance que hice con ella la otra noche… lo más prudente es avisarle de esto y pedirle que me deje encargarme, no quisiera que se enterara por otro mientras atiende sus deberes en el viejo castillo- comentó la princesa.

-Ustedes siempre han sido muy unidas, estoy seguro de que la Luna entenderá si se lo explicas, ella sabe que te preocupas por su bienestar y sinceramente creo que si es mejor que sepa que cuenta con tu apoyo especialmente con esto- respondió el chef.

La princesa suspiro nuevamente recuperando su animo inmediatamente después.

-Convocaré una conferencia para explicar mi total aprobación con respecto a la decisión de Luna. Aunque estoy segura de que la madre de Crisi no estará de acuerdo, la verdad es que prefiero ver a Luna feliz con la poni que eligió- dijo la princesa.

-Me da gusto escucharlo princesa… Aquí tiene- dijo el chef colocando un platillo frente a la princesa.

La pequeña torre de pancakes estaba hermosamente adornada con pedacitos de banana y crema batida, con las cuales había formado una dulce carita sonriente sobre el pancake superior.

-Me encanta- respondió la gobernante.

-¿Gusta que le caliente su té?- añadió el corcel.

-Por supuesto, gracias Spice- respondió la princesa con una sonrisa amable.

-Es un placer princesa- respondió el chef tomando la taza y retirándose.

* * *

Los cuchicheos y murmullos de los ponis nunca la habían molestado tanto como ahora, a cada dirección que miraba, los ponis la señalaban o se hablaban los unos a los otros al oído, cada vez que la veían pasar.

No fue sino hasta que se aproximó a un par de ponis que habían estado siguiéndola mientras murmuraban entre ellos, que notó que había sucedido algo que la involucraba. No era como si los ponis fueran precisamente discretos, después de todo varias veces la habían señalado con el casco.

Sin embargo, cuando se volteó para encarar a ambos ponis estos rápidamente emprendieron su huida a todo galope.

-¿Pero qué cascos…?- dijo la unicornio de pelaje oscuro completamente extrañada pro el comportamiento de la pareja.

-Veo que ha dejado una gran impresión señorita- dijo un poni delgado, quien usaba un par de gafas de gran tamaño mientras la observaba recargado sobre sus cascos del otro lado de un puesto de revistas y periódicos fabricado en su mayoría con madera.

Chrysalis se aproximó al puesto observando al poni antes de desviar la mirada a los múltiples ejemplares que se hallaban expuestos a plena vista. La foto de su beso con Luna formando parte de la primera plana le causó una punzada en su corazón o mejor dicho en el corazón de Luna.

Miró la foto unos momentos ignorando por completo la estúpida leyenda que le habían puesto en la primera plana.

Pasó su casco sobre la superficie de papel como si intentara sentir el pelaje del unicornio índigo que aparecía en la fotografía.

¿Le molestaba?, siendo sincera sí, si le molestaba, pero no por el hecho de que aquellos ponis usaran su relación con la princesa como una especie de publicidad de mala calidad, lo que le molestaba era notar lo feliz que se veían las dos en aquella fotografía. Le molestaba que le recordaba lo mucho que amaba a la princesa de la noche y lo mucho que ese mismo amor la lastimaba.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a todo galope al lado de su amada princesa.

-¿Es usted no es así?- preguntó el corcel al otro lado del mostrador.

-No- respondió la princesa changeling devolviendo el periódico a su lugar.

-Es interesante que lo niegues mientras llevas algo como eso en el cuello- puntualizó el corcel señalando la bufanda que la changeling había tomado del guardarropa de la princesa de la noche.

Chrysalis miro la bufanda por un momento, extrañada por el comentario del corcel, entonces notó que aquella bufanda se encontraba adornada por la cutty mark de Luna. En ambas puntas de la prenda.

-Yo… esto es solo… soy simplemente una fan de la princesa nada más- respondió vacilante la unicornio.

-Si por supuesto- comentó el corcel levantando otro periódico para continuar con la lectura que aparentemente había puesto en pausa.

La unicornio se dio la media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

-Sabes… quizá la reina pueda ayudarle princesa- dijo el corcel sin dejar de leer.

La unicornio detuvo su avance de golpe, volteando lentamente para mirar al corcel una vez más.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Vamos princesa, no esperaba que la dejáramos a solas después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿cierto?- añadió el corcel sin retirar la mirada de su lectura.

-¿Moth?- dijo la princesa aproximándose con extrema cautela.

-Ciertamente esperaba que me hubiese reconocido mucho antes, pero bueno supongo que eso es algo que solo las reinas de la colmena pueden hacer-

-Madre te envió ¿cierto?-

-En realidad he sido yo quien le pidió que me permitiera mantenerme cerca, sabía que no tardaría en salir del castillo, especialmente después de esto- comentó el changeling haciendo énfasis en la ultima oración mientras señalaba la foto de la primera plana.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la princesa sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Porque no quiero verla morir- respondió el changeling.

Al notar la extraña mirada que le mandaba su princesa el soldado agregó.

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya habrá desarrollado un corazón, ¿o acaso me equivoco?- la princesa inconscientemente se llevó un casco al pecho, confirmando las sospechas del soldado -Quizá no se haya dado cuenta aún, pero desde que desarrolló ese corazón su cuerpo se volvió totalmente dependiente del poni del quien lo recibió-

-¿Quién te dio esa información?- comentó la princesa mirando con extrañeza al soldado disfrazado.

-La reina- respondió sin rodeos mientras volvía a su lectura.

-Ha, no tengo ninguna buena razón para creer ninguna palabra que haya salido de la boca de mi madre- bufó la princesa dándose la media vuelta.

-Puedo entender su molestia créame princesa, pero estoy bastante seguro de que la reina no mentia-

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-

-Que ya me ha mostrado una prueba de ello- respondió el soldado -Debo decirle que es bastante impresionante, no esperaba que usted se enamorara de la gobernante de esta tierra-

-¿Que pruebas tienes?- lo interrumpió Chrysalis.

El soldado suspiro mientras bajaba el periódico para mirar a la princesa a los ojos.

-Medio señales bastante específicas de lo que usted estaría sintiendo y haciendo, por ejemplo, la reina especificó que su cuerpo comenzaría a alimentarse del poni que le brindó el corazón aún sin que usted lo hiciera directamente y tomando en cuenta su mirada al ver el periódico, el hecho de que haya negado su relación con la princesa… Emmm… Luna- añadió el corcel tras leer el nombre en el periódico –sin mencionar el hecho de que parece que no se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una bufanda tan obvia y el hecho de que está saliendo de la capital con la cola entre las patas-

-Basta ¿a donde quieres llegar con esto?, se directo, es una orden-

-Usted está intentando escapar de la princesa… emm… Luna- dijo nuevamente recordando el nombre tras leerlo en el periódico -Ya debió darse cuenta de que permanecer a su lado terminará por matar a la poni de la que se enamoró, lo cual inevitablemente también terminará por matarla a usted al ser incapaz de alimentarse de otro poni-

-Bueno supongo que eso no importará entonces, ya sea que me quede a su lado o no terminaré muerta, pero al menos de esta manera ella no morirá- respondió la princesa.

-¿Y si le dijera que aún hay un modo de salvarse princesa?- dijo el corcel apoyando su mentón sobre sus cascos, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa astuta.

-Diría que… no aceptaré su ayuda, haré lo que sea para mantener a Luna a salvo de mi madre-

-No estoy seguro… quizá quieras escucharla primero, después de todo, la reina se preocupa por usted princesa- contesto el corcel cruzando los cascos traseros sobre el mostrador y recostándose por completo sobre su asiento mientras sus cascos frontales se posaban en su nuca.

-¿Cuál es el método?- preguntó la princesa extrañada.

-Oh eso, bueno es un método complicado yo no podría apoyarte con eso, pero seguro que la reina sí, después de todo ya lo ha hecho con anterioridad aparentemente en ella misma-

Ante la nota del corcel la princesa changeling quedó bastante sorprendida.

-Pero supongo que esa charla es mejor que la tengas con la reina- añadió el corcel poniéndose en pie mientras abandonaba el puesto de periódicos, y comenzaba a avanzar por la calle cubierta de nieve.

-¡Espera Moth!- lo llamó la princesa.

-Cuidado princesa no debería gritar nuestros nombres tan alto- mencionó el corcel mirando al unicornio de pelaje umbroso.

-Si es solo que-

-Vamos princesa estoy seguro de que no está feliz con los métodos de la reina pero seguro que no lo hace sin razón alguna, además puedo notar que la energía que ha acumulado es bastante potente si la reina intentara atacarla nuevamente le aseguró que esta vez será capaz de devolverle el ataque-

-Ciertamente me será de gran ayuda si me llevas a ella- comentó la princesa.

-Lo ves, no era tan difícil cierto, solo se necesita un poco de diplomacia estoy seguro que hasta la reina entiende la importancia de algo así-

-Lo dudo- comentó la princesa -Pero vale la pena escucharla si con eso puedo recuperar a Luna-

" _Y si no, por lo menos estaré lista para acabar con ella con un ataque sorpresa. Esta vez no tendré razón alguna para contenerme_ " pensó la princesa mientras seguía al ingenuo soldado.

* * *

El laboratorio se encontraba localizado en una de las torres del castillo, se podían observar cientos de aparatos fabricados por ella misma, al igual que varios libros de ciencia perfectamente organizados en los estantes que se encontraban localizados en el interior del laboratorio. Sobre una de las mesas de acero que se encontraban en el centro se hallaba el cuerpo de Melondrop.

Mientras la yegua examinaba las marcas de su cuello, sobre su rostro llevaba puesto un aparato que parecía funcionar como un aumento óptico, para examinar hasta los más peuqeños detalles con mayor nitidez.

-Mmmm… interesante- dijo la unicornio color arena, encendiendo su cuerno para tomar algunas notas.

-¿Que podría ser tan interesante de un caso como este?- preguntó Caramel entrando a la laboratorio.

-Precisamente todo este asunto es interesante- afirmó la yegua sin mirar al recién llegado -Es bastante intrigante capitán- continuo mientras examinaba el cuerpo con extremo cuidado.

-Podría decirnos que es lo que ha encontrado- comentó el capitán ingresando a la habitación seguido por una segunda figura encapuchada quien cerro la puesta tan pronto como ambos cruzaron el umbral.

-Bueno para empezar la criatura que los atacó posee una fuerza sorprendente y esta armada con una mandíbula muy similar a la de un poni con excepción de los caninos, parece poseer caninos como los de un depredador, pero estos son extremadamente largos- comentó la yegua mientras giraba el cuello del cadáver para examinar el otro extremo de la mordida -La forma de la dentadura indica que los colmillos son ligeramente curvos y sobresalen del resto de la dentadura lo suficiente para alcanzar la arteria principal del cuello de un poni adulto, sin embargo, no he visto colmillos como esos en otro depredador-

-Entiendo- comentó el capitán colocándose a un lado de la yegua teniendo cuidado de no estorbarle en su trabajo.

-¿Similares a los de murciélagos vampiro de la fruta?- dijo una tercera voz.

-Exacto, si… de hecho, la forma es muy similar a la de los…- la yegua retiro su atención del cuerpo de pronto, dirigiendo su atención a la dueña de aquella voz, congelándose por completo en su lugar al notar la capucha de color café de la criatura que se encontraba examinando el cuerpo de la segunda víctima. Aquellos cascos adornados con arcanos de colores eran inconfundibles.

-Oh… Lamento mi descortesía… Clover, ella es Shayla, la princesa Ceslestia pensó que podría serte de ayuda en la investigación, parece tener un gran conocimiento en lo referente a criaturas poco comunes- dijo el capitán presentando a la cebra que observaba interesada el cadáver del segundo poni.

-Shayla feliz de verte otra vez poni cuernuda, si, si, si- contestó la cebra quitándose la capucha para exponer una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado.

Clover no pudo evitar sentir su rostro enrojecerse ante la presencia de la cebra.

-S-Shayla, no-no tenía idea de que estabas por los alrededores- dijo nerviosa.

-Oh no preocuparte, Shayla no molesta con Poni cuernuda, Shayla saber que ocupada tu estar- dijo la cebra acercándose a la unicornio cuyas mejillas tenían un tinte rojo en extremo notorio.

-¿Lo-Lo dices en serio?, después de que me fui sin decirte nada, ¿aún después de lo que paso esa noche, no estas ni siquiera un poco molesta conmigo?- preguntó la hechicera extrañada. La cebra simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Veo que ya se conocían-

-S-si, podría decirse que si- respondió la hechicera desviando la mirada de la cebra.

-Shayla conocer a Poni cuernuda durante celebración de fin de otoño, si, si, si- dijo con algarabía la cebra -Poni cuernuda ser muy amable con Shayla, esa noche ser la primera noche de Shayla como adulta si, si, si- la hechicera rápidamente cubrió los labios de la cebra con su casco, un a sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-No le hagas caso Caramel ella solo… espera dijiste primera noche como adulta- dijo conmocionada la unicornio color arena mirando a la cebra.

-Muff, MMufff, Muuff- respondió la cebra aunque el sonido de sus palabras eran bloqueados casi por completo por el casco de la yegua.

-Espera… Qui-quieres decir que… ¿acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad?- la hechicera sintió como las gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro.

-Mhmm- respondió la cebra asintiendo.

-Oh Por Celestia acabo de violar a una mejor- murmuró la yegua.

"Bueno en teoría ya era mayor de edad esa noche… Espera… ¿acaso no fue ella la que se aprovechó de mi?, como cascos pudo demostrar semejante destreza si era su primera vez… ¿Oh por todos los ponis que demonios aprenden las cebras en su niñes?" pensó la yegua colocándose los cascos en el rostro apenada.

-No es como si no lo hubiera disfrutado, es decir… era mi primera vez igual que ella, pero supo muy bien como guiarme- los cascos en su rostro hacían realmente difícil la tarea de comprender lo que la poni murmuraba -Estoy condenada- dijo dándose por vencida.

-Francamente no estoy interesado en lo que ocurrió entre ustedes Clover, esos son problemas personales que debes resolver por tu cuenta, lo único que me interesa es que me digas que fue lo que paso con esos dos nobles y como demonios terminaron en el jardín-

-Si capitán- respondió la yegua sacando su rostro de entre sus cascos.

-De acuerdo Clover volveré más tarde para escuchar sus hallazgos-

-Por supuesto capitán- comentó la hechicera.

-Shayla ayudara a poni cuernuda en todo lo que pueda- dijo la cebra colocándose a la derecha de Clover.

Sin decir más el capitán salió por la puerta dejando a las dos expertas encargarse del asunto.

Tras darle a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del laboratorio la instrucción de no permitir que nadie entrada a la habitación el corcel emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a la planta baja.

-¡Capitan!- la voz de uno de sus soldados llamo su atención.

-Que sucede cadete- dijo el capitán.

-Noticias del mensajero que fue enviado a los límites de la ciudad de Manehattan-

Al notar el tono del soldado supo que la noticia no seria de su agrado.

-¿Que ocurrió?-

-Bueno todos están…-

-Cadete no tengo tiempo, necesito saber lo que paso- lo presionó el capitán.

-Es una masacre capitán- las tropas de Hurricane ya están comenzando a colocar perímetros en los alrededores de las mansiones, pero al menos 20 familias nobles han sido exterminadas en su totalidad.

-¡¿Qué?!-el grito de sorpresa del capitán no paso desapercibido.

Sin esperar respuesta del cadete el capitán emprendió el vuelto a toda velocidad, regresando al interior del castillo, debía hablar urgentemente con la princesa.

* * *

-¿Contaste con Hurricane?- preguntó la princesa mientras avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo seguida por el capitán de la guardia real.

-Si majestad, la comandante ya va en camino al lugar de los hechos-

De un momento a otro sus preocupaciones habían escalado considerablemente, no solo dos nobles habían muerto en el interior de su castillo, sino que por lo menos dos decenas de clanes habían sido destruidos en una misma noche.

-¿Tienes los nombres de las familias afectadas?-

-Le proporcionaran la lista en cuanto estemos allá- respondió el corcel.

-¿Qué significa esto?, no lo entiendo la noche de la fogata es una celebración sagrada todos lo saben incluso los otros reinos mantienen al margen los conflictos con tal de evitar el regreso de los windigos- puntualizó la princesa mientras salía por la entrada principal del castillo y subía a su carruaje, el cual era tirado por dos pegasos blancos de armadura dorada.

-Lo que esté pasando es seguro que no busca que la tierra este en armonía- comentó el capitán.

La princesa no comentó nada al respecto, el viaje hasta Manehattan fue largo y silencioso más de lo que Caramel estaba acostumbrado cada vez que estaba con la princesa. Por otro lado, comprendía la preocupación de la gobernante. Lo que fuera que estuviese causando aquellos incidentes terminarían por romper con el equilibrio tarde o temprano y Equestria no estaba lista para enfrentar otro conflicto a gran escala.

Tardaron un par de horas en llegar a la ciudad metrópoli, la gran mayoría de los edificios estaban en construcción, estructuras construidas con piedra y metal se alzaban por toda la urbe, claramente formando parte de un proyecto ambicioso de desarrollo urbano.

Volaron por encima de las construcciones hasta los muelles donde una de las propiedades más grandes pertenecía a la familia FreshFish, la deidad del Sol recordaba haber tenido varias discusiones con el lord de esa casa noble especialmente a causa del comercio de esclavos que se llevaba a cabo en los muelles.

Afortunadamente la mansión de la familia FreshFish se encontraba en un lugar apartado de las miradas curiosas, que sin duda se habrían acercado al notar la presencia de la gobernante del reino.

El carruaje aterrizó en el interior de los jardines donde varios pegasos armados los esperaban con sus armaduras plateadas.

-Princesa Celestia me alegra que pudiera venir-

-Me alegra verla bien comandante Hurricane. Aunque es una lástima que nuestra reunión no sea precisamente en mejores condiciones- comentó la princesa.

-Si es una lástima que después de la celebración de anoche algo como esto esté ocurriendo-

-¿Que han encontrado?- pregunto la monarca.

-Es un completo desastre y sin embargo el ataque fue perpetrado con extrema precisión y habilidad, quien lo haya hecho, esta muy bien entrenado, conoce técnicas de sigilo y asecho, pero sobre todo es experto en el arte del asesinato-

-Puedo ver-

-Por supuesto majestad, aunque le advierto que no es precisamente una escena agradable-

Desde el exterior la mansión lucia bastante normal, pero una vez que la princesa y el capitán entraron al edificio guiados pro Hurricane, de inmediato notaron como si el aire del ambiente se hubiese vuelto notoriamente más pesado.

Paredes, pisos, retratos, muebles y cortinas se encontraban manchados por sangre.

-Hay mucha sangre- comentó el capitán, haciendo una nota mental notando que se trataba de un _Modus Operandi_ completamente distinto al del asesino que atacó a los nobles en el palacio.

-No es de extrañarse, la mayoría de las victimas recibieron un corte en la garganta o en el corazón, muy pocos de ellos lucían heridas de batalla o marcas de forcejeo, por lo que podemos asegurar que la mayoría de las víctimas fueron sorprendidas y asesinadas de un golpe-

-Si no hubo combate real porque hay tantas paredes manchadas- comentó el capitán observando una de las paredes que se hallaba salpicada cubriendo los adornos y retratos con el líquido rojo.

-Debido al ángulo de corte, la victima de este pasillo recibió un corte en el cuello, que le abrió la garganta y arterias, el pulso del corazón simplemente hizo que la sangre saliera como si se tratara de una fuente de agua a presión-

-¿Tenemos algún testigo?- preguntó la princesa dirigiendo su mirada a las escaleras que daban a la planta superior.

-No, quien quiera que haya sido se encargó de acabar primero con los que ya se encontraban dormidos antes de proceder con las servidumbre- comentó la comandante siguiendo a la princesa a la planta superior.

La princesa abrió una de las puertas, quedando horrorizada por lo que vio en su interior.

-No- dijo sin aliento el capitán al entrar a la habitación detrás de la princesa.

La habitación estaba adornada con juguetes, peluches y un par de camas pequeñas, había dos tocadores uno frente a otro en posiciones contrarias de la habitación y un guardarropa, todo lucia intacto a excepción de las camas cuyas sabanas se encontraban totalmente manchadas de sangre.

-¿Cuantos años?- preguntó la princesa apretando los dientes mientras tomaba uno de los peluches y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

-dos, tal vez tres-

-¿Cuántos de ellos?- preguntó la princesa su tono arrastraba la furia de su corazón con cada palabra.

-Aún no tenemos la cifra exacta, pero calculamos que son al menos 40-

-¿Ningún sobreviviente?- Preguntó el capitán tomando uno de los juguetes.

La comandante negó con la cabeza.

-¿Porque matar a los pequeños?, si bien los mayores no estaban libres de culpa, ¿que ganaban con acabar con los niños? A esa edad no han desarrollado conciencia de sus actos ni del ambiente que los rodea-

Ambos soldados permanecieron en silencio. Después de un momento Caramel tomo la palabra nuevamente.

-¿Así que todas las mansiones fueron atacadas la misma noche?-

-Tal parece que no, si bien los ataques fueron sincronizados, no parece ser obra de un grupo armado. Los forenses han identificado que algunos de los cadáveres tenían ya varios días en estado de descomposición-

-Enviaron a un asesino profesional a acabar con ellos, supongo que algún negocio no salió como lo esperaban-

-Quiero una investigación a fondo- la dureza en la voz de la princesa sorprendió a ambos ponis -Quiero saber quien lo hizo, porque lo hizo y en donde está ahora- dijo la princesa sin voltear a verlos.

-Será complicado hacer un rastreo, se trata de un profesional no ha dejado huellas que podamos seguir- comentó Hurricane.

-Aún no lo entiende cierto comandante- dijo la princesa en un tono que enfrió la sangre de la Hurricane como ninguna otra criatura lo había hecho antes -Quien lo haya hecho esta afuera ahora mismo. Esto no fue un ataque al azar, la lista de familias que fueron atacadas coincide con las familias que practicaban actividades ilegales, especialmente la venta de esclavos y practicaban la caza de ponis- la princesa se volteo para mirar a sus dos soldados, ambos la miraron temerosos, aquella mirada estaba llena de rabia y furia, era una mirada que nunca antes habían visto en la usualmente tranquila monarca.

-En seguida majestad- comentó la comandante retirándose de la habitación.

-¿Piensa que esto pueda haber sido obra de alguien dentro del ejército?-

-El método de ataque que Hurricane mencionó es una técnica que se usa en el ejército, Luna y yo se lo enseñamos a los soldados para que tuvieran mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir durante la guerra contra el imperio de cristal atacando los puntos vitales de un poni a la primera oportunidad-

-Debe tener en cuenta que esas se las enseñó Flash Magnus, pero esos métodos también son empleados por la tribu de Zephora, por lo que no me extraña que otros grupos de combate o asociaciones también las conozcan-

-El orden de la lista de familias que me entregaron están agrupadas por región Caramel, la sangre de esta mención está casi fresca, no tiene más de dos días. Pero Hurricane confirmó que los forenses aseguran que algunos de los cadáveres tenían varios días lo que indica que esta mansión fue de las últimas en ser atacada-

El capitán comprendió a lo que se refería la princesa. Si aquella era una de las ultimas en haber sido atacada significaba que las mansiones afectadas que se encontraban más cerca de la capital habían sido las primeras, por lo que el asesino había partido de la capital.

-Princesa…-

-No quiero sacar conclusiones. Primero necesito pruebas Caramel, si algún poni ha decidido hacer justicia por su propio casco debemos detenerlo cuanto antes y por mucho que me pese, ese poni deberá enfrentar la justicia. Aunque sus intenciones fuera las de ayudar, esa no es la forma correcta. Si comenzamos a ignorar las leyes jamás podremos alcanzar la paz… Yo volveré a Canterlot, debo asegurarme de que Luna llegue con bien al viejo castillo. Además necesito hablarle de los rumores que se han desatado tras la celebración de ayer por la noche-

-Entiendo majestad, la alcanzaré en cuanto pueda-

-Gracias Caramel, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo- dijo la princesa sorprendiendo al corcel al inclinarse para frotar su cachete con el de él.

-So-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo princesa- respondió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Aun así, gracias- dijo la princesa antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

Tan pronto como la princesa regreso al castillo, su astro ya estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo mientras La Luna comenzaba a asomarse al otro lado del horizonte, sabiendo perfectamente que Luna ya se encontraba despierta, supuso que lo mejor seria abordarla lo antes posible.

Cruzó los largos pasillos rápidamente, pero sin galopar, para evitar cualquier posible accidente. No fue sino hasta que llegó al pasillo detrás del salón del trono el cual daba directamente a sus alcobas que notó a la joven yegua esperándola en la entrada.

-Épsilon, me da gusto verte de nuevo, ¿sabes si Luna ya ha salido de su habitación?-

-No, la princesa aun esta adentro, Merak dijo que se estaba arreglando para irse-

-Me alegra quería hablar con ella antes de que se marchara, es sobre su relación con Crisi, es posible que los acontecimientos de anoche le causen algunos problemas-

-Es curioso, yo también necesito hablar con usted acerca de esa yegua- ante el tono déspota que la yegua usaba rara vez en presencia de su hermana o ella, la monarca del día supuso que este también era un tema que no le agradaría escuchar.

Ciertamente todo el día había recibido malas noticias que iban escalando en gravedad, por lo que si esta seguía el mismo patrón estaba segura que necesitaría algo más fuerte que un té para sobrellevarlo.

-¿Te parece si lo hablamos en mi estudio?- comentó la princesa.

-Supuse que así lo querría así que me tome la libertad de citar al resto de la guardia ahí, con excepción de Merak quien está en su turno de guardia personal-

Entendiendo que se trataba de un tema delicado la princesa hizo un ademan con el casco para indicarle a la yegua que la siguiese.

Tal como lo había mencionado Épsilon, al llegar a la puerta de su estudio Alcor y Siegfried ya se encontraban esperándolas. Tras un breve saludo, los cuatro entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Celestia tomo asiento del otro lado de su escritorio en espera de que la guardia nocturna comenzara su explicación.

Épsilon miro a sus compañeros y posteriormente a la princesa antes de tomar aliento y comenzar.

-He encontrado a la criatura de la profecía a la que se refirió Zephora, aquella que, según esa profecía, pone en riesgo a la princesa Luna-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijeron Siegfried y Alcor al unisonó, la deidad del Sol por su parte permaneció en silencio en espera de un mayor detalle.

-Crisi, si es que ese es su nombre, no es lo que parece, se trata de una criatura que puede cambiar su forma física, y su tamaño, tomando la forma de otro poni-

-A que te refieres con que puede cambiar su apariencia-

-Precisamente a eso, la unicornio que rescatamos de aquella colmena, no era la verdadera Crisi, sino una criatura similar a esos insectoides que encontramos, pero su figura es mucho más alargada, tiene un largo cuerno retorcido y un par de alas transparentes-

-Es una descripción similar a la de la criatura que vimos liderar a ese enjambre majestad- dijo Siegfried.

-¿Estas segura de esto Épsilon?, perdona que te loe pregunte pero es importante que nos aseguremos, estamos hablando de la poni especial de Luna-

-Yo misma la vi con mis ojos cuando se transformó poco después de salir de la habitación de la princesa Luna- comentó la yegua con seguridad.

La princesa respiro hondo para recolectar sus pensamientos.

" _Por lo menos ahora tiene sentido el nombre que les dio Zephora_ " pensó para sí.

-Veo dos escenarios en esto- dijo la princesa llamando a atención de los guardias -La primera es que Crisi nunca haya existido y que esa criatura nos haya estado engañando a todos desde el principio. La segunda es que la verdadera Crisi ha sido intercambiada recientemente por la impostora- comentó la deidad -El problema es que cualquiera de ambos escenarios nos llevará a un resultado poco prometedor-

Los tres guardias miraron a la princesa en espera de sus órdenes.

-Siegfried, regresa a la colmena que hallamos en el bosque, busca algún rastro que nos ayude a identificar si la verdadera Crisi estivo ahí. Si se trata de una impostora puede que logremos encontrar a la verdadera si logramos conseguir una pista de su paradero-

Alcor tu acompañaras a Siegfried, seria peligroso que solo fuera uno de ustedes solo a ese lugar, no sabemos si esas cosas siguen ahí.

Ambos asintieron con al cabeza.

-Épsilon crees que puedas rastrear a Crisi y seguirla-

-Por supuesto majestad déjemelo a mi-

-Bien… pero escúchame bien, pase lo que pase, solo vigílala… no ataques por tu cuenta a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario- dijo la princesa conociendo lo impulsiva que podía ser la yegua en ciertas situaciones -¿Quedo claro?-

-Por supuesto majestad-

-En cuanto tengas su localización ponte en contacto conmigo directamente, lo mismo ustedes- añadió dirigiéndose a Siegfried y Alcor -Tan pronto como descubran algo pónganse en contacto y asegúrense de no entrar en combate a menos que sea completamente necesario- ante esto los dos corceles asintieron -Excelente pueden retirarse- dijo la princesa poniéndose sobre sus cascos.

-¿Princesa?-la pregunta de la yegua llamo la atención de sus hermanos de igual manera -Si tuviera que enfrentarme a ella… ¿tengo permiso de acabar con ella?-

-Solo como último recurso Épsilon- comentó la princesa entornando la mirada.

-Entiendo, solo quería estar segura de cubrir todas opciones- dijo la yegua saliendo de la habitación, debajo de su mechón de cabello su ojo blanco comenzaba a brillar -Así es… todas las opciones- murmuró entornando la mirada.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Una enorme disculpa por el retraso, la verdad es que la semana pasada estuve de vacaciones así que no hice nada la semana pasada, pero ya volví._

 _No encontré el nombre oficial de los gorros que usan los chefs así que usé el nombre coloquial, "Gorro de Champiñon"._

 _Este capítulo fue escalando un poco en conforme lo escribía, pero ha sido divertido poner estas secciones en un solo capítulo, por cierto, este arco si será en su mayoría más oscuro y exploraré algunas cosas que no son tan comunes en los fics tanto en relaciones entre los personajes como en escenas._

 _Espero que hallan tenido un excelente fin de semana y que estén disfrutando tanto como yo de la ultima temporada de MLP._

 _Por cierto, puede que a muchos no les agrade esto, sé que muchos aceptarán el hecho de que la capitana de la guardia nocturna acabara con los ponis adultos de los clanes, después de todo eso es algo que se ha visto con anterioridad, pero seguramente habrán opiniones encontradas con respecto al porque nuestra guerrera de la noche optó por acabar con la vida de los niños y bebes._

 _Hasta la próxima… ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 _ ***Sword Shadow**_

 _Me alegra que te halla gustado el capítulo, desde hace un buen tiempo tenia ganas de explorar esa parte de la relación entre Luna y Chrysalis especialmente tomando en cuenta que el progreso de la relación que ya tenían en la historia._

 _En este arco Celestia tendrá una mayor participación pues Luna estará en su mayor parte fuera del Scope, aunque aun no se en que porcentaje._

 _El conflicto entre los hermanos lo iré tocando un poco en el próximo episodio, no quise indagar mucho en ello en el episodio pasado pues la forma en la que se enteró Siegfried, es algo que mas que molestia lo dejo en un estado de sorpresa y debido a la naturaleza del problema. La verdad es que algo parecido me paso hace unos años y me sentí de la misma forma que él, ya que el asunto me dejó sin palabras, especialmente porque sabia que en mi posición todo lo que podía hacer era brindar apoyo emocional, pues el problema estaba fuera de mis manos._

 _El problema con el hallazgo de Épsilon es que a pesar de que ella al igual que el resto de los guardias nocturnos su prioridad es proteger a Luna, incluso de ella misma y si, esta vez el coraje de Épsilon le ha nublado el juicio pues siente que Crisi(Chrysalis) traicionó a la princesa al igual que a ellos. Será interesante ver el conflicto que esta decisión genera en la historia. Especialmente viniendo de alguien tan cercano a Luna como lo es ella._

 _Por lo de la maldición no te apures, mis planes no han cambiado. Mientras la historia les siga interesando no tengo razones para abandonarla._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	29. The Departure

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento.

Solo para aclarar que este capítulo ocurre al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior. Y sin más por el momento, disfruten de esta entrega… ¡Coooomenzamos!:

 **Nota del autor:** _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 **Advertencia:** _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 29 – The Departure.**

 _ **14 horas antes de la partida.**_

La mañana golpeo sus ojos con la intensidad de la Luz del Sol de invierno, el corcel no pudo hacer más que retorcerse un poco sobre su cama a causa de la incomodidad.

-Buenos días amor- lo llamó la dulce voz de su esposa.

-Buenos días querida- respondió con cariño el viejo mayordomo.

La yegua a su lado acaricio su rostro con su casco, el mayordomo se dejó llevar por aquel suave toque que lo invitaba a permanecer recostado a lado de su amada Tulip

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto genuinamente preocupada su amada mientras acariciaba las heridas que adornaban el rostro de Cent.

-Me siento como un potro de secundaria- dijo bromeando.

-Puedo notarlo- comentó Tulip conteniendo una risita -Tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía involucrado en una pelea-

-Te equivocas yo…-

La yegua lo silencio colocando su casco en sus labios.

-Por favor Cent soy madre de dos adolescentes, ¿no crees que puedo reconocer las marcas de una riña cuando las veo?, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces he tenido que poner una bolsa de hielos en el rostro de Sonnet?- comentó con perspicacia la yegua mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus cascos sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su marido con el otro.

-Aún no sé qué hice para merecerte Tulip-

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto todos los días Cent querido-

El mayordomo respondió plantándole un beso en los labios a la yegua, era increíble que aun después de tantos años aquella yegua aun fuese capaz de brindarle semejante felicidad. La miro a los ojos completamente enamorado de belleza, aquellos cabellos plateados, y las incontables arrugas que año con año se agregaban a su rostro y cuerpo, le recordaban lo mucho que atesoraba a aquella poni y lo perdido que estaría sin ella.

-Te prepararé el desayuno- dijo el corcel saliendo de la cama con cierta resistencia. Después de todo una parte de él deseaba permanecer recostado a su lado, mientras que otra parte continuaba preocupada por la yegua que dormía en la habitación de la antigua dueña de la mansión.

-Cent…- sintió el casco de su amada deteniéndolo con voz titubeante -¿Me dirás lo que paso?- añadió Tulip.

El mayordomo la miro con aquella expresión que había adornado su rostro el día que sus amados alumnos habían dejado la escuela para ir a la guerra.

-Conozco esa mirada Cent, sabes que puedes confiar en mí… puedo ver que la señorita Scratch es una yegua muy amable, pero… ayer cuando regresaste de su habitación tu camisa estaba manchada de sangre…-

-La lastimaron Tulip, intenté ayudarla pero ya era demasiado tarde-

-Cent…-

-Tulip, Vinyl fue violada anoche- la yegua se cubrió la boca con ambos cascos al escuchar la noticia -Ella es de carácter fuerte, pero también tiene un lado muy dulce y vulnerable. Logré distraer a los ponis que la atacaron para que escapara, pero…-

-Querido- dijo la yegua despojándose de las sabanas y acercándose a su esposo.

-Ella perdió los estribos y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ella…-

-¿Te comentó si los conocía?-

-No me dijo, y no podría estar seguro. Todo lo que sé es que sus ropas eran de sastrería por lo que no puedo evitar pensar que se tratara de corceles de alguna familia noble-

-Dijiste que ella es una asistente de la familia Wine, acaso eso no debería influir un poco, es decir, los Wine son bastante reconocidos en toda Equestria, están al nivel de los Pants y de la familia Platinum estoy segura de que ellos podrán intervenir en su favor y alegar que la paliza que les haya dado fue en defensa propia-

-Ese es el problema Tulip, Vinyl, no golpeo a sus agresores-

Tulip miró desconcertada a Cent por un momento, entonces la revelación hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par llevándose nuevamente los cascos a los labios.

-Quieres… decir que… ella…- el mayordomo asintió.

-Vinyl asesino a dos ponis esa noche y aunque hubiese sido en defensa propia todos saben que usar fuerza letal contra otro poni está penado. Ni siquiera creo que alguien como Lord Wine sea capaz de intervenir en algo así- comentó preocupado el mayordomo.

" _En especial tomando en cuenta que a uno le arranco la yugular y al otro lo drenó hasta la muerte_ " pensó Cent.

-No estoy seguro de cómo debería abordar el tema, es algo muy delicado-

-Será peor si la guardia lo descubre por su cuenta, por lo menos si presentan su lado de la historia puede que la princesa se apiade de ella- mencionó Tulip acariciando la espalda de su amado semental con el casco.

-Lo sé- el corcel dejó salir un largo suspiro -trataré de convencerla de hablarlo con Red Wine, con algo de suerte podría salir bien librada-

Tulip envolvió a su esposo en un cálido abrazó, Puedo ver que te preocupas por ella.

-Es como la hija que nunca tuvimos- rio el corcel.

De pronto en toda la mansión comenzó a sonar la melodía de un piano, aunque el ritmo era un poco extraño, Tulip pudo notar que algunas notas parecían pertenecer a alguna pieza de las que Cent le había interpretado en varias ocasiones.

-Al menos parece que hoy amaneció de humor- comentó el corcel aliviado de que las melodías de la yegua aún se sintieran llenas de alegría y… de acuerdo algunas notas mal encajadas demostraban la frustración de la interprete. -¿Te gustaría un poco de fruta fresca como desayuno?- preguntó el mayordomo a su poni especial.

-Si es tan dulce como tú- respondió con picardía besándolo en los labios.

-Salen dos cocteles- respondió el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **10 horas antes de la partida.**_

La yegua se desplazaba con cautela ocultándose de las miradas de los ponis que rondaban las calles de Canterlot. De vez en cuando se detenía para olfatear un poco el aire. No le costaba realmente mucho trabajo seguir el rastro después de todo el clima frio impedía que el aroma se esparciera demasiado, y adicional, conocía bastante bien el aroma de la princesa de la noche por lo que identificar la bufanda que usaba la traidora no era problema alguno.

De pronto sintió que el aroma se intensificaba, por lo que supuso que la criatura no estaba lejos así que apretó el paso. Continuando con sus movimientos rápidos y sigilosos la yegua cruzó las calles camuflándose por medio de las numerosas sombras que producían las edificaciones de la capital.

Se detuvo detrás un pequeño jardín localizado detrás de un puesto de periódicos. Al notar a la unicornio de pelaje oscuro detenerse para leer uno de los ejemplares, la yegua rápidamente se ocultó en los arbustos que se encontraban detrás de la reja que daba a la avenida principal, agudizando su oído lo mejor que pudo para tratar de captar alguna palabra de parte de la traidora.

De pronto la yegua se dio la media vuelta procediendo a retirarse del lugar cuando otra voz proveniente del interior del puesto pareció llamar su atención.

Épsilon se agazapó lo mas que pudo aproximándose hasta la orilla de los barrotes para tratar de escuchar la conversación, sin embargo, a esa distancia apenas podía escuchar palabra alguna. Pudo escuchar los murmullos del vendedor que se encontraba en el interior del puesto, con extrema dificultad.

-Madre te envió ¿cierto?- respondió la unicornio de pelaje negro brillante, haciendo que las orejas de la yegua se dirigieran en su dirección completamente atenta, al menos parecía que podía escuchar esta vez.

Más murmullos del interior del puesto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la poni disfrazada al vendedor.

-… verla morir- eso si lo había escuchado.

-… desde que… se volvió totalmente dependiente… de quien lo recibió- se escuchaban los murmuros del interior del puesto.

-¿Quién te dio esa información?- dijo la unicornio extrañada.

-La reina-

-Ha, no tengo ninguna buena razón para creer ninguna palabra que haya salido de la boca de mi madre- bufó la unicornio dándose la media vuelta.

-¿Su madre?- repitió Épsilon sin entender a lo que se refería.

-… créame… la reina no mentía- dijo el vendedor.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- respondió la unicornio molesta.

-Que… me ha mostrado una prueba…- dijo el vendedor -… es… impresionante, no esperaba que usted… enamorara… la gobernante de esta tierra- continuo el vendedor.

-¿Que pruebas tienes?- demandó al unicornio.

-… señales bastante específicas de lo que usted estaría… haciendo… la reina especificó que… comenzaría a alimentarse del poni… Emmm… Luna… sin mencionar… que no se dio cuenta-

Épsilon entornó los ojos mientras rechinaba sus dientes, Pensó seriamente en corcarle al cabeza a aquella traidora ahora que la tenia completamente a su merced, pero le intrigaba esa reina de la que hablaban.

Un dolor en su abdomen la obligo a perder la concentración bloqueo su boca y nariz para no hacer ruido mientras se concentraba en controlar el espasmo de su cuerpo.

 _COFF, COFF_

Des pues de un momento la yegua logro recomponer su postura observó las gotas de sangre que manchaban sus cascos antes de limpiarlos con la nieve. Posteriormente dirigió la mirada a la unicornio de pelaje oscuro que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

-Parece que el efecto del hechizo de Luna se disminuye durante el día- comentó para si.

Observó al poni del puesto abandonar su local mientras Crisi lo seguía. Espero hasta que ambos estuvieran a una distancia prudente para salir de su escondite y aproximarse al puesto de periódicos.

Miró el interior del puesto en que encontró el cuerpo de un poni delgado tendido en el suelo completamente sin vida. El mismo poni que acababa de marcharse con la traidora. Rápidamente giro el cuello para observar a las dos figuras que se alejaban.

-Así que esas cosas pueden tomar la forma de otro poni- concluyó Épsilon.

Ante esto solo quedan dos opciones posibles, La primera sugería que aquella criatura que había pasado la noche con la su amada princesa era la forma que había tomado esa criatura desde un principio para engañar a la deidad de la noche y de alguna forma alimentarse de ella.

La segunda suponía que existían dos yeguas iguales, la verdadera Crisi que había sido raptada y a la que habían tratado de salvar aquella noche y una segunda Crisi, que había tomado su lugar engañándolos para poder aproximarse a la princesa.

La yegua evaluó sus posibilidades, en un casco tenia la opción de regresar al castillo y pedir el apoyo de la princesa del Sol, pero corría el riesgo de perder el rastro de la posible impostora. En el otro casco, podría seguir a ambas criaturas hasta localizar su escondite y posteriormente volver al castillo para notificar a la princesa del Sol.

No queriendo arriesgarse, la yegua retomó su forma etérea para seguir a la falsa Crisi y su acompañante.

* * *

 _ **8 horas antes de la partida.**_

La habitación estaba hecha con cúmulos de nubes en su mayoría, al igual que la mayoría de las casas en Cloudsdale. El suelo, paredes y techo estaba hechos de superficies de nubes esponjosas mientras que las puertas y marcos de las ventanas tenían la estructura de una nube compactada, lo cual le daba una mayor firmeza, aunque siendo sincero jamás había entendido como funcionaba la magia de los pegasos para hacer que las ventanas de cristal no atravesaran las nubes, así como muchos otros materiales que emplean en sus muebles. El corcel se encontraba recostado en la esponjosa cama mirando el esponjoso techo, cubierto por una suave manta mientras reflexionaba los acontecimientos de la otra noche, dirigió sus ojos ambarinos y alargados a un costado, a su lado se encontraba una pegaso de color lima y crin rubia descansando plácidamente, observó sus suaves facciones su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño que el suyo, aunque claramente contaba con cada curva en su lugar.

 _JAWWN_

Bostezó la pegaso extendiendo sus alas y casco. Despues procedió a tallarse los ojos con su casco mientras observaba al corcel a su lado. Siempre se había visto atraída por los corceles que inspiraban cierto temor, aquellos que lucían más agresivos. Quizá por eso había puesto sus ojos en aquel semental, desde la primera vez que lo vio a él y a su hermanos y hermanas en el campo de entrenamiento recibiendo lecciones de combate de la princesa de la noche en persona no pudo evitar sentir su corazón dar un vuelco.

Aquel pelaje azul metálico que le recordaba al acero era suave al tacto, sin embargo sus músculos y carne lucían una dureza mayor a la de cualquier otro corcel con el que hubiese compartido la cama.

Las alas de murciélago le daban un toque intimidante al igual que esos colmillos que sobresalían cada vez que le veía sonreír, era gracioso pero la sensación de aquellas terribles armas de la naturaleza recorriéndole el cuerpo siempre la excitaban en sobremanera. Pero lo que mas le fascinaba era aquella mirada. Cada vez que el corcel posaba sus ojos ambarinos en ella podía sentir como una ráfaga de electricidad le recorría la espalda, era como sentirse acechada por un depredador, sin embargo, aquel corcel era todo menos un peligro para ella.

Desde las noches que habían pasado juntos en el campamento temerosos de que sus vidas terminaran de pronto, había descubierto que aquel depredador podía ser tan intimidante como galante y tierno.

-Buenos días tigre- dijo la yegua mirando aquellos hermosos ojos que la enloquecían como la más poderosa droga.

-Buenos días Lime- respondió el corcel mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos redondos como naranjas que le miraban sin temor.

-Deberías descansar un poco, me hiciste el amor como un loco, no se como te mantienes despierto después de haberte exprimido hasta la ultima gota- dijo la yegua pasando uno de sus cascos por debajo de la sabana que los cubría hasta la entrepierna del corcel.

-Bueno a pesar de mi esfuerzo parece que aún no has quedado satisfecha del todo, he Lime- dijo el corcel meneándole las cejas.

-Te aseguro que mi flor esta tan hinchada como un pastel con mucha levadura, pero eso no afecta que pueda usar otros métodos- dijo la pegaso acercándose más para poder saborear el cuello del semental

-Puedo verlo- respondió el corcel consternado, mientras observaba el casco de la yegua subir y bajar rítmicamente mientras apretaba su miembro con su suave pelaje.

Lime continuó besando el cuello del corcel mientras mantenía sus movimientos del casco, al no recibir respuesta del semental levantó la mirada. Era realmente extraño que Siegfried no la hubiera sometido a sus deseos de lujuria para ese momento.

-De acuerdo, ¿que sucede?- demandó la yegua colocándose sobre el corcel ambos cascos frontales a cada lado mientras lo miraba desde arriba directamente a los ojos.

Siegfried simplemente giró el cuello evadiendo la mirada, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

-Si me dices dejaré que me encadenes a la cama, podrías incluso usar esos juguetes que compré cuando entrenaba a los cadetes para que fueran capaces de soportar torturas básicas- añadió Lime dirigiéndole una mirada llena de lujuria.

-No Lime, será en otra ocasión- dijo el semental tomándola con un casco e intercambiando posiciones sin esfuerzo alguno.

Antes de que l corcel pudiera escapar de la cama la pegaso, lo derribo golpeando la parte posterior de sus rodillas al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el sujetándolo con una llave con sus cascos frontales e inmovilizando sus alas usando sus cascos traseros.

-Dime lo que sucede o serás mi conejillo de indias esta noche- dijo seductoramente la yegua mientras aplicaba más fuerza en el agarre.

-De acuerdo… tu ganas- respondió el corcel tratando de soltarse del agarre antes que Lime comenzara a asfixiarlo.

-¿Y bien?-

-Es Épsilon- dijo con voz débil.

-Oh valla, así que quieres un incesto… digo no me opongo siempre y cuando me invites- le susurró sensualmente al oído la última parte.

En cualquier otra situación el guardia nocturno habría disfrutado de aquellas palabras, pero la fuerza del agarre comenzaba a cortarle el aire, de pronto el cuerpo del semental se transformó en una nube de humo negro con un sonoro PUFF desapareciendo, antes de reaparecer con otro PUFF pero esta vez a un lado de la cama.

-No es eso- pensó el guardia nocturno.

"Y estoy seguro que Épsilon me acecinaría si intentara algo con ella de todos modos" pensó.

-Entonces, ¿que es?- pregunto con tono inocente la yegua.

-Creo que Épsilon está enferma, parece ser algo grave con lo que ha estado lidiando desde hace ya varios años- dijo el corcel tomando asiento a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Que tan grave?- preguntó Lime con genuina preocupación.

-Creo que su vida corre peligro, siento que debo hacer algo para ayudarle, pero francamente no sé que hacer, siempre pensamos que la toxicidad de su sangre era parte de sus habilidades, pero no teníamos idea de que esta la estaba carcomiendo por dentro- dijo el semental bajando la mirada -Creo que su condición empeoró cuando recibió era herida con la lanza de heráldica-

Frustrado el corcel dejo caer un golpe sobre la cama que perdió parte de su estructura a causa del impacto.

-¡MALDICION!, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido…-

-¡DETENTE AHÍ!- dijo la yegua abrazando al corcel con fuerza -No te hagas eso por favor Siegfried- le suplicó.

El corcel abrió los ojos e inmediatamente relajo los músculos de su cuerpo.

-No sirve de nada culparte por lo que haya pasado. Cielos tu y tu hermana son iguales, tratan de cargar con toda la culpa ustedes solos, intentan soportar el peso del mundo sobre ustedes, y jamás piden ayuda- lo reprendió Lime.

La yegua voló al frente de él y tomo el rostro del corcel con ambos cascos para que la mirara a los ojos.

Si ella está sufriendo lo único que puedes hacer es buscar ayuda, ve con las princesas, o con los doctores del hospital general estoy segura de que sabrán de algún método que pueda ayudarle.

-No creo que los doctores puedan ayudarle, cuando nos hicieron los exámenes de sangre para nuestro ingreso al ejercito fueron incapaces de analizarla debido a la concentración de toxicidad que tenía-

-Bueno aún quedan las princesas, ellas poseen un gran conocimiento- comentó al yegua mientras recostaba al corcel sobre su regazo. Siegfried no supo en qué momento había terminado en esa posición.

-Tienes razón hablaré con Luna y Celestia, quizá ellas sepan algo o conozcan a alguien que le pueda ayudar-

-Ese es mi tigre, siempre tan inteligente y valiente- dijo Lime pinchándole los cachetes con el casco.

-Te lo agradezco Lime-

-Si me lo quieres agradecer apúrate y saca esas cuerdas y las cadenas de la caja que esta debajo de la cama- dijo la yegua.

El corcel giro su cabeza apuntando su nariz en dirección del vientre de la yegua, rápidamente el olor de su flor invadió su sentido del olfato.

-Verdaderamente eres insaciable- dijo el corcel dejando salir un largo suspiro -Al menos esta vez podré mantenerte quieta un tiempo- añadió mientras bajaba de la cama y se agachaba para alcanzar la caja que descansaba debido del cuerpo formado por aquella nube.

-¿Quien dijo que yo los iba a usar?- respondió la yegua con una mirada que heló la espalda del corcel.

* * *

 _ **5 horas antes de la partida.**_

-Amo-

La voz de la yegua llamó su atención, el interior de la habitación estaba escasamente amueblada, las paredes de ladrillo y roca eran gruesas y resistentes como los muros de un castillo, aunque a diferencia de cualquier otra habitación esta no contaba con una sola ventana en los alrededores. La figura de la habitación formaba un cilindro perfecto en cullo centro se hallaba un ataúd de madera y hierro que podía albergar fácilmente a cuatro ponis en su interior. El ataúd se hallaba situado encima de una marca dibujada en el suelo con sangre la cual parecía tener varias figuras arcanas en su composición.

La única fuente de luz que se podía percibir provenía del pasillo que se hallaba al otro lado del umbral por el que había entrado la yegua.

-Amó es importante, finalmente llegaron los reportes de Wind Chaser- comentó la yegua. Quien vestía un esmoquin de color negro hecho a su medida, en sus flancos de podía aprecias la figura de una cobra.

Con un chirrido el ataúd se abrió por la mitad revelando en su interior a un corcel bastante apuesto, su pelaje marrón y su crin negra se encontraban ligeramente desarreglados, lo que a los ojos de la yegua era como una probada de tentación. Acurrucada a su lado se encontraba su hermana Pink Wine completamente despojada de sus ropas y en cullo cuerpo podían apreciarse varias marcas de mordidas bastante profundas.

-Espero que haya traído algo que valga la pena o lo mataré yo mismo por la interrupción- comentó el corcel levantándose de su sitio.

Viper no pudo evitar mirar el endurecido miembro del corcel mientras este salía de su lecho, sin embargo, la yegua era extremadamente discreta y poseía un impecable control sobre sus emociones impidiendo que su rostro se enrojeciera, mientras robaba una que otra mirada del cuerpo desnudo del Lord.

-Por cierto, Pudiste localizar a Vinyl, me prometió la última pieza de la noche, pero no pude encontrarla, es bastante inusual que me gallara de esa manera- comentó el corcel aproximándose a la asesina.

Viper pudo notar la mirada de molestia que Pink le lanzó a su hermano tras el comentario.

-De verdad le creíste hermano, esa yegua no tenía ninguna intención de bailar contigo, incluso BlueBlood se dio cuenta- dijo molesta.

-Siendo sincero no me sorprende que pienses eso, sin embargo, aunque no le agradara la idea te aseguro que lo habría hecho… algo paso, estoy seguro- comento el Lord al tiempo que Viper le entregada la carta del capitán.

-¿Y bien?-

-Los guardias la vieron retirarse con el mayordomo de Blueblood y su familia, al parecer regresaron temprano a la mansión- El lord la miró sorprendida.

 _JAJAJAJAJA_

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Pink?- el tono del adinera corcel denotaba su molestia.

-Qué es la primera yegua que te deja botado- respondió Pink riendo a carcajadas -Deberia traerte un espejo, la expresión de tu rostro no tiene precio-

 _GRRRRR_

El Lord gruño molesto, antes de recuperar la compostura.

-Bueno tu no tardaste nada en entregarme tu flor la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, si no te conociera diría que lo harías con cualquiera que te mostrara su…-El lord no termino la frase cuando un rayo de luz salió disparado del cuerno de Pink obligándolo a levantar un escudo al instante, el cual apenas alcanzó a protegerlo del impacto que retumbo en la habitación.

-Eres un mal agradecido hermano, incluso después de que logre convencer a Wind Chaser de que te entregara algo de utilidad para poder venir a hurtadillas a tu habitación, ¿así me lo agradeces?-

-Tu empezaste, además sabes que es verdad, por eso te molesta- comentó el corcel.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti y de tu obsesión con esa yegua- respondió astutamente Pink.

Sin decir más el corcel procedió a abrir el sobre con su magia y extraer la carta que contenía. Los ojos de Red recorrieron las palabras con destreza, al terminar una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Al menos podemos confiar en que las cosas continúan en un excelente rumbo-

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué dice la carta?-

-Que nuestra querida princesa Luna ha jugado bien su papel y uso la información que le proporcioné para exterminar a las familias nobles que vivían en los extremos de las regiones de Equestria-

-No lo entiendo hermano, ¿acaso no será más problemático si las familias nobles son destruidas?- pregunto Pink quien parecía haber regresado a su estado de ánimo habitual.

-Solo me deshice de las familias nobles que no me eran de utilidad, o de aquellas que sé que no me seguirán-

-¿Pero porque usar a la princesa, como supo que ella haría semejante movimiento?-

-Después de la reunión que tuvimos con ella en el palacio, pude darme cuenta que guarda mucho rencor, puede que no lo demuestre completamente, pero desde que Lady Marvel mencionó a los traficantes de esclavos la princesa liberó una cantidad importante de energía negativa, aunque debo agregar que solo aquellos que han estado en contacto con ese tipo de poder podrían sentirlo- contesto el lord guardando nuevamente la carta en el sobre antes de conjurar un hechizo para incendiar por completo el papel.

-Así que piensa que ella podrá ayudarle amo, es decir, sigue siendo una de las princesas de Equestria y aunque sus métodos son mucho más sanguinarios que los de su hermana, dudo mucho que traicione a la princesa Celestia para unirse a usted- comentó Viper.

-No lo has entendido aún Viper, esto es parte de todo el plan todo está ocurriendo tal y como se esperaba. Con la muerte de estos nobles el resto de las familias con estatus comenzarán a temer por sus vidas, en cuanto se descubra que las familias asesinadas estaban en contra de las leyes de Celestia los ponis no tardarán en relacionar lo sucedido como un ataque de la corona Equestrience para acabar con la oposición interna del reino- dijo el Lord mirando a Viper con sus ojos rojos brillantes en toda su intensidad -La princesa ya debe sospechar de su hermana, aunque no creo que haga un movimiento hasta que tenga una prueba solida de lo que ocurrió. Pero estoy seguro de que por lo menos sabe que alguno de los caballeros de la guardia lo hizo- añadió el Lord.

-¿Como puedes estar seguro de eso Red?-Pregunto su hermana saliendo del ataúd.

-Porque Wind Chaser reportó en la carta que el ataque fue realizado con el estilo que Luna le enseño a la guardia nocturna durante su entrenamiento para enfrentarse a Sombra y a su ejercitó- aclaró el lord.

-¿y qué pasará si Celestia no culpa a Luna y decide atribuirle los asesinatos a algún otro poni para protegerla?- pregunto Pink mirando a su hermano mientras este le ayudaba a abrocharse el vestido.

-Ciertamente el amor de hermanos puede llegar a ser bastante irracional en ocasiones- mencionó Red mordiendo cariñosamente la oreja de Pink -La princesa de la noche no estará lejos por mucho, así que la siguiente fase dependerá de Blueblood y del trabajo que logre Vinyl para mantenerlo enfocado en su misión- añadió el lord.

-Siendo sinceros Red aunque Celestia le prestara atención suficiente a Blueblood dudo que este logre hacer que ella se enamore de él-

-No será necesario, solo necesito que ella logre confiar en él, de ese modo cuando los nobles se levanten todo lo que tendré que hacer para tomar el control será hacer una sugerencia y con ello la princesa y el reino entero quedaran a mis cascos- Mencionó el corcel riendo ligeramente, casi podía saborear la victoria.

-Eso siempre y cuando tu mascota no lo arruine- menciono Pink.

-Vamos querida no deberías hablar así de un lord, puede que sea un lord sin mucho valor, pero sigue siendo un lord y pronto será principe-

-No hablaba de él Red- respondió la yegua saliendo de la habitación, Red simplemente dejó salir un resoplido lleno de frustración.

-Siendo sincera amo, coincido con Lady Pink, debió enviar a alguien más capacitado a cumplir con esta tarea, fue demasiado riesgo enviar a Vinyl. Puede que sea la única con la capacidad para estar expuesta bajo la luz de sol sin verse afectada, sin embargo, Solo ha pasado un año desde su transformación aún no sabe cómo comportarse y eso podría poner en peligro no solo a nuestro clan sino a todos lo que son como nosotros- dijo la asesina.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Viper, Vinyl podrá ser estar en fase de entrenamiento, pero es mucho más capaz de controlarse que cualquiera de nosotros, además siempre ha tenido mi confianza, después de todo sabe bien lo que le sucede a aquellos que no siguen mis reglas-

-Entiendo amo, si usted confía en ella no tengo nada más que agregar- respondió Viper.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas Viper, por el momento quiero que envíes una carta a la manción de Blueblood, cierta yegua aún me debe un baile-

Viper respondió con una reverencia esperando hasta que Red saliera de la habitación por delante de ella.

" _Oh Vinyl, me pregunto que dirá el amo cuando se entere de tu pequeño error, dudo que puedan mantener algo como eso en secreto por mucho tiempo y cuando suceda tú y tu mayordomo sufrirán la furia del amo_ " Pensó la yegua mientras una sádica sonrisa de mostraba en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **2 horas antes de la partida.**_

" _Despierta_ "

Escucho aquella voz llamándole una vez más sacándola de sus apacibles sueños, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente ajustándose a la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

" _Ya era hora, he estado esperando que abrieras los ojos nuevamente_ " dijo la voz nuevamente. Aquella misma voz que se había acostumbrado a escuchar durante las últimas semanas.

" _Por qué la prisa Nightmare_ " se quejó la princesa tallándose lo ojos con pesadez.

" _¿Es que acaso no lo has notado?, nos hace falta alguien más en la habitación ¿sabes?_ " respondió la voz con seriedad.

" _A que te…_ "

Los ojos de la deidad de la noche se abrieron como plato al girarse y notar el vacío en su cama, aquel lado de la cama había sido ocupado por un poni momentos antes, el olor de las sabanas y el recuerdo de su noche juntas se lo recordaron al instante.

-Crisi- murmuro.

" _Se ha ido querida_ " respondió la voz con seriedad.

-Se fue, ¿a donde?-

" _No lo sé aunque parecía interesada en abandonarte tan pronto como le fuera posible, en serio al menos debió ser lo suficientemente decente como para esperar a que ambas nos hubiésemos quedado profundamente dormidas… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo ni siquiera necesito dormir estando aquí adentro_ " respondió Nightmare.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó la princesa saliendo de la cama de un salto. Mientras escudriñaba la habitación preguntó -¿Hace cuánto que se fue?-

" _Desde que quedaste inconsciente. Eso fue hace unas 12 horas… tal vez_ " respondió la voz de su cabeza.

-¡12 HORAS!- grito sorprendida la princesa. -¿Por qué no me despertaste?, ¿Qué pasó?-

" _Bueno suponía que estabas exhausta por tanta actividad durante tue encuentro con ella, así que opté por dejarte descansar, aunque ahora que lo pienso se llevó algo de tu ropero_ "

Ante esto la princesa se dirigió al ropero, no le tomó mucho notar la única prenda que hacía falta, después de todo era una prenda que atesoraba.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

Las dos yeguas se encontraban en una aldea a las afueras del imperio, Luna llevaba puesta una capa que le cubría la cabeza, así como la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Chrysalis pro su parte solo llevaba un abrigo delgado.

-¿Estas segura Lulu?, en verdad seria de más ayuda en el campo de batalla que aquí encerrada- mencionó la princesa changeling llevando su disfraz de unicornio.

-Me alegra escuchar que te preocupas por mí, pero créeme es mejor así, si estuvieras en el campo de batalla no podría concentrarme como es debido, suficiente tengo con preocuparme por Siegfried y los otros en especial tomando en cuenta que ninguna de las legiones quiso tenerlos bajo su mando y fueron asignados como un escuadrón independiente de primera línea-

-¿Si sabes que solo lo hicieron para usarlos como carne de cañón cierto?- pregunto la unicornio de pelaje oscuro.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, es por eso por lo que decidí entrenarlos personalmente desde que comenzamos el contraataque. Ayudó mucho que Tia me diera permiso de tenerlos a mi cargo, eso nos hizo trabajar más unidos, eso improvisó nuestro trabajo en equipo. Incluso he notado que algunos de los capitanes han comenzado a tenerles más respeto- dijo la princesa de la noche con el casco en el pecho, claramente orgullosa de sus amigos.

-Aún así creo que es injusto, yo también quiero ayudarte, se que lo haz hecho bien hasta ahora pero no dejo de preocuparme-

-A veces lo más difícil es quedarnos y esperar-

-Wow, no sabía que eras una poeta-

-No lo soy Celestia me dijo eso, antes de que partiéramos de Canterlot. Ahora que lo pienso mis primeras batallas fueron demasiado arriesgadas, pero creo que el ejército también tomó más confianza cuando me veían a mí y a mi escuadrón liderar cada ataque para repeler al ejército de Sombra-

-No hay nada más inspirador que saber que nuestra líder estará a nuestro lado en todo momento. Después de todo nos obliga a dar todo de nosotros en el campo de batalla para protegerla- dijo un poni vestido con una armadura negra. Que caminaba a unos metros de ellas.

-No lo sé Siegfried, a mí me parece que solo quieres estar cerca para verme los flancos, Lastima que esta vez traigo la capa- contesto la princesa con tono juguetón mientras sacudía sus flancos.

De inmediato el corcel se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

-Es difícil no verlos cuando los mueves así- dijo a regañadientes.

-Ya llegamos- mencionó Chrysalis mirando la posada que se encontraba en el centro del pequeño pueblo justo frente a ellos.

Al notar la mirada de angustia en el rostro de su amada yegua, Luna encendió su cuerno desenvolviendo su bufanda, procediendo a colocarla alrededor del cuello de la changeling con extremo cuidado.

-Lulu…-

-Es para que puedas tenerme a tu lado aun cuando no estemos la una con la otra- respondió la princesa mientras terminaba de acomodar la bufanda.

La changeling tomó uno de los extremos aspirando profundamente el aroma de la princesa con el que se encontraba impregnado.

-Prométeme que la cuidaras hasta que regrese por ella- dijo la princesa de la noche.

-Prométeme que volverás por ella cuando hallas ganado la guerra- dijo la princesa Changeling.

La deidad de la noche asintió dándole un abrazó a su amada, mismo que le fue correspondido. Asaron un momento ahí entrelazadas la una con la otra, ninguna de ellas queriendo romper el abrazó temerosas de saber lo que pasaría si lo hacían.

-Lo lamento princesa, pero debemos irnos- dijo el corcel odiando cada palabra que salía de su propia boca, deseaba que aquellas dos yeguas se mantuvieran lejos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía permitirse tan acción, debían ser fuertes y afrontar lo que les esperaba más adelante.

-Todas las noches subiré mi Luna a lo alto del cielo cada vez que logremos ganar una batalla-

Chrysalis asintió sobre el cuello de la alicornio.

-Debo irme- dijo la princesa de la noche rompiendo el abrazo.

-Aquí estaré cada noche esperandote- respondió la changeling.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

Luna permaneció mirando el espacio vacío en su ropero, aquella bufanda se había ido al igual que Chrysalis.

" _Es para que puedas tenerme a tu lado aun cuando no estemos la una con la otra_ " nunca antes sus propias palabras le habían causado tanto dolor llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

" _Parece que ninguna de ellas se preocupa realmente por tus sentimientos mi pequeña Luna_ " Por un momento pudo jurar que la figura de Nightmare la estaba abrazando. Quizá intentaba reconfortarla, o tal vez solo quería darle un poco de apoyo.

Aquella noche debía partir al viejo castillo, quizá estando ahí podría usar a alguno de sus guardias para buscarla y entonces le demandaría una respuesta.

" _Yo siempre estaré a tu lado… jamás lo olvides, cuando sientas que no puedes confiar en nadie más recuerda que siempre podrás confiar en mí_ " le susurró Nightmare.

-Gracias Nightmare- dijo la alicornio encendiendo su cuerno, la noche debía comenzar.

* * *

La deidad del Sol miró a su hermana menor esperando su reacción, tras lo que pareció una eternidad la deidad espero a que la menor de las gobernantes hiciera algún comentario, estaba bien si se enojaba, si se reía e incluso si se ponía a gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero el silencio comenzaba a incomodarla.

-Sé que no es algo que deba preocuparnos, pero…-

-¿De verdad te dio un orgasmo cuando probaste el pudin?-

La pregunta de su hermana la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

-Yo emm-

-El hechizó de discord debió ser el causante, por todos los ponis me habría gustado grabarlo-

-¿No crees que con que lo hallan escrito es suficiente?- respondió la princesa del Sol con una sonrisa aunque su ceja saltando le decía a Luna que realmente no le agradaba la idea.

-Yo creo que es algo bueno, al menos ahora podrás estar segura de que encontraré la forma de hacer que algún chef prepare un postre que te cause otro orgasmo, créeme es bueno para liberar tensión- dijo la yegua sacando la lengua.

-Aunque aprecio tus deseos de prepararme postres caseros dudo que tus intenciones sean las mejores Luna-

-Oh pero lo son, te lo aseguro- rio la princesa de la noche con el casco en los labios.

Después de un corto silencio la deidad del Sol añadió.

-Luna…-

La deidad de la noche la miró extrañada por el repentino cambio en el tono de su hermana.

-Estaremos separadas por un tiempo así que quiero que me prometas que no harás nada arriesgado mientras estas en el viejo castillo-

-A que te refieres Tia, ¿Por qué debería hacer algo arriesgado, no recuerdo que ninguna de las reuniones que tengo programadas esté relacionado con algo peligroso?-

-No es por los deberes Luna… Verás…- la princesa hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de explicarlo -Zephora me dijo que corres peligro, al parecer una criatura similar a un poni de color negro, con alas, colmillos y un largo cuerno está tratando de hacerte daño-

Al notar que Luna mantenía toda su atención en ella continuó.

-Creemos que se trata de las mismas criaturas que enfrentaste en el bosque Everfree junto a la guardia nocturna cuando rescataron a Crisi-

Luna bajó la mirada, sus pensamientos corriendo a todo lo que daba. Mientras escuchaba a su hermana.

-Caramel se quedará en el castillo contigo- dijo la deidad del Sol -Escucha Luna, sé que no te gusta, pero es importante que te mantengas en el interior del castillo el mayor tiempo posible, tú conoces tan bien como yo que el castillo está lleno de trampas y tendrá guardias apostados en cada entrada, incluyendo a la guardia nocturna que estará contigo en todo momento. Creo que es el lugar más seguro para ti al menos hasta que encontremos a la criatura y la logremos poner bajo custodia-

" _Parece que nuestra hermana querida estará ocupada buscando a Chrysalis y a su colmena_ " dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Desde su posición Celestia no pudo notar el cambio en el semblante de Luna, sus pupilas se habían contraído por la sorpresa, era claro que Celestia sospechaba de los changelings o por lo menos de la reina.

-Tal parece que esas criaturas pueden cambiar su apariencia, así que le he pedido a Caramel que ningún poni a excepción de él y los guardias nocturnos tenga permitido acercarse demasiado a ti-

-Tia…- dijo la menor de las alicornios mirando a su hermana su voz apenas audible.

-Ya envié a un guardia para que se pusiera en contacto con la madre de Crisi así que no tienes que preocuparte por ella-

-¿La… La madre de Crisi?- dijo la alicornio índigo con temor en su rostro.

-Así es, la conocí en la fiesta, no parece una mala poni, pero no está del todo de acuerdo con la relación que tiene ustedes-

La princesa de la noche sacudió su cabeza.

-No tía no lo entiendes ella…-

" _¿Estás segura de que quieres contarles la verdad de Chrysalis ahora?_ " le advirtió la voz en su cabeza lo que la hizo callar de inmediato.

" _Pero si su madre estuvo en la fiesta de anoche significa que Crisi corre peligro_ "

" _Claaaaro… ¿por qué no les dices que Chrysalis es una changeling que se alimenta de tu amor y su madre casi la mata la última vez que se vieron? Especialmente al parte de alimentarse de ti, porque eso seguro que no enloquecerá a nuestra hermana_ " dijo sarcásticamente aquella voz.

-Entiendo que no te agrade mucho, pero sigue siendo parte de su familia y si tu intención es estar al lado de Crisi tendrás que aprender a soportar a tu futura suegra- respondió la deidad acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

Luna permaneció callada bajando la mirada.

" _De verdad espero que esa Crisi de la que habló Épsilon sea solo una poni falsa y que Alcor y Siegfried encuentren a la verdadera_ " Pensó la deidad del Sol " _Odiaria tener que hacerle daño a Luna_ ".

Celestia miró a su hermana buscando algún indicio que le dijera que ella supiera algo, pero además del extraño temor de la alicornio índigo no había podido detectar algo más.

-La guardia nocturna está enterada de la situación. Aún no sabemos si son capaces de copiar las habilidades de otro poni por lo que les he autorizado tomar la acción que consideren necesaria para asegurar tu bienestar en caso de que la situación se vuelva muy complicada-

-Pero ellos no saben…- nuevamente la voz de luna apenas era audible.

-Si ocurre cualquier cosa necesito que me lo comuniques de inmediato Luna y de ser necesario te teletransportes al salón del trono de Canterlot- Al notar el silencio de su hermana añadió -¿Te encuentras bien Luna?, sé que es esto que te dije es muy repentino y es mucha información que digerir en este momento, pero solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para apoyarte hermana-

-No Tia, no es nada, simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa no esperaba escuchar algo así. Crisi y yo nos vamos a reír de esto una vez que regrese a Canterlot- mencionó la princesa de la noche fingiendo una sonrisa increíblemente convincente.

* * *

 _ **En el castillo de las dos hermanas.**_

Kendall entro a la habitación del trono escoltado por un par de guardias que permanecieron en la entrada mientras él se aproximaba a la cebra que se hallaba de pie sobre la trampilla que ocultaba el mecanismo de contención de los elementos.

El guerrero notó que su amada le había escuchado cuando una de sus orejas se movió debajo de su capa.

-Algún cambio- preguntó el guerrero colocándose a una distancia prudente de la cebra para no interrumpirla.

-Tiempo no queda ya, la conexión se debe restaurar- dijo la cebra, sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

-Hablaré con Shayla para que la contacte-

-Esta misma noche deberá ser, si su regreso deseamos detener- añadió la cebra abriendo los ojos y mirando a su enorme semental.

-La última vez no lucia muy feliz de hacerlo, estás segura de que no hay otra forma-

-El futuro dirá, si con ella podemos contar. Esta es una prueba más que ambas deben afrontar-

-Como desees amor mío, hablaré con Shayla ahora mismo-

-Cercana está, la noche eterna- dijo la cebra mirando los tronos que se erguían al fondo de la habitación antes de salir del salón del trono.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _OMG, realmente me costó trabajo la escena de Luna y Celestia. Espero que no halla quedado tan mal, porque siendo sincero noes de mis mejores escenas._

 _Me gustaría saber de que personaje quieren saber más, he estado pensando en hacer un flash back especial para uno de ellos._

 _Por el momento es todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.… ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 _ ***Sword Shadow**_

 _Me alegra saber que no tengas problemas con esos temas, porque quiero explorarlos un poco, tal como se ha demostrado en este capítulo._

 _Aunque creo que sí fue muy drástico el cambio de actitud de Celestia, no creo que sea tanto por bipolaridad o problemas de humor, más bien considero que perdió la compostura por un momento, pero la retomó posteriormente._

 _Caramel si tiene sentimientos por Celestia, aunque ella hasta ahora solo lo considera un buen amigo por eso es cariñosa con él, aunque no he descartado la idea de emparejarla con él, no es precisamente algo que tenga pensado por el momento, dependerá mucho de como avance la historia._

 _Aunque es arriesgado la jugada de Chrysalis de todos modos la iba a llevar a su madre, después de todo lo que ella pensaba era tener un enfrentamiento con ella, el problema real aquí es que Chrysalis en esta historia aún es joven y de buen corazón, por lo que no tiene la misma experiencia que su madre especialmente cuando se trata de estrategias y manipulación después de todo en el capítulo 27 se demostró que Chrysalis fue manipulada por completo por su madre desde un inicio sin que ella lo notara._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	30. The Deal

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento así que… disfruten de esta entrega… ¡Coooomenzamos!:

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 30 – The Deal.**

La oscuridad de la noche convertía el bosque Ever free en un lugar aterrador. Se podían sentir los ojos de las criaturas que los observaban a su paso, los aullidos de los Timberwolfs les erizaban los pelos de sus lomos y el olor a muerte que aún rondaba los alrededores de la abandonada colmena no ayudaban a calmar los nervios de los dos ponis que se abrían paso por el pantanoso camino.

-Y pensar que el lugar se veía aterrador de día- comentó Siegfried, descendiendo completamente hasta que sus cascos tocaron la lodosa superficie.

-Y no estuviste cuando estaban vivos- añadió Alcor descendiendo detrás de Siegfried.

Ambos ponis observaron los alrededores, escudriñando cada arbusto con sus ojos adaptados para la caza en la oscuridad.

-Bueno parece que no queda ninguna de esas criaturas por los alrededores-

-¿Como estas tan seguro?, Épsilon dijo que ellos podían tomar la forma de otro poni, que tal si pueden tomar la forma de otros animales que habitan el bosque- agregó Alcor mirando nervioso a los alrededores.

-Bueno si bien es cierto eso, no creo que haya alguno de ellos aquí solo esperando por nosotros, además tampoco tenia mucho sentido que salieran llevándose los huevos y larvas si pensaban volver- aseguró Siegfried mientras le hacia un ademan con el ala a su hermano para que le siguiera.

-Como digas, pero esto me da mala espina- comentó Alcor manteniendo las alas ligeramente separadas de sus costados en caso de que tuviera que defenderse.

Ambos avanzaron entrando en la colmena abandonada, los túneles interiores parecían tragarse la luz del exterior como si se tratara de un mundo completamente distinto, haciendo difícil que incluso la vista nocturna de ambos ponis fuera insuficiente para navegar con facilidad.

Alcor comenzó a guiar a Siegfried por los túneles siguiendo el rastro de cuerpos putrefactos que eran devorados por los insectos pequeños y animales carroñeros.

Recorrieron con sigilo los túneles por los que habían escapado de las mazmorras, buscando cualquier indicio de la unicornio.

-Maldición es difícil poder encontrar algún rastro con este olor- comentó Siegfried colocando el cuello de tortuga que usaba debajo de su armadura para cubrir su hocico.

-Es solo cuestión de acostumbrarte al olor hermano- le respondió Alcor.

-Me sorprende que puedas oler algo en todo este desastre- dijo el corcel de menor tamaño -Es una suerte que tu cuerpo sea inmune al veneno y a las toxinas, de otro modo los gases de este lugar ya te habrían afectado- comentó Siegfried.

-Solo soy un poco más resistente que ustedes eso es todo, estoy seguro de que si fueras un poni normal no habrías llegado tan lejos tampoco-

-Puede ser, pero sigue siendo desagradable el aroma, apenas puedo soportarlo-

Ambos continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al calabozo de la colmena donde el olor a suciedad, defecaciones y sangre era más abundante al punto de obligar a Alcor a cubrirse el hocico de la misma forma que lo había hecho Siegfried.

-Debemos revisar cada una de las celdas- comentó Siegfried aproximándose a una de las celdas que albergaba los restos de algún tipo de animal en su interior -Pero, ten cuidado no sabemos si alguna de esas cosas sigue viva-

-Me sorprendería si así fuera, Épsilon dijo que lucían bastante mal cuando llegamos la primera vez y han pasado varias semanas dudo que alguno siga con vida- añadió el corcel de mayor tamaño mientras sacaba una de sus dagas que se encontraba oculta debajo de su ala.

-Aun así no quiero sorpresas-

Ambos se separaron repartiéndose cada lado del pasillo de los calabozos, con destreza ambos ponis abrían los cerrojos de las rejas usando sus dagas. Después de todo Siegfried no tenía pensado que el sonido de su transportación delatara su presencia, por lo que ambos consideraron que abrir los cerrojos produciría menor ruido.

Siegfried se aproximó al cuerpo que yacía tendido en la primera celda que debía revisar. El olor pútrido combinado con las eses fecales y la sangre hacían casi imposible aproximarse lo suficiente.

-¿En serio porque estos trabajos los terminamos haciendo nosotros?- comentó mientras avanzaba hasta el cuerpo.

Con el casco movió a la criatura manteniendo sus armas listas en todo momento bajo sus alas de murciélago.

Al empujar el cuerpo con el casco notó que este parecía estar pegado al suelo, aplico un poco más de fuerza usando sus dos cascos para mover el cuerpo y poder observar mejor la silueta.

 _CRACK_

De pronto la piel y huesos de la criatura reventaron causando que sus cascos se hundieran en el interior del cadáver hasta los hombros, obligándo a que su nariz quedara directamente en frente de la piel pútrida del cuerpo.

- _EWWW_ Que asco. Maldición no creo que este olor se me quite en semanas- dijo con voz alta mientras aleteaba para poder sacar sus extremidades del interior del cuerpo.

-Es tu culpa por empujarlo tan fuerte- dijo su hermano quien acababa de salir de la celda a la que había entrado para inspeccionar el cuerpo que se encontraba dentro.

-Necesitaba que le diera más luz para poder ver bien lo que era- comentó Siegfried sacudiéndose los restos de las entrañas y tripas de la criatura de sus cascos.

-Bueno al menos sabemos que esa no es Crisi, es demasiado grande- comentó Alcor aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

-Sabes que no es gracioso-

-Por supuesto que lo es, a mí no me paso- continúo riéndose su hermano.

Ambos continuaron con su labor avanzando entre las celdas, revisando el contenido de cada una tanto las que aun contenían el cuerpo de algún animal como aquellas que se encontraban vacías.

-Alcor…- habló Siegfried su tono denotaba cierta ansiedad.

-Dime- respondió el mayor de los corceles.

-¿Has… has notado algo extraño en Épsilon desde nuestra última batalla en el imperio de cristal?-

Sobraba decir que la pregunta tomo desprevenido al corcel, quien simplemente dirigió su mirada a su hermano a quien apenas podía distinguir entre aquella oscuridad.

-Creo que todos hemos estado actuando un poco distinto desde que perdimos a Megres- respondió el corcel.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a… tú sabes, como si estuviera… enferma. Algo así como cuando te da un resfriado- preguntó el menor.

Alcor hizo una pausa mientras continuaba examinando otro de los cuerpos, trató de pensar en algo que estuviera fuera del comportamiento usual de su hermana.

-Bueno si me lo preguntas creo que últimamente está más alterada de lo normal. Especialmente con el tema de Crisi, entiendo su molestia, pero pareciera que estuviera realmente colérica, aunque pude notar que se controló bastante en presencia de la princesa Celestia-

-¿Es todo, no has percibido algo más?-

-No… Pero parece que tu si- añadió el corcel mirando a Siegfried, quien suspiro con pesadez.

-Ciertamente-

-¿Que paso con ella?- pregunto el mas alto de los corceles genuinamente preocupado

-Creo… creo que está sufriendo…-

Alcor se aproximó a su hermano entrando en la celda en la que se encontraba Siegfried. El mayor levanto el mentón de su hermano obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. Ambos pares de ojos ambarinos se miraron los unos a los otros, la mirada del joven hermano lucia agotada y acarreaba cierta pizca de dolor y tristeza.

-Sabes lo que está ocurriendo, ¿cierto?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo aún cuando la mirada de Siegfried se desvió de la suya.

-Es su sangre, parece que la naturaleza tóxica de su sangre no era tan natural después de todo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos con tono grave.

-Imagino que tú también pensabas que la sangre tóxica de Épsilon era solo una de sus habilidades- Alcor asintió levemente -Tal parece que no es así… anoche cuando regreso de su misión secreta lucia más agotada de lo normal. Lo suficiente como para entrar a la bañera mientras yo me encontraba dentro- dijo el corcel -Mientras nos aseábamos comenzó a toser, no parecía algo normal especialmente cuando note que su ataque de tos no se detenía, así que me levante para ayudarle, pero me aparto con el ala-

Su hermano simplemente asintió una vez más indicándole que prosiguiera

-Cuando finamente se detuvo pude ver que había algo de sangre en sus cascos y labios- el rostro de Alcor lucia tan inexpresivo como una piedra -Cuando le pregunté desde cuando había estado enferma me dijo que todo había empezado desde su pelea con la mantícora-

-No entiendo eso fue hace años- interrumpió Alcor.

-Es lo mismo que le dije. Después comento que todo había empeorado desde la herida que recibió con la lanza de heráldica…esto es solo una conjetura, pero… creo que de alguna forma el veneno de la mantícora causo que su sangre se contaminara y a causa de su capacidad regenerativa el veneno en su sangre también se fortaleció, combinándose con su sangre comenzó a volverla cada vez más tóxica…-

-… Hasta el punto de que su propio cuerpo se ha vuelto incapaz de prevenir el daño que su sangre le causa constantemente- finalizó alcor entendiendo el razonamiento de Siegfried. Su hermano asintió.

-Creo que el daño que recibió de la lanza solo agravo la situación al haber disminuido su capacidad para curarse a sí misma- añadió el corcel de menor tamaño.

-Supongo que no quiso dar más razones y te dejo ahí- comento el hermano mayor.

-No precisamente, es simplemente que yo, no supe que decirle, me quedé ahí congelado sin poder mover un solo músculo. Para cuando reaccioné ella ya se había retirado-

-Debemos hablar con Merak primero y después los tres juntos hablaremos con Épsilon, de otro modo su necedad y orgullo le impedirá escucharnos-

-Supongo que es más probable que nos escuche a los tres a que lo haga si es uno solo de nosotros- comento Siegfried. Alcor asintió una vez.

-Ahora debemos enfocarnos en nuestra tarea, hay que encontrar alguna evidencia de que nos indique si Crisi sigue con vida o de lo contrario alguna evidencia de que estuvo aquí-

-Solo espero que aún estemos a tiempo de salvarla, no quisiera pensar en lo mal que se sentirá Luna si algo le sucede-

-Pienso lo mismo- Mencionó el mayor de los dos.

Finalmente, Siegfreied llego a la única celda que se encontraba abierta. Con cuidado se adentró en el interior avanzando con cautela.

El suelo estaba lleno de marcas causadas por los cascos de una criatura, había un par de cadenas ensangrentadas y el lugar despedía un extraño olor a semen combinado con lo que parecía ser sangre y sudor, todo revuelto con el mismo aroma de excremento y orina.

-Alcor- dijo el semental llamando a su hermano.

-¿Encontraste algo?- respondió el otro desde la otra celda.

-Creo que esta es la pista que estábamos buscando- dijo el corcel mientras tomaba algo del suelo con sus cascos.

Alcor se aproximó a su hermano encendiendo una pequeña llama que brillaba en un tono azul y púrpura frente a él.

-¿Qué haces? Sabes que no debes usar eso-

-Es la única fuente de luz que tenemos-

-Pero entre más uses eso…-

-No importa ahora además es solo una pequeña cantidad, ahora muéstrame lo que encontraste-

En la superficie de su casco Siegfried llevaba unos cuantos pelos de color negro intenso, ensangrentados.

Alcor olfateo el aroma de la muestra, el fuerte aroma de la grotesca mezcla le era difícil de identificar.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Es de ella?, ¿Es de Crisi?- preguntó el corcel

-El aroma de la sangre y el sudor es el de ella de eso no hay duda, aunque este mechón de pelo parece mucho más oscuro que el de ella, pero podría estar equivocado-

-Entonces ella sí estuvo aquí dentro- dijo Siegfried aprovechando la pequeña fuente de luz azulada de la llama que sostenía su hermano sobre su casco para observar con mayor detalle la celda.

El interior estaba lleno de rasguños causados por los cascos de la poni cautiva, su sangre y sudor impregnaban cada rincón de la celda pero se concentraban especialmente en el área de alcance de las cadenas, cuatro en total que seguramente servían como restricción para mantener sus cascos a una distancia segura de la entrada de la reja impidiéndole moverse con libertad.

-Creo que aquí fue donde la torturaron, aunque es extraño que solo halla tan poco pelaje de ella tomando en cuenta las marcas que me habías mencionado-

-Cuando sacamos a Crisi de la colmena ella lucia múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, sin embargo, no hay mucha evidencia entiendo que la piel no esté pues al abrirse esta se contrae dejando expuesta la carne del interior, pero el pelaje que debió haber sido cortado debería encontrarse en el suelo y, sin embargo, casi no hay indicios de él- comentó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Dime Alcor, la poni a la que sacaron esa noche ¿tenía el mismo olor que el que despide la sangre de esta celda?-

-Si, todo parece indicar que si logramos rescatar a la verdadera, lo que no entiendo es en qué momento fue que ella y la impostora que vio Épsilon cambiaran de lugares-

-Puede que el cambio se produjera después, aunque esas cosas abandonaron este lugar poco después que ustedes los atacaran-eran demasiados como para seguirles la pista a todos- comentó Siegfrien rascándose el mentón con el casco pensativo.

-Nosotros nos aseguramos de adentrarnos en el bosque los suficiente antes de cambiar de dirección para despistarlos. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de ellos nos siguió…-

-¿Y qué pasaría si uno de ellos los siguió adoptando otra forma?- preguntó Siegfried.

Ambos abrieron los ojos ante la realización, en ese momento, Luna, Épsilon, Merak y Alcor no sabían que esas cosas eran capaces de tomar la forma de otra criatura y suponiendo el peor de los casos, los changelings podrían ser capaces de adoptar cualquier forma de cualquier ser vivo, por lo que les habría sido imposible identificar a un espía si este los estaba siguiendo con un aspecto que ellos no reconocerían, por lo que seguramente el ataque se realizaría después de averiguar a qué lugar se dirigía el grupo.

-Si ellos nos siguieron hasta el castillo sabían que estaba bien protegido mientras la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia se encontraban ahí, pero en cuanto regresaron a Canterlot también bajamos la guardia, es probable que ellos sustituyeran a Crisi, mientras nos enfocábamos en mantener protegida a las princesas en Canterlot- comentó Alcor.

-La noche de la fogata…- pensó Siegfried -Esa noche le di un poco de privacidad a Crisi para que se aseara y se arreglara, quería lucir bien para la princesa Luna es posible que hicieran el cambio en ese momento-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, la actitud de Crisi con Luna era un poco extraña durante la fiesta especialmente después del baile, se notaba… distante-

-Si el secuestro ocurrió en el castillo de las dos hermanas debemos hablar con las princesas, estoy seguro de que a esta hora deben estar por llegar al viejo castillo-

Alcor asintió y tras apagar la pequeña fuente de luz ambos procedieron a salir de las mazmorras.

* * *

Chrysalis abrió los ojos con dificultad, su cabeza aún se encontraba bastante aturdida y difícilmente podía enfocarse, intentó ponerse sobre sus cascos, sin embargo, noto que algo la mantenía firme en su lugar, lo que le llevo a centrar su mirada en sus cascos frontales.

Ambos cascos se encontraban envueltos en una mezcla viscosa y extremadamente pegajosa de color verde que le impedía moverse con libertad.

Giro el cuello notando que sus cascos traseros y alas se encontraban en una situación similar. Trató de hacer memoria, pero un dolor en su cabeza la hizo gruñir.

-Me alegra ver que se encuentra despierta princesa- dijo una voz a su derecha.

-Moth… Pero que… ¿Como fue que…?, ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó la princesa notando el estado del otro changeling, una de sus alas parecía haber sido arrancada a la fuerza, sus cascos estaban parcialmente devorados y tenia una quemadura en la mitad del rostro misma que había causado varias grietas profundas en su pequeño cuerno.

-Oh esto- dijo el changeling mirando su maltrecho cuerpo -Es solo mi castigo por haber traicionado a la reina. No es la gran cosa- admitió sonriendo.

-No es la gran… ¡ _AUCH_!- se quejó nuevamente la princesa Changeling.

-No me movería mucho si fuera usted princesa, sobre todo después de un golpe como ese- dijo el soldado -La reina colocó algo en su cuerno, parece que está bloqueando su magia. Aunque nunca antes había visto un aparato como ese, no tengo idea de donde lo sacó-

-¿Aún estamos en Canterlot?- preguntó la princesa.

-Si bueno, cerca, estamos en las faldas de la montaña sobre la que se encuentra la capital, pero dudo que algún poni nos escuche, especialmente a esta hora de la noche- comentó el soldado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la princesa, aun algo aturdida por los dolores en su cabeza

-No me sorprende que no lo recuerde, la reina la golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza, por un momento pensé que la había asesinado, después de todo no parecía muy contenta cuando regresaron de la capital- mencionó el soldado.

-Cuando regre… ¿Qué?, espera no, yo volví de la capital contigo, me estabas guiando a mi madre y después…-

-Supongo que eso lo explica su reacción al verme princesa- comentó el soldado.

 _AAAUCH_

La princesa bajo la cabeza mientras una punzada de dolor la invadía

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

-¿Así que abandonaron la colmena?- pregunto Chrysalis bastante contrariada.

-Después de que tu novia loca asesinara a tantos de nosotros, era inútil seguir en un lugar tan poco protegido, así que la mejor opción fue movernos a otro lugar y sinceramente la colmena ahora está mucho mejor preparada, lo que paso en el bosque no volverá a repetirse. Si algún alma lo suficientemente estúpida decide aproximarse demasiado sufrirá su castigo-

-Si, seguramente madre puso alguna clase de trampa mortal cerca-

 _JAJAJAJA_

Se rio su acompañante quien permanecía con la apariencia del vendedor de periódicos. Ella por su parte había hecho caso a la sugerencia de su acompañante y había cambiado su apariencia por la de otro poni. Aunque se había negado a quitarse la bufanda que ondeaba graciosa ante las envestidas de las frías corrientes del invierno.

-La reina no es tan simple, sabes que le gusta cazar a sus presas cada que tiene la oportunidad-

-Es verdad, a ella le fascinan sus periodos de cacería-

-¿Dime, realmente deseas obtener el trono de tu madre?- preguntó el changeling con seriedad.

-Bueno sí, creo que es lo mejor. La retaré a un duelo por la colmena, no podrá negarse es parte de las reglas de nuestra raza-

-Si, eso es cierto, en un combate por la corona solo puede participar una princesa y una reina el resto de la colmena no puede interponerse- aseguró el soldado.

-Primero me aseguraré de tomar el control de la colmena después obligaré a mi madre a que me diga el secreto para evitar que mi cuerpo continúe alimentándose de Luna, de ese modo tal vez pueda estar con ella después de todo- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo en tu lugar no me haría muchas ilusiones, primero tienes que salir victoriosa- respondió el soldado con cinismo, causando que el humor de la princesa volviera al suelo.

-Lo sé, madre no es una changrling con la que se deba jugar, se lo peligrosa que puede ser, pero aun así, esta vez estoy segura que la venceré, el amor que recibí de Luna es suficiente para enfrentarla en batalla, solo debo acertar un golpe, no necesitaré más-

El soldado miró a la princesa arqueando una ceja antes de dirigir su mirada al frente nuevamente.

-Suerte con eso- comentó el changeling -Por cierto, ya estamos aquí-

Ambos se aproximaron a una pequeña cabaña ferozmente resguardada por varios changelings armados con espadas y protegidos por armaduras de metal. Tan pronto como entraron en su campo de visión Chrysalis y Moth abandonaron sus disfraces tomando sus formas reales.

Al reconocerlos los soldados se apartaron permitiéndoles el paso, aunque la princesa pudo notar una mirada extrañamente confundida entre los soldados de élite, quienes parecían mirarse los unos a los otros.

-Así que esa es la élite de la guardia- comentó Chrysalis.

-Son imponentes no lo crees, fueron entrenados por la reina misma, lo que los hace igual de eficaces que ella- comentó el soldado.

-¿Los envidias?- preguntó la princesa.

-En realidad… No- respondió el soldado abriendo la puerta.

La princesa cruzó el umbral seguida del soldado cuya sonrisa creció de lado a lado mostrando sus afilados dientes.

La cabaña no lucia realmente vieja, pero si abandonada, se podía apreciar el acumulo del polvo en los pocos muebles, suelo paredes y techo, algunas partes se encontraban habitadas por pequeños insectos, de entre los cuales destacaban varias arañas.

Chrysalis escudriño el lugar de arriba abajo completamente alerta y lista en caso de que su madre se apareciera de pronto. Al cruzar el umbral de otra puerta fue recibida por alguien que no esperaba ver sentado en ese lugar en particular.

-Saludos princesa, me alegra que todo saliera bien- saludó Moth haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

Ese pequeño instante de incertidumbre fue suficiente, cuando la princesa trató de girar su mirada recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, la inercia del impacto causo que su cráneo rebotara contra la madera del umbral antes de acabar inconsciente en el suelo.

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

* * *

-Me tendió una trampa- dijo la princesa rechinando los dientes.

-Finalmente lo recordó princesa- dijo el soldado con amabilidad.

-Ella te hizo eso por tratar de defenderme ¿cierto?- era más una afirmación, aún así el soldado contestó.

-Si… cuando la vi atacándole, no pude contenerme y me abalancé contra ella. Debo decir que esto me lo gane por mis descuidos, fue la segunda vez que me dejé guiar por mis impulsos, pero esta vez termine mucho peor- dijo el soldado desviando la mirada.

-La… Segunda-

-La noche que la princesa de la noche la rescató del calabozo, uno de sus soldados hirió a Spurg en la espalda con una daga con forma de pluma- el soldado cerro los ojos recordando aquel día -la reina Cocoon decidió que no había nada que hacer por él y tras recibir la información que necesitaba hundió la navaja en su cuello matándolo al instante-

-Lo… Lo lamento- dijo la princesa incapaz de mirar al soldado a los ojos.

-No fue su culpa princesa, no tiene por qué cargar con ese peso. Pero quiero que sepa que no me arrepiento de haberla protegido aún después de esto- mencionó el changeling refiriéndose a las numerosas heridas.

-¿El equipo élite sigue aquí?- preguntó al princesa.

-Lo dudo, la reina los envió a entregar el amor que recolectamos la noche anterior para que el resto de la colmena pudiera alimentarse. Aunque debo admitir que me pareció innecesario que me arrancaran parte de las patas antes de irse, supongo que querían algo de carne para el viaje. Después de todo la nueva colmena está mucho más lejos que la anterior-

-No te preocupes buscaré una manera de sacarte de aquí Moth, no dejaré que mi madre te haga más daño- dijo la princesa.

De pronto sintió el fuerte agarre de un par de cascos levantando su mentón y colocando una larga y curveada cuchilla en su garganta, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Oh querida, deberías preocuparte por ti en este momento- aquella voz, aquellos cascos y esa arma tan particular, no cabía duda alguna de su identidad y Chrysalis la conocía muy bien.

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes**_

Épsilon avanzó siguiendo el mismo camino de la mañana, hasta llegar a las faldas de la montaña, ahí oculta entre los arboles se encontraba aquella vieja cabaña, por un momento sintió una seria frustración al notar que los guardias que resguardaban el lugar aquella mañana ya no estaban por los alrededores.

-Maldición debí haber entrado en lugar de volver al castillo, estoy segura de que podría haber acabado con la mitad por lo menos, pero…- la yegua miró sus casco -Quizá si hubiera usado mi sangre en ellos… No maldición que estoy pensando, aún si hubiera usado eso tendría que enfrentarme a esa maldita y al otro soldado en el interior y si hubiera perdido demasiada sangre el resultado habría sido el mismo- se dijo a si misma.

De pronto la puerta de la cabaña de abrió dejando a la vista al conjunto de changelings que comenzaban a emprender el vuelo, cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche el ojo negro y blanco de la yegua observó a los soldados retirarse, ninguno de ellos lucia particularmente distinto al resto, todos parecían retirarse a las tierras áridas del poniente. Dirigió su mirada a la cabaña, donde su ojo nuevamente pudo percibir la presencia de una criatura en el interior de la cabaña y dos más en el interior de un pequeño almacén, notó que dos de las criaturas tenían un tamaño mucho mayor al suyo.

-¿De verdad se fueron todos? Solo queda un soldado en el interior y puede que la otra criatura sea un soldado disfrazado de ella para hacer de señuelo en caso de un ataque, esto será más sencillo de lo que esperaba- dijo la yegua con una sonrisa de satisfacción tomando su forma etérea se aproximó a la cabaña.

Pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo a las paredes de madera tratando de escuchar cualquier ruido o conversación desde el interior

Captó levemente la voz de la criatura que se encontraba en el interior de la cabaña quien parecía conversar consigo misma. Sin embargo, no sabía cuanto tiempo tardarían los guardias en volver, por lo que decidió ir primero por la traidora y su guardián, avanzó por la propiedad hasta el pequeño almacén en el que se encontraban las esencias del soldado y Crisi.

Abandonando el área de la cabaña Épsilon se fundió en la oscuridad que le proporcionaban los enormes árboles. Hasta llegar a un pequeño alancen atrancado con una barra de madera y hierro oxidado. Escudriño el perímetro teniendo especial cuidado de observar cualquier posible trampa y enfocando el ojo que la deidad de la noche le había brindado para investigar cualquier rastro de hechizo o magia. Lo único que pudo sentir sin embargo era la presencia de las criaturas que se hallaban en el interior, así como un objeto que parecía encontrarse en la base del cuerno de Crisi.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, la yegua tomo nuevamente su forma etérea para acceder al almacén por una abertura situada en la parte de atrás de este.

Retomando su forma física la yegua se aproximó con sigilo mientras escuchaba la conversación, cerró su ojo dañado y enfocó su atención a su ojo ambarino, tratando de ajustar su vista nocturna al interior del almacén.

Se sorprendió bastante al notar el estado del soldado y la incapacidad de su víctima para poder evitar su inminente destino. Por otro lado, aquello era demasiado fácil, ¿si aquellas criaturas eran de la misma colmena, porque la criatura de la cabaña mantenía a estos dos en tal estado?

Épsilon podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, una de esas extrañas sensaciones que había desarrollado en el campo de batalla y que eventualmente le había ayudado a sobrevivir de una forma u otra. Ahora sin embargo, aquel extraño sentimiento se había materializado de la nada y parecía provenir de la misma dirección en la que se encontraban sus víctimas. No tenia mucho tiempo para hacer el trabajo, debía hacerlo ahora que tenía la ventaja.

Sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre la criatura de mayor tamaño sujetando fuertemente su mentón mientras colocaba una de sus dagas en su garganta.

-Oh querida, deberías preocuparte por ti en este momento- dijo casi burlándose de la criatura que tenía a su completa merced.

-Épsilon- dijo sorprendida Chrysalis.

La yegua inhaló profundamente la esencia que despedían los cabellos de la changeling confirmando sus sospechas.

-Sabes me alegra ser yo quien te descubriera y no la princesa por lo menos ahora puedo culpar a estas cosas por tu muerte. Estoy segura de que a Luna eso le dolerá hasta el alma, pero le dolerá menos que saber que la estuviste engañando todo este tiempo- dijo apretando el agarre mientras acercaba mas el filo de la daga.

-E-Espera Épsilon Puedo explicarlo-

-¿Porque habría de escucharte?- sentenció la yegua deslizando la daga lo suficiente como para que la afilada hoja comenzara a abrirse paso entre las uniones de las escamas de la insectoide hasta toparse con la carne de la changeling.

-Épsilon- dijo Chrysalis en un tono apenas audible -Por favor escúchame- continuó entre dientes mientras sentía como la hoja del arma le habría una ligera herida.

No podía mover sus extremidades, ni usar su magia y si se movía demasiado estaba segura de que aquella hoja de metal le rebanaría el cuello como mantequilla así que solo le quedaba tratar de razonar con la encolerizada yegua.

-¿Sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar para rescatarte de aquella celda?, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo impotente que me sentí al ver a la princesa destrozada de esa manera antes de ver como descargaba su furia contra esos soldados?- dijo apretando el agarre causando que el oxigeno de la princesa changeling comenzara a escasear -Le fallé esa noche a Luna, y decidí que no volvería a dejar que se ensuciara los cascos en especial con la sangre de aquella de la que se enamoró. Desde esa noche decidí que sería yo quien se encargaría de ensuciarse los cascos por ella-

Al notar que la yegua no bromeaba, el soldado intervino.

-Si asesinas a mi princesa la tuya también morirá-

La mirada se centró en el soldado que permanecía en el suelo incapaz de moverse.

-Si la dejo con vida Luna correrá peligro-

-Quizá sea lo mejor, termia de una vez con esto Épsilon, no volverás a tener otra oportunidad como esta- dijo Chrysalis resignándose, entendía las palabras de Épsilon, y ciertamente era una de las razones por las que se había propuesto alejarse de Luna en primer lugar.

-No princesa usted no lo entiende, el corazón de la princesa de la noche está conectado a usted ahora mismo, si ella la asesina lo mismo le ocurrirá a la princesa de la noche-

-¿A qué te refieres con conectados?- demandó la yegua sin soltar a la princesa changeling.

-Es la razón por la que la princesa Chrysalis abandonó a la princesa Luna- dijo el soldado -Cuando la princesa Luna abrió su corazón voluntariamente al de mi princesa ambas quedaron unidas, si una de ellas muere la otra también lo hará- añadió el changeling.

-Eres una maldita, como te atreviste…- dijo la yegua apretando su agarre en el arma que comenzaba a temblar en su casco a causa de la fuerza con la que la sujetaba.

-La princesa Chrysalis no lo sabía- añadió el soldado -Nuestra raza tiene prohibido alimentarse de alguien a quien apreciamos, pero la única que conocía la razón de esa regla era la reina, ella sabía que si Chrysalis se alimentaba de Luna tras enamorarse de ella, ambas serian víctimas de la maldición de los changelings-

Épsilon miró el rostro de la princesa changeling quien lucia tan sorprendida como ella misma.

-Nosotros somos criaturas inmortales que nos alimentamos del amor de otros para conservar nuestra fuerza, pero si nos enamoramos de una criatura, nuestro cuerpo se vuelve incapaz de consumir el amor de otra criatura, obligándonos a consumir por completo el amor de la criatura de la que nos enamoramos. Al morir esa criatura nuestra incapacidad de consumir el amor de otros tarde o temprano nos matará de hambre, de ese modo no estaremos condenados a vivir eternamente separados de nuestra otra mitad. Y lo mismo ocurre con la criatura con la que se halla creado el vínculo, ya que al abrir su corazón este queda unido a nosotros, por lo que si algo le ocurre al changeling, la criatura con la que está ligada también morirá-

Épsilon permaneció en silencio tratando de comprender las palabras del soldado.

-¡La princesa Chrysalis no lo sabía!, ¡¿Es que acaso eres tan ciega como para no ver que ella también está sufriendo por esto?!- le reprochó el soldado molesto -¿Sabes lo que significa enterarse de que serás la razón de la destrucción de aquel a quien amas?- preguntó mirando a la yegua con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Épsilon podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas mientras mantenía el agarre firme en el mentón de la traidora. Solo tenía que deslizar la daga y el trabajo estaría hecho, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, aún peor estaba segura de que el soldado no mentía. Y si se atrevía a rebanar la garganta de la changeling existía una enorme posibilidad de su acto afectara también a Luna. No podía arriesgarse sabiendo algo así

 _GRRR-AAAAHHHH_

El grito de rabia de la poni les puso las escamas de punta. Por un momento, Chrysalis sintió como la daga vibraba en su cuello lista para abrirle la garganta antes de ser completamente liberada del agarre de la yegua.

Épsilon se apartó de la princesa Chrysalis dando varios pasos hacia atrás mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados debatiendo contra su propia conciencia. Nuevamente alzó la daga y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el material viscoso que mantenía a la princesa en su lugar cotando las ataduras al instante.

-Épsilon- dijo la princesa completamente sorprendida por la decisión de la poni.

-No te hagas ilusiones- dijo la yegua de pelaje azul metálico -Simplemente he decidido llevarte con la princesa Luna, en tu verdadera forma, será ella quien decidirá tu destino- dijo dándose la media vuelta guardando nuevamente las dagas debajo de sus alas.

-No te arrepentirás- dijo la changeling.

-Por tu propio bien, espero que no- respondió la yegua mirándola con su ojo herido.

Chrysalis observó aquel ojo de color negro cuyo iris era blanca y resplandeciente como la luna misma, podía sentir una extraña magia proviniendo de él, una magia muy similar a la que había sentido cuando Luna se había transformado en aquella yegua de color negro.

-Existen cosas mucho peores que puedo hacerte que solo cortarte la garganta- la sentenció la yegua devolviendo su atención a la puerta del almacén.

-Deben irse ahora princesa, estoy seguro de que la reina ya debió habernos escuchado- dijo el soldado.

-Espera Moth no podemos dejarte así, te llevaremos con nosotras, estoy segura de que Luna podrá tratar tus heridas- dijo la princesa mientras Épsilon escudriñaba el interior del almacén.

-Solo seré una carga no hare más que retrasarlas, ahora vallase de una buena vez princesa- dijo el soldado herido.

-No puedo dejarte así, ella te torturará hasta cansarse. Si no te llevamos con nosotras tú sufrirás…- dijo la princesa acariciando al soldado mientras Épsilon tomaba un viejo machete oxidado.

-Usted será una gran reina algún día- dijo el changeling moviendo uno de sus maltrechos cascos para colocarlo en la mejilla de su princesa -Me habría encantado verla llegar al trono- dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Moth…-

-Debemos irnos- dijo Épsilon mientras carga el machete por encima de su hombro.

-¿Estas loca?, como vamos a salir usando eso, apenas tiene filo- dijo la princesa changeling.

-Eso déjamelo a mi- dijo la yegua abriéndose una herida en el casco con el machete deslizando la herida por todo lo largo del arma.

Al instante ambos changelings pudieron ver como el acero del arma comenzaba a carcomerse emitiendo un sonido muy particular mientras la herida en el casco de Épsilon se desvanecía por completo.

Sin esperar la respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Épsilon empuño el arma y dio un certero golpe en la puerta, la sangre permitió que el arma cortara la barra de madera y hierro que mantenía atrancada la puerta desde el otro lado con una terrible facilidad. Después la yegua arrojó el machete a un lado dejando que su sangre terminara de destruir el filo de la hoja oxidada.

-No hay nadie afuera podemos irnos ahora- dijo la yegua tras echar un vistazo al exterior.

Épsilon notó la preocupación de Chrysalis, mientras miraba al soldado tendido.

-Puedo hacerlo rápido si lo desean- dijo la yegua aproximándose a ellos.

Moth asintió a su princesa quien tras mirarle una ultima vez se dio la media vuelta rumbo a la salida.

-Por favor que no sufra- dijo la princesa al pasar a un lado de Épsilon.

La yegua se aproximó al soldado.

-La reina Cocoon es capaz de cualquier cosa, ten mucho cuidado y… cuídala en mi lugar- le pidió el soldado.

-Lo haré, pero solo porque Luna correría peligro si algo le pasa- respondió la yegua.

-Es suficiente para mí- dijo el soldado.

La yegua se colocó detrás de la criatura envolviendo su rostro con sus cascos.

-La cuidaré, te lo prometo- dijo la yegua logrando que el changeling sonriera satisfecho.

Con un rápido movimiento la yegua quebró el cuello del soldado quien callo inmóvil al suelo. Épsilon miro por un momento el rostro de Moth en el suelo antes de salir del almacén seguida por Chrysalis.

" _Excelente trabajo soldado ahora… puede descansar_ " pensó la yegua.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Finalmente pude actualizar un capítulo sin tardar tanto, jajajaja. Espero lo hallan disfrutado del capítulo número 30 de esta serie. WOW ni yo mismo me creo que ya sean tantos y pensar que todo empezó como una pequeña idea en mi mente loca. Jajajaja._

 _Bueno ahora ha quedado expuesto el poder del tercer guardia nocturno, supongo que puede sonar un poco cliché pero ellos no son ponis ordinarios por lo que poseen una habilidad especial y única, aunque desgraciadamente todo viene con un precio._

 _Me parece que esta historia está escalando en número de muertes bastante rápido, pero he quedado satisfecho con el trabajo de Moth, después de todo resulto ser un soldado que dio todo por proteger a su princesa hasta el final._

 _Resulta curioso, pero no me había percatado de que Moth murió a cascos de Épsilon quien a su vez fue quien lanzó la cuchilla a la espalda de Spur causándole una herida mortal._

 _Debo decir que Chrysalis tiene bastante suerte, a pesar de estar en situaciones complicadas ha estado saliendo bien librada, me pregunto cuanto le durará._

 _Por el momento es todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.… ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	31. Vice

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento…

Este capítulo es uno muy especial pues comienza a revelar algunos de los misterios de la historia. Así que, vallan por palomitas y disfruten de esta entrega… ¡Coooomenzamos!

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 31 – Vice.**

Chrysalis y Épsilon se desplazaron con sigilo por la oscuridad hasta la cabaña. La nieve había empezado a caer nuevamente lo que comenzaba a enfriar el ambiente.

-Bien, el castillo de las dos hermanas esta al sur de Canterlot no es un viaje demasiado largo pero la tormenta seguramente nos retrasará. Al menos estos bosques nos protegerán un poco- comentó observando el bosque que los rodeaba -Si volamos a una altura media podremos evitar a la mayoría de los depredadores y podremos llegar a salvo al castillo- añadió Épsilon mientras dibujaba en la nieve la ruta que pensaba tomar para volver al castillo.

-S-Si, po-por supuesto- respondió la changeling mientras se abrazaba con sus cascos frontales.

-¿Te estas congelando cierto?-

-No-normal-mente, la-la ma-magia en mi inte-rior me manti-ene caliente. Cu-cuando la-la te-tempera-tura baja pu-puedo usar mi po-poder pa-para tomar una fo-forma mas re-siste-tente al frio, Pe-pero…- dijo la changeling intentando no castañar los dientes

-Supongo que es debido a la falta de pelaje- dijo la yegua -No puedo quitarte ese aparato, no estoy segura de si requiere algún tipo de llave para abrirse y aún si pudiera quitarlo, no lo haría, no pienso arriesgarme a que puedas usar magia nuevamente- comentó Ëpsilon.

-En-Enti-ti-endo- respondió la princesa mientras su cuerpo se sacudía a causa del frio.

Épsilon dejó salir un suspiro, se retiró el casco, sus protectores de sus patas frontales y la armadura de su lomo, posteriormente se retiró la prenda de invierno que llevaba debajo de la armadura entregándosela a la changeling.

-Se estira- dijo al notar el rostro extrañado de la princesa changeling -No es mucho, pero al menos evitará que te congeles- dijo mientras volvía a colocarse su armadura teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido.

-Gra-Gracias- dijo Chrysalis colocándose la prenda que tal y como la yegua le había comentado, aprecia ajustarse bien a la diferencia de tamaños.

Tras borrar el mapa que había trazado en la nieve la yegua le indicó a Chrysalis que la siguiera con un ademan de su ala, rodearon la cabaña mientras avanzaban a hurtadillas sobre la nieve, cubriendo sus pisadas con movimientos de sus colas.

-El botín de ayer valió la pena. Hemos conseguido suficiente energía para alimentar al resto de los soldados. Aún así no entiendo para que la necesitas…- la reina hizo una pausa como si esperara que alguien más le contestara -¿Porque maldita razón debería esperar más tiempo?- dijo molesta golpeando firmemente el suelo con su casco.

La cercanía de la voz de la reina hizo que ambas se detuvieran y pegaran sus cuerpos a la pared de madera de la cabaña.

-Es estúpido… No hay forma de acercarnos sin que nadie más lo note…- otra pausa -No aceptará ayudarnos, es más se ha convertido en un riesgo, mira que amenazar con derrocarme. _JAJAJA_ \- la reina soltó una carcajada -De verdad piensa que puede vencerme a mí en batalla, pensé que la había criado mejor, pero parece que su castigo no fue suficiente, aun ahora intenta revelarse… es una mal agradecida… Quizá debería arrancarle el corazón yo misma- dijo la reina dándose la vuelta y alejándose de la ventana.

-Parece que está hablando con alguien más- comentó Chrysalis -Pero no puedo escuchar a nadie más- añadió la princesa Changeling pegando la oreja a la pared de madera.

-Así que tu madre en verdad esta loca- dijo Épsilon asomándose ligeramente para observar a la changeling que se continuaba paseando por la habitación. De inmediato notó que aquella criatura era de un tamaño mucho mayor al de su princesa de la noche, incluso lucia ligeramente más alta que la princesa Celestia, sus alas poseían un brillo bastante peculiar, así como su crin y cola, sus escamas relucían un brillante color negro y en su cuello…

-¡Mi bufanda!-

¿HA?

La reina se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la ventana de la que había escuchado aquel ruido cuando una voz femenina llamó su atención, su tono era sensual e irradiaba una sensación de elegancia.

" _Sabes que no servirá de nada arrancarle el corazón querida, la única que puede hacerlo sin matarla es ella misma… tal como lo hiciste tú, lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?_ " continuo la voz.

-Claro que lo recuerdo y no puedo estar más feliz de haberlo hecho- respondió la reina con una sonrisa enfermiza -Ocurrió la misma noche que te conocí… pero no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar, sabes bien que todo el que me traicione sufrirá el mismo destino que él- añadió.

" _Lo sé, pero tu hija esta unida ahora a la princesa de la noche y no puedo dejar que le hagas daño hasta que el trabajo este completo_ "

-Si, lo sé- dijo la reina mientras se paseaba por la habitación una vez más. Con su casco comenzó a acariciar la bufanda en su cuello -Yo podría encargarme sabes…- dijo tomando la forma falsa de Chrysalis -Ppodría terminar el trabajo en su lugar, supongo que eso te haría feliz- dijo la reina sonriendo seductoramente mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo.

" _No_ " dijo la voz con autoridad sin perder su seductor tono " _Si lo haces tú, no servirá de nada querida, especialmente ahora que sus sentimientos son tan fuertes. Tú, preciosa, solo debes asegurarte de obtener a esa pegaso, necesitas consumirla para obtener el poder que tanto anhelas tal y como te lo prometí_ " dijo la voz.

-Es interesante que la descubriéramos durante la fiesta y pensar que mi amada hija la tuvo cerca desde el principio- rio la reina.

Épsilon aparto su casco de la boca de la changeling tan pronto como notó que las pisadas de la reina se alejaban de la ventana.

-¿Acaso quieres que nos descubra?- la reprendió en tono bajo.

-Lo lamento, pero no podemos irnos sin esa bufanda- dijo Chrysalis.

-Claro que si- dijo duramente Épsilon -No pareces comprender tu situación, yo no estoy de tu lado… al menos no hasta que la princesa Luna así me lo indique. Para mí, tú sigues siendo una traidora y la única razón por la que no te he matado todavía es porque no estoy segura de si eso pueda matar a Luna también- dijo Épsilon.

-Incluso si me llevas ante ella seguiré siendo un peligro, estar cerca de ella la drena poco a poco de su amor, al final el resultado será el mismo, por eso debo derrocar a mi madre es la única forma de obligarla a decirme como evitar que la siga lastimando-

-Es muy arriesgado- dijo Épsilon.

-No si me quitas esto- dijo apuntando a su cuerno -Tengo suficiente poder para hacerle frente y mientras los soldados no regresen tendremos la ventaja- aseguró la princesa.

Épsilon lo meditó seriamente, si liberaba a Chrysalis, no tenía ninguna garantía de que ella no escaparía o lo que era peor, la changeling podría volverse en su contra y atacarla. Por otro lado, en ese momento tenían la ventaja sobre la reina, quien claramente no estaba del lado de Chrysalis, ambas tenían el factor sorpresa de su lado y si jugaban bien sus cartas estaba segura de que podrían derribar a la criatura en el interior de la cabaña, pero para ello necesitaría liberar a la changeling del aparato que suprimía su magia.

Eso ultimo de igual manera generaba un problema, no contaba con alguna herramienta que fuera capaz de abrir la cerradura que permanecía en el cuerno de la changeling, por lo que su única alternativa seria confiar en que su sangre haría el trabajo, sin embargo, no sabia si la cerradura produciría algún tipo de ruido o explotaría si su sangre comenzaba a corroerla, por lo que corría el riesgo no solo de volarle la cabeza a la changeling (poniendo en peligro a Luna), sino que el sonido seguramente también alertaría a la reina de su posición.

-Por favor Épsilon si vas a confiar en mí, hazlo ahora- le pidió la changeling juntando sus cascos y mirándola con esos ojos enormes y esmeralda que la caracterizaban.

-No creo que esto sea una coincidencia- dijo la yegua quien cada vez le costaba más creer que la changeling realmente fuera un peligro para su princesa.

La princesa changeling la miro incapaz de comprender las palabras de su acompañante.

-Pero en algo tienes razón, la reina está sola y es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para hacerlo, pero lo haremos sin que uses tu magia- añadió Épsilon.

Los ojos de Chrysalis miraron con total incredulidad a la yegua. ¿Cómo esperaba aquella poni que ambas lograran enfrentar a la reina sin la ayuda de su magia?

-Si lo que quieres es que confíe en ti deberás demostrarme que tú también confías en mí- dijo Épsilon -Quiero que seas tú la que llame su atención-

-Pero sin mi magia no podré… Espera un segundo, ¿quieres que yo sea la carnada?- preguntó incrédula la changeling.

-Ella no te matará e incluso si lo intentara, yo te protegeré- dijo la yegua apartando la mirada de la changeling quien no entendía el cambio de actitud de la poni -Si tu madre quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, tenlo por seguro- añadió la poni sin voltear a verla.

La princesa pensó por un momento en la solicitud de la yegua antes de contestar.

-De acuerdo… dime lo que debo hacer-

Al notar que Épsilon la miraba son una sonrisa que solo usaba cuando le jugaba alguna broma pesada a alguno de sus hermanos, no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Eso no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto.

* * *

-Estoy comenzando a aburrirme de esto Vice- comentó la reina dejando caer sus flancos con pesadez sobre uno de los polvorientos cojines que se hallaban en la sala de la cabaña.

"Solo espera un poco más querida, pronto estará todo listo" comentó la voz en su cabeza.

Su sonrisa creció de pronto extendiéndose de lado a lado al percibir un peculiar y familiar olor proveniente de la habitación continua.

-Cielos querida realmente pensé que serias un poco más lista. Aunque debo darte crédito, por lograr escapar, esta vez parece que lo hiciste en tiempo record- Se burló la reina.

Su nuevo corazón se aceleró, podía sentir el palpitar de aquel regalo que había recibido de Luna golpear las paredes de su pecho. La ansiedad, el miedo y la adrenalina se combinaban en su interior. Tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas antes de exponerse a si misma lejos de la protección de la pared de madera que la separaba de su madre.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó la changeling dejando que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminara su rostro.

-Oh, Vamos querida soy tu madre dame un poco de crédito. Te conozco desde que eras un huevecillo, te he educado y criado desde que te convertiste en una pequeña larva e incluso ahora que has crecido sigo siendo la única a la que no puedes engañar- dijo la reina recostándose de lado y girándose, adoptando una pose bastante provocativa.

Era la primera vez que Chrysalis miraba a su madre de esa forma, aquella figura extremadamente sana y voluminosa, sus flancos lucían firmes y carnosos, su cintura era delgada y su pecho ancho, sus cuatro cascos reflejaban la fuerza de sus poderosos músculos y a su vez habían adoptado curvas suaves que combinaban a la perfección con la esbelta figura de su cuerpo. Su cola cubría parte de sus muslos cayendo graciosamente hasta el suelo. Su larga crin de color esmeralda brillante caía por un costado de su rostro ocultando uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro la miraba con aquel tono esmeralda resplandeciente

Su color lucía mucho más vivo que nunca, incluso la ultima vez que la había visto en su verdadera forma sus colores lucían ligeramente pálidos, ahora sin embargo, el verde intenso de su crin, cola y ojos, así como las escamas negras y esmeraldas que cubrían su cuerpo resplandecían aun en la oscuridad de la habitación. Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue la bufanda que llevaba enrollada en su cuello, usaba un casco para apoyar su mentón y el otro apuntando en su dirección, el cual se encontraba recostado relajadamente sobre el cojín.

La princesa trago saliva, a pesar de que la reina lucia bastante tranquila, inofensiva y debía admitir bastante sensual, era claro que su fuerza y presencia le ponían las escamas de punta. Miró aquellos blancos y alargados colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios antes de echarle un vistazo al enorme y torcido cuerno que nacía de su frente. Ella por otra parte se encontraba completamente incapacitada para protegerse a si misma. Si lo deseaba, la reina podría acabar con ella en un instante. Esa simple verdad encendió toda clase de sensaciones de alerta en todo su cuerpo.

Recordó las largas torturas que había sufrido, la crueldad de la que era capaz su madre, lo poco que se preocupaba por la vida de cualquiera de los soldados de la colmena. Y ella se encontraba ahí frente a ella tratando de lucir valiente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no salir corriendo de la habitación, aunque siendo sincera, estaba segura de que no iría muy lejos si Cocoon se proponía detenerla.

-Luces un poco pálida querida- La voz metálica de su madre la devolvieron a la realidad -Puedo oler tu miedo- añadió inhalando profundamente con los ojos cerrados mientras se relamia los labios.

La princesa trago saliva una vez más. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y su mente permanecía en blanco.

-¿Porque te quedaste?- dijo la princesa finalmente recobrando su capacidad de habla -Pudiste habernos llevado a Moth y a mí de vuelta a la colmena- continuo la princesa armándose de valor para dar un paso al frente -Pero en lugar de eso enviaste a los soldados solos y te quedaste aquí custodiándonos-

-Como te darás cuenta no corro ningún peligro, aún con tu milagroso escape, sigues siendo incapaz de conjurar algún hechizo. Si alguien aquí cometió un error eres tú Chrysalis. Aunque debo decir que me sorprende que decidieras enfrentarme teniendo en cuenta que eres incapaz de defenderte en este momento-

-No podía escapar, eres la única que sabe cómo detener esto- dijo la princesa colocando un casco sobre su acelerado corazón.

-Oh, si eso es cierto, después de todo soy la única que ha sobrevivido a algo así- comentó Cocoon meneando su cola de forma seductora mientras descubría un poco más sus muslos.

La princesa no pudo evitar mirar el movimiento por un instante, antes de regresar su mirada a los ojos de su madre.

-Dímelo madre, debo saber cómo detenerlo- rogó la joven changeling.

-¿Me pregunto si debería ayudarte?, después de todo… fuiste tú quien lo causó en primer lugar. Rompiste nuestra regla, sabias que estaba prohibido abrirle tu corazón a otra criatura y sin embargo tú le abriste el tuyo a la princesa de la noche. Sin mencionar que traicionaste a la colmena al unirte a ella y eligiendo quedarte a su lado- respondió la reina.

Chrysalis bajo la mirada. Sabia que su madre tenía razón ella misma había desobedecido aquella regla y se había permitido amar a otra criatura. Si bien en ese momento no era consiente de cual sería el resultado de aquella falta, tampoco podía culpar a su madre, ella había tomado la decisión, una decisión que ahora hacia que la vida de su amada pendiera de un hilo.

-Dime Chrysalis, ¿estarías realmente dispuesta a abandonarlo todo con tal de salvarla?- preguntó la reina mirando a su hija con aquellos ojos hipnóticos.

-Si- respondió la princesa con un tono apenas audible.

Cocoon se levantó sobre sus cuatro cascos aproximándose a su hija. La princesa no se movió, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, se encontraba totalmente paralizada. La princesa changeling cerro los ojos al notar el casco de la reina acercarse a su rostro. Sintió el ligero y delicado toque de la reina recorrer su mejilla con suavidad y el cálido aliento de su respiración en su oreja.

Vulnerable como se encontraba no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en las múltiples torturas, incluso podía sentir el dolor de los golpes y las heridas en su piel aun cuando sabía bien que estas ya habían desaparecido físicamente de su cuerpo.

-Te ayudaré querida, pero a cambio deberás entregarme algo- le susurró la reina al oído.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron temerosos por la cercanía de Cocoon.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Quiero a la heredera del imperio - le susurró la reina sorprendiendo a su hija.

-¿La heredera?...- preguntó atónita.

-Sabes de quien hablo- dijo mirándola a los ojos -Demuéstrame que eres digna de mi perdón y tráemela. A cambio de eso y como recompensa, yo te diré como puedes salvar a tu amada alicornio- dijo la reina.

Chrysalis parpadeo un par de veces.

-Yo… yo…- dijo la joven princesa.

" _!Cuidado!_ " escuchó a la voz de su cabeza. La reina volteo la mirada apenas a tiempo para ver como una sombra tomaba forma justo a su lado derribándola por un costado.

Ambas rodaron varias veces por el suelo antes de detenerse. Sin perder tiempo Épsilon aplicó una llave con sus cascos traseros alrededor de los cascos frontales de la criatura, aplicando una segunda llave sobre su cuello justo debajo del mentón de esta. Extendió las alas colocando un par de dagas apuntando a cada lado de su cuello. Mientras arqueaba la espalda para estirar el cuello de la reina exponiendo su garganta por completo.

-Muévete un poco y te atravesaré la garganta- dijo la poni mientras mantenía a la reina sobre ella.

Chrysalis dejo escapar un largo suspiro aliviada al ver que la yegua tenia a la reina completamente inmóvil.

-Ahora dinos, ¿Cómo se rompe el hechizó?- demandó Épsilon arqueando la espalda un poco más para incrementar la tensión en el cuello de la changeling.

-Muy lista querida- La elogio Cocoon -Pero si quieres salvara a la princesa, dudo que pienses matarme- añadió sonriendo.

-Estoy segura de que habrá mejores formas de hacerte hablar- respondió la poni subiendo una de las dagas hasta colocarla a la altura del ojo de la reina.

-Tienes agallas te lo concedo- dijo sin aparatar la mirada de la afilada cuchilla -Puedo ver en tus ojos las sombras de numerosas vidas inocentes arrebatadas por tu casco- añadió la reina mirando de reojo a la poni.

-¿Entonces piensas hablar o prefieres que te arranque un ojo?- declaró épsilon sujetando con firmeza la daga.

La reina soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Así que te parece graciosa la situación?, ¿crees que no me atreveré?- preguntó Épsilon molesta.

-Oh por el contrario querida, estoy segura de que lo harás, pero necesitaras tomar impulso si quieres causarme el daño suficiente- sonrió la reina -Créeme he masticado muchos ojos en mi vida, se lo resistentes que pueden ser- añadió sonriendo el comentario y el cinismo de la reina provocaron que la yegua sintiera nauseas.

-Bien si esa será tu actitud- respondió la poni apartando la daga para tomar velocidad.

Todo paso en un instante. Épsilon dejo caer el arma con fuerza apuntando al ojo de la reina cuando esta encendió su cuerno redirigiendo el golpe directo a su pecho. El arma penetró profundo en el lado izquierdo del pecho de la reina sorprendiendo a sus dos contrincantes. Chrysalis se cubrió con los cascos ahogando su propio grito. Mientras Épsilon la miraba con incredulidad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos envuelta en una completa oscuridad, se encontraba recostada sobre una superficie liquida, el ambiente era frio incluso más que la temperatura del agua sobre la que se encontraba. Se apoyó lentamente sobre sus cascos poniéndose en pie. Observando el reflejo de su rostro en la superficie, pudo ver como aquella reflexión la miraba con una mirada seductora. Podía ver varias gemas de color esmeralda incrustadas en los huecos del cuerpo que se reflejaba en el agua.

-Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos- habló su reflejo sonriéndole con deseo. La changeling imitó la sonrisa.

-Tenía que asegurarme que cumplirías tu parte del trato- respondió la reina con perspicacia.

-Si quieres mi poder sabes lo que tienes que hacer- habló la changeling en el reflejo.

-Renuncie a mi alma hace mucho- respondió la reina, al tiempo que la superficie del agua comenzaba a consumirla subiendo por sus cascos, envolviendo su torso y pecho hasta llegar al cuello y rostro cubriéndola.

De la superficie emergió el rostro de un poni hecho de sombras, largos y afilados dientes se asomaban por sus labios, su boca despedía un brillo verdoso al igual que sus ojos, los cuales despedían un vapor lúgubre. Su cuerpo creado por las sombras se distorsionaba en largos tentáculos que continuaban consumiendo el cuerpo de la reina.

-Entrégate a mí- dijo la seductora voz de la criatura mientras su lengua recorría el rostro de la reina.

Una sensación de excitación y locura comenzó a invadirla, calentando su cuerpo y encendiendo sus más bajos instintos. La reina comenzó a jadear, su cuerpo vibraba de excitación, podía sentir su propio deseo por violar y romper el cuerpo de la poni que se había atrevido a retarla. Deseaba escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Anhelaba oírla suplicarle por su misericordia. El solo pensar en lo mucho que se divertiría con ella dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh SIIIII- gimió, la changeling al sentir a la criatura envolviéndola por completo.

* * *

-Maldición no tenías que matarla- Replicó Chrysalis molesta.

-No esperaba que se suicidara ella misma- dijo Épsilon sacando la daga del pecho de la reina, acto seguido se inclinó sobre el cuello del cuerpo tirando de la prenda que lo envolvía -Tomalá sería una lástima que se manchara con sangre- añadió arrojándole la bufanda a la princesa changeling.

Chrysalis atrapó la prenda entre sus cascos envolviéndola alrededor de su propio cuello.

-No tiene sentido que sigamos en este lugar debemos volver con Luna- comentó la poni emprendiendo su andar hacia la puerta de madera -Si nos demoramos más tendremos problemas con la tormenta de nieve-

-Si- respondió la princesa avanzando detrás de ella. Ninguna de las dos notó la sonrisa de lado a lado que se formó en el rostro de la reina.

Cocoon se levantó sosteniéndose sobre sus cascos mientras los agujeros de su cuerpo se rellenaban con gemas esmeraldas que parecían crecer de su interior.

-Sabes… los changelings no tenemos corazón- dijo la reina, su voz era mucho más suave y sensual que antes -Literalmente-

La reina se lanzó en un destello de luz verde brillante contra la poni de pelaje azul metálico. Al notar el movimiento, Épsilon trató de bloquear el repentino ataque con sus cuchillas. Al instante sintió un intenso dolor recorriendo sus alas.

Un par de largas y ennegrecidas patas afiladas como navajas habían atravesado las membranas de sus alas, en tanto un par de largos y curvos colmillos eran detenidos por las cuchillas de la poni. La enorme boca detrás de los colmillos salivaba mientras sus ocho ojos miraban hambrientos a la poni frente a ella.

Chrysalis se encontraba firmemente sujeta a la pared por otro par de alargadas patas que la mantenían firmemente en su lugar observando el cuerpo del enorme insecto el cual abarcaba gran parte de la habitación.

Los colmillos del arácnido comenzaban a segregar un potente veneno mientras forcejeaba con la guardia nocturna, en un intento por clavar sus colmillos en la piel de la yegua. Épsilon apenas podía mantener su posición usando sus cascos traseros como apoyo, mientras las alargadas patas dañaban aún más sus alas.

La araña se apartó de pronto al sentir como las patas que había incrustado en las membranas de la poni comenzaban a dañarse a causa de la sangre que las cubría. El insecto se levanto arqueando la espalda dejándose caer con todo su peso sobre la superficie de madera, logrando atravesar esta con facilidad hasta alcanzar la nieve acumulada debajo de la cabaña en un intento por desprenderse de los residuos del mortal líquido.

Al notar la enorme estrella que brillaba en la parte trasera del insecto Épsilon comprendió que no podía permitirse ser alcanzada por aquellos colmillos. Si bien una pequeña araña estrella podía causar la muerte de un poni en tan solo unas horas con solo unos mililitros de su veneno no quería ni imaginar lo que una araña de ese tamaño podría causarle.

-¡Sal de aquí!- ordenó Épsilon colocándose entre la princesa changeling y el enorme arácnido.

-Pero…-Respondió Chrysalis.

-¡Sal de aquí!, ¡AHORA!- repitió Épsilon mirándola con autoridad.

Esta vez Chrysalis no respondió, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y salió a toda velocidad de la cabaña.

-Ahora podré pelear sin preocupaciones- mencionó la yegua devolviendo la mirada a su oponente.

-No te preocupes por ella no pienso matarla por el momento- respondió el arácnido con aquella voz que contrastaba bastante con su apariencia actual -Tú por otro lado-añadió.

Épsilon abrió su otro ojo, para enfocarlo en el cuerpo del insecto. Gracias a eso pudo observar una extraña bruma cubriendo el cuerpo de la reina, no pudo evitar notar la similitud de aquella forma con la oscuridad que había estado cubriendo la habitación de Luna esa misma mañana.

-Ven por mi si te atreves, ¡QUE ESPERAS!- la retó la poni al tiempo que sus alas terminaban de sanar.

El arácnido se lanzó contra ella, anticipando el golpe la poni se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas saltando debajo del insecto evadiendo por escasos centímetros los venenosos colmillos. Callo rodando sobre la madera del suelo antes de extender sus cascos clavando ambas dagas en el abdomen del arácnido que arqueo la espalda lanzando el aguijón en su abultado trasero contra la cabeza de la yegua.

Épsilon empujo con una de sus alas su cuerpo entero girando nuevamente para evitar el golpe del insecto. Quedando a merced de las ocho afiladas patas del arácnido.

Cocoon comenzó a mover sus patas aleatoriamente tratando de empalar el cuerpo de la yegua que se encontraba debajo de ella mientras lanzaba mordidas intentando atrapar las extremidades de Épsilon.

Al notar un particular movimiento del insecto, Épsilon estiró los cascos tomando una de las dagas que le había clavado en el vientre tirando de ella con fuerza para extraerla de la carne del arácnido obligándola a soltar un alarido de dolor. Su satisfactoria sonrisa fue inmediatamente sustituida por una mueca de dolor intenso que la obligo a unirse al grito tras sentir como uno de sus cascos traseros era atravesado de lado a lado por una de las enormes y afiladas patas.

La enorme araña comenzó entonces a sacudir a la yegua tratando de sacar su pata de la carne de aquel pequeño poni que comenzaba a carcomer el exoesqueleto de su pata. La sangre ácida de la yegua causó que la pata del arácnido se desprendiera por la mitad lanzando a la yegua sin control por los aires atravesando la ventana de cristal y madera que separaba el comedor de la sala principal, lo que causo que varios trozos de vidrio y múltiples astillas se incrustaran en sus alas y vientre ya que estos no eran protegidos por la armadura.

-Maldición- dijo Épsilon tratando deponerse en pie sobre sus tres cascos restantes.

Con sus dientes tomó el trozo de pata que se mantenía adherido a su casco trasero y tiró con fuerza para arrancarlo ignorando el enorme dolor que aquella acción le causó a su cuerpo.

Un destello verde seguido del sonido de múltiples extremidades avanzando hacia ella le hicieron lanzarse a un lado para tratar de evadir el siguiente golpe, sin embargo, la enorme cola que atravesó la pared de madera logró su cometido al clavar su aguijón en el costado opuesto de la poni produciendo un nuevo grito en el instante en que el veneno comenzó a invadir sus entrañas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado a causa del intenso dolor que recorría su costado la guardia nocturna tomó el trozo de pata clavándolo de lado a lado en la cola que en ese momento la mantenía elevada sobre el suelo. Tras sentir la estocada, la cola de escorpio se retrajo arrastrando con ella a la yegua que permanecía adherida al aguijón, golpeándola contra las paredes de madera que crujieron por el impacto mismo que separó el cuerpo de Épsilon del mortal aguijón.

Un nuevo resplandor de color verde iluminó la habitación cegando momentáneamente a la malherida soldado.

-Debo concedértelo, no me había divertido tanto en años- dijo la reina changeling, con un tono seductor mientras se relamía sus labios.

Épsilon notó no solo el cambio en el tono de voz, sino también las numerosas gemas que habían llenado los huecos de sus extremidades, el hocico de la changeling lucia ligeramente más largo y sus ojos despedían un extraño brillo al igual que el interior de sus fauces.

La yegua comenzó a levantarse sobre sus tres cascos sanos con dificultad, sentía el ardor del veneno que hervía en su interior combinándose con su sangre misma que aún brotaba de algunas de sus heridas, especialmente de su casco trasero y de su costado. Estaba segura de que tenia algunos huesos rotos y varias costillas fracturadas. Aún así no desvió la mirada de su oponente quien lucia varios cortes y heridas en sus cascos y abdomen. Uno de los cascos de la reina sangraba, otro parecía haber sufrido quemaduras, en su vientre continuaba incrustada la daga. Notó entonces la herida del pecho de la cual no parecía salir más que un poco de sangre.

La changelign tomo la daga que aún permanecía incrustada en su vientre, extrayéndola mientras encendía su cuerno, ejecutando un hechizo para sanar la herida al instante.

-Sabes casi estoy tentada a no matarte- dijo la reina mientras continuaba aproximándose mientras menaba de un lado a otro la daga que sostenía con su casco -Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cuánto tiempo podrás soportar una pelea como esta- continuó manteniendo su distancia -a diferencia de ti puedo sanar por completo mis heridas, pero puedo notar que las tuyas no lo hacen por completo- Su cuerno continuaba brillando mientras curaba el resto de sus heridas.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó la yegua sorprendiendo a la reina -Se muy bien que no eres la misma así que deja ya ese acto y dime quién eres- demandó la capitana de la guardia nocturna.

-Oh… ya entiendo- dijo la criatura centrando su mirada en el ojo, el cual, aunque permanecía detrás de un mechón de pelo brillaba con la intensidad de la Luna -Tal parece que ella ya te ha reclamado, es una lástima, si te quedaras conmigo podríamos darle un mejor uso a esos hermosos flancos- Se burló la criatura mientras lamia el filo de la daga.

-¿Quién eres?- repitió la pregunta la yegua sacando de debajo de sus alas varias dagas en forma de plumas.

-Mi nombre… Es Vice querida- dijo la criatura sin perder su majestuosa porte -Estoy segura que lo recordarás- añadió la criatura mientras comenzaba a andar por la habitación.

Épsilon alzó las dagas desviando la mirada de la reina hacia las armas, debía ganar un poco de tiempo, lo suficiente para poder apoyar su casco trasero.

-¿Que es lo que eres? Se que no eres un poni y tampoco eres una changeling- dijo la yegua moviendo su cuerpo protectoramente asegurándose de no darle la espalda a la reina en ningún momento.

-Tienes un buen ojo eso lo reconozco- respondió la criatura -Podría decirse que soy una deidad… una con gustos muy… peculiares- dijo.

-¿Deidad?... yo creo que eres más una especie de parásito- contestó la yegua con tono burlón.

La reina frente a ella la miró con molestia, su mirada seductora fue reemplazada por una mirada fulminante en tan solo un instante.

-No te atrevas a confundirme con algo tan desagradable- respondió la criatura perdiendo su sensual tono.

-A juzgar por tu reacción, no creo equivocarme- dijo la yegua añadiendo leña al fuego.

-Sabes, pensándolo bien, voy a romperte todos los miembros uno por uno. Después te violare una y otra vez hasta que sangres y cuando me halla aburrido de jugar contigo te despellejarte viva… Disfrutaré cada segundo de tu agonía mientras destruyo tu cuerpo y alma- dijo la criatura aproximándose amenazante, sus movimientos tenían aquel toque de seducción que solo podía provenir de un cazador adiestrado.

-No será tan fácil- dijo la yegua lanzando dos pares de cuchillas al aire.

Instintivamente la mirada de la reina se desvió hacia arriba antes de comprender su error y dirigir la mirada al frente encendiendo su cuerno nuevamente.

La yegua había pateado con fuerza la pared detrás de ella ignorando el dolor de su casco trasero para ganar un mayor impulso aleteando con furia sus alas para acelerar lo más posible. Con la daga que sujetaba en su casco derecho abrió una larga herida a lo largo de su casco izquierdo cubriendo de sangre la brillante hoja de acero. Siguiendo su trayectoria la cuchilla golpeó la pata de la changeling que sostenía su otra daga. El ácido de la sangre facilitó el corte de la carne y el hueso desprendiendo por completo la mitad de la extremidad con relativa facilidad.

Los mangos de las cuchillas que había lanzado al aire rebotaron en el techo obligándolas a cambiar de dirección cayendo a gran velocidad. Las primeras dos hojas de acero de incrustaron en los hombros de la changeling quien se había sostenido sobre sus cuartos traseros para intentar poner distancia entre ella y su contrincante. Las siguientes dos hojas de acero perforaron sus delgadas alas atravesando las membranas y deteniéndose al impactar contra el suelo de madera.

La reina dejó escapar un grito de dolor enfocando su mirada en la criatura que se encontraba frente a ella sosteniendo aquella daga ensangrentada.

 _AAAAAAAAHHHH_

Gritó la yegua sujetando la daga con fuerza mientras apuntaba al cuello de la changeling. Los ojos de la reina se contrajeron al descubrir la intención asesina de la yegua. Si el golpe la decapitaba esta vez no sobreviviría.

 _COF, COF, COF, COF_

El ataque de tos hizo que Épsilon errara su ataque, perdiendo el agarre en su arma y dejando que esta saliera disparada a lo lejos.

 _COF, COF, COF, COF_

Una segunda ronda de espasmos la obligaron a agazaparse contra el suelo antes de escupir una notoria cantidad de sangre sobre la superficie de madera.

La reina changeling se mantuvo sobre sus patas traseras, su expresión de pánico rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa maniática. Aprovechando la oportunidad descargó de golpe toda la energía concentrada de su cuerno en la ráfaga de energía sobre el lomo de su atacante con la intención de fulminarla.

Incapaz de moverse la capitán de la guardia nocturna recibió el impacto de lleno sobre su espalda.

Como si se tratara de una película, Épsilon revivió los momentos que había pasado al lado de sus hermanos intentando sobrevivir solos en el bosque, aquellas noches cazando en el interior del bosque Ever Free, robando comida de pequeñas aldeas mientras huían de las enardecidas multitudes que les temían a causa de su inusual apariencia.

Recordó la noche que conoció a la alicornio índigo y aquella sonrisa encantadora que había recibido por primera vez de una un poni que no pertenecía a su raza. Los muchos momentos llenos de alegría que compartió en el castillo de las dos hermanas al lado de su princesa y sus hermanos inundaron su mente sobrecargando su corazón.

Aquellos recuerdos la hicieron revivir las largas noches que pasó entrenando con sus hermanos bajo las enseñanzas de la deidad de la noche tras haberse enlistado en el ejército. Recordó aquella última batalla contra el ejercitó de sombra, el frio de la nieve y el dolor de la herida de su ojo antes de que Megres la apartara de la trayectoria de aquella mortal lanza recibiendo la estocada en su lugar. Recordó su cuerpo tendido en la nieve mientras esta se teñía de rojo. La recordó mirándola a los ojos mientras la observaba morir entre sus cascos incapaz de salvarla. Los recuerdos en su mente la transportaron a la noche del funeral de su amada hermana y amiga, su tumba cubierta de flores que jamás se marchitarían.

Recordó la primera nevada del año como capitán de la guardia nocturna mientras observaba a su amada princesa disfrutar de la compañía de la pequeña pegaso albina.

La escena cambio nuevamente llevándola al interior de la colmena, mientras observaba a su princesa derramar lágrimas por su amada Crisi, aquella misma impotencia que sintió al ser incapaz de aminorar el dolor de la princesa de la noche estrujó su corazón.

Comenzó a recordar entonces los rostros de todos aquellos ponis que habían muerto por su casco, los rostros de los pequeños potros y potras que había asesinado en sus camas mientras dormían plácidamente, cumpliendo la orden de su princesa.

Aquella noche había optado por asesinar a todos esos infantes antes que obligarlos a vivir una vida como huérfanos. Pensó en perdonarles la vida, pero tampoco estaba segura de cuanto tardaría algún poni en encontrarlos y ciertamente ella no tendría tiempo para ocuparse de ellos. Especialmente los más pequeños quienes a su corta edad y sin ningún otro poni que pudiera cuidarlos serían condenados a morir de hambre encerrados en aquellas mansiones. A no ser que corrieran con la suerte de que algún otro poni se topara con ellos por casualidad, aunque teniendo en cuenta las actividades ilícitas que aquellas familias llevaban a cabo, no le extrañaría que pocos en el pueblo se atreverían a visitarles.

Sabia que no era una excusa para privarlos de la vida, pero dada la circunstancia y la necesidad de tomar una decisión rápidamente la yegua optó por arrebatarles su futuro. Era perfectamente consiente que había condenado su alma en el instante en el que tomó la vida del primero de ellos. Si ella no los hubiera asesinado quizá podrían haber tenido una buena vida, conocido amigos como los que ella tenía, amigos que les ayudarían a salir adelante, pero esa noche ella había tomado la decisión de despojarlos de aquella posibilidad. Podía sentir el peso de todas esas vidas estrujarle los hombros. Más ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su visión se humedeció al recordar la amable sonrisa de su princesa, a quien podía ver tan clara como si se encontrara frente a ella. Sintió los cascos de sus hermanos abrazándola mientras sus ojos comenzaban a escurrir lagrimas incontrolablemente.

" _Megres, Merak, Alcor, Siegfried… Luna… Lo lamento tanto_ " pensó la yegua cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Recordó entonces a Chrysalis, y la promesa que le había hecho al soldado changeling esa misma noche. Recordó las palabras del pequeño changeling y lo mucho que Chrysalis realmente parecía preocuparse por la princesa.

" _Por lo menos a ella si pude salvarla_ " pensó sonriendo con melancolía. Quizá Chrysalis no era realmente una mala yegua, posiblemente ella sería capaz de encontrar la forma de romper la maldición y volver con Luna, para finalmente estar juntas por siempre. Tal vez, solo tal vez, sería posible que su amada princesa lograra tener la felicidad que ella jamás le habría podido dar.

Su corazón se contrajo una vez vas ante tal pensamiento, siempre había negado expresar sus sentimientos a la deidad, sabía que su tiempo de vida se acortaba constantemente a causa de su enfermedad por lo que no podía permitirse enamorar a ningún poni, mucho menos a una de las princesas del reino, solo para lastimarlas una vez que su tiempo en la tierra terminase. Por ello prefirió mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, pero ahora aquellos sentimientos se desbordaban con libertad lastimándole en lo más profundo del alma.

La imagen de Megres se mostró frente a ella. Silenciosas lagrimas continuaron recorriendo sus mejillas, sabía que su alma sería condenada a la oscuridad eterna, un lugar completamente distinto del que un alma caritativa como la de su hermana había sido enviada.

" _He hecho lo que he podido_ " pensó mientras la figura de su hermana acariciaba con el casco su mejilla " _Ahora debo pedirte que cuides de ella por mi_ " La imagen asintió dedicándole una grata sonrisa, misma que la orgullosa soldado le devolvió aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo último que sintió fue el calor abrazador de su armadura al explotar, antes de escuchar un crujido en todo su cuerpo. Al siguiente instante todo fue silencio, sus heridas dejaron de dolerle, su cuerpo dejo de sentir el frio del invierno y su mente quedó completamente en blanco cayendo en la oscuridad total.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Si lo sé tenia mucho que no actualizaba un capítulo tan rápido, pero necesitaba aprobechar la oportunidad._

 _Estuve pensando en cómo introducir el personaje de Vice por un largo tiempo, quería introducirlo en el capítulo anterior, pero decidí que seria mejor hacerlo en su propio capítulo. El nombre proviene de la alteración de la palabra "Viciousness" que significa entre otras cosas, Depravado o Inmoral._

 _Por el momento es todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.… ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	32. Between Life and Death

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento…

Les comento que este capítulo contiene una cantidad importante de Gore así que si tienen imaginación activa quedan advertidos… ¡Coooomenzamos!

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 32 – Between Life and Death.**

La deidad del Sol se despidió de su hermana dándole un beso en la base del cuerno. La sonrisa amable de luna permanecía firme en su rostro.

-Te veré en unas semanas hermana- dijo Celestia, aunque podía sentir como si su cuerpo no quisiera dejar la habitación.

Al notar la inseguridad de la alicornio color perla, Luna se acercó a la base del cuello de su hermana acariciándola el suave y blanco pelaje con su nariz.

-Estaré bien Tia, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- respondió la más joven de las monarcas mientras continuaba acariciando a su hermana con suaves movimientos de su rostro sobre el cuello de su hermana mayor -Soy una yegua adulta, puedo cuidarme por mí misma- añadió apartándose ligeramente de Celestia para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo sé Luna, es solo que…- la monarca del Sol suspiró -No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, no importa lo mucho que hallas crecido sigues siendo mi pequeña hermana- dijo la mayor colocando su frente contra la de su hermana, sus narices se tocaban ligeramente y sus cuernos se cruzaban el uno con el otro.

-Lo sé Tia- respondió la alicornio índigo -Pero no es la primera vez que nos separamos por un largo periodo- añadió sonriendo.

-La última vez que estuvimos separadas tanto tiempo fue a principios de una guerra- añadió la mayor.

-Si bueno… jejeje por lo menos esta vez no es algo ni remotamente similar- comentó luna apartándose con un casco en la nuca mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Aun así espero que seas precavida hermana, aunque los soldados y hechiceros resguardan el castillo, no está de más que tengas cuidado- dijo la princesa del Sol. Luna simplemente asintió -Si necesitas algo no dudes en contactarme- añadió.

-Así lo haremos Tia- respondió la menor meneando su casco amigablemente de un lado a otro, gesto que respondió la alicornio de color perla.

Luna continuó meneando su casco de lado a lado hasta que su hermana desapareció detrás de las puertas del salón del trono. Posteriormente bajo el casco, su amigable expresión cambiando por una completamente seria y carente de emociones. Merak, quien había permanecido inmóvil al pie de los escalones del trono se aproximó a la gobernante tras notar el súbito cambio de actitud.

-Princesa…- dijo con voz suave.

-Tan pronto como tus hermanos regresen queremos hablar con ellos- la voz de Luna tenia un tono neutral, sin embargo, el poni pudo notar cierta molestia proveniente de la princesa.

-Por supuesto majestad- respondió el poni haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, Celestia continuo con su andar escoltada por Caramel. El capitán de la guardia real la miraba un tanto preocupado.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad?-preguntó el capitán.

-No le dije a Luna que sospechamos que Crisi sea la misma criatura que describió Zephora-

-¿No cree que es necesario que se entere?, después de todo, se trata de alguien cercana a ella- comentó el pegaso mientras continuaba su andar al lado de la deidad.

-Si, pero hasta no estar segura, no puedo arriesgarme, pude notar que entre ellas había una buena química, me cuesta trabajo creer que Crisi sea la misma criatura de la que nos advirtió Zephora. Verdaderamente espero que no lo sea- añadió mirando al techo.

-Y… ¿Qué pasará si lo es?- preguntó el capitán sin apartar la mirada de la deidad.

Pudo notar que la pregunta le causo cierto estrés a la gobernante, aunque apenas dio señales de ello. Celestia cerro los ojos antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si resulta ser un peligro para Luna no tendré otra opción más que convencerla de no acercarse nunca más a mi hermana, aunque no es algo que realmente deseo hacer-

-¿Y cree que aceptará?, sabe que la princesa Luna estará en contra- mencionó el capitán.

-No puedo decir que sea lo mejor, pero creo que es lo correcto. Por mucho que se amen, si su relación es un peligro para alguna de ellas, deberán comprenderlo y aceptarlo. Una relación que provoca dolor al poni que amas no es sana y entre más tiempo continúen mayor será el daño. Prefiero que ambas sufran por un momento a que lo hagan por el resto de sus vidas-

-Entiendo- respondió el corcel.

Continuaron andando por el pasillo en silencio por un tiempo ambos parecían completamente inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Está todo listo para la reunión de mañana?- preguntó la alicornio retomando la conversación.

-Si majestad, las cartas fueron enviadas, no hay duda de que los nobles restantes estarán presentes, el único que no estará presente es lord Wine, sin embargo, aseguró que habría una representante de confianza en su lugar-

-Es bueno saberlo. ¿Qué hay de Hurricane?, ¿te ha comentado algo respecto a los ataques?- el pegaso negó con la cabeza -Entiendo- añadió la deidad del Sol.

-Los equipos de investigación están revisando las mansiones que fueron atacadas tratando de encontrar alguna pista, por muy bueno que haya sido el asesino, es seguro que debió dejar alguna pista, con tantas víctimas sería imposible que no lo hiciera, especialmente tomando en cuenta que los intervalos estimados entre el ataque de una mansión y otra no son lo suficientemente extensos, dudo mucho que el asesino lograra cubrir todas sus pistas-

-Eso espero… Mantenme informada de cualquier cambio en la situación- añadió la deidad recibiendo un saludo del soldado como respuesta.

Ya he hablado con Clover para que me mantenga informada de sus hallazgos con respecto a los ponis que fueron atacados en los jardines traseros del castillo durante el evento de anoche- comentó la reina continuando con su avance.

Al llegar al pasillo principal, ambos notaron a la criatura que se encontraba de pie en medio del camino. Tenía una larga crin levantada como una cresta sobre su cabeza, su pelaje lucía un color monocromático y sobre su lomo llevaba puesta una vieja capa de una tela de color madera.

-Zephora…- dijo la alicornio al notar a la inesperada visitante.

-Majestad, quisiera con usted a solas conversar- dijo la cebra señalando la habitación a su izquierda.

Tras asentir, la princesa la siguió al interior de la sala mientras el capitán se quedaba fuera de la puerta.

* * *

Celestia tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la habitación, mientras Zephora tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa de té en el que ya se encontraban servidas dos tazas.

-Princesa…- dijo la cebra atrayendo la atención de la gobernante hacia ella.

La cebra tomó un viejo libro que se encontraba al alcance de sus cascos. Colocándolo sobre la pequeña mesa que las separaba.

Celestia dirigió la mirada a la cubierta de piel de aquel libro. En la portada podía apreciarse un anillo de fuego. La princesa levitó el libro hacia ella miro el lomo y la contraportada, ninguno de ellos mostraba ningún título o indicio del nombre solo aquel aro de fuego de color blanco que contrastaba con el fondo negro, aunque ciertamente le parecía familiar.

La alicornio albina abrió el libro ojeando las paginas con atención, el contenido del libro se recitaba siete cuentos infantiles que Mistmane disfrutaba de contarles en las noches antes de dormir cuando ella y su hermana eran solo un par de potras al cuidado de Starswirl y sus compañeros.

Aquellas historias que la amiga de su mentor les contaba estaban llenas de aventuras que vivían los distintos personajes mientras atravesaban un viaje de autodescubrimiento para salvar sus aldeas y cumplir sus sueños, mientras enfrentaban a los demonios de la oscuridad.

En aquella época la princesa había logrado apreciar todas y cada una de las historias sintiéndose bastante identificada con algunas de ellas, sin embargo, aquel libro parecía contener algunos cambios en comparación con el libro de Mistmane.

-¿Por qué me entregas esto?- preguntó la princesa un tanto confundida.

-Toda leyenda posee cierta verdad, muchas de ellas cambian y se adaptan, algunas incluso son forzadas a su verdad alterar para a las nuevas generaciones educar… Pensé que le podría ser de utilidad- comentó la cebra.

La yegua asintió le parecía curioso que la cebra le pidiera verla a solas para entregarle un libro de historias infantiles, pero conociendo a la cebra frente a ella sabía que había algo más que tenia que ver con aquel libro.

-Zephora ¿has escuchado algo acerca de los recientes asesinatos que se dieron lugar en varias de las mansiones de las familias nobles de los límites de Manehattan?- Preguntó la princesa.

La cebra negó con la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez, que esas palabras escuché- dijo la cebra.

-Entiendo- dijo algo triste la deidad del Sol.

-Si mi consejo quiere recibir, solo una cosa le puedo advertir. La respuesta que busca, quizá aquí la pueda encontrar- dijo la cebra señalando el libro- Pero cautela deberá tener majestad, pues la verdad no siempre es fácil de aceptar-

Celestia asintió una vez antes de que la cebra se pusiera sobre sus cuatro cascos acercándose a la princesa.

-Recuerde que la magia más fuerte, es aquella que no proviene de la mente- señaló la cebra colocando un casco en el pecho de la monarca -Deberá ser resistente y soportar los retos que tendré enfrente- añadió la cebra.

Dicho esto, la cebra hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. Las palabras de la cebra quedaron en la mente de la monarca por un largo tiempo.

Subió a su carruaje moviendo su cuerpo de forma automática, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía. Su mente se encontraba repleta de preguntas y asuntos de los que tenia que hacerse cargo a primera hora del día siguiente por lo que debía asegurarse de descansar lo suficiente esa noche, aun cuando sentía aquella extraña sensación de incomodidad por separarse de su hermana. Viajo sobre el carruaje, el cual era tirado por dos de sus guardias pegaso, observando el cielo nocturno la princesa no prestó mucha atención a las nubes de invierno que poco a poco cubrían el cielo nocturno dejando caer su carga sobre la superficie del reino.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a notar un destello de color verde seguido por una columna de humo que comenzaba a emanar de algún lugar en el bosque que se encontraba a las faldas de la montaña sobre la que se había construido la capital. Tras percatarse que también sus guardias mantenían la mirada en la dirección de la columna de humo, decidió pedirles que descendieran en las cercanías para investigar lo que había sucedido.

Obedeciendo la orden de la monarca ambos pegasos emprendieron el descenso.

* * *

Cuando la conciencia volvió a ella lo primero que sintió fue la helada sensación de la alfombra de nieve debajo de su estomago seguida por el calor que podía percibir en las partes de su cuerpo que no se encontraban cubiertas por la nieve.

Sus cascos le dolían y sus alas se sentían como si estuvieran hechas de cristal, afortunadamente la prenda que le había entregado Épsilon mantenía hasta cierto punto el calor interno de su cuerpo al igual que la bufanda en su cuello.

Soportando el dolor que recorría cada una de sus extremidades la changeling comenzó a ponerse en pie, algo que resultó ser un trabajo bastante complicado tomando en cuenta que sus cascos temblaban cada vez que aplicaba presión en ellos. Por lo que optó simplemente por sentarse sobre la nieve. Mientras recuperaba un poco más de sus sentidos logro enfocarse en la fuente de luz que iluminaba sus alrededores.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver la escena frente a ella. La cabaña estaba completamente destrozada y los trozos de madera ardían con intensidad en un mar de fuego de color verde y amarillo.

-Oh no- dijo la princesa changeling tratando de ponerse en pie nuevamente para aproximarse al lugar poniendo toda su voluntad en saber si la yegua que le había tratado de salvar se encontraba bien.

Avanzó sobre la nieve hasta el calor que despedían las llamas tratando de retirar algunos de los escombros para abrirse paso mientras buscaba a la desafortunada soldado.

-Por favor, tienes que seguir con vida- dijo la changeling mientras escarbaba entre los escombros quitando trozos de madera ardiendo y pedazos de carbón.

El movimiento de los escombros detrás de ella llamó su atención. Corrió hasta la pila de material calcinado antes de comenzar a retirar algo del peso para que la criatura pudiera salir de su prisión. El inconfundible brillo verde que provino de debajo de la pila de materiales incandescentes la hicieron dar varios pasos hacia atrás. Una pequeña explosión de energía aparto de golpe los escombros arrojando a Chrysalis al suelo mientras se cubría la cabeza con los cascos para evitar que alguno de los trozos de material la golpeara en el cráneo.

 _AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH_

El grito de la reina le heló la carne a pesar del calor de las llamas que aún danzaban a su alrededor.

Su carne estaba parcialmente quemada y tenia varias heridas de golpes y astillas en todo el cuerpo, uno de sus cascos había sido cercenado debajo del codo, tenía dos dagas calvadas en los hombros y sus alas lucían cortes que seguramente le impedirían volar correctamente. Notó también que los agujeros de sus patas ahora estaban rellenos por un material similar a trozos de esmeralda que lucían varias grietas, algunas incluso habían sido parcialmente quebradas.

Los ojos de la reina se centraron en la changeling que se hallaba agazapada ante la escena.

-Parece ser que tu amiguita no pudo sobrevivir- se burló la reina arrancándose las dagas de sus hombros empleando su telequinesis. milagrosamente las armas no habían infringido daño en los nervios por lo que aún podía mover los hombros con cierta libertad.

Enseguida su cuerno brillo cerrando las heridas superficiales de su cuerpo con excepción de su casco.

La reina uso su magia para romper la empuñadura de una de las dagas con forma de pluma antes de colocarla en las llamas. Posteriormente sonrió de lado a lado e incrustó con fuerza la ardiente daga en el muñón de su pata cercenada soltando un grito mientras la carne se cauterizaba al tiempo que la daga de acero se adhería a su piel.

La princesa changeling miró horrorizada a la reina mientras casteaba un conjuro sobre el arma provocando que el acero comenzara a corromperse tomando un color negro mientras sambos materiales comenzaban a combinarse formando una extremidad artificial con la forma de una daga completamente deformada.

Después de observar su trabajo, la reina transformó su nueva extremidad un par de veces para asegurarse de que esta funcionara adecuadamente, satisfecha al notar que la extremidad tomaba las formas deseadas a voluntad, de la misma forma en la que lo haría cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, miró a su hija. Chrysalis sintió como si la mirada de la reina fuera capaz de cortar su piel.

-La decisión es tuya querida…- comentó la reina con una voz más sensual de la que recordaba -Puedes entregarme a la heredera del imperio a cambio del secreto para salvar a tu amada o puedes continuar huyendo por el resto de tu vida- la mirada de la reina se desvió hacia el bosque -No tienes mucho tiempo, cuando tengas una respuesta sabes bien como comunicarte conmigo- le dijo arrojándole cuatro caparazones de insecto.

Tras envolver su cuerpo en un resplandor verde, la reina tomó la forma de un timberwolf para después adentrarse en el bosque a toda velocidad.

" _¿Porque no simplemente destruyes a la princesa Celestia ahora?_ " dijo impaciente la voz de Chrysalis en el interior de la mente de Vice.

-Porque esa maldita yegua me obligó a usar una gran parte de nuestro poder en esa batalla- respondió Vice quien aún controlaba el cuerpo de la changeling -No tenía idea de que su sangre fuera capaz de infringirnos tanto daño- añadió mientras uno de sus costados aun sangraba -No he sido capaz de curar todas las heridas que me causo esa maldita es una desgracia, mi hermana ciertamente se habia encontrado a un soldado que realmente valía la pena- continuó sin detenerse -Lastima que le tuviera el descaro de enfrentarme de ese modo-.

* * *

Chrysalis continuó apartando escombros, Tras retirar un pilar de madera carbonizada particularmente grande pudo darle un vistazo al rostro de la poni que yacía debajo de los escombros, su rostro estaba casi irreconocible, los trozos de metal derretido de su casco parecían haber cocinado la piel de la poni, su melena se había quemado casi por completo exponiendo la herida de batalla en su ojo izquierdo, partes de su carne se habían quemado exponiendo pequeños pedazos de su cráneo. La sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo se esparcía por las tablas, nieve y tierra produciendo un sonido similar a un siseo mientras derretía los materiales con los que entraba en contacto. Haciéndole imposible a la changeling poder sacarla de aquel lugar sin correr el riesgo de sufrir daños al tocar el líquido.

Entre los escombros logro visualizar el trozo de casco que la yegua le había cortado a su madre en el que aun permanecía adherida la otra daga. Sin pensarlo tomo el arma con su casco y tras acercar el filo a la sangre derramada de la poni procedió a cortar el anillo que mantenía su magia sellada.

El material del anillo en su cuerno rápidamente cedió ante el líquido corrosivo, produciendo una pequeña explosión al romperse. A pesar de que esta no fue particularmente potente, el cuerno de la changeling resintió el impacto causándole una terrible migraña a Chrysalis.

Tras recuperarse del aturdimiento causado por la explosión la princesa pudo escuchar un grupo de voces aproximándose desde el bosque.

-¡POR AQUÍ!- gritó un corcel galopando sobre la nieve.

Al notar la llegada de los guardias diurnos, Chrysalis rápidamente tomó la forma de una mantis gigante y procedió a alejarse del lugar, no podía dejar que los guardias la descubriesen ahí. En cuanto se aseguró de encontrarse a una distancia segura, la princesa volvió a su forma real mientras se mantenía en las sombras. A la distancia pudo observar como la pira de fuego era extinguida de golpe por una fuente de magia resplandeciente. Dejando detrás de si una total oscuridad en el interior del bosque con la excepción de una pequeña luz que permanecía encendida.

Chrysalis se dio la media vuelta, cerro fuertemente sus ojos sabiendo lo que debía hacer, no podía seguir huyendo por el resto de su vida y ahora estaba segura qué su madre estaba dispuesta a llevarse sus secretos a la tumba si fuera necesario, por lo que no le quedaba opción. Tenía una sola forma de conocer el método para salvar la vida de Luna y para hacerlo debía estar lista para hacer lo que fuera necesario.

* * *

La deidad del sol avanzó por el bosque, sus sentidos alerta en todo momento. Mientras se aproximaban a la fuente de luz que se hallaba al frente.

 _AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH_

El grito posterior por una pequeña explosión llamó la atención de la princesa. Los dos corceles la miraron. Tras asentir una vez ambos uno de ellos avanzó aleteando suavemente para hacer el menor ruido posible, el segundo permaneció a lado de la princesa siguiendo de cerca al primer usuario para proporcionarle refuerzos en caso de ser sorprendido por algún peligro.

Avanzaron varios metros mientras la fuente de luz se intensificaba, hasta que un segundo grito de dolor llamó su atención nuevamente, aquellos sonidos provenían de la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la fuente de luz. Por lo que el soldado que iba a la cabeza del grupo avanzó con mayor velocidad. Tan pronto como la luz de las llamas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca el pegaso se vio obligado a descender sobre la nieve. El brillo de las abrazadoras llamas le impedía ver con claridad y el intenso calor que despedían le hacía difícil mantener su mirada en la fuente de luz.

El movimiento de algunos escombros en el interior del abrazador fuego llamó su atención, había algo atrapado en aquel infierno.

-¡POR AQUÍ!- gritó el corcel haciéndole señas a su compañero y a la princesa que se aproximaron con rapidez.

Un destello de color verde se pudo percibir desde su posición, probablemente causado por algún químico explotando a causa de la temperatura.

-Parece que hay alguien ahí- dijo el corcel incapaz de aproximarse más a las llamas.

-A un lado- dijo la princesa encendiendo su largo cuerno envolviéndolo en un aura dorada que envolvió las llamas. Tras un resplandor cegador, las llamas fueron sofocadas al instante. Dejando el bosque en penumbras, la única fuente de luz proveniente del aun brillante cuerno de la princesa.

-Debe estar debajo de los escombros, búsquenlo con cuidado- dijo la princesa mientras ella y sus dos guardias comenzaban a retirar los escombros tratando de encontrar a la víctima.

El brillante cuerno apenas les ayudaba a mejorar un poco su vista sin embargo el abundante humo que emanaba de la madera carboniza les dificultaba la tarea.

-¡Aquí esta!- llamó el otro guardia.

La deidad del sol se aproximó incrementado ligeramente la luz de su cuerno. Al notar la silueta de la criatura sepultada bajo los escombros no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito ahogado, el rostro de la poni se encontraba bastante maltratado, pero aunque torcida, la figura del casco y el color de la poni le hicieron imposible no reconocerla.

-¡ALTO!- sentenció la deidad al notar que sus guardias se intentaban acercarse a la yegua para alcanzarla.

-Pero princesa…- reprochó uno de ellos.

-No se le acerquen- comentó sorprendiendo a ambos guardias -La sangre de esa poni es corrosiva, si la tocan podría lastimarlos de gravedad, yo me encargaré de sacarla, por favor manténganse atrás- ambos corceles obedecieron haciéndose a un lado -No estamos muy lejos del castillo, necesito que uno de ustedes vuele al hospital y avise que llevaré a una yegua en estado de gravedad pidan el apoyo de la doctora Red Hearth, díganle que se trata de Épsilon, ella sabrá lo que tiene que preparar- Sin razón para negarse ambos soldados asintieron antes de que uno de ellos emprendiera el vuelo a toda velocidad de vuelta a la capital.

El segundo soldado se quedo mirando mientras la deidad comenzaba a levitar cuidadosamente los escombros para que estos no volvieran a sepultarla. La tarea era ardua no podía simplemente teletransportar a la poni hasta no estar segura de donde y como se encontraba su cuerpo, si erraba podría teletransportar solo una parte del cuerpo y arrancarle accidentalmente otra, aunque teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de escombros y la posición del poni era casi seguro que gran parte de su cuerpo debía estar gravemente dañado.

La alicornio continúo levitando los pesados de material apartándolos tan rápido como le era posible, sin correr el riesgo de un derrumbe.

El soldado permaneció cerca, ayudando a la princesa a mantener estable alguna columna de madera o retirando algún escombro en específico. Observó horrorizado como las zapatillas que protegían los cascos de la deidad del Sol eran lentamente derretidos al contacto con la sangre de la yegua.

Al final y después de lo que debió ser un par de horas Celestia levantó una última tabla de madera exponiendo el cuerpo de la yegua.

Ante la escena tanto el guardia como la princesa no pudieron evitar sentir una sensación de nauseas. La armadura que llevaba sobre su lomo estaba completamente destrozada, trozos de metal se encontraban incrustados en su cuerpo parte de su espalda expuesta tenia una enorme herida que sangraba con abundancia, se podía ver la carne de la yegua tratando de regenerarse mientras los brotes de sangre continuaban abriendo la herida, a través de la cual se podía apreciar varios huesos de la espalda de la yegua, y los músculos vivos que palpitaban como si dentro tuviesen un globo de agua que se inflaba y desinflaba constantemente.

Uno de sus costados tenia una profunda herida de la que escurría no solo sangre sino también un liquido de un color azul brillante. Aquella herida dejaba al descubierto parte de los órganos internos de la poni al igual que varias de sus tripas las cuales no se salían de su lugar gracias a que la abertura no era lo suficientemente grande para permitirlo. Una de sus patas frontales lucía un corte a todo lo largo exponiendo músculos, hueso y ligamentos, mientras que uno de sus cascos traseros se encontraba rotó, la herida había causado que el hueso astillado quedara expuesto abriendo una enorme fisura en su pata trasera por la que sobresalía el trozo de hueso. Todo eso sin contar el charco de sangre asida sobre el que se encontraba tendida, el cual seguramente ya había dañado gran parte de la piel que se encontraba en contacto directo con esta.

Ignorando las palabras del soldado, Celestia colocó ambos cascos en la superficie al lado de la yegua encendiendo su cuerno mientras ejecutaba un hechizo para disminuir la hemorragia.

Sintió como el metal que protegía sus cascos era rápidamente dañado a causa del líquido. Sin dejar de ejecutar el hechizó para disminuir el daño, la Princesa observó el pecho de la ponis subir y bajar con extrema lentitud, sabia que se encontraba al borde de la muerte y debía actuar de inmediato.

Con su aura envolvió el cuerpo de la poni levitándolo ligeramente sobre el suelo asegurándose de no alterar la posición de uno solo de sus cabellos.

-Acércate- citó la deidad.

Al escuchar el tono autoritario el pegaso se aproximó a su lado aún sorprendido por el estado de la yegua.

Concentrando su magia la princesa ejecutó el hechizo un tras un sonoro PUFF, los tres ponis desaparecieron al igual que la luz que había estado alumbrando el lugar, dejando solo un par de zapatillas cubiertas de sangre.

* * *

En las afueras del hospital general de Canterlot se encontraba un grupo de ponis, esperando impacientes mientras la nevada de la noche continuaba cayendo con suavidad. Al frente del grupo, mismo que era conformado por ponis de las tres razas, se encontraba una yegua bastante particular, su pelaje rosa pastel y crin de color crema se distinguía por una CuttyMark con la forma de un corazón rojo, el cual era atravesado por una línea que asemejaba el pulso de un latido.

-¿Cuánto más cree que tarde la princesa?- dijo uno de los médicos.

-La princesa dijo que era urgente así que no debe…-

Antes de terminar la frase un destello creado por una cegadora luz blanca apareció de la nada. Tras disiparse dejó ver con claridad la silueta de dos ponis y una tercera que parecía estar flotando a la altura de l sombra de mayor tamaño.

Sin que la princesa tuviera que explicar algo la yegua quedó horrorizada por el estado de la criatura que se encontraba flotando en el aire.

-Princesa póngala sobre la camilla de inmediato. La llevaremos al quirófano- dijo la doctora con prisa.

La princesa colocó a la poni sobre la camilla que rápidamente comenzó una carrera a través de los pasillos del hospital.

-¡A un lado!- ordenaba uno de los doctores al frente del grupo.

-Necesito dos intravenosas especiales- dijo otro de los ponis médicos mientras inyectaban en el casco frontal sano de la yegua una jeringa que habían protegido con magia para disminuir el daño del material al contacto con la sangre de la poni. Otra de las agujas fue introducida directamente al corazón de la poni inyectando sangre directamente a la arteria principal.

-¿Como pudo hacerse esto?- pregunto Red Hearth a la princesa.

-No tengo idea vimos la explosión desde el aire, cuando la encontramos se encontraba debajo de varios escombros en medio de un incendio-

-Me sorprende que el sangrado sea mínimo- comentó la doctora, mientras el resto de los expertos continuaban colocando tubos y agujas en el cuerpo de la yegua preparándola para las intervenciones.

-Aplique un hechizó para detener la hemorragia temporalmente, supuse que les daría algo de tiempo para trabajar- comentó la princesa avanzando al paso de los médicos.

-Eso será de mucha ayuda- comentó la unicornio de pelaje rosado -Quiero un diagnóstico rápido- añadió Red Hearth.

Otra yegua se aproximó mientras levitaba una papeleta con las notas que había estado apuntando.

-Tenemos traumas en tórax, y abdomen, la espalda tiene daños de quemaduras de 5to grado y una abertura de 20 centímetros. Más del 30 por ciento de sus huesos están dañados o fracturados. Tenemos una fractura expuesta en el casco trasero y una incisión en todo el casco frontal. Hay una herida de 5cm de diámetro en un costado, no sabemos a qué grado estén dañados los órganos internos, pero se ha identificado algo de veneno en la superficie de la piel la armadura recibió la mayor parte del impacto de lo que parece una explosión, pero el calor la fundió con la piel por lo que tendremos que cortar para retirarla. El rostro tiene varias laceraciones y quemaduras a excepción del ojo previamente dañado. El otro parece estar en buenas condiciones. Aunque no podemos asegurarlo del todo. Solo tenemos dos de los cuatro cascos del cuerpo sin daños significativos y parece que el casco no sufrió mayor daño por lo que el cráneo y cerebro deben estar intactos, aunque no podemos descartar una contusión causada por la explosión en la espalda- Cuando la yegua termino la lectura la mirada de Celestia era de completo terror, Red Hearth tenía ambos ojos fijos en la paciente, era un verdadero milagro que con semejante daño continuara con vida. Finalmente, la doctora preguntó lo mismo que todos en el grupo se preguntaban silenciosamente.

-¿Cómo demonios puede seguir con vida?-

-Puede que su habilidad regenerativa sea la razón, su cuerpo se cura más rápido de las heridas que el cuerpo de cualquier criatura que haya visto antes- comentó la princesa.

-Puede que su propio cuerpo halla desviado la mayor magia de recuperación a los órganos vitales- comentó uno de los doctores al frente del grupo.

-¡Doctora!- dijo otro de médicos alarmado llamado su atención.

-¿Que sucede?-

El corcel señaló a la yegua recostada en la camilla. Quien parecía tratar de articular algo, aparentemente la yegua estaba consiente o parcialmente consiente. La princesa acercó su oreja a los labios de la yegua con el cuidado suficiente para no estorbar en el trabajo de los médicos.

Los labios de la yegua se movieron dejando escapar un nombre en un susurró apenas audible para la princesa. Era claro que la yegua no estaba lo suficientemente lucida, pero quizá la voz de la princesa al igual que la de los doctores había logrado traerla temporalmente de vuelta para advertirles de lo sucedido.

-¡Está perdiendo la conciencia!- anunció otro de los médicos al notar que el ritmo cardiaco la paciente comenzaba a disminuir.

Sin preocuparse por solicitar permiso apartó a la princesa para comenzar a entubar a la yegua por la garganta para conectar un filtro de aire y comenzar a proporcionarle oxigeno directamente a sus pulmones.

-¡No tenemos mucho tiempo apenas está viva! Debemos intervenirla de inmediato- ordenó la doctora apresurando el paso. Mientras la Princesa lentamente detenía su avance hasta quedar al frente de dos puertas metálicas de gran tamaño.

Una vez que el grupo cruzó la habitación una lucecita en la parte superior de las puertas se encendió con un color rojo intenso.

-Princesa…-

La voz del corcel saco a la princesa del estado de trance en el que se encontraba. La gobernante miró al soldado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ve por un mensajero, debemos avisar a Luna y a la guardia nocturna lo antes posible- hablo, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

* * *

-Comencemos- dijo la doctora Red Hearth mientras lavaba sus cascos y se colocaba un par de guantes. Avanzó sobre sus cascos traseros encendiendo su cuerno para aproximarse una mesita de metal sobre la que se hallaban varios instrumentos quirúrgicos.

-Quiero un monitoreo constante y un aviso a cualquier cambio en las lecturas ya sea para bien o para mal- comentó la cirujana mientras se colocaba a un lado de la mesa de operaciones.

-Por supuesto doctora Red Hearth- respondió el resto de los especialistas.

-Creo que no necesito decirles esto, peo es imperativo que tengan extremo cuidado de no entrar en contacto con la sangre de la paciente- añadió mirando al resto mientras se colocaba su mascarilla.

Rápidamente y en total sincronía el grupo de médicos se repartió por el cuerpo de la paciente comenzando la intervención.

Primero usaron un par de pinzas mecánicas para abrir las placas de acero de la armadura que se hallaba adherida a la piel de la yegua. Con los escalpelos comenzaron a cortar la piel dañada retirándola del cuerpo mientras usaban las pinzas para abrir lentamente las placas para no arrancar la piel por la fuerza. El procedimiento duró varios minutos hasta que por fin pudieron separar las corazas de acero del lomo de la yegua. Repitieron el proceso con el casco y las piezas de armadura en sus cascos, estos últimos resultaron ser los más fáciles de retirar.

Tan pronto como la yegua fue liberada de las piezas de metal, el grupo de médicos procedió a tratar las distintas heridas separándose en varios grupos.

Un grupo comenzó a atender la herida en su costado abriendo una nueva incisión con el escalpelo introdujeron una manguera para succionar los residuos de veneno en su sistema mientras usaban un par de lupas y hechizos de luz, para inspeccionar el daño sufrido.

Otro de los grupos comenzó a trabajar en la alargada herida que recorría uno de los cascos reconectando los nervios y ligamentos empleando conjuros de magia avanzados.

-Tendremos que cortar para ajustar el hueso- dijo uno de los cirujanos mientras examinaba la herida del casco trasero.

Tomó una rasuradora para comenzar a retirar el pelaje de alrededor y limpiar el área con un liquido violeta brillante, tras aplicarlo comenzaron a realizar algunos cortes sobre la piel que por extraño que pareciera había logrado sanar parcialmente sin ayuda de ninguno de los médicos.

El medico se vio obligado a volver a dañar los ligamentos y músculos antes de comenzar a reacomodar el trozo de hueso en su lugar.

El equipo encabezado por Red Hearth era el más numeroso. Tan pronto como la armadura fue retirada comenzaron a limpiar las áreas dañadas por la explosión, obligándose a abrir incisiones ya que el daño interno lucia mucho peor. Trabajaron con rapidez exponiendo los huesos de la columna mientras ejecutaban los hechizos correctos para sanar el interior de los huesos y conexiones nerviosas dañadas. Red Hearth noto que algunos de los hechizos incluso parecían tener un efecto mucho más rápido y recordó el comentario de la princesa Celestia, quizá la habilidad de regeneración podría ayudarles a salvarle la vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La operación fue larga, trabajaron en la yegua rompiendo y volviendo a unir cada sección de su cuerpo, sacando algunos órganos para tratar de limpiarlos de los residuos de veneno, tierra carbón y astillas de madera que se hallaban en su interior antes de recolocarlos en su posición, afortunadamente los órganos vitales, como el corazón, el cerebro, pulmones o hígado no habían sufrido daños visibles significativos.

Desafortunadamente la toxicidad de la sangre y su poder corrosivo los comenzó a retrasar enormemente. Las herramientas quirúrgicas dejaban de ser de utilidad después de unos pocos minutos en contacto con el terrible líquido aun después de haber sido protegidas por un hechizó de resistencia.

Las agujas de las intravenosas tenían que ser cambiadas constantemente incrementando el riesgo de no proveer el cuerpo de suficientes nutrientes causado por la pérdida de sangre.

Hubo varias ocasiones en las que las pinzas mecánicas que mantenían las costillas separadas para dar acceso a los médicos a los órganos tuvieron que ser cambiadas a causa del daño que recibía el acero bajo la constante exposición al liquido escarlata.

Inclusive se vieron obligados a solicitar una segunda mesa de operaciones debido a que la sangre que lograba caer en la mesa sobre la que se encontraba la yegua había comenzado a dañar la estructura de está obligándolos a hacer un cambio de último minuto antes de que la mesa colapsara bajo el peso de la yegua.

Para empeorar la situación, la paciente había caído varias veces en coma total y su corazón había fallado más de una vez obligando a los médicos a masajearlo directamente con hechizos de magia para reanimarlo.

Hubo un momento en el que uno de los médicos fue salpicado por un chorro de sangre que salió disparado al hacer un corte para reacomodar un par de huesos dañados, aparentemente uno de los huesos había atravesado una de las venas secundarias provocando un estancamiento en la sangre que fue liberado tras el corte del poni.

Afortunadamente el liquidó solo salpicó parte del uniforme y guantes que protegían su casco dándole tiempo de ejecutar un hechizo sobre las prendas para teletransportarlas fuera de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tras el incidente el resto de los médicos comenzaron a trabajar con menor velocidad, temerosos de que una situación similar les ocurriera y no fueran tan afortunados. Después de todo sabían lo peligroso que podía ser aquel líquido, pues ellos habían sido parte del grupo de médicos de élite enviados a las líneas de combate encargadas de la primera división real comandada por las princesas, por lo que conocían lo peligrosa que era la sangre de la yegua gracias a la necesidad de memorizar los expedientes de los soldados que poseían alguna condición especial para poder tratarlos correctamente en caso de recibir alguna herida de gravedad.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los grupos lentamente comenzaron a separarse, mientras las distintas heridas terminaban de ser tratadas dejando solo al equipo principal y al equipo encargado de uno de los costados trabajando a marchas forzadas tratando de reparar los daños más graves de la yegua.

Afortunadamente para los cirujanos, el factor regenerativo de la yegua rápidamente comenzó a trabajar en su favor tan pronto como el número de heridas comenzó a disminuir.

Tan pronto como Red Hearth y su equipo termino de cerrar la ultima de las heridas, habían pasado más de 36 horas de trabajo ininterrumpido.

Con todas sus heridas cerradas, el cuerpo de la yegua comenzó a recuperar su ritmo cardíaco estabilizándose ligeramente por debajo de lo normal, lo cual era una excelente señal.

Desafortunadamente los monitores también marcaban un decremento importante en las ondas cerebrales de la yegua, indicándole al cuerpo de médicos que la yegua se encontraba en un coma en extremo profundo, probablemente provocado por el estrés al que había sido sometido su cuerpo durante horas.

-Es todo, no podemos hacer más por ella, ahora todo depende de su propia fuerza de voluntad- comentó la doctora -Hablaré con la princesa, preparen a la paciente para su traslado a una de las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos- ordenó Red Hearth saliendo de la habitación seguida por algunos de los otros médicos mientras un par de ellos permaneció en el interior de la habitación para preparar el traslado de la yegua a lo que seria su habitación de hospital.

Podía sentir sus reservas de magia completamente agotadas por el esfuerzo constante. Su cabeza comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de la disminución de adrenalina en su sistema tras haber finalizado su labor. La doctora salió de la habitación sus cascos apenas soportando su propio peso, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y podía sentir el reclamo de su estómago por la falta de alimentos.

Sin embargo, todo eso quedó atrás en cuanto vio a los ponis esperando frente a la sala de espera, Los primeros en saltar de su lugar fueron Merak y Siegfried. Quienes al igual que Alcor no llevaban sus armaduras y tenían los ojos hinchados e irritados, como si hubieran estado llorando todo el tiempo.

Caramel se encontraba sentado a un lado de la princesa Celestia quien lucia bastante cansada. Pero algo llamó su atención más que todo lo demás. La mirada de la alicornio índigo detrás del grupo era fría, en extremo fría, podía sentirse una gran presión al mirar aquellos ojos carentes de emoción alguna, como si algo se hubiera tragado parte de su alma.

Aquella sensación la había aprendido a notar tras sus asistencias en tratamientos de Ponis que habían terminado en el hospital tras haber intentado suicidarse sin éxito. La princesa de la noche lucia bastante normal a los ojos de cualquier poni, más la carencia de emociones en la yegua desconcertó enormemente a la doctora, incluso Celestia lucia afectada por lo ocurrido. Por otro lado, la princesa de la noche no solo lucia inalterada, sino que inclusive parecía que no había derramado una sola lagrima.

Por lo que sabia del historial de la paciente, la princesa de la noche era una de las ponis más cercanas a la capitana de la guardia nocturna, por lo que verla ahí inalterable le erizó el pelaje ante la frialdad de la monarca.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntaron los menores de los hermanos. La doctora tomo algo de aire antes de contestar.

-Logramos tratar sus heridas y reparar los daños- todos los presentes comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, pequeñas sonrisas formándose en sus labios mientras se miraban -Sin embargo el daño y los traumas fueron extremadamente severos- anuncio mirando a la alicornio albina quien había visto el estado de la yegua al llegar al hospital -Me temo que aunque logramos conectar la mayor parte de los nervios y reestablecimos las estructuras de la coluna y huesos, es posible que el trauma fuera demasiado fuerte para su cerebro. Nos vimos obligados a revivirla varias veces durante la operación- Ante esto el resto de los ponis a Excepción de la deidad de la noche permanecieron mirando a la doctora con un claro temor en sus ojos.

-Pero se pondrá bien ¿Cierto?- insistió Merak aproximándose aún más a la doctora, su voz temblaba de miedo, sus ojos la miraban esperanzados y comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas anticipando la respuesta de la cirujana.

Red Herath cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que dar este tipo de noticias a los familiares de un paciente era bastante común para un médico, se trataba de algo a lo que difícilmente podía acostumbrarse.

-Es imposible para nosotros saber que tan grave fue el daño del trauma mental, aunque su cuerpo parece estarse recuperando bien del daño, su mente se encuentra en coma total, por lo que debo advertirles que, si la situación no mejora en un par de días cuando mucho, será altamente probable que deba diagnosticar muerte cerebral- anunció la yegua.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Merak dejándose caer al suelo.

Alcor se aproximó a su hermano menor agazapándose a su lado mientras lo envolvía en su ala de forma protectora. Siegfried aparto la mirada mientras dejaba caer sus flancos sobre la fría superficie de los pisos del hospital, de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas que caían incesantemente, mantenía la mandíbula firmemente cerrada lleno de rabia y sus labios temblaban.

La deidad del Sol se posó sobre sus flancos traseros su mirada firme en los tres hermanos al frente suyo, varias lagrimas caían de sus mejillas mientras compartía el dolor de los ponis. Caramel se aproximó colocando una de sus alas lo más arriba que pudo de la cintura de la alicornio albina.

Luna simplemente miró la escena su rostro inalterado, su mirada seria y fría permanecía firmemente en su lugar antes de preguntar con tono seco.

-¿Cuándo podremos visitarla?- preguntó la menor de las monarcas. Sorprendiendo a todos con aquel tono.

-Al paso al que se recupera su cuerpo, mañana podrán visitarla, pero debo notificarles que no podrán entrar más de tres ponis a la vez–

-Volveré en la mañana- anunció la princesa dándose la media vuelta y retirándose del lugar.

-Hermana- murmuró Celestia mientras observaba a su hermana saliendo del hospital después de dos días completos de desvelos.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Parece que la vida de Épsilon aun está en la cuerda floja._

 _Iré desarrollando los cuentos del libro en capítulos futuros, ya que son de importancia y brindaran una pista importante de lo que está ocurriendo detrás de todo lo que se ve a simple vista._

 _Verdaderamente no tengo mucho que agregar esta vez como comentario, pero espero se la estén pasando excelente, la historia está escalando bastante rápido en las situaciones._

 _Por el momento es todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.… ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	33. The Meeting

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento…

Espero que se la estén pasando excelente este proyecto me ha ayudado a mantener la mente ocupada cuando me estreso por el trabajo. Por suerte esta semana ha sido más relajada y me permite avanzar la historia a un ritmo mayor. Así que sin más preambulos… ¡Coooomenzamos!

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

Lean y comenten.

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 33 – The Meeting.**

-¡Luna espera!- llamó a su hermana galopando hasta ella.

Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral de la puerta del hospital sintió el frío del invierno abriéndose paso en su pelaje hasta alcanzar su piel, causando una sacudida involuntaria de sus músculos.

Se encontraban en la entada principal del hospital a mitad de la madrugada, su pequeña hermana mantenía la vista en el horizonte, el cual era adornado por muy pocas luces. A esas horas de la noche era muy poco común encontrar algún poni despierto, más en el interior del hospital, se podía apreciar a una cantidad razonable de personal activo, En las salas de espera varios ponis dormitaban en los incómodos asientos aguardando las noticias de sus seres queridos. Pero el exterior era algo totalmente diferente, no había ni un solo poni aparte de ellas dos princesas, posiblemente por el frio o las constantes nevadas.

-¡Por favor Luna detente!- la llamó nuevamente la alicornio color perla.

La alicornio índigo detuvo su andar un par de pasos alejada de la luz del hospital, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente cubierto por las sombras de la noche, sin embargo, la más joven de las monarcas no volteo a mirarla, simplemente se detuvo ahí, quedándose completamente quieta como si se tratara de una estatua.

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti… sé lo mucho que los aprecias, créeme… yo misma he llegado a tomarles un gran cariño desde que los conocimos, pero… hacerte la fuerte de esa manera no es la mejor solución, no deberías suprimir tus sentimientos Luna… Todos tenemos derecho a llorar de la misma forma que tenemos derecho a reír, incluso nosotras. Puede que seamos los pilares que sostienen el reino, pero eso no nos convierte en seres insensibles-

La princesa de la noche permaneció callada, mirando las sombras que cubrían los campos al frente suyo, las nubes de nieve obstaculizaban la luz de su astro, lo que oscurecía aún más las noches de invierno.

-Luna… Por favor, dime algo- dijo la deidad del Sol temerosa de aproximarse demasiado a su hermana, aun así apostó por avanzar un par de pasos más.

La más joven de las monarcas, tenía un aura extrañamente neutral, no podía percibir molestia, tristeza o en general alguna emoción, era como si hubiera bloqueado por completo su corazón.

-Estoy bien- respondió la princesa finalmente con un tono en extremo carente de emociones.

-No, no lo estás Luna. Tienes la misma mirada que llevabas la noche que murió Megres- dijo la mayor. Odiaba tener que recurrir a eso pero era la única forma de que sus palabras se abrirían paso en la obstinada mente de su hermana menor –Se que estas preocupada por que no hemos podido localizar a Crisi, y entiendo que tengas miedo por el estado actual de Épsilon, pero…- La alicornio índigo seguía sin responder, por lo que se aproximó un par de pasos más -Debes dejar de culparte por todo, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa- dijo Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tienes razón- dijo la deidad de la noche sin mirar a su hermana mayor.

Celestia levanto la mirada aproximándose un par de pasos más a Luna.

-Luna yo…-

-La culpa es tuya- dijo esta vez se podía percibir cierta molestia en su tono.

Las palabras de Luna le hicieron detener su avance al instante. Sus ojos la miraron en completo shock. Por un momento dejo de sentir el frio del exterior, mientras su corazón pareció detenerse por un momento.

-Fuiste tu quien la envió a perseguir a la sospechosa cierto- dijo la princesa de la noche sin dirigirle la mirada, su voz continuaba sonando bastante neutral -Es extraño porque… recuerdo que mencionaste antes que habías enviado a MI GUARDIA NOCTURNA a hablar con la madre de Crisi-

Luna continuo esta vez su voz denotaba cierto dolor

-¿Acasó no se te ocurrió que algo así podría pasar?- dijo la princesa.

-Me disculpo por eso, no pensé que esas criaturas hubieran sustituido a Gemstone, pero te aseguro que Hurricane y yo ya hemos tomado cartas en el asunto. Ayer hable con ella antes de regresar al hospital para pedirle que me ayudara a organizar un equipo de búsqueda, pronto encontraremos a Crisi y detendremos a quien le hizo esto a Épsilon. Te aseguro que la llevaremos a juicio por lo que hizo- dijo Celestia.

-¿Detenerla?… ¿Llevarla a juicio?- La joven monarca se rio ligeramente, aunque sonaba más como una risa burlona -Es por esto que las familias nobles no tomaban en serio tus amenazas hermana. Deberías dejar que la guardia nocturna y nosotras nos encarguemos de estos asuntos-

-¿De que estas…?- al conectar los hechos la voz de Celestia se alzó un par de tonos -¡No Luna!. Aunque seamos princesas si comenzamos a ejercer justicia por nuestros propios cascos, nos terminaremos convirtiendo en dictadoras, todo por lo que hemos trabajado se vendrá abajo- comentó Celestia plantándose firme sobre la nieve.

" _Es curioso que lo diga, porque hasta donde recuerdo querida Luna, esas decisiones siempre las tomó ella, rara vez se tomaba en cuenta tu opinión_ " comentó la voz en su cabeza.

-Dime Tia…- hablo la menor de las hermanas -¿Acaso las familias de los bordes exteriores siguen siendo una amenaza?- continuó la deidad sin mirar a su hermana.

-Una amenaza…-

Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ciertamente había pensado que alguno de los guardias nocturnos podría ser el culpable de las masacres, teniendo en cuenta que Luna había solicitado la aprobación de una ley hace poco para legalizar la ejecución de esas familias. Sin embargo, había descartado esa idea pensando en que ninguno de los guardias nocturnos ejecutaría una acción como esa sin la aprobación de las princesas. Se negaba a creer que la orden hubiera sido ejecutada directamente por su propia hermana, especialmente sabiendo que estaba en contra de la idea desde el inicio.

-Solo digo que mis métodos son más eficaces y permanentes- añadió la alicornio índigo -Durante años has tenido que lidiar con ellos, pero eso es algo que ya no tendrá que preocuparte nunca más- Argumentó la deidad de la noche avanzando un par de pasos hacia la oscuridad.

" _Al final nadie los extrañará_ " dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Celestia la miró, estaba realmente sorprendida por el cinismo que mostraba su hermana. Recordó las habitaciones de los pequeños ponis teñidas de sangre, los pasillos de esas mansiones salpicados, familias enteras asesinadas. Después recordó la ausencia de Épsilon durante varios días. Supuso que la yegua había tomado la guardia de la media noche por lo que entendía el porque esta no parecía estar cerca cuando Celestia se encontraba despierta, sin embargo, ahora todo parecía tomar más sentido.

Al igual que Luna ella sabia que Épsilon al igual que sus hermanos habían sido esclavos en sus primeros años, por lo que no requeriría mucho para que alguno de ellos, tomara una misión como esa y la ejecutara, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Épsilon solía tener el temperamento más explosivo de los cuatro.

-Tu se lo ordenaste…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta -La obligaste a cargar con esas muertes incluso sabiendo que yo no estaba de acuerdo- añadió dando un par de pasos al frente decidida a enfrentar a su hermana.

-Mis cascos están tan manchados de sangre como los de ella- respondió Luna en un tono monótono -Puede que ella empuñara el arma, pero fui yo quien le dio la orden- dijo la princesa de la noche.

-¡LUNA!- gritó la deidad del Sol tomándola por el hombro y obligando a su hermana a mirarla a los ojos.

-Dime Tia, ¿Por qué te preocupan esos traidores, más de lo que te preocupa el bienestar de todos esos esclavos que continuaban sufriendo mientras tú desviabas la mirada y pretendías que nada malo ocurría en sus tierras?-

La princesa del Sol dio un paso hacia atrás soltando el hombro de su hermana.

-Admítelo, solo hice lo que tu tenías miedo de hacer, yo tuve las agallas que te faltaron a ti, ¿Acaso la guardia nocturna no fue fundada para mantener el orden sin importar el medio? ¿Acaso no era esa la razón por la que ellos quedarían ocultos de la vista de los demás? ¿Acaso no era esa la condición por la que ellos jamás recibirían crédito por sus acciones? ¿o es acaso que lo hicieron solo porque el resto de los ponis no los acepta de la misma forma en la que lo hacemos nosotras?-

-La guardia nocturna fue creada para proteger el reino, eso es verdad, pero… ¿desde cuándo un pequeño potro es visto como un peligro para el reino? ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan extremista como para pensar en el asesinato? Nunca antes habíamos matado a ninguna criatura. Cuando enfrentamos a Tirek, lo encerramos en una prisión, cuando enfrentamos a Discord, lo encerramos en una prisión. Ellos representaban un verdadero peligro para el reino y aun así jamás pensamos en arrebatarles la vida. Dime hermana, ¿desde cuándo perdiste el respeto por la vida de otros?- la reprendió Celestia.

Ambas princesas se miraron a los ojos desafiantes. Luna fue la primera en desviar la mirada.

-Sabía que no lo entenderías-murmuró.

-Princesas…- las llamó Caramel abriendo la puerta del hospital.

Varios de los ponis en el interior las miraban con preocupación. La princesa del Sol miró al capitán antes de dirigir la mirada a su hermana menor.

-Creo que la falta de sueño nos ha afectado. Hablaremos de esto mañana- dijo la gobernante del día con cierta molestia.

El cuerno de la alicornio brillo con un aura de color zarco y tras un sonoro _PUFF_ , la menor de las monarcas se desvaneció por completo.

La alicornio albina se quedó ahí observando el lugar en el que había estado de pie su hermana momentos antes. Los copos de nieve caían sobre su cuerpo formando una pequeña capa de hielo sumamente fina.

-¿Escucharon algo?- Preguntó la princesa con preocupación su voz regresando a un tono mucho más calmado.

-Los cristales son gruesos, era difícil saber de lo que hablaban, pero el tono de ambas era… ciertamente… no parecía una conversación casual- añadió el capitán.

Celestia suspiró.

-Necesito descansar, estas noches en vela están acabando con mis nervios- La princesa miró al soldado -Caramel… Necesito que la vigiles-

-Eso haré princesa- respondió el capitán.

-No Caramel, no estas entendiéndome. Quiero que la… vigiles- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

El capitán noto el tono molesto en su voz.

-La princesa Luna se sentirá como un ave enjaulada en el viejo castillo si lo hago majestad- comentó el capitán comprendiendo la petición de su gobernante.

-Algo le sucede, ese comportamiento no es normal. No quiero que intervengas, solo envíame una carta con lo que sea que notes, por menos importante que parezca-

-Así lo haré princesa- dijo el capitán. La alicornio asintió una vez.

Tras esto ambos ingresaron nuevamente en el hospital, sería otra larga noche en vela para ella.

* * *

Ciertamente esa mañana no fue agradable al igual que las ultimas dos, desde lo ocurrido con Épsilon la deidad del Sol no había tendió realmente tiempo para descansar y estaba segura de que su hermana se encontraba en una situación similar, pasaban la mayor parte de sus descansos en el hospital y el resto del tiempo atendiendo sus deberes reales. Desafortunadamente eso también había retrasado la reunión con las familias nobles del reino.

Tan pronto como los primeros rayos de Sol acariciaron Equestria aquella mañana Luna estuvo de regreso en el hospital.

La menor de las princesas pidió quedarse a cuidar a Épsilon para que el resto de la guardia pudiera descansar un poco de los desvelos, si bien ellos protestado bastante ante la decisión de su princesa de la noche al escuchar a la princesa del Sol pedirles que tomaran un descanso los tres corceles se retiraron a la sala de espera. Después de todo no querían abandonar a su hermana, especialmente sabiendo que, de acuerdo con las palabras de la medico en jefe del hospital, era poco probable que Épsilon recuperara la conciencia y en tremas tiempo tardara en salir del coma mayor sería el riesgo de que no despertara nunca más.

-Verdaderamente no lo entiendo Lord Red ¿Por qué traer a una yegua discapacitada?- la voz de uno de los nobles la regreso nuevamente a la realidad.

El lord era un corcel vestido elegantemente, su pelaje tenía un color verde claro y su crin lucia un color naranja pálido, en sus flancos se apreciaba una cuttymark con la forma de un cupcake en, la cima del glaseado se hallaba una rebanada de melón.

En la entrada se encontraba el Lord de la familia Wine acompañado por su hermana, su cuñado, una yegua vestida con un esmoquin y una yegua bastante peculiar a la que la princesa identificó de inmediato, su inconfundible peinado alborotado color azul eléctrico, llevaba puesto el suéter que le había entregado Cent la noche de la fogata, aparentemente la prenda le había gustado demasiado por lo que la usaba constantemente, sus cascos traseros estaban adornados por un par de calcetas de distintos colores que la cubrían hasta la base de su Cuttymark y un par de gafas oscuras.

En ese momento la princesa y los líderes más reconocidos de las familias nobles se encontraban en el interior del salón del trono. Entre los presentes se encontraban principalmente la princesa Palatinum, la comandante Hurricane, la canciller Puddinhead, lord Luxury Pants, lady Marvel, lady Cristal Print y Lady Orange Juice quien hace poco había recibido su título al igual que lord Blueblood. Este último había llegado a la reunión acompañado por su mayordomo. En uno de los costados del trono se encontraba Clover y una cebra bastante peculiar quien parecía tratar de capturar la cola de la hechicera usando la propia, provocando que la afamada hechicera mantuviera un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

Smart Cookie y Private Pansy se encontraban cerca de su amiga mientras la primera arrullaba a la pequeña Cadence en sus cascos.

-Seguramente considera que es lo suficientemente capaz para manejar este asunto Meloncake- comentó Luxury pant lanzándole una mirada que, aunque neutral, le indicaba al pony de la familia Melon su molestia-

-Deberías tener más respeto- dijo Pink Wine mirando al noble de la familia Melon con cierta molestia.

-No hay cuidado, entiendo tu postura Meloncake, pero te aseguro que es una yegua capaz- le aseguró Red.

-Me alegra que hayan podido acompañarnos lord Red. Y me alegra que estés con nosotros Vinyl- mencionó la princesa. La intérprete le devolvió la misma sonrisa amable.

-Me preocupó que pospusiera la reunión la primera vez por lo que pensé que sería necesario que estuviera presente tan pronto como envió la segunda carta- comentó el lord de crin morena.

-Creo que somos todos- comentó lady Cristal Print.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron nuevamente revelando a un corcel de gran tamaño, sus músculos eran fuertes, especialmente los de sus cascos traseros, tenia una complexión bastante tosca, su pelaje lucía un color verde similar al de una manzana y una melena color crema. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero y en sus flancos podía apreciarse una cuttymark con una manzana conformada por pedazos de distintos tipos de mazanas de colores.

-Lamento el retraso majestad- dijo el corcel, su acento era sureño y tenía una voz grave.

El corcel se aproximó ignorando las miradas que algunos de los nobles le lanzaban. En cuanto se encontró frente al trono el corcel se inclinó ante al gobernante.

Cristal Print miró al corcel con ojos de deseo, aun a pesar de que no parecía ser ninguna clase de noble, ciertamente era envidiable la figura de aquel semental.

Celestia reconoció a aquel semental después de mirarlo con mayor detenimiento, era uno de los ponis que habían llevado varias canastas repletas de manzanas a la noche de la fogata, y claramente también tenía relación con los músicos de esa noche.

-Es un placer conocerte finalmente Applecore- dijo la princesa.

-El placer es mío princesa- respondió el corcel con su acento campirano.

-Princesa si me permite preguntar ¿Que hace un granjero de los Apple en una reunión como esta?- preguntó Meloncake.

-La familia Apple tiene una gran parte del comercio de manzanas bajo su control y han estado apoyando mucho a las comunidades desde antes del inicio de la guerra, por lo que es lógico que este en una reunión que concierne a los asuntos del reino- respondió Luxury Pants tomando la palabra.

-Como sea ¿podemos comenzar por favor?- pidió Lady Marvel.

-Por supuesto- respondió la monarca -Aunque me temo que este será un tema delicado por lo que recomiendo que nos traslademos a una sala con mesa y asientos. Oh y quizá un poco de té, eso ayudará a mantener la calma- añadió la monarca con una sonrisa.

* * *

No había forma de evitarlo. La gobernante sabía muy bien que la mayor parte de ellos nobles no era ni medianamente tolerantes, pero por Equestria que en ese momento ella misma hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura.

Tras explicar los hechos y que estos fueran confirmados por Hurricane y Clover, varios de los nobles entraron en un estado de… Histeria colectiva. Razón por la cual le tomo varios minutos para calmar a los presentes hasta un punto donde los gritos fueran medianamente tolerables.

Ciertamente la mayor parte de las familias nobles de los bordes exteriores habían desaparecido, lo que afectaba enormemente a la estabilidad económica del reino. Aunque siendo sincera, su aportación provenía principalmente de actividades que ella misma reprochaba por lo que hasta cierto punto se sentía aliviada de no seguir recibiendo esos insumos de origen dudoso. De una forma poco grata también había estabilizado la situación de las rebeliones y motines que los vendedores y traficantes de esclavos habían generado, algo de lo que hasta cierto punto Hurricane parecía ser la única feliz al respecto al no tener que lidiar con ese problema por más tiempo.

Aunque la princesa omitió deliberadamente la confesión de su hermana, la situación no fue bien recibido por la mayor parte de los presentes. Y varios de ellos rápidamente comenzaron a criticar la falta de organización de las fuerzas militares de Huricane y como consecuente las capacidades de las monarcas para afrontar el tema.

Esto no solo hizo hervir la sangre de la comandante, sino que inclusive el humor de Puddinhead se notó bastante pesimista respecto al asunto en general.

-No es posible que algo así haya ocurrido durante la fiesta de la fogata- comentó Luxury Pants indignado.

-Ciertamente es inaceptable que exista alguna criatura capaz de hacer algo como eso en una de nuestras fiestas más importantes- hablo lady Marvel -Aunque no todas las criaturas compartimos la misma celebración, es bien sabido por todos los reinos lo importante que es mantener vivo el espíritu del día de la fogata. Por todos los ponis incluso los dragones son bastante consientes de eso y son "DRAGONES"- añadió recalcando la última palabra.

-Esto es inaceptable- Comentó Meloncake -No podemos dejar suelto a un asesino que está tratando de exterminar a las familias nobles, debemos actuar de inmediato- continuó el corcel con pánico en su voz.

-Sin mencionar la afectación que esto tendrá en la economía del reino. Son varias familias completas las que han sido exterminadas. No podemos dejar pasar algo así- coincidió lady Cristal Print.

-¿Se ha identificado algún patrón en común en los ataques?- preguntó Orange Juice.

-Lo único que sabemos de ellos es que todas eran familias envueltas en algún tipo de actividad ilícita- comentó Hurricane compartiéndoles una serie de hojas con los reportes generales del incidente.

Vinyl tomó uno de los reportes y lo observó con detenimiento. El reporte en general hablaba de un genocidio en masa, aparentemente ejecutado durante varios días y no en una sola noche, también notó que entre los nombres de los miembros de las familias afectadas aparecía el nombre de un poni en particular que no olvidaría jamás. Su cuerpo aun podía sentir la vergüenza y humillación que había sufrido esa noche sin mencionar el dolor que le habían causado.

Red no tardó en notar el cambio en el semblante de la yegua que pelaba los dientes casi gruñendo.

-Así que, en otras palabras, todas las familias afectadas eran parte de alguna organización que actuaba en contra de las órdenes del reino- comentó Pink Wine.

-Le puedo asegurar lady Wine que mi sobrino Melondrop era un corcel decente- dijo Meloncake completamente ajeno a la mirada asesina que Vinyl le lanzaba.

Red estaba seguro que de no ser por su presencia la yegua no habría dudado ni un segundo en arrancarle la garganta, aunque aún no comprendía la razón de aquella ira descontrolada, especialmente de una de sus más prestigiosas adquisiciones, Después de todo Vinyl era una de las pocas yeguas que no se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Tampoco pudo evitar notar la mirada de preocupación que el mayordomo de la familia Blueblood le lanzaba a la yegua.

-Si tu sobrino estuvo o no involucrado en esos negocios, eso no lo sabremos jamas, pero es de conocimiento público que familias como los FreshFish siempre tuvieron roces con la corona real- añadió Pink Wine.

-Perdone mi interrupción lady Wine, pero pareciera que esta insinuando que la corona de Equestria tuvo algo que ver con el ataque- habló Platinum, mirando con dureza a la unicornio de pelaje rosa.

-Lamento si el comentario de mi hermana fue insensible Princesa Platinum, pero es tan solo una mera observación, ninguno de nosotros estamos asumiendo absolutamente nada- Intervino Red.

Celestia quien se había limitado a observar todo mientras sorbía el té de su taza decidió tomar la palabra.

-Debo admitir que esta situación es bastante inoportuna para todos. Si bien es cierto que las familias afectadas han tenido muchos roces con nosotras desde la abolición de la esclavitud, misma que mi hermana y yo presentamos al consejo de Equestra para su aprobación, lo cierto es que ninguna de nosotras deseaba un conflicto he hicimos lo posible por no enfrentarnos violentamente- comentó la princesa.

Vinyl le dio un ligero golpe con el codo a Blueblood quien se encontraba convenientemente sentado a su lado. Al recibir la señal de la yegua no tardó en tomar la palabra.

-Ciertamente es muy probable esto sea obra de otra facción, después de todo, si la princesa Celestia hubiese deseado hacer algo así no habría esperado hasta que el reino se encontrara en una situación económica tan delicada, Ella siempre fue capaz de detener esa insubordinación desde un inicio. Pudo fácilmente acusarlos de traición e incluso solicitar la creación de una nueva ley para aplastar a cualquier poni que representara un peligro para el pueblo-.

Celestia miró al lord con total atención, era increíble lo mucho que aquellas palabras se acercaban a la realidad. Ciertamente ella siempre había buscado una forma alternativa de arreglar las cosas… Luna por otro lado había llegado al extremo de solicitar su permiso para presentar al consejo una nueva ley que le permitiera acabar con el problema usando métodos poco apreciables. Especialmente tomando en cuenta que había terminado actuando a sus espaldas.

-Pero la princesa siempre ha tenido fe en nosotros, su pueblo, siempre ha pensado que somos capaces de cambiar para mejorar. Ha puesto su confianza en nosotros miles de veces esperando que nosotros seamos capaces de lograr lo que ninguna otra raza ha logrado antes… Alcanar la armonía, convertirnos en la primera raza capaz de brindarle armonía a nuestro reino. Es por eso por lo que dudo mucho que la princesa Celestia sea capaz de ordenar un ataque a esa escala- continuó Blueblood, mientras recitaba de memoria aquel discurso que Vinyl le había ayudado a preparar para esa ocasión.

Red recorrió su mirada observando la reacción da cada uno de los presentes, sonriendo internamente al notar que su plan finalmente comenzaba a tener éxito.

-Aun cuando comparto el pensamiento de Blueblood- comento Luxury Pants -Todavía tenemos ese misterio sin resolver. Estoy seguro que habrán encontrado alguna pista para identificar al atacante- preguntó Oranje Juice.

-Que me dicen de los monstruos que contrataron como guardias nocturnos- dijo Pink Wine.

-¿A qué se refiere lady Wine?- la cuestionó Puddinhead.

La mirada de Celestia rápidamente se posó en la hermana menor de la familia Wine.

-Quien puede asegurarnos que la recién nombrada guardia nocturna no fue creada para encargarse de asuntos como este, ciertamente es bastante intrigante que la guardia solo este conformada por cuatro miembros, de la misma especie y que solo el consejo y los representantes de las casas nobles más influyentes, contemos con el conocimiento de su existencia-

-Antes de que continúe mi lady, debo advertirle que esos cuatro ponis, porque son ponis- añadió Hurricane al notar la mirada de la yegua -Han demostrado su valía varias veces durante la guerra. Muchos soldados no habrían regresado con vida de no ser por ese grupo- dijo la comandante.

-Pero eso fue durante una guerra, que pasaría si esta vez lo hicieron por su cuenta quizá su naturaleza es demasiado violenta, es posible que se acostumbraran demasiado a rebanar gargantas- añadió Cristal Print.

-Eso sería imposible la guardia nocturna está bajo el control directo y total de las princesas- dijo Wind Chaser levantándose de su asiento situado a un lado de Pink Wine.

-Basta Soldado- ordenó la comandante alzando la voz, tras lo cual Wind Chaser retomó su asiento nuevamente esta vez bajando la cabeza.

-Disculpe comandante, pero desafortunadamente Wind Chaser tiene razón- habló Red -Los soldados nocturnos son mucho más agresivos que el resto de la guardia real, incluso fueron los culpables de la herida que le causó la perdida de una de sus alas, si mal no recuerdo- comentó el corcel.

-Se equivoca lord Red- respondió Hurricane molesta. Inmediatamente el yegua cerro la boca.

-Bueno, supongo que usted podrá ponerme al corriente con ese hecho cierto comandante- dijo el lord mirando a la yegua quien dirigió la mirada hacia la princesa del Sol.

Era cierto que en los reportes del accidente de Wind Chaser se había omitido quien o qué le causó semejante daño en el ala. Desafortunadamente, el soldado parecía haber comentado algo al hermano de su esposa, aunque ciertamente no ligaba a la princesa Luna directamente si lo hacia con respecto a Siegfried con quien había tenido aquel enfrentamiento esa noche.

-Por favor mis pequeños ponis- dijo la princesa interrumpiendo la conversación para alivio de la comandante.

Una vez que obtuvo la atención del grupo añadió.

-Debo interceder por la guardia nocturna, hasta que no se cuente con una evidencia sustentable que indique que ellos son los culpables no podremos proceder-

-Aún no hemos encontrado evidencia sustancial que pueda ligar los sucesos a algún poni especifico, pero debo decir que me consterna el hecho de que la mayor parte de sus sospechas sean hacia la corona- añadió Platinum.

-Quizá esto podría resolverse de una forma más sencilla- comentó Applecore hablando por primera vez desde que había comenzado la reunión.

-¿A qué te refieres primo?- preguntó Orange Juice.

-En la familia Apple, muchas veces la unión de un corcel y una yegua nos han ayudado a lograr la paz con otras familias de granjeros- comentó el corcel. La sonrisa interna de Red creció en longitud.

-Ciertamente la unión de dos familias pueden ayudar a reforzar la confianza en ambos lados de las familias- dijo Cristakl Print entendiendo a lo que el corcel se refería -Si una de las princesas se uniera a una de las familias líderes, podríamos lograr un acuerdo en común y ninguno de nosotros se vería afectado- continuó -Personalmente dos de mis hijos podrían ser excelentes candidatos y…-

-No me mal interprete mi lady, pero si lo que quiere es proponer la unión de una de las princesas con una de las familias líderes, la mejor opción es escoger a una familia que realmente valga la pena- dijo Red.

-Disculpa, pero mi familia…- dijo Cristla Print

-Es desagradable- la interrumpió nuevamente Red.

-¿Así que supongo que usted desea el honor de unirse con una de nuestras princesas?- pregunto Meloncake.

-Por favor- se burló el corcel -Es verdad que soy miembro de una de las familias más influyentes pero el pueblo no me aceptará como su líder, no soy precisamente sociable- respondió el Corcel.

-La princesa Luna parecía bastante unida a la yegua de la fiesta y a juzgar por sus vestimentas dudo que sea de una plebeya- comentó Marvel.

-No podemos elegir a una representante de una familia que ni siquiera es conocida por el resto de las familias nobles. Personalmente no tengo idea de que familia proviene la yegua- añadió Red.

Otro codazo de Vinyl hizo reaccionar al recién nombrado lord. Era tiempo las cartas estaban en la mesa.

-Esperen un segundo estamos hablando como si la decisión fuera nuestra, pero, ni siquiera sabemos si las princesas están de acuerdo con semejante trato. Es casi como si las estuviéramos ofreciendo en una subasta, esto es justo lo que nos trajo a esta situación para empezar, se comportan de la misma forma que esos traficantes de esclavos ofreciendo a otro poni al mejor postor- dijo el corcel rubio.

-Bueno yo jamás dije que debíamos forzarlas a tomar una decisión solo di mi opinión- comentó Applecore.

-Blueblood tiene razón no podemos tomar una decisión así- comentó Luxury Pants, dirigiendo su mirada a la gobernante -Por favor princesa díganos lo que piensa al respecto, ha estado bastante callada toda la mañana-.

La deidad del Sol dejo escapar un suspiro, antes de mirar a los presentes. Entendía la situación y ciertamente no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran como estaban, debía encontrar la forma de tranquilizar a las familias nobles y ciertamente lo ocurrido con esas familias era responsabilidad de ella y su hermana por igual. De la misma forma que lo eran la vida de las dos víctimas encontradas en su jardín trasero.

No quería forzar esa decisión a Luna, su estado mental no era el mejor en ese momento. Le preocupaba enormemente que actuara a sus espaldas. Después de lo ocurrido con el primer secuestro de Crisi, no quería imaginarse lo que haría si se enteraba que ella la había comprometido con algún otro poni especialmente si aún no sabían realmente toda la verdad acerca de Crisi y su conexión con la criatura que amenazaba la vida de Luna.

Sabía que ambas se amaban. Eso era indudable especialmente después de aquel beso a mitad de la pista de baile.

-Lo haré yo- dijo la princesa.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo princesa, por favor piénselo bien- dijo al comandante levantándose de su asiento.

-No Hurricane, la verdad es que esto es mi responsabilidad. Y si con esto puedo mantener a las familias nobles unidas con la corona, entonces tomaré esa responsabilidad como gobernante de Equestria-

-Debo decir princesa que la unión deberá ser permanente con la casa que elija, por lo que es necesario que se trate de un corcel con el que pueda tener descendencia- dijo Red.

-El problema es como escoger la familia más adecuada- comento lady Marvel.

-Los Apple no somos nobles- comentó Applecore -Si queremos que funcione deberá ser una casa noble conocida y preferiblemente popular- añadió el corcel.

-Los Orange solo somos bien reconocidos en Manehattan- añadió Orange Juice.

-Yo no soy un buen candidato tampoco- mencionó Red -¿Qué nos dices de ti Luxury? Tu familia es una de las familias mejor acomodadas- pregunto anticipando la respuesta del lord.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto, solo aceptaré por qué así lo ha decidido la mayoría, pero no pienso ser yo quien intervenga directamente en todo esto- respondió el corcel con sombrero de copa, mientras limpiaba su lente con un pañuelo levitando el cristal con su magia.

-¿Qué hay de Bloueblood?- comentó Platinum sorprendiendo a los presentes -Es claro que la familia Blueblood se preocupa por el bienestar del reino antes que nada, después de todo fue el quien tomó la iniciativa de unir a las familias nobles para que apoyaran con la reconstrucción de las ciudades más afectadas por la guerra-

-No tengo objeción- dijo Applecore.

-Los Orange tampoco tenemos inconveniente- dijo Orange Juice

-Como representante de los Melon, apruebo la moción- respondió Meloncake

-De acuerdo yo también lo apruebo- dijo un tanto inconforme la líder de la familia Print.

-La familia Wine está de acuerdo con la decisión- dijo Red.

Platinum, miro a sus dos amigas y tras una aceptación en conjunto respondió.

-Las tres representantes estamos de acuerdo con la decisión-

Clover miró a la princesa, no estaba segura de lo que debía decir en ese momento. La deidad del Sol asintió una vez indicándole lo que debía hacer.

-Como representante del consejo de magia. Yo, Clover the Clever… apruebo la moción- respondió la hechicera con un casco en el pecho aunque ciertamente esas ultimas palabras se habían negado a salir de sus labios.

-Como representante de la tribu de mi madre Zephora, Shayla aprueba la noción- dijo la cebra que continuaba a un lado de CLover.

Clover se dirigió a la princesa en un ultimo intento por darle una oportunidad de cambiar su decisión.

-Princesa Celestia… ¿Está usted de acuerdo?-

La hechicera sintió como si ella misma estuviera colocándole a la princesa grilletes de hierro.

-Acepto- respondió la princesa del Sol, sintiendo como si los candados de su destino se cerraran alrededor de su cuello.

Red Wine miró complacido la escena, finalmente su plan comenzaba a tomar fuerza, la princesa había caído en su juego. Mientras que la más joven de las monarcas había sellado su propio destino al ordenar la masacre de los nobles, si bien aun no se había encontrado una pista sustancial que la ligara a ella o a su guardia nocturna ahora que los nobles estaban enterados no cabía duda alguna de que algunas de las familias comenzarían a ejercer presión y como consiguiente sabía bien que no tardarían en encontrar algo.

* * *

El grupo comenzó a retirarse de la habitación en completo orden. Algunos de los presentes continuaban claramente molestos.

-Lord Meloncake- la voz de la princesa llamando a uno de los nobles atrajo la atención de Red quien hizo lo posible para permanecer en la habitación por un poco más de tiempo mientras fingía recoger algunas cosas y acomodarse la vestimenta.

-¿Si princesa?- contesto el lord confundido.

-Hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir con usted a solas, si no le importa, es referente a su sobrino Melondrop- dijo la princesa.

-¿A qué se refiere princesa?- pregunto el corcel.

-Digamos que las circunstancias alrededor de su muerte con un tanto peculiares- respondió la princesa guiando al corcel.

La mirada de Red se centró en la yegua de melena alborotada que se encontraba a un lado del mayordomo de la familia Blueblood. La yegua lo miraba nerviosa al notar que el lord no le había apartado la vista.

-Viper… - dijo en voz baja.

-¿Si amo?-

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso con el tal Melondrops y me lo comuniques cuanto antes- ordenó el corcel.

-En seguida amo- respondió la yegua vestida con aquel elegante esmoquin separándose del grupo sin que nadie más la notara.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Hasta yo me sorprendo de estar tan activo últimamente. Afortunadamente mi trabajo me ha dado algo de tiempo libre por lo que he podido escribir un poco todos los días para poder lanzar actualizaciones más constantes._

 _La historia también me ha ayudado a practicar bastante mi método de redacción y escritura, pero me seria de mucha ayuda que me dieran algunas observaciones respecto a estos temas. Estuve revisando los capítulos anteriores y creo que mi calidad ha bajado un poco, así que es -probable que trate de recuperar un poco de esa calidad en los capítulos posteriores por lo que puede que tarde, aunque esté teniendo un poco de tiempo extra me tome más tiempo sacar uno que otro capítulo._

 _Por el momento es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.… ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	34. The Darkness Inside

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, con un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam para su entretenimiento…

Creo que este capítulo tendrá algunas opiniones encontradas con respecto al comportamiento de Celestia principalmente.

Así que sin más preámbulos… ¡Coooomenzamos!

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 34 – The Darkness inside.**

La falta de sueño le impedía concentrarse adecuadamente en sus deberes, entre las visitas al hospital y las constantes reuniones con los representantes de las familias nobles era normal que inclusive una yegua como la princesa Celestia terminaría mostrando algún signo de fatiga tarde o temprano.

La última vez se había quedado dormida a la mitad de su desayuno, con su cabeza apoyada en su casco mientras de alguna forma extraña la magia de su cuerno mantenía levitando la taza de té.

No paso mucho antes que Jelly Cake una de las yeguas que ayudaban a preparar los postres que se servían en el castillo, entrara a la habitación del pequeño comedor real justo en el instante en el que el casco de la gobernante resbalaba de su posición haciéndola caer directamente en la rebanada de pastel embarrándose el rostro con crema de fresa y glaseado de vainilla. La tasa de té sin embargo permaneció suspendida en el aire.

Tras el incidente Spice Fruit decidió acompañar a la princesa al jardín trasero para que se tomara un poco de tiempo libre, cosa que la princesa decidió aceptar mientras limpiaba el glaseado de su pelaje.

" _Excelente manera de desperdiciar una buena rebanada de pastel_ " pensó la princesa, quien ahora despedía un dulce aroma a fresa y vainilla, algo que sin duda le duraría por un largo tiempo. Aunque tampoco era algo que le molestara, después de todo era un aroma que le agradaba.

La deidad del Sol se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo en sus ratos libres. Las cartas de que recibía del capitán Caramel indicaban que Luna pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca del palacio, mientras que la otra parte de su tiempo lo ocupaba para visitar a su amiga en el hospital de Canterlot.

Desde su pequeña riña ambas hermanas habían formado una brecha importante y un silencio entre ambas difícil de romper. Luna no se negaba a hablar con ella para otra cosa que no fuera algo relacionado a sus deberes reales.

-Princesa Celestia- la llamó la comandante Hurricane deteniéndose frente a ella y haciendo un saludo militar con el ala.

La deidad del Sol se encontraba en los jardines exteriores, aún cubiertos por la nieve, vistiendo un abrigo de color violeta claro y una bufanda de color rosado envuelta en su cuello. A unos metros de ella se encontraban Smart Cookie y Private Pansy armando un poni de nieve junto con la pequeña Cadence.

Clover y Shayla quienes acompañaban a la veterana de guerra saludaron a la princesa con una reverencia. Clover decidió separase del grupo aproximándose a sus amigas para saludarlas. Shayla observó a la yegua retirarse, pero simplemente mantuvo una sonrisa mientras seguía con la mirada el movimiento de los flancos de la poni.

-Comandante, ¿A que debo el placer de su compañía?- preguntó la gobernante, mientras observaba divertida la reacción en la cola de la cebra que parecía menearse como la de un cachorro.

-Revisamos el área donde fue encontrada la capitana Épsilon- comentó la pegaso sacando de sus alforjas dos paquetes envueltos en tela y amarrados con cuerda.

La princesa levitó ambos paquetes y comenzó a remover la cubierta revelando un par de dagas largas y curvas al igual que un par de dagas con forma de plumas.

-Puede reconocerlas- preguntó la comandante.

Celestia observo las armas con detenimiento, las empuñaduras tenían un acabado fino de un Azul oscuro como el mar nocturno, las hojas por otro lado tenían un brillo plateado bastante inusual, el filo de las dos dagas con forma curva se encontraba dañado, como si algo las hubiera carcomido. Dos de las tres dagas con forma de plumas, se encontraban manchadas de sangre seca hasta la mitad de la hoja.

-Me atrevo a asumir que son las armas de Épsilon, Estas parecen haber estado expuestas a su sangre, las otras dos sin embargo deben tener la sangre de la criatura que la atacó- comentó la princesa envolviendo nuevamente las armas antes de levitarlas devuelta a los cascos de la veterana.

-Clover y Chayla nos ha ayudado a identificar la sangre y estructura original de las dagas antes de que el metal cuera corroído a este extremo- comentó la comandante mientras Shayla asentia alegremente confirmando la afirmación de la soldado.

La deidad miró a la comandante a los ojos.

-¿Encontraron algo?-

-La criatura a la que enfrento la capitana, tiene la sangre completamente corrupta. La cebra dice que se trata de una especie de entidad oscura, pero la sangre en sí parece provenir de una especie de insecto-

-Concuerda con la descripción de que nos dio Épsilon acerca de la criatura que sustituyo a Crisi esa noche- Mencionó la princesa.

-El problema es que las otras dos dagas también coinciden con los cortes realizados a los ponis de las mansiones- Agregó la comandante.

-A menos que el atacante cuente con un arma similar a la de Épsilon, esto es una prueba circunstancial para arrestarla majestad- comentó la comandante.

-No podemos basarnos solo en el arma, debemos…-

-Había daños similares en los pisos de una de las mansiones- dijo la soldado bajando la mirada.

Celestia permaneció callada mirando a la comandante. Hurricane miro a la princesa como si se tratara de una potra tratando de confesarle a su madre que había manchado una alfombra antigua por accidente.

-Al principio no les tome importancia, parecía que el suelo de esa mansión en específico había sido dañado por causas naturales, pero cuando vi las marcas en las dagas, la forma en la que la sangre de Épsilon las destruyó, noté la similitud y fue hasta la mansión a compararlas- la comandante hizo una pausa -Le pedí a Clover que comparara los residuos y su hechizo confirmó mi teoría- la yegua miro a la princesa preocupada -Celestia, las pruebas apuntan a la capitana de la guardia nocturna y a menos que usted o Luna hallan dado la orden, me temo que tendré que ponerla bajo custodia y acusarla de traición y asesinato-

-Épsilon no está en condiciones Hurricane. Ni siquiera sabemos si despertará del coma, la doctora Redhearth nos dijo que entre más tiempo tarde en volver en sí más probable será que termine en estado vegetal- Celestia dirigió la mirada al grupo de amigas que ahora estaba arrojándose bolitas de nieve -Si la intentaras arrestar ahora, el resto de la guardia lo impediría y no dudo mucho que Luna se quede cruzada de cascos-

-Princesa…-

-Crees…- la princesa dudó un momento, lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de sus propios principios y más aún, era algo que ella misma consideraba egoísta -¿Crees que se le pueda proporcionar un perdón real y ocultar lo que hizo?-

-Solo existe una forma de hacerlo y sería aceptando que la orden fue enviada por… una de ustedes- titubeo la yegua levantando lentamente la mirada hacia la gobernante, mirándola con incredulidad.

La deidad del Sol la miró con aquellos ojos llenos de compasión, de inmediato la comandante comprendió que la gobernante no trataba de proteger a Épsilon, sino a alguien más, podía comprender la preocupación de la princesa y sinceramente también comprendía la razón por la que quería ocultar aquella verdad.

-Princesa, usted… dio su palabra a los nobles, no podemos ocultar esto, entiendo que no quiere que la princesa Luna quede al descubierto por esto, pero no podemos dejar las cosas así especialmente si la guardia nocturna fue usada de esta manera y sin la aprobación del consejo-

-La guardia fue impuesta para hacer lo que ningún otro poni podría hacer, ellos fueron elegidos para convertirse en la espada que protege al reino de quien sea que busque dañarlo. No quiero admitirlo, pero… aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el método, debo decir que el mío no había dado verdaderos resultados hasta el momento-

La princesa miro dirigió nuevamente la mirada al grupo de amigas al que se le había unido la cebra quien en algún momento había derribado a la hechicera y comenzado a lamerle las mejillas, causando que tanto Private Pansy como Smart Cookie comenzaran a reír.

-Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo no es lo correcto. Así que yo asumiré la responsabilidad de lo que pueda ocurrir a partir de ahora- dijo la princesa.

-De acuerdo majestad- respondió la yegua -En ese caso será mejor que le devuelva esto a su dueña- respondió la comandante entregándole los paquetes que contenían las armas de metal.

-Gracias- respondió la gobernante.

-No se lo tome a mal princesa, pero dadas las circunstancias sería mejor que Épsilon no despertase, quizá así podríamos adjudicarle a ella el ataque como algo aislado-comentó la veterana.

Al notar que la princesa solo mantuvo cerrados los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, la pegaso se dispuso a retirarse.

-Lamento mi rudeza y me disculpo si la ofendí con mi comentario-

-Está bien Hurricane, me alegra saber que cuento con tu sinceridad- respondió la deidad.

-Me retiro majestad- tras recibir la afirmación de la princesa abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

* * *

El pitido de la maquina resultaba relajante una vez que te acostumbrabas a él, de alguna manera el rimo de su corazón se relajaba tratando de sincronizarse con el suyo. El monitor continuaba mostrando los latidos rítmicos mientras las lecturas de presión y oxígeno continuaban con un valor bastante estable. El problema radicaba en la toxicidad de la sangre de la yegua, a pesar de haber perdido una gran cantidad de esta y recibir múltiples transfusiones durante y después de la operación el monitor continuaba mostrando un incremento constante en ese factor, alcanzando un punto en el que los médicos se vieron obligados a comenzar a cambiar las agujas cada dos horas antes de darse por vencidos y determinar que el cuerpo de la poni parecía estarse adaptando bastante bien, sin embargo, era difícil sentirse completamente tranquila especialmente tomando en cuenta que habían pasado dos días desde que la yegua se encontraba en la total inconciencia.

Había leído cientos de libros al respecto, tratando de identificar algo que le ayudara a entender mejor el estado de su guardia más leal, Pero la verdad era q entre mas descubría del tema más miedo sentía. En todos los libros que buscaba recibía la misma respuesta desalentadora. Mientras más tiempo tardara en recuperar la conciencia mayor sería el riesgo de perderla.

La habitación lucia paredes verdes que le recordaban el frondoso césped del viejo castillo. Las cortinas eran blancas y el suelo de mármol. La princesa de la noche se encontraba en la habitación descansando sus flancos sobre un cojín de color verde menta. A su lado se hallaba una cama de hospital fabricada con madera, y cubierta con gruesas cobijas para proteger a su ocupante del frío del invierno.

Luna nunca había sido buena para cocinar nada y ciertamente sus intentos no eran los mejores, las paredes de la cocina del viejo castillo eran testigos históricos de sus desastres culinarios, afortunadamente siempre fue buena con los cuchillos, lo que le permitía preparar por lo menos cortar fruta decentemente. En ese momento se encontraba tratando de retirar la cascara de una de una manzana roja empleando un cuchillo de cocina que había pedido en el comedor del hospital. La deidad se encontraba manipulando la fruta y el cuchillo con sus propios cascos, Si bien podría terminar mucho más rápido usando su magia, realizar esa tarea manualmente la ayudaba a mantenerse distraída mientras a su vez cuidaba de la yegua que permanecía recostada a su lado.

La princesa miró el monitor un momento antes de dirigir su mirada a la paciente. El ojo que había perdido durante la guerra aún mostraba su enorme cicatriz, su crin había comenzado a crecer y cubrir los huecos de su cabeza, las quemaduras de su rostro, así como los golpes se encontraban cubiertos por pequeños parches de tela blanca que se cambiaban una vez al día. Su casco frontal estaba suspendido en el aire envuelto en vendas y un par de tablillas que lo mantenían completamente quieto, mientras que su casco trasero se encontraba recubierto con un material endurecido para mantener inmóvil la extremidad. Aunque se encontraba cubierta con las cobijas, Luna podía recordar con claridad el torso, estomago y caderas de la yegua completamente cubiertos de vendajes que mantenía las suturas en su lugar.

Ahora sin embargo no estaba segura de que todos esos materiales fueran realmente necesarios tomando en cuenta la velocidad de regeneración de la yegua. Pero por alguna razón sus heridas parecían estar tardando más de lo normal en regenerarse por completo. Aunque si meditaba la situación no era algo de extrañarse, pues la poni había llegado al hospital con el cuerpo prácticamente hecho pedazos., no había forma incluso para el cuerpo de Épsilon de sanar semejante daño en tan poco tiempo.

La princesa miró la manzana que sostenía con el casco, los cortes realizados con el cuchillo no eran ni medianamente lo suficientemente precisos para retirar la cascara sin deformar demasiado la superficie. Aún así decidió reanudar su labor mientras levitaba uno de los pedazos de otra manzana hasta su boca.

Meditó un poco acerca de la última vez que la había visto, esa noche Luna había discutido con su hermana y le había ordenado ejecutar una orden que sabia bien no sería bien vista por Celestia. También recordó las palabras que su hermana le había dicho la otra noche. Realmente Épsilon había obedecido la orden al pie de la letra.

" _Mátalos a todos_ " sus propias palabras resonaron en su mente, en su arranque de furia había condenado a muerte no solo a los ponis que eran culpables de aquellas atrocidades, sino también había condenado la vida de decenas de ponis inocentes en el proceso.

" _Relájate querida, no tienes por qué atormentarte así. Tomaste al decisión correcta, era la única manera de detener a esas pestes_ " hablo Nightmare.

-Quizá Tia tenía razón, pudimos haber tomado cualquier otra postura, podríamos haberlos arrestado y enviado al tártaro como lo hicimos con Tirek, pero en su lugar optamos por despojarlos de su posesión más preciada-

" _La vida no es justa Querida tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Inclusive ahora que te has deshecho de esas basuras, tu hermana continúa menospreciando tus esfuerzos, creyendo que ella es la única que puede tomar decisiones sin consecuencias_ " contesto Nightmare.

-Pero Tia tiene razón nosotras hemos hecho algo terrible-

" _No menos de lo que ha hecho ella, solo mira a Épsilon_ " respondió la voz en su cabeza " _¿De verdad crees que se encontraría en una situación como esta si tú hubieras organizado la búsqueda de Chrysalis y su madre?_ " continuo la voz " _No me sorprendería que nuestra amada hermana termine matándola_ ".

-Te equivocas ella no haría eso, Celestia jamás recurriría a los mismos métodos a los que yo recurrí-

" _Tienes razón ella no tiene las agallas de hacer lo que es necesario. Nosotras sin embargo… Logramos detener al rey sombra, sin ayuda del resto_ "

-Nuestros descuidos causaron la destrucción de todo un imperio-

" _Un imperio que estaba corrupto hasta los cimientos_ "

-Si, pero…-

" _Tomamos la decisión de sacrificar a unos cuantos por el bien de muchos más_ " dijo Nightmare " _No olvides que también acabaste con las vidas de cientos de changelings con tus propios cascos solo para salvar a Chrysalis_ "

-Eso no…-

" _Y que me dices de enviar a Épsilon a masacrar a las familias nobles solo para liberar a todos esos esclavos que sufrían por sus cascos_ "

-Ellos…-

" _Lo merecían. Absolutamente todos ellos lo merecían. Nos desafiaron a una guerra, lastimaron a la criatura que más nos importaba y continuaban desafiando nuestra autoridad y la de nuestra hermana_ " dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Ellos lo merecían- repitió la princesa en voz baja.

" _Ponis como ellos hicieron sufrir a Épsilon y a sus hermanos, Ponis como ellos acabaron con la vida de Megres. Ponis como ellos hicieron que Chrysalis se alejara. Ponis como ellos no pueden ser contenidos con simples palabras de amabilidad_ " continuo Nightmare.

La princesa de la noche pudo sentir el casco de Nightmare levantando su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Frente a ella podía ver la figura de aquella yegua oscura mirándola con su desquiciada sonrisa firme en su rostro.

" _Celestia jamás acabaría con la vida de otra criatura, pero nosotras ya nos hemos manchado los cascos de sangre. Este reino necesita de alguien que pueda hacer el trabajo sucio, necesita de alguien que tenga las agallas de hacer lo que se debe hacer sin importar el costo_ "

-¿Como?- preguntó la alicornio índigo mirando a los ojos a la criatura frente a ella.

" _Creando nuestra propia orden y para eso necesitaremos de ponis que nos respeten, ponis que jamás nos traicionen_ "

-Pero ella esta…-

" _Acaso lo has olvidado mi querida y amada Luna, Épsilon está protegida por el poder de la noche, mientras nuestra Luna brille en la oscuridad ella prevalecerá. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo y yo la traeré de vuelta para ti_ " Luna sintió como si aquella yegua colocara su casco sobre su hombro abrazándola mientras acariciaba su rostro con el otro casco.

-Por favor- respondió la princesa de la noche cerrando los ojos, sus ojos derramaron lagrimas mientras Nighmare se inclinaba hacia ella conectando sus labios con los suyos.

" _Recuerda que yo soy tu amiga, solo existo para ti y estaré a tu lado cuando más me necesites_ " las palabras de Nicgtmare hicieron eco en su mente mientras sentía como la oscuridad la envolvía una vez más.

* * *

-¡Fuera de aquí!- dijo furioso el cantinero mientras arrojaba al poni por la puerta obligándolo a caer de bruces sobre la nieve acumulada del exterior.

El corcel de pelaje verde claro y melena naranja llevaba puesto un traje elegante completamente desalineado.

-Tuuuu… No tienes idea de quien shoy- dijo el corcel arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol.

-No si quiera me importa, pero no dejaré que un borracho arruine mi negocio así que si no quieres que me cobre vendiendo tus órganos en el mercado negro te recomiendo que te marches ahora- respondió el cantinero cerrando la puerta de madera detrás de si.

-Maldito plebeyo- respondió el poni trastabillando mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

La princesa Celestia lo había llevado a una de las torres del castillo para identificar los cuerpos de las víctimas. Perder a su sobrino Melondrops le había afectado y le preocupaba que este hubiera sido asesinado por la misma razón por la que el resto de las familias nobles de aquella lista se habían convertido en un objetivo de aquel misterioso asesino. Pero lo que realmente lo había devastado fue ver a su propio hijo recostado en la mesa de metal situada al lado del cuerpo de su sobrino.

El corcel sabía que su hijo estaría en la capital un par de días para participar en esa estúpida competencia de sementales. Pero no pensaba que había llegado una noche antes para asistir a la fiesta en compañía de Melondrops.

Ahora ambos herederos de su familia estaban muertos, ambos asesinados por un animal, que no conforme con arrebatarles la vida le había arrancado un pedazo de cuello a su hijo a mordidas. Y él… bueno él se la había pasado gastando su fortuna en un bar alcoholizándose hasta quedarse sin una sola moneda.

Meloncake reunió lo que le quedaba de fuerza para caminar por el callejón. Termino golpeándose con varios botes de basura y cajas de madera abandonadas antes de caer en la nieve nuevamente.

-Malditas princesas, arruinaron a mi familia- dijo colérico -Tan pronto como regrese a la mansión me aseguraré de…-

-Oh cielos, se encuentra bien- pregunto una dulce voz delante de él.

El corcel levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con una yegua de pelaje amarillo y crin verde como una piña fresca, tenia un cuerpo delgado y bien torneado. Llevaba puesto un suéter grueso de color gris, y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello en cuyas puntas se podía observar la cuttymark de la princesa de la noche.

-Ven toma asiento- lo guio la yegua colocándolo sobre una pila de cartón -¿Te encuentras bien querido?- le preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos de color jade.

-Shi, estoy perfectamente- dijo el corcel arrastrando las palabras.

-Entiendo- dijo la yegua sin apartar la mirada.

Tomó el rostro del confundido corcel guiándolo hasta sus labios. Meloncake probó el sabor de la yegua, nunca antes había probado el sabor de una yegua como esa, era delicioso, casi intoxicante. Sin pensarlo mucho a causa del exceso de alcohol el corcel profundizó el beso tratando de obtener algo más de aquella yegua cuando de pronto sintió una enorme fuerza de succión proveniente de la yegua. Era una fuerza de succión extremadamente fuerte, tan fuerte que sintió como si su lengua estuviese a punto de ser arrancada.

La yegua alejó al corcel con fuerza apartándolo con los cascos mientras trataba de recuperar el balance en sus cascos.

-¡Maldición!- dijo la yegua molesta.

Meloncake se encontraba demasiado alcoholizado para darse cuenta del cambio en los ojos de la yegua que tenía frente a él.

La yegua se sacudió con fuerza como si intentara evitar vomitar. Su cuerpo repentinamente fue envuelto por lo que parecía ser fuego de color verde hasta perdiendo su forma falta mientras escupía lo que parecía ser una bola de energía brillante envuelta en un líquido viscoso.

La criatura que tenia frente a él comenzó a toser con fuerza mientras su cuerpo trataba de expulsar la energía que había consumido momentos atrás.

-Pero…que…- tras mirar a la criatura frente él la mente del corcel, la adrenalina que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo a causa del miedo rápidamente comenzó a hacer a un lado los efectos del alcohol ayudándole a enfocarse y recuperar su razón -Un Mo-Monstruo- dijo tratando de alejarse de la criatura -¡MONSTRUO!- grito el corcel tratando de escapar de aquel lugar… debía pedir ayuda y pronto, si lograba llegar a la puerta trasera del bar quizá algún poni podría ayudarle.

Chrysalis se recupero lo suficiente para observar al corcel tratando de alejarse de ella mientras pedía ayuda a gritos.

" _No quería hacer esto, pero no tengo opción_ " pensó la changeling cargando su cuerno y lanzando un rayo de energía al corcel el cual trastabillo y calló inconsciente sobre la nieve.

Chrisalis se aproximó al poni mientas las esferas de energía que había regurgitado comenzaban a volver al cuerpo del corcel. Era la primera vez que su cuerpo rechazaba el amor de otro poni, el corazón que había nacido de su amor por Luna, parecía ser completamente incompatible con otros ponis lo que no solo confirmaba las sospechas de la princesa Changeling, respecto a la extraña falta de hambre sino que además parecía ser que su cuerpo continuaba absorbiendo la energía de Luna, pues a pesar de no estar físicamente juntas, podía sentir la fuerza de su corazón en su interior.

La joven changeling miró al corcel tendido en la nieve. Sus ropas, aunque desalineadas, lucían de buena calidad y aunque en ese momento despedía un fuerte aroma a alcohol la princesa changeling podía oler la colonia del poni, una que había distinguido generalmente en los ponis de la alta sociedad. Por lo que podía suponer sin temor a equivocarse que el corcel pertenecía a una familia acomodada.

-Lo lamento no tenía que ser así, pero espero que entiendas que esto es un asunto de vida o muerte- dijo la insectoide tomando la forma de una unicornio de pelaje verde pálido, su crin y cola lucían un color naranja y su cuttymark tenia la forma de un pequeño insecto.

Tras encender su cuerno Chrysalis levito al inconsciente poni colocándolo sobre su lomo mientras se apoyaba de su magia para poder transportarlo. Después de todo tenia mucha suerte de que el corcel estuviera alcoholizado, de esa forma no luciría tan extraño que una yegua lo estuviese prácticamente arrastrando por las calles. Ahora lo que tenia que hacer era encontrar el mejor lugar para ocultar al poni para poder tomar su lugar.

" _Las catacumbas_ " pensó al changeling, recordaba que Luna le había contado un poco acerca de lo mucho que disfrutaba colocando todo tipo de trampas y pasadizos secretos en el viejo castillo, por lo que no seria extraño que la menor de las alicornios hubiera colocado algo similar en el nuevo castillo. Solo tenia que buscar en el lugar correcto.

* * *

La colmena era patrullada por grupos de changelings quienes avanzaban en círculos, rodeando la enorme colmena que ahora se extendía varias decenas de metros en el aire y muchas más por debajo de la superficie donde los huevos que aun no eclosionaban eran protegidos.

-No entiendo por qué la reina decidió quedarse sola en el bosque- comentó uno de los changelings que sobrevolaba la colmena.

-No tenemos el derecho ni la autoridad para preguntar algo así Slug, si no quieres terminar como el resto será mejor que no cuestiones sus acciones y simplemente obedezcas las ordenes que se te dan- comentó la changeling que volaba a su lado.

-Eso ya lo sé Midge, pero no te parece extraño, el escuadrón de élite regresó completamente solo, y por lo que se rumora la reina logró capturar a la princesa y ponerla bajo su custodia, entonces por qué no regresar también. ¿Qué sentido tenía quedarse en aquel bosque por su cuenta si ya había recuperado a la princesa?- pregunto Slug.

-No lo sé, pero…- Midge guardó silencio deteniendo su avance al notar una figura aproximándose a la colmena.

Sus alas resplandecían como diamantes, su exoesqueleto, brillaba en un tono negro y verde esmeralda.

-Es la reina- exclamó la changeling desunciendo a toda velocidad para darle la bienvenida a su soberana, al igual que lo hicieron varios de los changelings que notaron su llegada.

El rostro de los soldados rápidamente cambio a uno de sorpresa al notar no solo que la reina no iba acompañada de la princesa, sino que además se encontraba… herida.

Sin perder tiempo los soldados rápidamente se aproximaron para auxiliarle. La reina había perdido casi una tercera parte de uno de sus cascos frontales, en donde ahora llevaba incrustada una daga que parecía haber sido adherida y combinada con su cuerpo por medio de algún tipo de hechizo, sus alas lucían cortes que le impedían volar a gran velocidad, sus hombros tenían heridas que a pesar de haber sido sanadas parecían volver a abrirse cada vez que la reina hacia un movimiento brusco, su costado se encontraba sangrando, una de sus patas trasera lucia un corte que despedía un extraño zumbido causado por los residuos de un líquido escarlata, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue la herida de su pecho, la cual no solo era profunda sino que además de todo parecía haber sido dirigida directamente a su corazón, por lo que en teoría la reina no debería seguir en pie.

-Su majestad ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde está la princesa?- pregunto Midge quien rápidamente fue alcanzada pro Slug y varios soldados más.

-No se preocupen la mayoría son heridas superficiales, sin embargo, necesitaré que reúnan a un buen puñado de hembras y machos en el trono, quiero al menos 10 que estén bien alimentados- dijo la reina sin detenerse.

Cocoon paso entre los soldados avanzado directo hasta una de las paredes de la colmena, la cual rápidamente formó un agujero en su superficie permitiéndole el paso.

-Los necesito cuanto antes- añadió la reina desapareciendo en el interior de la colmena.

-Majestad, primero tenemos que atender esas heridas- dijo otro de los changelings aproximándose a la reina e interponiéndose en su camino.

La reina le dio una sonrisa al changeling, mientras una melodía comenzaba a sonar. La reina se aproximó al soldado mientras se meneaba seductoramente atrapando la mirada no solo de él sino del resto de la colmena al mirarla.

 _-(La canción está basada en "Bring on the men" del musical de dr. Jekyll & )-_

 _-…-_

 _Hubo una vez_

 _Lo saben bien_

 _Que nuestra raza débil fue_

 _Pasado es pues hoy somos mejores._

 _-…-_

 _La soledad_

 _Me envolvió_

 _Mi corazón endureció_

 _Y mi poder se expandió por años_

 _-…-_

La reina tomó al soldado y saboreo al semental con su lengua mientras su caso, tomaba los glúteos del changeling.

 _-…-_

 _Pero, aun así_

 _Debo decir_

 _Que mi interior requiere que…_

 _-…-_

La reina se elevó cargando consigo al soldado. Encendiendo su cuerno envolvió el miembro del changeling en su magia provocando una erección al instante.

 _-…-_

 _Me… llene… un corcel_

 _Que me sepa entretener_

 _Que se deje llevar y me enloquezca_

 _Deseo un corcel que me haga sentir bien_

 _Deseo el climax alcanzar con él una y otra vez_

 _Deseo un corcel_

 _-…-_

Cantaba la reina mientras jugueteaba con el changeling, antes de besarle el sexo para después apartarlo con brusquedad. Rápidamente voló hasta una hembra de la colmena abrazándola por la espalda con la pata que tenía la daga mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuello con el otro casco.

 _-…-_

 _Más se también_

 _Lo suave que es_

 _La piel que ofrece ella también_

 _Lo dulce que es el sabor de su sexo._

 _-…-_

Dilo la reina colocando su casco entre las piernas de la hembra provocando que su flor se humedeciera al contacto.

 _-…-_

 _Las noches son_

 _Para gozar_

 _Tentada estoy, quiero pecar_

 _No sé qué hacer, podrían pensar que soy fácil_

 _-…-_

Dijo mientras antes de besar a la yegua y apartarla de la misma forma que hizo con el corcel.

 _-…-_

 _Hazme reír_

 _Hazme llorar_

 _Hazme gemir, tómame ya…_

 _-…-_

Dijo la reina mientras meneaba los flancos seductoramente atrayendo las miradas de la colmena. El aroma de la reina rápidamente impregnó las fosas nasales de los soldados, hembras y machos por igual comenzaron a aproximarse embelesados por sus movimientos y cegados por su deseo de poseerla.

 _-…(Los changelings en conjunto con Cocoon)…-_

 _Tengamos sexo anal_

 _Ya no hay porque esperar_

 _Lujuria liberar y enloquecer unidos_

 _-…(Cocoon)…-_

 _Síganme, es tiempo de jugar_

 _Mi cuerpo lo desea de verdad_

 _El tiempo no voy a desperdiciar, penétrenme._

 _-…-_

La reina comenzó a guiar a los soldados hasta la cámara de incubación. Avanzando mientras la magia de la reina encendía las llamas de los changelings.

 _-…-_

 _Mi cuerpo es_

 _Su diversión_

 _A cambio yo de ustedes me alimentaré_

 _Y al final supongo que no habrá un amanecer_

 _Pues de placer_

 _Han de perecer_

 _-…-_

Guiados por la lujuria los soldados comenzaron a seguir la orden de la reina, tomando los flancos de las changelings comenzaron a saborear las entrepiernas de sus compañeras. Las hembras se deleitaban engullendo los gruesos miembros de los sementales preparándolos para el coito. Los machos comenzaron a penetrar a la reina y a las otras hembras, abriéndose paso usando sus endurecidos miembros por delante y por detrás de las changelings, quienes llegaban al climax creando un mar de gemidos y gritos de placer que rápidamente comenzaron a llenar la cámara de incubación.

 _-…-_

 _Yo me deleito de una reina ser_

 _Me encanta el sexo disfrutar cada vez_

 _Corcel o yegua no me importa en verdad_

 _Pero esta noche diez me voy a cenar._

 _-…-_

 _Machos y hembras yo no sé distinguir_

 _Lo que me importa es que me puedan servir_

 _Satisfacerme una vez y otra más_

 _Hasta que mueran y no puedan andar_

 _-…-_

 _Mi apetito esta noche saciar_

 _De tus deseos yo me voy a alimentar_

 _Y todo aquel que a mí se quiera sumar_

 _Siéntanse libres de mi cuerpo gozar_

 _-…-_

Cantaba la reina mientras obligaba a un changeling a probar su floro mientras que otro tomaba su turno para penetrarla por detrás.

 _-…(Los changelings en conjunto con Cocoon)…-_

 _Tengamos sexo ya_

 _La orgia comenzar_

 _Lujuria liberar y enloquecer unidos_

 _Esta vez la noche nuestra es_

 _Dejemos que la fiesta empiece ya_

 _No hay razón para parar…_

 _-…(Cocoon)…-_

 _Penétrenmeeee._

 _-…-_

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

Finalizó la reina riendo maniáticamente mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar consumiendo la energía que sus súbditos generaban con cada explosión de placer. Rápidamente la reina comenzó a recuperar su poder restaurando rápidamente sus heridas con excepción de su pata mutilada.

" _Esta noche es para gozar, mi amada reina de la oscuridad_ " Comentó Vice desde el interior de la mente de la reina.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Oh si, Celestia acaba de perdonar uno de los crímenes más atroces, para proteger a Luna, y ciertamente yo me siento identificado con esto, pues sé que por mi hermana menor haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance incluso si eso me condenara personalmente. Sin embargo, reitero que eso no significa que sea lo correcto._

 _Dicen que la tercera es la vencida y Creo que Luna ha comenzado a confiar más en Nightmare que en cualquier otro._

 _Tenia un rato que no escribía una escena de sexo, bueno no realmente, pero de todos modos me dieron ganas de poner esa escena aquí. Además, disfrute mucho construyendo esa escena. XD_

 _Por el momento es todo espero que hallan disfrutado de este capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.… ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	35. Her Mesmerizing Gaze

Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco mucho su apoyo y tiempo dedicado a leerla.

Espero que sea de su agrado, pero que es uno de mis favoritos así que sin más preámbulos… ¡Coooomenzamos!

 ** _Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 35 – Her Mesmerizing Gaze.**

Lo primero que sintió fue el intenso dolor de su cuerpo. Lo segundo que percibió fue el sonido de varias voces hablando a su alrededor. Entre las voces pudo distinguir la voz de la princesa Celestia, no estaba segura de quienes serían los demás, aunque ciertamente algunas de ellas le sonaban vagamente familiares. No sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo único que sabia es que le era imposible moverse y que cada rincón de su cuerpo de producía un dolor inmenso.

-Chrysalis- susurró con la poca energía que le quedaba antes de caer en la oscuridad nuevamente.

-…-

-…-

Al abrir lo ojos se encontraba sobre sus cuatro cascos, a su alrededor se hallaba un hermoso jardín adornado con brillantes flores que se hallaban esparcidas por todas partes, el cielo lucía un manto nocturno esplendoroso repleto de estrellas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores. En lo alto se alzaba una enorme Luna blanca que despedía un tenue brillo que alejaba la oscuridad a su alrededor.

No estaba segura de donde estaba o de cómo había llegado ahí, pero podía sentir una enorme tranquilidad y paz en ese momento por lo que no le importaba mucho de todos modos. Movió sus cascos acariciando el campo de flores que la rodeaba, al hacerlo las flores que tocaba dejaban escapar pequeñas esferas de luz que comenzaban a flotar por el área dejándose guiar por el viento. Cautivada por aquellas flores comenzó a correr y dar saltos por todo el campo de flores, por doquiera que pasaba las flores liberaban aquellas esferitas de luz que lentamente se elevaban al cielo creando un hermoso espectáculo a su alrededor.

Galopó por el jardín a toda velocidad riendo alegremente mientras dejaba que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire y sus músculos recuperaran su fuerza. Galopó por el área hasta una pequeña colina donde se detuvo dejándose caer sobre su espalda expulsando varias esferitas de luz a su alrededor. Tomó una de ellas entre sus cascos y la observó atentamente. La sensación era placentera y muy agradable, aquella luz le hacía sentir bien, la hacía feliz y dichosa sentía como si aquel hermoso lugar le recordara a algo más pero su memoria permanecía en blanco.

Extendió sus cascos sobre el extenso jardín, dejando libre la esfera de luz para que se uniera al resto. Giro su cabeza para observar las flores a su alrededor. Observó asombrada como los pétalos perdidos de algunas de las flores comenzaban a regenerarse ante sus ojos.

-Flores Lunares- murmuró mientras se giraba recostándose sobre su vientre para mirar las flores más de cerca.

Los pétalos brillaban con una luz tenue, que de alguna forma le transmitían un cálido sentimiento y melancolía en su corazón. Cruzó sus cascos frontales y se relajó por completo colocando su mentón sobre ellos ladeando ligeramente la cabeza mientras disfrutaba del aroma de aquellas flores y la brisa del viento que acariciaba su pelaje, continuó contemplando las miles de esferitas de luz flotando a su alrededor como si hubiese sido hipnotizada en su totalidad.

" _¿Porque conozco el nombre de estas flores?_ " pensó mientras inhalaba profundamente el aroma de aquellas flores. Podía jurar que reconocía el aroma, sabía que lo había disfrutado con anterioridad, el problema era que no podía recordar donde o cuando. Por lo que decidió ponerse en pie y comenzar a trotar.

-…-

-…-

Después de varias horas la yegua se encontró vagando sin rumbo por el vasto jardín y sin embargo aquel hermoso lugar no dejaba de sorprenderla. Llego a un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina que viajaba de un lado al otro del enorme jardín, entre una serie de piedras de rio de color plateado.

La superficie del agua reflejaba el cielo nocturno, así como el brillo de la enorme Luna que no parecía moverse de su posición inicial aun cuando la yegua sabia que habían pasado varias horas caminando sin rumbo aparente.

Se inclinó para sumergir sus cascos en el líquido empapándolos por completo. La frescura del líquido se sentía tan bien que no perdió tiempo en comenzar a menear sus cascos de un lado a otro salpicando con cada movimiento las piedras, el césped las flores y su propio ser. Se remojó el rostro y bebió un poco de agua. El sabor de aquella fuente del vital líquido no tenía sabor alguno, pero podía sentir como lentamente refrescaba el interior de su cuerpo a medida que continuaba bebiendo de él.

Levantó la mirada nuevamente enfocándose en aquel riachuelo, algo en su cabeza le decía que debía seguirlo y así lo hizo, tras darle una mirada al horizonte comenzó a avanzar en la dirección opuesta al flujo de la corriente.

-…-

-…-

No tenía idea de a donde se dirigía, ni siquiera sabía si quería llegar a algún lado o si estaba buscando algo en especial solo sabía que debía seguir avanzando. Y así lo hizo, continuó su camino por un largo tiempo y sin embargo no se sentía cansada, extendió sus alas aleteando levemente para levantar el vuelo lo suficiente para despegar sus cascos del suelo. A su lado el rio había crecido en tamaño sin embargo sus aguas, aunque notoriamente más profundas, corrían tranquilas desde lo alto de las montañas. En ambos lados se podía apreciar un bosque que se extendía hasta donde sus le permitía ver.

Levantó el vuelo alcanzando un par de nubes tomando un pedazo de una de ellas con sus cascos, la superficie era esponjosa, sin pensarlo dos veces salto sobre otra de las nubes recostándose en la superficie de esta mientras continuaba contemplando el cielo estrellado.

Estuvo ahí por un momento cerrando los ojos y enfocándose en los sonidos a su alrededor. La suavidad de la superficie de la nube sobre la que se relajaba y por primera vez comenzó a escuchar un ligero tintineo proveniente de las estrellas del cielo. Era así como si estas estuviesen tocando una suave melodía. Se enfocó en el sonido del viento y las notas que tocaban las estrellas en lo alto, pero había algo más un sonido que llamó su atención…

-¿Un canto?- se preguntó la yegua levantándose, podía escuchar la voz de una yegua tatareando a lo lejos, aunque no podía identificar exactamente de donde provenía.

Abrió sus alas para bajar nuevamente al suelo mientras escaneaba el área en busca de la criatura que emitía aquellos sonidos. A unos metros pudo observar la figura de una poni, o por lo menos eso parecía. Su pelaje era similar al suyo, pero de un color más claro, su crin y cola lucían una franja más clara y sus flancos eran adornados por la imagen de un conejo de fuego emergiendo de lo que parecía ser un símbolo dibujado debajo de él.

La yegua la miró con una sonrisa amable. Ella se miró las alas y luego las de aquella yegua, ambas eran similares físicamente, pero algo en aquella yegua le hacía sentir cierta incomodidad en el interior de su pecho.

-No puedes seguir avanzando, tienes que volver- dijo la yegua.

No supo que responder, simplemente se quedó ahí mirándola a esos hermosos ojos de ambarinos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Por alguna razón sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse, aunque no podía comprender cual era la causa por lo que simplemente se tallo el rostro con el casco.

-Aún no es tiempo, debes volver- dijo la yegua acercándose a ella.

Sintió el suave toque de aquella criatura, aquel contacto se sintió tan familiar y a la vez tan lejos de la realidad, trató de recordarla sin éxito alguno. Estaba segura que la conocía, sabia que era alguien importante para ella, pero su mente no se dignaba a cooperar negándose rotundamente a traerla de vuelta a su memoria.

-Te… conozco- dijo mientras se sujetaba la cien, con el casco para disminuir las punzadas en su cabeza.

-No importa si no lo recuerdas ahora, créeme es mejor así, porque no habrá nada ni nadie que te impida regresar- respondió la otra yegua tocando su frente con la suya.

-Se que te conozco…- dijo al borde del llanto levantando la mirada -Necesito recordar…- dijo mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

Le dolía, le dolía demasiado. Sabia que aquella yegua era importante, pero su mente se negada a obedecerle permaneciendo completamente en blanco.

-Regresa- dijo la yegua besando su frente con cariño.

Ese diminuto momento la hizo caer en una batalla interna, su mente se negaba a responderle, pero su cuerpo estaba seguro de que la conocía.

-Regresa por favor, regresa a su lado, te necesitará más que nunca- dijo la yegua apuntando a la Luna con su casco.

Ella miró el cielo siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba la yegua. Observó el astro detenidamente fijando su mirada en la Luna que permanecía impasible en lo alto del manto estelar.

-Princesa…- murmuró mientras sus ojos continuaban derramando lagrimas -Princesa Luna…- hablo en voz baja recordando el rostro amable de la gobernante de la noche, aquellos ojos de zafiro, su pelaje índigo y su ondeante y nebulosa crin de color zarco.

-Te está esperando… no puedes quedarte aquí- dijo la otra yegua mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazó -Aun no es tiempo para ti- continuó mientras acariciaba su crin con el casco.

Ella se dejó llevar por aquel extraño y cálido sentimiento, mientras las caricias de la yegua continuaban al igual que sus lágrimas. Cerró lo ojos hundiendo su nariz en aquel suave pelaje que la mantenía envuelta en un abrazo protector. No podía comprender porque le dolía tanto estar cerca de ella, pero a la vez podía sentir un gran alivio al permanecer en esa posición.

-Regresa con ellos tu eres su fuerza, deberás mantenerlos unidos… yo sé que puedes hacerlo Épsilon- con esas palabras su mente finalmente accedió a responder, un nombre se formó, el nombre de la poni que le había salvado una vez, el mismo nombre de la poni con la que había crecido y soportado mucho dolor. La poni que mejor la conocía.

-Megres…- pronuncio su nombre contra su pecho.

-Si de verdad la amas, debes volver para cuidarla y protegerla- dijo ella.

-Aún no es tiempo- respondió contra su pecho antes de caer en la oscuridad una vez más.

-…-

-…-

* * *

Lo primero que escucho, fue el sonido de un pitido constante, que de alguna forma seguía un ritmo familiar. Intentó levantarse, pero el intenso dolor que recorrió su cuerpo le impidió ejecutar semejante tarea. Sus parpados le pesaban enormemente y su mente era un caos total.

Lentamente su mente comenzó a recuperar una mayor conciencia reordenando sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

El colchón sobre el que reposaba era distinto al de su cuarto. El aroma a desinfectante cubría el ambiente pro completo. Una de sus orejas se meneó al percibir el sonido del viento que atravesaba por una ventana. Los sollozos a su alrededor le hicieron mover la oreja en las distintas direcciones de las que provenían, se trataba del sollozo de tres ponis distintos, reconoció el sonido de las voces al instante. Su garganta estaba seca y sus parpados le pesaban increíblemente. Sin mencionar el terrible dolor que emergía de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso podía sentir algo agradable en sus labios, de algún modo aún recordaba haber probado algo con ellos, algo tenían un sabor peculiar, un sabor a manzana… Manzana fresca.

Percibió a un poni sujetando su casco y las tibias lagrimas que lo humedecían. Lentamente comenzó a ser consiente de las caricias que recibía en su crin por un casco más pequeño. Al mismo tiempo podía sentir el peso de un cuerpo de mayor tamaño recargado cerca de uno de sus costados. Debía hablar con ellos decirles que estaba bien, que no tenían por que llorar más.

* * *

 ** _Horas antes_**

La habitación del hospital era cómoda y estaba adaptada para albergar a un solo poni, por lo que su tamaño apenas era suficiente para tres visitantes a la vez. Habitaciones como esa eran usadas principalmente para mantener la privacidad de celebridades o ponis de importancia, sin embargo, la yegua que había llegado a esa habitación una semana atrás no era ninguna celebridad y ciertamente tampoco podía considerársele una yegua común.

La mayoría de las enfermeras y doctores sentían cierto rechazo a tratar con aquella paciente, no se trataba particularmente de alguna mala experiencia previa, simplemente les era difícil tratar con criaturas que eran tan… distintas, abominaciones nacidas de lo que parecía haber sido en algún momento un poni común.

Muchos de los médicos habían ideado teorías bastante bizarras acerca de cómo un poni podría haber acabado en semejante estado. Muchos de los rumores entre las enfermeras y camilleros sugerían que aquella criatura había sobrevivido a lo que sea la había dejado literalmente hecha pedazos por dentro gracias a que poseía alguna clase de pacto demoniaco. Nada era concreto hasta ahora claro, pero ninguno de los trabajadores tenía la intención de indagar más profundamente en el tema y mucho menos se atrevían a pregunta preguntar algo acerca de sus orígenes a alguna de las otras tres criaturas que la visitaban diariamente.

Sin embargo, existía una enfermera en especial que no tenia problema con tomar el cuidado de aquella paciente tan particular. Sweetcare era una de las más jóvenes yeguas en el hospital contaba con un pelaje de color azul oscuro y una crin y ojos de color frambuesa. Su naturaleza le hacia tener cierto apego por los pacientes en estados terminales a los cuales les dedicaba su trabajo para alegrarlos, razón por la cual se había interesado tanto en esta paciente en particular.

La historia de la yegua demonio que había llegado al hospital prácticamente hecha pedazos, envenenada y siendo literalmente destruida desde las entrañas por su propia sangre era una candidata perfecta para ella, especialmente porque difícilmente alguna otra enfermera se habría ofrecido a cuidarla.

Los primeros días habían sido complicados, especialmente al momento de cambiar los múltiples vendajes y agujas, pues a causa de las propiedades de su sangre, esta tendía a destruir las telas e incluso el metal, por lo que era necesario realizarle limpiezas constantes, especialmente tomando en cuenta la cantidad de heridas con las que contaba la poni.

Aunque ciertamente no podía estar más feliz de su trabajo, es decir, conocía de cerca a las dos gobernantes del reino, había conocido al capitán de la guardia real, así como a los miembros de la guardia nocturna, incluida su capitana.

Esa mañana en particular, se encontraba con el ánimo por los suelos. Su andar era lento y arrastraba ligeramente los cascos en la superficie del suelo del hospital, como si se reusara a llegar al cuarto de la paciente y su mirada permanecía principalmente en sus cascos. Tras una semana de cuidado, la doctora Redhearth había finalmente decidido hablar con los familiares de la poni y comenzar a prepararlos para el peor escenario posible puesto que la yegua había permanecido en coma por varios días y a esas alturas sería clínicamente imposible que despertase.

Avanzó por los corredores hasta la habitación. La puerta de madera que las separaba lucia extrañamente imponente en ese momento. Vacilante acerco uno de sus cascos a la perilla, giró el casco y empujó.

El interior de la habitación lucia mas oscura de lo normal aun así decidió ingresar con paso decidido. Levantó la mirada del suelo, con su sonrisa firme en su rostro estuvo a punto de saludar a la poni que acompañaba a la paciente en esos momento, el problema era que no estaba preparada para lo que vio. A un lado de la cama de la paciente se encontraba una silla, sobre un pequeño mueble situado a su izquierda había un plato con varias manzanas cortadas en rebanadas y a las cuales se le habían retirado las cascaras. Sobre el costado de la cama se encontraba la princesa de la noche, su pelaje lucia un color azul oscuro y su crin y cola brillaban intensas como la cola de un cometa. La princesa se encontraba soportando su peso sobre la cama con un casco mientras que con el otro se encontraba sobre la mejilla de la paciente, ambos pares de labios conectados entre sí.

Sweetcare permaneció inmóvil en su posición con un casco al aire, la boca abierta y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Después de un tiempo, la deidad se apartó de la paciente.

-Estarás bien- dijo la princesa mientras acariciaba la crin de la yegua con el casco.

La alicornio índigo volteo la mirada hacia la enfermera que permanecía inmóvil en su posición con aquella tonta expresión en su rostro mientras as miraba.

Ciertamente no era raro ver a la princesa de la noche en la habitación de la paciente, después de todo ella generalmente le ayudaba a cuidar de la paciente en las mañanas. Pero haberlas visto en esa situación hizo su trabajo a lado de la princesa algo realmente embarazoso. Después de todo el rumor de que la princesa salía con una unicornio hembra era bastante sonado y tras haberla encontrado en esa posición con la paciente realmente le hacia preguntarse si la monarca contaba con más de una amante. No era como si estuviera en contra de la idea, pero le causaba ciertos celos y no se atrevería a preguntar de todos modos, pues podría ser algo bastante rudo de su parte el entrometerse con la vida personal de una de las princesas por lo que optó por continuar su trabajo lo mejor posible y olvidar el asunto.

Con eso en mente comenzó con la rutina diaria, Sweetcare llenó un recipiente con agua tibia mientras Luna descubría a la yegua y le retiraba las ropas sucias.

Juntas retiraron los vendajes sucios depositándolos en un contenedor, el cuerpo de la yegua había recuperado la mayor parte de su pelaje, pero aun podían apreciarse varias de las suturas y cicatrices que ahora adornaban su cuerpo.

Remojando una esponja en el agua tibia la princesa y la enfermera comenzaron a limpiar a la yegua del sudor teniendo extremo cuidado de no abrir ninguna herida.

Inconscientemente la mirada de la enfermera se centró en la monarca, quien limpiaba el rostro de la paciente mientras la miraba con una expresión que reflejaba cariño y preocupación.

" _¡Basta Sweet!_ " se reprendió mentalmente mientras sacudía la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos antes de reanudar su labor.

La enfermera continúo limpiando los cascos frontales y el torso de la poni, mientras la princesa comenzaba a limpiar la cintura y muslos. Sweetcare no pudo evitar mirar a la princesa mientras esta comenzaba a limpiar las partes privadas de la inconsciente poni, observo la mirada concentrada de la gobernante, casi inexpresiva, mientras pasaba la esponja húmeda por los labios mayores de la flor de la yegua antes de levantar sus caderas con un casco para proceder a limpiar sus flancos y glúteos. Inconscientemente la enfermera se mordió el labio inferior mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los movimientos de la gobernante del reino.

" _¡Maldición Sweetcare concéntrate!_ " se reprendió una vez más sacudiendo su cabeza una vez más para salir del trance. Notó entonces que el casco de la princesa subía y bajaba por el muslo de la pata enyesada de la yegua, aunque los movimientos eran lentos y casi automáticos.

 _EJEM_

El carraspeo de la princesa llamó su atención y al levantar la mirada notó a la gobernante mirarla directamente a los ojos. Rápidamente desvió su mirada a las alas de la yegua tomando una y estirándola con cuidado para proceder a limpiar la membrana, teniendo cuidado con no lastimarse con la punta de hueso que sobresalía de una de la unión principal formando lo que parecía ser una garra.

-¿Te molesta algo?, nos has estado observando mucho- comentó la deidad con tono casual.

-¿QUE?, NOOOO, claro que nooo- Respondió la yegua con un tono que irradiaba nervios, temor, pena y quizá hasta vergüenza, pero sobre todo nervios.

La alicornio índigo simplemente levantó una ceja, claramente no estaba convencida, lo cual causo que la enfermera comenzara a sudar. Sweetcare rápidamente continuó con su tarea tratando de desviar su atención de la alicornio que no le apartaba la mirada, de hecho podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, lo que la hacía sudar aún más.

La princesa de la noche dejó a un lado la esponja que había estado utilizando y caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama pasando justo detrás de la joven enfermera para tomar un pequeño cepillo con su magia. Sweetcare trago saliva, era ovio que la princesa podría haber levitado el cepillo desde su posición anterior sin mayor problema, entonces ¿porque tomarse la molestia de avanzar hasta el mueble que se situaba detrás de ella?.

-No nos molesta que nos vieras- le susurró la alicornio en su oreja.

Luna sonrió al notar la cola de la yegua erizarse mientras sus pequeñas orejas se enderezaban en un estado total de alerta.

" _Lo que daría por ver su expresión en este momento_ " comentó Nightmare. Luna no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con ella.

Sweetcare permaneció inmóvil un momento más mientras la princesa regresaba a su lugar para comenzar a cepillar la cola de la paciente.

No hubo mucha interacción después de eso, ambas le colocaron nuevos vendajes y un cambio de ropa a la paciente, cambiaron las sabanas de la cama y la recostaron nuevamente cubriéndola con las cobijas para evitar que el frio del invierno le afectara. Posteriormente la princesa procedió a leer un libro que había llevado consigo mientras la enfermera se tomaba el tiempo para colocar las nuevas agujas en el cuerpo de la yegua inyectando así los nutrientes necesarios para que su cuerpo no se deteriorara demasiado.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que los tres hermanos de la paciente entraran a la habitación, con su llegada, también arribó Redhearth quien los acompañaba en ese momento permitiéndoles entrar a la habitación.

-Doctora- dijo la princesa en un tono neutral.

-Princesa Luna- respondió la yegua haciendo una reverencia seguida de los tres corceles.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad en esta situación- comentó la deidad de la noche.

-Si no es mucha molestia su majestad, quisiera hablar con los familiares de la paciente a solas- comentó la doctora levantándose nuevamente para mirar a la princesa a los ojos.

La expresión de Luna no se vio afectada, pero era claro que no le agradaba la idea cuando cambio su postura relajada por una postura completamente recta.

-La princesa Luna es como parte de nuestra familia, no habrá ningún problema si ella está presente- dijo Alcor tomando la palabra

-De acuerdo- respondió la doctora.

Sweetcare noto de inmediato que el cuerpo de la princesa volvía a adoptar aquella postura relajada. Redhearth los invitó a tomar asiento, para poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

Alcor y Merak se colocaron en las sillas que se hallaban cerca de la ventana mientras que Siegfried se sentó en la silla que permanecía a un lado de la cama. La princesa por otro lado permaneció de pie al otro lado de la cama mirando a la especialista. Sweetcare notó la tensión que se producía en la habitación mientras Redhearth respiraba hondo, un claro indicio de que estaba apunto de hablar de un tema delicado.

-Lo que les voy a decir no es fácil- comento cerrando los ojos por un momento para recolectar sus ideas correctamente y abordar el tema de la mejor manera posible -Anteriormente les comenté del riesgo latente al que nos enfrentábamos con Épsilon- dijo la doctora abriendo los ojos y mirando a los presentes, evitando en lo posible la mirada de la princesa.

-Usted nos comentó que existía un riesgo de que ella no despertara a causa del daño que había sufrido- dijo Merak con voz temblorosa. Alcor colocó de inmediato una de sus alas sobre los hombros de su hermano menor, la doctora simplemente asintió.

-Como se los comenté el daño físico de Épsilon fue extremadamente grave y la única razón por la que no murió en el quirófano fue gracias a su habilidad única de sanación- comentó la doctora –El problema es que su mente no posee esa misma habilidad, por lo que a estas alturas es improbable que logré salir del coma- añadió con pesar.

-Épsilon es muy fuerte y saldrá adelante- la contradijo Merak.

-No dudo que su hermana sea una yegua con mucho carácter y fuerza de voluntad- dijo la doctora aproximándose a Merak para tomar uno de sus cascos entre los suyos -Por desgracia entre más tiempo tarde en despertar estará más cerca de perder la batalla- el más joven de los hermanos la miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- preguntó Siegfried apenas manteniendo el control de sus propias emociones. La doctora negó con la cabeza antes de girar el cuello para mirarlo.

-Lo lamento, pero no podemos hacer nada por ella, esta es una pelea que debe ganar por su cuenta-

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?- preguntó Alcor.

-No podría asegurarlo con seguridad, pero tomando en cuenta el daño que recibió y los resultados de la última tomografía que tomamos…- la doctora suspiro nuevamente tratando de hablar en el tono más tranquilo del que era capaz -Solo quiero que estén listos en caso de que deban tomar una decisión- continuó bajando la mirada.

-Ella estará bien- dijo la princesa con seguridad. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la yegua que permanecía recostada en la cama.

La doctora se paró sobre sus cuatro cascos nuevamente, miró por un momento a la gobernante de la noche, era difícil saber si la princesa solo trataba de mantener viva la esperanza de los tres hermanos o si era ella la que quería seguir aferrada a una idea que se esfumaba con cada día que pasaba.

-Su cuerpo comienza a presentar signos de deterioro por falta de alimento, las soluciones que le inyectamos en la sangre evitan principalmente que pierda nutrientes esenciales y se mantenga hidratada pero la falta de comida también está comenzando a jugar un factor importante- comentó la doctora -Mañana por la mañana tendremos que entubarla nuevamente-comentó la especialista -Debo decirles que si ella no despierta en un máximo de tres días después de la entubación sus posibilidades de sufrir una muerte cerebral…-

-Comprendo- la interrumpió la deidad con tono serio y sin apartar la mirada de la paciente.

-Lo lamento mucho- añadió Redhearth haciendo otra reverencia para posteriormente dirigirse a la entrada -Espero que estén listos para tomar una decisión cuando llegue el momento- añadió la yegua saliendo de la habitación.

El grupo permaneció en la habitación por un momento pensando en las palabras de Redhearth. Luna por su parte se encontraba en un conflicto interno.

" _¡Dijiste que estaría a salvo!_ " gritaba.

" _Tranquilízate querida, ella estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte más_ " comentó la yegua de color negro.

Ambas se encontraban en aquel espacio rodeado de oscuridad, el espejo de agua en el suelo reflejaba la figura de Nightmare mientras que Luna permanecía de pie sobre la superficie.

" _¡Eso es lo que tú me prometiste, pero no hay ningún cambio!_ " continuo la yegua de color índigo" _¡Se nos acaba el tiempo ella debe despertar esta noche!_ " continúo enardecida golpeando la superficie del agua con su casco.

" _Recuerda que yo estoy de tu lado, cumpliré tus deseos más profundos Luna. Deseaste que curará a Épsilon y la trajera de vuelta y eso hice. Solo tienes que confiar en mí_ " comentó la criatura

La princesa de la noche dejo salir un largo suspiro, antes de salir de la habitación dejando a los tres hermanos y la enfermera en la habitación.

Alcor miró el conjunto de manzanas que la princesa de la noche había preparado para cuando despertase.

-Parece que Luna no lo tomó muy bien-

Siegfried, permaneció al lado de la cama tomando el casco sano de la yegua mientras la observaba claramente preocupado por ella.

-La princesa trata de hacerse la fuerte por nosotros, estoy seguro de que ella misma sabe que las cosas no marchan bien-

Merak por otra parte de aproximó por el lado opuesto para acariciar el rostro y crin de la yegua.

-Vamos Épsilon, tienes que volver… por favor- dijo mientras permitía que algunas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Después de un momento de silencio Merak comenzó a hablarle a Épsilon. Sweetcare les había recomendado que platicaran con la yegua, pues existía la posibilidad de que sus voces lograran ayudarle a volver. Durante la ultima semana los tres hermanos se turnaban para contarle a la yegua un poco acerca de sus actividades y experiencias esperando que algún día sus voces lograran hacerla reaccionar de algún modo.

Los corceles permanecieron en la habitación asistiendo a Sweetcare con el monitoreo de la yegua, tomaban lecturas de su estado, especialmente de los niveles de toxicidad de su sangre, los cuales rebasaban considerablemente las métricas soportables para un poni común.

En momentos platicaban con ella tratando de despejar sus mentes un poco, algo que a Sweetcare realmente le agradaba. La enfermera, sin embargo, tenía un extremo cuidado en no tocar temas delicados o sensibles que pudieran desanimar a los hermanos a no ser que ellos mismos abordara alguno de esos temas en particular.

Ellos solían hablarle mucho de su hermana. Sabia gracias a las constantes platicas que Épsilon, al igual que Siegfried y la difunta Megres, no eran realmente hermanos de sangre como lo eran Alcor y Merak. Le contaban muchas de las veces en las que Épsilon perdía los estribos y tenia arranques de ira especialmente cuando, tenia mucha hambre o cuando alguno de sus hermanos salía lastimado. Mientras que Megres parecía ser la única que lograba calmarla cuando estaba en esos estados de rabia desmesurada.

Se sentía afortunada de conocer a su paciente por medio de las historias de sus hermanos, las aventuras y locuras que hacían de jóvenes, las muchas ocasiones en las que se vieron obligados a robar alimentos de los mercados, o la forma en la que se habían terminado infiltrando en el castillo de las princesas para conseguir un poco de comida. Le hacían sentir mayor empatía hacia ellos, después de todo le gustaba mucho conocer a otros ponis, especialmente a aquellos que se encontraban en situaciones complicadas y tratar de alegrarlos. No podía negar que entre más historias escuchaba más curiosidad le generaba su paciente.

Se preguntaba como una yegua tan voluble era capaz de mantener la calma en situaciones de riesgo y siempre anteponer a otros por sobre su propia seguridad hasta el punto de terminar siendo la que más solía lastimarse, usando como pretexto su capacidad para regenerarse.

-Siempre ha sido muy obstinada- le comentó Siegfried -Siempre ha pensado que es su responsabilidad el mantenernos a salvo, por eso generalmente se guarda sus propios problemas para ella misma- dijo el corcel golpeando sus rodillas a causa de la frustración. Cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la enfermera.

-Siegfried- dijo Alcor aproximándose a él. Merak simplemente permaneció en su lugar mientras continuaba acariciando la crin de su hermana.

-Es una tonta. Su misión era solo vigilar, no tenía por qué hacerse la heroína- continuo el corcel mientras sujetaba el casco de Épsilon entre los suyos.

Alcor se colocó a su lado cubriéndolo con una de sus alas mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la yegua que yacía en la cama de aquel cuarto de hospital.

-No seas tan duro contigo Siegfried- dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Es como si no confiara en nosotros. No ha hecho más que ocultar su propio dolor por años, sabiendo que siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarla siempre prefirió pelear por su cuenta. ¡Siempre ha hecho lo que se le da la gana! ¡SIEMPRE NOS HA HECHO A UN LADO!, ¡TODO LO QUE TENIA QUE HACER ERA PEDIRNOS AYUDA Y MÍRALA AHORA!- gritaba en medio de un incesante llanto.

-¡También nos ocultó su enfermedad!- dijo Merak en voz baja -Sabía que estaba muriendo y nunca nos dijo ni una palabra-

-Épsilon fue quien nos sacó de ese lugar- habló Alcor -Fue ella quien se rebeló contra esos ponis. Fue gracias a ella que pudimos salir de ese infierno- sus lagrimas acompañaron a las de sus hermanos.

-Siempre fue ella la que recibía lo peor-añadió Siegfried.

-Siempre fue ella la que tuvo más agallas- mencionó Merak.

-Ella era la que tenía menos sentido común- trató de reír Alcor mientras las lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos.

El sol comenzó a descender para dar paso a la noche, el cielo enrojecido y la luz tenue del astro iluminaron la habitación. Una pequeña corriente de aire entro a la habitación, el suave sonido del viento fue percibido por una de sus orejas.

-Épsilon tienes que volver- lloraba Siegfried a su lado empapando su casco con sus tibias lagrimas -aún no te hemos podido reprender por ocultarnos tu enfermedad-

-Tu eres nuestra líder- dijo Merak -aún tenemos mucho que aprender de ti y tú de nosotros- lloraba a su lado.

-No nos puedes abandonar así hermana- sollozaba Alcor -No podemos perderte a ti también- se dejó caer a un costado de su cama.

El sonido de los llantos causo que la oreja de la yegua reaccionara una vez más tratando de localizar la fuente. Sweetcare observaba la escena conmovida cuando noto que ambas orejas de la poni parecían menearse en distintas direcciones. En un principio creyó que había sido su imaginación, probablemente un efecto del movimiento del astro que lentamente continuaba descendiendo, pero un segundo movimiento confirmó sus sospechas.

-Por favor…- dijo Siegfried -No nos abandones…-lloraba desconsolado mientras la enfermera se aproximaba incrédula de lo que presenciaba.

Su llanto continuó hasta que el suave roce de un casco contra el suyo lo hizo desviar la mirada, el casco que sostenía entre los suyos lentamente respondió cerrándose alrededor de uno de los suyos.

-¿E-Épsilon?-, las palabras de Siegfried atrajeron las miradas de Alcor y Merak.

-N-no los puedo… abandonar- respondió la yegua con voz débil mientras el cielo se oscurecía.

-Épsilon…- dijeron los tres corceles al mismo tiempo mientras la observaban.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, el ojo que había sido dañado durante la guerra ahora lucia completamente restaurado sus pupilas alargadas como las de un reptil eran rodeadas por un iris de color ámbar que emitía un tenue brillo que embelesó al instante a los tres corceles al igual que a la enfermera.

Los tres corceles reconocieron esos ojos de inmediato, aquella mirada era similar a la fascinante mirada que le pertenecía a Megres.

-No podrían seguir sin mí- añadió Épsilon sonriéndoles.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto. Evitando que la oscuridad cubriera la habitación. Sweetcare miró en la dirección del apagador, donde la princesa de la noche se encontraba de pie mientras observaba la escena con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres una tonta, ¿No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos preocupaste?- dijo Siegfried sollozando a su lado.

Merak tenia ambos cascos en su boca mientras sus lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Alcor por su parte le sonreía, con lagrimas de felicidad en el rostro.

-Lo lamento- dijo exhausta.

-TONTA, TONTA, TONTA, ERES UNA TONTA ÉPSILON- le respondió Siegfried soltando su casco y dejándose caer a su lado empapando sus sabanas con sus abundantes lagrimas.

-Lo lamento- repitió Épsilon. Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo extendió su casco y comenzó a acariciar la crin de su hermano para reconfortarlo.

Sweetcare desvió la mirada nuevamente de la emotiva escena para hablar con la princesa, pero al mirar en la dirección de la entrada de la habitación, la monarca ya se había marchado. La Luna brillaba en lo alto y millones de estrellas adornaban el cielo esa noche.

" _Su vida ahora está ligada al poder de la noche_ " dijo la voz en su cabeza " _Y por lo tanto su poder será más fuerte cuando la luna este en el cielo_ " añadió.

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta- murmuró la princesa mientras caminaba por los pasillos, de vuelta al viejo castillo. Sintió la presencia de Nightmare a su lado envolviéndola una vez más en un abrazo.

" _Yo soy tu mejor amiga y siempre estaré aquí para ti, puedes contar conmigo siempre_ " respondió aquella voz como si le susurrara al oído.

-Lo sé- dijo deteniéndose fuera del hospital su mirada fija en su hermoso cielo estrellado -Y me alegro de tenerte a mi lado Nightmare- añadió.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Helo aquí un hermoso capitulo con un gran final. Que les puedo decir, simplemente me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. El encuentro de Épsilon con Megres y si ella era la verdadera Megres he ahí por qué sus ojos han cambiado. Y después su reencuentro con sus hermanos._

 _El próximo capitulo estará más enfocado a un personaje que he dejado un poco de lado, pero necesitaba terminar este capítulo antes de retomar su lado de la historia._

 _Por el momento es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden vivan la vida como si fuera su ultimo día, disfruten siempre al máximo de sus seres amados Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido… ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	36. The mare from the tree

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco mucho su apoyo y tiempo dedicado a leerla._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado, Debo advertir que el último fragmento de la historia contiene un_ _ **SPOILER**_ _de la próxima historia que voy a sacar, así que, si no quieren que les arruine la existencia, pueden saltarse esa parte de la historia ya que, dejare una marca en el texto para que lo puedan identificar. Y sin más preámbulos… ¡Coooomenzamos!_

 ** _Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 36 – The mare from the tree.**

Tan pronto como Celestia arribó al hospital una parte del peso en sus hombros fue liberada de su ser, la habitación del hospital estaba llena de júbilo.

Épsilon se encontraba recostada mientras los médicos revisaban las lecturas de los aparatos. La doctora Redhearth se encontraba a un lado de la cama tomando las notas y analizando los distintos resultados, uno de los doctores se encontraba a los pies de la cama ejecutando algunos hechizos sobre la yegua para revisar el estado de sus heridas internas.

Siegfried y Alcor se encontraban en las sillas cercanas a la ventana, mientras que Merak permanecía a un lado de su hermana mientras esta ultima acariciaba su melena con el casco, manteniéndolo tranquilo. La deidad del Sol notó los ojos hinchados de los tres corceles, especialmente los de Merak, No le fue muy difícil imaginar que Épsilon había estado acariciándolo para tranquilizarlo y aunque los sollozos del corcel eras suaves, las lagrimas que derramaban eran de felicidad y alivio.

Ninguno de los presentes noto la presencia con excepción de la yegua que permanecía recostada en la cama. La alicornio albina notó su mirada siguiéndola por la habitación, sus ojos ciertamente lucían distintos, el iris de tonalidad ámbar en sus ojos tenía un brillo poco común. Por otro lado, el ojo adornado con aquella cicatriz la incomodó considerablemente, aunque no entendía el porqué.

-Princesa Celestia- dijo finalmente la yegua atrayendo la atención de los presentes hacia la princesa.

-¡Princesa Celestia!- exclamaron los ponis. Siegfried y Alcor se pusieron en pie saludando a la gobernante con un ala en la frente. Mientras que Merak solo la miró con aquel par de ojos inocentes, sin embargo, el más joven de los hermanos no se atrevió a realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera provocar que la yegua detuviera sus caricias.

-Continúen por favor- dijo la alicornio color perla dirigiéndose a los médicos -Descansen- añadió al notar que los dos soldados mantenían el saludo militar.

Al instante Alcor y Siegfried bajaron sus alas y relajaron sus cuerpos.

-Me alegra mucho que hallas despertado Épsilon- comentó la princesa aproximándose lo suficiente a la cama como para no entorpecer el trabajo de los médicos.

-Me alegra haber vuelto majestad- añadió la yegua. Aunque el tono y la expresión facial de la yegua indicaban una total tranquilidad por parte de la poni, la princesa no pudo evitar sentir cierta irritación en la paciente.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras los médicos terminaban sus revisiones. Épsilon se concentró principalmente en continuar acariciando a su hermano menor, mientras contestaba algunas preguntas que alguno de los doctores le hacían.

-¿Puede sentir esto?- mencionó uno de los corceles mientras pasaba la pinta de una pluma sobre uno de sus cascos inferiores.

-Si- respondió la yegua.

-Inhale- le pidió otro mientras colocaba un estetoscopio sobre su pecho. La yegua obedeció tomando aire hasta que sus pulmones quedaron completamente expandidos -Exhale- ordeno nuevamente, mientras la yegua liberaba el aire lentamente.

-Pulso y presión estables- comentó la enfermera Sweetcare.

-Necesitare una muestra de sangre si no es mucha molestia- comentó Redhearth tras finalizar sus notas. La yegua simplemente extendió el casco.

Sweetcare tomó un par de las agujas hechizadas que había traído consigo Redhearth para tomar las muestras.

-¿Como se encuentra nuestra hermana?- preguntó Siegfried aproximándose a la doctora, mientras el resto de los médicos desconectaban algunos de los aparatos antes de retirarse.

-Su cuerpo parece estar sanando las heridas correctamente, las suturas están cerrando bien y las fracturas en los huesos están soldando correctamente- comentó Redhearth mientras leía los datos en sus notas -posteriormente tomo una pequeña linterna con sus dientes y paso la luz la por su ojo derecho, después repitiendo el proceso en el otro ojo. Una ligera reacción en la doctora llamó la atención de la princesa.

-¿Sucede algo doctora?- preguntó la monarca.

-No es nada es solo que… Épsilon quiero que cierres tu ojo derecho por favor- pidió la doctora a lo que la yegua obedeció cerrando su ojo sano y manteniendo el ojo izquierdo abierto –Sigue mi casco- comentó mientras movía el casco de un lado a otro. Posteriormente anotó un par de notas, antes de encender la linterna nuevamente frente a su ojo –Dime Épsilon, ¿Puedes verme?- comentó la doctora tras retirarse la lámpara de los labios.

-Si- contesto la yegua. No era del todo mentira después de todo aquel ojo podía notar las siluetas brillantes de los presentes, como si se tratan de ponis de luz en un espacio completamente oscuro.

-¿Puedes leer la primera línea de mis notas por favor?- comentó al doctora.

-Lo lamento, solo puedo ver sus siluetas, pero no puedo distinguir objetos- comentó la paciente.

Tras esto la doctora se retiró un poco mientras frotaba su mentón con un casco.

-Tal parece que tu ojo volvió a la normalidad y recuperó parte de tu visión, pero no lo suficiente, por lo que te pediré que uses un parche mientras termina de sanar para evitar que tu retina se dañe- comentó la doctora. Épsilon asintió abriendo ambos ojos.

-¿Recuperará su vista?- preguntó Alcor.

-Ciertamente parece que su ojo ha comenzado a sanar, sin embargo, no podría decirles hasta qué punto será capaz de recuperar su vista en el ojo izquierdo- comentó la doctora.

-¿Entonces esta fuera de peligro?- preguntó Siegfried.

-Si al parecer…-

-Ammm, doctora Redeharth- la llamó Sweetcare.

Redherath miró a la sorprendida enfermera mientras extraía la sangre de la yegua.

-Pero que…- dijo la doctora al notar el color de la sangre que estaba siendo extraída del interior de la yegua, el color de su sangre no lucia el característico color carmesí, por el contrario, su color lucía una tonalidad de rojo oscuro, muy similar al color del vino.

 _CRACK_

El sonido alerto de inmediato a los presentes.

-¡APARTATE SWEET!- grito la doctora al notar la fisura en el tubo de cristal que contenía la sangre de la yegua.

 _CRASH_

En segundos el tubo de ensayo se hizo añicos esparciendo el contenido.

 _SPLASH_

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- el grito de la enfermera no se hizo esperar.

Épsilon rápidamente retiró la aguja de su casco usando sus dientes antes de doblar su extremidad para impedir que una mayor cantidad del líquido saliera disparado de la vena. Con su ala opuesta aparto a Merak de su lado para evitar que sufriera algún daño.

Redherath se lanzó a la yegua que se retorcía en el suelo, mientras la sangre comenzaba a dañar su pelaje y piel al igual que las sabanas.

Sin perder tiempo, la princesa del Sol ejecutó un hechizo para remover rápidamente los residuos de sangre de la yegua antes de ejecutar un hechizo de sanación sobre la enfermera mientras Redherath tomaba la regadera del baño que se encontraba detrás de ella para empapar las zonas dañadas por el líquido. Siegfried presionó el botón de emergencia que se encontraba situado a un lado de la cama de Épsilon. Alcor por su parte, tomó a Épsilon lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo y la levantó de la cama alejándola de la mancha de sangre que acababa de hacer un agujero en el colchón.

El equipo de paramédicos no tardó en presentarse llevándose consigo a la yegua malherida. Una vez que el equipo de paramédicos se dispuso de la enfermera Celestia ejecutó un segundo hechizó para desintegrar el resto de la sangre, la cual acababa de atravesar de lado a lado la cama de hospital y había dañado considerablemente el suelo de la habitación.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- el grito de la yegua llamó la atención de la princesa.

-Pero Épsilon necesitas…-

 _SLAP_

El golpe del ala de la yegua obligó a Alcor a soltar a la yegua la cual cayo sobre sus cascos, mismos que al ser incapaces de soportar su peso, cedieron obligándola a caer de bruces sobre la superficie del suelo.

-¡Épsilon!- gritaron los hermanos aproximándose a la convaleciente yegua.

-¡DIJE QUE SE ALEJEN DE MI!- gritó desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

La deidad del Sol regresó exhausta al castillo, sus les había tomado un largo tempo tranquilizar a Épsilon antes de que permitieran que algún otro poni le pusiera un casco encima para revisar que no se hubiese lastimado con la caída.

Tan pronto como realizaron el traslado de Épsilon a una nueva habitación. Redhearth decidió hablar con la princesa a solas. Aparentemente la toxicidad de su sangre había alcanzado un nivel extremadamente peligroso, convirtiendo a la yegua en un peligro potencial. De alguna manera su propio cuerpo parecía continuar sanando las heridas y previniendo que su propia sangre la destruyera por dentro, pero no podía estimar cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida a la poni.

-Probablemente los hechizos de sanación que conjuramos sobre su cuerpo, así como las constantes transfusiones de sangre y soluciones que se le han suministrado, permiten que su cuerpo continúe sanando, pero no le puedo asegurar que una vez que esos factores le sean retirados después de darla de alta del hospital… Lo que trato de decirle majestad, es que el tiempo de vida de Épsilon podría reducirse de forma importante una vez que ya no esté bajo nuestro cuidado. Desafortunadamente tampoco contamos con alguna forma de ayudarla- fueron las palabras de Redhearh.

Celestia permaneció un largo rato mirando su postre esa noche, Spice Fruit calentó su té al menos cinco veces antes de que la princesa finamente pudiera terminarse una taza.

-Princesa- dijo el chef mirando con preocupación a su gobernante, era media noche, pero el cocinero no pudo evitar permanecer al lado de la gobernante aun cuando le había solicitado al resto del personal que se retirara a descansar –Puede que no le pueda ayudar a resolver su problema, pero si necesita algún poni con el cual hablar puede contar conmigo- comentó el chef

-Muchas gracias Spice Fruit, realmente te lo agradezco. Pero el que estés haciéndome compañía es más que suficiente- comentó la princesa -Lo cierto es… que no tengo ganas de postre esta noche- comentó la gobernante levantándose de su asiento -No he podido dormir desde que encontramos a Épsilon en ese bosque, tal vez una noche de descanso ayude. Y de nuevo lo lamento mucho Spice, estoy segura de que el postre esta delicioso- añadió retirándose a su habitación con aire deprimente.

El corcel la miró salir del comedor, antes de dirigir su mirada al pedazo de pastel que permanecía en la mesa completamente intacto.

-Espero que pueda encontrar una respuesta princesa- comentó el poni tomando el plato y la ahora vacía taza de té.

* * *

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó la hechicera de pelaje color arena.

-Oh si, si, si. Shayla estar segura, pero necesitar aprobación- dijo la cebra con entusiasmo.

-Entiendo… por cierto se que ya te lo dije antes, pero en verdad no me siento conforme con esto, se que esa noche fue muy especial para ti pero no tenía idea de que apenas hubieras alcanzado la mayoría de edad. No me malinterpretes te vez joven pero incluso Zephora luce de mi edad siendo que es mucho mayor que yo. No puedes culparme por pensar…-

-Poni no tener que preocuparse, Shayla saber que poni ser peculiar- respondió la cebra dándole unos ligeros golpecitos con el casco en la cabeza a la unicornio.

-¿Entonces no te importa nuestra diferencia de edad?- Preguntó la unicornio mientras continuaba revolviendo algunas mezclas que le había entregado la cebra.

-En absoluto, Shayla querer a poni, y entender sus necesidades. Shayla solo pedir una cosa- comentó la cebra meneando su extravagante crin.

-Se que no me va a gustar, pero adelante dime que es lo único que pides- comentó la hechicera entregándole a la cebra la mezcla.

-Shayla querer enlazar cola con poni- comentó la cebra sin miramientos al tiempo que vertía un poco de la mezcla con uno de los trozos de carne de la víctima con la que estaban trabajando.

-Quieres que yo…-el rostro de Clover paso de un color arena, a naranja y finalmente a un rojo intenso.

Aceptar estar en una relación con la cebra era bastante complicado, la hechicera no había tenido realmente interacción de ese estilo con algún otro poni, lo peor era que después de la alocada primera noche que había pasado con Shayla no habían tenido otro acercamiento tan profundo. Aunque ciertamente las subsecuentes noches que habían pasado juntas desde que la cebra y la hechicera habían sido asignadas juntas para resolver el misterio del asesino ninguna de las dos había pasado frio, generalmente se quedaban a dormir en el mismo laboratorio exhaustas por el trabajo, más no podía negar que los constantes coqueteos de la cebra eran de su agrado, de hecho, le agradaba saber que alguien le prestaba atención por algo más que por sus bastos conocimientos en magia.

Ahora bien, había algo que Clover no había querido admitir en realidad y eso era el enorme talento de la cebra. Al parecer la joven usaba combinaciones de posiciones comunes mezclándolas con otras hierbas o minerales para obtener resultados muy especiales y precisos para ciertas cosas, como era el caso de la poción que Clover le había ayudado a hacer. Aquella poción permitía identificar si los rastros del atacante compartían ciertas similitudes con lo que Shayla nombraba como BAT-PONI que por lo visto eran criaturas nocturnas e inmortales que se alimentaban principalmente de sangre, Por lo que pudo comprender aquellas criaturas tenían la forma de un poni más sin embargo su cuerpo parecía estar en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, lo que lo convertía en una criatura prácticamente inmortal al ser inmune a las mayoría de las heridas o enfermedades que podrían matar a un poni común.

Ciertamente quitando el problema de la edad Clover podía sentir que aquella joven podría ser fácilmente una poni muy interesante para entablar una relación. En el otro casco estaba el hecho de que aquella cebra podría serle de mucha ayuda para su investigación de la naturaleza alicornio. Ahora que había ganado la apuesta con la princesa podría ser capaz de satisfacer su curiosidad con respecto a la raza de la que las princesas de Equestria provenían. Pero antes que otra cosa debía consultar a sus dos amigas para que la aconsejaran, después de todo sabía que podía confiarles lo que fuera.

-De acuerdo, dejaré que enlaces tu cola a la mía pero solo cuando estemos solas de acuerdo, no me siento muy bien dando esas muestras de afecto en público- dijo la hechicera.

-Shayla entiende- dijo la cebra aproximándose a la hechicera y enrollando su cola alrededor de la cola de ella, acto que sin duda la tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Shayla!- Protestó la poni.

-Shayla no romper ninguna regla, ahora Shayla y poni cuernuda estar a solas- aclaró la cebra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De acuerdo solo hazme un favor- dijo la hechicera -Llámame por mi nombre, es preferible a que me llames "Poni cuernuda"- la cebra asintió entusiastamente.

El trozo de carne que había sido cubierto con la mezcla comenzó a arder en llamas de pronto llamando la atención de ambas.

-Así que eso significa que…- dijo la hechicera meneando el casco.

-Shayla en lo correcto, el culpable del ataque ser un poni vampiro- dijo la cebra dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

-Alertaré a las princesas necesito que tú me digas todo lo que sabes de esos ponis vampiro- la cebra simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a sus alforjas, debía conseguir muchos libros. De pronto un casco la detuvo por el hombro.

La cebra miro a la hechicera un tanto desconcertada.

-Créeme no hay forma de que entres a la librería a esta hora sin escabullirte, creo que podemos tomar una pequeña siesta y ocuparnos de esto mañana por la mañana- comentó la hechicera.

La cebra asintió y rápidamente comenzó a frotar su nariz afectuosamente contra el cuello de la unicornio.

* * *

La deidad del Sol abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente en un lugar completamente extraño su cuerpo reposaba en el frondoso y fresco césped. La alicornio albina se levantó sobre sus cuatro cascos, su cola y su crin lucían un color rosa pastel y había perdido aquel característico movimiento ondulante que la caracterizaba.

Frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña fuente de agua con un poni tallado en piedra colocado en el centro, a su alrededor se podían observar varias casas pequeñas y un par de puentes para cruzar el pequeño rio que corría a través de la villa.

La mayoría de las casas parecían estar hechas de madera y piedra, sus techos estaban construidos con paja y tablones de madera en su interior, las ventanas eran bastante sencillas con cristales empotrados en marcos de madera roja. A pesar de lo simple de las construcciones, el lugar era extremadamente agradable a la vista, casi todas las casas eran adornadas con pequeños jardines de flores de muchos colores y formas. El color de las edificaciones licua un color amarillo pálido, y sus ventanas tenían un color ligeramente rosado. A un par de metros pudo ver un edificio alto y cilíndrico con la forma de un quiosco colocado en lo que parecía ser el centro del pueblo.

La princesa miró de n lado a otro observando las modestas edificaciones. Las casas de mayor tamaño contaban con un máximo de tres pisos. Por todo el pueblo podían observase globos de colores decorando los alrededores.

Miró hacia su izquierda, a las lejanas montañas sobre las que alzaba el castillo de Canterlot. Decidió explorar los alrededores. Trotó por varios minutos sin toparse con ningún otro poni. El pueblo parecía estar… abandonado, como si los habitantes lo hubiesen dejado repentinamente.

Extendiendo sus blancas alas, la princesa levanto el vuelo para tener una mejor visión del lugar, al suroeste del pueblo se podía apreciar una enorme granja con huertos de árboles de manzanas que se extendían por varias hectáreas. Más al oeste pudo observar lo que parecia ser una especie de castillo de cristal que se alzaba imponente en medio de dos pequeñas montañas justo al frente de un lago.

La princesa reconoció aquellas montañas gemelas de inmediato, aunque no comprendía lo que hacia ese castillo en ese lugar, sin embargo la forma de este le pareció bastante intrigante. A pesar de estar construido de principalmente de cristal, el edificio tenia la forma peculiar de un árbol.

La deidad posó su mirada más al sur donde un enorme bosque cubría gran parte del área y en cuyo centro se alzaba majestuoso un enorme árbol de cristal su tronco azul cielo y su follaje rosa pálido crecía como si estuviese cubriendo el bosque EverFree.

La princesa aleteo con fuerza tras reconocer aquel árbol como el mismo que había visitado en sus sueños previos. Voló por debajo del follaje del árbol hasta la base del tronco. Escudriñando cada rincón del área. Tras descender frente al majestuoso árbol de cristal colocó uno de sus cascos sobre la superficie del tronco. El árbol despedía una sensación cálida que la envolvía al contacto

-¿Tu eres quien me ha estado llamando aquí cierto?- musitó la alicornio tras escuchar las pisadas de dos pares de cascos detrás de ella.

-Ciertamente- respondió la yegua a sus espaldas.

-Supongo que esto tiene que ver con todas las cosas que han estado pasando-dijo la gobernante sin voltearse a mirar a su acompañante.

-Si y no. A decir verdad, esperaba verte mucho antes pero no parece que hallas descansado apropiadamente en estos días por lo que me costó algo de trabajo poder sumergirme en tus sueños- Celestia giró el cuello para observar a su interlocutora sin embargo no pudo ver a ningún poni detrás de ella.

El sonido de las ramas del árbol moviéndose llamó su atención. Todo lo que pudo observar era el flanco de la yegua y su lacia cola desaparecer en el follaje. La princesa miró extrañada el punto en el que la poni había desaparecido antes de contestar.

-Una amiga cercana salió lastimada hace poco, Luna y yo hemos estado muy preocupadas por ella… aún lo estamos, eso es lo que nos ha impedido descansar correctamente- comentó la alicornio albina.

-Yo esperaba que el obsequio que te di la otra noche te ayudara, pero veo que las cosas han comenzado a empeorar- comentó la yegua desde arriba, haciendo ruido mientras se movía por el follaje del árbol.

-La gema que me disté era importante para ti, lucias triste cuando me la diste, pero cuando desperté ya no la tenía conmigo y tampoco parece que la lleve conmigo en este sueño tampoco… Lo lamento es probable que la halla perdido- mencionó la gobernante.

-Oh no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella. Se que está bien aún puedo sentirla- respondió la yegua.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que la haya extraviado- comentó Celestia.

-Creo que no lo has comprendido, la gema era algo simbólico un objeto que nació de este árbol. Su contenido y significado es algo que no se puede extraviar o destruir- comentó la yegua mientras continuaba revolviendo las hojas del árbol -Al igual que esto- añadió dando un salto y extendiendo un enorme par de alas para caer con gracia entre la princesa y el árbol de cristal.

Celestia se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de la otra yegua dando un ligero salto hacia atrás y cayendo sobre su lomo.

-Jajajaja, lo lamento, no era mi intención sorprenderte así- comentó la yegua un tanto apenada.

-Descuida, está bien- mencionó la princesa poniéndose sobre sus cascos.

La deidad del Sol trató de mirarla con mayor detalle, pero lo único que pudo notar era su silueta oscurecida lo que le impedía distinguir con claridad el color de su pelaje. Sus ojos por otra parte eran claramente visibles, tenían un hermoso tono purpura muy poco común y un aura de color lavanda cubriendo su cuerno.

La deidad no tuvo que meditarlo mucho antes de percatarse de que aquella yegua estaba ejecutando un hechizo que le impedía identificarla con mayor nitidez. Y lo más sorprendente era que se trataba de una alicornio apenas del tamaño de su preciada hermana.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes te había sorprendido de esta manera- comento la yegua rascándose el mentón.

Celestia ladeo la cabeza incapaz de entender a lo que se refería la yegua que se hallaba frente a ella.

-Pero eso no es importante por ahora- dijo la yegua mientras le mostraba a la princesa del sol su casco. Al igual que la ultima vez que se habían encontrado, la yegua tenia en su casco una gema, esta vez con la forma de una pequeña manzana de color naranja.

-No entiendo- dijo la deidad mirando a la yegua -¿Porque me estas entregando esto a mí? ¿Qué es lo que…?- la princesa guardó silencio al notar que la otra alicornio había colocado su casco sobre sus labios.

-La vida está llena de misterios Celestia y aunque me gustaría darte la respuesta que buscas, es algo que tienes que buscar en el interior de tu corazón- dijo la yegua con un casco en el pecho. Todos tenemos que sacrificar algo para conseguir nuestras metas. El cambio es parte de la vida, nada puede permanecer inalterable o de lo contrario no sobrevivirá- añadió con melancolia.

-Supongo que tienes razón- comentó la gobernante.

-Sabes se siente muy extraño ser yo la que da las lecciones- comentó la yegua -Pero confío en que sabrás escoger con sabiduría cuando llegue el momento- agregó la yegua levitando la gema hasta sus cascos.

Clestia tomó la gema con delicadeza, inmediatamente sintió la energía de esta recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Aquella misma sensación de confort que la había llenado al tocar el tronco del árbol, la podía sentir provenir de la pequeña gema que sostenía entre sus cascos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la princesa levantando la mirada.

-Mi única misión aquí es entregarte eso Celestia- respondió la yegua.

La deidad dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la gema en forma de manzana que sostenía entre sus cascos.

-Pero eso no significa que no pueda ayudarte a comprender un poco…- añadió la yegua tras notar el semblante de la princesa llenarse de dudas -Las constantes guerras y conflictos han causado que despierte un poder que ha permanecido dormido desde la creación. Solo siete han podido ser capaces de vencerle, pero tu misión es impedir que regrese- comentó la yegua.

-¿Sabes quienes es?-pregunto la princesa.

-No existe solo uno de ello, pero pueden habitar en nuestro interior cuando tomamos la decisión equivocada-comento la yegua- Debes tener cuidado, porque dos de ellos ya han despertado y el tercero no tardará mucho en mostrarse ante ti-

-Zephora dijo que Luna corría peligro a causa de una criatura negra con alas y un largo cuerno. Creo que encontramos a la culpable, pero me niego a pensar que se trata de un peligro para Luna, a decir verdad… creo que la ama, ambas lo hacen- Aun cuando no podía distinguir con claridad a la yegua que tenia enfrente la princesa pudo notar que el humor de la otra alicornio decayó por un momento.

La yegua esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, como si hubiese recordado algo doloroso pero que a la vez le brindaba una gran dicha.

-Creo que esa podría ser nuestra maldición… El amor es la fuerza más poderosa de nuestro mundo. Una fuerza neutral que puede producir una enorme dicha a la vez que puede causar un terrible dolor- la poni miró sobre sus hombros.

Celestia siguió la mirada de su la alicornio, notando un grupo de ponis vestidos de color negro subiendo la colina en su dirección.

-Lamentablemente nuestro tiempo termino Celestia, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en una situación muy distinta- comentó la alicornio con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Espera acaso no es esto un sueño?- pregunto la princesa.

-Eso depende de lo que quiera creer usted princesa Celestia- dijo la poni haciéndole una reverencia.

La forma en la que dijo aquellas palabras hizo que la deidad del Sol le prestara total atención, aquel mismo sentimiento de melancolía que había sentido la primera vez que escuchó su voz la golpeo con una fuerza tal que hizo lo posible por hacer memoria. Estaba completamente segura de que la conocía, aunque no podía recordar donde.

Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar con furia mientras la yegua frente a ella simplemente le sonreía con amabilidad.

La alicornio albina trató de aferrarse al sueño sin embargo la fuerza del viento y la luz que comenzó a emanar del árbol de cristal terminaron por someterla.

* * *

 ** _SPOILER ALERT!_**

La briza del viento la refrescaba, el sonido del frondoso y verde árbol localizado detrás de ella siempre la había ayudado a tranquilizarse, después de todo ese era su nuevo lugar favorito o lo había sido durante las últimas décadas. El cuerno de la alicornio dejó de brillar, mientras los escasos rayos de Sol revelando su hermoso pelaje lavanda, su melena y cola lucían un color azul oscuro como la noche y eran adornadas por dos franjas una de un color purpura intenso y otra de un color rosa brillante.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro en extremo elegante, el cual hacia juego a la perfección con sus zapatillas negras. En sus flancos se podía apreciar una cuttymark con la forma de una estrella de color fucsia rodeada de cinco estrellas blancas de menor tamaño. Llevaba puesta una corona de color negro sobre su cabeza en cuyo centro se podía apreciar la misma cutty mark.

La yegua abrió sus enormes y hermosos ojos violetas mientras su crin se mesa con el viento al igual que lo hacían las hojas de aquel árbol. Frente a ella en el lugar en el que se encontraba la princesa Celestia momentos atrás había una pequeña lápida de piedra recién colocada. Aquella roca era no era más que un símbolo, pues el cuerpo de la verdadera poni no sería enterrada en ese lugar, sin embargo no podía pensar en un mejor lugar para colocarla despues de todo ese era su sitio favorito.

-Twilight- dijo una de las cinco yeguas que subían por la colina, su voz tenía un tono campirano.

-Twilight querida, no puedes quedarte ahí todo el día- dijo la poni Fashionista mientras se apoyaba de la poni campirana para subir la colina.

-Lo sé- respondió la princesa de la amistad con resignación.

-Veo que terminaste de colocarla terroncito- comentó la poni granjera.

-Podemos acompañarte si lo deseas Twilight- ofreció la pegaso de pelaje amarillo pálido.

-Sería de mucha ayuda se los agradezco chicas- respondió la princesa posando sus flancos contra el césped.

La pegaso cyan fue la primera en sentarse a su lado y colocar una de sus alas sobre el lomo de la princesa. Twilight la miró directamente a sus ojos violetas en los cuales ya comenzaban a notarse algunas marcas faciales al igual que lo hacían algunas canas plateadas que se asomaban en aquel mar de color arcoíris. Al sentir el casco de la capitana de su guardia real, la princesa de la amistad finalmente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que pegaso le devolvió amablemente.

-¿Y Spike?- preguntó la princesa al notar la ausencia de su asistente número uno.

-Decidió adelantarse, para guiar al resto del pueblo- comento la última miembro del grupo, se trataba de una unicornio de pelaje purpura claro y melena morada peinada en un enrome mechón que cubria la mitad de su rostro.

-Ya veo- dijo la princesa regresando la mirada a la lápida frente a ella en cuya superficie se encontraban gravados tres pequeños globos.

-Creo que es lo mas lógico, todo el pueblo quería asistir a su fiesta de despedida, después de todo ella era amiga de todo ponyville - comentó Applejack quitándose el sombrero negro de la cabeza sin soltar el casco de Rarity.

Las cinco yeguas asintieron y posteriormente se sentaron se sentaron al lado de la princesa de la amistad todas con la mirada fija en la lápida de piedra situada frente al pequeño Ponyville.

-Este era su lugar favorito-dijo Twilight cerrando los ojos. Después comenzó a cantar en un tono suave, mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

 _-…-_

 _-Su nombre es Pinkie Pie-_

 _-Y le gusta decir-_

 _-…-_

Rápidamente las cinco yeguas se le unieron

 _-…-_

 _-Que te hare sonreír y tu día iluminará-_

 _-No importa en realidad-_

 _-Si triste o feliz estas-_

 _-Pues alentar a todos pinkie eso y más hará-_

 _-Pues le gusta hacer reír, reír, eso si-_

 _-Su corazón se llena con el Sol, eso es-_

 _-Pues una risa es lo que quiere oír, de los ponis que hay aquí-_

 _-…-_

 _-Le gusta sonreír-_

 _-También vernos feliz-_

 _-Pero una gran sonrisa es lo que la hace feliz-_

 _-Si tu estas preocupado y tu cara mal se ve-_

 _-Lo imposible ella hará para que triste ya no estés-_

 _-…-_

 _-Pues le gusta hacer reír, reír, eso si-_

 _-Que se vea de oreja a oreja tu reir-_

 _-Pues quiere verte ya reír, reir-_

 _-Porque le hace muy feliz-_

 _-…-_

Cantaron mientras se abrazaban las unas a las otras. Mientras las lágrimas humedecían la tierra, las seis amigas esbozaban una grata sonrisa en sus rostros, similar a la sonrisa que la poni rosada siempre les dedicó hasta el final

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Hola queridos lectores espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y si Acabo de hacer un Spoiler de la otra historia que estoy pensando escribir tan pronto como terminé esta, pero era algo inevitable, jajajaja no pude perder la oportunidad de colocar esa parte aquí._

 _A partir de este momento comenzaremos más de lleno con el trasfondo e historia de Nightmaremoon y Vice._

 _Por el momento es todo mis queridos lectores y no olviden comentar si les gustó el capítulo. Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo … ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	37. Cause and Effect

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como se darán cuanta he estado preparando la versión en inglés de esta historia por lo que es posible que la actualización de capítulos no sea tan veloz._

 _Sin más por el momento… ¡Coooomenzamos!_

 ** _Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 37 – Cause and Effect.**

 _POW_

El impacto del casco en su rostro la obligo a desviar la mirada al tiempo que sus gafas volaban por los aires, podía sentir con claridad que uno de sus dientes parecía haberse roto, principalmente por la incómoda sensación de que este parecía menearse de adentro hacia afuera. En segundo lugar, le era imposible evitar reconocer el sabor metálico de la sangre que seguramente emanaba de la herida.

-No puedo creer que fueras tan descuidada y estúpida- dijo la voz de su amo, por primera vez acarreando un tono molesto hacia ella.

La yegua arrancó el diente de su cavidad y procedió a escupirlo antes de voltear la mirada nuevamente hacia su amo. Sus ojos brillaban con un inconfundible tono carmesí poco común incluso entre los suyos.

-No lo entiendo querida. Me considero un corcel bastante comprensible y tolerante. Pero mira que atacar a dos nobles en plena celebración me demuestra una falta de control de una magnitud monumental- la sermoneaba Red mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación.

La sala de recepción de la mansión de los Wine era una de las habitaciones más grandes que había visto sin contar las habitaciones del castillo de las princesas.

El lugar estaba repleto de múltiples objetos de valor, desde jarrones de cerámica que le pertenecía a culturas antiguas como armas de combate que el Lord había conseguido durante años, principalmente durante los combates en los que participó durante los años más oscuros de Equestria. Años antes de que se supiera de la existencia de las princesas, épocas en las que las razas de ponis vivían en constante conflicto las unas con las otras.

La habitación contaba con una gran chimenea que permitía calentar la habitación lo suficiente aún durante el crudo invierno. A espaldas de esta se encontraba situado un sofá de color vino sobre el que se encontraba recostada Pink Wine con ambos cuartos traseros extendidos y separados mientras sujetaba entre estas la crin de una de las yeguas de la colección de su hermano obligándola a brindarle placer mientras se deleitaba con la escena que se presentaba frente a ella, después de todo era la primera vez que la unicornio albina era castigada desde su llegada a la mansión. A un lado del sillón se encontraba Viper, la yegua vestía orgullosa un esmoquin de color negro brillante que entallaba perfectamente su figura.

En la periferia había varios cojinetes sobre los que se encontraban recostadas el resto de las yeguas que ahora servían ciegamente al lord. Todas mirándola con el ceño fruncido, claramente juzgándola por sus acciones. Sin embargo, al notar el par de ojos carmesí de la yegua sobre ellas rápidamente desviaban la mirada en dirección al Lord que continuaba paseándose por la habitación.

-Tienes idea de lo grave que ha sido tu falta- continuó el corcel, tratando de mantener un tono sereno, a pesar del ovio coraje que cargaba cada una de sus palabras.

La mirada de Vinyl nuevamente se centró en su amo mientras este continuaba rechazando los intentos de las múltiples yeguas por ganar su atención. A Vinyl siempre le había parecido patético el comportamiento de aquellas yeguas, era extraño que fueran tan devotas y ciegas a su amo, a diferencia de la forma en la que Pink y Viper actuaban con él. Por lo que podía deducir fácilmente que aquel comportamiento tenia mucho que ver con el poder del "Lazo de Obediencia Absoluta", después de todo era consiente del poder que los cuatro rituales de su raza poseían.

-Dudo mucho que tu estupidez haya sido provocada por el hambre. Normalmente desobedeces mis órdenes y buscas animales para alimentarte en lugar de consumir la sangre de otros ponis. E incluso durante nuestras comidas eres la que más control muestra a la hora de enfrentarse a la necesidad de sangre- continuó el corcel levantando la voz.

-Amó por favor tengo ganas de beber algo- dijo una de las yeguas mientras trataba de alcanzar a su amo con el casco.

La mirada de Vinyl se desvió entonces a una figura que se encontraba atada en el centro de la habitación. Se trataba de una poni terrestre. Vestía un a única prenda blanca que la cubría de los hombros a los flancos. Su pelaje lucía un color verde claro y su crin tenía una mezcla entre azul pastel y gris claro. Sus cuartos traseros estaban torcidos en direcciones contrarias y sus cascos frontales permanecían atados entre sí. Debido a que su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente se podía saber que la yegua continuaba con vida.

-Pudiste haberles roto un par de cascos o el cuello, no me importa- continuó el corcel ignorando las constantes suplicas de esa y muchas otras de las yeguas -Pero noooooo- dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra final -Tenías que arrancarle el cuello a uno y beberte al otro por completo- le reprochó meneando la cabeza con desaprobación.

Vinyl dirigió nuevamente su mirada a su amo.

-No me mal interpretes querida- dijo el lord acercándose a ella para tomar su rostro con uno de sus cascos. Sus ojos magenta mirando la mejilla enrojecida de la unicornio de crin azul eléctrico -No me molesta que te alimentaras de ellos, de hecho me parece fascinante que te dignaras a beber te a un poni sin que te halla obligado a hacerlo- dijo aproximándose a la mejilla de la yegua antes de sacar su lengua y lamer el área que había golpeado.

Vinyl apartó el rostro tan pronto como sintió la áspera extensión del corcel lo que hizo que Red esbozara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-El problema aquí querida, es que lo hiciste literalmente… EN EL PATIO TRASERO DE LA PRINCESA DURANTE UNA UN EVENTO A GRAN ESCALA- gritó el corcel encendiendo su cuerno, el brillo de color magenta envolvió el cuerpo de la joven intérprete estrujándolo de pronto.

Vinyl sintió que como si sus huesos estuvieran a punto de romperse. Sus músculos se tensaron como si estuvieran siendo desgarradas y sus pulmones se contrajeron impidiéndole respirar. Estaba segura de que de no ser por su resistencia sobrenatural un hechizo como ese la habría hecho pedazos en un instante.

-¿Es que acaso no podías haberte deshecho de los cuerpos? Tan ingenua eres que no se te ocurrió deshacerte de los cuerpos por lo menos. Después de todo ya te habías tomado la libertad de matarlos. ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió llevarlos hasta el extremo del jardín y arrojarlos al vacío? Por lo menos así podría ser más fácil hacerlo parecer un accidente aislado. No sé hasta es probable que algún Timberwolf terminara cenándose sus cuerpos- continuo el corcel concentrando más energía mientras la yegua se retorcía de dolor.

-Es una pena que no podamos escuchar sus gritos- murmuró Pink Wine consiguiendo que Viper riera por lo bajo. Ambas disfrutando enormemente el castigo al que era sometido la yegua.

-Ahora por tu estupidez, las princesas saben de nuestra existencia y lo que es peor esas malditas cebras saben que estamos en la capital. He matado a otras por menos que eso y lo sabes Vinyl- dijo molesto mientras continuaba incrementando la potencia del hechizo.

-Amo por favor Quiero beber un poco de sangre- Suplicó otra yegua tomando el casco del lord obligándolo a romper su concentración y por consiguiente liberando el cuerpo de Vinyl quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse para evitar caer al suelo.

Su cuerpo le dolía enormemente, pero su propio orgullo no le permitía darle el placer a el o a ningún otro poni de verla en el suelo como el resto de sus trofeos, por lo que simplemente se tomó unos segundos para reunir sus fuerzas antes de volver a enderezar su cuerpo. Sus ojos carmesíes enfocaron rápidamente a Viper y Pink quienes reían a costa de su dolor.

-¿Querida Acaso no vez que estoy dando una lección importante acerca de modales?- preguntó el corcel mirando a la yegua de pelaje purpura que lo miraba como si se tratara de una potra a la que le había negado un dulce.

-Pero tengo sed amo- Respondió la yegua seguida por varias más.

-Aún no- sentenció el Lord apartando a la yegua de su casco -Por supuesto que esto podría perdonártelo a cambio de algo que pueda ser de mi interés- dijo el lord dirigiéndose a la unicornio albina.

Vinyl noto de inmediato el instante en el que Viper y Pink dejaron de reír.

-Hermano que crees que haces-

-Amo-

Ambas respondieron de inmediato. Debido al abrupto movimiento de la heredera de la casa Wine una de sus rodillas golpeo a la yegua que permanecía entre sus cuartos traseros, tras lo cual la sirvienta cayó de espaldas sobre otras yeguas que se encontraban recostadas sobre los cojines situados frente al sofá.

-¿Qué dices, es mejor que la alternativa no lo crees?-

Vinyl simplemente se levantó la cabeza mirando al lord con aquellos ojos carmesí que no dejaban de resplandecer.

-Sabes, incluso en esta situación eres bastante testaruda- comentó el corcel -Tendré que ponerte a prueba… Demuéstrame que puedes controlar tus impulsos- dijo el corcel señalando con su casco a la yegua que yacía en el centro de la habitación.

La mirada de Vinyl viajó de la yegua a su amo y de regreso.

-No puedo conservar a una yegua que no puede evitar consumir a cuanto poni se le acerca, así que necesito una prueba de que puedes controlar su hambre. Quiero que esta noche seas tú quien le dé el primer mordisco a nuestra cena- comentó el Lord mirando a la unicornio.

-¡Amó!- protestó Viper.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó el corcel encendiendo su cuerno.

La yegua retrocedió a regañadientes. Pink la miro antes de dirigirse a su hermano nuevamente.

-Dime hermano por que darle una oportunidad a esa yegua, es decir tu mismo lo haz dicho, has matado a otras por menos-

-La decisión es mía hermana- respondió duramente el Lord -Y si yo quiero puedo cambiar las reglas de mí clan cuando yo quiera, por ejemplo…- el corcel miró a la yegua que lo había interrumpido momentos antes.

Con un rápido movimiento Red descargo la energía acumulada directo sobre la yegua encendiéndola en llamas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

El desgarrador grito de la desafortunada yegua alerto al resto de su harem obligándolas a retroceder aterradas mientras gruñían y le mostraban sus afilados dientes a su amo. El sorpresivo ataque igualmente sorprendió a Viper y Pink quienes observaron con los ojos completamente abiertos como la yegua era consumida viva por las llamas.

El calor de las llamas, así como el alboroto provocado por estas, hizo que la yegua que permanecía en el suelo recuperara la conciencia.

-¿Y bien Vinyl, puedes hacerlo?- Preguntó el corcel mirando ala yegua que se encontraba en el suelo.

Vinyl miró a su víctima, observó atenta mientras la yegua miraba aterrada al conjunto de ponis que gruñían mostrando sus afilados dientes y cuyos ojos brillaban con un color rojo todas ellas observando atentas cada movimiento del corcel que se hallaba detrás de ella. Su mirada posteriormente se desvió la yegua de pelaje blanco y crin azul eléctrico que se aproximaba a su lado, bajo sus labios podían percibirse pequeños bultos mientras sus ojos carmesíes despedían un brillo mucho mas intenso que el resto de los presentes.

-Espera… por… favor- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

" _Lo lamento_ " pensó la interprete antes de lanzarse sobre su cuello. La mordida fue certera y potente rompiendo las cervicales de su victima al instante, mientras comenzaba a beber el viscoso y tibio liquido que emanaba de sus venas.

Sintió la familiar sensación de excitación y deseo, así como una terrible sed que comenzaba a invadirla. Muy pocos vampiros eran capaces de soportar aquel instinto y por primera vez Vinyl pudo notar el porqué.

-Muy bien es suficiente- dijo Red.

La yegua se aparto del cuello de su víctima al instante, de sus labios escurrían residuos de sangre y sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cambiar a un color purpura. Red miró a la yegua con extrañeza, no era la reacción que esperaba. Conocía bien a cada una de las yeguas que convertía, pero todas incluso su hermana tenía un enorme problema controlando su sed de sangre. Él mismo no era la excepción, después de todo no fue sino hasta después de varias décadas de preparación que él mismo fue capaz de controlar sus impulsos y aún ahora existían ocasiones en la que le costaba trabajo detenerse. Pero vinyl nunca había tenido un problema similar desde el día que fue convertida.

Aquello le hizo pensar profundamente, que podría haber desencadenado aquella reacción en Vinyl que le obligó no solo a asesinar a dos ponis, sino que literalmente drenó a uno hasta la muerte asegurándose de que sintiera como su vida era arrebatada, caso contrario a lo que acababa de suceder con la yegua que yacía en el suelo.

Viper le había compartido los detalles que ella misma logro investigar después de la reunión con la princesa. La información contenida en su informe era extrañamente precisa y detallada. Ciertamente no dudaba de la capacidad de su mejor cazadora, pero le parecía poco convincente que Viper pudiera obtener tantos detalles del ataque, en especial cuando sus contactos en el equipo de investigación forense le habían entregado una copia detallada el ultimo reporte de Clover y Shayla a la princesa. Un reporte que carecía de algunos detalles que Viper había obtenido por su cuenta, en especial la facilidad con la que Vinyl se había entregado a aquellos corceles antes de lamentarse de ellos.

Estaba claro que vinyl no se los había cenado por placer o por falta de autocontrol. Y si esa parte del reporte no estaba presente era porque la investigación se había centrado en el ataque a los dos nobles tomándolos como víctimas y no como agresores. Sin embargo, el reporte forense había resaltado que ambos corceles habían entrado en una pelea con otro poni, sabia que Vinyl podría haberles roto los huesos de haberlo deseado, entonces porque tomar el riesgo de beberlos, especialmente cuando ella era, de todo su clan, la menos propensa a alimentarse de otros ponis

Algo había jalado el gatillo de la yegua y la había convertido en un depredador en ese instante. Algo que estaba claramente ausente en el reporte forense y que tenia relación con algunos de los detalles que había recibido de Viper.

-La cena está servida, asegúrense de compartirla- dijo Red.

Sin perder tiempo el harem se abalanzó al cuerpo de la yegua en el centro de la habitación mordiendo y bebiendo de la sangre de esta.

-Viper-

-¿Si amo?- respondió un poco confundida la yegua.

-Te quiero en mi habitación esta noche y asegúrate de bañarte bien- dijo el corcel.

-Pero hermano esta noche estaré con Wind Chaser- reprochó Pink Wine.

-Es precisamente por eso que necesitaré compañía esta noche- respondió el corcel con sarcasmo -En cuanto a ti Vinyl- dijo llamando la atención de la yegua cuyas heridas parecían haberse curado pro completo incluyendo el diente roto -Ya puedes regresar con Blueblood, si necesito algo más te llamaré- espero a que la yegua asintiera antes de retirarse.

-No lo disfrutes demasiado querida- le murmuró Pink a Viper.

-Descuide mi lady, después de todo no soy yo la que debería preocuparle- añadió la guardaespaldas mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en la unicornio que salía de la habitación levitando sus gafas hasta colocarlas frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Estaba hecho, sabia que en ese momento era la mejor opción para tranquilizar a la nobleza de Equestria y alejar las sospechas del ataque lejos de la corona de Equestria y por consecuente de su hermana. Ahora ella y Blueblood estaban unidos la una al otro. Esa misma tarde se había encargado de dar el anuncio a toda Equestria y aunque Bloeblood no compartiría su cama hasta después de la boda no podía evitar sentirse… Miserable.

Su cabeza le decía que era lo mejor, Blueblood no parecía un mal corcel, de hecho, era bastante atractivo, era cariñoso y se preocupaba por el reino, ciertamente carecía de algo de tacto cuando hablaba con otros ponis especialmente con los terrestres, pero eso parecía ser un problema general en la mayoría de los nobles. Su corazón sin embargo no estaba seguro de que aquello hubiese sido lo más adecuado. Esa noche sentada sobre sus flancos a los pies de su cama le hizo sentirse extremadamente sola.

Miro a su alrededor, su mirada lucia ausente. Su habitación carecía de muebles, pues la mayoría habían sido vendidos en subastas para recaudar algo de dinero para la celebración de la noche de la fogata o en su defecto ofrecidos a familias que los necesitaban. Eso le hizo notar lo enorme y vacía que lucia su habitación ahora, con excepción de su cama, las cortinas de su balcón, un ropero y algunas otras cosas, entre las cuales se encontraba el vestido que había usado en la celebración de la noche de la fogata, La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía.

Recordar aquella noche le hizo recordar irremediablemente el incidente con las familias nobles que la había llevado a su actual estado.

Ciertamente Hurricane no parecía tener intenciones de delatarlas, pero estaba segura de que tampoco estaba contenta con su decisión. Si bien la decisión de Luna había sido un duro golpe a las actividades de tráfico de esclavos y trata de ponis no podía estar de acuerdo con sus métodos.

Pensó también en los dos ponis que habían caído víctimas de lo que Shayla y Clover le habían denominado como: un Vampiro-Pony. Al parecer la cebra contaba con un extenso conocimiento del tema, pero por alguna razón había decidido darle los detalles directamente en lugar de anotarlos en los informes. Aunque eso la tomó por sorpresa, lo que realmente la distrajo en ese momento era la cercanía que la cebra parecía tener con la hechicera. Aunque era claro que Clover trató de mantener la calma durante toda la conversación, no fue sino hasta que la yegua enroscó su cola con la de la cebra que esta última se mantuvo serena.

-Me alegra que el incidente en el bosque Everfree no fuera una cosa de una noche- dijo la princesa mirando el techo de su habitación -Es bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti de esa forma-

La deidad del Sol cerro los ojos recordando el beso de su hermana y Crisi. Por alguna inexplicable razón sintió como si su corazón no tuviera suficiente espacio en su pecho. Sabia que Crisi y Luna compartían un amor real, lo había visto en ese momento, la forma en la que las dos bailaban la una con la otra inmersas en su propio mundo y ajenas a las miradas que el resto de los presentes les lanzaban, hasta culminar con aquel beso que pareció sellar sus destinos.

Se negaba a pensar que Crisi realmente hubiera sido la causante de lo que había ocurrido con Épsilon. Más aún aquella profecía que Zephora le había hecho y la descripción de la criatura de sus sueños, no podía imaginar a Crisi lastimando a Luna, por lo menos no intencionalmente.

Recordó entonces a su viejo amigo quien permanecía prisionero en el jardín. Recordó el día que Discord las traicionó. Debía aceptar que en aquel entonces el dios del caos ocupaba un lugar especial junto con su hermana dentro de su corazón, pero jamás pensó que algo así funcionaría, especialmente porque ambos eran de razas distintas. Ella era una princesa alicornio y él el señor del caos, como era posible que pudiera existir una unión entre ambos.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Luna se aproximó a Celestia, esa noche las estrellas brillaban más intensamente que en otras ocasiones.

-Hola querida hermana- hablo la deidad de la noche.

-Que tal Luna- respondió Celestia cabizbaja.

-Supongo que ya has hablado con él- comentó la alicornio índigo.

-No lo tomó muy bien-

-Lo sé, pude ver las explosiones desde mi torre. ¿Dime le dijiste lo que sentías?…- Celestia negó con la cabeza -Oh… entiendo…- respondió la princesa de la noche sentándose a su lado.

-Si le hubiera dicho no lo habría aceptado-

-Así que le mentiste- dijo luna levantando una ceja inquisitiva.

-Me confesó sus sentimientos, pero no podía correspondérselos luna. Somos las gobernantes de esta tierra y sabes que nuestros súbditos no se llevan muy bien con él. Jamás aceptarían una unión entre nosotros especialmente las familias nobles así que pensé que lo mejor era no darle esperanzas-

-Supongo que tienes razón pero que hay de ti-

-¿Sabes que muchas veces un gobernante puede llegar a tener menos libertad que sus súbditos?-

-Deberíamos imponer nuestra propia regla y mandarlos a…- se detuvo al notar la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermana -De cualquier forma, creo que es injusto-

-¿Tú has encontrado a algún poni especial?- preguntó Celestia con voz amable.

-Yo… No… aún no- mintió.

-Cuando lo hagas me gustaría conocerlo, quiero estar segura de ahuyentar a los malos candidatos- bromeo la princesa.

-¡TIA!- reprocho la princesa de la noche.

-Es broma… la verdad es que ya le he pedido ese favor a Épsilon-

-Eres el diablo-

-Lo sé… Pero ella es mucho más sobreprotectora que yo. A veces me cuesta creer que sea solo tu amiga, se comporta muy celosa en ocasiones- añadió la deidad del Sol.

-Si a veces lo es, pero creo que no tiene malas intenciones- comentó la deidad de la noche.

-Nunca dije que las tuviera- aclaró la deidad del Sol.

-Solo espero que este bien-

-¿A que te refieres Luna?-

-Solo pensaba en Discord- aclaró Luna.

-Oh… Si… Yo también…-dijo la princesa mirando al horizonte donde una gran tormenta de nubes rosadas explotaba en lo profundo del bosque Everfree.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

-Parece que solo se cometer errores- mencionó la princesa recostándose en el suelo.

Aquello la llevó nuevamente a su predicamento actual, había abandonado sus sentimientos por el draconequus, especialmente después de que este descargara su odio contra otros ponis, Podría haberlo entendido si se hubiera desquitado con ella, pero lastimar a inocentes era demasiado. Pero ¿Acaso no era eso lo que había hecho Luna? Descargar su ira y resentimeinto en familias enteras y ordenar a su propia amiga a cargar con la muerte de pequeños potros y potras en su conciencia.

-La violencia solo engendra violencia- suspiro agotada.

-Sin embargo, no puede existir el bien sin el mal, El equilibrio del mundo depende de ambas-

Celestia levantó la mirada, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba SmartCookie , en uno de sus cascos descansaba una pequeña pegaso rosada.

-Lamento mucho dejarte esta responsabilidad a ti y a Pansy- dijo la princesa.

-No es ninguna molestia, Cadence es una dulzura una vez que logras acostumbrarte a ella. Además sabemos bien que ustedes tienen los cascos llenos con su trabajo, si podemos ayudarle al menos en esto nos damos por bien servidas.-comento la poni terrestre mientras procedía a recostar a la pegado en la enorme cama.

-Me gustaría pasar el día de mañana con ella si no te molesta SmartCookie, la mayoría de mis deberes son en el exterior y me gustaría llevarla a dar un paseo- comentó la princesa.

-Si gusta la podemos acompañar- se ofreció la yegua.

-No será necesario, además me parece que Clover quiere hablar con ustedes de un asunto-

-Si mencionó algo de eso hace unas horas. Bueno supongo que el día de mañana estaremos libres para una noche de yeguas, tiene mucho que no hacemos algo así. Gracias de nuevo princesa y buenas noches- comentó la yegua cerrando la puerta de la habitación de tras de ella.

Celestia se levantó de su posición y avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de la potra. Con un casco comenzó a acariciar a la pequeña pegaso apartando un par de mechones de su rostro para depositar un suave beso en la base de su frente.

-Dulces sueños Luna-

Al darse cuenta de su error la princesa miro nuevamente a la potra sorprendida por lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Debajo de las sabanas dormía una potrilla de pelaje índigo un pequeño cuerno se asomaba entre los mechones de pelo mientras su pequeño casco descansaba sobre el suyo.

Celestia sacudió la cabeza antes de observar nuevamente a la potra, esta vez se trataba de una pegaso rosada y melena de colores. No era la primera vez que confundía a una potra o a la misma Cadence con su hermana cuando era más joven.

-Que sucede conmigo-

Al otro lado del balcón se encontraba un búho observando atentamente la escena a través de una pequeña separación entre las cortinas.

-Te encontré- murmuró el animal antes de que las luces del interior se apagaran por completo indicando que la princesa estaba lista para viajar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Bien debo corregir algo con respecto a Celestia ya que es importante y no había tenido oportunidad de aterrizarlo correctamente hasta este capítulo._

 _Efectivamente Celestia tuvo sentimientos por Discord, al igual que él los tuvo por ella. Sin embargo, debido al miedo de Celestia por lo que sus súbditos pudieran pensar optó por rechazar al señor del caos, quien jamás se enteró de que ella también sentía algo por él. Luna era consiente de esos sentimientos que compartían mutuamente y es por eso que ella también se culpa en parte por no haberle dicho nada a Discord después de que Celestia lo rechazara (Por eso su confesión hacia él cuando estaba en el jardín esa noche). Desgraciadamente el draconequus no tomo esto bien y terminó descargando su rabia y su dolor sobre Equestria, algo que sin duda termino por molestar a Celestia quien lo culpa de atacar a ponis inocentes razón por la cual decide enterrar sus propios sentimientos que hasta ese momento aún conservaba en su corazón y al hacerlo toma la decisión de no perdonarlo por sus actos, el dilema ahora es que algo muy similar acaba de ocurrir con Luna pues nuestra princesa de la noche no solo se ha enamorado de una criatura que no es un poni sino que demás ha causado la muerte de varios inocentes usando a épsilon como su ejecutora._

 _Por el momento es todo mis queridos lectores y no olviden comentar si les gustó el capítulo. Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo … ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	38. Arguments and Frienships

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam. Espero sea de su agrado._

 _Sin más por el momento… ¡Coooomenzamos!_

 ** _Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 38 – Arguments and Frienships**

La princesa arribó al hospital poco antes del mediodía. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al notar a una enfermera de pelaje mostaza y crin morena inmóvil frente a la habitación. La enfermera llevaba sobre sus cascos un par de mudas de ropa y sabanas nuevas.

Luna continuó aproximándose completamente invadida por la curiosidad, aquella yegua parecía indecisa, como si una gran batalla se librara en el interior de su mente para definir si debía o no entrar a la habitación que se hallaba frente a ella.

Estuvo a punto de dirigirle la palabra para preguntarle lo que sucedía cuando una voz con tono molesto la interrumpió. Conforme la alicornio índigo comenzó a aproximarse a la habitación aquellos murmullos y voces comenzaron a ser más claros. Ubicó rápidamente el tono de las tres voces que discutían acaloradamente en el interior, lo cual obviamente mantenía a la enfermera en aquel dilema.

-No puedo creer que no hallas tenido la confianza de contárnoslo- reprocho Alcor desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si no les dije nada fue porque no necesitaban saberlo más no porque no confiara en ustedes- respondió Épsilon.

-¿Y que parte de esto es lo que no necesitábamos saber? ¿La parte donde te has dado cuenta de que cada día que pasa estas más cerca de morir por culpa de tu propia sangre?- dijo Siegfried con cono sarcástico -¿O la parte donde casi te mueres a causa de tu imprudencia?-

-A todos nos llega la hora, eso ya lo deberías saber muy bien Siegfried, es una lección que nos ha enseñado la vida desde que éramos potros-

-Si pero eso no significa que debas ocultar tus problemas de nosotros- dijo Merak en un tono mucho más bajo y temeroso que el del resto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?- La voz de la princesa sobresaltó a la enfermera quien apenas pudo evitar que las sábanas y ropa cayeran al suelo.

-Han estado discutiendo desde que la princesa Celestia se marchó- respondió la enfermera mirando a la princesa de la noche.

-Y que hubieran ganado si se los decía. Nada, nada hubiese cambiado. Al final ni siquiera los doctores saben cómo curarme- respondió Épsilon.

La princesa miró a la enfermera una vez más antes de tomar las prendas y sábanas por medio de su magia.

-Puedes retirarte nosotras hablaremos con ellos- dijo la monarca.

La enfermera asintió antes de retirarse tan rápido como pudo. Mientras la mirada de la princesa de la noche la seguía por el pasillo hasta que esta dio vuelta en una esquina. Posteriormente levantó el casco para golpear la puerta un par de veces.

 _TOCK TOCK_

-Por favor Épsilon eso no es más que una excusa, lo que estamos discutiendo no es el hecho de que estés o no enferma, el problema es que nos lo ocultaras, ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiéramos sentido si te viéramos colapsarte de pronto, sin tener idea alguna de lo que pudo provocarlo?-

Al no recibir respuesta golpeo nuevamente con el casco.

 _TOCK TOCK_

-Siegfried tiene razón Épsilon, tu negligencia es preocupante. Siegfried dijo que te dio un ataque de tos en el cuarto de baño, dime ¿Qué habría pasado si eso hubiese sucedido a la mitad de un combate?- añadió Alcor -Tu necedad no solo te puso en peligro a ti sino también al resto de nosotros y lo que es peor puso en riesgo a las princesas. Eso te pudo haber ocurrido la noche que sacamos a Crisi de esa colmena-

-Yo…- La yegua cerro los labios. Ciertamente sus hermanos tenían razón.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los presentes, quienes quedaron inmóviles tras notar a la princesa de la noche ingresar en la habitación.

Sus ojos de zafiro observaron la habitación con detenimiento viajando de poni en poni. Merak se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama de Épsilon. Siegfried se encontraba paseándose por la habitación de un lado a otro mientras dejaba escapar un bufido. Recargado al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Alcor, cuyos cascos frontales permanecían cruzados.

Cuando la mirada de la princesa se posó finalmente en Épsilon esta desvió la mirada. La yegua se encontraba sentada, su espalda recostada sobre los cojines de la cama, su cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas hasta su cintura.

-Podemos darnos una idea de lo que sucede, especialmente tomando en cuenta que su riña podía escucharse con claridad fuera de la habitación- los cuatro bajaron la mirada apenados.

La princesa se aproximó hasta colocarse a un lado de Merak. Depositando el cambio de ropa y las sabanas sobre la cama.

-Quisiéramos que nos dejaran a solas por un momento- mencionó la princesa posando sus flancos en el suelo de la habitación.

Los tres abandonaron la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, sin embargo, la princesa de la noche pudo notar la mirada decaída de los tres corceles antes de que las abandonaran.

-¿Puedo?- dijo la princesa extendiendo el casco hacia la yegua, que permanecía sobre la cama.

Épsilon dejo escapar un suspiro antes de asentir. Si bien no le agradaba la idea de que la princesa le ayudara a bañarse tampoco podía reusarse del todo ya que su cuerpo aún le dolía lo suficiente como para impedirle realizar varias actividades por su cuenta. Los doctores le habían dicho que aunque sus cuerpo parecía haberse curado con rapidez, la gravedad de sus heridas seguramente habían dañado varios nervios y posiblemente tardaría un tiempo en volver a recuperar su movilidad total. Las únicas extremidades que parecían funcionarle correctamente eran sus alas, las cuales habían sufrido un daño mínimo en comparación al resto de su cuerpo.

Aún así su mente entraba en un conflicto constante, cada vez que la princesa y alguna otra enfermera le ayudaban a lavarse el cuerpo. Se sentía vulnerable… expuesta y vulnerable… Eso la irritaba, siempre había sido la más fuerte del grupo, siempre se había considerado la más resistente y la que debía proteger a los demás. Pero ahora se sentía completamente inútil… frustrada e inútil… Verdaderamente le molestaba estar así, le molestaba depender de otros y en especial de la princesa… Después de todo era su trabajo proteger a su princesa, más ahora parecía que los papeles se habían invertido por completo.

Sintió los cascos de la deidad de la noche desabrochar su bata de hospital, antes de retirarle la prenda. Fue entonces cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle de proporciones gigantescas.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó, su voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-¿Si?-

Épsilon tragó antes de formular su pregunta.

-Emmm… ¿Dónde está la enfermera?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Oh, lucia algo preocupada así que le pedí que se retirara, pero no te preocupes, soy completamente capaz de hacer esto por mi cuenta-

"Pero no sé si yo sea capaz de soportarlo" Pensó la yegua.

-Necesitaré que te recuestes boca abajo- pidió la princesa.

Con bastante dificultad y auxiliada por la deidad de la noche, la yegua se recostó sobre su vientre. Ahora que era consiente no solo de que la princesa y ella se encontraban completamente a solas, sino que además la princesa era quien le estaba dando un baño, no pudo evitar que su temperatura comenzara a incrementarse. Solo espraba que la princesa no notara las reacciones de su cuerpo.

" _Maldición concéntrate, ella es tu amiga y además ya tiene a una poni especial_ " se reprendió mentalmente.

-Sabes que ellos tienen razón ¿cierto?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la yegua quien de cierto modo se sintió aliviada de tener algo más en lo que pensar para evitar morir de vergüenza.

-Así que usted también se ha enterado. Veo que lo de la confidencialidad entre paciente y médico ya no es lo que era antes- comentó Épsilon.

-Créeme, muchos ponis suelen darme información, aunque no se las pida- comentó la monarca -Especialmente cuando saben que puedes causarles terribles pesadillas cuando no cooperan- añadió la princesa con una sonrisa maliciosa. Épsilon no quiso preguntar si aquello tenia fundamentos o si tan solo era algo que otros ponis asumían.

-Tiene razón- Épsilon dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

-Pero realmente pienso que debes confiar más en nosotros y no cargar todo por ti misma-

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted princesa- comentó la yegua -Sabe que siempre contara con nosotros, no importa lo que sea, estaremos ahí para apoyarla-

-Lo sé- comentó Luna -Se que puedo contar contigo y con los otros siempre y es por eso que quería aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarte hacerca de algunos cambios que estoy pensando hacer… Pero primero, necesito que me respondas una cosa…

La seriedad con la que la princesa habló hizo que el pelaje de su lomo se erizara.

" _Espero que no halla notado nada_ " pensó la yegua al sentir su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante el tacto de la monarca especialmente su entrepierna, la cual cubrió usando su cola.

-Necesito que me digas con detalle. ¿Qué sucedió en el bosque esa noche?- añadió la princesa.

La pregunta de alguna forma no sorprendió al soldado. De hecho, Épsilon sabia que tarde o temprano la princesa se lo preguntaría. Y sin duda alguna era una pregunta mucho más fácil de responder que la alternativa.

Por lo menos aquello le ayudaría a confirmar sus sospechas acerca de Crisi y saber si todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Si bien ahora no sabia en donde se encontraba. Sabía que la changeling buscaba reunirse con la princesa de la noche. Así que entre más rápido pudiera disipar sus dudas sobre la princesa Changeling más rápido podría pensar en algún plan de acción.

Épsilon decidió relajarse mientras la princesa comenzaba a pasar la esponja húmeda por su espalda. La sensación era relajante y le ayudaba a contrarrestar los dolorosos recuerdos de aquella noche. El suave toque de la princesa la hacia sentir bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentir algo que normalmente no sentía. El toque delicado de otro poni.

-Todo comenzó cuando regresé de mi misión…-

* * *

El cambio en el orfanato era notable tras las remodelaciones y el incremento de los ingresos que recibía por parte de su patrocinador.

Las habitaciones nuevas eran mucho mas espaciosas y la decoración contaba con varios retratos de ponis importantes.

La entrada principal había sido modificada y lo que antes era una pequeña puerta de ahora tenia una enorme puerta de madera, en la parte superior tenia un acabado con varios cristales transparentes que permitían la libre entrada de la luz del Sol y la Luna, permitiendo iluminar de mejor manera el interior del edificio. La recepción contaba con dos pinturas de gran tamaño.

Del lado derecho se encontraba una imagen de Starswirl the Bearded, en ella el viejo mentor de las monarcas lucia su característica vestimenta adornada con cascabeles dorados y estrellas plateadas. Su enorme barba plateada, caía elegante mientras mantenía su mirada estoica.

Al lado izquierdo se podía observar una pintura igualmente majestuosa, en esta se podía observar a la gobernante del día y el Sol, su cabellera de colores pastel, ondeando elegante mientras la princesa mantenía una postura que hacia relucir su elegancia y porte en su máximo esplendor.

Debajo de cada cuadro se podía observar un par de estantes de madera en los cuales se habían colocado varios libros infantiles.

Por el umbral accedieron un par de yeguas, una de ellas vestía un hermoso vestido fabricado con tela de algodón, llevaba puesto un enorme sombrero con plumas de aves tropicales, su cuerno levitaba una sombrilla adornada con encajes. Tomando en cuenta que no estaba nevando fuera, Sweetcandy dedujo que la sombrilla era principalmente para protegerla del Sol. A su lado caminaba una yegua vestida con un elegante esmoquin de color negro hecho a la medida.

La anciana notó de inmediato algo poco común en ambas yeguas, no por el hecho de que ambas vistieran ropas elegantes o por que una de ellas luciera como un caballero más que una dama. No estaba completamente segura del porqué, pero tan pronto como las miro a los ojos pudo sentir un extraño escalofrió recorrerle el lomo.

-Bienvenidas al Orfanato SweetCandy, ¿en qué puedo servirles?-

-Buenas tardes- Respondió la yegua vestida con el esmoquin -Mi ama está interesada en adoptar a uno de sus pequeños- dijo la yegua señalando con su pezuña a la otra yegua quien simplemente comenzó a mover un pequeño abanico fabricado con tela y madera.

-Comprendo mi lady- dijo la anciana con una pequeña reverencia -Si gusta me gustaría que me acompañara primero a mi oficina, vera, es necesario que le haga algunas preguntas antes de dejarle ver a los niños-

-Por supuesto lo entendemos- dijo la guardaespaldas.

A pesar de aquel tono tranquilo, la anciana tenia bien entrenado su oído, no había pasado cuidando potros y potras sin haber aprendido a detectar ciertas diferencias en los cambios de voz y era seguro que a aquella guardaespaldas le había molestado la solicitud aun cuando era claro que la poni estaba bien entrenada para mentir.

-De acuerdo señoritas…- dijo meneando su casco para darle la palabra a la noble poni.

-Lady Jazmín, de la casa noble de los Jewell de Manehattan- respondió la yegua del esmoquin presentando a su acompañante.

-Muy bien, señorita Jazmín sígame por aquí-

Ambas yeguas siguieron a la anciana hasta su despache. El interior del despacho se encontraba tapizado por fotografías de varias decenas de infantes, todos ellos sonriendo de lado a lado. Las fotografías se encontraban enmarcadas en madera de roble y protegidas con cristal. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio bastante nuevo, frente al cual se hallaba un par de sillas de madera.

-Me alegra que un par de ponis de la nobleza decidieran venir a adoptar a uno de mis niños, pero es necesario que realice una pequeña investigación para asegurarme de que son candidatos adecuados para cuidar a uno de ellos-

-Lo comprendemos, no tiene de que preocuparse, puede investigarnos con toda confianza. Una vez que este convencida le aseguro que el pequeño recibirá una mejor calidad de vida al lado de una familia que realmente lo valorará- comentó la yegua nuevamente tomando la palabra.

-Eso espero, porque no pienso dejar que estos niños terminen en un lugar incorrecto, ya han sufrido suficiente- Comentó la anciana mirando a las dos yeguas con cierta desconfianza.

Ciertamente no podía evitarlo, realmente sentía que había algo mal con ellas.

-Les entregaré un par de formularios para que los llenen, después hablaremos un poco- Las yeguas asintieron.

La yegua dejo su sombrilla a un lado de su silla y comenzó a completar el formulario mientras su guardaespaldas se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

Sweetcandy observó con detenimiento a la yegua que acompañaba a la noble, por alguna razón aquella extraña sensación de inseguridad era mucho mas fuerte en ella a pesar de que se trataba de un poni terrestre, su presencia comenzaba a poner extremadamente nerviosa a la anciana.

-¿Abuelita?- la dulce y temerosa voz de la pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin rosada llamó su atención.

-¿Freshmint, que haces aquí?- preguntó la anciana genuinamente confundida. Sin embargo, su mirada se suavizó al notar que sus pequeños ojos se encontraban ligeramente hinchados.

-Yo… yo solo quería pedirte que curaras a Fluffy…- respondió la pequeña aproximándose a la anciana para entregarle su conejo de felpa que llevaba abrazado a pecho.

Sweetcandy observó el peluche notando que una de sus patas se encontraba parcialmente desprendida. El peluche estaba lleno de lodo y un poco mojado, lo que lo hacía ligeramente más pesado de los normal. La vieja poni dirigió la mirada a la pequeña que la miraba con esos enormes ojos llenos de esperanza. Después miró nuevamente al peluche y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Fluffy se pondrá bien, lo repararé y quedará como nuevo- respondió la anciana revolviendo cariñosamente la crin de la potra.

La anciana notó entonces la mirada de la guardaespaldas quien no le apartaba la vista a la pequeña.

-Dime Fresh, como fue que fluffy se lastimó- preguntó la anciana a la pequeña mientras sacaba una cajita de madera de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-B-Bueno… Peppermint y yo estábamos jugando en el jardín… yo… yo no me fije hacia donde caminaba y choque con otro potro, pero… solté a fluffy y cayó cerca del sapito que escupe agua en el pasto- la anciana supuso de inmediato que se trataba del rociador de agua que se había instalado en el jardín para regar el césped.

-¿Entonces Fluffy se atoró con el sapito?-

-Mmm hhmm- respondió la pequeña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas -Intente sacarlo, pero se rompió- respondió la pequeña.

-Entiendo- dijo la anciana mientras remendaba el peluche con extrema destreza.

-Cuando lo vi me puse triste y comencé a llorar y… y…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Tranquila Fresh, no fue nada grave- dijo la anciana cortando el hilo con los dientes antes de entregarle el peluche en sus cascos -Aunque Fluffy necesitará un baño- sonrió la anciana -Solo me alegra que ninguno saliera lastimado-

Sweetcandy notó entonces que Fresh había llegado sola a la habitación, algo en extremo raro, ya que normalmente era acompañada por su hermano Peppermint o por su amiga Cinnamon.

-Fresh, dime…- a voz de la anciana llamó la atención de la potra -¿Porque no te acompaño tu hermano?-

-¿Pepper?- dijo la potra girándose para mirar detrás de sí. Al notar que su hermano no estaba a su lado ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-Volvamos al jardín- dijo la anciana tomando el casco de la potra quien a su vez colocó el peluche sobre su lomo haciendo uso de su magia -Lo lamento mi lady no tardaré, le pido me esperen aquí- comentó la anciana mirando a la yegua que continuaba llenando el formulario antes de mirar a la guardaespaldas quien continuaba siguiendo a la potra son la mirada. Sin decir otra palabra la anciana se retiro cerrando la puerta tres de si.

-Bueno esto si es una sorpresa, parece que la nena desciende de sangre noble- comentó Viper.

-No importará o sí, todo lo que el amo desea es sustituir a su concubina- respondió la otra yegua en la habitación.

-Estoy segura de que esta le agradará, es de las que le gustan, estará complacido con nuestro hallazgo ya lo veraz Jazmín- comentó Viper -El problema es el hermano, no estoy segura de que el amo acepte a un potro en el clan- comentó la yegua.

-Bueno, podríamos criarlo y cuando sea mayor podremos disfrutar de su sangre, serpa como cultivar las uvas del viñedo del amo- comentó la concubina.

-Entonces está decidido- respondió Viper, mientras se relamía los labios.

* * *

Al escuchar los gritos la anciana apresuró el paso seguida por la potra que la acompañaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena poco común.

-¡La hiciste llorar ahora discúlpate!- gritaba colérica una pequeña unicornio de pelaje color canela y crin ligeramente más obscura, su nariz lucia de un color más claro, mientras que sus orejas lucían un color café más oscuro al igual que el pelaje de sus cascos.

-No tengo porque disculparme, ella fue la que no se fijaba a donde iba, no es mi culpa que se atravesara cuando estaba haciendo un troco tan asombroso- respondió el peqgaso.

-¡Tienes que disculparte con Fresh o haré que lo lamentes!- gritaba Cinnamon mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su hermano Chest.

-¡No lo Haré!- la desafío el pegaso quien era sujetado por Peppermint.

-¡Basta niños!- ordenó la anciana con un tono que rara vez usaba.

Rápidamente la multitud de infantes comenzó a dispersarse dejando solo a los involucrados. Tan pronto como el pegaso miró a la anciana pudo notar que uno de sus ojos tenía un color ligeramente más oscuro, al igual que Cinnamon tenía un moretón en el ojo contrario.

-Cinnamon… Featherwing…- dijo la anciana con tono serio -Ambos están castigados toda la semana ahora vengan conmigo para que atienda eras heridas- ordenó la anciana. Al instante ambos ponis avanzaron hasta ella.

-¿Cinnamon?- dijo la unicornio de crin rosada.

-Fresh linda ve con tu hermano yo cuidare de Cinnamon- dijo la anciana revolviendo con su casco la melena de la pequeña -En cuanto a ustedes dos… tendremos una charla muy seria acerca de su comportamiento- añadió Sweetcandy dirigiéndose a los dos otros dos ponis.

Cinnamon bajo la mirada, antes de mirar por un momento a su pequeña amiga. Freshmint lucia preocupada por ella. Sin pensarlo la unicornio color canela se aproximo a su amiga.

-Todo estará bien- le dijo sonriendo antes de darse media vuelta y seguir a Sweetcandy y Featherwing al interior del orfanato.

-Esta vez Cinnamon fue demasiado lejos- dijo Chest dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Quizá, pero ya sabes cómo se pone cuando hacen llorar a Fresh- comentó su amigo, un pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro.

-Eso lo hace más complicado Dream- respondió el hermano mayor de Cinnamon.

Freshmint continuó observando la puerta del jardín por la que había desaparecido la anciana seguida por los dos pequeños ponis. Hasta que sintió el cálido toque del casco de su hermano.

-No te preocupes por ella Fresh, sabes que la abuela es justa, no le hará daño, pero su comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado-

-No se que hacer hermano- dijo la potra apretando el peluche contra su pecho.

-Bueno lo mejor por ahora es estar ahí para ella, sabes lo mucho que disfruta de tu compañía, son mejores amigas después de todo- dijo el poni sonriéndole a su hermana menor.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa y posó sus flancos en el césped esperando el regreso de su amiga. Su hermano la imitó y permaneció sentado a su lado.

* * *

Una pegaso de color amarillo pálido y crin rosa pastel cruzaba el pasillo del hospital con paso tranquilo. Llevaba puesto un suéter de color morado claro y en su casco sostenía gentilmente un ramo de tulipanes. A su lado aleteaba una potrilla albina, su pelaje así como su crin y cola lucían un tono muy similar a las esponjosas nubes que sobrevolaban los cielos, especialmente su cola y crin ya que incluso lucían tan esponjosas como las regordetas nubes de invierno. Al igual que su madre vestía un suéter de color zarco y en sus cascos portaba una cajita de regalo envuelta en papel de colores y un enorme moño amarillo que la adornaba.

-¿Crees que le guste el regalo?- pregunto inocente la pequeña.

-Estoy segura de que estará encantada- le aseguró su madre con una sonrisa.

La pequeña miró la cajita abrazándola protectoramente contra su pecho.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Snow, sabes que la princesa apreciará cualquier regalo que le entregues- comentó su madre.

-No… Este no es para ella- dijo la potra con tono preocupado.

Primrose sonrió nuevamente acariciando la coronilla de su hija con las plumas de su ala.

-Puedes estar segura de que ella tampoco lo rechazará-

-Es solo que Luna parecía estar muy preocupada por ella en su carta- comentó la potra.

-Me sorprende que pudieras percibir algo así por medio de su carta- comentó su madre -Pero me alegra que sean tan buenas amigas, estoy segura de que tu presencia también le ayudará a relajarse un poco- ante estas palabras la potra dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a su madre, sus ojos pálidos fijos en la dirección se su madre -Ya veraz que todo estará bien- añadió Primrose con su tono maternal.

La joven potra dirigió su mirada al frente, sus oídos se movían alertas a cualquier sonido que percibían permitiéndole maniobrar sin golpearse con nada, sin embargo, su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. La última carta que había recibido de la princesa hace ya varios días no solo sonaba desesperada en comparación con las anteriores, sino que la superficie del papel tenía pequeñas arrugas las cuales se propagaban en pequeños círculos que habían adelgazado el pergamino en el área que abarcaban. Cualquier otro pony podría haber pasado inadvertidas aquellas texturas en un pergamino, pero no Snowdrop, su excelente tacto le permitió identificar aquello y asociarlo a la misma sensación que sintió la primera vez que tocó un trozo de pergamino húmedo. No tenía duda de que aquellas marcas presentes en la textura de aquella carta eran indicio de las lágrimas que la princesa había derramado sobre ella.

-Snowdrop…- al notar que la pequeña se encontraba completamente distraída Primrose colocó su ala frente a los cascos frontales de su hija. El toque, aunque suave, cumplió su propósito indicándole a la potra que detuviera su avance.

La pegaso albina dirigió su mirada a su madre una vez más.

-Puedo ver que estas preocupada querida, pero debes tener cuidado o podrías golpearte con algo- comentó su madre.

-Lo lamento mama- dijo la pegaso apenada.

-Está bien, toma asiento iré a preguntar cuál es la habitación- comentó su madre guiando a la podrá hasta una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Snowdrop tomó asiento obedeciendo la petición de su madre. Levantó la pequeña caja que resguardaba en sus cuartos delanteros pensando en la extraña sensación que había percibido preveniente de Luna durante su reunión en la noche de la fogata. Sabía que la amiga de la princesa había sufrido un accidente que había terminado poniéndola en una cama de hospital. Probablemente aquellas lagrimas tenían que ver con la preocupación de la monarca por su amiga hospitalizada. Era por ello por lo que había decidió hacer un regalo especial para la yegua que se encontraba enferma, después de todo, cuando ella se enfermaba la princesa siempre la visitaba para entregarle algún regalo. La mayor parte de las veces eran nuevos libros que le solía leer, aquello siempre la alegraba y le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Suponía que la paciente también se alegraría si ella le entregaba algún regalo que pudiera levantarle el ánimo. No paso mucho antes de que su madre regresara y tomara asiento a su lado.

-No tardaran en venir por nosotras- comentó Primrose acariciando a su pequeña hija con su ala, a lo que la pequeña poni simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron varios minutos, mientras ambas esperaban pacientemente antes de que la voz de un corcel llamara su atención.

-¿Primrose?- preguntó el corcel llamando la atención de las dos pegasos.

Frente a ellas se encontraba sobre sus cuatro cascos un corcel de pelaje azul metálico cuya crin y cola lucían un color ligeramente más claro. A diferencia de otros ponis, el corcel tenía un par de alas negras similares a las de un murciélago y un par de ojos ambarinos que las miraban directamente.

El corcel no tardó en reconocer a la pegaso albina y a su madre por lo que simplemente les sonrió amablemente. Primrose al igualq ue su pequeña hija reconocieron al guardia nocturno al instante. Se trataba de uno de los dos guardias que las habían escoltado hasta su casa después de la celebración de la primera nevada de invierno.

-La princesa estará encantada con su visita- comentó el corcel.

-Te lo agradecemos Siegfried- respondió Primrose.

-Es un placer escoltar a tan hermosas señoritas- comentó el corcel tomando el casco de Snowdrop besándolo con gentileza logrando que la pequeña pegaso riera un poco.

Ambas siguieron al corcel por uno de los pasillos hasta la habitación de Épsilon. Primrose alzó su casco para dar un par de golpecitos a la puerta de madera, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del otro lado.

-¡Adelante!- se escuchó la voz de una yegua. Vo que Snowdrop reconoció de inmediato poniendo sus orejas erguidas y completamente atentas. La reacción de la potra no paso desapercibida para el guardia nocturno quien sonrió inconscientemente.

Primrose ingresó primero en la habitación seguida por Snowdrop.

-Nos alegra verlas nuevamente- dijo la alicornio índigo con una sonrisa.

-Al contario princesa estamos agradecidas de que aceptara vernos- comentó la pegaso de crin rosada.

-Princesa le traje un obsequio a su amiga- comentó Snowdrop volando hasta la monarca calculando su posición por el sonido de su voz.

-¿De verdad?, me alegra que le hallas traído algo- comentó mirando a la yegua que se encontraba sentada sobre el colchón de su cama de hospital justo a su lado.

Épsilon permanecía completamente inmóvil observando cuidadosamente los movimientos de las recién llegadas con sus ojos ambarinos. A Primrose le pareció bastante inofensiva aquella yegua envuelta en una bata de hospital y algunas vendas, especialmente tomando en cuenta el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón el pelaje de su espalda se puso de punta cundo sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos ambarinos de la paciente. Aunque lucían inofensivos desprendían una extraña vibra. Sin embargo la falta de brillo en uno de ellos le hizo recordar a su amada hija. La cicatriz que recorría de arriba abajo aquel ojo le hizo comprender que aquella yegua no podía ver adecuadamente con aquel ojo.

-Sabes Snow. Épsilon ha tenido un muy mal carácter últimamente, le di un pequeño masaje hace unas horas pero creo que un regalo de tu parte es justo lo que necesita para alegrarse un poco- mencionó la monarca mirando con picardía a la yegua, esta ultima sintió la mirada de la princesa en ella por lo que de forma casi automática desvió su mirada al lado opuesto de la habitación.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la pequeña poni alada.

-Por supuesto, ven conmigo- comentó la deidad de la noche colocando una de sus alas en el lomo de la pegaso para guiarla hasta la cama de la paciente.

Después del accidente con las jeringas, Épsilon había estado bastante a la defensiva manteniendo apartado a todo poni de su lado, con excepción de la princesa, le preocupaba que lo ocurrido con Sweetcare le ocurriera a algún otro poni, por esa razón al notar a la princesa aproximarse acompañada por la pequeña poni voladora, sintió como sus articulaciones se bloqueaban y su cuerpo se endurecía por instinto tratando de mantenerse completamente inmóvil para no causarle ningún daño a la pequeña.

-Vamos Épsilon lo menos que puedes hacer es darle las gracias ¿no lo crees?- comentó la monarca mirando a la yegua quien mantenía su mirada apartada.

Ciertamente Luna estaba disfrutando bastante de sus pequeñas provocaciones, lo sabía especialmente por el tono baso y casi seductor que le lanzaba a la apenada yegua.

-Aquí tienes Épsilon- comentó la pegaso albina estirando sus pequeños cascos para entregarle la cajita de regalo. Épsilon suspiro antes de mirar a la pequeña.

-Gracias- respondió la yegua mientras tomaba la caja con extremo cuidado como si temiera que un mal movimiento pudiera lastimar a la potra. Sabia lo especial que era aquella pegaso para su princesa, aún si la princesa le había perdonado el haber sometido y casi asesinado a su poni especial, estaba segura que no sería tan clemente si algo le llegara a pasar a Snowdrop. Era curioso en realidad, a pesar de conocerlos a ellos o a Chrysalis desde mucha antes, aquella poni siempre había tenido un lugar mucho más profundo en el corazón de su amada princesa.

Snowdrop sonrió débilmente mientras la yegua observaba el obsequio. No podía ver lo que sucedía pero los sonidos de los cascos de Épsilon acariciando el papel de colores, le daba una perfecta imagen de la situación.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?- Preguntó la yegua.

-Si- respondió la pegaso asintiendo una vez.

Épsilon comenzó a apartar el papel que envolvía la caja usando las puntas de sus alas para cortarlo con precisión sin maltratarlo. El interior contenía una caja de color beige que lucia bastante común.

Dirigió la mirada a la potra quien en ese momento se encontraba recargada sobre la cama soportando su mentón sobre ambos cascos. Sus orejas perfectamente alineadas y atentas a cualquier sonido que proviniese de su dirección, lucia realmente adorable. La yegua dirigió su mirada a la monarca quien la observaba con la misma expresión que la pequeña potra. Al notar aquel par de ojos profundos y azules como el mar no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo antes de desviar la mirada.

La princesa sonrió ante el gesto de su amiga y estaba segura de que la pegaso albina seguramente lo habría hecho también. Primrose simplemente dejo escapar una ligera risita al notar la reacción de la soldado.

Épsilon sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de proceder a retirar la tapa de la caja para descubrir una hermosa estrella de invierno casi del tamaño de su casco, la estrella se encontraba resguardada en el interior de una esfera de cristal adherida a una base de madera bien trabajada. En la parte de atrás tenía una pequeña manivela para darle cuerda a lo que parecía ser un mecanismo.

La yegua giró la manivela un par de veces y después la soltó. Inmediatamente el obsequio comenzó a emitir una relajante melodía. Mientras la esferita de cristal que protegía la estrella de invierno se iluminaba alternando entre varios colores.

-Es… hermosa- murmuró la yegua.

-Me alegra que te gustara, Mamá y yo la hicimos con ayuda de algunos amigos en la fábrica del clima- respondió la infante -Pensé que te gustaría algo que te relajara al dormir, así podrás descansar mejor y reponerte más rápido. Mamá dice que uno debe descansar mucho cuando esta enfermo, para reponer fuerzas y recuperarse pronto- comentó la pequeña pegaso albina.

-Es realmente… un hermoso regalo… te lo agradezco- respondió Épsilon con honestidad.

Miró a la princesa que continuaba sonriéndole a la par de Snowdrop.

* * *

Celestia se encontraba en la sala de trono estudiando el libro que le había entregado Zephora, Conocía aquellas historias desde pequeña pero ese libro en particular tenia algunos cambios que si bien no parecían muy notorios si eran vitales en el desarrollo de estas.

El sonido de la puerta del salón del trono abriéndose de par en par llamó su atención. Frente a ella caminaba un poni vestido con armadura dorada y un semblante sereno que claramente ocultaba la molestia del corcel, si bien era cierto que el capitán de la guardia real no era un pegaso muy explosivo y sabia mantener la calma con relativa facilidad, la princesa sabia que cuando el capitán meneaba sus alas de la forma en la que lo hacia en ese momento era porque era un reflejo de su nerviosismo o en este caso cierta frustración.

-Capitán no esperaba verlo tan pronto, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Preguntó la princesa colocando el libro a su lado.

-Lamento la intromisión princesa, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle-

La princesa hizo un ademan para indicarle que continuara.

-Pido su perdón si esto suena… poco cordial de mi parte majestad, pero… Me gustaría saber en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó esa propuesta de matrimonio- comentó el corcel.

-Supuse que no te agradaría la idea- comentó la princesa.

-No, no me agrada y si le soy sincero los nobles en general no son de mi agrado-

-Ciertsmente la mayoría tiene un carácter complicado, y muchos prejuicios de por medio-comentó la princesa.

-Entonces porqué aceptar la propuesta princesa. Ustedes han rechazado en incontables ocasiones las propuestas de otros nobles. ¿Que sentido tenía aceptarlas ahora? Sabe muy bien que esto no resolverá el problema de forma permanente con las familias nobles-

-No, no lo hará- asintió la princesa -Pero era la mejor manera de desviar su atención, el asesinato en masa no es una noticia fácil de recibir, mucho menos de olvidar, especialmente cuando el grupo de nobles al que atacaron es uno que estaba claramente en contra de la corona de Equestria-

-Así que es verdad… La princesa realmente dio la orden- dijo el corcel.

-Ella misma me lo confesó- Celestia miró a Caramel a los ojos -Dime, ¿quién te dijo lo que pasó?-

-Afortunadamente para mí, este tipo de cosas son de las que Hurricane me mantiene al tanto. También dijo que compararon las heridas con las dagas de Épsilon y estas coinciden a la perfección con el tipo de corte y potencia de ataque- añadió Caramel. Caramel permaneció en silencio un momento antes de continuar.

-Sabe bien que no puede seguir protegiéndola de esa forma- La princesa lo miro, en sus ojos magentas se podía observar con claridad el peso que aquella decisión aun presentaba en sus hombros -La princesa Luna no es una potra, es una yegua adulta y debe aprender a cargar con las consecuencias de sus propias acciones-

-Lo sé pero esto fue demasiado, si los nobles se hubieran enterado de la verdad, toda Equestria se dividiría por completo. No se habrían conformado con un castigo común, al ser ella una princesa estoy segura de que se habrían puesto totalmente en su contra y habrían pedido que fuera encerrada en el tártaro por traición. Y yo… aun con lo que hizo… no podría haberla encerrado en un lugar como ese-

-Las leyes son claras, princesa y su hermana quebranto una de gran importancia-

-¿Se supone que debí delatarla y encerrarla yo misma en lo profundo del tártaro como lo hicimos con Tirek?- dijo la princesa cabizbaja -No Caramel, no puedo hacerle eso-

-Entiendo que no desee hacerlo por ser su hermana, pero tiene que recordar que antes que cualquier otra cosa usted es la gobernante de Equestria, cada decisión que toma no solo la afecta a usted, sino a todo el reino. Lo que hizo la princesa Luna podría repetirse si no le pone un alto puede que la próxima vez ya sea demasiado tarde-

Celestia suspiro exhausta, miró entonces el libro que se hallaba a su lado y lo levantó. Por desgracia Caramel tenía razón Luna había cruzado una línea muy delgada, al haber tomado la vida de varios inocentes actuando a sus espaldas.

" _Lo lamento Luna pero me estas dejando sin opciones_ " pensó la gobernante mientras tomaba un pedazo de pergamino y comenzaba a redactar un nuevo decreto. Sabia que su hermana se molestaría en sobremanera con ella, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo si esto significaba mantenerla a salvo de si misma. Tenia que dejar de pensar en ella como la pequeña potra que fue en el pasado y comenzar a verla como una gobernante como lo era ella.

-Caramel, entrégale esto a mi hermana y dile que la visitare mañana por la noche- comentó la monarca entregándole el trozo de pergamino antes de sellarlo con su sello real.

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Soy consiente de que la pintura que aparece en el orfanato en el video de "Duo Cartoonist" no es de Celestia, sin embargo no podía colocar a un alicornio adicional aquí y por supuesto que tendría que dar al menos una breve explicación de quien se trata, así que opté por sustituirla por una pintura de Celestia._

 _Como siempre agradezco su apoyo y dedicación a esta historia._

 _Por el momento es todo mis queridos lectores y no olviden comentar si les gustó el capítulo. Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo … ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	39. The Calm Before the Storm

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam. Espero sea de su agrado._

 _Sin más por el momento… ¡Coooomenzamos!_

 ** _Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo puede contener escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 39 – The Calm Before the Storm**

Los cascos de la deidad de la noche apenas eran audibles a pesar de lo tranquilo y callado que estaba el ambiente. El sonido de los grillos la relajaban mientras se dirigía al jardín trasero del castillo de Canterlot. Detrás de ella avanzaban Siegfried y Alcor, ambos guardias mantenían una distancia suficiente grande para respetar el espacio personal de la princesa, mas no demasiado como para impedirles actuar en caso de una emergencia.

Ambos guardias se miraron el uno al otro preocupados, desde la noche en la que Épsilon fue hospitalizada, la princesa había mostrado un comportamiento algo errático, pasando de la total tranquilidad a arranques de ira momentáneos que habían acabado con varios muebles de su habitación en el castillo de las dos hermanas. En ocasiones la escuchaban murmurar para si como si estuviese teniendo alguna especie de charla a solas. Ambos sabían que la princesa siempre había sido de carácter solitario por lo que no era extraño escucharla hablar a solas de vez en cuando, sin embargo estas últimas semanas la princesa de la noche pasaba un largo rato hablando en su habitación, aunque los murmullos no eran lo suficientemente claros para captar algo de aquellas conversaciones, los gemidos y gritos de frustración de la princesa ciertamente evitaban que alguno de ellos se aventurara siquiera a llamar a la puerta de la habitación.

Aquellas riñas y conversaciones que la princesa tenia a solas en su habitación del castillo, solo eran interrumpidas por las reuniones con ponis de las casas nobles o por las visitas diurnas que hacia al hospital para velar el sueño de Épsilon.

La situación perduró hasta la noche que Épsilon volvió en sí. Pues las largas jornadas de la princesa parecían regresar a la normalidad, aunque las charlas a solas habían disminuido, en intensidad, aún era posible escucharla charlar a solas especialmente cuando la noche estaba en su plenitud. Aunque era de apreciar, que aquellos monólogos eran mucho más serenos.

Extrañamente, sin embargo, la calma de la princesa y la tranquilidad que mostraba siempre que salía de la habitación les erizaba el pelaje constantemente y generaba nerviosismo en más de un noble a la vez durante las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en el viejo castillo.

Por otra parte, ambos corceles eran conscientes de que la princesa había estado evitando encontrarse con su hermana mayor desde la noche en la que tuvieron aquella riña fuera del hospital. Aunque ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntar la razón por la que habían discutido esa noche, a juzgar por el hecho de que Celestia había pospuesto toda actividad relacionada a encontrar a Crisi podían darse una clara idea de lo que ocurría. Ahora, sin embargo, la princesa caminaba completamente serena al encuentro con su hermana mayor.

Ambos habían visto la carta que Caramel le había entregado a la gobernante y teniendo en cuenta que el semblante serio del capitán no había cambiado durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en el castillo esperando que la princesa de la noche terminara de leer la carta, podían asumir que esta no contenía ninguna noticia alentadora. Aun así, la princesa Luna no había mostrado ningún indicio de incomodidad cuando le confirmó al capitán que asistiría a la reunión solicitada por la princesa Celestia.

Los guardias nocturnos y la princesa de la noche de cruzaron los puentes que se alzaban sobre los ríos que caían de la montaña sobre la que había sido situada la capital.

Tan pronto como dieron el rodeo al gran salón del castillo se encontraron con el enorme jardín privado del castillo. En su interior pudieron ver con claridad a la princesa del Sol esperando paciente sentada en una silla de jardín frente a una pequeña mesa sobre la que se encontraba un par de tazas de té caliente. El pelaje de la monarca parecía despedir un extraño brillo al igual que lo hacia su larga crin. Celestia llevaba puesto un suéter de color salmón con acabados en amarillo y violeta. Detrás de ella a un par de metros de encontraba el capitán Caramel con su flamante armadura de oro, el guardia real permanecía inerte como una estatua decorativa por lo que Siegfried no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar al capitán repleto de aves.

Ambos soldados detuvieron su avance permaneciendo a una distancia prudente al igual que lo hacia el capitán de la guardia real quien se mantenía sobre sus cuatro cascos sobre la blanca nieve.

-Me alegra que decidieras aceptar mi invitación Luna- comentó la deidad del sol con un tono más serio de lo que se le escuchaba usar cada vez que hablaba con su hermana.

Por su parte Luna pareció pasar por alto este hecho y permaneció callada, simplemente tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la de su hermana mientras sus dos guardias se mantenían detrás de ella imitando al capitán de la guardia real.

La deidad de la noche miró su taza de té notando el color oscuro del líquido y supo que se trataba del mismo té que tanto disfrutaba beber, el mismo té que su hermana siempre le había preparado desde pequeñas, la misma deliciosa bebida que había aprendido a amar y la cual le recordaba todas esas noches que ambas habían pasado juntas cuando eran más jóvenes. La alicornio índigo inhaló el aroma que desprendía el té deleitándose con cada pequeño rastro de la deliciosa esencia que desprendía antes de envolver la taza en su aura mágica para aproximarla a sus labios y beber un sorbo.

Celestia permaneció en su lugar mirando a su hermana con curiosidad. No pudo evitar mirarla y recordar a la pequeña potra de pelaje índigo que solía pedirle que le preparara un poco de té negro en las noches de invierno antes de ir a dormir.

-Siempre has sabido prepararlo- dijo la deidad de la noche mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del sabor del té.

-Bueno eres mi hermana, es normal que conozca muchas cosas de ti- respondió la monarca recargando sus codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre sus cascos frontales.

" _Si claro_ " se mofó Nightmare " _Pero no las suficientes al parecer_ ".

Durante un tiempo solo se escucharon las melodías de los insectos nocturnos acompañados de un sorbo de té ocasional.

La monarca cerró sus ojos por un momento reviviendo aquella imagen en su mente. Recordaba la pequeña y adorable sonrisa de Luna, su crin azul claro que en aquel entonces no ondeaba como lo hacía ahora, pero lo que más recordaba de ella eran sus ojos… aquellos enormes y adorables ojos azules llenos de curiosidad e inocencia, esos mismos ojos que ahora miraban encantados el contenido de su taza mientras disfrutaba de su té amargo. Sin embargo, debía recordar que su hermana era una yegua adulta, bastante capaz y consciente de sus propios actos, no podía seguir tratándola como si fuera una potra.

Después de todo Luna había logrado mucho durante la guerra, se las había arreglado para dirigir a una gran parte del ejército en el campo de batalla, había entrenado a tres cinco ponis sin conocimiento militar al punto que ahora los cuatro sobrevivientes de ese grupo formaban parte de su guardia personal ahora. Por desgracia su actitud también se había visto afectada y comenzaba a tomar decisiones apresuradas sin su aprobación. Y tal y como lo comentó Caramel, aquello no podía continuar.

-¿Cómo esta Épsilon?- preguntó la alicornio albina

-Bien, algo molesta pero bien- aclaró la deidad de la noche con normalidad.

-Luna…-

-Se que no has venido a preguntarme de esas cosas hermana, porque no me explicas lo que significa esta carta tuya- comentó la alicornio índigo colocando el sobre de pergamino sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa.

-En realidad, si- respondió la monarca del Sol -Quería saber cómo estas. Sé que no te ha sido nada fácil sobrellevar las cosas, en especial con todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente. Pero he tenido muy buenas referencias de tu desempeño por parte de los nobles que han estado acudiendo a ti para atender sus peticiones y sobre todo me han comentado lo mucho que les has estado ayudando a sobreponerse de todas las tragedias que han estado ocurriendo últimamente- Comentó Celestia sorbiendo un poco más de té.

-¿De- De verdad?- preguntó la menor sorprendida, después de todo no tenía idea de que su apoyo hubiera sido tan grande, solo había asistido a algunos eventos, dado algunos consejos y revisado cientos de cuentas de gastos de recursos y bienes del reino para su distribución a las zonas mas afectadas, sin mencionar el recién remodelado orfanato. Había considerado esos trabajos bastante simples y especialmente aburridos aquellos referentes a los temas de contabilidad y tesorería, realmente no era lo suyo.

" _No sé qué te sorprende los trabajos que nos ha asignado tampoco eran tan complicados. Cualquier poni con un poco de tiempo libre los podría haber desempeñado_ " comentó Nightmare " _A mi parecer trata de distraer tu atención de lo realmente importante aquí_ " añadió la voz que le susurraba al oído.

-Esa era una de las razones principales por las que quería charlar contigo esta noche- continuó la deidad -Estuve hablando con Platinum y Puddin Head y acordamos que tú nos serias de mucha ayuda para poder organizar eficientemente la redistribución de las nuevas líneas férreas -Al notar que su hermana levantaba su ceja añadió -Verás… la familia Apple ha comenzado a aportar cada vez más productos derivados de manzanas y consideramos que el desarrollo de nuevas redes de ferrocarril podrían ayudar mucho a la distribución de los productos, sobre todo ahora que el proyecto de Blueblood va con tan buen ritmo. ¿Qué dices?, ¿me apoyaras con esto? Se que es mucho más trabajo y entenderé si no deseas hacerlo…-

-Lo haré- comento la princesa de la noche -Puedo encargarme de esto Tia- respondió la menor claramente interesada en la noticia.

"Como dije, distraccioooon" hablo la voz una vez más con tono burlón.

" _Calla_ " reprocho Luna.

-Me alegra- dijo la princesa del Sol -Pero para tomar esta actividad bajo tu cuidado tendré que pedirte que transfieras el control total de la milicia a Caramel y Hurricane- La princesa de la noche la miró de pronto con un rostro completamente serio.

" _Te lo dije_ " dijo Nightmare en un susurro al oído que encendió su sangre.

Celestia miró su taza por un momento antes de centrar sus hermosos ojos de color magenta en los ojos de zafiro de Luna.

-Luna…- inició la hermana mayor -Seré completamente honesta contigo. Lo que ocurrió con los nobles que se hallaban en los límites de las regiones no se puede repetir. Pasar el tiempo con las familias nobles en la construcción de las vías ayudará a que los ánimos se calmen y las sospechas que tienen hacia nosotras disminuyan-

-¿Así que por eso aceptaste el compromiso con ese corcel?- comentó la deidad de la noche.

-Tu imprudencia pudo haber terminado en otro levantamiento. Actuar como una genocida contra las familias que no sigan las leyes no ayuda mucho- comentó la monarca del Sol.

"Así que de eso se trata. Se trata de un castigo por lo que hicimos. Aún no es capaz de comprender lo mucho que la hemos ayudado con nuestras acciones. Así que simplemente terminaremos hechas a un lado. Como siempre sucede, siempre deben hacerse las cosas a su manera, es una hipócrita" le susurró Nightmare encendiendo aún más la rabia de la princesa de la noche.

Al notar que Luna estaba a punto de responder la deidad levantó un casco con serenidad.

-Déjame terminar y después puedes decirme todo lo que quieras- dijo Celestia.

Luna asintió mientras levitaba la taza frente a ella para sorber un poco más de té, necesitaba tranquilizarse y ciertamente aquel té podía hacer el trabajo a la perfección.

Siegfried y Alcor se miraron nuevamente el uno al otro, habían escuchado de la masacre en los bordes exteriores, pero hasta ese momento ninguno de ellos esperaba que la monarca fuera capaz de hacer semejante acción. Rápidamente comenzaron a conectar los puntos, el pergamino con la solicitud de permiso para sentencias a muerte a los traidores a la corona que Luna había pedido a Alcor y a Merak que le entregaran a su hermana. La extraña ausencia de Épsilon a partir de esa misma noche. La repentina asignación de Merak para cubrir los turnos de guardia de Épsilon y sobre todo aquella noche que Siegfried la vio llegar cubierta de sangre. No pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al notar que tanto Luna como su propia hermana habían mantenido esto en secreto incluso de ellos.

-Acepté el matrimonio porque no quería que tú lo hicieras y sinceramente era la mejor opción en ese momento para calmar los ánimos, tu participación en la construcción también permitirá que otros nobles te conozcan mejor y dejen de sospechar de ti-

-Es curioso que se los ocultaras- dijo la alicornio índigo.

-No tenía intenciones de exponerte… Y no volveré a encubrirte esta claro- dijo Celestia con tono firme -Lo que me lleva a la carta que te envié- respondió Celestia sentándose completamente erguida una postura que adoptaba inconscientemente cada vez que daba alguna orden particularmente importante.

Tanto Luna como los dos guardias nocturnos miraron a Celestia atentamente. Los dos últimos con cierto temor por lo que podría decir la monarca mientras que la más joven de las gobernantes, la miraba con una seriedad preocupante, casi como si la estuviera retando con la mirada fijando sus ojos azules con los ojos magentas de su hermana.

-Tal y como te lo indique en la carta y en vista de que la capitana de la guardia nocturna esta incapacitada por el momento, tu guardia deberá acatar las órdenes de Caramel, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen y Épsilon esté nuevamente en condiciones de volver a liderarlos- La princesa miro a los tres con aquella extraña mirada de autoridad que rara vez usaba en su hermana.

Alcor y Siegfried hicieron una reverencia en señal de aprobación. Por su parte Luna simplemente levanto la taza de té mientras observada de reojo a sus dos guardias nocturnos.

" _Esto entorpecerá las cosas, pero creo que podremos encargarnos_ " dijo Nightmare. Aquella presencia la rodeaba como si estuviese físicamente a su lado, podía sentir sus cascos acariciar su crin dulcemente, brindándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

-De acuerdo, pero será solo hasta que Épsilon esté en condiciones de volver, esa es mi única condición- respondió la princesa de la noche mirando a su hermana apenas por encima de su taza de té.

-De acuerdo Luna- respondió la alicornio color perla -Por cierto… Hurricane sabe que la causante de las muertes de esos ponis es Épsilon. Aparentemente encontraron rastros de su sangre en algunas de las mansiones, aunque por lo que me comentó no parecía que fuera a causa de alguna herida en particular, pero los cortes y las heridas causadas en los cuerpos de los ponis fueron comparadas con las armas que encontramos en la cabaña. Los resultados indicaron que las dagas de Épsilon son las mismas armas que causaron esas heridas en todos esos ponis, pues ningún otro soldado en el ejercito usa ese tipo de arma de esa manera, es un estilo de combate propio de ella y uno que tú le enseñaste- añadió la monarca del sol levantando su propia taza de té como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

Luna bajo su taza mirando a su hermana por un momento, Celestia podría jurar que había notado un ligero cambio en las pupilas de su hermana.

-Así que… ¿Piensas culparla de esto, hacerla que cargue con la culpa y enjuiciarla por hacer lo que le pedí?-

-Si, esa era la idea de Hurricane en caso de que no lograra sobrevivir y desafortunadamente debo admitir estaba de acuerdo con ella- continuo la princesa del Sol.

" _Esa maldita yegua_ " gruño Nightmare. Aunque esta vez no estaba segura de que el gruñido hubiese provenido de Nightmare realmente.

-No nos malinterpretes, tanto Hurricane como yo estamos agradecidas de que Épsilon lograra sobrevivir y por lo que me comentas parece estar mejorando. Pero eso ahora nos deja con el problema de lo ocurrido en las regiones exteriores. Le he pedido a Hurricane que mantenga el secreto mientras pienso en algo convincente, pero es complicado armar una mentira de esta magnitud sin cabos sueltos, supongo que lo entiendes- comentó Celestia -Por lo que la mejor manera es desviar la atención del tema lo más posible. Es por ello lo del apoyo con las nuevas vías ferroviarias-

Luna permaneció en silencio, estaba segura de que la voz de Nightmare le hablaba y refunfuñaba a su lado sin embargo su mente permanecía en blanco y eso evitaba que pudiese registrar alguna palabra de lo que su conciencia le decía.

-Oh ¿princesa desear más té? Si, si, si- dijo emocionada una llamativa cebra que se aproximó a ambas gobernantes cargando una tetera de porcelana sobre uno de sus cascos.

-Te lo agradecemos- respondió Luna estirando su casco sin apartar la vista de su hermana casi en un movimiento totalmente mecánico.

Shayla vertió el líquido humeante en la tasa de la princesa de la noche llenándola hasta el borde.

-Princesa- ofreció la cebra alzando la tetera en dirección a la alicornio albina.

Celestia observó el color oscuro del té en la taza de su hermana recordando de inmediato el té que Zephora le había ofrecido varios días atrás en su cabaña.

-¿Podría preguntar de que es el té si no es mucha molestia?- dijo la princesa mientras su hermana le daba un largo sorbo a su taza para rebajar el líquido lo suficiente para evitar que este se derramara de su taza.

Luna trago el té sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrer todo su paladar, sensación que rápidamente se trasladó a su garganta estómago y subió de igual forma hasta su cabeza. Aquel té era extremadamente amargo y tan agrio como un limón.

-Oh esta ser receta familiar- aseguró la cebra con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Oh si es el mismo té" pensó al monarca, el solo recuerdo hizo que su paladar sintiera cierta incomodidad.

-Oh yo creo que esta vez tendré que declinar tu amable ofrecimiento Shayla- respondió la princesa del Sol con una risa nerviosa.

Con un paladar tan adaptado a las cosas dulces beber aquel té seria peor que una tortura para ella.

-¿Princesa?… se… ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo Siegfried aproximándose a la alicornio índigo

 _PLOP, SPLASH, PLOP_.

El sonido de la cabeza de Luna rebotando contra la mesa antes de caer inconsciente de su silla y terminar sobre la nieve atrajo rápidamente la atención de los presentes.

-¡LUNA!- gritaron al unísono Celestia y los guardia nocturnos.

-Oh…-dijo sorprendida la cebra mirando la tetera que sostenía en su casco -Shayla pensar que el té estar muy concentrado, si, si, si- dijo la cebra.

-Por todos los ponis, de que esta hecho ese té- dijo Alcor tras probar un poco del té que se había derramado de la taza de su princesa.

-Rápido llevémosla adentro- dijo Siegfried.

Con cuidado los dos guardias y la princesa cargaron a la alicornio índigo llevándola al interior del castillo.

Shayla observó conmocionada como los tres ponis regresaban al interior del castillo. Cuando un casco se posó sobre su hombro.

La mirada inocente de la cebra evitó que cualquier comentario hiriente que pudiera tener el capital de la guardia real en ese momento saliera de sus labios,g en su lugar simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Solo dime que no tiene nada tóxico ese brebaje tuyo- dijo el capitán.

-No tóxico, no, no, no- negó la cebra enérgicamente -Solo hierbas de la aldea, si, si, si-añadió

-Oh por Celestia- dijo el corcel golpeándose la cara con el casco.

* * *

 _AUCH_

Exclamo la yegua al caer sobre su hocico, era la tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, y estaba empezando a colmarle la paciencia.

-Se-señorita- dijo la voz temerosa de la enfermera que se hallaba cerca de ella -No… no tiene p-por q-que apresurarse, e-estas cosas lle-llevan tiempo- La enfermera hízo un enorme esfuerzo por no dar dos pasos atrás al notar la mirada fulminante de la yegua.

-Debo estar lista cuanto antes, No me la puedo pasar dependiendo de mis hermanos toda mi vida. Además, si no lo hago ahora que Merak fue a almorzar algo, estoy segura que no podré hacerlo más tarde, él no me dejará- dijo la yegua apoyando sus cuartos delanteros a cada lado de su rostro.

La yegua empujo con fuerza, o por lo menos la fuerza que le quedaba. Lentamente su mentón comenzó a elevarse del suelo nuevamente. Sus articulaciones le dolían enormemente, sentía como si se trataran de engranes oxidados rozando uno contra otro. Casi podía escuchar sus propias articulaciones gritando de dolor cada vez que aplicaba presión en ellas. Aunque al notar la mirada preocupada y el labio tembloroso de la enfermera, estaba segura de que quien producía esos gemidos de dolor era ella.

-Se-señorita no debe…-

 _AAAAHHH_

Con un largo grito la yegua uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse por completo forzando al límite sus cascos. Solo podía sostenerse sobre sus cascos delanteros los cuales temblaban como un par de popotes tratando de sostener un ladrillo, tenía apenas la fuerza suficiente para soportar el peso de la mitad de su cuerpo, pero el esfuerzo que aplicaba era tal que podía sentir las gotas de sudor resbalar por su rostro.

-Quizá debería…-

-Estoy bien- respondió la yegua jadeando, sus extremidades le ardían como si estuviesen al fuego vivo y sus hombros apenas podían mantener la estabilidad de su cuerpo.

Èpsilon se mordió el labio tratando de distraer sus conexiones nerviosas al causarse ella misma un dolor punzante. Sus cascos finalmente se enderezaron por completo y sus articulaciones se bloquearon manteniéndola en su lugar.

Desde la ultima visita de la princesa había tomado la decisión de iniciar su terapia lo antes posible, pero su cuerpo apenas le obedecía, si bien podía usar sus alas y levantar el vuelo, estas eran prácticamente inútiles si no era capaz de mantener su cuerpo en una posición adecuada para maniobrar por el aire, por lo que había decidió hacer la terapia antes que cualquier otra cosa. Eso también le ayudaría a recuperar gran parte de su movilidad, pues incluso las tareas más simples resultaban una tortura.

Por mucho que disfrutara de los baños que le daba la princesa, no podía permitirse continuar de esa forma, después de todo debía mantener su relación con la princesa a raya, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más y también entendía el dolor que debía estar sintiendo la monarca al estar separada de su poni especial por un malentendido. En especial después de que la princesa de la noche le contara la verdad acerca de Crisi y el tipo de criatura que era. Por su puesto que Luna ahora también era consiente de lo que había ocurrido en el interior de la cabaña esa misma noche y como fue que Épsilon logro de alguna forma enfrentar a Cocoon y liberar a Chrysalis. Aquella charla había logrado atar varios cabos sueltos pero el problema permanecía en el hecho de que no había forma de localizar a Chrysalis ahora.

-¡Oh por Celestia!- exclamó la enfermera a su lado.

-¿Bastante impresionante para ser mi primer día no crees?- dijo la yegua sonriendo.

Épsilon abrió los ojos para observar a la enfermera esperando verla con una cara de sorpresa, sin embargo, solo pudo ver miedo reflejado en su rostro mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia atrás rumbo a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Pero que animal te pico esta vez?- dijo la yegua levantando aún más su mirada. Esta ve cambiando su tono por uno bastante irritado

-D-Doctora… ¡DOCTORA RED HEARTH!- salió gritando de la habitación a todo galope.

Épsilon levanto una ceja completamente extrañada por la acción de la enfermera, sin embargo, permaneció ahí sentada con sus flancos firmes sobre el frío suelo del hospital, después de todo no era como si pudiera ir muy lejos en su estado actual y ya había gastado bastante energía para lograr sentarse. La habitación había quedado bastante silenciosa hasta que un ligero sonido llamó su atención.

Miró al suelo y observó una pequeña gota de sangre burbujeando sobre la superficie del suelo. Paso su lengua por su labio inferior sintiendo la herida que se había infringido al morderse. La herida no tardo en cerrarse, por supuesto, y la cantidad de sangre no era algo que debiera preocuparle. Aunque si podía notar que su resistencia física al daño de su propia sangre era bastante mayor al de antes, el problema era que la sangre también parecía haber adquirido un mayor índice de acidez lo que corroía a mayor velocidad los objetos con los que entraba en contacto.

-Ni siquiera las transfusiones parecen haber ayudado, Realmente estoy condenada- dijo soltando una risa burlona, era increíble que después de todo lo que había pasado su mayor enemigo seguía estando en su interior, consumiéndola poco a poco -Supongo que podría considerarlo mi propio castigo por todas las vidas que he arrebatado con mis cascos- dijo mirando sus patas delanteras.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que sus cascos estaban cubiertos de sangre al igual que aquella noche cuando regreso de su misión. Podía sentir fresco el aroma metálico de la sangre como si se tratara de un fantasma que la seguía adonde fuese.

Pensó un poco en la reacción de la enfermera e inevitablemente pensó en el percance en el que se había visto envuelta aquella otra enfermera, cuyo nombre tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía recordar. Aparentemente el incidente, era de conocimiento de todo el hospital a estas alturas, pero sinceramente no le extrañaba.

-En verdad en este hospital no tiene ni idea de lo que significa la confianza entre un doctor y un paciente- musitó

Al menos ahora entendía mejor la razón por la que la mayoría de los médicos y enfermeras lucían tan… a la defensiva… especialmente cuando estaban cerca de ella y por qué la princesa Luna había decidido asistirla todas las mañanas en sus rutinas de aseo.

-Bueno no es como si ellos nos hubieran visto con otros ojos antes, después de todo la gran mayoría de ellos le teme a lo que es… diferente- añadió limpiándose la sangre de sus labios con su lengua. Mientras la gota que se había derramado sobre el suelo había dejado un pequeño orificio el cual atravesaba de lado a lado la estructura.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para continuar pensando cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe revelando la figura de Red Hearth y su enfermera quien parecía bastante aterrada de tener que ingresar nuevamente en la habitación.

-Por todos los ponis Épsilon jamás te mejoraras si continuas así- dijo la enfermera dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Aparentemente la doctora temía que la capitana nocturna se hubiese desangrado en su propia habitación y que toda esa sangre esparcida estuviese a punto de derretir medio hospital. El pensamiento cruzó por su mente y Épsilon no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír malévolamente.

-De saber que algo así pasaría, habría salido por la ventana para practicar en el jardín- dijo la yegua aleteando y con algo de dificultad logró dirigir su cuerpo hasta la superficie de su cama.

-Mientras estés en el hospital soy responsable por ti, así que tendré que pedirte que no hagas algo así hasta que yo te lo permita, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo la doctora aproximándose a la cama sobre la que se había recostado la yegua.

-Bueno entonces podrías pedirle a alguien menos incompetente que me ayude con mi rehabilitación, quizá así dejare de ser una carga para usted y podré volver a mis actividades- respondió la yegua sin voltear a ver a la doctora.

-Si, bueno eso es complicado sabes… la única enfermera que parece no tenerte miedo es Sweetcare- comentó la doctora mientras tomaba el pulso de la yegua.

" _Así que ese es su nombre…_ " pensó la capitana.

-Qué más da, después de lo que paso no creo que siga pensando de la misma forma- comentó la yegua entre dientes.

-Pues lo creas o no, ella ha estado preguntando por tí. Parece que se siente culpable por lo que paso, en fin… mañana pediré a uno de mis compañeros que te asigne un programa adecuado para tu rehabilitación, pero debo advertirte que sobre esforzarte no te llevara a ningún lado- comento la doctora mientras examinaba la respiración de la yegua con el estetoscopio.

Épsilon permaneció en silencio mientras Red Hearth continuaba con su revisión antes de estar completamente segura de que la capitana se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

-Entre más rápido pueda salir de aquí mejor- añadió la yegua mientras observaba con molestia a la enfermera que continuaba en la entrada de la habitación con sus cuatro patas temblando como si fueran maracas.

* * *

El relajante sonido del Cello la tranquilizaba bastante. Los planes de su amo iban viento en popa. Sin embargo, algo la mantenía constantemente con la guardia en alto, podía estar segura de que la habían estado vigilando desde la noche que salió de la mansión. Afortunadamente el sonido de aquel instrumento la hacía sentir… más tranquila y feliz… rebosante de alegría de hecho… era ciertamente su mas esperado momento del día. El simple hecho de poder escuchar un poco de aquella música que producía el instrumento al ser manipulado con semejante habilidad era algo a lo de lo que jamás podría aburrirse.

Era enigmático para ella. El sonido del Cello, el talento de Cent, el delicioso olor que impregnaba la habitación. Era como estar en un delicioso sueño del que no deseaba ser despertada jamás.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el mayordomo mientras ejecutaba su concierto privado.

En un principio Vinyl no supo a lo que se refería el corcel, ciertamente no estaba en sus mejores días, pero escucharlo tocar el Cello siempre le levantaba el ánimo… instintivamente paso su lengua relamiéndose los labios. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ocultos detrás de sus gafas oscuras, notó que sus colmillos parecían haberse asomado por debajo de sus labios lo suficiente como para que Cent los notara desde su posición… lo curioso era que por alguna razón su mirada también parecía estar ligeramente enrojecida, lo que significaba que sus ojos habían cambiado de color a un color carmesí bastante intenso. La mirada de Cent le indicó que estos también podían sobresalir ligeramente a través de sus cristales oscuros. Una vez mas e inconscientemente, la yegua se relamió los labios.

-¿Señorita Vinyl?-

La voz del viejo mayordomo la sacò de su trance inicial. Al notar que la yegua se levantaba sobre sus cuatro cascos y daba un par de pasos atrás, el mayordomo detuvo la tonada. Ganándose la total atención de la unicornio.

-Luces pálida, y mira que en tu caso eso es decir mucho- comentó el mayordomo haciendo a un lado el Cello y posteriormente aproximándose a ella.

Vinyl cerró su quijada de golpe, haciendo sonar sus dientes al chocar unos contra otros, podía sentir como se le hacía agua la boca al pensar en su… ¿sabor?

La revelación la hizo dudar por un segundo, pero al respirar nuevamente el aire que la rodeaba pudo descifrarlo. Aquel delicioso aroma provenía del mayordomo, era un aroma que ya había saboreado antes. El mismo aroma metálico de la sangre que poseía aquel corcel. Instintivamente dirigió la mirada al casco frontal del viejo mayordomo, debajo de aquella ropa elegante estaba segura que se hallaba la herida de su mordida envuelta en algunas vendas.

-Ya veo tienes hambre… supongo que puedo prepárate algo de comida, aunque no sé si sea suficiente o si necesites algo más exótico- comentó el mayordomo mirando a la yegua con cierta precaución.

" _Exótico… definitivamente necesito probar algo exótico_ " pensó, aunque no podía permitirse hacerlo. Era extraño, jamás había tenido tal ansiedad por probar la sangre de otra criatura, especialmente la de un poni. " _Oh por Celestia, huele delicioso_ " Pensó la yegua dando dos pasos más hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

-Si lo deseas podría…- El mayordomo se detuvo cuando la unicornio levanto el casco mientras encendía su cuerno para acercarse el suéter que el corcel le había dado la noche de la fogata. Procedió a colocarse el suéter seguido de sus calcetas de colores antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

" _Necesito beber algo_ " pensó mientras bajada las escaleras y salía de la mansión sin notar al pequeño poni terrestre de pelaje oscuro y melena plateada que comenzó a seguirla preocupado por el extraño semblante que tenía en su rostro.

-¿Cent? Es extraño pensé que tardarían más en bajar- dijo su esposa entrando en la habitación con una charolita y un par de tazas con chocolate caliente.

-Lo sé, es extraño Vinyl lucía un poco rara parece que tenía algo de hambre, aunque… no sé, me preocupa. Algo no está bien- respondió el mayordomo mirando a Tulip mientras ambos bajaban al vestíbulo.

-¿Y crees que sea sensato seguirla?- preguntó su esposa.

-No… Probablemente es mejor dejarla hacer esto a solas- comentó el mayordomo.

-¿Oye no has visto a Chocochisp?- pregunto Tulip -Le hice un poco de chocolate caliente le dije que me esperara aquí pero-

Ambos se miraron por un momento, el mismo pensamiento cruzó por sus mentes.

-No crees que fue detrás de la señorita Vinyl, ¿O si?- preguntó Cent.

-Oh cielos- respondió Tulip colocando un casco sobre sus labios.

-Iré por él- dijo Cent y sin perder mas tiempo tomo su abrigo y salió de la mansiòn. Chocochisp era un poni terrestre pequeño, no podría haber ido muy lejos, ¿cierto?.

* * *

Esa noche la pequeña no podía conciliar el sueño, por mas fuerte que abrazara a fluffy, el pequeño conejo de felpa no lograba brindarle ninguna tranquilidad. Sentía como si algo la estuviese mirando desde la ventana de la habitación y eso causaba que su pelaje se erizara.

Con todo el coraje que pudo reunir tomó su peluche colocándolo sobre su lomó y salió de la cama, avanzó entre las camas de la habitación hasta la litera que se encontraba en el centro de la pared opuesta.

Era extraño pero las sombras de la noche le recordaban mucho al color del pelaje de la princesa Luna. De hecho, la noche en sí le recordaba mucho a la monarca de la oscuridad. Aquel semblante que lucia tan serio y poco amigable y que ocultaba un lado extremadamente amable, cariñoso, gracioso y juguetón. La princesa Luna era todo lo contrario de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista, era una yegua incluso bastante sensible, igual que ella. De cierto modo la extrañaba, desde la reinauguración del orfanato hace un par de noches no la había vuelto a ver. Sin embargo, al recordar esa noche se puso a pensar en lo tristes que lucían los ojos de la monarca en aquella ocasión.

Freshmint dirigió su mirada a la cama superior. Encendiendo su cuerno mantuvo a Fluffy en su posición mientras subía los escalones lentamente para no despertar a los demás ponis. Después de todo ya se sentía bastante mal con el hecho de despertar a su amiga, como para terminar despertando al resto de los huérfanos.

Al llegar a la cima, observó a la potra que dormía bajo las gruesas cobijas que la protegían del frio del invierno.

Cinnamon tenía sus cuatro cascos apuntando en todas direcciones, su boca permanecía abierta y un pequeño hilo de baba le escurría por el labio. Fresh no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír al ver a su amiga durmiendo de esa forma. Miró con cuidado el espacio que había en la cama, afortunadamente había suficiente para poder recostarse por lo que se aventuró a moverse.

Con extremo cuidado la potra aparto un poco las cobijas antes de colarse en la cama, Al sentir el cambio de peso la unicornio color canela abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Se limpio el rostro con su casco antes de girarse por completo y mirar a su pequeña amiga recostada a su lado.

-¿Fresh?- dijo desconcertada -¿Qué sucede es media noche?- añadió al mirar aquellos enormes y adorables ojos.

-Me siento inquieta, no puedo dormir… dijiste que la mejor cura para eso era dormir abrazada a ti- añadió la potra mientras meneaba su casco nerviosamente sobre las sábanas.

-No dije que fuera específicamente para estos casos…- dijo la unicornio de color canela.

-Oh…- respondió la unicornio blanca -Lo… lo lamento-

Fresh estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando la magia proveniente del cuerno de su amiga, la cubrió con las gruesas cobijas.

-Pero sabes… Creo que es un remedio que funciona para muchas cosas- dijo la unicornio color canela abrazando a su amiga envolviéndola protectoramente en sus cascos de la misma forma que su madre lo había hecho cada vez que ella se sentía triste o sola.

-Cinnamon…-

-Mmmh-

-¿Crees que volvamos a ver a la princesa Luna?-

Cinnamon miro a su amiga cuyo rostro permanecía contra su pecho.

-Claro que si- respondió con total confianza.

-Me agrada la princesa Luna quisiera poder estar con ella- añadió la potra mientras el sueño lentamente se apoderaba de ella. Cinnamon tenía razón aquel método funcionaba para calmar sus miedos de forma bastante eficaz.

-Dudo mucho que la princesa esté pensando en adoptar ponis por el momento-

-Seria lindo tener una nueva mama como ella- respondió Fresh cayendo completamente dormida.

-Espero que al menos tú puedas conseguir una madre como ella- dijo Cinnamon mientras acariciaba la melena de su amiga -Mereces un buen lugar-

* * *

La habitación estaba escasamente alumbrada, sobre la cama de la monarca se podían observar tres yeguas recostadas completamente exhaustas.

Clover se encontraba a los pies de la cama, su rostro sobre las paginas de un grueso y rústico libro. Pansy se encontraba recostada a su lado, una de sus patas traseras se meneaba esporádicamente, peligrosamente cerca del estómago de la hechicera. Por último estaba Smart Cookie, quien permanecía cerca de la cabecera de la cama mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la pequeña pegaso que dormía entre sus cascos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una unicornio de pelaje color mostaza y melena oscura. En sus flancos se podía apreciar una cuttymark con la forma de un escarabajo.

La yegua se aproximo al grupo de ponis observando cautelosamente a la pegaso rosa que era protegida por las otras tres yeguas.

-Hola querida- susurró la pony, sus ojos cambiaron de color por un momento emitiendo un brillo verdoso y dejando ver un par de pupilas alargadas -Muy pronto tú y yo pasaremos un largo rato juntas- sonrió la yegua de oreja a oreja.

Pantsy gruñó ligeramente meneando su casco casi golpeando el estómago de Clover.

-Estoy realmente ansiosa de pasar el tiempo a tu lado pequeña así que espera un poco más- dijo dándose la media vuelta.

Al salir de la habitación se topó con una poni terrestre vestida con un traje de mucama. La repentina aparición de aquella poni la sobresalto un poco.

-Oh por Celestia casi me da un infarto novata- dijo con el casco en el pecho mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura -¿Qué hacías en la habitación de la princesa?-

-Bueno la señorita Pansy me pidió ayuda para asistirla con el baño de Cadence. No pensé que me llevaría tanto tiempo. Lo lamento- añadió la unicornio un tanto cabizbaja.

-De acuerdo, pero no te entretengas más, todos estamos muy ocupados especialmente después de lo del jardín-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto la unicornio con la ceja levantada.

-Es increíble que no lo sepas, al parecer una aprendiz de cocina casi envenenó a la princesa Luna hace unas horas y… ¡OYE A DONDE CREES QUE VAS, VUELVE AQUÍ NOVATA!-

-…-

Afortunadamente para ella Luna le había dado un tour guiado poco después de regresar de la guerra por lo que le fue sencillo encontrar la enfermería del castillo.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta custodiada por dos de los guardias de Luna. Sabia bastante bien lo bueno que era el olfato de ambos por lo que les sería fácil reconocerla si se aproximaba demasiado.

Sin perder tiempo activo su magia convirtiéndose en una araña de estrella, trepó al techo y avanzó sobre este accediendo a un pequeño conducto de ventilación, estos eran demasiado pequeños para un poni pero afortunadamente los changelings podían moldear su tamaño dependiendo de la criatura que personificaran, por lo que acceder al conducto no fue complicado.

Una vez que se encontró sobre la habitación, el arácnido descendió lo suficiente para avanzar hasta la cama en la que reposaba la princesa de la noche.

Rápidamente el insecto fue envuelto en un fuego de color verde antes de retomar su forma real.

-Lulu…- dijo la changeling observando a su princesa recostada en aquella cama -Lo lamento… no debí dejarte sola… es solo que… Por todos los ponis sé que no debería estar tan cerca de ti pero al escuchar lo que te ocurrió no podía… yo solo-

Chrysalis aproximó su casco al rostro de la princesa de la noche antes de detenerse por un momento. Temía que el simple toque pudiera comenzar a drenar el amor de la princesa.

Al recordar las palabras de su madre desvió la mirada, era su culpa que Luna estuviese perdiendo su corazón y ahora estaba ahí recostada, tan vulnerable y frágil como lo estuvo ella misma la noche que Luna la salvo de aquellos soldados, la misma noche en la que ambas se conocieron por primera vez.

Tenía tantas ganas de tocarla, tantas ganas de acariciarla una vez más, tantas ganas de abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía no, hasta encontrar la forma de devolverle su corazón, por eso había decidido alejarse en primer lugar, por eso había jurado sacrificarlo todo y entregarle a su madre a la pequeña pegaso y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo aún si eso significaba ir en contra de todo lo que Luna amaba de ella.

-Sabes… al verte ahora mismo, me cuesta mucho creer que seas tú la criatura que está tratando de corromper a mi hermana-

Los ojos de Chrysalis se abrieron de par en par mientras giraba la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus ojos verdes quedaron fijos en aquel par de ojos magenta que la miraban desde un pequeño banco situado a un lado de la ventana. Estaba tan enfocada en asegurarse de que Luna se encontrara a salvo que no se percató de la presencia de la princesa del Sol quien parecía haberla estado observando con atención desde su llegada.

-Me gustaría charlar un poco si no te molesta claro… Crisi- añadió la monarca cerrando el libro que llevaba entre sus cascos aquel libro viejo en cuya portada solo se podía observar el símbolo de un sol de fuego cuyo centro era negro como la noche.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Les pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza de este capítulo. Tuve mucho trabajo esta semana, el capitulo lo tenía casi terminado, pero quería afinarlo antes de liberarlo, ya saben… calidad ante todo._

 _Como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo. Me encanta escribir escenas de Cinnamon y Freshmint, son adorables._

 _Creo que Luna va a resentir ese golpe por la mañana._

 _Si, se que Celestia no parece ella misma en este capítulo. Creo que es el personaje que más trabajo me ha costado construir en la historia._

 _Por el momento es todo mis queridos lectores y no olviden comentar si les gustó el capítulo. Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo … ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	40. A Little Taste of Life and Redemtion

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam. Esperando que sea de su agrado._

 ** _Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo puede contener escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 40 – A Little Taste of Life and Redemtion**

Cuando la deidad del Sol pensó en hablar con su hermana esa noche, sabía de antemano que la charla podía tomar un rumbo poco agradable especialmente a causa de la ovia inconformidad de la más joven de las gobernantes. Lo que nunca podría haber imagino fue que los hechos de esa noche acabarían por dejar a su hermana en una cama en la enfermería del castillo.

Ciertamente era una situación complicada en la que se encontraban ahora. Si bien Luna últimamente no era una de las yeguas más sensatas y accesibles, su reciente cambio de actitud comenzaba a preocupar a la princesa del Sol, especialmente ahora que su pequeña hermana había quedado noqueada… Literalmente… después de beber algo de té.

Si bien el brebaje que Zephora le había ofrecido a Celestia varias aquella noche en su cabaña no contaba con un sabor de lo más placentero para su paladar, sabía que Luna gustaba de las bebidas amargas por lo que no creyó necesario advertirle a su hermana del fuerte sabor con el que contaba la bebida que le ofreció Shayla. Pero valla susto que se llevaron Siegfried, Alcor y la misma Celestia al observar a la princesa Luna desfallecer repentinamente tras beber de su taza de té.

Los médicos del palacio lograron estabilizarla con algo de trabajo, el doctor concluyó que de alguna forma la magia de la princesa de la noche había sido afectada por la bebida que la cebra le había ofrecido, sin embargo, tras haber recibido una muestra del poco convencional té concluyó que este no contenía ningún tipo de toxina o veneno, de hecho, se trataba de una bebida bastante inofensiva, o por lo menos lo era a simple vista. Por lo que el médico supuso que lo ocurrido debió ser producto a una reacción alérgica con alguno de los ingredientes.

-Afortunadamente- comentó el médico -La concentración de las hiervas no fue mayor o de lo contrario la princesa Luna probablemente estaría en un estado grave. Pero no tiene que preocuparse, la princesa esta fuera de peligro en este momento- añadió el especialista antes de guardar sus instrumentos en su maletín de cuero para proceder a retirarse de la habitación.

A causa de esto la deidad del Sol ordenó a Caramel y a Shayla que viajaran al bosque Everfree, para solicitar la presencia de Zephora en el castillo de Canterlot, Tenía que estar segura de que algo así no volviera a pasar. Y para ello necesitaba una explicación de su amiga lo antes posible acerca de lo que podría haber causado la reacción de Luna a la bebida, aunque sabía que para ello tendría que esperar al menos hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Si bien la vida de Luna no corría peligro ahora, ciertamente era inquietante que algo así la afectara de esa manera. Tras haber enviado un par de cartas para asegurarse de notificar la ausencia de su hermana a los nobles con los que reuniría esa noche, procedió a tomar una silla tomar asiente a los pies de la cama de Luna. Haciendo uso de su magia teletransportó el libro que Zephora le había entregado y decidió proseguir con su lectura mientras resguardaba el sueño de su hermana menor.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a distinguir una figura oscura descender del techo de la habitación. Se trataba de un arácnido, una araña estrella para ser más precisos, algo poco común en esa época del año.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando poco antes de que encendiera su cuerno para apartar al insecto de la cama de su hermana, el arácnido fue envuelto en un resplandor verdoso revelando en su lugar a una criatura de color negro opaco.

La criatura tenía extremidades largas, extremadamente delgadas y llenas de agujeros. Un cuerno largo y retorcido que brillaba con un aura esmeralda se asomaba por su frente. Tenía un par de alas de insecto y un par de ojos grandes de color verde como el jade. Aquella criatura situada a un lado de la cama de su hermana era idéntica a las criaturas con las que se había topado en el bosque Everfree. Sin embargo, había algo peculiar en esta criatura en particular. La manera en la que se movía, El hecho de que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia al tener su total atención centrada en la alicornio índigo que descansaba bajo las cómodas y tibias cobijas, su lenguaje corporal al momento de observar a la indefensa alicornio y la repentina mirada melancólica que le lanzaba a su hermana menor, era algo que había notado con anterioridad, pero que no esperaba que proviniese de una criatura como ella.

La descripción de Épsilon encajaba perfectamente con la criatura que tenía frente a ella, aquella criatura que sospechaban se trataba de una impostora que de alguna manera había usurpado el lugar de la verdadera Crisi para acercarse a la princesa de la noche. Sin embargo, en el rostro de esa extraña criatura Celestia pudo notar la misma mirada amable y amorosa que Crisi le había dedicado a Luna durante la noche de la fogata poco antes de besar a Luna en medio de la pista de baile. Aquellos eran sin duda los mismos ojos de color jade que permanecían fijos y parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas por la deidad de la noche. En ese instante estuvo segura de dos cosas:

La primera, Crisi en realidad nunca fue sustituida pues la criatura que Épsilon había visto salir del cuarto de Luna esa mañana era la misma que había compartido su tiempo a su lado esa noche. La segunda, la criatura que se encontraba frente a ella en ese momento jamás tuvo la intención de lastimar a su hermana, por lo que el motivo de su huida resultaba intrigante.

Eso levantó varias incógnitas en la mente de la alicornio albina. Quizá la más importante de ellas tenía que ver con la profecía de Zephora. Si la profecía no se refería a Crisi sino a una criatura similar a ella, entonces eso significaba que...

La realización la golpeo como un tren mientras su mente comenzaba a conectar los hechos. El rapto de Crisi, el consecuente rescate de esta del interior de una colmena repleta de insectorides liderados por lo que parecía ser una especie de reina del enjambre. El repentino cambio en la actitud de su hermana a raíz de aquella noche. Todo había sido premeditado, todo había sido planeado para que los sentimientos de Luna se descontrolaran, y la culpable siempre estuvo observando todo desde una distancia segura. La misma culpable que se presentó a noche de la fogata y planto la duda en Celestia, para que la princesa del Sol persuadiera a su propia hermana para separarse de su poni especial.

Todo encajaba, incluso los hechos más recientes comenzaban a cobrar sentido. Celestia ordenó a Épsilon que vigilara a Emerald Gemstone y horas después la capitana de la guardia nocturna volvió casi muerta murmurando el nombre de Crisi. Ahora estaba segura de que Épsilon no trataba de advertirle de Crisi sino de la madre de esta quien muy probablemente también había sido la causante de sus numerosas heridas.

Ahora solo tenia una cosa más que hacer para estar completamente segura antes de tomar una decisión final. Recuperando la compostura y hablando lo más neutral que pudo se dirigió Crisi.

-Sabes… al verte ahora mismo, me cuesta mucho creer que seas tú la criatura que está tratando de corromper a mi hermana- dijo esperando ver la reacción de la changeling a su acusación.

Celestia observó como el cuerpo de la criatura se tensó al escuchar su voz. Lentamente Crisi giró la cabeza hasta que sus ojos verdes quedaron fijos en los ojos magenta de la princesa del Sol. La Monarca pudo notar cierto temor en la mirada de su interlocutora quien claramente estaba completamente sorprendida por la repentina aparición de la princesa.

-Me gustaría charlar un poco si no te molesta claro… Crisi- añadió la monarca cerrando el libro que llevaba entre sus cascos.

* * *

Su trote era errático, mientras dejaba que su olfato la guiara, avanzando a las zonas más pobres de la capital, donde pocos ponis sobrevivían expuestos en la intemperie. Era el mejor lugar para encontrar lo que su instinto tanto le pedía sin levantar sospechas. Después de todo pocos nobles prestaban atención a estas zonas del reino. Especialmente cuando la mayor parte de la sociedad apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de los daños que la guerra les había dejado.

La yegua dejo escapar un gruñido cuando su estomago se contrajo a causa del hambre. No podía mantener el control por mucho y cada minuto que pasaba trotando sobre la nieve dificultaba aún más su labor.

" _Maldición, ¿Como puedo estar perdiendo el control de este modo?_ " Pensó la unicornio mientras continuaba avanzando por las congeladas calles de la capital.

El dolor de su estómago la obligó a detenerse momentáneamente. Debía mantener la compostura y no perder el control ahí. Aún se encontraba expuesta, pero el olor de los ponis que transitaban las calles estaba comenzando a enloquecerla.

Si bien no era una gran cantidad de ciudadanos, sabía muy bien que el más mínimo error comprometería aún más a su clan y por consiguiente a su maestro. Y estaba segura de que esta vez Red no la dejaría en paz después de un par de golpes.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-

La voz del corcel la tomo por sorpresa, estaba tan enfocada en tratar de mantener la compostura que no se había percatado que se había visto obligada a apoyarse de la pared del edificio para no perder el equilibrio mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Vinyl levanto la mirada, sus gafas cubriendo sus enrojecidos iris. El unicornio frente a ella portaba un sombrero de copa bastante alto y un abrigo grueso que lo cubría del frio. Sobre uno de sus ojos se encontraba un monóculo fabricado con oro y vidrio. Su pequeño mostacho y su melena azul perfectamente bien peinada le daban un aire de elegancia y superioridad que pocos nobles poseían por naturaleza.

Sintió el toque de otro casco sobre uno de sus hombros. -Oh cielos Lux, esta helada- comentó la yegua que acompañaba al corcel -Podría sufrir de hipotermia si la dejamos aquí- añadió la yegua mirando al corcel quien asintió amablemente.

" _Por supuesto que estoy helada está nevando, hace frío y mi cuerpo es incapaz de generar calor por cuenta propia porque mi corazón ya no late_ " pensó la yegua de melena salvaje.

-Señorita acompáñenos, nuestra mansión no está lejos y ahí podrá calentarse un poco-

Como pudo, la unicornio albina se puso nuevamente sobre sus cuatro cascos mientras negaba con la cabeza apartando el casco de la otra yegua reanudando su marcha con cierta dificultad.

-Vamos querida no puedes estar aquí afuera en tu condición-

Nuevamente Vinyl negó con la cabeza y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad hecho a correr una vez más dejando a los dos nobles completamente confundidos.

-¿Lux?- preguntó la yegua a su acompañante.

-Dime Marvel- respondió el lord ajustando su monóculo.

-¿No es ella la yegua que acompañaba a Blueblood la otra noche?-

-Así es- respondió el corcel.

-Quizá deberíamos hablar con él, ¿No crees?- comentó Lady Marvel.

Luxury asintió nuevamente claramente preocupado del estado de la yegua al igual que lo estaba su acompañante. Al darse la media vuelta para emprender su camino a la mansión Blueblood, no se percataron de la pequeña figura que pasó a su lado en persecución de Vinyl.

* * *

La princesa del Sol escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras de la joven princesa Changeling. Chrysalis le contó como conoció a la menor de las monarcas, así como las incontables noches que pasaron juntas contemplando las estrellas en el jardín trasero del viejo castillo.

Le contó lo que paso en la guerra y el hecho de que ella siempre estuvo cerca de Luna para darle la fuerza emocional que necesitaba cada vez que volvía de una batalla para evitar que las numerosas muertes que cargaba sobre sus hombros terminasen por quebrarla emocionalmente.

Chrysalis le relató lo ocurrido cuando volvió a su colmena y la tortura que soporto a cascos de su propia madre. También habló de lo ocurrido en el baile de la noche de la fogata y los hechos de la cabaña. La batalla que ella y Épsilon tuvieron esa noche con su madre y la muerte de la capitana de la guardia a causa de su madre quien apenas había logrado salir con vida de la explosión.

La mirada de Chrysalis lucia triste y dolida especialmente cuando le contó acerca de su conexión actual con Luna y la maldición que inconscientemente había terminado conjurando sobre la princesa de la noche, todo a causa del amor que ambas tenían la una por la otra.

Celestia recordó las palabras de Zephora al inicio del invierno y la preocupación de la cebra acerca de la posibilidad de que un changeling pudiese ser el causante del constante cambio de actitud en su hermana.

Sin embargo, no podía culpar a la changeling que tenía frente a ella. No tenia el derecho de juzgar su inocencia y su desconocimiento especialmente sabiendo que todo había sido producto de un sentimiento puro entre ambas. Como podría culpar a Crisi por amar a su hermana menor o a su hermana por corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Si Luna no hubiese amado a Chrysalis genuinamente y Chrysalis no la amara de la misma forma el corazón de Luna no se habría conectado al cuerpo de la changeling y posiblemente jamás le habría dado un corazón propio a esta última. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que la princesa del Sol no podía hallar mentiras en las palabras de la changeling, mucho menos podía creer que Crisi deseara herir a su hermana menor, por lo menos no de forma consciente.

Para cuando Chrysalis termino, la deidad del Sol permanecía sentada a los pies de la cama de su hermana menor, sus ojos fijos en los ojos esmeralda de la changeling.

-Lamento mucho…- comenzó la joven princesa. Sin embargo, esta guardó silencio en el instante en el que la princesa del Sol levanto su casco.

-No tengo pensado culparte por lo ocurrido- comentó la princesa.

-Pero lo que he hecho es imperdonable, por mi culpa Épsilon murió a cascos de mi madre. Esa noche pude haber acabado con ella, estaba débil, estoy segura de que podría haberla matado pero si lo hubiera hecho… yo… habría perdido la única pista que tengo para salvar a Luna de esta maldición- dijo la changeling bajando la mirada apenada mientras colocaba un casco sobre su pecho.

" _Así que su madre es quien conoce la cura_ " pensó la princesa del Sol al escuchar las palabras de Crisi.

-Entiendo que no fue tu deseo lastimar a Luna. Sin mencionar que ya has pasado por bastante dolor tan solo por haberte enamorado de ella- añadió la princesa levantándose de su asiento -Afortunadamente Épsilon sigue con vida. Debo decir que ha sido un verdadero milagro que lograra sobrevivir a esa pelea. Pero ahora está bien y se esta recuperando favorablemente en el hospital general-dijo Celestia sonriéndole amablemente.

Chrysalis la miro completamente incrédula.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo fue posible que sobreviviera?- dijo incapaz de entender como una poni que fue literalmente hecha pesados podía sobrevivir a semejante daño.

-Épsilon posee una habilidad… única… que le permite recuperarse de sus heridas más rápido que cualquier otro poni. Es irónico que ella y sus hermanos culpen a sus poco comunes habilidades por todo el sufrimiento que han pasado a lo largo de sus vidas, siendo que esta vez ha sido esa habilidad la que le permitió sobrevivir- comentó la monarca.

Chrysalis se limpió los ojos con el casco, realmente era un alivio que la yegua no muriese en aquel lugar, después de todo Épsilon había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerla sana y salva. Quizá la capitana de la guardia nocturna solo había arriesgado su vida para que ella no muriera y así evitar causarle un gran dolor a Luna. O quizá la capitana realmente se había apiadado de ella y la había protegido por sus propias razones egoístas. De cualquier modo, estaba feliz de que Épsilon continuara con vida.

-Escúchame Crisi- dijo la deidad del Sol llamando su atención nuevamente -Ya no hay razón por la que tengas que seguir cargando con este peso tu sola- dijo la monarca ofreciéndole su casco -Puedes confiar en mí, juntas encontraremos la mejor forma de romper el hechizo- añadió sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Sin previo aviso la changeling se lanzó a los cascos de Celestia envolviéndola en un abrazo mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas más.

-Gracias- murmuró contra el pecho de la alicornio blanca.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien- añadió la monarca devolviendo el abrazo. La changeling asintió un par de veces.

-Haré cualquier cosa para que vuelva a la normalidad… cualquier cosa- murmuró la princesa changeling sonriendo con malicia.

Sabía de antemano que su madre no le entregaría la cura sin que ella le entregara a la pequeña pegaso rosada y estaba dispuesta a salvar a Luna ella misma de ser necesario. Después de todo tampoco podía confiar en Celestia no después de todo el daño que le había hecho a su amada Luna. Si bien el corazón de Luna constantemente era drenado de amor por culpa de la conexión que ahora compartían, la princesa changeling no tenía duda alguna de que mucho del resentimiento y dolor que residían en lo profundo del corazón de su amada princesa de la noche era causado por la misma Celestia. Lo sabía porque lo había sentido desde su primer beso, a pesar de todas esas hermosas emociones que pudo sentir, también ogro percibir algo más, algo que con el paso de los años poco a poco logro identificar.

Por lo que aún si lograban romper la maldición, si no lograba evitar que Celestia continuara lastimando el alma generosa de la princesa de la noche. El resultado seguiría siendo el mismo.

" _No te preocupes Celestia yo seré quien salve a Luna, incluso de ti_ " pensó mientras su mirada se endurecía, fijándose una única meta en su mente.

* * *

La noche finalmente había llegado a su plenitud total, por alguna razón aquella noche era mucho más obscura que las anteriores, las estrellas apenas brillaban y la luna carecía de brillo. El callejón estaba ocupado por cinco vagabundos, un pequeño monton de ramas y basura apiladas en lo profundo del callejón ardían ferozmente mientras los ponis trataban de mantener algo de calor en sus cuerpos.

Aquel invierno había sido sin duda uno de los más crudos que habían vivido, los constantes saqueos y la inseguridad a causa de la guerra había terminado con la vida de la mayoría de ellos, si bien no eran los únicos ponis sin un hogar, ciertamente si eran el grupo más diminuto de los que habitaban en las zonas abandonadas de la capital. Aunque eso les ayudaba a racionar un poco mejor la poca comida que lograban recolectar de la basura de los grandes restaurantes de la capital.

Era increíble la cantidad de comida que se desperdiciaba en esos lugares cuando existían cientos de ponis en la capital que no contaban con una sola moneda para comprar un misero pedazo de pan.

-Maldición es increíble el frio que hace esta noche- comentó uno de ellos.

-Debemos soportar tanto como podamos Mug Maker- comentó un pegaso delgado, el cual llevaba un par de gafas viejas frente a sus ojos.

-Si tú lo dices Whistle Bird- respondió el poni.

-Es culpa tuya Mug te dije que mandaras reparar el techo de la casa hace años- hablo un tercer poni que permanecía recostado sobre una pila de cajas de cartón, su mirada perdida y su cabeza prácticamente carente de lo que alguna vez fue una crin de color chocolate intenso.

-CrazyJoe, la casa se quemó hace meses cuando ese dragón decidió hacer su nido en la cueva que se encontraba cerca de nuestra vieja cabaña, aunque supongo que ya no lo recuerdas- respondió Mug con molestia.

-Ja, un dragón si claro, esas cosas no son más que un mito… y dicen que el loco soy yo-

-Te voy a…-

-Por favor no peleen- dijo una débil voz a un lado de la pira de fuego, su pelaje lucía un tono gris y su crin era anormalmente lacia.

-Lo lamento Jadeite- respondió Mug acercándose a la débil yegua que era cubierta por varias mantas viejas bajo las cuales aún se podía notar su vientre ligeramente expandido.

-No tiene sentido pelear por tonterías- comentó una segunda yegua retirando un pocillo de metal de la pira de fuego. Su melena era extremadamente lacia y su pelaje lucía un color entre purpura y grisáceo.

-No son tonterías Zoisite-

-Para mí lo son, no tiene ningún sentido pelear con un poni que ha perdido la cordura, no llegaras a nada- dijo la yegua aproximándole el pocillo a Jadeite quien permanecía bajo las cobijas -Bébelo, puede que el sabor no sea el mejor pero te ayudará a ti y al bebe a mantenerse calientes-

-Gracias- dijo la otra yegua tomando el pocillo entre sus patas frontales.

El sonido de los pasos erráticos de un poni llamó la atención de los cinco vagabundos. Ahí en la entrada del callejón se hallaba una joven yegua quien a duras penas podía mantenerse en sus cuatro cascos por lo que terminó por recargarse contra la pared de uno de los edificios.

-¡Por Celestia, te encuentras bien!- dijeron a coro Mug y Whistle corriendo para auxiliar a la recién llegada.

Los corceles tomaron a la yegua antes de que desfalleciera sobre la nieve. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro sorprendido por lo frio que se sentía el cuerpo de la unicornio. Por lo que rápidamente la aproximaron al fuego.

Si la yegua sufría de hipotermia colocarla demasiado cerca del fuego podría producirle un paro a causa del repentino cambio de temperatura, por lo que optaron por tomar un par de cartones y colocar a la yegua a una distancia segura de las llamas.

La unicornio respiraba con dificultad y se mantenía encorvada como si tratara de mantener el calor de su cuerpo.

-Todo estará bien no te preocupes- comentó Mug mientras le retiraba los cristales opacos de su rostro. La Yegua mantenía fuertemente cerrados sus ojos como si se encontrara agobiada por el dolor.

-Resiste, el calor de la pira te ayudará, pero tienes que…-

Whistle quedo en silencio en el instante en el que los labios de la yegua se levantaron mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

Vinyl podía olfatear el delicioso aroma de la sangre de aquellos ponis, sus fosas nasales absorbían cada pequeña pizca del aroma con cada inhalación. Por lo menos había logrado llegar en una sola pieza sin perder el control por completo, más le era imposible continuar conteniéndose, tenía que alimentarse ahora.

Si previo aviso la yegua abrió sus enrojecidos ojos brillantes y se lanzó al cuello del pegaso que se hallaba frente a ella hundiendo sus colmillos en el cuello de su víctima.

Al sentir la sangre recorrer por su garganta Vinyl pudo comenzar a recuperar algo de cordura, permitiéndole encender su cuerno y aplicar un fuerte agarre en las gargantas de los otros cuatro ponis quienes quedaron inmediatamente inmovilizados y a merced de la unicornio al sentir sus cuellos contraerse por el fuerte agarre.

Sin perder tiempo la unicornio se lanzo al segundo poni derribándolo y clavando sus colmillos por segunda ocasión bebiendo tan rápido como le era posible.

Impulsada por el miedo, Ziosite golpeo el pocillo de metal lanzando el líquido caliente directo al rostro de la yegua.

En su estado de frenesí Vinyl no pudo predecir el sorpresivo ataque por lo que el agua caliente termino empapándola por completo al tiempo que el pocillo de metal la golpeaba en el rostro rompiendo su concentración y liberando a los tres ponis restantes de su agarre.

Ziosite comenzó a toser un par de veces a causa del dolor en su garganta, al notar que la unicornio se encontraba sacudiendo su rostro por las quemaduras causadas por el agua caliente tomo la oportunidad para acelerar y golpear a la yegua con todas sus fuerzas en su costado.

Todo lo que pudo sentir Vinyl fue una potente patada con la fuerza suficiente para hacer pedazos una roca por lo que estaba segura que el impacto había roto varias de sus costillas, aún a pesar de su enorme resistencia brindada por su condición como criatura de la noche. La propulsión del impacto la lanzo varios metros en el aire estrellándola contra la pared del edificio antes de caer nuevamente al suelo.

 _JAJAJAJAJAJA_

Rio CrazyJoe mientras Ziosite regresaba al lado de Jadesite.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ziosite con voz rasposa.

 _COFF, COFF_

-Si…-

 _COFF, COFF_

-Un poco adolorida, es todo- respondió Jadesite con algo de dificultad, mientras se sujetaba el cuello con sus cascos.

-Maldita yegua quien te crees…-

Al voltear la mirada pudo ver a CrazyJoe aproximarse al cuerpo de la unicornio mientras continuaba burlándose de ella a carcajadas.

-¡NO!, ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- gritó Ziosite en el instante en el que el corcel le propinaba un golpe con el casco frontal a la yegua.

Adolorida por el impacto en su costado, y sabiendo que no tenia mucho tiempo, Vinyl cargo su cuerno con magia desviando el golpe del corcel y provocando que este resbalara dejando su cuello expuesto. Sin pensarlo dos veces la unicornio albina se lanzo al cuello del poni ignorando el dolor de su costado comenzando a beber su sangre mientras afianzaba su agarre para evitar que el corcel escapara.

-¡Vinyl Vasta!-

Al escuchar su nombre, la unicornio soltó a su presa dejando caer al moribundo poni sobre la nieve. La yegua desvió la mirada, topándose con la aterrada mirada de un pequeño potro de pelaje oscuro y crin plateada.

Las orejas de vinyl se pegaron a su cráneo mientras avanzaba hasta el pequeño potro con lentitud.

-Oh no, no le vas a hacer daño a ese pequeño- dijo Ziosite corriendo hacia la unicornio.

Vinyl extendió un temeroso casco.

-¡ERES UN MOSTRUO!- gritó aterrado el potro antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

Por un instante la yegua consideró ir detrás del potro, pero sabía que solo terminaría asustando más al pequeño.

De pronto sintió otro fuerte impacto el cual la lanzó a las calles rompiéndole varios huesos adicionales. Sintió como su rostro aterrizaba sobre el hielo congelado.

-Los mataste maldito monstruo- dijo la poni aproximándose por detrás de ella. Vinyl se levanto sobre sus cuatro extremidades una vez mas antes de mirar su reflejo en el hielo quebrado sobre el que había aterrizado. Sus ojos brillaban de un color carmesí intenso, su hocico estaba cubierto de la sangre de sus victimas y sus enormes colmillos sobresalían amenazantes idénticos a los de un depredador hambriento. Lo peor era que su hambre apenas había cesado un poco, podía continuar sintiendo ese deseo de matar presente en su cuerpo y por alguna razón su paladar le hizo recordar el delicioso y único sabor de la sangre del mayordomo, sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba, por alguna razón su sangre era como una droga para ella.

-Voy a acabar contigo aquí mismo- dijo Ziosite amenazante. Golpeando el suelo con su casco, generando varias grietas en la superficie congelada.

" _El pequeño tenía razón soy un monstruo_ " pensó la yegua encarando a su adversario. " _Tal vez es mejor así_ " se dijo a si misma " _Acabar en un lugar como este no suena tan mal_ ".

* * *

El corcel continuaba su andar por las calles de los numerosos callejones, afortunadamente se había topado con Lord Luxury Pants y Lady Marvel cuando iban camino a la mansión de Blueblood, gracias a ello logró persuadir a los nobles de que él se haría cargo de la señorita Vinyl pues se trataba de una condición personal de la yegua por lo que no podía darles detalles sin el consentimiento de esta. Si bien los dos ponis no se notaban completamente convencidos, ninguno de ellos hizo algún comentario adicional antes de cambiar su rumbo de vuelta a la mansión de los Pants.

El problema es que a causa de esta interrupción no podía estar seguro de que tanta ventaja le llevaban Chocolate y Vinyl, a esas alturas podrían estar en cualquier lugar, sin embargo, decidió seguir la dirección que la había indicado Lady Marvel, por lo que esperaba poder encontrarlos antes de que algo malo ocurriera.

Avanzó tan rápido como le permitían sus viejos cascos, mientras gritaba el nombre de ambos.

-¡Señorita Vinyl!, ¡Chocolate!-

Avanzó por las calles llamando a ambos hasta que la oscuridad cubrió por completo la ciudad. Continuó avanzando hasta que de pronto noto algo extraño, en uno de los puentes que daba a uno de los lagos congelados se encontraban dos ponis uno de ellos golpeando brutalmente al otro hasta arrinconarlo a la orilla del puente.

Los ojos del mayordomo se abrieron de par en par tan pronto como la escasa luz de la luna iluminó las siluetas de los ponis. El poni terrestre acertó un gancho en la mandíbula de la unicornio albina derribándola del puente.

Cent emprendió una carrera mientras observaba como el cuerpo de la unicornio caía de cabeza sobre la superficie congelada. El cuerno de Vinyl impactó primero, lo que provocó que la superficie se quebrara debido a la fuerza del golpe y cediendo en su totalidad causando que el cuerpo de la yegua de hundiera debajo de la superficie de hielo sumergiéndose en el agua helada.

Zoisite se dio la media vuelta tan pronto como el cuerpo de su contrincante cayo en el interior del lago congelado. La yegua lentamente se alejó de la escena sin percatarse del corcel que entró a toda velocidad por el agujero en la superficie del lago.

El agua del lago se sintió como si cientos de dagas golpearan sus músculos al instante, mantener los ojos abiertos era una tarea titánica, pues el frío le causaba un terrible dolor en ellos, sin embargo, el corcel no se detuvo y se sumergió hasta alcanzar a la inconsciente unicornio.

Tras tomarla por el casco comenzó a subir a la superficie nuevamente. Era una fortuna que Vinyl no hubiera sido arrojada de uno de los puentes que daban directo a las cascadas del castillo o de lo contrario hubiese sido imposible el tratar de salvarla, puesto que la corriente del río los arrastraría por debajo de la superficie congelada hasta lanzarlos por la cascada.

Aún así tenia que admitir que nadar en un lago congelado era una de las tres cosas que jamás volvería a hacer.

Tan pronto como el corcel logro sacar a la yegua del agua la arrastró hasta la orilla del lago de ese modo evitaría preocuparse de que la superficie del lago se quebrara aun más mientras trataba de darle primeros auxilios.

-Vamos Vinyl reacciona- dijo el corcel mientras aplicaba algo de presión en el pecho de la yegua para tratar de sacar el agua de sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, al notar las heridas en sus cotados optó por no presionar muy fuerte, probablemente la yegua tenia alguna costilla fisurada y si llegase a imprimir demasiada fuerza podría causarle un daño mayor.

-Maldición Vinyl reacciona- dijo el corcel mientras continuaba con el proceso. Dándole respiración a la yegua y comenzando a imprimir empujes sobre su pecho.

Al notar que la yegua no reaccionaba, optó por tomar una opción poco convencional. Por lo que sin darle más vueltas al asunto se mordió el casco tan fuerte como pudo provocándose una herida lo suficientemente profunda como para sangrar.

-Por favor que funcione- dijo el corcel colocando su casco lesionado en los labios de la yegua permitiendo que la sangre comenzara a fluir al interior de la yegua.

Después de un momento la yegua arqueó la espalda mientras el corcel escuchaba un crujido en los costados de la unicornio. El sonido era producido por la reparación de sus huesos rotos, al mismo tiempo los numerosos moretones de la yegua comenzaron a desaparecer mientras esta comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia lentamente.

Cent observó a la yegua abrir los ojos, sus iris lucían un color magenta que lo miraban directo a sus ojos negros.

-Gracias a Celestia, pensé que no lo lograrías- dijo cent abrazando a la yegua quien devolvió el gesto con algo de timidez.

Tras apartarse, Cent miró a Vinyl a los ojos antes de preguntar.

-Vinyl… ¿Dónde está Chocolate?-

Las orejas de la yegua se pegaron a su cráneo al tiempo que esta desviaba la mirada.

-¿Estuvo presente mientras te alimentabas, cierto?-La yegua asintió levemente -¿Ayúdame a buscarlo, no podemos dejarlo a solas en la calle?- comentó el mayordomo tomando el casco de la yegua.

Vinyl observó la herida en el casco de Cent antes de dirigir la mirada al rostro del corcel. Podía sentir aquella sensación de hambre abandonarla con rapidez, mientras que el sabor de la sangre de Cent permanecía en su paladar.

-Vinyl por favor- le pidió el corcel, esta vez la yegua asintió ligeramente -Gracias- dijo el mayordomo ayudando a Vinyl a reincorporarse antes de comenzar a caminar. Aquella sería una larga noche.

* * *

Apartado de l lugar y oculto en las ombras se encontraba un corcel bastante fornido, su melena negra y su pelaje marron obscuro le permitían observar a los dos ponis alejarse del lago sin ser descubierto.

-Es interesante parece que nuestra querida canarita ha formado una conexión con ese mayordomo- dijo Red sonriendo.

-¿Desea que haga algo al respecto?- preguntó la yegua que lo acompañaba en cuyos flancos se podía apreciar una cuttymark con la forma de una cobra.

-No será necesario Viper… Sabemos perfectamente donde encontrarlo… Puede que sea un gran incentivo para que mi querida Vinyl por fin comience a apreciarme como es debido- sonrió Red llevándose un habano a los labios mientras Viper encendía un poco de fuego para él.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Wow este es el capítulo 40 de la historia! Todo un viaje desde el capítulo 1, les agradezco enormemente por su interés, especialmente por el enorme apoyo que me han brindado._

 _Espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo. Por el momento es todo no olviden comentar si les gustó el capítulo._

 _Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo … ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	41. Twist and Turns

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam. Sinceramente no esperaba que fuera un capítulo tan largo, pero creo que coloque todo lo que era necesario para él._

 _ **Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener.**_

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 41 – Twist and Turns**

Aquella mañana el cielo se encontraba ligeramente nublado, las nevadas habían bajado su intensidad dejando apenas suficiente nieve para que los ponis se divirtieran en al aire libre.

En los jardines nevados del palacio se encontraba una pequeña pegaso rosa volando sobre la figura de un poni de nieve golpeando con sus pequeñas pezuñas el lomo de hielo de aquella figura, Smart Cookie y Private Pansy se encontraban dándole forma a la cabeza del poni mientras Clover y Shayla se arrojaban bolitas de nieve la una a la otra.

Caramel se encontraba de pie en la entrada al jardín observando al grupo divertirse con la nieve. Con la princesa Luna aún reposando en la cama de la enfermería los guardias nocturnos permanecían postrados a ambos lados de la entrada por lo que consideraba que la princesa de la noche tenía suficiente protección. Por otro lado, la princesa del Sol se había encerrado en su estudio con Zephora tan pronto como Shayla y él regresaron acompañados de la alquimista. Por lo que decidió darle a la gobernante el espacio necesario para que hablara a solas con la cebra.

No estaba del todo seguro del porque la princesa había decidido quedarse a solas con Zephora, pero debido a que por el momento contaba con algo de tiempo libre decidió acompañar al grupo de amigas a los jardines traseros del castillo.

A su lado se encontraba una de las recién contratadas mucamas del castillo. La unicornio lucía un pelaje de color naranja pálido, su melena tenía un tono amarillo con líneas de un color naranja ligeramente enrojecido. Lucía un traje negro con encajes blancos y una falda corta, sus cuartos traseros eran cubiertos por calcetas blancas que apenas alcanzaban sus muslos mientras que sus cuartos delanteros lucían un par de calcetas que apenas superaban la altura de sus codos.

Sinceramente era extraño para el capitán que una unicronio tomara el puesto de mucama del castillo, normalmente los unicornios trataban en la manera de lo posible alejarse de trabajos como esos, pues la mayoría de ellos lo consideraban denigrantes, eso atrajo bastante la atención de varios de los trabajadores en el castillo, pero a la yegua no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. A pesar de su curiosidad él tampoco tenía intenciones de preguntar sus motivos, pues era muy probable que aquella yegua formara parte del reducido grupo de unicornios que habían perdido gran parte de sus bienes en la guerra, por lo que considero que sería poco cortes de su parte hacer semejante pregunta. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que sus ojos verdes le causaban cierta incomodidad, pues lucían un brillo poco común.

-Esta vez poni no poder esquivar, no, no, no- dijo Shayla lanzando con fuerza una de sus bolas de nieve.

Clover se lanzó a un lado para evitar el impacto causando que el proyectil viajara libremente por el aire. Antes de que el capitán pudiese advertirle a la mucama del inminente impacto, esta encendió su cuerno con un aura verde brillante envolviendo la esfera de nieve con su energía y procediendo a destruirla, todo sin apartar su mirada del grupo de ponis que se encontraba construyendo el poni de nieve.

-Lo lamento mucho- se disculpó Clover levantándose de la nieve.

-No se preocupe señorita, no hubo ningún herido- respondió la unicornio mirando a la hechicera por un momento mientras le mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada.

-OK- respondió Clover un tanto desconfiada de la respuesta de la otra yegua.

 _WACK_

Una segunda bolita de nieve impacto directo en la nuca de Clover llamando su atención. Detrás de ella se encontraba la cebra multicolor sonriéndole mientras lanzaba otra bolita de nieve al aire una y otra vez con su casco.

-Muy bien esto es guerra querida- respondió la hechicera. Usando su magia para crear varias docenas de bolas de nieve. Al notar esto la cebra simplemente sonrió antes de emprender la huida -¡Espera! ¿a dónde crees que vas?- grito la hechicera corriendo detrás de la cebra quien no paraba de reírse mientras Clover le lanzaba incontables bolas de nieve.

El capitán de la guardia real simplemente negó con la cabeza, ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a aquel comportamiento del grupo de amigas y sinceramente prefería aquellos momentos de paz por sobre lo que había vivido en esos últimos meses en guerra.

* * *

Celestia se encontraba en su cuarto de estudio mientras tomaba algunas referencias de otros libros y las comparaba con el libro que se hallaba abierto en el centro de su escritorio, detrás de ella se podía apreciar un mapa de Equestria, no era precisamente un mapa muy exacto, pero le servía bastante bien como referencia. En él se hallaban marcados varios puntos entrelazados con hilos de color rojo el cual se encontraba enredado en las cabezas de los pequeños clavos que mantenían clavados al mapa los trozos de pergaminos y las notas que estos contenían.

-Extraño es que la princesa reaccionara tal como afirma usted, más le puedo jurar que el brebaje fue hecho solo para proteger- comentó la cebra que se encontraba de pie al otro lado del escritorio de la princesa del Sol.

Sobre su cuerpo llevaba su característica capa y su enorme melena se asomaba sobre su cabeza formando una cresta bicolor.

-Si, los médicos ya me han indicado que el brebaje que Shayla le preparó no contenía ningún tipo de toxina, pero debo preguntarte Zephora…- dijo la princesa mirando por encima de sus notas a la cebra que se situaba enfrente suyo -¿Cual es específicamente al función de esa poción?, ¿de que debía protegernos a Luna y a mí?- preguntó la alicornio mirando a su amiga con mirada serena sin dejar de hojear los trozos de pergaminos antes de colocar algunos más sobre el mapa y clavarlos sobre la superficie.

-Shayla me ha informado la presencia de un vampiro, estoy segura de que sabe que esto representa un gran peligro-

-Para serte sincera conozco muy poco del tema, aparentemente no son criaturas muy comunes, aunque comienzo a darme una buena idea de lo peligrosos que pueden ser- comentó la princesa levitando uno de los pergaminos apilados sobre su escritorio hasta los cascos de la cebra, quien lo observó con detenimiento.

Las notas hablaban de una criatura inmortal cuya vida era sostenida por una maldición que le impedía romper su vínculo con el reino de los vivos aún después de haber muerto. Hablaban de aquella maldición como un don oscuro que otorgaba a su portador una increíble fuerza, agilidad, velocidad y reservas de magia en extremo superiores a las de cualquier poni común. Y que a su vez lo condenaba a una insaciable sed de sangre para mantener su fuerza y salud.

La cebra observó el pergamino y los distintos dibujos que en él se mostraban. No contaba con demasiado detalle, pero proporcionaban información bastante relevante, como el hecho de que dichas criaturas perdían gran parte de su poder cuando se exponían a la luz del Sol además de que la exposición a esta podía producirles graves quemaduras si permanecían expuestos a él directamente por demasiado tiempo.

-Aunque dudo que sea solo eso. Después de todo la poción me la ofreciste a mi mucho antes de que encontráramos los cadáveres en el jardín del palacio- comentó la monarca mirando a la cebra por encima de sus notas.

-La poción debió disponer del hechizo de control que Sombra conjuró. Sin embargo, nunca se consideró que la princesa pudiese tener tal reacción- Respondió la cebra bajando la mirada.

Celestia apilo el resto de sus notas junto a otra torre de pergaminos sobre su escritorio antes de aproximarse a la apenada cebra.

-Necesito saber si hay una razón en particular por la que Luna fue afectada por la poción que le dio a beber Shayla. Yo también estuve expuesta al hechizo de Sombra y, sin embargo, aunque me vi más afectada por ese hechizo, en mi caso no ocurrió ninguna reacción como esa… Por favor Zephora, tengo que saber qué fue lo que causo su condición. ¿Contiene algún ingrediente que haya podido causa esa reacción en su magia?- preguntó Celestia.

-La poción solo sirve como protección- comentó la cebra -Su única función es mantener apartada la oscuridad de su corazón- dijo la cebra rascándose el mentón con el casco mientras trataba de pensar en alguna posible causa.

-¿Entonces no tienes idea de qué pudo haberlo causado?-

-Un par de teorías he formulado, pero ninguna de ellas será de su agrado- comentó la cebra mirando a la deidad a los ojos. El rostro de Celestia repentinamente lucia mucho más serio de lo normal.

-Dímelo y no trates de suavizar el asunto, tengo que saberlo todo Zephora- ordenó la princesa con tono autoritario.

-El poder de la princesa proviene de la oscuridad, más incluso bajo esta la luz es capaz de predominar. Si la princesa fue afectada por la poción, significa que en su interior ya existe una maldición, debió ser esta la causante de semejante reacción- comentó la cebra con tristeza.

Celestia miro a la cebra con preocupación, e inmediatamente recordó la maldición que las unía a Luna y a Chrysalis en ese momento.

-¿Qué clase de maldición?-

-Una maldición que afecta el alma y envenena el corazón, borrando de él todo rastro de bondad y amor sustituyéndolos por tristeza y dolor- mencionó la cebra mirando a la gobernante -Es muy probable que sea esto lo que la esté afectando su control sobre los elementos, creo yo- añadió la cebra.

Celestia pensó en lo que Chrysalis le contó horas antes, existía la posibilidad de que la maldición de la changeling hubiese comenzado a contaminar el corazón de su hermana desde que ambas se volvieron pareja, lo que significaba que la guerra no había hecho más que alimentar los sentimientos negativos de su hermana. Para finalmente terminar en un enfrentamiento con el mismo rey Sombra donde ambas hermanas quedarían expuestas a su magia oscura.

-Pero eso significa que esto fue premeditado desde mucho antes- murmuró la princesa, de pronto envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

La reina Cocoon había enviado a Chrysalis a conocer a Luna muchos años antes de que la guerra comenzara, de alguna forma la reina sabía que Sombra se apoderaría del imperio de cristal y sumiría en la oscuridad de la guerra a ambas naciones. Más aquello era demasiado conveniente.

No era posible que la reina changeling fuese capaz de conocer semejantes detalles de antemano, a menos que…

-Por supuesto- continuó murmurando mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación seguida en todo momento por los ojos de la cebra -Ella lo sabía… sabía que Sombra tomaría el control del imperio y por lo tanto debía hacer que Chrysalis y Luna se unieran mucho antes, de ese modo la maldición crecería en el interior de Luna y al exponerla a la magia oscura de Sombra de ese modo su magia sería más efectiva en ella- continuó murmurando por lo bajo.

Entonces recordó la extraña actitud de Sombra un par de días antes se su enfrentamiento final.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

La deidad de encontraba en el interior de su tienda, mientras se comenzaba a retirar su armadura.

-Fue mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba- comentó la monarca del Sol -Por lo que me comentabas en tus cartas Sombra ha supuesto un mayor reto durante los combates y siempre está al frente del ejercito- añadió.

-Es un cobarde se ha estado escondiendo en su palacio todo el tiempo- mencionó la princesa de la noche quien permanecía en pie detrás de ella. Su melena ondeaba y su cuerpo bloqueaba perfectamente la luz de la Luna que apenas penetraba por la entrada de la carpa de su hermana proyectando su sombra en el interior.

-Aun así, no esperaba que su barrera fuera tan resistente- comento Celestia mirando a su hermana por un momento.

Luna lucia extraña casi… decepcionada, su silueta a contraluz le impedía observar a su hermana con claridad, sin embargo, podía percibir un extraño brillo en sus ojos de color zafiro.

-Los soldados están felices esta noche, la victoria de hoy nos ha permitido obligar al ejército de sombra a retroceder considerablemente, y la mayoría de las bajas han sido de su lado y no del nuestro- comentó la menor de las gobernantes.

-Aun cuando estamos en guerra no es correcto lastimarlos Luna. Los ponis de cristal no son conscientes de sus actos en estos momentos, no debemos derramar sangre innecesariamente-

-Lo sabemos hermana, pero en el campo de batalla la compasión puede ser nuestra perdición-

-Y lo entiendo… de verdad, pero retirarles el casco seria de mayor ayuda, una vez fuera del control de Sombra puede que incluso nos ayuden-

-Lo hablaremos con las tropas. Por ahora debemos retirarnos aún hay cosas de las que necesitamos encargarnos- dijo la deidad de la noche dándose la media vuelta -Con tu permiso nos retiramos- añadió saliendo de la tienda de su hermana.

La deidad del Sol permaneció un momento mirando el lugar en el que momentos antes se encontraba su hermana. Encendió su cuerno y atrajo un cofre a su lado. El cofre contenía varias inscripciones en su superficie y un candado con los símbolos de la Luna y el Sol.

-Si logramos acercarnos lo suficiente quizá podamos usarlos contra el Rey Sombra- pensó en voz alta -Abriendo el cofre que contenía los seis elementos de la armonía en su interior-

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

La cebra mantuvo su mirada en la monarca de Equestria, observando detenidamente sus movimientos.

Después de aquella noche Luna y ella lograron recuperar gran parte del territorio restante acorralando a Sombra. En ese entonces le pareció que Sombra trataba de refugiarse mientras preparaba algún tipo de estrategia contra ellas, pues la presencia de la princesa del Sol había significado un incremento importante en la fuerza militar de Equestria, por lo que no le extrañó que Sombra optara por retroceder en ese momento. Sin embargo, aquello ahora parecía mas una estrategia enfocada a separarlas del resto del ejército y encararlas directamente en sus dominios.

Si bien Sombra era arrogante y narcisista, el rey no era ningún tonto. Enfrentarse a ambas princesas parecía un movimiento torpe en ese momento, pero… quizá su objetivo siempre había sido el de unir a Luna a sus filas controlándola con el poder de la oscuridad que Cocoon había implantado en ella por medio de Chrysalis.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente el hechizo la había puesto fuera de combate por un largo tiempo, y dado que su hermana poseía un poder destructivo menor al suyo, era un milagro que Luna lograra hacerse cargo de Sombra sin ayuda alguna, especialmente sabiendo que la princesa de la noche había salido prácticamente ilesa de la batalla.

-La intención de Sombra no era la de matarnos, o por lo menos no a Luna- continuó murmurando.

Lo había pensado todo mal, el objetivo de Sombra en aquella batalla y el papel que había jugado Chrysalis y su madre.

Si la intención de la reina Cocoon era la de corromper a su hermana menor antes de que comenzara la guerra, significaba que la reina changeling y el rey Sombra estaban relacionados. Aquello significaba que su verdadero objetivo siempre estuvo enfocado en apoderarse del poder de Luna desde un principio.

La princesa comenzó a analizar la información que tenía a su disposición mientras levitaba una pluma y un pergamino a su lado anotando sus ideas.

Anotó primero el encuentro de Luna con Chrysalis, posteriormente la confesión de la changeling y la unión de esta con su hermana, lo que probablemente desencadenó la maldición en el interior de su hermana menor.

Seguidamente hizo una anotación de la traición de Discord quien de no haberse vuelto contar ellas seguramente habría peleado a su lado contra el imperio de cristal. El Draconequus poseía un poder abismal, el cual le habría dado pocas posibilidades al rey Sombra de enfrentarse a las tres deidades al mismo tiempo. Por lo que algo debía haber afectado al Lord del caos obligándolo a levantar su garra contra ellas y obligarlas a usar los elementos para sellarlo.

Varios meses después se desencadenaría la guerra contra el imperio de cristal en la que Luna terminaría siendo enviada al frente de batalla meses antes que Celestia pudiera unirse a ella, pues la mayor de las monarcas se vio obligada a retrasar su viaje al frente de batalla en varias ocasiones debido a los constantes saqueos y allanamientos que el resto del reino sufrió durante esos primeros meses de conflicto. Estos ataques provocaban bastantes problemas para el traslado de los bienes, alimentos y equipamiento que era enviado a los frentes de batalla. Por lo que Celestia tuvo que hacerse cargo de varios de estos temas en conjunto con Puddin y con la Princesa Platinum mientras dejaba a la comandante Hurricane y su hermana lidiar con el ejército de Sombra.

Se aseguró de anotar las palabras "Bordes exteriores", pues estos había sido de los primeros que comenzaron a verse afectados, especialmente las regiones que pertenecían a las ahora asesinadas familias nobles de la periferia del reino.

" _Maldición como no me di cuenta de eso antes_ " se reprendió la princesa pelando los dientes.

Aquellas familias nobles siempre habían estado en conflicto con su reinado, especialmente cuando comenzó a implementar la abolición de todas aquellas actividades que se relacionaban al comercio de esclavos. Por lo que aquellas casas nobles probablemente se habían unido al rey Sombra y colaboraron con él permitiendo a otros reinos que entraran en el territorio de Equestria para debilitar aún más al reino.

En ese momento no le había parecido extraño, pero ahora que comenzaba a analizar la situación con mayor detenimiento, recordó que poco antes de lanzarse al combate, la comandante Hurricane fue víctima de un ataque en los límites de la ciudad de Manehattam lo cual retraso de forma importante su reunión con Luna, pues se vio obligada a tomar el mando total de los ejércitos sin depender de la pegaso por un tiempo.

Posteriormente anotó en el pergamino su reunión con su hermana y su combate con Sombra. Debajo anotó la muerte de Megres. Si bien la mayoría de las armas de los ponis de cristal estaban construidas de gemas preciosas y cristales que las hacían tan resistentes como el aceró, el arma usada contra los guardias nocturnos fue sin duda un arma fabricada con heráldica, la cual parecía haber sido especialmente fabricada para acabar con ellos.

Épsilon, Megres, Alcor, Siegfried y Merak eran reclutas nuevos del ejército de Equestria y estaban asignados directamente a la protección de Luna. Si bien conseguir la heráldica presentaba un gran riesgo pues solo podía obtenerse del interior de un dragón adulto, cosa que convertía a la heráldica en un material extremadamente raro, trabajar semejante material era una tarea mucho más complicada y requería de meses de anticipación, pues al ser un material resistente al fuego y la magia, su manipulación resultaba en extremo difícil y requería de un armero con un nivel de experiencia considerable para su manejo. La única forma de que un arma así hubiese sido preparada en tan poco tiempo significaba que esta comenzó a manufacturarse con anticipación.

Por otra parte, se encontraban los hechos ocurridos durante el secuestro y tortura de Chrysalis hecho que terminó desencadenando la masacre en la colmena de los changelings a cascos de Luna.

Días después una masacre similar se llevaría a cabo tras la orden que la princesa de la noche le encomendaría a su caballero más leal. Esta vez las victimas serían las familias nobles de los bordes exteriores. Aquella orden era especialmente preocupante pues fue ejecutada durante la noche de la fogata, una época donde ninguna criatura se atrevería a realizar. Semejante acto no solo atentaba con el tratado que todas las razas firmaron tras la derrota de los Windigos, sino que podía provocar el regreso de los estos.

Esa misma noche Chrysalis se enteraría de la maldición que había colocado inconscientemente en Luna obligándola a separase de su amada en un intento por protegerla. Y al mismo tiempo ocurriría el asesinato detrás de los jardines del palacio a manos de lo que aparentemente era una especie de pony vampiro. Y poco después Épsilon tendría un enfrentamiento directo con Cocoon, tras el cual quedaría a las puertas del Tartaro.

Todo esto terminó por afectar por completo la estabilidad emocional de su hermana debilitándola e incrementando la distancia entre ambas princesas.

-Zephora… ¿Ustedes recogieron el arma con la que Megres fue asesinada, cierto?- Preguntó la princesa mientras hacia un par de notas adicionales en el pergamino y revisaba una y otra vez las notas que se encontraban ahora escritas en él.

-Asegurada y almacenada por nuestra tribu la lanza fue, ¿desea que se la devuelva a usted?- preguntó la cebra.

-¿Kendall es quien tiene la lanza cierto?-

-En lo correcto está su majestad-

Celestia miró el libro que descansaba sobre su escritorio y posteriormente dirigió la mirada al mapa que se hallaba empotrado detrás.

" _Las constantes guerras y conflictos han causado que despierte un poder que ha permanecido dormido desde la creación. Solo siete han podido ser capaces de vencerle, pero tu misión es impedir que regrese_ ". Las palabras de la yegua con la que había soñado resonaron en su mente. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron por completo ante la resolución. La realización golpeándola como un martillo en ese momento.

-Tres de ellos ya están despiertos…- recitó la alicornio albina. -¿Sombra albergaba uno y si Cocoon alberga al otro quien es el tercero?- murmuro para sí.

" _Ponis vampiros_ " pensó la monarca. " _¿Acaso el culpable de aquellas muertes es quien ha estado trabajando en las sombras todo este tiempo?_ " se cuestionó.

Celestia se aproximó a su escritorio con paso firme -Zephora… la otra noche, cuando me diste a beber esa poción, mencionaste que sería un gran problema si Luna se ponía en contacto con un changeling, ¿Te importaría contarme el porque te preocupaba tanto?-.

-La princesa grave peligro correrá si con un changeling se fuese a encontrar, pues de sus sentimientos se alimentarán y de su amor la drenarán- respondió con sinceridad la monocromática criatura.

-Comprendo que ellos se alimentan del amor de otras criaturas, pero dime una cosa, ¿Sabes que pasaría con un changeling si llegara a enamorarse de alguien más?-

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la cebra quien la miró extrañada antes de responder -De un caso así no he sido testigo aún, pero puedo ver que usted ha visto aquello que es poco común-

-Zephora necesito todos los detalles que tengas sobre los changelings y los vampiros, creo que finalmente entiendo lo que está ocurriendo aquí- comentó tomando el libro del escritorio -Y la razón por la que me entregaste esto a mí- añadió con el libro en su casco.

* * *

La sala de rehabilitación estaba equipada con bastantes aparatos que permitían a los pacientes ejercitar sus cuerpos para retomar en la medida posible sus vidas habituales. En esos momentos el hospital estaba en su mayoría ocupado por los soldados que continuaban recuperándose en el interior de las instalaciones del hospital general de Canterlot.

-¡Maldición!, necesito recuperarme lo antes posible- gruño la yegua de pelaje azul metálico y crin azul pálido, forzando su espíritu para impulsar su cuerpo y avanzar paso a paso por el camino que tenía al frente.

A sus lados se hallaba un par de tubos colocados paralelamente formando un pequeño camino que debía recorrer mientras hacía uso de sus alas para sujetarse de los tubos y mantener el equilibrio.

La rehabilitación era un verdadero martirio, los ejercicios que debía soportar para retomar la movilidad de sus extremidades era un tormento. Incluso realizar las actividades más simples como comer usando sus cascos o andar sobre sus cuatro extremidades era una verdadera proeza. Pero debía seguir avanzando si deseaba recuperarse pronto.

Lo peor era que sus enfermeras eran más un estorbo que una ayuda, aunque quizá se debía a que constantemente se la pasaba soltando maldiciones a causa de sus frustraciones. Acto que mantenía a las enfermeras a una distancia prudente de ella, aunque siendo sincera, soltar maldiciones a gritos ciertamente le ayudaba a soltar algo de su frustración y después de un rato le ayudaba a calmarse, por lo que por mucho que pudiese incomodar a sus enfermeras, la capitana no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar su forma de ser.

Aquella mañana fue especialmente frustrante para ella pues al ser Siegfried quien llego a auxiliar a la enfermera en turno para que pudiera tomar su baño en lugar de la princesa Luna, Épsilon supo de inmediato que algo malo había ocurrido con la más joven de las monarcas.

Al menos el teniente tuvo la sensatez de esperar hasta que la enfermera abandonara la habitación dejando atrás a una Épsilon bien aseada y cómoda antes de contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Por supuesto que Siegfried sabía que su hermana no tendría la mejor de las reacciones, pues se aseguró de que la yegua no tuviese nada cerca que pudiese lanzar por los aires tras escuchar la noticia.

Si bien Épsilon comprendía que la princesa Celestia decidiera asignar al Caramel como capitán de la guardia nocturna hasta que ella lograra recuperarse, no le agradaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que la princesa Luna estuviese siendo castigada por pedirle que acabara con aquellos ponis. Si, era cierto que la joven princesa había dado la orden sin la aprobación de su hermana mayor, pero no había razón para que Celestia se opusiera a esta de semejante manera. Después de todo esas familias habían sido un problema recurrente durante años y era claro que no tenían pensado cambiar su forma de pensar al respecto.

Aquellas familias nobles representaban una amenaza latente para las princesas y su juramento como capitana de la guardia nocturna era el de proteger a las princesas de cualquier peligro y hacer lo que tuviese que hacer para mantenerlas a salvo y ciertamente si eso significaba asesinar a los traidores a la corona, no tenía ningún sentido que Celestia les reprochara ahora acciones que claramente no iban en contra de su juramento.

Después de todo ella y sus hermanos habían aceptado trabajar en el anonimato, poniendo sus vidas en riesgo y todo incluso sin la promesa de recibir reconocimiento alguno por sus actos, tal como había ocurrido con Megres.

Era por ello por lo que no podía comprender la postura de la princesa del Sol. Si bien podía entender que aquello podría causar un conflicto con las familias nobles, también era un hecho que ella y sus hermanos solo podían actuar bajo la orden directa de las princesas y solo ellas tenían jurisdicción sobre sus acciones. Sin contar que de acuerdo a lo que la misma princesa les había comentado, ellos tendrían libertad de actual bajo su propio juicio si identificaban algo que representara un peligro para la corona. ¿Acaso no era ese el punto de trabajar en las sombras y en total anonimato?

La única razón para que Celestia se viera obligada a actuar de esa forma se debía a que el consejo estaría listo para saltar a su cuello si se descubría que la orden de la masacre había sido hecha por las gobernantes del reino. Especialmente tomando en cuenta que aquello podría considerarse como un ataque a los intereses de una de las razas principales del reino. Más nuevamente la capitana se debatía entre lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era. Quien realmente podía asegurar que un método u otro era correcto. Si bien la orden de Luna tuvo un resultado más… permanente, también estaba teniendo una consecuencia importante al levantar las sospechas de los miembros del consejo, quienes aparentemente no lo pensarían dos veces antes de culpar a las princesas.

" _Solo les interesa su propio bienestar, siempre han sido así_ " pensó la yegua apretando la mandíbula.

Y si ninguno de ellos dudaba en culpar a las princesas entonces que podrían pensar de ella y sus hermanos. A lo mejor el ejercito realmente no los veía como parte de la sociedad del reino y la comandante Hurricane había tomado la idea de las princesas para poder deshacerse de ellos a su modo.

Era probable que las misiones suicidas a les que se les mandaría en el futuro serían elegidas por el consejo y notificadas a las princesas para que al final fuesen ellas quienes dieran la orden. Si tenía razón, dichas misiones seguramente estarían diseñadas para fines políticos y se tendrían que llevar a cabo aun sabiendo que les sería imposible completarlas.

Tomando en cuenta que sus hermanos y ella aceptaron ser un grupo que existiría en el anonimato y debido a que solo los altos mandos serian conscientes de lo que ocurriría, no habría ninguna razón por la que algún poni además de las princesas se tomaría un momento para preguntar por ellos si algo llegase a salir extremadamente mal. Después de todo, ese había sido el destino de Megres, pues a pesar de todo lo que ella y sus hermanos hicieron en el campo de batalla, Megres fue negada de su derecho a ser enterrada como la heroína de guerra que fue. De no ser porque las princesas habían decidido permitirles enterrarla en el jardín del viejo castillo, su hermana ahora estaría apilada en una fosa común.

Un paso incorrecto la hizo tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo. Escucho a su enfermera dejar escapar un grito ahogado cuando la yegua cayo al suelo, sin embargo, estaba bastante segura que no intentaría ayudarle a ponerse en pie sobre todo temiendo que alguna de sus heridas pudiese abrirse nuevamente. Aunque tenía que darle crédito, por lo menos esta enfermera no había salido corriendo invadida por el pánico.

Con dificultad nuevamente intentó ponerse en sus cuatro cascos sin éxito, sus extremidades le dolían y los tubos a sus lados le impedían aletear sus alas para levantarse.

Su actual predicamento le hizo comprender nuevamente su posición y el cómo la veían a ella ya sus hermanos el resto de los ponis. A los ojos del resto no eran más que anomalías de la naturaleza, demonios, monstruos. Eso reforzó su determinación y su convicción.

" _Princesa_ " pensó mientras trataba nuevamente de levantarse forzando al límite sus extremidades. Sintió un par de cascos ayudarle a recuperar el equilibro antes de abrir los ojos.

Frente a ella se encontraba una poni de pelaje oscuro muy similar al de la deidad de la noche, pero su característica crin de color frambuesa era algo que la distinguía bastante bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la yegua frente a ella. En su rostro aún se podían apreciar algunas vendas y parches.

-Si- respondió confundida la capitana, realmente no esperaba que la enfermera que había salido lastimada en aquel accidente con su sangre sería la primera en darle un casco en esos momentos.

" _Quizá si existen ponis que poseen el mismo corazón amable que posee la princesa Luna_ " pensó la yegua mirando a la enfermera a los ojos.

-Sweetcare no deberías…-

-Tranquila Sour Heart, está bien yo me encargare de ella- dijo Sweetcare interrumpiendo a la otra enfermera.

-Como gustes, es tu vida no la mía- respondió la otra enfermera retirándose de la habitación.

Ambas yeguas observaron a la otra enfermera retirarse dando fuertes pisadas de frustración.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien- dijo la capitana sujetándose una vez más de los tubos de metal usando sus alas.

-Es un placer- respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Épsilon la miró con su ojo bueno y una ceja arqueada, tras notar que la enfermera no dejaba de sonreírle simplemente se volvió su atención a su tarea actual. Debía terminar el recorrido y repetirlo al menos tres veces más si quería salir de aquel lugar algún día y volver al lado de su princesa.

La enfermera observo a la extraña poni mientras avanzaba, había estado observando a la yegua desde que había entrado a la habitación. Le parecía bastante sorprendente la tenacidad y espíritu que tenía y sin embargo haberla visto tirada en el suelo en ese momento, la hacía verse tan vulnerable que no pudo evitar brindarle un poco de ayuda.

" _Quizá deba hablar con la doctora Red Hearth y pedirle que me reasigne nuevamente como su enfermera una vez más_ " pensó Sweetcare mientras avanzaba al lado de Épsilon.

* * *

-¿Estará bien?-

-Eso espero Tulip- respondió Cent mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

-Es solo que me preocupa, no solo chocolate, también ustedes dos, su ropa estaba congelada cuando regresaron y sé que eso no parece afectarle pero es claro que algo causo que este suéter terminara hecho un desastre- respondió su esposa, en sus cascos sujetaba el suéter que Vinyl se había quitado después de tomar un pequeño baño e irse a la cama.

La prenda estaba hecha un desastre, era claro que no tenia mucha utilidad sin embargo a diferencia de sus maltrechas calcetas, la unicornio había decidido colocar el suéter en el cesto de la ropa sucia en lugar del bote de basura, donde el resto de su ropa se encontraba.

-Parece que se vio envuelta en una pelea. Supongo que quedo así después de que los trozos de hielo del lago lo rasgaran-

-Espera ¿Vinyl se cayó al lago?-Pregunto la yegua un poco alterada.

-La arrojaron sería una mejor descripción, pero sí. Cayo del puente después de que el poni con el que estaba peleando la golpeara y termino sumergida en el lago. Logre sacarla rápido, aunque no se si realmente algo así le habría afectado, solo actúe por instinto-

-¿Sabes quién era el otro poni?- pregunto Tulip. Cent simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Probablemente un poni que conocía los vagabundos de los que Vinyl se alimentó-

-Ya veo-

-…-

-Cuando nos separamos para buscar a Chocolate, seguí las manchas de sangre hasta un callejón- comentó Cent -Había tres cuerpos quemados en el lugar… y esto- añadió mostrándole a Tulip las gafas de Vinyl, el armazón estaba torcido y los vidrios quebrados, pero no había duda de que aquellas gafas eran de la unicornio.

-¿Entonces ella realmente se alimenta de otros ponis?- dijo la yegua tomando las gafas en sus cascos.

-Parece que solo se alimenta de los vagabundos cuando es incapaz de controlar su sed- comento el mayordomo -Quizá piensa que eso levantará menso sospechas-

-¿Crees que ella… pueda llegar a…? bueno tú sabes. ¿Crees que pueda lastimarnos?-

-Lo dudo mucho Tulip. Estoy seguro de que ella no nos lastimaría conscientemente-

-¿Como puedes estar seguro de eso?-

El corcel señaló el vendaje en su pata frontal.

-Si bueno eso no pareció ser una herida accidental de todos modos querido-

-Cuando me hizo esto, estaba llorando, incluso pude notar cierta duda en ella antes de clavarme los colmillos. Y siendo sinceró si realmente hubiese querido lastimarme, yo también habría sido asesinado ahí mismo-

-Está bien querido. Pero sigo sin aprobar que dejaras al niño en la calle no es el lugar más seguro para un potro de su edad-

-Lo sé, pero cuando lo encontré me dijo que no volvería al mismo lugar que Vinyl- comentó un tanto decaído.

-¿Entonces la vio mientras se alimentaba?- se sorprendió la yegua.

-Le aseguré a Chocolate que Vinyl no quería lastimarlo, pero creo que el shock al verla de esa forma fue muy grande para él-

-¿Le dijiste?… ¿Le comentaste a Vinyl que lo encontraste?-

-No fue necesario Tulip, me tope con ella después de que le deje a Chocolate mi abrigo estoy seguro de que escucho nuestra conversación, probablemente ella estaba vigilándolo desde mucho antes que yo lo encontrara- comentó el corcel -Aunque entiendo sus razones para abstenerse de aproximarse a él, quizá solo quería estar segura de que estaría a salvo. Por Celestia, incluso espero a que las tiendas abrieran para comprar una caja de galletas y algo de leche y dejárselo antes de que despertara-

-No me extraña que tardaran tanto en regresar- dijo su esposa recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Cent -Parece que tenías razón ella realmente es una poni de buen corazón-

-Si, lo es-

-Mañana debemos volver a Manehattan, ¿Te quedaras a cuidar del pequeño cierto? Quisiera llevarlo conmigo, pero no puedo comprarle un boleto de tren sin una identificación que avale que soy su guardián legal-

-Vinyl y yo lo cuidaremos te lo prometo- estoy seguro de que ella convencerá a Lord Blueblood de abrir otro centro de apoyo para huérfanos, donde podamos llevar a Chocolate. Aunque no podría asegurar que él esté dispuesto a ir ahí por voluntad propia, después de todo no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo en la calle antes de que lo encontráramos. Y con lo que paso es probable que ni siquiera confié mucho en otros ponis. Por el momento hare lo que esté a mi alcance, para cuidar de él-

-¿Se que lo harás querido?- dijo Tulip dejando salir un largo bostezo.

-Deberías ir a descansar has estado en vela toda la noche esperándonos- comentó su marido acariciando afectuosamente su rostro. La yegua negó con la cabeza.

-Aún hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de ir a la cama-

Tulip se levantó del sofá y tras darle un beso en los labios al corcel se retiró a la cocina.

* * *

 _TOC, TOC, TOC_

-Señorita, me permite pasar- se escuchó del otro lado de su puerta.

La intérprete conocía bien la voz pero aun si deseara pedirle que no entrara era imposible para ella expresarlo con palabras por lo que permaneció sobre su cama sin moverse.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud. La yegua que ingreso en la habitación llevaba un par de bocadillos y un poco de té sobre una charola de plata que cargaba sobre su pezuña.

Tulip observo a la unicornio albina recostada sobre la cama, una de sus orejas se movió inconscientemente en su dirección haciéndole saber que la poni era consciente de su presencia en la habitación.

Probablemente cualquier otro poni habría optado por no acercarse a la unicornio de melena azul eléctrico que yacía recostada de forma tan miserable sobre aquella cama, pero si su esposo confiaba en ella no había ninguna otra razón que ella necesitara para hacer lo mismo.

-Te traje unas galletas y un poco de té por si gustas- dijo la yegua.

No hubo respuesta alguna salvo el movimiento de aquella oreja bajando nuevamente hasta pegarse por completo al cráneo de la poni haciéndola lucir aún más miserable.

Paso un largo tiempo de silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio antes de que alguna de las dos decidiera iniciar algún tipo de comunicación. Finalmente fue Tulip la que tomo la rienda de la conversación.

-Lo que paso con Chocolate, no fue tu culpa Vinyl-

La unicornio albina negó con la cabeza, su rostro aun oculto por la almohada.

-Créeme, ni Cent ni yo te culpamos por lo que paso, si algun poni tiene la culpa ese poni soy yo-

-…-

-Si no hubiera estado ahí para evitar que te siguiera quizá…-

La yegua guardó silencio cuando la intérprete levanto la cabeza para mirarla directamente, de su rostro goteaban lágrimas de sangre que habían empapado la almohada y mejillas. Sin embargo, los iris de sus ojos lucían un color magenta intenso.

-Esa mancha… será difícil de quitar sabes- dijo Tulip sonriéndole a la yegua.

Vinyl miró la mancha en la almohada antes de tallarse el rostro con el casco, su nariz moqueaba y sus lágrimas habían causado un desastre en su cama y rostro. Aunque bueno… en general ella ya era un desastre de cualquier modo, pero por alguna razón el comentario de Tulip le hizo sonreír. No era una de sus clásicas sonrisas forzadas ni una de las muecas que acostumbraba a hacer cuando se comunicaba con Blueblood, se trataba de una sonrisa real y sincera.

Al menos sabia, por la reacción calmada de Tulip, que Cent le había contado lo sucedido y lo que ella era en realidad. En el pasado no habría dudado en arrebatarle la vida a cualquier posible testigo que conociera su secreto, sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, podía sentir muy dentro de ella que podía confiar en ellos.

Cent no solo se había ganado su respeto por su maestría para tocar cualquier instrumento, sino que de alguna forma había logrado ir más allá de lo que jamás nadie había hecho por ella… la única otra persona con la que se había sentido así en el pasado era su abuela. Quizá aquello era una señal para abandonar su búsqueda y enfocarse en algo más. Probablemente ellos eran la familia que ella había perdido años atrás. Una familia con la que… A pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos de ningún tipo, estarían dispuestos a darle la bienvenida con los cascos abiertos.

" _Así que mi alma aún no está del todo condenada_ " Pensó la unicornio mientras Tulip tomaba un pañuelo húmedo para limpiarle el rostro.

-Listo quedaste como nueva- comentó la poni terrestre tras haber retirado la sangre del rostro de la unicornio.

Tulip habría esperado cualquier tipo de reacción de la unicornio pero, lo que ocurrió a continuación realmente la tomó por sorpresa. Vinyl cerro sus ojos y se aproximó al cuello de Tulip. Por un momento la yegua temió que la unicornio pudiese tener la intención de darle una probadita, sin embargo, en el momento en el que la yegua restregó su nariz y mejilla afectuosamente contra el cuello de la poni terrestre. Tulip no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que Cent le había dicho de ella hace unos momentos.

* * *

-Te lo dije- dijo una voz, una voz que había escuchado mucho últimamente. La misma voz que parecía saber todo sobre ella. Sus sentimientos, sus deseos, sus aspiraciones, sus malestares, sus problemas y sus inquietudes.

La princesa simplemente se retorció en su lecho, su cabeza le dolía, su corazón le dolía y su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

-Te advertí que un día tratarían de matarnos- dijo la voz nuevamente esta vez en un tono mucho más molesto.

-¿Que… qué me paso?- dijo la alicornio con voz débil.

-¡Casi te mueres, eso paso!- respondió la voz con molestia y cinismo.

 _AUCH_

Se quejo la princesa de la noche tratando de ponerse en pie. Abrió sus ojos de color zafiro sin embargo todo lo que la rodeaba era oscuridad y silencio. Conocía aquel lugar ya había estado ahí anteriormente. Un lugar que existía en lo profundo de su mente. Debajo de ella podía distinguir el agua que cubría el suelo y sobre su superficie el reflejo de una poni que era similar a ella y a su vez muy distinta.

Sus ojos brillaban intensos al igual que lo hacia su larga crin, mientras que su pelaje tenía el color de la oscuridad pura y absoluta.

-¿Como llegué aquí?-

-Yo te traje, tenía que aislar tu conciencia antes de que esa poción nos afectara. Es una suerte que contemos con suficiente poder para repeler el efecto. Sin embargo, esto pudo suponer un problema de no ser por mi oportuna actuación- respondió la yegua en el reflejo.

-No puedo creer que algo así pasara, debió ser un error-

-Oh mi pobre e inocente Luna, ¿es que acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que nos han hecho a lo largo de los años?-

La yegua repentinamente comenzó a emerger del agua tomando forma frente a la princesa de la noche.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste que esos ponis de cristal te arrebataron a una de tus amigas?-

-Si lo sé, pero no podían evitarlo estaban bajo el control mental de Sombra-

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que la inconciencia de tu hermana te obligo a hacerle a tu amigo Discord?- continuo Nightmare mientras caminaba alrededor de la alicornio índigo.

-Esa fue decisión de Discord, por mucho que le doliera debió buscar una mejor manera, desquitarse con el reino no era la opción adecuada, no tuvimos opción… él no nos dejó alternativa-

-¿Oh de verdad?, ¿Qué me dices de lo que le hicieron a tu amada Chrysalis en esa colmena?-

-Ellos también se lo buscaron, merecían ser castigados por lo que le hicieron, si tan solo hubiera acabado también con la reina en ese momento- gruño la princesa.

-Y qué me dices de Hurricane, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que la comandante estaba dispuesta a hacer si Épsilon no hubiese sobrevivido?-

-Eso fue por-

-¿Por… qué? Vamos Luna dilo, tú sabes porque fue y sabes quién estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Culpar a Épsilon de traición cuando todo lo que hizo en realidad era servir al reino. Dime Luna, ¿Quién envió a Épsilon a morir?-

-No fue su culpa ella no sabía que la madre de Chrysalis era una changeling-

-¿Y qué me dices de la lluvia de estrellas?- Le dijo al oído -No me dirás que tampoco sabía que la habías preparado especialmente para esa noche- añadió con cinismo.

-Eso fue, eso no…- El recuerdo hizo que su corazón se sintiera atrapado en su pecho, cada pulsación le dolía. Podía sentir como si una fuerza externa sujetara su corazón y lo estrujara con fuerza.

-¿Porque te engañas a ti misma? Solamente lograras que te sigan lastimando-

-¡Basta!- grito la alicornio índigo cubriéndose los oídos con sus cascos -¡No sigas!-

-¿Por qué intentas negarlo? Aun después de todo lo que te han hecho esos ponis, de lo que le han hecho a aquellos que tanto te importan. A este paso no me sorprendería que terminaran por lastimar a tu amiga Snowdrop-

-¡CALLATE!- gritó la deidad de la noche descargando un potente rallo de su cuerno, sin embargo, este simplemente traspasó a la alicornio de color negro de la misma forma que un chorro de agua atraviesa la niebla.

-A mí no puedes engañarme querida, sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. Cada palabra que sale de mí es un pensamiento que guardas profundo en tu interior-

-¡No!, ¡mientes!- respondió la alicornio sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces por qué no me dices, ¿porque crees que Celestia te ha asignado tareas tan básicas como supervisar un orfanato o la construcción de un ferrocarril?, ¿qué sentido tiene que te pidiera cederle tu control de la fuerza militar a Hurricane? Tú sabes, la poni que estaba dispuesta a deshonrar la muerte de tu amiga para hacer lucir a esos traidores como mártires-

Luna permaneció callada, su mirada fija en sus cascos.

-Es que no te das cuenta, ellos solo están esperando el momento justo para deshacerse de nosotras. Pero yo no soy como ellos yo nací de ti, vivo para cumplir tus deseos. Existo para darte la felicidad que tanto anhelas tener-

-Yo… yo confió en Celestia, ella no nos traicionaría jamás, ella es… ella es nuestra hermana. Estoy segura de que solo la están manipulando- dijo la alicornio índigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y dime querida- dijo Nightmare levantando la mirada de la princesa con el casco -¿Qué pasaría si descubres que el consejo es quien ha estado tratando de destruirnos? ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer si fiera así?-

-Yo…- dijo la alicornio cerrando los ojos -Los mataré- respondió la princesa abriendo sus ojos nuevamente. Sus pupilas eran alargadas y sus ojos brillantes. Lentamente una enorme y maniática sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de oreja a oreja. Nightmare se había ido, pero podía sentirla más cerca que nunca.

Era cierto Nightmare era su amiga, siempre había estado ahí a su lado desde aquel combate con Sombra, probablemente incluso antes. Ella era la voz de su subconsciente, ella era la voz que expresaba todo lo que ella temía decir en voz alta. Nightmare era su amiga y era una amiga que nunca se equivocaba.

Eso lo dejaba claro, las cebras habían tratado de matarla y Hurricane había puesto a su hermana entre la espada y la pared para asegurarse de obtener el control total del ejército. Ahora entendía la petición de Celestia. Para asegurarse de que sus guardias nocturnos no cayeran en manos de Hurricane, había asignado a Caramel como su capitán dándole tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo hasta que Épsilon regresara.

Se sentía culpable por no haber pensado en la estrategia de su amada hermana con anterioridad habiéndose dejado llevar por la rabia sin razón, estaba claro que Celestia deseaba que Luna entablara amistad con los más necesitados mientras viajaba por el reino construyendo el ferrocarril. De la misma forma que había entablado amistad con esos niños del orfanato.

Debía hacer esto con la mayor discreción posible. Reuniría seguidores, cobijaría bajo su ala a todos los ponis que los nobles y los ponis de clase alta habían abandonado a su suerte después de la guerra. Les daría un propósito para seguir, les devolvería la esperanza y les entregaría un nuevo hogar. Una colonia donde los hijos de la noche pudieran vivir felices bajo su cuidado y protección. Y si el consejo estaba dispuesto a detenerla usando métodos tan sucios como el de esa noche, ella se encargaría de borrarlos del mapa de una vez por todas.

Y para ello necesitaba a un aliado, un aliado que no temía delatar a los traidores con tal de hacer lo correcto, un aliado que había demostrado su interés en el reino por encima de todo. Con él y con su hermana estaba segura de que podría conseguirlo en tan solo unos meses.

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Bueno esto si ha sido una sorpresa, me ha costa un poco de trabajo acomodar los hechos en este capítulo y tratar de exponer las tres posturas de forma que sea fácil de digerir y sin mucho rollo. Puede que muchos lo tomen como un capítulo de relleno, pero en él se exponen pequeños detalles de gran importancia. Como el uso de la heráldica en armas de combate._

 _Finalmente, Celestia ha comenzado a armar el rompecabezas. Finalmente, la colonia Lunar comenzará a formarse._

 _Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo … ALLONS-Y_

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	42. The Promise

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a otro capítulo de Moonbeam._

 _ **Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener.**_

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 42 – The Promise**

La primavera había llegado a la tierra de Equestria, los hermosos jardines de flores pintaban el césped con múltiples colores. El verde brillante del césped que cubría las praderas y llanuras del reino relucían de vida.

Un enorme castillo se alzaba en la ladera de la montaña rodeado por varias edificaciones construidas en la periferia.

Un radiante Sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, alumbrando orgulloso al vasto reino. Sentada en el jardín privado del castillo se encontraba una alicornio de pelaje color perla, su crin y cola lucían una bella mezcla de colores pastel la cual relucía aún más bajo el radiante Sol de primavera. Su figura alta y delgada la hacía lucir imponente, pues incluso recostada en el césped, era capaz de alcanzar la altura de una yegua promedio con solo alzar la cabeza.

Celestia permaneció cómoda sobre el césped observando satisfecha a su sobrina mientras esta se divertía volando de un lado a otro del jardín acompañada por una unicornio de pelaje color naranja pálido, su melena tenía un tono amarillo con líneas de un color naranja ligeramente enrojecido.

Era un alivio saber que las cosas marchaban de forma excelente. Pensar que hace unas semanas se sentía inquieta por la tener aquella charla con Luna en ese mismo jardín y saber que su hermana menor parecía estarse acostumbrando bastante bien a sus nuevas tareas y comenzaba a desarrollar una buena fama entre los ciudadanos más necesitados le quitaban un gran peso de encima.

El hecho de saber que su hermana comenzaba a retomar un buen camino y a mostrar nuevamente aquella generosidad y amabilidad que tanto la caracterizaban cuando eran más jóvenes la llenaba de orgullo. Después de todo Luna era tan capaz de gobernar como lo era ella de eso no tenía duda alguna, afortunadamente no se habían presentado incidentes similares a lo ocurrido durante la noche de los corazones cálidos y eso le daba un buen presentimiento.

El único problema era que le costaba trabajo mirar a Luna como una yegua adulta e independiente.

-Me gustaría saber cuándo maduraste tanto y dejaste de ser la pequeña hermana que siempre se escabullía en mi cuarto para dormir a mi lado - dijo la princesa mirando al cielo con una sonrisa entristecida en su rostro.

Al menos ahora estaba segura de que su decisión había sido la correcta, pues al confiarle a su hermana la responsabilidad de lograr que los nobles olvidaran aquel incidente o por lo menos alejar sus sospechas de ellas, había conseguido que su hermana comenzara a olvidarse de todos esos sentimientos negativos, incluso su relación parecía haber mejorado un poco, pues ambas princesas comenzaban a tener charlas más seguido la una con la otra.

Sin embargo, aún tenía que asegurarse de encontrar al verdadero culpable. El problema era que no contaba con el suficiente tiempo libre para investigar su escondite por su cuenta, por lo que no le quedaba otra opción que esperar noticias de Zephora. Sabía que la cebra era capaz de brindarle buenos resultados cuando se lo proponía. Si bien ni ella ni la alquimista estaban seguras de cómo encontrar a la criatura, estaba segura de que esta vez la cebra no le fallaría. Después de todo su último reporte le había dado una buena pista que podría llevarlos a aclarar el asunto de una buena vez.

Miró pensativa el libro que reposaba sobre sus cascos. Si las cosas no salían bien se enfrentaría a un problema de grandes proporciones, por lo que debía mantener la guardia arriba y sobre todo la calma hasta no estar segura de quien era el tercer jugador contra el que se enfrentaba.

-Princesa Celestia- la voz de Caramel llamó su atención.

-Capitán-

-Lord Blueblood la espera- dijo el corcel haciendo lo posible por qué no se le formara un nudo en la garganta, después de todo no sería profesional de su parte hacer una escena por ello. Desafortunadamente tampoco era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos lo suficiente como para olvidarse de lo que significaba su princesa para él.

-Dile que lo veré en mis aposentos a solas- respondió la princesa con tono serio -Ahí algunas cosas que quiero hablar con él en privado-

-Bueno, eso podría ser un problema su majestad, verá… él… no vino solo- comentó el capitán.

La deidad del Sol lo miro extrañada. Normalmente Blueblood era acompañado por su mayordomo, quien jamás se había opuesto a permitir que el lord y la princesa hablaran a solas, por lo que asumió que el poni que lo acompañaba era alguien diferente y de mayor influencia.

-Bien, diles que los veré en el salón del trono-

El capitán respondió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de retirarse.

Celestia devolvió la mirada a su sobrina -Lo lamento querida Cadence, pero es hora de volver, adentró- comentó la gobernante aproximándose a la mucama.

-Con gusto la llevare princesa- respondió la unicornio envolviendo a la pegaso rosa en un aura verdosa antes de colocarla en sus cascos.

-Te lo agradezco- respondió la gobernante guiando a la unicornio y a su sobrina de vuelta al interior del castillo.

* * *

La yegua observó con detalle los documentos pasándolos una y otra vez, como si estuviera esperando encontrar cualquier cosa que le diera una razón para negarse a la solicitud, sin embargo y a pesar de haber pedido el apoyo del reino, no era capaz de identificar error alguno. Lo que hacía aún más sospechoso el asunto, era imposible que semejante expediente estuviera tan limpio. Sabía que todas las familias nobles tenían sus secretos oscuros en alguna parte incluso era bien sabido que la mismísima Princesa Platinum había crecido en una familia que esclavizaba a otros ponis para hacer trabajos físicos que la familia Platinum en aquel entonces consideraba que no era adecuado para un unicornio.

Todo lo que se encontraba escrito en aquel montón de hojas de pergamino, debía tranquilizarla, pues todo apuntaba a que la pequeña quedaría en buenos cascos, sin contar el hecho de que se trataba de una de las familias más prominentes la que había solicitado a la pequeña, pero aun así le era difícil no confiar en sus instintos y sabía que las yeguas frente a ella eran todo menos yeguas de buen corazón, podía sentirlo con solo mirarlas a los ojos.

El problema es que no contaba con algo que pudiera usar para negarse y hacerlo sin un sustento solo terminaría por afectarle si la prominente yegua decidía involucrar a las autoridades.

-Supongo que está todo en orden- comentó Viper mirando a la anciana directamente a los ojos.

-Debo preguntar…- dijo Sweetcandy -¿Porque solo a ella?. La familia Wine no debería tener problema en adoptar también a su hermano- preguntó.

-Verás la familia Wine siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una de las familias más antiguas de unicornios y bueno… el potro es un poni terrestre así que… mi hermano nunca aceptará que forme parte de la familia por completo- dijo Pink Wine con su característico tono prepotente.

-Es consciente que Freshmint no es una unicornio pura, ¿cierto?, entonces ¿porque solo discriminar a Pappermint?- preguntó la yegua aunque la respuesta que recibió era algo que no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-Podríamos llevarlo, pero debo aclarar que no será adoptado. Tendría que formar parte de la servidumbre de la mansión, si es lo que desea. Desafortunadamente no podemos contratar a un poni tan joven por lo que solo podremos contratarlo formalmente una vez que sea lo suficientemente mayor mientras tanto se le trataría como el hijo de cualquiera de nuestros otros criados. Y no creo que eso sea bueno para la relación entre ambos hermanos- dijo Lady Wine con firmeza-

Sweetcandy observó a su interlocutora en todo momento. Era consciente de que muchas familias aun tenían ideas muy arcaicas en cuanto a la pureza de una raza, y no dudaba que la familia Wine fuera una de ellas pues seguía siendo una de las más poderosas casas nobles del reino, superada solo por la casa noble de los Platinum. No le extrañaba que dentro del seno familiar aún existiera una clara diferenciación entre las razas de ponis. Sin embargo, la anciana sabía que la yegua frente a ella mentía. Aquella no era ni remotamente la razón por la que la pequeña había sido escogida. Lo que la devolvía al punto de partida pues seguía sin tener forma de probar alguna falta por parte de los Wine que le impidiera aceptar la solicitud de adopción.

-¿Y qué hay de usted? Mi Lady, ¿acaso no está usted unida en compromiso al capitán Wind Chaser?-

-Cuide sus palabras, recuerde que esta frente a una Lady- le advirtió Viper con tono amenazante sin embargo la yegua se detuvo de inmediato cuando Pink Levantó su casco.

-Tranquila Viper… Para responder a su duda debo aclararle que mi compromiso con un pegaso fue un compromiso arreglado meramente por el beneficio militar que recibió nuestra familia, pero no encuentro ningún beneficio que pueda traernos el hecho de adoptar a un poni terrestre como parte de nuestro linaje-

-Entiendo y lamento si le he ofendido de alguna forma. No hay problema con la documentación y los resultados de la investigación tampoco me impide que la pequeña valla con ustedes-

-Excelente, mi hermano estará complacido se lo aseguro-

-Sin embargo, primero debo hablar con ella. Lo lamento pero es parte de las reglas, aún si son capaces de cuidarla me temo que si ella no quisiera ir con ustedes no podré obligarla… ¿Está de acuerdo con esa condición?-

-Por supuesto- respondió la yegua -Estaremos esperándola aquí mismo, estoy segura de que ella aceptará acompañarnos-

La anciana asintió antes de retirarse. Solo podía esperar que la pequeña rechazara la oferta.

No tardó mucho en encontrar al pequeño grupo de ponis formado por Cinamon, Freshmint, Peppermint, Chestnut, Dreamwish y Paprika. Sweetcandy sabía que los seis ponis eran grandes amigos, y una decisión como esta podría afectarles por igual, por lo que no opuso resistencia cuando los Cinnamon le pidió permiso para acompañar a su amiga algo que el resto imitó.

La vieja poni los llevó a su cuarto donde le dio a Freshmint la noticia de su posible adopción, Tuvo cuidado de darle los mayores detalles posibles a la pequeña potra para que tomara en cuenta todos los escenarios. Le explicó la enorme oportunidad que tenía al ser adoptada por una familia tan bien acomodada. Sweetcandy les explicó un poco acerca de la familia Wine, datos que había obtenido oficialmente de sus investigaciones y la larga historia que tenía aquel linaje.

Por supuesto que al ser adoptada por una familia tan prominente como la única heredera de esta (pues se sabía públicamente que Red Wine no tenía ningún hijo propio), la convertía automáticamente en una potra con la vida prácticamente resuelta.

-¿Y qué hay de mi hermano?- preguntó la pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin rosada mientras abrazaba a su conejo de felpa. La anciana negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento querida pero no han aceptado adoptarlo a él- la potra bajo la mirada.

Freshmint estaba emocionada cuando se enteró de que una familia estaba interesada en adoptarla, pero no podía ocultar su miedo y tristeza al saber que estaría sola sin ninguno de sus amigos y sin su hermano.

-Esta es una decisión que definirá tu futuro Fresh. Así que tienes que pensarlo bien, entenderé si quieres que les pida algo de tiempo para que tomes una decisión-

-Yo… no lo se…- dijo tímidamente la unicornio abrazando con fuerza a su conejo.

-Pero de que estas hablando Fresh esta es una oportunidad única, serías casi una princesa- dijo Paprika emocionado.

-Si pero estaría ella sola, piensa en lo que sentirá estando allá por su cuenta separada de su hermano- dijo Chestnut.

-Todo en este mundo tiene un precio Chest. Debes darte cuenta de que esta también es una gran oportunidad que no se repetirá. Estamos hablando de una de las familias más importantes del reino…-

-No digas eso Dream- respondió Chest tomando a su amigo por el pecho. Acaso no sabes lo duro que será para ella si…

-Debes aceptar- Las palabras de Peppermint silenciaron a todos en la habitación. Cinnamon lo miro incrédula ambos ojos fijos en el hermano de su querida amiga.

-Pepper- dijo la pequeña potra mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

Peppermint se aproximó a ella tomándola por la barbilla con el casco -Dream y Papika tienen razón Fresh- dijo el potro mirando a su hermana con cariño -Esta podría ser tu única oportunidad de convertirte en toda una noble. No quisiera ser yo la causa de que termines estancada-

Las lágrimas de su hermana comenzaron a inundar sus ojos -¿Acaso no le dijiste a Cinnamon que te gustaría que algún poni como la princesa Luna te adoptara? Esta es tu oportunidad, de convertirte en una gran poni y enorgullecernos a todos- dijo Peppermint secando las lágrimas de su hermana.

-¿Pero qué dices Pepper?- reprocho Chestnut.

-Solo quiero que ella tenga la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños Chest-

-Basta pequeños- dijo Sweetcandy retomando la atención de los potros -Los traje aquí porque esto les afecta tanto como a Fresh, pero es ella quien debe tomar la decisión por sí misma, pero quiero que sepas que sin importar la decisión que tomes Fresh, siempre podrás encontrarnos cuando lo necesites- dijo la anciana.

-Abuelita- respondió la unicornio mientras sentía la nariz de Sweetcandy tocar su mejilla.

-La abuela tiene razón, aunque nos adopten diferentes familias seguiremos siendo amigos y eso es algo que siempre nos mantendrá unidos, no lo olvides hermanita- le dijo Pepper abrazando a su hermana menor.

-Hablaré con Lady Wine, le diré que vuelva mañana, para que le des tu respuesta, ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

La pequeña asintió tímidamente. Sin decir más la anciana abandonó la habitación dejando dentro a los seis amigos.

Paprika y Dream, fueron los primeros en salir. Chest salió de la habitación golpeando sus cascos con fuerza contra el suelo, claramente molesto.

-Hablaré con él- dijo Peppermint dejando solas a las dos amigas en la habitación.

Chest entró en el dormitorio prácticamente golpeando la puerta. Al escuchar los pasos de otro poni no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.

-No lo entiendo Pepper, estoy seguro de que no quieres que ella se valla sola. Entonces, ¿Por qué le pides que lo haga?- dijo el pegaso color café con tono molesto.

-Porque no puedo permitirme ser egoísta Chest… Fresh es mi hermana y la quiero tanto como tú quieres a Cinnamon, dime… ¿acaso tú le negarías a tu hermana la oportunidad de sobresalir, de convertirse en una poni de renombre, solo para mantenerla a tu lado?-

Chest miró a Pepper a los ojos, si bien era cierto que el estaría dispuesto a ayudar a su hermana siempre y sin importar las dificultades, no podía decir que aceptaba la decisión de su amigo.

-Acaso no te das cuenta de que al pedirle esto también estas siendo egoísta, estas tratando de poner sobre sus hombros un peso que quizá no pueda cargar, si fuera yo…-

-Dime una cosa Chest- lo interrumpió su amigo -¿Qué pasará si todos acabamos en hogares distintos?, ¿Qué pasará si a ninguno de nosotros nos permiten seguir al lado de nuestras hermanas y amigos?-pregunto Peppermint.

-Bueno yo-

-Dime si eso llegara a pasar, ¿Acaso no te asegurarías de que Cinnamon terminara en un hogar donde nunca tuviera que preocuparse por el dinero?-

-No creo que a Cinnamon la acepte una casa noble, son demasiado rectos, ella no será capaz de encajar en un hogar así, sabes cómo es de necia y salvaje, le falta refinamiento para esas cosas-

-Y si existiera una familia adinerada que quisiera adoptarla ¿acaso te negarías?-

-Claro que no. Pero solo si fuera ella quien lo decidiera por si misma-

-Desafortunadamente Fresh no es así, ella tomará su decisión basándose solo en sus sentimientos y aunque es una gran cualidad, podría hacer que desaprovecha una gran oportunidad-

-Pero quizá nunca más la vuelvas a ver, ¿no crees que deberías tomarte algo de tiempo para pensarlo un poco?-

-Ya lo he pensado lo suficiente Chest, Yo sabía que Fresh había sido elegida para ser adoptada por una familia prominente, la abuela me dijo. Y yo estuve ayudándole a revisar y leer todos los documentos de esa familia-

Pepper se agazapó a un lado de su cama de donde saco una pequeña maleta.

-Se que la abuela no confía de todo en ellos, pero no quiero que ella lo desaproveche. Sería más desconsiderado de mi parte pedirle que se quede aquí a mi lado, no quiero que crezca como una potra común. Sé que ella tiene potencial y se también que una familia adinerada podrá darle mucho más de lo que yo podría darle, nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie. Cuando nos convertimos en ponis marginados, en huérfanos. Todos esos días que la abuela apenas podía encontrar suficiente comida para todos nosotros. No quiero que Fresh vuelva a sufrir de hambre, o frio nunca más, es por eso que lo hice Chet y estoy seguro de que ella también lo hará- dijo el poni abriendo la maleta. Dentro no había más que un viejo oso de peluche ligeramente sucio y algo maltratado.

-Es difícil ser el hermano mayor ¿cierto?- dijo Chestnut mirando a su amigo tomar el oso antes de guardar nuevamente la maleta debajo de su cama.

-Si, lo es- respondió derramando un par de lágrimas mientras Chest lo cubría con su ala.

* * *

Esa noche Cinnamon no pudo conciliar el sueño, la noticia había sido demasiado repentina, Fresh trato varias veces de llamar su atención el resto de la tarde, pero la potra color canela siempre encontró la forma de evadir la conversación, sabía perfectamente cual sería la pregunta aun sin tener que escucharla y sin embargo le aterraba tener que dar una respuesta.

Sabía perfectamente que su amiga la escucharía y la tomaría en cuenta aún si era algo que la misma Fresh no estuviera de acuerdo. Cinnamon sabía que su respuesta produciría un gran impacto en la decisión de su amiga y eso era lo que más le aterraba. ¿Qué pasaría si le daba la respuesta incorrecta? No sería capaz de mirar a su amiga a los ojos si su respuesta le terminaba trayendo más dolor a Fresh.

Pero sabía que no podría evitar a su amiga por siempre. El sonido suave de los cascos trepando la escalera de madera la alertaron de lo inevitable. Podía reconocer esos pasos en cualquier lugar y era la primera vez en toda su corta vida que ese sonido le producía semejante ansiedad.

Sintió el peso de un cuerpo extraño acomodarse a su lado. Podría haberse acostado diagonalmente y extender sus extremidades para no dejar ningún espacio libre, pero consideró que habría sido muy rudo de su parte por lo que anticipando esto dejo intencionalmente un espacio libre en su cama justo a sus espaldas.

Escucho al otro poni cubrirse con las cobijas, sintió el calor del cuerpo de la otra unicornio aproximarse al suyo, más decidió permanecer inmóvil. Sintió los delgados y pequeños cascos de su amiga envolverla en un temeroso abrazo, la punta del cuerno de su amiga se le clavaba en la espalda, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de su amiga temblar y por primera vez notó que algo hacía falta. Fluffy, el conejo de felpa no estaba con ellas. Aquel peluche que Fresh siempre cargaba consigo se encontraba ausente.

-¿Cinnamon, qué debo hacer?- Pregunto la potra en voz baja. Era casi un susurro, pero Cinnamon pudo escucharlo con claridad, aunque deseaba no haberlo hecho. Un largo silencio fue su respuesta, hasta que las silenciosas lágrimas de su amiga comenzaron a empaparle la espalda.

La potra color canela apretó los dientes para evitar que sus propias emociones la traicionaran. Después se giró y cubrió a Fresh en un abrazo protector mientras sentía sus mejillas humedecerse por el correr de sus propias lágrimas. Cinnamon no dormiría esa noche, sería su trabajo velar por su amiga pues su tiempo juntas estaba por terminar. Sin darse cuenta había tomado su decisión, una decisión que le partiría el corazón.

* * *

Red Wine era un corcel de carácter fuerte, impasible ante cualquier situación y extremadamente reservado. Estaba acostumbrado a causar una gran impresión dondequiera que fuese. Pocos ponis en el reino eran capaces de llamar su atención y muchos menos eran capaces de sorprenderlo. Por lo que al toparse con una muy agitada Viper en la entrada de su mansión impidiéndole el paso, no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por su comportamiento. Era muy extraño que su guardiana más hábil se comportara de tal forma, más aun sabiendo que las noches de caza eran una de las practicas que más disfrutaba el Lord.

-Se lo pido amó debe asearse antes de entrar a la mansión tiene una visita importante- le pidió Viper con voz temblorosa.

El lord optó por no cuestionar la petición de su amada asesina, por lo que se aseguró de que Viper guiara a sus concubinas a sus aposentos. Después de pasar al WC para limpiar los rastros de sangre de su rostro y cambiarse de ropa el corcel procedió a bajar a la recepción.

Red Wine era un Lord acostumbrado a tener un excelente control de las situaciones. Y se jactaba de ser siempre el poni que iba un paso delante de todos. Sin embargo, la yegua recostada en su sofá era la prueba viviente de que sus cálculos también podían salir bastante mal. Por primera vez en su inmortal vida el Corcel se sintió acorralado.

-Majestad Lamento la tardanza, pero debo reconocer que no esperaba visitas esta noche- dijo el lord aproximándose cautelosamente a la figura en el sofá.

-¡Hermano!- dijo la unicornio de pelaje rosado llamado la atención de su hermano mayor -¡Que bueno que por fin regresaste de tu paseo por los callejones!- continuo con una sonrisa forzada -Espero que hallas podida ayudar a los ponis sin hogar que encontramos esta tarde en el callejón. Estoy segura de que los canastos de fresas fueron de su agrado- añadió su hermana, de inmediato el corcel entendió el mensaje y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Oh querida hermana, ha sido un deleite ayudar a esos pobres ponis. Sabes bien que solo trato de seguir el ejemplo de nuestra querida gobernante aquí presente- añadió el corcel tomando asiento a un lado se su hermana para mirar de frente a la deidad.

-No hay razón para halagos innecesarios Lord Red- comentó la deidad de la noche -Y no es necesario que se excuse, entiendo que sea un poni ocupado, además su hermana y su mayordomo han sido bastante amables y hospitalarios- agregó la alicornio acomodándose un poco sobre el sofá.

La princesa se encontraba recostada en el sofá favorito de Red. Normalmente al lord le molestaría semejante acto, sin embargo, era un precio justo que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de apreciar a la gobernante recostada en todo lo largo del sofá luciendo su esbelta figura y en una posición que acentuaba bastante las curvas de sus flancos.

-No debería ser tan modesta princesa. Todos sabemos bien que usted ha estado ayudando mucho a los más necesitados y no podía esperar menos de una gobernante como usted-

La sonrisa de la gobernante de la noche, provocó un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda del corcel en segundos.

-Se bien que la mayoría de los nobles aún tienen sus sospechas sobre lo que sucedió la noche de la fogata-

-Su majestad…-

-No tiene por qué molestarse en brindarnos ninguna explicación lord Red- Lo interrumpió la alicornio poniéndose en pie y avanzando hasta los dos hermanos -Estas últimas semanas hemos estado aprendiendo mucho de nuestros amados súbditos y sobre todo, hemos adquirido un valioso conocimiento acerca de cómo se manejan ciertos negocios de los que mi hermana aún no tiene conocimiento-

La deidad de la noche dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la chimenea de la sala. Miró con atención las llamas que danzaban a medida que consumían los trozos de leña ennegreciendo la madera marchita. Era irónico que semejante fenómeno fuese capaz de causar tanto daño y a la vez servir como una cálida fuente de luz.

-Entiendo que ahora que la mayoría de los nobles que se encargaban de ciertos negocios sucios han dejado sus puestos vacíos, exista la tentación de adquirir dichos mercados… Un poni como usted podría fácilmente tomar el control especialmente tomando en cuenta la cantidad de contactos con los que cuenta dentro y fuera del reino. Sin embargo, debo añadir que no sería prudente tomar una decisión como esa, en especial sabiendo que el reino está en total desacuerdo con dichas prácticas. Eso sin mencionar que la desesperación de muchos de esos clientes ha provocado que comiencen a dejar pistas de sus actividades ilícitas-

Red permaneció en silencio por un momento, ciertamente el movimiento que el lord hizo para deshacerse de todos esos ponis empleando a la princesa de la noche como medio de ejecución había funcionado de maravilla, muchos de los mercados y clientes que habían quedado sin un proveedor decente que les pudiese proveer el servicio que necesitaban había causado que el Lord pudiera elevar considerablemente los precios de sus negocios clandestinos.

El problema era que muchos de sus clientes habían comenzado a perder la discreción que tanto los caracterizaba y todo a causa de la monopolización de dichos negocios. Pues si no compraban los productos o esclavos directamente de los contactos del Lord, les era extremadamente complicado conseguir dichos recursos de otros ponis o criaturas que inútilmente trataban de competir con el Lord. Como consecuencia varios de sus clientes habían caído directo en las pezuñas de los grupos de cebras que Zephora lideraba o eran capturados por los soldados de la comandante Hurricane, quienes ahora patrullaban con mayor cuidado las zonas del borde del reino.

Afortunadamente y gracias a que Wind Chaser aún era capaz de filtrarle información desde el interior del ejército, los arrestos de la comandante Hurricane no le habían afectado en gran medida y era capaz de cuidar su espalda de las operaciones y planes que la comandante realizaba para atrapar a los líderes de sus negocios. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de la tribu de cebras. Sus numerosos canarios apenas eran capaces de advertirle de uno o dos ataques, pero las constantes capturas de varios de sus allegados comenzaban a inquietarlo. Lo peor era que las cebras no parecían estar tratando de desmantelar una red de traficantes o esclavistas. Aparentemente la princesa Celestia había asignado a la cebra a una misión para rastrear y atrapar a la criatura que había asesinado a los dos nobles en el jardín trasero del palacio por lo que a estas alturas era bastante seguro que Zephora estuviera enterada de que un pony vampiro había sido el causante del ataque.

En otra situación podría haber decidido disminuir sus actividades para salir del radar hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran, pero el problema era que su canario silencioso había causado otro par de asesinatos sin tomar las medidas adecuadas.

La preocupación por el repentino cambio en la yegua había causado que también tuviera que prestarle una mayor atención a la yegua y al mayordomo con el que parcia haber formado un lazo bastante fuerte. Ciertamente eso era un tema más personal que de negocios, pues no le gustaba compartir a ninguna de las yeguas de su harem, y mucho menos a una con la que aún no había podido acostarse en la cama para disfrutarla como era debido.

A todo lo anterior tenía que añadir su plan actual. Ahora que Blueblood lentamente continuaba acercándose más a la princesa requería de un mayor control en las actividades del corcel. Sabía que Vinyl era una yegua competente para mantener vigilado al corcel y asegurarse que cumpla con su papel como el peón que era, pero le preocupaba que la yegua pudiera perder el control cerca de la princesa, cosa que inmediatamente la ligaría con los asesinatos y no tardarían mucho en conectar a la unicornio albina con Red. Sin embargo, tendría que arriesgarse y confiar en que Vinyl tomaría alguna medida en caso de una emergencia, pues ella era la única que podía soportar un periodo tan prolongado de tiempo expuesta a la luz del Sol sin sufrir ninguno de los efectos secundarios que esto provocaba.

Desgraciadamente, todas esas atenciones que le había dado a la gobernante, a su peón, a su silencioso canario y más recientemente el problema que le estaban causando las cebras y la comandante Hurricane, había causado que descuidara por completo a la deidad de la noche.

Tenía que darle crédito a la princesa de la noche. Se las había arreglado para mantener un perfil bajo a pesar de ser una de las princesas del reino y sobre todo parecía no solo estar haciendo contactos por su propia cuenta en un terreno que el lord conocía perfectamente bien, sino que aparentemente había logrado que algunos de sus contactos se pasaran de su lado.

Tras aquel pequeño monologo de la gobernante de la noche le quedaba claro que la princesa sabía perfectamente lo que él había planeado al darle esos nombres días antes de la ceremonia del día de la fogata.

Había cometido un error grave al descuidar a la alicornio índigo. Sentía como si la gobernante nocturna se hubiera escabullido a sus espaldas esperando pacientemente para atacarlo. Lo peor era que se lo estaba haciendo saber con una tranquilidad preocupante, casi como si se jactara de él. Eso lo preocupaba, si la princesa no había tomado la precaución de presentarse ante él en su propia mansión sin un solo guardia como escolta solo podía significar dos cosas.

La primera, la princesa de la noche era realmente tonta. O la segunda, la princesa había ido esa noche a su encuentro con una única propuesta en mente. Y el destino del lord dependía completamente de la respuesta que él de diera a la gobernante.

-Con todo respeto Majestad mis intenciones jamás han sido las de traicionar al reino, mi único interés es asegurarme de que Equestria se convierta en el más poderoso de los reinos. Y le aseguro que hare lo que haga falta para conseguirlo- habló finalmente el lord.

-Es una buena respuesta Lord Red. Aceptamos tu voto de lealtad, a partir de este momento quiero que trabajes para mí- comentó la princesa levitando un trozo de pergamino hasta los cascos del corcel de pelaje marrón y crin oscura.

El lord desenrolló el pergamino, notando una lista de materiales que en él se hallaban anotados. Al notar la expresión del corcel la princesa prosiguió.

-Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir esos materiales lo antes posible y los entregues en el castillo de las dos hermanas. Preferentemente espero que envíes a un mensajero para que entregue los materiales. A él le entregaré la información de tu próxima asignación- comentó mientras avanzaba por detrás del sofá en el que se encontraban sentados los hermanos.

-Entiendo princesa- comentó el corcel tratando de sonar calmado.

-Bien- respondió la alicornio tomando al corcel del mentón con su casco. El lord podía sentir con claridad la respiración helada de la alicornio acariciando su nuca. Le era imposible observar el rostro de la princesa mientras esta se encontraba detrás de él, pero si podía apreciar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios -Lamentamos haber ocupado tanto de su tiempo sin previo aviso, solo espero que mi repentina visita no afecte nuestra relación mi lord. Después de todo tengo la seguridad de que juntos podremos hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor- dijo la princesa mostrando una sonrisa repleta de afilados dientes mus similares a los de un verdadero depredador.

Sin previo aviso la alicornio encendió su cuerno y con un sonoro PUFF abandonó la habitación. El corcel tardo unos momentos antes de ponerse sobre sus cuatro cascos una vez más.

-¿Red?- escucho la débil voz de su hermana, quien parecía haber recuperado su habilidad para hablar.

El corcel apretó los dientes golpeando con fuerza la superficie del suelo -Maldita princesa- bufó molesto.

* * *

La oscuridad se apoderaba de los pasillos de hospital general de Canterlot. A esas horas casi todos los ponis se encontraban plácidamente dormidos, comúnmente solo una o dos enfermeras por piso se dedicaban a hacer una revisión nocturna de los pacientes, sin embargo, aquella noche solo una enfermera se encontraba en el pasillo del primer piso del hospital. Aunque aquello se había convertido en un caso bastante común durante los últimos meses.

La mayoría de las enfermeras se negaban a realizar recorridos nocturnos en ese piso en particular. En cualquier otro caso los médicos habrían protestado por la actitud de las enfermeras, sin embargo, ellos mismos eran incapaces de tomar la responsabilidad de aquel rondín a causa del miedo que les producía saber que aquellas criaturas rondaban por los pasillos.

Sin embargo, existían pocas excepciones y una de ellas era Sweetcare. La yegua de pelaje oscuro y crin color zarzamora había decidido tomar las patrullas nocturnas del primer piso todas las noches, aquella noche en particular, una extraña sensación de ansiedad no la había dejado en paz por lo que tomó la decisión de iniciar su ronda un par de horas más temprano.

El lado positivo era que, al iniciar dos horas antes su recorrido, era capaz de apreciar el máximo esplendor de la Luna que se elevaba en lo alto del manto estelar.

-Es realmente hermoso- dijo la yegua recargando su mentón sobre sus cascos mientras se apoyaba en la base de una de las ventanas localizada en la recepción del primer piso.

La fría y tenue luz de la luna iluminaba apenas lo suficiente el lugar, pero no era una cantidad de luz abundante como ocurría con la luz del día. No, aquella luz únicamente alumbraba por completo algunas áreas del hospital mientras que daba paso a que la oscuridad mantuviera cobijada la mayor parte del edificio.

Sweetcare cerró sus ojos, mientras se relajaba un poco, disfrutando del baño de luz lunar que recibía su cuerpo. Después de un momento una de sus orejas me movió tras percibir un ligero sonido proveniente del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los pacientes del primer piso. La yegua prestó mayor atención para asegurarse que no fuera su imaginación. Cuando escuchó nuevamente la suave voz de un poni

 _*(La canción que se escucha en esta parte está basada en "Carry On" de "Michelle Creber")*_

 _-…-_

 _-¿Por qué continuar?-_

 _-¿Por qué he de seguir?-_

 _-Te preguntas, si alguien más lo ha notado-_

 _-…-_

Sweetcare se apartó de la ventana y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, estaba segura de que un poni estaba cantando, aunque la melodía apenas era perceptible gracias al silencio de la noche. Estaba segura de que en cualquier otro momento no habría podido percatarse de la tonada.

 _-…-_

 _-¿Para qué vivir?-_

 _-¿Por qué has de probar lo que vales?-_

 _-¿Tan bajo has caído, amor?-_

 _-…-_

La enfermera siguió la melodía del poni, la cal se intensificaba a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo.

 _-…-_

 _-No temas más, pues yo sigo aquí-_

 _-Y si te derriban, yo te levantaré-_

 _-Pues yo a ti te protegeré-_

 _-…-_

Sweetcare avanzo por las puertas de las habitaciones hasta una puerta que permanecía abierta, en el interior se podía apreciar la luz de la luna entrar por la ventaba, las cortinas estaban completamente abiertas al igual que la ventana del cuarto, permitiendo así el paso de la briza nocturna de primavera.

Ahí frente a la ventana se hallaba una yegua soportando su peso con sus cuartos traseros, mientras se apoyaba con sus cascos delanteros sobre el marco de la ventana completamente inmersa en su propia melodía como para notar a la enfermera que la observaba embelesada sobre sus cuatro cascos desde el umbral de la puerta.

 _-…-_

 _-¿Para que rendirse?-_

 _-¿Para qué dejarte vencer antes de un milagro?-_

 _-El mañana puede cambiar-_

 _-…-_

Cataba la yegua mientras el viento mecía su crin y la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo por completo produciendo un inusual brillo en su pelaje.

 _-…-_

 _-Quizá vivas en vano-_

 _-Quizá sufrirás una y otra vez-_

 _-Pero siempre me tendrás a mi -_

 _-…-_

 _-No temas más, pues yo sigo aquí-_

 _-Y si te derriban, yo te levantaré-_

 _-Pues yo a ti te protegeré-_

 _-…-_

 _-Tienes mi valor y mi corazón-_

 _-Es tuya mi alma y mi lealtad-_

 _-En la oscuridad tú eres mi luz-_

 _-…-_

 _-Por favor sigue adelante-_

 _-Sé que eres fuerte-_

 _-Pero si te derriban, recuerda que aquí estoy-_

 _-Y siempre te protegeré, mi amor-_

 _-…-_

-Tienes una linda voz-dijo Sweetcare una vez que la yegua permaneció en silencio.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación espiar a una chica? Podría considerarse acoso- respondió Épsilon sin apartar la mirada de la enorme esfera de plata que brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

-Nunca antes te había escuchado cantar, es la primera vez-

-Escogí una hora en la que normalmente no hay ponis husmeando por los alrededores- comentó la yegua de pelaje azul metálico.

-Me alegra que esta noche mi ansiedad no me dejara en paz, de lo contrario no te habría escuchado cantar. Sinceramente de entre todos mis pacientes eras a la última que imaginaria hacer algo como esto. Fue una verdadera sorpresa sabes- Comentó Sweetcare aproximándose a la yegua que permanecía en la ventana.

-Tu eres la última enfermera que habría imaginado que estaría dispuesta ayudarme con mi rehabilitación Sweet… Te lo agradezco- respondió la capitana de la guardia nocturna.

-Bueno. Si me dejas escucharte cantar cada noche. Podría considerar que tu deuda esta saldada- respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo solo canto para ella, pero… creo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo- respondió la yegua mirando a su amiga.

Era gracioso, semanas atrás odiaba a muerte los hospitales y a cada una de las enfermeras y doctores que los atendían y era en este mismo hospital en donde había terminado conociendo a una poni a quien podía considerar una amiga. Una yegua que estaba dispuesta a brindarle su amistad incondicionalmente, una yegua que no la veía como un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Una yegua que al igual que su princesa, había decidido brindarle una oportunidad cuando ningún otro poni lo habría hecho.

-¿Te sientes bien Épsilon?- preguntó Sweetcare genuinamente consternada.

La capitana miró confundida a su amiga antes de seguir su mirada. Con lentitud levantó el casco y lo pasó por sus labios. Al retirarlo pudo observar un pequeño rastro de sangre manchando la punta de su casco. La realización casi la hace soltar una carcajada, era irónico lo cruel que podía ser el destino en ocasiones.

-Iré por tus medicinas, estoy segura de que ayudaran a disminuir un poco el efecto de tu sangre- dijo Sweetcare antes de ser detenida por el casco de su amiga quien simplemente menaba la cabeza de lado a lado -Pero Épsilon si esto continua tu sangre comenzará a dañar tu cuerpo otra vez-

-No servirá Sweet, tome un par de pastillas hace un par de horas. La doctora RedHeart dijo que era probable que esto sucediera- comentó Épsilon con total tranquilidad, aunque Sweet poda sentir el ligero temblor en el casco que su amiga apoyaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Si tu sangre se ha vuelto más fuerte solo tenemos que pedirle a la doctora que recalcule la dosis y…- Épsilon negó una vez más.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer eso Sweetcare. Casi he terminado mi rehabilitación, por lo que pronto saldré del hospital y comenzaré mi entrenamiento físico para recuperar condición y así poder unirme a mis compañeros en la guardia nocturna-

-Pero…-

-La doctora me dijo que la dosis que me había dado hace una semana era la más fuerte que podía soportar mi cuerpo sin sufrir efectos secundarios y su alternativa consistía en hacerme una trasfusión completa de sangre, aunque eso tampoco garantiza que mi condición mejore- comentó Épsilon.

Sweetcare era consiente que ese era el último recurso de la doctora Red Hearth, pues realizar una transfusión completa de su sangre requería de un enorme gasto de reservas de sangre que almacena el hospital. Especialmente porque aún contaban con pacientes en estado crítico que requerían intervenciones cada cierto tiempo. Por lo que arriesgarse a reducir dichas reservas en un proceso que simplemente no tenía garantía de funcionar era un riesgo que ningún doctor en el hospital estaba dispuesto a tomar.

-¿Le dirás a la princesa mañana que te venga a visitar?- la yegua negó con la cabeza.

-Me basta con que mis hermanos lo sepan. No quiero que la princesa Luna se preocupe por esto. Ya tiene suficiente trabajo preocupándose por saber dónde está su poni especial como para que yo le dé más problemas-

-Y…- la enfermera pensó con cuidado la mejor forma de hacer la pregunta –¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que sientes por ella?-

Épsilon miro a su amiga antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente al cielo nocturno.

-¿Es tan ovio?- preguntó apenada la yegua. A Sweetcare le pareció adorable el rubor que se presentaba en la capitana cuando se sentía apenada. Aquello era algo que muy pocos podían lograr y generalmente sucedía cuando era algo relacionado con la princesa de la noche.

-Bueno yo no lo categorizaría como algo muy ovio, cuando sabes que hay otro poni observándote lo disimulas de maravilla y… a no ser que sean muy observadores no notarían que de vez en cuando tu mirada se posa en los flancos o en los labios de la princesa-

-Megrez se burlaba de mi cando se percataba de que me perdía por completo mirando el vaivén de los flancos a la princesa- respondió la yegua sus mejillas lucían un color carmesí mucho más intenso esta vez.

-Es gracioso, pensé que yo era la única que lo había notado- comentó Sweetcare.

-Antes de ti, Megrez era la única que sabía de mis sentimientos por la princesa y creo que esa fue la razón por la que decidió sacrificarse ella misma con tal de salvarme a mí-

-Quizá esperaba que algún día le confesaras a la princesa lo que sientes por ella- la capitana negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Ella ya tiene a un poni especial al que le ha entregado su corazón. Sabe lo duro que es ver a tu poni especial apartarse de ti. Si le confesara mis sentimientos se pondría a pensar en lo mucho que ha sufrido desde que Crisi se fue y seguramente pensará en lo mucho que me lastimaría si no me devolviera ese mismo sentimiento. Al final, solo terminaré causándole más problemas… por eso decidí que no le diría nada a ella- respondió Épsilon mirando la Luna.

-Entiendo- comentó Sweetcare envolviendo a su amiga en un cálido abraso por la espalda cubriéndola protectoramente con sus alas.

-Me conformo con corregir mi error y encontrar el modo de protegerla por el tiempo que me quede de vida- añadió Épsilon limpiando con su lengua la sangre acida de su casco.

* * *

Aquella mañana el mundo lucio mucho más gris que de costumbre para Cinnamon. Tan pronto como los primeros rayos del Sol cruzaron la ventana de la habitación, la pequeña potra abandonó el calor y confort de su cama asegurándose de no despertar a Freshmint y posteriormente salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez a su valiosa amiga.

Avanzó pesadamente por el pasillo del orfanato hasta el jardín donde normalmente se reunía con sus amigos para jugar y divertirse un poco. Observó el pasto verde y brillante, miró las flores de colores que Fresh regaba todos los días y no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que las cosas cambiarían. Sabia que ella tenia el poder para hacer que su amiga permaneciera en el orfanato y aún así no podía evitar desear que la pequeña unicornio pudiese encontrar una mejor vida.

Observó las calles detrás de la reja del jardín, aún era temprano, muy pocos ponis caminaban en las calles a esa hora, pero fue uno en especial el que llamó su atención. Encendió su cuerno y con algo de esfuerzo levitó, o más precisamente arrastró, una caja de madera para usarla de apoyo y poder asomarse para apreciar mejor al poni del exterior.

La yegua lucia un pelaje blanco como la nieve, casi pálido en comparación a la nota musical que representaba su cuttymark llevaba un par de lentes oscuros un tanto maltratados. Su crin y cola tenían un curioso color azul eléctrico con un estilo bastante salvaje.

La yegua llevaba sujeto en su aura mágica un jarrón de leche, un pequeño vaso y algunos muffins de colores en una charola de plata. La observó avanzar silenciosamente y sin hacer mucho ruido hasta dar la media vuelta en un pequeño túnel frente al cual se detuvo antes de depositar los alimentos en el suelo del lugar. La yegua permaneció un momento en el lugar por varios minutos completamente estoica, hasta que finalmente se dio la media vuelta regresando por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

La potra de pelaje color canela permaneció ahí un momento mas con la mirada completamente perdida.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sweetcandy se acercara a ella, el delicioso olor a galleta combinado con el aroma a abuelita era un aroma que Cinnamon apreciaba en sobremanera.

-¿Disfrutando de la luz del Sol Cinnamon?- pregunto la anciana acariciando la crin de la potra.

-Preferiría que fuera de noche- comentó la potra con la mirada al suelo.

-Freshmint ha estado preguntando por ti, piensa que estas molesta con ella. Te está esperando en el comedor para tomar su desayuno a tu lado- comentó la anciana.

-No estoy molesta con ella, es solo que no tengo hambre-

-Supongo que ya te lo dijo entonces-

-No me lo ha dicho, pero se bien cuál es su respuesta-

-La familia Wine vendrá por ella hoy, puede que sea la última vez que se vean en un largo tiempo. Quizá sería mejor que disfrutaran este día juntas- dijo la anciana.

-Una vez que ella se valla no volveré a verla. No sé si pueda mantener la compostura sabiendo eso- dijo apenas aguantando los sollozos -Quería que se fuera viéndome sonreír, pero no puedo hacerlo. Y no quiero que me vea triste, si lo hace seguramente cambiará de opinión y no se irá-

-Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado pequeña- dijo la anciana yegua acercando a la potra a su cálido pecho -Ustedes son verdaderas amigas así que no importa que tan lejos estén la una de la otra, estoy segura de que el destino las reencontrará nuevamente y siendo sincera yo también estaba esperando que tu evitaras que ella se fuera-

Cinnamon levantó la mirada mirando a los ojos a la anciana.

-Yo solo quiero que ella tenga una mejor vida, si ella se va a vivir con una familia adinerada, estoy segura de que podrá ser más feliz que viviendo en la pobreza a nuestro lado. No te ofendas abuelita, pero hasta antes de que la princesa Luna viniera las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien- la anciana dejo escapar una risita.

-Oh Cinnamon, la verdadera felicidad de un poni no proviene del dinero que posee, sino de aquellos a quienes ama con el corazón. Y te puedo asegurar que Fresh, podrá no tener mucho en este lugar, pero tenerte a ti como su amiga es su verdadero tesoro- dijo la anciana -Ciertamente el dinero ayuda, pero aquellos que no saben valorar el corazón de otros siempre estarán vacíos aquí dentro- comento la anciana tocando el pecho de la potra -Y ese vacío no lo puedes llenar con monedas, te lo puedo asegurar-

Cinnamon toco su pecho con su pequeño casco pensando en las palabras de Sweetcandy. Mientras la anciana regresaba al interior del orfanato.

-Te estaremos esperando- dijo la anciana con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

La tarde había caído rápidamente en la capital, todos los ponis del orfanato habían sido especialmente agradables con ella ese día, no era como si alguno de ellos fuera malo con ella en un día común, pero aquel día todos parecían tratar de ocultarle sus miedos detrás de sus sonrisas, incluso la abuelita Sweetcandy lucía un poco triste a pesar de que no dejaba de sonreír como normalmente lo hacía.

Sin embargo, en todo el día Cinnamon parecía haber estado evitándola por completo, solo que, a diferencia del día anterior, su amiga estaba no solo tratando de cambiar de tema, sino que literalmente trataba de evitar permanecer demasiado tiempo cerca de ella. Quizá Cinnamon solo estaba celosa, o quizá no quería volver a hablarle porque pronto se convertiría en una potra de una de las casas nobles más poderosas y conocidas, o probablemente su amiga solo quería que se acostumbrara a vivir sin que Cinnamon estuviese ahí todo el tiempo para ayudarle.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, en su corazón no podía seguir soportando la tristeza que comenzaba a cumularse al saber que quizá estaba a punto de perder a su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara por acercarse a su amiga, Cinnamon siempre encontraba la forma de alejarse. En una de esas ocasiones incluso pudo notar que Chet termino por perder la paciencia y le levantó la voz a Cinnamon reprendiéndola por seguir evitando a su amiga. eso hizo sentir aun peor a la pequeña unicornio, pues parecía que ahora incluso estaba causando que el resto de los ponis del orfanato se molestaran con su amiga.

En el momento en el que el atardecer cayo sobre la capital un elegante carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del orfanato.

De él bajaron cuatro ponis. La primera en bajar fue Viper, quien vestía su traje negro y ayudó a bajar a los siguientes dos ponis. Red y Pink Wine vestían ropas elegantes el vestido de la yegua era extremadamente ostentoso y aunque el traje del lord era sencillo, podía apreciarse con claridad que no se trataba de un traje barato. Finalmente la última en bajar del carruaje era una yegua que contrastaba bastante con los otros tres, su melena alocada y sus lentes oscuros, la hacían lucir muy poco formal en comparación.

-Mi lady, hemos venido a escuchar la decisión de la señorita Freshmint- habló el corcel con su grave y elegante voz.

Freshmint miró al lord bastante impresionada por su porte y presencia, ciertamente se sentía de una forma muy similar a la sensación que tuvo al mirar a la princesa Luna por primera vez.

-¿Fresh?- hablo Sweetcandy llamando la atención de la potra –¿Estas segura que quieres ir con ellos?- preguntó con un tono amable.

Fresh miró a la anciana por un momento, después dirigió su mirada al corcel y sus acompañantes, Pensó en las palabras de su hermano y en su amiga. Quizá aquello era lo que realmente deseaban, quizá no tenia ninguna razón real para negarse. Probablemente Peppermint y Cinnamon solo se molestarían con ella si actuaba de forma egoísta. Después de todo si Cinnamon deseara que ella se quedara se lo habría dicho en lugar de pasar todo el día evitándola, ¿Cierto?

-Si abuelita- fue la corta y tímida respuesta de la potra.

-Entiendo- dijo la anciana entregándole una serie de documentos al lord -Ve por tus cosas Fresh, mientras Lord Red llena los papeles legales, te estaremos esperando en la entrada- comentó la anciana besando la frente de la pequeña.

Freshmint regresó a su habitación donde se hallaba un pequeño baúl con cuatro ruedas dentro del cual se encontraban sus pertenencias. Apretó su conejo de felpa contra su pecho mientras tomaba el baúl y comenzaba a alar de él hasta la entrada principal. En la entrada se encontraban todos sus amigos del orfanato esperando por ella. Todos excepto Cinnamon.

Dream Wish fue el primero en acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo de despedida, posteriormente lo imitaron Paprika y Chestnut.

-Lamento mucho lo de Cinnamon, intente convencerla de que viniera, pero se negó- dijo Chest.

-Hermanita…-

Al escuchar la voz de Peppermint, Chest se apartó de inmediato.

-Traigo algo para ti- dijo el potro mostrándole a su hermana el oso de peluche que llevaba abrazado a su pecho -Quiero que lo lleves contigo, para que tengas siempre algo mío a donde sea que vallas- comentó su hermano entregándole el peluche.

-¡Pepper!- grito la potra arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano.

-Yo también te extrañaré hermanita- respondió el potro manteniéndola protegida en sus cascos.

Tras un momento ambos se apartaron el uno de la otra y Fresh procedió a entregarle a Peppermint su conejo de peluche. El potro acepto gustoso el conejo de peluche abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ya es hora la abuela te está esperando afuera con tus nuevos padres- comentó su hermano dándole un ultimo beso en la frente a la pequeña potra.

Freshmint asintió una vez y procedió a salir por la puerta principal. Frente a ella se encontraban esperándola Sweetcandy y lord Red.

-Es hora de irnos… hija- dijo el corcel invitando a la pequeña a subir al carruaje.

Chest observó junto al resto de los huérfanos mientras Freshmint subía al carruaje y este comenzaba a avanzar alejándose del orfanato. De pronto sintió algo empujándolo con fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar, sin embargo, logro recuperar el balance a tiempo para observar a su hermana corriendo detrás del carruaje mientras gritaba el nombre de su mejor amiga.

Al escuchar su nombre la pequeña potra se asomó por una de las ventanas del carruaje ignorando las protestas de Pink Wine.

-¡Fresh!- gritó Cinnamon al ver a su amiga asomada por la ventana.

-¡Cinnamon!- respondió la potra dejando que sus lágrimas brotaran mientras movía su casco de un lado a otro.

-¡Lo lamento Fresh!... ¡En verdad lo siento mucho!…- gritó Cinnamon.

-¡¿No volveremos a ver?!-

-¡Te lo aseguro!-

-¡Es una promesa!- Respondió Fresh.

-¡Si!- respondió su amiga.

Cinnamon se detuvo exhausta observando como el carruaje continuaba alejándose más y más -Es una promesa- dijo en voz baja, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Finalmente, un nuevo capítulo de Moonbeam, debido al retraso de la entrega de la versión en inglés me vi obligado a atrasar la entrega de este capítulo, les aviso que este mes me estaré mudando de casa por lo que es probable que se retrase un poco la entrega del siguiente capítulo, peo espero tener todo listo sin mayor problema._

 _La idea es entregarles el siguiente capítulo a más tardar el 22 de Septiembre. Así que de antemano les pido disculpas por estos retrasos no planeados._

 _Gracias por seguir apoyándome. Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo … ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	43. Unfortunate Souls

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a otro capítulo de Moonbeam._

 _Y bien como quien dice, lo prometido es deuda. así que helo aquí el capítulo 43 de Moonbeam. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo._

 ** _Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 43 – Unfortunate Souls**

El pueblo de Hollow Shade era una de las villas más nuevas en toda Equestria y una de las recientes adquisiciones de la familia Apple. Contaba con una gran cantidad de hectáreas para plantar manzanos y AppleCore realmente esperaba poder convertir esas tierras abandonadas en una de las granjas de manzana más productivas, después de todo se trataba de un pedazo de tierra virgen que hasta su llegada pocos ponis se habían atrevido a explorar.

Lo más extraño, sin embargo, era que a pesar de que las montañas que rodeaban la villa habían sido claramente explotadas de sus riquezas, en las minas aun podía encontrarse una gran cantidad de piedras y metales preciosos.

Lo más extraño era que por más que avanzaran en las minas estas no parecían tener fin y su estructura contantemente conectaba con caminos son salida, por lo que adentrarse demasiado en estas conllevaba un riesgo muy alto pues de no recordar el camino correcto, cualquier poni corría el riesgo de perderse en el interminable laberinto de túneles.

Algo que sí era bastante claro en aquellas tierras era que la luz del Sol era bastante escasa y las siembras que lograban hacer crecer en las granjas se marchitaban mucho más rápido que en otras tierras.

Esa mañana en particular, el corcel había acudido a un llamado de uno de sus primos más cercanos indicándole de la perdida de varios metros de siembra a causa de una aparente plaga. Por lo que ahora el Corcel se encontraba en medio de una reunión junto con varios de sus familiares.

-No podemos seguir así las tierras son fértiles, pero es extremadamente difícil hacer que algo crezca en este lugar- mencionó un semental de pelaje color verde y crin roja.

-El problema es que no hay suficiente luz de sol para nutrir los sembradíos- comentó un anciano poni quien usaba un sombrero vaquero bastante desgastado mientras masticaba un pedazo de heno.

-AppleCore- dijo un joven poni llamando la atención del enorme semental -Las tierras no nos permitirán cultivar de forma correcta nuestros productos. Pero es claro que las minas aún cuentan con bastantes tesoros en su interior. Abandonar estas tierras sin tomar ventaja de los materiales que en ellas se encierra sería un error-

-No deberías ser tan materialista Apple Dumpling- lo reprendió el anciano -La familia Apple es la primera familia de granjeros en conseguir que su líder de clan gane un título de nobleza. Y lo hicimos con nuestro trabajo duro y esfuerzo cultivando nuestros manzanos y ¿ahora quieres que abandonemos todo lo que hemos conseguido para comenzar a invertir tiempo en la minería de cuevas? Me parece una enorme falta de educación de tu parte el simple hecho de sugerir algo así- hablo el anciano con severidad.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer aquí tío, y seamos sinceros después del gasto que hemos hecho con la guerra no nos caería mal recolectar algunas gemas-

-No puedo creer que tengas pésimos modales. Todo es por culpa de esas yeguas que encontraste en las afueras de Canterlot. De no ser por su estúpido interés en las rocas, tú jamás te atreverías a proponer semejante tontería- respondió el viejo poni.

-Esas yeguas tienen nombre tío y mientras yo esté aquí te pediré que las llames por sus nombres: Ziosite y Jadeite- respondió el joven corcel indignado por las palabras de su tío.

-Todo Apple que sea incapaz de cultivar manzanas no es digno de llevar la palabra "Apple" en su nombre, no sé qué ganas combinando nuestra sangre con la de esas yeguas de la calle, habiendo tantas yeguas en la familia Apple que comparten nuestro nombre- respondió el anciano.

-¿Y supongo que eso significa que los "Orange" tampoco somos bien venidos entonces?- respondió indignada Orange Juice la recién nombrada Lady de Manehattan.

-Pues sinceramente una Orange jamás será digna de un Apple ni siquiera con un título claramente comprado- respondió otra de las yeguas de la habitación.

Rápidamente los múltiples ponis comenzaron a perder el control y a discutir entre ellos, AppleCore los observó por un momento. Sabía que la unión con otras familias y la distribución de los Apple por todo el reino para apoyar con la cosecha de manzanas había causado que muchas ramas de su familia comenzarán a mezclarse con otras familias de Equestria, sin embargo, ahora que estaban por primera vez reunidos en aquella habitación no podía si no pensar en lo superficial que seguían siendo varios de los miembros de su familia.

Lo que comenzó como un acto de buena voluntad para ayudar al reino en tiempo de crisis se había convertido en una lucha de poder interna entre las facciones que conformaban a la familia de los Apple.

Incapaz de seguir escuchando las riñas de sus familiares el enorme semental se levanto y golpeó el suelo fuertemente con su pezuña. El sonido y el ligero temblor que sintieron bajo sus cascos rápidamente silencio los gritos y las discusiones.

-¡Basta!- habló AppleCore con su potente voz obteniendo de inmediato la atención de todos los presentes -Es deplorable la manera en la que se comportan todos ustedes. Se supone que todos ustedes son el modelo a seguir de esta familia. No empecé esto para convertirme en un lord o para conseguir un mayor estatus social. Los Apple comenzamos a viajar por el reino para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, pero parece ser que todos ustedes han olvidado por completo el objetivo de todo esto-

Los ponis en la habitación permanecieron en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo y las orejas firmemente pegadas a sus nucas.

-No importa si nuestro nombre ha cambiado con el paso de los años, nuestros primos, hermanos, padres y abuelos encontraron la felicidad con otros ponis que no comparten nuestro nombre y eso no lo hace más o menos importantes. Todos seguimos siendo una familia y en una familia nos cuidamos los unos a los otros- Les reprendió AppleCore.

Después de una pequeña pausa añadió con un tono mucho más calmado.

-Apple Dumpling, estoy orgulloso de que optaras por hacer tu orgullo a un lado para ayudar a dos extrañas cuando más te necesitaban. Y créeme que estoy contento de saber que has encontrado el amor con una de ellas y si están dispuestos a trabajar las minas de Hollows Shade no veo ninguna razón para impedirlo. Después de todo es el sueño de tu amada y si estás dispuesto a abandonar la recolección de manzanas por ella no tengo ningún derecho de detenerte. Puede que estas tierras no sean adecuadas para la agricultura, pero sí lo son para la minería y como líder de nuestra familia puedes estar seguro de que tienes mi apoyo y bendición, en especial ahora que estas por ser padre. ¿Ya decidiste cual será el nombre del pequeño?-

Ante la pregunta del semental el joven corcel dudo un momento, temía que su familia lo juzgara como hace un momento en cuanto revelara el nombre que él y su amada habían elegido para el pequeño que nacería pronto. Sabia que él tenia el poder de preservar el nombre se su familia si lo deseaba, pero tras haber escuchado la historia de Jadeite y el encuentro que ella y su hermana Zoisite tuvieron la noche la que las conoció le hizo comprender que también era capaz de darle una esperanza a la familia de Jadeite para continuar con su linaje. Y era eso lo que haría aún si su decisión enfurecía al mismo AppleCore.

-Holder Cobblestone… Pie- respondió en voz baja.

-¿Espera un segundo estas diciendo que no le darás el nombre de los Apple?- respondió indignado su tío.

El joven miró a los miembros de la familia Apple, todos parecían sorprendidos por su decisión, todos excepto…

-Holder Cobblstone Pie- repitió AppleCore acercándose al joven.

-Ellas son las ultimas sobrevivientes de su linaje y pensé que sería bueno que el pequeño nazca con el nombre de su madre es por eso que yo…- trato de excusarse, pero cuando el semental levantó el casco Apple Dumpling guardó silencio al momento.

-Es un buen nombre- respondió AppleCore levantando el mentón del joven -Será un potro tan fuerte como una roca y tan dulce como un pie de manzana, sé que estarás orgulloso de él… Apple Dumpling-

-Te lo agradezco AppleCore- respondió el joven abrazando al semental con fuerza.

-Nosotros nos iremos mañana. Todo pony que desee quedarse contigo aquí en Hollows Shade puede hacerlo- comentó AppleCore -Nuestros caminos se separarán aquí. Te deseo lo mejor y no olvides que siempre estaremos aquí para ti- añadió el semental.

-Muchas gracias- respondió el joven.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, en el cuarto tan solo había una vieja y gastada cama, un par de cobijas y un pequeño escritorio.

Freshmint ingreso tímidamente a la habitación, mientras abrazaba fuertemente el oso de peluche que su hermano le había entregado antes de abandonar el orfanato. La suavidad del peluche y el olor impregnado en el oso de felpa la reconfortaba.

-No es mucho, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte por el momento ya que tu habitación en la mansión aún no está lista- comentó Viper.

La pequeña potra miró a la yegua a los ojos, aquellos ojos le inspiraban cierto temor y más aún al notar que la poni parecía estar mintiéndole. Su mirada se dirigió a la otra yegua de la habitación que amablemente le había ayudado con su equipaje. Era difícil saber que es lo que pensaba la unicornio albina de crin azul eléctrico debido a que sus ojos eran cubiertos por aquellos cristales opacos, y el hecho de que la yegua se comunicara con señas y sonidos en lugar de palabras hacia aún más difícil para la potra poder pensar en algo que decir.

-Emmm- dijo por fin la pequeña tratando de ganar algo de coraje -Es una linda habitación, gracias- comentó la potra.

-No te acostumbres solo es temporal. El amo dijo que te visitaría en las noches para cenar y Vinyl- añadió Viper señalando a la unicornio albina -estará a tu cuidado en las mañanas, el resto del día lo pasaras sola así que será bueno que aproveches cuando el amo te invite a dar un paseo, porque seguro que lo vas a extrañar- añadió la yegua con malicia mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Vinyl miró la angustia dibujada en el rostro de la potra, estaba segura de que Red no la dejaría sola en la mansión hasta asegurarse que su harem estuviera acostumbrado al olor de la pequeña para evitar que alguna de sus concubinas terminara alimentándose de la potra por error.

La intérprete había escuchado varias veces del método que empleaba Red para sustituir a un miembro de su harem. Generalmente educaba a la potra desde una edad temprana para que aprendiese a obedecerle poco a poco le obligaría a realizar el ritual del "Lazo de obediencia Absoluta" para asegurarse de que la potra se convirtiese en su esclava. Y tan pronto como la recién crecida yegua viviera su primera época en celo el Lord la tomaría como suya y la convertiría en una vampiresa.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, a Vinyl no le agradaba el método de su amo y mucho menos ahora que tenía a la próxima concubina frente a ella, deseaba poder hacer algo por ella, pero no podía actuar directamente sin que Red se enterara. Era consiente de que Red probablemente la golpearía bastante si liberaba a la potra, eso no le preocupaba en realidad. Ella podría recibir todo el castigo que fuera necesario y no se arrepentiría de nada, sin embargo, conocía a Red lo suficiente para saber que el Lord no se detendría con algo así y muy probablemente la terminaría acabando con la vida de la potra o en el peor de los casos torturaría a la potra antes de obligar a Vinyl a matarla y beber de su sangre.

Vinyl sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad solo para notar a al pequeña que la miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de curiosidad y esperanza

" _Quizá yo no pueda ayudarle directamente, pero puedo encontrar a alguien que si puede_ " pensó la yegua albina mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Vinyl se retiró los cristales oscuros de sus ojos antes de agazaparse para quedar al nivel de la potra y darle un delicado beso en la base de su cuerno.

En un principio Freshmint lucía un tanto temerosa, pero una vez que los labios de la yegua tocaron su cuerno, pudo sentir que aquella unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul eléctrico, no tenía intención alguna de lastimarle.

" _Estarás bien_ " Pensó Vinyl, mientras apartaba sus fríos labios de la pequeña. Posteriormente se reincorporó nuevamente y tras dedicarle otra sonrisa abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si y dejando a la pequeña sola.

Una vez que se aseguró que no había nadie más en la habitación Freshmint rompió en llanto sobre la vieja cama. Extrañaba su hermano y a sus amigos. Extrañaba el dulce olor a galleta que desprendía el pelaje de la abuela SweetCandy, pero a quien más extrañaba en ese momento era a Cinnamon. Freshmint derramó todas las lágrimas que pudo, deseaba llorar hasta que sus ojos se secarán. Así que lloró hasta quedarse profundamente dormida cubierta por la tenue luz de la Luna que entraba a través de su ventana.

* * *

La potra de pelaje canela corría desesperadamente por todo el orfanato tratando de encontrar a su amiga. La desesperación se apoderaba de ella a medida que se terminaban las habitaciones y sus ojos verdes comenzaban a humedecerse

La próxima puerta que abrió la transporto aun salón de baile increíblemente elegante. A su alrededor podía observar cientos de ponis vestidos con trajes de gala disfrutando de la velada. La música suave de los instrumentos que tocaba la orquesta real inundaba el ambiente. Sin embargo, Cinnamon no se detuvo a admirar el lugar, en su desesperación se adentro en el mar de ponis que danzaban en la pista de baile del enorme salón.

Soportó los empujones y las miradas despectivas que los nobles le lanzaban cada vez que se cruzaba con alguno de ellos. Después de todo sabia bien como ignorar a aquellos ponis, Además en ese momento tenia una prioridad aún mayor.

Mientras forcejeaba abriéndose paso por la pista logro distinguir la silueta de una potra de crin y cola de color rosa pastel, tenía el pelaje blanco y vestía un hermoso vestido de gala de color amarillo pálido que acentuaba sus ojos.

-…-

La potra trató de llamar a su amiga, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios.

-…-

Hizo un segundo intento, sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo. Cinnamon observó como la potra comenzaba a alejarse provocando que su desesperación se incrementara.

Sin pensarlo la pequeña poni de color canela comenzó a forcejear con los ponis que se interponían en su camino hasta finalmente llegar al otro lado de la pista. Miro de un lado a otro en busca de su amiga, avanzó hasta el balcón.

Ahí frente a ella se encontraba Freshmint lucia extrañamente hermosa y frágil mientras observaba la enorme Luna que se alzaba en el cielo.

-Fresh- logró articular, su voz temblaba y era apenas más fuerte que un murmullo.

-Fresh- dijo una voz aproximándose a ellas.

Cinnamon desvió la mirada al corcel que llamaba a su amiga. El poni vestía un traje elegante y un abrigo grueso sobre su lomo, su pelaje escarlata contrastaba bastante con su crin ennegrecida.

-Padre- respondió Freshmint mirando al unicornio con una mirada llena de devoción y cariño. La misma mirada que solo usaba con ella.

-E..Espera- trató de hablar pero sintió como si un nudo se formar en su garganta haciéndole imposible expresarse.

Cinnamon observó como su amiga tomaba la pata del corcel mientras este la guiaba fuera de su alcance. En un acto que requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad la potra finalmente grito el nombre de su amiga.

-¡Fresh!-

El lord y su recién adoptada heredera voltearon la mirada observando a la potra. Cinnamon miró a Fresh y por ese corto lapso sus ojos permanecieron fijos los unos en los otros.

-Hija mia, ¿Acaso conoces a esta vagabunda?- dijo el lord en tono despectivo.

-No soy ninguna vagabunda… Fresh por favor…-dijo la potra aproximándose con cautela a su amiga.

-Con esos harapos no engañas a nadie- respondió el lord.

Cinnamon miró la ropa que llevaba puesta, notando lo vieja y desgastada que esta lucia en comparación con la ropa de su amiga.

-Yo no… es solo… Fresh por favor…-

-Dime hija mía, ¿Conoces a esta sucia poni?- preguntó nuevamente el corcel.

-No- respondió la pequeña unicornio.

Era una simple palabra, y sin embargo Cinnamon pudo sentir como si esa única palabra rasgara su corazón en pedazos.

-Nunca en mi vida la he visto, por favor papá vámonos, no quiero tener nada que ver con ella- dijo Fresh abriendo aún más la herida.

-Fresh…- apenas pudo susurrar la unicornio color canela -¿Que… que fue lo que le hiciste?- dijo apretando los dientes podía sentir aquella mezcla de rabia y tristeza crecer en su interior causando que sus cascos temblaran al igual que lo hacían sus labios.

-Aléjate potra, y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija-

-Fresh… ¿Por qué…?- comenzó a sollozar la potra mientras trataba de contenerse.

-Padre… vámonos- pidió Fresh con voz temblorosa.

-¡FRESH!- gritó la potra mientras la luz de la Luna se incrementaba desvaneciendo las figuras de Red y Freshmint por completo dejando a Cinnamon sola en el balcón.

 _SNIFF, SNIFF_

La potra continuaba sollozando en silencio, completamente agazapada en el suelo. El suave sonido de los cascos de un poni llamó su atención haciendo que sus orejas de levantaran en la dirección del sonido.

-No sufras más pequeña, nada de esto ha sido real- dijo la suave voz de otra poni a la cual reconoció al instante.

Cinnamon se levantó y corrió a los cascos de la princesa de la noche tratando de encontrar en la alicornio índigo el confort y la protección que su corazón le demandaba en ese momento.

Luna acarició a la potra moviendo su casco de arriba abajo sobre el lomo de la pequeña hasta que finalmente esta logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente.

-Dime Cinnamon- hablo la princesa de la noche -¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan angustiada por tu amiga?- preguntó con voz cálida y suave.

-No es nada… es solo algo sin importancia- respondió la pequeña limpiándose las lágrimas con su casco.

-Si no es nada. ¿Entonces porque es que tu corazón sufre tanto?- preguntó la deidad de la noche levantando el mentón de la potra mientras limpiaba un par de lagrimas usando las plumas de sus alas.

-…-

Cinnamon desvió la mirada, no sabía que decir simplemente no podía expresarlo. Pero aún así decidió intentarlo.

-Fresh… ella… se fue- dijo la potra en voz baja -Una familia vino para adoptarla-

-¿Así que la extrañas?-

-Si, pero, no lo sé… yo… sabía que ella no deseaba irse con ellos, pero…- la potra se separó del abrazo protector de la princesa -Yo podría haberlo evitado, pero no lo hice- dijo la potra mirando el cielo nocturno y la enorme luna que en este se encontraba.

Luna se aproximó a la potra sentándose a su lado, mientras la miraba un tanto preocupada.

-Si no querías que se fuera y sabias que ella no deseaba irse… ¿entonces porque no la detuviste?- preguntó la princesa de la noche.

-Porque… quería que ella tuviera una mejor vida- respondió la potra mirando a la deidad de la noche, sus ojos verdes fijos en los enormes zafiros de la princesa.

-Entiendo- dijo la princesa mirando a sus espaldas donde las figuras de Freshmint y Red habían desaparecido momentos atrás.

-Si Fresh crece en el seno de la familia Wine se convertirá en una noble. Su vida será mucho más sencilla y podrá tener todo lo que deseé- bajando la mirada, por algún motivo sus cascos parecían ser mucho más interesantes que nunca.

-Sabes Cinnamon…- dijo la princesa ganando la atención de la pequeña -Es verdad que Fresh podrá crecer en una familia con poder y seguramente podrá convertirse en una lady de la alta sociedad, pero- la mirada de la princesa se centró en el interior del salón de fiestas que ahora lucia completamente vacío.

Cinnamon siguió la mirada de la deidad observando el espacio vacío y oscuro detrás de ellas.

-Existen cosas que el dinero jamás podrá comprar- continuó la princesa.

La pequeña unicornio de color canela miró a la princesa.

-He conocido ponis que no tienen mucho, ponis que han sido rechazados por todos a su alrededor y sin embargo, son más dichosos que muchos otros, ¿Sabes porque?- preguntó la deidad. La potra simplemente negó con la cabeza -Porque tienen a su lado a otros ponis que se preocupan por ellos, amigos tan cercanos que pueden incluso ser considerados como hermanos o amigas tan unidas que incluso podrían convertirse en pareja- dijo la deidad mirando a la pequeña que rápidamente desvió la mirada. Nuevamente sus cascos parecían haber captado su total atención mientras un sutil rubor se pintaba en sus mejillas.

-Princesa- la apenada voz de la potra llamó la atención de Luna quien simplemente sonrió -Fresh tenía razón, habría sido fabuloso si alguien como usted nos hubiera adoptado-

-Dime…- dijo la princesa, su voz titubeante -Si les pidiera que veneran conmigo, ¿aceptarían?-

Cinnamon miro a la princesa por un momento, su mirada llena de sorpresa e incredulidad cambio rápidamente a una de pura algarabía.

-Si- respondió la potra con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo la princesa -Te prometo que volveré por ti y tus amigos, aquellos que han nacido a la luz de la Luna y cobijados por la oscuridad de mis noches tendrán la oportunidad de venir a mi lado. Les otorgaré un hogar donde podrán ser felices- dijo la princesa acariciando a la potra con la punta de su nariz.

-Princesa Luna-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cree que Fresh pueda venir con nosotros?-

La princesa sonrió -Si es lo que ella desea, te aseguro que vendrá- las palabras de la princesa causaron que los ojos de la Cinnamon se llenaran de esperanza.

* * *

Apple Dumpling entró a su hogar completamente exhausto.

En la sala se encontraba Zoisite hablando con el doctor de la aldea. La mirada de desesperanza reflejada en Zoisite inmediatamente hizo que olvidara por completo el cansancio que lo agobiaba en ese momento.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada más por ellos- comentó el medico cerrando su maletín -Piense en lo que le dije, quizá eso le ayude- dijo el poni dándose la media vuelta para salir de la casa.

Apple Dumpling permaneció inmóvil incluso después de que el doctor abandonó el lugar antes de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo está él bebe?- Zoisite negó en silencio, su rostro reflejaba el mismo dolor que el corcel sentía en ese momento.

Sin decir más Dumpling corrió al interior de la alcoba de su amada. Al quedar frente a la silenciosa puerta se detuvo por completo, como si su cuerpo hubiese quedado pegado al suelo. Tuvo que tragar saliva un par de veces antes de poder abrir la puerta de la alcoba.

Jadeite Pie se encontraba recostada observando la luz de la luna entrar por su ventana con la mirada completamente perdida. Sus ojos parpados estaban hinchados y aún podían apreciarse los surcos que las lágrimas habían formado en su rostro.

Dumpling se aproximó a la yegua hasta notar el pequeño cuerpo que abrazaba protectoramente. La respiración del pequeño poni era errática y su pelaje lucia un color pálido.

-¿Jadeite, que… ?- tuvo que tragar saliva una vez más para evitar que el nudo en su garganta cortara sus palabras -¿Qué te dijo el doctor?-

Jadeite se giró para observar a su amado corcel a los ojos antes de dirigir sus ojos tristes nuevamente al pequeño que cargaba en sus cascos.

-A…Apple…D…- trataba de decir sin que su voz se quebrara.

Rápidamente Apple Dumpling se aproximó a la yegua envolviéndola a ella y al pequeño en sus cascos.

-Es un varón- dijo en sollozos la yegua.

-Si lo es- respondió el corcel. Zoisite permaneció en el umbral de la puerta observándolos.

-¿Como lo llamaremos?- continuo la yegua tratando de sonar feliz.

-Holder Cobblestone Pie- respondió el corcel sin duda alguna.

-No… No quiero perderlo- continuaba sollozando Jadeite.

-…- Dumpling no supo que decir así que simplemente permaneció abrazando a su pequeña y frágil familia en un intento por detener lo inevitable.

Zoisite se aproximó a los tres con paso cansado sabía que tenía que decírselo a Dumpling, después de todo el corcel tenía todo el derecho de saberlo, en especial después de haberlas aceptado como parte de su familia.

-El pequeño no sobrevivirá hasta mañana- dijo la yegua -Jadeite estuvo muy débil durante el invierno y el ataque de ese monstruo solo empeoró la condición de Holder… tenemos suerte de que Jadeite haya sobrevivido el parto… el doctor estuvo a punto de perderla varias veces- añadió la yegua.

Dumpling permaneció en su lugar tratando de contener su propio llanto mientras doblaba sus esfuerzos por aminorar el dolor de Jadeite.

-El doctor mencionó algo acerca de una alternativa- dijo el corcel manteniendo su rostro oculto bajo de su sombrero.

-Aparentemente en este pueblo existe un templo oculto que pertenecía a la deidad que gobernaba esta región durante la época de Gusty the Greate-

Al corcel miró a Zoisite con cierto escepticismo.

-Dijo que en las noches de Luna llena justo a la media noche podemos pedirle a la deidad que salve a Holder, sin embargo, a mí no me parece más que una idea sin fundamentos-

-Entonces no tenemos nada que perder- dijo el corcel sorprendiendo a ambas yeguas.

-Te has vuelto loco, eso sería algo realmente estúpido, no sabemos nada de esa supuesta deidad y suponiendo que funcione, los ponis nos acusaran de ser paganos, todo el mundo sabe que los hechizos que juegan con la vida están prohibidos-

-Si Holder no sobrevivirá la noche prefiero correr ese riesgo ahora Zoisite-

La yegua dirigió su mirad a su hermana.

-Por favor Zoisite- le rogó Jadeite.

-Sabía que esa sería su respuesta- se resignó la yegua -Esperen aquí, necesitamos algo para poder hacer el conjuro-

Zoisite tomó un par de trozos de carbón y dibujó un símbolo en el suelo de la habitación colocando al infante en el centro Los tres ponis se colocaron alrededor antes de comenzar a pedir por la vida del pequeño durante horas hasta que la noche alcanzó su pleno apogeo.

De pronto la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar súbitamente. Y la oscuridad comenzó a cubrir por completo a todo Hollows Shade.

Jadeite abrió los ojos en el instante en que dejo de escuchar las voces de Apple Dumpling y Zoisite. Frente a ella se encontraba una figura oscura con destellos escarlatas que cubrían su cuerpo sus ojos brillaban con una luz espectral que le puso los pelos de punta al instante.

Miró alrededor en busca de su Holder hasta que lo localizó en los cascos de la criatura. Zoisite y Apple Dumpling se encontraban completamente inconscientes en el suelo de la habitación.

-Así que este es el niño que deseas que salve- habló la sombra, su voz era similar a la de una hembra y a pesar de su apariencia aquella voz era bastante dulce y encantadora.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?- dijo Jadeite con voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto que puedo querida. Eso hago, para eso vivo. Para ayudar a almas en infortunio, como la tuya. Sola triste y sin tener con quien contar-

 _-(la melodía de que acompaña el canto de la criatura de las sombras es "Poor unfortunate souls" interpretada por Pat Carall)-_

 _-Yo admito que no soy muy conocida-_

 _-No bromean al decir que un monstruo soy-_

 _-Pero pronto entenderás que tan solo es un rumor-_

 _-Que un corazón puro tengo yo-_

 _-…-_

 _-Por fortuna yo poseo la magia-_

 _-Un gran poder llevo dentro de mí-_

 _-Y aunque no creas lo que digo-_

 _-Lo uso en favor de miserables que buscan salvación-_

 _-…-_

 _-Pobres almas en desgracia-_

 _-Que sufren en soledad-_

 _-Esta busca ser amada y este busca la riqueza-_

 _-¿Quién los escuchó?-_

 _-Yo lo hice-_

 _-…-_

En los cascos de la criatura se formaron dos esferas de luz en cuyo interior se podían ver la silueta de un par de criaturas, una tenía la forma de un unicornio, la otra lucia similar a las princesas, pero sus alas eran transparentes y su cuerno lucía una forma retorcida.

 _-…-_

 _-Pobres almas en desgracia-_

 _-Olvidadas y abandonadas–_

 _-Vienen rogando por sus vidas-_

 _-Implorando por mi ayuda-_

 _-¿Quién los escucho?-_

 _-Lo hice yo-_

 _-…-_

Cantaba la criatura mientras se pavoneaba por la habitación entregándole el infante a la yegua.

 _-…-_

 _-Un par de veces ha pasado-_

 _-Que el contrato ellos violaron-_

 _-Y de sus almas yo me alimenté-_

 _-No puedo evitarlo-_

 _-Ellos a mí me traicionaron-_

 _-Esas pobre almas en desgracia-_

 _-…-_

-¿Aceptaras el trato?- pregunto la criatura materializando un escritorio frente a ella, en el escritorio había un pergamino viejo y desgastado escrito con sangre, a un lado se hallaba una dina daga de cristal roja cual carmín.

-Si acepto estaré vendiéndote mi alma, ¿cierto?- preguntó al yegua.

-En realidad, me la estas ofreciendo querida- respondió la criatura florando alrededor de Jadeite -…Voluntariamente- añadió susurrándole al oído.

-¿Ofreciéndote?- respondió la yegua.

-Así es, verás querida para que yo acceda a cumplir tu deseo tú debes ofrecerme tu alma, voluntariamente, eso es importante sabes… Yo no puedo tomar tu alma por la fuerza va en contra de mi naturaleza. Soy un monstruo querida, pero uno justo… Descuida tu alma solo será mía si rompes nuestro pequeño acuerdo- añadió la criatura -¡Oh! y además hay otro pequeño detalle, no hemos hablado de cuál será el pago, después de todo no puedes recibir sin dar nada a cambio no crees- añadió la criatura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Acuerdo?, ¿Pago? Pensé que lo único que me pedías era mi alma a cambio de salvar la vida de mi hijo-

-Oh querida no estas poniendo atención, el alma tú me la estas ofreciendo, pero aún no hemos hablado de cuál será el pago del contrato, las condiciones, las… clausulas- comentó la criatura sentándose nuevamente del otro lado del escritorio tocando las puntas de sus cascos con malicia.

-Yo… no lo sé yo…-

-No es mucho lo que pido tan solo deseo un cuerpo propio, ser un ente etéreo es… aburrido hay muchas cosas que me limitan sabes. Pero si aceptas podré vivir dentro de tus descendientes y experimentar la gloria de… la vida- añadió nuevamente con aquella sonrisa que le erizaba el pelaje.

-Eso sería aceptar una maldición-

 _-…-_

 _-¿Y eso que importa?-_

 _-¡Lo salvaré!-_

 _-No olvides que es tu hijo quien está al borde de la muerte, JA-_

 _-La vida de este niño es muy cara-_

 _-Yo sé que él lo es todo para tí-_

 _-…-_

Continuó la criatura arrebatando a al potro de los cascos de su madre.

 _-…-_

 _-Si deseas que sobreviva solo tienes que aceptarlo-_

 _-Y a través de él yo podré al fin vivir-_

 _-¡Verás!-_

 _-Que tu tiempo se está terminando-_

 _-Y mi oferta pronto caducará-_

 _-Hay solo una oportunidad, para salvarlo de verdad-_

 _-Piensa bien que responderás-_

 _-¡Jadeite!-_

 _-…-_

Dijo la criatura nuevamente flotando por la habitación devolviéndole el potro a la yegua, quien lo abrazo protectoramente.

 _-…-_

 _-Pobre alma en desgracia-_

 _-¿Que harás?, ¡Piensa ya!-_

 _-No te queda mucho tiempo, él pronto morirá-_

 _-Solo acepta, mi condición-_

 _-… -_

 _-Pobre alma en desgracia-_

 _-Te salvaré-_

 _-Si deseas felicidad, entonces tienes que pagar-_

 _-No te vas a arrepentir. No dudes más y firma ¡ya!-_

 _-…-_

Dijo la criatura aproximando la daga al casco de la yegua.

 _-…-_

 _-Así lo salvaré-_

 _-Y también libre al fin seré-_

 _-…-_

Jadeite corto su casco colocando antes de trazar su cuttymark en la superficie del pergamino usando la punta de la daga de cristal.

Al instante la criatura formada de sombras sonrió nuevamente. Rápidamente su cuerpo se fundió con el cuerpo del pequeño potro hasta desaparecer por completo. Mientras la luz de la luna nuevamente comenzaba a alumbrar la habitación.

Jadeite tomó a su hijo cargándolo en sus cascos. Su corazón dio un vuelto al sentir el pulso estable y fuerte del pequeño. La respiración de Holder al fin se encontraba estable e incluso su pelaje había adquirido más color tomando un tono entre gris y purpura.

Desde una de las entradas a las minas el medicó permanecía observando la casa de Apple Dumpling, esbozando una grata sonrisa. De su cuerpo comenzaron a brotar tentáculos hechos de sombras. Los cales rápidamente despedazaron el cuerpo del poni desde el interior dejando a la vista a una criatura formada por sombras en cuyo interior de despedían brillos de color púrpura. La criatura sonrió satisfecha. Antes de volver al interior de la mina.

-Ahora que Maddy ha conseguido su propio huésped es hora de comenzar- dijo la criatura mientras avanzaba más y más en la oscuridad, su voz claramente -Solo espero que Ely no meta la pata con ese corcel de la misma forma que lo hizo con Sombra- gruño la criatura desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _AAAAAAAAAHHHH_

El grito del poni fue opacado por las gruesas paredes de la bodega. La enorme lanza con la que se hallaba empalado a la pared le quemaba la piel como si la hoja estuviese ardiendo.

-Si te continúas moviendo terminarás perdiendo la pata- dijo Kendall. El jefe de la tribu lo miraba con desprecio asegurándose de no perderlo de vista.

-¡No conseguirán nada!- dijo el poni, escupiendo sangre con cada palabra -No importa lo mucho que lo intenten, el amó está siempre un paso delante de ustedes- continuó el poni con una riza en sus labios.

La cebra, sin embargo, pudo notar el ligero titubeo en su voz y la forma en la que aquella sonrisa trataba de ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó el jefe de la tribu.

-Este ser el lugar, si, si, si- habló otra de las cebras mientras golpeaba el suelo con su casco mientras mantenía su oreja pegada al suelo.

-La entrada está protegida con un conjuro bastante fuerte- mencionó Clover mientras se retiraba su capucha para observar el punto que Shayla señalaba con el casco -Podría tomar algún tiempo romper el conjuro… a menos que…- dijo la hechicera mientras observaba el brazalete purpura en el casco de la joven cebra -Dime Shayla ¿crees que puedas prestarme tu brazalete por un momento?- La cebra le limitó a ladear la cabeza.

-Eso no será necesario, existe otra forma de hacer el trabajo- dijo Zephora aproximándose a la pareja.

La alquimista junto sus cascos concentrándose antes de que separarlos. Entre sus cascos se formó una esfera de luz que reventó como si se tratara de una burbuja de jabón revelando tres pequeños amuletos construidos con cristales rojos. Zephora tomo los amuletos y le entregó uno a Shayla y otro a Clover

-Este cristal podrá el conjuro eliminar. Alrededor se deberán colocar para nuestro propósito lograr- comentó la cebra dándole indicaciones a las otras dos para que colocaran los amuletos a una distancia equidistante entre si.

Una vez colocados los cristales comenzaron a brillar con una luz roja intensa antes de hacerse pedazos junto a la barrera que se encontraba en el suelo. Tras la explosión quedo a la vista una trampilla de madera.

Al notar la entrada ahora expuesta el rostro del poni que se hallaba empalado en la pared rápidamente cambio a uno de total preocupación.

-¡No dejaré que arruinen todo!- grito el poni sacudiéndose con fuerza en un intento por liberarse de la lanza que sujetaba Kendall desde el otro extremo.

-Es inútil que trates de liberarte- comentó la cebra mirando al poni.

Zephora hizo un ademan para que dos cebras más abrieran la trampilla

-¡NO!- Gritó el poni empujando con fuerza.

Al instante el filo de la lanza termino de cortar su hombro por completo causando que su pata frontal se desprendiera en su totalidad de su cuerpo. Tres ponis más que se encontraban sometidos por el grupo de cebras comenzaron a forcejear nuevamente en un intento desesperado por liberarse.

-Deténganlos- ordenó el jefe tribal mientras desprendía la lanza de la pared colocándose entre el pony y Zephora.

-Jamás conseguirán ponerle un solo casco encima al amo mientras nosotros estemos con vida- respondió el poni mostrando un par de largos colmillos. De sus costados comenzaron a crecer un par de alas afiladas.

-Estas perdiendo demasiada sangre, No durarás mucho tiempo en tu condición- comentó Kendall.

-Para ser una cebra no pareces saber mucho de nosotros- dijo el pony concentrándose.

Rápidamente la sangre que emanaba de su herida comenzó a tomar la forma de un casco mientras se solidificaba nuevamente generando una nueva extremidad en pocos segundos.

-Lo vez como nuevo- se mofó el poni mostrándole su nueva extremidad a la cebra. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció en el instante en el que la herida volvió a abrirse una vez más causando que su casco cayera nuevamente al suelo para sorpresa del poni y del resto de sus compañeros.

-Tal parece, que son ustedes quienes nos han subestimado a nosotros- comentó el jefe tribal soportando su peso sobre sus cuartos traseros mientas usaba sus patas frontales para sujetar la lanza.

El vampiro gruño lleno de rabia al tiempo que aleteaba con fuerza sus alas para arrojarse al cuello de la cebra esperando que su velocidad le brindara alguna ventaja.

Kendall giró la lanza golpeando al vampiro por un costado arrojándolo a un lado causando que el poni se estrellara directamente con una de las cajas de madera que se encontraban apiladas en el almacén. Aprovechando que su oponente estaba aturdido por el impacto, la cebra montó la lanza en su espalda y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su oponente antes de tomar nuevamente la lanza y presionar la punta contra la nuca del poni.

-Basta no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto. Obtuve la ventaja desde el momento en el que arrancaste tu casco-

El vampiro apretó los dientes ciertamente era extraño que no pudiese cerrar la herida de su hombro. Era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, pero al menos ahora sabia la causa. De alguna forma la cebra había logrado encantar la lanza para que su filo impidiera que sus habilidades de regeneración funcionaran.

-¿Como lo hiciste?- dijo el vampiro mientras la perdida de sangre comenzaba a provocarle mareos -No existe hechizo alguno que pueda ser anulado en su totalidad-

Kendall miro al vampiro, el poni que se encontraba a su merced estaba agonizando, podía apreciar como la luz de sus ojos se opacaba volviéndolos vidriosos y fríos como los de un cadáver. Sin miramientos, la cebra aparto la lanza del cuello del poni y de inmediato la clavo en el lomo del vampiro hundiéndola hasta alcanzar el corazón de la criatura.

 _GASP_

El poni sintió el ardiente metal atravesarlo de lado a lado, el golpe había sido fatal pero por alguna razón el dolor rápidamente lo comenzaba a abandonar.

-Quizá tu no la reconociste, pero te aseguro que tu amo si lo hará- Le habló Kendall al oído -Zephora y yo disfrazamos la hoja del arma con una cubierta para ocultar su color-

Ante las palabras de la cebra los ojos del poni se abrieron por completo comprendiendo las palabras del jefe tribal.

-Esta lanza fue construida con heráldica en el sótano de este almacén por órdenes de tu amó y enviada al imperio de cristal para que fuera usada por el rey Sombra para asesinar a las princesas- comentó la cebra.

-" _Agony_ "- pronuncio el vampiro al tiempo que la cebra extraía la lanza del cuerpo del poni. Arrebatándole la vida al vampiro al instante.

-¿Así que ese era el nombre que te dieron?- comentó la cebra mirando la lanza en cuya punta se podía observar el brillo purpura de la hoja.

Kendall se aproximó a la trampilla por la que su pareja e hija habían entrado. Las dos cebras que custodiaban la entrada le permitieron el paso al instante.

-Si se mueven acaben con ellos- comentó el jefe antes de comenzar a descender por la trampilla.

Rápidamente las cebras tomaron sus cimitarras presionando las hojas de metal contra los cuellos de los vampiros que habían logrado someter. Aunque aparentemente ninguno de sus enemigos tenía intención de ofrecer resistencia alguna especialmente después de ver la forma en le su compañero había sido ejecutado.

Kendall bajo por la trampilla hasta el nivel subterráneo. Donde un olor pútrido asaltó su nariz obligándolo a cubrirse el hocico con la tela de sus ropas antes de avanzar. No tardó mucho en reencontrarse con su amada quien acababa de encender algunas antorchas situadas en las paredes para alumbrar el taller.

-Zephora…- dijo el jefe falto de palabras, mientras observaba lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Clover, Shayla y Zephora se encontraban en un estado similar al suyo.

El taller estaba armado con varios instrumentos y herramientas de acero ensangrentados. A la derecha se podía apreciar una pequeña fragua que seguramente había sido usada para calentar los materiales para la forja de las armas. Sobre el suelo había varios moldes de piedra y arcilla, uno tenía la misma forma de la punta de la lanza que cargaba la cebra sobre su espalda. Otro de los moldes tenia la forma de varias puntas de flecha, había algunos moldes con formas de pequeños cuchillos y dagas, pero uno de los moldes. Sin embargo, uno de ellos resaltaba más que los demás pues aquel molde tenía la forma de dos dagas largas y curvas que a diferencia del resto parecía haber sido usado recientemente.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente captó la atención de los presentes era la causa del pútrido olor que inundaba el taller de armas. Frente a ellos se podía apreciar el cadáver de un dragón de apenas un par de siglos de edad, lo cual dada la naturaleza de esas criaturas resultaba en un dragón relativamente joven y que sin embargo había tenido que ser desmembrado y rebanado en varias piezas para poder ingresarlo al interior del taller.

A pesar del avanzado estado de descomposición del cuerpo, aún se podía apreciar el color original de la criatura, así como varios de sus rasgos originales. Las escamas purpuras de la criatura contrastaban con las espinas verdes que se alzaban por su columna. Sus fuertes huesos habían sido golpeados varias veces por las herramientas apenas causando leves fisuras en su superficie. Grandes trozos de carne permanecían expuestos tras haber sido golpeados repetidamente por las mismas herramientas de acero que se hallaban en el taller.

A pesar de todo el daño el aún podían apreciarse las finas curvas de la criatura mismas que indicaban con claridad que se trataba de una hembra joven.

-Violet- dijo Zephora acercándose al rostro del cadáver para acariciar gentilmente las escamas de la criatura.

-¿La conocias?- dijo Clover bastante sorprendida. Zephora simplemente asintió.

-Violet era una amiga de nuestra tribu- comentó Kendall aproximándose a la hechicera -Era la única dragona que repudiaba el comportamiento del resto de los dragones, por ello permaneció en nuestras tierras por varias generaciones, sin embargo…- el jefe guardó silencio como si intentara mantener la compostura

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

El castillo de las dos hermanas se alzaba majestuoso aún con la terrible tormenta que azotaba la región, Starswirl caminaba de un lado a otro completamente exasperado.

-Debes trranquilizarrte, ya verás que prronto llegarrán- comentó Somnambula con su característico acento.

-No estoy preocupado, es solo que no puedo creer que tarden tanto en llegar- contestó el hechicero sacudiendo su sombrero de un lado a otro mientras continuaba andando en círculos sin parar.

-Debes entender que desde que el poni de las sombras invadió el área el clima comenzó a verse afectado y a causado que volar bajo este clima resulte complicado, incluso para un dragón- respondió Flash Magnus.

-Y es por eso que envié el mensaje con tiempo suficiente, no me sorprendería que…-

Justo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la puerta del trono se abrió de par en par dando paso a una cebra acompañada de una cebra mucho más pequeña y joven.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero Violet está preñada y su velocidad se ha disminuido considerablemente, aunque estoy segura que pronto tendrá a su huevo- comentó la cebra.

-Entiendo- respondió el hechicero dándole una mirada a la pequeña cebra que se hallaba al lado de la alquimista.

-Oh ella es Zephora, es mi hija mayor, tomará el liderazgo cuando yo me halla marchado- comentó alegremente la cebra.

-Es adorable- comentó Mistmane aproximándose a la pequeña cebra.

-No importa, escucha tengo un favor que pedirte a ti y a Violet-

Al escuchar las palabras de poni la alquimista guardó silencio.

-Encontramos la forma de detener a Stygian pero requerirá el sacrificio de todos nosotros- comentó el hechicero con seriedad.

-Pero… pero sin ustedes quien protegerá a las princesas- comentó la cebra preocupada.

-No habrá problema ya hemos preparado algo para eso- comentó el corcel antes de indicarle a Rockhoof que se aproximara.

El corcel se acerco al grupo cargando una brillante semilla de cristal misma que le entregó a la cebra. La alquimista observó atenta la semilla sintiendo al instante el poder que esta contenía.

-Sabes bien que esto será de utilidad, pero tardara un tiempo en desarrollarse- afirmó la cebra.

-Su desarrollo será mucho mayor si la plantas en la cueva que se encuentra debajo del castillo-

-Espera un segundo te refieres a…- el hechicero asintió.

-El cuerpo de Harmony yace en esa cueva, pero aun puedo sentir su poder a pesar de que ella ya nos ha dejado. Si mi teoría es correcta, la magia de Harmony podría fundirse con la magia que depositamos en esa semilla que nos entregó la reina Amore. Eso permitirá que la semilla se desarrolle con mayor velocidad-

La cebra asintió -Comprendo, te prometo que cuidare de las princesas y de la semilla en su ausencia-

-Hay algo más que necesitamos que hagas por nosotros- comentó Meadowbrook entregándole un mapa a la cebra.

La alquimista observó las marcas del mapa con detenimiento antes de mirar nuevamente a la pony terrestre.

-Si nuestro plan resulta nuestros artefactos quedarán abandonados en Ponhenge. Necesitamos de alguien que pueda recuperarlos y regresarlos de vuelta a nuestros hogares- comentó la poni de pelaje color cyan.

-Prometo que lo haré cuidaré bien de ellos- respondió la cebra.

-Contamos contigo Misae- dijo finalmente Starswirl.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-Poco después de eso Misae y Violet recuperaron los artefactos de los pilares y una vez que las princesas Luna y Celestia lograron encerrar a Tirek en la prisión del Tartaro, Misae consideró que eran capaces de cuidarse por su cuenta por lo que ella y Violet comenzaron un viaje para devolver los artefactos a sus aldeas originales. Sin embargo, cuando estaban en camino a la tierra natal de Flash Magnus ella y Violet fueron atacadas- comentó el jefe -Misae trajo con ella una caja sellada con magia y le entrego a Zephora su pulsera de heráldica-

-Entonces la pulsera de Shayla…-

-Pertenecía originalmente a Misae- contesto Kendall. Mientras Shayla y Zephora rezaban frente al cadáver de Violet.

-¿Misae les dijo algo acerca de lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Clover.

-Todo lo que dijo fue que en el interior de la caja se encontraba la llave para nuestra salvación, desafortunadamente las heridas de Misae eran demasiado graves y no fuimos capaces de salvarla para saber lo que ocurrió, pero ahora puedo darme una idea de todo-

El jefe guardó silencio nuevamente antes de proseguir.

-Aparentemente estos vampiros capturaron a Voilet y la usaron para extraer heráldica de su cuerpo por años y han estado fabricando armas con ese material-

La hechicera observó el molde de la lanza y posteriormente dirigió su mirada al arma que Kendall llevaba a cuestas.

-Puedo ver que tu si lograste identificarla- comentó el jefe.

-Al principio me pareció sospechosa, pero ahora que la punta ha quedado expuesta puedo ver con claridad su color original- comentó la hechicera -Esa es la misma lanza que hirió a Épsilon, ¿no es así?- la cebra asintió.

Zephora y Shayla comenzaron a recitar un encantamiento mientras varias runas y arcanos comenzaban a aparecer sobre el cadáver del dragón el cual comenzó a ser transmutado por la magia de la alquimia de las cebras, transformando el cuerpo de la dragona hasta convertirlo en un rubí de fuego del tamaño de su casco. El cual había tomado la forma de un corazón.

-Con la princesa debemos regresar. Nuestra pista hemos podido encontrar- comentó la alquimista señalando el molde de las dos dagas gemelas. Mientras Shayla guardaba el rubí de fuego en su alforja.

-Por supuesto- dijo Kendall envolviendo el molde con su capa y posteriormente colocándolo sobre su lomo.

-¿Kendall?-

Al escuchar la voz de Clover el jefe tribal dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la hechicera.

-¿Qué fue lo que Misae guardó en la caja?- preguntó la unicornio de pelaje color arena.

-Aquello que más atesoraban ella y Violet- respondió Kendall -Un huevo- añadió el jefe tribal.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _¡Pobres almas en desgracia, que sufren en esta historia!_

 _No recuerdo si lo mencioné con anterioridad, pero Zoisite y Jadeite son nombres de minerales. Como dato curioso para los que estén interesados, el nombre de Holder Cobblestone, es canónico y pertenece al ancestro de Pinkie, fue Holder Cobblestone quien fundó la granja de rocas._

 _Finalmente conocemos a otro de los personajes que deseaba ingresar en la historia, aunque desafortunadamente no será un personaje principal aquí, pero si sentará las bases de las próximas historias._

 _"Maddy" – el nombre fue derivado de la palabra Maddness así que podrán darse una idea de a donde voy con eso._

 _Y para cerrar con broche de oro, finalmente se revela lo que hay dentro del cofre que Zephora le entregó a Celestia decenas de capítulos atrás, aunque sé que muchos de ustedes ya se lo imaginaban, solo espero que la historia del trasfondo de este cofre haya sido de su agrado._

 _Gracias por seguir apoyándome. Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	44. An Inside Job

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a otro capítulo de Moonbeam._

 _Ya sé que se trata de un capítulo algo corto, pero aun así espero que lo disfruten._

 ** _Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 44 – An Inside Job**

Las fuertes estocadas que recibía podía percibirlas atravesándole la carne de lado a lado hundiéndose en lo profundo de su cuerpo y abriendo sus labios inferiores con brutalidad con cada movimiento de vaivén del enorme objeto que la invadía.

Sus cascos delanteros estaban fuertemente aprisionados contra el metal mientras las correas de acero impedían que pudiese apartarlos ni un centímetro más. Sus alas permanecían fijas a sus costados por un par de correas cuyas hebillas metálicas le hacain imposible poder romper liberarse.

Un golpe seco impacto contra uno de sus flancos liberando una tremenda carga de electricidad por su cuerpo, mientras el objeto continuaba embistiéndola una y otra vez con más fuerza cada vez.

Podía sentir la rabia de su agresor, y la enorme desesperación que detrás de ella se ocultaba. Los gemidos y relinches de la criatura eran éxtasis puro.

 _SPANK!_

Otro golpe seco esta vez en su flanco derecho la obligo a encorvarse, más sin embargo, las cadenas que aprisionaban sus patas delanteras apenas le permitieron moverse de su posición.

Se encontraba completamente a su merced, incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento que le permitiera ofrecer resistencia alguna contra su agresor.

Podía sentir los jugos de su sexo recorrer sus piernas hasta los grilletes de acero que mantenían sus cascos traseros perfectamente separados el uno del otro por medio de una sólida barra de hierro.

 _SPANK!_

EL impacto la obligó a soltar un alarido, una mezcla entre agonía y éxtasis trató de escapar de su garganta solo para ser completamente enmudecido por la correa en su hocico. Un cojinete de cuero mantenía su mandíbula separada provocando que su lengua callera flácidamente mientras su saliva humedecía el cojinete de cuero y se derramara sobre el colchón.

 _SLASH!_

El golpe de un objeto delgado haciendo contacto con sus glúteos provocó una sutil vibración en todo su cuerpo.

Sin darle cuartel, el miembro la envistió con fuerza abriendo su cavidad de un solo golpe. Pudo sentir la potente sacudida desde sus flancos hasta sus cascos frontales. Podía percibir su melena rubia meneándose salvajemente con cada nuevo impacto mientras su entrepierna chorreaba con frenesí intentando lubricar las paredes de su himen para limitar la fricción que el extraño miembro producía con sus movimientos.

Intentó cerrar os ojos, pero la sobrecarga de hormonas y éxtasis le obligó a mantener sus párpados separados, sintió sus mejillas arder mientras la sangre les brindaba un color rosado que contrastaba completamente con su pelaje color lima.

La criatura a sus espaldas tomó su cola entre sus dientes halando con fuerza y obligándola a menear su trasero contra él.

 _MMMFFFHHH!_

Fue lo único que podía decir mientras la criatura comenzaba a golpearla frenéticamente en lo profundo de su matriz. No estaba segura de cuanto más podría soportar, sus patas traseras temblaban desesperadas a causa de la enorme carga que recibían, su rabo apenas podía mantenerse en su lugar, aunque estaba segura de haber escuchado un sonoro POP cuando la criatura le dio un tirón particularmente fuerte.

Ya yegua se dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras mantenía sus flancos en alto.

" _Fuerte_ " pensó desesperada mientras sus caderas trataban deseperadamente de incrementar la velocidad de penetración.

-Mafhs Fuefhte- trató de articular mientras la criatura comenzaba a golpear rítmicamente sus flancos mientras continuaba su asalto.

-Estoy al límite- gruñó la criatura entre dientes a causa del esfuerzo.

-Hafhzlo Defhntfho- rogó la yegua poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

De pronto sintió el peso de la criatura caer sobre su cuerpo, su acelerada respiración justo a un lado de su oreja. Instintivamente meneo sus orejas hacia atrás para tratar de protegerlas, más su reacción no fue lo suficientemente oportuna.

La criatura atrapó la punta de su oreja entre sus dientes presionando con fuerza causándole una sensación similar a una punzada.

 _SPLASH!_

Una peculiar estocada la obligo a arquear aún más el lomo mientras las repetidas pulsaciones del miembro de la criatura abrían y cerraban su interior. Mientras una serie de gemidos escapaban de ambos.

El ardiente liquido comenzó a inundarla al instante, llenando su interior por completo mientras su propio sexo explotaba liberando toda su lujuria sobre el pelaje de la criatura y el suyo propio al alcanzar el máximo climax.

Sintió el peso de la criatura liberarla mientras su miembro era extraído con brutalidad de su interior. La criatura se dejó caer pesadamente a un costado mientras ella misma doblaba sus patas traseras evitando que su sexo continuara expuesto por más tiempo.

Ambos respiraban aceleradamente tratando de recobrar el aliento. Fue cuando sintió una de las alas de la criatura tocar su rostro. El ala de la criatura tenía un pelaje suave a deferencia de las plumas que ella poseía en sus propias alas. Una protuberancia similar a un aguijón sobresalía por el ala de la criatura justo a la mitad de su envergadura, la punta era tan fina que podía fácilmente hundirse en su piel sin embargo el ala de la criatura lejos de causarle daño simplemente se deleitó acariciando la mejilla de la pegaso.

Con un movimiento sutil y casi preciso el ala de la criatura la libero de la correa que mantenía la almohadilla firmemente sujeta en su mandíbula.

-Santa Celestia eso fue grandioso- dijo finalmente la pegaso.

-Fue fabuloso- admitió la criatura a su lado.

Limejuice dirigió su mirada al corcel que continuaba acariciando su mejilla con su ala. Su cuerpo era similar al de cualquier otro poni y sin embargo era extremadamente distinto. El pelaje del corcel lucía un color azul metálico, su melena apenas un par de tonos mas clara brillaba con la intensidad de la luz nocturna, sus enormes ojos ambarinos la miraban como si ella fuera su mayor tesoro.

-Siegfried… Hoy estuviste más agresivo de lo normal- dijo la pegaso mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

De inmediato la sonrisa del corcel se desvaneció mientras pasaba su lengua por sus dientes. Inmediatamente pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, instintivamente el corcel miró la oreja de su acompañante la cual lucia varias marcas de color carmesí que manchaban parte del pelaje que las cubría.

-Lo-Lo lamento Lime no fue mi intención morderte de esa forma…-

El casco color lima de la pegaso lo silencio de inmediato. De algún modo la yegua había logrado liberar sus cascos frontales usando sus dientes y ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Limejuice tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-No estoy diciéndote que se tratara de algo malo- comento la yegua mientras pasaba su casco a lo largo del hocico de su pareja –De hecho, fue bastante excitante- añadió con malicia.

Siegfried sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba el suave tacto de la pegaso –Sin embargo, debo preguntarte…- Limejuice espero hasta que Siegfried abriera los ojos y la mirara directamente, sus ojos ambarinos permanecieron fijos en los ojos anaranjados de la pegaso –Sé que algo te ha estado molestando y quiero saber qué es-

Siegfried la miró con seriedad por un momento antes de comenzar a acariciar la base posterior de su cola mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Eso depende, de que tan bien puedas negociar mis secretos- respondió el corcel pasando la punta de su casco entre los glúteos de la pegaso estimulando la base de su cola y el pequeño orificio debajo de esta.

Limejuice sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse mientras Siegfried la acariciaba en sus partes más íntimas -Si eso es lo que quiere teniente, creo que podríamos llegar a un buen acuerdo de mutuo beneficio- comentó Limejuice colocándose sobre Siegfried, mientras su mirada se tornaba cada vez más lasciva.

Siegfried la miró encantado, sabía que podía contar con ella para contarle sus secretos y jamás le traicionaría, Limejuice podía ser toda una salvaje cuando se lo proponía, pero era una soldado ejemplar y durante sus batallas le había demostrado que una de las cosas que más valor tenían para ella era la confianza que ambos se tenían. Y eso era algo que la distinguía de todas sus anteriores conquistas, quizá era por ello que a ella la miraba distinto, quizá era por ello que la consideraba tan importante en su vida. Limejuice era ciertamente una compañera y amiga muy cercana, muy íntima y aunque aún no podía asegurar que sentía un amor incontrolable por ella, si estaba seguro que sentía una fuerte conexión entre ellos una que quizá con el tiempo podría convertirla en su poni especial.

-Adelante soldado, la escucho- respondió Siegfried con tono juguetón.

-Con gusto, pero primero- dijo la pegaso bajando la cabeza mientras relamía el cuello del corcel –Necesitaré que liberes mis patas traseras-

-Pero si hago eso tendrás toda la ventaja sobre mí- dijo con tono burlón.

-Oh mi querido Siegfried, ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?… Yo ya tengo toda la ventaja sobre ti- respondió la yegua sus narices a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Siegfried trago Saliva, ciertamente ella tenía todas las cartas a su favor.

* * *

La yegua entro en el almacén por una de las ventanas traseras, sus ojos pasaron de un lado a otro observando desde las sombras. Sus pupilar dilatadas en su máxima capacidad y el iris de sus ojos completamente enrojecido escaneaba el lugar con extremo cuidado

"Uno, dos, tres" contó mentalmente la yegua observando cautelosamente a las tres cebras que permanecían haciendo guardia en el lugar. No había indicios de que la batalla hubiese sido en extremo complicada, de hecho, la mayoría de los daños de centraban a su izquierda donde unas cuantas cajas habían sido destrozadas. Su excelente visión como cazadora y su habilidad como criatura de la noche le permitió observar con detalle el montón de polvo y ceniza que se hallaba debajo justo en el lugar.

Aparentemente no todos los sirvientes que su amo había asignado a esta tarea eran tan cobardes, o posiblemente la muerte de uno de ellos había causado que el resto rogaran por clemencia. De cualquier modo, era claro que la bodega había sido completamente saqueada y a juzgar por el hecho de que una de las cebras permanecía cerca de la trampilla oculta, era más que claro para ella que Zephora había dado con el taller de armas de su amo.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que el Sol saliera y eso significaba que Hurricane pronto llegaría al lugar junto con sus soldados. Debía asegurarse de obtener suficiente información y la única forma de hacerlo era deshaciéndose de sus oponentes rápida y silenciosamente.

Con extrema concentración y cuidado cerro los ojos y comenzó a manipular su sangre, el proceso siempre era incomodo, pero debía asegurarse de no emitir sonido alguno para no alertas a las cebras de su presencia. Sintió sus nuevas extremidades nacer a sus costados. Un par de alas cubiertas por una delgada membrana y un pelaje ligeramente más delgado que el que cubría su cuerpo.

Completamente preparada se dispuso a trepar una de las torres de madera que formaban las cajas vacías que se hallaban a su alrededor, Usó sus alas para amortiguar el impacto de sus saltos disminuyendo el ruido al mínimo mientras de posicionaba a una altura segura.

Viper se agazapó lo más que pudo mientras avanzaba por la superficie de las cajas apuntando con cuidado y calculando su ataque con la mente fría. Ahora mismo sus ojos brillaban del mismo color carmesí que se podía percibir en los ojos de la cobra que se hallaba en sus flancos. De su cinturón desató una cerbatana y dos dardos cargados con un líquido ligeramente azulado. Apuntó con cuidado a los cuellos de las dos cebras más alejadas de su posición y con un fuerte soplido lanzó cada uno de los dardos.

Las agujas golpearon a las dos cebras con precisión derribándolas de inmediato, ante el breve instante de sorpresa de la última cebra al ver a sus compañeras caer muertas al instante, la cazadora se lanzó en picada desde su posición capturando a la cebra restante entre sus fauces hundiendo sus colmillos en su cuello y apretando su garganta para impedirle emitir sonido alguno.

Viper bebió la sangre de la cebra hasta drenarla por completo antes de soltarla de su fuerte agarre dejando que el cuerpo callera inerte a un lado de la trampilla. El veneno de las arañas estrella no era fácil de conseguir y sobre todo era extremadamente peligroso incluso en pequeñas dosis, sin embargo, debido a que su tiempo era limitado optó por usarlo para acabar con sus enemigos al instante sin darles tiempo de reaccionar.

Si tiempo que perder la yegua abrió la trampilla con cuidado. Asegurándose de que no había otra cebra oculta en el interior del taller decidió bajar para inspeccionar el lugar.

Lo primero que notó fue la ausencia del enorme cadáver de la criatura que había ayudado a su amo a capturar años atrás. Inspeccionó la mesa de trabajo y la fragua. Las herramientas habían sido confiscadas, los materiales para la fabricación de armas y armaduras habían sido saqueados, las múltiples armas y armaduras que habían sido fabricadas también habían desaparecido, los moldes permanecían en el lugar, probablemente debido a que eran demasiado pesados para ser trasladados con rapidez. Sin embargo, pudo notar la falta de uno de los moldes. Uno lo suficientemente pequeño para ser transportado por un par de corceles sin mayor problema. Uno que había sido especialmente entregado por Lord Red en persona.

Si Zephora tenía el molde en su posesión no cabía duda de que la princesa Celestia no tardaría en identificar el emblema de la Familia Wine. Aún si su amo tenía preparada alguna excusa para haber solicitado la fabricación de aquellas armas, sería bastante complicado explicar porque las criaturas que custodiaban la bodega tenían características tan peculiares. Al final estaba segura que la princesa no tardaría en ligar lo ocurrido durante la fiesta de la noche de la fogata con Lord Wine.

Debía comunicar de inmediato la noticia a su amo y esperar que el hijo mayor de la familia Wine pudiese pensar en algo lo antes posible.

Rápidamente salió del taller subterráneo y abandonó la bodega volando lo más rápido que le permitían sus alas, no podría mantener su transformación una vez que saliera el Sol así que debía abarcar la mayor distancia posible antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de encajar con todo eso. Estaba segura que el Lord era consciente de la vulnerabilidad del taller, La idea original era que esa misma noche Viper se asegurara de recuperar las armas y disponer de cualquier evidencia que pudiera ligarlo con aquella bodega. Red había mantenido monitoreado el progreso de Zephora y Huricane, y a pesar de ello, el grupo de cebras logro adelantarse a su llegada, Era poco probable que su amo cometiera semejante error, lo que solo podía significar que el mismo Red había sido engañado desde un inicio por alguien más.

Los ojos de Viper se abrieron por completo al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Sus pupilas de contrajeron hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler.

* * *

El sonido de la música jazz envolvía el lugar por completo, existían muy pocos clubes como ese en todo el reino y este era especialmente nuevo en toda la palabra. Los otros dos clubes eran manejados por ponis que los usaban principalmente para vender jóvenes yeguas al mejor postor mientras prostituían a otras cuantas para el deleite de sus clientes.

Este club por otro lado, era el primer club nocturno del pueblo de Baltimare, no era muy ostentoso, pero la música relajante del saxofón y el sonido de las teclas del piano de cola que lo acompañaban era un verdadero deleite.

Las mesas de madera habían sido lijadas y barnizadas a casco una por una. El piso de piedra aún requería algo de trabajo, pero era lo suficientemente limpio para permitirle a las parejas danzar a la luz de las velas que alumbraban el lugar.

La mayoría de los presentes eran obreros, en su mayoría ponis terrestres de clase baja, aunque también podían encontrarse algunos unicornios o pegasos que habían perdido sus hogares durante la guerra y se esforzaban día con día por llevar alimento a sus familias.

Los empleados del local no eran muy diferentes del resto de los presentes.

La camarera era una yegua de pelaje azul claro y una melena plateada y lacia. Llevaba puesto un traje de mucama de color negro opaco con acabados en blanco y líneas violetas. El traje tenia adheridos varios botones de color dorado que resaltaban bastante bien, sin embargo, una de sus características más curiosas residía en su rostro, pues a pesar de la escasa luz que alumbraba el local la poni llevaba puestos un par de cristales de color violeta que ocultaban sus ojos por completo.

La camarera tenía un tono de voz un tanto estridente y su acento era ligeramente marcado en la "R" también contaba con una curiosa tendencia de cargar un enorme aparato similar a una caja de madera a la cual le había adherido una especie de acordeón de cuero con un pequeño lente del otro lado. Llevaba a cuestas lo que parecía ser una pequeña pala con espejos y una bolsa con un polvo blanco que emitía un brillo azulado cada vez que la poni acercaba una vela al aparato produciendo un resplandor casi enceguecedor seguido por un sonido seco proveniente de la caja de madera.

En la barra se encontraba un corcel sirviendo algunas bebidas, la mayoría hechas por métodos bastantes convencionales en su mayoría se trataba de bebidas derivadas de la fermentación de frutas y múltiples barriles de sidra de manzana.

El corcel lucía un pelaje gris claro y su crin compartía un color plateado muy similar al de la camarera, en sus flancos se podía observar una cuttymark representada por un abanico de color dorado ligeramente abierto. Curiosamente el rasgo más característico del corcel era que al igual que la camarera también llevaba sobre s rostro un par de cristales opacos de color violeta.

Las puertas del local se abrieron haciendo sonar una pequeña campanita situada en el marco de la entrada dejando a la vista a una yegua bastante peculiar su pelaje lucía un color blanco como la nieve y su melena tenia un color azul eléctrico y un peinado bastante salvaje, sobre su rostro llevaba puesto un par de cristales de color oscuro, uno de los cuales lucia torcido y tenía varias líneas en su superficie.

Vinyl avanzó con paso calmado hasta la barra. El viaje había sido largo y aunque las nuevas vías ayudaban bastante se había visto obligada a usar su hechizo de tele-transportación los últimos kilómetros, por lo que su cuerno ahora le comenzaba a causar un dolor punzante,

La yegua trepó una de las sillas situadas frente a la barra y procedió a golpear ligeramente con el casco la superficie de madera lustrada.

Al instante el corcel se aproximó a la recién llegada –Oh my- dijo el corcel aproximándose a la yegua al notar el cansancio de la unicornio albina tomo un vaso de cristal y lo lleno con cidra de manzana colocándolo frente a la unicornio.

-Te vez terrible Vinyl- comentó el corcel con un tono elegante en su voz.

La yegua simplemente levanto la mirada antes de retirarse sus cristales y colocarlos sobre la barra, empujándolos con el casco los aproximó al corcel. Quien los tomo con asombro entre sus cascos.

-Parece que has tenido un día complicado. Es realmente una lástima lo que le ocurrió a tus cristales- comentó el corcel con tono calmado mientras examinaba el daño –Podré repararlos, pero tomara un poco, pero si lo que quieres es mi opinión profesional, ya va siendo hora de que cambien es modelo, tengo un par de lentes que se te verían mucho mejor-

Vinyl asintió con la cabeza, sinceramente Hoity era mucho mejor que ella con respecto a estilo, y de cualquier modo sería mucho mejor recibir un nuevo par de cristales antes de que algún poni de la corte o la misma Celestia llegase a notar el inusual brillo de sus ojos, especialmente ahora que le costaba un enorme trabajo mantener su autocontrol tan cerca de Cent.

Hoity se dio la media vuelta y salió de la barra dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del local, Vinyl supuso que era ahí atrás donde el corcel guardaba sus preciadas prendas, por lo que simplemente comenzó a beber su trago mientras se deleitaba con la interpretación de los músicos. No pudo evitar, sin embargo, comparar el talento de los corceles con el del mayordomo de la familia Blueblood.

Admitía que los interpretes que se encontraban frente a ella esa noche eran buenos, su técnica era excelente y su interpretación bastante correcta, sin embargo podía notar la carencia de sentimiento emanar de ellos, era como si cada una de las notas que tocaran fueran monitoreadas e interpretadas mecánicamente, no podía percibir aquel sentimiento propio del interprete, para ella era como si se tratara de un hechizo de repetición que se ejecutara una y otra vez reproduciendo el mismo sonido de forma casi automática. Le parecía… Completamente aburrido. Podía imaginar cientos de formas en las que podría combinar un par de melodías con aquel sonido carente de sentimientos y convertirlo en un sonido único y totalmente expresivo.

En ocasiones se sentía mal por pensar de esa manera de otros músicos, especialmente porque sabía lo difícil que era reproducir de esa forma una sinfonía, por otro lado, tenía que admitir que su actual incapacidad para producir palabras por si misma le habían causado una enorme afición por expresarse por medio de su música y eso a su vez había causado que sus estándares se elevaran considerablemente a la hora de jugar el trabajo de otros.

La unicornio se encontraba tan inmersa en su propio mundo que apenas logró presentir la llegada de Hoity.

-Toma, creo que este modelo quedará mucho mejor que estos viejos cristales- comentó el corcel, entregándole a la yegua un par de cristales oscuros con una forma mucho más ovalada, que los anteriores, causando que cubrieran por completo sus ojos hasta las cejas. El marco era mucho más grueso y lucía un color negro brillante.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la yegua sujeto los cristales usando su magia antes de cruzar la barra para abrazar afectuosamente al corcel. Hoity no se sorprendió mucho por la actitud afectuosa de la yegua, después de todo Photo, Vinyl y él se conocían bastante bien desde hace un par de años y habían sido ellos quienes le habían ayudado más durante su transición de poni a vampiresa.

Vinyl rompió el abrazo apartándose del corcel y dirigiéndole una grata sonrisa mientras señalaba con su casco en dirección al pequeño escenario en el que se encontraban los músicos.

Comprendiendo que la yegua trataba de devolverle el favor interpretando algo para él. El corcel asintió antes de guiarla al escenario. Afortunadamente los interpretes habían terminado la pieza cuando Hoity se aproximó al piano seguido de cerca por Vinyl, quien se colocó sus cristales sobre la cabeza deteniéndolos con su cuerno.

Inmersa en su propio mundo y renovada de energía, a yegua no notó que el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de clientes.

 _-(La melodía que interpreta Vinyl es "In all Honesty, I Do" en su versión de piano)-_

Vinyl comenzó la melodía con un intro bastante sólido, imprimiendo fuerza en las primeras tonadas, antes de cambiar el ritmo a uno mucho más suave y lento, tocando las teclas con movimientos mucho más suaves y controlados, mientras variaba la velocidad de sus cascos a mediada que los hacia danzar por el teclado.

Por la puerta principal accedió un corcel vestido con un abrigo grueso su pelaje lucía un color gris oscuro y su crin lucia varias líneas de color gris plata, aunque era bastante obvio que el resto de su crin lucía un tono de color negro el cual alguna vez cubrió por completo la totalidad de su crin y cola.

El corcel se sorprendió bastante por el ambiente que se respiraba en aquel lugar. cuando se dispuso a seguir a la joven interprete esa mañana no esperaba que su viaje lo llevara hasta aquel lugar.

Ciertamente la razón principal por la que el mayordomo había decidido romper su propia decencia para seguir a hurtadillas a Vinyl era debido a que después de los ocurrido en el callejón, la unicornio parecía comportarse cada vez más extraño a su alrededor.

Pero aun cuando sabía que adentrarse en el mundo de Vinyl podría terminar por causarle lo que seguramente sería una muerte segura, no podía evitar querer cuidar de la joven. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Vinyl se presentara en la entrada de la mansión del lord de la casa Blueblood cargando un par de maletas, un estuche de violín y levitando una carta a su lado. Y sin embargo, su amistad con la unicornio albina le había llevado tomarle un gran cariño, era como la hija que nunca tuvo y ciertamente después de lo ocurrido en la noche de la fogata no había podido quitarse a la yegua de su cabeza.

Seguir su rastro hasta aquel lugar le había causado cierto aire de preocupación, pero ahora que se encontraba en el interior no podía sino pensar en lo torpe que había sido al no confiar en la unicornio.

Aun así no pudo evitar aceptar una de las mesas que la camarera le había ofrecido tan amablemente, con el único objetivo de deleitar sus oídos con la interpretación de la unicornio albina de crin salvaje.

La había escuchado practicar muchos de los instrumentos que él había tocado para la antigua líder de la casa Blueblood, incluso la había escuchado hacer algunas combinación de distintas sinfonías el primer día que se presentó en la mansión, pero era la primera vez que la escuchaba tocar una melodía de principio a fin, completamente concentrada.

Vinyl mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante toda la presentación, como si tratara de proyectar su alma misma dentro del instrumento, haciéndolo uno con ella misma mientras tocaba la sinfonía. El instrumento respondía a cada movimiento de la yegua con precisión, incrementando o decrementando su tonalidad dependiendo del deseo de la interprete. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que él mismo había escuchado aquella melodía en varias ocasiones anteriores, no podía dejar de notar que de alguna forma aquella interpretación tenía algo mucho más fuerte que la caracterizaba. Algo que podía sentirse con facilidad pero que a su vez Vinyl había agregado de una forma tan sutil que cualquier oído que careciera de entrenamiento nunca lograría notarlo.

La audiencia quedó embelesada por la interpretación, el ritmo relajando y sutil de la melodía cautivo a los presentes de inmediato.

Mientras esto sucedía una poni bastante más alta que un poni promedio accedió al local cruzando por la puerta principal. Llevaba una capa que la cubría casi en su totalidad.

LA yegua avanzó hasta lo más profundo del local tomando asiento en la mesa más apartada mientras se aseguraba de tener la posición perfecta para visualizar cada parte del lugar dentro de su rango de visión.

Al notar la presencia de su tan esperado cliente Hoity rápidamente abandonó la barra de la forma más discreta que pudo antes de aproximarse a la recién llegada.

-Adelante tome asiente, Será nuestro deleite escuchar su reporte- comentó la yegua con un tono de voz en extremo formal.

-Princesa, me alegra que pudiera venir esta noche- comentó Hoity Toity con propiedad –gusta que le prepare algo de tomar o ¿prefiere esperar hasta que le entregue el paquete?- añadió el corcel con tranquilidad.

Incluso usando sus gafas, Hoity pudo notar el brillo azul celeste que emitían los ojos de la princesa de la noche, aquella mirada se sentía como si la alicornio índigo supiera con exactitud lo que el corcel guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente.

-Aunque vuestra propuesta resulta tentadora, y seguramente nos deleitaríamos con las bebidas que tiene a su disposición, me temo que debemos rechazarla pues el paquete tiene una mayor prioridad en este momento y pronto deberemos volver al palacio con nuestra hermana-

-Comprendo princesa, si es tan amable me gustaría que me acompañase por aquí- comentó el corcel avanzando a la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del local.

La princesa de la noche siguió al corcel con extrema cautela asegurándose de que ningún otro poni los viera.

Una vez del otro lado la princesa pudo observar la pequeña cocina que se usaba para preparar los aperitivos a servir en las mesas. Pasaron por la bodega de reservas donde Hoity mantenía las materias primas, como verduras, quesos frutas y especias.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al estudio personal del corcel, donde la princesa quedo deleitada por los múltiples diseños que adornaban el lugar.

Hoity procedió a ofrecerle un asiento a la deidad de la noche antes de avanzar hasta un largo baúl repleto de telas. Estuvo buscando por un momento hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Del interior el corcel extrajo una caja de tamaño mediano, en la parte superior se podía observar un hermoso grabado en cuyo centro se podía apreciar el símbolo de la familia Wine.

-Fue algo complicado, pero pudimos interceptar al carruaje que llevaba el paquete justo a tiempo- comentó el corcel mientras el aira de la princesa envolvía la caja en una luz de color zarco levitando la caja hasta ella antes de abrir la y comprobar su contenido. Al notar lo que se hallaba en su interior la princesa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Se han arriesgado mucho para conseguirlas, y os prometo que su esfuerzo os será recompensado, Tal y como se los prometimos, tanto tú como Photo Finish serán bienvenidos en nuestra colonia y pueden estar seguros de que recibirán un trato digno por sus esfuerzos y dejarán de ser simples obreros al servicio de Lord Red- comentó la princesa procediendo a guardar la caja en las alforjas que llevaba debajo de su capa.

-Sin embargo, esto no pasara desadvertido por Lord Red. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que no tardará en saber que esto fue obra nuestra y que usted es quien tiene la caja ahora-

-Somos conscientes del riesgo Hoity, sin embargo, ha sido más complicado aproximarnos a los ponis que son más cercanos al Lord-

Hoity pensó por un momento rascando su barbilla con uno de sus cascos frontales –Puede que exista alguien que pueda ayudarle princesa-

La deidad de la noche miró con interés al corcel. El no escuchar palabra alguna de la princesa comprendió que esta esperaba que continuará con su explicación.

-Lord Red cuenta con muchas concubinas a cada una de ellas las agrega a su harem personal entrenándolas y conquistándolas desde jóvenes, pero existe una que llamó la atención del Lord desde hace un tiempo. Es la única yegua cercana a él que no le es totalmente fiel. Se dice que su sangre es muy especial y eso le ha permitido resistir los encantamientos del Lord. ¿Quizá a su majestad le gustaría hablar con ella?- preguntó el corcel mirando a la princesa por encima de sus cristales mostrando un par de ojos carmesí que destellaban un brillo casi sobrenatural

-Eso sería de gran ayuda- comentó la princesa –Dinos Hoity, ¿Acaso es esta poni digna de tu confianza?-

-Así es majestad, cuando lord Red nos vendió a los esclavistas aquí en Baltimare, fue ella quien nos liberó y ocultó del amo y fue gracias a ello que pudimos conocerla usted. De no ser por el apoyo que nos ha brindado estos últimos meses, jamás podríamos haber abierto este lugar-

-Nos alegra que hayan usado nuestra donación para hacer algo tan hermosos, el lugar es agradable y es el primer club nocturno del que tenemos conocimiento y que no nos produce ganas de volar en pedazos-

-Debemos decir que nosotros también repudiamos bastante la forma en al que el amo Red manejaba sus negocios sucios, es por ello que no hemos dudado en apoyarle y le aseguro que jamás nos arrepentiremos de nuestra decisión-

–Tus palabras nos complacen Hoity, regresando al tema… ¿Podrías darnos el nombre de tu contacto? y de ser posible indicarnos en donde podríamos encontrarnos con él- pidió la princesa con tono amable.

-Esta debe ser su noche de suerte princesa porque esa yegua está aquí esta misma noche, será un verdadero placer presentarla con ella su majestad- Hoity hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –Su nombre es Vinyl, su majestad. Vinyl Scratch-

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Que les puedo decir, jajaja. La verdad es que uno de mis amigos me comentó que había notado algo muy curioso con los personajes de Hoity Toity y Photo Finish, aparentemente ellos son personajes que siempre usaban sus lentes obscuros incluso durante la noche, por lo que me entro la curiosidad y revisé algunos de sus capítulos. Y me dio mucha curiosidad especialmente porque ambos parecían llevarse bastante bien el uno con la otra por lo que supuse que podría meterlos a esta historia como un pequeño "Guiño"._

 _Tomando en cuenta que Vinyl tuvo aquella pelea hace algún tiempo supuse que podría integrarlos para que Hoity pudiese darle sus característicos lentes a Vinyl y siendo él un crítico de moda, quedaría bastante bien para el papel._

 _El hecho de que Hoity y Photo Finish sean ponis terrestres también me dio una buena excusa pues, anteriormente comenté que la familia Wine suele ser muy poco tolerante con el tipo de ponis que acepta en su familia por lo que en esta historia ellos eran obreros al servicio del Lord y al ser Vinyl quien les brindó su apoyo, no habría duda de que ellos tendrían una excelente conexión con Vinyl y al mismo tiempo al haber sido parte de la servidumbre de Wine fácilmente pudieron ser parte de los canarios de Red y que ahora han jurado lealtad a Luna._

 _De antemano gracias por seguir apoyándome. Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

 _PD: Por cierto, este capítulo es especial pues con el Cumplo un año desde que mi abuelo se nos adelantó en su siguiente aventura._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	45. An Oath for life

_Hola queridos lectores aquí Halsenbert, bienvenidos nuevamente a otro capítulo de Moonbeam._

 _Estuve sintiendo un bloqueo de ideas últimamente, eso y el trabajo solo me dio tiempo de dedicar un tiempo muy limitado a este capítulo, sin embargo, creo que el resultado fue bastante bueno._

 ** _Nota del autor: MLP no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Todos los personajes y OC's de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas violentas o de contenido sexual explicito, por lo que se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten._

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 45 – An Oath for life.**

Tan pronto como la melodía se detuvo los ponis comenzaron a golpear el suelo exaltados. La intérprete hizo se levantó e hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar el escenario, su cola azul eléctrico se contoneaba al compás de sus caderas.

Era la segunda vez que Cent la escuchaba tocar completamente concentrada, sabía que la unicornio albina era talentosa, lo había comprobado al notar el enorme progreso que hacía con cada uno de los instrumentos que le enseñaba, pero… por Celestia!, Comparado con la forma en la que tocaba sus melodías en la mansión, aquella presentación había sido mucho más.

Había sido igual que aquella noche que toco el violín acompañando su Cello. Era como si la yegua fuera capaz de hacer que el instrumento en sus cascos cobrara vida durante sus presentaciones y sin embargo, Vinyl no parecía realmente alegre de su don.

El mayordomo sabía que la yegua se esmeraba aprendiendo cada uno de los instrumentos, podía asegurarlo después de verla practicar día y noche cada uno hasta lograr dominar sus movimientos.

El problema era que Vinyl casi siempre lucia aburrida una vez que conseguía tocar una pieza completa, de hecho, la mayoría de las veces parecía solo practicar una sola melodía en cada uno quizá dos. Pero una vez que lograba tocarla completa de memoria abandonaba el instrumento para aprender uno nuevo.

Lo extraño era que a pesar de que sus melodías eran ejecutadas con precisión. En ninguna de esas ocasiones la yegua le había agregado sus propios sentimientos al instrumento. Exceptuando su presentación privada con el violín y este pequeño concierto de jazz.

El mayordomo no cayó en cuenta que su mirada permanecía fija en la interprete hasta que notó sus ojos color violeta mirarlo directamente por encima de aquel par de cristales obscuros.

El anciano mayordomo trago con dificultad al notar que la mirada de la yegua se endureció por un segundo antes de relajarse nuevamente y liberar un largo suspiro. No pudo evitar pensar que quizá Vinyl le daría un largo sermón acerca del porqué el corcel había decidido seguirla, de no ser por el hecho de que era completamente incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sintió el pelaje de su lomo erizarse en el momento en el que la interprete termino su bebida de un solo trago antes de dar abandonar su asiento al lado de la barra y comenzar a avanzar en su dirección. Cent estaba seguro que la yegua no le apartaba la mirada de encima, aunque era difícil de asegurarlo mientras los cristales cubrieran sus ojos.

Una vez que al intérprete se detuvo justo a su lado mirándolo desde arriba, el mayordomo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle nerviosamente. Por primera vez en décadas se sintió como si fuera un pequeño potro siendo sorprendido comiendo una galleta de la alacena.

Espero que la yegua hiciera algún ruido, un gruñido quizá. Cuando Vinyl levanto el casco entrecerró los ojos esperando impaciente la bofetada. Después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos y notó que la unicornio simplemente se encontraba señalando la silla situada a su lado, como si le pidiera permiso de sentarse.

En su estado de consternación total todo lo que el viejo corcel hizo fue asentir una vez, observando atento mientras la yegua tomaba asiento a su lado. Vinyl cruzó sus cascos sobre la mesa de madera antes de recostar su cabeza sobre ellos dirigiendo su mirada al escenario mientras la música sonaba.

* * *

Vinyl observó al grupo de ponis tocando una melodía lenta, podía sentir el olor del corcel a sus espaldas y aunque su apetito parecía estar bajo control, aún podía sentir un extraño deseo por hundir nuevamente sus colmillos en el cuello del mayordomo.

Durante un largo tiempo había vivido con la familia Wine observando y aprendiendo la forma de vida de su especie. Aunque nunca había realmente comprendido el enorme gusto de sus semejantes por la sangre de los ponis, siempre había considerado extraño los métodos de su maestro durante las noches de caza. Siempre había pensado que era poco civilizado se su parte tratar a otros ponis como ganado y mofarse de ellos dándoles falsas esperanzas cuando los engañaba dejándolos libres para que intentaran escapar de él y de su harem.

Vinyl era siempre al ultima de ellos en alimentarse y generalmente lo hacía de animales y solo cuando sus reservas de sangre alcanzaban niveles bastante bajos. Después de todo aun a pesar de su condición no tenía pensado rebajarse a un nivel tan deplorable de ética y comportamiento.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba segura de que pensar. Red le había contado que ella tenía un control extraordinario sobre sus propios instintos y hasta esa noche en el castillo de Canterlot había sido capaz de mantenerse siempre en sus sentidos. Y sin embargo cada vez que Cent permanecía cerca de ella podía sentir como si su ser más animal tratara de salir a la luz.

Quizá esa era la forma en la que sus congéneres se sentían cada vez que estaban cerca de otro poni. Quizá solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se convirtiera en un depredador despiadado como lo era su maestro, y si eso era posible no había duda alguna de que quizá ella también terminaría por formar parte del harem de su amo y se entregaría a sus deseos tarde o temprano.

Aquello le hizo pensar en la pequeña unicornio que Red había adoptado. Quizá era mejor terminar las cosas antes de que su propia mente se perdiera. Aprovechar que aun tenía algo de autocontrol.

Pudo sentir sus ojos humedecerse por un momento y agradeció enormemente que Hoity le hubiese entregado ese nuevo par de lentes. Por lo menos así podría mantener su máscara, aunque detrás de ellos sus ojos de volviesen vidriosos y húmedos.

No fue sino hasta que sintió el suave toque de un casco acariciar su crin que finalmente su mente volvió a la realidad.

Sabía que debía estar molesta con él, por haberla seguido a hurtadillas, y sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus labios dibujaran una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Quizá era cierto que el destino solía ser bastante caprichoso algunas veces, pero quien era ella para reprocharle por haber cruzado su camino con el de aquel mayordomo.

Su mundo e pronto se había expandido enormemente. Desde la muerte de su abuelita, su vida solo había sido miseria y la soledad y autopreservación se convirtieron en sus más grandes amigas. Sin embargo, Cent logro capturar su atención y ahora lo consideraba incluso parte de su familia, como el padre que nunca tuvo.

Desde la muerte de Happy Harp había decidido jamás volver a acercarse a otro pony en especial después de haber sido convertida en una criatura de la oscuridad. Sorpresivamente siempre que estaba cerca de Cent se sentía en casa otra vez. Quien podría siquiera haber pensado que terminaría permitiendo que un viejo mayordomo fuese capaz de cruzar las barreras que había levantado en su corazón.

* * *

Hoity salió de la habitación con paso sereno. Dirigió su mirada al escenario notando de inmediato la ausencia de la intérprete.

Sin perder tiempo se aproximó a la camarera tratando de ocultar su preocupación. La yegua se encontraba limpiando unos cantos tarros de madera, aunque no parecía poner atención realmente a lo que estaba haciendo. Su mirada se encontraba fija, casi como si su mente estuviese completamente perdida en el limbo. Por supuesto que era difícil notar aquellos detalles especialmente tomando en cuenta que sus lentes oscurecían bastante bien sus ojos, Pero Hoity Toity no era cualquier poni, después de todo y su extrema atención a los detalles podía identificar cuando su amiga lucia extraña, bueno… más extraña de lo normal.

-Photo- Habló el corcel con su característico tono. La yegua no pareció notarlo -Photo- Repitió el corcel con un tono más fuerte. Al notar que la yegua permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos el corcel meneó un casco frente al rostro de la yegua antes de jalar algo de aire -¡PHOTO!-

El incremento de escalas en el tono de voz del corcel brindó el resultado esperado, provocando que la yegua volviera la realidad de golpe. Esto, sin embargo, causo que la poni terrestre perdiera el balance y maniobrara un poco para evitar que el tarro cayera al suelo.

La yegua miró al corcel por encima de sus lentes, sus ojos carmesí brillantes observaban al corcel con reproche.

-Yo, Photo Finish Tendré una charla contigo acerca de esto más tarde- Dijo la yegua con tono golpeado.

-Lo lamento, pero no parecías estar poniendo atención. Dine Photo, ¿Vinyl sigue en el bar?-

-Ciertamente, Incluso Yo… Photo Finish tendría un problema para reconocerla si no lo viera con mis propios ojos- respondió la yegua apuntando con el casco a una de las meses del bar.

El corcel dirigió su mirada en la dirección que apuntaba Photo Finish, notando de inmediato lo que sería una de las escenas más extrañas en su vida.

-Sabes tienes razón. No lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo yo mismo-

En la mesa se podía apreciar a una unicornio blanca bañada por la cálida luz de las velas. Su cabeza recostada sobre sus cascos cruzados, mientras estos reposaban sobre la superficie de la mesa. En su rostro podía apreciarse una sonrisa sincera y natural, nada parecido a sus ocasionales muecas. A su lado se encontraba un corcel de edad mayor, su crin alguna vez tan negra y brillante como la noche lucia en su mayoría un color plateado similar al brillo de la luna. Lo más curioso de todo era la manera tan familiar con la que el corcel conducía su casco de arriba abajo sobre la crin azul eléctrico de l a unicornio.

Un sorpresivo destello a su costado, seguido por el sonido de una pequeña explosión lo devolvió a la realidad, aparentemente Hoity se había perdido observando aquella escena de la misma forma que lo había hecho Photo Finish momentos atrás.

-Supongo que no te ha explico quién es el corcel que la acompaña- dijo el poni más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No. Pero para mí… Photo Finish. Habría sido un desperdicio no capturar el momento- dijo la yegua extrayendo un pedazo de papel del interior del extraño aparato que colgaba de su cuello.

Hoity arqueo la ceja por encima de sus lentes antes de responder -Solo asegúrate que esta vez no dejes pólvora en el suelo, no quiero tener que lidiar con otro incendio-

-No deberías preocuparte por eso Hoity, ya he corregido ese error con los últimos cambios que le hice-

Hoity simplemente exhaló un tano frustrado, no era de su agrado interrumpir un momento tan agradable para la unicornio que tanto les había ayudado, pero sería mucho peor dejar esperando a su invitada en la habitación de atrás por mucho más.

* * *

 _TOC, TOC, TOC_

-Adelante- respondió la yegua mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la Luna que se alzaba elegantemente en os cielos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió inmediatamente tras la respuesta de la ocupante del cuarto.

-Lamento mucho la espera- Habló Hoity invitando a sus dos acompañantes a adentrarse en la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta de tras de él.

Vinyl tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación, su mirada fija en la figura que se encontraba sentada frente la ventana. Cent tomo asiento a su lado observando con cautela a la misma criatura.

Si bien sabia que esto era asunto de la intérprete, no pudo evitar pedirle que le dejara acompañarla y aunque Vinyl no se negó en absoluto a permitir que el mayordomo formara parte de la reunión, Hoity si parecía algo incomodo con ello.

-Hoity me ha informado que tú podrías ayudarme con un pequeño problema que tengo señorita Vinyl- comentó la deidad dándose la vuelta para observar a sus interlocutores.

-Princesa Luna- dijo sorprendido el mayordomo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia al igual que la unicornio.

-Sin embargo, lo que voy a pedirte podría considerarse algo poco ético y ciertamente iría en contra de tus votos como miembro activo de la casa Wine. Por lo que ante de discutirlo necesitaré que me den su palabra, pues nada de lo que discutamos deberá salir de esta habitación- añadió la princesa sus ojos de color zafiro miraron a ambos ponis a los ojos. Incluso rodeada por las sombras a su alrededor, Cent pudo notar que la mirada de la más joven de las gobernantes lucia bastante intimidante. Sus alargadas pupilas alargadas los miraban como si fuese capaz de leer sus mentes, sin mencionar que el brillo que desprendían sus corneas, eran poco más que inquietante.

La yegua asintió una vez en afirmación colocando un casco sobre su pecho y levantando el otro en el aire en señal de juramento.

-Se lo juramos princesa- respondió el mayordomo imitando el gesto de la unicornio.

-Bien- respondió la gobernante -Durante mi tiempo supervisando la expansión de las vías del tren, me he tomado la libertad de conocer un poco mejor a mi pueblo. Debo decir que nos produce un gran pesar el saber que, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, aún existe una gran cantidad de ponis que viven en la pobreza extrema. Olvidados ir la suciedad se han visto obligados a prestar sus servicios y en ocasiones incluso sus propios cuerpos para el deleite de otros con el fin de llevar comida a la mesa. Esto nos impulsó a investigar a fon do la situación- La princesa bajo la mirada mientras como si tratara de ocultar una creciente rabia en su intención.

-En nuestra investigación y gracias al apoyo de tus amigos, he logrado descubrir que el sistema de gobierno de nuestro reino ha sido corrompido hasta la raíz. Las grandes casas nobles e Equestria han construido un gobierno propio sobre la sociedad manipulando muchas delas prácticas que mi hermana y yo hemos prohibido por décadas- La princesa levantó la mirada nuevamente antes de volver a dirigir sus ojos al exterior.

-Durante todo este tiempo, las casa nobles han hecho lo que han querido con nuestros súbditos, obligándolos a pagar impuestos fantasmas. A aquellos con menor suerte se les ha obligado a convertirse en esclavos y prostituirse con tal de evitar ser castigados por sus amos. Lo peor es que su influencia ha llegado al punto de convertir a mi herman en sus próximos objetivos-

-¡Es imposible majestad!, ¿esta diciéndonos que las casas nobles estarían dispuestas a destronarlas con tal de recuperar el control del reino?- pregunto Cent consternado.

-Siendo sincera mi querido…-

-Cent Melody. Pero puede llamarme Cent, su majestad- La princesa asintió con una grata sonrisa en el rostro

-Desafortunadamente esa es la realidad Cent Melody. Yo misma he investigado esto y descubierto pruebas de la traición de las casas nobles, muchos de los cuales ya han sido eliminados bajo mis órdenes-

Ante la confirmación de la princesa el pelaje de Cent se erizó. De pronto la temperatura de la habitación parecía haber bajado considerablemente.

-Pero, eso significa que…-

-Te aseguró que ninguno de esos ponis merecía el perdón- Mencionó la princesa -Estoy segura de que la señorita Scratch podrá iluminarnos un poco acerca de esto, e incluso confirmar mis sospechas- comentó la prncesa.

Cent desvió la mirada enfocándose completamente en Vinyl, esperando que la yegua negara semejantes acciones. Ciertamente sabía que las familias nobles no eran perfectas. También sabía que muchas de ellas vivían de las actividades ilícitas que habían practicado desde mucho antes de la construcción del reino de Equestria. A pesar de ello, era inconcebible para él que las familias nobles fuesen tan lejos como para intentar destronar a las princesas.

El silencioso asentimiento de la unicornio albina lo dejo perplejo. Con un simple asentimiento Vinyl acaba de acababa de soltar una terrible bomba en todo el reino.

Los ojos de la princesa volvieron a la normalidad, sus pupilas regresaron a su forma natural y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció. La princesa relajó su mirada cambiando su aterradora mirada por una llena de compasión y Comprensión.

-La guerra contra el imperio de cristal me abrió los ojos- dijo la princesa -No siempre podremos confiar en que las cosas se resolverán hablando con otros ponis. Habrá ocasiones en las que tendremos que tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de nuestro reino y en especial de los ponis que lo conforman. Hemos esperado pacientemente obedeciendo los deseos de nuestra hermana y siguiendo sus métodos por décadas- comentó la deidad de la noche.

-Desafortunadamente el ataque en el castillo nos ha obligado a tomar acciones más permanentes- añadió la alicornio índigo.

Cent sintió de pronto como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al recordar aquella noche y lo que Vinyl había hecho con los dos jóvenes nobles.

-Hoity Toity y Photo Finish al igual que muchos otros miembros de tu clan, me han proporcionado información de importancia. Soy consciente de lo que son ustedes y de lo peligroso que un poni como Red Wine puede ser, especialmente ahora que conozco la clase de criaturas que son en realidad- comentó la princesa mirando a la yegua -Sin embargo soy consciente que destruir a una de las casas más importantes e influyentes podrá provocar un mayor daño que bienestar al reino, por lo que he decidido darle una oportunidad a tu maestro para seguir mis órdenes. Pero necesitaré a alguien de confianza a alguien que n pueda ser influenciada por Lord Wine… Alguien que pueda notificarme de cualquier falta que pueda causar el Líder de la casa Wine o de cualquier falta que pueda causar cualquiera de sus miembros- continuo la princesa mientras se paseaba por la habitación entes de tomar asenté frente a sus interlocutores nuevamente.

La mente de Vinyl trabajaba a toda velocidad, si bien ella había sido la culpable del ataque en el castillo, también era cierto que su amó se había vuelto cada vez más impaciente en lograr que Lord Blueblood finalmente se hiciera con el control el castillo.

Si la princesa decía la verdad y está ya le había hecho una advertencia al lord estaba claro que Red tenía pensado sublevarse ante las princesas. Después de todo Red nunca había sido un poni particularmente atrido por el poder y el control. Si bien si plan no era gobernar directamente al reino, si lo era el controlarlo desde las sombras. De ese modo podía usar peones y colocarlos en el trono para hacer su voluntad y si algo salía mal la culpa recaería en la figura que ocupase el trono sin saber que el verdadero titiritero se encontraba a los pies del mismo, haciéndose pasar por cualquier otro súbdito obediente.

La yegua giro ligeramente su asiente para mirar a Hoity. Mientras comenzaba a mover sus cascos haciéndole señas.

Al instante Hoity comenzó a traducir los pensamientos de la yegua.

-Vinyl piensa que brindarle a Red una oferta para obedecerle ha sido una acción amable, pero…- continuo observando a la yegua ientras continuaba moviendo sus cascos -Lord Red no está interesado en dejarle el control del reino a nadie, su único objetivo es tomar el control y continuar controlando todo por su cuenta. La princesa Celestia es su objetivo principal, pero ahora que usted le ha revelado que sabe de sus intenciones no cabe duda que vendrá a buscarla a usted primero-continuo Hoity.

La princesa suspiro -Esperaba que mi advertencia fuese suficiente para mantenerlo a raya, pero si lo que dices es cierto parece que hice bien en conseguir esto- comentó la deidad mostrándole a la interprete y al mayordomo la caja que Hoity le había entregado previamente.

Al mostrarles lo que contenía las orejas de vinyl se agacharon apenadas, como si estuviese si la princesa la hubiese sermoneado.

-Ya no me queda duda alguna que estas fueron hechas especialmente para que Red pudiese hacerse cargo de mi hermana y de mi-

Vinyl asintió nuevamente antes de comenzar nuevamente a realizar sus señas -Escuché al amo hablar de haber cometido un error al enviar una lanza al imperio de cristal durante la guerra, pero no pensé que fabricaría eso para acabar con ustedes-

-¿Lanza?- pregunto de pronto la alicornio índigo en un tono que denotaba su sorpresa -¿Qué clase de lanza?-

-Una lanza de cristal que el amo mando fabricar antes de enviarla al imperio. Viinyl pensó que se trataba de un arma que las princesas le habían solicitado a amo pero ahora no esta tan segura- tradujo el corcel.

" _Eso significa que esa lanza no tenía como objetivo acaban con nosotras_ " La mirada de la princesa se endureció nuevamente.

" _Bueno, el lado positivo es que ahora sabemos quién es el culpable real de la muerte de Megres_ " dijo la voz en su mente.

Luna no pudo evitar estar más de acuerdo con Nightmare. Ciertamente se había preguntado en varias ocasiones como era posible que el Rey sombra hubiese obtenido un arma de Heraldica y en lugar de usarla él mismo, se la había confiado a un soldado de su propio ejército. Conociendo el potencial de ese material, lo más lógico era que el rey lo usuaria por si mismo para lograr enfrentarlas a Celestia y a ella a solas.

Después de todo con un arma como esa bajo su poder habría sido prácticamente una victoria segura para el tirano rey.

Después de todo un solo rasguño del material era más que suficiente para comenzar a debilitar la magia de la víctima.

Sin embargo, si la lanza había sido construida y enviada en secreto para ser usada por un soldado de confianza bajo las ordenes de Lord Red. Solo podía existir una razón posible. El lord había enviado a uno de sus ponis vampiros al campo de batalla armado con una lanza de heráldica, y su única orden había sido la de acabar con aquel que hubiese salido vencedor de la pelea. El objetivo real de aquella lana era perforar el corazón de Sombra, Celestia o Luna. Y de ese modo el Lord no tendría a nadie que pudiese representar una amenaza para él.

En algún punto de la pelea el vampiro debió perder el arma la cual cayo en manos del ejercito del imperio de Cristal y termino por herir a Épsilon y arrebatar la vida de Megres.

-No puedo creer que Lord Red decidiera llegar tan lejos-

-Vinyl no creo que…- protestó Hoity, sin embargo la yegua se limitó a golpear el suelo con su casco antes de pedirle que continuara.

El corcel suspiro derrotado y continuo -La señorita Scratch está dispuesta a ayudarle, pero desea algo a cambio- comentó Hoity mirando nervioso a la unicornio y luego a la princesa. Realmente no estaba seguro de lo que la extravagante unicornio pediría a cambio de su apoyo.

-Te escucho- comentó la deidad centrando su atención en la unicornio albina.

La unicornio frotó uno de sus patas frontales contra la otra, claramente se hallaba algo nerviosa antes de comenzar a hacer un par de señas.

Hoity observo atento la indicación antes de sonrojarse por un momento.

-Y bien, ¿que es lo que desea la señorita Scratch?- pregunto la princesa dirigiendo su pregunta directamente a Hoity.

-Bueno ella quiere que le ayude a liberar a una niña huérfana de una de las propiedades de Red y … - Hoity Tity esquivo la mirada de la princesa para observar a la interprete que lo miraba por encima de sus lentes.

Luna simplemente espero que el corcel terminara, sus ojos de color zafiro mirándolo a él y después a la yegua.

-Bueno ella quiere saber si le daría a probar un poco de su sangre- dijo Hoity apenado -Después de todo podría ser su última oportunidad de probar algo así, ya sabe en caso de que el amo la descubra y decida ejecutarla por traicionarlo- explicó Hoity.

Cent estaba seguro de que su mandíbula podría haber golpeado el suelo si no estuviese firmemente unida a su cráneo. Acaso sus oídos le fallaban, Quizá era por la edad y había mal interpretado la traducción de Hoity. Pero al notar la mirada sonrojada o más precisamente, prácticamente enrojecida expresión de la yegua que se sentaba a su lado comprendido que no se trataba de ningún chiste.

Luna tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, antes de procesar la petición de la yegua, Si bien la petición de rescatar a Freshmint era un plan que había considerado desde su visita al sueño de la pequeña Cinnamon. La segunda parte de la petición era sin duda extraña.

Sabia por sus investigaciones, y por lo que el mismo Hoity Toity le había contado, que Vinyl era una poni vampiro al igual que lo eran los dueños de aquel modesto local. Pero realmente debía permitir que una criatura como ella se alimentara de su sangre. No parecía un acto muy sensato de su parte después de todo.

" _Podrías dejar que pruebe un poco. Después de todo no especificó que quisiera drenarte por completo_ " comentó la burlona voz de Nightmare en su cabeza.

-¿Señortira Vinyl en verdad no puedo creer que le pida algo así a la princesa…?-

-De acuerdo- comentó la princesa de la noche sorprendiendo al resto de los presentes -Pero será bajo mis términos. Y si te pido que pares te detendrás- comentó la princesa de la noche sus ojos nuevamente cambiando de forma luciendo mucho más agresivos y severos.

La unicornio asintió varias veces sacudiendo su Crin. No podía evitar mostrar su excitación al saber que podría hacer algo que ni siquiera su propio maestro había logrado hasta entonces. Probar la sangre de una alicornio.

-Deberías salir de la habitación- le comentó Hoity al aun sorprendido mayordomo -La forma en la que nosotros nos alimentamos no es precisamente placentera de ver- añadió. Cent reflexionó las palabras del otro corcel.

-No Hoity, me he prometido que ayudaré a Vinyl y si soy incapaz de verla hacer algo tan importante para su propia supervivencia como lo es el alimentarse. No podría decir con total sinceridad que la he aceptado por quien es. Quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo, que siempre estaré qui para ayudarla y apoyarle-

-Comprendo. Princesa si no le molesta desearía retirarme, aun no me he acostumbrado del todo y no quisiera perder el control al oler su sangre-

La deidad asintió una vez permitiendo que el corel saliera cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Cent levantó la mirada observando a la unicornio albina salivar en abundancia. Vinyl se relamió varias veces los labios mientras sus colmillos comenzaban a asomarse por debajo.

La princesa aproximó uno de sus cascos a su boca y haciendo usos de sus propios y afilados dientes mordió con fuerza abriéndose una herida apenas lo suficientemente profunda para que su casco comenzara a sangrar.

El repentino aroma de la sangre de la princesa inundó la habitación provocando que los colmillos de Vinyl crecieran por completo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono escarlata tan intenso que era posible verlo incluso con sus lentes puestos. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a vibrar de emoción. Inconscientemente encendió su cuerno cargándolo con un aura violeta intensa mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a aproximarse cautelosamente a la princesa de la noche como si se tratara de un depredador a punto de atacar.

-Bebe un poco- ofreció la princesa extendiendo su casco.

Completamente impulsada por sus instintos Vinyl se arrojó a la pata sangrante de la princesa hundiendo con fuerza sus colmillos en su carne. La princesa ahogó un grito al sentir el dolor de la mordida de la unicornio.

La sensación de la sangre real de la alicornio la llenó por completo. Incrementando su éxtasis y locura al límite. Sintió como apenas unas pocas gotas llenaban sus reservas de magia por completo. Su cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a producir una sensación casi orgásmica. La unicornio comenzó a beber con furia succionando el líquido ofrecido con desesperación.

Cent Observó a la yegua sujetar con firmeza el casco de la princesa mientras producía múltiples gemidos enmudecidos. Los lentes de la unicornio habían caído al suelo y podía observar con claridad el espeluznante y a su vez increíble brillo escarlata que producían. Notó los labios de la intérprete cubrirse de sangre mientras el sonido de la succión despertaba todo tipo de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Cent sintió una terrible necesidad de alejare de la habitación, sin embargo, su mente continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquella yegua era Vinyl, una criatura con sentimientos que no le haría daño conscientemente.

Instintivamente el mayordomo levantó su casco acariciando la herida que la unicornio albina había dejado en su piel. Incluso cubierta por su pelaje, el mayordomo aun podía sentir las cicatrices producidas por los colmillos de la poni.

Mientras bebía desenfrenada, la unicornio sintió la sangre e la alicornio enfriarse de golpe. En el instante en el que trago un terrible dolor recorrió su cuerpo por competo. Obligándola a soldar su agarre y abrir sus mandíbulas para alejarse de la princesa.

Al ver a la unicornio apartarse tan bruscamente de la princesa antes de caer al suelo y retorcerse mientras se apretaba el vientre en una clara muestra de dolor e inconformidad el mayordomo no perdió tiempo en correr al auxilio de la unicornio albina. Tomándola entre sus cascos preocupado.

-¡Vinyl! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Respóndeme!- dijo el corcel son preocupación.

-Alla estará bien- los ojos de Cent miraron a la alicornio cuya voz parecía haber cambiado ligeramente de tono. Mientras observaba el pelaje umbroso de la criatura que los miraba con aquellos ojos amenazantes y una sonrisa repleta de dientes afilados como navajas.

-¿Que ocurre con ella?- pregunto el corcel. En su mente había cientos de preguntas tratando se escapar de sus labios, pero tomo la decisión de expresar la de mayor importancia.

-Estará bien, es solo el efecto de mi magia. Me aseguré de darle suficiente sangre antes de transmitirle una porción de mi magia, para evitar lastimarla. Aun así, el proceso será difícil, puedo ver que te preocupas por ella, así que te recomiendo que la cuides hasta que se recupere-

-Pero princesa…- dijo el mayordomo inseguro de cómo debería abordar la pregunta.

-No temas, la magia que le brinde la protegerá se Red, pero no les recomiendo que la dejen usarla sin el debido cuidado, después de todo, aunque su cuerpo es inmortal, sigue siendo una unicornio- añadió la deidad colocándose nuevamente su capa y capucha ocultando por completo su rostro.

-Ambos son bienvenidos en la colonia Lunar. A mi lado todos ustedes crecerán sanos y fuertes. Y Os prometo que bajo mi protección no tendrán que temer nunca más a la oscuridad de este mundo- comentó la princesa encendiendo su cuerno en un brillo celeste.

Con estas palabras la princesa invocó su hechizo desapareciendo con un sonoro PUFF. Dejando al mayordomo solo en la habitación con la adolorida yegua que continuaba retorciéndose. Incapaz de pensaren otra cosa Cent optó por envolver a la unicornio con sus cascos mientras frotaba su espalda en un intento por proporcionarle cuanto confort fuera posible a la joven yegua.

-Todo estará bien Vinyl. Te lo prometo- le susurraba una y otra vez.

-Gra… Gracias- musitó la yegua con dificultad mientras el dolor poco a poco comenzaba a disminuir.

* * *

 _PUFF_

Con un flash de luz la princesa de la noche apareció en el jardín trasero del castillo de las dos hermanas

" _Me alegra que aceptaras a incluir la. Puede que nos sea de más utilidad en el futuro_ " comentó la voz de Nightmare en su mente.

-Ciertamente, además era ala uncia forma de asegurarme de protegerla de Red, ahora que nuestra sangre se ha combinado con la de ella, su fuerza y poder se han incrementado lo suficiente para superar el de su amo- comentó la princesa.

" _Aun así pude sentir algo extraño en su sangre cuando inyecté nuestra magia_ " comentó Nightmare.

-Si, tal parece que incluso entre los suyos esa yegua es bastante especial- concordó la princesa.

" _Que hay de mayordomo_ " Pregunto la yegua de pelaje negro brillante, su silueta flotando alrededor de la princesa de la noche, aparentemente se trataba de algo que solo ella podía percibir.

-No estoy segura, tendré que seguir investigando. Es una suerte que Starswirl dejara los libros de Meadowbrook y Mistmane en la biblioteca de este castillo, me ha permitido aprender más de estos ponis vampiros de lo que podría haber encontrado en Canterlot-

" _Si, pero ahora tenemos un asunto de mayor importancia en nuestros cascos_ " comentó Nightmare siguiendo a su otro yo mientras se adentraban en el jardín.

Ahí frente a la lápida de Megres, se hallaba la figura de dos pequeñas ponis. La primera lucia un pelaje azul oscuro como el profundo mar mientras que su crin y cola poseían un color frambuesa brillante. La segunda yegua era apenas más pequeña que la anterior, su pelaje lucía un azul metálico y su crin y colas brillaban con un color azul claro más pálido e igualmente metálico.

La yegua en cuestión llevaba puesta una armadura oscura con acabados en plata, sus alas afiladas similares a las de un murciélago estaban holgadamente pegadas a sus costados listas para emprender vuelo a la menos señal.

Al escuchar la voz de la princesa una de sus orejas se giró en su dirección seguida por la cabeza de la poni, sus ojos ambarinos la miraron con cierta alegría aun cuando uno de ellos lucia una larga cicatriz que lo cruzaba de arriba abajo.

-Epsilon, me alegra que finalmente estés recuperada- comentó al princesa observando a la yegua.

-Bueno yo no diría recuperada, simplemente está lo suficientemente bien como para que la diéramos de alta, pero recomiendo que se evite la actividad física relacionada con trabajos pesados o combates por lo menos por otro mes- dijo Sweet Care, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a su expaciente.

-Jajaja- rio sarcásticamente la capitana -No tenían porque añadir eso. Estoy bien, en serio soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco-

Sweet Care simplemente le sonrió dándole un pequeño golpe a uno de sus costados causando que la yegua diera un pequeño brinco por el dolor.

-Deja de hacer eso- respondió molesta Épsilon.

-A mí no me engañas- comento la enfermera meneando las cejas.

 _JIJIJIJI_

La risita de la princesa llamó su atención -No le veo lo gracioso princesa- comentó la capitana arqueando una ceja.

-Lo lamento Épsilon es solo que me parece curioso que te lleves tan bien con otra pony-

-Bueno Sweet me ayudó mucho estos últimos meses, y creo que es de las pocas ponis que no me ven…-

" _Como un monstruo_ " pensó para sí.

-¡No importa! Lo único importante es que he vuelto como se lo prometí- dijo la orgullosa yegua arrodillándose a los cascos de su amada princesa.

-Arriba Épsilon- Dijo la alicornio índigo encendiendo su magia para levitar el cofre y entregárselo a su capitana de la guardia nocturna.

Épsilon miro extrañada el pequeño cofre antes de mirar a la princesa nuevamente.

-Es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida. Sabemos que le darás un buen uso- dijo la gobernante.

Épsilon abrió el cofre revelando su interior. Dentro se encontraba un par de dagas gemelas, las empuñaduras habían sido construidas con metal de oricalco y cubiertas con escamas purpuras de dragón que parecían estar hechas de piedra de amatista. La base del pomo lucía un rubí escarlata brillante. Su cruz-guarda estaba construida por hueso de dragón y tenía gravado el símbolo de la Familia Wine. Sin embargo, lo realmente sorprendente eran las hojas de las dagas. Ambas habían sido construidas y moldeadas con Heráldica. El brillo purpura que emitían bajo la luz de la Luna las hacia inconfundibles a la vista, especialmente después de su primer encuentro con aquel material.

-Dijiste que durante tu pelea con esa criatura perdiste tus dagas. Espero que estas puedan protegerte mejor- sonrió la princesa.

-¿Princesa…?- pronunció la yegua tomando ambas dagas con sus alas y depositando el cofre a un lado.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la princesa mirando a su soldado con extrañeza

-Me gustaría… Deseo repetir mi juramento como caballero- respondió Épsilon

Sweet Care miró a Épsilon, podía percibir una total leltad y devoción en su tono de voz que nunca antes había escuchado en su amiga.

-No es realmente necesario, después de todo jamás renúnciate a ser mi caballero Épsilon- comentó la princesa.

-Por favor princesa, esta vez mi juramento será distinto así que necesito hacerlo- rogó la poni mirando a su princesa directamente a los ojos. Ojos ambarinos permanecieron fijos en los ojos de zafiro de la princesa.

Al notar la devoción de su amiga Luna se enderezó por completo extendiendo sus alas por completo.

 _-(***Recomiendo escuchar "You are my love" de Yuki Kajiura***)-_

-Épsilon Benetnasch recita tu juramento ante mí, que yo seré testigo y juez de tu devoción. Pues como caballero bajo mi mando me convertiré en tu salvadora o verdugo- recitó la deidad de la noche con autoridad.

-Yo… Épsilon Benetnasch me presento ante usted con esta daga en el pecho- recitó Épsilon posicionando una de las dagas apuntando directamente a su corazón -A partir de este momento me convertiré en su espada y escudo. Dedicaré mi vida a su bienestar y cuidado, pues a partir de esta noche te pertenezco. Juró que la protegeré de todo aquel que busque hacerle daño, y abatiré a vuestros enemigos sin compasión, aun cuando con mis acciones condene mi alma a la oscuridad. Pues mi cuerpo hará su voluntad y la estrella de mi alma brillará para protegerle de las tinieblas por la eternidad-

-Yo… Luna, Princesa de Equestria y gobernante de la noche. Juro jamás poner en duda tu lealtad y devoción. Juró jamás obligarte a hacer algo que pueda violar tu convicción y orgullo, ni ahora ni nunca, pues mi espíritu guiará tu camino en la oscuridad de la noche y mi cuerpo te brindará confort y protección pues tu eres mía ahora y por siempre- recitó la princesa.

Épsilon se arrodilló una vez más frente a la princesa quien se inclinó para posar su cuerno sobre cada uno de los hombros de su Caballero Nocturno.

-Levántate Sir Épsilon Benetnasch y sirve a tu juramento como mi caballero de la noche una vez más-

-Per sempre fedele a te, mia amata principessa Luna- susurró Épsilon tomando el casco de la princesa con el suyo y besándolo con delicadeza. Fue entonces cuando sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios.

La yegua abrió los ojos de par en par observando la herida en el casco de la princesa. Si bien la herida no era grave , era bastante ovio que las marcas de las mordidas llamaron de inmediato la atención de su leal caballero. Aquella seria una explicación bastante incómoda de dar.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Aquí les dejo la traducción de las últimas palabras de Épsilon en este capítulo (Guiño):_

 _"_ _Per sempre fedele a te, mia amata principessa_ _Luna": "Por siempre fiel a usted, mi amada princesa Luna"._

 _ **OMG**_ _: Cuando terminé la escena no pude contenerme y la repetí escuchando la canción que puse como recomendación y creo que le dio un mayor peso a ese momento._

 _Luna finalmente se ha enterado de quien es el culpable de la muerte de Megres._

 _Épsilon está de vuelta y con un juramentó que refleja sus sentimientos por nuestra amada princesa._

 _Vinyl ha aceptado convertirse en la espía de Luna y Cent finalmente a afianzado su relación con la alocada DJ convirtiéndose en la figura que la guiará a su nuevo destino._

 _En vista de que la serie de MLP FIM, a llegado a su fin creo que voy a empezar a preparar el próximo FIC que tenia planeado desde hace un año, jajajaja. En especial porque ira relacionada con esta historia. tomando eso en cuenta y el hecho de que estoy actualmente traduciendo esa historia al ingles, espero que me tengan algo de paciencia en caso de que la actualización de los capitulos no sea tan rápida como lo era en un principio._

 _Como siempre, gracias por seguir apoyándome. Yo soy Halsenbert y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	46. The shadows

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _ **Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.**_

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 _ **Capítulo 46 – The shadows**_

El rugido del corcel hizo retumbar las paredes de la mazmorra. Su rabia había alcanzado niveles estratosféricos y lo único que evitaba que le arrancara la cabeza a la yegua que le había entregado tan malas noticias era el hecho de que la necesitaría si la princesa del Sol decidía hacerle una visita.

-¿Cómo fue posible que llegaran antes que tú a la bodega?- habló el corcel casi colérico mientras se preparaba una copa de su reserva personal.

-La única forma de que pudiesen saberlo es que alguien dentro de la organización les haya dicho- comentó Viper mirando a su amo pasearse de un lado al otro de la mazmorra.

-¿Que hay del cofre? ¿Pudiste localizarlo?- pregunto mirándola por encima de sus hombros.

-Seguí el rastro de la carreta, la encontré abandonada a un lado del camino- Red la miro con atención –Habían huellas de pezuñas en el lugar, por lo menos un grupo de diez ponis- No parecía haber rastro de pelea, sin embargo, si había bastante sangre en el lugar. Todo lo que encontré de nuestros mensajeros fueron sus ropas, tenían señales de haber sido apuñalados repetidas veces- Comentó la yegua.

Red se dio la media vuelta bebiendo de golpe el contendió de la copa, el sabor de la sangre apenas podía calmarlo, pero se forzó para mantener la compostura y pensar un momento con la cabeza fría. Alguno de sus canarios había cantado su canción a alguien más en un intento por escapar de él.

Seguramente el infiltrado no solo alerto a las cebras acerca de la localización de su armería, sino que además se dio el lujo de emboscar a los dos mensajeros que Lord Red envió para poner a salvo el cofre.

Podía apelar ante la princesa Celestia en caso de que ella tratara de culparlo por fabricar armas con heráldica, después de todo lo único en común que tenían él y las armas era el sello de su familia. Bien podría excusarse y explicar que todo se trataba de algún plan formado por otro de los clanes para intentar denigrar a los Wine. Después de todo, las luchas por el poder entre las casas nobles no era algo nuevo. Él mismo había logrado destituir o instituir a varios nobles con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

El verdadero problema radicaba en que, si su ave traicionera decidía aparecerse y aclarar que el Lord había mandado construir las armas para acabar con la vida de las dos princesas, no cabía duda que tendría que enfrentarse a las gobernantes para salir de la situación. En especial después de lo ocurrido durante la visita de la princesa de la noche.

La yegua pudo notar el intenso brillo carmesí que desprendían los ojos del corcel, un claro signo de que el Lord estaba al borde de la ira.

-La prioridad es encontrar ese cofre, no puedo dejar que un traidor lo entregue a las princesas. Arruinaría todo-

-Lo lamento amo. No pude arriesgarme a buscarlo por mí misma. Era imperativo notificarle los hechos a usted cuanto antes, en especial tomando en cuenta que esta por amanecer- a pesar de que el lord gruño la yegua pudo notar que Red rápidamente trato de mantener la compostura –Sin embargo, en cuanto llegué a la mansión envié a un grupo para que rastrearan el cofre. Si alguna de esas cebras lo trajo a Canterlot estoy segura que lo encontrarán de inmediato- añadió la poni sin apartar la vista de su amo.

-Bien hecho, aun si Celestia posee el molde de las armas, todavía podría encontrar la forma de evitar ir a la corte, después de todo las dagas no están en mi poder por el momento por lo tanto no tendrán suficiente evidencia. Aunque estoy seguro que si se mantendrán mucho más alerta cerca de mí. Pero si alguna de esas sucias cebras se hizo con el cofre estaremos en una seria desventaja-

-Puedo salir a organizar una búsqueda más extensa si lo desea amo-

-No. Si las cosas se complican te voy a necesitar Viper. Por el momento creo que tendré una seria charla con ella-

-¿Ella?- preguntó la yegua extrañada, no estaba segura a quien se refería el lord.

-No importa, necesito que subas y montes guardia, avísame si la princesa llegase a venir. Oh…- agregó el corcel dirigiéndose a su asesina –Y ni una palabra a mi hermana, no quiero preocuparla. Entre menos sepa de este asunto será mejor para ella-

-De acuerdo amo- respondió la yegua antes de abandonar la habitación.

Red se sirvió un último trago antes de adentrarse a lo más profundo de su sótano. Las cosas habían comenzado a complicarse más de lo necesario. Y sin embargo, era claro que algo estaba pasando a su alrededor sin que él lo hubiese notado. Eso lo molestaba y solo había una forma de asegurarse de que las cosas continuaran de acuerdo al plan.

Descendió un par de niveles más haciendo uso de un pasaje oculto hasta llegar a una habitación de piedra y granito, cubierta de telarañas y polvo, las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre al igual que el techo y el suelo.

Aquella habitación era un lugar especialmente designado para ciertos rituales que requerían comúnmente el sacrificio de algún pony, el cual generalmente era encadenado y desmembrado. En el centro se hallaba dibujado con sangre un símbolo arcano muy antiguo. Varias velas rojas lo rodeaban mientras que las únicas dos antorchas de la habitación emitían una cálida y tenue luz en la habitación.

Sin perder tiempo el corcel se aproximó a un pequeño altar situado al otro lado de la habitación. El altar estaba se encontraba igualmente cubierto de Polvo y telarañas, montones de cera blanca cubrían la superficie. En el centro se podía observar un viejo libro cuya cubierta estaba fabricada con piel de poni y a su lado permanecía un cuchillo de ceremonias extremadamente viejo. La hoja era negra y tenía manchas de color rojo que parecían estar permanentemente adheridas a su superficie. El mango estaba hecho de madera y hueso y se encontraba envuelto con cuero grueso.

Red tomo el cuchillo haciendo uso de su magia y se produjo con él una herida en el casco para derramar un poco de sangre en el interior del símbolo arcano que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación.

En un instante un ambiente helado cubrió la habitación sofocando el fuego de las antorchas y dejando al lord en la oscuridad total, hasta que las velas alrededor del arcano se encendieran y una figura oscura formada de llamas negras con destellos de color ámbar se mostrara ante él.

La criatura levanto lo que parecía ser su cabeza abriendo un par de ojos blancos brillantes antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa formada por una pared de sus afilados y blancos dientes.

-Veo que esta vez no traes contigo un acompañante Red- comentó la criatura hablando con una voz femenina y espectral que en otras circunstancias le habría detenido el corazón.

-Esta vez no estoy aquí para hacer un trató Elly. Necesito información- comento el Lord con autoridad.

-Es curioso pero el hecho de que me pidas algo significa que deberás darme algo a cambio, ese es el trato-

-Ya te he dado un poco de mi sangre creo que es más que suficiente para lo que pido de ti-

-Oh si- comento la criatura mientras el pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a elevarse hasta ella –Me pareció extraño que usaras tu propia sangre para invocarme. No es algo típico de ti Red. Incluso gracias a ello puedo deducir que estas ansioso de que responda tus preguntas-

-Necesito saber si nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie- comentó el corcel con molestia.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió la criatura bebiendo la sangre del Lord –¿Qué clase de situación podría indicarte que no es así?- añadió tras haber tragado la sangre mientras se relamía los labios con una larga y grotesca lengua similar a un tentáculo hecho de alquitrán.

-Bueno recuerdo que el trato era bastante simple. Yo te entregaba la vida de las princesas y a cambio tu cubrirías el Sol y traerías la noche eterna para que nunca más tuviese que lidiar con él- comento el corcel golpeando el suelo con su casco para atraer la atención de la criatura.

-Y eso es lo que estamos haciendo querido. Todo lleva su tiempo- comentó la criatura tomándolo por el mentón.

Red aparto el casco de la criatura con fuerza antes de continuar –Es gracioso que lo menciones Elly, porque la princesa Luna me hizo una visita hace poco. Lo que más me intriga es que tuviese la confianza de amenazarme en mi propia casa. Sin mencionar que debido a ciertos percances ahora también tengo a la Princesa Celestia pisándome la cola. Y comienzo a pensar que esto no es una mera coincidencia- respondió con veneno en la voz.

 _JAJAJAJAJA_

-Mira nada más. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que nuestro amado benefactor se intimidaría ante algo tan mundano?- se mofó la criatura sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No estoy jugando, he sacrificado mucho para llegar hasta aquí y debo advertirte…- añadió el corcel frunciendo el ceño –Si interfieres en mis planes tu también caerás conmigo-

Elly le sonrió de lado a lado, sin decir otra palabra, era claro que no estaba sorprendida por la reacción del pony pero su silencio le indicó al Lord que tomaba la amenaza del corcel con seriedad.

-Te diré una cosa- finalmente hablo la criatura mientras flotaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación –Si lo deseas podemos darte el poder para que puedas tomar el control del reino. No tendrás que preocuparte por las princesas nunca más. Y podrás hacer con ellas y con los habitantes de este reino lo que te plazca- añadió la criatura colocándose detrás del corcel apoyando sus obscuros cascos sobre sus hombros.

Si el lord sintió algo en ese momento, supo disimularlo a la perfección.

-El precio sería demasiado alto- respondió el corcel dándose la media vuelta para fijar su mirada con la de la criatura que lo acompañaba.

-Será una relación equilibrada, yo te daré aquello que tu más deseas y a cambio tú me entregarás lo que más deseo- respondió la criatura recargando su mentón sobre su pezuña.

-No. Podré no tener corazón que palpite, pero ella es mi hermana. Y no pienso entregártela-

La criatura sonrió nuevamente, como si supiera que esa sería la respuesta del lord. Sin embargo, no parecía tener intenciones de desistir.

-En todo caso, las cosas están marchando bien- comentó la criatura aproximándose al él, sus narices a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia. Con un tono un tanto empalagoso continuó –Te daré una pista, solo porque me agradas… La relación entre hermanos es bastante frágil, ¿sabes?- la criatura se apartó del Lord sin dejar de sonreír.

Red observó desde abajo mientras la criatura se erguía por completo, su altura era similar a la de la princesa Celestia quizá ligeramente mayor. Sus brillantes ojos lo miraron desde arriba brillando con intensidad, su sonrisa se ensombreció de pronto y su tono volvió a producir ese eco espectral y profundo que helo los huesos del poni.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar aquello que tu enemigo más atesora y dejar que otro de tus enemigos lo destruya en tú lugar. Entonces podrás presenciar el verdadero sentimiento que puede nacer incluso de algo tan puro como el amor. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es viajar al norte, más allá del borde… ahí encontrar a quien puede ayudarte-

 _JAJAJAJAJA_

La carcajada de la criatura hizo temblar la habitación mientras las sombras nuevamente se apoderaban de los alrededores.

Cuando la risa finalmente cesó la habitación nuevamente se ilumino por la tenue luz de las antorchas empotradas en la pared de piedra y granito.

Red no estaba seguro si haber solicitado la ayuda de ella era lo correcto, pero al menos le había dado una solución a su problema actual. No se trataba del tipo de solución diplomática a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero era una mucho más permanente e inmediata.

Recordó lo ocurrido durante la noche de la fogata, aquella escena en el centro de la pista de baile, donde la deidad de la noche miraba embelesada a la joven unicornio de pelaje oscuro y ojos verdes poco antes de besarse frente a todos.

-Muy bien- sonrió para sí mientras emprendía su camino de vuelta a su estudio. Necesitaría un mapa y un carruaje. Tenía que salir tan pronto la princesa Celestia Levantara el Sol si deseaba llegar al borde del reino durante la noche.

* * *

La deidad del Sol abrió los ojos con pesadez, a su alrededor se encontraba un extenso campo de flores. El cielo lucía un color ambarino con ligeros destellos en tonos amarillos y rojos.

Su crin rosa pastel carecía de movimiento, simplemente caía a un lado de su alargado cuello al igual que su alargada cola, la cual se hallaba recostada sobre el césped.

Le costó un extraordinario esfuerzo levantarse sobre sus cuatro cascos, pero una vez que lo consiguió pudo observar con mayor detalle el panorama que la rodeaba.

El enorme árbol de cristal permanecía erguido en la cima de la colina tan imponente como la última vez que lo había apreciado. La deidad miró a sus espaldas, a las faldas de la colina y detrás de algunos árboles se hallaba un pequeño pueblo. La mayoría de las casas estaban hechas de paja, piedra y madera, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era el enorme castillo que se elevaba detrás del pueblo.

Aún desde su posición era posible apreciar las hermosas paredes de cristal del castillo en forma de árbol que se alzaba como un gigante protector justo detrás del pueblo.

La princesa encendió su cuerno con un aura dorada y en un instante se transportó hasta el castillo que aguardaba silencioso. Estando frente a él quedó inmediatamente fascinada por la edificación. Sus paredes lucían colores azules, violetas y rosas en distintos tonos que se acentuaban con la luz del atardecer, sus puertas de madera tenían un color claro como el sol y la enorme torre central se encontraba adornada con los restos de una enorme estrella.

La princesa ladeo la cabeza al comenzar a notar las anormalidades en la estructura que se hallaba frente a ella.

En el tronco del árbol de cristal que formaba el castillo, se podían observar varios cráteres y quemaduras. Banderas purpuras roídas y adornadas con un escudo constituido por seis pequeñas estrellas que servían como soporte para una estrella de mayor tamaño ondeaban bajo el dominio del viento que las sacudía sin reparo.

Los balcones y ventanas estaban considerablemente dañados y la enorme puerta principal así como las escaleras frontales tenían marcas de golpes y rasguños.

El lugar parecía tan desierto como la última vez que había estado en aquel sueño, sin embargo, algo en su pecho la incitaba a adentrarse en el interior del abandonado castillo.

Miró una última vez por encima de su hombro en dirección al árbol de cristal que se hallaba sobre la colina. Detrás de él se alzaba un enorme y frondoso bosque que parecía abarcar varios cientos de hectáreas.

Por alguna razón aquel bosque le resultó extremadamente familiar. La alicornio albina sacudió su cabeza, apartando aquel pensamiento antes de golpear la puerta con uno de sus blancos cascos, la cual se abrió sin ofrecer mucha resistencia tras el contacto. Vacilante la princesa del Sol empujó un poco para mirar el interior.

El interior era adornado por una larga alfombra de color violeta. Antorchas de oro y pilares de cristal similares a enormes ramas cubrían el alargado pasillo central hasta el vestíbulo del castillo donde una serie de escalinatas de oro y cristal se alzaban sobre la superficie hasta el piso superior.

Era extraño, pero por alguna razón el interior de la edificación era mucho más amplia de lo que parecía desde el exterior.

-¿Hola?- llamó la alicornio de pelaje color perla mientras avanzaba por el interior observando los pocos objetos que permanecían abandonados o quebrados en el interior. Algunos jarrones y floreros purpuras, adornaban el pasillo principal.

Estandartes de siete colores distintos ondeaban en lo alto. Unos eran de un color amarillo pálido adornados con tres mariposas rosas. Otros lucían un color anaranjado bastante tibio en cuyo centro danzaban tres manzanas de un color rojo brillante. Otros tenían un blanco brillante y en su centro tres diamantes azules. Otros lucían un tono lila con una pequeña estrella que parecía despedir una pequeña flama de color turquesa. Otros más tenían un color rosa claro en cullo centro se podían apreciar tres globos flotando. Otros cuantos lucían un color purpura bastante profundo en cuyo centro se podían observar cinco estrellas flotando alrededor de una estrella de mayor tamaño, esta última muy similar a la estrella que se había visto gravada en los escudos de las banderas del castillo. Por último se encontraban los estandartes más llamativos que había visto hasta entonces, un color cian cubría la tela en la que se encontraba un escudo con los colores del arcoíris en cuyo centro se podía observar una pequeña nube de la emanaba un rayo.

-¿Hola?, ¿hay algún poni en casa?- repitió la princesa alzando un poco más la voz. Sus orejas erguidas se movían en todas direcciones atentas a cualquier sonido. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el hecho de su propia voz resonando en los pasillos abandonados del edificio.

Celestia dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Probablemente la única poni con la que podría hablar permanecía en aquel árbol de la colina a las afueras del pueblo.

Una de sus blancas orejas se movió al percibir un sonido proveniente del piso superior. De inmediato dirigió su mirada en la dirección de la escalinata y notó una larga y lacia cola de color azul desaparecer detrás de una de las esquinas.

-¡Espera!- gritó la deidad abriendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo hasta el piso superior.

Tan pronto como aterrizó en el primer piso comenzó a buscar algún rastro de la otra criatura. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose al fondo del pasillo le indico la dirección que debía seguir.

-¡Espera por favor, no quiero hacerte daño!- dijo la princesa aunque no estaba segura de lo que realmente buscaba la otra criatura decidió continuar abanando.

La enorme yegua cruzó el pasillo con rapidez antes de abrir la puerta por la que había desaparecido la otra criatura. Tras la puerta encontró una enorme biblioteca abandonada. En su interior se encontraban varias mesas redondas de cristal y un viejo sofá de color rosa con bordes dorados completamente cubierto de polvo.

A diferencia del resto de la habitación los libros parecían estar en perfectas condiciones, ni un poco de polvo se podía observar en ellos y las pocas telarañas que se hallaban en los estantes no alcanzaban a tocarlos. Sobre una de las mesas Celestia pudo notar uno de los libros colocado cuidadosamente, como si alguien deseara que lo notarán.

La princesa se aproximó al libro observando la portada. De inmediato notó la enorme similitud con el libro que Zephora le había entregado durante el invierno. Sin embargo, esta versión tenía escrito un nombre debajo del aro de fuego plateado, aunque se trataba de algo que no le era familiar en absoluto.

-Eclipse- leyó la princesa mientras levitaba el libro frente a ella.

-Tú…Tú no deberías estar aquí- habló una autoritaria voz detrás de ella.

La princesa se dio la media vuelta para encarar a su interlocutora. La voz del poni era suave y femenina. Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una vieja y sucia capa azul en cuya superficie se podía observar una serie de estrellas plateadas. Sobre su cabeza llevaba puesta una capucha fabricada con la misma tela, la cual ensombrecía por completo su rostro dejando ver tan solo la punta de su hocico. Sus cascos frontales y pecho estaban cubiertos por placas hechas de lo que parecía ser un tipo de roca de un tono azul oscuro, mismas que había sido trabajadas para darles una forma similar a las escamas de un dragón.

-Princesa- Murmuró la yegua dando un paso atrás. Su tono de voz mucho más vacilante que antes. Tras una pequeña pausa la poni se dirigió a ella recuperando su tono serio y autoritario –¿Que estás haciendo aquí?, deberías marcharte ahora-

Celestia notó el pequeño momento de vacilación de la yegua, sin embargo, el tono con el que le pedía abandonar el castillo, le hizo notar en la voz de la yegua cierta preocupación.

Aquella poni no era la misma que había encontrado en el árbol anteriormente, aunque sus voces eran bastante similares el color de su pelaje lucía un tono mucho más claro, de hecho era prácticamente similar al tono de uno de los estandartes. El tamaño de su anterior interlocutora era mucho más similar al de su hermana Luna. Esta poni, sin embargo, tenía el tamaño de una yegua común.

Aun así, lo más notable era la punta de la cola que apenas se asomaba por debajo de la capa. La cola de esta yegua lucía un color azul mucho más claro que la de la criatura que había seguido hasta esa habitación lo que significaba que había alguien más en el interior del castillo.

-¿Ella te trajo no es así?- pregunto la yegua dando un par de pasos al frente.

Celestia mantuvo la calma mientras observaba a la yegua, su tono parecía irritado pero al mismo tiempo cargaba cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Lamento mis modales, no era mi intención entrar sin invitación- respondió la princesa con tono sereno –Estuve llamando, pero nadie contestó. Asumí que el castillo estaba abandonado y por eso te pido disculpas- respondió la princesa. Podía entender que la yegua sonara irritada al tener a un intruso en su hogar, aunque tampoco estaba segura del porque la yegua lucia tan nerviosa. Lo mejor era evitar cualquier posible conflicto, quizá esta vez podría obtener algo más de información de este sueño en particular.

La otra yegua exhaló, como si tratara de quitarse un enorme peso de encima –Por favor, te pido que regreses de donde viniste. Este… este castillo no es lugar para ti… no ahora-

-Disculpa si te pregunto esto, pero… ¿sabes lo que es un… Eclipse?- Preguntó la deidad sonando tan casual como pudo.

La pregunta claramente causo un ligero disturbio en la yegua que se hallaba frente a ella. Celestia pudo notar que el cuerpo de la poni se tensó por un momento y su cola hizo un ligero movimiento debajo de su capa, una clara señal de nerviosismo y preocupación.

-Princesa…- dijo la yegua nuevamente exhalando con tranquilidad -En verdad no quiero ser grosera pero no es el mejor momento y creo que tampoco es el lugar-

" _Entonces sabe quién soy_ " reflexionó la deidad al notar la forma cordial y respetuosa con la que la yegua se dirigió a ella en ese momento. Aunque era comprensible, ese era su sueño después de todo.

-De acuerdo, solo quisiera saber una cosa más-

-Si lo deseas puedes preguntar, pero no puedo prometerte una respuesta- contestó la yegua.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- La yegua permaneció en silencio –Entiendo…-

" _El libro_ " la deidad, escucho un susurro en su mente.

" _Llévate el libro contigo, en el podrás encontrar todo acerca de las siete sombras_ " añadió la voz de la poni que había conocido en el árbol de cristal a las afueras del pueblo.

-¡Sabía que estabas aquí!- respondió la otra pony Celestia notó el tenue brillo de un aura azul envolviendo el cuerno de la yegua de pelaje color lila. Alumbrando ligeramente el semblante que había permanecido en las sombras. La yegua se encontraba quizá en sus cuarenta años, posiblemente cincuenta, sus ojos azules están hinchados y cansados pero su mirada se encontraba concentrada, debajo de su capucha se podía observar un mechón de su crin el cual caía por un lado de su rostro formando un arco bien estilizado muy similar al peinado que usaba Lady Marvel.

Los ojos de la hechicera se fruncieron al igual que su nariz, mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

-¡Es suficiente sabes tan bien como yo que esto puede ponernos en peligro!- dijo la yegua encapuchada –De verdad no quiero hacerlo pero si continuas con esto no me dejaras opción- añadió. Por alguna razón la voz de la yegua parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

" _Sé que puedes hacerlo_ " le habló la voz una vez más antes de que un aura de color purpura la envolviera.

-¡Ahí estas!- dijo triunfante la yegua encapuchada encendiendo su cuerno y liberando una descarga de magia apuntando al otro lado de la biblioteca.

 _PUFF_

Celestia apareció de pronto a las afueras del pueblo sujetando el libro con su magia mientras una explosión se desencadenaba en el castillo seguida por un rayo de magia que atravesó una de las paredes de cristal. El rayo lanzó fuera del castillo lo que parecía ser la figura de un alicornio seguida por la sombra de la encapuchada.

La deidad del Sol se dispuso a levantar el vuelo nuevamente en un intento por auxiliar a la alicornio cuando la familiar sensación del viento soplando a su alrededor evitó que pudiese moverse una vez más.

* * *

La deidad del Sol despertó abruptamente lanzándose de su cama y cayendo de bruces sobre la alfombra. Ese sueño había sido mucho más realista que la última vez.

Miró a su alrededor y observó a la pequeña Cadence durmiendo apaciblemente sobre la cama.

Con un suspiro inconsciente la princesa decidió levantarse, no había forma de que pudiera conciliar el sueño ahora.

Movió sus alas ajustándolas a sus costados cuando sintió que de una de ellas cayó un objeto golpeando la alfombra.

Celestia observó sorprendida el libro que la poni de sus sueños le había entregado. Aquello no había sido solo un sueño. Hasta entonces pensaba que la poni de aquel árbol no era más que un producto de su subconsciente. Ahora… Ahora no estaba segura de o que debía pensar.

La yegua de sus sueños le había entregado un libro similar al de Zephora, un libro que hablaba de siete grandes héroes que habían superado las adversidades hasta convertirse en leyendas, tras salvar a sus aldeas de siete criaturas.

Celestia había notado ciertas conexiones entre el libro y algunos de los hechos que habían ocurrido a su alrededor.

" _El poni de las sombras, la traición de Discord, el ataque de Tirek, la aparición de Sombra, la aparición de los vampiros y por último la maldición que Chrysalis había puesto sobre Luna (aunque en su defensa, no existía forma alguna en la que Celestia pudiese culparla por eso)_ " pensó mientras se rascaba el mentón. Seis criaturas que habían causado o estaban causando una ruptura en la armonía… Seis de siete criaturas.

-Las siete sombras- murmuró para si la princesa mientras abría el libro.

Aquel libro tenía varias marcas y anotaciones que no se hallaban en el libro Zephora. Rápidamente notó una lista de nombres en una de las páginas.

Aquellos nombres le eran familiares, nombres que el autor había dado a sus héroes en la historia.

" _Anny_ ", " _Elly_ ", " _Maddy_ ", " _Vicy_ ", " _Middy_ ", " _Nighty_ " y " _Grimy_ ".

Por alguna razón tres de ellos se encontraban subrayados. Sin embargo, los siete nombres se encontraban ligados con quince nombres.

" _Ibari_ ", " _Nekura_ ", " _Usotsuki_ ", " _Reiketsu_ ", " _Wagamama_ ", " _Warukuchi_ ", " _Noroma_ ", " _Yakomichi_ ", " _Namake_ ", " _Mie_ ", " _Okubyou_ ", " _Manuke_ ", " _Higami_ ", " _Ganko_ " y por último " _Ai_ ".

Siete héroes que habían vencido a los siete demonios para salvar a doce niñas. Quizá la yegua de sus sueños le estaba advirtiendo de algo. La historia no estaba solamente relacionada a los héroes y sus batallas para vencer a los siete demonios, Celestia había omitido por completo la presencia de las doce niñas a las que los héroes habían salvado sacrificándose a ellos mismos.

* * *

Starlight avanzo por la colina, una de sus patas traseras tenía una herida profunda, había logrado detener el sangrado, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que el conjuro se desvaneciera si continuaba forzándose a seguir caminando. Las heridas de su hombro y su abdomen las había cauterizado con la reserva de magia que le quedaba, pero no podía arriesgarse a ejecutar ni un hechizo más por el momento.

Su capa lucia varios agujeros y quemaduras, sin embargo, su traje había soportado con eficacia los ataques de su oponente salvándole en numerosas ocasiones. Si pudiese tomar un descanso y hacer un torniquete para su pata probablemente se recuperaría en un par de horas y podría invocar un conjuro que terminara de sanar las heridas de su cuerpo. El problema era que Starlight no podía darse ese lujo ahora. Tal vez eso terminaría por matarla, pero si lograba salvarla a "ella" entonces habría valido la pena.

Su andar se volvía cada vez más lento a cada paso que daba, estaba segura de que la pérdida de sangre era en parte la culpable, pero estaba decidida a continuar avanzando. La herida de su espalda comenzaba a dolerle aún más. Jamás se pudo recuperar por completo del ataque de Chrysalis, pero quizá eso era una buena señal, después de todo le servía como un recordatorio para saber que las cosas siempre podían salir bien al final. Aun así, esta no parecía ser una de esas ocasiones, o por lo menos no lo seria si se rendía.

 _¡ARGG!_

Gruñó apretando los dientes tanto que por un momento sintió como si estos se le fueran a romper –Maldición Twilight- hablo entre dientes –De todas las cosas que me enseñaste, porque tenía que ser esta la más difícil- continuó mientras se forzaba a avanzar.

Un dolor punzante e intensó envolvió su pata trasera obligándola a caer sobre el césped. La herida de su pata nuevamente comenzaba a sangrar. Su respiración era agitada e irregular y podía sentir como si su cuerpo entero pesara una tonelada.

-¿Sabes? Siempre encontré extraño que a Pinkie le encantara dar vueltas en el césped durante horas- Starlight trató de sonreír mientras recordaba a la poni fiestera –Ahora entiendo por qué- añadió tratando de levantarse una vez más –Pero es un lujo que no me puedo dar… no ahora-

La yegua de pelaje lila comenzó a arrastrarse por el césped, mientras la luz del Sol se desvanecía en el horizonte. Finalmente, la yegua alcanzó su objetivo… Su princesa se encontraba recostada en la cima, su espalda firme contra la lápida que permanecía frente al árbol.

La alicornio purpura tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, la única herida mortal se hallaba en su pecho, donde una pequeña marca causada por un hechizo había golpeado directo a su corazón.

-Sé que no quieres aceptarlo y sé muy bien cómo te sientes, pero… no puedes romper nuestra regla. Sabías que no te lo permitiría y aun así decidiste intervenir más de lo necesario- la sermoneo mientras se dejaba caer completamente exhausta a su lado.

Su amiga y mentora respiraba con tranquilidad, aunque su ritmo cardiaco de alentaba cada segundo alargando los latidos de su corazón.

-Era lo único que podía hacer para intentar salvarla-

-Tú… querías que yo te detuviera- comprendió la hechicera –Sabias que yo era la única que se atrevería a hacerlo-

-Ninguna de ellas se hubiera atrevido y solo tu conocías el verdadero riesgo. Estoy segura de que el resto incluso lo hubieran aprobado- respondió la princesa mirando al cielo -Estoy orgullosa de ti- respondió Twilight con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a su aprendiz.

-Twilight yo…-

La princesa de la amistad colocó un casco sobre sus labios silenciándola. No era la primera vez que la miraba de esa manera. Sus hermosos y grandes ojos purpura, se encontraban humedecidos. Lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas sin parar. Tenía la misma mirada triste y melancólica que había ocultado a el resto de sus amigas. Una mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento que solo Spike y Starlight conocían. Solo con ellos era capaz de retirarse la máscara y llorar hasta quedarse dormida en sus regazos... solo ellos eran testigos del dolor que la gobernante del reino cargaba sobre sus hombros día y noche.

-Sabía que era tu decisión desde un principio, pero el costo que tienes que pagar es muy alto- añadió la alicornio de color lavanda mientras tomaba el casco de su aprendiz en el suyo.

-Aún puedo quitarte el hechizo, si lo hago tu podrás continuar…-

El cuerno de la princesa brillo curando por completo las heridas de su amiga –No Starlight- respondió la princesa mirándola –No puedo prometerte que no lo intentaré de nuevo, además…- añadió –Ella me está esperando. Esto también es importante para mi-

-No te puedes dar por vencida, tú no eres así-

-Sé muy bien que lo que estoy haciéndote ahora es totalmente injusto y espero que algún día encuentres en tu corazón la fuerza para perdonarme por esto- añadió la princesa mientras observaba el cielo nuevamente. como si de pronto algo en él hubiese llamado su atención.

-¡No lo hagas, no puedes hacernos esto!- la hechicera intentó reunir las pocas reservas de magia para remover el hechizo… El toque suave de otro casco sobre su hombro la detuvo en el acto.

Starlight abrió los ojos como platos a su lado no podía ver a ningún poni sin embargo la mirada de su mentora estaba fija a un lado de ella.

-Lamento mucho haberte mentido- de inmediato la hechicera supo que su princesa no le estaba hablando a " _ella_ ".

Conocía muy bien ese tono de voz, un tono de voz que la princesa de la amistad solo usaba con un único poni.

-Quizá si te hubiera dicho la verdad habría encontrado otro modo de lidiar con ellos en lugar de permitir que te sacrificaras por nosotras-

Twilight cerró los ojos como si algún otro poni la estuviese sujetando del rostro con delicadeza. La hechicera miró al suelo. En la superficie del césped se podía apreciar la sombra de otro poni abrazando a la sombra de la princesa. Aun cuando aquella sombra era de un color oscuro como la noche era imposible confundir la esponjada crin y cola que le acompañaban.

-No es posible- musitó la hechicera.

-Nunca te lo dije… Pero creo que finalmente puedo hacerlo- continuo la princesa devolviendo el abrazo. Starlight apartó la mirada cerrando los ojos sus propias lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas -Por favor déjame quedarme a tu lado… una vez más… por toda… la… eternidad…- Y finalmente la princesa dejo escapar su ultimo aliento.

Starlight abrió los ojos y miro a su princesa una vez más, su cuerpo se encontraba recargado apaciblemente sobre la fría tumba. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si estuviera sumergida en un profundo sueño. Lo único que la diferenciaba de cualquier otro sueño era que su pecho permanecía inmóvil. Su respiración se había detenido por completo y su crin y cola habían dejado de ondear y resplandecer como lo hacían antes. Pero a pesar de todo en su rostro finalmente podía observar una sonrisa genuina y real. Una sonrisa que no le había visto en un largo tiempo.

La yegua dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la sombra que se proyectaba sobre el césped. La tercera sombra había desaparecido por completo mientras el cuerpo de la alicornio comenzaba a desvanecerse, probablemente para reunirse con " _ella_ " una vez más. Starlight permaneció mirando hasta que su amiga desapareció por completo dejando a la avista la lápida que permanecía inmóvil en la colina justo frente al árbol favorito de la poni fiestera.

Pinkie Pie había sido enterrada en la granja de rocas de su familia en una colina similar junto a su abuela Pinkie y a su nana Pie. En Canterlot se había levantado una estatua de ella en una sala especial dentro del castillo, Una sala destinada para las portadoras de los elementos. Pero la modesta tumba que se había colocado en Ponyville representaba la esencia misma de la yegua. Una yegua que siempre observaba el pueblo sentaba sola frente a ese viejo árbol todos los días al caer el crepúsculo. Un ritual que había seguido desde su primer día en Ponyville hasta el día en que la princesa de la amistad tomó su vida.

Solo Spike y Starlight lo sabían. Solo ellos vieron la carta que la amiga de todo Ponyville le entregó a la princesa esa tarde. Solo ellos sabían lo que Twilight sentía por la poni que había traído tanta felicidad y a su vez tanta desdicha al reino. Solo ellos sabían lo que ambas habían hecho para salvar al pueblo de aquellas sombras. Solo ellos sabían el peso que la princesa había cargado sobre sus hombros día y noche desde entonces.

Starlight observó el objeto que Twilight le entrego en el casco. Se trataba de un pergamino. sellado por Starswirl y la misma Twiligh.

La hechicera había visto el libro que su princesa le entregó a la joven Celestia, lo había memorizado de principio a fin. Quizá había otra forma. Tal vez si existía una forma de salvarlas aunque hacerlo rompería una de sus principales reglas. La unicornio miró su armadura y la vieja y maltratada capa que portaba con orgullo. Quizá esto podría salvar a más de un poni después de todo. Solo ella conocía el riesgo si llegaba a fracasar. La decisión era suya ahora, mu mentora ya había preparado todo para su camino.

-Tienes razón Twilight lo que me has pedido no es justo- comento dándose la media vuelta para regresar al castillo. Tenía mucho por leer y muchas más historias por memorizar para lograr el éxito.

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _Creo que dejare esto por aquí y me escabulliré antes de recibir los golpes, jajajaja._

 _"Siete héroes, siete demonios y quince almas salvadas"._

 _Lamento el retraso, pero al menos creo que el capítulo quedo bien armado._

 _Espero que lo hallan disfrutado. Y espero verlos pronto_

 _Así que… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	47. Heroines and Demons

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _ **Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.**_

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 47 – Heroines and Demons**

La mirada de Celestia podría haber fundido por completo el molde que se hallaba a sus cascos. Su rabia crecía con forme Kendall y Zephora le explicaban la situación.

Clover se encontraba a un lado del trono inspeccionando los residuos de cristal que se encontraban en el molde que el grupo de cebras había traído consigo -No tengo duda, el material que usaron para fabricar estas dagas era sin duda alguna heráldica y una de excelente calidad-

-Duda no hay de la traición de la familia Wine- comentó Zephora.

-Clover, ¿puedes confirmarlo?- pregunto la princesa haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para mantener la calma aunque podía asegurar que u poder comenzaba a hervir en su interior produciendo que el aire a su alrededor comenzara a calentarse considerablemente.

-Por supuesto, pero me tomara un tiempo- comentó Clover.

-No será necesario. No, no, no- aseguró Shayla menando la cabeza de lado a lado –El cristal de heráldica puede cancelar hechizos, pero existe un método para extraer los recuerdos que almacena el material-

-¿Recuerdos?- Preguntó Caramel.

-Tu pregunta puedo responder, es una propiedad muy especial al parecer- comentó Zephora –La heráldica solo se puede extraer del interior de un dragón a la vez. Pero una muerte cruel deja marca en tu ser, lo mismo ocurre con un material si se obtiene por medio de un método cruel. Poderosa la magia de la heráldica que usada aquí fue, no hay duda de que los recuerdos de Violet posee- añadió Zephora –Para un alma torturada invocar, la sangre de una Banshee necesaria será-.

Shayla asintió y del interior de sus alforjas extrajo un pequeño frasco de sangre, un ramo de hierbas y un tazón de barro. Clover observó fascinada mientras la cebra mezclaba la sangre en un pequeño tazón de barro añadiendo algunas hiervas. Antes de esparcir un poco de la mezcla resultante sobre la superficie del Molde en el cual aún se podían apreciar pequeños trozos de la heráldica usada para fabricar las dagas.

Clover, Celestia y Caramel, observaron atentos mientras la mezcla comenzaba a producir un humo de un color marrón, el cual comenzó a esparcirse por el salón del trono.

-¡Son unos cobardes!- se escuchó el rugido de una voz femenina extremadamente potente hablando entre dientes.

El humo comenzó a formar una réplica exacta del interior de la fragua en la que se encontraba encadenada la dragona, su cuerpo era aprisionado por pesadas cadenas y grilletes. En su hocico tenia puesto un bozal que a duras penas le permitía hablar. En el vientre de la dragona un grupo de ponis armados con hachas y herramientas, se dedicaban a arrancar las escamas de la dragona dejando expuesta una capa de piel mucho más suave y desprotegida.

-Violet- susurró Celestia al reconocer a la criatura.

La gobernante se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia la figura de la dragona que gemía de dolor mientras los extraños y deformados ponis continuaban arrancando las escamas de su vientre.

-Tú no eres más que una traidora a tu propia raza, probablemente eres el único dragón en todo el planeta que considera a los ponis sus amigos- Dijo la voz de Viper, mientras su silueta aparecía frente al rostro de la feroz criatura.

Celestia reconoció a la guardaespaldas personal de Red Wine. A pesar de que Zephora y Kendall habían mencionado que la dragona parecía tener varias décadas muerta, era claro que las facciones de Viper no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, lucia tan joven en aquella proyección como la Viper que había visto hace unos días atrás escoltando al Lord después de una de sus reuniones. Aquello solo termino por confirmar las sospechas que tenían acerca del Lord y de su verdadera naturaleza.

Violet intentó expulsar una fuerte llamarada de sus fosas nasales en un intento por calcinar a la yegua frente a ella. La yegua sin embargo salto justo a tiempo para evadir el ataque cayendo sobre el hocico de la criatura mirándola con desprecio.

-Pero no te preocupes querida servirás a una causa mucho mayor ahora… puede que incluso el Dragón Lord decida hacer un monumento en tu honor en cuanto se entere de lo mucho que nos ayudarás- Violet simplemente respondió emitiendo un fiero gruñido.

-Es suficiente de juegos Viper- la Voz del Lord llamó la atención tanto de la proyección de Viper como de la misma princesa Celestia -¡Comiencen la extracción!– Ordenó con su grave voz -La manipulación de la heráldica es un proceso tardado y extremadamente delicado… no quiero que la guerra se nos adelante, mi maestro necesita de esto para poder asegurar nuestra victoria- comentó el lord mientras observaba a la dragona

-Perdone mi imprudencia amo, pero si lo que quiere es deshacerse de ellas sin que le puedan descubrir lo mejor sería usar veneno- comentó la yegua agitando uno de sus cascos. Con el sonido de un chasquido una hoja de acero se hizo presente en el casco de la bien entrenada asesina.

-Porque solo un arma fabricada con heráldica puede matar a un alicornio- comentó el lord fríamente -Y bien, ¿Qué están esperando comiencen de una buena vez?-

Los hereros asintieron e inmediatamente comenzaron a abrir el vientre de la dragona usando sus armas para cortar la gruesa piel de la criatura.

Violeta dejó escapar un grito entre dientes mientras sentía los afilados utensilios abrirse paso por su carne. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por el dolor y el terror que la inundaba en ese momento. Sabia que la extracción de la heráldica de su cuerpo significaba que aquellos ponis deformes se darían a la tarea de desmembrarla viva para evitar que el preciado mineral se enfriara antes de comenzar a trabajarlo.

Los trozos del mineral debían ser extraídos de sus órganos y huesos, para posteriormente introducirlos en el fuego de la fragua.

Una riza sádica escapó de los labios en la dragona mientras comenzaba a escupir sangre por su largo hocico

-Ellos nunca cumplirán el trato- dijo entre gemidos de dolor -No se lo que te ha prometido pero no lo cumplirá-

El lord miró a la dragona desafiante -Bueno querida, te aseguró que usaré tu mineral para fabricarme un par de armas personales. Si la heráldica es tan poderosa como todos dicen, estoy seguro de que poder usarla si las cosas se ponen un poco tensas- se mofó el unicornio de color marrón.

La dragona sonrió soltando una risilla acompañada de varios quejidos y gimoteos, causados por el proceso que los deformes ponis continuaban mientras comenzaban a introducir su cascos en el interior de su cuerpo para extraer pedazos de su carne y colocarlos en baldes que posteriormente eran arrojados al fuego.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta riza?- preguntó Viper amenazadoramente.

-Su patética existencia- respondió Violet -Lo único que lamento es no poder ver tu cara cuando tu momento llegue, Pero te aseguró que entonces tú desearas haber tenido una muerte como la mía-

Uno de los ponis introdujo su cabeza en la incisión de su vientre usando sus dietes y colmillos para arrancar un trozo particularmente largo de carne. La dragona soltó un rugido de dolor intenso, seguido por varios más conforme los ponis se abrían paso por su carne.

El lord simplemente se dio la media vuelta seguido por su guardaespaldas. Celestia hizo lo posible por no distraerse con los terribles sonidos que emitía la dragona e intentó concentrarse en seguir al lord por la habitación recreada por el humo carmesí.

-No creo que tenga de que preocuparse amo, las armas estarán listas en unos años- comentó viper.

-Lo sé Viper. Solo asegúrate de mantenerme al tanto del avance. Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo. Esa criatura tiene razón. Él no es confiable, necesitaré pensar en un plan de reserva-

-Comprendo Amo, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho después de todo los pilares pudieron destruir a uno de ellos- comentó la yegua -Si ponis comunes como ellos pudieron detener a Anny, no veo razón para temerles- Celestia reconoció de inmediato el nombre.

-Te equivocas Viper, puede que Starwirl y el resto de los pilares fueran mortales, pero ninguno de ellos era común u ordinario. Si los seis tuvieron que enfrentar al poni de las sombras al mismo tiempo para poder detenerlo, es claro que no son oponentes que debamos tomar a la ligera–

Celestia se detuvo mientras la imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse, el humo lentamente comenzó a disiparse al igual que lo hacían los gritos de dolor de Violet.

" _El poni de las sombras era uno de ellos, pero porque lo llamaron con el nombre de uno de los héroes de la historia de aquel libro_ " pensó. Si el poni de las sombras era realmente una de aquellas criaturas, significaba que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. De inmediato pensó en la yegua de sus sueños. Algo más estaba ocurriendo, y aparentemente Red se había convertido en el menor de sus problemas. Si lo que había escuchado era correcto, significaba que todo el reino corría peligro. Aquello ya no era cuestión solo de un mal que pudiera acechar a su hermana, se trataba de algo que intentaba acabar por completo con todos los ponis de su amado reino.

-Princesa- la llamó Clover al notar a la alicornio albina se encontraba completamente perdida en su pensamientos -¿Princesa, se encuentra bien?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Zephora- la voz de Celestia había perdido toda calidez.

-¿Su magestad?- respondió la cebra.

-Tienes libertad de acción. Haz lo que lo que consideres necesario para encargarte de Red Wine. Pero de ser posible tráelo con vida para ser juzgado como se debe- la matriarca del clan de las cebras asintió –Caramel, notifica a Hurricane de esto y apóyala junto con la guardia nocturna. La familia Wine es influyente necesito toda la fuerza militar que queda para evitar un levantamiento. Estoy seguro de que muchos de sus seguidores intentarán oponerse a su captura.

-Como ordene majestad- Comentó el capitán saludando a suprincesa con un casco en la frente.

-Clover, Shayla… Necesitaré de su apoyo. Tengo un asunto personal que debo atender lo antes posible- añadió la princesa.

La joven cebra y la hechicera asintieron seriamente.

-El resto puede retirarse- anunció la princesa.

Celestia espero a que el resto abandonara la habitación del trono antes de dirigirse a las dos jóvenes restantes.

-Acompáñenme a mi estudio, hay algo que quiero mostrarles-

Sin perder tiempo la alquimista y la hechicera siguieron a la princesa.

* * *

Un unicornio entro en la habitación. Su pelaje lucía un tono naranja pálido, su melena tenía un tono amarillo con líneas de un color naranja ligeramente enrojecido. Lucía un traje negro con encajes blancos y una falda corta, sus cuartos traseros eran cubiertos por calcetas blancas que apenas alcanzaban sus muslos mientras que sus cuartos delanteros lucían un par de calcetas que apenas superaban la altura de sus codos.

Tan pronto como la unicornio, escuchó el agua del baño corriendo, la recién llegada cerró la puerta con llave mientras observaba a la pequeña pegaso que dormía apacible en su cuna. Su cuerpo se envolvió en un resplandor de llamas verdes brillantes revelando su verdadera forma.

Chrysalis observó a la pequeña sobreviviente del imperio de cristal. Su pelaje rosa brillante, y su crin de colores. Era casi doloroso mirarla dormir tan apacible cuando sabia que cada día que pasaba su amada Luna perdía un poco de su corazón a causa de su maldición.

Sin embargo, ahora sabia bien la razón por la que su madre estaba tan interesada en la pequeña pegaso. Había pasado suficiente tiempo cuidando a la pequeña para darse cuenta del plan de su madre.

Cadence era una pequeña en cuyo interior corría la sangre de la reina Amore. La antigua gobernante del imperio y una yegua con un enorme corazón y llena de bondad. Y como su heredera estaba bastante segura de que Cadence también poseía en su interior la habilidad para controlar ese sentimiento. Un sentimiento que le había sido negado por el simple hecho de haber nacido como una changeling.

No podía soportar la idea de que una pegaso como esa estuviera destinada a ser feliz y ella estuviese destinada a ver a su amada morir.

-Es un chiste realmente cruel no lo crees niña- dijo la changeling mirando a la pegaso. No era como si esperara que la infante le respondiera de alguna forma y su tono era lo suficientemente bajo como para que la yegua que se encontraba en el cuarto de baño notara su presencia, pero aun así aquello al menos liberaba un poco del peso que su corazón cargaba en ese momento.

-Finalmente lo termine- dijo Chrysalis encendiendo su largo y torcido cuerno con un aura verde. A su lado apareció un talismán de un color purpura obscuro con la forma de un escarabajo sujetando una gema de Color ámbar.

Una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro al observar su creación -He tenido que usar casi toda la energía que Luna me entregó antes de que nos separáramos. Pero el Talismán de Mirage es todo un éxito- comentó la changeling mirando nuevamente a la pequeña pegaso.

-Usando este talismán podré canalizar todo el amor que se alberga en el interior de mi madre y convertir toda esa magia de amor en odio- comentó la princesa.

Sería como envenenarla por dentro, la magia de los changelings se alimentaba del amor de otras criaturas, por lo que transformar toda esa energía en odio contaminaría el cuerpo de su madre.

-Desafortunadamente necesito un catalizador- explicó la princesa mientras observaba a la pegaso -Verás necesito que mi madre consuma una fuente de amor en el instante en que yo active el talismán. Desafortunadamente como changeling que soy no puedo generar amor por mi propia cuenta así que te usare a ti princesa- explicó Chrysalis mientras encendía el talismán.

Tan pronto como la magia del talisman comenzó a hacer efecto la pequeña pegaso se movió emitiendo un ligero quejido.

Chrysalis estaba dispuesta a salvar a su amada Luna, aun si eso la llevaba a tomar un camino del cual jamás podría regresar y no tenía pensado arriesgarse a confiar en Celestia. Después de todo mucho de todo esto era en parte culpa de la deidad del Sol.

La princesa Changeling recordó todas esas noches en las que Luna volvía cansada y con lagrimas en los ojos, recordaba todas las veces que la más joven de las monarcas parecía ser ignorada como si fuera un simple adorno del castillo mientras Celestia siempre robaba toda la atención.

Más aún, la noche en que Luna volvió de la batalla contra Sombra pudo notar que la alicornio índigo había llegado a su límite. Luna se había vuelto más fría con el paso del tiempo incluso con Chrysalis a su lado. Sabia que la princesa de la noche sacrificaba su propia felicidad por el bien de otros.

-Ya es tiempo de que alguien se sacrifique por el bien de mi amada Luna- dijo la changeling.

La respiración de Cadence era agitada, pero aun así continuaba durmiendo, lentamente su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y su pequeño cuerpo rápidamente se relajó una vez más, Estaba hecho, el talismán de Marage había logrado conectarse al corazón de la pequeña.

Solo quedaba una sola cosa pendiente por hacer… La puerta de la habitación del baño de abrió.

-Ya está todo listo para tu baño pequeña durmiente- dijo Smart Cookie con entusiasmo, cargando una gruesa toalla en su lomo.

La yegua se detuvo en el instante en el que vio a la criatura que se encontraba de pie al lado de la pequeña pegaso.

-Gu…-

La equina intentó pedir el apoyo de los guardias le palacio, pero Chrysalis fue mucho más rápida arrojándole a la pony una buena cantidad de su saliva, la cual cubrió la boca de la pony con un material viscoso silenciándola al instante.

La poni terrestre intentó en vano retirarse el material de los labios antes de sentir que su cuerpo era levitado hasta la criatura que se hallaba de pie frente a ella.

Chrysalis le sonrió -No te preocupes solo la tomare prestada por un rato. Es… probable que la regrese en una sola pieza- añadió con una sonrisa.

A Smart Cookie no le agrado la pausa que había hecho la criatura. Sabía que la pequeña estaba en peligro, pero había poco que podía hacer en ese momento para liberarse del aura mágica que la envolvía.

Chrysalis de aproximó a la poni terrestre y rápidamente comenzó a envolverla en un capullo usando el mismo líquido que mantenía sus labios cerrados.

Una vez que hubo terminado, la princesa changeling se acercó a la cuna -Ya es hora de irnos, mi madre se muere por conocerte- dijo Chrysalis, su cuerpo se envolvió de llamas verdes. Tan pronto como estas se disiparon los ojos de Smart Cookie se abrieron sorprendidos mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a gran velocidad, el pánico rápidamente tomo el control en el instante en el que se vio a si misma tomando a la pequeña pegaso entre sus cascos para posteriormente abandonar la habitación.

* * *

-Necesito que me digan todo lo que puedan de esto- comentó la princesa levitando el libro hasta las dos yeguas que la acompañaban.

Clover tomo el libro con su magia levitándolo frente a ella mientras observaba la portada del libro con atención -Es extraño no tiene título- comentó la hechicera girando el libro para observar la contraportada para finalmente entregárselo a Shayla -Pero el símbolo me parece familiar-

La princesa asintió -Sin duda te es familiar Clover. Se trata de un libro un libro de leyendas de mucho antes de la creación de Equestria. Mistmane solía contarnos esas historias, todas las noches antes de dormir. Luna y yo las disfrutábamos mucho, eran nuestras historias favoritas-

-Madre este libro suyo ser, si, si, si- comento la alquimista asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-¿Zephora te lo entregó?- preguntó Clover mirando a la princesa con una ceja levantada -No entiendo… Porqué Zephora te daría un cuento de historias para potros- Ambas yeguas miraron a la princesa.

-Conozco las historias- comentó Clover -La historia habla de siete héroes: Nighty, la heroína del reino de los sueños; Anny, la heroína del reino de la esperanza; Maddy, la heroína del reino de los sentimientos; Elly, la heroína del reino de los justos; Middy, la heroína del reino de la sabiduría; Vicy, la heroína del reino de la inspiración; y Grimmy, la heroína del reino de los cielos-

* * *

" _Se dice que las siete heroínas, fueron enviadas a una misión para demostrar que eran dignas de sus puestos en sus reinos_ ". _Nighty fue enviada a cazar al demonio envidia, quien había raptado a las hijas de uno de los terratenientes de su reino._

 _Nighty se introdujo en el castillo del demonio mientras dormía. Liberando a las dos hijas del terrateniente. Después de guiar a las niñas a la salida, la heroína se encontró la habitación en la que dormía el demonio. Nighty se colocó sobre sobre el cuello del demonio y cuando este despertó sintió temor por su propia vida. La heroína tenía su vida en sus cascos en ese momento y aun así Nighty optó por mostrarle amabilidad y perdonarle la vida. Como recompensa por su acto, el demonio le brindo al reino el don para que jamás sufrieran pesadillas._

 _Maddy era una heroína optimista y tonta, fue enviada a destruir al demonio Ira el cual había asesinado a muchos inocentes en su reino. Cuando Maddy enfrentó al demonio descubrió que se trataba de una criatura atormentada que había sufrido discriminación y tortura por parte de su pueblo especialmente a manos de las tres hijas del rey, pues ellos se burlaban constantemente de la torpeza y estupidez del demonio. Maddy comprendía los sentimientos del demonio y le ofreció su amistad, pues ella también era tonta y torpe. Al notar la sinceridad de la heroína el demonio accedió a liberar a las tres herederas y convertirse en el amigo de la heroína. Cuando la heroína murió el demonio se ofreció para convertirse en el protector del reino, pues creía firmemente en el amor que su amiga le tenía a su pueblo._

 _Vicy fue enviada a cazar al demonio de la avaricia, quien había arrebatado a los ponis de su reino sus más grandes tesoros. La noche que el demonio reclamó a las tres ponis más bellas, la heroína se ofreció como tributo a cambio de todos los tesoros que había recolectado. Conmovido por la generosidad de la heroína y asombrado por su inigualable y rara belleza el demonio accedió a devolver los tesoros si ella prometía cuidar de su tesoro más grande. Cuando la heroína aceptó el demonio le entregó su corazón y le juró su amor._

 _Middy fue enviada a detener al demonio de la soberbia el cual había esclavizado a todo un pueblo. La heroína que provenía de una familia humilde retó al demonio a un juego mental prometiendo que si ella ganaba él se convertiría en su aprendiz y si el demonio le vencía ella se convertiría en su esclava. El demonio aceptó y retó a la heroína en múltiples juegos de habilidad y de conocimiento. El demonio pronto descubrió que la heroína era diestra y sabia y pronto intentó vencerla por medio de trampas y trucos. A pesar de sus intentos, la heroína siempre fue capaz de superarlo. Desesperado el demonio le pidió que le enseñara su secreto y a cambio él le entregaría lo que pidiera. La heroína entonces hizo un trato con él. Si el demonio era capaz de traer un amigo nuevo por cada vez que deseara aprender algo, ella les enseñaría algo nuevo. Y así lo hizo el demonio llevó un amigo la primera noche y la heroína le enseño a cocinar. La segunda noche el demonio llegó con dos amigos y la heroína le enseño a leer y escribir. Al final el demonio se convirtió en el amigo de todo el reino el cual visitaba a la heroína todas las tardes antes de la puesta de Sol acompañado siempre por una gran multitud con el único deseo de aprender algo nuevo._

 _Anny enfrentó al demonio de la gula, el cual deseaba devorar a sus dos hermanas menores. La heroína le prometió que a cambio de perdonarles la vida ella le entregaría algo que llenaría su alma y su cuerpo hasta el último de sus días. Incrédulo de que la heroína le hubiese hablado con la verdad el demonio le pidió que se mudase con él para mantenerla vigilada. Tras aceptar el trató del demonio, Anny le enseñó entre otras cosas a trabajar la tierra, a reparar objetos, a construir herramientas y a cocinar. Después de un año el demonio le dijo a la heroína que la devoraría si era incapaz de entregarle lo que le había prometido. La heroína simplemente le comentó que ella le había entregado todo lo que su cuerpo y alma necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Pues el demonio ahora podía trabajar la tierra para cultivar sus alimentos, construir refugios y herramientas para protegerse del clima, era capaz de cocinar y preparar grandes delicias culinarias y sobre todos era capaz de vivir al lado de otros sin que nadie le temiera jamás. El demonio comprendió que la heroína le había enseñado a vivir sin depender de nadie y a alimentarse sin lastimar a otros. Pues ahora su cuerpo era fuerte y su alma pura y por ello comprendió que la heroína había cumplido con su parte del trato._

 _Elly era una orgullosa cazadora enviada a destruir al demonio de la pereza, el cual había sumergido su reino en un largo e interminable sueño. La heroína encaró al demonio en un combate uno a uno para liberar al reino de la maldición. Durante el combate la heroína descubrió que el demonio no deseaba asesinarla y su rostro mostraba una terrible depresión, preocupada, Elly accedió a escuchar los motivos del demonio. Él le contó que uno de sus tesoros había sido robado mientras dormía y hasta que no fuera devuelto viajaría por los reinos atrapando a los ponis en un sueño eterno del que despertarían solo hasta que recuperara su tesoro. La heroína, comprendiendo el motivo del demonio le juró encontrar el tesoro en su lugar. Y a cambio una vez que lo hiciera él la dejaría descansar en paz. Al ver que la heroína estaba dispuesta a abandonar su orgullo como cazadora para buscar su tesoro, el demonio colocó en la heroína una maldición que solo se rompería cuando su tesoro le fuera devuelto. La maldición impediría que la heroína muriese o durmiese, hasta que encontrara y devolviera el tesoro… Y así lo hizo, Después de varias eras la heroína volvió con el tesoro, el demonio entonces honró su palabra y finalmente le permitió descansar._

 _Grimmy, era la última de las heroínas y las más sabia de todas. Fue enviada a cazar al demonio de la lujuria el cual se jactaba de enamorar y usar a las doncellas para después abandonarlas a su suerte. Consiente de la debilidad del demonio, la heroína se presentó ante él y le ofreció una única flor diciéndole que él jamás podría enamorarla antes de que la flor se marchitara. El demonio aceptó el reto pues ninguna doncella había logrado escapar de sus encantos con anterioridad. El demonio probó con todos sus trucos, pero la heroína no cedió. Mientras más noches pasaban el demonio más empeño ponía durante su cortejo. Empezó a investigar sus gustos y deseos, comenzó a prepararle cenas y platillos de su agrado. Sin darse cuenta el demonio lentamente comenzó a abrirle su corazón, pasando cada vez más tiempo al lado de la heroína y aprendiendo de ella, hasta que la heroína finalmente lo cautivó. La noche que el demonio finalmente se dio por vencido, le ofreció a Grimmy un regalo que nunca antes le había ofrecido a una doncella antes de ella. Con el corazón en la mano, el demonio le ofreció su lealtad, a cambio de su amor. Esa noche ella se entregó a él y el a ella. Pues solo así ambos podrían pertenecerse por completo._

* * *

Una vez que Clover termino el relato observó a la princesa nuevamente.

-Las historias de ese libro fueron escritas después de que las tres tribus se unieran, en esa época muchos libros e historias fueron reescritos por las tres tribus para ocultar muchos de sus más oscuros secretos-

-¿Habla de la época de la letra oscura?- pregunto Clover.

Celestia tomó un segundo libro y se lo mostró a la hechicera. En el instante en el que sus cascos tocaron la cubierta, Clover pudo sentir una extraña fuente de energía proviniendo del segundo libro. Este sin embargo tenia un título gravado en la portada a diferencia del libro anterior, aunque el símbolo era idéntico en ambos.

-¿Eclipse?, nunca antes lo había escuchado-

-Esa es la historia original de la que se derivaron las historias que conocemos. Probablemente sea la única copia que sobrevivió al paso de los años. Habla de historias mucho menos felices y cuenta hechos mucho más oscuros-

-Y como puede estar tan segura de ello majestad, podría tratarse de un engaño, quizá algún libro escrito por un aficionado que distorsionó las historias originales-

-Debo confesar que fue un pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza, pero si pones atención a los autores lo entenderás-

Clover abrió el libro ojeando las primeras hojas, en el instante en el que leyó el nombre de los autores, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Un escalofrío recorrido su lomo de la base de su cola a la base de su cráneo. No se trataba de emoción y mucho menos de curiosidad. El nombre de los autores realmente le produjo un extraño temor que no supo descifrar.

 _Escrito por_ _las_ _hermanas_ _grim:_ _Helly, Vicy, Maddy, Nighty, Anny, Elly y Middy_

-No tengo duda alguna de que el libro es auténtico, pero los más curioso es que este libro se enfoca más en la historia de las heroínas y las niñas que salvaron al cumplir con sus misiones- comentó la princesa.

* * *

El choque de dos espadas resonó en los fríos y congelados prados del noroeste del reino. La vieja aldea era azotada por los vientos congelados del norte que provenían de la región donde meses atrás se encontrase el imperio de cristal. Las embravecidas olas golpeaban la arena de la bahía mientras algunos barcos comenzaban a descender sus pesadas cargas sobre las carretas que iban y venían por el muelle.

Por faldas de las montañas de podían observar carretas repletas de metales y armas, las cuales eran tiradas por bisontes y ponis por igual.

El sonido de las hojas de acero chocando se había convertido en un ritmo cotidiano durante los últimos meses. Las nuevas fraguas y calderas estaban repletas y trabajando a toda velocidad. Varias filas de soldados reclutas y soldados se hallaban agrupados en diferentes puntos de la aldea. Unicornios, ponis terrestres y pegasos practicaban el manejo de distintas armas de combate.

Un grupo de pegasos pasó volando sobre la aldea mientras practicaban maniobras de combate aéreo. La formación de ponis voló por encima del campo de tiro antes de dejarse caer en picada lanzando sus cuchillos contra los blancos que se encontraban empotrados en el campo.

Los soldados rasos manipulaban sus armas de madera mientras practicaban combates simulados entre ellos. Muchos de los aldeanos tenían cuerpos grandes y musculosos desarrollados por la vida que llevaban en el norte. Estos ponis se encontraban practicando con espadas gruesas y largas lanzas haciendo uso de sus voluminosos cuerpos para asestar golpes pesados y certeros en sus blancos.

La mayoría de los unicornios que se encontraban practicando provenían de familias pobres que habían quedado completamente en la calle después de la guerra, ahora sin embargo se encontraban practicando encantamientos de ataque y defensa, haciendo especial énfasis en el manejo de los hechizos curativos y de soporte.

Un área apartada del resto de los campos de practica se encontraba particularmente lleno de varios soldados mientras el sonido de las hojas de acero chocando una contra otra se intensificaba. Los ponis se encontraban formando un circulo alrededor de las dos yeguas que se encontraban en el centro.

La yegua de menor tamaño tenía un pelaje de color azul metálico, su crin y cola lucían un color ligeramente más claro, mientras que sus alas tenían un tono más oscuro y una forma similar a las de un murciélago. La segunda yegua era una criatura alta de pelaje color indicó y una crin azul que flotaba en el aire con gracia.

Épsilon uso el peso de su cuerpo para empujar el arma de la princesa de la noche haciéndola a un lado antes de girar sobre su eje dando tres vueltas para tomar velocidad y posteriormente extender uno de sus cascos traseros para impactar en el pecho de la princesa de la noche, obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos.

La alicornio índigo rápidamente se recuperó del ataque encendiendo su cuerno envolviéndolo con un aura de color zarco. Épsilon extendió sus alas impulsándose con fuerza haciendo uso de sus patas traseros mientras sujetaba una de las dagas fermente con los dientes. La yegua hizo le dio prioridad a la fuerza de sus músculos mientras se lanzaba contra la princesa a toda velocidad.

Luna intentó sujetar a su atacante con su magia, pero la agilidad de la capitana de la guardia nocturna en distancias tan cortas fue demasiado para ella y antes de darse cuenta la soldado detuvo el avance de la hoja de su daga justo en el cuello de la deidad de la noche.

Luna observó a su amiga desde arriba, la yegua se encontraba prácticamente jadeando, en su ojo herido de podía apreciar un abismo oscuro en el cual navegada un iris de color plateado. El otro ojo sin embargo mantenía su color ambarino, ambos poseían aquellas pupilas alargadas similares a las de un reptil.

-Bien hecho es suficiente por hoy Épsilon- dijo la princesa. Aunque su voz era serena podía sentir una sensación nerviosa recorrerle el cuello donde la hoja de heráldica se encontraba recargada con suavidad mientras la respiración de su capitana acariciaba su pelaje.

Épsilon dejó de tensar su mandíbula permitiendo que el arma cayera libre a un costado antes de tomar la daga por el mango haciendo uso de su ala para posteriormente resguardad la hoja nuevamente en su funda a uno de sus costados. Una vez separadas ambas hicieron una ligera reverencia a la otra en señal de respeto mutuo.

-¡Es suficiente continúen con sus labores por favor!- habló la alicornio índigo usando su real voz de Canterlot. Inmediatamente la multitud comenzó a dispersarse por los alrededores mientras los ponis regresaban a sus actividades, muchos de ellos comentando la muestra de habilidad que ambas poseían en combate.

-Te estas esforzando demasiado, recuerda que acabas de salir del hospital, no quiero que te lastimes innecesariamente Épsilon- comentó la princesa acariciando la mejilla de su amiga.

-Estoy bien, es solo que la falta de ejercicio me ha afectado, eso es todo- respondió la yegua sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Muy bien, Me daré una ducha para quitarme el sudor de mi pelaje, si gustas puedes acompañarme- comentó la princesa mirando a su amiga por encima de su hombro.

-Me gustaría hacer una revisión antes, si no es mucha molestia- comentó una Pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro y crin de color frambuesa.

-Adelántese princesa, la acompañaré en un momento- le aseguró la capitana mientras la enfermera se aproximaba a ella para revisarla. Luna no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia de Épsilon por los cuidados que le brindaba Sweetcare

-De acuerdo te estaré esperando necesito discutir un par de cosas contigo ahora que ya estás en condiciones de retomar el liderazgo de la guardia- comentó la princesa reanudado su camino en dirección a los baños de aguas termales.

El ojo izquierdo de Épsilon comenzó a regresar a la normalidad lentamente remplazando aquel abismo de oscuridad por un color blanco brillante, mientras su iris lentamente tomaba un color ambarino similar al de su ojo derecho.

-Me sorprende que pudieras moverte así en especial sabiendo que tienes tan poco tiempo de haber salido del hospital-comentó Sweetcare.

Tras su alta del hospital general de Canterlot, la enfermera se ofreció para asegurarse de que la yegua no se lastimara haciendo alguna tontería. Si bien los doctores del hospital no parecían estar del todo de acuerdo con la propuesta de la pegaso, la aceptación de la Princesa de la noche les impidió realizar alguna objeción.

-Tenía que probar si mi cuerpo podía soportarlo- comentó Épsilon entre dientes.

-A que te…-La enfermera fue tomada por sorpresa al notar la sangre ácida comenzaba a escurrir del hocico de la soldado –¡Épsilon…!- dijo preocupada la enfermera antes de ser silenciada por el suave y firme casco de la otra yegua.

-Estoy bien, solo debo resistir lo suficiente- en el rostro de épsilon se encontraba dibujada una cálida sonrisa, su ojo izquierdo había quedado cubierto por el mechón de su crin, pero su ojo derecho la miraba con una serenidad y cariño que no pudo describir. Aunque estaba segura que aquella mirada no era para ella.

-Estoy segura que un baño me hará bien- añadió la capitana, mientras aquella sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro. volviendo a colocar aquella expresión estoica y seria una vez más.

Épsilon escupió los residuos de sangre sobre la blanca nieve mientras emprendía su camino a las aguas termales. Sweetcare se quedó mirando la mancha de sangre derretir la fría nueve como si se tratase de un trozo de metal ardiente

-Épsilón… parece que nos habíamos equivocado, ya no te queda mucho tiempo- dijo Sweetcare observando a su más reciente amiga alejarse de su lado –La vida parece tener un sentido del humor muy desagradable- añadió la enfermera mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo. Estaba comenzando a nevar una vez más. Sweetcare no pudo evitar recordar la melodiosa voz de Épsilon cantando a la luz de la luna aquella noche mientras la nieve caía del cielo.

Épsilon era la yegua más leal que había conocido, una poni que, aunque lucia diferente en el exterior tenía un corazón mucho más especial que el de la mayoría de los corceles y yeguas que había conocido con anterioridad en Canterlot. Épsilon era una yegua que vivía para proteger a su princesa, una yegua que estaba dispuesta a morir por ella si era necesario.

-Es una lástima que tu corazón le pertenezca a alguien más-

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _Debo corregir un error importante que cometí en el capítulo pasado, en realidad son 15 niñas no 12 como establecí en la redacción anterior. Sin embargo, ya realicé el cambio espero no les haya causado confusión._

 _El talismán de Mirage es uno de los artefactos que Cozzy Glow uso para drenar la magia de Equestria. Sinceramente no recuerdo si en la serie mencionan algo acerca de lo que puede hacer ese artefacto, por lo que decidí darle un uso y un propósito en esta historia._

 _Finalmente me decidí a brindar un poco de historia de los siete demonios, estoy pensando en profundizar un poco más en ellos durante el próximo episodio._

 _El final de este capítulo se desarrolla en la bahía de Luna la cual se encuentra en el extremo noroeste del mapa de Equestria._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y espero verlos pronto_

 _Así que… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	48. Seven Sins Part 1

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _Este capítulo a diferencia del resto contiene una narrativa en primera persona explicando la verdad oculta en las historias del libro que Clover y Shayla están leyendo._

 _El uso de una narrativa me pareció una buena idea ya que no necesito meter demasiados detalles acerca de lo ocurrido, y solo debía enfocarme en los hechos principales._

 _De este modo evitaré que esta parte de la historia se prologue más de lo necesario, ya que tengo pensado que esto abarque tan solo un par de capítulos para no desviarme de la historia principal, pero también ayudará a brindar un poco de trasfondo a los antagonistas._

 _ **Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener violencia o escenas sexuales explicitas, también contiene algunos temas sensibles, por lo que se recomienda discreción por parte del lector.**_

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 48 – Seven Sins Part 1**

Hola mi nombre es Helly Grim y durante estas últimas semanas no he sido yo misma, así que he decidido escribir mi historia mientras aún conservo algo de cordura. Quizá algún día esto pueda ayudar a algún pony en el futuro para que no cometa el mismo error que nosotras.

Nuestra historia comenzó un par de años después de la era oscura cuando nuestra tierra natal aún era azotada por terribles demonios y criaturas de la oscuridad nacidas del padre de todos los monstruos. Gusty the Great había vencido a su oponente y ocultado exitosamente la campana de Grogar en un sitio seguro y bien protegido. Sin embargo, aquello solo fue el principio. Dragones, Grifos, Hipogrifos, Yetis, Minotauros y Ponis, entre muchas otras criaturas se encontraban esclavizadas por los demonios de la oscuridad que habían nacido del poder de mismo Grogar.

En aquella época la tierra se encontraba en penumbras, el cielo carecía de estrellas y todo lo que se podía observar era la oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirlo todo. Las temperaturas eran extremadamente bajas y la sensación del tiempo era algo muy vago. En ese entonces, por lo que no podría asegurar con exactitud cuanto tiempo el planeta estuvo hundido en la oscuridad.

Las tierras se encontraban devastadas, la comida escaseaba y los pocos sobrevivientes vivían temerosos de encontrarse con alguna de las criaturas oscuras que rondaban el planeta. Sin embargo, gracias a los esfuerzos de Gusty y su hermana Harmony lentamente las criaturas consiguieron liberarse de las cadenas de la esclavitud y finalmente comenzaron a establecerse en sus propios territorios alrededor del planeta.

El poder de Harmony dio vida al Sol y la Luna y con la ayuda de Gusty finalmente lograron que la luz iluminara las tierras de los primeros reinos alejando la eterna oscuridad de las aldeas. Sin embargo, la oscuridad que permanecía en el corazón de las criaturas pronto comenzó a corromperlos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las criaturas más fuertes comenzaran a abusar de los más débiles. Esto a su vez provocó que la discordia retomara parte de su poder y comenzara a causar caos en distintas áreas.

Desilusionados, por el comportamiento de aquellos a los que habían salvado, Gusty y Harmony desaparecieron llevándose consigo a las tres razas de ponis y estableciendo su primer reino en las tierras de oriente, las cuales se encontraban más allá del reino de los dragones y los grifos. Ahí Harmony y Gusty fundaron los primeros reinos de nuestra raza. Cada uno de los reinos representaba una de las virtudes de la armonía.

El reino de los sentimientos le fue entregado a los ponis de corazón amable. El reino de los justos le fue entregado a los ponis más leales. El reino de la esperanza le fue entregado a los ponis más alegres y optimistas. El reino de los sueños fue entregado a los ponis más honestos. El reino de la inspiración fue entregado a los ponis más generosos. El reino de la sabiduría le fue entregado a los ponis que dominaban las cinco virtudes anteriores. Finalmente, el reino de los cielos quedó bajo el cuidado de Gusty y Harmony.

Mis hermanas y yo nacimos varios años después de que los primeros reinos fueran establecidos. En aquel entonces los ponis éramos las criaturas con menor poder e influencia. Pero afortunadamente la protección de Gusty y Harmony nos mantenía a salvo del resto de las criaturas… Desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de las situaciones que se vivían en el interior.

A pesar de que todas éramos hermanas, nuestros cuerpos poseían características distintas. Elly y Nighty nacieron con cuerpos de Pegasos; Anny y Maddy nacieron con cuerpos de ponis terrestres; Vicy y Middy nacieron con cuerpos de unicornios; Mientras que yo nací con un cuerpo que poseía las virtudes de las tres razas, al igual que nuestra madre Harmony yo fui bendecida con el cuerpo de un alicornio.

Nuestra infancia fue particularmente agradable, y nuestra hermandad creció a lo largo de los años. La armonía entre los siete reinos mantenía a las criaturas de la oscuridad fuera de nuestro territorio, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensábamos.

Ser parte de la familia real, significaba que debíamos tener ciertas obligaciones que no podíamos hacer a un lado. Aparentemente Gusty quería reforzar la relación entre los siete reinos desposando a los herederos de los seis reinos con seis de las princesas del reino de los cielos. Con el fin de mantener la armonía mis hermanas accedieron y tan pronto como alcanzamos nuestra mayoría de edad, cada una de ellas fue enviada a uno de los seis reinos restantes como símbolo de paz y armonía entre nuestros reinos.

Mis hermanas y yo mantuvimos contacto por correo durante un tiempo. Lentamente las cartas comenzaron a llegar con menor frecuencia hasta que eventualmente deje de recibir respuesta alguna de mis hermanas. Aun así, opté por seguir enviándoles al menos una carta a la semana.

Después de algún tiempo, durante una de mis acostumbradas caminatas por el reino me topé con dos niñas que se encontraban al borde de la muerte a las afueras del reino. Las dos tenían varias marcas en sus pequeños cuerpos, después de llevarlas al interior del castillo y examinarlas con más cuidado, descubrí que ambas habían perdido la virginidad y muchas de las marcas en sus cuerpos parecían haber sido causados por objetos corto punzantes, látigos y grilletes.

Impulsada por la indignación y el coraje, usé mi influencia para rastrear al culpable y castigarlo por sus actos. Mantuve a las dos niñas en el interior del castillo bajo mi cuidado mientras atendía sus heridas. En un principio ambas se aterraban cada vez que me acercaba a ellas, y sinceramente no podía culparlas por ello. Afortunadamente poco a poco comencé a ganarme su confianza y tras una semana de convivir con ellas finalmente se animaron a decirme sus nombres: Reiketsu y Ai.

A partir de ese día tanto Rei como Ai comenzaron a confiar más en mí, aunque estoy segura que mi cuerpo de alicornio influyó bastante, después de todo ambas lucían mucho más nerviosas cerca de los Pegasos, Unicornios o Ponis terrestres y parecían calmarse siempre que estaban cerca de mi madre o de mí.

Pronto comencé a notar ciertas… curiosidades… en aquellas niñas que rápidamente llamaron mi atención. A pesar de que sus cuerpos eran similares a los de un poni terrestre ambas eran capaces de moldear sus cuerpos a voluntad. Podían generar extremidades adicionales en sus cuerpos. Podían manipular sus estructuras moleculares para endurecer o suavizar sus cuerpos desde piel hasta sus propios huesos, usualmente usaban esa cualidad para ocultarse en los lugares menos esperados. Incluso contaban con la extraña habilidad de regenerar sus propias extremidades cada vez que se lastimaban. Pero lo más extraño era su comportamiento.

Por un lado, Ai era una potra dulce y amable con una mente extremadamente inocente. Rei, por otro lado, tenía una actitud mucho más sádica y una mente mucho más sucia. Sin embargo, si había algo que ambas tenían en común. Tanto Ai como Rei tenían un peculiar apetito sexual que era difícil de satisfacer.

La primera noche que escuché los gemidos y los gritos ahogados que provenían de su habitación, la cual se encontraba a un lado de la mía, pensé que ambas sufrían de pesadillas. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa cuando descubrí a ambas teniendo sexo oral a la luz de la Luna. En un principio asumí que aquello se debía a un trauma causado por la criatura que las violó a tan corta edad. Pero con forme comencé a pasar más tiempo con ellas comencé a notar que ambas eran capaces de manipular a voluntad mi periodo de celo al igual que el de otros ponis que pudiesen estar cerca de ellas cuando se encontraban particularmente excitadas. Por lo que decidí mantener sus mentes ocupadas con otras actividades para evitar en la medida posible que continuaran con aquellas prácticas antes de que se convirtiera en un problema mayor.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse a partir de que mi madre comenzó a enfermar. Su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse poco a poco mientras el resto de los reinos comenzaban a entrar en una época de decadencia. La falta de respuesta de mis hermanas a las cartas que les enviaba tampoco ayudaba a la situación. Tan pronto como mi madre cayo en cama de forma permanente, me vi obligada a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo atendiendo los problemas del reino y terminé descuidando a Rei y Ai.

Mi descuido provocó que Rei y Ai comenzaran a practicar más seguido sus actividades intimas y eventualmente el efecto secundario que esto inducia en el resto de los ponis termino por hacer realidad mis miedos.

Ocurrió durante la noche. Las enfermeras a cargo de mi madre fueron a buscarme a la sala del trono para avisarme que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí al lecho de muerte de mi madre, no sin antes enviar una carta de emergencia a mis hermanas avisándoles de la situación. Tan pronto como entre en la habitación de mi madre el resto de los doctores nos dejaron solas para darnos la privacidad necesaria. Únicamente Gusty y yo permanecimos a su lado esa noche. Nunca perdí la esperanza de que alguna de mis hermanas cruzara la puerta en cualquier momento… Al final, ninguna de ellas se presentó.

Después de que mi madre nos dejó, Gusty prometió cumplir su último deseo y enterrarla en su tierra natal. Yo por otro lado tenia los ánimos por los suelos y todo lo que deseaba era regresar a mi habitación y llorar su muerte hasta que fuera incapaz de derramar ni una lágrima más.

Mientras regresaba a mi habitación escuche los sollozos de Rei y Ai acompañados por varias voces que gemían de placer. Debo confesar que en el momento que abrí la puerta de la habitación dejé que mis sentimientos tomaran lo mejor de mí. No pediré perdón por lo que hice esa noche, pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizá eso fue el comienzo del final para mí. La escena frente a mí me lleno de una intensa rabia. Las dos potras estaban a merced de varios ponis, sus expresiones de terror y dolor mientras el grupo de ponis abusaba de ellas no hizo otra cosa que alimentar mi odio. Esa noche me cubrí con la sangre de mis propios súbditos. Mutilé y torturé a cada uno sin misericordia. Me aseguré de dejarlos vivos usando varios hechizos para que sufrieran el mayor tiempo posible. El estado de éxtasis que sentí mientras torturaba a esos ponis era tal que mi cerebro fue incapaz preguntarse porque las dos potras comenzaron a devorar vivas a las víctimas de mi odio.

Pasaron varios años sin que recibiera respuesta alguna de mis hermanas. En cartas solía contarles un poco acerca de Rei y Ai. Sin embargo, fue en mi última carta cuando les confesé de lo que ocurrió la noche que murió Harmony y lo que le hice a esos ponis. También les conté que a partir de esa noche opté por mantener a Rei y Ai a mi lado en todo momento. Ambas me acompañaban a las reuniones con otros funcionarios, comíamos, tomábamos nuestras duchas juntas e incluso dormíamos en la misma cama.

Confiaba en mis hermanas lo suficiente como para comentarles que había optado por hacerme cargo de las necesidades de Rei y Ai cada vez que eran incapaces de continuar conteniendo su lujuria. La primera noche que ocurrió lo hicieron mientras dormía. Las suaves caricias y besos que comenzaron a darme encendieron mis más bajos instintos. Mientras aún permanecía parcialmente inconsciente, mis cascos comenzaron a explorar mi intimidad. No fue sino hasta que Rei comenzó a introducir su casco en mi interior que finalmente recuperé la conciencia. Mi cuerpo se sentía a punto de explotar, pero ambas trabajaron en conjunto hasta calmar por completo mis instintos. A partir de entonces tanto Rei como Ai comenzaron a usarme con mayor frecuencia y aunque mi mente se negaba, el calor de mi cuerpo y la humedad de mi entrepierna terminaban por superar mi propia conciencia. En algún punto terminé por aceptar mis propios deseos y finalmente les entregué mi corazón de la misma forma que ellas me entregaron los suyos.

Fue después de enviar esa última carta que finalmente comenzaron a llegar las respuestas de mis hermanas. Aparentemente todas ellas habían pasado por algo similar y estaban demasiado avergonzadas de sus acciones, ninguna de ellas se sentía digna de dirigirme la palabra y aunque sentían dolor por la pérdida de nuestra madre su vergüenza les impedía encararme. No fue sino hasta que les envié la carta explicando mis pecados, que ellas finalmente se armaron de valor para contarme los suyos.

* * *

En su carta Nighty me habló de las dos niñas que encontró a las afueras de su reino mientras ella y algunos miembros de la guardia real buscaban con desesperación a un grupo de potros que había sido raptados y devorados por lo que asumían se trataba de una criatura de la oscuridad que aún rondaban por los alrededores.

En un principio Nighty pensó que Okubyou y Higami eran parte del grupo de los potros desaparecidos, sin embargo, tan pronto como los llevó de vuelta al castillo ninguna de las familias las reconoció, por lo que optó por cuidar de ellas en el interior del castillo. Oku era una potra en extremo cobarde y lista, mientras que Higí era extremadamente envidiosa y posesiva. Desde la primera noche que pasaron en el castillo, Oku comenzó a lastimar a cualquier poni, con excepción de Nighty, que intentara acercarse a ella. Higi por otra parte, era agresiva con cualquier poni que se encontrara cerca de Nighty y se comportaba especialmente agresiva cerca de su pareja.

Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar cuando Nighty descubrió que tanto Higi como Oku tenían cualidades muy similares a las de Rei y Ai. La diferencia que ellas tenían con respecto a Rei y Ai radicaba que, en vez de inducir una intensa lujuria en los ponis a su alrededor, Higi y Oku producían un efecto sobreprotector y posesivo en los ponis que rápidamente comenzó a esparcirse por el reino causando conflictos entre los ponis.

Fue este extraño efecto el que causó que Nighty comenzara a sentir la necesidad de tener a las dos niñas a su lado en todo momento al punto de abandonar la cama que compartía con su semental para poder dormir cerca de las dos potras. Esto termino causando que el semental comenzara a sentir una terrible envidia por la cantidad de atención que las potras recibían de su amada Nighty.

La noche que Harmony murió, el semental se escabullo en la habitación de las potras armado con un cuchillo de cocina. Con furia clavó el cuchillo en el cuerpo de una de las potras. El grito de dolor de la potra llamó la atención de Nighty quien al ver la escena no dudo en derribar al semental. Consumida por un impulso de ira Nighty Presionó sus cascos contra el cuello del semental estrangulándolo hasta la muerte. Tras caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho mi hermana comenzó a tener pesadillas constantes mientras revivía esa noche una y otra vez.

* * *

La carta de Maddy, mencionaba que desde su llegada al reino de los sentimientos, el semental con el que contrajo matrimonio comenzó a abusar de ella. Todas las noches la encadenaba en las mazmorras del castillo mientras se divertía torturándola, violándola o usándola como juguete para el deleite de los líderes de los principales gremios de comerciantes. Aparentemente el semental despreciaba a los ponis terrestres lo suficiente como para convertir a su propia esposa es su esclava personal. Mientras él se encargaba de tomar todas las decisiones del reino.

Al cabo de un tiempo los asaltos del semental y su sequito comenzó a volverse más salvaje. Era como si los corceles intentaran descargar sus frustraciones con ella. Durante una de las sesiones de "entretenimiento", el semental y algunos de los comerciantes mencionaron que tres niñas pequeñas se encontraban causando todo tipo de destrozos en el mercado de la ciudad. Tan pronto como el semental aprobó el uso de la fuerza con tal de capturar a las potras el grupo de comerciantes comenzó a perseguir a las tres potras que aparentemente robaban comida y bienes de los puestos antes de incendiar los locales. Lo extraño era que las niñas solo se deleitaban destruyendo las cosas, nunca comían nada de lo que robaban y las gemas y objetos que robaban los arrojaban a los muelles tratando de hacer que estos rebotaran la mayor cantidad de veces sobre la superficie del agua.

El día que mi madre falleció, los comerciantes finalmente lograron capturar a las tres bribonas (Noroma, Nekura y Manuke). Esa tarde Maddy fue arrastrada por el semental hasta la plaza en la que las tres potras habían sido encadenadas a una hoguera. El corcel entonces le entregó una antorcha y le ordenó quemar vivas a las potras.

Maddy tomó la antorcha y avanzó hasta la hoguera donde las tres potras no paraban de reír mientras se burlaban de la embravecida turba que estaba por deleitarse con su sufrimiento.

En el momento en el que las tres potras centraron sus alegres miradas en Maddy, mi hermana se dio la media vuelta y arrojó la antorcha a la multitud. Colérico, el semental ordenó a la turba enfurecida para que encendieran la hoguera y castigaran a la princesa junto con las delincuentes.

Maddy observó horrorizada el instante en el que la multitud embravecida comenzó a arrojar sus antorchas hacia ellas. El fuego comenzó a rodearlas mientras la yegua intentaba con desesperación romper los grilletes que mantenían a las potras aprisionadas. En el instante en el que el fuego comenzó a envolverlas, las llamas rápidamente se alimentaron de su pelaje y de su carne. Los gritos de agonía de Maddy ahogaron las carcajadas de las tres potras quienes al notar el dolor de la yegua deformaron sus propias extremidades para liberarse de los grilletes.

Noroma apartó a Maddy de las llamas mientras Nekura y Manuke se arrojaban hacia la multitud. El odio y la rabia que acompañaban al intenso dolor que Maddy sentía en ese momento, le impidió sentir lástima alguna por las víctimas de las tres pequeñas genocidas. Lo más desconcertante no fue el hecho de que las tres potras fuesen capaces de asesinar a los comerciantes enfurecidos, lo verdaderamente perturbador era la forma en la que las tres potras reían mientras masacraban a la multitud.

Para cuando las tres potras terminaron su trabajo, las calles de la plaza se encontraban teñidas de sangre. Restos de los mutilados y parcialmente devorados cuerpos de los ponis se hallaban esparcidos por todas partes.

* * *

En su carta, Vicy me hablo de sus viajes por los mares y de los múltiples tesoros que conseguían por medio de sus expediciones a otros reinos. Al igual que el resto de nosotras, Vicy se topó con tres pequeñas potras que habían sido abandonadas en una de las islas de que se hallaban cerca de los territorios del reino de la inspiración.

Tan pronto como Yakimochi, Wagamama y Mie abordaron el barco de Vicy, los tripulantes comenzaron a notar un cambio importante en sus expediciones. Mientras las tres se encontrarán por los alrededores la tripulación no paraba de encontrar tesoros, buenas bebidas o excelentes acompañantes con las cuales pasar una noche agradable.

Rápidamente la avaricia de la tripulación comenzó a incrementarse y tras la muerte de Harmony, Vicy comenzó a dirigir su armada con el único objetivo de robar los tesoros de los barcos mercantes de otros reinos. Con el tiempo Vicy comenzó a acumular riquezas y tesoros de distintos reinos.

Como era de esperarse la acumulación de semejantes riquezas terminaron por atraer la atención de los dragones jóvenes quienes atraídos por su instinto comenzaron a atacar el reino de la inspiración incesantemente. La guerra con el reino de los dragones causo no solo el declive de la economía del reino, sino que la repentina escasez de productos provenientes de los gremios comerciantes del reino de los sentimientos, provocó que las reservas de agua y alimento comenzaran a agotarse a un ritmo alarmante.

Para cuando los dragones terminaron de vaciar las bóvedas de oro del castillo, la multitud exigió el sacrificio de Yakimochi, Wagamama y Mie, sin embargo, el temor de perder a las únicas potras que podrían ayudarle a recuperar sus riquezas causo que Vicy optara por comenzar a sacrificar a su propio pueblo, exprimiéndolos con impuestos y vendiendo a los ponis que eran incapaces de pagar sus deudas, convirtiéndolos en esclavos para otros reinos.

* * *

La carta de Middy fue particularmente especial. Pues a diferencia del resto, ella solo se topó con una sola potra a las afueras del castillo del reino de la sabiduría. Curiosamente a diferencia de las potras que el resto de nosotras adoptamos, la potra que Middy adopto poseía un brillante cuerno de color turquesa que sobresalía de su frente como si estuviera hecho de energía pura.

La presencia de Namake, le trajo felicidad a Middy, quien resulto completamente infértil. Sin la capacidad para tener hijos propios, Middy educó a Namake como si fuera su hija. La niña demostró ser un verdadero prodigio y aprendía rápidamente todo tipo de hechizos que Middy le enseñaba.

El poder de la pequeña Namake sorprendió a los ponis más sabios, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a prestarle más atención a la pequeña prodigio. Sin embargo, el enorme talento de la potra y las constantes felicitaciones que recibía por parte de los profesores comenzaron a provocar que el resto de los estudiantes empezaran a sentir celos de la forastera. Lentamente el resto de los potros y potras comenzaron a abusar de la pequeña prodigio.

Todo empezó con cosas simples, al principio los potros comenzaron a ocultarle sus pertenencias. Poco a poco los potros comenzaron a ponerle apodos y a burlarse de su singular cuerno. Pronto el abuso verbal y psicológico paso a convertirse en abuso físico. El día que nuestra madre murió, un par de potros comenzaron a golpear a la potra en el cuerno mientras otros dos la mantenían inmovilizada. Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados en el momento en el que el brillante cuerno se quebró por la mitad produciendo un terrible dolor en la criatura y como consecuencia esto causo la rabia de Namake.

Para cuando Middy y el resto de los educadores encontraron al grupo, Namake se encontraba devorando el resto de los cuerpos mutilados. Mientras su hermoso cuerno de color turquesa se alzaba orgulloso nuevamente sobre su frente. Aterrados por el comportamiento de la criatura, Middy se vio obligada a apartar a su hija adoptiva de las academias del reino y continuar educándola personalmente.

Con el paso de los años la indignación sembró en el corazón de Middy la necesidad de mostrarle al reino lo talentosa y hábil que era su hija en realidad. Fue así como los estudios y prácticas de Namake comenzaron a escalar a hechizos mucho más avanzados. Al punto de comenzar a experimentar con nuevos hechizos sin importar los efectos que estos podían causar en las criaturas u objetos que resultaban de sus encantamientos.

El más grande de sus inventos fue lo que Middy denominó como el Amuleto del Alicornio. En su carta mencionó que me lo mostraría la próxima vez que nos viéramos, parece que se siente bastante orgullosa de su creación. Me alegra saber que la nombró en honor a la raza a la que mi madre y yo pertenecemos, al menos eso me hace pensar que aún se preocupa por nosotras.

* * *

En su carta Anny me contó que el reino de la esperanza comenzó a decaer tan pronto como nuestra madre cayó enferma. La ruptura en la relación entre los reinos comenzó a afectarlos y las repentinas enfermedades que comenzaron a brotar sin razón aparente debilitaron a la población con rapidez.

Osutsuki y Warukuchi eran las dos potras que Anny encontró en su reino y al parecer se ganaban la vida extorsionando y engañando a otros ponis. Osu entretenía a los ciudadanos con trucos y presentaciones mientras Waru robaba sus pertenencias. En otras ocasiones ambas cantaban una canción pegajosa ganándose la confianza de los Ponis para que les entregaran su dinero a cambio de algún producto, aunque se tratara de algún tipo de cachivache barato.

Al notar la habilidad de venta de las pequeñas, Anny tomó la decisión de usar sus talentos para explotar a otras naciones y de este modo obtener las monedas suficientes para poder invertir en las investigaciones médicas necesarias y poder encontrar alguna cura para mitigar o exterminar las enfermedades que continuaban infectando a los ciudadanos del reino.

Desafortunadamente la participación de Anny en las extorsiones de Osu y Waru comenzaron a afectar su sentido de la honestidad y rápidamente comenzó a ejecutar tretas más elaboradas y redituables. Hasta que finalmente se olvidó por completo del propósito original por el que habían comenzado con esa práctica en un principio. El día que nuestra madre dio su último aliento, Anny perdió por completo el control de su propio código moral y junto con las dos potras comenzó a desarrollar productos médicos cada vez más adictivos. Provocando de ese modo que la demanda incrementara y comenzara a expandirse a otros reinos.

Con el paso de los años Osu y Waru comenzaron a desarrollar productos en extremo peligrosos que causaban distintos tipos de comportamiento en los consumidores. Anny al final descubrió que las potras habían comenzado a desarrollar muchas de esas drogas usando las partes de los cuerpos de los ponis enfermos que ellas no se comían.

En su carta Anny no me especificó si el canibalismo de Osu y Waru fue lo que le hizo comprender que había llegado demasiado lejos, o si esa resolución se debía a que muchos de sus productos más populares estaban hechos con los cuerpos de ponis enfermos. En cualquier caso, Anny me pidió reunirnos para que pudiera darle mi consejo.

Personalmente creo que tiene razón, quizá es buena idea que nos reunamos todas, quizá podamos encontrar una forma de cambiar las cosas y tal vez juntas podamos descifrar el misterio que rodea a estas potras.

* * *

La última carta que recibí provino de Elly. No fue particularmente una carta muy larga, pero contenía suficientes detalles para darme una idea de lo que había ocurrido en el reino de los justos después de que nuestra madre la enviara a ese reino para gobernarlo.

Desde su llegada Elly notó varios problemas con el sistema de justicia que tenía el reino. Los procesos jurídicos estaban basados enteramente en el capital monetario del acusado. La resolución era simple: Si contabas con suficientes monedas, podías salirte con la tuya sin importar el crimen que hubieses cometido; En caso contrario, si tus bolsillos estaban vacíos, seguramente acabarías condenado por algún crimen aun cuando toda la corte era consiente de tu inocencia.

Por su parte Elly, quien era consciente de que la mayor parte de los prisioneros eran inocentes, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre cuidando de ellos, mientras usaba sus horas de trabajo para intentar establecer un sistema mucho más justo.

Durante sus visitas a las mazmorras se topó con dos pequeñas Ibari y Ganko. Que permanecían encerradas en una de las zonas mejores resguardadas.

Su celda era particularmente especial. A diferencia del resto, las dos potras estaban confinadas en una celda subterránea de al menos unos 10 metros de profundidad. El único acceso se encontraba en el suelo de las mazmorras, desde el cual, los celadores les arrojaban comida y agua. Los carceleros alimentaban a las potras con trozos de carne podrida y agua sucia, esto termino despertando la curiosidad de Elly al notar que tanto Ibary como Ganko lucían bastante saludables a pesar de la alimentación que recibían, sin mencionar su falta de higiene y cuidado.

Aun así, mi hermana procuraba visitar a las dos pequeñas tanto como le era posible. Generalmente introducía algún tipo de alimento medianamente decente. Los celadores nunca le comentaron nada, realmente no parecían interesados en el bienestar de las criaturas, después de todo su trabajo era simplemente evitar que alguna de ellas saliera más no asegurarse de que estuvieran en buen estado de salud.

El día siguiente a la muerte de nuestra madre, Elly finalmente fue acusada de traición. Aparentemente alguna de sus investigaciones termino por involucrarla con uno de los gremios que fue masacrado durante el genocidio en la plaza del reino de los sentimientos. Debido a que los miembros del jurado culpaban a Maddy por los hechos, no tardaron en asegurar que nosotras también éramos cómplices de las masacres guerras y enfermedades que ocurrían en todos los reinos.

En un intento por usurpar el poder que poseíamos como herederas de Harmony, los ponis condenaron a Elly a ser devorada por las dos criaturas que mantenían en la mazmorra del reino de los justos. Para impedir que mi hermana pudiera huir uno de los verdugos le rompió los huesos de una de sus alas antes de arrojarla al interior de la celda.

Ninguno de ellos imaginó que Ibari y Ganko tomarían la decisión de protegerla y usar sus extrañas habilidades para extender múltiples tentáculos con los cuales escalaron los muros de la celda antes de destruir los barrotes que las separaban de sus víctimas.

Después de devorar a los verdugos y celadores, las potras guiaron a Elly fuera de las mazmorras. Mientras avanzaban, Elly comenzó a liberar a los inocentes de sus celdas en tanto Iburi y Ganko se daban un festín con la carne de los ponis que se interponían en su camino.

Una vez fuera del castillo, Elly comenzó a cazar a los ponis que en ese entonces permanecían a cargo de las cortes. Hasta acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos.

En su carta me explico su interés por reunirnos a todas nosotras para tomar cartas en el asunto y poder terminar el trabajo que había comenzado. Naturalmente decidí aceptar su invitación y procedí a enviarles a mis hermanas cartas para solicitar su presencia en el reino de los cielos.

En ese momento consideré importante solicitarles que cada una viniese acompañada por las potras a las que habían rescatado. Aunque a estas alturas creo que sería más adecuado decir que cada una de nosotras tomó las ve como sus hijas, después de todo ellas nos ayudaron tanto como nosotras las ayudamos a ellas.

Aun así, no dejo de pensar que quizá eso fue lo que nos llevó a tomar nuestra decisión final, después de todo… Yo sigo creyendo que una verdadera madre sería capaz de arriesgarlo todo por sus hijas… aun sabiendo que eso podría condenar la vida de miles de inocente.

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _Lo prometido es deuda, sé que tarde mucho en dar un poco de contexto de todo lo que está pasando por detrás de la historia principal._

 _Consideré que esta sería la forma más rápida de darles una introducción de los antagonistas principales. El próximo capítulo contará con la conclusión de esta narración y dará paso a la continuación de la historia principal._

 _Por cierto me sería de mucha ayuda saber si están interesados en conocer un mayor de talle de los personajes que se presentaron en este capítulo, para saber hasta qué punto deberé profundizar antes de que terminar con la historia._

 _Así que… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	49. Seven Sins Part 2

**_Nota del autor:_**

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 ** _Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener violencia o escenas sexuales explicitas, por lo que se recomienda discreción por parte del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 49 – Seven Sins Part 2**

Los golpes en la puerta y todos esos gritos me han estado distrayendo, aunque no estoy del todo segura si son reales o no. Aunque… no es como si realmente me interesara el saberlo… Tan solo quiero terminar esto antes de que comience a volverme completamente loca.

Un par de semanas después de mi última carta mis hermanas y yo finalmente nos reunimos para hablar del problema. De alguna forma las niñas se habían convertido en nuestra razón de vivir y nuestro interés se centraba meramente en mantenerlas a salvo del resto de los ponis. Después de todo, los ponis no son muy comprensivos en lo que respecta a otras razas, incluso entre ellos mismos han comenzado rivalidades que los ha vuelto cada vez más hostiles.

Cuando mis hermanas arribaron, sus rostros lucían demacrados y podía apreciarse en sus semblantes lo exhaustas que se encontraban. Tenían los ojos estaban hinchados y ojerosos. Las corneas de sus ojos estaban irritadas y sus orejas caídas. Aun así, todas mis hermanas parecían felices de verme nuevamente.

Las alas de Elly aún estaban lastimadas, De alguna forma se las arregló para envolverlas con algunas vendas y colocar trozos de madera para inmovilizar los huesos rotos. Cuando leí en su carta lo que le ocurrió esa noche, sospeché que el daño podía ser grave, después de todo, nuestras alas son extremadamente frágiles y delicadas. Pero aquellas palabras no describían realmente el daño que pude apreciar cuando mis ojos se posaron en las alas de Elly. Los huesos estaban claramente dañados, y aunque Elly hizo un gran esfuerzo para curar sus heridas, pude notar de inmediato que los huesos en ambas alas habían sanado en posiciones incorrectas, por lo que no me extrañaría que mi hermana fuera incapaz de volar por el resto de su vida.

Maddy fue la que más me llamó la atención. Tenía el cuerpo y el rostro parcialmente desfigurados por el fuego, el pelaje que había crecido en las zonas afectadas no era capaz de ocultar por completo el estado de la piel quemada. En las zonas en las que el pelaje de mi hermana había sido completamente incinerado, podían apreciarse llagas, ampollas y costras rodeadas por trozos de piel quemada que sangraba ligeramente cada vez que mi hermana se movía. Sus pezuñas estaban dañadas y algunas partes de su piel había sido incinerada hasta el músculo. Las Zonas con mayor grasa corporal parecían ser las menos afectadas, mientras que zonas como su espalda y costillas habían sufrido mayor daño debido a la poca protección de carne y grasa que las cubría dejando expuestas algunas partes de sus huesos y tejidos. Su rostro había perdido mucha de su belleza original. La mitad de su rostro sufrió quemaduras tan graves que parte de sus cachetes y labios estaban parcialmente destruidos, dejando a la vista algunos músculos y ligamentos, y exponiendo sus blancos dientes y sus encías sangrantes… Era difícil descifrar si la inquietante sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermana se debía al daño permanente que sufrieron sus músculos faciales, o si efectivamente ella se encontraba sonriendo voluntariamente… Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta no disminuía la extraña sensación que me invadía cada vez que la miraba… Supongo que no puedo culpar a la servidumbre del palacio por sentir esa misma incomodidad al estar cerca de ella… Su crin también había sufrido los estragos del fuego e incluso en algunas partes de su cabeza se podía apreciar con claridad el hueso de su cráneo. Sinceramente es un verdadero milagro que Maddy siguiera con vida.

Dejando de lado, la mirada perdida de Maddy y el hecho de que parecía más un cadáver andante que una yegua. No pude evitar pensar que todo el tiempo que sufrió el abuso de su pareja y su experiencia al ser prácticamente quemada viva terminó dejándole un grave daño tanto físico como mental. Me gustaría poder ayudarla, pero honestamente el daño en su cuerpo es demasiado grave por lo que incluso si lograra hacer algún trasplante usando piel de otros ponis, dudo mucho que sea de mucha utilidad, sin mencionar que el daño en sus nervios y ligamentos probablemente ya era irreparable en algunas zonas de su cuerpo. En cuanto a su estado mental… Bueno… no se conoce mucho con respecto al funcionamiento de nuestro cerebro y las enfermedades mentales son algo que ni siquiera Gusty ha explorado, por lo que no cuento con herramientas o notas que puedan ayudarme a encontrar una solución, supongo que lo único que puedo hacer por ella será investigar un poco por mi cuenta… Quizá le pida ayuda a Middy, ella parece mucho más culta que yo y su tiempo viviendo en el reino de la sabiduría debió dejarle mucho conocimiento que quizá podamos aplicar para encontrar una forma de disminuir el sufrimiento de Maddy y devolverle algo de cordura. Así que por el momento solo me aseguraré de mantenerla alejada de cualquier cosa que la estrese o que pueda desatar cualquier comportamiento psicópata.

Tan pronto como conocí al resto de las niñas pude notar a la enorme similitud que tenían con Rei y Ai. En realidad, no nos tomó mucho darnos cuenta que con excepción del brillante cuerno de Namake, todas tenían la misma forma física, sus colores variaban en tonalidades, pero poseían características físicas y habilidades similares en muchos sentidos.

Lo que más me inquietó fue que juntas, las niñas provocaban el despertar de nuestros más bajos instintos. Mi principal preocupación fue que el estado mental de Maddy se encontraba considerablemente más afectado que el resto de nosotras, por lo que existía una mayor posibilidad de que se dejara llevar por las sensaciones que las niñas nos provocaban.

Mis sospechas sobre su estado mental quedaron confirmadas durante la cena, cuando uno de los meseros se acercó a ella para entregarle su platillo. Pude notar que el corcel dudó un momento antes de aproximarse a mi hermana… Estoy segura que su miedo se debía mayormente al monstruoso aspecto que Maddy tenía en ese momento… También pude sentir una extraña sensación en la forma en la que Maddy miraba al corcel mientras colocaba su platillo frente a ella… Desafortunadamente ninguna de nosotras imaginó que mi hermana le mordería el cuello destrozando su yugular y arrojando el cuerpo del poni sobre la mesa para que Nekura, Noroma y Manuke se alimentaran de su carne. Maddy simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas sin apartar su mirada del desafortunado pony que en ese momento se ahogaba con su propia sangre… lo que prevenía que pudiera gritar mientras las criaturas comenzaban a devorarlo vivo… Al ver el cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa retorciéndose de dolor, el resto de las niñas se abalanzaron sobre la carne fresca que mi hermana les acababa de ofrecer.

No fue una sorpresa ver al resto de los meseros huir despavoridos, pero si me extraño bastante que ninguna de nosotras reaccionara al ver semejante escena. Mis hermanas y yo simplemente decidimos proseguir con nuestra cena y comer de nuestro propio plato mientras nuestras hijas continuaban alimentándose. Quizá los últimos años erradicaron nuestra empatía por otros ponis. Afortunadamente mi sentido común aún no estaba completamente atrofiado por lo que tan pronto como terminamos de cenar, le pedí apoyo a Middy y Vicy para colocar un encantamiento en el cuerpo de Maddy. El encantamiento era bastante complicado y en extremo poderoso, pero tenía la ventaja de ser lo suficientemente efectivo, sin que este le causara daño alguno a Maddy. Diseñamos el hechizo para que se activara cada vez que el estado mental de Maddy provocaba que su juicio se nublara. Su cuerpo era envuelto por cadenas de energía que se adherían a un círculo mágico suspendiéndola verticalmente sobre la superficie, de esta forma sus movimientos quedaban completamente restringidos… Desafortunadamente esto también la dejaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque… Lo extraño era que cada vez que el hechizo se activaba Maddy y las tres niñas que la acompañaban simplemente comenzaban a reír incontrolablemente hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de Maddy se relajaba… Tan pronto como la cordura de Maddy regresaba, sus amarras desaparecían liberándola nuevamente.

Durante la primera semana Anny y Vicy mantuvieron a Maddy fuera del alcance de otros ponis en el castillo para evitar otro incidente. Middy y Nighty se encargaron de atender las heridas de Elly, mientras yo me dedicaba a buscar cualquier información relacionada con las niñas. La investigación resultó ser un reto mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, pero al final, fue gracias a las pláticas con las niñas que logre rastrear su origen hasta las tierras de occidente. Las mismas tierras de las que provenían Harmony y Gusty. Aparentemente las 15 niñas fueron concebidas en las tierras que alguna vez dominó Grogar, y a pesar de que su aspecto y mente seguía siendo muy similar al de un grupo de potras. Toda la evidencia apuntaba a que su edad era mayor a la nuestra, quizá era por ello que, a pesar de tenerlas bajo mi cuidado por varios años, ni Rei ni Ai parecían haber madurado mucho tanto física como mentalmente. Eso me dejaba aún más en claro que su raza era muy diferente a la de cualquier otra criatura que hubiese conocido antes y probablemente eso era lo que a su vez les brindaba esas extrañas habilidades, después de todo una criatura con un crecimiento tan lento estaría expuesta a incontables peligros sin no tuviera una forma de defenderse o sobrevivir.

Mi conclusión era simple: Si las niñas tenían una capacidad de desarrollo tan limitado, debían poseer cualidades que les permitieran sobrevivir casi cualquier tipo de daño físico. Después de todo ni siquiera los alicornios contábamos con un proceso de madurez tan lento.

En los meses posteriores me dedique a realizar algunos experimentos en las niñas para poner a prueba algunas de sus capacidades… teniendo extremo cuidado de no lastimarlas… Lo que descubrí, sin embargo, me dejó bastante sorprendida… Sabía de antemano que los cuerpos de las niñas eran capaces de regenerarse a una velocidad increíble, también era consciente de las habilidades que tenían para deformar su propia estructura a voluntad. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para descubrir que las niñas eran capaces de generar su propia energía psiónica, la cual podían utilizar incluso sin la necesidad de un cuerno como el de Namake.

Conforme ejecutaba algunas pruebas y actividades con cada una de ellas, me pude percatar que eran capaces de generar magia por su cuenta y esta parecía incrementar su poder de manera proporcional al número de niñas que se encontraban reunidas en la habitación… Otra cosa que pude notar fue que cuando ellas comenzaban a usar su energía, sus cuerpos eran consumidos por lo que parecía ser un aura formada por llamas negras esa energía podía transferirse a otros objetos o criaturas. Al compartir parte de su energía, las niñas eran capaces de brindar al receptor parte de sus habilidades y de la misma forma ellas lograban adquirir algunas habilidades por parte de sus receptores. Por medio de este experimento fue que logramos conectar la esencia de Maddy con las esencias de Nekura, Noroma y Manuke… El experimento resulto un éxito el poder regenerativo de las niñas permitió que algunas de las heridas de Maddy comenzaran a sanar mucho más rápido. Estaba segura que si podía encontrar la forma de transferir una mayor cantidad de energía de las niñas al cuerpo de Maddy, el cuerpo de nuestra hermana lograría restaurarse, sin embargo, debido a mi falta de conocimiento en el manejo de la magia que poseían las niñas, opté por mantener ese experimento al mínimo hasta no estar completamente segura que una mayor cantidad de energía no lastimaría a ninguna de las dos partes involucradas. Por lo que comencé a repetir el experimento en cada una de mis hermanas, así como en mi propio ser. Admito que me sorprendió un poco, el hecho que ninguna de mis hermanas cuestionara los motivos por los que decidí unirlas de esa forma a cada una de sus hijas, pero supongo que la lenta mejora en la salud de Maddy y el hecho de que yo misma había realizado ese experimento en mi propio ser uniendo mi existencia a las existencias de Rei y Ai, era prueba suficiente para no negarse.

Pasaron varios días más antes que finalmente lograra descifrar el tipo de magia que llevaban las niñas en su interior. El apoyo de Middy en mis investigaciones me encamino a la verdad y finalmente descubrimos la verdadera naturaleza de las niñas… La energía y la materia con la que las niñas estaban compuestas poseían un componente clave, la magia que alimentaba sus cuerpos, y por consiguiente ahora los nuestros también, era una fuente de magia negra. Se trataba de un tipo de magia que Harmony y Gusty nos prohibieron usar desde que éramos unas pequeñas potras. La magia negra era un tipo de magia muy volátil y complicada de controlar.

Mientras la magia blanca era un tipo de magia que obedecía cierto número de reglas y normas perfectamente establecidas. La magia negra se dedicaba a romper paradigmas y deformas las reglas de la magia blanca… El hecho que las niñas estuvieran formadas prácticamente por energía negativa les brindaba aquellas extrañas cualidades para romper las reglas de nuestro mundo, por lo que su magia resultaba ser caótica. Esto se convirtió rápidamente en nuestra principal preocupación, puesto que sabía que si lograba aplicar algo de control sobre la magia negra que poseían las niñas, esta podría permitirnos romper parcialmente las reglas de nuestra realidad y quizá de ese modo encontrar una forma de recuperar la armonía en nuestras vidas.

El decadente estado de los reinos, se convirtió en nuestro segundo mayor problema. Tan pronto como mis hermanas abandonaron sus puestos para acudir a mi llamado. En los reinos comenzaron a surgir rebeliones. Muchos de los guardias reales también se unieron a los grupos rebeldes y comenzaron a tomar el control de los otros reinos a nuestras espaldas. Ahora pienso que debimos haber hecho algo al respecto mucho antes, pero la verdad es que en ese momento ya había perdido mucho de mi interés por mi propio pueblo, tomando en cuenta la ausencia de Gusty y la muerte de mi madre lo único en lo que me enfocaba era en conseguir una mejor vida para mis hermanas y mis hijas, por lo que descuidé por completo mis deberes como gobernante del reino de los cielos, y estoy segura que lo mismo les ocurrió a mis hermanas.

Los crecientes conflictos comenzaron a causar caos y descontrol en las regiones. La discordia rápidamente tomó control de nuestros súbditos quienes comenzaron a separarse en tres tribus. Supongo que era lo mejor para ellos… Las tres grandes tribus resultantes no tardaron en levantarse contra nosotras una semana después de que comenzará a realizar experimentos más elaborados usando la magia negra que fluía a través de mi gracias a la conexión que compartía con Rei y Ai… Supongo que muchos de nuestros súbditos comenzaron a unirse a la rebelión cuando mis hermanas y yo empezamos a secuestrar a algunos ponis para poder realizar mis experimentos con ellos… Ahora que pienso en esos hechos, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que nuestra mente se ha retorcido, es decir, ni siquiera siento remordimiento por lo que les hice a esos ponis… Lo único que puedo hacer es especular que todo comenzó a partir de la muerte de Harmony, aparentemente ese día fue crucial para todas nosotras, después de todo, fue durante el transcurso de ese el día que todas nosotras perdimos una parte de nuestra propia alma y nos dejamos arrastrar por la oscuridad.

La siguiente semana se convirtió en un infierno para todos. Debido a nuestra falta de atención, el reino de los cielos fue invadido durante la oscuridad de la noche. Una serie de explosiones y gritos terminó por despertarme de mi sueño. Recuerdo la ciudad en llamas mientras los ponis se asesinaban los unos a los otros. La rebelión gritaba algo, pero sinceramente no me interesó escucharlos, estaba más preocupada en alertar a mis hermanas y proteger a mis hijas.

Tan pronto como los rebeldes comenzaron a masacrar a los pocos ponis que permanecían fieles a nosotras supe que nuestras vidas y las de las niñas corrían un grave riesgo. No sé si debería arrepentirme de lo que hice después, pero debo admitir que mis hermanas y yo los disfrutamos por completo. Nosotras conocíamos bien cada rincón de ese castillo y eso nos daba una enorme ventaja. Mientras los rebeldes sitiaban el castillo, nosotras nos separamos para emboscar a nuestros agresores, al fin y al cabo, sabíamos que podíamos usar las capacidades de las niñas en combate y que ellas eran increíblemente agresivas ante cualquiera que intentara dañarnos.

Mis experimentos también probaron ser de utilidad pues las disecciones e investigaciones que hicimos para conocer la estructura física de los ponis raptábamos, así como los efectos que los experimentos causaban en sus cuerpos dependiendo del tipo de magia negra que usábamos en ellos. Esos conocimientos nos brindaban una mayor ventaja a la hora de infringir daño a otros: Sabíamos donde golpear, que tipo de hechizos eran más efectivos contra los diferentes tipos de ponis y cuáles eran las formas más fáciles de dañar la mente de aquellos que nos superaban en fuerza física. Así que usamos todos esos conocimientos a nuestro favor.

Vicy y Anny tomaron el liderazgo llevando consigo a Usotsuki, Warukuchi, Yakimochi, Mie y Wagamama para cazar a los intrusos y flanquearlos. Mientras Elly aprovechaba la naturaleza agresiva de Ibary y Ganko para masacrar a los rebeldes atacándolos por la retaguardia. Middy y yo nos encargamos de frenar el avance de la rebelión al colocar varios hechizos y trampas mortales en los pasillos y habitaciones mientras tanto Rei, Ai y Namake, se alimentaban de los heridos cada vez que una de nuestras trampas se activaba.

El castillo permaneció sitiado por toda una semana, el número de rebeldes no parecía tener fin y nuestras energías no eran ilimitadas… Quizá enfrentar a los ciudadanos de siete reinos no fue tan buena idea después de todo…

Cuando nuestras reservas de comida comenzaron a agotarse, nos vimos obligadas a dividir en raciones lo que quedaba de nuestro alimento. Una noche, mientras patrullábamos los pisos para revisar el estado de las trampas, la respuesta se mostró frente a nosotros. Un grupo de ponis fueron presas de una de nuestras trampas. Los ponis llevaban algún tiempo muertos y sus cuerpos estaban siendo devorados por Maddy, Nekura, Noroma y Manuke. Al notar a nuestra hermana comer la abundante carne nos abrimos a la posibilidad de cambiar nuestra dieta. Si bien no puedo decir que el canibalismo era algo en lo que estaba particularmente interesada, ciertamente era mucho mejor que sufrir hambruna mientras mis poderes disminuían… Confieso que el sabor de la carne era especialmente desagradable para mi paladar, pero lentamente me terminé acostumbrando. Por suerte la conexión que compartíamos con las niñas alteró nuestros cuerpos permitiéndonos adaptarnos con mayor rapidez a nuestra nueva dieta, lo que también incrementó nuestra capacidad para absorber los nutrientes de los cuerpos que consumíamos.

Desafortunadamente la constante exposición a la magia de las niñas comenzó a corromper nuestras almas y mentes a una mayor velocidad. La inestabilidad de Maddy comenzó a provocar que el hechizo se disparara con mayor frecuencia a medida que los rebeldes ganaban terreno… Fue por ello que optamos por mantenerla a ella y a sus niñas en los calabozos mientras obligábamos al enemigo a retroceder, por su parte Nighty se ofreció a protegerla junto con Okubyou y Higami. Muy pronto el resto de nosotras comenzamos a actuar con menor cuidado y lentamente dejamos de seguir estrategias y comenzamos a atacar por el simple placer de torturar a los rebeldes. Incluso nos dimos a la tarea de disminuir los efectos de las trampas para asegurarnos de que los ponis que cayeran en ellas permanecieran vivos el mayor tiempo posible mientras agonizaban a causa de sus heridas. La rebelión tomó ventaja de esto y pronto comenzamos a avanzar. Su superioridad numérica junto con la falta de organización que teníamos a esas alturas, nos obligó a retroceder hasta los calabozos, después de todo, su estructura era la más segura en el castillo así que podríamos aguantar más tiempo protegidas en su interior, que en cualquier otro lugar del castillo.

Maddy simplemente permanecía suspendida en el aire, completamente encadenada mientras se reía incontrolablemente. Mis hermanas y yo bloqueamos el paso derribando algunas de las columnas del castillo, causando un derrumbe que bloqueo el acceso a las celdas. Sabíamos que nuestros huéspedes no deseados contaban con un buen número de unicornios y ponis terrestres. Era claro que nuestros oponentes lograrían traspasar el bloqueo tarde o temprano, pero aún así logré mantener mi cordura el mayor tiempo posible para frenar mi deseo de galopar hasta ellos y combatirlos en un combate de pezuña a pezuña.

Permanecimos encerradas por un par de días en la oscuridad, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que alguna antorcha consumiera el preciado aire que nos quedaba disponible. Estando aquí encerradas rodeadas de oscuridad y envueltas en el absoluto silencio, finalmente puedo comprender lo que esos ponis gritaban. Aparentemente piensan que somos demonios y la única razón por la que se encuentran unidos es para poder acabar con nuestra existencia y la de nuestras hijas… Tengo que admitir que todo esto ha comenzado a causarme risa… Sinceramente no entiendo el porque me causa gracia, pero aun así no me importa… No tienen idea de cuánta razón tienen. Después de todo, estas niñas son nuestras hijas y haremos lo que sea para protegerlas.

No me percaté de lo silencioso que estaba todo hasta que escuché las voces de las niñas. " _Seamos Uno_ " fueron sus palabras. Pude sentir la presencia de Rei y Ai aproximándose por detrás de mí. " _Seamos Uno_ " repitieron mis hijas, al igual que lo hicieron el resto de las potras. Observé sus ojos hambrientos de deseo brillando incluso en aquella oscuridad, esos ojos brillantes que sobresalían para mi eran luces de esperanza. " _Seamos Uno_ " dijeron por tercera vez, mantuve el contacto visual con ellas antes de descubrir que solo me quedaba algo más que podía ofrecerles… Con eso en la mente finalmente asentí con la cabeza.

Recuerdo ese momento con total claridad: En el instante en el que acepté el trato, los rebeldes lograron cruzar el bloqueo y centraron sus miradas en nosotras. Sus miradas llenas de terror me hicieron sonreír de lado a lado. Maddy permanecía en silencio esbozando una sonrisa que reflejaba la locura que la había consumido varios días atrás. Sobre las cadenas que la sujetaban se encontraban Nekura, Noroma y Manuke saboreando la piel de nuestra hermana, de la misma forma que el resto de nuestras hijas pasaban sus lenguas por encima de nuestro pelaje. Cada una de las niñas tenía la misma sonrisa enferma y psicótica, sus miradas estaban ausentes y sus cuerpos habian comenzado a deformarse. Fue ese preciso instante que nuestro destino fue sellado. Nekura, Noroma y Manuke se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Maddy a través de su boca rompiendo su mandíbula en el proceso. El resto de las niñas comenzaron a imitarlas tomándonos por sorpresa y forzándonos a tragarlas por completo.

Aún recuerdo la sensación cuando los cuerpos de Rei y Ai comenzaron a abrirse paso en mi interior. El proceso fue doloroso, sentí mis entrañas desgarrarse mientras las dos forzaban sus cuerpos a través de mi sistema digestivo. Sentí mis dientes romperse y mi esófago desgarrarse. Me faltaba el aire y el dolor que sentía me obligaba a desear la muerte. La sensación de sus cuerpos mientras las devoraba era fría y viscosa. Pero su pelaje se sentía como si estuviese tragando millones de agujas a la vez. Odiaba a los ponis que se hallaban frente a mí, a todos aquellos que nos habían utilizado, sentía una rabia inmensurable creciendo mientras agonizaba. No pude proteger a mis amadas hijas ni a mis hermanas en el pasado, pero de alguna manera estaba segura que si consumía los cuerpos de Rei y Ai finalmente podría alcanzar mi meta. " _Seamos Uno_ " fue su deseo y yo se los cumpliría.

Sentí sus cuerpos fundirse con mis huesos y órganos. Mi sistema rápidamente comenzó a asimilar a mis amadas hijas. Si esa era la única forma de protegerlas, con gusto ofrecería mi existencia a la suya y finalmente nos volveríamos uno, dejaría que la oscuridad de mis amadas hijas consumiera mi ser y a cambio les brindaría la luz de mi vida… era un trato justo… Un trato que todas nosotras aceptamos con júbilo.

La oscuridad me envolvió y yo me ofrecí a ella… " _Seamos Uno_ " fue mi respuesta… Y finalmente mis hermanas y yo caímos en la inconciencia. Fuimos arrastradas al interior de un abismo del que no podríamos salir jamás.

Matamos, torturamos, desmembramos y exterminamos a nuestros enemigos esa misma noche. Descargué mi ira en sus cuerpos y consumí sus almas llevándolas a lo profundo del vacío que crecía en mi interior… aunque estoy segura que aún quedan sobrevivientes que lograron escapar de nuestro castigo, no era algo que me preocupara en ese momento. Después de todo sabía que los vería nuevamente en sus sueños, en el interior de sus pesadillas. Me reí al saber que ninguno de ellos realmente escaparía de nosotras otra vez. Nuestras sombras los perseguirían hasta el final de sus días.

Después de que finalmente recuperamos algo de cordura, finalmente notamos la alfombra de cadáveres que cubría nuestro castillo. No habia nada m´s en estos reinos que nos ataran a estas tierras, así que, en su lugar decidimos viajar a Occidente, de vuelta a la tierra de nuestra madre, y encontrar el lugar natal de nuestras hijas. Ahora que las memorias de nuestras hijas y las nuestras se han fusionado, Quizá en esas tierras logre encontrar las respuestas que aún continuo buscando. Desafortunadamente rendirnos a la oscuridad también ha incrementado nuestra locura y sadismo, dudo mucho que quede mucho de mi antiguo yo para cuando estemos en la tierra natal de nuestra madre. Así que he decidido dejar mi historia en mi antiguo hogar.

Hemos cambiado, ofrecimos nuestros cuerpos y mentes a merced de la oscuridad y ahora la corrupción consume nuestras almas con lentitud. Estando de pie en este castillo rodeada por mis hermanas y mi cuerpo bañado con la sangre de aquellos que alguna vez fueron mis semejantes, finalmente comprendí mi rol en el mundo… el rol que habíamos nacido para cumplir…

Nuestro encuentro con aquellas pequeñas potras no fue fortuito. Harmony y Gusty buscaban la armonía en un mundo caótico y todos aquellos a los que salvaron les dieron la espalda. Nosotras nacimos en la luz que rodeaba al seno de una familia unida y por asares del destino terminamos salvando a 15 criaturas que nacieron de la oscuridad misma. Nos convertimos en el castigo eterno de toda criatura viviente. Nos convertiremos en los miedos más profundos, seremos las criaturas que gobiernan las tinieblas. Obligaremos a otros a buscar la luz que los protegerá de nosotras. A todos aquellos que se atrevan a rechazar la belleza que esa luz les brinda, les recordaremos la agonía, el dolor, la desesperación y el terror que existe en la oscuridad que ahora dominamos. Pensar en las cosas que les haremos hace que me excite… puedo sentir mis flancos temblando de deseo, mis labios inferiores secretan el líquido que humedece mi intimidad… Esta noche me voy masturbar… quizá invite a mis hermanas, estoy segura que juntas lo disfrutaremos más. Hay mucho que deseo enseñarles, muchas experiencias que he aprendido de mis hijas Ai y Rei, experiencias que quiero compartir con ellas.

Los gritos de los moribundos ponis que aún son devorados por mis hermanas han comenzado a apagarse. Parece que después de todo eran reales. Aunque en mi estado actual no sé si puedo diferenciar lo que es real de lo que es producido por mi imaginación.

Cuando abandonamos el castillo fuimos recibidas por una ventisca de hielo y nieve. Era la primera que mis hermanas y yo veíamos algo tan hermoso y mortal en nuestras vidas. En lo alto se podían observar las siluetas de tres criaturas moviéndose en círculos. Los cuerpos de los ponis eran sepultados bajo una blanca capa de hielo interminable que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba nuestra vista. Mi cuerpo no puede sentir el frio o el dolor, pero ver la tranquilidad que se respira en este momento, me hace sentir segura de nuestra misión. Si las criaturas de este mundo no aprenden a vivir en armonía, nosotras nos daremos a la tarea de erradicarlos a todos y volver a comenzar una vez más.

Windigos, las criaturas que nacen de la desesperación, el odio y la falta de armonía. Ellos serán nuestra señal y con ellos vendrá la oscuridad. Debo marcharme, mis hermanas y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

 _Bueno mis queridos lectores este es el primer capítulo de esta historia para este nuevo año que acaba de comenzar._

 _Apenas puedo creer que esta historia ha durado un año y medio desde el primer capítulo que publique. Y saber que todos ustedes continúan disfrutando de ella, me alienta a continuar con ella._

 _The Night It's Coming!_

 _Así que… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	50. The Lunar Colony

**_Nota del autor:_**

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Lamento el retraso, de este capitulo, pero hace poco estuve de vacaciones y eso retraso las publicaciones de las oras dos historias por lo que el retraso, también afectó a esta publicación. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. y pueda cumplir con sus expectativas. por mi prte yo me siento renovado y lleno de ideas, así que sin más por el momento:_

 _COMENZAMOS!_

 ** _Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener violencia o escenas sexuales explicitas, por lo que se recomienda discreción por parte del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 50 - The Lunar Colony**

La bañera estaba construida en su mayoría por rocas de rio. Cuatro pilares de madera sostenían un pequeño tejado hecho de bambú el cual cubría la mitad de la bañera, de esta forma la estructura protegía a los residentes de las nevadas y al mismo tiempo proporcionaba espacio suficiente para que los visitantes pudiesen apreciar el cielo. Un pequeño cuarto a espaldas de la bañera permitía a los ponis colocar sus pertenencias en el interior de pequeñas cestas de uso individual. Frente a la bañera se hallaba un montón de rocas apiladas de las cuales brotaba el agua caliente formando una pequeña cascada, la cual desembocaba en el interior de la bañera. A los alrededores de la bañera los ponis de la aldea construyeron muros con palos de bambú, los cuales a su vez dividían la bañera de los corceles de la bañera de las yeguas.

Luna se recostó por completo en el interior de la bañera permitiendo que el agua caliente la cubriese hasta el mentón. Se aseguró de dejar un espacio entre ella y las piedras de las que brotaba el agua caliente antes de separar ligeramente sus alas, al hacerlo, permitió que el agua humedeciera el pelaje debajo de sus alas al igual que las plumas que las cubrían y al mismo tiempo le permitía sentir el flujo del agua producido por la pequeña catarata.

Las fuentes de aguas termales resultaron ser un relajante muscular increíblemente, el calor del agua era perfecto, Luna solo podía imaginar que la combinación entre el frio del norte y el calor natural de los volcanes subterráneos formaban el ecosistema ideal para que la temperatura de las fuentes de aguas termales se mantuviese en su punto exacto.

La princesa de la noche dirigió su mirada al cielo, mientras el vapor de agua la cubría. En la bahía del norte del reino las noches eran mucho más largas que el día y las constantes ventiscas mantenían el cielo despejado, razón por lo cual la gobernante pudo apreciar en su totalidad las estrellas que adornaban un cielo que parecía haberse estancado en el tiempo en lo que parecía ser un crepúsculo eterno.

La princesa cerró los ojos disfrutando de su momento de relajación e inmediatamente comenzaron a invadirla los recuerdos. Extrañaba las tardes que pasaba junto a Discord y Celestia observando el cielo. Echaba de menos las carcajadas y platicas que Siegfried, Épsilon, Alcor, Merak y Megres tenían con ella en el jardín trasero del viejo castillo. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más añoraba recuperar era a su amada Chrysalis. Desde su desaparición, la princesa de la noche aprovechó la asignación que su hermana le había impuesto, para buscar a su amada changeling sin éxito alguno… Ahora que reflexionaba un poco, la supervisión de la construcción de las vías férreas también terminó por ocupar gran parte de su tiempo, por lo cual se vio en la necesidad de reducir sus sesiones de lectura con Snowdrop de forma considerable. Si bien era cierto que la más joven de las gobernantes se comunicaba con la pequeña Pegaso por medio de sus cartas, también era verdad que Luna se sentía cada vez más apartada de sus amigos y conocidos.

Afortunadamente no todo eran malas noticias. Su viaje también le permitió avanzar con su plan con mayor rapidez. Tal y como Nightmare se lo prometió esa noche en el hospital, la princesa rápidamente comenzó a unificar a la mayoría de los ponis que habían quedado en la miseria. La mayoría de esos ponis resultaron ser víctimas de abuso por parte de las casas nobles a las que servían, tal era el caso de muchos de los ponis que servían a la casa noble de los Wine.

Tras notar la forma en la que muchos de los nobles trataban a los ponis que consideraban inferiores por no haber nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada, la princesa de la noche estaba cada vez más segura de que los miembros del consejo ya no eran de fiar. Afortunadamente en el momento en el que la princesa comenzó a cobijar a todos esos ponis bajo la protección de sus alas, rápidamente comenzó a salir de la ignorancia en la que había vivido junto con su hermana por años.

Muchos de los ponis que se unieron a ella eran sirvientes o esclavos de familias nobles quienes, a pesar del riesgo, se ofrecieron para trabajar como agentes dobles con el único objetivo de liberarse del yugo de los Wine. Todos ellos llevaban en sus corazones la esperanza de que la princesa de la noche los guiaría a una vida mucho más feliz y sana. Una vida lejos de las masacres y las traiciones. Fue así como Luna escucho de los labios de esos ponis muchos detalles de las operaciones que Lord Wine realizaba para mantener el control sobre otras casas nobles sin ser notado. Y tras haberse enterado de su condición como vampiro, a Luna no le sorprendió en absoluto que el Lord de la casa de la familia noble más influyente tuviese la intención de derrocarlas del trono. Gracias al conocimiento que los antiguos sirvientes de la familia Wine le brindaron, Luna era consciente de que la jugada de Red Wine era imponer a Blueblood como el pretendiente de Celestia para deshacerse de las dos princesas usando a un peón que pudiese manipular desde dentro.

Con ese conocimiento rápidamente comenzó a trasladar a varios de los ponis vagabundos a las tierras del norte, una tierra virgen cerca de las costas de los mares del noreste del reino, desde las que comenzó a formar su propia fuerza de ataque para proteger a su hermana y al reino de Equestria de traidores como Red. La mayoría de sus nuevos soldados poseían conocimientos previos en combate y asalto gracias a los trabajos que sus anteriores amos les habían forzado a hacer, trabajos sucios que muchas veces estaban relacionados al tráfico de esclavos, asesinatos y trata de yeguas jóvenes. Eso le ahorró a la princesa de la noche mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y permitió que sus nuevas fuerzas de combate se desarrollaran en prácticas de asesinato furtivo que disminuiría considerablemente la posibilidad de que los miembros del consejo se percataran del plan de la deidad de la noche hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Así mismo le permitía enviar espías dentro de las familias nobles para recopilar información y poder organizar un ataque sincronizado sin levantar sospechas.

Las armas y armaduras habían sido recuperadas de las tierras del imperio de cristal y forjadas nuevamente con los mismos diseños que las armaduras usadas por sus cuatro caballeros nocturnos. Tan pronto como Épsilon salió del hospital, la capitana fue designada como su caballero personal y gracias a las aptitudes de combate la yegua, la princesa de la noche logró mejorar considerablemente la organización de los soldados de acuerdo con sus aptitudes de combate.

Los últimos días la princesa optó por realizar prácticas junto con Épsilon para mejorar sus propias habilidades y al mismo tiempo la capitana de la guardia nocturna usó esas sesiones para recuperar parte de su habilidad de combate, en especial, después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo sin actividad.

Las cosas avanzaban de acuerdo al plan que ella y Nightmare habían formulado (Tenía que darle crédito a la voz de su cabeza, después de todo aquella sombra había sido de más ayuda en los últimos meses de lo que jamás habría imaginado) y finalmente, era el momento de hablar con su hermana mayor. Luna sabía que Celestia buscaba el bien del reino tanto como ella y, sin duda alguna, ahora que los ponis marginados la veneraban de la misma forma que la alta sociedad veneraba a su hermana Celestia, Luna no dudaba que juntas serían capaces de someter a los traidores con rapidez y eficacia y finalmente asegurar un futuro próspero y lleno de armonía para el reino. Sin embargo, antes de hablar con su hermana y con el resto de sus caballeros nocturnos, Luna debía atender un tema de gran importancia.

Desde el inicio de sus prácticas con Épsilon, la princesa de la noche logró percibir algo extraño en su amiga. En un principio supuso que la limitante en sus movimientos se debía a que la yegua aún resentía los efectos de su recuperación, sin embargo, después del entrenamiento de ese día finalmente había notado dos cosas importantes en la técnica de combate de su caballero más fiel. La alicornio índigo no estaba segura si Épsilon era consiente o no de eso, pero de cualquier modo debía hablarlo con su amiga lo antes posible.

El sonido de una puerta deslizándose llamó inmediatamente la atención de la soberana del reino. Detrás de la cortina de vapor Luna observó la figura de una yegua aproximándose a la orilla de la bañera.

* * *

Épsilon entró sola al vestidor de yeguas, Sweetcare había rechazado amablemente su oferta de unirse a ella y a la princesa lo cual rápidamente provocó en la capitana una sensación de incomodidad. Esperaba que la presencia de la enfermera le ayudara a mantenerse tranquila. Ahora, sin embargo, debía lidiar con el hecho de que tomaría un baño a solas con la princesa de la noche. Si bien en el pasado Épsilon solía tomar sus baños en compañía de Megres, y sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Sweetcare y la misma princesa Luna habían lavado su cuerpo desnudo durante su estancia en el hospital. La capitana nunca antes había compartido un momento tan intimo con la princesa de esta manera, de cierta forma se sentía vulnerable y expuesta… mucho más expuesta de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida. Sus emociones eran un caos y por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar imaginar el cuerpo de la princesa desnudo a su lado.

Le tomó un par de minutos para poder aproximarse hasta las canastas que se hallaban dentro de los estantes. Sin apresurarse, la yegua comenzó a despojarse de su armadura colocando las piezas pequeñas dentro de la canasta mientras apilaba las piezas de mayor tamaño en una esquina. Finalmente, la yegua se retiró el suéter que servía como aislante entre su cuerpo y el metal de su armadura, dejando de este modo su cuerpo completamente expuesto.

La capitana observó los adornos reales de la princesa de la noche, los cuales se encontraban en el interior de otra de las canastas y de inmediato sintió el calor de su sangre subirle a la cabeza y al mismo tiempo se formó un nudo en su garganta.

" _¿De verdad estoy pensando hacer esto?_ " se preguntó a sí misma. Si bien la princesa la había invitado a disfrutar de las aguas termales a su lado, ciertamente era decisión de presentarse o no hacerlo era completamente suya. Sabía que la princesa no se molestaría con ella, pero muy en el fondo no podía evitar pensar que esa era una oportunidad única.

Épsilon se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta que separaba los vestidores de la bañera, posteriormente trago saliva y finalmente se armó de valor para ingresar en el interior.

El vapor que emitía el agua caliente apenas le permitía distinguir la silueta de la pila de rocas de la cual brotaba el agua caliente, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo en notar una figura de color azul situada del otro lado de la bañera a tan solo unos centímetros de la fuente de agua caliente. La capitana trago saliva nuevamente antes de permitirse entrar en el interior de la bañera.

Épsilon introdujo sus patas traseras en el agua, como si intentara probar la temperatura del líquido. Una vez que se sintió cómoda con el calor que cubría sus extremidades traseras sumergió sus flancos y finalmente se dejó cubrir por el calor que ofrecía la superficie del agua, el cual rápidamente comenzó a relajar sus adoloridos músculos, e inconscientemente la obligó a abrir sus alas permitiendo que el agua calentara cada rincón de su pelaje. Sin embargo, la yegua tardó un poco antes de lograr sumergir las membranas de sus alas en el interior de la bañera dejando escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción tan pronto como su cuerpo quedó prácticamente sumergido debajo de la superficie, después de todo sus alas eran extremadamente delicadas a los cambios repentinos de temperatura.

-Nos alegra saber que esto sea de tu agrado- dijo la princesa.

-S…Si, princesa… es realmente algo relajante- comentó la capitana un tanto nerviosa al notar que se había acercado lo suficiente a la gobernante como para distinguir la figura desnuda de Luna con mayor claridad. Aun así, el ojo ambarino de Épsilon permaneció fijo en los ojos de zafiro de la princesa mientras su ojo herido permanecía oculto detrás de un mechón que caía a un lado de su rostro.

-Debemos confesar que esta es la primera vez que entramos a un baño de aguas termales y sinceramente no nos sentimos defraudadas en ningún sentido- comentó Luna sonriendo amablemente.

Épsilon tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su mirada en el rostro de la princesa, aunque debía admitir que la tentación de mirar el resto de su cuerpo era… complicado… por lo que decidió desviar su mirada a la cascada de agua caliente que brotaba de las piedras mientras tomaba su lugar entre la deidad y la fuente de agua.

-Lo que me sorprende es que los ponis no le insistieran a venir con anterioridad- comentó Épsilon colocando uno de sus cascos bajo el chorro de agua. El calor y la sensación de la corriente de agua recorriendo su pata era realmente relajante -Es decir, solo piénselo, los ponis de esta aldea incluso nombraron la bahía en su nombre princesa- añadió.

-Ciertamente nuestros súbditos nos han ofrecido tomar un baño aquí en más de una ocasión, pero… Queríamos que fuera una experiencia especial… y francamente no queríamos experimentarla a solas- comentó la princesa adoptando una posición mucho más relajada. Luna colocó sus codos a ambos lados de la orilla de la bañera. Su pata derecha alrededor del cuello de la capitana. Épsilon dejó de prestarle atención a su propio casco tan pronto como notó la proximidad de la princesa e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al rostro de Luna.

-Me honra princesa, pero creo que la señorita Chrysalis habría sido una mejor candidata para pasar un tiempo a solas en una bañera como esta- Épsilon se arrepintió de sus palabras en el instante en el que la expresión de la princesa se ensombreció.

-Ciertamente preferiríamos pasar un largo tiempo a su lado- Las palabras de la alicornio índigo se clavaron como dagas en su pecho -La extrañamos mucho- añadió la princesa mientras meneaba su casco sobre la superficie del agua revolviendo el líquido en pequeños círculos.

-Le aseguro que la verá de nuevo princesa, no debe perder la esperanza- respondió Épsilon de forma automática, tomando el casco de la deidad de la noche entre los suyos -La señorita Chrysalis desea regresar a su lado tanto como usted. Ella solo desea protegerla, le puedo asegurar que la señorita Chrysalis la ama tanto como usted la ama a ella. Si debe culpar a alguien por lo que paso debería culparme a mí- añadió la capitana agachando la mirada. Épsilon centró su mirada en la pata frontal de la princesa que sostenía entre sus cascos -He sido yo quien no pudo traerla de vuelta. Ha sido culpa mía y de nadie más- añadió.

-Quizá tengas razón…- Las palabras de la princesa la golpearon tan fuerte que Épsilon sintió un enorme deseo de llorar, aquellas palabras de rechazo era lo último que deseaba escuchar y sin embargo sabía que las merecía. Ella había malinterpretado las intenciones de Chrysalis, había fallado completamente al tratar de salvarla e incluso fue incapaz de acabar con la amenaza que la perseguía -Sin embargo, jamás podría culparte por ello Épsilon. Tú te sacrificaste para protegerla de la misma forma que te hubieras sacrificado por mí y eso me ha demostrado no solo la lealtad que me tienes… también me ha demostrado lo mucho que significo para ti- añadió la princesa tomando el rostro de Épsilon.

Sin previo aviso a princesa tomó a la capitana y la giró recostando el lomo de la yegua en su pecho. Épsilon tuvo que dar gracias que en ese momento la princesa se encontraba a sus espaldas o de lo contrario no habría forma alguna en que la princesa de la noche fuese incapaz de notar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Épsilon…-

-¿Si, princesa?-

-Se que me estas ocultando algo- comentó la princesa mientras mantenía a su amiga abrazada contra su pecho.

-No-No sé de qué…- trató de responder la capitana intentando mantenerse completamente inmóvil.

Épsilon podía percibir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su princesa, sentía la suavidad de su pelaje húmedo debajo del agua caliente. Debido a la diferencia de tamaños, el pecho de la princesa se encontraba presionado contra su cuello, mientras que el vientre de la alicornio se hallaba a la altura de su espalda baja y caderas. Luna la había colocado entre sus patas traseras por lo que Épsilon podía sentir con claridad la suavidad de los senos de la princesa presionados contra sus flancos y la entrepierna de la deidad a tan solo unos centímetros de la base de su cola. Lo cual no hizo más que incrementar el rubor de sus mejillas. La capitana estaba segura de que el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a ascender de forma alarmante y no tenia nada que ver con el baño de agua caliente que estaba tomando en ese momento.

-He estado estudiando tus movimientos desde que comenzamos a entrenar y he notado dos cosas que me preocupan- Épsilon no respondió… se encontraba demasiado ocupada librando una guerra contra los deseos de su propio cuerpo en ese momento como para pensar con claridad -Lo primero que noté es que tus ataques se han vuelto demasiado desesperados- aseguró la princesa hablándo a sus espaldas.

La oreja de Épsilon de movió ligeramente al sentir el frío característico del aliento de la princesa de la noche.

-He podido notar que tus movimientos carecen de tu acostumbrada precaución, es como si intentaras terminar los combates con rapidez, sin tomar en cuenta las aperturas que dejas para que tu oponente te ataque- comentó la deidad.

-Yo…- Aquello le permitió a Épsilon desviar sus pensamientos por un momento, aunque el tema que comenzó a tomar relevancia en su mente no era menos preocupante que el anterior.

Épsilon era consiente de aquel comportamiento durante sus combates de práctica, y aquello se debía principalmente a su enfermedad degenerativa. Si bien la transfusión de sangre había ayudado mucho a retrasar su condición, lo cierto era que la combinación de venenos en su sangre era mucho más letal que antes y conforme su cuerpo continuaba regenerándose el veneno también continuaba ganando mayor fuerza.

El mayor problema era que en el momento en el que la yegua comenzaba a combatir debía mantener un ritmó controlado en sus latidos. Entre más rápido la sangre circulaba por su cuerpo, más rápido se propagaba el veneno por sus venas infectando y agravando su condición. Por lo que al llevar una actividad física de alto rendimiento como lo era un combate. La capitana se había percatado que su cuerpo era capaz de mantener un combate a su máxima capacidad por 30 minutos antes de comenzar a sentir los efectos del veneno. Debido a esto Épsilon inconscientemente comenzó a buscar métodos para terminar un combate en el menor tiempo posible sin tomar en cuenta que su prisa por terminar los combates estaba afectando considerablemente su defensa.

-La segunda cosa que he notado es que estas forzando demasiado tu vista en tu ojo derecho- comentó la princesa apartando el mechón de cabello que cubría el ojo herido de la yegua -A pesar de que tu ojo izquierdo parece haber sanado un poco, puedo notar que tu visión periférica está completamente mal- Aquello realmente sorprendió a Épsilon.

-Durante los combates tratas de enfocar tu vista completamente en tu ojo derecho. Como consecuencia tu cuerpo reacciona mucho más lento que antes, especialmente cuando recibes un ataque que proviene de tu lado izquierdo-

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a recuperar un ritmo más controlado tras escuchar el diagnóstico de la princesa. Épsilon podía usar el poder que Luna había colocado en su ojo izquierdo para percibir parcialmente los movimientos de sus oponentes, desafortunadamente usar esa habilidad generaba estrés en su cuerpo lo cual también empeoraba su condición. Por lo que había decidido usar su don únicamente por lapsos cortos de tiempo. A causa de ello, la mayor parte del tiempo era incapaz de distinguir correctamente las cosas usando su ojo izquierdo y eso a su vez afectaba su sentido de la profundidad.

-Creo que esos dos factores son tu mayor defecto en estos momentos, y estoy segura de que fueron la causa de tu derrota esa noche en el interior de la cabaña- comentó Luna.

Épsilon comenzó a analizar la batalla que tuvo contra Cocoon aquella noche, si bien el golpe final que estuvo a punto de aplicarle a la reina changeling fue afectado por su enfermedad degenerativa. Luna tenia mucha razón al haberle hecho esas observaciones. En primer lugar, Épsilon intentó forzar su cuerpo al máximo en un intento por finalizar el combate lo antes posible lo que afectó su defensa y le permitió a Cocoon asestarle varios golpes, sin mencionar que el golpe del aguijón de escorpión provino directamente de su lado ciego, lo que retraso su velocidad de reacción y causo que su oponente le inyectara el veneno, lo cual terminó afectándola aún más al combinarse con el veneno que ya cargaba en su interior. También recordó que durante el asalto a la colmena de changelings uno de los soldados de Cocoon logró asestarle un golpe en su lado izquierdo. En ese momento Épsilón no le tomó importancia, pero claramente ese error había terminado por costarle muy caro.

-Yo… Yo solo…- dijo la capitana al caer en cuenta del error que casi le costó la vida esa noche. El recuerdo del dolor y el trauma por el que había pasado rápidamente comenzó a romperla emocionalmente.

-No tienes por qué torturarte por esto Épsilon- dijo la princesa abrazando con mas fuerza a la yegua que inconscientemente sollozaba en silencio entre sus cascos -Todos cometemos errores, ninguna de nosotras es perfecta. Pero quería que supieras esto, para que puedas corregir tus debilidades y seas capaz de superarte una vez más. Esa es la razón por la que decidí tomar este baño a tu lado. Quería que comprendieras que aprecio tu esfuerzo y, así como tú has sido capaz de arriesgas tu vida por mí y por Crisi, yo también estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por ti- Épsilon asintió una vez limpiándose las lágrimas con su casco.

-Dime Épsilon…- dijo la princesa con tono amble -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para demostrarte lo mucho que me significas para mí? Solo pídemelo y te prometo que te concederé tu deseo-

Épsilon se tomó un tiempo para tranquilizarse y poner sus sentimientos bajo control. Sabia lo que deseaba, lo que siempre había deseado. En realidad, no tenía nada que pensar, pero tomar ventaja de la princesa de esa forma estaba mal. Sabía que Luna extrañaba a Chrysalis y tomando en cuenta que la princesa no parecía incomoda con la posición en la que se encontraban estaba bastante segura que la princesa no se negaría si Épsilon se lo pidiera.

-Deseo…- dijo Épsilon aferrándose a los cascos de la princesa –Tan solo deseo permanecer a su lado princesa- dijo la capitana relajando su cuerpo y dejando que su peso cayera por completo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su princesa de la noche.

-Por supuesto- respondió la deidad.

Ambas permanecieron recostadas en la bañera observando el cielo estrellado. A pesar de lo mucho que Épsilon deseaba probar el cuerpo de la princesa, jamás podría tomar ventaja de ella. De cualquier modo, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y profundizar su relación con la princesa solo terminaría lastimándola más cuando la muerte finalmente reclamara su alma.

* * *

Después de varias horas la hechicera cerró el libro con un fuerte _THUD_. Celestia permaneció en silencio dándoles a Shayla y Clover el tiempo suficiente para que asimilarían la información, Clover fue la primera en hablar mientras ojeaba nuevamente el contenido del libro.

-Puedo ver que ambos libros son muy similares, prácticamente idénticos, aunque debo reconocer que este libro es mucho más antiguo a pesar de que la edición de ambos libros es la misma- comentó la hechicera.

El empastado del libro que contenía las numerosas notas lucia viejo, pero aun así permanecía en buenas condiciones, las páginas tenían un tono sepia y la tinta carecía de brillo. Muchas de las notas tachaban partes del contenido indicando correcciones en la información, agregando varios detalles que la redacción original no contenía o añadiendo los nombres de los personajes, e incluso contenía varias notas de lugares de los que Clover nunca había escuchado. La hechicera revisó varias veces el contenido y las notas que se encontraban en las numerosas páginas. Aquel objeto le parecía curioso, suponiendo que aquel ejemplar era una de las últimas ediciones previas a la reforma literaria, el libro debía tener por lo menos cien años de antigüedad tal como lo aparentaba el libro de Zephora. Aún así el libro lucía mucho más antiguo que la versión que la alquimista le había entregado a la monarca.

Por otra parte, las numerosas anotaciones que se encontraban en las páginas del libro eran bastante recientes, pues la tinta aún no perdía su característico brillo y claramente habían sido escritas en un idioma mucho más avanzado y mejor estructurado. Incluso pudo notar varias viñetas y signos que jamás había visto, los cuales a su vez ayudaban bastante a comprender mejor la información que su anterior dueño plasmó en las páginas. Todo eso simplemente reforzaba la teoría que había formulado en su mente. Aunque parecía imposible, sin embargo, la energía que emanar del libro era inconfundible. Se trataba un tipo de magia que su mentor había abandonado muchos años atrás. Un tipo de magia particularmente complicado de controlar incluso para un hechicero tan talentoso como Star Swirl. El hechizo de tiempo que su mentor había desarrollado duraba pocos segundos y podía transportar a un poni hasta una semana en el pasado. De algún modo, sin embargo, aquel libro había sido enviado varios siglos atrás.

Clover le entregó el libro a Shayla quien también comenzó a revisar su contenido con mayor detalle. La unicornio de color arena, permaneció meditando por un momento mientras rascaba su mentón con uno de sus cascos frontales.

" _Es imposible que un objeto pudiera ser enviado del futuro. Aun así, no tengo dudas que este libro no pertenece esta línea temporal_ " pensó mientras tomaba el libro de Zephora el cual lucia casi idéntico al otro con excepción del nombre se hallaba grabado en la pasta.

-Princesa, sé que esto le parecerá una locura pero no cree que ambos libros son demasiado similares-

-A decir verdad, ambos libros son idénticos con excepción de las numerosas notas que se encuentran en el interior. El resto de la información es muy similar- aseguró la princesa con total certeza. Aparentemente la princesa también había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

-Shayla pensar que esto ser curioso, si, si, si- Las otras dos yeguas dirigieron su atención a la joven alquimista. La cebra colocó el libro sobre el escritorio de la princesa, la página expuesta mostraba los nombres de los personajes principales de las distintas historias. Celestia y Clover permanecieron atentas a la cebra -El libro contener historias antiguas que nuestra tribu soler contar alrededor de fogatas- comentó.

Celestia recordó la noche del festival que Zephora y su tribu se encontraban celebrando al final del otoño. En ese momento no le prestó mucha atención a ese detalle, sin embargo, si recordaba que varias familias se encontraban reunidos alrededor de varias fogatas. Aquella noche las cebras más ancianas se encontraban relatando varias historias a los miembros más jóvenes. También recordó la noche que Zephora le envió aquella carta. La alquimista le comentó que investigó la condición de Luna en los escritos y notas de sus ancestros y le explicó que el hechizo del rey Sombra había afectado a Luna mentalmente liberando su lado más oscuro.

En un principio la deidad del sol imaginó que se trataba de sentimientos negativos, pero después de haber leído aquel libro comenzó a notar cierta similitud en la forma en la que las protagonistas de la historia habían cambiado su actitud a casusa de la magia de las niñas que habían adoptado hasta que estas terminaron por consumirlas. Probablemente la alquimista también notó esa similitud y fue por ello que le entregó el libro de cuentos en primer lugar.

-Shayla, ¿Te refieres a que esas historias son las que ustedes comparten a las cebras más jóvenes cada vez que se reúnen alrededor de las fogatas?-

-Oh!. Si, si, si- afirmó la cebra meneando la cabeza enérgicamente –Aunque Shayla pensar que el libro ser el primero en el que ha visto escritos los nombres de esas criaturas si, si, si- añadió pensativa.

Celestia comprendió de inmediato la observación de la cebra. Si bien los nombres de las heroínas eran mencionados varias veces en las historias que Mistmane solía contarles a Luna y a ella cuando eran unas potras. También era cierto que los nombres de las niñas a las que habían salvado no se mencionaban en esos libros infantiles. Incluso el libro de Zephora carecía de los nombres de esos personajes. En realidad, había omitido ese detalle, era curioso que el anterior dueño del libro que obtuvo en sus sueños supiera los nombres de las niñas y los anotara en cada una de las historias. Nombres que de acuerdo a Shayla, nunca antes habían sido escritos en papel.

-Quizá el libro ser de un viejo clan de cebras, solo nosotros conocer nombres. Pero tener prohibido escribirlos- añadió la cebra mientras continuaba mostrando a las otras dos yeguas las distintas notas.

-¿Por qué las cebras tienen prohibido escribir los nombres de esas niñas Shayla?- preguntó Clover extrañada por la explicación de la joven alquimista.

-Oh! Porque sus nombres estar malditos- comentó mientras regresaba a la página en la que los quince nombres de encontraban enlistados al igual que el resto de las notas en todo el libro.

-A que te refieres con malditos- preguntó la deidad aproximándose a la cebra.

-Shayla referirse a su significado…- explicó Shayla –Cada uno de los nombres poseer un significado- la cebra tomo aire antes de continuar –" _ **Usotsuki**_ " poder traducirse como " _Mentira_ "; " _ **Warukuchi**_ " traducirse como " _Calumnia_ "; " _ **Ibari**_ " significar " _Orgullo_ ": " _ **Ganko**_ " traducirse como " _Necedad_ "; " _ **Reiketsu**_ " ser el término que Shayla usar para describir a criaturas que no tener corazón, criaturas incapaces de amar; " _ **Ai**_ " ser lo opuesto, Shayla traducirlo como " _Amor_ "; " _ **Nekura**_ " ser el término usado para calificar a criaturas " _Pesimistas_ "; " _ **Noroma**_ " ser sinónimo de " _Estupidez_ "; " _ **Manuke**_ " ser expresión usada para describir criaturas carentes de sentido común; " _ **Namake**_ " significar " _Negligente_ "; " _ **Okubyou**_ " significar " _Cobardía_ "; " _ **Higami**_ " poder traducirse como criatura con " _complejo de inferioridad_ "; " _ **Yakimochi**_ " ser el termino equivalente a los " _Celos_ "; " _ **Wagamama**_ " significar " _Egoísmo_ "; y " _ **Mie**_ " poder traducirse como " _Vanidad_ "- Explicó la cebra.

-¿Eso significa que el poni que hizo estas notas tomó los nombres basándose en el comportamiento de estos personajes?- Shayla negó solemnemente con la cabeza.

-Shayla conocer traducción de los nombres, pero eso no significar que escritor conocer idioma fuente, esto ser una coincidencia muy grande… No, no, no. Shayla estar segura que escritor conocer nombres reales de las niñas, por eso anotarlos en las páginas correspondientes, Si, si, si-

-Es lo que me temía- comentó la deidad del Sol dándose la vuelta para observar el mapa que se hallaba a espaldas del escritorio –Al principio era solo una sospecha, pero después de ser testigo de lo que le ocurrió a Violet estoy segura-

Clover y Shayla miraron confundidas a la princesa –Red y Viper mencionaron que Star Swirl y el resto de los pilares detuvieron a Anny. Pero hasta donde sabemos Luna y yo, ellos enfrentaron al Poni de las sombras la noche que desaparecieron. Ninguna de nosotras conoce los detalles de lo que ocurrió, pero si ellos nombraron a esa criatura con el nombre de Anny, significa que el poni de las sombras no era la única criatura que estaba involucrada. Además alguien cercano me ha explicado que la criatura que va tras mi hermana puede comunicarse con alguien llamado Vice. Es demasiada coincidencia que el nombre sea tan similar al de la heroína que aparece en la historia- Comentó Celestia asegurándose de no decirles que la información la había recibido de Chrysalis, después de que la descubriera meses atrás escabulléndose en el cuarto de la enfermería.

-Majestad, ¿Acaso cree que los espíritus de esas siete heroínas siguen deambulando por el reino corrompiendo los corazones de otros ponis?-

-Últimamente he tenido algunos sueños extraños, pero no les había tomado mucha importancia hasta que apareció este libro- comentó Celestia señalando el libro que se hallaba sobre el escritorio –Fue por eso que no lo había comentado con Zephora. Mi hermana tampoco pareció percatarse de que esos sueños fueran peligrosos o premonitorios así que simplemente pensé que se trataba de algún sueño inocente, pero después de todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo no dejo de pensar que esto no se trate de una simple coincidencia y creo que esos sueños podrían ser la clave-

-Si lo que dice es cierto entonces…-

-Espera no puedes pasar sin autorización- una voz del otro lado del estudio de la princesa interrumpió a la hechicera.

-No tengo tiempo para formalidades, hazte a un lado- refunfuñó una yegua desde el otro lado.

 _SLAM_

La puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a Celestia y sus acompañantes. Las tres reconocieron de inmediato a las yeguas que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta, una de las cuales intentaba detener a un par de guardas.

-¿Smart Cookie, Pantsy?- dijo Clover sorprendida.

La expresión de Celestia rápidamente paso de la serenidad a la preocupación en el instante en el que la poni terrestre cruzó su mirada con la suya.

-Smart Cookie, ¿qué ocurrió?- dijo la princesa con preocupación.

-Se la llevaron… una enorme criatura con forma de insecto me encerró en una crisálida y secuestró a Cadence-

La princesa sintió un dolor en el pecho. No podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Se reusaba a creer que Chrysalis la hubiese engañado de esa manera. Ella había visto el amor de Chrysalis por su hermana, no existía ninguna forma en la que la princesa changeling hubiese fingido ese sentimiento por Luna. Chrysalis había aceptado la ayuda de Celestia para derrocar a su madre y encontrar la forma de romper el conjuro que la obligaba a drenar el amor de Luna para que al fin las dos pudiesen estar juntas.

" _No es posible, ¿Qué razón podría tener Chrysalis para secuestrarla?, a menos que…_ " Celestia palideció ante la posibilidad de que la reina de los changelings hubiese ingresado en el castillo para secuestrar a la pequeña potra rosada. Gracias a la ayuda de Chrysalis y usando los escarabajos que Cocoon le había entregado para comunicarse con ella, Zephora, habían logrado emplear el arte de la radiestesia para localizar la colmena.

Por lo que habia escuchado de la experimentada alquimista, el arte de la radiestesia era una técnica antigua por medio de la cual se podía emplear la energía electromagnética para localizar fuentes específicas de radiación, percibir las fluctuaciones que generaba la magia cuando una criatura ejecutaba algún tipo de hechizo y también podía usarse para localizar ondas electromagnéticas.

Gracias a el apoyo de la cebra, Celestia tenía una idea aproximada del lugar en el que probablemente se encontraba el nido de Cocoon. Esperaba poder encargarse de ella tan pronto como Zephora y Hurricane lograran poner bajo custodia a Lord Red Wine… Al parecer, no podía darse el lujo de esperar… tendría que prepararse para salir esa misma noche.

-Clover contacta a Caramel- ordenó la soberana –Dile que los necesitaré a él y a la guardia nocturna, dejaremos que Hurricane y Zephora se hagan cargo de Red. Nosotras iremos por Cadence-

-De inmediato majestad- respondió Clover tomando un pedazo de pergamino para enviar un mensaje de emergencia al capitán de la guardia real.

-Soldado, notifica a mi hermana que tendré que cancelar nuestra reunión de esta noche. No quiero que le des detalles solo dile que tengo algo importante que hacer- ordenó la monarca.

-En seguida majestad- respondió el soldado abandonando la sala.

-Princesa. ¿Porque no le pide ayuda a la princesa Luna? Estoy segura que su participación será de mucha ayuda- preguntó Clover mientras conjuraba un hechizo en el pergamino, el cual fue envuelto en un aura mágica antes de desaparecer con un sonoro _PUFF_.

-No puedo arriesgarme a que mi hermana entre en combate. Esa criatura es la misma de la que me advirtió Zephora, la misma criatura que ha estado tratando de contactar con Luna así que no quiero arriesgar su seguridad- Celestia optó por contarle a Clover la verdad a medias. Si bien era cierto que Zephora le había advertido del peligro que Cocoon representaba para Luna. Celestia era consiente que si su hermana menor se enteraba del secuestro de Cadence a cascos de la misma criatura que había herido a su amada Chrysalis. La alicornio índigo podría perder el control y dejar que el odio cegara su buen juicio.

" _Lo mejor será que Luna permanezca en el palacio_ " pensó, después de todo la monarca estaba enterada que Épsilon finalmente había dejado el hospital, por lo que no tenía duda de que la capitana de la guardia nocturna mantendría a su hermana menor bien protegida durante su ausencia.

* * *

El atardecer finalmente había caído. Las tierras más allá del reino eran áridas y desérticas. Aun así, todavía quedaban rastros del enorme pantano que alguna vez cubrió esas tierras. En los alrededores permanecían los troncos secos y muertos de miles de árboles que alguna vez lucieron un frondoso follaje lleno de vida y color. Ahora la vista solo prometía muerte y desolación, con excepción de la estructura que se encontraba parcialmente construida en el centro de aquel paraje. Si Elly decía la verdad, la criatura que le ayudaría a sobrellevar su problema actual se encontraba justo en ese lugar.

-Amo, este lugar me hace sentir incómoda. No sé lo que es, pero siento una extraña sensación en el ambiente, como si algo nos estuviera acechando- comentó Viper mientras conducía el carruaje del primogénito de la familia Wine.

El carruaje era tirado por un par de ponis terrestres que permanecían encadenados a él. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras negras que les nublaban la vista y sus hocicos estaban atados por cuerdas de cuero que les impedía emitir palabra alguna. Todo lo que podían hacer los dos esclavos era escuchar las ordenes de Viper y tirar del carruaje siguiendo la dirección en la que la yegua tiraba de las cuerdas.

-Yo también puedo sentirlo, pero esta sensación… me parece familiar- comentó Red. El corcel no podía evitar pensar en la presencia de aquella extraña criatura, de alguna forma podía sentir una fuente similar proviniendo de aquel lugar. " _Probablemente Elly preparó algo para mí. Será mejor que proceda con precaución_ " pensó el corcel de color marrón.

-Si lo desea puedo adelantarme para estudiar el lugar. No creo que sea necesario que se arriesgue- comentó la asesina.

-Estoy seguro que saben de nuestra presencia. Probablemente " _ella_ " se los dijo- respondió el corcel –Aun así, necesito que permanezcas alerta- Viper asintió solemnemente antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente en dirección a la extraña estructura que se localizaba entre los troncos de madera podrida.

No paso mucho antes de que finalmente arribaran a su destino. Lo primero que notaron fue la carencia de guardias. En la entrada solo se encontraba una sola criatura esperándolos. Su estructura era muy similar a un poni promedio, sin embargo, lucia muy similar a un insecto gigante.

Viper y Red descendieron del carruaje y se aproximaron al centinela –Bienvenidos, la reina los espera, síganme y no se retrasen. No querrán perderse en el interior- comentó el guardia sonriendo de una forma que no lucia amigable en absoluto.

El lord siguió a la criatura observando los alrededores con atención mientras navegaban por el interior de la colmena. Sintió cierta curiosidad por aquella criatura. Ciertamente era conocedor de varios tipos de criaturas poco comunes, pero aquel insecto con forma de poni era una de las pocas cosas que no había visto con anterioridad.

Viper por su parte también permaneció alerta observando la forma en la que la estructura del lugar parecía estar cambiando constantemente su forma. Sus ojos carmesíes, estaban bien adaptados para brindarle una excelente vista incluso en lugares con poca luz, gracias a ello pudo notar las numerosas criaturas que los seguían con la mirada. Cientos de criaturas similares a la que los guiaba en ese momento, se encontraban ocultos en el techo o en el interior de los agujeros que se abrían y cerraban por todas partes. En un principio pensó en memorizar el camino de regreso, sin embargo, al notar la forma en la que cambiaba la estructura optó por tratar de identificar un patrón en la forma en la que esta parecía tomar nuevas formas sin perder de vista a los cientos de criaturas que los rodeaban.

Mientras más se adentraban en el interior más fuerte comenzaba a sentirse aquella sensación de incomodidad. El sonido de los insectos comenzó a incrementarse mientras más se adentraban hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

En el interior de lo que parecía ser una sala de trono, bastante artesanal, se encontraba un enorme grupo de esos ponis insecto en cuyo centro se alzaba un trono sobre el que se hallaba recostada una criatura larga, su crin lucía un brillante color esmeralda al igual que sus enormes ojos. Los agujeros de sus patas estaban cubiertos con esmeraldas brillantes y sus alas despedían un brillo que cautivó la mirada de los recién llegados por un instante.

Red miró a la criatura que se hallaba en lo alto de la estructura, las curvas de su cuerpo la hacían lucir increíblemente atractiva, de no ser por la daga que se hallaba adherida a una de sus patas, la cual parecía haber sido mutilada, el corcel podría haber pensado que la criatura era inofensiva. Pero lo más alarmante era que la extraña sensación que habían sentido provenía directamente de la criatura sentada en el trono. Estaba completamente seguro que su presencia era muy similar a la de " _ella_ ", sin embargo, también podía notar algo distinto.

-Bienvenido Lord Red es un gusto conocerlo, aunque hubiera preferido que hubiese sido bajo diferentes circunstancias- comentó la reina con una voz metálica y seductora –¡Déjenos solos!- ordenó Cocoon y de inmediato los changelings comenzaron a abandonar el salón del trono.

-Me alaga que haya escuchado de mí su majestad, pero me siento mal por no saber nada de usted. Me honraría mucho el conocer el nombre de tan bella dama-

Cocoon sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus largos y afilados dientes –Que caballeroso resulto ser mi lord, es una cualidad que pocos en el reino practican hoy en día. O… quizá solo es precaución de su parte…- añadió la reina recostándose seductoramente sobre el trono de piedra –Muy sabia decisión debo admitir. Yo soy la reina Cocoon y tengo un trato que podría interesarte- añadió la reina changeling con malicia.

* * *

-Viajar con un infante a cuestas parecía una buena idea- comentó Chryalis con molestia. Abandonar el castillo disfrazada de Smart Cookie no fue difícil, atravesar la plaza usando la imagen de una campesina fue complicado, cruzar el bosque cargando a una pequeña Pegaso que no dejaba de moverse ciertamente fue una tarea desafiante. Pero nada de eso se comparaba a lo que había sufrido las últimas horas.

Aparentemente los ponis comían constantemente y en notorias cantidades cuando eran tan solo unos potros. No se parecían en nada a las larvas de los changelings y su falta de conocimiento acerca de los cuidados que un pequeño poni necesitaba no hizo su tarea más sencilla.

Los llantos constantes de Cadence casi destruyeron sus nervios y en más de una ocasión la princesa tuvo la urgencia de abandonar su plan y regresar al castillo. Aun así, se mantuvo firme y tuvo la fortuna de encontrar algunas frutas que resultaron ser del agrado de la pequeña potra rosada. Chrysalis no se detuvo a pensar si esa fruta era saludable para la pequeña, mientras mantuviera los llantos de la Pegaso al mínimo no tenia de que preocuparse. De hecho, lo consideraba un gran triunfo y por lo menos evitaría que la pequeña alertara de su ubicación actual a las patrullas de centinelas. Aunque le resultaba curioso que no se hubiera topado con ninguna hasta el momento.

Chrysalis dirigió su mirada a la pequeña Cadence, la cual había caído rendida después de haber devorado varios melocotones, un ramo de uvas y una cantidad exorbitante de mangos. Cadence emitió un eructo mientras permanecía en su estado de coma alimenticio. Chrysalis simplemente rio por lo bajo, sentía envidia por la falta de preocupación que demostraba la pequeña Pegaso. Casi podía sentir empatía por ella, el Talisman de Mirage que había creado probablemente mataría a la potra junto con la reina de los changelings. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que Cadence sobreviviera al proceso.

-No ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte- se reprendió ella misma –Sin importar si la niña muere o no, esto será algo bueno para el reino de mi amada Luna. Una vez que me deshaga de esta maldición y acabe con la vida de mi madre, ya no habrá nada más que pueda amenazar al reino y finalmente podré volver con Luna- dijo la princesa changeling –Debes sentirte aliviada querida, será tu vida a cambio del bienestar de todo un reino- comentó dirigiéndose a la pequeña que permanecía dormida.

El Sol se pondría pronto, por lo que la princesa comenzó a prepararse para reanudar su viaje una vez más., todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el aroma de la reina hasta la colmena. No sería realmente difícil ya que Cocoon parecía haber dejado un rastro especialmente para ella. Chrysalis sabía que se trataba de una trampa, aun así, no tenía muchas opciones si quería deshacerse de la maldición.

-Es todo o nada ahora- dijo la changeling dirigiendo su mirada al Sur. Pronto llegaría a la nueva colmena, estaba segura de ello.

* * *

La puesta de sol trajo consigo a una muy decidida princesa de la noche. Luna fue notificada de la de la posible ausencia de su hermana durante la noche, por lo que optó por presentarse en el castillo de Canterlot un par de horas antes del anochecer. Quizá eso le daría un poco de tiempo para explicarle a Celestia su plan para finalmente hacer oficial la construcción de la Colonia Lunar. Después de todo se trataba de un proyecto importante que mantendría protegido al reino, sin mencionar el hecho de que Luna había comenzado la creación de la colonia mucho antes, por lo que todo lo que necesitaba era la aprobación de su hermana mayor para hacerlo oficial ante el consejo.

" _Es curioso que nuestra hermana decidiera hacer a un lado nuestra reunión con ella, ¿No te parece?_ " le susurró Nightmare al oído.

" _Un poco… pero, aun así, estoy segura que Tia nos escuchará. No es como si el destino de Equestría dependiera de lo que sea que nuestra hermana planea hacer esta noche_ " Respondió la princesa con actitud confiada.

A pesar de que la voz en su cabeza no respondió, Luna pudo sentir como si aquella sombra estuviese sonriendo a su lado… rápidamente hizo a un lado esa idea, es decir, Nightmare era feliz de ver a Luna feliz y Luna era feliz al saber que hacia lo correcto por el reino. La colonia Lunar representaba para ella su legado para Equestria. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había comenzado a sentir lo que su hermana seguramente sentía al estar rodeada de todos esos ponis que tanto la adoraban. Los ponis de la Colonia Lunar la admiraban y se preocupaban por ella, para ellos Luna era su rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad. La princesa de la noche se sentía agradecida de haber descubierto lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. Saber que ella podía brindarles esperanza a ponis que habían sufrido tanto como ella, le causaba una alegría que nunca antes había sentido.

La alicornio índigo avanzó hasta el salón del trono seguida por su fiel caballero nocturno hasta las enormes puertas de madera del palacio que se encontraban resguardadas por un par de Pegasos blancos, ambos vestidos con su característica armadura dorada.

-¡Princesa Luna! No-No la esperábamos tan pronto- comentó uno de los guardias un tanto nervioso. Lo que causo que la alicornio de pelaje color zarco levantara una ceja extrañada.

-No recuerdo que se halla establecido una regla que impidiera presentarme con anticipación a mi propio hogar- comentó la princesa.

Ambos guardias lucían aún más nerviosos que antes, lo más curioso es que ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de cederle el paso. Luna paro las orejas enfocándose en los murmullos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta. Sin duda alguna su hermana se encontraba dentro y a juzgar por el resto de las voces, podía estar bastante segura que Celestia no se encontraba en una reunión con algún dignatario. De hecho, podía escuchar las voces de Siegfried, Alcor y Merak en el interior del salón del trono.

-Ejem- carraspeo Épsilon llamando la atención de los dos guardias –Me parece caballeros que están obstruyendo el paso a su princesa- comentó la capitana con tono neutral.

Los dos guardias se miraron un momento antes de hacerse a un lado, si bien Celestia no les había pedido que impidieran el paso a su hermana, tampoco estaban seguros de que la monarca estuviera al tanto de la presencia de su hermana menor a esa hora en el palacio. Aun así, Luna era una de las gobernantes del reino y como bien lo había comentado la capitana de la guardia nocturna, ninguno de ellos tenía la autoridad para detenerla.

-No era nuestra intención actuar descortésmente con usted… Adelante princesa- respondieron los guardias haciéndose a un lado mientras la alicornio usaba su magia para abrir las puertas del salón del trono de par en par.

-¡Ella debe saberlo!- respondió Siegfried molesto e inmediatamente recibió una dura mirada por parte de Celestia.

-¡Es suficiente Soldado! ¡No permitiré que le hable a la princesa en ese tono!- dijo el Capitán Caramel con tono firme.

-¿Sucede algo hermana?- dijo Luna observando la escena con curiosidad mientras se aproximaba al trono.

-Luna, no… te esperaba tan pronto- dijo Celestia mirando a su hermana menor. Luna simplemente arqueó la ceja, no era necesario que contestara con palabras para expresar que sospechaba de los motivos de su hermana mayor.

Celestia rio nerviosamente antes de dirigirse al teniente de la guardia nocturna -Dejaremos esta discusión para más tarde teniente, ¿está claro?-

-Como lo el agua- respondió Siegfried.

-Pueden retirarse los veré en la Sala Común, Shayla y Clover ya se encuentran ahí- ordenó la princesa antes de centrar toda su atención en su hermana menor.

Siegfried, Alcor y Merak centraron su mirada en Épsilon. Los cuatro eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para transmitirle a su amiga que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Algo que los preocupaba profundamente.

-Capitana Épsilon, me alegra que se encuentre mejor- dijo Caramel extendiendo su casco a la yegua.

-Muchas gracias… Capitán- respondió la yegua, devolviendo el saludo. Su ojo fijo en la mirada del capitán de la guardia real.

Celestia y Luna esperaron a que el resto se retirara antes de continuar –Y bien… Luna, ¿De qué querías hablar?-

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- Preguntó la princesa de la noche señalando a la puerta por la que acababan de salir los soldados. Épsilon miró a la princesa del Sol igualmente extrañada por la reacción de sus hermanos.

-Es solo una pequeña diferencia de opiniones, Siegfried y los demás no han podido acoplarse bien con el resto de los guardias, es todo- mencionó la princesa. Aquello no era mentira, puesto que desde que Caramel había recibido el liderazgo de la guardia nocturna, sus integrantes habían tenido ciertas dificultades para ser aceptados por el resto de los guardias. Algo de lo que Luna era consiente, en especial sabiendo que la mayoría de los soldados, al igual que muchos otros ponis, los rechazaban principalmente por su intimidante apariencia.

-Entiendo- respondió Luna después de unos minutos. Era claro que la princesa de la noche no le compraba esa excusa a su hermana, pero aparentemente tampoco tenía intenciones de indagar más en el tema.

-Celestia…- comenzó su hermana aun mirando en dirección a la puerta del salón del trono –En mis viajes por el reino durante la supervisión de la construcción de las vías férreas me he percatado que existen muchos ponis que viven en las mejores condiciones, muchos de ellos trabajan hasta quedar completamente exhaustos, muchos otros arriesgan su vida a diario y existen quienes pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo sin comida ni un techo-

No era la primera vez que Celestia escuchaba esto, de hecho, muchas de las reuniones con los locatarios de las diferentes ciudades, estos se quejaban constantemente de la falta de comida, trabajo y mejores oportunidades. Y aunque la princesa deseaba ayudarlos, no le era posible desviar más recursos. Sabía que la mayoría de las ciudades apenas comenzaban a recuperarse de los estragos de la guerra y aunque se sentía bastante optimista con respecto a lo mucho que estaban avanzando, sabía bien que estaba bastante lejos de conseguir la estabilidad económica y social óptima. De hecho, tenía que admitir que aún había bastantes conflictos internos con los que tenía que lidiar antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero su prioridad ahora era recuperar a Cadence y esperar que Zephora y Hurricane lograran hacerse cargo de Red Wine.

-Así que he pensado en una forma de hacer que todos esos ponis tengan una vida más próspera y feliz...- continuó con entusiasmo la más joven de las gobernantes. Celestia sin embargo se quedó pensando en algo que no había contemplado hasta ahora. Por lo que inconscientemente dejo de prestar atención.

La captura de Red Wine era algo que debía hacerse, no podía dejar que el corcel quedara libre en especial ahora que sabía que el Lord tenía en su poder armas fabricadas con heráldica. El problema ahora recaía en la afectación que su ausencia produciría en la economía del reino, especialmente tomando en cuenta que se trataba de una familia tan influyente.

Con la captura del Lord, muchos ponis quedarían sin empleo. Las redes de comercio que eran controladas por Red Wine se detendrían por completo y probablemente muchos de los comerciantes tardarían un largo tiempo antes de tomar confianza con otros comerciantes del reino para intercambiar bienes y productos. Eso a su vez dañaría las relaciones del reino de Equestria con otros reinos vecinos y probablemente incrementaría la tasa de criminalidad. Con la actual reconstrucción de los pueblos y ciudades afectados por la guerra, la desaparición del apoyo de la familia Wine afectaría el tiempo estimado de reparación y la enorme ayuda económica que el Lord proporcionaba para la reconstrucción de muchas de esas zonas, dejaría muchas edificaciones incompletas por un largo tiempo y probablemente muchas otras quedarían completamente abandonadas y sin terminar.

-… esto significa mucho para mi Tia, lo que quiero decir es que podemos formar una nueva colonia en la que podamos colocar a todos esos ponis para que puedan crecer fuertes y felices tal y como los ponis que te te admiran tanto- La voz de Luna la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Disculpa, a que te refieres con una nueva colonia- preguntó Celestia.

-Me refiero a un lugar en el que los ponis puedan desarrollarse sin ser afectados por las actividades de los nobles, podrían inclusive generar sus propios ingresos de forma independiente de ese modo no tendrían por qué depender de la economía de Canterlot directamente-

-Luna lo que me estas proponiendo es lo mismo que romper y dividir al reino-

" _Divir el reino… romperlo, ¿De qué está hablando, acaso no entendió nada de lo que le dije? ¿acaso no me estaba prestando atención?_ " pensó la alicornio índigo.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿No te das cuenta? la Colonia Lunar podría ser la solución a nuestros problemas, muchos de esos ponis ya me conocen, les prometí que podrían tener una mejor vida y…-

Celestía suspiró. Sabía que su hermana tenía buenas intenciones. En otras circunstancias, construir una nueva colonia no representaría un riesgo tan grande, pero si la captura de Red Wine resultaba en un problema económico, intentar crear una nueva colonia afectaría mucho más la estructura gubernamental y sumado al probable descontento de los simpatizantes de Lord Red, el reino no contaría con una estructura que le permitiera mantener el control.

Muy pronto las familias nobles más influyentes comenzarían a separarse del reino. Los ponis más afectados comenzarían a tomar medidas más radicales para tratar de salir de la miseria. Poco después el descontento de la ciudadanía terminaría por descargar su ira entre ellos mismos y tan pronto como los conflictos alcanzaran niveles críticos los ponis no tardarían en alzarse en armas contra la corona. Lo peor de todo era que todo comenzaría a ocurrir en un efecto dominó que algún poni había iniciado varios años atrás, probablemente mucho antes de que ellas tomaran el control del reino.

-Lo lamento Luna. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero la respuesta es " _NO_ ". En este momento no podemos arriesgarnos- Los grandes ojos de Luna la miraron incrédulos, en ellos se reflejaba dolor y un total desconcierto.

-Pero… pero yo. La colonia…- trató de decir la más joven de las soberanas, pero las palabras se rehusaban a abandonar sus labios.

" _Como es posible. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me niegas aquello que tú posees? ¿Por qué no quieres permitir que los ponis me amen como te aman a ti?_ " pensó mientras su corazón se quebraba, estaba segura que le había explicado lo mucho que esa colonia significaba para ella. Aparentemente Celestia no le había prestado atención.

" _Quizá si siquiera le interesa_ " añadió la voz de su cabeza.

-Lo lamento Luna, en verdad lo lamento mucho. Te propongo algo… ¿qué te parece si hablamos de esto mañana por la noche? Juntas podremos encontrar una mejor solución- dijo Celestia colocando uno de sus cascos sobre el hombro de su hermana menor, pero las palabras de la princesa del Sol eran incapaces de alcanzar los oídos de la princesa de la noche –Lo lamento Luna, pero tengo que irme, tengo asuntos pendientes que debo atender con urgencia-

Y con esas palabras Celestia abandonó el salón del trono dejando a Luna y Épsilon solas en la habitación.

-Princesa…- dijo la capitana colocando en casco en la pata de la alicornio.

-Yo haré que lo comprendas- dijo la princesa entre dientes, su mirada fija en el enorme trono que se alzaba orgulloso al final de la habitación –Épsilon prepara todo para mañana en la noche, reuniremos a todos en la Colonia Lunar-

-Como ordene princesa, pero ¿cómo piensa llevarlos sin que nadie se dé cuenta?-

-Yo soy la gobernante de la noche, nadie interferirá mientras la Luna este en el cielo. Reúnete con la señorita Scratch debajo del puente y dile que mañana por la noche cumpliré la promesa que le hice. Ella ya sabe que hacer, es hora de acabar con los traidores de una vez por todas-

" _Celestia estará furiosa cuando se entere_ " dijo la voz en su cabeza.

" _¡Eso no importa!, si es necesario la obligaré a que habrá los ojos y vea la verdad_ " respondió la alicornio índigo. Esta vez estaba completamente segura de que aquella sombra le sonreía.

" _Ya es tiempo de que la Luna se alce en el cielo_ " respondió Nightmare. La deidad de la noche no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

 _Tengo que pensar bien cómo voy a construir el siguiente capítulo, ya que se trata de uno bastante importante. ya tengo la idea plasmada pero aún le faltan detalles._

 _Por cierto, debo decir que hace un par de días me enteré que "DUO CARTOONIST" borró su canal de you tube. Por lo que aprovecharé esta ocasión para darles las gracias nuevamente por las increíbles animaciones que hicieron para el fandom. Una de las cuales me ha servido como inspiración para esta historia._

 _Por el momento es todo… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**


	51. Insurrection

**_Nota del autor:_**

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _Nuevamente debo disculparme por el retraso, lamentablemente la carga de trabajo ha sido un dolor de cabeza sin contra el hecho de que perdí a otro ser querido el fin de semana pasado. Es muy probable que las actualizaciones de los capítulos no conserven el mismo ritmo de antes y lamento mucho eso en especial estando tan cerca del final. Pero espero que lo comprendan._

 _Y sin más que decir por el momento… COOOMENZAMOS!_

 ** _Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener violencia o escenas sexuales explicitas, por lo que se recomienda discreción por parte del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 51 – Insurrection**

 **Horas antes**

Pink Wine no era conocida precisamente por ser una dama muy paciente. De hecho, era bastante común que la yegua se mostrara celosa o se irritara con facilidad en especial cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor.

Hoy era martes, Pink Wine aborrecía los martes y este martes en particular era uno especialmente desagradable para la aristócrata. Al llegar a la mansión de su hermano la ostentosa yegua esperaba ser recibida con cascos abiertos, en su lugar, no solo descubrió la falta de atención de la servidumbre, sino que, además… su hermano al igual que su adorada guarda espaldas personal se encontraban ausentes.

La presencia de la yegua que en ese momento tocaba el piano de cola de la habitación no hizo más que añadir leña al fuego al notar su actitud despreocupada, pero sobre todo al hecho de que la yegua no tuvo la mínima decencia de saludarla en el momento en el que la aristócrata ingresó a la habitación.

Sí… ciertamente la yegua era muda, pero eso no la eximia de presentar sus respetos correctamente, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil era hacer una reverencia a la pareja oficial del líder del clan? Pink estaba segura de que todo era culpa de su hermano por malcriar a la yegua y permitirle hacer lo que le diera la gana.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar cuidando a Blueblood?- dijo inquisitivamente la dama.

La unicornio albina la miró por encima de sus gafas, su expresión era sería, pero por alguna razón Lady Pink supo que la yegua se mofaba de ella. Quizá era solo su imaginación, sin embargo, algo en su mirada le hacía desconfiar de ella más de lo usual. Lo peor era que la intérprete emitía una presencia bastante imponente.

-Pink…- le dijo Wind Chaser entrando detrás de ella.

-¡Shush!- dijo la yegua indicándole a su pareja que guardara silencio antes de volver a dirigirse a la yegua de crin azul eléctrico que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¡Escucha no me interesa cual sea la razón por la que estás aquí, pero necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar a mi hermano ahora!- demandó la líder del clan golpeando el suelo con uno de sus cascos.

Vinyl simplemente observó a su interlocutora antes de levantas los hombros sin dejar de tocar su melodía. Al notar la rabia en la mirada de su pareja Wind Chaser colocó uno de sus cascos sobre el hombro de Pink antes de dirigirse a la unicornio albina.

-Escúchame Vinyl la princesa descubrió la traición de Red y le ha ordenado a Hurricane el arresto inmediato de los miembros de la familia Wine. Esto también te afectará tanto como a mí, ya sea que lo quieras o no. Así que será mejor que nos lleves con el amo Red antes de que los soldados toquen la puerta de la mansión y nos arrastren a una de las celdas del castillo- explicó el Pegaso. La yegua simplemente se colocó nuevamente sus gafas de sol combinando su melodía con una sinfonía completamente distinta, acto que molestó notoriamente a la líder del clan de la familia Wine.

-¿Lady Wine?- el vacilante tono de voz de las concubinas de Red llamó la atención de Pink.

Pink y Wind observaron las miradas de las yeguas, sus ojos brillantes emitían su característico tono carmesí y sus colmillos se asomaban por debajo de sus labios superiores. Las orejas de las yeguas se encontraban erguidas y alerta. Todas ellas se encontraban transformadas en su forma vampírica con sus alas completamente extendidas sin apartar la vista de la interprete que mantenía su atención en las teclas del elegante piano.

-¿Pero qué…?- Lady Wine enmudeció al instante, al comprender la razón por la que el instinto natural de las jóvenes ponis las mantenía alerta y aterradas.

Lady Wine lentamente volteo a ver a la yegua que permanecía sentada frente al piano, sus ojos rápidamente comenzaron a cambiar de color emitiendo un brillo carmesí tan pronto como su olfato comenzó a percibir el olor en la sangre de la intérprete… El olfato de un vampiro era bastante agudo, lo que les permitía rastrear presas en la oscuridad. Por medio de él un vampiro podía detectar el miedo o el nerviosismo en su presa… Por otro lado, el desarrollado sentido del olfato de un poni vampiro también les permitía detectar el olor de otro vampiro identificando el clan al que pertenecía, así como el maestro al que servía.

El olor de Vinyl desde la noche de su transformación había adoptado un olor particularmente neutral, al punto de que era bastante complicado identificar en la yegua el olor de la sangre que compartía con Red Wine. Sin embargo, en esos momentos era posible detectar el cambio en el aroma de la yegua, era un cambio sutil, casi imperceptible… Se trataba de un ligero aroma a violetas, el mismo aroma que emitía la brisa nocturna en primavera.

-¡Tú!- dijo acusadoramente la ostentosa dama –Tú nos traicionaste…- la afirmación de Pink causo que Wind la observara incrédulo.

-No… No es posible, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- el pánico comenzó a apoderarse del soldado mientras intentaba comprender las palabras de Pink.

-Puedo percibir el aroma de la princesa Luna en tu sangre… Fuiste tú quien le entregó toda esa información a la princesa. Tú traicionaste a tu amo… eres una traidora, una soplona, eso es lo que eres. Sabía que Red había cometido un error al cobijarte en nuestro clan… ¡Debimos dejar que murieras desangrada en la nieve esa noche!- gritó la unicornio de pelaje rosado llena de ira.

Vinyl ignoró las palabras de Pink y en su lugar continuó tocando su melodía. No le interesaba realmente como era que Celestia se enteró de la traición de Red, tampoco le preocupaba permanecer encerrada en una celda. Después de todo la princesa de la noche había hecho un pacto con ella. Vinyl consideraba que su primera muerte carecía de sentido, pero si lograba asegurar la libertad de esa pequeña potra y un mejor futuro para Chocolate, entonces Vinyl estaría feliz de arriesgarse. Después de todo, era algo por lo que consideraba que valía la pena sacrificarse y muy en el fondo sabía que se trataba de algo que su abuela, Happy Harp, aprobaría.

Lo más irónico era que la misión que Red le había encomendado la había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Si bien la intérprete no se preocupaba mucho por el Lord de la casa Blueblood, no podía ignorar el hecho que vivir en el mismo hogar que Cent había causado toda serie de cambios en su personalidad… Vinyl sonrió ante el pensamiento que recorría su mente. Era curiosa la forma en la que trabajaba el destino… Ella una criatura de la noche cuya naturaleza la obligaba a alimentarse de otros ponis y criaturas, había terminado por tomarle cariño al viejo mayordomo y amar la vida falsa que había llevado durante los últimos meses en aquella mansión.

-Vas a pagar por tu traición. Desembraré tu cuerpo parte por parte y me aseguraré de mantenerte con vida para que puedas presenciar la muerte de ese viejo mayordomo al que tanto aprecias-

Vinyl detuvo la melodía de golpe, produciendo una nota fuerte y grave.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, ¿acaso creíste que no lo sabíamos?- se mofó la adinerada yegua alzando la mirada altaneramente –Saldremos de esta como siempre lo hemos hecho y te aseguro que esta vez será mucho peor para ti. Dejaré que Red haga de ti lo que desee mientras nosotras nos deleitamos con la sangre de ese viejo corcel que tanto aprecias-

-Pink…- Wind Chase trató de interrumpir a la yegua.

-Fue una lástima no poder ver tu rostro cuando esos corceles te violaron… pero me aseguraré de que esta vez pueda presenciarlo en primera fila. Será grandioso poder ver tu expresión. Presenciar toda esa angustia y desesperación reflejada en tus facciones con mis propios ojos en lugar de escucharlo de alguien más- se continuó burlando la aristócrata.

Si Vinyl no llevara sus gafas puestas, Pink habría notado la mirada fulminante con la que la interprete la observaba.

" _Es su culpa… Debí haberlo imaginado, esa maldita de Viper debió envenenarme para que no pudiera usar mis poderes esa noche_ " pensó la unicornio albina.

-¡Pink!-

-¡¿Qué quieres Chaser?!- refunfuño la yegua volteando a ver al soldado.

Las concubinas comenzaron a emitir un sonido gutural, muy similar a un gruñido. Lady Wine, comenzó a sentir una presión en el aire muy similar a la que sentía cada vez que su hermano se molestaba… pero en esta ocasión, la presión provenía directamente de la yegua que se encontraba frente al piano.

La rabia de Vinyl provocó que su sangre hirviera. Siempre fue consiente que el clan de los Wine estaba conformado de criaturas sin pudor… completamente carentes de empatía por otros ponis y capaces de traicionar a otros miembros del clan con tal de obtener poder. Ella por otro lado siempre trato de mantenerse a raya, evitando involucrarse más de lo necesario y evitando cualquier confrontación con otros miembros del clan, especialmente con Red, Pink y Viper, con quienes hasta entonces se consideraba en deuda.

Ahora sin embargo dos de esos tres ponis habían sido los causantes de una de sus peores noches. Le hicieron pasar una terrible experiencia y no conformes con ello involucraron a uno de los pocos ponis que apreciaba. Peor aún, Lady Pink acababa de cruzar la línea al amenazar abiertamente al mayordomo en frente de ella… Y eso no lo podía permitir.

Era cierto que Vinyl no era inocente, en el pasado ella misma había tomado la vida de varios ponis, si bien ninguna de los ponis a los que mató en el pasado eran inocentes, jamás fue tan altanera como para no tomarles importancia. Después de todo asesinar a un ser vivo por otra razón que no fuera la de alimentarse de él, era algo que consideraba denigrante sin importar que tan torcida fuera su alma. Pero esta vez no se tentaría el corazón.

Los colmillos de Vinyl comenzaron a crecer, sus ojos despedían un brillo tan intenso que podía apreciarse a través de sus gafas de sol. Su pelaje comenzó a erizarse mientras un par de alas comenzaban a crecer a sus costados.

-Estas en desventaja querida, No importa que hallas bebido la sangre de la princesa, eres solo tú contra todas nosotras- dijo la pedante aristócrata comenzando a tomar su forma vampírica.

Vinyl era consciente de su actual situación, aun así, esa podría ser su única oportunidad. Ciertamente se encontraba en completa desventaja numérica, pero estaba segura de que si lograba hacerse cargo de Pink Wine el resto de las concubinas abandonarían la pela, después de todo podía oler el miedo en las más jóvenes de las vampiresas. Afortunadamente para ella, ni Viper ni Red se encontraban en la mansión. Y ciertamente, aunque Pink era una vampira antigua y casi tan fuerte como su hermano mayor, la aristócrata era la menos experimentada en combate.

La unicornio albina invocó su magia concentrando rápidamente su energía en la punta de su cuerno y disparando una ráfaga de energía contra la líder del clan.

La falta de experiencia de la aristócrata probó ser su debilidad en el instante en el que intentó levantar un escudo para bloquear el ataque. Su magia sin embargo fue incapaz de construir una barrera lo suficientemente resistente y la explosión de energía lanzada por Vinyl provocó una explosión al entrar en contacto con la barrera de Pink.

La onda expansiva quebró la estructura de la habitación lanzando a Pink y al resto de las yeguas fuera de la habitación. Varios pilares fueron derribados causando en derrumbe del piso superior. Los enormes bloques de piedra y concreto bloquearon la puerta de salida y aprisionaron a varias de las concubinas. Wind Chaser, quien había sido despojado de una de sus alas por la princesa de la noche, fue incapaz de maniobrar en el aire golpeándose fuertemente contra la una de las paredes de la mansión y quedando inconsciente al instante.

* * *

La comandante Hurricane no se extrañó al notar que la mansión de la familia Wine se encontraba fuera de los límites de Canterlot, especialmente después de que Zephora le diera un mayor detalle de la situación.

Tampoco le sorprendió que Wind Chaser y Pink Wine no se encontrarán en la casa que la hermana del aristócrata había construido para ellos en Canterlot. Y a juzgar por el estado en el que habían dejado aquella casa de los suburbios, era bastante claro que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de volver.

Hurricane temía que la pedante aristócrata y el traidor de su hermano hubieran escapado del reino, por suerte tuvo la sensatez de enviar a un par de Pegasos para que vigilaran la propiedad mientras ella y el resto del escuadrón se preparaban.

Los dos guardias le aseguraron que, con excepción de la llegada de una yegua albina con crin y cola de color azul eléctrico, Lady Pink Wine y Wind Chaser eran los únicos dos ponis que habían entrado o salido de la mansión en las últimas horas. Lo único curioso era el hecho de que los guardias le habían asegurado que el carruaje personal de Red no se encontraba presente por lo que muy probablemente el líder de la noble familia Wine tampoco se encontraba en el interior de la mansión.

Era una lástima que Caramel y los guardias nocturnos fueran llamados de vuelta a Canterlot después de que entraran a los dominios de Red, pero imaginaba que se trataba de un asunto de gran importancia, después de todo el pergamino de la princesa Celestia había provocado una reacción muy peculiar en el capitán de la guardia real. Por otro lado, se sentía aliviada de que las alquimistas estuvieran a su lado. Nunca antes había enfrentado a un poni vampiro, mucho menos a todo un clan de ellos. La comandante confiaba en su fuerza y la de sus guerreros, pero no podía negar que el apoyo de las cebras era bastante tranquilizador en especial con el enorme Kendall cubriéndoles las espaldas. Era una desgracia que el apuesto guerrero no continuara siendo un partido libre, estaba segura que, de haberlo conocido antes no habría tenido ningún inconveniente en tener a semejante macho para ella sola.

-Si Pink continua en el interior es posible que Red vuelva a la mansión-

-¿Estas segura de eso?- preguntó Hurricane.

-¡Mhmm!-

-Muy bien… Esperaremos a que Red regrese, mientras tanto quiero que preparen un perímetro alrededor de la mansión. No quiero que ninguno de ellos logre escapar- Ordenó la comandante a sus soldados.

-Es probable que no tengamos tiempo para eso- comentó Kendal dando un par de pasos al frente.

Hurricane estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el interior de la mansión. Los vidrios de la fachada frontal se hicieron añicos mientras el fuego producido por un encantamiento de magia salía de las ventanas antes de que parte del frente de la mansión colapsara. La comandante observó la puesta de sol a sus espaldas.

-Cuidado debemos tener. Durante la noche más fuerte un vampiro puede ser- le advirtió Zephora.

-Entonces no tenemos más tiempo, ¿cierto?- comentó la comandante. La cebra asintió firmemente -Soldados, de ser posible los quiero vivos, pero si es necesario tienen mi permiso para usar fuerza letal-

Los soldados asintieron, haciendo sonar el metal de sus armaduras. Un segundo después el grupo se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el vuelo seguido por las cebras quienes los seguían a todo galope.

* * *

Pink tardó un momento en recuperarse del estruendo que asaltaba sus oídos, se sentía completamente desorientada y su cuerno le dolía bastante.

-AUCH- se quejó la yegua en un intento por ponerse en pie, la nube de humo a su alrededor no le permitía ver con claridad, pero estaba segura de que estaba en el interior de la mansión de su hermano.

Un sonido seco llamo su atención a su derecha, aún no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para saber lo que ocurría, pero pudo observar el cuerpo de una yegua ser arrojado contra un pilar. Antes de observar la figura de otra yegua correr hacia ella a toda velocidad.

-¿Vinyl?- dijo desconcertada.

 _PAW_

El impacto del casco de la interprete la tomó por sorpresa lanzándola una vez más contra el suelo antes de que otra de las concubinas emergiera de entre los escombros derribando a Vinyl por detrás.

Las dos yeguas rodaron por el suelo hasta la habitación contigua. La vampiresa mordió uno de los cascos de Vinyl a lo que la yegua albina respondió con un cabezazo justo en la nariz de la concubina, el resultado fue inmediato y su oponente la soltó al instante.

Vinyl rodó entendiendo su otro casco derribando exitosamente a su oponente para luego impactar su pata herida contra el rostro de la vampiresa.

Al escuchar el zumbido característico de un cuerno siendo cargado con magia la intérprete no vaciló en dar un salto a su izquierda, mientras el conjuro de magia impactaba contra la concubina que se hallaba derribada debajo de ella abriéndole un enorme agujero en el pecho.

Vinyl no tuvo tiempo para distraerse con el alarido de dolor que provenía de la infortunada yegua antes de verse en la necesidad de esquivar un grupo de ráfagas de energía. Vinyl salto el sofá de piel que exploto detrás de ella antes de rodar en el suelo sobre una alfombra que se incendió al recibir una de las cargas de energía. Sin detenerse la yegua se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas y corrió a la mesa de centro saltándola poco antes de que otro rayo de energía la hiciera añicos.

Concentrando su magia en uno de los libreros Vinyl inclinó los enormes muebles de madera obligándolos a caer para bloquear la puerta del lado opuesto de la habitación. La interprete corrió tan rápido como pudo antes de que los libreros obstruyeran la entrada y justo antes de llegar a su objetivo se arrojó al suelo deslizándose por debajo de ambos muebles de madera, los cuales recibieron varios impactos explotando detrás de ella.

Vinyl se encontró ahora en uno de los pasillos de la mansión. Rápidamente concentró su magia en el piano de cola que se encontraba en la recepción lanzando el instrumento contra una de las paredes de la habitación. El enorme instrumento hizo un boquete en una de las paredes de la esquina opuesta en la que se encontraba la yegua albina. El peso del instrumento y la velocidad con la que Vinyl lo había lanzado dio el resultado esperado, bloqueando el avance la de las concubinas y aplastando aun par de ellas que la esperaban doblando la esquina del pasillo.

-¡Vinyl!- el grito colérico de Pink Wine la hizo sonreír, era claro que la aristócrata no esperaba que una yegua como ella le daría tantos problemas.

La interprete reanudó su carrera una vez más, en esta ocasión en dirección al pasillo central que daba a las escaleras de la recepción, si lograba llegar al segundo piso podría llegar al cuarto de armas de Viper.

* * *

En el momento en el que las concubinas comenzaron a acorralar a Vinyl Pink no pudo evitar sonreír, tres de las yeguas que constituían el harem de su hermano comenzaron a atacar a la intérprete obligándola a correr al pasillo, mientras dos más se habían situado a la espera de la yegua albina. Sin embargo, no esperaba que la interprete fuera capaz de mover el piano de cola sin necesidad de tener que verlo para poder tomarlo con su magia y usarlo para aplastar a las dos yeguas que la esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Por otro lado… Pink era consciente de que Vinyl pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la mansión de Red tocando el piano por lo que no debería extrañarle que la unicornio albina conociera de memoria la posición del instrumento.

-¡Vinyl!- gritó encolerizada.

Pink observó la silueta de la interprete corriendo por el otro lado del pasillo. Justo al otro lado del Piano que ahora bloqueaba el paso.

-Se dirige a las escaleras superiores, tráiganmela viva, quiero ser yo quien acabe con su vida- ordenó Lady Pink a otras dos de las concubinas.

Las dos yeguas obedecieron la orden de inmediato e intentaron pasar por encima del piano usando sus alas. Ninguna de ellas esperaba que Vinyl rompiera las cuerdas del instrumento usando su telequinesis. La tensión de las cuerdas causó que estas volaran justo cuando las dos yeguas se encontraban sobre el instrumento, resultando en varios costes y en el desgarre de las alas de sus perseguidoras. Esto obligo a la aristócrata y al resto de las concubinas a rodear la habitación para poder alcanzar a la traidora.

Pink y el resto del harem de su hermano cruzaron el boquete que se había formado cerca de la entrada de la mansión. Pink dirigió la mirada a la yagua albina que subía las escaleras a toda prisa.

-No te escaparás de mí- dijo abriendo sus alas para reanudar la persecución. Las doncellas a su alrededor la imitaron aleteando con fuerza para emprender el vuelo.

Una vez en el aire las concubinas comenzaron a cargar sus cuernos lanzando múltiples ataques en la dirección de la unicornio albina. Vinyl esquivo las múltiples explosiones usando sus propias alas para ganar velocidad antes de arrojarse contra una de las puertas de madera de una habitación. La unicornio rodó varias veces antes de detenerse e inmediatamente se colocó con la espalda a la pared esperando que los muros de la habitación pudieran soportar el impacto de la magia de sus oponentes.

" _Excelente ahora necesito un nuevo par de lentes de sol_ " pensó. Ahora que uno de sus ojos se encontraba parcialmente expuesto mientras que el otro era protegido por un cristal lleno de fisuras.

 _CRASH_

El sonido de las explosiones y en conjunto con el ruido que emitían los múltiples adornos de la mansión cada vez que un rayo de energía los golpeaba impidió que las vampiresas se percataras del sonido de las ventanas rompiéndose a sus espaldas.

Los soldados de Hurricane derribaron a las numerosas concubinas tomándolas completamente por sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué…?-

 _UGGG_

Hurricane entró por una de las ventanas más altas sujetando a Pink por el cuello y apretando con fuerza sus cascos aplicó una llave para inmovilizar ala aristócrata. Ambas cayeron al suelo levantando una nube de humo producida por los numerosos escombros.

-Es suficiente Lady Pink, Usted y el resto d ellos miembros de la familia quedan arrestados…- dijo la comandante sin soltar a la yegua que continuaba forcejeando -Se les acusa de alta traición contra la corona, intento de homicidio y conspiración…- Continuó mientras aplicaba más fuerza en un intento por mantener inmóvil a la yegua.

-¡Vinyl! ¡Traidora! Voy a matarte por esto- gritó colérica la yegua.

 _CHOMP_

-¡HAAAAAaa!- gritó un soldado, seguido por varios más.

Hurricane observó incrédula la manera en la que las concubinas comenzaban a morder a sus soldados. Mordiendo los cascos de sus captores justo en las partes en las que las armaduras no los protegían por completo. Las vampiresas mordían con fuerza arrancando la carne de las patas de los ponis como si fueran de mantequilla. No pudo evitar pensar en la forma en la que los dos corceles habían muerto en los jardines traseros del palacio durante la celebración de la noche de los corazones cálidos. Era impresionante la fuerza que tenían esas criaturas en sus mandíbulas, no le extrañaba que fueran capaces de arrancarle la yugular a un poni de una mordida. Ahora más que nunca debía enfocarse en mantener bajo control a la poni que mantenía inmóvil, no cabía duda de que Pink Wine sería capaz de acabar con ella con facilidad si lograba soltarse.

Encendiendo su cuerno la líder de la casa Wine tomó la daga que su hermano le había entregado y la usó para perforar una de las patas traseras de la comandante.

El metal perforó la carne y el músculo con extrema facilidad abriéndose paso hasta el hueso de la Pegaso, la cual emitió un agudo grito de dolor. Pink empujo su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando a la comandante en el rostro, obligándola a soltarla por completo.

Una vez libre, Pink abrió sus alas dispuesta a enfrentar a su verdadera presa. No podía permitir que Vinyl siguiera con vida, si debía matarla ahí mismo lo haría con tal de proteger a su hermano. La noche no tardaría en caer y cuando eso sucediera su fuerza se incrementaría lo suficiente para escapar de la comandante y buscar a su hermano.

-¡Vinyl!- gritó Pink emprendiendo el vuelo una vez más hasta la planta superior.

 _CRASH_

Al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos la líder de la familia Wine fue recibida por un objeto mediano de madera, las cuerdas se rompieron causándole varias laceraciones en el rostro mientras el cuerpo del instrumento se hacía pedazos dejando varias piezas de madera incrustadas en el rostro de la orgullosa dama.

-¡Te maldigo!- gritó Pink dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban sangrando y los trozos de madera en su rostro comenzaban a quemarle la piel.

Completamente ciega, Pink comenzó a lanzar ataques de magia con su cuerno, la yegua estaba colérica y a su vez completamente aterrada, por lo que le era imposible apuntar con claridad. Quizá si se hubiera calmado un poco se habría dado cuenta que en el instante en el que Vinyl la golpeo en pleno vuelo había causado que la yegua albina quedara a espaldas de la yegua rosada. Por lo cual era imposible que la vampiresa pudiera acertar alguno de sus ataques sin importar que tan frenéticos estos fueran.

Vinyl observó el mango de madera que mantenía sujeto con su casco. Sin un arma a su alcance y dado el poco tiempo de respuesta con el que contaba, la interpreté no tuvo una mejor idea y teletransportó lo primero que le vino a la mente antes de que Pink lograra encontrarla. Ahora todo lo que quedaba del preciado violín que su abuela le había dejado era un trozo de madera con forma de estaca.

La rabia comenzó a hervirle la sangre una vez más. Estaba molesta consigo misma por haber teletransportado el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su amada abuela. Estaba molesta con Pink por haber amenazado de muerte a Cent y ciertamente estaba harta de tener que seguir pidiéndole a Hoity Toity que le fabricara un par de lentes nuevos.

Vinyl arroja sus maltrechos lentes justo a un lado de Pink. El agudo sonido de los cristales rompiéndose a su lado llamo la atención de la aristócrata.

-¡Ahí estas!- dijo triunfante Pink Wine, lanzando una ráfaga de energía contra el muro. La explosión lanzó a la yegua contra el barandal que se hallaba a sus espaldas.

En el mismo instante en el que Vinyl se lanzaba con sus alas extendidas contra el pecho de la yegua rosada sujetando fuertemente el trozo de su amado violín.

Pink sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho en el instante en el que una criatura la embestía a toda velocidad. No tenía que ser la yegua más brillante para saber de quien se trataba. La Yegua de pelaje rosado y ropas finas escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca. Tampoco tenía que ser una experta para darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Toser sangre a causa de una herida seguramente no era algo bueno, incluso para una criatura inmortal como ella.

 _CRASH_

El peso de ambas ponis finalmente venció el barandal que se hallaba a sus espaldas, provocando que ambas yeguas se precipitaran hasta el suelo.

* * *

Kendal se encontraba protegiendo a Zephora mientras la cebra trabajaba a toda velocidad curando las heridas de la comandante, mientras el resto de las cebras y los soldados de Hurricane hacían lo posible por mantener a las concubinas bajo control.

Ciertamente habían logrado incapacitar a varias de ellas o acabarlas por completo usando la lanza de Kendal. Aun así se encontraban en una situación preocupante, debido a que el número de concubinas disminuía mucho más lento que el número de soldados y cebras.

-Necesitamos un mejor plan Zephora- comentó Kendal mientras atravesaba el corazón de otra vampiresa con su lanza. El cuerpo de la criatura inmediatamente comenzó a emitir llamas calcinándose hasta convertirse en un montón de cenizas.

-Una líder debe haber entre las damas que fueron reunidas por Red- comentó Zephora apretando la venda alrededor de la pata de Hurricane.

-¡Auch!- se quejó la comandante -Estoy segura de que Lady Pink es la líder, si logramos que ella desista es probable que el resto cese su ataque-

-De acuerdo con ella estoy Kendal, así podríamos esta batalla terminar-

 _CRASH_

El repentino sonido de un objeto cayendo a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

 _ARGGG_

La voz de Pink atrajo la atención de las concubinas al instante. Kendal, Zephora y Hurricane observaron a las dos yeguas que acababan de caer del piso superior. Pink Wine se encontraba recostada boca arriba, sobre ella se encontraba una unicornio albina golpeando repetidamente el trozo de violín que se hallaba clavado en el pecho de Pink Wine.

 _COFF, COFF_

Tosió Pink arrojando más sangre por la boca. Con un último golpe, el casco de Vinyl hundió por completo el trozo de madera en el pecho de Pink perforando por completo su corazón. La sangre de la Yegua comenzó a cubrir el suelo de mármol pulido que adornaba la mansión de la familia Red.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, los soldados, las cebras y las concubinas permanecieron inmóviles observando a Vinyl. La unicornio albina gruñía amenazante, sus ojos destellaban un brillo carmesí capaz de ponerle la piel de gallina a quien la mirara. Sus alas se encontraban extendidas y su pelaje se encontraba completamente erizado.

-Red…- Dijo débilmente Pink Wine, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de sangre.

 _COFF, COFF._

-Por favor…-

 _COFF, COFF_

-Ayúdame hermanito…-

 _COFF, COFF_

-No… No quiero morir así…- suplicó Pink.

La mirada de Vinyl se suavizó al escuchar a la agonizante Vampiresa. Pink se encontraba completamente ciega, la falta de sangre y el intenso dolor seguramente le estaban arrebatando el resto de sus sentidos con rapidez.

-Red…- Pink extendió el casco como si intentara alcanzar a su hermano -No quiero morir sola…- añadió con voz quebrada. Pink sintió el casco de su hermano tomar el suyo con fuerza, aun estando completamente ciega podía sentir el toque de su hermano en aquel casco, aunque este se sentía ligeramente más delgado de lo que lo recordaba -Lo… lamento-

 _SHUSH_

Su hermano la silencio antes de besarla una última vez. Sus labios eran mucho más suaves que la última vez, pero podía sentir esa misma calidez que lo caracterizaba tanto.

Vinyl permaneció agachada sobre Pink, su cuerpo había retomado su forma de unicornio, y sus alas habían desaparecido nuevamente. El cuerpo de Pink sufrió una repentina combustión espontánea, sin embargo, Vinyl no se apartó de ella hasta que las llamas consumieron por completo a la yegua rosada dejando atrás solo un montón de cenizas y un hermoso vestido de gala.

Vinyl levantó la mirada en dirección al resto de las concubinas, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre de Pink en sus labios tras haberla besado. Los ojos de Vinyl brillaron por un corto instante el mensaje fue recibido por el resto de las concubinas quienes, inmediatamente adoptaron una posición sumisa ante la nueva líder de su clan.

Vinyl se acercó a Zephora tranquilamente. Kendal Intentó colocarse entre ambas yeguas, pero la Alquimista lo detuvo meneando la cabeza de lado a lado. La unicornio albina apuntó su casco al fondo del pasillo en el que se encontraba el piano de cola antes de escribir un par de palabras en el suelo valiéndose de la sangre que empapaba sus cascos.

Hecho esto, Vinyl se dirigió a la salida. Encendió su blanco cuerno el cual fue envuelto por un aura de color magenta y con un simple PUFF abandonó la mansión.

-¿Por qué la dejaron ir?- Preguntó Hurricane extrañada.

-Un poni cuyo corazón no está contaminado, no merece ser juzgado- respondió Zephora, mientras observaba las palabras escritas en sangre.

" _Baja las escaleras, hasta el fondo_ "

-Aseguren a las señoritas- ordenó Kendal a los soldados y cebras.

Esta vez las concubinas no ofrecieron resistencia alguna, como si se encontraran en un trance total.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que les paso?- preguntó Kendal mientras seguía a Zephora por el pasillo que había señalado Vinyl.

-" _Lazo de Obediencia Absoluta_ "- respondió la alquimista -Al tomar la sangre de Pink ella se convirtió en la líder a seguir. Ninguna de ellas puede a su amo desobedecer ni tampoco a aquella que compartía sangre con él- comentó Zephora notando una vieja puerta al final del pasillo.

Usando la lanza, Kendal abrió el cerrojo, pariendo la cerradura de hierro como si fuera de papel. Posteriormente procedió a abrir la puerta de madera vieja.

-Habría sido bueno saber, cuantos niveles hay que descender- comentó Zephora al observar la escalera de caracol que bajaba a lo profundo de la mansión.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que Red guarda ahí abajo- comentó Kendal observando el profundo agujero.

-Puede ser… que Red no supiera lo que ha despertado sin querer- comento Zephora, el tono preocupado de la cebra llamó causó que el guerrero la observara con preocupación.

-Zephora-

-Una de ellas está aquí aún la puedo sentir- dijo la cebra alarmada.

-Pensé que aún teníamos tiempo- comentó Kendal observando la punta de su landa, la cual había comenzado a emitir un brillo característico a pesar de encontrarse cubierta por pintura, la lanza punta de heráldica de la lanza comenzaba a brillar con intensidad.

Ambos emprendieron una carrera descendiendo rápidamente las escaleras hasta lo más profundo. Las dos cebras avanzaron siguiendo el brillo de la lanza la cual se intensificaba conforme se aproximaban a su destino.

Ambos ingresaron a una habitación bien decorada, no se trata de una habitación demasiado ostentosa, pero era claro que los gustos de su ocupante eran refinados. En el centro se podía apreciar un enorme ataúd. No tenían duda de que aquella era la habitación principal de Red Wine.

Zephora y Kendal comenzaron a buscar en la habitación siguiendo el brillo del arma que cargaba el guerrero cebra hasta una de las paredes de la habitación.

Zephora arrojó polvo de uno de los frascos que cargaba en sus alforjas, el cual comenzó a brillar en una de las piedras que se hallaba a su izquierda. La cebra presionó la piedra e inmediatamente el mecanismo abrió un pasaje que daba a un túnel que descendía varios niveles más.

La habitación al final de las escaleras estaba hecha de piedra y granito, se encontraba cubierta de telarañas y polvo, las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre al igual que el techo y el suelo. En el centro se hallaba dibujado con sangre un símbolo arcano muy antiguo. Varias velas rojas lo rodeaban mientras que las únicas dos antorchas de la habitación emitían una cálida y tenue luz en la habitación.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un altar cubierto de polvo y telarañas, montones de cera blanca cubrían la superficie. En el centro se podía observar un viejo libro cuya cubierta estaba fabricada con piel de poni y a su lado permanecía un cuchillo de ceremonias extremadamente viejo. La hoja era negra y tenía manchas de color rojo que parecían estar permanentemente adheridas a su superficie. El mango estaba hecho de madera y hueso y se encontraba envuelto con cuero grueso.

Zephora observó los objetos preocupada. Observó el libro antes de tomarlo con extremo cuidado. El contenido estaba escrito en un idioma mucho más antiguo, la tinta tenía un olor pútrido y lucía un color marrón muy oscuro que brillaba en un tono rojizo cada vez que la luz de las antorchas se reflejaba en la superficie de papel.

-Está escrito con sangre de poni- comentó Kendall -Sabia que Red era un sádico, pero no tenía idea de que estuviera tan enfermo- añadió.

-Este libro escrito por Red no fue. Su autor mucho más antiguo es. Un fuerte rastro de magia puedo sentir en él- dijo Zephora, el vapor de su aliento comenzó a ser visible de pronto a medida que la temperatura de la habitación decencia con brusquedad.

-Llegan tarde… Zephora- habló una voz espectral, la cual tenía un tono femenino y cautivador.

-¿Quién eres?- respondió Kendal tomando el arma. La voz rio divertida.

-Somos aquello que no se puede evitar… El destino que aguarda a aquellos que están condenados a repetir los errores del pasado- respondió la criatura.

-Muéstrate- ordenó Kendal agitando el arma.

-Sabes Zephora. Siento pena por la princesa. Tu miedo por perder a tus seres amados la ha empujado a un destino lleno de sufrimiento. Pero aún puedes hacer algo para evitarlo, si es que estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo- continuó la voz.

-¿Qué les has hecho a las princesas?- Ordenó Kendal mientras trataba de localizar el lugar en el que se encontraba la criatura. Zephora por el contrario se encontraba observando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía bien qué era lo que habían encontrado, y su cuerpo quedó paralizado de miedo al descubrirlo.

-Usa ese libro, para salvar a la princesa. Hazlo bien y quizá puedas salvar a la heredera del imperio a tiempo, pero si fallas condenarás a dos inocentes más. La decisión es tuya- en el instante en el que la voz cesó, el altar que se encontraba las espaldas de ambas cebras se cubrió de llamas negras y purpuras. En el interior de las llamas se podía observar con claridad el rostro de una criatura con ojos grandes y brillantes. Su boca despedía llamas purpuras intensas. La criatura sujetaba en sus cascos la figura de un poni encapuchado creado con las mismas llamas purpuras y negras que formaban el resto de su cuerpo.

-Kendal ¡NO!- gritó Zephora al notar a su amado lanzarse contra la criatura en un intento por perforarla con la lanza de heráldica.

La criatura desapareció antes de que el arma pudiera golpearla causando que la lanza golpeara la vieja daga haciéndola pedazos en un instante.

-La daga destruida fue, era el único modo de invocarle otra vez- comentó Zephora finalmente encontrando el valor para aproximarse a los restos del altar.

Kendal observó los trozos del acero de la daga esparcidos por el suelo. Rápidamente cayo en cuenta de la razón por la que su amada Zephora lucia tan aterrada y de inmediato comprendió su error.

Esa era una de las criaturas que habían nacido de la oscuridad, una de las sombras que estaban destinadas a acabar con la vida de Zephora y el resto de la tribu. La sombra sabía que la daga podía invocarla en cualquier momento que ellos desearan y so la ponía en una desventaja si alguno de ellos encontraba la forma de vencerla.

Probablemente si aquella sombra hubiese destruido la daga por ella misma los trozos aún poseerían la magia suficiente para ejecutar el ritual e invocarla, pero al ser destruida por un arma fabricada con heráldica la posibilidad de que pudieran usar la daga o los restos de ella se había desvanecido por completo. Después de todo la heráldica era un material capaz de anular la magia de cualquier criatura u objeto.

-Muy ingenua fui y por mis acciones el futuro corrompí- Las palabras de Zephora descarrilaron el tren del pensamiento de Kendal.

-No deberías culparte por esto, estabas tratando de protegernos, solo estabas tratando de proteger a nuestra hija. Yo jamás podría culparte por comportarte de forma egoísta- respondió el guerrero abrazando a la alquimista.

-Mi cobardía a la princesa condenó, debí aceptar mi destino y enfrentarlo con valor- dijo la cebra entre sollozos.

-¿Fue por eso que no le dijiste nada a Celestia?- preguntó Kendal -¿Sabías que si Celestia descubría la verdad detrás de los elementos no se atrevería a usarlos?-

-Debemos ayudarla, ella no sabe lo que hay en el interior de su hermana. Y si comete un error, terminara por despertar algo mucho peor-

-¿Puedes localizarla?- Zephora asintió mostrándole el libro a Kendal.

Usar los hechizos prohibidos que ese libro contenía pondrían en riesgo su propia vida, pero el hecho de que una de esas sombras se manifestara ante ella significaba que su plan había fracasado.

Ya no podía seguir ocultando la verdad, solo esperaba no haber causado un daño irreparable.

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

 _Bueno finalmente decidí a darle una razón a Zephora para no haber apoyado a Celestia de la forma correcta, puede que no todos estén contentos con el resultado, pero fue algo que me nació de la nada en las últimas horas, así que es probable que esto tenga algunos problemas de estructura, aun así creo que encaja bien en especial tomando en cuenta que Zephora ya había comentado en el pasado que si intervenía demasiado podía poner en riesgo a su tribu._

 _Por otro lado, espero que les halla agradado esta batalla del arco de Vinyl. Algo que quiero dejar en esta historia con respecto a los vampiros es que ellos se vuelven más fuertes al consumir sangre de criaturas con mayor poder que ellos. Es por esto que al consumir la sangre de Luna Vinyl se convirtió en una amenaza para Pink Wine. Y aunque Vinyl ahora posee un poder mayor al de Pink, recordemos que su especialidad tampoco es el combate, después de todo ella es más aficionada a la música, por lo que decidí usar instrumentos musicales como armas jajajaja._

 _Gracias por continuar apoyándome y recuerden, vivan su vida siempre con alegría._

 _Así que… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**

 **En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

 **Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	52. Inspiration Manifestation

**_Nota del autor:_**

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Después de un largo tiempo, casi tres semanas, finalmente he podido terminar este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Recomiendo las sanciones: " **Duel of the Fates** ", " **1 & 0 City**" y " **Prove Yourself** " para este capítulo._

 _Y sin más por el momento Coooomenzamos!_

 ** _Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener violencia o escenas sexuales explicitas, por lo que se recomienda discreción por parte del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 52 – Inspiration Manifestation**

-Puedo ofrecerte un buen trato… de cualquier modo no es como si tuvieras muchas opciones- se mofó la reina mientras observaba a los dos ponis frente a ella.

-¿Oh en serio?- respondió el lord con desconfianza -Bueno su majestad en vista de que hemos viajado hasta aquí lo menos que podemos hacer es escuchar su propuesta- añadió el Lord con perspicacia, después de todo al estar tan cerca de la criatura frente a él, finalmente había logrado sentir con mayor claridad la presencia que emanaba de la reina. Ciertamente se trataba de una sensación similar a la que aquella sombra le producía cada vez que la convocaba en el sótano de la mansión, aunque ciertamente esta presencia parcia provenir del interior de la criatura y no de los alrededores.

-Lo que deseas es deshacerte de la princesa Celestia para que el Sol nunca más vuelva a brillar, ¿O acaso me equivoco?- comentó al reina moviendo su crin para apartarla de su rostro.

-Siento curiosidad su majestad. ¿Cómo es posible que llegara a semejante conclusión? Después de todo es la primera vez que nos vemos el uno al otro-

-Oh mi querido Red… Te puedo asegurar que conozco muchas más cosas de las que puedes imaginar. De hecho, debo admitir que tu participación ha sido bastante útil para nuestros planes. Sembrar la semilla de la discordia en el interior de la princesa de la noche ha sido de gran ayuda. Aunque puedo decir que no ha sido precisamente tu intención… el hecho de lograr que las princesas comiencen a desconfiar la una de la otra ha comenzado a oscurecer el brillo de los elementos de la armonía- comentó la reina.

" _Incluso a pesar de la intervención de esa molesta alicornio_ " añadió una voz en el interior de la mente de Cocoon.

-Veo que mi contratista realmente ha estado ocupada. La verdad es que no me sorprende que Elly decidiera usar mi deseo en su favor, pero te aseguro que mientras la daga permanezca en mi mansión seguiré teniendo el control de su vida en mis manos-

-Oh si la daga, supongo que fue surte que lograras encontrar un objeto tan valioso en tus viajes por el reino. Si no me equivoco esa daga oxidada es capaz de invocar a uno de los siete por medio de un pequeño ritual, pero debo decir que fue muy listo de tu parte usar uno de los rituales del libro para mantenerla confinada. Me intriga saber a cuántas de tus concubinas sacrificaste para ejecutar semejante hechizo… Se de buena fuente que los hechizos de ese libro poseen un nivel de magia oscura difícil de controlar y la mayoría de ellos requieren un sacrificio- Red no tenia forma de saber cómo era posible que la reina conociera esos detalles. Después de todo la sombra que había capturado en el sótano de su mansión era incapaz de escapar mientras el cuchillo permaneciera intacto. Por lo que no existía forma de que alguna criatura ajena a Viper conociera tantos detalles de aquellos objetos… después de todo ni siquiera su hermana Pink conocía toda la historia de como aquella sombra llegó a su sótano.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Qué fue lo que te orilló a arriesgarte tanto…? Acaso fue codicia y sed de poder lo que te arrastró a buscar la daga tan pronto como te enteraste de su existencia gracias a ese viejo libro… o fue algo más-

Ciertamente el Lord había adquirido aquel libro fabricado con piel de poni durante una de sus cacerías. En aquel entonces las tres tribus aún continuaban peleando y discutiendo los unos con los otros. Todos esos conflictos le permitían cazar y alimentarse con libertad. Gracias a la falta de armonía que se esparcía por los distintos territorios Red y Pink Wine, lograron hacerse con varios tesoros y una gran fortuna que arrebataban de los cascos de otras familias de ponis que devoraban insaciables. Una de las familias de ponis de las que se alimentaron poseía una gran cantidad de libros que contaban historias oscuras que hablaban de los secretos mejor guardados de muchas de las antiguas tribus, no solo de ponis sino de muchas otras razas.

De entre esos libros, sin embargo, el que le llamó más la atención era un libro fabricado con piel de poni el cual estaba escrito con sangre. Y aunque ciertamente estaba escrito en un idioma que no podía comprender del todo, se había convertido en una gran ayuda para él y para su recién formado clan.

Tras la derrota de los windigos y la posterior derrota de Tirek y Discord ante las princesas, Red supo de inmediato que sería imposible hacer frente a ambas princesas por su cuenta. Adicional a eso el Sol limitaba las habilidades y poder de su clan, por lo que finalmente optó por buscar la forma de quitar aquel obstáculo de su camino. La respuesta la encontró en aquel libro, pues uno de sus conjuros hablaba de una forma de invocar a una criatura de la oscuridad misma que podía ser confinada si se seguía cierto ritual al pie de la letra.

Con eso en mente y con el objetivo de ganar más terreno el Lord comenzó a viajar por el reino en busca de la daga oxidada que le daría el control sobre aquella criatura. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a apoderarse de distintas yeguas a las cuales convertía en sus esclavas. Aquellas que tenían suerte y provenían de una ascendencia de sangre noble de alguna de las familias de unicornios, se terminaba convirtiendo en una concubina que agregaba a su harem como si se trataran de trofeos propios. Las yeguas menos afortunadas se convertirían en sacrificios para el ritual de invocación.

Tras localizar la daga y hacerse con los bits suficientes, el Lord se traslado a las afueras de Canterlot en donde realizó el ritual para invocar a la criatura. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, la criatura parecía no tener problema con ser invocada en el interior de una pequeña habitación en el sótano y por lo que sabia de "ella", todo lo que deseaba a cambio de ayudarle a traer la noche eterna eran sacrificios vivientes de vez en cuando, aunque era claro que la sombra no había dejado de mencionar su interés por volverse uno con el lord.

Ahora, sin embargo, Red estaba bastante preocupado. Era posible que aquella sombra fuera capaz de ser invocada por otra criatura… y también existía la posibilidad de que los sacrificios usados durante el ritual fueran insuficientes para mantener a aquella sombra confinada por más tiempo.

Aun así, era extraño. Desde el momento en que Red invocó aquella sombra en el interior de su sótano, esta parecía interesada principalmente en una cosa… Apoderarse del cuerpo de Red.

" _¿Acaso será posible que Elly haya sido capaz de introducirse en el cuerpo de la reina?_ " Pensó el Lord. Quizá esa sombra en realidad era capaz de controlar el cuerpo de otras criaturas, después de todo Elly no solía hablar mucho con él, por lo que realmente no conocía mucho de ella. Probablemente esta reina estaba bajo el control de aquella sombra mucho antes de que él mismo lograra capturarla en el interior de su sótano. Era posible que la sombra fuera capaz de compartir sus pensamientos y conocimientos con esta reina, siempre y cuando existiera algún hechizo que las vinculara de alguna manera.

Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que a pesar de conocer tantos detalles, la reina no parecía interesada en liberar a la sombra que permanecía encerrada en el sótano, y tampoco parecía interesada en detener sus planes para traer la noche eterna. En todo caso, no tenía sentido alguno que Elly le entregara esos detalles a una criatura que tenía esclavizada, en especial a una reina que contaba con semejante ejército.

" _Y si no es una esclava…_ " el pensamiento paso por la mente del semental. Cocoon había mencionado que la daga podía invocar a uno de siete, lo que significaba que existían seis sombras más.

" _Elly deseaba mi cuerpo, así que no sería extraño que las otras seis tuvieran la misma necesidad, lo que significa que…_ " Red observó a la reina mientras unía las piezas del rompecabezas.

Primero que nada, estaba la repentina amenaza de la princesa Luna, la cual había mostrado una actitud realmente extraña esa noche en su mansión. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que la sombra en su sótano no pareciera preocupada por la amenaza que representaba la princesa Luna. Además de la repentina necesidad de Elly por brindarle ayuda enviándolo a los límites del reino a conocer a una criatura que emanaba la misma extraña aura que aquella sombra que permanecía en su sótano… Y por supuesto que no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que esta reina conociera detalles tan precisos de su conexión con Elly, la función de la daga, la existencia de aquel libro de piel que ocultaba en su mansión y el deseo del lord por traer la noche eterna.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que ocurría y de por que "Ella" lo había enviado a un lugar tan apartado gobernado por una criatura que emitía un aura similar a la de "Ella". No pudo evitar sentirse acorralado. Debía encontrar la forma de salir de esa situación… Suponiendo que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-La princesa Luna ha logrado despojarte de la mayoría de tus sirvientes, pero creo que aun tienes posibilidad de salir de esto- comento la reina -Verás, Mi hija pronto vendrá con un regalo para mí y estoy segura que la princesa Celestia la seguirá hasta aquí- añadió la reina.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que deseas que haga?- Por supuesto que Red sabia lo que la reina esperaba de él, en el momento en el que Cocoon mencionó la llegada de Celestia.

-Quiero que termines con la vida de Celestia con tus propios cascos Red, después de todo este es tu deseo. Solo estoy interesada en saber hasta dónde llegarás con tal de salir victorioso- dijo la reina.

-Así que… lo que deseas es que mi amo acabe con la princesa, solo porque no quieres ensuciarte las patas- dijo Viper, hablando con indignación -¿Por qué no eres tú la que toma la vida de la princesa? después de todo tienes a un gran ejercito que te respalda-

-Ciertamente querida, lo que significa que no solo podría acabar con la princesa… ustedes dos también podrían tener el mismo destino que Celestia… Pero me siento benevolente esta noche, así que les estoy dando una oportunidad. Hagan esto por mí y les puedo asegurar que les ayudaré a traer la noche a eterna- dijo la reina sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué ganarás tu con todo esto?- Pregunto Red arqueando una ceja.

-Yo…- dijo la reina antes de mirarlo nuevamente -Soy una dama con gustos simples… verás lo único que deseo… es ver el mundo caer en la desesperación absoluta- añadió Cocoon mirando a Red con malicia.

-Debería tener cuidado con lo que desea su majestad, podría ser que su deseo se vuelva en su contra- la voz autoritaria y segura de Celestia se escuchó de pronto en la habitación del trono.

-¿Pero qué…?- Dijo Red desviando su mirada a la entrada del túnel principal.

Cocoon observó contrariada a las criaturas que se encontraban de pie en la entrada de su salón del trono. Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba Celestia cargando a la pequeña Cadence en sus cascos. A su lado se encontraba Chrysalis observándola con una extraña mirada. Detrás de ellas se encontraban sus fieles soldados.

-Oh querida, debo admitir que traer a la princesa junto con mi encargo no ha sido una de tus mejores decisiones, pero me sorprende que Celestia aceptara venir contigo a solas… sin ningún guardia que la acompañe- Añadió la reina tomando una postura mucho más sería.

" _Hay algo extraño en ella_ " pensó la reina.

" _Ciertamente querida_ " coincidió la voz de Vice. Cocoon sintió como si aquella sombra le hablara directamente al oído.

" _¿Crees que haya usado el mismo truco del que me advertiste durante la noche de la fogata?_ " preguntó Cocoon.

" _No lo creo, esa noche te advertí de la magia que envolvía el cuerpo de la princesa. Si hubiéramos estrechado nuestro casco con el de Celestia esa noche, la pócima de esas odiosas cebras habrían destruido nuestra fachada, pero esta vez…_ " Vice hizo una pausa antes de responder, como si intentara descubrir algo más " _Algo anda mal, pero no puedo saber de qué se trata_ ".

-Madre, esta vez estoy aquí para retarte a un duelo por la corona- habló Chrysalis. Su voz emitía un ligero temblor, a pesar de que su hija parecía tratar de mantener la calma era claro que sentía terror en el interior.

-Oh, ¿En verdad? Bueno querida, si tanto lo deseas entonces no tengo razón alguna para negarme a tu petición, pero por lo menos me gustaría que me entregaras mi obsequio primero- Dijo Cocoon mirando a la pequeña Pegaso rosada que cargaba la deidad del Sol.

-¡Escucha…!- protestó Celestia antes de sentir su cuerpo ser envuelto por la magia de Chrysalis, quien le arrebató a la infante antes de arrojar a la princesa del Sol golpeándola contra la pared al otro lado de la habitación sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Celestia cayo inconsciente detrás de la reina. Cadence comenzó a llorar estirando sus cascos en la dirección de la princesa del Sol que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, mientras la magia de la princesa Changeling la mantenía firmemente sujeta.

-Ni tus invitados ni los soldados deberán interferir, es nuestra ley- Cocoon asintió, después de todo un combate por la corona era una de sus tradiciones más importantes y ninguno de los soldados se atrevería a interferir directamente una vez que el combate iniciara -Pero si yo gano deberás decirme como romper la maldición que me ata a Luna… Es mi única condición- mencionó Chrysalis dando un par de pasos al frente.

-Es un trato- Dijo Cocoon tomando a la pequeña pegaso con su magia -No sabes lo mucho que he estado esperando por probar el sabor del amor que puedes ofrecer pequeña - dijo la reina sonriendo con malicia.

El olor de la pegaso era intoxicante, la cantidad de amor que corría en su interior sería su carta del triunfo. Cocoon abrió sus fauces por completo antes de comenzar a succionar el amor de Cadence.

" _Cocoon…_ " la reina escuchó la voz de Vice en su cabeza. El poder de succión comenzó a afectar el cuerpo de Cadence. La pequeña pegaso, comenzó a emitir un fuerte llanto mientras forcejeaba con desesperación intentando librarse del agarre mágico de la reina. Del pecho de Cadence comenzó a emerger una fuente de energía de color cian formando una espiral de luz que inmediatamente fue consumido por la reina. " _¡ESPERA NO!_ ".

Al entrar en contacto con aquella fuente de energía Cocoon sintió un golpe helado en todo el cuerpo. Sus extremidades comenzaron a sufrir espasmos mientras la magia comenzaba a producir choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Su interior se sentía frio. La terrible hambre que los changelings sufrían se intensificó. Sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a perder su tonalidad adquiriendo un color cían y su magia rápidamente comenzó a perder el control. Las gemas que habían crecido en sus extremidades comenzaron a estallas produciéndole un terrible dolor y dejando agujeros sangrantes en su lugar. Sus brillantes alas comenzaron a quebrarse como si se trataran de trozos de cristal antes de emitir un fuerte brillo haciéndolas volar en pedazos.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

Gritó la reina mientras luchaba por romper la conexión que la unía a la potra. " _Cierra la boca_ " ordenó Vice, su voz lucia extrañamente estresada, como si se encontrara sintiendo el mismo dolor que la reina sentía en ese preciso momento.

Red y Viper observaron atentos mientras la reina saltaba torpemente del trono y comenzaba a golpearse repetidamente el rostro en un intento por dividir el hilo de energía que la única con la pegaso. Incapaz de cortar la fuente de energía, Cocoon uso la daga de su pata para atravesar su propio hocico obligando a su quijada a cerrarse con fuerza.

La acción quebró la conexión haciendo que la pegaso cayera sobre el trono completamente inmóvil, su pequeño pecho rosado subía y bajaba con lentitud.

Cocoon enfocó su mirada en Chrysalis quien parecía tan sorprendida como el resto de los soldados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sin perder tiempo y sintiendo sus reservas de magia produciendo estragos en su interior, la reina se abalanzó contra su hija usando la daga de su pata para intentar cortar la garganta de la princesa changeling.

Chrysalis se cubrió con sus cascos frontales en un intento por bloquear el golpe, pero la potencia del ataque termino amputándole ambas patas frontales. Cocoon giró sobre su eje y pateo el costado de su hija usando toda la fuerza de sus patas traseras.

Chrysalis cayó frente al resto de los soldados changelings que permanecían inmóviles ante la escena.

-Tú, ¿Qué fué lo que me hiciste?- demandó la reina, la sangre brotaba de una de sus fosas nasales al igual que de su quijada -¡RESPONDEME!- Gritó colérica, escupiendo sangre y saliva.

Los gritos de dolor de la princesa changeling cesaron en el instante en el que su cuerpo fue envuelto por llamas esmeraldas. En el instante en el que el característico fuego que les permitía cambiar de forma se disipó, Cocoon pudo ver que en el lugar en el que se encontraba su hija ahora se hallaba uno de sus soldados agonizando mientras la sangre emanaba de sus patas mutiladas.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Lo cierto es madre… que ahora la balanza está a mi favor- dijo la princesa Celestia levantándose sobre sus cuatro patas.

-Chrysalis- dijo sorprendida la reina mientras observaba a la princesa del sol ser envuelta por llamas de color verde brillante revelando la forma de una changeling alta y delgada, sus patas tenían agujeros, sus escamas lucían un color negro ligeramente opaco y sus ojos esmeraldas miraban a la reina llenos de júbilo detrás de su cabellera de color glauco, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la reina era el extraño talismán que su hija portaba alrededor de su cuello.

-Así es madre. Es hora de que usted y yo combatamos por el control de la colmena- dijo Chrysalis cargando su cuerno con un aura verde brillante.

-No, espera…- dijo la reina antes de recibir el impacto de la magia de Chrysalis. La reina voló varios metros en el aire antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo -Malditos traidores, ninguno de ustedes debió interferir en la pela entre mi hija y yo- dijo la reina poniéndose en pie.

-Lo lamento madre, pero ninguno de ellos ha violado ninguna regla. Tu caíste en mi trampa antes de que iniciáramos el combate… Más, sin embargo, ahora que he lanzado el primer ataque ninguno de ellos puede interferir- añadió Chrysalis mirando a su madre con ojos fríos.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?- le preguntó la reina. Chrysalis pudo percibir la rabia de su madre en cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

-Solo envenené el amor que tenías en el interior usando esto… El Talismán de Mirage- dijo la princesa mostrándole a Cocoon el talismán que llevaba colgado al cuello.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Chrysalis llegó a la entrada de la colmena cargando entre sus cascos a una inconsciente pegaso de pelaje rosado y crin de colores.

Al reconocerla a los soldados descendieron haciendo una reverencia ante su princesa.

-Princesa no debió volver, la reina está realmente molesta con usted después de lo que paso en la cabaña. Se ha estado alimentando de nosotros para recuperar su fuerza-

-¿Espera te refieres a que madre ha estado extrayéndoles su amor?- dijo Chrysalis completamente incrédula por la palabras del soldado.

-No… no solo se alimenta de nuestras reservas de amor. También ha estado consumiendo nuestros cuerpos una vez que los ha drenado por completo. Ha devorado decenas de soldados… Cualquiera de nosotros que cometa un error o sea incapaz de obtener suficiente amor de una de nuestras victimas es sacrificado ante el resto. Si usted se presenta ante ella…-dijo el soldado.

-Puede que lo que le hizo aquella vez en el calabozo sea solo un paseo en el parte comparado con lo que le haría ahora- añadió otro changeling.

-Soy consciente- comentó la princesa changeling -Es por eso que necesito su ayuda… y quizá finalmente podamos detenerla- dijo la princesa mostrándole al soldado una pequeña botella de perfume.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-No es posible- dijo la reina incrédula al notar a su hija aproximarse a ella.

-Debo admitir madre que fuiste tu quien me dio la clave para que mi plan funcionara. Cuando peleaste con Épsilon en esa cabaña me dijiste que mi olor me había delatado porque lo conoces a la perfección, sin embargo, dudaba seriamente de que conocieras el olor de Celestia de la misma forma en la que conoces el mío, por lo que decidí robar una de sus botellas de perfume antes de raptar a Cadence- dijo la princesa lanzando un segundo ataque que impactó en el cuerpo de su madre derribándola una vez más.

-Debo admitir que aprendí de bastante esa noche… en ese entonces tú te disfrazaste de uno de nuestros soldados y pretendiste ser él para asegurarte de que yo bajara la guardia. Así que decidí hacer lo mismo… le pedí a uno de nuestros soldados que tomara mi forma mientras yo adoptaba la forma de Celestia, Si bien somos capaces de copiar la forma de otro poni el olor de nuestros cuerpos sigue siendo el mismo-

-¿Y porque no le pediste al soldado que usara el perfume y la forma de Celestia en tu lugar, porque arriesgarte tu misma a disfrazarte como la princesa de Equestria?-

-Ellos me contaron del conjuro que colocaste en el trono… Si la verdadera Celestia hubiese estado en el interior de la colmena, habría perdido su magia por completo y eso la haría vulnerable ante ti. Así que la opción era ovia, solo tuve que adelantarme a tus acciones pensando en tu naturaleza… madre- Al escuchar esto Red intentó comprobar las palabras de Chrysalis. pronto se dio cuenta que su magia había dejado de funcionar por completo. La situación se había vuelto mucho más preocupante que antes.

-¿Mi naturaleza?- dijo la reina antes de ser golpeada nuevamente por la magia de Chryslis. El ataque daño una de sus patas traseras causando que su hueso se rompiera por el impacto y provocando que la reina se mordiera los labios para evitar gritar de dolor.

-A ti no te gusta la competencia, así que si te sintieras amenazada atacarías a traición a la criatura que representara una mayor amenaza para ti, y esa criatura en el interior de nuestra colmena soy yo. Así que me aseguré de tomar la forma de Celestia y le pedí a Slug que pretendiera noquearme para que finalmente bajara la guardia. Después todo lo que tenía que hacer Slug era obedecerte para que pensaras que me enfrentaría a ti en igualdad de circunstancias y de ese modo convencerte de consumir el amor de Cadence-

-¿Cómo fue que lograste envenenar la energía en mi interior? No logro comprenderlo- hablo la reina entre dientes antes de ser golpeada nuevamente por la energía de Chrysalis. Esta vez la magia de la princesa rompió varias de sus costillas.

-Use el talismán para unir a Cadence a su poder, en el instante en el que comenzaste a absorber su amor, el talismán lo revertió convirtiéndolo en odio. Al consumir odio puro, la reserva de amor que tenías en el interior comenzó a corromperse desestabilizando tu magia por completo y por lo que veo también logró debilitarte bastante-

-Muy ingenioso, lo admito…- la energía telequinética de Chryslis tomó una de las extremidades de Cocoon antes de doblarla múltiples veces rompiendo en varios pedazos la pata trasera de la reina. Quien se arrancó casi el trozo de labio tratando de evitar gritar. Aun así, era fácil observar la expresión de intenso dolor que invadía el cuerpo de la reina de los changelings.

Chrysalis se próximo al lastimado cuerpo de su madre -Cual es la cura madre, dímelo y te prometo que te mataré rápido y sin más dolor, pero si te reúsas continuaré torturándote hasta romper tu espíritu- La reina sonrió, como si estuviera retando.

-Si así lo deseas…-

-¡Basta Chrysalis!-

La princesa changeling desvió su atención al a entrada donde la princesa Celestia se encontraba de pie acompañada de tres de los guardias nocturnos y el capitán de su guardia real.

-Celestia… ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?!, ¡¿Por qué la dejaron entrar?!- demandó la princesa changeling.

-Lo lamento princesa, pero ella tiene el mismo olor del perfume que uso hace unos momentos y… bueno ella dijo que… dijo que quería ayudarla-

-¿Ayudarme? Que puedes saber tú Celestia. Como esperas poder ayudarme, cuando ya me he encargado de esto yo misma… tal y como puedes ver-

-Puedo verlo- dijo la princesa observando a Red y a Viper. Posteriormente la princesa observó a Chrysalis y a la mal herida reina de los changelings -Pero ahora mismo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no te conviertas en tu madre Chrysi- respondió la princesa del Sol.

El resto de los changelings observaron a Chrysalis, antes de mirar a la princesa del Sol. Chrysalis observó la mirada de sus changelings, Había ganado el combate contra la reina, lo que ahora la convertía en la nueva reina de la colmena, y sin embargo al observar el estado de Cocoon no pudo evitar verse a ella misma en esa misma posición.

Los soldados changelings que la miraban eran los mismos que habían puesto sus esperanzas en ella… Los mismos changelings que deseaban que Chrysalis se convirtió en la reina benevolente que Cocoon jamás sería.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Chrysalis, Épsilon y Moth se encontraban en el interior de un viejo almacén de herramientas de granja. En ese momento Épsilon se encontraba buscando algún objeto con el cual poder abrir la puerta que los mantenía encerados sin hacer demasiado ruido para evitar atraer la atención de la reina que se encontraba en la cabaña.

-Existen cosas mucho peores que puedo hacerte que solo cortarte la garganta- la sentenció la yegua devolviendo su atención a la puerta del almacén.

-Deben irse ahora princesa, estoy seguro de que la reina ya debió habernos escuchado- dijo el soldado.

-Espera Moth no podemos dejarte así, te llevaremos con nosotras, estoy segura de que Luna podrá tratar tus heridas- dijo la princesa mientras Épsilon escudriñaba el interior del almacén.

-Solo seré una carga no hare más que retrasarlas, ahora vallase de una buena vez princesa- dijo el soldado herido.

-No puedo dejarte así, ella te torturará hasta cansarse. Si no te llevamos con nosotras tú sufrirás…- dijo la princesa acariciando al soldado mientras Épsilon tomaba un viejo machete oxidado.

-Usted será una gran reina algún día- dijo el changeling moviendo uno de sus maltrechos cascos para colocarlo en la mejilla de su princesa -Me habría encantado verla llegar al trono- dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Moth…-

-Debemos irnos- dijo Épsilon mientras carga el machete por encima de su hombro.

-¿Estas loca?, como vamos a salir usando eso, apenas tiene filo- dijo la princesa changeling.

-Eso déjamelo a mi- dijo la yegua abriéndose una herida en el casco con el machete deslizando la herida por todo lo largo del arma.

Al instante ambos changelings pudieron ver como el acero del arma comenzaba a carcomerse emitiendo un sonido muy particular mientras la herida en el casco de Épsilon se desvanecía por completo.

Sin esperar la respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Épsilon empuño el arma y dio un certero golpe en la puerta, la sangre permitió que el arma cortara la barra de madera y hierro que mantenía atrancada la puerta desde el otro lado con una terrible facilidad. Después la yegua arrojó el machete a un lado dejando que su sangre terminara de destruir el filo de la hoja oxidada.

-No hay nadie afuera podemos irnos ahora- dijo la yegua tras echar un vistazo al exterior. Épsilon debió notar la preocupación de Chrysalis porque de inmediato añadió -Puedo hacerlo rápido si lo desean- dijo la yegua aproximándose a ellos.

Moth asintió a su princesa quien tras mirarle una última vez se dio la media vuelta rumbo a la salida.

-Por favor que no sufra- dijo la princesa al pasar a un lado de Épsilon. Observó a Épsilon avanzar hasta su amigo.

-La reina Cocoon es capaz de cualquier cosa, ten mucho cuidado y… cuídala en mi lugar- Chrysalis escuchó las palabras de Moth.

-Lo haré, pero solo porque Luna correría peligro si algo le pasa- respondió Épsilon.

-Es suficiente para mí- dijo el soldado.

Épsilon se colocó detrás de la criatura envolviendo su rostro con sus cascos.

-La cuidaré… te lo prometo- dijo la capitana de la guardia nocturna logrando que el changeling sonriera satisfecho.

Con un rápido movimiento la yegua quebró el cuello del soldado quien callo inmóvil al suelo. Épsilon miro por un momento el rostro de Moth en el suelo antes de salir del almacén seguida por Chrysalis.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

" _Usted será una gran reina algún día_ " esas habían sido las palabras de Moth, quien al igual que el resto de sus soldados la amaban por ser completamente distinta a su madre. Ellos habían depositado sus esperanzas en ella y era por eso por lo que habían aceptado ayudarle a destronar a la reina.

-No… No me convertiré en ella- dijo Chrysalis colocando su casco sobre su pecho. Donde el atesorado corazón que le había brindado Luna palpitaba fervientemente.

-Me alegra escucharlo- dijo la princesa del Sol -Estoy segura de que Clover y Zephora podrán trabajar en una pócima que nos permita extraer la verdad de los labios de la reina y confiese el método para deshacernos de la maldición-

-Si… tienes razón- dijo Chrysalis.

-En cuanto a usted lord Red… queda arrestado por…- Celestia quedó muda al ver a Viper sobre el trono de Cocoon del cual acababa de tomar a una pequeña potra de pelaje color rosa.

* * *

-Viper debemos salir de aquí ahora- murmuró el lord aproximándose a su guardaespaldas mientras observaban a la princesa del Sol dialogando con la nueva reina de los changelings.

-Y como esperas que salgamos ilesos de esta- comentó Viper -Seguro que podremos encargarnos de algunos de ellos si tomamos nuestra forma de vampiro, pero sin su magia amo, dudo mucho que logremos llegar lejos- añadió Viper.

-Si esa reina es lo que creo que es, no me cabe duda de que nos dará la distracción que necesitamos, pero necesitamos tener un seguro de vida… debemos aprovechar ahora que Celestia es incapaz de usar magia-

-¿Así que necesita a la niña como rehén?-

-Celestia no es como su hermana, estoy seguro de que hará lo posible por evitar que acabemos con la vida de la niña aún si eso significa dejarnos escapar-

-Iré por la potra- dijo Viper emprendiendo una carrera al trono de la reina sobre el que se encontraba Cadence mientras el resto de los presentes se enfocaban en la conversación de Celestia y Chrysalis.

" _Es una suerte que la potra haya caído en el asiento del trono, a esa altura Celestia no fue capaz de verla_ " pensó el Lord con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El repentino movimiento de Viper llamó la atención se Siegfried quien observó al guardaespaldas subir al trono de Cocoon.

-Hey, ¿qué crees que estas…?-

* * *

-Lo lamento princesa, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para esto. Así que le sugiero que nos deje salir si no quiere que la última sobreviviente del imperio de cristal muera-

-Eres un…- dijo Siegfried desenfundando sus dagas con forma de pluma.

En segundos el Lord y su guardaespaldas tomaron sus formas de vampiro extendiendo sus alas y colmillos.

-Yo no haría ningún movimiento apresurado soldado- le advirtió Red.

Es verdad que nuestra magia no funciona en este lugar, pero le puedo asegurar que Viper y yo somos capaces de acabar con la princesa Celestia y con ustedes cuatro antes de que estas cosas nos asesinen. Así que si valoran la vida de su princesa permanecerán quietos en su lugar.

 _JAJAJAJAJA_

La riza de Cocoon llamó la atención de Chrysalis -Tal parece que todos estamos jodidos aquí. Pero es una fortuna que la verdadera princesa Celestia halla decidió venir hasta aquí justo ahora, todo va de acuerdo con el plan- añadió Cocoon sonriendo de una forma completamente demente.

-¿De que estas hablando?, tú eres la que está en peores condiciones- comentó Merak.

-Si, ciertamente mi adorable hija encontró la forma de engañarme y debilitarme para arrebatarme a mi colmena… También encontró la forma de unirse a la princesa de Equestria y ahora han acorralado al poni que tenía en mente para que se encargara de acabar con su vida. Pero aún hay un detalle que han olvidado tomar en cuenta- respondió Cocoon sin dejar de sonreír.

Chrysalis encendió su cuerno con rapidez lanzando un potente ataque para prevenir que Cocoon pudiera intentar algo nuevamente. El ataque, sin embargo, golpeo contra una espiga de esmeralda que creció del suelo desviando el ataque de Chrysalis gracias al filo de su superficie, el cual partió por la mitad el rayo de energía.

-Yo nunca estoy sola… ¡VICE!- Gritó la reina.

" _Conoces el precio… esta vez consumiré una mayor parte de tu alma y cuerpo… y debo añadir que tu magia esta inestable por lo que tendré que improvisar_ " respondió la voz en su cabeza.

-Hazlo de una buena vez, quiero que le enseñes a mi hija y al resto lo que ocurre cuando alguien se opone a mí-

" _Será un placer_ " respondió la sombra riendo, al tiempo que la oscuridad envolvía el cuerpo de la reina en sombras negras que destellaban brillos esmeraldas.

 _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_

Red observó a la criatura de sombras tomar control del cuerpo de la reina, el cuerpo de la changeling comenzó a mutar mientras la magia de la sombra tomaba el control deformando su figura. Del cuerpo de la reina comenzaron a emerger extremidades completamente malformadas, cubiertas de espinas y largas garras afiladas. A un costado del cuello de la reina emergió lo que parecía ser una cabeza formada por una especie de parásito con grandes ojos de insecto y una mandíbula muy similar a la de un gigantesco ciempiés. El descontrol en la magia de la Changeling causo que su cuerpo fuera incapaz de tomar una forma definida y comenzó a combinar las formas de múltiples insectos en un mismo cuerpo, formando una quimera construida por las partes de distintos tipos de insectos gigantes. La incapacidad de Cocoon por mantener una forma definida comenzó a producir un fuerte estrés en su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a causarle un intenso dolor en cada pedazo de carne que mutaba.

 _JAJAJAJAJA_

Los gritos de agonía que la cabeza de Cocoon emita eran contrarrestados por la risa sádica que emitía la cabeza del ciempiés. Al notar el riesgo que corría su nueva reina, los changelings comenzaron a transformar sus cuerpos en insectos gigantes para intentar ayudar a Chrysalis. Mientras Caramel y los guardias nocturnos protegían a Celestia intentando no perder de vista a Red y a Viper quienes aun tenían como rehén a la debilitada pegaso.

Uno de los changelings fue atrapado por una especie de gusano gigante que emergió de la espalda de la reina. Los numerosos dientes acerrados del gusano penetraron la coraza del changeling creando un enorme agujero que lo atravesó de lado a lado. Las numerosas extremidades que había emergido en el cuerpo de Cocoon comenzaron a atacar a los changelings empalando y perforando a sus victimas con notoria facilidad. Aguijones y mandíbulas que emergían a medida que el cuerpo de la reina continuaba deformándose comenzaron a convertirse en un peligro latente. Cada pedazo de carne que los changelings lograban arrancar producía un grito de dolor en la reina. Al igual que lo hacía cada nuevo trozo de carne que emergía de su cuerpo tomando la forma de una nueva arma letal.

-Estas castigada hija mía- Dijo la cabeza del ciempiés lanzándose contra Chrysalis, el tono de su voz era el mismo que Chrysalis había escuchado en la cabaña aquella noche de invierno. Sin embargo, esta vez carecía de ese particular toque seductor, el cual había sido reemplazado por un tono mucho más amenazante. Chrysalis evadió el ataque de las poderosas mandíbulas de Vice.

-¡Chrysalis!- gritó Celestia tomando a la recién nombrada reina antes de que una serie de afiladas patas golpearan el lugar en el que momentos antes se encontraba Chrysalis. Celestia maniobro en el aire evitando los golpes de Cocoon antes de aterrizar fuera de su alcance.

-Gracias-

-No puedo dejar que mi futura cuñada muera antes de la boda- dijo la princesa del Sol con una sonrisa.

-Celestia hay algo que tengo que decirte, es respecto a Cadence, yo…- el casco de la princesa del Sol la silenció.

-Me alegra que hallas venido a ayudar a Cadence cuando tu madre la secuestró, pero podremos hablar de eso más tarde-

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédula Chrysalis. Aparentemente la Princesa del sol no se había dado cuenta de que había sido ella quien secuestró a Cadence y la hechizó para derrotar a su madre. Pero aquella explicación podría esperar hasta que lograran acabar con la amenaza primero.

-Capitán Caramel, no deje que Red y Viper escapen- ordenó la princesa del Sol intentando reunir su magia, sin embargo, al notar le sonrisa de Red quien la miraba desde una posición segura comprendió la razón por la que el Vampiro no había usado su magia hasta el momento.

De inmediato notó su nuevo predicamento. Algo bloqueaba su magia y eso la obligaría a valerse totalmente de sus habilidades físicas, las cuales ciertamente no estaban completamente pulidas.

-Siegfried, Merak, Alcor… Ayuden a Chrysalis y al resto de los changelings a contener a esa cosa, Celestia y yo nos encargaremos de recuperar a Cadence- Ordenó Caramel. Los tres caballeros nocturnos asintieron abriendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia Cocoon.

Los changelings comenzaron a lanzarse contra el deformado cuerpo de la reina envolviendo sus cuerpos con la magia de sus cuernos, cada impacto producía una explosión que arrancaba trozos de carne del cuerpo que continuaba incrementando su tamaño. Desafortunadamente el espacio en el salón del trono no era suficiente ahora que el cuerpo de la reina había alcanzado proporciones tan grandes, por lo que los changelings y Chrysalis comenzaron a verse superados.

Un golpe particularmente fuerte de uno de los gusanos de carne que emergieron del cuerpo de la reina abrió un boquete en una de las paredes de la colmena. Viendo su oportunidad Red y Viper saltaron por el agujero de la pared llevando a Cadence a cuestas.

-Tras ellos- ordenó Celestia persiguiendo a los vampiros seguida de cerca por Caramel.

-Siegfried, la princesa- dijo Merak.

-Esta mejor fuera de la colmena que adentro, además tenemos que proteger a Chrysalis. Recuerden que la princesa Celestia nos dijo que ella es la poni especial de Luna, no podemos fallarle-

Los dos hermanos asintieron. " _Llevaremos a su poni especial de vuelta a usted princesa. No le fallaremos_ " pensó Siegfried.

* * *

El grupo se cebras se aproximó a todo galope. La oscuridad de la noche ya había cubierto el cielo por completo y la plateada Luna se alzaba en lo alto iluminando tenuemente la tierra debajo de ella. Las explosiones provenientes del horizonte les ayudaron a localizar la posición de su objetivo.

-¿Estas segura de esto Zephora?- preguntó Kendall mientras cargaba a la alquimista sobre su lomo, seguido por el resto de cebras y la comandante Hurricane quien era acompañada por algunos de sus soldados.

-El hechizo en un gran costo podría terminar, pero a cambio de mi cuerpo y alma es posible hacerlo funcionar-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa Zephora-

-Sin la daga el proceso peligroso será, pero creo que lo puedo soportar-

-¿Crees que la lanza funcione contra esa cosa?-

-La heráldica nos ayudará al espíritu expulsar. Kandall, no deberás dudar cuando la criatura logremos capturar-

-Pero un libro, ¿es enserio? ¿Qué pasará si alguien más logra encontrarlo y la libera de su prisión?-

-Conozco un hechizo que podría funcionar, uno que solo podría ser destruido por una clase de dragón en particular-

-De acuerdo, pero me preocupa que esa cosa nos haya entregado algo como esto, puede que nos ayude a detener a esa sombra, pero no dejo de pensar que estamos haciendo justo lo que quiere-

-Si los siete se reúnen el caos liberarán, lo más que podemos hacer ahora es su regreso retrasar-

-Como sea ya estamos aquí y no paree que las cosas estén saliendo bien- comentó Hurricane señalando la extraña criatura que volaba en el exterior de la colmena rodeada por lo que parecía ser un grupo de ponis con forma de insectoide. Entre las que destacaban tres figuras las cuales parecían estar provocando las múltiples explosiones.

-Bueno tal parece que aún podríamos a alguno de ellos salvar, es una suerte que pudiéramos a tiempo llegar- comentó Zephora.

-Hurricane- dijo Kendall -Tu y tu equipo tomen a todas las cebras que puedan y arrójenlas desde el aire, usaremos la alquimia para dañar su cuerpo. Y si atacamos desde arriba no se percataran de nuestra llegada-

-Será una caída a toda velocidad- dijo Hurricane. Menando su casco en círculos ordenó a los pegasos que la acompañaban a agruparse y rápidamente cada uno de ellos tomo a una cebra alquimista levantando el vuelo -Sujétate con fuerza- dijo Hurricane permitiendo que Zephora subiera sobre su lomo.

-¿Cres poder a su cabeza acertar? Deberás apuntar a la cabeza original- dijo Zephora.

Kendall asintió acelerando el paso mientras Hurricane comenzaba a ganar altura. Tan pronto como el guerrero se encontró a una distancia adecuada, desató la lanza de heráldica que se encontraba parcialmente dañada tras haber sido usada para destruir aquel cuchillo de ceremonias. Sin detener su avance la cebra tomó el arma y la arrojó con toda su fuerza. La velocidad del lanzamiento hizo que la lanza produjera un zumbido en el aire mientras volaba hasta su objetivo a toda velocidad.

* * *

La criatura era fuerte, sin importar cuantos changelings se unieran a la batalla, el monstruo solo parecía continuar mutando mientras los gritos de Cocoon resonaban al igual que lo hacia la risa de Vice.

Vice continuaba reclamando los cuerpos de algunos de los changelings mientras recibía los castigos de los ataques de sus oponentes como si no le importase. Los golpes físicos no parecían afectarlo so suficiente y las bajas del ejercito changeling comenzaban a ser bastante notorias después de algunos minutos combatiendo sin descanso.

Las cosas habían empeorado cuando la criatura había generado dos pares de alas para salir de la habitación y así tratar de escapar de la colmena.

-Esto no funciona Siegfried. Si queremos acabar con él tendremos que usar nuestras habilidades al límite- Comentó Alcor, mientras desviaba varios de los golpes de una de las extremidades amorfas de Vice.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pasará si hacemos eso, Épsilon no es la única que se pone en riesgo al usar sus habilidades sin cuidado-

-¡Mira eso Siegfried!- dijo Alcor apuntando con su pezuña a la criatura que continuaba masacrando a los changelings -¿De verdad crees que podemos ganarle sin usarlas?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

-No estoy seguro de que podamos matarlo incluso con eso pero si están dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo, me aseguraré de que sea solo el tiempo necesario- añadió Siegfried.

Alcor asintió. Sabia que lo que estaba por hacer pondría en riesgo su vida, pero si los experimentos a los que habían sido sometidos y los resultados que habían obtenido a causa de estos tenían un propósito en su vida ninguno de ellos dudaría que se trataba de su último recurso para proteger al reino y a sus amadas princesas.

Se concentro en sentir el latido de su corazón, el calor que producía este cada vez que su sangre era bombeada al resto de su cuerpo. Merak observó a su hermano imitándolo. Mientras Siegfried se ponía frente a ellos- Yo me encargo de mantenerlo a raya- comentó Siegfried.

La extraña sensación proveniente de los hermanos atrajo la atención de Vice quien de inmediato se arrojó contra ellos. Siegfried se concentró en el lugar al que quería llegar. En un instante su cuerpo fue envuelto por una nube de sombras y posteriormente se materializó frente a la enorme criatura

 _SLASH_

El caballero de la guardía nocturna comenzó a cortar las partes más sensibles de la abominación, desapareciendo y materializándose posteriormente en un nuevo lugar.

-¡Pequeño demonio quédate en un lugar para que pueda aplastarte!- dijo Vice tirando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Listos!- dijeron al unísono Merak y Alcor. Volando hacia la criatura a toda velocidad. Los cascos de Merak resplandecían envueltos por lo que parecían ser cargas estáticas de electricidad que se había formado alrededor del pelaje de sus cascos mientras Alcor parecía cargar una especie de llama en casa uno de sus cascos.

El golpe de Alcor provocó que la carne de la criatura estallara en pedazos mientras que la velocidad de Merak había incrementado permitiéndole asestar múltiples golpes en distintos puntos de la criatura, en tanto que los cascos cargados de electricidad estática incrementaban el daño de sus golpes.

Siegfried apareció a un lado de la cabeza del enorme insecto y usando una de sus dagas hizo una larga herida en el ojo del ciempiés. Merak voló a toda velocidad propinándole un gancho en la base de la quijada rompiendo exitosamente la mandíbula de la criatura, al mismo tiempo Alcor se lanzó contra la criatura golpeando el pescuezo del ciempiés haciendo explotar el cuello del insecto. Siegfried se materializó en la base de las alas de la criatura cortando uno por uno los huesos de estas provocando que la enorme criatura se precipitara al suelo. Mientras Alcor y Merak continuaban golpeando la carne de la amorfa quimera.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

El grito de Cocoon fue estruendoso. Aturdidos por el sonido de la criatura los tres guardias nocturnos fueron golpeados por una de las numerosas extremidades y lanzándolos al interior de bosque que se hallaba en los límites de la colmena.

-Malditos voy a hacer que paguen por lo que hicieron- Dijo la vos de Vice proveniente de lo que parecía ser una especia de rostro en el vientre del maltrecho cuerpo de la reina. Había logrado apartarse de la mayor parte de sus atacantes y las numerosas heridas en su cuerpo comenzaban a agotarla. Después de todo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de Cocoon llegara a su límite.

 _ZOOOMMMM_

El sonido de un objeto cortando el aire llamó la atención de Vice el cual se dio la vuelta antes de ser alcanzado por la lanza de heráldica que impactó en el cuello de Cocoon. En esta ocasión tanto Cocoon como Vice emitieron un alarido de dolor que erizó la piel de los presentes.

En perfecta sincronía, con el ataque de Kendall, Hurricane calló en picada clavando una de sus afiladas espadas en el pecho de la criatura seguida por varios de sus compañeros, los cuales realizaron varios cortes en el frente y en la espalda de la criatura. Casi al instante las cebras que los pegasos habían dejado caer desde el aire impactaron a su objetivo golpeando a la criatura con múltiples esferas de fuego que produjeron numerosas explosiones arrancando los numerosos miembros de la criatura

 _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

El grito de agonía de Cocoon resonó en los alrededores mientras, la lanza de heráldica cumplió su cometido debilitando el vínculo entre la reina Changeling y la criatura que la controlaba obligando a Vice a salir del cuerpo de Cocoon desmembrando a su huésped desde el interior emitiendo una explosión que landó los trozos del cuerpo de Cocoon en distintas direcciones.

La sombra tenia la forma de un poni formado por llamas verdes y negras, sus ojos brillaban con un tono fantasmal al igual que lo hacia su enorme boca.

-A las profundidades debes regresar y en la piedra sellada tu alma quedará- recitó Zephora dibujando rápidamente un símbolo arcano usando las cimitarras de fuego que sujetaba con sus cascos.

Vice observó con claridad el libro de piel que flotaba aun lado de la cebra. La criatura sonrió de lado a lado antes de recitar su conjuro.

 _-…-_

 _-Desde el interior hasta el exterior, convierte ideas en acción-_

 _-Lee de cerca este libro y con su hechizo desencadenará una reacción-_

 _-Proyectando así cualquier belleza que quieras-_

 _-Solo pronuncia palabras sinceras-_

 _-Para que Finalmente libre seas-_

 _-…-_

La explosión de magia cegó momentáneamente a los presentes. Hurricane logró atrapar a Zephora poco antes de que la cebra impactara contra el suelo. La cebra respiraba con dificultad y mantenía el libro de piel aferrado a su pecho con una de sus patas frontales. La otra de sus patas frontales, sin embargo, parecía estarse marchitando. Las manchas negras y la putrefacción de la carne comenzaron a invadir la extremidad de la cebra hasta desde la punta de su pezuña hasta el codo de su pata frontal. Hurricane observó incrédula la maldición que la cebra había puesto en su propio cuerpo al ejecutar uno de los hechizos de aquel extraño libro que despedía un fuerte olor a sangre y putrefacción.

El sonido de una piedra cayendo a su lado la sobresaltó. Al voltear la mirada se topó con lo que parecía ser un libro de piedra en cuya portada se podía observar el símbolo arcano que Zephora había dibujado momentos antes, el cual era adornado por una serie de púas de piedra que formaban un circulo perfecto a su alrededor.

La comandante sintió una extraña necesidad de tomar aquel libro y leerlo. Pero la pezuña de Kendall cayo sobre la portada del libro despertándola de aquel trance momentáneo.

-Es peligroso que lo abras. Debes encontrar a la princesa, yo me haré cargo de las heridas de Zephora- dijo el guerrero. Mirando los restos de la lanza de heráldica. El arma había sufrido un gran daño y la hoja púrpura había sido destruida por completo a causa de la enorme cantidad de magia a la que había sido expuesta cuando el conjuro hizo efecto -Manifestación de Inspiración…- Leyó el guerrero en voz alta el título del libro que se hallaba debajo de su pata delantera -Incluso en esa forma puedo sentir el enorme poder de la criatura que se encuentra en su interior-

-Deberíamos destruirlo- sugirió Hurricane mientras se ponía en pie.

-No… El libro es solo un medio material para sellar lo que hay en el interior, si lo destruimos el espíritu de esa cosa simplemente se liberará. Nosotros nos aseguraremos de resguardarlo- comentó la enorme cebra.

-De acuerdo, te lo encargo- dijo hurricane antes de emprender el vuelo en busca de la princesa.

Kendall somó un frasco de una d sus alforjas y comenzó a untar una substancia viscosa en la pata marchita de su amada cebra.

-Zephora, tienes que aguantar, por favor- dijo el guerrero, en su voz se podía percibir el miedo que sentía por el estado de la alquimista, quien respiraba con dificultad. La expresión de su amada reflejaba el dolor que le causaba el efecto del hechizo oscuro que había ejecutado. Ya no había marcha atrás, sus destinos estaban sellados.

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _Ok este era el capítulo que tenía pensado desde hace un mes. De hecho, el capítulo pasado era parte de este, pero consideré mejor separarlos, en primera porque así no lo saturaría de información, y en segunda creo que un capítulo dedicado completamente al combate con Cocoon era una mejor idea que estar saltando entre este combate y el de Vinyl._

 _Finalmente he dado respuesta a una de las preguntas mas viejas que me han hecho: Durante la fiesta de la fogata, Cocoon rechazó tomar el casco de Celestia, un acto que claramente la hubiera lastimado ya que la pócima de Zephora la habría protegido de la reina Changeling lastimándola y muy probablemente causando que revelara su verdadera forma. La criatura que le advirtió de eso fue Vice, sin embargo en esa altura de la historia no quería dar un spoiler de lo que había en el interior de Cocoon, por lo que esta explicación la he puesto en este capítulo., Sin embargo En este capitulo Vice no fue capaz de identificar el truco de Chrysalis debido a que la magia del talismán de Mirage en este universo produce una inversión de la magia que lo roda por lo que eso confundió a Vice impidiéndole advertirle a Cocoon de lo que había ocurrido hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

 _Por cierto, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, ya que gracias a ello pude corregir un error que cometí en el capítulo 50, el cual por cierto ya corregí. Verán el problema radicó en que Épsilon en realidad si le contó a Luna lo que ocurrió en la cabaña la noche que se enfrentó a Cocoon. Por lo que Luna es consciente de que Chryalis tiene una maldición que la obliga a consumir su amor en todo momento. Es por ello que no la ha buscado para obligarla a volver, pues sabe que Chrysais está buscando una cura para revertir la maldición._

 _El otro error, es mas bien un tema de explicación a mayor detalle. Verán la razón por la que Celestia conocía la localización aproximada de la colmena era debido a que Chrysalis y ella estaban trabajando juntas para encontrar la cura a su problema y de ese modo revertir la maldición. Hasta donde Celestia y Chrysalis saben. La única que posee la respuesta a esa pregunta era Cocoon._

 _Por cierto, Celestia no sabe que Chrysalis fue quien secuestro a Cadence, así que es por ello por lo que en este capítulo ella no la confrontó por ese hecho._

 _Eso es todo por el momento, yo soy Halsenbert y… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**

 **En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

 **Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	53. Heartless

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 ** _Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener violencia o escenas sexuales explicitas, por lo que se recomienda discreción por parte del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 53 – Heartless**

La explosión detrás de ella sacudió su cuerpo haciéndola perder el paso. Celestía se dejó caer en picada desde lo alto de la colmena a travez del agujero que Cocoon habia creado y por el cual Red y Viper habian escapado llevándose a Cadence consigo.

La deidad del Sol entornó los ojos enfocandose por completo en los dos ponis vampiros que al igual que ella se precipitaban a toda velocidad dejando que la gravedar les ayudara a acelerar para poder escapar.

Poco antes de estrellarce contra el suelo, Red y Vice abrieron sus alas encorvando sus cuerpos para girar en pleno vuelo evitando así golpearse con el suelo. Las alas de los vampiros eran muy similares a las alas de Siegfried y sus hermanos, estaban hechas de huesos delgados cubiertos por una membrana delgada y maleable la cual era protegida por un pelaje suave y fino. La unica diferencia era que aquellas alas de vampiro no contaban con las enormes agujas de hueso duro que Epsilon y sus hermanos tenian en las puntas superiores de sus alas.

Celestia aceleró doblando las alas y los cascos para disminuir la fricción que generaba su cuerpo contra el viento. Antes de llegar al suelo, la princesa giró el cuerpo haciendo una espiral sobre su propio eje usando su largo cuerno para cortar el viento y doblando ligeramente las plumas de sus alas para dar una vuelta de 90 grados a toda velocidad. Caramel la imitó siguiéndola de cerca.

La deidad del Sol comenzó a aletear con fuerza, sus grandes alas le permitían realizar un mayor empuje sobre el viento para alcanzar a sus objetivos.

-¡Detente Red!- Ordenó la gobernante aproximándose cada vez más a los vampiros.

-Encárgate de ella- Ordenó el Lord a su guardaespaldas.

Viper volteo volando de espaldas mientras tomaba un par de agujas de su saco por medio de sus dientes. Las puntas de las agujas estaban cubiertas de un liquido viscoso de color amarillo. La yegua lanzó las agujas con destreza en dirección a su perseguidora. Celestia aleteó con fuerza evadiendo el ataque mientras se esforzaba por alcanzar a sus oponentes.

Los ponis entraron al bosque en un intento por perder a la gobernante. Red y Viper maniobraron con gracia entre los troncos seguidos de cerca por Celestia, quien debido a su tamaño tuvo que arriesgarse a recibir algunos golpes de varias de las ramas para poder dar alcance a sus oponentes. Caramel por otra parte comenzó a ganar terreno, pues estaba acostumbrado a maniobrar en situaciones similares ya que había practicado varias veces esos movimientos en el interior del bosque Everfree.

-Son muy persistentes- dijo Viper lanzando otro par de agujas envenenadas, las cuales rebotaron en la armadura del Pegaso que estaba por alcanzarlos.

-Acabemos con este juego Viper- Ordenó nuevamente el lord descendiendo de golpe. Viper se lanzó hacia el tronco de un árbol, usando su cuatro patas como apoyo amortiguó el impacto antes de que el rebote del árbol la lanzara en la dirección del capitán.

Viper giró en el aire estirando una de sus patas traseras y apuntando directo al rostro del corcel. Al percatarse del movimiento de la asesina, Caramel cerró sus alas y posteriormente cruzó ambos cascos frontales frente a su rostro. El impacto a esa velocidad provocó que ambos contrincantes giraran en el aire sin control golpeándose con varios árboles antes de caer al suelo.

Celestia observó a ambos ponis caer antes de descender en la dirección en la que había avanzado Red Wine. Al pasar el tronco de uno de los árboles, la princesa fue sorprendida por el lord, quien usó uno de sus codos para golpear a Celestia en un costado antes de que la princesa lograse aterrizar, provocando así que la princesa callera sin control sobre el suelo rodando y golpeándose con varias de las ramas y raíces de los arboles marchitos de aquel bosque.

-Podríamos haber hecho esto de una manera más civilizada Celestía. Sinceramente no me agrada la idea de golpear a una princesa. Debiste quedarte quieta en el castillo y esperar a que Blueblood te entregara uno de los venenos de Viper. Habría sido una muerte mucho más tranquila y digna- comentó el lord con cinismo.

-No dejaré que sigas haciendo lo que te viene en gana-

-Es gracioso que seas tú la que me diga eso, en especial teniendo en cuenta que tu hermana ha estado actuando a tus espaldas durante estos últimos meses. A mí me parece que no eres capaz de controlar a tu propia hermana, mucho menos a un reino entero-

-Aunque los métodos de Luna no son los más adecuados, debo admitir que su interés no ha dejado de ser el bienestar de nuestro pueblo-

-Ja… No me vengas con eso Celestia. Ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que Luna a estado preparando a tus espaldas- añadió el lord. -Debo admitir que yo tampoco había notado lo grave que era la situación hasta hace unos momentos, pero ahora puedo comprenderlo mejor- comentó el lord.

Celestia observó al corcel con precaución mientras se reincorporaba. Detrás de Red se encontraba Cadence, la potra se hallaba recostada sobre la tierra. Debía distraer al lord para poder aproximarse a la pequeña y si todo funcionaba como lo planeaba, quizá podría obtener algo de información de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Respóndeme una cosa Red- dijo la princesa. -¿Quién te habló de Cocoon?- comentó la deidad del Sol -No parecías sorprendido cuando se transformó en esa cosa, de hecho lucias bastante tranquilo cuando la viste- dijo la princesa caminando con lentitud hacia un costado.

-Eres observadora, pero parece que tú tampoco te sorprendiste mucho-

-Chrysalis ya me había contado acerca de ella- respondió la princesa del Sol.

-No me sorprende mucho…- respondió el lord -En especial sabiendo que esa cosa esta relacionada con la princesa Luna- añadió el lord sin bajar la guardia, claramente se refería a Chrysalis y la relación que la ahora reina de los changelings tenía con la princesa de la noche -Lo que me parece curioso es que aún después de saber lo hay en el interior de Cocoon… tú continúes permitiendo que tu hermana actúe por su cuenta. Quizá deberías ponerle un alto antes de que se convierta en tu peor pesadilla, ¿No lo crees Celestia?- dijo el lord mofándose.

-Mi hermana no es como ella- respondió la deidad con total seguridad.

-¡Bah! Si sigues pensando eso, entonces es claro que no sabes lo que enfrentas-

Celestia notó cierto temor en la voz del lord era momento de tomar la iniciativa y obtener la respuesta que buscaba. -Tu tampoco tienes idea de lo que has desencadenado- le reprochó la princesa.

Red Wine observó con rabia a la princesa, le molestaba que la soberana fuera tan ignorante. Le hervía la sangre el solo saber que incluso él había sido manipulado hasta este punto.

-¡NO CELESTIA!- dijo exasperado, dejando que su rabia tomara control de sus palabras -Eres tú la que no tiene idea de lo que esos demonios son capaces de hacer. Se la han pasado controlando cada uno de nuestros pasos, estudiando cada estrategia mientras colocaban sus piezas en el tablero. Pero aún ahora yo tengo la ventaja ante ti. Quizá no podré detenerlos, pero te aseguro que aún si ocurre lo peor mi clan podrá sobrevivir a esta oscuridad, después de todo somos criaturas nacidas de la oscuridad al igual que ellos- dijo el corcel golpeando la tierra con su pezuña.

La princesa comenzó a ensamblar las piezas faltantes en su mente. Para recibir la siguiente pieza de información debería revelar parte de lo que acababa de aprender esa misma tarde.

-Desde mi punto de vista tú eres mucho más ignorante Red… Tenías en tus cascos la información de Anny y decidiste no hacer nada con ella. No sé si decidiste que no valía la pena, pero es ovio que cometiste un error al menospreciarla… al igual que ahora lo haces con Vice- Celestia se alegró al notar que el semblante del lord cambiaba a uno mucho mas serio, su postura se tensó y sin pensarlo se giró para mirarla a los ojos. Finalmente había conseguido que el Lord se olvidara por completo de Cadence y centrara su total atención en ella.

-No me interesa como conseguiste esa información, pero te aseguro que ni Vice ni Elly me tomarán por sorpresa otra vez… -

-Pues a mi parecer, el haberte arriesgado a dejar la lanza de heráldica en los cascos de un soldado cualquiera fue un error… Quizá podrías haberla usado para enfrentarte a ellas… Quizá por eso estabas tan preocupado por obtener tus dagas de vuelta ¿no es así?- comentó la princesa Celestia blofeando. El ceño fruncido del lord era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que había acertado su suposición.

" _Elly_ " Pensó la gobernante. Finalmente había dado en el clavo. En la visión que Zephora le mostro aquella misma tarde en el salón del tronó el Lord había mencionado a Anny, Cocoon había dicho el nombre de Vice antes de perder el control y transformarse en ese enorme monstruo. Ahora Red Wine le acababa de confirmar el nombre de Elly. Tres nombres que mencionaba aquel libro que la poni de sus sueños le había entregado.

Todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces, era parte de un plan mucho mayor que los involucraba. Todo estaba minuciosamente calculado con el único objetivo de destruir la armonía que la unión de las tres tribus había conseguido al derrotar a los windigos.

Los titiriteros prepararon el escenario y movían a las marionetas a cada paso, atentos a lo que ocurriría a su alrededor. Cuando Scorpan llegó por primera vez al reino de Equestria, él y su hermano Tirek habían sido tentados por una sombra para apoderarse del recién formado reino, el cual poseía belleza y riqueza en abundancia, en comparación con la tierra natal del centauro y su hermano. Sin embargo, la amistad de Scorpan con StarSwirl se interpuso en los planes de aquellas criaturas.

Poco después de que Scorpan regresara su tierra natal a convencer a su hermano de desistir el ataque, el poni de las sombras atacó el reino causando la repentina desaparición de StarSwirl y la de los pilares de Equestria que mantenían a salvo al reino. Mas, sin embargo, la amistad que las dos hermanas compartían con el lord del Caos había interferido nuevamente. Razón por la cual, aquellos titiriteros se aseguraron de sembrar la duda en el corazón del draconequus, permitiendo así que la discordia y el caos cayera sobre Equestria con toda la rabia de Discord.

Incapaces de evitar el enfrentamiento, Celestia y Luna se vieron obligadas a usar los elementos de la armonía contra la criatura del caos, en cerrándola en su actual prisión de piedra. Poco después Scorpan volvió al reino de Equestria para notificar a las princesas acerca del inminente ataque de Tirek. Consientes del poder de los elementos y de lo importante que era mantener la paz en el reino las dos hermanas detuvieron al centauro tomándolo por sorpresa para evitar así derramar sangre innecesariamente.

Irónicamente, la sombra que había crecido en el interior del reino de cristal dio vida y poder al rey sombra obligando a las dos hermanas a combatir contra el imperio de cristal en una batalla en la que se derramó mucha sangre inocente. Aquellas sombras se aseguraron de usar a Red para fabricar un arma que el rey sombra pudiera usar para acabar con las dos gobernantes y al mismo tiempo habían manipulado a Cocoon para que la princesa Changeling se convirtiera en la sentencia final de Luna. Mientras que se había encargado de que Red se convirtiera en el verdugo de la princesa del Sol, después de todo sin el apoyo de su magia Celestia no estaba segura de poder enfrentara una criatura inmortal capaz de beber sangre y la cual poseía la habilidad de curarse de sus propias heridas sin ayuda de la magia. La princesa del Sol tendría que valerse de su cerebro, más que de su fuerza si deseaba salir victoriosa. Y sobre todo debía evitar recibir daño en la medida de lo posible.

Ahora que sabia que aquellas criaturas estaban intentando destruirlas a ella y a su hermana, debía regresar a Canterlot cuanto antes y comenzar a prepararse para lo que se avecinaría.

" _Una criatura larga y delgada de color negro, con alas y un largo cuerno_ " Quizá aquella criatura de la que Zephora le había advertido no era en realidad un changeling. Existía la posibilidad de que aquella criatura se tratara de una de esas ponis demonios… heroínas del pasado condenadas a la oscuridad de su propios deseos, deseos que habían retorcido sus mentes y corazones hasta corromperlas por completo.

Una explosión en las cercanías les incitó a dar el primer paso. Tanto Celestia como Red se abalanzaron contra su oponente a toda velocidad. Incapaz de usar su magia la gobernante uso su mayor ventaja contra el vampiro. Aprovechando la diferencia de tamaños, la alicornio de pelaje color perla y crin de colores pastel uso sus largos cascos para golpear al vampiro usando todo el peso de su cuerpo para atravesar la guardia del corcel.

 _POW_

Los golpes de Celestia eran potentes, su fuerza física era bastante similar a la fuerza que un poni terrestre bien entrenado podía generar, sin mencionar que la esbelta figura de la princesa le brindaba una excelente agilidad a pesar de su tamaño.

Red era un poni mucho más adepto a las peleas debido a que usaba sus técnicas de combate y de caza cada noche que salía a cazar alimento junto con su hermana y sus concubinas. Aún así le era difícil al lord poder bloquear o desviar con éxito los golpes de la gobernante. Celestia intentó golpearlo soltando un gancho derecho con toda su fuerza. Aprovechando la oportunidad Red realizó un movimiento de pivote, usando una de sus patas traseras para dar una media vuelta se colocó justo a un lado de la princesa en el instante en el que el casco de Celestia paso rozando la espalda del lord.

Tomando a la princesa con la guardia abierta, el Lord soltó un codazo en la zona blanda de la princesa del Sol contraatacando con una media tijera. Usando su casco trasero el lord impacto su espinilla contra el costado de la alicornio de color perla derribándola sobre su costado.

Celestia cayo de bruces sobre el suelo antes de girar evitando así un tercer golpe del corcel, el cual impactó de lleno en el suelo abriendo una grieta. Sorprendido por la rápida reacción de la alicornio el lord recibió una patada de una de las patas traseras de la gobernante. A diferencia de sus cascos delanteros, la pata trasera de la alicornio podía generar una fuerza mucho mayor con la cual logró aturdir al vampiro.

Celestia se levantó sobre sus cascos tan rápido como pudo antes de arrojarse sobre el lord golpeándolo de lleno con su cuerpo para desbalancearlo. El Lord trastabillo antes de chocar contra uno de los troncos secos que los rodeaban. Celestia acorraló al lord golpeándolo repetidamente en las articulaciones con el objetivo de limitar la movilidad del vampiro. Un par de golpes de la pezuña de la princesa sobre las rodillas del corcel hicieron que el lord se arrodillara antes de recibir un golpe en el rostro. el cual lo hizo escupir sangre.

-Es suficiente Lord Wine, vendrá conmigo y enfrentará un juicio como es debido- dijo la princesa jadeando, le parecía curioso que el vampiro no ofreciera mayor pelea pero no podía negar que prefería mantener el control de la situación sin tener que recurrir a métodos más permanentes.

El lord sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con un tono carmesí brillante.

-No lo creo- dijo el lord moviéndose a toda velocidad, golpeando la garganta de la alicornio con fuerza haciendo que la deidad del sol comenzara a toser sin control.

Usando sus alas como impulso el lord levantó el vuelo y golpeó a la alicornio en el rostro derribándola una vez más.

-Será bueno que dejes de mostrar piedad a tus oponentes, o un día terminarán matándote- dijo el corcel procediendo a golpear repetidamente a la deidad que yacía en el suelo.

El lord detuvo su frenético, su respiración era acelerada, y varias gotas de sudor caían de su frente. Exhausto por el castigo que le había propinado a la alicornio se apartó de la princesa del Sol para tomar una bocanada de aire. La alicornio lucia varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero el movimiento de su pecho le indicaba que aún seguía con vida, aunque era claro que la princesa había recibido bastantes heridas en el cuerpo.

-En mi condición actual no soy rival para enfrentar a esas criaturas, pero una vez que me halla alimentado de su sangre majestad… estoy seguro de que podré hacerles frente- comentó Red aproximándose al cuello de la gobernante mientras la miraba desde arriba.

Un ruido llamó la atención de Red por un momento. " _Me pareció escuchar la voz de Viper_ " pensó el lord antes de dirigir nuevamente su atención a la alicornio que permanecía agazapada en el suelo.

-Parece que mi acompañante me necesita y como sabe es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama… _Bon Appétit_ \- El lord extendió sus fauces apuntando directamente al cuello de la princesa.

Celestia se giró en el instante en el que el vampiro se aproximó a su cuello. Apostando su vida en aquel movimiento, Celestia extendió su casco izquierdo en el cual sujetaba la zapatilla de su casco derecho. La zapatilla de la princesa tenia una punta en el extremo superior la cual se incrusto sin mucha dificultad en el cuello el vampiro en el instante en el que Red intentó morder el cuello de la princesa. Red se apartó de la alicornio, emitiendo gemidos de dolor, De la herida de su cuello comenzó a brotar su sangre salpicando a la princesa.

Red de arrancó la zapatilla de su cuello arrojándola a un lado mientras presionaba la herida. Momentos después miró colérico a la alicornio que intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Procuré que te fuera sencillo, pero ahora… ¡Haré que me supliques matarte!- gritó lleno de rabia arrojándose al cuello de la princesa.

 _ZUUMMM_

El sonido de un objeto cortando el viento a toda velocidad distrajo al corcel, cuando de pronto una estaca de acero pasó a un lado de la princesa del Sol clavándose en el centro del estómago del Lord, empalándolo contra el tronco seco de uno de los árboles que se hallaba a sus espaldas.

 _ZUUMMM_

El sonido repetido de aquel zumbido llego acompañado de varias estacas que se clavaron en distintos puntos del cuerpo del corcel inmovilizándolo por completo. Las estacas habían atravesado sus cuatro cascos, estómago y cuello, dejando libre únicamente sus alas, las cuales comenzaron a retraerse mientras el Lord regresaba a su forma de poni.

-Tengo que mejorar mi puntería- dijo la voz de un poni que salia de entre las sombras del bosque.

Red miró sorprendido al poni que se aproximaba a él. El poni llevaba puesta una capa y un gorro fabricados por una tela de color azul adornada con estrellas plateadas, que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo y rostro. Debajo de aquel traje el poni llevaba puesta una armadura fabricada con placas de rocas que asemejaban la forma de escamas. Aún bajo la escaza luz que lograba colarse por el interior de aquel bosque el Lord pudo distinguir el color violeta que lucia el pelaje del poni así como el color azul y purpura de su crin y cola. El poni llevaba una cuchilla retráctil adherida al guante de su casco derecho, en su casco izquierdo se podía observar un extraño mecanismo muy similar a un gancho en cuyo extremo posterior de encontraba atado un hilo de acero. Pero lo que le llamó la atención era el extraño mecanismo que había usado para inmovilizarlo. Se trataba de una especia de arco unido a un pequeño bastón de tamaño mediano debajo del cual giraba un conjunto de cilindros en cuyo interior contenían aquellas estacas de acero. Nunca antes había visto semejante aparato de caza en su vida.

-Lo lamento quería acabar de un golpe, pero… te moviste- dijo el poni con una voz melódica apuntando el extraño objeto hacia él. El poni accionó el gatillo. El mecanismo giró la torreta que contenía las estacas lanzando el siguiente disparo contra el pecho del corcel a toda velocidad atravesando su pecho. Tras el impacto el lord quedó completamente inmóvil e inerte.

Una potente explosión se escuchó en las cercanías iluminando el bosque por unos instantes. Aquel brillo repentino en el cielo iluminó parcialmente el rostro de la yegua que se encontraba de pie a un lado de la princesa.

En ese momento Celestia logró reconocer a aquel poni y ciertamente no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando en ese momento. Aquella yegua era idéntica a la que había conocido en su sueño.

* * *

El ejercitó de changelings avanzaba por el bosque a la luz de la Luna guiados por Chrysalis, la ahora reina de los changelings lucia varios golpes y moretones en el cuerpo al igual que sus subditos. Algunos de los changelings cargaban a los soldados que habain recibido heridas mas graves, los que con apenas podían caminar por su cuerta se apoyaban del hombro de alguno de sus compañeros para poder mantener el equilibrio.

El sonido del viento meneando las ramas de los árboles marchitos invadía los alrededores. Chrysalis continuó su andar hasta topparse con los tres guardias nocturnos de Luna. Merak, Alcor y Siegfried se encontraban de pie cerca de un par de árboles que habian sido quebrados como si un objeto los hubiese golpeado a gran velocidad.

Alcor lucia quemaduras en sus cascos frontales y respiraba entrecortadamente. Por otro lado Merak tenia marcas de quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, las cuales formaban líneas que asemejaban la forma de pequeños relámpagos, seguramente causados por la energía eléctrica que habia usado durante el combate. Luna le había comentado a Chrysalis acerca de las habilidades unicas de la guardia nocturna y del control que tenian con la magia arcana que recidía en sus cuerpos, pero hasta esa noche no habia sido capaz de presenciar su poder. Almenos ahora podía comprender porque los consideraban tan letales y el porque muchos de los ponis que formaban el ejercito de Celestia les temían, después de todo, era poco común que una criatura fuera capaz de controlar la magia de esa manera.

Los unicornios, al igual que los changelings eran criaturas que podían controlar con mayor facilidad el flujo de magia en sus cuerpos gracias a sus cuernos, con los cuales podían canalizar y concentrar la energía de su interior para ejecutar conjuros mágicos. Del mismo modo, los pegasos poseían un tipo de magia en su interior que les permitia controlar el clima o andar sobre las nubes con libertad sin caer, pero sobre todo les brindaba la capacidad de volar libremente por el cielo… ya que de no contar con esa magia en su interior sus pequeñas alas no serían capaces de ayudarles a levantar el vuelo. Probablemente Siegfried y el resto de la guardia nocturna poseían un tipo de magia similar. Por ultimo se encontraban los ponis terrestres, quienes poseían en su interior un tipo de magia que les permitia tener un mejor contacto con la naturaleza y al mismo tiempo les brindaba una increíble fuerza y resistencia. Chrysalis imaginaba que otras criaturas como las cebras poseían un tipo de magia similar.

Sin embargo, despues de presenciar la forma en la que las cebras habain invocado esos hechizos contra su madre, no le quedaba duda alguna de que la tribu de Zephora era capaz de manipular no solo la magia de su interior, sino que ademas podían materializarla. Aquello era conocido como magia arcana, una de las formas más peligrosas y antiguas de magia. Sabia que la manipulación de la magia arcana era complicada y ciertamente volatil, por lo que ser capaz de controlarla requeria de mucho entrenamiento y dedicación. Pero una vez controlada, la magia arcana podía ser usada de una forma mucho más eficiente, puesto que el usuario no requeriría de un cuerno (Como el de un unicornio) o de un objeto mágico para poder canalizarla, sino que podrían hacer uso de ella usando la magia de su interior como catalizador.

Aparentemente Alcor era capaz de manipular magia arcana basada en el fuego que le permitía producir llamas de energía quemando la magía que recidía en su interior, sin emabrgo podía deducir que el manejo de ese tipo de magia causaba que sus reservas se agotaran considerablemente, sin embargo, las quemaduras en sus cascos, le indicaban que el uso de esa magia provocaba que la temperatura interna del poni se elevara. Luna le habia contado en una ocación que incrementar la temperatura de su cuerpo de esa manera podía causar quemaduras internas en el conjurador, y en casos extremos incluso podría producir incineraciones espontáneas.

Merak por otra parte parecia ser capaz de invocar un tipo de magia arcana basada en el elemento del rayo, el cual le brindaba mayor velocidad y fuerza. Desafortunadamente parecía tener un efecto secundario, pues el uso prolongado de esa habilidad dañaba las terminaciones nerviosas del poni quemando sus nervios, musculos y tendones en el proceso.

Por otro lado la magia de Siegfried le permitia trasladarse de un punto a otro de forma casi instantanea, se trataba de una habilidad muy similar a un hechizo de teletransportación, sin embargo, esa habilidad parecía tener un número limitado de usos por cada cierto tiempo.

Épsilon por otro lado poseía una habilidad inusual para sanar a gran velocidad lo que de algun modo le permitió sobrevivir a su combate con Cocoon aquella noche. Aún así, Chysalis nunca escuchó hacerca de la habilidad especial de Megres y tras su muerte era casi seguro que sería incapaz de saber de que se trataba. Aún así la changeling no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por saber como fue que aquellos cinco ponis lograron aprender semejante tipo de magia sin ayuda.

-Chrysalis- habló Siegnfried al notar a la nueva reina de los changelings aproximarse a ellos. -Es la primera vez que puedo hablar contigo en esa forma- comentó el guardia nocturno.

Siegfried podía percibir el aroma de la changeling con claridad ahora que se encontraban en el exterior. Se trataba del mismo aroma que poseía la unicornio de pelaje color negro que había visto acompañando a Luna en varias ocasiones en el pasado. No cabia duda de que se trataba de la misma criatura y aunque su apariencia era mucho más fiera en su forma real. No podía evitar notar que, la ahora lider de los changelings, tenia la misma mirada amable que le había visto aquella noche de la fogata, la misma mirada que Chrysalis tenía cuando besó a Luna frente a todos los nobles del reino.

-No… ¿No me tienes miedo?- Preguntó Chrysalis mirando al guardia nocturno, sentía cierto temor de que los amigos de Luna pudiesen rechazarla por ser diferente. Temia que Siegfried y los demas fueran incapaces de perdonarla por haberlos engañado y sobre todo por haber puesto en peligro a Luna.

-La verdad es… Que Épsilon puede ser mucho más atemorizante de lo que tú luces en este momento Chrysi- bromeó Siegfried sonriendole con amabilidad. Esa sonrisa tranquilizó el corazón de Chrysalis.

El golpeteo de su corazón en el interior de su pecho, de inmediato le recordó la razón por la que habai avanzado tan profundo en el bosque.

-Además después de ver a tu madre… debo decir que es un alivio que no seas su viva imagen- añadió Merak.

-Ella esta abajo- dijo Alcor señalando la dirección en la que una zanja se habia formado, siguiendo el patron de las ramas y troncos de árboles que habain sido dañados por el proyectil que habia caido del cielo y aterrizado en lo profundo del marchito bosque.

Chrysalis asintió y haciendo un ademan con el casco le ordenó a sus changelings que permanecieran en su lugar. Mientras ella descendia por la ladera hasta el sitio del impacto.

Alcor, Merak y Siegfried la siguieron con cautela. Los cuatro bajaron por la ladera, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar por la tierra suelta y usando las ramas y troncos de los árboles como apoyo.

En el fondo de la ladera se encontraba un pequeño crater. Un monton de solidas rocas se encontraban parcialmente calcinadas. La superficie de de las piedras lucia un tono ligeramente carbonizado, aún se podían observar algunas ramas y vegetación ardiendo en un tono amarillo, rojo y naranja. Sobre una de las piedras se encontraba la antigua reina de los changelings.

Cocoon habia perdido por completo la parte inferir de su cuerpo, por lo que sus viceras parcialmente carbonizadas se podian observar sobresaliendo de la parte inferior de su cintura. El torso y espalda tenian multiples agujeros de los que brotaba su sangre, sus alas habian desaparecido por completo dejando quemaduras en su espalda. Sus escamas, en su mayoria habain sido arrancadas o despedazadas, dejando al descubierto la suabe y fragil carne de la reina. El casco derecho de Cocoon no era mas que un monton de jirones, el hueso de su pata se encontraba expuesto, mientras los trozos de músculo y carne colgaban de la extremidad. Su pata izquierda permanecía inalterada, la daga que ella misma se había adherido al muñón permanecia intacta. Una de las cuencas de sus ojos se encontraba vacia y el otro los miraba con atención. En su cuello se podía apreciar el pedazo de heráldica que pertenecia a la lanza que Kendall habia usado para herirla. Su cuerno permanecia intacto, pero tenia varios golpes en la cabeza. La sangre que brotaba de una de las heridas en su cabeza habia manchado gran parte de su rostro y crin.

-Asi que… Haz venido… Tan solo para mofarte de mí- dijo la reina con dificultad, a causa del trozo de heráldica que permanecia incrustrado en su cuello.

-Estas muriendo madre- dijo Chrysalis. Cocoon rio ligeramente, aunque era claro que aquella riza le produjo mucho dolor.

-No necesitas decírmelo… Creo que es algo ovio hija- respondió la reina ecupiendo sangre.

-Por favor Madre, te lo suplico… Dime cual es la cura, dime como puedo destruir la maldición y salvar a Luna… Por favor dímelo- Le suplicó Chysalis.

 _JEJEJEJE_

Se rió Cocoon nuevamente antes de toser sangre una vez más.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?!- preguntó Siegfried molesto.

-Ustedes…- respondió Cocoon con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. –Pensar que estan aquí para romper una maldición… Una maldición que en cualquier otra situación podría verse como una bendición- se mofó la antigua reina.

-No lo entiendo, ¿que parte de atar la vida de Chrysalis a la de la princesa Luna puede verse como una bendición?- preguntó Merak.

Cocoon sintio que las reservas de magia en su interior lentamente se disipaban y cuando desaparecieran por completo moriría a causa de sus heridas.

-Los changelings somos criaturas con una vida longeva, al igual que sus amadas princesas podemos vivir miles de años… siempre y cuando nos alimentemos- comentó Cocoon sin dejar de sonreir con cinismo. –Es por ello que existe una maldición la cual nos ata a la vida de la criatura a la que amamos… pero esa maldición solo se activará si la criatura que amamos nos ama tambien- continuó la reina antes de toser mas sangre.

-De ese modo, nuestra vida queda atada a la vida del mortal que amamos y lo mismo ocurre con nuestra pareja, pues su vida queda atada a la nuestra- añadió la reina. –Me resulta hilarante que una maldición que existe para que podamos reunirnos en la otra vida con la criatura que amamos sea la razón por la que la vida de una princesa inmortal corre peligro- la changeling rio nuevamente a pesar del dolor que esta accion le causaba.

Chrysalis y los demas pudieron entender la ironia de la que se mofaba Cocoon. Aparentemente la maldición de los changelings solo podía activarse si el amor del changeling era correspondido, de esa forma el changeling no estaría condenado a vivir sin su pareja e irremediablemente moriría poco despues de la muerte de su pareja. Ciertamente aquello podía considerarse una bendición en el caso de que el changeling se enamorara de una criatura que fuera incapaz de vivir por tantos años como lo hacian ellos.

Probablemente era la razón por la que Celestia no había contraído matrimonio por deseo propio. Pues sabia que si se enamoraba de algun poni en particular, tarde o temprano sus destinos se dividirían para siempre y quizá jamas sería capaz de reunirse con él. Era probable que Luna hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad al igual que su hermana mayor, pero al ser Chrysalis una Changeling y saber que viviría tanto como ella, no cabia duda que Luna habría pensado que no tendría porque temer a verla morir un día por causa del paso del tiempo. Desafortunadamente la maldición provocaba que el cuerpo de Chrysalis consumiera el corazón de la princesa y tarde o temprano la terminaría matando o en el peor de los casos, la convertiría en una criatura carente de amor, lo cual podría considerarse un destino mucho peor.

-Pero existe una cura… Moth me dijo que existia una forma de romper la maldición- dijo Chrysalis –Me dijo que eras la única que la conocía- añadió Chrysalis mirando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así que… Estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por el bien de tu amada poni- sonrió Cocoon nuevamente con malicia. Chrysalis asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor madre dime cual es el metodo para salvarla. No quiero que ella muera por haberse enamorado de mí- le continuaba suplicando la ahora reina de los changelings.

-Hace un momento dijiste que no te convertirías en alguien como yo…- la sonrisa de Cocoon se hizo más pronunciada. –De acuerdo…- respondió con malicia.

Chrysalis y los guardias nocturnos permanecieron atentos a las palabras de Cocoon.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es arrancarte el corazón- habló la reina mirando a su hija a los ojos.

* * *

Celestia intentó incorporarse desistiendo en el instante en el que su cuerpo comenzó a resentir los golpes que Red le había dado.

-No debería esforzarse demasiado princesa, sus heridas no son graves, pero si no toma el debido reposo podría lastimarse…- Al notar la forma en la que la princesa miraba el arma que con la que había empalado al vampiro añadió. -No se preocupe, no he venido a lastimarla… además, su capitán estará aquí en poco tiempo… se lo aseguro- dijo la poni encapuchada colocando su arma a un costado para demostrarle a la gobernante que no tenía ninguna intención hostil contra ella.

-¿Quién…?- habló la princesa, su voz denotaba sorpresa, miedo e incertidumbre. -¿Quién eres?- completó la pregunta antes de caer en el suelo una vez más.

-Eso no importa… por ahora lo único que debe saber es que estoy de su lado- respondió la poni escudriñando los alrededores.

-No lo… No lo entiendo- dijo Celestia tratando desesperadamente por ponerse en pie en el instante en el que notó la mirada del poni centrarse en la Pegaso rosa que yacía aún inconsciente.

-Escuche princesa…- habló la yegua avanzando hacia Cadence.

-Espera… ¿que haces?- protestó Celestia con desesperación.

-La noche eterna está cerca… y cuando llegue tendrás que elegir- dijo la recién llegada tomando a Cadence en sus cascos, con mucho cuidado procedió a envolverla en una suave manta de color beige que había sacado de un pequeño contenedor que llevaba en uno de sus costados.

-¿Elegir…?- dijo la princesa contrariada por las palabras de la yegua.

-Si matarás a tu hermana o no- respondió la yegua con frialdad.

-¡¿Qué…?!- respondió Celestia en completo shock observando a la yegua, la cual se encontraba inspeccionando a la Pegaso como si buscara alguna herida en la potra.

-Si eres incapaz de detener la noche eterna, deberás tomar esa decisión y cuando lo hagas… deberás cargar con la responsabilidad de tus acciones- continuó la yegua tomando un frasco de una de las numerosas bolsas que tenía en el cinturón. La unicornio violeta retiró el corcho de la botella de cristal y vertió el líquido en la boca de la Pegaso para lograr que la pequeña Cadence bebiera el contenido.

-Cuando la noche se apodere del cielo, el gran eclipse cubra al sol… Y entonces deberás acabar con la vida de tu hermana, así evitarás que más ponis sufran en el futuro y la oscuridad no podrá reencarnar nuevamente, pero…- La yegua hizo una pausa antes de mirarla nuevamente- Debo dejar esto muy claro Celestia. Si lo que quieres es salvar a tu hermana deberás condenarla a una vida en la soledad, hasta que encuentres a la única que podrá salvar su alma de la oscuridad. Pero si tomas esa decisión… entonces condenarás al futuro a repetir la historia y pondrás una pesada carga sobre los hombros de ponis inocentes- le advirtió la yegua.

-¿Como puedes pedirme algo así?- dijo Celestia. -Se que Luna ha hecho cosas malas pero no deja de ser mi pequeña hermana… Jamás podría arrebatarle al vida- añadió cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Temía que dijeras eso- concluyo la yegua -La decisión sigue siendo tuya Princesa Celestia- dijo la poni caminando hacia ella.

-¡Espera!...- dijo Celestia arrastrándose por el suelo. -Regresa, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Cadence?- le cuestionó.

-La llevaré a un lugar donde podrá sanar y crecer lejos de la oscuridad- dijo la yegua -Necesito que Cadence sobreviva, después de todo "Ella" necesitará de su consejo. Descuida, te aseguro que la veraz en el futuro- comentó la yegua pasando a un lado de la princesa con la intención de adentrarse aún más en el bosque.

-Espera por favor-

-Confío en que tomarás la decisión correcta- y sin decir mas la yegua desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Por favor… Espera…- dijo la princesa antes de desplomarse nuevamente sobre la tierra. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en el sitio por el que había desaparecido aquella misteriosa yegua, mientras escuchaba los cascos de otro poni aproximándose a ella a todo galope.

* * *

-¡Miente!- negó Alcor lleno de rabia.

-Ella nunca nos lo dirá, será mejor que busquemos otra forma de romper la maldición- propuso Siegfried.

-Puedes buscar todo lo que quieras muchacho… pero la única forma de acabar con la maldición es acabar con la razón por la que esta fue conjurada en primer lugar- comentó Cocoon. –En otras palabras… debes arrancarte el corazón que el amor de tu princesa te otorgó- rió la moribunda changeling, encendiendo su cuerno invocando lo que quedaba de su poder Cocoon hechizó la cuchilla que permanecia adherida a su pata izquierda. La hoja de metal comenzó a brillar en un tono verde esmeralda.

-No hagas lo que dice, esta loca- le advirtió Merak.

-Ella… Dice la verdad- la suave voz de Chrysalis sorprendio a los tres hermanos dejandolos completamente sin habla.

-¿Qué? No, espera Chrysalis, no lo entiendes… Si te arrancas el corazón, moriras y si tu mueres Luna morira, solo estarías haciedno lo que ella quiere que hagas-

-Madre siempre ha sido una criatura sádica, siempre ha sido buena para engañar a otros y sin duda es incapaz de amar a otros, pero… No tiene ningún sentido que me mienta ahora- dijo Chrysalis recordando que, aquella noche de invierno en la cabaña del bosque, la reina le había mostrado a Épsilon el agujero en su pecho.

-Por favor Chrysalis- dijo Siegfried. Chrysalis levantó un casco demandando silencio.

-Si usas esta daga te aseguró que podrás romper la maldición- dijo Cocoon acercando su casco izquierdo al pecho de su hija.

Chrysalis observó la daga que su madre le ofrecía. Podía sentir la magia de la reina envolviendo la filosa hoja por completo emitiendo un aura de odio puro.

-Destruye tu conexión y sentimientos, con esta daga… Solo así podras librarte de la maldición y salvarla a ella- comentó Cocoon

" _Pero a cambio te convertirás en una criatura identica a mí_ " pensó la reina destronada.

-Por favor Chrysalis no puedes escucharla estoy seguro de que encontraremos otra forma- trató de convencerla Siegfried colocando uno de sus cascos sobre el hombro de la changeling.

-Cada minuto que dudas, es un minuto más que tu amada princesa continua hundiendose en la oscuridad- dijo Cocoon. –No tienes mucho tiempo querida- añadió la reina.

Chrysalis meditó la situación mientras sujetaba la pata de su madre entre sus pezuñas. En los ultimos dias Luna se habia comportado mucho más agresiva y distante. Chrysalis se habia enterado de viva voz de Celestia de lo que Luna le había pedido hacer a Epsilon la noche de la fogata. Gracias a los rumores que circulaban en el castillo se había enterado de lo que la princesa de la noche le habia hecho al capitan Wind Chaser despues de su visita al orfanato.

No podía quitarce de la cabeza la imagen de la yegua en la que Luna se estaba convirtiendo. En un principio creyó que era solo parte del poder de Luna, creyó ingenuamente que Luna se transformaba en aquella poni cada vez que dejaba salir sus instintos, pero despues de enterarse del efecto que la maldición tenia sobre ellas no podía evitar pensar que quizá el corazón de su amada alicornio estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad y todo por culpa suya.

Recordó a Luna adoptar aquella forma obscura la noche que regresó del combate con el Rey sombra. Posteriormente la vio tomar esa misma forma después de que Chrysalis se alimentara de ella una noche antes de ser encarcelada por su madre. Finalmente recordó aquella misma forma oscura que Luna había adquirido después de que la alicornio índigo la rescatara de ese calabozo. Cada vez que Chrysalis se alimentaba del amor de la princesa de la noche. La oscuridad la consumía cada vez más. Todas esas ocasiones en las que Luna se habia transformado por completo cuando estaban a solas. Aquella yegua de pelaje ennegrecido como la más profunda oscuridad, sus ojos de color Zarco que lucian frios como el hielo, sin mencionar los largos y puntiagudos colmillos que crecian cada vez que la princesa tomaba esa forma tan intimidante. Todo era su culpa, había guiado a Luna a la oscuridad arrebatándole todas esas virtudes por las que se había enamorado de la princesa de la noche en primer lugar.

Durante una de las noches que la changeling paso con la princesa de la noche mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas, Luna le habia confesado que habia asesinado a varios de los changelings la noche que la puso en libertad. Ciertamente no podía culpar a Luna por haber tomado la vida de sus soldados, pero la expresión serena con la que la princesa le hablaba de aquellas muertes no era normal. Podía recordar que Luna habai asesinado a muchos ponis de cristal y lo mal que se había sentido al hacerlo, pero cada día que pasaba parecia que la princesa de la noche perdía un poco más de su empatía por otros.

" _Quizá he sido yo la que la ha arrastrado a esa oscuridad_ " reflexionó la reina de los changelings..

-Parece que enamorarme de ti fue mi peor error- murmuró Chrysalis.

-¿Chrysalis?- preguntó Siegfried.

 _AAAAAHHHHHHHH_

Sin darle tiempo a los presentes de reaccionar Chrysalis clavó la hoja de la daga profundamente en su pecho.

-¡Reina Chrysalis!-

Al escuchar el grito de dolor de Chrysalis el ejercito de changelings descendió de inmediato observando horrorizados la escena fente a ellos.

" _Si puedo salvar el corazón de Luna… No tengo miedo de sacrificar el mío_ " pensó la princesa sancando la daga de su pecho antes de introducir su propio casco en la herida y procediendo a extirparse el corazón.

-¡Su Majestad!- gritaron los changelings corriendo al lado de Chrysalis para esujetarla y evitar que callera al suelo.

-Chrysalis, ¡NO!- gritaron los guardias nocturnos aproximandose a la changelings que sostenia un brillante corazón en su casco derecho.

-Por favor… - dijo Chrysalis con voz quebrada. –Devuelvanselo a Luna… En mi lugar…- dijo la changeling entregandole el brillante corazón a Siegfried antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

-¡NO Chrysalis!- dijo Siegfried tratando de aproximarse a la changelings pero los soldados inmediatamente le bloquearon el paso, como si sus instintos les obligaran a apartar a los guardias nocturnos del cuerpo de su reina.

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

-¡Esta hecho… Tal como lo prometí Vice!- dijo Cocoon.

 _SLASH_

Incapaz de soportar más, Siegfried decapitó a Cocoon, dejando que la cabeza de la changeling rodara por el suelo.

Inmediatamente los soldados comenzaron a sisear, agresivamente. Era claro que la colmena los miraba como si fueran un peligro y dado el estado en el que se encontraban no sería prudente permanecer en ese lugar, especialmente si los changelings comenzaban a actuar de una manera más agresiva.

Siegfried, Merak y Alcor retrocedieron con cautela para no provocar a la violenta colmena antes de emprender el vuelo para alejarse del lugar. Siegfried no pudo evitar mirar a sus espaldas, donde el cuerpo inerte de Chrysalis yacia en el suelo apenas visible por detrás de los numeroso changelings que se habian colocado a su alrededor.

-Lo lamento- dijo el teniente.

-Debemos volver al castillo y asegurarnos de que Luna se encuentra bien- dijo Alcor.

Los tres guardias nocturnos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a toda velocidad olvidándose por completo de Caramel y la princesa Celestia. Debian asegurarse de que la muerte de Chrysalis no hubiese afectado a Luna por medio de la maldición. Solo esperaban que Cocoon hubiera dicho la verdad y el sacrificio de la changeling realmente hubiera roto el vínculo que aquella maldición habia creado entre ellas.

* * *

-¿Estas segura de esto?- dijo Épsilon aproximándose al muelle.

Frente a ella se encontraba una yegua de pelaje blanco como la nieve, su crin y cola lucían un tono azul eléctrico brillante manchada de sangre. En sus flancos se podía apreciar una nota musical negra y a su lado el arco y el estuche vacío de un violín. Aquella yegua tenía un cuerno adornando su cabeza al igual que cualquier otro unicornio, sin embargo, a diferencia de cualquier otro poni, la intérprete tenía un par de ojos que despedían un brillo de color carmesí, largos colmillos que se asomaban por debajo de sus labios y un par de fuertes alas de color blanco, similares a las de la capitana de la guardia nocturna con excepción de la garra que las alas de Épsilon tenían en la pinta superior.

Sweet Care se aproximó a Vinyl antes de mirar a Épsilon. Las tres se encontraban en la bahía de Luna, a las afueras de la Colonia Lunar.

-No puedes hacer esto Épsilon, no me importa si es lo que ella quiere. Lo que estás haciendo no es correcto- comento Sweetcare.

Épsilon observó a Vinyl asentir una vez más, después observó el trozó de pergamino que Vinyl le había entregado.

-Le prometí que lo haría Sweet, Y si esta es su forma de demostrarle a esos ponis que no es un peligro para ellos, entonces no tengo derecho a interferir en su decisión. Es la forma en la que quiere demostrar que es igual a los demás su forma de demostrarles que jamás les hará daño… otra vez-

Desde que Vinyl se reunió con la princesa en aquel café, la unicornio había compartido mucho de su conocimiento con Luna y Épsilon, el cual les resultó de gran ayuda para infiltrarse en las actividades y negocios de Red Wine y conseguir apoyo para formar la Colonia Lunar. Le debían mucho a la unicornio por lo mucho que les había ayudado y ahora que la fase final estaba por comenzar era crucial que comenzaran los preparativos para la llegada de sus invitados.

Vinyl no había pedido mucho a cambio de su ayuda, pero las palabras escritas en ese pergamino contenían el único deseo de la yegua. Era difícil entender la letra de la escritura de la yegua albina, así como los dibujos que había hecho sobre el papel. Pero por lo menos la capitana logró descifrar que Vinyl le dio fin a la vida de Pink Wine y eso significaba que Red pronto les daría caza a ella y al mayordomo del que la intérprete se había encariñado.

-Aun así, mutilar a una poni no es correcto- continuó SweetCare.

-Escucha Sweet, ella me pidió esto solo porque yo llevo estas dagas conmigo- dijo Épsilon desenfundando las dagas de heráldica que Luna le había entregado. –Ya que estas armas inhiben la magia, impedirán que esas extremidades vuelvan a crecerle- dijo Épsilon.

Vinyl extendió sus alas por completo, nunca se había sentido muy cómoda con ellas después de todo, y sentía que era la mejor forma de lucir menos atemorizante cuando Chocolate y cent la vieran en su forma vampírica.

Si Viper tomaba su forma de vampiro, podía ocultar sus brillantes ojos detrás de sus gafas de sol, podía ocultar sus colmillos debajo de sus labios, pero cada vez que usaba su poder al máximo le era imposible evitar que aquel par de alas crecieran a sus costados. Sin embargo con la ayuda de Épsilon quizá eso podría cambiar.

Al notar la determinación de ambas ponis Sweetcare se apartó resignada. –De acuerdo yo me encargaré de suturar la herida- dijo la enfermera. Vinyl asintió nuevamente y espero paciente.

Los pasos de Épsilon se escucharon mientras la yegua avanzaba sobre la superficie de madera hasta posicionarse justo a espaldas de la unicornio albina.

-No te mentiré, es seguro que esto te dolerá bastante. Pero prometo hacerlo rápido- dijo Épsilon. Vinyl asintió.

Épsilon se alzó sobre sus patas traseras tomando las dagas con sus cascos delanteros antes de dejar caer todo su peso sobre ambas extremidades de la poni que tenía frente a ella.

 _SLASH_

El corte fue limpio y veloz.

 _AAAAAHHHHH_

Vinyl emitió un grito en el instante en el que sus alas fueron removidas de su cuerpo por las afiladas cuchillas. La unicornio calló sobre la superficie de madera, las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos mientras SweetCare comenzaba a colocar puntadas en las heridas de la unicornio para ayudarle a cerrar las heridas.

Épsilon miro el par de alas que yacían sobre el muelle de madera. Comprendía el deseo de Vinyl por lucir más normal y de ese modo ser aceptada por los demás, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella jamás se atrevería a hacer algo semejante solo para dejar de ser observada como un fenómeno. En especial ahora que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de cicatrices.

Sweet, las princesas y sus hermanos eran criaturas que la aceptaban por lo que era y eso la hacia sentirse orgullosa de ser lo que era. A pesar de que el resto de Equestria los siguiera viendo como un grupo de monstruos. "Aunque quizá yo si sea un monstruo" pensó para sí la capitana observando su reflejo en el agua. Recordando su rostro ensangrentado con la sangre de inocentes y culpables por igual.

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _Bueno creo que dos de nuestros villanos en la historia están neutralizados…_

 _Ok, debo decir que el capítulo se alargó más de lo que esperaba, pero creo que funciona bien, y no pierde el flujo de los sucesos. Solo espero haber explicado correctamente las razones por las que la guardia nocturna cuenta con esas habilidades y aunque puede sentirse forzado el hecho de que Chrysalis tenga conocimiento de esas habilidades, existe la posibilidad de que Luna se lo halla contado antes de la noche de la fogata, ya que ambas pasaron el tiempo juntas y a solas por un tiempo mientras Chrysalis se recuperaba de sus heridas._

 _En el pasado me comentaron que Cadence y Shining se conocieron de jóvenes por lo que el hecho de que Cadence tuviera parte en la historia causaba un pequeñito problema con respecto a la diferencia de edades. Me puse a investigar un poco en el tema y encontré una historia que habla de cómo Cadence se convirtió en alicornio. Si bien no sé a ciencia cierta si puede tomarse como 100% canónica o no, la verdad es que me pareció que podía quedar bien con esta historia. Pueden ver una canción basada en esa historia en el siguiente link la canción es interpretada por Magpiepony:_

watch?v=geWnnBKs5q4&list=PLVuiBtVkeRB-Ln6X0yGUNYbKc3QNO8NJ1&index=53&t=2s

 _Espero que el próximo capítulo tenga algo de música ya que sinceramente extraño agregar canciones en la historia._

 _Así que… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**

 **En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

 **Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	54. For a more harmonious kingdom

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Esto es Moonbeam capítulo 54. Desgraciadamente he tenido que aplazar la canción que tenía pensado meter en este capítulo, resulto que este capítulo se alargó más de lo que pensé, así que no quise arriesgarme a introducir eso en este capítulo. Aun así, creo que quedará mejor en su propio capitulo._

 _Gracias por su apoyo y disfruten de esta pequeña entrega_

 _ **Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener violencia o escenas sexuales explicitas, por lo que se recomienda discreción por parte del lector.**_

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 54 – For a more harmonious kingdom**

Celestia abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía cansada y el cuerpo le dolía. La silueta de un poni dando ordenes a un lado suyo llamó su atención.

-Necesito un escuadrón de búsqueda al este- dijo el capitán de la guardia real.

-Los grupos del sur y del oeste no encontraron nada- comentó la comandante Hurricane aproximándose al corcel.

-No pudo simplemente desvanecerse en el viento. Ese poni debe estar por los alrededores- comentó Caramel.

-Capitán- dijo la alicornio de color perla con dificultad. Su garganta aún le dolía por el golpe de Red.

-Su majestad- respondieron ambos al unísono al notar que la princesa había recobrado el conocimiento y los miraba con una expresión exhausta.

-Caramel… Hurricane… ¿Que…? ¿Que pasó?- dijo la princesa mirando a ambos pegasos. -¿Donde están Cadence y Chrysalis?-

-¿Chrysalis?- preguntó Hurricane desconcertada.

Caramel miró a Hurricane un momento antes de que al comandante asintiera.

-Haremos otra búsqueda y después volveremos al castillo… Princesa…- añadió mirando a la gobernante que tenia varios golpes y moretones en el cuerpo -Me alegra que usted se encuentre bien- dijo antes de darse la media vuelta para organizar a un grupo de soldados gritando ordenes como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Caramel…-

 _SIGHT_

El corcel respiró profundamente antes de responder con tranquilidad. -Lo lamento majestad no pude ayudarla-

-¿Qué hace aquí Hurricane, ella debía estar en la mansión de los Wine junto con Zephora? ¿Por favor dime lo que sucedió mientras estuve inconsciente?- le suplicó la gobernante.

-Hurricane me informó que ella y Zephora lograron poner en custodia al clan de Lord Red. Sin embargo, la hermana menor de los Wine murió durante el enfrentamiento a manos de una poni desconocida. En cuanto a Viper y Red… Un poni encapuchado le disparó una estaca de acero a Viper en el cuello mientras me enfrentaba a ella- Al escuchar la mención de aquella yegua, a la princesa no le quedó duda alguna de que lo ocurrido durante su enfrentamiento con Red habia sido completamente real. -Dudo que Viper haya sobrevivido a algo así. Así que la abandoné y seguí el rastro de ese poni encapuchado hasta el lugar en el que la encontré a usted completamente inconsciente. Sin embargo, cuando llegue al lugar ese poni ya se había marchado-

-Red…-

-El líder de la casa noble de los Wine se encontraba clavado a un tronco, tenía varias de esas estacas clavadas en el cuerpo, dudo mucho que una criatura sobreviviera a eso y tomar el pulso del vampiro tampoco creo que hubiera funcionado- comentó el capitan -Después de examinarla para asegurarme de que usted se encontrara con vida y cerciorarme de que era seguro moverla, la tome sobre mi lomo y la saqué del bosque. Hurricane y sus soldados me encontraron y nos trajeron aquí junto con la tribu de Zephora. Una de las alquimistas dijo que a esta distancia de la colmena su magia funcionaría bien y le permitiría a su cuerpo sanar más rápidamente-

-Caramel, esa poni… la que usaba esa capucha y esa extraña arma… ¿Dónde está?-

-No… No lo sé princesa, después de dejarla aquí regresé con un grupo de soldados, pero no pudimos encontrarla, solo sabemos que salió trotando del bosque y después desapareció, no habían más huellas suyas para seguir su rastro.-

-Cadence… ¿La encontraron?-

-Lo lamento su majestad, pero no encontramos a la señorita Cadence por ningún lugar, en este momento un equipo la está buscando en los alrededores. Dudo mucho que haya podido ir muy lejos, parecía que estaba bastante mal cuando Red y Viper la secuestraron, lucia… enferma-

-Ese poni se la llevó- dijo la princesa intentando ponerse en pie antes de que Caramel colocara un casco sobre su hombro.

-Princesa Celestia aun no está completamente recuperada, No debería esforzarse. Además, si Cadence realmente fue secuestrada por el poni encapuchado, no hay forma de que podamos rastrearla en este momento. Si se trató de un pegaso es posible que haya salido volando…-

-Era una unicornio-

-Eso nos dificultará las cosas aún más. Si se trataba de una hechicera, podría haberse teletransportado a cualquier parte- comentó el Corcel.

-Entiendo y ciertamente me preocupa, pero…- la Deidad recordó la forma en la que la poni encapuchada había envuelto a la pegaso rosada antes de darle un extraño brebaje que de algún modo parecía haber dibujado una ligera sonrisa en la pequeña Cadence- De alguna forma pude sentir que ella no tenía intenciones de lastimar a Cadence- dijo Celestia recostándose nuevamente, el movimiento de otra criatura llamó su atención por lo que la princesa volteo a su costado izquierdo.

A un par de metros de ella pudo notar a un grupo de cebras atendiendo a Zephora. La alquimista permanecía recostada sobre su lomo. Kendall se encontraba a la derecha de su esposa sujetando su pata derecha sin apartar la vista de su amada. Zephora jadeaba entrecortadamente quejándose de dolor, una de las cebras le estaba colocando un trozó de tela húmedo en la frente. La expresión en el rostro de Zephora denotaba sufrimiento y sus ojos lucían hinchados, a Juzgar por la forma en la que la cebra sudaba, la deidad del Sol comprendió que la cebra debía tener una terrible fiebre en ese momento, mientras tanto, dos cebras trabajaban en su otro casco cubriéndolo con distintos tipos de ungüentos antes de comenzar a vendar la pata de la alquimista. Otra de las cebras se encontraba machacando varias hierbas, antes de verter el líquido resultante en un pequeño vaso de barro, mismo que le ofreció a Zephora para que está bebiera su contenido por completo.

-¿Que paso con Zephora?-

-No estoy seguro, escuché a Kendall decir que sufrió el efecto de una maldición muy potente. Parece que Zephora uso un hechizo prohibido para detener a Cocoon y sellar a Vice en un libro hecho de piedra- respondió el capitán.

-¿Caramel…?- dijo la princesa sin dejar de observar a su amiga.

-Sí, su majestad-

-¿Donde están Chrysalis y la guardia nocturna?- a Caramel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Siegfried y sus hermanos nos abandonaron hace un par de horas… Volaron al este, por lo que suponemos que van camino al viejo castillo a encontrarse con la Princesa Luna…-

Al notar el tono de voz del corcel, la princesa desvió su mirada y la centró en su capitán de la guardia real.

-Ellos… Siegfried llevaba un objeto brillante en sus cascos-

-Caramel, ¿Que paso…?-

-Y no es todo… Una de las patrullas vio a los changelings cargar el cuerpo inerte de Chrysalis de vuelta a la colmena. Ella… Ella parecía tener una herida profunda en el pecho.- Celestia miró al capitán con sus grandes ojos violetas completamente en shock. -Encontramos el cuerpo sin vida de Cocoon en el bosque. La daga que llevaba en su pata estaba llena de sangre-

-No… No es posible- dijo la monarca.

-Una de las alquimistas lo confirmó, la sangre que tenía la daga no pertenecía a ninguno de los guardias nocturnos y tampoco al cuerpo de Cocoon…- dijo el capitán mirando a Celestia a los ojos -La herida del pecho de Chrysalis debió haber sido causada por Cocoon. A juzgar por la profundidad que mostraban los residuos de sangre, no cabe duda de que la reina clavó la daga hasta atravesar el corazón de su propia hija- Los ojos de Celestia comenzaron a humedecerse. No podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. -Princesa Celestia… Chrysalis está muerta… El poni especial de la princesa Luna… No volverá- añadió el capitán desviando la mirada.

-Le falle…- dijo la deidad del Sol cerrando sus parpados, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. -Les falle a todos. A Cadence, a Zephora, a Chrysalis y a Luna más que a nadie- dijo sollozando.

* * *

Siegfried, Merak y Alcor volaron lo más rápido que les permitieron sus alas sin detenerse. Los tres descendieron tan pronto como lograron llegar al bosque Everfree. Debian volar bajo para poder encontrar el castillo y evitar pasarlo de largo. Pues el hechizo que lo protegía les impediría localizarlo desde el aire. Una vez dentro del bosque no tardaron mucho en encontrar el castillo de las dos hermanas.

-Teniente Siegfried- dijo uno de los guardias apostados en la entrada, pero los tres caballeros nocturnos pasaron de largo golpeando la puerta frontal y dirigiéndose directamente a la sala del trono en el que a esa hora debía encontrarse la princesa de la noche. -Espere teniente…- lo llamó el pegaso blanco, sin éxito.

Los tres hermanos maniobraron a toda velocidad por los pasillos del castillo hasta el salón del trono abriendo estrepitosamente las enormes puertas de madera y entrando de golpe a la habitación. Un par de guardias se giraron apuntando con sus lanzas a los recién llegados mientras tres de los señores feudales de las regiones del sur del reino volteaban a verlos. Al frente del grupo se encontraba un pegaso de pelaje color celeste, su crin y cola tenían un tono grisáceo. Pero lo más característico de aquel poni era que una de sus alas había sido completamente mutilada.

-Por todos los ponis… Sabia que no eran de fiar- dijo uno de los soldados abalanzándose contra los guardias nocturnos.

-¡Acaben con ellos!- ordenó el capitán Wind Chaser

-Lords permanezcan detrás de mí. Yo los protegeré- respondió otro de los soldados. Los nobles obedecieron la orden del soldado colocándose detrás de los pegasos.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Siegfried. Sin embargo, el soldado no dudó en atacar al guardia nocturno usando su lanza para intentar asestar un golpe mortal.

Al notar el peligro que corría su hermano Merak no dudó en invocar la magia de su interior. Al no contar con el tiempo suficiente para meditar en la cantidad de energía que debía concentrar, el más joven de los guardias nocturnos cargó su cuerpo al instante y se lanzó en contra del soldado.

El exceso de energía causó que el guardia se moviera a gran velocidad golpeando la lanza del pegaso centímetros antes de que la afilada arma hiciera contacto con la garganta de Siegfried.

La descarga eléctrica que rodeaba el cuerpo de Merak se transfirió por la punta de metal del arma quemando el mástil de madera de la misma forma que un relámpago atraviesa un árbol. La descarga viajó a las protecciones de acero que el soldado llevaba puestas en sus patas fontales, las cuales funcionaron como un conductor eléctrico permitiendo que la sobre carga eléctrica se transfiriera al cuerpo del pegaso produciéndole severas quemaduras en el cuerpo y lanzándolo hacia atrás antes de dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

La sobrecarga de magia que había usado causo que Merak se desplomara al instante mientras las marcas de quemaduras en forma de rayo se extendían por sus patas frontales hasta alcanzar sus hombros.

-¡Merak!- lo llamaron sus hermanos al unísono.

-¡Malditos demonios, nunca debimos permitir que permanecieran tan cerca de las princesas!- gritó el segundo guardia atacando al mayor de los hermanos. El cual se encontraba agazapado al lado de Merak.

-¡Ahí están!- gritaron dos guardias más aproximándose a toda velocidad por el otro lado. Al notar su presencia Siegfried se volteo para encarar a los dos guardias de la entrada principal que los habían seguido.

Al ver a su hermano menor tendido en el suelo, la sangre de Alcor hirvió al instante. No solo uno de los guardias había tratado de asesinar a Siegfried en frente de él, sino que Merak había salido herido al usar su habilidad para salvar la vida de su hermano.

Alcor giró golpeando la lanza del segundo guardia con una de sus alas para desviarla. Aprovechando la diferencia de tamaños el musculoso guardia nocturno prensó una de las patas frontales del pegaso aprisionando la pezuña del corcel entre su propia pata frontal y sus costillas. Mientras usaba su otro casco para presionar su pezuña contra la garganta del soldado derribándolo contra el suelo, usando su masa muscular y peso Alcor rompió el cuello del soldado, matándolo al instante.

El crujido de los huesos del cuello del poni dejó perplejos a todos en la habitación, los dos guardias recién llegados quedaron inmóviles mientras observaban a los dos guardias nocturnos restantes.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Alcor quedó petrificado en su lugar. incrédulo observó su propio casco. La adrenalina del combate contra Cocoon, la preocupación por saber si la princesa Luna se encontraba bien después de que Chrysalis se arrancara el corazón para salvarla y la rabia al ver a sus hermanos ser atacados de esa forma le habían hecho actuar apresuradamente, nublándole el juicio por completo mientras descargaba el estrés acumulado sobre un soldado de la guardia real, el cual resultó muerto.

-El capitán Wind Chaser tenía razón, ellos no eran de fiar- dijo uno de los soldados que acababan de arribar al lugar -Tusk Stone. Ve por refuerzos intentaré detenerlos- añadió el soldado.

-Ten cuidado- dijo el otro pegaso escapando a toda velocidad.

" _Maldición de haber sabido que esto pasaría no habríamos disminuido el número de soldados que están de guardia esta noche para asistir al llamado de la comandante_ " Pensó el guardia real.

-Esperen todo esto no es más que un mal entendido- dijo Siegfried. -Nosotros solo…-

-¡Silencio traidor! Siempre sospeche de ustedes malditos demonios- dijo Wind Chaser desde el otro lado mientras observaba a los tres guardias con repulsión.

Fue entonces que Siegfried finalmente lo reconoció, se trataba del mismo capitán que lo había provocado la noche después de visitar el Orfanato SweetCandy por primera vez. El mismo capitán que la deidad de la noche había mutilado en un arranque de rabia. Se trataba del pretendiente de Pink Wine, quien debía haber sido arrestado junto con el resto de la familia Wine por traición a la corona. Sin embargo, era obvio que los guardias apostados en el castillo de las dos hermanas no tenían conocimiento de la orden de arresto que Celestia había levantado contra la familia Wine esa tarde, pues la orden parecía haber sido dada únicamente a los soldados que se encontraban en Canterlot bajo el mando directo de Hurricane. Era claro que Wind Chaser había usado la ignorancia de los soldados para ponerlos en contra de los guardias nocturnos y acusarlos de traición. Lo que era peor… al juzgar por la forma en la que los nobles los miraban, era claro que todos ellos se habían creído la mentira de Wind Chaser.

-Maldito cobarde. ¡El único traidor aquí eres tú!- lo encaró Siegfried furioso.

-¡No mientas! Sabemos que tú y tu princesa están intentando acabar con los nobles, ya han ido por Lord Red y asesinaron a mi prometida en la mansión Wine, no me extrañaría que decidieran acabar con el resto de los nobles para disolver el consejo y conseguir el poder absoluto-

-¡Eso es ridículo!- dijo Siegfried mientras Alcor ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse en pie nuevamente.

-¿Lo es…?- se burló Wind Chaser -Y qué me dices de la masacre en los limites exteriores- Ante la revelación los nobles observaron a Wind Chaser sorprendidos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- demandó Alcor recuperando el habla.

-La razón por la que la princesa Luna decidió arriesgarse a atacar a Lord Red justo ahora fue porque descubrimos que Épsilon fue la culpable de la masacre de todas esas familias nobles… Y que la orden fue dada por la princesa Luna- añadió el capitán.

Sabia que usando los hechos de aquel ataque los nobles estarían de su lado, si tenía un poco de suerte, Tusk volvería con un grupo de guardias que le ayudarían a lidiar con los tres guardias nocturnos. Una vez que los nobles comenzaran a esparcir la noticia, no tenía duda alguna de que las casas nobles de todo el reino se alzarían en contra de las princesas. Como mínimo esperaba que los enardecidos nobles demandaran la muerte de la princesa Luna y sabiendo que Celestia se negaría, muy probablemente las casas nobles la culparían de conspirar junto con su hermana menor lo que las llevaría a ambas a una ejecución segura o por lo menos las condenaría a un encierro permanente en el Tártaro.

Aquello era la ultima carta de triunfo de Red Wine, pero en vista de que muy probablemente Lord Red sería asesinado por las princesas esa misma noche, Wind Chaser la usaría para su propia conveniencia.

-Te equivocas, mi hermana jamás asesinaría a tantos inocentes-

-¿Incluso si la orden fuera de la princesa Luna?- se mofó el capitán.

-La princesa Luna jamás daría una orden como esa, nosotros las conocemos muy bien… ninguna de ellas haría algo así. Pero estoy seguro de que tu Lord sí es capaz de esas atrocidades. Tus mentiras no funcionarán, la comandante Hurricane, el capitán Caramel y la princesa Celestia han sido testigos de los crímenes de tu lord y por eso…-

-Que conveniente no lo crees… Que de pronto Lord Wine sea encontrado culpable de un crimen ficticio cuando ustedes han ocultado ese genocidio por meses. Hurricane, Carmel y Celestia no han hecho más que encubrir las atrocidades de la princesa Luna y de tu asquerosa hermana. Es una verdadera suerte que yo haya logrado salir de la mansión mientras la comandante y esas malditas cebras masacraban a mi amada Pink y al clan de Lord Red-

La sangre de los tres guardias nocturnos hirvió por completo, era increíble que aquel poni dijera semejantes calumnias.

-Te haremos pagar por blasfemar de ese modo- dijeron los tres guardias al unísono.

-¿Si no me creen entonces que les parece lo siguiente? Arréstenme aquí y ahora. Estos caballeros son testigos de lo que he dicho y si la princesa es realmente inocente como lo afirmas, entonces no tendrá ningún temor a presentarse a un juicio público. Ahí podremos saber quién dice la verdad y quién miente. Lord Red posee un vino especial, todo aquel que beba de él será incapaz de mentir. Las alquimistas y los hechiceros podrán revisarlo para asegurarse de que no esté alterado y entonces lo usaremos para ver quién es realmente el que miente aquí.- propuso Wind Chaser.

Red le había ordenado a Wind avisarle a Caramel de lo sucedido para que el capitán de la guardia real confrontara a la princesa, Lord Wine era consciente de que el amor del capitán por la gobernante le impediría actuar a espaldas de Celestia impidiéndole encarcelar a Luna sin que la orden fuera emitida por Celestia en persona. Lo que por supuesto lo convertía ahora en un cómplice de aquel genocidio.

Por otro lado, Wind Chaser sabia de buena fuente que Clover y Zephora no tenían conocimiento de que Luna había mandado a Épsilon para ejecutar a las familias de los bordes exteriores, por lo que estaba seguro que no se opondrían a que el vino de la verdad de Red Wine fuera usado en el juicio para descubrir al culpable detrás de esas masacres.

-Eso no será necesario- dijo una voz femenina irrumpiendo de pronto.

 _SLASH_

Los presentes dirigieron la mirada en la dirección en la que provenía aquella voz. El soldado que se hallaba de pie en la entrada de la sala del trono cambio su mirada por una que denotaba sorpresa y terror, detrás de él apareció Épsilon retomando su forma física, su ojo derecho lucia un tono ambarino brillante, mientras que su ojo izquierdo tenia un color negro como el alquitrán y un iris que brillaba como la Luna misma, en su casco la capitana de la guardia nocturna sujetaba una daga curva que brillaba en un tono purpura poco usual.

Una delgada línea de sangre comenzó a dibujarse en el cuello del poni, lentamente la línea comenzó a engrosarse mientras la sangre del poni comenzaba a escurrirse con lentitud.

El poni calló al suelo pesadamente mientras su cabeza rodaba fuera de su cuerpo. Al ver la escena los nobles comenzaron a temblar de terror mientras la capitana comenzaba a aproximarse a ellos. Sin la protección de las numerosas vendas que la yegua había usado durante los últimos meses, se podían apreciar las incontables cicatrices que lucia su cuerpo. Su rostro, su vientre, sus patas y sus costados estaban llenas de cicatrices y quemaduras en las que su pelaje apenas comenzaba a crecer, cicatrices que dejaban a la vista el daño que había recibido durante su combate con Cocoon.

-Verá capitán…- dijo la yegua mientras continuaba aproximándose a los nobles. Sus hermanos la miraban completamente desconcertados. -Es verdad que fui yo quien asesinó a todos esos ponis… Y lo hice porque al igual que usted, no eran más que un montón de traidores… Familias de asesinos, esclavistas y extorsionistas que representaban un riesgo para la nación y sobre todo para las princesas, así que hice lo que era necesario para mantener la paz… Simplemente me hice cargo de la basura del reino, pero al parecer aún queda mucho por limpiar en el interior.- se mofó.

-Escuché rumores de que muchos niños inocentes murieron en esa masacre. ¡¿Como te atreves a decir que eso es justicia?!. ¡¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de tomar la vida de inocentes y culpables por igual?!, ¿¡Que tan grande puede ser tu ego como para creerte un dios?!- reprochó uno de los nobles armándose de valor para encarar a la capitana.

-Justicia… -sonrió la yegua -Nada de eso… No impartí justicia, simplemente me deshice de los riesgos desde la raíz, ellos tuvieron su oportunidad y la desperdiciaron. Yo simplemente los castigué…- dijo Épsilon desenvainando su segunda daga -¿Dices que me creo un Dios?… Jamás dije que lo fuera… En todo caso soy un monstruo… El monstruo que los ponis como tú siempre han dicho que soy. El monstruo que muchos de ustedes ven en mi exterior… Simplemente decidí dejar de fingir que me preocupo por ponis como ustedes… Yo condené mi alma en el momento en el que tomé la primera de esas vidas inocentes… Y te aseguro que mi dolor y agonía no han parado ni un solo día desde que ponis como los que asesiné esa noche nos usaron a mis hermanos y a mí como sus conejillos de indias- respondió Épsilon.

Sus hermanos miraron incrédulos por la forma en la que Épsilon se comportaba, sus ojos fríos y carentes de emoción eran idénticos a los de una asesina sin corazón, ojos que habían visto muchas veces en la guerra, pero nunca antes en la mirada de un miembro de su familia. Aquello ojos eran similares a la mirada que la princesa Luna tenía la noche que masacró a aquellos changellings para poder liberar a Chrysalis de su cautiverio. Los ojos de alguien que estaba dispuesto a matar sin miramientos.

-¡Épsilon NO!-

Sin escuchar las palabras de Siegfried, Épsilon se abalanzó sobre los presentes, empuñando sus dagas a gran velocidad y con un fuerte impulso de sus alas voló hasta quedar justo en frente de los nobles.

 _SLASH_

La yegua cortó los cuellos de los nobles como un cuchillo caliente corta una barra de mantequilla. Wind Chaser se había dado la media vuelta tratando de huir de ella a todo galope, pero la capitana de la guardia nocturna estaba decidida a no dejar sobrevivientes. Épsilon dio un salto en el aire dando giros sobre su eje manteniendo sus cascos pegados a su cuerpo para incrementar las revoluciones y girar con mayor velocidad antes de caer asestando un fuerte golpe en la cintura del capitán Chaser. La velocidad y fuerza del golpe hizo que las hojas de Heráldica cortaran la carne y huesos con extrema facilidad. Los cuerpos de los nobles cayeron de bruces en el suelo mientras sus cabezas abandonaban sus cuellos con una expresión permanente de terror en sus rostros, mientras que Wind Chaser cayó en el suelo estrepitosamente con la mitad de su cuerpo cercenado, mientras sus entrañas se esparcían por el suelo.

-No perdonaré la vida de nadie que se atreva a amenazar a la princesa Luna. Aún si eso significa que seguiré fragmentando mi alma en mil pedazos- dijo la capitana colocándose sobre el cuerpo del capitán que no dejaba de toser sangre -Yo Épsilon Benetnasch, capitana de la guardia nocturna y primer caballero de la Colonia Lunar te sentencio a morir- recitó la capitana rebanando el cráneo del corcel por la mitad como si se tratara de una naranja.

La yegua procedió a relamer la hoja ensangrentada de su arma para limpiarlas antes de envainar ambas dagas con destreza.

-¡Épsilon! ¿Cómo pudiste ejecutarlos de esa manera?- le reprochó Siegfried.

-Lo que has hecho solo empeorará las cosas, El soldado que escapó pronto volverá con refuerzos… si ven esta escena te aseguró que no dudaran en aniquilarnos- añadió Merak mientras se apoyaba de su hermano Alcor para mantenerse sobre sus cascos.

-No tienes de que preocuparte me encargué de él cuando trató de matarme por la espalda tan pronto como ingresé al castillo. Fue por él que supe que estaban en riesgo así que no dude en acabar con ellos y venir hasta aquí- dijo la capitana aproximándose al soldado que Merak había derribado.

-Podríamos haber hablado con ellos… Podríamos lograr que entraran en razón- dijo Siegfried quien aún sostenía el corazón de Chrysalis protectoramente contra su pecho.

-¿Y decirles qué…? Ninguno de ellos dudó ni un segundo en atacarnos. Ninguno de ellos ha dejado de vernos como un grupo de fenómenos de la naturaleza. Para ellos no somos más que monstruos… Peligros potenciales… Así que solo les dí una prueba de loq eu un verdadero monstruo puede hacer- respondió Épsilon alzando el ala mientras se agazapaba a un lado del soldado derribado.

Antes de que pudiera clavar la punta de hueso de su ala en la carótida del corcel. El ala de Siegfried la detuvo usando la punta del hueso de su propia ala para detener el ataque de Épsilon.

-Está inconsciente y es inofensivo, creo que el daño que le causó Merak es más que suficiente, no necesitas rematarlo- dijo el teniente con dureza.

Épsilon observó el objeto que Siegfried llevaba consigo. -A todo esto… ¿qué hacen aquí?, pensé que habían salido junto con Caramel y la princesa Celestia…-

-Queríamos saber si la princesa Luna se encontraba bien- respondió Siegfried con tono de preocupación. -Épsilon ¿donde está la princesa Luna?, tu deberías estar con ella, ¿porque la abandonaste?-

 _SNIFF, SNIFF_

La yegua olfateó el objeto que su hermano protegía tan celosamente, el olor llamó de inmediato su atención.

-Ella está bien, la princesa Luna y yo pasamos a dejar algunas flores a la tumba de Megres.- comentó la yegua mirando a Siegfried y luego al objeto que llevaba consigo.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?- preguntó preocupado su hermano. A juzgar por las reacciones de Alcor y Merak, los tres corceles estaban realmente preocupados por la princesa de la noche y la presencia de aquel objeto que despedía el olor de Chrysalis le indicó que algo muy malo había ocurrido.

-Unos minutos…- Respondió la yegua -La princesa me pidió que les avisara a los nobles que ella no se presentaría esta noche. La princesa usó un hechizo de teletransportación para trasladarse a Canterlot. Poco despues yo entré al castillo por la entrada del jardín trasero y me dirigía a aquí cuando un grupo de soldados me atacó por la espalda- Tan pronto como la capitana terminó su explicación pudo notar que el estrés de sus tres hermanos disminuyó considerablemente.

-Me alegra que al menos Cocoon dijera la verdad- al escuchar el nombre de la reina changeling, Épsilon desvió su mirada nuevamente al objeto que Siegfried cargaba consigo.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas en el casco?- preguntó titubeante la capitana.

Siegfried miró a su hermana con una mirada que le enfrió la sangre, Épsilón pudo notar el dolor en los ojos de su hermano.

-Chrysalis encontró la forma de romper la maldición. Cocoon fue quien nos reveló el secreto para poder retirarla de forma permanente…-

-Siegfried… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que llevas en tus cascos?- dijo Epsilon con temor a escuchar la respuesta.

Siegfried le mostró a su hermana el objeto. Se trataba de una brillante gema de color verde esmeralda con la forma de un corazón, la cual brillaba con la intensidad de una vela. Los ojos de Épsilon miraron el objeto con sorpresa. Su ojo ambarino se enfocó en el corazón adivinando de inmediato lo que significaba.

-Para poder salvar a Luna… Chrysalis se extirpó su propio corazón-.

-No- murmuró Épsilon.

El silencio reino por un par de minutos, era un alivio que la princesa se hubiese librado de esa maldición que amenazaba su vida, sin embargo, el precio que Chrysalis tuvo que pagar fue muy ato sin duda.

-Épsilon ¿Es verdad…?- preguntó Alcor. Sus hermanos y hermana lo miraron -¿Es cierto que mataste a todos esos ponis inocentes?- los tres hermanos miraron a Épsilón en espera de su respuesta. Siegfried mantuvo la mirada fija en ella mientras dejaba que la capitana tomara el corazón con sus cascos.

-Si- La respuesta dejó la habitación en silencio mientras Épsilon observaba preocupada la gema.

Ninguno de ellos podía creerlo. O quizá era más correcto decir que no querían creerlo. Una simple palabra lo había cambiado todo. Ciertamente Épsilon era una yegua impulsiva, muy agresiva y extremadamente protectora, pero jamás la habrían imaginado asesinando infantes o ponis inocentes, de hecho, su hermana nunca había titubeado antes de matar a un enemigo… pero se trataban justamente de eso… enemigos, ponis peligrosos que habían intentado matarlos en una batalla, pero la yegua jamás había llegado tan lejos como para matar a un inocente, mucho menos a un infante. Lo que solo dejaba una opción posible… una que ninguno de ellos quería escuchar. Tenían miedo de hacer la siguiente pregunta y temían aún más escuchar la respuesta.

-¿La princesa te lo ordenó o… Tú lo decidiste?- pregunto finalmente Merak armándose de valor.

-La princesa Luna me pidió que me encargara de todos, Pero fue mi decisión exterminarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos- respondió Épsilon sin dejar de mirar el corazón de Chrysalis que sostenía entre sus cascos. -Pude haber perdonado a eso niños, pero no lo hice. Pude haber dejado que vivieran, pero les arrebaté su futuro.-

-Épsilon- dijo Siegfried entre dientes.

 _SMACK_

El corazón de Chrysalis voló un par de metros deslizándose por el suelo. La bofetada de su hermano la abrió una herida en el labio, su mejilla le quemaba por el golpe, pero no podía culparlo. Después de todo sabía que merecía eso y más.

-Como pudiste hacerlo…- dijo Siegfried -¿Que te he dicho acerca de pensar antes de actuar?- el corcel la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola con molestia -Épsilon, lo que hiciste…-

-Esta en el pasado- respondió la yegua antes de recibir otra bofetada de Siegfried -Aunque deseara cambiarlo no puedo.- añadió como si intentara convencerse a sí misma de sus propias palabras.

 _SMACK_

Otra bofetada -Cuando los vi me recordó a los ponis que nos aprisionaron. Me recordaron a esos ponis que se divertían torturándonos día y noche-

 _SMACK_

-Al ver lo que le habían hecho a otras criaturas y ponis que almacenaban en esas celdas y bodegas, no pude evitarlo-

 _SMACK_

-Los torturaban, abusaban de ellos, los vendían como simple mercancía-

 _SMACK_

-En esas celdas había cuerpos de niños y adultos por igual-

 _SMACK_

-Siegfried- dijo Alcor.

-Ellos hacían sufrir a otros, de la misma forma que nos hicieron sufrir a nosotros-

 _SMACK_

-¡Siegfried basta!- Dijo Merak

-Los potros aprendían de sus padres… Es lo que han hecho durante generaciones-

-No tenías ningún derecho- le reprocho Siegfried.

 _SMACK_

-¡Por favor Basta!- repitió Merak

-Esos niños, esos jóvenes… probablemente tenían su corazón tan podrido como sus padres-

-No era tu trabajo juzgarlos- dijo Siegfried.

 _SMACK_

-¡Siegfried tu casco!- le advirtió Alcor-

-En cuanto a los más pequeños, en un principio pensé que los había matado por misericordia-

-¡Misericordía! ¡¿Llamas a eso misericordia?!- rugió Siegfried completamente molesto con su hermana.

 _SMACK_

-¡Siegfried!- Alcor colocó a Merak en el suelo antes de correr hasta sus otros dos hermanos.

-Me dije a mi misma que lo hacía porque se quedarían solos y abandonados en esas mansiones. Me engañé yo misma diciéndome que quizá no podrían sobrevivir sin ayuda y morirán completamente solos, pensando en que probablemente sufrirían de hambruna y deshidratación-

 _SMACK_

-¡Como pudiste hacer algo así!- respondió Siegfried. Antes de sentir los cascos de Alcor sujetarlo por la espalda para evitar que golpeara nuevamente a Épsilon.

Siegfried podía sentir la sangre de Épsilon quemándole el casco, Podía ver las heridas de la yegua mientras estas comenzaban a cerrarse. Observó el rostro herido de su hermana, las múltiples cicatrices de las numerosas quemaduras, al igual que la herida de su ojo izquierdo le hicieron detenerse de pronto, parecía que las heridas de su hermana estaban sanando mucho más lento que de costumbre.

Usando una de sus alas, Alcor se arrancó un trozo de tela de la ropa que llevaba debajo de su armadura para proceder a retirar el liquido carmesí del casco de su hermano antes de que la sangre le causara más daño.

-Pero después de estos últimos meses de terapia recibiendo miradas de desprecio de cientos de ponis mientras soportaba el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo cada vaez que intentaba moverme. Después de descubrir lo que la princesa Luna me dijo acerca de Red Wine y de su clan, de los muchos ponis que usaban como alimento y a los que solo criaban como ganado. Después de ver a la princesa fracasar en algo que tanto trabajo le costó lograr y ser rechazada una vez más por su hermana sin comprender el bien que la Colonia Lunar le traería al reino. Finalmente me di cuenta de algo…- dijo la yegua mirando a su hermano abriendo los ojos.

Alcor y Siegfried se quedaron inmóviles ante la mirada de su hermana, aquella mirada estaba llena de odio y deseo por matar, pero aquel ojo ennegrecido cuya iris lucia muy similar a la Luna que adornaba los cielos nocturnos los miraba como si no le perteneciera a su hermana, Estaban seguros de que ese extraño ojo les provocaba una sensación muy similar a la que despedía Vice en el instante en el que la criatura había sido expulsada del cuerpo de Cocoon, después de recibir el impacto de la lanza de heráldica que Kendall lanzó al cuello de la reina changeling.

-La verdad es que no quería perdonarlos… No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, solo deseaba que ellos sintieran el mismo sufrimiento y dolor que todos esos ponis sintieron, el mismo dolor y agonía que nosotros sentimos durante años-

 _COFF, COFF_

La capitana tosió de pronto, mientras escupía sangre sobre el suelo. La mancha de sangre comenzó a dañar rápidamente la superficie de piedra de la habitación produciendo un sonido similar a un siseo constante.

Épsilon levantó la mirada, su boca estaba ensangrentada al igual que sus dientes, labios y encías. Su lengua parecía fundirse con la sangre y sin embargo la regeneración de la yegua rápidamente comenzaba a actuar para evitar que el daño se agravara. A pesar de eso, era bastante ovio que el liquidó parecía carcomer la piel de la yegua ligeramente más rápido de lo que esta lograba sanar.

-Quería que todos ellos experimentaran un poco del dolor que siento todos los días y a todas horas, mientras mi cuerpo se destruye desde el interior. Deberían agradecerme que haya matado a todos esos potros sin causarles dolor alguno-

Sus hermanos la miraron incapaces de reconocerla. Aquella no era la misma Épsilon de hace unos meses, no era la misma yegua que Megres había protegido con su vida. Esa no era la misma Épsilon que los había protegido durante todos esos años en el bosque Everfree… No, esa no era la Épsilon amable, juguetona y estricta que ellos conocían. Aquella yegua era un monstruo que había abandonado su amor por otros, se trataba de una yegua que servía solo para quitar los obstáculos que se presentaran en el camino de la deidad de la noche. Una asesina sin corazón que no dudaría en terminar con sus enemigos, una yegua que había abandonado la esperanza de vivir en un mundo mejor.

-No hagas esto Épsilon, por favor no tomes un camino que no podríamos tomar a tu lado- dijo Merak arrastrándose en un intento por alcanzar a sus hermanos.

-Ninguno de ustedes tiene porque seguir el mismo camino que yo he decidido seguir- dijo la yegua escupiendo más sangre antes de ponerse en pie y proceder a recoger el corazón de Chrysalis.

-La princesa Luna tomará su decisión esta noche y yo estaré ahí a su lado para protegerla de todo aquel que trate de lastimarla- De pronto el ojo de Épsilon volvió a la normalidad, tomando un tono ambarino similar a su otro ojo. Por un momento sus hermanos pudieron ver rastro de la antigua Épsilon en aquella yegua. -Se los pido… por favor… Márchense de la capital mañana a primera hora o esta misma noche si les es posible. Vallan al noroeste del reino. En el mar de Luna podrán ver una Colonia… Permanezcan ahí hasta que todo haya terminado-

-¿Que estás diciendo?- dijo Siegfried. Alcor aun lo mantenía firmemente sujeto con sus cascos mientras trataba las heridas de Siegfried usando su ala. –¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿Qué es lo que está planeando la princesa Luna?-

-Solo hagan lo que les dije- respondió la yegua abriendo las alas antes de salir volando a toda prisa llevándose el corazón consigo.

" _Por favor, hermanos no quiero perderlos a ustedes también. Además…_ " Pensó la capitana mientras se llevaba un casco a la boca. " _Si lo que Sweet Care me dijo es verdad, es posible que solo me queden un par de días más_ " pensó la yegua antes de toser más sangre en pleno vuelo.

Su cuerpo le dolía cada vez más. Y su estamina disminuía a cada momento, acabar con los soldados que la habían emboscado en el castillo Le costó un esfuerzo enorme comparado con lo que podía hacer en el pasado. Pero aun tenia un trabajo más por hacer. Debían destruir la corrupción que el consejo y las casas nobles en Equestria habían sembrado en el reino. Sabía que incluso si ella dejaba de existir podría contar con sus hermanos para proteger a su princesa, pero primero debía asegurarse de que la escoria del reino fuera aniquilada. No podía dejar que sus hermanos se mancharan de sangre sus cascos de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho.

Era cierto que los cinco pelearon en una guerra en la que arrebataron incontables vidas, pero el trabajo que estaba por hacer sería mucho más sucio. Asesinar, furtivamente, en un combate desigual, matando por la espalda. Eso era algo que no deseaba que sus hermanos vivieran. Ella seguiría haciendo el trabajo sucio y de ese modo evitaría que Luna, Siegfried, Merak o Alcor se mancharan de sangre. Después de todo ella ya estaba condenada. Pero aún podía lograr que sus hermanos y su princesa vivieran en un mundo mejor. Uno en el que un monstruo como ella no sería necesario. Un reino gobernado por la armonía.

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _El ultimo arco está casi listo y en el próximo capitulo cerraré otra de las historias internas que he estado desarrollando en este Fic._

 _Los hermanos de Épsilon finalmente se han enterado de su oscuro secreto, me pregunto como afectará esto en la historia. Sinceramente tengo dos opciones aquí, ambas llevaran a un resultado similar, pero por diferentes razones._

 _Lo único bueno de la cuarentena es que me permite enfocarme un poco mejor y avanzar con estos proyectos. También he pensado seriamente en comenzar a traducir la historia de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo" pero esta vez es probable que solo suba su versión traducida al inglés únicamente en FIMFICTION. Aun no lo sé pero lo pensaré tan pronto como haya concluido esta historia._

 _Les deseo un excelente fin de semana y cuídense mucho._

 _Sin más por el momento… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**

 **En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

 **Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	55. The Children of the Night

**_Nota del autor:_**

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores, a uno de los capítulos más esperados por algunos y uno que deseaba escribir desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 ** _Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener violencia o escenas sexuales explicitas, por lo que se recomienda discreción por parte del lector._**

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 55 – The Children of the Night**

La Luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, la última noche de primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las estrellas brillaban más relucientes que nunca. La potra se encontraba recostada sobre su nube favorita, la misma nube que presenció el nacimiento de la primera estrella de invierno. La pegaso albina que se hallaba recostada sobre la esponjosa superficie de cúmulo, tenía una crin y cola muy similares a la superficie nubosa sobre la que se encontraba recostada. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro, escuchando el ligero y suave tintineo de las estrellas. Disfrutaba escuchar aquella melodía que la princesa de la noche preparaba todas las noches para el deleite del reino.

Realmente era una lástima que solo ella, su madre y su padre fueran los únicos que disfrutaban aquellas sutiles melodías preparadas con tanto cuidado y dedicación.

Esa noche sin embargo las estrellas emitían una melodía muy similar a una canción de cuna, una melodía que de alguna forma parecía estarla llamando. Por la tonada de las estrellas pudo notar que la princesa de la noche se encontraba de un excelente humor, su corazón deseo por un momento seguir el sonido de las estrellas y volar por los cielos, pero si lo hiciera tendría que abandonar a sus amorosos padres. Así que Snow Drop permaneció inmóvil sobre su nube favorita deleitándose con la melodía en completo silencio.

-Snow Drop. Querida es hora de dormir, ya casi es media noche- dijo Primrose llamándola desde el pórtico de su hogar en Cloudsdale.

Primrose sabia lo mucho que su pequeña hija y la deidad de la noche se amaban la una a la otra, ambas compartían una amistad profunda por lo que no tenía inconveniente en que la potra disfrutara de las noches que la princesa Luna preparaba para los habitantes del reino. Aun así, el acuerdo entre Primrose y Snow Drop era que la potra solo podría estar en el exterior de la casa hasta la media noche y después se recostaría en su cama para que pudiera dejarse arrullar por las melodías de las estrellas hasta caer profundamente dormida.

Extrañamente Primrose notó algo fuera de lo común en aquella noche en particular. La luz de la Luna emitía un brillo casi hipnótico, sentía como si algo la estuviera llamando. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que la voz de la princesa de la noche las llamaba a su lado. Era como si les advirtiera de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Eso la inquietó, algo estaba a punto de suceder… la princesa lo sabía y trataba de llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-¡Querido!- llamó la Pegaso a su marido.

-¿Sí querida?- respondió al voz de un rabajador de la fábrica de clima desde el interior.

-¿Escuchas eso?- pregunto Primrose.

El corcel se acercó a su amada yegua besando la mejilla de Primrose con ternura. El corcel era un Pegaso con un cuerpo ligeramente fornido, su pelaje era de un color azul pálido y su crin y cola lucían un color similar al de su hija con el mismo estilo esponjoso que Snow Drop tenía. Uno de sus ojos tenía un color azul claro mientras que el otro lucía un color pálido a causa del desprendimiento de una de sus retinas.

El corcel prestó atención al tintineo de las estrellas, cerrando los ojos para enfocarse completamente en el sonido de las estrellas. La canción de cuna que escuchó en ese instante aprecia estarlo llamando, como si intentara alejarlo de un inminente peligro y guiarlos a un refugio en un lugar más seguro.

-Prim… Creo que la princesa Luna nos está llamando- respondió el corcel.

-Esperaba que fuera solo mi imaginación- comentó Primrose mirando a su hija con preocupación. Sabía que la princesa Luna no le haría daño a Snow Drop y si había usado la melodía de sus estrellas para advertirles del peligro que se avecinaba, significaba que la princesa trataba de ponerlos a salvo cuanto antes.

-Debemos irnos, tomare lo que pueda para el viaje, tu ve por Snow Drop. Partiremos esta noche- dijo el corcel acariciando la mejilla de su amada usando las largas plumas de sus alas.

-Ojalá que no se trate de algo grave- dijo Primrose.

-No creo que la princesa hubiera hecho esto si no fuera algo serio- comentó el corcel. -Pero estoy seguro de que si permanecemos a su lado estaremos bien. La princesa Luna siempre se ha preocupado por nuestra familia y en especial por nuestra hija. Jamás permitirá que algo malo le suceda.- Prim asintió.

Su marido regresó al interior de su hogar, tomó un par de alforjas y comenzó a recolectar comida y cobijas. No estaba seguro de que tan lejos tendrían que volar o de cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar lejos de casa, pero sabia una cosa. Debian ir con la princesa cuanto antes.

* * *

Celestia, Hurricane, Caramel y Kendall llegaron al castillo poco antes de la media noche. La princesa había logrado recuperarse lo suficiente para volar de regreso a la capital. Sinceramente agradecía ser un alicornio en situaciones como esa, o de lo contrario el tiempo que le tomaría sanar lo suficiente para emprender el vuelo habría sido mucho mayor. Aun tenía varios moretones y golpes, y ciertamente podía sentir que su cuerpo le dolía bastante, pero por lo menos podía moverse y volar sin mucho problema.

El viaje desde la colmena hasta la capital les tomó varias horas. Afortunadamente ya estaban de vuelta en su hogar. Deseaba recostarse en su cama y quitarse su máscara para llorar hasta no poder derramar más lágrimas. Se sentía como un fracaso, estuvo a punto de perder la vida a manos de Red… Fue incapaz de proteger a Cadence… hasta donde sabia Chrysalis había muerto y no tenía duda alguna de que la noticia rompería el corazón de su hermana.

Sabía que Luna estaría en el viejo castillo y aunque deseaba contarle lo ocurrido, estaba segura de que la guardia nocturna ya habría hablado con ella a esas alturas. Todo lo que podía hacer por ahora era hablar con Clover, Kendall y Hurricane. El libro de piedra que el guerrero cebra llevaba en el interior de sus alforjas era la prueba de lo que habían descubierto esa noche. Lo peor era que si todo era cierto… esa noche solo era el comienzo y tendrían que prepararse para lo peor. La princesa hizo una lista mental de lo que sabía hasta el momento.

Anny era la sombra que había creado al poni de las sombras, el cual había sido detenido de alguna forma por su mentor muchos años atrás. Vice era la sombra que había usado a Cocoon para tratar de dañar a luna por medio de Chrysalis. Por suerte Zephora logró sellar a la criatura en el interior de aquel libro, aunque el precio que tuvo que pagar la tenía al borde de la muerte en esos momentos. Elly era el nombre de la sombra que Red le había revelado durante su combate con el Lord, la sombra que había engañado al líder de la casa de los Wine para acabar con la vida de las princesas. Tras recolectar algunas memorias, finalmente recordó las palabras de la yegua de sus sueños.

" _No existe solo uno de ellos, pero pueden habitar en nuestro interior cuando tomamos la decisión equivocada_ " fue lo que la yegua le comento. Ahora la deidad del Sol sabía que en total existían siete sombras que podían corromper a su portador y convertirlo en una criatura de la oscuridad.

" _Debes tener cuidado, porque dos de ellos ya han despertado y el tercero no tardará mucho en mostrarse ante ti_ " La advertencia de aquella yegua le había asegurado que tres de las siete sombras ya eran una amenaza en el instante en el que Celestia tuvo aquel sueño. Sin contar a Anny, pues la sombra había sido detenida por su mentor mucho antes de todo esto, solo tenían el conocimiento de dos de las sombras de las que la yegua de sus sueños le había advertido. Vice fue detenida esa noche y sabía que el misterio de Elly podría ser descifrado en el interior de la mansión de los Wine. Lo que significaba que existía una tercera sombra que en ese momento los acechaba y de la cual aún no sabían nada.

Celestía miró a Zephora, la cebra sabía algo que aún no le había dicho. Le inquietaba que la alquimista estuviera guardando algo a esas alturas. Sabía que su amiga no estaba en la mejor condición, así que su única opción era esperar hasta el amanecer para abordar a la alquimista y pedirle que le dijera la verdad, esta noche la dejaría descansar y permitiría a Kendall velar por el sueño de su esposa. A primera hora del día llevaría el libro de piedra a Clover para que la hechicera lo analizara, quizá podrían descubrir algo que les fuera de utilidad.

-Estamos de vuelta su majestad- dijo al comandante Hurricane comenzando a descender seguida por su escuadrón, el cual ayudaba a cargar a Zephora y algunas más de las alquimistas.

Sin perder tiempo las cebras y algunos de los guardias llevaron a Zephora a la enfermería del castillo.

-Caramel, notifica a mi hermana que necesitaré a la Guardia Nocturna por un tiempo más. Mañana Clover y yo Iremos a la mansión de los Wine, hay algo que necesito investigar en su interior. Existe la posibilidad de que encontremos pistas de otra de esas sombras dentro de la mansión. Necesitaré a la guardia en caso de que tengamos que enfrentarnos a otra de ellas-

-Por supuesto majestad- respondió el capitán haciendo un saludo antes de emprender el vuelo en dirección al castillo de las dos hermanas. Estaba sorprendido y a la vez preocupado por las palabras de la monarca. Apenas habían logrado sobrevivir a una de esas sombras, no podía imaginarse el tener que lidiar con otra de ellas.

-Kendall y Zephora dijeron que encontraron un libro en el interior de la mansión. Fue el mismo libro que la alquimista usó para sellar a esa criatura- comentó Hurricane.

-Entiendo… Kendall- dijo la princesa llamando la atención del guerrero cebra.

-¿Que se le ofrece, Majestad?- dijo el guerrero aproximándose a la princesa.

-Necesito hablar contigo y con Zephora mañana por la mañana, debo saber lo que encontraron en el interior de la mansión de los Wine. Es posible que esté vinculado a la sombra de Elly. También necesitaré que me entregues el libro en el que encerraron a Vice, lo llevaré con Clover para que lo examine- añadió la princesa.

-Por supuesto majestad, solo asegúrese de que no lean el contenido, podría ser peligroso- advirtió el guerrero entregándole el libro a la deidad del Sol.

-Así lo haremos Kendall, muchas gracias. Esta noche no los molestaré más, así que puedes ir con Zephora a la enfermería y cuidar de ella- dijo la princesa del sol.

-Se lo agradezco majestad- respondió el guerrero antes de avanzar al interior del castillo para ir detrás de Zephora.

-Me retiraré a mi habitación, necesito un momento a solas- dijo Celestia recibiendo un saludo militar de Hurricane y de su escuadrón.

Celestia avanzó por el castillo hasta su habitación sin detenerse. Se sentía extrañamente cansada, exhausta era una palabra más adecuada, había notado ese mismo cansancio en sus soldados y en cebras por igual. En un principio lo atribuyó a la batalla que habían librado esa noche, pero extrañamente pudo notar esa misma mirada somnolienta en los pocos guardias que se encontraban haciendo sus rondas en el castillo. Era… extraño que los guardias reales asignados al turno nocturno se encontraran tan exhaustos a la mitad de su jornada, sin embargo, se sentía demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando en ese tema. Todo lo que quería en ese momento ella llegar a sus aposentos y descansar un poco.

* * *

En la torre de astronomía del Castillo se encontraba una alicornio de pelaje Índigo, su crin y cola ondeaban con gracia en la oscuridad de la noche, brillando como si se tratara del cielo nocturno que se alzaba en lo alto.

La deidad de la noche permaneció con los ojos cerrados, mientras encendía su largo cuerno. La media noche finalmente había llegado y a esa hora estaba segura de que la mayoría de los ponis del reino se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Sin embargo, desde su posición fue capaz de visualizar la llegada de Celestia quien se encontraba acompañada por Hurricane y su escuadrón, al igual que varias de las cebras alquimistas. Sabía que en el interior del castillo también se encontraban despiertos varios guardias, los cuales patrullaban los alrededores… No quería arriesgarse y aunque sabía que muchos no aprobarían sus actos la princesa no se sentía perturbada en lo absoluto. De hecho, estaba bastante tranquila, sabía que esa noche era importante y se había preparado bien para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había practicado su hechizo durante meses para asegurarse de que este funcionara a la perfección y era el momento de ponerlo a prueba.

La deidad liberó el hechizo que había preparado, induciendo un profundo sueño en los habitantes de Canterlot. La más joven de las monarcas salvaría a todos aquellos que la siguieran en especial a las vidas más jóvenes del reino. Mientras que su verdugo se encargaría de los ponis traidores y corruptos que intentaban sumir el reino en la oscuridad.

Luna había conseguido información y nombres de las familias nobles que aún seguían a los Wine, todo gracias al apoyo de todos los ponis que había liberado de la esclavitud de Lord Red. También conocía los puntos de intercambio y los distintos escondites que usaban para practicar sus actividades ilícitas. Épsilon tenia los nombres y los recursos necesarios, era hora de terminar con el trabajo que comenzaron meses atrás.

La princesa de la noche entonó una canción de cuna con un tono suave y calmado, mientras dejaba que el hechizo surtiera efecto en la capital.

 _-La siguiente escena está basada en el video de "Duo Cartoonist" de "Children of the Night"-_

 _-...-_

 _-Vengan mis niños, yo los llevaré-_

 _-A una tierra encantada-_

 _-Vengan mis niños, hora es de jugar-_

 _-Aquí en mi jardín de sombras-_

 _-...-_

La deidad concentro su poder. La magia hizo que sus ojos brillaran tomando un color blanco intenso mientras el hechizo rápidamente afectaba a los habitantes de la capital. Los soldados y guardias reales comenzaron a caer presa de un sueño profundo al igual que las cebras y la mismísima princesa del Sol. Incapaces de permanecer despiertos, todos los habitantes del reino comenzaron a viajar al mundo de los sueños, guiados por la magia de la deidad de la noche.

 _-...-_

 _-Siganme dulces niños, el camino les mostraré-_

 _-A través del dolor y tristeza-_

 _-...-_

Cantaba la deidad de la noche emprendiendo el vuelo mientras el poder de la oscuridad extinguía por completo las luces de la capital.

 _-...-_

 _-Niños pobres no lloren, la vida es por aquí-_

 _-Asesinando la belleza y las pasiones-_

 _-...-_

Continuó la deidad dirigiéndose al orfanato SweetCandy, mientras la luz de la Luna comenzaba a iluminar a los pequeños ponis del reino cuyos corazones comenzaban a aceptar la invitación de la deidad de la noche.

La luz de la Luna se coló por la ventana de Freshmint iluminando su pálido rostro y su melena rosada con una luz plateada.

En uno de los callejones, la luz comenzó a cubrir el rostro de Chocochips, iluminando su crin de cabellos blancos, los cuales resplandecían con un tono plateado.

Los pequeños ponis, los más pobres de la capital, los potros y potras huérfanos, aquellos infantes que sufrían de enfermedades mortales. Todos los ponis que a duras penas mantenían la esperanza fueron alcanzados por el llamado de la princesa de la noche, mientras la luz de la Luna iluminaba su camino en la completa oscuridad que había cubierto la capital.

La luz de plata se coló por los ventanales del orfanato abriendo silenciosamente la puerta de madera de los cuartos en los que descansaban los infantes. Dreamwish fue el primero en abrir los ojos observando incrédulo el rayo de luz que se adentraba en la habitación… La burbuja en la nariz de Cinnamon reventó de pronto sobresaltando a la potra y a su hermano Chestnut, quienes de inmediato notaron el brillo plateado de la Luna que se adentraba en la habitación invitándolos a seguirla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres infantes saltaron de sus camas antes de seguir la melodía que los llamaba desde el fondo de sus corazones.

Paprika y Peppermint se encontraban en otra de las habitaciones. Peppermint se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama mirando a fluffy (El conejo de peluche que su hermana le había entregado). El potro no había podido dormir bien desde la adopción de su hermana Fresh, por lo que Paprika pasaba gran parte de su tiempo a su lado tratando de reconfortar a su amigo. Al notar la luz de la Luna adentrarse en su habitación ambos ponis sintieron la necesidad de seguirla, podían percibir el sonido de una dulce melodía la cual se aclaraba a medida que se aproximaban a la entrada del orfanato.

 _-...-_

 _-Silencio queridos niños, debe ser de esta forma-_

 _-Cansados de esta vida y sus decepciones-_

 _-...-_

Los primeros en llegar a la entrada del orfanato fueron Chest, Cinnamon y DreamWish. Los tres miraron asombrados el hermoso brillo de la Luna que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo. Al reconocer la voz de la deidad de la noche sus corazones dieron un vuelco de alegría. La princesa había cumplido su promesa y se encontraba ahí para llevarlos con ella. Tan pronto como sus corazones aceptaron la invitación, las ventanas del orfanato se abrieron mientras la luz de la luna los envolvía levitándolos fuera del edificio.

 _-...-_

 _-Duerman mis niños, pronto partiremos-_

 _-Donde hay calma y tranquilidad-_

 _-...-_

En el exterior pudieron ver a la princesa de la noche mirándolos con una sonrisa amable y llena de amor. En ese instante supieron que no tenían nada que temer. La princesa Luna los protegería y los guiaría a una mejor vida. Vivirían como sus hijos de la noche, disfrutando de la oscuridad de la que la princesa era gobernante y soberana, siempre bajo la protección de la Luz que la Luna de plata irradiaba sobre sus cuerpos hasta el interior de sus corazones.

La deidad emprendió el vuelo nuevamente guiando a los infantes por los cielos. Paprika y Peppermint Rápidamente se les unieron al igual que varios potros y potras que comenzaban a seguir a la deidad de la noche.

Freshmint miró por la ventana de su habitación, ahora completamente despierta, la voz de la princesa la invitaba a acompañarla a su lado a una tierra libre del sufrimiento. En su corazón pudo sentir un calor que la llenaba como nunca antes. No estaba segura porque, pero lo que si sabía era que debía seguir a la princesa. Si Luna la estaba llamando probablemente Cinnamon y su hermano estarían a su lado. Todo lo que le importaba ahora era reencontrarse con su amiga y con su hermano, nada más ocupaba sus pensamientos. Guiada por la invitación de la deidad de la noche la potra saltó por la ventana dejando que la magia de la luna la levitara por el cielo. Instintivamente movió sus pequeños cascos tratando de avanzar con mayor velocidad a medida que aceleraba levantando el vuelo rumbo a las esponjosas nubes del cielo.

Chocochips, se dejó guiar por la voz que lo llamaba permitiendo que la luz de la Luna lo levantara del suelo llevándolo a lo alto de las nubes. Mientras abandonaba los edificios pudo notar que a su lado volaban muchos potros más, potros que como él habían vivido solos, ponis que como él sentían que sus reservas de esperanza se agotaban en el interior de su corazón. Al dirigir la mirada al frente pudo distinguir a un grupo más pequeño de ponis levitando a un lado de la princesa Luna.

-¡Cinnamon, Pepper!- grito la unicornio emocionada al ver a su hermano y a su querida amiga.

El grupo de amigos abrazó a la pequeña riendo alegres mientras el resto de los infantes comenzaban a alcanzarlos.

-Vengan conmigo- dijo la princesa haciendo un ademán con el casco. Inmediatamente el grupo la siguió.

Volaron a una gran altura, reían alegres mientras saltaban y jugaban sobre las esponjosas nubes. Surcaron el cielo siguiendo a la gobernante que los guiaba en la dirección de la enorme esfera de plata que brillaba en el cielo.

-¡Princesa!- dijo Freshmint corriendo en el aire para alcanzar a la alicornio índigo que volaba con gracia en el cielo. -Se lo agradezco- añadió la potra permitiendo que la alicornio la tomara entre sus cascos. La alicornio continuó con su canción de cuna mientras frotaba su frente afectuosamente sobre la de la pequeña.

 _-...-_

 _-Vengan mis niños, yo los llevaré-_

 _-A una tierra encantada-_

 _-Vengan mis niños, hora es de jugar-_

 _-Aquí en mi jardín de sombras-_

 _-...-_

Continúo cantando la princesa mientras guiaba a los pequeños por los cielos. Su destino era la Colonia Lunar, un lugar apartado de las guerras y sufrimiento que pronto cubrirían el reino. Un lugar en el que ella, Nightmare y sus cuatro guardias nocturnos protegerían a sus niños de la noche.

En la capital solo quedaban camas vacías, una de ellas en el orfanato tenía un pequeño conejo de felpa. Otra cama en uno de los refugios de Lord Red, solo tenía un pequeño oso de peluche colocado a un lado de la ventana. Los dueños de ambos muñecos de peluche se habían marchado para nunca más volver a la capital.

* * *

-Despierta- la llamó una voz que la deidad vagamente pudo reconocer.

El cuerpo de la alicornio de color perla comenzó a sentir frio, alguien la estaba llamando… tratando de comunicarse con ella.

-Despierta por favor-

" _No puedo… Me siento exhausta… Los párpados me pesan_ " pensó la deidad.

-Despierta ahora o de lo contrario perderás a la poni que más aprecias- dijo la voz.

La deidad abrió los ojos con dificultad. Frente a ella se encontraba el mismo árbol de cristal que había visitado con anterioridad en sus sueños. De pronto sintió que el cansancio la había abandonado y rápidamente se colocó sobre sus cuatro patas. El árbol lucía gastado y el brillo que emitía apenas era perceptible. El frondoso árbol ahora lucia seco y viejo, las hojas de cristal rosa habían desaparecido al igual que los frutos que abundaban en ellas.

-¡Tómalo!, ya no tienes más tiempo- dijo la voz.

Por un momento la deidad no supo a lo que se refería aquella voz. Hasta que el brillo del último fruto que permanecía en una de las ramas llamó su atención. La esfera de cristal tenía en su interior un cristal rojo brillante con la forma de un rayo de luz. La deidad aleteo sus alas para elevarse a la altura a la que se encontraba el fruto. Tan pronto como sus cascos lo tomaron la esfera se hizo añicos permitiendo que el cristal en su interior callera sobre sus pezuñas de color perla.

En el instante en el que el cristal hizo contacto con ella una serie de imágenes asaltaron su mente. Imágenes de seis ponis que vivían en un mundo lleno de armonía, en el fondo se escuchaba el llanto desesperado de una de ellas. De pronto todo desapareció y fue sustituido por un escenario que la hizo temblar hasta los huesos, el fuego rodeaba la capital. Cuatro ponis avanzaban con cautela en el centro que era rodeado por el fuego y la muerte, todas ellas tenían heridas en el cuerpo y caminaban con dificultad, sus miradas cargaban un sentimiento de incredulidad, desesperación, profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Una de las yeguas era una pegaso de color amarillo pálido, su crin y cola lucían un color rosa claro. Otra de ellas tenía un pelaje de color cian, su crin y cola lucían los colores del arcoíris. Un poni terrestre de pelaje color naranja y crin y cola doradas como el sol llevaba sobre su cabeza un sombrero campirano bastante maltratado. El ultimo poni era una unicornio blanca como la nieve con una crin y cola estilizadas de color purpura. Las cuatro amigas que había visto reír y divertirse segundos antes se detuvieron alrededor de una pequeña alicornio de color violeta, su crin y cola eran completamente lacias, de un color azul profundo adornadas con una línea purpura y otra de color rosa. La alicornio lloraba incontrolable abrazando a un poni terrestre de color rosa que yacía inerte en sus cascos, la crin y cola de color fucsia del sexto poni eran de lo más llamativas, pues lucían muy similares a un montón de algodón fabricado con azúcar.

-Twilight- escucho a las ponis llamar a la pequeña alicornio de color violeta.

-Tú puedes cambiar esto. Pronto deberás tomar tu decisión- dijo la voz. De pronto su corazón sintió la magia de su hermana envolviéndola. Se trataba del hechizo de sueño que Luna solía usar en ella, cada vez que la alicornio de color perla se excedía con sus noches de desvelo.

Celestia sabía lo mucho que Luna aborrecía usar ese hechizo en particular. Lo más curioso era que el hechizo era mucho más fuerte que nunca. Lo suficiente como para cubrir la capital por completo. Combinado con aquel hechizo pudo sentir el rastro de una magia oscura, un rastro de magia similar a la sensación que había experimentado cuando se encontraba atrapada en la pesadilla de Sombra. Se trataba del mismo rastro de magia que había quedado en los alrededores de lo que alguna vez fue el reino de cristal después de que el Rey Sombra se desvaneciera junto con el Imperio de Cristal. La misma sensación que había presenciado cuando Vice tomó el control total de Cocoon.

La deidad despertó de golpe, sus ojos lucían del tamaño de un la cabeza de un alfiler. En el reino se podía sentir la presencia de aquella sombra combinada con el hechizo de Luna. Instintivamente la deidad del Sol miró por su venta, en la cual se podía apreciar con claridad la enorme luna que se alzaba en el horizonte apuntando al Noroeste del reino.

-Luna- murmuro -No- añadió la alicornio. Antes de salir corriendo de su habitación. No podía esperar más, Zephora estaba agotada y Kendall seguramente se molestaría, pero esto no podía esperar más tiempo… Quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _WAAAAAA_

El llanto de un pequeño alertó a una pareja de ponis, ambos salieron del sendero guiados por el llanto del pequeño, ninguno de los dos dudo en avanzar por la maleza del bosque que rodeaba su aldea hasta que finalmente encontraron la fuente de aquel llanto.

Se trataba de una pequeña pegaso de color rosa, su crin y cola lucían líneas de colores blancas, moradas y rosas, y formaban hermosos risos en sus puntas.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Celestia! ¿Quién se atrevería a abandonar a una potra en este lugar?- dijo la hembra tomando al infante entre sus cascos para tratar de calmar el llanto de la pequeña.

-Aquí no hay nada- dijo el corcel escudriñando el lugar.

-Mira esto querido- dijo la yegua al notar que la pequeña que rápidamente se había tranquilizado al mirar a la pareja con un par de enormes ojos purpuras acompañados de una enorme sonrisa.

-Parece que se encuentra sana y salva-comento el corcel acariciando la crin de la potra, la potra aprecia bien alimentada, no estaba sucia y tampoco tenía indicios de sufrir alguna enfermedad o herida.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la yegua, señalando el sobre de una carta que se hallaba sobre una canasta que claramente no se encontraba ahí minutos antes.

El corcel se aproximó observando el contenido. Dentro de la cesta había comida, cambios de ropa y dinero. El corcel tomo el sobre y extrajo la carta leyéndola en voz alta para que su pareja pudiera escuchar. -Por favor, cuiden y protejan a"Mi amada Cadence". La última hija del imperio de cristal y la esperanza de nuestro futuro.-Era una carta muy corta y escrita con la peor letra que había visto en su vida.

-Mi Amore Cadenza- repitió la yegua mientras continuaba acariciando la crin de la pegaso.

-Es un lindo nombre- respondió el corcel.

-Querido… Durante años hemos deseado tener un hijo- dijo la yegua derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Después de que el doctor nos confirmara que ambos somos infértiles… No pensé que podríamos tener esta oportunidad-

-Celestia puso a esta pequeña en nuestro camino, debemos protegerla a toda costa y criarla para ser una buena poni- dijo la yegua besando la frente de la pequeña pegaso rosada. Su marido asintió con la cabeza. Ambos dieron la media vuelta para regresar a su aldea completamente ajenos al par de ojos que los miraban ocultos por un hechizo de invisibilidad.

La yegua desactivó el conjuro dejando a la vista su pelaje de color lila, su crin y cola lucían un color azul y púrpura. La yegua llevaba una armadura fabricada con rocas que tenían la forma de escamas y se encontraba cubierta por una capa y una gorra fabricada con una tela morada adornada con estrellas plateadas.

-Me alegra mucho haberlos encontrado aquí- dijo la hechicera cubriendo su rostro con la capucha.

-¿Estas segura que es lo correcto?- preguntó un corcel vestido de una forma similar a ella con excepción de su capa, la cual lucía un color azul oscuro adornada con estrellas de color cían. Su pelaje era de un color naranja brillante, mientras que su crin y cola lucían un color naranja mucho más oscuro.

-Créeme, cuidaran bien de ella. Además, su destino se encuentra aquí-

-Lo que no entiendo es como demonios fue posible que el doctor encontrara esto- comento el corcel entregándole a su compañera el pergamino que habían pegado con cinta adhesiva para evitar que el trozo de papel se partiera por la mitad.

-Si él nos lo entregó entonces es porque sabía que debíamos usarlo… Él confía en nosotros-

-Lo sé, pero sin el mapa… El hechizo no fue creado para usarse de este modo Starlight, la carga de magia que usamos la última vez estuvo a punto de destruirlo-Dijo el corcel señalando las múltiples quemaduras que el pergamino tenía en su superficie.

-Solo podremos usarlo una última vez Sunburst- comentó la hechicera comprendiendo a lo que se refería su amigo.

-Quieres volver con ellos… Sabemos lo que pasará… Podríamos impedirlo… Podríamos evitar que ellas…- Starlight negó con la cabeza. -Yo cree el hechizo para proteger al invocador de la influencia del cambio en la línea temporal, incluso si lo intentamos, el hechizo ya no podrá llevarnos a nuestro futuro real. En el instante en el que usamos el hechizo para viajar del pasado para traer a Cadence a este futuro, nos convertimos en una paradoja. A partir de aquí somos incapaces de volver a nuestro tiempo-

-Entonces no hay forma de reparar todo esto- dijo Sunburst entregándole un libro a la hechicera. En la cubierta se podía observar la portada de un aro de fuego con el título "Eclipse" inscrito en él. -Esto ya no pertenece al futuro ni al pasado, al igual que nosotros- dijo el hechicero observando a su amiga.

-Lo sé. A veces hay que lastimar a quienes amamos, para protegerlos… Pero ella preferirá sacrificarse antes que lastimar a otros. Es su forma de ser y dudo que podamos persuadirla de no hacerlo-

-Sabemos lo que pasará si ella se sacrifica… No podemos dejar que se unan jamás tenemos que encontrar el modo de evitarlo-

-Esto quizá sea lo más difícil para mí… romper la relación que yo misma ayude a crear… No sé cómo-

-No lo hagas Starlight… No te culpes por esto. Estoy seguro de que hay un método, aún tenemos tiempo- dijo Sunburst besando a la yegua. Al separarse Starlight se talló el rostro con el casco para secarse las lágrimas.

-Si lo logramos no tendremos que ver a nuestras amigas partir-

-Aunque no estén a nuestro lado, ellas nunca nos abandonarán-dijo el corcel colocando su casco sobre el peto de la armadura de la yegua.

-Maud siempre tuvo razón… un poni puede ser realmente feliz cuando conoce el sufrimiento mejor que ningún otro y aun así logra encontrar aquello que más atesora en el mundo.- dijo sonriendo genuinamente.

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _OK este capítulo ya lo tenía pensado desde mucho tiempo atrás. Consideré que introducir en esta historia la historia que "Duo Cartoonist" nos narró por medio de su animación "Children of the Night" era una parte importante de este fic. ¿Qué les pareció este final para el arco de los huérfanos que nos han acompañado en esta historia?._

 _Tenía pensado que Starlight tuviera una conversación con el Dr Whooves al final de este capítulo, pero opté por colocar a Sunburst en su lugar. No estoy realmente seguro de cual habría quedado mejor, ambos borradores me gustaron, pero al final opte por este ya que me lo sentí más real y hace ver a Starlight más "humana"._

 _Ahora debo agregar un par de cosas. Normalmente las letras de las canciones las modifico de forma que se adapten lo mejor posible al ritmo y a la idea de la canción, así como la secuencia de la historia, pero en este caso he tratado de mantener la estructura lo más fiel posible a la letra original en ingles de "Children of the Night". Es por eso que habrá partes que no riman y cuesten más trabajo de adaptar si se lee la letra junto a la melodía de la canción._

 _En segundo lugar, está la letra en sí de la canción… hay un verso en particular que me llamó mucho la atención y es cuando Luna dice "Murdering Beauty and Passions (Asesinando la belleza y las pasiones)" en esta historia eso quedó a la perfección con lo que ocurre en esta historia, pues mientras Luna está salvando a los niños, Épsilon está ejecutando a los miembros restantes de las casas nobles que están involucradas en los negocios sucios de Lord Wine. por lo que esta line haría referencia a esos asesinatos._

 _Por cierto, como dato curioso, para los que no lo sabian "Mi Amore Cadenza" significa "Mi love Cadence", de ahí que la yegua de la historia la llame en base a lo que dice la carta "Mi amada Cadence"._

 _Nuevamente agradezco a "DUO CARTOONIST" por su excelente ingenio y animación. Es una lástima que no pueda ver contenido gratuito de ellos, pero se que muchos de nosotros llevaremos esos buenos recuerdos en nuestro interior._

 _Así que… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**

 **En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

 **Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	56. For the Ones I love

**_Nota del autor:_**

 _Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _Solo como información adicional: El presente capítulo ocurre en paralelo con el capítulo anterior._

 ** _Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

 _Lean y comenten_

* * *

 **Moonbeam**

 **Capítulo 56 – For the Ones I love**

Limejuice se encontraba recostada sobre su lomo observando absorta el techo de su habitación, las esponjosas nubes que lo conformaban lucían suaves y cómodas. A su lado, colocada sobre las sabanas de su cama, se encontraba un informe médico que había recibido esa misma tarde.

La yegua había estado ligeramente preocupada el último mes por los malestares que tenía en el vientre, no se trataba de algo grave o doloroso, simplemente sensaciones con las que no estaba del todo familiarizada. Razón por la cual optó por ir al hospital de Canterlot para hacerse un examen de rutina. Poco sabía que esa misma tarde el doctor le diagnosticaría algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.

En el trozo de papel, estaba escrito el resultado de su examen, en el cual se indicaba que su malestar actual no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con una enfermedad, un dolor de estómago o cólicos… No… Su estado actual era el resultado de las múltiples copulaciones que Siegfried y ella habían practicado desde que ambos se habían conocido e intimado mucho antes del final de la guerra contra el Imperio de Cristal. Se trataba de un feto… un feto que había comenzado a crecer en el interior de su matriz… un embrión que había estado desarrollándose durante los últimos meses en lo profundo de su cuerpo.

Si bien, los hechizos que actualmente eran practicados por los doctores no podían predecir a la perfección el tiempo de gestación del embrión, sí podían dar la certeza de que su embarazo era algo… real… Algo que estaba ocurriendo… Algo que no estaba imaginando.

" _Voy a ser madre_ " pensó Limejuice… un pensamiento que había estado en su mente por horas desde su regreso del hospital… " _Siegfried va a ser padre_ " continuó meditando en silencio mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el techo de su alcoba… la habitación que compartía con Siegfried desde que ambos volvieron de las tierras del norte… la misma alcoba que había presenciado sus noches y tardes de pasión y locura… La misma habitación que era testigo de todas las formas y posiciones en las que el corcel la había hecho suya durante todo ese tiempo.

Limejuice sonrió " _Por supuesto_ " pensó… " _Por supuesto que iva a pasar, no es extraño que una pareja que tiene sexo constantemente termine procreando a un bebé_ " Por supuesto que podrían haber disminuido el riesgo si Siegfried no tuviera la costumbre de correrse dentro de ella, pero aun así no podía quejarse de su propia falta de cuidado, después de tono no existía algún hechizo o método que impidiera que una relación sexual tuviera altas probabilidades de terminar en un embarazo. Y aún si lo existiera… ni ella ni Siegfried contaban con un cuerno de unicornio que les permitiera usar un hechizo como ese.

-Argh- gruñó la pegaso llevándose las pesuñas al rostro -Y ahora, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Siegfried?- refunfuño mientras daba vueltas en la cama.

-¿Decirme que?- habló una voz del otro lado de la habitación

 _KIAAA_

El repentino sonido de la voz de otro poni proveniente de la puerta de la habitación la sobresaltó.

* * *

Siegfried se dirigía a Cloudsdale, donde actualmente residía Limejuice. La advertencia de Épsilon continuaba fresca en su mente. Ciertamente a pesar de la inestabilidad mental actual de su hermana menor, Épsilon claramente seguía procurando por el bienestar de sus tres hermanos por sobre otras cosas, por lo que optó por tomar en serio la información de la yegua y tanto él como sus hermanos acordaron reunirse en el noroeste del reino para hablar con la princesa y con su hermana. Pero antes debía reencontrarse con Lime y convencerla de acompañarlo a la Colonia.

Mientras viajaba en dirección a la fortaleza flotante de los pegasos, el teniente de la guardia nocturna se encontró en su camino a la familia de Snowdrop, quienes le preguntaron porque la princesa Luna estaba usando las estrellas para guiarlos al noroeste del reino.

Aparentemente él y sus hermanos no eran los únicos que habían sido advertidos, y a pesar de que esa noche era particularmente tranquila, el teniente no tenía duda alguna de que algo estaba por ocurrir.

Por supuesto que Siegfried no supo cómo explicar la situación a los pegasos que se encontraban frente a él… Después de todo él mismo no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, pero confiando en las palabras de su hermana les explicó que Luna había creado una Colonia en las regiones del Noroeste y les aseguró que se trataba de un lugar seguro. La familia optó por confiar en el soldado de la guardia nocturna pues sabían que él al igual que el resto de sus hermanos eran absolutamente leales a la princesa de la noche y por consiguiente nunca buscarían hacerles daño en ninguna forma, razón por la cual la familia procedió a reanudar su camino rumbo a la Colonia Lunar.

El soldado esperó a que la familia estuviera completamente lejos de su vista antes de reanudar su camino. Si la princesa se había tomado la molestia de alejar a su más preciada amiga de la capital… o de Cloudsdale… significaba que algo malo estaba por suceder

" _¿Qué clase de orden habría dado Luna a Épsilon?_ " Pensó el corcel " _¿A qué se refería Épsilon cuando dijo que la princesa tomaría una decisión esta noche?_ " continuó cuestionándose mientras se aproximaba a la fortaleza.

Una vez en Cloudsdale el corcel no tardo en encontrar el complejo de apartamentos en el que se encontraba Limejuice. Entró al apartamento como siempre lo hacía, dejó su casco en el mueble situado a un lado de la entrada y procedió a avanzar a la alcoba.

-Argh- El gruñido de la pegaso que se hallaba en el interior de la habitación le confirmó que su amiga se encontraba en casa por lo que el soldado de la guardia nocturna optó por abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

-Y ahora, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Siegfried?- Siegfried la escuchó refunfuñar mientras la yegua daba vueltas en la cama.

-¿Decirme que?- Preguntó el corcel sobresaltando a la pegaso con su repentina aparición.

 _KIAAA_

La pegaso se incorporó de un salto lista para enfrentar al intruso adoptando una pose de combate alzando sus cascos delanteros y usando sus alas para mantenerse ligeramente en el aire. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos anaranjados se centraron en la mirada ambarina del poni que se hallaba en la entrada de su habitación, su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato.

Limejuice pensó seriamente en sermonear al corcel que se hallaba frente a ella, pero la ausencia de su característica sonrisa hizo que lo pensara dos veces.

-Siegfried… ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la yegua volando a su encuentro.

-No… No lo estoy Lime. Las cosas no han salido bien esta noche- respondió el guardia nocturno dejando salir un largo suspiro mientras se aproximaba a la yegua.

-JA-jaja-jajaja- rio nerviosa Limejuice.

-Ok, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Siegfried mirando a la poni con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno… La cosa es… Te tengo noticias, aunque no sé cómo lo tomarás… jejeje…- rio nuevamente la yegua aproximándose a la cama para tomar el trozo de papel -Para serte sincera, ni siquiera yo sé cómo tomar la noticia- dijo extendiéndole el trozo de papel que llevaba el sello del Hospital General de Canterlot.

La primera reacción de Siegfried fue una indescriptible sensación que combinaba una expresión de miedo y estrés en su rostro. Toda la noche había recibido malas noticias que iban acumulándose como una enorme montaña de preocupaciones dentro de su cabeza. La muerte de Chrysalis; La enfermedad que se había acelerado en el cuerpo de Épsilon; La posible reacción que la princesa de la noche tendría cuando se enterase de la muerte de Chrysalis; Sin mencionar los cuerpos de los nobles y los soldados que su hermana había asesinado esa noche… cuerpos que Siegfried, Alcor y Merak tuvieron que enterrar en el bosque Everfree para evitar que algún curioso se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

Para empeorar las cosas Lime le estaba entregando un estudio del hospital general de Canterlot… Razón por la cual, el teniente tuvo que armarse de valor antes de comenzar a leer el informe clínico.

Mientras avanzaba por las oraciones su preocupación lentamente comenzó a disiparse y el ritmo de su corazón regresó a la normalidad, aparentemente no había nada malo con la yegua. De hecho, el examen indicaba que Limejuice contaba con una excelente salud… Entonces ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué la yegua había comentado que el informe podía no ser de su agrado? Más importante aún ¿Qué significan esas marcas en la sección de… Embarazo?

" _Examen de embarazado: Resultado positivo_ " leyó en silencio.

" _Examen_ "

" _Embarazo_ "

" _Positivo_ "

-…-

-…-

Siegfried miró a la yegua antes de devolver la mirada al trozo de papel. Inmediatamente volvió su mirada a la yegua que lo miraba con nerviosismo.

-En mi defensa yo también me acabo de enterar- titubeó la yegua.

Le parecía curiosa la forma en la que el cerebro de Siegfried parecía haber dejado de funcionar por completo, su mandíbula permanecía separada en una expresión de incredulidad absoluta, sus orejas se movían esporádicamente, sus alas se movían como si sufrieran pequeños espasmos involuntarios y su cola no dejaba de menarse como si intentara espantar a un montón de moscas. De cierto modo lucia adorable, ciertamente lucia como un tonto… pero era un tonto adorable.

-¿Estas…?-

-Embarazada- dijo Limejuice asintiendo una vez mientras observaba al corcel.

-¡Lime!- exclamó Siegfried abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Ugh?- fue lo único que pudo decir Limejuice al ser tomada por sorpresa por el guardia nocturno.

Los cascos de Siegfried temblaban mientras la mantenían en aquel cálido abrazo, las alas del semental se encontraban extendidas y las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos estaban comenzando a humedecer las mejillas de Limejuice. Pero más importante, la yegua podía percibir la agitada respiración de su compañero.

-Siegfried… yo-

-Te amo-

-¿Qué?- dijo la yegua.

-Esto es lo más hermoso que me has dado Lime- musitó el corcel hablando con suavidad sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Bueno, supongo que esto significa que oficialmente eres mío,… así que finalmente puedo comprar ese collar de cuero grabado con mi nombre y ponértelo alrededor del cuello ¿cierto?-

-Jajajajaja- rio el corcel sin apartarse de la yegua -Sabia que me pedirías algo así- respondió el semental.

-Entonces… emmm… ¿Eso es un sí?-

" _Se los pido… por favor… Márchense de la capital mañana a primera hora o esta misma noche si les es posible. Vallan al noroeste del reino. En el mar de Luna podrán ver una Colonia… Permanezcan ahí hasta que todo haya terminado_ " la advertencia de Épsilon lo invadió por completo causando que su corazón comenzara a palpitar ansioso nuevamente. Ahora más que nunca debía proteger a Lime… Y a su hijo o hija no nato.

-Con una condición- respondió el corcel apartándose de ella para mirarla con seriedad.

Al notar el tono de Siegfried, Limejuice hizo a un lado las bromas y preguntó con la misma seriedad del corcel.

-¿Cuál es la condición?-

-Tienes que venir conmigo… esta noche, a la bahía de Luna- Al escuchar semejante petición Lime nuevamente adoptó su tono coqueto.

-¿Hablas de la bahía que se encuentra al noroeste del reino?- preguntó la yegua alzando una ceja antes de separarse del corcel -Si lo que quieres es una luna de miel, estoy de acuerdo pero por lo menos dame una semana para…-

-No Lime… Nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo- Al notar que el guardia nocturno la continuaba mirando con total seriedad, Limejuice comprendió que el corcel no bromeaba, algo había ocurrido.

-¿Que sucedió en tu misión?-

Siegfried le pidió a Lime que tomara asiento en la cama antes de respirar profundamente para calmarse y ordenar sus pensamientos. Posteriormente comenzó a explicarle a su pareja lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Le habló de la enfermedad de su hermana la cual parecía empeorar constantemente. Le habló de la razón por la que la princesa Celestia había solicitado el arresto de Red Wine y de su familia esa tarde.

Mientras el corcel le explicaba lo ocurrido, las orejas de Lime dejaron de permanecer erguidas y lentamente se pegaron a su nuca, una clara señal de la empatía que la yegua sentía por lo que su pareja le contaba.

El teniente le explicó lo que ocurrió la noche que Celestia asignó a Caramel como el capitán de la guardia nocturna. Le habló de lo que había ocurrido con Cadence esa misma tarde y le comentó de las sombras de las que Celestia, Clover y Shayla les habían contado durante la reunión privada de esa tarde.

La mirada de Lime comenzó a adoptar una expresión de preocupación la cual iba en aumento conforme el corcel continuaba su explicación. El semental le habló de las sospechas que la princesa del Sol tenía con respecto al cambio en el comportamiento de la princesa Luna y los hallazgos que el extraño libro les había brindado. El soldado le describió lo ocurrido esa noche en la colmena de los changelings y de los sucesos que ocurrieron en el castillo de las dos hermanas, en donde sus hermanos y él notaron que la condición de su hermana había empeorado, no solo física, sino mentalmente.

Lime permaneció en silencio en todo momento, limitándose a hacer solo un par de preguntas ocasionales. Cuando Siegfried termino su explicación la Yegua permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras terminaba de procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Lime. La criatura que combatimos en esa colmena era completamente distinta a cualquier otra cosa que hayamos visto antes- dijo Siegfried avanzando hasta la ventana de la habitación desde la que aún se podía apreciar la enorme Luna que se alzaba en el cielo nocturno -… Era tal y como Celestia las describió… son criaturas capaces de introducirse en el cuerpo de otro ser vivo, como un parásito… un monstruo capaz de corromper el corazón y la mente de su huésped hasta convertirlo en una criatura totalmente distinta- comentó Siegfried.

-Siegfried…-

-No estoy seguro de que las sospechas de Celestia sean correctas, pero lo que paso esta noche me hace pensar que esas sombras están planeando usar a Luna de alguna forma… Y en cuanto a Épsilon… Creo que ella se ha dejado cegar por su propia lealtad, es como si su corazón estuviese siendo consumido por la oscuridad y lo que es peor… Parece estar dispuesta a hundirse aún más en ese abismo por su propia voluntad- dijo el corcel.

-Todo esto me parece difícil de creer-

-Si hubieras visto lo que yo esta noche no pensarías lo mismo. Esta noche pude ver lo mal que se encuentra mi hermana, en los ojos de Épsilon pude ver un vacío inquietante, como si hubiera abandonado su deseo por vivir, lucia como si se hubiera rendido. Se comportaba como si hubiera bloqueado sus sentimientos para no sentir ningún tipo de emoción… Lime… La mirada de Épsilon era idéntica a la de la criatura que estaba dentro de Cocoon- explicó el corcel.

-La capitana Épsilon no parece del tipo de ponis que hacen las cosas solo simple impulso, debe haber algo más, algo que ni tu hermana ni la princesa Luna les han dicho. Una vez me contaste que ella siempre prefirió ser lastimada antes que permitir que alguien más los pudiese herir a ustedes. Has pensado que quizá ella está haciendo esto para tratar de protegerlos de algún modo…-

-Lo que dices me inquieta Lime. Es posible que Épsilon este haciendo esto porque considera que es lo correcto. Quizá de algún modo ella cree que acabar con todas esas vidas logrará traer la paz al reino, pero… Asesinar a ponis inocentes… Arrebatarles la vida a esos pequeños potros, solo porque sus padres cometieron errores en el pasado… No, Lime…No importa como lo mires, lo que mi hermana ha hecho no es correcto… La muerte solo traerá más muerte provocando que el ciclo del odio siga creciendo sin control-

-Entonces debes decírselo querido- Lime se aproximó nuevamente hasta su compañero para poder colocar una de sus alas sobre el lomo del teniente en un intento por tranquilizarlo. -Épsilon podrá ser necia y torpe a veces, pero ella los ama por encima de todo, no creo que haga algo que pueda lastimarlos, solo tienes que recordarle que ustedes estarán a su lado, recordarle que siempre podrá contar con ustedes- dijo Limejuice. -Si existe alguien que la puede hacer entrar en razón son ustedes tres- añadió la yegua besando la frente del semental.

-Gracias Lime– contestó el corcel. -Épsilon dijo que Luna tomaría una decisión esta noche… y nos pidió que nos marcháramos a la Colonia que se encuentra en la bahía del Noroeste, dijo que estaríamos a salvo ahí-

-¿Colonia? Pero… No existe ninguna colonia en la bahía del Noroeste-

-Aparentemente Luna la ha construido a espaldas de Celestia- respondió el corcel fijando la mirada en la Luna que se alzaba en el cielo.

-Pero…-

-Sé que Épsilon está a punto de cometer un grave error justo ahora. Si sus palabras son ciertas, significará que el reino estará al borde de otra guerra, una que quizá traerá mucho más dolor que la anterior-

-¿Crees que la princesa Luna esté pensando en arrebatarle la vida a todos los ponis que trabajaban con Red en lugar de enjuiciarlos como lo ordenó Celestia?-

-Es probable que Luna ya haya decidido su castigo por adelantado… y no dudo que Épsilon estará dispuesta a asesinar a los nobles que formaban parte de las redes de contrabando que gobernaba Red Wine con tal de quitarlos del camino-

-¿Que hay de la princesa Celestia?-

-No sé lo que podría hacer la princesa si se entera de que Luna volvió a ejecutar una orden como esa, la última vez la perdonó por lo ocurrido, pero dejo muy en claro que no lo volvería a hacer- reflexionó Siegfried.

-En el peor escenario la princesa Celestia no tendrá más opción que enjuiciarlas a ambas y es posible que el consejo decrete la máxima sentencia…- comentó Limejuice. -Siegfried, si Épsilon hace esto, ella y Luna serán condenadas al Tártato- dijo la pegaso.

-Lo… Lo sé- Respondió Siegfried.

-Entonces… Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿cierto?- dijo la yegua tomando al corcel por el mentón -Te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré, si lo que quieres es evitar que Épsilon cometa un error irreparable… otra vez. Entonces deberás hacerla entrar en razón antes de que las cosas empeoren-.

-¿Y… qué hay de ti?-

-Confiaré en el Corcel del que me he enamorado y dejaré que te encargues de tu hermana. Y para asegurarme de que no tengas la mente en otra cosa…- dijo la yegua dándole un beso en los labios -Yo viajaré a la Colonia, pero si no logras detener a tu hermana, debo advertirte que no tendré más opción que delatarla ante la princesa Celestia- continuó la yegua -¿Lo entiendes?- Siegfried asintió.

-No esperaba menos de ti- dijo Siegfried antes de devolverle el beso.

Ambos ponis abandonaron el apartamento de Limejuice y se dirigieron al exterior del complejo, el cual, al igual que la mayoría de las casas en Cloudsdale, estaba fabricado con nubes y cúmulo. Después de despedirse, Limejuice emprendió el viaje rumbo a la Colonia Lunar, mientras Siegfried permaneció inmóvil hasta que fue incapaz de distinguir a su pareja volar por el cielo… Lime era su amiga, su amante y ahora también la madre de su hijo o hija no nato.

 _SIGHT_

Suspiró Siegfried antes de darse la media vuelta para dirigirse a Canterlot. La capital estaba cerca, quizá media hora volando a toda velocidad.

-Tranquilo Siegfried, todo lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de encontrar a Épsilon, será complicado hacer entrar en razón a esa cabeza dura- se dijo a si mismo -Y… si las cosas se tornan agresivas… no tendré más opción que detenerla por la fuerza- comentó Siegfried. -Maldición, después de esto tendré que beber una buena jarra de sidra de manzana, la más fuerte que tengan en el bar-

-Te dije que intentaría hacer esto solo- la voz de Merak llamó la atención del teniente Siegfried.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo al mirar a sus hermanos aproximarse a él -¿Que hacen aquí? Creí que se adelantarían a la Colonia, se suponía que nos encontraríamos allá-

-Así es, pero…- dijo Merak.

-Sabíamos que intentarías detener a Épsilon tú solo y bueno…- dijo Alcor.

-Somos hermanos y los hermanos se cuidan los unos a los otros- añadió Merak.

Al escuchar esas palabras Siegfried no pudo evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido en el interior de ese aterrador laboratorio hace tantos años atrás.

Aquellas eran las mismas palabras que su necia hermana les había dicho la noche que lograron escapar del laboratorio en el que habían crecido como simples conejillos de indias.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Las paredes del laboratorio lucían deterioradas, el fuego consumía el cuerpo de uno de los científicos.

Las voces del resto de sus captores podían escucharse del otro lado de la puerta que los pequeños habían bloqueado al derribar un enorme mueble de acero. Era una suerte que los cinco potros pudieran volar hasta lo alto del mueble para lograr empujar la parte superior del pesado objeto generando suficiente fuerza para derribarlo sobre la única puerta del laboratorio.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- dijo la pequeña Megres observando temerosa la puerta del laboratorio mientras los ponis del otro lado la golpeaban una y otra vez en un intento por derribarla.

-Se escuchan furiosos- comentó el pequeño Merak temblando detrás de su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes Merak no dejaré que ninguno de ellos te ponga un solo casco encima otra vez, Jamás permitiré que sigan lastimándote hermanito- dijo Alcor. Incluso siendo un potro su tamaño ya era mayor al del resto de sus compañeros.

-No podemos dejar que nos atrapen- añadió el pequeño Siegfried.

-Así es, solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Es verdad que solo Merak y Alcor comparten la misma sangre, pero todos somos hermanos. En este lugar los cinco hemos crecido juntos y sufrimos juntos. Todos hemos derramado sangre juntos y… sobreviviremos juntos- comentó Épsilon mientras observaba el cuerpo del científico arder en llamas, a la mitad del rostro del poni adulto se podía observar el mango del escalpelo que el científico había usado para cortar la carne de la pequeña Épsilon repetidas veces esa misma noche. -Todos ustedes son mis hermanos al igual que Megres es como una hermana para mi… No me importa si no compartimos relación de sangre. Todos nos preocupamos por el bienestar de los demás, y eso es algo que los verdaderos hermanos hacen- dijo la potra derribando por un costado la mesa de operaciones.

-Épsilon ¿Qué estás…?- preguntó Megres al notar a la potra volar hacia una de las mesas en las que se encontraban varias substancias contenidas en envases, botellas, matraces, tubos de ensaye y probetas graduadas. Sustancias que los potros conocían por las experiencias que las reacciones químicas causaban en sus cuerpos cada vez que los científicos usaban esas pociones para sus experimentos.

-Quédense detrás de la mesa- ordenó Épsilon mientras los repetitivos golpes causaron que la superficie de la puerta finalmente comenzara a quebrarse.

-Es peligroso arrojar esos químicos al fuego- dijo Alcor mientras él y los otros tres potros se colocaban detrás de la mesa de acero.

-Y es por eso, por lo que soy la candidata ideal para este trabajo- sonrió la pequeña Épsilon empujando la mesa que contenía los químicos, derramando el contenido en las llamas y produciendo una fuerte explosión en el instante en el que los químicos reaccionaron al fuego.

La explosión abrió un enorme boquete en la pared opuesta del laboratorio dejando a la vista el exterior, aquella era una hermosa noche. El laboratorio se encontraba en las afueras de una de las pequeñas villas del reino. Detrás de la cual se encontraba una de las zonas más peligrosas del Bosque EverFree. Sin embargo, para los potros aquel bosque era su camino a la libertad

Los cuatro potros que se habían ocultado detrás de la protección de la mesa de acero se aventuraron a echar un vistazo. Frente a ellos se encontraba el maltrecho y parcialmente mutilado cuerpo de Épsilon tendido en el suelo. Las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo de la potra rápidamente habían comenzado a sanar regenerando las extremidades dañadas y cerrando las heridas a una gran velocidad. Sin embargo, era claro que las heridas le impedirían moverse por un tiempo.

-¡Épsilon!- la llamaron al unísono los potros volando hasta ella.

-Márchense de una buena vez- comento la potra con dificultad. El resto de los ponis negaron con la cabeza.

-Tu vienes con nosotros… tú misma lo dijiste- comentó Alcor cargando a la potra sobre su lomo.

-Somos hermanos…-dijo Merak

-…Y los hermanos se cuidan…-comentó Siegfried

-…Los unos a los otros…- añadió Megres.

Los cuatro abrieron sus alas volando para adentrarse a la espesa vegetación del Bosque Everfree. Mientras el grupo de científicos y los guardias del laboratorio derribaban la puerta antes de comenzar a perseguir a los potros.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

-Tienes razón- comentó Siegfried.

-Yo me encargaré de rastrear a Épsilon, estoy seguro de que su cuerpo aun sangraba cuando abandonó el castillo. Será fácil detectar su olor- comento Alcor tomando la iniciativa para guiar a sus hermanos.

El silencio al llegar a la capital era tal que ni siquiera los insectos nocturnos emitían sonido alguno, como si algo los hubiese ahuyentado. Los guardias nocturnos podían sentir las miradas de las criaturas que los observaban ocultos en las sombras, ojos carmesíes que brillaban en las sombras mirando en su dirección. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se detuvo en su camino, después de todo la sensible nariz de Alcor los guiaba una de las mansiones localizadas en el centro de la capital, lugar en el que el rastro de su hermana era más fuerte.

-¿Es correcto que los dejemos marchar?- preguntó uno de los ponis que se encontraba oculto en las sombras saliendo a la luz de la Luna, donde su pelaje verde claro y su crin de color naranja resaltaban más. El poni llevaba puesta una armadura negra con tonos azules similares al color del mar.

-Sus armaduras eran como las nuestras- comentó otro corcel siguiendo a su compañero, su pelaje lucía un color anaranjado oscuro y tenía una crin verde como las hojas de los árboles de primavera. Al igual que el poni anterior este corcel también llevaba una armadura de color negro cubriendo su cuerpo -Además llevan el emblema de la princesa en sus pechos- Mencionó refiriéndose a la Luna creciente que ambos llevaban grabada en la pechera de la armadura, aquellas marcas representaban el escudo de la princesa de la noche.

-Es verdad- comento el primer poni limpiando la sangre de sus labios -Ahora que lo mencionas sus armaduras son muy similares a la de la capitana- el segundo corcel asintió.

-Solo enfócate en terminar la misión, quiero regresar a la Colonia antes de que amanezca, y pasar un tiempo de calidad a tu lado- comentó el segundo corcel besando al primer semental en los labios limpiando el resto de la sangre que todavía goteaba de las fauces de su compañero.

-Si ese será el premio redoblaré mis esfuerzos- comento el primer corcel con un rubor en el rostro.

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

 _Creo que me excedí un poco con la escena entre Lime y Siegfried, por lo que tuve que dividir el capítulo original para que no fuera tan largo._

 _Espero hallan disfrutado de esta entrega. Y recuerden si van a atener sexo que siempre sea con protección. O pueden terminar usando un collar de cuero de por vida._

 _Yo soy Halsenbert… hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

 **En memoria de Victor Fidel Amado abuelo y mentor.**

 **Marzo/1938 - Octubre/2018**

 **En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

 **Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


End file.
